From Ramen with Love
by Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin
Summary: With help from Ayame, Naruto manages to become closer to the girls, but now he has just one big problem. Naruto can't decide which girl he likes the most. Humor, Romance and Mayhem unfolds as Naruto is trying to find his love. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

A/N: Ahem, welcome! If you got here because you have me on author alert, I'm going to edit my profile in a couple of minutes, to give you all some updates on what is going on and all. Anyway, this is a Naruto X A whole lot of girls fic, meaning that Naruto pretty much will have multiple things with multiple women : ) Also it's basically still to soon for Valentine's Day and all but I didn't want to make this a one-shot or something thus needing to post it before Valentine's Day so it MIGHT be complete around Valentine's Day, if not White Day (Aka a month after Valentine's Day...) Well hopefully I'll be done by then with this one, it's not going to be that long : p...I hope. It will contain slight manga spoilers...if not BIG spoilers eventually but...well you're warned ;p Ahem, long enough A/N now a short summary before heading on with the story:

EDIT: Thanks to GGLucas for pointing out some lil facts that were...bad long live the naruto fusion Saskura XD! Anyway what else do you expect when using wordpad XP...

Summary: Naruto, after spending 2.5 years training with Jiraiya is back in Konoha and Valentine's Day is coming up. However he is having some trouble when it comes to asking Sakura out so he needs some guidance. He tells his story of trouble to the old man of his favourite ramenstand, Ichiraku ramen, who comes up with the brilliant plan to force Naruto and his daughter, Ayame to go on a date to make sure Naruto learns how to act on a date, how to treat a woman and how to make sure Sakura notices him as more then a friend. However, Ayame isn't the only one who wants to teach Naruto the ways of dating...

Meh, I kinda suck at summs...but I think that is as best as it gets...

Now on with the story! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Ichiraku Ramen, A ramenstand in Konohagakure.  
It's the favourite place where a young cheerful blonde shinobi likes to go and spend nearly every second that he isn't on a mission or training.

After all, his favourite hobby was chowing down as much ramen as he could possibly afford. However, tonight, the usually cheerful ramen gobbling Uzumaki Naruto wasn't as energetic as usual.

Normally, he would have been to his third or fourth bowl by now but tonight, Naruto was just stirring the noodles in his ramen around and around, barely taking any of it.

"What's wrong? You seem like you've lost all energy in that usual energetic body of yours..." Old man Ichiraku asked Naruto as he continued making more Ramen incase more customers came for a meal.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen, "Ah...It's nothing much..."

Ichiraku-san stopped his cooking and laid down all the kitchen equipment at hearing this.

"Naruto, You've been our most loyal customer for many years now. I can tell when something is wrong with you. Just because I'm not some masterchef working for the daimyo doesn't mean I can't tell when my most loyal customer is having something on his mind."

"Ah! But you should be masterchef of the daimyo! I bet he'd love the ramen you make just as much as I do!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin and put some noodles in his mouth.

"Thank you for the compliment, but don't try and change the subject. Spill what's on your mind already." Ichiraku-san replied.

Naruto slurped a bit of the ramen up and put his bowl back down, the wide grin and cheerful mood disappearing from his face once again and showing one of minor depression.

"Well...you know...Valentine's Day is coming up soon and all..." Naruto said as he stared towards his ramen.

"Ah, I see...It's ok you know? Everyone gets rejected every once in a while."

"That's not the case!" Naruto replied fierce.

"Then, why are you so depressed if you haven't been rejected by a girl?" Ichiraku-san asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Well...it's more like...I wanted to ask Sakura-chan out on a date for Valentine's Day or something...But when I found her to ask her just that, she was talking to a friend of mine, Fuzzy Eyebrows...He likes her too and I heard him ask her out..." Naruto replied.

"So she agreed to him and now can't do to you, huh?"

"No, no...I don't know if she agreed or not, since I just turned around and left...But if she said no, then she'll probably say no to me too because she still likes Fuzzy Eyebrows as a friend and probably wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by going out on a date with me. And if Sakura-chan said yes, then...I really don't know what to do..." Naruto said as he stirred his ramen some more.

"Ah...Well I can't help you with that, but I know someone who could." Ichiraku-san said smiling as he stood up.

"Huh...That's true?" Naruto asked as he looked wide-eyed at the old ramenstand man.

"Hm, hm...As true as the ramen you are having in front of you, my friend." Ichiraku-san said smiling before loudly calling out, "Ayame!"

A few moments later, a young woman's face came out of the back with her brown locks hanging in front of her face, "You called father?"

"Hai, I need you to help me out here."

"But you said that if I was done with piling the boxes in the back then I could..."

"Well there has been a change in plans. Ayame, you're going to take our friend Naruto here out on a date and be sure to teach him everything how to impress the ladies!" Ichiraku-san announced, shining with pride of his little plan to help Naruto out.

"WHAT!" Ayame and Naruto yelled

"How's that going to help me get Sakura-chan!" Naruto added.

"Father, he's what, fifteen? And I'm almost nineteen! What the hell are you thinking?" Ayame added.

"Ayame, if you don't help Naruto out I'll cut your allowance in half and you'll not be allowed to go out for three months..." Ichiraku-san said with a dark glare towards Ayame.

"What the!" Ayame said in a high pitched voice.

"Listen up, Naruto, Ayame could probably help you out with your love problem and teach you how to impress a girl. So that's why you two should go on a date tonight so Ayame can teach you the basics of going on a date and all. Ayame, he's been our most loyal customer for years so I expect you to put your entire being into teaching him what's what. So...now you two go on a date and make the best of it. Naruto I expect you bring Ayame home at midnight and not a minute later or I'll increase the rates of my ramen." Ichiraku-san said as he pushed Ayame out of the stand and next to Naruto.

"Eh! Then, I'll defintely bring her back before midnight!" Naruto said as he jumped up.

"Good, now you two go...Naruto since you didn't really ate that bowl of ramen, consider it on the house. Now go." Ichiraku-san said smiling widely.

Ayame let out a sigh as her father headed back to his cooking, "Alright Naruto-kun, guess we don't have a choice then huh? We first need to head back to my house so I can get out of my working uniform and into something nicer. Well then, let us be on our way."

She grabbed onto Naruto's hand, who slightly blushed before he was pulled after her towards the Ichiraku residence. Minutes later Naruto was impatiently walking back and forth in front of the door to Ayame's room.

"Come on! What's taking you so long anyway!" Naruto yelled.

"I think that will be lesson one for you, Naruto-kun." Ayame's voice came out of her room.

"Huh?"

"If you pick up a girl at her house before she's ready, most of the time you'll have to wait a long time. So learn to be patient, they're getting pretty for you, you know."

"But...this isn't a real date." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, staring annoyed towards the other wall.

"It is going to be somewhat LIKE a real date...Besides just be thankful I don't need a shower right now...I like to bathe for a really long time."

Just then the door opened, "Naruto-kun, I need your help here for a few seconds."

"Huh?"

Naruto walked into Ayame's room and there he saw her with her back towards him, halfly wearing a beautiful blue-white kimono.

"Er...What can I help you with?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he wondered with his eyes over her exposed back and arms, which were only covered up partly by her hair and something else, Naruto noted.

"Well you see, I kind of forgot that I have a lot of trouble tying a knot on a corset since I normally only use the zipper kind when I go out, so if you could please..."

"Eh...ehm...sure thing." Naruto flashed a grin and rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards her.

"But if you're going to wear a kimono why would you need that underneath it?" Naruto asked as he walked towards her.

"Because even though just the two of us are going on a date, we might also go to a club or something. Then a kimono isn't really that cool, now is it?" Ayame replied and gave Naruto a wink.

"Ah, I guess you're right." Naruto said grinning sheepishly and grabbed onto the two ends that should be tied together.

As Naruto breathed in order to relax somewhat, the smell of a lot of different ramen flavours and an even sweeter smell entered his nostrils. Being intoxicated by the smell, he forgot for a moment what he was actually supposed to do.

"Naruto-kun?" Ayame's voice shook him out of his moment as he quickly shook his head.

"You. You were thinking something perverted, weren't you?" Ayame asked him grinning.

Naruto shook his head again wide-eyed, "It was nothing like that!" Naruto firmly said and just as firmly pulled on the strings.

"Ah! Not so hard Naruto-kun!" Ayame moaned loudly. Just then the door of Ayame's room was kicked down, the shock causing Naruto to fall over and pulling Ayame on top of him.

"What do you think you are doing to my baby girl!" A woman's voice yelled in anger.

Naruto blinked a couple of times to look at the woman that was standing on the door and noticed she had a pan in her hands, a pan that for some reason seemed to emit a radiance of intent to kill.

"Mother! It's nothing like that!" Ayame yelled as she slightly sat up, forgetting she was ontop of Naruto.

"Ayame! He's underage! OH MY GOD! You are so getting in trouble for this young lady!" Ayame's mom yelled.

"I told you it's nothing like that, he just pulled the strings of my corset a bit too hard!"

"Why are you letting a teen with raging hormones like him do it! I'm your mother! You could've called me!"

"But I didn't even know you were home today!"

"Eh...Neechan..." Naruto's voice barely reached Ayame's ears.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Ayame looked over her shoulder to see a blue faced Naruto.

"Can't...breathe..." Naruto managed to say before passing out due to obvious lack of oxigen.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Ayame quickly jumped off him.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! Hang in there!" Ayame said as she shook Naruto a couple of times.

----Naruto's PoV----

"_What happened...?_" I thought as I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw once my vision was clear again was a middle aged lady holding a frying pan in her hands and Ayame-neechan.

Wait...

A middle aged lady...

With a frying pan...that radiated killing intent...I think?

A middle aged lady with a frying pan...

"Welcome back to the land of the living Naruto-kun." The lady said.

"AH! DON'T KILL ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I shot up.

Ayame-neechan and the lady looked wide-eyed at me, like I just said something funny, but it isn't funny at all 'tebayo. That obachan looks like she's ready to hit me on the head a couple of times with that thing. Ayame-neechan started to giggle and the lady let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Anyway, you two had somewhere to go right? I'll ask your dad to come home early and fix that door." The lady said as she stood up and left.

"Ok, bye mom." Ayame-neechan said.

I still don't get what the heck just happened...

----Normal PoV----

"Ehm...Like...what in the world happened?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the door that was lying on the floor.

"Hm, you don't remember?"

"Eh...no not really."

"I asked you to tie my corset, you pulled a bit too hard, causing me to say something that had my mom's ears tingling, she came and kicked the door out, out of shock you fell over pulled me on you and I kind of sat on your stomach as I argued with my mom, you weren't able to breath and passed out. If I hadn't preformed CPR on you, you'd probably have died and that's a short summary of it all."

"Died!" Naruto let out.

"Hm, probably...Well let's go then, we'll take it easy with things since I don't know how well you are feeling but still we made a promise to my dad that you and I have to keep, remember?"

Ayame stood up from the side of the bed Naruto was lying on and started walking.

"Come on, get your ass of my bed already." Ayame said smiling.

"Huh, your bed? EH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped of Ayame's bed and straightend the sheets and all.

"Come on, there's no need for such a thing." Ayame grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him after her.

Again Naruto blushed as they were holding hands and then something just hit him, "Wait...You said...CPR!"

"That's right."

"As in CPR, CPR?"

"Yeah CPR as in CPR, CPR."

"But that means!" Naruto blushed and touched his lips with his free hand.

"Means what?" Ayame asked as she looked towards Naruto, who was still touching his own lips.

Ayame turned bright red, knowing what he was thinking of,"I-it's nothing like that! It was just to...well...y-you know..."

As they left Ayame's house, both of them were silent for a couple of moments.

"Ah! So where are we going to?" Naruto asked grinning, but still not daring to look Ayame into her eyes.

"First we'll just go to a restaurant. And just for this once I'll pay for you. Ow! That's another lesson I guess. If you can always pay for your date's meal and make sure that she won't have to pay yours for you." Ayame said, also not looking Naruto in his eyes.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because, that just isn't right. A man should always be able to pay for himself and if possible for his date. That's just how it is." Ayame said.

"Hn, Girls don't want to pay for the guys just because they'd rather spend it on other things then on someone who likes them." Naruto said moderately annoyed.

"That's not true!" Ayame raised her voice and looked towards Naruto with a slight blush.

"Then why won't they each take turns paying? On one date a man could do it and on the next a womam can..." Naruto said.

"You might have a point there..." Ayame said as she blinked at him,"Ah! With all these things happening I almost forgot!"

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked as he questioningly looked at Ayame.

"Why do we need to do this? My dad wouldn't set us up on a date without good reason. He said it was helping you out with something, right?" Ayame asked.

Naruto told her about how wanted to ask Sakura out for Valentine's Day but that his friend, Rock Lee was there before him and asked her out and how he didn't know what she answered because he headed off, followed up with his dilemma of wether to get rejected or have the posibility to hurt a friend's feelings.

"That's all? You should've stayed and listen to what she answered." Ayame said once Naruto was done explaining.

"Yeah but even if you say so..." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pondered.

"Naruto-kun, just so you know, Haruno Sakura isn't the only girl availible you know? I'm sure you know more girls then just her." Ayame said.

"Ofcourse...There's Ino, who is kinda Sakura's rival and best friend...Then there's Hinata, she's friendly but for some reason she keeps fainting when I get close to her..." Naruto said counting on his fingers.

"Maybe she thinks you have a scary face." Ayame said slightly giggling.

"What! I don't have a scary face!"

"AH! Scary! Scary! Get away from me!"

"That's not funny!"

Ayame giggled as she pretended to faint,"Any other girls that you let faint or know atleast?" She smiled at Naruto.

"...grr...It's not funny..." Naruto muttered, "Hmm...Then there is Tenten, who'se Neji and Fuzzy Eyebrows' team-mate...I don't really know much about her. Ow and then there is my friend's Gaara sister, Temari, from what I've seen she's quite...agressive."

Naruto took a thinking pose and nodded a couple of times.

"And any other girls you know?" Ayame asked.

"Other then them I only know a couple of women." Naruto replied nodding.

"Well thank you for the compliment." Ayame said, Naruto looking up in surprise towards her.

"You didn't name me when you were naming the girls which means you see me as an adult woman." Ayame said sticking her tongue out towards Naruto. He grinned widely and let out a short laugh as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, let's get something eat huh?" Ayame said once they reached the restaurant.

"Hehe. Ofcourse. All this talking and thinking has kind of made me hungry. Plus you can teach me more over dinner, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well, We'll need to see who else you could ask out on a date. Or have a couple of dates before Valentine's Day so you get used to it and all." Ayame replied as they headed into the restaurant.

They soon had their own table and had ordered their meals, so they were now waiting for their meals to arrive.

"But who should I ask for such a thing. I don't think you'd have the time to take me on multiple dates. And if I suddenly asked any of the girls I know they'd think I've given up on Sakura-chan and that I like them then!"

"Then how about asking someone who people won't think you could date?" Ayame suggested and smiled at Naruto.

"Like who could I ask then?"

"You know some women, right? I think they're probably some of the Jounin so you could ask one of them to 'discuss shinobi business' over a dinner or something." Ayame said.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Sssht, Keep your voice down, people are staring."

"Ow sorry..."

"Anyway, why not? It might be weird but you could ask them for advice as well." Ayame said.

"Because..." Naruto replied.

"Well, what women do you know then?" Ayame asked.

"Eh...Tsunade-obachan, but I doubt she knows a lot about dating since she's always just drinking sake and gambling...I doubt she really went on many dates...then again I might be wrong. Then there's Shizune-neechan, but she's always making sure that obachan works so she can't go and date that much either...Then Kurenai-sensei and that chuunin examiner, what's her face...Mitarashi...Anko or something like that. I think they have the most time off." Naruto stated nodding.

"And out of the two who do you think could teach you the most?" Ayame said and the ears of the person sitting behind her perked.

"Hmmm...Probably, that chuunin examiner. Ero-sennin told me once she had some kind of disease or something...Nymphiwhatchamacallit? Anyway he said it meant that she likespeople a lot or something." Naruto said and now the ears of the person behind him perked.

Ayame stared blankly at Naruto as he pondered, however his pondering was soon disturbed.

"Yo Naruto! I didn't think I'd find a ramen obsessed guy like you in a restaurant like this!" A middle aged white haired man's head popped up behind Naruto's seat from the seat behind him, scaring the shit out of Naruto.

"Gah! Ero-sennin! What are you doing here!" Naruto said pointing at his sensei's face.

"That's my line, you brat. Buuuut..." Jiraiya sang the last word of his sentence as he looked up towards Ayame, "I already see what brought you here. Hehehe, Who could've thought that you listened to my wise teachings these past two and a half years about women and actually made use of them!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me, Naruto. Why would you need advice about women from a woman when you already learned everything from me? A sly way to take her out...effective but sly..." Jiraiya said nodding.

"That's not the case!...Hey wait a minute! How do you know what I was talking about with her! How long have you been here Ero-sennin and what else did you hear!" Naruto asked as he put one foot on his seat and dramatically pointed towards Jiraiya's face.

"Talking about with her? I heard nothing. I just happened to sit down just in time to hear my student call me by the name I forbid him to use out in public." Jiraiya said innocently.

"...Liar." Naruto replied.

"Ah, anyway...Watch and learn Naruto." Jiraiya said as he turned back around.

"Oi, you wanna see old fart's failing compliments and get smacked in the face by some lady?" Naruto whispered to Ayame who nodded and sat down next to Naruto.

The two of them perked over the edge of the couch and looked at the seat across Jiraiya, there was no one there yet.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss." Jiraiya said as he raised his hand when a waitress walked into their direction.

"Can I help you sir?" The waitress asked as she walked up to Jiraiya.

She was quite good looking, probably just a bit taller then Naruto and the first thing that Jiraiya ofcourse noted was that her chest was quite big for her.

"Ah yes, Would you mind to sit down over there for a second?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sorry sir, but I have customers to help."

"Well, I'm a customer to and part of the help you could provide me comes from sitting down for a few moments."

"...Well ok, but if I get scolded by my boss you'll have to take the blame." The waitress said as she sat down across Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised a slight smirk before speaking up,"Might I ask why you are working in a restaurant?"

"To earn money ofcourse." The waitress said smiling sheepishly, "I have to keep up the rent you know. Besides it isn't so bad. The tips of most people are quite a lot."

"I see...But you don't plan to work here your entire life, right?" Jiraiya asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse not, I want to become a fashion designer." The waitress replied.

"Hooo. That's quite interesting." Jiraiya said. (A/N: Hooo is that sound Jiraiya makes a lot of times, ya know in surprise and all)

"Oi, when does he get smacked?" Ayame whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know. The old fart is lasting longer then usual...Maybe he wants to show off in front of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You're the girl here. Probably he'd like to take both that girl and you back to his hermit shelter."

"Hermit...shelter...?" Ayame's eyes twitched and the two of them then focussed back on Jiraiya's attempt to arrange somethign with the waitress.

"You know, you look more like a model to me." Jiraiya said as he took a zip of the water that was already on the table.

"A model? Me? Are you some kind of agent?" The waitress asked surprised.

"Yeah, you have really pretty eyes. I bet they'd come out great on pictures...Though I'm not an agent I have an...eye for good looking future models." Jiraiya said as his eyes averted down to the waitress' chest.

"Ehm...My eyes are up here..." The waitress said.

"Hm, what?" Jiraiya asked as he looked up.

"You were staring at my chest, weren't you." The waitress said as she glared at Jiraiya.

"No, no, no, no! I was just looking at your uniform! It er...looks like it's kind of tightly wrapped on your body..." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah it is! They didn't have one that perfectly fitted me, the other uniforms were all way too big so I had to take this one." The waitress said as she demonstarted how tight it was, Jiraiya smirking widely and drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

"What a liar, he was looking at her chest, even I could tell that she had a rather large chest and that he looked at it." Naruto whispered.

"Oooh, Naruto, you stared too, didn't you?" Ayame whispered back and softly giggled.

"No I didn't." Naruto whispered back fierce.

"Naruto no echii." Ayame giggled more.

Naruto softly pushed in her side with his elbow.

"Sir, You are a customer and I appreciate the fact that you find me attractive but if you continue thinking perverted thoughts about me I'm going to smack you trough that wall..."

Jiraiya shook out of his trance and quickly whiped off any remaining drool with a napkin.

"Ahem...Sorry about that...I couldn't help but remember something as you...well it was just that something happened here many years ago when I was younger. The uniforms haven't changed since then you know."

"Happened? Oh I see. Sir, you met your wife here or something, right?" The waitress asked kindly smiling at him.

"Wife...? Ehm, I'm single." Jiraiya said grinning widely.

"Then what happened here that you just remembered?" The waitress asked.

"Well...It just so happens that a lot of years ago there was also a girl working here that was er...quite attractive to say the least. And her uniform was too tight and small for her as well so..." Jiraiya said and then whispered something in the waitress' ear, who flushed red in her face.

"That's awful!" The waitress said when Jiraiya was done with his story.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Jiraiya said noding as he sat back, "So how about you and I go and get you out of that uniform then?"

"Yeah, let's go! I don't want to spend another minute in this horrible place." The waitress stood up and so did Jiraiya.

The two of them walked towards the exit and stopped for a moment there as the manager was standing there as well.

"Kani-chan, where are you go..." The manager said but got interrupted by a loud smack to his face, leaving a red hand print on it.

"That's for having the same perverted idea's as your uncle!" The waitress yelled and then stomped out of the restaurant. Jiraiya grinned towards Naruto and Ayame, raised his thumb up before quickly following the waitress.

"Well atleast someone got smacked..." Ayame said as she blinked.

"How the hell did Ero-sennin not screw up?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Ehm...Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Lesson number three: Don't ever try to pull what your sensei just did...It won't work that well on any other girl then that one most likely."

Naruto nodded as he turned 90 degrees, Ayame doing the same only the other way around. Both of them realised how close they were now actually sitting with their faces towards eachother.

A blush appeared on Naruto's face and there appeared one also on Ayame's, "...Naruto-kun..."

They slowly leaned forward towards eachother,"A...a...a-ano!"

They looked away towards their table to see a waitress put down their meals and bowing while blushing madly as well.

"Sorry to interupt...Really really really sorry! But the meals are ready." The waitress said while keeping her eyes shut tight.

Both Naruto and Ayame jumped and sat straight up as they said in chorus, "Itadakimasu!"

"Have a good meal." The waitress quickly walked away.

Naruto started chowing down his meal but was interrupted by Ayame who spoke up, "Lesson four, Don't chow down your food."

Naruto looked towards her and saw that she was still slightly blushing.

"Why not? It's delicious, so I want a lot of it at once and all." Naruto asked.

"Well look at your face then." Ayame said faintly smiling.

"My face?" Naruto asked as he poked his own face, feeling all kinds of leftovers from his meal sticking on it.

"Ah I see..." Naruto quickly whiped it off with his napkin.

"You're a ninja right? You should eat your food like one." Ayame said.

"Eat your food like a ninja?" Naruto asked confused.

"Shinobi don't leave a trace when gathering information, right? Eat your food without leaving a trace of it behind on your face other then a satisfied look afterwards." Ayame answered.

"Ah I see...Then I'll try that." Naruto said smiling widely, "But even eating still won't solve my problems."

"About that, I already told you, you should ask one of the women you know. They could teach you a lot."

The person who had previously been sitting on the seat behind Ayame, before Ayame sat down next to Naruto, stood up now and left quietly with a wide smirk.

"Even so, that still won't get me anyone for Valentine's Day this year."

"I see, then we'd have to hook you up with a girl as well..."

"Eh! Hook me up? But how are you planning to do that!" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"Hm...Let me think about that for a few moments." Ayame closed her eyes and thought as she held her chopsticks between her fingers, as if meditating to take a certain single piece of her plate without looking.

"Ah I know! How about you write love letters to every girl you know with a reply adress so they can send replies. You'll just send them anonymously and they won't know who it is."

"Then how will they like me if they don't know who I am?"

"They'll be curious to who you are and might want to meet you and all then. You'll just have to write it so that they won't know it's you and that you describe what you like about them."

"I see...Should I even send one to Sakura-chan then?"

"Ofcourse, it will be easier for you to write down your feelings for her then it would be saying that right in front of her."

Naruto nodded as he put down his plate and thought for a few moments before speaking up again,"But...If I put my own adress underneath it, people will find out it's me."

Ayame let out a sigh and put down her chopsticks, "That's why I said reply adress. Just put my adress underneath it, my mom most likely will start travelling again tomorrow to promote father's ramenstand and to find new ingredients to put into our ramen. And since father and I are most of the time at the ramenstand and I'm home before father, I can check the mail and see if you have got any replies back."

"Hm, hm...That would work most likely. But I have no idea what to write to any of them."

"Listen, I have a day-off tomorrow. How about we write the letters then and send them to everyone. Sounds like a good idea right?"

Naruto grinned widely with his fox grin and nodded,"Sounds great to me. We can discus everything else then as well."

After finishing their meal, Ayame paid the bill and they heaed outside, where they were greeted by loud groans of pain from the alley next to the restaurant. when they walked past it. They stopped in their tracks as a shiver ran down their spine and they slowly walked into the alley.

There, Jiraiya was lying beaten and bruised against the wall.

"Eh! Ero-sennin! What happened!" Naruto yelled as he and Ayame rushed towards his aid.

"Naruto? That you?" Jiraiya asked, and just then Naruto noted that he was covered in scratch marks and had two red hand prints on his face.

"...You did it again, didn't you...You ero-sennin." Naruto said glaring at his sensei.

"I couldn't help it...She knew she wanted it! And they looked so nice and soft...And then she did this to me! Life's unfair Naruto, unfair I tell ya!" Jiraiya said as he put he arms out in front of him and acted like he was squeezing something with his hands. Much to Naruto's surprise, Ayame smacked Jiraiya in his face.

"It's your own fault, you shouldn't do such a thing to a woman unless you are close to her. Hmph."

Naruto let out a sigh and Jiraiya dropped his arms before starting to mutter, "So close...so close..."

"I'll have to take him to Tsunade-obachan. Sorry Ayame-chan...I think that's all for tonight." Naruto stated as he picked up his sensei.

"No it isn't...Lesson number 5: Don't use your sensei's ways to get to a girl." Ayame replied smiling at Naruto before turning around and walking out of the alley.

"Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked towards her.

Ayame turned her head and looked over her shoulder towards him, "Hm?"

"Thank you for willing to help me out. Really thanks." Naruto said smiling.

"It's nothing, just promise me to take me out on another date where we actually can do more then just have a meal." Ayame replied smiling widely.

"Hehe, sure thing." Naruto said as Ayame headed around the corner.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said.

"What is it Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Jiraiya raised a wide grin and popped off to his normal self, unscratched and unbeaten.

"Eh! You weren't beaten up by that girl!"

"As a matter of fact I've send her to a hotel where's she waiting for me. But I just wanted to see how it went between you and _Ayame-chan._" Jiraiya emphasized the last part as he grinned widely again.

"We don't have anything! She was just to help me with some things I need help with!" Naruto retorted.

"Ah...You are really my student." Jiraiya said grinning as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I remember when Yondaime first used his natural charm to make a lady fall for him just like you just did. Don't underestimate my teachings Naruto! They'll help you out."

"When it comes to being a shinobi they do..." Naruto muttered but Jiraiya heard anyway.  
"Don't say such a thing, I'm a man of many wisdoms as some call it. Actually I got it mostly from Sandaime but that doesn't matter. Anyway, You know my novels right?"

"Ofcourse I do, but what about them?"

"Well...You're offically under age but I think it's time I handed you one to improve your knowledge about women among other things. Yondaime was the first one to read my very first novel you know? So I'm going to give you the very first Icha Icha Paradise I ever wrote and that Yondaime read..." Jiraiya stated as he pulled out a Icha Icha Paradise novel from his pockets.

"Huh?" Just as Jiraiya took it out it was gone already.

"If Yondaime read this then it can't be that perverted! After all Yondaime is the greatest Hokage ever until I become one! Later Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled before rushing off with the book.

"Ah, He's still a cute kid when it comes to certain matters." Jiraiya said grinning as he rubbed the back of his head, "I wonder where this will lead though."

"_Yondaime Hokage read this book and was popular with the ladies...If that's true then this book must be not so bad right?"_ Naruto thought as he rushed home.

Five minutes after Naruto had gotten home and started reading Icha Icha Paradise...

"Gah...gaaah...Yondaime...read this? I think I'm going to die from this nose bleed..." Naruto said as he was lying back down on his bed with his nose bleeding like crazy.

"I see...He got strong by surviving this book and ever since then he could handle major blood loss...I'm going to do that too!" Naruto said with a pinched nose as he sat back up and read the next couple of lines in the book. Blood again came out of his nostrills as he shot back down on his bed.

"...Who ever said reading couldn't hurt you was wrong...I'm not going to read that anymore until I've recovered from my bloodloss..." Naruto stated as he shut the book tight and laid it on his desk.

He looked over to his alarmclock and let go of his nose as it stopped bleeding, "_Tomorrow...Ayame-chan will help me with those letters and get me a date..."_


	2. Chapter 2: From Nemar with love

A/N: Wow, A lot of people liked the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read it and added it to their Story Alert or Favourites. Hope everyone likes this one as well. Chapter three will take me a while and the real Naruto X Harem stuff will start happening most likely in chapter four :). As for how long this story is going to be...meh I dunno, I already sorta have the ending figured out but it could change depending on you people :) Ow and starting this chapter people will get the chance to vote who Naruto should go with and suggest things they'd like to see. So...Yeah...Chapter four Naruto will reveal himself to the girls and from there on out things will become more interesting I guess lol... Keep on reading and reviewing !

"text" normal talk

"_text_" Thoughts, emphazing

"TEXT" Emphazing, Lee-Gai talking to each other...lol

"**text**" Kyuubi speech...yes people I'm a Kyuubi fanboy and therefor Kyuubi shall eventually make an appearance in this story ;p

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: From Nemar with love**

"Naruto-kun..." Ayame said as she loosened her corset.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked and gulped.

"I want you Naruto-kun..." Ayame said as she dropped the kimono that just hung on her arms and then playfully took her pants off.

"Wha-what are you saying!" Naruto tightly pinched his nose as Ayame bend forward towards.

"Onegai, Naruto-kun..." Ayame's hair fell partly in front of her face as she stared at him with lust in her eyes, "Take me..."

"AH!" Naruto shot up from his bed for the hundredth time.

"It's the same dream again...Damn it..." Naruto rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and stared to his alarm clock.

"Five thirty already...Well...It's not like I'll sleep for long anyway...Damn Ero-sennin and his novels..." Naruto muttered as he slowly got out of bed.

A shiver ran over his body as his feet touched the cold floor, but he ignored it. He was somewhat used to it by now after living there for such a long time.

Naruto sleepishly walked towards the bathroom, taking off his clothes as he did so.

"Damn it...I have to have energy today...But I barely slept last night...Stupid perverted book sticking things in my head..." Naruto muttered as he slipped in to the shower.

For a while Naruto stared at the drops of water that were falling down from the shower, trying to wake up and be energetic as usual.

"_Come on Naruto, focus and wake up. You don't have time to be tired today. Ayame-chan is going to help you write letters to Sakura-chan and the others remember? If you screw this up, then you won't have a date for Valentine's Day. This is your shot at getting a girlfriend as well, you know!"_

"That's right...I might get a girlfriend out of this. Someone who'll love me. I hope it's Sakura-chan though." Naruto raised a grin, feeling somewhat more energetic now.

After taking his shower and getting dressed, Naruto took a cup of instant ramen before heading out. The streets of Konoha were pretty much deserted at this time and the sun was slowly rising above the sleeping Village. Naruto stopped and looked towards the sun, squinting his eyes not to get blinded too much by the light.

"I wonder what girls find more romantic. A sunset or a sunrise...This looks pretty too and it kinda gives you a warm feeling...And when the sun goes down you kinda get chilly and all...I think I like this better..." Naruto talked in himself as he took his time to enjoy the rising sun.

"Yo! Good morning Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and blinked a couple of times before it hit him who was standing,"Yo Fuzzy Eyebrows! What are you doing up so early?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The springtime of youth waits for no one, therefor I got up extra early today to be energetic enough for the entire day." Lee said as he was jogging but not moving from his spot.

"Ah, I see. Then what are you doing to get energetic for the day? I need to be energetic too today and all so..."

"Oh! You could join me in my laps around Konoha! I'm currently on number 273 of 500 laps! It really keeps me energetic all day long!"

Naruto blinked and looked strangely towards Lee,"You know, a normal person would be extremely tired after doing that instead of energetic..."

"Not for those with the spirit of youth! Join me for one lap and you'll see that it works! I can guarantee you that!" Lee struck the nice-guy pose and his teeth sparkled in the early sunlight.

"Well, It's not like I have anything else to do right now...Yeah why not..." Naruto said as Lee continued jogging and Naruto followed him.

"If you have nothing to do right now other then feeling the spirit of youth along with me, then why are you up so early?" Lee asked as he looked towards Naruto, who was jogging beside him.

"Ah...You know...I just couldn't catch sleep and woke up early from the little sleep I did get."

"I see. Then you should definetely continue running more then one lap! You'll be energetic for the entire day and then at night you'll sleep like a baby! Believe me!"

Lee's teeth sparkled again as he smiled and Naruto looked kind of awkward towards him.

"Oi...Fuzzy Eyebrows..." Naruto said as he faced away from Lee.

"What is it?"

"Well! You know! I kind of heard an interesting rumor about you!"

"A rumor? About me? What is it! Has my youth finally broken trough and people started noticing me! OOOOOW GAI-SENSEI! I DID IT!"

"That's my student!" Gai popped up out of nowhere, posing in his nice-guy pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI! ARE YOU UP EARLY FOR THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH AS WELL!"

"OFCOURSE I AM LEE! FOR TODAY I'LL GO AND BEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI AGAIN!"

"OWWWW! GAI-SENSEI YOU ARE SO COOL WHEN YOU SAY THAT!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto covered his ears to protect them from their screams of joy and his eyes twitched as the two men in green jumpsuits hugged eachother while tears of joy and youth flowed down their cheeks.

"Then, I'm going now again my young student! Keep the spirit of youth up!" Gai said as he struck his nice-guy pose again and ran off.

"Ossu!" Lee saluted his sensei like he always did.

Naruto stopped covering his ears when Gai was out of sight and looked awkward towards Lee again, "You know, I wasn't finished talking yet..."

"Ah! Sorry Naruto-kun! That was so hip of Gai-sensei to appear out of nowhere so I was distracted from our conversation!"

"Ah...right...Listen, I heard some kind of rumor of you...askingSakurachanoutonadateforValentine'sDay."

"Naruto-kun...Even though I'm burning with the spirit of youth...I didn't understand a single word you just said..." Lee looked dumbfounded towards Naruto.

Naruto fell over and quickly stood up again and scraped his throat,"I heard a rumor of you asking Sakura-chan out for Valentine's Day."

"Ah! How did you know that!"

"Er...Well...uhm..."  
"I know! Neji told you, wasn't it! Ooooooh! That's why he's my eternal rival! He knew I was getting strong enough to beat him and therefor he wanted to have something to beat me with! By using henge and transforming into Sakura-san so that I'd fall for her natural charm!"

"Er...Yeah something like that...Anyway, what did she answer?"

"Huh? What Sakura-san said when I asked her out?" Naruto firmly nodded in reply.

"Well I kind of forgot exactly how she said it but it basically came down to...'I have to think about it, sorry I can't say yes or no right now.' or something like that."

"Ah! Is that so! I see I see!" Naruto replied and grinned widely.

"Naruto-kun..."

"...Yeah?"

"We're running behind schedule with our laps!"

"Ehm...You are, I'm going to most likely quit after one lap..."

"Doesn't matter! We must now run this entire lap because we've wasted too much time!"

Lee started rushing off as it took Naruto some time to have his brain figure out that they needed to run and started running after him,"Oi! Wait for me, Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

"The spirit of youth doesn't wait Naruto-kun!"

After Naruto's first lap, he felt the juices flowing trough his body and just as Lee said, he felt more energetic. Therefor he decided to continue jogging laps around Konoha until around 9 AM.

He said his goodbye to Lee, who still continued his laps around Konoha, and headed off towards Ayame. Naruto grinned widely as he jumped from roof to roof,"Hehe. I'm really awake and enegetic now. Ayame-chan will be surprised to see me so early and being energetic."

Once he reached Ayame's house, Naruto remembered what Ayame's mom was like and would most likely be wondering what he'd come for this early.

"Well if I can enter her room without her mom noticing, then it would save me a lot of trouble...Besides I can surprise her then." Naruto grinned as he ran to the back of the house and made his way up to Ayame's bedroom window.

He noticed that Ayame was still sound asleep, so he carefully opened the window and jumped in before cheerfully grining widely and waking Ayame up with his loud voice, "Good morning Ayame-chan!"

Ayame blinked a couple of times and slowly rose up from her bed and looked with a sleepy look on her face towards Naruto, "...Naruto-kun?"

"Ah sorry for coming at an unexpected time, but you know last night I couldn't sleep at all so I got up early and was tired of waiting so I...Huh?"

Naruto tilted his head sidewards and blinked a couple of times as he noticed that Ayame had bare arms and a bare back with her sheets only covering up her front. Ayame blinked a couple of times at Naruto as her sheets slowly started to fall of her body before she woke up everyone in Konoha with a loud scream, "KYAAAAAA!"

Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes until Ayame stopped screaming. He looked back towards her bed and noticed that Ayame was lying back down in her bed with the sheets pulled up over her mouth and having a huge blush on her face.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"Ehm...Waking you up?"

"What time is it!"

"Er...Probably...after nine."

"Do you realise how much luck you have! My mother and father left an hour ago."

"Ah, I know...Your mother is scary, you know. That is why I came trough your window instead of knocking on the front door and all...But, why aren't you wearing any pyjamas or a nightgown or something, Ayame-chan?" Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because it just so happens that SOME girls like to sleep fully NAKED since they don't think ANYONE will come into her room at night and LIKE to sleep COMFORTABLY!"

"Why that? Wait...you said that...YOU ARE TOTALLY NAKED UNDER THERE!" Naruto yelled as he just realised that the only thing covering Ayame was a bunch of sheets.

Ayame pulled up her sheets slightly and looked towards her body,"Yep. Totally naked unless you count pubic hairs to be clothing."

Naruto was fossilized on the spot with his mouth slightly hanging open as Ayame stared at him, with her sheets covering up over her nose this time, only showing her eyes and some of her hairlocks. A breeze came trough the still open bedroom window and blew trough Naruto's hair, who was still unable to move a single muscle.

"Now go and make me some breakfast to make up for your rude way to wake me up! I'm going to get dressed..." Ayame pointed towards the door with one arm and Naruto slowly turned his head towards her.

His eyes traced down her arm and noticed that her sheets had slightly shifted, revealing the start of her right breast.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"

Blood shot out of Naruto's nose and launched him trough the open window, crashing down on the ground below. Ayame stood up from her bed, using her sheets to still cover her up and ran towards the window, looking down below towards the twitching Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay!" She yelled as she leaned out of the window.

"I'm okay...Just open the front door or something so I can get back in. AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HURRY UP AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES THAT COVER YOU UP!" Naruto yelled.

A while later, both of them were sitting in the kitchen, Ayame fully dressed and Naruto with a couple of paper plugs stuffed in his nostrils. Ayame was busy making some waffles since Naruto probably wouldn't be able to cook or make a decent breakfast anyway.

"Geez, looks like I was right last night after all. You ARE a pervert."

"No I'm not! It just happened to be the first time to be in the same room with a naked girl and seeing the start of a fully exposed breast!"

"You saw me yesterday in a corset and that doesn't cover up all that much either..."

"Well that wasn't fully exposed and today I knew you had nothing to cover it up!" Naruto retorted and then softly added, "And last night I hadn't read that cursed Icha Icha Paradise...stupid Ero-sennin with his talks about Yondaime being to the first to read it..."

"Oh well...What is done can't be undone...Just remember for the next time you plan on waking me up, that you should make sure I'm covered properly by my sheets or that I'm lying down with my sheets covering me." Ayame said as she gave Naruto his waffles and sat down across him with her own.

"But like...when you sleep, you are already covered up properly right? So I just shouldn't suddenly wake you, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well I sometimes move in my sleep so my sheets might shift and all..." Ayame said and then took a bite of her waffle.

Naruto thought about that, picturing Ayame in his head with her sheets shifted and before his thoughts carried him further then that he quickly shook his head fiercely.

"But, I still don't really get why girls would sleep without clothing..." Naruto said as he took a bite of his own waffle.

"Because bra's and panties are annoying to sleep in about 99 percent of the time." Ayame said as she showed Naruto one of the straps of her bra.

Naruto let out a question in response before he even realised it, "...Shouldn't you like not show me stuff like that unless we're really close?"

Ayame slightly blushed and then looked away with her eyes shut,"Baka, I need to teach you about girls and all. Therefor you need to understand certain matters."

"Ah, about that! Ayame-chan! Can we like, start right on the letters after breakfast?" Naruto asked smiling widely and folding his hands to getting.

"Hm? Yeah ofcourse we can." Ayame smiled back at him, "I for one don't really have anything else to do other then that."

"Alright then! I'm really excited about it since I wonder what the replies will be like!"

"You do remember that we're sending them to all the girls you really know, right? There's no guarantee that you'll end up dating Sakura-chan."

"Ofcourse! But I can still learn more about them and actually this might be really fun to do." Naruto snickered at the thought of what kind of funny situations this would create.

"Ow, I was thinking last night...You'll have trouble if multiple of the girls want to go out on a date with you. After all, once they know it's you they could tell others and that would mean you'd gain trouble...lots of trouble."

"I guess you're right...then what can we do?"

"You're a shinobi. You can Henge into anyone you want!"

"That's true but the only non real person I can Henge in is my Sexy no Jutsu."

"Sexy no jutsu?"

"You didn't know?"

Ayame shook her head and Naruto grinned widely, "Then how about I show you?"

Naruto stood up from his seat as Ayame nodded and then he cracked his knuckles,"I'll use the improved version since the version I used to defeat old man Sandaime isn't really something I want to show you."

Ayame silently looked at Naruto and blinked as he formed the normal Henge seal, "Henge!"

With a loud poof and a lot of smoke, Naruto now stood in his female form, only with a woman's clothes on, unlike usual.

"Wow! That's amazing you look just like a girl!" Ayame shot up from her chair and walked towards Naruto.

"Hehe, It didn't take me really long to make this jutsu. But I don't know if I got everything exactly right..."

"You kidding me? You're so cute! Even your voice is that of a woman and sounds very cute." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Even your chest feels so real..." Ayame said as she poked it with one finger.

"I just got that from looking at swimsuit models...It's basically just a henge no jutsu."

"Wait...I thought you said you never been in the same room with a naked girl until today?"

"That's true."

"But...how did you perfect this technique then?"

"I'm still not a girl..."

"You have a girl's body right now so you could've and must've looked at it sometime..." Ayame raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto returned to his normal self, "It still isn't the same as actually being in the same room with a real girl!"

"But it is a girl's body...Plus you can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu if I remember correctly..." Ayame stared suspiciously at Naruto.

"...So?"

"So you're telling me that a teen with raging hormones never even so much as..."

"NO! No,no,no NO! What the hell are you thinking about me!"

"Nothing...Nothing at all..." Ayame smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto looked confused at her as she walked back to the table and grabbed his and her own plate of waffles,"Let's go back up to my room so we can start on those letters, Naruto-kun."

Shortly after that they were both sitting in indian position on Ayame's bed, both with a plate of waffles on their lap, staring at a bunch of empty scrolls.

"Who shall we write the first letter to?" Ayame grabbed a scroll and then a pencil and a jar of inkt.

"Hm...Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully and raised his fist into the air.

"Alright then..." Ayame opened the scroll, dipped her pencil into the inkt and started writing, "Dear Sakura, You most likely wonder who this letter is from and what it is about. I've written this letter because I'd like to tell you how much I adore...no love everything about you."

Ayame looked up from the scroll towards Naruto, "How's that for starters?"

Naruto rose his trademark fox grin and nodded,"Good! More!"

"If it were that easy I wouldn't need you to be here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know what you like Sakura-chan for. Now comes the part where I need to put in words what you like about her."

"Ah I see!" Naruto closed his eyes for a second then opened them again and looked towards the ceiling, "I like Sakura-chan because..."

"She's Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning widely, but Ayame hung her head down in disappointment.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's not it Naruto-kun. You need to say it with sparkles in your eyes, like you are in heaven. What things about her make you feel like that?" Ayame demonstrated her sparkling eyes as Naruto just stared at her.

"Ehm...I don't know...I just like her."

"Alright this isn't really helping, we'll have to do this another way..."

Ayame put her hand in front of Naruto's eyes, "Hey! Why are you covering my eyes!"

"Close your eyes Naruto-kun and relax..."

"Hmmm.." Naruto moaned and crossed his arms, "Alright they're closed, now what?"

"Imagine you are on a far stretched out green grassfield with a clear blue sky and pink fluffy clouds floating around..."

"You did that?"

"Why must the clouds be pink?"

"Because I LIKE pink, ok? Now just shut up and continue to imagine what I tell you..."

"...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Ow, shut up now Obi wan..." Ayame said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Now imagine that all of a sudden, right in front of your face is the biggest, largest, most tasty ramen filled bowl you could possibly imagine."

Naruto nodded and rose a grin on his face.

"Run up that bowl in your mind and jump into the ramen, it's your favourite flavor and there seems to be an infinite amount of it."

"Ramen! My ramen!"

"Alright now open your eyes and continue thinking only about that large amount of ramen."

"Okay!"

"Now put your hands like you are praying." Ayame commanded and as Naruto folded his hands, Ayame removed her hand from Naruto's eyes, revealing two large shining eyes that seemed to never stop sparkling.

"Good job Naruto-kun! Now while you are swimming in that ramen, eating it every now and then because you just loooove ramen, tell me what you like about Sakura-chan."

"Her beautifull green eyes! And her pink hair that seems to be like from some kind of princess because of the way it shines and all!" Naruto said still with sparkles in his eyes as Ayame nodded and continued writing the letter.

"What else do you like about her?"

"Her body! Because even though it doesn't stand out from the average girl our age, it still makes her look beautifull and makes her look amazing!"

"What about her personality?"

"She's smart and pretty! Really hard-working, that too! And the way she smiles! Also, I know that deep down inside, she's really sweet!"

Ayame continued writing and soon had the letter mostly finished except for the last line.

"From...Naruto? What shall we call you?" Ayame asked but to no avail as Naruto continued chanting, "Ramen heaven! I'm in heaven! Filled with Ramen!"

Ayame blinked and then it hit her,"Ofcourse...Ramen..." She quickly wrote down the last line, "From Nemar with love."

She continued asking Naruto what he liked about each girl until she had every letter done.

"Alright Naruto, stop thinking about the giant bowl of ramen now." Ayame said smiling as she put the fifth scroll aside and put away her pencil and inkt.

"Huh? Oh...Where were we with writing the letters?"

"I finished all of them already."

"WHA---T!"

"You were really thinking hard about that ramen huh?"

"Speaking of ramen...I'm hungry."

"Yeah, It's almost lunch time but first I want to show you what I've written in the letters..." Ayame grabbed the scroll that was designated towards Sakura and read out loud what she had written.

_Dear Sakura, _

_You most likely wonder who this letter is from and what it is about.  
I've written this letter because I'd like to tell you how much I adore...no love everything about you.  
The way your beautiful emerald eyes gaze upon the world,  
The way it seems like I'm being enchanted as I look at the wind blowing trough your beautiful pink hair, like you are a princess longing for her prince.  
And even though it seems like something average to the common eye, when I see your body I see nothing but your outer beauty.  
But I also know that you are truely beautiful on the inside as well.  
Your wits stand out from others and I know you are a hardworking girl, trying her best to live up to Hokage-sama's expectations.  
Therefor I'd like to ask you,  
Do you want to go out on a date with me?  
I understand that this is somewhat odd as you've never seen nor spoken with me,  
But I mean the words I have written in this letter.  
I have included an address in which you can send me your reply.  
It is not where I live, for I wish to remain unknown for the time being.  
My friend who lives there will send me your reply, so don't worry I'll know your reply when it has arrived.  
_

_From Nemar with love._

"Wooow...You really are great at this Ayame-chan! But now I need to learn to talk like that or something..." Naruto said once Ayame finished.

"Thank you, and yeah you need to learn how to talk like that. And we need to find out who you can transform into if multiple girls want to go out with you." Ayame said as she put the scroll back and smiled at Naruto.

"By the way...What's up with this name for me? Nemar..." Naruto asked somewhat confused.

"Well you were continuesly chanting about Ramen as I was finishing that letter so I thought, why not spell it backwards and use that?" Ayame said smiling.

"Ah, I see...Then they even might have a chance of figuring out who I really am." Naruto nodded and grinned widely,"Well what about the other letters?"

"Here, read for yourself." Ayame said as she handed Naruto the scrolls.

_Dear Ino,_

_I'll tell you right away, I've been watching you for sometime now.  
Rest assured, I have no bad intentions at all.  
I just wanted to say what has been in my mind for sometime now and therefor I am writing you this letter.  
The prettiest among flowers will always catch many eyes and mine is just one of the eyes directed at you.  
However, unlike other eyes, mine do not wander to other flowers that seem beautiful, so among all flowers in existence,  
You are and will stay my favourite one.  
Your blonde hair and beatiful blue eyes, they intoxicate me.  
If you would wear a white gown, I'd call you an angel amongst angels.  
However I wonder, will an angel like you ever want to go out on a date with me?  
Therefor I ask of you, do you want to go out with me? Whatever your choice is please reply to this letter.  
Let me know if you want someone that holds you in his hands like the delicate flower you are and if I'm that person.  
Don't try to seek me out, the letter with your reply will be send to a friend of mine who will carry the message on._

_From Nemar with love._

_My sweet Tenten,_

_I've known you for some years by now, and I must say that you've become more beautiful ever since I met you.  
Actually I don't really know you at all. I feel like there is so much more to you then what I do know about you.  
You are a mystery to me in many ways and I am attracted to that.  
However I am also attracted to what I do know about you.  
You are a sweet, sweet girl and I can't help but feel lost in time and space when I think about your sweet chocolate brown eyes.  
Your hair shares the color of your eyes but it's not from there that they get their color.  
They get their color because you are a sweetheart and that is being reflected on your beauty.  
I want to solve the mystery within you, I want to know you better then anyone but yourself.  
Therefor, I would like to ask you out on a date to get to know you.  
Please let me find out about what's hidden deep inside of you, where I will find more sweetness and a lot more.  
_

_From Nemar with love._

_My lovely Hinata_

_Pearl eyed Princess of the Hyuuga,  
By now you must wonder who'd address you like that and I believe you already figured it out.  
...An admirer.  
Do not doubt your eyes, my princess, it's true.  
I've seen how kind at heart you are. I've seen your care for others.  
You are determined to gain strength, but in my eyes you already have something that it takes to be strong.  
That is your love for your friends. I greatly admire you but other then your kindness and love for others,  
I only know that you are shy and I know there is more to you then that.  
Hobbies, interests...Everyone has them so you do too.  
I want to get to know the real you, so would you like to go on a date with me, Ohime-sama?  
Whatever you decide, please atleast reply to this letter.  
_

_From Nemar with love._

_To the flower of the Desert, Temari,_

_Only a few flowers blossom in the desert,  
But you, my beautiful Temari, stand out amongst them as the most beautiful one of all.  
Not only as the most beautiful one, but also as the most deadliest of all.  
This deadliness is what makes me respect you as one of Sunagakure's strongest kunoichi.  
Your beauty and wits is what made my heart melt like snow in front of the heat of the desert's sun.  
Yet, I see that charming beauty too little to my heart's desire.  
You are from Sunagakure and I'm from Konohagakure.  
I want to travel to meet you but I can't,  
Not without knowing one thing before I make such a decision...  
Would you like to go out on a date with me?  
I'll understand if you'll reject my offer for a date, but either way I want to hear your reply as soon as possible.  
Leaf and Sand are allies, let us become more then that...  
_

_From Nemar with love._

"Amazing...! These are really great Ayame-chan! They'll never think those letters are from me!...By the way, did I really say most of the stuff that you wrote down?" Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at Ayame.

"Well not precisely ofcourse, but the most important parts came from you."

"Heh! Really...? Like which one?"

"Your beauty and wits is what made my heart melt like snow in front of the heat of the desert's sun. That one from Temari's letter is something you pretty much said." Ayame smiled at Naruto and gave him a wink as Naruto at hearing this rubbed the back of his head, grinned and looked slightly away out of embarrassment.

"Well then," Ayame got up from her bed and stretched out,"Let's make you some ramen and then bring these babies to the postal office."

"Alright! Ramen!" Naruto jumped up from Ayame's bed, forgetting he still hadn't finished his waffles and that they were still on his lap, "Noooo! My waffles!"

"My waffles..." Naruto cried as his waffles were now lying down on the floor.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'll clean it up later." Ayame ulled up the crying Naruto from the ground, "Come on Naruto-kun. Ramen is waiting for you."

"But my waffles!" Naruto reached out for his fallen waffles once more, pulling Ayame with him.

"Leave them!"

"No, I won't leave them!"

"I said leave them, Naruto-kun!"

"But you made them for me, they're mine!"

"I'll bake you new ones!"

"Alright then!" Naruto suddenly stopped trying to reach for the waffles and Ayame was still pulling Naruto away from them, so they fell back and landed on top of eachother on the ground.

Ayame spread her arms wide out and let out a sigh,"Why do you want those waffles so bad anyway?"

Naruto grinned widely and scratched his head before replying, "Because they tasted really good and I feel bad if you had to go trough the trouble again to make them."

Ayame blinked and moved her eyes to her right, in order to look at Naruto as much as she could as he was till lying on her.

"...Naruto-kun, you can get off me now."

"Ah, but this is feeling quite comfortable."

Ayame slightly flushed red in her face before speaking up again,"If you don't get off me now, You won't get any Ramen from me or my dad ever again."

"Heh?"

"You know what that means, don't you..?"

"Nooooo!" Naruto jumped off Ayame rather abruptly.

"That's right, if you didn't jump off me right then, You'd have to go to that dirty ramen stand a block away from ours for the rest of your life!"

"Noooooo! Please! Anything but that old dump! I'll be good, I'll be good! Please don't take Ichiraku's ramen away from me!" Naruto bowed continuesly as Ayame stood back up.

She giggled as Naruto continued bowing for her,"It's alright, Naruto-kun, It's alright. It was just to get you off me right away. Come on, let's go eat some ramen and then have those scrolls delivered."

Ayame cooked ramen for both of them, Naruto helping her out as much as he possibly could. After their lunch, they headed out to bring the scrolls to postal office and took their time to enjoy the sunny afternoon in Konoha as they walked towards the postal office.

"I wonder who'll reply first..." Naruto said as they were nearing the post office.

"We'll just have to wait and see if any of them decide to reply. Maybe they don't feel like replying or thinking it's some kind of joke."

"They wouldn't think such a thing, the letters you wrote are just too amazing." Naruto grinned widely and then noted someone up ahead of them.

"That person is..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"That woman in a raincoat is that second Chuunin exam examiner I mentioned yesterday, Anko-san."

"You sure?"

"Ofcourse! No one else would wear a raincoat on a sunny day."

Ayame pointed towards the postal office that was right in front of them, "It looks like she also has business at the postal office."

"Hm, hm. Looks like it." Naruto nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Then, good luck Naruto-kun." Ayame said smiling as she gave him a pat on his back.

"Heh? What? Good luck with what?" Naruto looked confused towards Ayame who was still smiling at him.

"Well, remember when I told you that you could learn from older more experienced woman?"

"...Yeah."

"Well here's your chance, ask her out for dinner tonight."

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on! You have to try to get some knowledge on your own. I'm NOT all knowing..."

"But..."

"No buts youngman, you go to her right now and talk to her, eventually asking her out for dinner!"

"Yes ma'am..." Naruto sighed as he started increasing his pace towards the postal office.

"If you need me I'll be at Ichiraku's!" Ayame waved at Naruto and then ran off.

Naruto looked over his shoulder until Ayame disappeared around the corner and then let out a sigh, "Why do I think that this will become a very weird situation...?"

He quickly tried to catch up with Anko and finally did so as they both entered the postal office. Naruto made sure that he wasn't running into the postal office and that he had a normal breath pace as he walked up to Anko and then he greeted her,"Yo, Anko-san! Long time no see!"

Anko stopped in her tracks turned around, noticed it was Naruto and put on a grin,"Oh, Long time no see indeed...You were training with Jiraiya-sama for a long time weren't you? Well that doesn't matter really...What does matter is that I'm wondering me why you are adressing me as Anko-san..."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "What are you talking about, we don't know eachother that well so I have to add san to it." "_Crap... this is going to be bad after all...I just know it now..."_

"Hm hm, that's true...But I'm a sensei so you should just adress me like that."

"Ah but like...You didn't have your own students and all so you aren't really a sensei right?"

"It's true that I didn't have any subordinates nor do I have them now...But I'm still a sensei..." Anko said as she walked towards Naruto, "I could still teach you things you have never dreamed even off...or perhaps you have..."

Anko ran a finger over Naruto's cheek and grinned wider.

"A-ah...Is that so? Then...eh...I guess I'll have to call you Anko-sensei...right?"

"That's right, Naruto...You can call me Anko-_sensei_." Anko walked away from Naruto again and Naruto quickly followed.

"Ano sa, ano sa? Why are you at the postal office Anko...sensei." Naruto added the last part a little later as he had a weird feeling of what her definition of sensei was.

"Me? I'm here to see if a certain parcel of mine has already arrived...What about you, huh? You seem to be carrying an awful lot of scrolls there..." Anko leered at Naruto, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ah, these? They're for a...an errand! Yeah an errand! I need to send for someone."

"An errand, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah an errand dattebayo."

"I see." Anko grinned once more and looked back in front of her.

They reached the counter where they handled all the letters. Behind it was an old lady who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Obachan, wake up." Anko said as she slammed her hand on the counter, the old lady shook up and looked at her.

"Ah! Anko-chan!" Naruto found it somewhat odd to hear a jounin being called 'chan', "Here for the usual?"

"Is it here!" Anko asked excited as her eyes widened.

"Ah, gomen, gomen...It hasn't arrived yet my dear. We might have it tomorrow...My boys have been very busy sorting all the mail out today but yours isn't amongst them."

"Ow...I was so looking forward to having it today already." Anko said disappointed.

"Well, I'll have one of my sons deliver it to you personally once we have it. They're pretty quick on their feet you know. But that's what you get when those little rascals try to escape my punishment when they were misbehaving back when they were just over four feet tall."

"Ah...Well don't start talking about old times bachan. My friend here still needs to have his scrolls send." Anko said as she moved aside for Naruto.

"Yeah, these scrolls must be send...If possible, they need to be send today please." Naruto said as he lay down the five scrolls.

"Huh...Sure thing sonny, I'll have them send. It will cost you extra to have it send today though."

"That doesn't matter. Just hurry up and send them already, please." Naruto replied as he impatiently jumped from one feet to the other, after all he wanted to get the replies as soon as possible.

"Alright sonny, honestly...youth these days...Anyway that will be 100 yen for all of the scrolls and then another 400 to have them send today."

"Heeeeeeeh!"

"What, it's busy times sonny... You do have money with you, right?" The old woman asked him as she questioningly looked at him.

"O-ofcourse! one sec..." Naruto said as he started searching his pockets.

When he reached into one of his pockets he felt some money and took it out. Naruto quickly counted the money and let out a sigh of disappointment "...Only 450 yen..."

"How much are you missing from 500 yen?" Anko asked as she bend over beside him to look at the money.

"Eh...50 yen..." Naruto replied as he checked to make sure he didn't miss more.

"Here." Anko handed him 50 yen.

"Eh?"

"Well, where is the deep bow and the 'Thank you Anko-sensei, you are the greatest for helping me out'?" Anko smirked at Naruto who looked with moderately wide eyes at her.

Naruto handed the old lady the money and then turned towards Anko and bowed,"Thank you very much for lending me the money, I'll pay you back once I get my wallet."

Anko smiled and placed a hand on his head, "You're cute, ya know."

Naruto looked up towards her to see a hint of what might have been a dark smirk, then again it might just be him having a creepy feeling about Anko.

"Well ok sonny, They'll be send today. The ones for Konoha will be delivered later this afternoon and the one to Sunagakure will most likely arrive tomorrow night or something...It's been a long time anyone send something to Sunagakure..." The old woman said as she took the scrolls and left with them and the money towards a back room.

Anko let her hand slide off Naruto's head as she turned around and started walking back towards the exit. Naruto rose up from his bowed position and remembered what Ayame had asked him to do.

As he quickly caught up with Anko, Naruto called out for her,"Uhm...Really thank you for paying those last 50 yen. It would've been a pain to run back home and then back here again."

"Don't mention it. You don't have to pay that 50 yen back either."

"Uh-uhm..."

Anko looked towards Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head, "What's the matter?"

"Well...Ehm...er...Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Naruto still scratched the back of his head and felt somewhat embarrassed to ask this.

"My..." Anko said smirking widely as she stopped walking and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she did so, "This IS a surprise...Why are you asking me out to dinner...Naruto-_kun..._?"

"Well...uhm...like...how should I say this..."

"Ooooh...Could it be?"

"Huh?"

"Could it be that Naruto-kun has a crush on his _Anko-sensei..._?"

"No, no, no! It's not like that! I like you but not that way! No! Really! No dattebayo!"

"No need to be embarrassed Naruto-_kun_...I don't mind a teacher-student romantic relationship..."

"It's not like that! Seriously!" Naruto knew he flushed red in his face, making him seem even more unbelievable then before.

"Well if it's not that, then why are you asking me out for dinner?" Anko said as she slightly bended over to look face to face at Naruto.

"Like..er...I need some help getting used to dating and stuff...and someone's helping me out...and told me to ask someone older out for a dinner somewhere so I could like...know more about women and...stuff..." Naruto said as he fidgeted with his fingers like he had seen Hinata do a million times.

"Oh that's it..." Anko said as she stopped leaning against the wall completely and bended over towards Naruto's ear.

"I told you I could teach you things you most likely never even dreamed off...Naruto-kun..." Naruto heard her whisper into his ear as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes towards her and wasn't able to move a muscle.

"Pick me up in front of the Hokage's Tower at seven...Don't be late like Kakashi-kun did...He still regrets it to this day I believe..." Anko whispered and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the postal office.

"_Kakashi-kun! What the hell is up with that woman...!_" Naruto thought as he looked towards the door to make sure Anko was out of sight.

After not seeing Anko at all in the crowd, Naruto walked out of the postal office and let out a sigh. Just then Jiraiya jumped down in front of him, "Yo, Finally done huh?"

"AH! Ero-sennin! What are you doing here!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Jiraiya.

"I told you to stop calling me that, god damn it!" Jiraiya whispered to him as a couple of people were staring at him.

"I don't care. I'm going to call you what you are. Anyway what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well...Training won't be needed for a while since you've gotten your time off...And there aren't that much missions for you to go on from what I've heard from Tsunade. So you have most likely all the time for your girlfriend."

"I don't HAVE a girlfriend." Naruto said as he glared at Jiraiya.

"Well...That's true at the moment...But you are going out on dates with that Ayame girl. You even promised her a second one..."

"So what! Atleast I'm getting dates! I have one tonight as well, you know." Naruto replied.

"Ah...So that's why Ayame seemed so happy when I saw her sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen..." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto who looked kind of wide eyed at him.

"No...I'm not going out on a date with Ayame-chan...Did she think so then?" Naruto asked and blinked.

"Hm...Don't think so, but she was smiling when she told me that you were at the postal office..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin for a moment and then looked at Naruto again,"But if you're not going out on a date with her, then who...?"

"Anko-san." Jiraiya's mouth dropped open.

"Anko!"

"Yeah, Anko."

"Anko as in Anko, Anko?"

"Hm, hm."

"Thé Anko!"

"Hai, Mitarashi Anko, Jounin level shinobi, did my second chuunin exam about two and a half years ago." Naruto confirmed nodding as he summed up everything he knew about Anko.

Jiraiya was speechless for a couple of moments, needing to let it sink in that his student, Uzumaki Naruto, container of the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune had scored a date with Mitarashi Anko.

Jiraiya dropped both his hands on Naruto's shoulders and firmly gripped him, "How? Really, how the heck did you do it?"

"Ehm...I just asked her?"

"And how did she answer? Tell me!"

"...I'm not going to tell you..." Jiraiya pouted and let go off Naruto.

"Naruto, why not tell me such a thing?"

"Because then you'd know when I'm having my date exactly and you'd come screw it up like you did last night. Not to mention give me a night without sleep again..." Naruto nodded firmly.

"A night without sleep...?" Jiraiya asked and raised an eyebrow before raising a wide grin,"You read it."

"Huh? What?"

"You read my book, you read Icha Icha Paradise!"

"No! I didn't read that perverted book! It's full of stuff I wish I didn't know!"

"I see, you read it...You just said so yourself...You wish you didn't know the stuff in it...But you do know it, meaning you've read it." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Ah, it's ok...You should've seen Yondaime's first reaction to it...Though he could actually pull something like that off, unlike you."

"Wha? What did Yondaime do?"

"Ahaha...Let's not talk about such things in public, shall we? Let's just say that I've never seen his female team-mate smiling that widely after he had done that and it's all thanks to my book. It's so good for the world." Jiraiya said nodding.

"...Right, what you want Ero-sennin...Well I'm off now I've things to take care off before going out on a date with Anko." Naruto said and walked off.

As Naruto was out of sight Jiraiya rubbed in his hands, "Hehehehe...Finally I can get that little nymph thanks to Naruto telling me the secret to get a date with her...hehehe..."

Later that afternoon, mail was delivered troughout Konoha and Hinata received the mail for her family that day.

"Ehm...There's two scrolls for father...then there's...Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan and..." Hinata said to herself as she took a look at the scrolls and her eyes widening at the last scroll, "Me? I...received mail?"

Hinata quickly went to her father to deliver his mail.

"Father, mail has arrived for you again today." Hinata said as she found him meditating in one of his many meditation chambers.

"Thank you for bringing the mail..." Hiashi said without opening his eyes or moving any muscle other then what was needed to speak up.

Hinata laid down her father's mail in front of him and backed up a bit, "A-ano...Father? Do you know where Neji-niisan is?"

"Garden..."

Hinata bowed for her father, "Thank you, Father..." She said before quietly leaving his chamber.

Once she had closed the door behind her she let out a sigh of relief, as her father had scolded her often enough when she interrupted his meditation before for 'trivial' things and she was glad that this time it wasn't like that.

Hinata quickly headed onwards towards the garden, where she indeed found Neji and as usual he was training.

"Ano, Neji-niisan..." Hinata said as she stepped off the pourch and onto the grass of their beautiful garden.

Neji stopped his Jyuuken training, lowered his hands and without looking directly he spoke up, "Mail for me again, huh?"

Hinata shyly nodded and Neji let out a sigh, "Fine then, throw them to me."

"Why throw them? I mean...they could be important...and...such."

"Hurry up and just throw them...I have an appointment with Tenten for training in a while and I'd like to finish my daily Jyuuken exercises before that..."

"O-ok then..." Hinata said and threw Neji's three scrolls at him.

"Jyuuken!" Neji let out as he activated his Byakugan and hit the three scrolls with a couple of Jyuuken strikes, knocking them back trough the air.

Hinata followed the scrolls with her eyes as they landed straight up in a pattern a long with more scrolls that were already standing there.

"Konoha's mark? How come you have made it here in our garden out of scrolls...O-or rather...where did you get them? N-not f-from my room, r-right?" Hinata asked as she noticed that Neji had a bunch of scrolls lined up in a pattern that created the mark of Konoha.

"No, I wouldn't do such thing as go trough your room...A bunch of Jounin kunoichi came by earlier and all of them decided that they wanted me as their Valentine for Valentine's Day...So I decided to make good use of the scrolls instead of reading all their cries for wanting affection from me..."

"Ah...I see..." Hinata said, "_I'm saved...If he got my scrolls he might have...read things I wrote about Naruto-kun...Then he'd tease me and Naruto-kun forever with it..._"

"Hm...?"

"Uh...Something wrong Neji-niisan?"

"You forgot one scroll..." Neji pointed towards the scroll still in Hinata's hands.

"Ah this...This is one for me." Hinata said as she looked at the scroll.

"You got mail? That's a surprise." Neji smirked before continueing his Jyuuken exercise.

"Ah...yeah...I guess..." Hinata said as she looked at Neji before looking back at the scroll, "_C-could it be that it's from Naruto-kun?...No he'd never write to me...Why do I even think about that..."_

Hinata walked back to the pourch and sat down with the scroll. She hestitantly and carefully opened the scroll. Once she had it fully open, Hinata began to read what was written in the scroll and after she had read the second sentence, she fainted.

Neji, who noticed Hinata fainting, quickly ran towards her, "Hinata-sama!"

"Oi, What happened to you? Hang in there." Neji said as he shook Hinata a couple of times and then he looked towards the scroll, "_That scroll...It must contain somekind of toxic!"_

Neji knocked the scroll out of her hands and just then Hinata woke up again, "No!"

Hianta jumped up, grabbed the scroll mid-air and crashed into Neji's Mark of Konoha piece of scroll art.

"..." Neji stared at blankly at her before speaking up, "Why did you just faint exactly?"

"Ah...well...that is...uhm..." Hinata blushed as she stood back and dusted herself off with one hand while tightly clutching onto the scroll with the other.

"What's in the scroll?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing that's your business!" Hinata yelled at him before running off to her room with a red face.

"..._What's up with her?"_ Neji thought as he stared after her.

Once Hinata had stormed into her room, she closed the door behind her quickly sat down on her bed incase she'd faint again and looked at the scroll again.

"_Could it really be...from Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata thought as she continued reading.

'No...It isn't Naruto-kun..." Hinata said disappointed as she finished reading the letter with a flushed face, trying not to faint.

"...What should I do..." Hinata pressed the scroll against her chest, "Someone likes me...But I like Naruto-kun...Hm, I need to reply to him and tell him that I...like Naruto-kun. But if I write that...won't he get mad and maybe...try to hurt Naruto-kun? No, no! I don't want him to hurt Naruto-kun...Then...Maybe..."

Hinata stood up from her bed, walked to her desk, grabbed an empty scroll, some inkt and a pencil before sitting down and looking at the scroll, starting to think what to write in reply to the letter.

After about half an hour, Hinata was finally satisfied with her letter and rolled the scroll up.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Hai?"

"Just checking up on you if you had not fainted again. I'm leaving for my meeting with Tenten now."

"Ah...Neji-niisan? Do you happen to walk past the postal office before heading towards the training grounds?"

"The postal office isn't on my route towards the training grounds...Besides, I'm already slightly late."

"Ah, I understand. Have a safe trip." Hinata said as she got up from her seat.

"Hn..." Neji replied before she heard him walk off.

"Guess I'll have to send it myself then, huh?" Hinata whispered as she looked at the scroll.

Tenten was running as fast as she could towards the training grounds where hse promised to meet up with Neji.

"_Ow...I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Neji is going to be mad again...Damn it, I hate it when he gets mad...He's always going extra rough on me then during training! Then again it is probably his fault that I'm late in the first place...After all he COULD like me that way...I mean...he's kind from time to time...and...he DOES look like a person that would write the first part of his name, then decide it's too embarrassing to write his own name and change the last part so it's a different name...Ow...I wish I knew if he really wrote that letter..."_ Tenten's face pouted she still was wondering who could've wrote her a love letter and ask her out for a blind date.

She thought it could be Neji, as the name seemed something like Neji could think off and she didn't really know who else could've send her a letter like that.

"_But...how am I going to find out whether it's him or not...It's not like I can ask him something like, 'Hey, Neji! Where you the one that send me that love letter?'...He'd deny it anyway...Ow! I know! Let's see how he reacts when I hug him when I see him!"_

Tenten was just then nearing the training grounds and even though her plan to find out if Neji had send her a love letter put a smile on her face, once she saw the training grounds coming up, her smile turned to a frown, "_Though I hope he isn't pissed off for me being late..._"

Tenten landed on the training ground and instantly spoke up, "Sorry Neji that I'm late but...Huh? He's not here?" She looked around and saw no one around, not even a single sign that showed that Neji was here before she came.

"What the hell?" She said as she crossed her arms, pouted and turned around.

A couple of seconds later Neji landed in front of her, "Sorry Tenten, I am..." Neji stopped talking as Tenten suddenly embraced him, shocking him moderately even though he didn't show it.

"You are late." Tenten whispered in Neji's ear with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry...Tenten? Are you feeling...well?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he was unsure what to exactly do right now.

"Yeah ofcourse, why wouldn't I feel alright?"

"Then what's this for?" Neji asked, still confused by his former team-mate's sudden embrace.

"It's called a hug. You do know what that is right?"

"...Ofcourse I do...Might I know why you are giving me a hug? I believed you were feeling unwell or giving me a hug, but even though the latter seemed unlikely it's true. Which has me now wondering..."

"I needed a hug."

Neji blinked and decided just to let Tenten hug him as he assumed she just needed it. However after two minutes of Tenten not letting go off him Neji was feeling somewhat uneasy if a random person came and saw them, "Er...Tenten? You can let go off me now..."

"Why? I thought you didn't mind if I gave you a hug because I needed one?"

"I didn't say that I didn't mind..."

Tenten slightly pulled back to look at Neji's face, who had an expression of utter confusion,"Do you mind then?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, thinking over how to answer this.

"Just so you know a bunch of girls have started stalking me recently, jounin girls and they'd probably want you dead if they saw you hug me and I didn't do anything about it. And since I consider you a friend of mine, I'd hate to see you get attacked by a bunch of obsessed hippy fangirls of mine..." Neji said as he opened his eyes again.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we pretend to impersonate Lee and Gai-sensei if anyone spots us! I'll yell 'Gai-sensei!' first and then you'll yell 'Lee!', huh?"

"...Tenten, Even though you say you need a hug, I don't plan on standing here for two hours just hugging you...it would make people...think things...So how about I give you a hug instead of you hugging me and we'll start training?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, sure." Tenten said smiling widely and threw herself on Neji again, who wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"_Women...What's up with them today...Hinata-sama fainting from and acting strange about a letter, Tenten wanting to hug me...and a large gang of fangirls stalking me at the mansion...I don't undertand it at all..._" Neji thought as he hugged Tenten, who tightly hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3: A Teen's Most Crazed Date

A/N: Yaay chapter 3 already :) First of all thanks to all who reviewed, I'd like to reply to some people that weren't registered and like Harem fics: One of my favourite fics and basically the only Naru x harem fic I've read, kicks a lot of ass and is really funny too and good so I'd like to direct you all who like Harem fics to 'With the Heart and Underwear of Fire' by Diamond Avatar since it just plainly kicks ass

Further more to clarify someting in the upcoming chapter, NO Tenten doesn't think that Neji is there with Naruto in well...where he his right then and there, she has never seen that place before so she couldn't know what it looks like, alright XP? Further more I was too lazy to come up with whatever Naruto's number might be so...yeah XD

Other then that, those who aren't up to date with the MANGA are going to get their asses spoiled, and dub-only watchers are going to get even more spoiled then again, they wouldn't really understand much about this story anyway XD

I said chapter 4 the real harem stuff would begin, well I have to see about that but I'll let you all know by the time I upload chapter four X, Will take a while though since school is starting back up again soon, meaning less time for me to write (sigh) With that said and done:

On with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Teen's Most Crazed Date**

Ino was leaning with her head on her hand as she stood behind the counter, staring at everything yet nothing at all, lost in her thoughts.  
She was constantly thinking about a letter she had received earlier, a love letter as far as she could tell.

At first she wasn't impressed at all, but after he started describing how he thought about her, she couldn't help but melt for his words.

"_Maybe I'm overreacting a bit...But it's been a long time since I liked a guy...not after Sasuke left the Village...and it's been even a longer time since a guy actually liked me...I should really try to go out more often..."_ Ino closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh before opening them again, "_Even though I don't know how that Nemar guy looks he sounds like a dream come true...He's probably a guy that would take a girl in his arms and then as he held her, he'd whisper in that girls ear how much he loves her and all...And he wants to go out on a date with me..."_

Ino let out another deep sigh and just then her mother came back into the store, "Honey? Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well..."

Ino looked dully at her mom who looked worried at her like she always did when she thought something was wrong, "No mother, nothing's wrong."

"Well you still don't look so well. Take a break, I'll watch the store while you're gone."

"Alright, I'll go." Ino said as she walked away from the counter, "_Just because you won't stop questioning me until I do...It's not like I have anything else to do today then watching the store..."_

"Then, I'll be gone for a while oka-san." Ino said as she reached the door.

"Have a safe trip."

"Hai..."

Ino silently wondered around Konoha for a minute or so, not listening to anything and just thinking about absolutely nothing.

"_I guess I'll write Nemar-kun back...He sounds perfect even though I know he probably isn't...Hm...he didn't write what kind of date he wanted to go on...I guesss I could propose a picknick then, so I could eventually lean against him as we'd enjoy the sunny afternoon and listen to the birds chirping._" Ino smiled softly at the thought of spending an afternoon like that but then she frowned at her next thought, "_But what if he's like Chouji! I mean sure he'd be nice and all but leaning against him would be less nice and well...a whole lot softer. I guess I'll have to write him to ask how he looks and that if lies to me that I'll ditch him on our date the instant I see him."_

Ino's eyes widened as her thoughts drifted off even further as was just about to turn around a corner, "_More importantly, what if he's like 11 or something! Oh my god no! That just ruined my dreaming! I have to know more about Nema-"_

She would've completed her thought if she hadn't bumped into Naruto, who seemed to be in a rush. Ino rubbed her sore behind and looked at Naruto who had jumped again and quickly held a hand out, "Sorry Ino, I was kinda in a hurry so I wasn't paying attention really..."

"Naruto, really you should've been more careful..." Ino replied as she grabbed a hold of his hand, "But I wasn't really paying attention either."

Naruto helped Ino up to her feet and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe...Still I should've been more careful."

"Ah don't worry about it, I needed to be shaken out of my thoughts anyway..."

"Hm, thoughts?"

"Ah! Did I say something? It's nothing really." Ino said as she sheepishly smiled at him.

"But you know...This really a coincedence." Naruto said grinning his fox grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...ehm...like...I need to buy some flowers for someone...Or ehm...I was told to do so..so I thought of you and your shop and that it would be the best place to go to..."

"Flowers for someone? Ooooh I see." Ino smirked widely at Naruto.  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he blinked at her.

"Naruto, since when do you have a girlfriend?" Ino asked as she poked Naruto in his side, "_Ah man even this guy here has someone...I'm really going to reply to Nemar-kun."_

"I-I don't have a girlfriend! It's just for a friend who I'm taking out to dinner tonight!" Naruto retorted.

"But you know, you only buy flowers when someone's special or as a 'thank you' gift...But I doubt it's the last one..." Ino teased Naruto a bit more.

"Well it is! Really! It's not for someone special in that way...Definetely not that way dattebayo." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Hm, well fine then. Let's go back to my family's flower shop to get you a bouquet of flowers."

The two of them silently walked back towards the flower shop. Ino looked towards Naruto at one point when they were nearly at the shop, "_You know...It's sorta cute that he's actually going to buy a bouquet of flowers for someone..."_

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto averted his eyes from the road up ahead.

"I'd just like you to know that I think it's very cute of you to go and buy flowers for someone, it's something I didn't really expect from you." Ino said smiling at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he smiled back and slightly blushed, "Er, Thanks. I'm glad that I know someone as great as you, who knows alot about flowers because I'd probably be totally lost."

Ino averted her eyes from Naruto and blushed a shade of red as well, "_Why is he complimenting me in return and why is he blushing...? It's not like...I like him that way._"

"_Huh...She is blush-"_ Naruto thought and ran into a telephone pole, making him fall down on the ground due to the impact he made.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Naruto pointed at the telephone pole like it decided to pop out of nowhere.

Ino giggled before bursting out in laughter and helping Naruto up from the ground.

"Grrr...Really..." Naruto said as he dusted himself off.

"Naruto, you changed yet you are still the same in some ways. It's really funny." Ino said as she continued giggling instead of laughing out loud.

"It's not dattebayo!" Naruto said before they headed on to the shop.

Later that day, at ten for seven, Naruto was running towards the Hokage's tower as fast as possible with a bouquet in his hands  
He had exchanged his normal white t-shirt and orange-black jacket for a black shirt and left his jacket back home.

Naruto knew one thing for sure, he did NOT want to come late no matter what. "What the? She isn't even here yet." Naruto said as he looked around to spot Anko.

Naruto peered into the hall of the Hokage's Tower to find a clock and found one, telling him it was fiftyfive minutes past 6, "Damn, I could've taken a bit longer to get here."

Five minutes later, Anko came casually walking out of the Hokage's Tower, wearing the same outfit as she always did.

"Oh, You're already waiting for me." Anko smirked as she saw Naruto, "I guess you really want to go huh?"

"Hehehe, Yeah something like that..." "_More like being afraid of whatever you might do to me if I showed up late or not at all..._"

"Ow, here. I bought these for you." Naruto said as he handed her the bouquet, "They're purple..e.r...what do you call em...damn Ino told me me...hm...But I can't remember at all what their name is."

"Aw thank you. That's really sweet of you. Purple is one of my two favourite colors you know. You shouldn't have..." Anko said as she took the bouquet and smelled the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Ah, it's ok. It's nothing, really." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No really, you shouldn't have. I have no idea where to put this in my apartment." Anko grinned as she scratched the back of her own head.

"Oh...I see."

"Can you wait here for me? I want to bring these home. I'll just have to let them stay in the sink until I can go buy a vase tomorrow." Anko grinned.

"Uhm...sure." Naruto nodded and Anko smiled at him, "Then I'll be back soon."

With that Anko disappeared out of sight and Naruto was left alone in front of the Hokage's Tower.

"_Damn...It's already been fifteen minutes...Is she really going to come back?"_

Naruto walked towards the street and looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight already.

"What's keeping her...Is her apartment like on the other side of the Village?"

Just then Naruto heard footsteps approaching, making him turn his head towards the sound of it, "Sorry for the wait."

Anko stood in front of him now wearing an orange kimono instead of her standard raincoat outfit.

"I decided to put on a kimono and some make-up so it took me a bit longer. Well let's be on our way then, huh?"

"That was still pretty short then if you got to look this pretty in that small amount of time."

"Well thank you. But I had to look good for the place we're going to...Since I agreed on going out to dinner with you I guess I also get to say where huh? Or perhaps you've arranged a romantic dinner all by yourself...?" Anko leered at Naruto, who started sweating badly.

"_Crap...Did she expect that I'd take her to some special place? If I lie to her I'd be in trouble because I don't have anything at all. But if I tell the truth I could be in trouble anyway. Well it's best not to lie to her...Though, if she has some fancy place in mind...Then by the end of the night..."_ Naruto thought as a picture came into his mind, "_Gama-chan will be comepletely flattened!"_

"Ah...Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry so I forgot to think of anything special to take you to..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright. I've got an idea where to take you anyway." Anko said as she grinned widely.

"_...Crap...I don't trust that grin of hers...It must be something bad...Either for my Gama-chan or for me..."_ (A/N: Incase you didn't know Gama-chan is what he calls his wallet...lol XD)

"Well, let's go there then." Naruto said as he let out an anxious laugh.

A while later they were at just your average sushi restaurant and as Naruto took a seat, Anko sat down next to him, "_She's sitting quite close to me...There's like a place to sit at across the table as well you know..."_

"Ah Anko-san, long time no see. What shall it be tonight?" A bald guy with a white tank-top and a towel thrown over his shoulder asked as he had a pen and notebook ready to take their orders.

"Taking it easy as usual huh? Anyway, the usual and don't forget the regular amount of sake." Anko said smiling politely at the man.

"And for your little friend there?"

"Er...I'd like to have some..."

"For him the same as me." Anko interrupted Naruto and ordered for him instead.

The man looked at Naruto before speaking up again, "And what would the youngman like to drink?"

"He'll have some sake as well." Anko said as she winked at the bald man.

"Hm?" The man looked questioningly at Naruto, "He's underage...Is this a test ordered by the Hokage or something, Anko-san?"

"Ofcourse it isn't. As long as you stick to our deal no one would hear about such a thing. So just get some sake for my little friend here as well." Anko winked at the man as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him towards her.

"Er...Gotcha." The man said as he walked away.

Naruto was sweating like he was spending a day in the dessert with ten sweaters and three pairs of pants on as Anko had pulled him so close that his face was nearly pressed against her chest.

Anko noticed Naruto's look and let go off him, "Sorry, sorry...I didn't realise I was pulling you that hard." She smiled at him that just seemed to emphase the thought 'Hehe, like I didn't realise that...'

Naruto blankly stared at her chest before staring at Anko's face, "_Trying to get me drunk huh? Damn it, if I get drunk with her I'm so going to get raped..."_

"So while we wait for the old man to bring us our meal...What did you need help with, Naruto-kun?" Anko leered towards Naruto again as he looked normal towards her again.

"Ehm...Like...stuff with women and all." Naruto said grinning nervously, wondering what she'd answer.

"Oh...I see...What do you want to learn? I can learn you how to do about anything with a women..." Anko leered again towards Naruto.

"_Yeah...I bet you'd just LOVE teaching guys about women how to do 'anything'..."_ Naruto thought as he stared blankly at her again before switching back to his normal look, "Er...Well...like...how to do...stuff?"

"Ooooh..._Stuff,_ you say huh?" Anko looked amused towards Naruto.

"_Oh shit, now she's thinking that kinda stuff! What's next, she'll just rape me in the middle of the restaurant!"_

"What kind of _stuff_, Naruto-kun?" Anko grinned.

"Er..." Naruto was speechless for a moment, trying to come up with a plan, "_Crap...If I'm not careful she WILL rape me..oh god I'm gonna be so screwed...no pun intended Kami-sama!_"

"Well...How to do... things with women." Naruto answered Anko's question, "_Oh shit I did it again, I gotta be more specific about these kind of answers."_

"Ah, I see...I could teach you all you don't know yet you know...But since we can't really waste time on teaching you things you already know so how about we start with you saying you don't know for sure and want to know..."

"Hm...What I want to know huh..." Naruto replied, "_Come on Naruto...Think of the most innocent thing you haven't done yet...Shaking hands? No, she won't buy that...Giving a girl a hug? er..._"

Naruto thought back at the time he tried to give Sakura a hug for his 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' training, even though it was more for unleashing his potential to use the Kyuubi's chakra, and then at the times he almost hugged a girl when he was out training with Jiraiya the past two and a half years he was away from Konoha.

"_Well...That's something I haven't really done...and it could be believable..."_ Naruto thought, "How to hug a girl."

Anko backed away slightly, blnked at Naruto in utter surprise, "You've...never even hugged a girl?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I tried but most of the time I ended up with either a fist in my face or dropping to the ground as she just walked away."

Before Naruto realised it, Anko tightly hugged Naruto and just 'happened' to press Naruto's head between her breasts.

"Aw...Poor boy...Well this is a good start then of how to hug a girl." Anko said as she continued hugging Naruto and caressed the back of his head.

"_Wow...this is...soft..."_ Naruto's first thought was when he realised what was going on.

"Er..."

Naruto heart a 'splash' and some sizzling as he noticed Anko turned her head around. Well it was not like he could see her doing it, but he could feel her movements atleast.

"What is it?" Naruto heard Anko say.

"Anko-san, if you're going to act like that before you even touched your sake I'm going to have to drag you out after your first cup or something." Naruto now heard the old man's voice.

"Ah. this is nothing, just giving my friend a tight hug like friends do, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and as he did he felt Anko's hand caress his back,"_Oh god...That wasn't a really smart move..._"

"...Well anyway here's your meal and..." Naruto heard as the man pauzed for some reason.

"_Maybe he noticed where my head was and was going to kick us out! Please let that be it!"_

"Aw god damn it, I dropped my smoke in the sake. Shit, I'll be right back with some fresh sake and your meals."

As Naruto heard the man walk away again he figured this might be the best chance to get out of Anko's 'hug', "Ehm, Can you let go of me now? Anko clutched onto his sweater before speaking up,"Why?"

Naruto could just feel the hints of amusement and pleasure in Anko's voice but he really wanted normal air, thus he siad the first thing that popped into his mind, "I have to go to the bathroom..."

She let go of Naruto and he decided to hold the sigh of relief when he actually was inside the bathroom. As he stood up from his seat and walked around the table, Naruto noticed Anko was leering at him again, "Need a helping hand when you go to the bathroom?"

"No thanks I think I can take a crap on my own just fine." Naruto quickly replied and saw Anko's smirk fall down in disappointment.

Naruto quickly went to the men's bathroom, picked one of the toilets there to do his business and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked incase Anko felt like entering the men's bathroom.

He was glad that the toilet had no opening at the top or something, the only way in and out would be the door, meaning Anko couldn't get in. "This is going to end up bad, I just know it..." Naruto said to himself and let out a sigh.

Just then a cold breeze ran over Naruto's back and as he looked up, he found a window planted at the top of the wall behind him, used to ventilate the toilet. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't that small either so Naruto quickly formed a plan.

"Looks like I have found a way to escape from Miss Nymphwhatchamacallit for a while here." Naruto flashed a grin as he finished his business on the toilet.

"I can use that to escape for a while and then come back the same way since no one else can enter, since I locked the door. Hehehe, I'm the best." Naruto said to himself as he put down the toilet seat and made his way up to the window.

As he had wurmed half his way trough the window he heard a voice he found rather familiar, "...so don't tell him about anything I just asked you, ok?"

Naruto looked towards where the voice came from, where he found Tenten and Hinata, who were now also looking at him.

"Naruto-ku..." Hinata said and fainted, falling into Tenten's arms.

"Naruto! Where you eavesdropping on us!" Tenten demanded to know but then her eyes then widened, "Oh my god! Is N-neji there with you!"

Naruto noticed that Tenten gaped at him with wide eyes, but he really needed discretion right now no matter what, "Sshht! Sssht! No Neji is not here with me dattebayo. Why? Are you looking for Neji?"

"N-no! I'm not looking for N-neji at all!" Tenten flushed bright red in her face, "How long have you been listening to me and Hinata?"

"_Looks like I could have an interesting position here...if she buys it..."_ Naruto thought and flashed a grin, "Hehehe, Long enough."

Tenten's eyes sharpened and stared into those of Naruto, "If you tell a single soul about what you learned here, I'm going to show you what I can do with a kunai and trust me, you won't like it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Naruto then tried to fully come out and realised that he was stuck, "Crap! Now I'm stuck!"

"Want me to push you back in?" Tenten asked as she blinked at Naruto.

Naruto let his arms fell down in defeat,"Nah, if you don't mind I'd like to talk a bit longer before heading back inside..."

Tenten carried herself and Hinata to the wall, leaning against it as just standing with Hinata in her arms was quite heavy, after all, she was carrying an entire extra body.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Tenten asked as she looked up towards Naruto.

"Hm...Well like...Why are you looking for Neji?"

"I'm not!" Tenten's face flushed red again.

"Hehe, You can deny it all you want but if you aren't why does your face flush red?" Naruto put on his wide grin once again as he looked at Tenten.

"You swear you won't tell anyone I'm about to tell you?" Tenten said still red in her face as she pulled Hinata up, making it seem like they were hugging eachother.

"Yeah, yeah. Shinobi's honor."

"...I received a letter today..." Tenten started as her face turned brighter.

"Heh?" Naruto's eyes widened, "_Is she talking about my letter...?_"

"It was a love letter...A very sweet one as well...It was written under a different name but I'm almost sure it's Neji..." Tenten averted her eyes from Naruto.

"But, if it was written with a different name then Neji's under it, how do you know it's him?" "_Crap...This could mean my chances to get atleast a single date before Valentine's Day with her is getting very slim if she goes out with Neji already..."_

"Well..." Tenten's face turned even brighter, "It said in the letter that, that person already knew me for some years now...And I know Neji a long time and well..."

"But, you know! You know me now also for a couple of years so I'm sure Neji isn't the only possible person!" "_...Oh crap maybe she figured me out now._"

Tenten looked with wide eyes at Naruto before starting to giggle, "Yeah you're right. But I doubt you'd do something like writing a love letter."

"Oi! I have what they call a 'sensetive side' or something as well you know!"

Tenten's eyes softened as she stopped giggling about Naruto, "But you know...I uhm...well...I gave Neji a hug today...and he didn't seem to mind...actually we hugged for quite a long time...so it's gotta be him, right?"

"Neji...really hugged you?" Naruto blinked in disbelief at Tenten.

Tenten bit her lowerlip for a while before speaking up, "Well...I'm not sure he liked it really...I think he was somewhat annoyed but he didn't mind it either...I mean...he didn't push me away or something..."

"So, you're planning on asking him out for Valentine?"

Tenten's head shot up and face turned even brighter red, before her eyes looked kind of sad again and she lowered her head once more, "Neji...isn't the kind of person to really show his affection towards people out in public like that...Maybe when we'd be alone he would but I doubt he wants to spend Valentine's Day with me on his room or such...So I guess I'm sitting Valentine's Day out as usual..."

Naruto noticed a couple of tears forming in Tenten's eyes and felt kind of bad about it, so he thought of cheering her up, "Tenten...uhm..."

Tenten looked up at him as he looked away from her, "Yeah?"

"Uh...I don't know what was written in the letter or if it really was from Neji, but if it said how much he liked you, I'm sure that he'd want to go out with you on Valentine's Day and such..." Naruto scratched his wiskers and looked towrds Tenten from the corner of his eyes, wondering how she'd react.

A warm but small smile rose on Tenten's face, "Thank you Naruto. I never knew you'd be such a nice person to talk to."

"Hehehe. As future Hokage, I must be able to talk to everyone, right?" Naruto grinned widely, "And you know what, just incase Neji doesn't go out with you for Valentine's Day, I'll go and buy you a amazingly great box of chocolate and I think I could even get you a beautifull bouquet of flowers from Ino's place and then hand them to you so you have atleast a nice Valentine's Day."

Tenten's eyes went wide for a long moment and a red blush again appeared on her face. Naruto noticed this and immediately realised what kind of thoughts she was having by what he just said, as Tenten averted her eyes from him as he looked at her, "Ah! It's not like that! It's just so you won't go and be all sad on Valentine's Day! Really! Besides it's not like I wrote that letter right! So it has to be Neji!"

Tenten looked up in cofusement at Naruto,"Er...Yeah. I'll just have to find out for sure."

"Then, write a reply to that letter or something like that." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I'll do it once I get back home." Tenten replied with a nod.

"Ah...I think I'd better head back in now. I think I'm taking a bit too long now...Hehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, I'll push you back in." Tenten said as she carefully laid Hinata down against the wall.

Tenten walked up the wall and started pushing Naruto's lowered head as he tried to slide back in with help of his hands. After lots of groans from Naruto and a lot of pushing, Naruto finally was back inside the bathroom.

"Thanks Tenten I owe you one." Naruto yelled back trough the window as he could only see Tenten's shirt at the moment.

"It's ok, ow wait one sec!" Tenten whispered from outside, but loud enough so Naruto could hear it.

"What is it? I'm already in trouble most likely..."

"Give me your phone number, I think I'm going to call you every now and then since... you're interesting to talk to and all."

Surprise was written all over Naruto's face, "_No girl has ever asked me for my number...wow..."_ and then he grinned widely before telling Tenten what his number was.

Afterwards Naruto quickly headed out of the toilet, washed his hands and rushed back towards Anko, who he found poking in her meal.

"Sorry, Appearantly I had something really bad earlier and it just kept coming out over and over again..." Naruto lied as he sat down across her and grabbed his plate.

Anko immediately seemed to brighten up as she saw Naruto and smiled at him,"Ah, I see. For a minute there I thought something else..."

"Hm, like what?" Naruto asked as he took a bite.

Anko smirked at him as she slipt her foot out of her shoe, "That you ran away from me."

Naruto felt her foot moving back and forth over his inner tigh and at that point Naruto felt like he was being tested, "Ofcourse not! Who'd do such a thing!"

He picked his plat up and moved back next to Anko, afraid that she might accidentally let her foot slide a bit too far and a bit too fast. Anko leered at him as he did so and placed her foot back in her shoe.

"You know...You haven't had a drink yet." Anko mentioned and Naruto looked towards the two cups in front of them.

One of them had already been used, obviously by Anko, and the other was spotless.

"Ah, well I'm not really that thirsty you know..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Anko wrapped an arm around Naruto, pulled him closer towards her, pressing his arm against her chest as she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Will you do it for me then?" It sounded more like a command then a question.

"Ehm...sure why not then, huh?" Naruto grinned and took a cup and filled it half way up, "_Damn her, she's really trying to get me drunk...I'm not going to drink too much though..._"

"Well then..." Naruto said as he looked at the cup and he noticed that Anko was looking at it as well, "Cheers!"

Naruto poured the liquid into his mouth, finding it to have a strange taste to it but not really unpleasant, so he gulped it as soon as possible. Anko grinned widely as Naruto placed the empty cup back on the table and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Good boy..."

Naruto couldn't help but flush red, after all he didn't expect that.

"Then I'll have another one as well. Naru-chan, will you be so kind as to fill it up for me?" Anko asked with a nonchalant smile on her face.

Naruto eyed her awkwardly at her newly made nickname for him and then filled her cup.

"_Hey I know...Ero-sennin always falls asleep when he drinks too much sake! But...Like what will she do before she actually falls asleep...?"_ Naruto thought.

Anko swallowed her cup in one go and held it in front of Naruto again as she pressed her cheek against his with a smile on her face, "Seconds."

Naruto carefully filled her cup once again and it was empty again within a second.

"Now it's your turn again..." Anko smiled at Naruto.

Naruto was about to fill his own cup, because he really didn't want to find out if he disobeyed a drunk Anko. She was scary enough sober, let alone what she'd do with a decent amount of sake in her.

However just as he wanted to tilt the bottle and fill his cup Anko held out hers in front of her. Naruto looked at her uncertain what she wanted exactly, but she clarified it with two words, "Fill it."

He let out a sigh and filled her cup and she brought it to his mouth. Naruto put down the bottle and his own cup and blinked at the cup that was in front of his mouth.

"Come on, drink up."

"Why?"

"Because if you won't drink it I'm going to scream out loud that you touched me inappropriate and have all these guys here beat you up."

Naruto looked into around what he could see from the restaurant. He was sure they couldn't beat him up badly, he'd be long gone before that.

But then again, he didn't really want to become known as a pervert among the other shinobi like his sensei was known for. He figured that he could atleast satisfy Anko a bit more at the moment, so she might want to stop after this cup.

Naruto turned towards her and smirked, "Drink it to me." "_Is something like that actually...a normal phrase? I mean...Feed it to me is like normal but drink it?_"

Anko gasped at him, her mouth litterally fell open when she heard that, but she regained her composure as much as possible and smirked at Naruto, "Close your eyes then and say ah..."

"_Like I have a choice in that matter..._" Naruto thought as he regretted his action to make Anko more satisfied then just drinking the god damned sake, "Ahhhhh"

Naruto obediently opened his mouth and closed his eyes and expected to find the strange tasting liquid in his mouth called sake. However it wasn't exactly that which he found a moment later in his mouth. Ow, it tasted LIKE sake alright, but it sure as hell wasn't sake, Naruto noted.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down towards Anko who was still kissing him.

"_Alright...Never thought my first real kiss would be...this way..."_ Naruto thought as he continued looking at Anko, who continued doing her thing in his mouth.

After a while, Anko pulled away from Naruto and leered at him, "_Oh shit, I got her started really now..."_

"Naru-chan..." Anko said, Naruto gulped before she continued, "Could you help this lil girl back to her house? I had a bit too much sake..."

"Er...Sure...I'll pay up for the food and stuff..." Naruto said.

He 'helped' Anko up, although he found it a bit suspicious that she suddenly asked all of this and wasn't sure if the sake was strong enough to get her like this. Though he only had one cup of it while she obviously had more.

"Old man, thanks for the meal but she doesn't feel so good right now so..." Naruto said as he paid up.

The man didn't say a single word as he counted the money and put it away.

As Naruto and Anko headed out of the restaurant, the man let out a sigh, "She shoots and scores...like usual..." He muttered before getting back to his other customers.

Naruto walked down the street and then looked cluelessly around, "...Where do we need to go anyway?"

"That way..." Anko pointed towards the alley that lead to another street.

"...You sure?" Naruto looked awkwardly at her.

"Sure I'm sure, it's shorter."

"Ok, if you say so..." Naruto said and carefully walked into the alley with her.

He knew it was a bad idea, his instinct told him so, and his instinct was proven to be correct as they reached a t-junction in the alley and Anko pinned him against the wall around the corner.

"Hehe, You didn't think I was drunk after a wee bit of sake right." Anko smirked at Naruto who looked casually towards her, though not very comfortable with his current situation.

"...Yeah I had my doubts about it. It was rather odd...Unless you drank a lot while I was taking a crap..."

"Then..." Anko said as she pressed her body onto Naruto's, "Let's move on to your next lesson, my little fox..."

Anko trailed with a finger over his jaw and Naruto knew he couldn't just beat the crap out of her or something, so instead he looked somewhat frightened towards Anko.

"Er...I don't think I need anymore...lessons." Naruto replied as Anko gave him a couple of kisses on his cheek and neck.

"Hm...I see..." Anko said as she pulled slightly away from Naruto and he let out a sigh of relief, that relief was however lived shortly as she spoke up again, "You want some skin, huh?"

"Wha?" It didn't really hit Naruto's brain the instant she said that, but that changed as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it in her kimono, just an inch or two below her chest. Blood rose up high into Naruto's face making him bright red and frozen stiff.

"Don't you want to know how the rest of my skin feels like?" Anko said playfully.

Naruto slightly trailed down with his hand as sweat broke out on him, "_God damn she's like so soft and not one flaw on her skin or something...What the hell am I thinking! Why am I doing this!...Caus I'll be screwed to get a date with Sakura-chan if I won't? She'll probably go and shout that I'm violating her...though she's the one that's commanding all of this!_"

"Hold your hand still for a moment...If you move it while I'm going to do this then you'll be in a lot of trouble since you'd kill the suspense."

"_Suspense! Suspense she says! Holy crap! I think I understand why Ero-Sennin wants to go out for dinner or something with her. She's the dream of every pervert in Konoha, no, in the world!"_

Anko opened the top half of her kimono enough show a lot of skin yet still somehow manage to cover up the most detailed parts.

"Now..." Anko put her hand on the one of Naruto that was on her body, "Move a bit more up with your hand, Naru-chan..."

She tried to move Naruto's hand up but he refused to move a muscle. Anko looked confused towards him as he gritted his teeth.

"I won't do it...! You want me to all these things but I barely even know you! I'm not going to do it!" Naruto yelled and looked fiercely into Anko's eyes.

She removed Naruto's hand from her body and narrowed her eyes at him, "You..."

Naruto was prepared to face her if she planned on fighting or something, but again Naruto was taken by surprise. Anko pushed him against the wall again, rose him slightly up and passionately kissed him.

Naruto was lost in confusion as she broke the kiss and looked with a smirk at him.

"_What the...?"_ Naruto thought as Anko slightly closed the top half of her kimono again to cover herself a bit more up.

"You're the first to reject my attempt at getting more from someone...And you know what?" Naruto was still too confused to answer or say anything so he just stared at her as she again pressed her body on his.

"I'm going to have you later." She winked at Naruto, "I could still have my way with you right here and now, but it will be more...interesting when you want it yourself. So..."

"Y-yeah?" Naruto stuttered, finally managing to let out another word.

"Instead I'll just teach you in an indirect way for the time being, tease you a little bit every now and then, flirt with you and anything I want aside from stuff that's more then a hug...and a kiss." Anko said as she moved her mouth towards his again.

"Uh...can that wait until later as well?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Listen Naru-chan..." Anko trailed with her fingers over his body, "Either I kiss you right here and now or I'll show you what my snakes are good for and have my way with you until 5 am in the morning..."

"_Gee, that's a hard choice to make..."_ Naruto thought before he quickly pressed his lips onto Anko's, catching her by surprise but she lead him right trough it.

As she broke the kiss, she backed off him. Naruto let out a deep breath both of relief and just because he needed to breathe normally again.

Anko snapped her fingers and a small card appeared between her index and middle finger, "Here you go Naru-chan, my phone number and adress. Incase you...need me."

She smirked as Naruto took the card and put it in his pocket.

"Eh, Can I ask you one more thing?" Naruto asked and Anko looked questioningly at him.

"Would you please call me something other then Naru-chan? I don't like it."

"Hm, ok my cute little fox." Anko said and walked a bit more away from Naruto with her back towards him, "Now since I pretty much gave you my goodnight kiss I have one last thing to give you..."

"Er...And that would be what?" Naruto asked, but in fact didn't really want to know.

Anko dropped the top half of her kimono down to her lower arms, "Don't forget me, my little fox." Anko winked at him and then disappeared out of sight.

The wind flew quietly trough the alley and Naruto stood still there for a moment. Then the entire occurence rushed trough his head and he passed out with a bleeding nose.

A whole lot later, Naruto reached his appartment and stumbled up the stairs and towards the door. Once inside he closed the door behind him and put his keys away.

Just then, he could've sworn to hear something in his living room. It was pitch dark in the room so he couldn't see very well at all. He flipped on a switch for lights and was surprised or to be more precise, shocked with what he found.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Jiraiya and his frogs said in unison while some frogs just croaked.

His living room was fully with frogs, who had actually party hats on and there was even a cake in the centre.

"What the hell? It's not my birthday..."

Jiraiya walked towards Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "So how does it feel to be a man?"

"Ero-sennin is it just me or is my place loaded with frog summons wearing party hats and stuff?"

"Ow come on, you know it's only right you becoming a man."

"Eh..."

"What? You went out with Anko right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"To but it bluntly...I thought you and her were ehm...humping eachother for some time now. Wouldn't be surprised if it actually was multiple times by now."

"No! Something like that didn't happen!" And immediately a silence fell in the room.

A long silence.

"What the...?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Damnit Jiraiya! You made me wear this party hat for nothing then! The kid is still a virgin!" Gamakichi replied as he smacked his hat on the ground.

"Hey! It's not like you aren't one either!"

"What are you blabbering about kiddo, my wife's pregnant from me."

Naruto gasped at Gamakichi, who was seriously just looking at Naruto like 'What? Is there something wrong with becoming a dad?'

"Anyway Jiraiya, if there's nothing to celebrate, me and the others are out of here." Gamakichi said as he and all the other frogs popped off.

"Why...? How...?" Jiraiya chanted as he stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Like...ehm...Not feeling like having her be my first?" Naruto replied after thinking atleast two seconds about his answer.

"Not feeling like it...? Not feeling like it! You have any idea what that woman is capable off!" Jiraiya replied in disbelief.

"Er...As a matter of fact...I think I had a...taste...of what she was capable off..." Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya just gasped at him and then grinned, "Well, if that's the case I'd say my chances for her asking her out are up..Er, I mean...u hm...yeah..well that's what I meant."

Just then something popped into Naruto's mind. He didn't know why, but the idea just seemed to come out of nowhere. (Me: coughs)

"Eh...Sensei?"

"Alright what do you want this time?"

"What are you talking about I don't want anything." Naruto grinned innocently.

"Don't lie to me, everytime you call me sensei you want something. So stop pretending and ask what you want already."

"Ehm...Do you like have pictures of Yondaime when he was like let's say...16 or so?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Hm...I think I do let me check..." Jiraiya said as he took out a small photo album and started flipping trough it.

"You carry a photo album around with ya?" Naruto blinked at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, with all the pictures of everyone I thought atleast one thing." Jiraiya looked questioningly at Naruto, as if it was weird for him to carry such a thing around.

"...Ok...just get me the photo from 16 year old Yondaime or so please!"

Jiraiya flipped trough a couple of more pages and then showed Naruto a picture, "This is him when he was 16 years old from what I remember."

Naruto looked closely at the picture to give himself a thought of all the small details. Yondaime was blonde, Naruto knew this already so that was why he wanted to see that picture in the first place, next his blue eyes were different from Naruto's own pair of blue eyes.

If you'd look into Naruto's eyes, you could see determination, joy and a slight hint sadness. Yondaime's eyes were different, they showed care, leadership, determination and kindness towards others.

Naruto didn't know why he saw those things in them, that was just what he saw. As for the way his body was build, Naruto noted that he was atleast half a head larger then Naruto was right now, using Jiraiya standing next to him and next to Yondaime on the picture as a measurement. Naruto also found Yondaime to be slightly more buff then him.

"Could I borrow that picture for a while?" Naruto asked.

"Hm...I don't know..."

"Please!"

"It's very precious to me since we both look very badass on it and all."

"I'll tell you one thing that DID happen to me with Anko if you do." Naruto smirked as Jiraiya's ears perked.

"Well...I guess it's ok as long as you don't lose them then. And as long as you tell me something juicy."

Naruto grinned and told Jiraiya how when Anko hugged him, she pressed his head onto her chest. After hearing this, Jiraiya seemed to have drifted off to la-la land as he handed Naruto the picture with one swift motion, "I'll talk to you later, Naruto."

And with that Jiraiya left Naruto's house.

Naruto let out a sigh as he sat down on his couch and looked at the photograph.

"I really hope I can succesfully Henge into him and all...Since I haven't seen him in person, it's going to be hard. But you know! I should manage."

Naruto laid the picture down on the small table in front of him and then he noticed that the cake was still there.

"Hehehe...And thanks for the cake Ero-sennin! Caus now it's all mine!" Naruto let out an obsessed laugh.

Meanwhile, in Hidden Village of Sand, Temari ran up the stairs of the mansion where she and her siblings lived. Mail always arrived late in Sunagakure, since most of the time it's too warm during the day for postmen to deliver letters.

Temari had received a letter from Konoha, which really surprised her in the first place. But she was absolutely knocked off her world when she read the letter, which she found out to be a love letter, with a guy she didn't even know by name asking her out on a date and that he was willing to travel to Sunagakure for it.

Temari stormed trough the hall rather loudly, but her steps softened as she reached Gaara's room. She opened the door and stuck her head inside, "Gaara?"

No response, unlike usual. Ever since Gaara's encounter with the Akatsuki he had lost the demon inside him but still managed to control his sand. It was some knowledge he hadn't forgotten when he lost his demon.

But with the demon gone, he could also sleep for the first time in his life. And he was quite fond with sleeping, as Temari had noticed.

After his first night of sleep, Gaara came down into the living room whistling, gave her a hug, patted her brother on the shoulder before making breakfast for both of them.

It bothered her at first, sicne she wasn't used to it at all, but now she enjoyed Gaara being cheerful in the morning. So most of the time she'd rather have him sleep trough the entire night, even though he was the only person to listen to her problems at night, since he was the only one up late aside from her.

Temari walked into Gaara's room and over to his bed, where she lightly shook him,"Gaara, sorry to wake you up...But, We're going to head for Konohagakure right now."

Gaara groaned and then looked at her, it didn't take long for him to wake up at all, "Why?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because someone there really likes me and all!"

"Fine...We'll go meet the person who likes you...As long as I can sleep on the way there..." Gaara said as he got out of bed, threw his teddy into his gourd. Temari headed out of her little brother's room so he could change his clothes and pack, like she was going to in a second.

"I wonder what he's like..." Temari said dreamy and then loudly squealed of excitement.


	4. Ch4: The Fox and the White Eyed Princess

A/N: People! Sorry to make you all wait! This chapter is 13k words, freakin longest chapter i've written in my life so far! Enjoy it! It shall save your eyes from fat ayame in the last naruto filler (cries at memory of seeing a fat ayame-chan) Anyway, really sorry to make you all wait...Guild Wars, School and some personal matters were like getting in the way. I know I'll get most likely a lot of comments about this chapter (both good I hope but I know some bad too...) and I just want you all to know, I'm a Lee fan and I like the guy, but making fun of him is exactly that, fun XP. Also, I know Tenten isn't completely like the way she is in this chapter caus I'm a Tenten fanboy but I do believe she CAN be like that at times. now before I let you who faithfully read this A/N read the chapter, some info about the next chapter since I'm too lazy to type it down below at the end XD Ow! And mad props to GGLucas! who helped me check a lot of errors in the chapter (my dictionary on the pc is like...broken...and wordpad doesn't spell check...sigh...anyway, he deserves the props for correcting the errors I make when writing late at night for you all)

EDIT: (coughs...) Ahem...As it appears I made a huge, or rather funny mistake on something in this chapter XD Thanks to 'Name:' for pointing it out not too obviously but stil doing it and to JohnnyG for correcting me...I shall try to get my brain functioning properly again soon enough XP

Next Chapter: Continuation of this one! Gaara and Temari arrive in Konoha! (Kankurou might join later...if needed be) and ehm well...Naruto goes and sweep the ladies of their feet. I'll write it ASAP but irst I want to write another chapter of Life of the Uchiha and also write out a Bleach Urahara x Yoruichi oneshot I had in my mind so...those come first, sorry

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fox and the White Eyed Princess**

Anko trailed her finger over Naruto's jaw, "Don't forget me Naru-chan..."

She then kissed Naruto with a passionate kiss, letting her hand run over his body. Anko backed away from him after breaking the kiss standing with her back towards Naruto, "I WON'T let you..."

Snakes shot out from the sleeves of the orange kimono she was wearing and crawled up over Naruto's body, who started to panick. The snakes pulled him down onto the ground and held him there, unable to move a single muscle no matter how hard he tried to break free.

Anko kneeled down at the end of his feet and rubbed her hands over his upperlegs from in to outward, repeating the process a couple of times. She crawled over Naruto's body until they were face to face.

Naruto gulped as Anko loosened her entire kimono with one swift motion of her hand. Just as it dropped open, Anko pressed her body onto that of Naruto's and again kissed him with passion.

"I won't allow it..." She whispered in his ear after breaking the kiss and started making a trail of soft kisses back towards his mouth. Once she reached his mouth, he could feel her hand grab onto his pants.

"Let's get it on. My. Little. Fox." Anko said as she sat on top of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, staring at the ceiling of his own room as sweat drops rapidly dropped down from his head. He looked down his bed, noticing no one there and he dropped his head back down on his pillow in relief.

"Geez again...same as last night...well at least this time I didn't wake up multiple times..." Naruto told himself as his head fell over to the right, looking towards the clock that hung in his kitchen.

"Six AM...I guess I could start my morning training extra early..." Naruto said as he let out a yawn, "But now I just want to rest my eyes for a few more minutes..."

Naruto roled back over and closed his eyes and just as he relaxed and started falling asleep, the phone loudl rang, making Naruto wide awake.

"God damn it...It's freaking early...Hang up already..." Naruto told who ever was calling him as he put his pillow on top of his head.

However the ringing wouldn't stop so Naruto jumped up from bed, picked up the wireless phone he had bought on returning from his trip with Jiraiya and jumped back into bed. He found it necessary to have since he could get ready to head out and talk to whoever would call him when he was getting ready.

"Hello...?" Naruto asked after he dug back under his sheets. He hear loud and heavy panting coming troough the receiver from the phone.

"...Hello...? Who am I... talking to?" Naruto asked, now with a little hint of bein afraid in his voice.

"Naruto..." A woman's voice panted through the phone.

"...No that would be me. Or wait! Are you like the future or past me in Sexy no Jutsu form!" Naruto responded, his brain wasn't working very well early in the morning when he just had a rude awakening.

"Naruto, it's me, Tenten..." Tenten sounded slightly annoyed.

"Ah Tenten..." There followed a moment of silence betwee both of them.

Tenten who was sitting on the edge of her bed, still catching her breath, suddenly needed to hold the phone away from her ear, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME ON FREAKING SIX AM!"

"Sssht...Not so loud Naruto..." Tenten replied as she dropped herself down on her bed as Naruto growled in reply.

"Well...why are you calling me?" Naruto asked.

"I did it." Tenten's reply sounded.

"Tenten! What the hell! Why are you telling me that! Wait! With who! And did you do it safe!" Naruto shot up from his bed.

"...Naruto, what in the world are you thinking about me. Who would I have s-...More importantly, why would I call you to tell you that?"

"Beats me, you just said 'I did it'..." Naruto replied and then muttered, "Stupid Anko...stupid Ero-sennin's Icha Icha Paradise..."

"Oh god no, I didn't do it. Unless Neji suddenly like jumped on top of me and..." Tenten went silent as a blush formed on her face.

"Tenten..." Naruto replied, "Just so you know, you kinda woke me up and I'm feeling like an ass at the moment so I'm going to tell Neji about your fantasies about him..."

"I do not fantasize things about him! And please Naruto don't do that...Or perhaps my kunai will be needed to persuade you..." Tenten threatened.

"Gah...I'll be quiet...What DID you do then?" Naruto said grumpy.

"I send a reply to that letter."

At hearing this Naruto's mood turned about ninety degrees and he sat up in bed, "Heh?"

"I just rushed to the postal office that was opening, I worked all night on that letter and wanted it out today."

"You...have been writing that letter alright?" Suddenly Naruto felt sorry for acting grumpy towards her.

"Uh huh. That's why I was panting, I had been running really fast to be the first there..."

Naruto knew she thought it was Neji who had wrote the letter he hand send her, but it was still he who would receive it and not Neji, "What did you write...?"

"I...I can't tell you..."

Though Naruto knew he'd find out anyway he was still curious,"Oh come on, I won't tell Neji that I know a thing."

"Well...ok...I wrote that...I was really flattered by how he thought of me...Then...I wrote about the hunch I had that it was Neji and asked if he could tell me whether it was him or not by now...If he wasn't then I wanted to know what he looks like and...stuff...you know...so I knew him a bit better before agreeing to going out on a date or...something...Then...I wrote that whether he was or wasn't Neji didn't matter because...his words make me warm up inside and..."

Naruto was silently listening to her, even after she didn't continue talking.

"Naruto? Are you still listening!"

"Huh? Yeah yeah, I was just waiting for you to continue..."

"...Really?"

"Ofcourse! You were saying that...his words make you feel warm inside or something right?"

"Hm...yeah...Naruto...? Can I...ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Naruto replied somewhat insecure about what she was going to ask.

"Do you think...Neji... likes me?" Tenten asked, staring at the ceiling, wondering how Naruto was going to answer.

"I don't know...He doesn't show emotions other then just what shows that he cares about someone as a friend at least...But he hugged you yesterday, right? And you two are always seeing each other, training together and stuff..." Naruto replied as he laid back down on his bed.

"Yeah but he only hugged me because I asked him..." Tenten said disappointed as she rolled over onto her right side.

"Hey, I think I just had an idea to help you...at least...somewhat of an idea..." Naruto replied.

"Huh? Help me? What is it!" Tenten asked excited as she slightly rose up from bed.

"Eh...You and Neji either way are close friends, right?" Naruto scratched his wiskers, "Uh huh."

"Then...You can ask him about almost anything and he's willing to do a lot for you as a friend?" Naruto continued his questioning, "...I think so."

"Then why won't you have him like promise he'll speak the entire truth when you ask him a couple of questions and then ask things you want to know from him, including the way he thinks of you." Naruto grinned proudly of his plan.

Tenten blushed, she knew it would be hard to have Neji do such a thing, "...Thank you, Naruto...I'll give it a try though I'm almost sure it won't work...If it does I owe you one though."

"Well at least you could always try to find out some interesting stuff about him before asking him that." Naruto grinned widely.

Tenten let out a small giggle, "Yeah then I could always tease him a little bit here and there. Thanks for the idea Naruto. Are you home tonight? I want to call you when I have tried to get it out of Neji and let you know how it went."

"Er...I don't know. Most likely I will be but I'm not sure...Otherwise you can call me tomorrow morning...Though not as early as today!"

Tenten laughed a little bit again, "Alright I'll see when I call you. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Tenten." Naruto said as he hung up and let out a sigh.

"_'His words make me warm up inside', huh...? According to Ayame-chan I mostly said what is written in the letters...So, Tenten likes me? I really need to learn how to talk like Ayame-chan writes."_

"But you know..." Naruto said cheerful to himself, "At least I know I'll be getting one reply. Can't wait to read it. And since I'm wide awake now, Let's eat and start morning training!"

Naruto cheerfully threw a fist into the air and snickered.

Feeling rather energetic at the moment, Naruto jumped out of bed took a quick shower, quickly cooked some ramen for himself then headed out with the cup and a pair of chop-sticks in his hands.As he ran down the stairs, he ate as much ramen as possible and once he headed out of the apartment the cup was nearly empty.

After quickly finishing what remained of his lovely ramen, he threw away the cup and the chopsticks and headed onward towards the training area.

"Yo Naruto-kun! You seem energetic today! Your spirit of youth is burning wildly!" Both Lee and Gai exclaimed as they ran along with Naruto.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows? Super Fuzzy Eyebrows-sensei? What are you two doing?" Naruto blinked at the two green spandexsuit wearing men.

"Isn't that obvious Naruto-kun? Morning training to help Gai-sensei keep his youthful youthfulness!" Lee answered and struck the nice guy pose while running.

"I promised Kakashi that if I had lost this time that I'd go and follow my young adorable strong student Lee for an entire day to get the feeling of his youthfulness and then defintely beat Kakashi next time again!" Gai said as he struck the same pose, blinding Naruto now that both 'Beasts from Konoha' made their teeth sparkle in the sunlight.

"So, you lost huh?" Naruto asked, just because it didn't seem like he normally would also do such a thing anyway.

Gai pouted before beaming up again, "But I will definetily beat him next time!"

His teeth sparkled again for a moment before both of them stopped their posing and continued on running normally.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as he looked curious towards the blonde shinobi.

"I'm heading out for morning training." Naruto grinned widely, hoping that for once his teeth would sparkle and annoy them as well.

As a matter of fact, his teeth did sparkle and Lee and Gai were squinting with their eyes from the light that it emitted.

"Such huge sparkle! Naruto-kun! I must beat that sparkleness of yours!" Lee exclaimed as Naruto's teeth still sparkled.

"That's the spirit Lee! You shall outbeat Naruto-kun's teeth sparkles and proof that you and I are the most youthful persons here in Konoha!"

"Ossu!"

"Let's go, Lee!" Gai dramatically pointed out forward into no particular direction as his teeth sparkled again.

"Ossu!" Lee exclaimed as his teeth sparkled for a moment as well before both of Konoha's Beasts ran off at an unfollowable speed.

Naruto shrugged and let out a sigh, "I really don't understand what's up with them..."

As Naruto steadily started getting closer towards the training grounds, he saw Lee and Gai again. However they weren't running this time and Naruto could see why.

"_Ooow...That's gotta hurt..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the telephone pole that now had the print of Lee bend into it and Lee who was now lying down on the ground.

"Lee! Hang in there my youthful student!"

"My nose! My beautiful youthful nose!" Naruto heard Lee crying.

"_All he hurt was his nose from that...What the...?_"

"Don't worry my adorable student! I'll get you to Tsunade-sama to have your youthful nose restored into it's previous youthfulness!" Gai picked Lee up and sat him onto his back and rushed towards the Hokage's Tower, assuming to find Tsunade there at this time in the morning.

"_Really, Those two get weirder every time I see them...And to think I have one of their suits lying in my closet back at home..."_ Naruto shook his head and headed on towards the training area.

After running a little while, he finally reached the training area where had first become a genin and there he found Sakura leaning on one of the three treelogs facing away from him.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheerfully greeted Sakura, waving his arm energetically in the air.

Sakura turned around towards Naruto and he noticed the somewhat sad look on her face before she flashed a smile at him and waved back, "Ohayo Naruto, You're up and bright early in the morning."

Naruto ran over towards her,"I could say the same for you, Sakura-chan. I thought the training area wasn't being used at this time so I headed out extra early."

"Ah...I'm not using it really...Just...thinking and all..."

"You looked sad before you saw me, I could tell. Sakura-chan...What were you exactly thinking about?" Naruto asked, realising it might be about Sasuke since she was standing at the training grounds where the three of them had become genin.

"Hihi." Sakura gigled and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "Nothing to worry about really. Ever since I've become Tsunade-sama's student, I've grown in popurlarity. At this time I've been asked out by several guys for Valentine's Day...I even received a love letter...So I was just reflecting here on some past decisions and all."

"Damn it..." Naruto hung down his shoulders in disapointment, "Tsunade-obachan's students get respected and popular...and Ero-sennin's students mostly get zero popularity until they reach a certain level, like the Yondaime Hokage...Maybe I should've tried to convince Tsunade-obachan to train me or something."

Sakura whacked Naruto around the head,"Baka, Jiraiya-sama might be a dirty old pervert and a lot of other things according to Tsunade-sama, but he's still one of the Legendary Sannin. He is the one that brought forth the most powerful shinobi Konohagakure has ever known. You shouldn't just say things like that."

"Hehehe. I know, I know. He has thought me a lot while we were away. But he isn't really good if you want to be popular and all..."

Sakura slightly laughed at hearing this, "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure people will still like you even with Jiraiya-sama as your sensei. Well I've got to go now. I still have a letter to bring to the postal office. Good luck with training, Naruto."

"See ya Sakura-chan! I'll show you my new jutsu once I'm done with it!" Naruto yelled as Sakura headed off.

"Looking forward to it!" Sakura replied before facing back forward and heading off.

Naruto quickly turned around and jogged onto the training field, heading towards the small forest near the river that ran near the training area. Once there, Naruto took out the picture of Jiraiya and Yondaime he had carefully placed in one of his pockets the night before.

"Geting his face right shouldn't be that hard...But coming up with my own clothes and voice is going to be more troublesome...Also keeping Henge up under most circomstances and for at least 10 hours are things that are going to be needed for this to work." Naruto nodded to himself.

He decided to first go with just a normal look, trying to get a voice that seemed to fit Yondaime's looks and from there on working out on different clothes.

"Henge!" Naruto exclaimed, performing the single seal.

When the smoke cleared up, Naruto noticed that he was slightly taller then usual, just as he wanted.

The first thing he examined then were his clothes, "_Alright, A dark blue shirt, dark red konoha mark on it, blue pants like Kakashi-sensei wears and most other shinobi in Konoha. Casual clothing set, succes! Now lets have a look at how I did my face..."_

Naruto walked over to the river and glanced down on the water, looking at the image the water reflected. He took out the photo and held it next to his reflection in order to compare the two, "_Alright! Another succes now all that's left is..."_

"My voice." A cheerful I-have-nothing-to-worry-about-in-the-world like voice came out of Naruto's mouth, "Ah crap that wouldn't fit Yondaime one bit nor would it really fit his looks."

Naruto hung his shoulders down out of disappointment and let out a sigh as he releashed the Henge no Jutsu.

"Alright let's come up with a different voice." Naruto spoke confidence into himself and used Henge again to change into the same looks as he just had, hoping to have it alright this time.

"Yo, I'm Nemar." Naruto said with a laidback and relaxed voice, "_How the hell did I think up a Kakashi-sensei voice?"_

Naruto tried to get a different voice once more, "Yo, I'm Nemar." "_Oh my god! Now I sound like Ero-sennin!"_

Just then Naruto heard someone approaching the training grounds and quickly shot back behind a tree.

"Gai-sensei! Naruto-kun isn't here!" Lee sounded like he had a broken nose.

"I know my adorable yet now injured student! I guess we'll have to use our youthful spirits to find Tsunade-sama on our own now that we didn't find her at her office early in the morning!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei! My nose! My nose!"

"AH! Lee! My student! What have I done to you! Let's find Tsunade-sama quickly and heal your nose!"

Once Naruto heard the two rushing off with their 'youthful spirits', he headed back towards the river. Again he tried to perfect a voice that would seem to fit Yondaime's looks, "Yo, I'm Nemar." "_AH! NOW I SOUND LIKE FUZZY-EYEBROWS! DAMN IT!"_ Naruto exploded in his mind as he heard what voice he used for henge this time.

"Alright, this time I'll get it. A voice that deep and dark...Focus...Focus...Focus..." Naruto closed his eyes, focussed on Yondaime's looks and a voice to match it.

"Henge no jutsu!" Naruto said and after another loud poof, he tried out his voice once again.

"I'm Nemar." Naruto said and blinked, "_Hey this one doesn't sound that bad at all...Let's try some more phrases..."_

"I'm sixteen years old, resident in Hidden Village of Leaf. Nice to meet you." Naruto said, his voice sounding like one that could be serious, funny, happy, understanding and sad when needed be.

"Finally got the voice right...I guess." Naruto said as he looked at his reflection.

"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you no matter what." Naruto said in a serious tone, liking the way the words rolled out of his mouth, he continued on to the next type of speech in his mind.

"You know that you'd do the same in my position." Naruto said and then laughed heartily, again satisfied with how he sound.

"I really had a great time today, I hope you did too." He flashed a grin, that reminded him somewhat of his own but it didn't matter really.

"I don't know what it must be exactly like for you...but I think I do know how you must be feeling..." Naruto closed his eyes at the end, nodding once to himself, being satisfied that his voice was good for any emotion as a voice could possibly be.

"Now let's try to keep this up until noon and all of that while working hard on perfecting Rasengan." Naruto told himself.

He was getting slowly better at having the chakra randomly rotating in one hand, but it was still far weaker then his own version that he used with help of his Kage Bunshin.

As Naruto closed his eyes and focused chakra in his right hand, a funny thought crossed his mind, "_Heh maybe now that I look like Yondaime, maybe I'll perfect the Rasengan as well."_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the rotating blue orb of chakra in his hand. It was rotating but only in a few directions that could obviously be seen. Wanting to figure out how powerful it was this time, Naruto thrusted his palm into a nearby tree, "Rasengan!"

As the orb hit the trunk of the tree, it didn't last very long before shattering and leaving a mark behind.

"Just as I thought...I still suck at controlling it with just one hand..." Naruto let out a sigh, "Oh well, better train deeper inside the forest in case anyone plans on coming to this specific training ground and hears me training, only to find someone they've never seen before...most likely."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, looked around twice and then jumped into the deeper part of the forest. Just as he left, the tree he had hit with his Rasengan cracked and fell back, landing on a tree directly behind it without making a sound other then the leafs rubbing against one another.

As Naruto had told himself, he trained until noon, in other words, he stopped training when his stomach loudly growled out of the need for food. Satisfied with the result of being able to keep Henge up all the time until then, Naruto popped back to his normal looks and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.

He arrived there soon enough, being greeted by the old man as usual, "Welcome Naruto, The usual I presume?" He asked jokingly as her knew Naruto would most of the time order his favourite ramen.

"Ofcourse. How's business today?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

"Ah we've made enough profit in the morning. Surprisingly because usually you are one of the few that come and eat ramen in the morning..." Ichiraku-san said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well anyway, let's get your ramen up and ready. Ayame, Naruto will have his usual ramen." Ichiraku-san stated as he turned towards his daughter, who was busy preparing more ramen since around lunchtime, usually more people would drop in.

"Ah, Good afternoon Naruto-kun." Ayame smiled at Naruto as she turned around to him.

"Good afternoon Ayame-chan. How are you?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

"Good,. Ow! That reminds me! Father, do you mind if I leave for an hour with Naruto-kun after he's done eating his ramen here?" Ayame slapped her hands together in and begged her father.

Ichiraku-san looked towards Naruto, who looked slightly dumbfounded back towards him and then Naruto's stomach loudly grumbled. The old man flashed a grin at Naruto, "Well it looks like Naruto plans on staying here for a lot of bowl so you'd better get to work then. Though that hour is coming out of your pay ofcourse."

"Thank you!" Ayame tilted her head and smiled at her father, "_You greedy old man, you already decided to cut out of my pay for the hours I missed on that date with Naruto..."_

"Hehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "_Wow, I sense a weird atmosphere here...Someone's plotting something or stuff like that."_

Half an hour and eight bowls of delicious Ramen later, Naruto finally had his stomach full.

"Ah...I'm stuffed...Ramen is extra good after training..." Naruto slouched and let out a sigh of joy and relaxation.

"Then, Let us be on our way Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she walked over towards him from behind the counter.

"And you're leaving me behind with eight huge dishes to clean up?" Ichiraku-san asked as he looked at the pile of dishes he had to clean up from Naruto's lunch.

Ayame stuck out her tongue at her father and grabbed onto Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go."

As Ayame abruptly pulled Naruto from his seat, he needed to start running after her, "Oi! Take it easy Ayame-chan!"

After pulling him after her for a block, they slowed down a bit, "What's the rush anyway?"

"Don't you want to see if you've gotten any replies?"

"Eh...This fast?" Naruto said before the thought came to his mind that he'd at least be able to read, "Well I'm certain there is ONE reply but I don't think we need to hurry for it so much, right?"

"Well I want to read them too you know. And besides we need to write replies to the replies."

"Then, will an hour be enough?"

"Let's hope so, else you are on your own." Ayame winked and playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

As soon as they arrived at Ayame's house, the mailman did as well, handing a bunch of scrolls to her before heading on to the next house.

"Naruto-kun, could you open the door for me?" Ayame asked, as she had her hands full on multiple scrolls.

"Eh...sure, Where's your key?"

"It's in my left pocket."

Naruto reached in her left pocket and Ayame slightly turned read as hand gently ran over the thin fabric that was between his fingertops and her leg.

"Ah there it is." Naruto grinned and pulled the keys out, unlocking the door the next moment.

"Thank you."

Once inside they put the scrolls on the table, Ayame sorted them out and then handed four of them to Naruto, "These belong to you. Looks like it's more than you expected, Naruto-kun. Let's go up to my room so we can start writing as soon as we finished reading all of them."

"Wow...I got four replies." Naruto blinked at the scrolls and as he followed Ayame to her room, he wondered what was written within them.

They sat down across each other on Ayame's bed,"Well open the first one then." Ayame smiled at him, wanting to know the replies herself as well.

Naruto took a scroll and let the others just rest on Ayame's bed. With a quick and swift movement, he opened the scrolls and read the first few lines, "It's from Tenten."

"Well come on, tell what it says."

"Ahem, Alright here goes..." Naruto replied and scratched his throat.

_Dear Nemar-kun,_

_To sum everything up what your letter did to me, I melted instantly.  
However I do not know what to reply really...I have an idea about who you are but I might as well be dead wrong about that.  
Either way, whether you are him or not doesn't really matter, I still like the way you are from what I could tell from reading your letter._

_I...Never really thought someone would think like that about me. I even cried after I finished it! Isn't that just silly of me! Hehehe... But...I just want to know this first... I want to know if you are Neji, because I think you are Neji._

_If so, Neji...I'd love to go out on a date with you...All you had to do was ask me in person...  
Oh god now I'm starting to cry again! Sorry...kind of emotional at the time I'm writing this...Don't really know why..._

_And...'Nemar-kun', even if you aren't Neji...I want to meet you then...I want to see if you are just as kind and sweet and...well all the other things I think about you at this moment. _

_If you really are someone like that then I'd gladly go out with you on a date at least once.  
After that we'll see what happens, right?  
Please write back soon, I'm anxiously awaiting your reply.  
Love,_

_Tenten._

"Hm, well it looks like she really likes that Neji person as well." Ayame's first reply to the letter sounded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't expect her to cry at the end of reading that letter though." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I kinda feel bad for making her cry."

"Oh come on Naruto-kun! She cried out of joy that the letter was so sweet and directed at her! Even though I wrote it, it were your thoughts and feelings for her as well."

"Hm...Yeah I guess you're right about her crying out of joy rather than being hurt or something. Still I don't really like to see a girl cry or something." Naruto grinned widely.

"Alright. So we'll have to set something up for you and Tenten to meet then. But we'll discuss those matters later, on to the next letter Naruto-kun!" Ayame said as she shuffled over to his side, leaned her head on his shoulder so she could read the next letter with him.

"Ah..." Naruto looked over to Ayame's face next to him, "_Wow, she really looks pretty..."_

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked with worry in her eyes at him.

"Ah! Nothing at all! Let's open the next letter!" Naruto waved his hands energetically and grinning sheepishly before opening the next letter.

"Alright...this one is from Ino." Naruto stated as he looked at the sender's adress information.

_Dear Nemar-kun,_

_Just so you know I'm going to give you a couple of questions right away that I want answered.  
Why? Well because it's important for me to know and so you instantly can write that in a reply to me.  
Well let's start the questioning then.  
How tall are you? I don't want to go out with some giant guy that scares the crap out of poor little old me._

_How old are you? If you're some perverted old man I'm going to hunt you down and have arrested!_

_What color are your eyes?_

_What color is your hair?_

_How much do you weigh? Sorry, but if you're too fat then well...we wouldn't just match, I'm kind of thin you know and I don't believe really in the whole 'Opposites attract' thing..._

_What size shoes do you wear?_

_And since we're on the topic of clothing, what are all your other clothing sizes? Maybe I could get you something cute then on our date and all, hehehe..._

_Ow! And...what...eh...hm...is the size of yo..._

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto cried out as he threw the scroll away from him like the Kyuubi's claw just snapped out of it, trying to kill him.

"I think she wants to go out with you." Ayame nodded and then started giggling.

"...I got that alright...She's probably Anko's prodigy or something..." Naruto said and let out a sigh.

"Oh! That date! How did it go!" Ayame asked excited to know about Naruto's date last night.

"I'd rather not talk about it but if you really want to know, I'll tell you later." Naruto grabbed the next scroll and opened it.

"Oh! This one is from Sakura-chan!" Naruto sounded excited once more once he found out the next one was from Sakura.

_Dear Nemar-kun,_

_I don't really know what to say...I'm flattered by your letter.  
But I'd rather not go on a blind date...But I do want to meet you!  
Ehm...Well...This is kind of embarrassing to say but...recently a lot of guys kind of started asking me out and all...  
I think I've grown a bit too popular for my own good, wouldn't you say so?_

_Anyway this might sound a bit bitchy or...whatever but, sorry, you have to go and stand in line along with every other guy that wants a date. But like I said before, I DO want to meet you. Maybe...Maybe if I get to know you a bit better then I'd go out with you, but not right now without even having the slightest idea about you._

_So please, tell me where I could meet you...And it better be a public place or else you are in a lot of trouble mister! I AM the Hokage's apprentice you know...just so you know who you'd get on your ass when you try something weird with me...  
Anyway, please let me know where and when...  
Buh-bye!_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Ow...Sakura-chan doesn't want to go on a date with me instantly...also I have more competition then three years ago..." Naruto pouted.

"But, she wants to meet 'you'. If you give her a good first impression, she might reconsider about whether or not to have a date with you." Ayame said reassuringly to Naruto.

"Yeah! Then I'd better get ready for such a thing! I'll show you my amazing jutsu after this last one!" Naruto cheerfully picked the last scroll.

"It's probably from Hinata...A letter from Sunagakure takes a bit longer to arrive here..." Naruto stated as he opened the scroll, confirming that he was right and that the last letter was from Hinata.

_Dear Nemar-kun,_

_I'm truthfully honoured that you think of me this way. I was surprised when I got the letter, no one ever send me a letter like this... I even fainted just because of...well...who I thought it was.  
I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I...can not go out with you._

_I really hope you aren't hurt too bad by this but...there is someone who I already love with all my heart. And...and no matter what you say I won't change my mind about him. I love everything about him._

_His beautiful blonde locks...His shining blue eyes that are filled with joy most of the time...his strong will to become strong and protect his loved ones. But, I just faint every time I'm near him...I doubt he even thinks of me as more than just another friend...  
I really love him no matter what though! Even...even if he..._

_So that's why I can't go out with you Nemar-kun. If he'd see us and he did have even the slightest feelings for me then I'd hurt him terribly and I never want to hurt him.  
Please forgive me and I hope we can still meet each other and be friends if you want to.  
Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

"Hinata likes someone? Wow I never thought of that..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Naruto..."

"Hm? What's wrong Ayame-chan?" Naruto looked confused towards Ayame who was rereading the letter again.

"Think about it for a second. Who do you know with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Ehm...Yondaime Hokage has that but I don't know him personaly and he's dead..." Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"Naruto didn't you used to say Hinata always faints around YOU?" Ayame emphased the last part hoping to get through to him.

"Ehm...Yeah she does that a lot, don't really get why though..."

Ayame placed her hands on his cheeks, turned his head towards her mirror and tried to ask him again, "Look in the mirror Naruto-kun...Who do you know with blue eyes and blonde hair? And who does Hinata faint around?"

"Er...me?"

"That's right. You."

Naruto blinked at his reflection a couple of times and then he slightly jumped up, "HEEE! ARE YOU TELLING ME HINATA LIKES ME!"

"Correct." Ayame stuck her tongue out at Naruto in the mirror.

Naruto jumed up from her bed and started freaking out, "But how! When! Why! What should I do! Oh god! Hinata! She likes me! What the!"

"Oi Naruto, calm down." Ayame got up from her bed and held Naruto still, "It's obvious isn't it. You can go out on a date with her. And if all goes well and you like her enough you two can go dating."

"But what about...Ino and Sakura-chan and Tenten!"

"We need you to meet all of them as 'Nemar-kun' so you can still go out with them if needed be and all. Listen up. We'll just write one letter that is directed at all the girls and tell them you'll be meeting them on a certain time and place or something...Also if Temari sends in a reply later we have always the chance to have 'Nemar-kun' meet her later since she's in Sunagakure anyway...Understood?"

Naruto nodded and Ayame let go off him as he had obviously calmed down.

"Then, I can meet all of them tomorrow." Naruto flashed a grin.

"Huh? How so?" Ayame looked confused at Naruto who was still grinning.

"I already figured out who to henge in and all. That's what I wanted to show you."

Ayame smiled warmly at Naruto, "Well go ahead then."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Alright...Here goes..." He smirked and formed the 'henge-handseal'.

Naruto didn't even need to speak out the words anymore and just transformed into Yondaime Hokage, with his own set of clothing. Ayame blinked and stared at him as the smoke slowly vanished.

"I'm Nemar. Nice to meet you." Naruto said and instantly, Ayame's eyes seemed to sparkle as she slowly stumbled forward towards him.

"Is something wrong Ayame-chan? You look...different."

Ayame got as close as her body could to Naruto, who eyed her kind of awkwardly as she stared into his eyes.

"Ayame-chan?" Naruto placed a hand on Ayame's arm, something he regretted a moment later as Ayame squealed as loud as humanly possible and then fainted into Naruto's arms.

"_What the...?"_ Naruto thought as he picked Ayame up and carefully laid her down on her bed.

A couple of moments later Ayame slowly opened her eyes again.

"Ayame-chan? Are you alright? You just passed out just like that." Naruto blinked at her, still being in his Yondaime form.

"Naruto...?" Naruto nodded in reply.

Ayame squealed again, this time less loud then the last time, jumped onto Naruto and brought him down on the floor.

"KAWAII!" Ayame exclaimed as she looked looked at Naruto's face again, before dropping her body onto his and tightly hugging him.

"You're so cute! Not to mention extremely hot!" Ayame gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek,"Hug me Naruto! Kiss me Naruto! Anything!"

Ayame squealed again and rubbed her cheek against Naruto's. Naruto slightly pushed Ayame up, so he could breath normally at least, "Eh...Ayame-chan? Do you know what you are saying?"

Ayame stared into Naruto's confused eyes, that were looking awkwardly at her as well, and she flushed red, "Ofcourse I do. You're the hottest guy right now I've seen in a long while."

"Well, I guess Yondaime's was as good looking guy as Ero-sennin said then." Naruto grinned sheepishly, not really sure where all this would lead.

"Really...You look so cute, Naruto-kun." Ayame let out a sigh and rested her head on Naruto's chest, "I wish that guys like him were more common..."

"Ano...Ayame-chan?"

Ayame tilted her head up and looked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

"Even though I like you complimenting on the succes of my new Henge no Jutsu, we still have to write those letters..." Naruto said before adding softly, "...and it's kinda hard to breath with you pressing the life out of my body..."

Ayame sat straight up on Naruto, putting all of her weight onto Naruto's stomach, "What was that! Are you telling me I'm heavy!"

"Ah! Ayame-chan!"

"Don't 'Ayame-chan' me! You're saying I'm fat!"

"You aren't! But you're pushing the life out of my body!"

"If you were at least just a bit man you would be able to resist a feather light women like me!"

"Ayame-chan!"

"Oh no your not going to pass out mister! Not because of just my body!"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Alright then, Time to give CPR to the hotty." Ayame smirked and got off Naruto to give him CPR.

"AH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M ALIVE AND WELL! NO CPR! I NEED A GOOD NIGHT'S REST!" Naruto jumped up and looked scared at Ayame who was sitting on her knees next to where he was just lying.

"...I...give you...bad dreams?" Ayame asked and Naruto could notice the obvious sadness in her voice as well.

"No, no. that's not it. Really. Though I'd rather not say what it is though, but you don't give me nightmares! At all! Unless you maybe like put on a very scary face and jump out of the dark all of a sudden or something..." Naruto said as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Ayame blinked at Naruto, though she was happy she didn't give Naruto nightmares, the other thought of that he did dream about her began to sink in.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto!" Ayame pointed at his face as she stood up rather abruptly with a look of shock on her face, "You mean you..."

"Huh...what?"

"You mean you actually dream THOSE kind of dreams about me!"

"Huh? What kind of dreams?" Naruto looked clueless towards Ayame, who slowly backed against the wall, gaining a bright red shade on her face.

"I don't know what to say Naruto...Should I feel honored or be afraid..."

"...Mind explaining me what you are thinking...?" Naruto asked innocently, "_She couldn't possibly think or predict I had the dream about her like I did...right?_"

"You had a dream about you being a young prince and me being a princess, being locked up by an evil old wizard, didn't you!"

Naruto dropped down on the floor and got back up, "Yeah and it was disturbing because there was a lot of pink in it..." "_Well the pink part wasn't really a lie...I mean...She was crawling towards me and...the background was pink with yellow and shiny sparkle thing and such...Wonder where I got that image from...hmm..."_

"Naruto, I didn't know you dreamt those kind of things..." Ayame said smiling politely at him, "Now let's hurry up and write a letter. I have an idea for it so let's hurry up and write that letter. Ow! And go visit Hinata-chan later today as well and ask her out or something to see if it's really you she likes."

"Hehehe...That might be awkward...I think she'll just faint again and I doubt her family would like it very much...You know, old Hyuuga customs and all..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head again as Ayame walked over to her desk.

"I don't care about none of that, just go. It's a mission." Ayame said and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Mission, huh..." Naruto let out a sigh, feeling Shikamaru's most common thought going through his head, "_This is going to be troublesome..."_

An hour later, Naruto's heart was pounding as he was standing in front of a door, back in his normal Naruto looks instead of Yondaime's, staring at the scroll he was holding in his hands.

"Haruno Residence." It read on the name plate that was crafted onto the front door.

"I'll be going out now mom!" Naruto heard Sakura's voice yell from inside.

"_Crap!_" Naruto quickly dropped the scroll onto the floor and quickly ran away.

Just as the door opened, Naruto dissappeard around the corner and Sakura noted the scroll lying on the floor as she nearly stepped on it.

"Huh...A scroll? For who is it?" Sakura said as she picked it up from the ground.

"For: Haruno Sakura, Yamanka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten..." Sakura read out loud and blinked at the scroll.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, incase Sakura still noticed him going around the corner.

His pace did not slow one bit until he was far away from Sakura's house, to be precise, near the Hokage's Tower, "Damn, that was scary...If she had seen me I'd be in lotsa trouble..."

Two particular green suited men then got Naruto's attention with their loud voices.

"Hokage-sama is amazing with medical jutsu, isn't she my adorable student Lee!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei! She is truly amazing! I barely feel pain in my broken youthful nose!" Lee saluted his sensei.

"And she's burning with youth as well! Lee! I think I'm going ask her hand in marriage so we can have many youthful children!"

"Eh..." Naruto walked up towards the duo, "Gai-sensei, you...really considering to ask Tsunade-obachan to marry you...?"

As Naruto look dumbfounded towards Gai as he struck the nice guy pose, "Ofcourse I am! She's brimming with the spirit of youth and therefor she is the only woman worthy to marry my youthfulness!"

"Gai-sensei! Can I be the big brother to all your youthful children!"

"Ofcourse Lee!" Gai said pointing his nice guy pose at Lee and his teeth sparkling once again, "We'll adopt you right away!"

"O-Ossu!" Lee straightend up again and saluted once more.

"Now I shall go back inside and ask Tsunade-sama to marry me!" Gai said and headed back towards the Hokage's Tower.

"...Oh boy...Who should I feel more sorry for, Tsunade-obachan being embarrassed by him or Gai-sensei for getting punched in the face by Tsunade-obachan..." Naruto let out a sigh.

"I refuse!" Just as Gai was about to head into the tower, Anko's voice came yelling out of it followed by a flying Jiraiya with a red hand print on his face.

Jiraiya knocked into Gai, sending the youthful noble blue beast of Konoha fly back as well, gasping for air and soon they both landed ontop of Lee who fell hard face down on the ground as he tried to turn around and escape the flying men.

As they lay down on the ground, steaming off from their high speed and Anko's slap to Jiraiya's face, said female jounin took a step out of the Hokage's Tower and pointed towards Jiraiya, "I'd never go out for dinner with a dirty old lech like you!"

Naruto blinked at the pile of men in green and the Ero-sennin lying on top of both of them, only to realise a second later that Anko could see him. Before he knew what happened, Anko was behind him with her arms wrapped around him, "Yo Naru-chan. Do you feel like having a second date with lil old me?"

Naruto carefully turned his head towards the widely grining Anko. She had his full attention, but that was mainly because he thought he felt some crawling over his back.

"Jiraiya-sama! What are you doing! I was just about to declare my pure and youthful love to Tsunade-sama and ask her hand in marriage!" Gai shouted, drawing Naruto attention back to the three men.

Jiraiya jumped off them and pointed at Gai, "You were about to what! Like Tsunade would marry a guy like you!"

"Ofcourse! She's burning with youth and so am I!"

"You'd drive her nuts!"

"No I wouldn't! I'd have her carry my youthful babies!"

"Even though she looks like twenty she's over fifty! She can't have babies!"

"Oh yes she can! Her youthfulness will make sure of that!"

"My nose! My nose! It's bleeding again!" Lee wailed in between the two argueing men.

"My...They're so loud..." Anko said as she looked with one eye towards the men and held her other one shut, "How about we go to...Naru-chan?"

Anko noticed that Naruto was missing from her hold and thus she was holding nothing at all and saw Naruto running for his life.

"Sorry Anko-sensei! I have something else to do! Maybe we'll chat again...like in my next life!"

"Naru-chan! Don't leave me with these goofballs!" Anko cried out.

"Sorry can't hear youuuuu!" Naruto yelled and ran around the corner.

Meanwhile the heated argument between Gai and Jiraiya reached it's climax.

"Alright that's it! I'll show you that Tsunade wants someone that isn't some crazy lunatic!"

"What was that! Am I crazy! I'm burning with youth! I can not be crazy!"

"The hell you are!" Jiraiya quickly formed a couple of handseals as the soil underneath Gai's feet began to soften and sink the Noble Blue Beast of Konoha into it.

"Ah! That's unfair!" Gai said as he tried to pull his feet out.

"Like I care!" Jiraiya said and then quickly ran into the Hokage's Tower, passing by some chuunin and jounin that were on their way to do their own business.

As he reached Tsunade's office he slammed the door wide open, "Tsunade!"

Shizune jumped at the sudden entrance of Jiraiya while Tsunade just looked dully at him, "What is it this time Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya jogged over towards her in sennin-style, surprising Tsunade when he kneeled down besides her and took her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Shizune gasped in shock as did Tsunade and a cold breeze passed through the room as Jiraiya awaited Tsunade's answer.

Meanwhile Naruto had run all the way to his next destination, the Hyuuga compound.

Catching his breath from his escape from the, for him at least, ever scary Anko, Naruto glanced into the Hyuuga's courtyard to see if he could find the Hyuuga heiress. Unfortunately Hinata was nowhere to be found, but Neji was making his through the courtyard, which was a plus for Naruto.

"_I'm lucky...I'd hate to go and ask Hinata's father for being accepted into the compound...He looks so strict and perhaps like...overprotective or something..."_ Naruto thought as he quickly headed towards Neji, "Yo Neji!"

Neji, who was just about to enter a different part of the compound turned around to face Naruto, "Naruto? That's a surprise...I never thought I'd find you visiting the Hyuuga compound..."

"Ah...Well you know..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda...came here to see Hinata...Do you know where she is?"

"Hinata-sama...?" Neji blinked a couple of times at Naruto, "...She's in the second garden. Most likely taking a swim in the small lake we build there, as it has become her second favourite activity...I'll show you the way."

"Second garden...?" Naruto looked dumbfounded towards Neji as he followed him to where Hinata was.

"Yes. We have two gardens, and as a matter of fact also two courtyards...One is open and is able to be viewed by the 'public' that climb over the compound walls...The other is more...concealed from nosey outsiders and is a place of recreation for most of us. Hianta-sama likes to go and take a swim there from time to time."

"I see...Your uncle must have enough money for such a thing." Naruto nodded.

Neji glanced towards Naruto, "...We're here."

Naruto looked forward and saw a path leading through various vines, "Eh! It looks like a jungle there! How am I going to find her!"

"Don't worry, it might not look like it but we used some spray from the Aburame clan to keep annoying and dangerous insects away. Also the plants there are all harmless. The small lake Hinata-sama is most likely at, is easily found. And since I have some matters to attend to, I'll leave you to find Hinata-sama on your own." Neji stated and headed off.

Naruto gulped and then walked the path ahead of him, pushing away the vine that obstructed the entrance to the garden. His worries and fears of the dangerous looking garden soon vanished as he was greeted by beautiful exotic flowers and singing birds from the trees.

After wondering over the path for a short while, it widened and a small creek joined it with water steadily heading towards a single direction. Figuring the water lead towards the lake where Hinata was supposed to be, Naruto decided to follow the creek and see where it lead.

A little over a minute later, Naruto found the lake he was searching for yet the young Hyuuga heiress was nowhere to be found.

"Damn. Looks like I missed her..." Naruto said as he was just about to turn around when he heard the splashing sound of water.

Hinata rose up in the centre of the small lake, water still dripping of her hair from her dive out of it.

The water drops that fell off her shined in all the colors of a rainbow due to the sunrays that managed to pierce through the roof of vines and leaves, Naruto being amazed by the sight and spoke his thoughts out loud, "Wow...How beautiful..."

Hinata's face turned into a state of surprise at hearing the familiar voice and she turned towards the direction of which the sound came from, "N-Na...Naruto-kun?"

"Yo Hinata." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the young lady from the Hyuuga clan and rubbed the back of his head.

Her face flushed red as she realised Naruto was really standing there, "_Naruto-kun...He's...he's really standing there...I'm not dreaming!"_ She thought and then something else hit her in her mind.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata screamed yet not too loud and quickly dropped down into the water until it covered all the way up to her mouth as she blushed a deep shade of red.

She followed him with her eyes as Naruto walked around the shore of the lake, "Wow this really is a pretty sight...Hope you won't mind if I'll just jump in."

"Eh?" Hinata let out as Naruto grinned widely at her with his usual grin, "_Naruto-kun...is going to...oh my..."_

Hinata flushed a deeper shade of red as Naruto began to take off his clothes, turning around not to face him.

Naruto stripped down to his boxers and then dived into the lake and spoke up once he stuck out above the surface once more,"Wow! This is amazing! The water is so good!"

Hinata shyly nodded and Naruto made his way towards her enjoying the lake's pure water as he did so, "Oi, Hinata. I came here to see you so at least look at me."

She nodded once again and shyly looked towards Naruto that was now standing really close to her. Hinata put her hand towards her lips and took a slight step back, scared of fainting if she stood too close to Naruto.

"You came to...see me?...W-why?"

"Well I've got something to ask you." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head again.

"A-ask me!...Wha-what is it?" Hinata asked, growing more nervous every second.

Naruto blinked at Hinata, who was turning brighter red as time passed as well.

"Listen, It's really important to well...both of us so please don't faint around me like you usually do!" Naruto grabbed a hold of her hands, pulling her look up towards him as she blushed so badly that she felt like fainting, but she refrained from that by biting on her lower lip.

"I...I'll try my best...Wha...wha...what...d-d-do..." Hinata stumbled over her own words as Naruto still hold her hands and her mind was longing to find out what it was he wanted to ask her.

Her mind had already imagined the possible situation being her over reacting to something like this while the question would be, "Could you lend me some money! I'm short of my regular nine bowls of miso ramen!" and then her reply would be disappointment yet only saying his name.

Naruto stared into her eyes and knew that she was about to faint as she averted her eyes and trembled ever so slightly.

"I...wanted to ask if..." Naruto started, hoping she really wouldn't pass out halfway during his question.

"Y-yes?"

"If you wanted to go out with me... tonight...?"

Hinata's mouth dropped open, her hands fell out of Naruto's and she felt her entire body go numb. The red shade on her face disappeared and she felt light headed as her entire face went pale white and her body swayed back and forth, before her eyes shot towards the heavens and she passed out.

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto had caught the out cold Hyuuga girl in his arms, hoping that she heard his question at least and remembered it.

"Come on, let's get you back to solid ground so you won't drown huh...I can't hold you here forever if you're going to pass out continuoesly or something..." Naruto whispered to Hinata, who was still passed out, as he wrapped an arm around her and started swimming back to the shore with her.

"Oneesan, I've come to..." A young girl's voice reached Naruto's ears, making him turn towards the entrance to the lake he had previously been as well.

There he found a girl that resembled Hinata a lot, only with sleek long hair and a more slim body then Hinata's. She stared towards Naruto and he stared back at her until she yelled loudly, "Oh my god! A pervert! What do you think you're doing to my oneesan!"

"Huh..." Naruto looked shocked towards her as the young girl start running over the water towards him, "NO! This is a misunderstanding! I'm not a pervert!"

"I won't listen to your lies!"

Just then Hinata woke up, noticing her sister charging towards her and Naruto, not even paying mind that Naruto was holding her and sped forward to stop her siter from hurting her love, "Stop Hanabi, He's a friend of mine."

Hinata pulled herself out of Naruto's arms and stopped her sister by pulling her into the water.

"Geez...How was I supposed to know something like that, oneesan?" Hanabi pouted as she was now floating in front of Hinata in the water, "Besides what was he doing holding you so weird for then?"

"H-holding me!"

"Sorry Hinata, you passed out so I wanted to take you to shore so you wouldn't drown or something...uh..." Naruto stared towards Hinata's back.

"T...thank you N..Naruto-ku..."

"Don't turn around!" Naruto quickly spun around and pointed towards her with one arm, "Y-your top..."

"Heh...?" Hinata looked down to her bikini top along with her sister and noticed that it had been untied on the back, making it partly float in the water and yet still holding onto her behind her neck.

Hinata shrieked and Hanabi pointed at her sister's bikini top and then at Naruto, "See! He wanted to do H stuff to you!"

"No I don't! Now hurry up and tie it up already so I can turn back around!"

Hinata flushed red and turned her back towards Hanabi, "Hanabi...would you please...?"

Her younger sister let out a sigh and helped her sister out.

A while later, Hinata and Naruto were standing on the shore and Hanabi was swimming in circles. Hinata had a towel wrapped around her shoulders and offered another towel to Naruto, "H-here...You c-can use this one...Naruto-kun..."

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto smiled warmly at her as he took the towel and dried his torso with it before laying it over his shoulder.

"Eh...ehm...you're...welcome..." Hinata said in a whisper.

"Do you... remember what I asked you before you passed out?"

"Ehm...you..." Hinata said as a shade of red once again appeared on her face, "asked me out?"

"Yeah. So are you available tonight?"

"I'd love to go out with you...I mean Yes! Ofcourse! I have time! Kiba-kun and Shino-kun haven't scheduled training or something! Nor does my father or...something." Hinata was nervous, and for the first time she actually was talking really fast, not knowing what kind of responses to give to Naruto.

"The only point is I don't really know where to take you...Since I kinda feel like eating ramen tonight and I don't want to take you out to something like Ichiraku's ramen..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"..E-Eating r-ramen...w...with Naruto-kun...w-would be nice as well..."

"Nah, I'd just be stuffing my face and it wouldn't really be fun for you at all..." Naruto replied grinning widely.

"Fun...for me?"

"Come to think of it I don't know that much about you other then that you are a sweet girl." Naruto tapped his chin in thought as Hinata blushed bright red.

"Ne, Hinata...What would you like to do with me?"

"Wha-wha-what I'd like to do with...Naruto-kun?" Hinata's face turned as red as a full grown tomato as a train of thoughts went through her mind of what she'd like to do with him.

Naruto looked surprised towards her as she started mumbling a lot of things, looking away from him and sometimes glancing at him.

"Hey I know something. Why don't we just go and see what we can do like start off with a walk through the park and then see if we can find something fun to do while we get to know each other a bit more!" Naruto proposed.

Hinata mumbled a couple of more things, glanced less then a second at his boxers before turning even brighter red in her face and then she snapped out of it as Naruto's words sank in, "Ah! uhm...y-yes...I'd like to g-g-et to know you a bit...better..."

Naruto grinned as he quickly dried the rest of his body with the towel and got his boxers as dry as possible before slipping back into his clothing.

Hinata held a finger against her lips and still blushed as Naruto was done getting dressed again.

"Then I'll pick you up at seven, if that's alright with you." Naruto stated and Hinata shyly nodded.

As there was a silence between them, and Naruto didn't know really what to say, he decided to take a closer look on Hinata, who was still in her bikini.

"_Wow...Hinata is quite good looking...I never noticed it with the clothes she wears but she really has a nice figure..."_

Naruto took Hinata's hand away from her face and tilted his head to the right and then to the left as they Hyuuga Heiress looked surprised towards him.

"S...Something w-wrong...Naruto-kun?" She asked hestitantly.

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes...?"

Naruto let his eyes wander over her one last time before realizing how fast Hinata fainted and thus he decided to flash his wide grin, "Ah Never mind. I don't want you to faint again really."

"Eh...?" Hinata let out as Naruto dropped her hands and walked past her.

"I better be going now. See you tonight." Naruto stated as he continued walking onwards.

"W-wait! N-na..Naruto-kun...!" Hinata said as she hurried after him.

"My sister really acts weird sometimes..." Hanabi told herself as she continued swimming in the lake.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked once Hinata had caught up with him.

"Eh...ehm...w-would N-Naruto-kun...w-wait for me to...get dressed a-and...then...p-perhaps..." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers before adding softly, "...spend some more time with me...?"

"Well I don't really have other plans for today really...Well not until seven tonight." Naruto flashed a grin at Hinata, "Sure, I'll wait for you and all."

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto and blushed before heading on to Hinata's room where she could get dressed.

"_Wow...She really does like me I guess...I thought it was normal for her to act like this around all guys except maybe Kiba and Shino right now...but she really blushes a lot more around me then around other people..."_

They reached Hinata's room and the entire way they hadn't spoken a word to each other, yet the silence between them wasn't awkward. When Hinata headed into her room and closed the door behind her, Naruto leaned against it and waited a few moments before speaking up, "Hinata?"

Naruto waited for Hinata to reply before continue to speak up and after a second or two she finally did, "Y-yes Naruto-kun...?"

"Do you think...that I'm scary?" Naruto asked as he remembered what Ayame said on his date with her about that Hinata might be scared of him and that it was because of that she passed out.

"N-no...Ofcourse n-not...Na-Naruto-kun...isn't scary...Did N-Naruto-kun think that...I thought of Na...Naruto-kun as a...scary person?"

"No." Naruto smiled widely, "It was just that might be the reason why you faint every time I'm near you...that or the other thing I had in mind. And since you don't find me scary, it is the other thing, right?"

In her room, half dressed Hinata flushed red and waited for Naruto to say more, wondering what he'd say.

"_I know what it really is...but it's still too soon to let you know so, sorry Hinata..._" Naruto grinned to himself and spoke up, "That you faint because the power I'm radiating! Must be a lot of pressure to feel for some girls!"

Hinata hung her head down in disappointment,"...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto chuckled for a moment and then Hinata smiled to herself before giggling a little bit.

"Oi, what's so funny!" Naruto asked grinning, though Hinata didn't see the wide grin on his face and thought he was mad at her.

"S-sorry...N-naruto-kun...I...I didn't mean...I wasn't...please...d-don't be m-mad o-on me..."

Naruto blinked at hearing Hinata almost burst out in tears and then knew exactly what would cheer her up.

Laughing heartilly before speaking up again would most likely do the trick, "Weird girl. I wouldn't get mad at you for being happy. I guess it's one of the things I like about you. Always wanting to spread love through the world and make sure everyone's happy."

"I...I'm sorry..." Hinata said in a soft tone but loud enough so Naruto could still hear it.  
"Baaaakaaaa." Naruto said playfully, "No need to apologize. Just hurry up and get dressed. If you take too long I'll have to go again."

"Done!" Hinata said as she quickly pulled the door open. Naruto who was leaning against it fell back by loss of the support to his back and fell on top of Hinata.

"Geez...That was quite a surprise...I didn't expect you to be in such a rush." Naruto said as he got off Hinata and rubbed his sore butt before flashing a grin at her.

"S-sorry..."

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm more worried about hurting you then getting hurt myself from such a thing." Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself off before helping, although she didn't really need it, Hinata up from the floor as well.

Hinata flushed red, still feeling the warmth of Naruto's body on her own as Naruto just grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...er...Let's get going or something, right?" Hinata only shyly nodded in reply.

As they walked back out to the courtyard, a silence hung between the young heiress and the blonde as it did before.

"Oi Hinata! Naruto! What are you doing here!" Sakura yelled from the entrance of the Hyuuga compound.

"Sakura-san?"

"Sakure-chan?" Naruto said at the same time as Hinata, the only difference being the addition to Sakura's name and Naruto's eyes widening, "_Ow crap! I forgot that she'd go and visit all of the girls!"_

Just then Ino walked up next to Sakura, looking rather annoyed at the world of some reason and followed behind her was Tenten, who looked constantly at the ground.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked, pretending not to know why they were here.

"None of your business Naruto..." Ino said and stuck her nose up in the air.

"_Oh boy, she really is annoyed...Yesterday she was all friendly and stuff and today she's like this...man am I glad I'm not 'Nemar' right now..."_

"Tenten, do you mind telling me why?" Naruto asked grinning at Tenten, as he considered Ino to be far too annoyed or pissed off to try once again, "I'm sure it isn't because of me or Hinata for that matter, right?"

"Actually Naruto..." Sakura spoke up before Tenten could even reply and looked at the scroll.

Just as Sakura wanted to state that they were there for Hinata, Tenten interrupted her, "Where's Neji, Naruto!"

"Neji...?" Naruto repeated as Hinata looked confused towards the weapons mistress.

Tenten's eyes saddened for a moment before she abruptly ran past Hinata and Naruto and into the courtyard.

"Oi Tenten! Wait up!" Naruto called after her before running after her.

Sakura blinked at the two for a moment then turned towards Hinata, "Hinata we came to get you as we have a message for you and...well...Ino, Tenten and myself as well apearantly..."

"Huh...?" Hinata said dreamy.

Naruto ran as quick as he could after Tenten, who ran through the halls of the Hyuuga pound in search of Neji. He didn't know what really made him run after Tenten in the first place.

Maybe to stop her from getting more heartbroken then she already was. Then again, maybe he'd be in the way of her confession to Neji in a few minutes and have the Hyuuga turn the girl down because Naruto was around and he didn't want to lose his 'reputation' or something.

A countless number of possibilities ran through Naruto's head what could be the situation in a couple of minutes, yet there was one he didn't think even about. Tenten stopped at the end of a hallway and Naruto stopped a feet or two behind her.

"Naruto..." Naruto heard her say and he decided to listen to what she wanted to say to him.

"I'm...an idiot, am I not?"

Naruto's face looked stunned for a moment then he grinned widely with his usual fox grin, even though she couldn't see it, and placed his heads behind his head "What are you saying? You're no idiot. I'm supposed to be the biggest idiot of them all and you are way smarter than me. All that distance calculating and stuff with weapons. I'd never be able to do that. Your smart Tenten."

Tenten turned around to face Naruto and streams of tears ran over her cheeks, "That's not what I'm an idiot for...I'm an idiot for believing that he'd actually write something like that..."

Naruto blinked at her, pretending not to know that Neji wasn't the guy that wrote her a love letter and that it wasn't in fact Naruto himself who did so, "You found out it wasn't him?"

Tenten stumbled forward and suddenly hugged Naruto and cried onto his shoulder, "I wanted it to be him so badly...I'm an idiot."

"Then...If you like him why won't you just say so?" Naruto asked as he looked down towards Tenten who still let tears run freely onto his shoulder.

"Don't be foolish..." She cried, "A guy like him would just coldly ignore any confession...And...and...I don't want to lose him as a friend..."

Naruto placed his hands on her back as she softly sniffed before resting his head on hers and closing his eyes, "It's alright...sssht..."

Tenten's sniffing stopped but she still continued letting tears run from her eyes onto Naruto's shirt.

Unnoticed by the two young shinobi, a certain Hyuuga from the Branch Family stood around the corner with his Byakugan activated. He saw the two hugging each other and he had only been there for a split second, missing the fact that Tenten was crying out on Naruto's shoulder.

Shocked to find the two of them here, he gritted his teeth tightly, not moving from his spot.

"Alright let's head back to the others...ok?" Naruto whispered.

Tenten softly nodded and let go of Naruto, who in return let go of her, though he held a arm around her shoulder for comfort to make sure she'd feel alright and the two of them walked back towards the others.

Unknown to them, around the corner on the other side, Neji tightened his grasp on a scroll. A second later he threw it up into the air and with a fierce swipe of his feet, snapped the scroll into two.

"To Ten..." One half said as the other half read the remainder of the person who it was adressed to, "Ten."

With anger raging through his body, the young Hyuuga Prodigy turned around and fiercely walked back towards his room.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tenten were making their way back towards the courtyard. Tenten felt relieved and was already joking around with Naruto though her apology about wetting his shirt was sincere, "I'm sorry I made your shirt wet Naruto."

"Hehe. Don't worry about it. I bet it felt good to let it all come out or something like that. But you know. Even though that guy isn't Neji, you still liked what he said in his letter right?"

Tenten grinned shortly at him but her grin grimaced before she spoke up, "Yeah...But I'm not the only one he likes...He also likes Sakura, Ino and Hinata..."

"Well...er...maybe he just doesn't know which great kunoichi to chose! I mean your all really great and stuff!"

Tenten stared at him for a second and then started laughing at him, "Thanks Naruto I appreciate the compliment."

Realising what he just had said, Naruto waved his hands energetically, "I...I don't mean it that way! Really! I just think you all like...gotten a whole lot stronger since two and a half years ago! That's all!"

"That's another compliment Naruto." Tenten said still snickering about Naruto feeling embarrassed for complimenting her and the others.

Tenten's laughing was the thing that made Hinata, Ino and Sakura take notice of the two approaching the rest of them.

"Ow...This is a surprise..." Ino said as she noticed Tenten's sudden cheerful mood and the large wet stain on Naruto's shirt.

"Huh? What is?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto...Why didn't you tell us Tenten was your..." Ino said teasingly as she raised a pinky at him.

Tenten slightly blushed as did Naruto as he looked with wide eyes at Ino and Hinata shyly towards Naruto.

"N-No we're not..." Naruto replied, "_Well at least she is in a slightly better mood now as well..._"

"Oh...really, huh?" Ino said teasing as she nudged Tenten who just looked moderately annoyed towards Ino.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered as she looked Naruto, who looked back at her at this point.

"No, really Hinata. Tenten and I are friends, nothing else!"

Sakura decided to join Ino in teasing her blonde team-mate as appearantly he was getting quite embarrassed from the situation, "Ow...Why are you apologizing like that towards Hinata...maybe do you like Hinata then."

"Sakura-chan! Not you too! I don't like Hinata!"

"...Na...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as her eyes saddened.

"N-no! Hinata! I do like you! You're my friend!"

"Oww...Was that a confession I just heard Sakura?"

"Ahh...I wonder about that too, Ino..." The two girls grinned wickedly at Naruto.

"N-no not a confession, no-not at all! Come on Sakura-chan you know I like you!"  
At this point, Tenten decided it was time to give some payback, even though Sakura had to be the victim, "My...Sakura...I believe that WAS a confession..."

"No it wasn't..." Sakura glared menacingly towards Tenten.

Naruto's eyes shifted back and forth between all of them before he jumped back and made his famous seal, "Looks like I have no choice then."

The girls looked up towards Naruto in confusement, wondering if he was actually going to fight them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and four clones were created, "Hug version!"

The girls' mouths hang open as the final two words ringed through their ears before they let out an echoed reaction of surprise, "E-Eeeeeeeeeh!"

"Alright everyone let's go!" Naruto commanded his clones, who started charging towards the girls.

Hinata was the first one to be hugged by one of the Naruto clones as the other girls jumped away in time. As the clone cuddled Hinata, her face shot a shade of bright red while the other clones tried to hug the remaining girls.

"Saaaaakuuuuraaa-chaaaan!" One of the clones sang as he nimbly evaded Sakura's punches.

"Get away from me Naruto!"

"Inoooooo! I'm going to hug youuuuuuuu!" Another one sang as Ino desperately tried to slice the clone to pieces with a kunai she had flinged out of her kunai bag.

"You are so dead Naruto!" Ino said with a smile on her face.

"Ah! Naruto! Stop it!" Tenten said as she tried to escape the clutches of one of the Naruto clones as well.

"Hehehe...This is my great 'new' escape technique!" Naruto said proudly as he stood in the centre of the hugging, or trying to hug, frenzy.

"Naruto! I'm so going to get you for this!" Sakura said as she finally had been caught by one of the clones' hugs.

She was unable to punch him in the face or anywhere else because she knew her fist wouldn't stop there and she'd just end up hurting herself.

"Hehehe...I know, that's why it's my ESCAPE jutsu! Bye all! Ow and see you tonight Hinata!" Naruto said, though the young Hyuuga girl was unable to hear the last part since she was too caught up in the hugging, and then he waved Hinata and the girls off before he started running away from them as Ino had finally been caught as well.

When the distance limit between Naruto and his clones had reached, the clones popped off leaving the girls behind.

"Naruto...You are so going to pay for this!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist in anger even though Naruto was long gone.

"Oh come on cheer up Sakura." Ino said smiling, "Be glad he didn't take after that perverted sensei of his. That was kind of fun. Though being caught was less fun."

"I guess that lightened our moods pretty much huh?" Tenten said smiling along with Ino.

"Really you guys..." Sakura let her shoulder hang in disappointment, "I thought you were with me on this..."

Ino and Tenten giggled and Sakura shortly after joined in as Hinata shook out of her moment of bliss when she realised the Naruto clone was gone and now all she had to do was wait until tonight.


	5. Seduction by Ramen! Temptation of Sand!

A/N: Yo people, long time no see...longer then usual I guess ehehehe...Sorry for not updating earlier but school stuff and such...you probably know the drill...I planned on updating on Valentine's Day but I didn't have the chapter done back then...And I realised that this probably is going to take atleast two more months to finish so yeah...anyway not much else to say other then that next week I'm off so expect an update or two within a weeks time. Also again thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to my beta GGLucas and ofcourse thanks to my muse, Uchiha Yumi who helped me come up with some funny situations for the next chapter ;p Er...Lessee...what else can I say...? Sorry for the ending! Don't kill me for it you guys XD! Else you won't be able to read on XD And ehm...Hmm... the title of the chapter is somewhat off I guess...but it's just what seemed to fit the chapter the most...Hmm...Anything else to report? Don't think so really...soo...

On with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Seduction by Ramen! Temptation of Sand!**

Naruto was lazily heading towards the Hyuuga compound, still having plenty of time before his date with Hinata.

Normally he would have just stayed at home, eat another cup of instant ramen before heading out to meet up with someone, rushing his way while doing so.

But this time Naruto wanted some time to wander and think about what would have happened with all the girls after he ran away as fast as possible from the Hyuuga estate.

"_They were all there...From the looks of Ino and Tenten, they already had heard the letter's content...Tenten was disappointed that it wasn't Neji to say the least...And Ino...hm...I wonder what she was annoyed about...Maybe that I liked more girls then just her? Hmm...Probably...Hehehe I wonder what their reaction will be when I show my Yondaime Henge to them."_ Naruto grinned widely to himself, feeling satisfied with how his new technique worked out so far.

"_But, who should I go for first...I can't possibly rally them all up again or something...That would most likely backfire for me..."_ Naruto sighed, "_I know! Sakura-chan should be the the first one to impress! And then uhm..._"

"N-Naruto-kun?" A voice reached his ears.

"No I don't need to be impressed after all I..." Naruto said out loud then looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Ah! Crap! I was lost in thought so much that I nearly walked past here!" Naruto yelled when he saw Hinata shyly looking around the corner of the Hyuuga compound entrance way.

"L-lost in thought, huh...what w-was N-Naruto-kun t-thinking about then?"

"Ah...Nothing important..." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "More importantly Hinata! What's the time! I'm not late for our date, right!"

"N-no...Naruto-kun...isn't late for our...date." Hinata said in nearly a whisper.

"Aaah...I'm glad...I left extra early but when you got me out of my thoughts I wondered if I had walked too slow...or something like that, you know." Naruto sighed in relief.

"I g-guess I'm the one who's early...Hanabi...wanted me to look good for our...date...and so she went out of her way to like...help me get some clothing and all..."

Naruto tilted his head up and still noticed that Hinata was still hiding everything but her head, "Really? Then why won't you show it to me then."

Naruto flashed a grin as he walked towards her and Hinata shyly moved away from her hiding place.

He tried his best not to show his astonishment when he saw her, but failed miserably.

Hinata wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, but the kimono she was wearing just seemed to make her shine like a bright star.

It was white with a silver fading shade over it, sparkling when light reached certain points on it and it was accentuating every curve on her body.

He circled a couple of times around the shy girl, who seemed to be continuesly be following him with her eyes.

"D-does...Naruto-kun...like it?" Hinata shyly asked when Naruto stopped in front of her.

Naruto looked into her eyes, which made her blush even more, and then he trailed with his eyes down and when he saw a slight hint of cleavage he felt two sharp eyes piercing trough his skull.

Shooting his eyes immediately up, he noticed Hinata's father glaring towards him and radiating intent to kill him, Naruto gulped and look back towards Hinata's eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was about to turn her head to look in the direction where he had previously been looking at.

Naruto quickly put his hands on her shoulders, "Y-yeah, It looks great Hinata! Come on let's go!" Naruto moved to her back and start pushing her forward, even though it wasn't necessary since she walked out of her own free will.

Once he was sure that they passed out of Hiashi's Byakugan's field of vision, Naruto stopped pushing Hinata and walked beside her, letting out a sigh of relief, "_Man...Her dad is scary as hell..."_

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata said as she shyly looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Y-you look g-g-g-good...too..." Hinata said and then softly added, "Like...you always do..."

"Hehehe...Thanks Hinata You really DO look good as well." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

As Hinata blushed more, Naruto decided that it was up to him to keep her talking and make sure that she doesn't feel miserable afterwards.

"Ehm...Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"What do you think of having a walk in the park with me or something...? You know, since it's all quiet and stuff there so we can ehm...get to know eachother better in peace there."

"Eh..eh..." Hinata stumbled over her words and tried to gather her words, "_Pull it together Hinata...You're here WITH Naruto-kun...HE asked you out...HE wants to get to know you more...Atleast show him you want to spend time with him!_"

Hinata shyly gave a slight nod, deciding that she would stop for now to try and say, 'I'd love to Naruto-kun.'

"Alright then, Next stop, the park!" Naruto smiled at Hinata, "_I hope she'll losen up a bit or else I still won't be able to know a lot about her at all..."_

As they headed towards the park, there was a large silence, with Naruto looking towards Hinata every now and then and the Hyuuga girl looking back half a second at him before looking straight ahead again with a huge blush on her face.

"_Alright then. I guess it's up to me to get her talking! Now let's see...something to break the ice..."_

"So Hinata?" Naruto started, stil formulating a plot to break the ice in his head as he spoke.

"Y-yes?" Hinata replied, averting her gaze from Naruto's eyes mostly.

"That girl this afternoon, was that your sister?" Naruto said and mentally slapped himself for doing so, "_Idiot, Ofcourse it was! Er...Well atleast it got the conversation started...hopefully."_

"Y-yes...Th-that was Hanabi, my sister...Wh-why did N-Naruto-kun want to know?"  
"_Alright! The ice has been broken to bits! Now just properly answer er..."_ Naruto scratched his head and grinned at Hinata, "Ah, Just because she reminded me a lot of a younger you and all. Though she's less shy and all but both of you still look just as good."

"N-Naruto-kun...y-you t-think I...look g-good?" Hinata asked blushing crimson.

"Ofcourse. It's not like you er...have warts or a crow-like nose...or look like any nasty witch or something...So yeah! You definetely look good!" Naruto said cheerful.

Hinata felt light headed and showed this by slightly wobbling instead of walking straight, but she quickly reattained her compusre and thanked Naruto, "T-thank you Naruto-kun...Y-you...really look good as well...atleast...I think Naruto-kun does..."

"_Hehe...She really likes me I guess..."_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face as he looked towards the ever shy Hinata, "Then, what do you like the most about my looks?"

Naruto noted that she was starting to slightly losen up as her stuttering drastically lessened and her face became slightly less red, "Ehm...I-I...really like your hair and your...eyes I-I guess..and your chest."

Naruto blinked at her and repeated Hinata's last liking about his looks, "My chest?"

Hinata abruptly stopped walking, slapped her hands in front of her mouth, looked wide-eyed in front of her and started blushing various shades of deep red.

Naruto turned around towards her and grinned, "Hehehe, Hinata how do you know you like my chest? I don't remember ever taking my shirt of when I'm near a girl."

The shy hyuuga heiress looked for half a second towards Naruto, or rather his chest mainly, and then averted her gaze from him, "_O-oh no...I told him that...now I've got him wondering how I know what he looks like without a shirt...A-and he'll force out of me that I keep a picture of him without a s-shirt..."_

Naruto blinked once again at her and then grinned widely at her, "Oh I see! I must be an idiot to forget! I took my shirt off this afternoon to swim with you!"

Hinata slightly shrieked as he said that and remembered that she had been close to Naruto without a shirt, very close as a matter of fact, this afternoon.

Her face turned even brighter red and stood tiptoed out of plain shock and sense of realisation at once, holding her breath in without realising it.

"Ah, It's ok. I guess you are a 'chest-girl' or something. No need to be embarrassed about it. Everyone likes a certain something about the opposite sex...Or atleast that's what Ero-sennin says..." Naruto said and tapped his chin at the 'wise' words of his sensei.

Hinata removed her hands from her mouth as she felt that her blushing slightly resided and heavily breathed in and out.

"Come to think of it I don't really have anything I particularly like..."

"R-really...T-then...what d-does N-Naruto-kun thinks t-that m-ma-makes me l-look...g-good...?" Hinata shyly asked as she slightly stepped forward.

"Ah! I remember already what I like!" Naruto said as he hit with his fist into his open hand, "As long as I remember, I like women that aren't too old in swimsuits so I guess that makes me 'swimsuit-guy'!"

"A-ah...re-really..." Hinata said as she slightly looked away from him again, "_...Now I still don't know what he likes about me...oww..._"

"Yeah definetely! Because I found you looking extra pretty this afternoon when you got out of the lake still dripping wet and wearing that swimsuit of yours!" Naruto blurted out and soon realised why he hadn't said that earlier that day to her.

"He...Heeh!" Hinata's mouth fell wide open and her eyes went as wide as humanly possible and she gasped at Naruto, "_He...he...Naruto-kun...says he found me...looking extra pretty...A-and...he l...looked at me when I wore m-my swimsuit...meaning..."_

Her face went bright red once again and this time she fell backwards, fainting as her thoughts raced on.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto rushed to her aid and caught her before she fell onto the ground.

"_Ah crap! You idiot! Why did you have to tell her that! It's the truth but still...! Damnit...Hopefully she'll wake up soon...She normally does so almost a few seconds later. Better carry her some place where she can atleast lie down..."_

Naruto picked her up and started carrying her to someplace where she could lie down, but unfortunately, Konoha's parks and forests lacked benches most of the time and now was such a time.

"Damnit...I'm going to make Tsunade-obachan place some more benches here...most of them are used, dirty or just plain broken..." Naruto muttered as he walked trough the trees that led to a grassfield area on top of one of the few hills in Konoha.

As Naruto reached the clear grassfield that stretched out over the hill he sat down spread legged against a tree and placed Hinata in front of him, making her head and body lean against his chest.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Well atleast it's nice out here...The breeze and all...Really feels good..."

Just then, a bit away from the hill, spotlights snapped on, emitting a stage with a piano a couple of guitars and various other instruments on it and in front of the crowd a huge mass of people.

"Hm? Looks like a concert..." Naruto said to himself as a couple of people walked onto the stage, a young woman taking place behind the piano with a microphone sticking out at her mouth's height.

Naruto could hear a faint '1-2-3' and then the band started playing together, their music reaching all the way to the top of the hill.

"Wow they sound good..." Naruto whispered as he softly swayed to the beat of the music.

Just then the woman behind the piano started to do the vocals of the song, "Yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no. Imasugu aitai yo, dakedo sora wa tobenai kara. Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba sora kakunuke tonde iku kitto."

As she continued singing Naruto moved from left to the right one the music and when the chorus came the second time he softly hummed along with it.

"Come on Hinata, you too." Naruto said grinning widely as he rocked the young Hyuuga girl in his arms along with him, though he was starting to get worried since she was out for a pretty long time now.

As if in response to Naruto's worries, Hinata opened her eyes and felt herself being rocked from left to right.

She looked down towards the arms that were wrapped around her and her eyes went wide before she abruptly jumped up, startling the living daylights out of Naruto.

"Hinata! You're awake again! Geez you scared me!"

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said blushing as she looked away from him.

"It's ok, now sit down and enjoy the show with me for as long as it lasts." Naruto reached out and grabbed onto her hand, startling her a little bit as he pulled her down to lie against him again.

"This song is really nice..." Naruto said smiling as he rocked along with it.

"A-ah...it is..." Hinata was still blushing red, both due to the fact at where she was sitting and most likely had been lieing for sometime before.

"Come on Hinata! Be more happy! Banzai!" Naruto said cheerful as he took Hinata's arms, raised them in the air and moved the Hyuuga heiress from left to right.

Hinata didn't really instantly get what was happening but her blush slightly faded away from her face as Naruto waved her arms from left to right.

Figuring Hinata got the idea to just be happy, he let her arms fall down again before they got tired and just placed his hands slightly above her hips to rock her from left to right.

"Do you like it Hinata?" Naruto asked smiling at her.

Hinata slightly turned her head and for some reason she felt relaxed for the first time in Naruto's presence and did nothing else but smile at Naruto, "Yeah. It's really nice."

They sat there, rocking from side to side for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and the song as well.

"Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba sora kakunuke tonde iku kitto. Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de. Anata no ima terashi sora o meguru wa. Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba, kitte soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo." The singer sang as they reached the end of the song.

"Hey Hinata, I have an idea...Stay right here." Naruto said as he got up and took a quick sprint to the edge of the hill.

"Thank you!" Naruto heard the pianist dash singer thank the crowd and quickly made the seal he used a million times by now and use the same jutsu release words as usual, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

An army of Naruto clones that was atleast twice as big as the actual crowd near the stage appeared on the hill in no time at all.

"OI! WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" Naruto and his entire army of clones yelled at the top of their lungs.

The young lady looked up towards the hill from her piano seat and noticed the entire army of Naruto clones and just blinked, "Kage Bunshins...?"

"COME ON! I'VE GOT A GIRL HERE THAT LOVES THE SONG! PLAY IT AGAIN! HERE I'LL SHOW YOU!" Naruto and his clones yelled as the real Naruto quickly ran towards Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun...Really this isn't..." Hinata began but Naruto just would not listen and lifted her up from the ground by her hand and pulled her trough his army.

"HERE LOOK! SHE REALLY LOVES THE SONG! PLAY IT AGAIN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled in unison with his clones, HInata covering her ears becaus a rough million Naruto's were even loud for her ears.

"What do you guys think?" The pianist asked her fellow band members.

The guitarist shrugged, "Let's help the kid out on his date."

"Alright then guys, from the top a one, a two, a three and..."

Naruto's clones popped off as the band started playing that song again and Naruto turned towards Hinata, "Uhm...Shall we dance Hinata?"

Hinata blushed but slightly nodded before being embraced by Naruto, her heartbeat increasing as she rested her arms on his back and he resting his on her lower back.

She rested her head against Naruto's shoulder and he rested his against hers, as they slowly danced on that hill to the rythem of the music.

Hinata tried her best not to faint right now, as she was being covered in the warmth of Naruto's body and she figred this was her best chance to try once again, "Naruto-kun...I...I..."

"Sssh..." Naruto 'sussed' her and placed a hand on the back of her head as they softly rocked to the music, "It's okay...If you faint I'll just carry you back home and escape the wrath of your father or something."

Naruto grinned widely, both for Hinata as for himself, but his grin quickly faded away as he peacefully closed his eyes and stroke trough Hinata's long silky locks.

Hinata closed her eyes as well, both for not wanting this moment to ever end and because the warmth of Naruto's body made her sleepy.

They slow danced there together like that until the song had reached it's end once again and as it did Naruto opened his eyes again and looked down towards the princess in his arms.

"_Did she faint again?"_ Naruto blinked and then heard her softly breath and felt her clutch onto his shirt and he raised a smile at the sleeping Hyuuga Heiress in his arms.

Naruto looked up to the sky for a moment and then decided it would be best to take his date back to her house so she could properly sleep, so he took her into his arms and carried her home as Hinata continued holding his shirt and resting her head against Naruto's shoulder.

That night, Naruto had the first bit of decent sleep in two days as he didn't have dreams that would shock himself out of his beauty sleep. Instead he dreamt about dancing with Hinata trough the night at the beat of the music being played in the background.

However his dreaming was disturbed rather abruptly by loud knocking on his door.

Naruto grumbled and rolled over in his bed, "Go away...I'm still sleeping..."

There was another knock on the door and Naruto slightly growled as he got out of bed, he wanted and needed his bed.

"_If that's Fuzzy-Eyebrows and Super Fuzzy-Eyebrows asking me for morning laps around Konoha I'm going to hit both of them in their faces..."_ Naruto thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his right eye when he got closer to the door.

He unlocked it as fast as he possibly could and once he pulled the door open, sending a cold breeze over his still warm body, he faced a certain red-haired guy, "I apologize for coming at this time of day. I know most people still sleep at this hour but I had no other choice."

"...Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the Kazekage, still half asleep as he didn't quite realise that Gaara shouldn't be here at all.

"It's a long story. Mind if we come in and discuss some important matters?" Gaara asked without moving anything other then his mouth on his face, or body for that matter.

"We?" Naruto asked as he looked confused at Gaara, for he was sure that the red head from sand didn't suddenly have a split personality or an extra head growing out of the back of his neck.

"Temari, Hurry up and come already. Uzumaki Naruto is letting us in."

"Hey I didn't say that!" Naruto instinctively replied but then realised that Temari was the person that was with Gaara and thus the fifth person he had send a letter to was now in Konoha as well.

As Temari walked up to the door with her bags, since Gaara travelled with little luggage, she mumbled something before turning around to face Naruto with sleepy eyes.

"Tired?" Naruto asked the blonde kunoichi from Sand, who nodded in reply as she put a hand in front of her mouth and let a yawn out.

"Yeah me too...Let's go inside then...It's cold out there..." Naruto said as he stepped aside to let his early guests walk into his home.

As soon as Temari had set a couple of feet into Naruto's home, she dropped the bags that she was carrying and stumbled forward.

Gaara on the other hand, effortlessly stepped over the dropped bags and Naruto followed them after closing the door.

Temari got into Naruto's large room which contained both a small kitchen with all it needed, a dinner table, a couch, a tv and one large bed to name a few things that were present in the room.

At seeing Naruto's large bed she cried out, "Salvation!"

She quickly jumped in and tugged herself tightly in as she rested her head on the pillow.

"What she said!" Naruto added and raised a fist in the air before jumping into his bed as well, resting his head on the other half of his pillow.

Gaara stared and blinked, stared again and waited, wondering how long it would take them to realize it.

As if on cue both Naruto's eyes and Temari's went wide open, both of them also slightly turning red in their face.

"Get out!" Temari yelled as she kicked Naruto out of 'her' bed, which sent the blonde across the room, crashing into the nearest wall and being wide awake.

Temari tugged herself in again and Gaara turned his head towards Naruto, "...I guess that made you wide awake, did it not?"

Naruto got back up and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, "It's not like I can sleep now that she has taken my bed..."

"Then, allow me to explain exactly why we are here in Konoha..."

"Is it for some political stuff with Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto asked, not really being sure if they came here because Temari wanted to or for official business.

"No, not for work. Apparantly Temari..." Gaara started but stopped his sentence as he heard Temari growl at him from Naruto's bed.

"...Let's skip that part then for now...Anyway, we were heading towards our usual hotel that we use when staying in Konoha. But apparantly Hokage-sama had been rampaging there for matters that the clerk refused to tell us and thus we had no other place to go...Since apparantly most hotels were either booked full or plainly not open at this time...So we decided to first try Nara Shikamaru's house on request of my sister...But he found it 'too troublesome' to provide us with shelter due to matters with his mother I believe...So the only option after that was your place."

"Wait...Shelter? How long do you guys on staying here!" Naruto asked wide eyed as he wasn't sure if this meant exactly what he thought it meant.

"Well..." Gaara replied and looked towards his sister.

"We're crashing over here for as long as possible, I call for this bed, it's really nice and comfy..." Temari stated waving her hand up in the air.

"And how long is 'for as long as possible'...?" Naruto asked, "_Come on, this is a small place! Three people living here is going to be nuts!...Though, Temari gets to stay here...er...Wait...How am I going to sleep if she is taking my bed!"_

Glancing at the half-sleeping Temari for half a second before looking back at the blonde, Gaara said, "Until there is vacancy in one of the finer hotels...If there is no vacancy then for as long as Temari pleases, I assume..."

"WHAAA!" Naruto yelled and then quieted down and let out a sigh, "I guess it can't be helped...I'll go talk to Tsunade-obachan in a while or something..."

"Thank you, We'll behave as properly as possible...I guess we should discuss sleeping locations after Temari has had her rest..."

Naruto scratched his head, "_From the looks of it she already decided..."_ He thought as Temari hugged his pillow, "Yeah sure. I'll go shower and all now and then make us all some nice Ramen breakfast."

Naruto jumped up straight, quickly grabbed what he needed and headed into the bathroom to get his wake-up shower.

After he got out from it and back into his room, fully dressed of course, he saw Gaara meditating on his couch, or atleast resting his eyes while sitting cross legged on the couch and Temari still tightly tugged into his bed, "_Maybe this won't be that bad...They seem quiet enough..._"

Naruto walked to his kitchen area, grabbed three cups of instant ramen and started warming them up in his microwave one by one.

As each of the cups of ramen were being warmed up in the microwave, Naruto took three glasses and filled each of them with nice cold milk he grabbed out of his fridge.

A full three minutes later, the ramen was done and Nartuo served everything on his small dinner table. Realising he lacked two additional chairs, Naruto decided to grab a pair of chairs he bought incase friends came over for dinner, not that they did that very often but it happened from time to time, so Naruto thought the extra chairs would come in handy and bought them.

"Alright everyone, breakast is ready." He announced with a wide grin as he placed the two chairs adjacent to his own.

Gaara rose back up to his feet and turned around to face Naruto, waiting for Temari to get out of Naruto's bed so they could all eat breakfast together like he was used to back home, "Temari, wake up..."

Temari didn't move in Naruto's bed at all, stil sound asleep as she appeared to be.

Gaara just silently stared at his sleeping sister and Naruto figured it was up to him to wake the blonde kunoichi.

As he cracked his knuckles to get ready and jump onto his bed to wake Temari, Gaara glanced over towards him and seemed to be slightly amused, as if he knew what was coming.

Naruto took a leap, landed on his bed and started shaking Temari to make her wake up, "Breakfast is ready Tema-..."

A fist met Naruto's face and he was knocked of his own bed and Temari slightly rose up from it and looked sleepily towards Naruto, "Oh, sorry...Natural reflexes..."

"Natural reflexes...what the hell..." Naruto rubbed his aching face.

"She always hits Kankurou in his face when he tries to wake her up..." Gaara ellaborated, an ever so small smirk forming on his face out of sheer enjoyment out of the thought of seeing his older brother fly out of Temari's room.

"Yeah I do and..." Temari sniffed, the smell of freshly cooked ramen entering her nostrils, "Is that breakfast I'm smelling?"

"That's what I've been trying to wake you up for..." Naruto replied grumpy as he took his seat at the table.

Temari shrugged and joined Naruto at the table and Gaara did as well.

"Itadakimasu." The three of them said in unison, each in their own unique way.

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks hold them ready when he felt something that was kind of awkward.

He looked at Temari, who supported her head with one arm, staring at her cup of ramen and then at Gaara who just plainly stared at his cup.

"What's wrong? You guys don't like ramen?" Naruto asked as he switched looks between Temari and Gaara.

"It's not something a kid like you could understand..." Temari said and let out a deep sigh.

"Ey! I'm not a kid!" Naruto retorted as he glared momentarily at Temari.

"Yes you are, you are younger then me so you are a kid to me."

"Only a few months, doesn't really count as being older then..."

Temari blinked at Naruto before bursting out in laughter, "Only a few months, you say? I'm two years older then you!"

"What! You're seventeen! I thought you were sixteen at most!"

Temari laughed a little more before letting out another sigh and rested her head on her hand once more, "Nope, I'm really seventeen...Seventeen...and love sick..."

"Huh? Love sick?" Naruto blinked at her after she let out another deep sigh, "_Could it be that she...she already likes someone?"_

"Uhuh, that's why I said a kid like you wouldn't understand. Even if you got a letter as sweet as the one I got..." Temari took her chopsticks and twirled the ramen in her cup around a few times,"But I still should eat. Having no energy won't do me any good when I'm going to try and find out who it is."

"_Letter? Could she mean...And love sick! Ok...This...was unexpected."_

"I see. And what about you Gaara? You don't like ramen or what?" Naruto asked smiling as he turned his face towards Gaara.

"I don't know. This is going to be the first time I'm going to eat it." Gaara stated as he looked up from his cup of ramen.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE!" Naruto yelled in surprise as Temari stared at Gaara as well.

"Gaara, I thought you had ramen with me and Kankurou before..." She blinked at her younger brother.

"No, I was busy working then and didn't join you for dinner, remember." Gaara replied as he looked at Temari.

"Well...Try it already! You'll definetely like it! Ramen is the best thing in the world!" Naruto cheered.

Temari wanted to say something, but she decided not to speak her thoughts, "_No ramen is NOT the best thing in the world..._"

"Then...I'll try it..." Gaara grabbed his chopsticks and decided to give the ramen a try.

Though Temari didn't find ramen the greatest food or whatever in the world, she was just as curious as Naruto to see Gaara's reaction to eating ramen, so she stared at Gaara's chopsticks along with Naruto as he reached into the cup with them. Gaara took a couple of noodles out of the cup, placed them in his mouth, ate them and both Temari and Naruto watched him munch down the noodles.

As soon as he swallowed them Naruto decided to ask what he thought about ramen, "And? And?"

Gaara stared back down to his cup and took another bunch of noodles and ate them as well.

"Well?" Temari asked, curious to find out as well.

"It tastes..." Gaara started and Naruto and Temari nodded at him to continue and he turned his head towards them, "...Like ramen."

Naruto and Temari fell of their chairs and quickly got back up as Naruto held his arms in front of him, his hands clutched into fists, though he wasn't angry at all, "Ofcourse it does! But do you like it!"

"I like it..." Gaara stated and chewed down some more ramen and then added, "A lot."

"Haha! See ramen's the best!" Naruto stated cheerfully as he sat back down and started chewing down his own ramen.

"Not really...Temari's soup is better..." Gaara stated, making Naruto halfly choke on some noodles and Temari giggle at Naruto's reaction.

After breakfast, Naruto took care of the dishes, or rather the glasses and the empty cups of ramen.

Temari lay back down on Naruto's bed and stretched out, "Now what to do until the rest of Konoha wakes up...?"

Gaara silently sat on the couch, with his eyes closed, meditating to pass time and Naruto walked up towards her, "Why not train or something?"

"I'd rather gather information...Don't need much training or anyhting in particular at the moment...I need information." Temari told herself mostly.

"Information? What kind of information?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Temari sat up and sat in indian style on Naruto's bed, "I guess you're one of the people I could ask. Do you know a guy named Nemar?"

"_Yeah, it's me...But I guess I can't tell you that for now..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Temari with his eyes that said 'I-think-I-know-about-that', "Now that you mention it I've been hearing some rumors lately about a guy who'se called that or such..."

"You do!" Temari's eyes widened and she grabbed a tight hold onto Naruto's arm, "Please, tell me!"

"Er...Y-yeah! Sure!" Naruto replied and slightly sweatdropped, "_Alright how to formulate this...Damnit I wish she'd just wrote a reply to the letter so I could reply back..."_

"Ehm...Let me think...I believe he's some kind of guy that likes a couple of kunoichi here in Konohagakure...From what I heard he likes Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten and Hinata...And then you I guess..." Naruto said as he looked like he was digging deep in his memories and thoughts.

"I see..." Temari said and let go of Naruto's arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at Temari.

"Ofcourse I am! I'll definetely win that guy for myself! Those girls aren't really competition! Sure, some are kind of cute but my looks stand out way more." Temari said and winked at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly at her.

"Know where I can find Nemar-kun?" Temari asked Naruto, who shook his head in reply, "I don't really know much else about that guy..."

"I want to meet him..." Temari let out a sigh.

"Naruto...If you don't mind I'll be using your couch, it is comfortable enough and I can sleep while sitting so I guess it's best if I take the couch..." Gaara stated all of a sudden.

"Huh? Sure." Naruto replied.

"I'm taking your bed!" Temari quickly said and dropped back down on Naruto's bed, closing her eyes to enjoy the softness of his bed.

"Eeeeh! That was unfair..."Naruto let out a sigh and then looked around, "I don't think I have another place to sleep...My storage room is too messy and doesn't have a bed..."

"You could always sleep on the ground..." Temari stated with one eye open.

"I'm not going to sleep on the ground..." Naruto replied and then he realised something, "Hey, Temari. I have an idea but er...you'll have to trust me..."

"Hm? What the hell are you talking about...?" Temari asked as she closed her eyes again.

Naruto dropped down onto his bed, moved his head to close to her right ear and put a hand on the side of his mouth before whispering in her ear, "My bed is big enough for two people...but you do need to trust me then..."

Temari's eyes went wide open and she shot up from the bed, "You little perv! What the hell are you thinking! You and me sha-..."

"Trust me! I'll be good! Really dattebayo! If I do anything you don't like you can smash my skull with..." Naruto then blinked and noticed the kunoichi's favourite weapon of choice wasn't even in her reach and pointed towards a random empty place on his bed, "Huh? Where's your huge ass fan?"

Temari placed her fists on both her sides before stating the reason of her fan not being near her, "In my bag along with my other belongings...got tired of carrying it on my back once we reached the gates of Konoha..."

"Ah I see..." Naruto said nodding, "Anyway, If I'm doing anything perverted, you can smack me with it or something like that..."

Temari gave him a look that said 'I can trust you, huh?' and then she let out a sigh, "Alright you and I can sleep in the same bed...If you however do so much as tempt to doing anything perverted I'm going to split your skull in half."

"Alright! Thank you Temari!" Naruto slightly jumped up and spread his arms and then stopped and blinked, "Er...It's better if I do not do that, right...?"

Temari grabbed onto both of Naruto's arms and lowered them, "Indeed. Maybe if we become closer friends...MAYBE." She emphased the keyword of the sentence just to make sure Naruto didn't get any weird thoughts.

Just then something occured to Naruto that he heard from Ayame before, "Uhm...Temari...?"

"What is it?" Temari blinked at Naruto as she sat on her knees the same way as Naruto.

"You...do wear a decent amount of clothing when sleeping...right?"

Temari blinked as a slight blush appeared on her face before she slapped Naruto of the bed, "Ofcourse I do! What the hell were you thinking!"

Naruto rubbed his red cheek and looked up towards the still partly blushing Temari who also looked pissed of more or less, "No, no, no! It isn't like that! Really...I just heard that some girls like to not wear anything at all when going to bed..."

"Well I DO wear sleeping garments when going to bed!"

Gaara opened one of his eyes and stared towards Temari, "Only when staying anywhere outside of Suna...Otherwise you tend to wear almost nothing..."

"How do you know that?" Naruto and Temari asked in unison, with Temari slightly blushing and Naruto with an expression of utter confusement.

Gaara shrugged and shook his head, "I do the laundry for the three of us in Suna more often then you might think Temari..."

"Ehehe..." Temari stuck her tongue slightly out of her mouth and scratched her cheek, looking innocently towards Gaara's.

"Anyway, Is there somewhere I can train in peace? I need to improve my control over my sand...It's harder to control it now that I no longer have the Shukaku within me..." Gaara stated as he got up from the couch.

"Need my help to reinvent your automatic sand shield defense, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"If you want to...Naruto, can we train somewhere?" Gaara asked the blonde shinobi again.

"Hm...I think the training grounds are still empty at this time...So I guess that's a safe place to train huh..." Naruto said as he got up as well.

"Then show us where it is..." Gaara replied as he turned around ready to leave.

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL ONES! WELCOME TO GAI-SENSEI'S AND HIS ADORABLE STUDENT LEE'S MORNING TRAINING SESSION!" A bright sparkle, or rather continues sparkling, made Naruto and Temari squint their eyes and Gaara just closed them entirely.

"Gai-sensei! You are so cool when you say that!" More sparkling occurred, making Temari softly curse.

"Lee! My adorable young flourishing student! I thank you! Now! What shall be our first training session involve with our bright youthful friends from Suna and Naruto-kun!"

"Gai-sensei, how about three thousand crunches!" Lee suggested with full excitement.

"I have a better idea...how about I use my fan to knock you two nutcases out of orbit..." Temari muttered.

"Did you say something beautiful youthful kunoichi from Suna?" Gai asked as he struck his nice-guy pose for the millionth time since they arrived at the training grounds.

"...No." Temari repeated as she still squinted, trying not go blind from both of the green suited men's teeth.

"Temari, no complaining. This is good training for both of us." Gaara stated calmly.

"Hmf..." Temari snorted at her brother's reaction.

"Ya know, I just remembered something you guys. See you later!" Naruto said and jogged off.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here! You bastard!" Temari yelled at Naruto, who stopped jogging off and jogged back towards Temari and Gaara.

He rubbed the back of his head,"Yeah I forgot, you guys can't get into my place without the keys..."

Temari put her hands in her side and closed her eyes as she stuck her nose up in the air, "Yeah that's true as well but I was more talking about the fact that..."

"Here." Naruto held out a key to Temari. She opened her eyes and she stuck her hand out open and Naruto layed the key in her hand.

"What's this key for?" Temari asked as she blinked at it.

"To open the door to my place!" Naruto said, who had already made some distance from them again, "Don't lose it! Later now!"

Temari gritted her teeth, clutched onto her fan and was about to launch an attack at the running blonde but decided to keep her calm and let it all out in one heavy sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped..." Temari stated and put the key in the place where only a woman can keep something small. She then looked up to find Lee staring at her with a flushed red face.

"Temari-san...you..." Lee said and then fiercely shook his head, "Gai-sensei! I'm thinking unyouthful things again! Only this time about Temari-san!"

"No! My adorable student! You are losing your innocent youthfulness! This shall not happen! Quickly! We shall start training to get rid of your unyouthful thoughts!"

"But Gai-sensei! Temari-san just put a key between her b-b-..."

"Lee! That's enough! There's nothing wrong with a woman having a..." Gai looked over towards Temari's bust and coughed, "Anyway! Training! Yes!"

Gaara glanced over towards Temari, who clutched onto her fan again and gritted her teeth while glaring at Gai and Lee with narrowed eyes.

"_...I guess I'll thank all three of them for providing me with entertainment afterwards..._" He thought as he looked back in front of him, towards the men in green, "_Most likely I can still practice sand control while watching the three of them..."_

Temari let out a howl and brought her fan smashing down into the ground, only missing the two men by their pure reaction of shock made them pull back instinctively.

"_Entertainment indeed..."_ Gaara thought as he continued standing there with his arms fold.

Meanwhile Naruto had rushed back into his house.

Nearly stumbling over Temari's bags he decided to quickly place them out of the path and placed them onto his bed. He quickly went back to the bathroom and stood in front of his mirror, "Henge no jutsu!"

As the smoke cleared up Naruto stared into the mirror and noticed he was exactly the same version of Yondaime as he was the day before.

"Alright, Looks are ok..." Naruto said and momentarily paused before flashing a wide,"And it sounds like my voice is perfect as well."

"Alright, Off to Ichiraku's then to see Ayame...Just got to remember to also introduce myself as Nemar...To everyone." Naruto, or perhaps rather Nemar, said to himself.

He then quickly headed out of his house, locking the door on his way out, and headed off towards Ichiraku's Ramen. It was still early in the morning, but life in Konoha was waking up rather rapidly, the streets already starting to fill with mothers that were heading out to buy groceries for their families, children that were up early playing outside and just people going on about their business.

And Naruto started noticing that, amongst those few that were up and bright in the morning, girls were staring after him. He even could hear a random 'Kawaii!' squeal somewhere on his way, which made him scratch his head, "_Well, atleast my looks are appreciated by the girls..."_

In the nearby distance he saw Ichiraku's place pop up and he smiled, hoping that Ayame was already up and working. As he entered the ramen stand, he had no need to hope if Ayame was present as her cheerful voice welcomed him, "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen."

"Yo Ayame-chan." Naruto said cheerful, his voice as Nemar making Ichiraku-san and Ayame's head turn towards him.

"N-Na..." Ayame stuttered, surprised to see Naruto here so sudden and in that form.

"What's wrong? You haven't forgotten about me, your good friend Nemar-kun, now have you?" Naruto asked with a wide and happy grin on his face.

Suddenly, Ayame threw herself partly over the counter and hugged Naruto, "Ow ofcourse I haven't! I was just surprised to see you! It's been a long while!"

"Ahahaha...Yeah it really has been sometime now..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and then added in a whisper, "But what's up with hugging me all of a sudden...?"

"Ahh...You are as cool as always Na...er...Nemar-kun!" Ayame said as she pulled Naruto even closer and then also whispered to him, "Listen if you are going to have me acting like I'm an old friend of yours it's ok to hug you...and thus it's ok to make those girls across the street jealous."

"Hahaha...I see...Still as sweet as ever, huh?" Naruto replied grinning.

Ayame slightly pulled away from him, her arms still around his neck, and blinked at him with a small blush on her face. Her moment of astonishment, or shock depending on your point of view, soon washed away however, "Can I get you some ramen, on the house. After all it's been such a long while!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheerfully threw his fist up into the air.

"Er..." Naruto said as he looked at his fist, pulled it back down and rubbed the back of his head with that ever so wide grin still on his face, "I mean, Yeah sure..."

"Ayame, when did you meet this handsome and wealthy looking young man?" Ichiraku-san asked as Ayame reached out for an bowl of ramen that was already done.

"Ehm...when you ask? Ehm..." Ayame smiled sheepishly at her father.

"A couple of years ago. We had some fun times with eachother and..." Naruto started but stopped as the atmosphere became quite heavy and he saw an evil sparkle in Ichiraku-san's eyes.

"Hm...'fun times', you say huh...?"

"Er...Yeah! We really laughed a lot and all so they're considered fun times, right?" Naruto replied.

"Ah..." Ichiraku-san replied, the ever sparkle no longer present. After all, after many years as a businessmen he could tell when someone was lying or not, or atleast so he thought.

"I see...You know you kind of resemble our finest customer...Some coincidence..." Ichiraku-san as he turned around to make more ramen.

"Hahaha...Yeah...coincidence." Naruto replied, "_Do I really look like Yondaime that much?_"

"Here you go." Ayame said as she placed the bowl of ramen down on the counter.

"Ah, Thank you Ayame-chan..." Naruto said as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, "_It's even my miso-ramen! Really thank you!"_

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said in a calm and civilised manner, though he really wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. After all, any free ramen meal is always good, great even in Naruto's opinion.

"So, what brings you here?" Ayame asked as she leaned on the counter with her arms and rested her hand on her folded hands, smiling politely at Naruto.

"Ah..Just some business." Naruto said as he put his bowl back down on the counter after quickly gobbling a bit of the ramen up.

"I see. Well if you're free tonight, come by my house alright? Can you still find it? After all it's been such a long time since I showed you where it is..."

Naruto tried to finish the ramen as fast as he could without making a mess before answering, "Ofcourse I remember it. And if not I'll just follow the sweet scent."

Ayame blushed until Naruto finished the last of the ramen and added grinning, "Of your great ramen cookings."

She looked kind of surprised at him and then let out a sigh, "Just don't come to my place too late, alright? I need my sleep as you know."

"I know. Then, see you tonight Ayame. Gotzusosama!" Naruto said and then ran off.

Figuring running was unneccesary, since it was still quite early and he wasn't sure if Sakura would already start training at this time, he slowed down to a walking pace. Then out in the distance he saw the Hokage's Tower and a certain pink-haired kunoichi up ahead as well.

Naruto smiled and decided to plan ahead how he'd handle the situation, "_I guess...I can do this..._" Naruto told himself as he slightly increased his pace.

As he closed the distance between him, he found it right to get her attention now and called out to her like he never did before, "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and turned around to see a young blonde walk towards her, "Na-naruto..?"

She blinked at the person who walked stragiht towards her, "_No...This person...isn't Naruto...He's different...Though he is blonde as well._" Inner Sakura just then cried out, "_What the hell! That doesn't make him Naruto! This guy looks pretty good too!"_

The blonde she didn't know or seemed to be famliar with bowed down before her and took her hand, "I'm Nemar. I'm honoured to finally be able to face you."

The blonde kissed her hand and then looked up towards her with a smile on his face and with his bright blue eyes looking straight into hers, a red blush appearing on her face.

"N-N-N..." Sakura stuttered for the first time of her life as Nemar got back up to his feet.

"Nemar..." Nemar said, "_Crap! Didn't she get the letter and did she just totally got embarrassed!"_

"Y-you're..." Sakura said and then shook her head though she was still red in her face by his actions, "Nice to meet you Nemar-kun..."

"I know that this kind of awkward timing though so..." Nemar said and then noticed he was being stared, or better yet glared at by none other then the Hokage, Tsunade.

"You..." Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes at Nemar.

"_Oh shit, Tsunade-obachan! This is going to become trouble..."_ Naruto thought as Tsunade glared at him.

"Tsunade-sama...?" Sakura asked as she looked somewhat disbelieving towards her sensei.

"You...Come with me, this instant." She commanded Naruto.

"I hope to see you soon again...Sakura." Naruto said to Sakura, not adding the -chan to it to give him away and followed Tsunade calmly into the Hokage's Tower.

As they entered Tsunade's office, Shizune who was already present, pretty much gasped at sight of Nemar Naruto, though of course she didn't know it was actually Naruto. Tsunade seated herself behind her desk, folded her hands togheter with her elbows leaning on the desk and glared over the edge of her hands towards Naruto, "Shizune, leave us..."

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama? This person..." Shizune said.

"I said leave!" Tsunade commanded more fierce.

"U-Understood..." Shizune bowed and quickly left the room.

As Shizune was out of the room and out of hearing distance, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the blonde before her once more.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade said in a tone that Naruto didn't like at all.

"_However I'd doubt she'd be able to figure out I'm lying...Tsunade-obachan is smart but there are many blondes out there right! She can't think it's me..."_ Naruto thought as he grinned widely at Tsunade.

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, very clear." Naruto stated as calm as possibly in front of what appeared to be an angry Tsunade,"I'm Nemar, Sixteen years old..."

"You're lying, and you and I both know it..." Tsunade replied, interrupting him before he could possibly say more.

Naruto looked surprised at Tsunade and blinked, "Whatever are you talking about Hokage-sama?"

"Right now there is just one alive person that resembles the Fourth Hokage slightly and even he has distinctive other looks then the Fourth...And then here before me stands a person that's an exact copy of the Fourth...Are you telling me to be ignorant enough to let someone like you go and..." Tsunade wanted to continue but just then the door went open and Jiraiya stepped in.

"Yo Tsunade! I cam in early like you asked to discuss..." Jiraiya said grinning and then noticed the young blonde in the room, "Naruto? Tsunade what is he doing here...? Have you told him about...?"

Jiraiya looked questioningly at the Tsunade who was still glaring at the blonde in front of her, who just then decided to turn around to face Jiraiya.

"Yo sensei. Long time no see." Naruto said grinning widely at the white-haired Sannin who'se eyes went wide and his mouth hung open and could only utter one word to come out of his mouth before going back to his state of surprise, "Y-you..."

Naruto grinned widely at Jiraiya, who probably thought it was the Fourth for a second or two, but then Naruto noticed his mouth shut tight and a grin formed on the Ero-Sennin's face.

"Geez, Really you...That's why you wanted the picture..." Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head, "Wanted to know how it feels huh?"

Naruto grinned widely at Jiraiya before replying, "Sorry sensei, you got it all wrong. It's not for that reason."

"Oh...?" Jiraiya looked interested at Naruto but then noticed Tsunade's glare focussed on him.

"Jiraiya...start explaining before I rip you a new one..." Tsunade threatend.

"Ahahaha. No need to do so Tsunade. You see this really is Na-..." Jiraiya started but Naruto quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

"I'll just show her, Don't call me by my name out loud. Promised?" Naruto looked toward Tsunade who nodded.

"Alright, figured as much from my Tsunade-obachan." Naruto grinned widely and before Tsunade could do much else then widen her eyes, Naruto returned to his normal self.

"...I see...So you did that to become close to Sakura... Really you..." Tsunade said in a whisper, though loud enough for Naruto to hear and then spoke louder again, "Jiraiya, is this another one of your crazy ideas?"

"No, no. It's my own idea..." Naruto whispered, "Henge no jutsu!"

Naruto popped back into his Yondaime form and now spoke normally again,"And it isn't for the reason you think it's for, Hokage-sama."

He then explained everything about his plan to get a date on Valentine's Day and how this would help him see who was right for him, basically everything that came up in his mind and he was able to remember.

"Oh..." Jiraiya said as he walked over to behind Tsunade, "For Valentine's Day...I see..."

As Jiraiya placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder she threw him a quick glance and then let out a sigh, "I think you should confront them as you normally are. You're a great kid and they should like you for who you are."

"I know. But, if I said I like them when being 'normal'...then most likely, they'll think it's a joke or something. Therefor I can let them get to know me while I'm in this form...Even my looks are different, I'm still me. And after all..." Naruto said and raised a smile, "When a person loves you, they love you for whp you are and not for what you look like right?"

Tsunade blinked, "Where did you get that wisdom from? You sound like a totally different and actually mature person."

Naruto broke his smile into a wide grin, "Sensei told me that. Also, I guess training helped a lot with growing up. And er..." He scratched his cheek, "Probably lots of other stuff..."

Tsunade closed her eyes and smiled, "Looks like you can teach people decency after all, Jiraiya."

"I have my moments." Jiraiya smirked and nodded towards Naruto.

"_What's up with these two...They act kind of strange do they not? Hm..._" Naruto thought as he looked at the two Sannin.

"Well then I guess we'll have to make 'you' an 'official' resident and shinobi of Konoha then. Information?" Tsunade grabbed an empty scroll and a pen to write with. The door was abruptly opened again and Tsunade looked up to see who it was.

"Excuse us for interrupting Tsunade-sama!" Naruto heard Sakura and Tenten's voice apologize from behind him.

"You guys..." Tsunade said blinking at the door.

Naruto slowly turned around and blinked as well as he found Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Tenten standing in the doorway.

"Wow, this is a surprise and somewhat embarrassing. All five of you here, even my desert flower." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face.

All the girls looked at Temari, who slightly turned red in her face, both for being stared at and for being called a 'desert flower' out in public.

"Even the Hyuuga princess is here. My, I didn't expect to meet you so soon after your reply. Anyway I guess you ladies sure have a knack for timing. I was just about to give my information to Hokage-sama." Naruto turned back towards Tsunade as Hinata hid herself behind Tenten out of embarrassment.

"My name is Nemar, Sixteen years old. Chuunin level shinobi." He paused to smirk at Tsunade who threw a glare at him, "I've been trained under the great and honourable sensei, Jiraiya-sama, until I was taken by the enemy during a mission. Unfortunately Jiraiya-sensei was forced to leave before he had the chance to find out if I was still alive or not. I heard he desperately searched for me from the town we were staying in during the time, but due to circumstances else where he was forced to return. After that I've lived at that town for about three years before heading out see the previous chuunin exam that was held in Konoha. Atleast I believe it was the last. It was where I first saw the girls and well..."

Naruto turned his head to smile at the girls, who were partly blushing and partly on his lips to listen to his story.

"Anyway, after that I searched for Jiraiya-sensei again and learned that he was out training a new student of his. Then after I traveled some more I learned they had returned to Konoha and I decided to come back to Konoha. And that's when I well...Decided to do what I'm good at and gather information from an old friend of mine about where the girls lived I met during the chuunin exam so I could meet them again. I think that pretty much covers it."

"You do realise most of that won't come on the record right?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Ofcourse, just as long as you got my name down and my rank as Chuunin level shinobi and I'm okay with it." Naruto grinned at Tsunade who muttered something and wrote the last part down.

"Then, I guess I'll go and let the girls know me better. Jiraiya-sensei, I'll see you later. Hokage-sama, thank you for your audiance." Naruto said and bowed before turning around and walked towards the door.

The girls cleared a path for him to walk trough as they still watched him. Once outside Tsunade's office, Naruto stopped walking, looked over his shoulder and grinned at the girls, "I'll come get my headband and chuunin vest later. Well girls, are you coming with me?"

As Naruto started walking, the girls quickly close the door to Tsunade's office and followed Naruto.

"Hehehe...He really is quite devious huh?" Jiraiya asked grinning widely.

"Tsch...I guess we'll promote 'Naruto' then as well. Assuming you find him Chuunin level." Tsunade said as she supported her head on her fist.

"He is. Don't wory. Anyway, you haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Ofcourse not...They'll find out soon enough. As will Naruto about _that_ plan..." Tsunade said and let out a deep sigh.

Once Naruto and his group of five girls left the tower, Ino swung her arms around Naruto's neck and jumped onto his back.

"I-Ino!" Sakura said in plain surprise, "You can't just jump Nemar-kun like that!"

"_This must be how Sasuke felt huh..."_ Naruto thought and grinned sheepishly.

"Sakura, don't you get it. He likes all five of us and we have to find out if we like him and he has to find out which one of us he likes the most. And I'm not going to leave any opportunity alone to impress my Nemar-kun!" Ino replied and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"If that's the case, then it's a fight I'll win." Temari said as she walked up to the front of Naruto and spontaneously hugged him, turning Naruto's face red as both blonde girls pressed their bodies against his.

"Temari! That is unfair! Now your just the same as Ino!" Tenten said as she tried to pull the kunoichi from Sungakure from Naruto's body.

"Yeah let him have some air! Geez..." Sakura said as she tried to pull Ino off Naruto.

"Er...Girls?" Naruto said as he was having trouble to maintain perfect balance while being held and pulled in two directions.

"Girls!" Naruto said louder as the two blonde girls pretty much started to push their nails into his skin to hold on.

"OI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and all the pulling suddenly stopped and the nails retracted from his skin.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "Listen up...I really do like all of you...And apparantly you all like how I look at least. But I'm not looking for just a girl that likes me for how I look. I want a girl that loves me for who I am. And I need to get to know all of better as well. Really, you're all beautiful and you can hug me if you like...though er...well...yeah...just don't do it too much I guess ehehehe...Anyway, you won't be able to impress me with just your looks."

Ino and Temari let go off Naruto and all the girls looked at him as he looked towards the ground.

"You can understand right? I want someone that really loves me." Naruto said and in the following silence the girls looked at him with trembling eyes.

"So with about ten days remaining untill Valentine's Day, I'm going to get to know all of you as much as possible. But I want to know who wants to go on a date with me."

Naruto's eyes went over all the girls and then addressed them one at a time,"Ino, Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Ino giggled, blushed slightly and then answered, "Of course I'll go out with my Nemar-kun."

"Sakura, what about you?"

"I...Alright, I'd like to get to know you better." Sakura answered nodding and then averting her gaze from his.

"Tenten...?" Naruto asked and smiled at the weapons mistress.

"You already know my answer, I want to know you better as well." Tenten said smiling back at him.

"Eh...Temari, seeing you here I think I can guess your reply as well...But I could be wrong so...Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked as he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't come all the way here for nothing. It's not like I have much else to do here either...So..." Temari turned slightly red in her face and then grinned widely, "Let's go out on a date!"

Temari all of a sudden jumped around Naruto's/Nemar's neck, shocking not only the blonde but Sakura, Ino and Tenten as well and they shouted in unison, "That's unfair Temari-san!"

"All is fair in love and war." Temari's reply was as she grinned widely.

"It's alright, I rather not be in the middle of a tug-o-war again...If you girls want you can give me a hug as well later on..." Naruto said and then turned red in his face as he avoided the looks of Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

As Temari still hugged him, Naruto turned his eyes towards the last girl and at seeing her, his eyes softened, "And then last but not least...Hinata...I guess you are the only one who isn't going out on a date with me, huh?"

The other girls, even Temari, turned to look at the shy Hyuuga heiress who was blushing and averting her gaze from the blonde.

"I...I..." Hinata stuttered as she turned brighter crimson.

"It's alright...I know you already like someone. You won't hurt anyone by refusing to go out on a date with me." Naruto said grinning widely at her, "_Since I'm sure I'll just have to go as Naruto towards you and ask you out for another date, I'm sure I'll get to know you better that way then this way..."_

"Huh? Hinata likes..." Sakura said surprised as she blinked at Hinata.

"A guy! Oh my god Hinata!" Tenten added just as surprised as Sakura.

"Hinata, I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend before me! You better not let that guy take advantage of you!" Ino said as she clutched her fists.

"T-take advantage...? I-I d-don't think h-h-he c-can...c-can he? A-and...h-he's...n-not my b-b-b-boyfriend." She said the last part in a whisper but it was still loud enough for Naruto and the others to hear.

"Listen up Hinata! Just because your shy you shouldn't let that guy do whatever he wants to you! Some guys take advantage of shy girls like you! They tend to..." Ino said loud and then whispered something into Hinata's ear, what made her eyes grow wide and then Ino added another part, "Or..."

Hinata shivered for half a second and then blushed crimson red.

"So you better stand up for yourself girl!" Ino said and patted the tomato-red faced girl on her back.

"_Thanks a lot Ino. Now Hinata will have perverted thoughts when I see her next time._" Naruto cursed in his mind and then decided to speak up again, "Hinata, I still want to know you more. No need to have us become more then just friends if you don't want to and stay with that other guy...What do you say..."

Hinata's face, though still red but atleast less crimson then before, turned towards Naruto and gulped, "Y-yes...I guess w-we can become...friends..."

"Alright then. I guess it's settled. Unfortunately, I have to meet up with a friend of mine tonight...So, we can start meeting and such tomorrow I assume..." Naruto said and nodded in thought.

"Then...Who of us shall you take out first?" Temari asked as she finally stopped hugging Naruto.

Naruto looked around at the group of girls and was at a total loss, having no idea which girl he was looking really most forward to get to know.

"_Let's see...I know Sakura-chan somewhat atleast...Or well...I don't know everything about her but I've been on her team long enough so she wouldn't be a first pick...Then we have Tenten...hm...I guess I DO need to know more about her...Temari as well...But she's staying at my house and I could always ask Gaara..oww...Ino...Same story as Tenten...And I've just been on a date with Hinata...which was nice but I guess I could spend some time with the other girls before getting to know Hinata a bit more...Damn this is hard!"_

Naruto, or rather Nemar to the girls, was pondering deeply in his mind with crossed arms and seemed to have a tough time deciding.

"Alright. I have decided. I will choose..." He said as his eyes wandered over each of the girls.


	6. Chapter 6: Five Plus One Equals

"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! EXPLOSION!" Gai exploded onto the stage and struck his famous nice-guy pose, "Welcome youthful ones! This is the Very special! Very Youthful! Extra long! From Ramen with Love SPECIAL!"

Lee jumped onto the stage and let out tears of joy, "Gai-sensei! you're so hip when you say that! It makes me cry youthful tears of joy!"

"Lee! My adorable strong cool student! I practiced that youthful line the entire week! I did it so that my eternal rival Kakashi wouldn't get the part of introducing this special chapter!" Gai said and bursted out into youthful flames.

"But Gai-sensei! This chapter has unyouthful things it! So it isn't totally youthful!" Lee stated as he started bursting with flames of youth as well.

"Lee! You let your flames of youth shine brightly today! But what is not youthful about a chapter that is over 34 thousand words long!"

"Gai-sensei! There are things in it that aren't okay for the youthful ones! Like b-b-b-..."

"Lee! I told you before! There's nothing wrong with er...ehm..."

"Gai-sensei you're losing our joined youthfulness again!" Lee cried and hugged his sensei who bursted out in tears as well, "No! Not again Lee!"

Temari jumped onto the stage and snapped her fan out, "You two! Thinking about my chest again!"

"GAAAH! THE UNYOUTHFUL THOUGHTS DEVIL HAS RETURNED!" Lee cried out.

Temari's eyes twitched and cried out, "What was that!" She smacked Lee and Gai off the stage with her fan and turned towards the crowd.

"Please enjoy this extra long special of From Ramen with Love, but please cover up your keyboards and any other electrical equipment in your direct reading area as some scenes in this chapter might cause serious nosebleeds that could end up electrocuting you if you are weak for those kind of things... and we wouldn't want to do that, now would we? Anyway please enjoy, for I'll be one of the main characters in this chapter and please understand that some things in this story might not be to your liking. But remember that all of us love Nemar-kun!" Temari bowed to the crowd and Naruto just then popped his head out of the side of his stage.

"Oi, I'm the main character too you know and by the way I am..."

"Naruto! Get ready for the chapter! it's about to start! Ahh...I wonder who Nemar-kun will choose..." Temari said and let a deep sigh run out as she looked towards the heavens.

"Tsch...That's why I was saying..." Naruto said and walked off stage.

"Hajime!" Temari cheered and raised a big smile for quickly heading off stage.

Short A/N: The chapter after this you'll have to wait some time for most likely...In case you don't know Hitai-ate is the japanese for the forehead protectors they wear in Naruto (as far as I know that is...) and remember that this will still be NaruxHarem no matter what you read this chapter that might make you think other wise. So no side pairings what so ever. Please review as this chapter really is hella long and well...it's always fun to read comments. It hasn't been Beta'd yet so any gramar or spelling errors will be fixed later. Much love and hugs to my muse Yumi-chan for ideas that I worked out in this chapter and also a hug for Lilya-chan, for giving me feedback and helping out as well. And as well props for Zero Asakura for making the plot bunny bite me that gave me the idea of the whole Anko Ayame part in this chapter...damned plot bunnies XDDD

**EDIT:** Beta has finally finished checking and I fixed a lot of errors! Also, this is something I'll repeat next update, but I'll write an ending for every pairing possible in this fic, meaning everyone will get what they want and can read what they want at the end. So enjoy all the moments we have with the pairings because I won't be aiming for just one but for them all! (crowd cheers) Thank you, thank you, I love you all too XD

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Five Plus One Equals...**

"All right. I have decided. I will choose..." The girls watched Nemar's eyes wander over all of them and they desperately, aside from Hinata who just wanted to get to know him and maybe become less shy around people, awaited his decision.

The look on his face changed into somewhat of a pout and he let out a sigh, "I can't...Choosing one of you feels like disappointing the others..."

The girls were quite surprised, thought about his words for a moment and realised he was right. Choosing a girl that he wanted to go out on a date with first hand would make the others think that he wanted that girl already when he clearly said he wanted to know all of them.

"Then...How are we going to do this?" Ino asked and exchanged looks with the other girls.

"_Damn it...I really feel like just dropping down onto the floor with my arms and legs crossed and ponder hours over how I'm able to do this, but I'm not that smart and I don't have all the time...Isn't there some smart or time jutsu in the world? Sure as hell would help me out right now..."_ Naruto crossed his arms and thought deeply and then realised something, "_Wait a minute...Even though I don't have the brains to make this fair and square, Sakura-chan is like the smartest girl in the world! Or at least close to it...Though knowing such a thing would be bad so I guess I'll just have to address all of them at once..."_

"Ah! I already know something." He said nodding, getting the girls attention back who also were most likely thinking about the subject as well.

"You girls could decide together who's going to be first. It requires some thinking from your side most likely, but that way I won't hurt the feelings of any of you for picking a girl. I really do not want to do such a thing so the only option left is have you girls decide for me." Naruto said smiling warmly at the girls.

"All of us decide together...? It's true that might be a solution, but we all want to go out with you on a date so it can become something to fight over for us." Sakura replied as she looked at the other girls.

Naruto smiled warmly at Sakura, she was as smart as usual, "I know that you COULD argue and fight and pull each others hair out for such a thing. But you know...I also know that you're all at least chuunin ranked..."

"I'm Jounin..." Temari stated just to point out she was higher rank then any of them.

"Allright 4 Chuunin and 1 Jounin, and you're all able to make decisions and keep your cool from what I know. In other words, you girls can debate, discuss and consider all the options without too much fighting. Or at least that's what I believe."

The girls looked at eachother and nodded one by one before the formed a circle to discuss their options.

"All right. We can do this. I don't like bragging but I'm probably the one with the biggest brain out of all of you so I'll try thinking up with possibilities and all." Sakura started.

"We aren't dimwitted either you know. I guess we all need to think and not just leave it to you. Though I do think you should be the one to talk the most." Temari said to Sakura.

"I know you aren't...Like I said it's not something I like bragging about...Thanks though. Since Hinata just wants to get to know Nemar-kun I guess all of us, including Hinata, agree that she shouldn't be first right?"

"Y-yeah...I don't mind, really...I'll only go first i-if you can't...decide..." Hinata said shyly.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "That's a nice plan as well, Hinata."

"Well I guess I could go first, I travelled a shitty long way just to get here in one night so..." Temari said as she closed her eyes.

"Even though I'm dying to go out on a date with my Nemar-kun, you have a point blondie..." Ino said smirking.

"Thank you, glad you agree, my fellow blondie. After all if Nemar-kun isn't interested in me, he won't be interested in you..." Temari threw a smirk back at Ino.

Ino gritted her teeth, clutched her fist and threw a glare at Temari.

Sakura placed her hand on Ino's fist and pushed it down, "Come on Ino, no fighting..."

"Hey you guys...I just had an idea somewhat." Tenten said blinking, thinking her idea over again.

"...You did?" Sakura asked in reply as she blinked at her.

"I want to go out with him as well you know and though Temari has a point of why she should get the first date, why don't we all go on a 'date' with him at the same time?"

"Are you retarded? If we went all together it would end up in a brawl or something over who would get to sit next to Nemar-kun or about a thing like that..." Temari replied moderately confused why she even came up with such a thing.

"No, no...Not a date like to a restaurant...I mean, why don't we hold a sleepover at ehm...any of our places...and then have him there as well. I mean, think about it. We could ALL get to know him and we could ALL impress him with our looks and personalities at the same time so we would have a fair start and then make him decide who he wants to take out on a date. Plus, we get to see Nemar-kun's body most likely since I heard a lot of guys sleep in just their boxers!" Tenten put her fists in front of her mouth at the last part and softly squealed.

"Now there's an idea I like." Ino said smiling widely and the other girls nodded, Hinata doing it ever so slightly.

"But where can we hold a sleepover?" Sakura asked the group with somewhat of a frown on her face.

"M-my place is p-pretty big I guess...B-but Father would never allow a boy to stay over..." Hinata said and fidgeted with her fingers.

"My place is out of the question, My mom would throw a fit about it if I said that a boy would be staying in my room along with four other girls..." Sakura stated.

"Same with me, My dad would probably use some mind confusion technique to make me forget about the whole sleepover thing..." Ino said and let out a sigh.

"Why not use the hotel Temari is staying at?" Tenten suggested and all the girls turned towards Temari.

"I would do such a thing since I can get my lil' brother out of our way and such...But I don't think that hotel 'Naruto' is willing to serve breakfast for 8 and provide room for 8 people as well..." Temari said.

"Hotel Naruto?" Ino looked confused at her fellow blonde friend.

Hinata's face flushed red and Sakura pointed towards Temari, speaking the question that was in Hinata's mind, "Y-you're staying at Naruto's place!"

"Uhuh, that lazy bum Shikamaru was found it too troublesome to have me and my brother over so it was the only place left to go since we were unable to get a hotel..."

"Is it really all right for you to stay there as a girl...I mean, don't you need privacy?" Sakura asked.

"I can live on ramen for a while in the morning...and his bed is way too nice to leave it alone so..." Temari replied smiling at the thought of the comfort and softness of Naruto's bed.

"YOU SLEEP IN HIS BED!" Sakura yelled for all the girls, making Naruto cough as he saw all the girls look at Temari and realised what they were talking about.

"You don't sleep with him do you?" Ino asked in a whisper, while Hinata blushed crimson and the other girls looked interested towards Temari.

"No, I don't...! What thell are you guys thinking...! I'm sleeping in the bed, alone and just sleeping...!" Temari whispered in reply as she turned red in her face as well, since she lied and she actually was going to sleep in the same bed with Naruto, but at least she wasn't planning on doing anything with the blonde shinobi from Konoha.

The girls still stared at the blushing Temari, who blushed even more because they stared, "What are you all staring at? We need to find a place to have a sleepover with Nemar-kun..."

"I guess my appartment is big enough for all of us..." Tenten stated and let out a sigh.

"You live on your own?" Temari asked as she looked with wide eyes at Tenten.

"Almost my entire life. For the first few years of my life I lived at the same orphanage as Naruto, though I only knew that after viewing the records of the orphanage once...After living there until I was about five years old or so, Sandaime gave me the access to the inheritance my parents left me when they died on a mission...It was one really big appartment and enough money to enter me at the Ninja Academy and live a decent life for well...Quite a long time."

"Well I guess Tenten's place is the number one choice then." Sakura stated, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"So, we're going to have a sleepover?" Sakura asked for one last time.

"Yep." Tenten replied with a wide smile.

"Definetely." Temari stated with a smirk.

"I like it, who knows one of us might sleep near Nemar-kun then..." Ino said with a wicked smile on her face.

"I-I guess we will..." Hinata replied, still kind of blushing from Temari's confession about staying at Naruto's place and even sleeping in his bed.

"All right then..." Sakura smiled as the girls broke the circle and faced Nemar with a smile on their face.

"Nemar-kun, we have decided that as our first 'date' you'll be with all of us together and have a sleepover at Tenten's place." Sakura stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Naruto's jaw dropped open when he heard that and as if on cue, oriental music Naruto recognised as _that guys_ music started playing as a fume of smoke rose up from a soft explosion on the ground somewhere near Naruto.

As the music continued playing, Naruto still didn't know how _he_ made music appear out of thin air but that didn't really matter, a voice came out from the smoke, " The man who has no enemies in the heavens and who is feared by his enemies in hell. The man who never fails at making his books succesful or to please a lady. The great hermit Jiraiya-sama enters!"

As the smoke cleared up they found Jiraiya posing as usual for a while before hopping on one leg a couple of meters towards the girls and striking a pose again with his palm forward, "My superior hermit skills are telling me that something is going to happen tomorrow night! Yes indeed! My hermit sense is tingling! Tomorrow night these girls will no longer be who they are today for they shall become...women!"

The girls blinked and sweatdropped as the Ero-sennin, Jiraiya, hopped on one leg across all of them and striking another pose at the end, looking towards Naruto in disguise, "My pupil! You have my blessing to 'please' these ladies and make them into--...!"

Jiraiya was cut off by a punch to his face from Tsunade AND Sakura as they both scolded him in unison, "You Ero-ojaji!"

Naruto looked at the hermit Jiraiya flying through a nearby forest and then looked at the pissed off Tsunade and Sakura and started laughing.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Sakura asked as she turned her head towards the laughing Nemar as she still had her arm stretched out along with Tsunade.

Tsunade threw a glance at Naruto and then headed towards Jiraiya had most likely landed. Naruto was still laughing, so much as a matter of fact that cries formed in the corner of his eyes, "Nothing...special..."

He continued laughing and then caught his breath momentarily again, "It's just that I know how to do what Jiraiya-sama just did as well, the dance and well...I'm glad he started doing it without me knowing."

Naruto bursted out in laughter again as he imagined him hopping on one leg beside Jiraiya and then getting hit by Sakura in his face as Tsunade did the same with Jiraiya, he was glad he didn't 'dance' along with Jiraiya.

"What! You're just as perverted as Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked kind of confused at the laughing blonde.

"No-no, quite the opposite. It's just that the dance is supposed to impress opponents before cooly finishing them all off at once." Naruto said and continued laughing for a little while, "It's just that sensei keeps making weird lines for it. Here I'll show it to you how it's supposed to be done. Damn I haven't used this jutsu in a hell of a long time though..."

Naruto crossed both his index and middle fingers of each hand with each other and then spoke something that he didn't really use all that long ago, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto created four clones and, as expected, they still looked just like him. He made them walk a bit away from him and then he showed the girls his version of the Hermit dance, "You scumbags shall not harm these innocents, for I, the shinobi who is feared from West to East and from the North to the South and whose voice can make even the toughest criminal shiver out of preattained knowledge of my abilities, the protector of innocents and number one shinobi, Nemar enters!"

"What the hell is up with this guy?" One of the clones asked.

"I don't know, let's kill the guy..."

"Yeah let's. He is just some nutcase."

Naruto smirked as his clones still talked on and quickly raced trough the handseals, "Ninpou Kuchiyose, Yatai Kuzushi no jutsu!"

His clones looked above them in shock as moments later a huge assed frog, that was big enough to smash all of them at once but nothing else, appeared out of nowhere and did just that, smash them.

The frog croaked and then Naruto made him pop off again, "See, it's supposed to be an distraction where afterwards you either kill them all at once or just beat them to death...or till the point where they are begging for forgiveness of course..."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he waited for the girls to at least say something.

"Too bad it won't work on decent shinobi...Other then that I guess it was cool...in a way..." Temari said, breaking the short moment of silence first.

"But I guess it's a really fun way to take care of none-shinobi criminals. I mean it goes somewhat like this..." Ino said and started to try and reinact the Sennin dance.

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder to make her stop, which she did and turned her head towards Sakura, "What's wrong?"

"Ino, Doing something like that..." Sakura shook her head.

Ino blushed somewhat and put on a silly grin, "I know, but it was still kind of fun to try..."

"Ehm...Anyway...I...don't really know where Tenten lives and all..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, "_Damn Ino looked kind of cute trying to do that...Ah what am I thinking, It's Ero-sennin's dance! If he'd learn that girls like his dance now as well he might make it into a lap dance or something!"_

"Then, how about I'll show you where I live right now?" Tenten smiled at Naruto as she quickly ran forward and grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll show you."

"OI! Wait up Tenten!" Naruto and all of the girls said at the same as Tenten dragged him off to her appartment.

Later that day, Naruto landed unnoticed on the top of his roof, making no sound as he moved over it. He had to take a detour so the girls wouldn't follow him back here and all.

"Damn..." He whispered, "They really wanted to hug me to death before I left...Oh well now at least I can relax until I go and meet Ayame-chan tonight..."

Naruto returned to his normal looks and silently jumped onto the walkway that led to his frontdoor. He reached into his pocket for his keys, thanking god for having at least 3 spare keys of every key he had so he wouldn't lose them.

Naruto put the key in his door and turned and as he opened his door he saw Gaara standing with his back towards him, standing as near to the door as possible with his hands to his ears. Feeling the cold chill from the winds of Konoha blow against the bare part of his neck, Gaara turned around and faced Naruto, lowering his hands as he did so.

"What's wrong Gaara? Why were you covering your ears?" Naruto asked as he blinked at the redhead.

"KYAAAAA!" A near eardeafening squeal reached their ears and both of them instinctively covered their ears.

"That would be what's wrong and the reason why..." Gaara stated and Naruto nodded as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Is there a mouse in the living room or something?" Naruto asked Gaara as it was momentarily silent again.

"No, If there was a mouse I would just plainly ki-...I mean pick it up with my sand and throw it out..." Gaara replied as he walked trough the narrow hallway back into the living room, motioning Naruto to follow him as he did so.

There in the living room, Naruto found Temari hugging his pillow tightly with a very red face and just when Naruto was about to ask 'What's wrong Temari?', Temari let out another loud squeal.

As Naruto flinched at the sound he momentarily closed his eyes before finally being able to say something to the red faced girl, who dug half her face into the side of the pillow she tightly hugged, "What's wrong Temari?"

Temari looked at Naruto and spontanously let go of the pillow and tightly hugged him, "He's so good looking Naruto! And his voice!"

She was about to squeal again until she realised she might make the young blonde deaf from it and went back to hugging her pillow tightly.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto asked like he had no clue,"_Wow she seems totally different from before...Did she really like me that much back then? She seemed so casual..._"

"Nemar-kun...I finally met him just...half an hour ago, or so I guess..." Temari said as she rested her head on the pillow looking at Naruto and Gaara and let out a deep sigh.

"...Excuse me..." Gaara said as he walked off, "_After so much squealing I __most likely __won't even have the patience to hear her story this time..._"

Naruto heard the door that let back to the outside world shut and realised he was home alone with one very lovesick Temari, or at least she looked really lovesick to Naruto.

"Naruto, would you do a girl a favor and sit down and listen to me?" Temari asked, almost sounding like she was pleading for it.

"Uhm...I guess I can..." Naruto gulped and sat down crosslegged across Temari, "_I guess she'll probably need to let it off her heart or something...Though I really hope she won't squeal again!"_

"Thanks...You're probably thinking what's with me all of a sudden huh?" Temari said as she somewhat cuddled the pillow in her arms.

"Yeah...Even though I don't know you that well, it doesn't really seem like you one bit to act like this." Naruto said, "_It's true...This kind of surprised me really..._"

"I know...I was all normal back when I saw him, but now I want to see him again and I feel like this..." Temari said and sighed again.

"I don't really get it I guess, but you really like him that much?"

"I don't know squat about him but his looks and voice...and the way he talks are just so...Ow god just hear me talking like this...He's blonde too you know..."

"Ah I see...But...Ehm..." Naruto said as he thought deeply about what to say next, "_Damn...How do I get her up and cheerful or something...Or at least how she usually is..."_

"You'll see him again soon, right?" Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah, tomorrow night along with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and that Hyuuga girl, Hinata...Not that it won't be fun or anything. But still...He really likes all of us and all...and I don't know if he likes me when I'm my normal self...I'm quite dominant normally you know...You could ask Gaara..."

As the blonde girl's expression saddened a little and she rested her head the pillow, Naruto figured he had to do something to at least get her back to normal and he could only think of one way, though he knew he might regret it.

"Temari..." Naruto said and the kunoichi from Sunagakure turned her head slightly more towards Naruto, though she still rested it on the pillow.

The next moment, Temari was litterally as surprised as she had been when Gaara first hugged her as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and she was too surprised to even react to the sudden hug Naruto gave her.

"If you act like that, why would that guy like you? You are normally strong and even cool I guess, not the type of person to get all soft or doubt whether she would or would not be able to make a guy like her...Besides you look way better than average girl and ehm...Well, don't be like this. Your normal self is more than enough to impress...him."

Temari's eyes softened and she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as well, "Thanks Naruto..."

Less then a moment later her eyes sharpened however, "But you understand that I'll have to beat you up for suddenly hugging me like that."

"_Even though I really needed a hug and those words..._"

"Ehehehe." Naruto flashed his wide grin at basically the world, "I thought you would do that. But at least it means you're back to your normal self again."

"Good..." Temari whispered in his ear before letting one hand slide of Naruto's back, reaching out to her fan and letting out a cry for battle.

Gaara, who was meditating on the rooftop, felt his entire body shake from the shockwaves his sister made when trying to smash Naruto's skull with her fan. He could hear both blondes scream, Temari letting out cries and insults to Naruto and Naruto just screaming for his life.

"_Just like back at home...No, there's still one thing missing..._" Gaara thought and created a small sand storm on top of the roof that brushed trough his hair and felt another shockwave run over his body, "_That's it...This has __officially__ become my second home..._"

Hours later, when the night took over of the day and stars started filling the sky, Naruto was heading out towards the Ichiraku residence.

He was glad that he has had two and a half years of training with the Ero-sennin or he would've been dead today, since he was sure that if it weren't for Ero-sennin's training in evasive manouvres, he would've been hit by the raging Temari and her big fan. However she had at least settled down after trying to hit him with her fan for a couple of minutes and Naruto was able to escape her wrath and at least not tire himself of using a million kawarimi no jutsu or kage bunshins, or even a mix of both depending on what he felt like using.

Either way, he escaped Temari's wrath, but as a precaution he still made Gaara sit between him and Temari during their dinner. Naruto let out a sigh, wondering whether or not Temari would try to beat him up tonight once they were sleeping. He shrugged the thought off as he came near Ayame's place and figured he'd worry about it when he was going to bed.

It was around eight and Naruto figured that Ayame probably asked her father if she could leave early today seeing as Ichiraku's Ramen stays open way after eight. Feeling he should do things the shinobi way, both to save time and to be able to wait for her inside if he was too early, Naruto headed towards Ayame's bedroom window.

Seeing the back of Ayame's head being reflected in the mirror she had on Naruto's left side, Naruto grinned and opened her window with ease, for a shinobi it took little effort to open a mere window or door that wasn't sealed.

"Yo, Ayame-chan, Sorry if I made..." Naruto started with a wide grin but stopped as Ayame turned around to face him and he took better notice of her.

Ayame, currently having nothing but a towel on her body with her hair still dripping wet, blushed at sight of Naruto and he did the same with the exception that he actually lost balance and started falling back. Just before he dropped all the way down, Ayame had come to his rescue and grabbed onto his leg with one hand while holding her towel up with the other.

"You idiot! Why don't you just knock at the front door like normal people do!" Ayame yelled at him as she tried to pull him up.

"Gah...Gah...Gah..." Naruto blabbered for a moment, blood flowing out of his nose and then he fiercely shook his head, "Because it's not the way of the shinobi! Ayame-chan! Just place my foot against the wall! I'll climb up using my chakra!"

"A-All right..." Ayame replied and placed Naruto's foot against the wall.

A blue glow of chakra emitted from his foot and made Naruto stick to the wall enough to make him place his other foot back onto the wall as well. A few moments later Naruto was standing in Ayame's room, heavily breathing for multiple reasons.

"Geez really...If you just knocked first or something I could've at least get dressed..." Ayame said as she closed the window.

"Sorry, I didn't know...But you know, you really looked charming and sexy with your hair wet and all!" Naruto tried to at least cheer her up with a compliment so she would forgive him. However his plan didn't act out like he thought it would as Ayame turned red, threw him onto her bed and started shaking him back and forth, "What the hell are you thinking, you little perv!"

"Ah! Ayame-chan! It's going to fall!" Naruto said as he faced away from her with closed eyes and instinctively stuck his hands out to keep Ayame's towel up.

Ayame stopped shaking him and there was a moment of silence that made Naruto want to take a peek at the expression on Ayame's face to see if she was still mad or not. However he didn't find an expression of fury or the like on Ayame's face. Instead he found one of surprise, shock and also that her head had turned entirely red.

Naruto then felt that his hands were placed on something round and humpy and he instinctively took a feel of it to be sure if it was what he thought it was. Naruto's face turned bright red as well as Ayame let out a soft moan before slapping Naruto across his face and quickly running off to her private bathroom.

After he heard the door shut tight Naruto spun around and ran towads the bathroom door where Ayame was on the other side.

"Ayame-chan! I'm sorry! I...You know that it was an accident right! I didn't want to! I just wanted to hold your towel up!" Naruto quickly apologized for his actions though he still blushed at the previous moment, "_Damn it... Now I sound just like Ero-sennin when he tries to apologize for groping a woman...She probably thinks I'm a pervert now as well..._"

"I-I guess I'll go then...I'm really sorry Ayame..." Naruto said after a moment of silence, not even adding the chan part as he turned around ready to leave the same way he came.

Just when he took his first step, Ayame's voice came from inside the bathroom, "Naruto..."

Naruto stopped and waited for her to continue,"I know you didn't mean to...I was just...shocked, I guess. Please don't leave, I'm not mad at you...Though I...I do feel..."

"It's all right...I'll just leave so you can rest and all...Don't want you to feel weird or anything..."

"No! I-it's nothing like that...Just stay...Just give me a moment or two to get dressed..."

"Then..." Naruto smiled softly, "I'll be waiting in your room."

A couple of minutes later, Ayame walked back into her rom fully dressed and found Naruto staring out of the window, "...Naruto..."

"Ah...Yo, Ayame-chan! Finally done getting dressed huh? Geez, you sure kept me waiting this time!" Naruto said smiling, but Ayame could tell it was a fake smile and her expression saddened.

"It's all right Naruto, just forget about what happened just now...I'm not hurt physically or mentally by it, really it's fine..."

"Ah...I see...thank goodness..." Naruto said as his smile faded away.

Ayame walked towards him, noticing that his cheek was still red from her hit and as she got closer to him, "Does it hurt? Your cheek that is..."

"Hm? My cheek?" Naruto asked surprised and he blinked as he touched the cheek, which had been hit earlier by Ayame, "Nothing to worry about. I've been hit way harder in the past on my face so I guess I'm used to it..."

Ayame used a single finger to turn Naruto's red cheek towards her and her eyes shortly trembled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you...I was just really startled..."

"Mou, I said it's all right! I guess I..." Naruto said but stopped as Ayame gave him a kiss on his red cheek and then embraced him in a hug.

"A...Ayame-chan..." Naruto said as he felt a single tear roll down over his cheek, but he knew it wasn't his.

They stood there like that for a while, Naruto being held by Ayame, cheek to cheek, until Ayame broke the silence, "Can you forgive me for hitting you?"

"_How could I not when I pretty much deserved it, though it wasn't my intention do such a thing..._" Naruto's face broke into a genial smile, "Of course I can. I'm more angry at myself than at you."

"Don't be, it was just an accident, I know..." Ayame said as she let go of Naruto and sat down on her bed.

Naruto nodded and Ayame smiled at him once again, "Even though it was an accident, I'm curious Naruto-kun...Did you like the feeling?"

"Eh?!" Naruto replied shocked and wide-eyed as he slightly blushed from the sudden question.

"Now, now...I want an honest answer from you. I won't think you're a pervert if you say yes, just that if it happens again all of a sudden I might doubt more if it was an accident." Ayame winked playfully at Naruto with a wide smile on her face.

"Ehm...well...er...I guess...It felt nice even though it was totally wrong and I didn't want to do so..." Naruto scratched his cheek and looked away from Ayame as he blushed deeper.

Ayame giggled and leaned back on her arms, sticking her chest out intentionally and she blushed slightly before asking the next question, "Want to feel them again...?"

"What?!" Naruto replied shocked as he looked with big wide eyes of shock towards Ayame, "_Who replaced Ayame-chan with that nymphwhatchamacallit Anko!"_

Ayame slightly giggled again before bursting out in laughter, tears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes, "It's a joke Naruto, a joke. Was just checking if you were a pervert or not."

As Ayame still laughed like crazy Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Really, you had me scared for a second there...I was starting to think you actually liked it and wanted me to do it again..."

Ayame stopped laughing, looked towards Naruto and slightly blushed again, "Ehm...well...Anyway, Let's go out on our second date tonight, hm!"

Naruto looked up and blinked at Ayame, "Second date...?"

"Ow come on. You promised you'd take me out on another date. This time I'll pay for you since I doubt you brought your money along huh?"

"Well...I guess we could...What do you have in mind?"

"How about we first go to a restaurant so you can tell me what happened today and then we can go to this club I know and ehm...dance I guess." Ayame replied with a wide smile at Naruto.

"Ah now that you mention it I do need your advice on some stuff...All right then, but I'm not really dressed for a date or anything..."

"It's all right, you look good enough as it is. It's not like you'll stand out with those clothes in that club. Now just turn around for a couple of minutes so I can get into something that is fitting for the club scene...After all I like to see guys being jealous and if I show up there really pretty with you, I'm sure they'll envy you if they think we are dating and they might try to 'steal' me away from you." Ayame said as she put her hands on her cheeks, closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought about having a bunch of cute guys fighting over her.

"Eh...If that's the case, shouldn't I henge in to 'Nemar' to at least show up a little bit older...Even though it's just a year difference in looks, it's still a whole year..." Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No-no Naruto-kun, that won't do at all. If you'd go as Nemar-kun, technically it wouldn't be that second date that you promised me and guys will find it hopeless to try and steal a girl like me from a guy like you, I mean from a guy that looks like Yondaime." Ayame shook her finger and got up from her bed, walking towards Naruto and turned him around to face out of the window.

"Now look out the window while I chance my clothes, all right? Don't worry I already know what I want to wear so it won't take long." Ayame said smiling at their reflection in the glass before turning around to change her clothes.

As Naruto heard Ayame take her clothes off, he stared aimlessly at out of the window at the night that fell over Konoha by now.

That was until he could faintly see Ayame's back exposed in the glass as she was about to turn ninety degrees, so he averted his eyes and stared out of the other window in an angle so he couldn't see her reflection in the glass.

"All right Naruto-kun, I'm done changing." Ayame announced and Naruto turned back around to look at her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ayame's face after quickly taking a look at what she was wearing, "You want me to die or something, don't you?"

"Whatever makes you think that Naruto-kun...?" Ayame said as she played with the edge of the skirt she was wearing that came down to her knees.

Other then the skirt she wore a tight blue top, which pretty much outlined every curve of her body and which also had a deep neck cut, revealing a slight hint of cleavage. And of course she also had shoes to match her outfit, but Naruto knew that no one would notice that anyway.

"...Another night of crappy sleep and H dreams..." Naruto muttered softly as he looked away from Ayame.

"You said something?"

"No, no! Nothing at all!"

"Anyway, let's go before we get at the club way too late. Then all the dcent guys will be taken, you know." Ayame took Naruto hand and pulled him along with her, leaving Ayame's home trough the frontdoor.

"Oi Ayame-chan...Some guys are staring at you...and some even at me!" Naruto stated in a whisper during their walk towards the restaurant Ayame had in mind to go to.

"See, those guys are jealous of you, Naruto-kun. Just imagine what it will be like at a club then..."

"I don't think jealousy is what's on their mind, Ayame-chan...That last guy winked at me when I looked at him!"

"Don't worry..We're close to the restaurant...and club for that matter since the club is just around the corner of the restaurant..." Ayame stated as she slightly increased their pace for Naruto's sake.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they found a nice clean table near the window and sat down.

"My, it's really busy tonight...I think we're actually lucky to spot a free table..." Ayame said as she looked around the restaurant, finding waiters and waitresses trying to go from table to table to take and deliver orders as fast as possible.

"Now that you mention it, it does. I guess we won't be leaving here anytime soon." Naruto replied as he looked over the back of the couch like seating he was sitting on to find a waiter carrying four plates to a table and falling flat on his face due to another passing waiter.

"Damn...Oh well that gives you enough time to talk to me about what you wanted to talk about at least." Ayame smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and crossed his arms for a moment thinking about what he should ask her first and then he looked towards Ayame again, "Anything I need to know when going to some sleepover where there will be five girls and just one guy, that guy being me?"

Ayame looked wide-eyed at Naruto, "Weren't you going out with just one girl for a date or something tomorrow?"

"Well...that WAS the plan...but...I couldn't help feeling that I'd be letting all the others down or something like that by making a choice. So I decided they should choose on who would go first together...And they ended up with the plan of a sleepover so they'd all be first." Naruto explained grinning sheepishly at Ayame and rubbing the back of his head.

"So your going to spend a whole night...with five girls...in the same room?" Ayame questioned and Naruto nodded his head.

"I see...One room...Five teenage girls...One teenage boy..." Ayame said and counted on her fingers before suddeningly blushing red.

"Hm? What's wrong Ayame-chan?" Naruto looked dumbfounded towards her and blinked a couple of times.

"Ehehehe...Nothing much..." Ayame replied, smiling sheepishly at the blonde and scratching her cheek innocently.

Naruto started rethinking about what she just said and then he sort of realised what Ayame must've been thinking, "Eh! You're right Ayame-chan!"

"I-I am?" She looked confused at the blonde, trying to figure out just what he was talking about.

"Yeah, It's going to be lotsa trouble, because I have to change into my pj's and so do the girls...But I have to do it while staying in my henge..." Naruto nodded, sure that he had to figure out a way to do such a thing.

"Ah! Yeah...ofcourse." Ayame replied blushing as she looked away from Naruto, "_That wasn't what I was thinking about Naruto-kun...Ooh, I'm so bad tonight..._"

"Anyway, I think I can just do that while in my henge...But ehm...Like, I'm a bit worried about seeing the girls in their nightly clothing..." Naruto said and slightly blushed at the thought.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll be too busy watching movies or playing games with the girls that you don't even have time to stare at them or something..." Ayame replied with smile at Naruto to make him feel more comfortable.

"Eh...? Games? What kind of games...?"

"Well there's like 'Spin the bottle' and..." Ayame realised what she said and slapped her hands in front of her mouth.

"Eh? Spin the bottle, huh? What's that?" Naruto asked curious.

"Ah, don't worry...I don't think they'll do that with just one guy in the room...So you have nothing to worry about." Ayame said, waving dismissively at the topic at hand.

"I see...Then, I guess it's just going to be a fun night huh?"

"Uhuh, I hope so for you..." Ayame replied smiling, "_Or rather for your sake Naruto-kun...Then again...it depends on your point of view on having a 'fun night'...Oh no! I did it again! I should spa-...What's with me tonight!_"

"I really hope I get to know them better tomorrow night though...Fun night or no fun night, I want to get to..."

"Hey, look who we have here." A woman's voice stopped Naruto from continueing and both he and Ayame looked up to see who it came from.

"Yo, Naru-chan. I didn't expect to see you here...Mind if I sit across the two of you?" Anko asked with wide grin on her face.

"...Yes." Naruto replied as he looked at the busty purple headed kunoichi like she was about to stab him or something, "_You want to do H stuff again with me huh?"_

"My...I always thought Naru-chan was so sweet and kind...Are you really going to send a...friend like me away in _such_ a crowded restaurant...?" Anko said and leered dangerously at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and looked at Ayame, who looked questioningly back at him before he turned his head back to Anko, "Well you see Anko-_sensei..._I'm here on somewhat of a date so..."

"It's all right Naruto, I don't mind if she sits with us." Ayame replied and Naruto looked rather shocked at her, "_You realise you just let the devil herself get close to me again!"_

"Hm, Date you say? You certainly are the busy little bee these days, Naru-chan..." Anko said leering at the blonde as she sat down across Ayame, "I don't believe we know eachother though. I'm Mitarashi Anko, just call me Anko though...And you are?"

"Ichiraku Ayame. Nice to meet you." Ayame said smiling politely at Anko.

"Aya-chan, huh? Ehm...Is it all right if I call you that?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that."

"Glad you don't mind. Aya-chan, you're that ramen girl huh? I heard some interesting rumors about you I believe..." Anko said and leered at Ayame.

"_What the hell is she leering at Ayame-chan for?_" Naruto thought as he eyed the Jounin warily.

"Rumors, huh? What kind of...rumors?" Ayame asked, smiling nervously now at the purple headed woman.

"Ah you know. I bet you hear them all the time. How great your...cooking is." Anko said with a smile.

"_Cooking? I don't like the way that nymphwatchamacallit said it but...It's about Ayame-chan...so it must be innocent and really about cooking right? I mean Ayame-chan is..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Ayame.

"Ah really. Thank you. It really isn't all that big of a deal though. When being raised in a family that's all about making Ramen for a living then you have to pick some skills up right?" Ayame replied smiling and slightly bowed. Anko smirked and leered back towards Naruto, who kind of yelped.

To Naruto's rescue came however, the waiter who finally reached their table, "Sorry for the wait. Can I take your order?"

"I'll have the dango special with some sake. Don't worry Naru-chan, I'm paying for myself." Anko said and winked at Naruto, making the blonde shiver because he somewhat expected her to want to be 'repayed' one way or another.

"I'll take the extra spiced curry, I'm feeling like eating spicey food tonight." Ayame said smiling at the waiter and then turning her smile towards Naruto,"What about you Naruto-kun?"

"Hm...I guess I'll take the curry as well, but not the extra spiced one..." Naruto stated and the waiter noted the orders and as he was done, "That's it?"

Ayame nodded and Naruto nodded after her and the waiter pocketed his pen and notebook, "Then I'll be right back with your meals."

After the waiter had left to get them their meals, Anko was the first to speak up again, "So are you two out on a date or... are you dating?"

Naruto gulped again as Anko looked at him again, though this time he could for a split second see her eyes soften. Ayame looked at Naruto and, noticing that Ayame was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, he looked back towards her.

Both of them blushed and then quickly looked away and Ayame replied to Anko's question, "N-no...Just a date. He promised me one so...That's why..."

"Ah. I see." Anko said grinning widely, "I was already thinking, 'My, my...Naru-chan is dating such a pretty girl' you know."

Ayame blushed at the compliment and even though it wasn't that big of a compliment she made a slight bow, "Thank you, Anko-san."

"It's nothing really, I mean it. You are a really beautiful woman. I don't see good looking girls like you here in Konoha that often. Well with the exception of my Kurenai-chan and Yuugao-chan. Ah...Aya-chan, Nai-chan, Yuu-chan and myself..." Anko said half dreamily as she leaned on her arm.

"Ah...really...Well ehm...You are quite good looking too, Anko-san." Ayame replied still with a blush on her face.

"_Anko-sensei, if you plan on doing anything weird with Ayame-chan that will embarrass her, I'll beat you up..."_ Naruto eyed the purplehead suspiciously, until she noticed his glare, making her slightly stick her tongue out and playfully wink at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Enjoy your meals..." The waiter said as he placed their dishes in front of them along with a bottle of sake for Anko and, since they didn't order anything specific, water for Ayame and Naruto.

"Aya-chan, do you like dango?" Anko asked as she picked up her first dango stick and loosely held it between her thumb and index finger.

Ayame who was just about to pick her spoon and say 'Itadakimasu' looked up at Anko and Naruto did the same, "Yeah I like it. Why are you asking?"

"What do you like doing with it after you put the dango in your mouth...?" Anko asked as she played with the dango stick between her fingers, making the mark of Konoha in the air.

"Ehm...Eat it I guess...?" Ayame replied somewhat unsure if it was a rhethorical question or not.

"Ah I see...You know what I do with it?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow as she slightly looked at Ayame.

Ayame shook her head and waited for Anko to continue, "Well it's more what I like doing with it before actually consuming it..."

"I like to...suck on it for some time, the taste it gives is quite pleasing, arroussing even perhaps for more and then I swallow it entirely most of the time without even chewing on it..." Anko said and her eyes shifted towards Naruto, who suddenly started sweating a lot and not because of the food on his plate that was that warm.

"_What.the.hell...!"_ Naruto thought wide eyed as he was being stared at the ever seducive look from Anko, "I-Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Ayame said with a smile at Naruto, not really noticing that he was getting rather nervous from the purple headed kunoichi, and dug into her curry.

"Yeah...Itadakimasu..." Anko said in such a sensual way that would most likely it could seduce an entire army of men.

Naruto some how found himself obliged to watch Anko as she opened her mouth, slowly but surely moved her dango stick in to it and took the first dango ball of the stick. He gulped, looked down towards his curry and quickly started chowing his meal down, hoping to be out of here and away from Anko as fast as possible.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were that hungry..." Ayame said surprised as Naruto chowed down his meal and then suddenly she reached out for his wrist and stopped him from chowing down, "But you know, it's not really polite to eat that way. Just look at yourself, your entire mouth is covered in leftovers!"

Naruto looked somewhat surprised at Ayame as she picked a napkin up and started cleaning the area around his mouth. However he could see Anko pretty much stare, or perhaps even glare out of jealously, at Ayame's actions that Naruto broke his mouth into a wide grin and let Ayame clean his face, "Gomen Ayame-chan. I was just somewhat hungry."

"I could see that. Now don't make me treat you like a baby anymore and eat properly." Ayame said and turned back to her own meal.

"No problem." Naruto said grinning and looked from the side of his eyes at Anko who slightly pouted before continuing to eat her dango.

"You know, Aya-chan...You really are a cute girl. Doing a thing like that for Naru-chan..." Anko said as she started on her second dango stick.

"Ah, it's nothing really..." Ayame said with a wide grin as she brought her spoon back up for another bite.

"Honestly, I think even I would fall in love with someone like you..." Anko said as she placed her second empty dango stick on the plate already.

"E-Excuse me...?" Ayame almost dropped her spoon into her curry as she blushed bright red upon hearing Anko's statement.

Anko stood up from her side of the table and walked over to Ayame and Naruto's side, "Here let me have a good look on that cute face of yours..."

All of a sudden, Anko sat down on Ayame's lap, surprising the girl even more not to mention that Naruto was getting ready to punch Anko of Ayame if she decided to grope his friend. Anko raised a hand up to Ayame's face and turned the now blushing girl's face slightly from left to right, "Yeah...I definetely wouldn't mind getting something with a girl like you..."

"Thanks...I guess..." Ayame said and blinked at Anko who still held her face.

"And Naru-chan likes you too, right...? Hey, he didn't want me to be his first but how about the two of us convince him to let _us_ be his first, hm? I'm sure we can _share_ him..."

Ayame looked towards Naruto with a crimson blush on her face and he was blushing now as well and was aching to punch Anko, but he was afraid she'd somehow use Ayame as a shield.

"W-what are you saying...? Such a thing..." Ayame managed to let out in half a whisper.

"Then again...I guess I first want to see if _I_ want to share Naru-chan with _you_..." Anko said, suddenly pulling Ayame closer, slipping a hand under the back of her shirt and kissing her passionately on her lips.

Naruto's jaw dropped open out of pure surprise and shock as Anko placed her other hand on the back of Ayame's head and he could swear he saw Anko's tongue slip into Ayame's mouth, whose eyes now closed.

Naruto then felt a pair of eyes stare at the back of his neck, or at least he felt that someone was staring at him and as he turned around he saw a certain tall white haired man with his jaw dropped open as well stare at him.

Naruto closed his mouth and stared at the Ero-sennin, almost expecting him to fly of by a nosebleed but instead the white haired Sannin pointed at Naruto as he closes his mouth. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the hermit as he pointed towards Naruto, or perhaps the two girls behind him, and then he suddenly hit with the side of his hands near the side of his crotch a couple of times.

Naruto looked questioningly at his tutor, wondering what the pervert meant as he turned ninety degrees around and moved his hips back and forward, while looking like he was pulling something closer as they were forward. Jiraiya turned back towards Naruto again and pointed again, this time at the two women behind, who were still passionately making out to say the least.

Naruto eyed the Ero-sennin suspiciously as he went through the entire scene, that was until a sudden knee made him hunch over and clutch onto his stomach. Naruto turned his head and saw Tsunade scolding Jiraiya, though he couldn't quite hear what she was saying, before she turned towards Naruto gave him a wink and then took Jiraiya's hand and pulled him after her.

Naruto turned back around to face Ayame and Anko, who a second later broke their kiss with Ayame blushing and instantly looking down towards her, rather Anko's lap since she was sitting on hers.

"My...An excellent kisser as well...I think you just stole my heart, Aya-chan..." Anko placed a finger on her lower lip and leered at Ayame before turning her head to Naruto, "Then again, Naru-chan still has my heart...Aww and I just let you sit there all by yourself, didn't I? You want to be kissed as well, ne Naru-chan?"

"No, really, that's unnecessary! I really don't want to." Naruto said as he backed off from the approaching Anko.

"Na-ru-cha---n...Onegai desu..." Anko said as she leaned more and more towards Naruto.

Then she suddenly stopped and pulled back and looked down towards her lap to find a more then decent amount of water on her lap, "Oh my, I'm sorry, Anko-san...But it was kind of hard grabbing a glass of water with you bending over like that..."

Anko crossed her arms and looked intregued into Ayame's eyes, "I see, is that so...So you're not willing to share Naru-chan..."

"You can count on it, you slut..."

"Well... I'm not going to let a little whore like you have him either, ne?" Anko grinned wicked grin at Ayame.

"Oh...You did not...just say that..." Ayame said trough gritted teeth as she kept a smile on her face.

Next thing Naruto saw was that Ayame pinned Anko on the table with both women pulling on eachothers hair.

"Take this!" Anko said as she grabbed a bottle of water and threw it's contents all over Ayame.

"Oh, you bitch!" And in return, Ayame gave Anko a slap in her face, who in return threw Ayame on the table and towered above her this time,"Who's above who now, huh?!"

Next, the two women rolled over the table and trough their own curry and dango. Naruto, who still was in the process of letting all of this sink in, suddenly realised that they'd soon roll trough his meal and instincitvely he grabbed his plate and held it above his head just before the women rolled in front of him.

Anko sinked her teeth into Ayame's chest, who let out a cry of pain before twisting the nipples of Anko's breasts which hurt even more due to Anko's netvest. The two of them rolled back off the other side of the table, spilling both water, sake and food on them as they did.

Naruto placed his plate back onto the table and got up from his seat as the two women brawled on the floor, gaining quite the attention from a couple of customers in the restaurant who eagerily looked at the fight.

The women knocked into the table that was on their left, making the bottles that stood on that table fall over and spill over them, making them even more messier then they were before. As the fight got more and more bystanders Naruto looked despereately for a way to stop this fight and could only think of one way, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clones formed a circle around the women to shield bystanders from harm and also to try and break them up as soon as possible, "Stop it you guys!"

Naruto was just about to jump into the two fighting women to spereate them when he saw an object fly away from the two girls. Tracing it trough the air, it ended up in one of the guys that was trying to watch the fight and a guy next to him yelled loudly, "Hey! This guy got a bra smacked in his face! One of those women is not wearing a bra anymore!"

Naruto turned towards the man, who proudly held the bra in his hands and was grinning like Ero-sennin would do when he's peeping on girls in the hotsprings, "Give it back."

The man looked up from the bra towards Naruto,"No way, kid! I'm keeping this as a souvenir. Let's see...The size of this girl is..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and really wasn't in the mood for handling perverts without resorting to violence so he just hit the pervert in the face and took the bra out of his hands before turning back towards Ayame and Anko. He handed the piece of lingerie to one of his clones and then Naruto took half a second to gather his courage before jumping in between.

A few moments later Naruto had them at enough distance from eachother that they couldn't scratch, bite or kick one another. Naruto helped them stand up again and stood between the two of them as his clones spoke up, "All right show's over folks. Get back to your meals or whatever. Nothing to see anymore..."

Both women covered their selves up as they really ripped each other's clothing appart and Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Let's get you two back home or something..."

Naruto's circle of clones still surrounded them and once they were outside the restaurant, Naruto created a couple of more clones to cover the girls up before blending in with them and taking the bra back from the clone he gave it to.

Anko and Ayame both shivered from the cold wind that brushed against their exposed and wet skin and soaked clothing. They averted eachothers gazes and looked somewhat sad as they still had to walk quite close to eachother and knew that Naruto didn't like the fact that they had fought and wouldn't like it if they did so again either.

Ayame shivered tremendously as she tried to warm herself up against the cold evening winds. Anko looked towards Ayame and let out a sigh as she took her raincoat off, "Here..."

Ayame looked up towards Anko, who was offering her coat to her or rather insisted as she placed the coat around her arms, "Why...?"

"Because I'm sorry..." Anko said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"..." Ayame silently looked at her for a couple of moments.

"...Me too...I'm sorry I started fightning with you..."

"It's my fault though...If I didn't try to force myself upon Naru-chan you wouldn't have done that..."

Anko shivered from the cold now as well and Ayame opened the raincoat to her, "Come...We'll keep eachother warm or something..."

Anko's expression saddened and she averted her eyes from Ayame as she wrapped an arm around her waist and the two of them walked close to eachother to keep each other warm. Naruto was silently looking at the road up ahead as he could hear the two girls wrap their arms around eachother both to support eachother and to keep warm.

He nor his clones looked at them out of decency, after all in the short moment Naruto did look at them he could tell that they're clothing was in quite a bad shape.

"Hey...Either of you is missing a bra right now so..." Naruto said as he held his hand that held the bra back towards the two women.

Ayame rested her hand on her chest shortly before looking up towards the bra that Naruto held out.

Anko looked at Ayame, who looked kind of awkward towards her bra, and Anko knew that it was Ayame's since she didn't wear one, "It's mine...Thank you for holding onto it Naru-chan..."

"Here..." Naruto moved his hand to motion for Anko to take the bra and she did, silently handing it to Ayame again.

Ayame looked up towards Anko again, her eyes saying everything that needed to be said without words and Anko nodded in return. With a help from Anko, Ayame got her bra back on and they were now silently staring at eachother again, both having regrets for their actions at the restaurant.

"You really like Naru-chan a lot to stand up for him like that back there, don't you?" Anko whispered as she averted her eyes from Ayame's.

Ayame blushed and looked away as well before whispering back to Anko, "I just found you crossing a line. If he wants to be kissed by you, he'll let you kiss him..."

"Aya-chan...I'm sorry for calling you a whore...You're way too sweet for a whore..."

"...I don't think your a slut either..." Ayame replied and then added in a soft whisper, "Naruto is a really good guy...If you really want him as your own and want to do things with him you just have to win his heart...Not that such a thing is easy...He's already more or less in love with five girls...You and me would only add more conflict within him..."

Anko smiled weakly, "Who knows..."

"Yeah...Who knows..." Ayame replied smiling just as weak as Anko.

"If we don't end up with him, we will always have each other though." Anko whispered and stuck her tongue slightly out at Ayame along with a wink.

"Heh..." Ayame closed her eyes and slightly smiled, not caring if Anko was serious about it or it was just a small joke to light the situation up.

"Ayame-chan...We're at your place." Naruto stated after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Then I guess I'll be heading in now to rest up and what not..." Ayame said as she returned Anko's raincoat to Anko and walked up to her door trough the clones.

"Ayame-chan..." Naruto said as he grabbed onto her wrist when she reached the door and she looked with soft eyes at him.

Naruto broke into a wide grin to cheer her up a bit, "Next time we'll head out straight towards a club, all right?"

"You got it, Naruto-kun. Dinner between you and me seems to be cursed when doing so at a restaurant..." Ayame said before opening the front door and heading in.

"Now, we just need to bring you back..." Naruto said and turned around towards Anko after he heard her close her raincoat.

"Ehm...Naru-chan? Can we go to your place...? My appartment is pretty far away from here and I'd rather be dry before heading back..." Anko asked sounding rather sincerely to Naruto.

Though he really wanted to say to her that she should go home right now all by herself, he just wasn't that kind of guy so he let out a deep sigh instead, "All right... I'll give you a t-shirt or something at my place so you won't get a fever or something on your way home..."

"Thanks love." Anko replied smirking at Naruto, which didn't really surprise the blonde. After all, he always saw her smirk and never really smile unless she was eating dango without the intention of driving men mad.

Though he was used to Anko smirking about a lot of things, he was still kind of cautious of her, knowing that she'd most likely be planning something right now and that he probably wasn't safe of her until they were inside his home and near Gaara and Temari for that matter. To Naruto's moderately pleasant surprise, Anko remained silent during the rest of their trip and didn't even attempt to jump him or whatever.

When they reached the door of Naruto's appartment, Naruto made his Kage Bunshins pop off since Anko soon wouldn't need the protection from looks that the public would send her. Whether she wanted Naruto to shield her from the public eye was a whole different question, or that was at least what Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly opened the door, let Anko go in first and as Naruto walked in after her they were greeted by Temari and Gaara, "Back so soon?"

Anko took a quick look at the two sand siblings and took notice of Gaara, "Oh my, oh my...It's Kazekage-sama...You're even cuter in reality then I heard."

She suddenly pulled the red head closer and ran a hand trough his hair, "Does Kazekage-dono want to be pleased by Konoha's finest...?"

Gaara looked coldy past her and spoke towards Temari, "Temari, May I break my vow of not killing people when they aren't trying to kill me?"

"You don't have to, I'll gladly kill her for talking to my little brother like that..." Temari said as she grabbed a hold of her fan.

Anko blinked at the two of them, wondering if she said something wrong until Naruto quickly pulled her away from Gaara and Temari, "Anko-sensei, I didn't bring you here to meet the Kazekage, so leave my room-mates alone, would you?"

Naruto pulled her into the bathroom, quickly closed the door and locked it to protect Anko from Gaara and Temari and them in return from her. Then he realised he locked himself with the infamous 'nymphowhatchamacallit' Anko in a rather small bathroom with no way to escape other than the bathroom door.

"I'll go and..." Naruto said as he quickly tried to unlock but was stopped by Anko who embraced him from behind, "Do what, my Naru-chan?"

"What are you planning on doing with me..." Naruto asked as he started sweating out of being nervous from the devious grin Anko had on her face.

Anko turned Naruto around to face him before grinning slightly wider, "Well, there is a whole list of things that I 'plan' on doing with you...but..."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that 'but' and he liked what came after that but even less, "There is just one thing...I want to do with you right now..."

Naruto nervously took a step back, being cornered against the door, knowing that he'd have too little time to open the door and escape from Anko.

"_Crap! I'm done done for this time...!"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, awaiting his expected 'doom' but as that certain doom didn't come he carefully opened one eye.

As he did so, Anko wrapped her arms around him and pull him into a hug, resting her head partly on his shoulder and partly against his head.

"Uh..." Naruto managed to let out in surprise as his eyes went wide that Anko held him like that for way longer than he expected without doing anything else.

"Surprised, Naru-chan...? But you know...I lied about just wanting just one thing..." Anko said as she still tightly held Naruto against her own body, the smell of her hair and body intoxicating the young blonde.

Anko moved her cheek over Naruto's until she could look straight into his eyes with her own and then she moved her face closer towards his. It was for about a second but their lips connected and had Naruto staring in disbelief at Anko.

"_No tongue...No attempt to grope me or make me grope her...Nothing more then an embrace and...a tender kiss...?"_ Naruto stared wide eyed at Anko, who had that ever-lasting seductive look in her eyes and for the first time, Naruto felt seduced by her eyes as he pulled her closer for a second kiss.

Realising what he did, he quickly pulled away and cursed himself for falling for her tricks, "_Damnit! Now she'll just think I gave her the signal to 'go for it'!"_

Anko pulled Naruto back into her arms, though Naruto leaned back to still create some distance between them, "My...I didn't expect Naru-chan to give me a kiss back...But don't worry, this is all I'll do for now...I've decided that as long as you'll let me hug you and give you a normal kiss when I feel like it that I'll try not to be too naughty with you..."

"_What the...Is she serious?...Please let her be serious about not trying anything weird!_" Naruto thought as Anko leered at him with an obvious lust in her eyes, "But you know Naru-chan...I really feel like kissing you a lot right now, since you gave me a kiss back..."

"Uh-Uhm...That was just a random action at the moment! I wasn't thinking, really! Besides if you keep this up you'll have me even more wet than you just made me by doing all of this!"

"Wet, you say huh...? My, my...Naru-chan...I think I might drop that not being so naughty part after all if you're going to talk like that..."

"_What the hell did I say?! What the hell is she thinking right now?!"_

Anko stopped leaning closer towards the blushing and shocked Naruto and blinked at him before looking at her clothes and letting out a sigh, "Damnit...For a minute there I thought you were talking about a different kind of being wet...Sorry Naru-chan..."

"Huh? Different kind of wet...?" Naruto blinked at Anko, wondering what she was talking about as he was just wet from her wet clothing.

"Ah, forget about it..." Anko said and let out a sigh before dropping her raincoat to the floor, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine, "Let's just dry me with a towel and get me a clean, dry shirt...Hm...about that Naru-chan..."

"Heh? What?" Naruto asked as he grabbed one of the many towels he kept in his bathroom.

Anko smirked and leered towards him again, "You can choose...Either you dry me with that towel or I get to passionately kiss you ehm...three times...?"

Naruto gasped and shook his head wondering if she really planned on being more innocent around him or not,"_Let's see...I guess drying her isn't half as bad as letting her 'passionately' kiss me three times...After all most of her clothes are wet and she just asked me to dry HER...so..."_

"I'll dry you!" Naruto quickly responded and Anko's eyes turned into a softer leer as did her smirk, "I thought you would..."

Anko turned her back towards Naruto and in one fluid motion took her vest off and tossed it off before crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Start then I'd say..."

Naruto pointed and let out a slight scream, "What the hell are you doing!"

"You said you'd dry me, so I took off my vest so you can dry my body. Or do you rather take the kisses...I'll give 'em to you right now if you want, but I'd have to turn around and..." Anko placed her hands on her cheeks, pretending to be blushing and shook her head, "I'd have to wrap my arms around poor innocent Naru-chan which would show him a lot of my femininety...Oooh...What should I do...?"

"All right, all right...I'll dry you up...Tsch...Whatever happened to being more innocent around me if I let you hug and kiss me..." Naruto muttered the last part but Anko could clearly hear it.

"I never said I'd be innocent around you. I said I just wouldn't try to go further than that for now, meaning until your dormant male instincts start working. But there's nothing wrong with teasing you, ne?" Anko said and winked at Naruto.

He let out a sigh in defeat as he started rubbing the towel over Anko's back.

"Hmm...This is really nice you know...How about we take a shower together and then rub each others back?" Anko asked as she leered over her shoulder towards him.

"_Just ignore her...Just ignore her...Once you're done with her back you'll just get her a t-shirt and get her the hell out of your house so you can do whatever to pass time with Temari and Gaara..."_

"I see...Naru-chan, do you know the saying 'Talk is silver, silence is golden'? Seeing that you're silent I guess I should take it as a yes and take of my short skirt and...ow I don't wear any underwear today."

Naruto froze up for half a second then decided that if he wouldn't speak up he'd end up in the shower with Anko and so he bit to her with gritted teeth, "No, I don't want to take a bath or shower with you!"

"All right. But you really should feel your own hands go over your back sometime...It's really nice..." Anko said dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm going to get you a shirt..." Naruto said as he was done with her back but Anko stopped him with one hand.

"Naru-chan, You're forgetting my front..." Anko said as she pulled him back behind her.

"All right, all right...geez..." Naruto said as he patted the area around Anko's neck with the towel.

Anko then grabbed his hands as he pulled them back and pulled them more forward, "Naru-chan, you're forgetting these..."

"Oh my...I forgot that you didn't have the towel in your hands..." Anko said as she leered at him, though it was useless to do so as at that point Naruto was unable to move a single muscle, his heart skipped beats and he had the feeling like his entire body was hit by one huge Rasengan.

Anko pouted at Naruto's fossilised response and took his hands of her, "Heh...It's no fun when you react like that..."

Naruto's eyes slowly came back to life and with shocking motions twitched at Anko, "_No fun...No FUN she says!_"

His mind continued after that with a trail of curses as Anko let a sigh out, "I guess you can't do such a thing as touch them, can you...Unfortunately."

"I can do it..." Naruto muttered and Anko looked towards him over her shoulder in confusement.

"I'll show you that I can and will do it without fosilizing or fainting or even a bleeding nose! I won't be defeated so easily!"

"Defeated...? Anyway, just do one at a time then...I guess two is too much for you..." Anko said as she turned her head back around.

"_All right, Naruto...Consider this training...Eventually you have to do this as well and you need to get used to it...Else you'll be like Ero-sennin and still pass out at seeing a woman that's too good looking or whatever..."_ Naruto told himself as he took the towel and carefully moved his arm underneath Anko's arm to reach the first designated area.

Naruto's face flushed bright red as he touched it and figured that if he took too long, he'd simply die of too much blood rushing to his head. As Naruto used his other hand to take the towel and slowly retracted the hand he just used to dry Anko, he felt Anko shiver as his finger tops accidentally traced over her skin.

Naruto looked at his fingers and noticed that the finger tops that accidentally traced over her skin were slightly covered in blood, "Oi, You're wounded..."

"It's just a small wound...Here give me your hand...I'll give you some distraction while drying the other one..." Anko said as she took Naruto's hand that had the blood on it as he moved his other hand towards the second and last area Naruto had to dry of Anko.

"You know, Naru-chan...You'd better hope that you won't pass out from a bleeding nose right now, else I'll have to do things to you...I usually find blood a turn on, you know..." Anko said and before Naruto could even react, she stuck his fingers in her mouth and suckled them clean.

Flushing brighter red, Naruto rapidly rubbed Anko's last area dry and then quickly retracted his hands as he stood tiptoed and with wide eyes behind Anko. She crossed her arms in front of her again and giggled, "Ah...I'm sorry Naru-chan...I'm teasing you too much...Hey..."

Naruto slightly relaxed but only slightly and eyed the kunoichi warily.

"Look Naru-chan! You made them shine!" Anko said grinning as she turned around to face Naruto.

Luckily for Naruto, since he really did not want to pass out from a bleeding nose right there, they shined so much that he had to pinch his eyes tightly, "Damnit, That's like Fuzzy Eye-brows and Super Fuzzy Eye-brows teeth sparkle times ten..."

With her chest still blinding Naruto, she bend over to grab the towel and turned back around to dry her chest even more, "It's all because you didn't dry them properly...Oh well..."

"Right..." Naruto said, thanks to the blinding light his blood retracted from his face and he no longer blushed, "I'll go get you a shirt then..."

Naruto was reliefed to be finally out of the bathroom and quickly headed towards his closet where he kept all his clothing.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he walked past Gaara and Temari, who were sitting around the table in front of Naruto's small tv and both writing something on their own scroll.

"...Nothing..." Gaara and Temari replied in unison.

Naruto eyed the two suspiciously and raised an eyebrow, being the prank master of Konoha meant he knew most of the time when someone was plotting something.

"What are you doing...?" Gaara asked as he looked up from his scroll.

"...Nothing, why?" Naruto still eyed them with suspicion.

"No reason." Temari replied for Gaara and Naruto shrugged in reply, figuring that he'd find out later. He quickly dug into his closet and found the biggest shirt he possesed to give to Anko.

A few moments later, Naruto had found what he was looking for, a big black t-shirt with an orange spiral on it. He had another shirt that was exactly the same, so he could bear to miss it. He ran back to the bathroom and as he opened the door he held the shirt out, "Here, you can have this one."

Without saying a word Anko pulled Naruto back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"More time?" Temari asked as she looked up towards Gaara.

"...More time." Gaara replied with a nod as the two of them bend back over their scrolls.

Naruto gulped as he stood in front of Anko, who just took the shirt out of his hands and turned around, "Why did you pull me back in?"

"Give me a hug Naru-chan..." Anko said as she was turning the t-shirt Naruto so that she could quickly put it on.

Naruto blushed and decided that it was better for his health to do what he was told, so he wrapped his arms around her stomach and decided to rest his head against her back.

"_Damn, her skin is warm...I guess Ero-sennin wasn't kidding that time when he said that she was 'one hot babe'..."_ Naruto thought as Anko pulled the shirt over her head.

As the fabric reached his head, Naruto pulled his head back so Anko to pull her shirt down without trapping his head underneath it. Naruto's t-shirt was as much as a fit as it possibly could, leaving only the area where Naruto had his arms wrapped exposed.

"All right you can let go off me for now, Naru-chan." Anko said and instantly Naruto let go off her, not wanting to hug her longer then necessary.

Anko picked her raincoat up from the floor and put it back on as well and Naruto noticed that it was now dry as well, "Hey, how did that get dry so quickly?"

She winked at Naruto and stuck her tongue out, "That's a secret from the Kunoichi of Konoha. Something they all should know incase they're out on a mission while wearing something white and have a high risk of being hit by a suiton jutsu."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked dumbfounded towards Anko, wondering if there really was such a thing a special technique to dry your clothes, but he was shaken out of his trail of thoughts as Anko hugged him again, "Well then...I guess I'll be leaving now, ne Naru-chan?"

"Uhuh." Naruto shortly replied, all too glad that the woman, who had a knack for nearly giving him a heart attack, would now at least leave him alone for at least some time again.

"Then..." Anko said in a soft and seducing tone as she moved her lips closer to Naruto's and gave him another kiss, "Naru-chan call me sometime soon, ne?"

And even before Naruto could respond Anko ran out the bathroom door followed by leaving his appartment and Naruto let out a sigh of finally being rid of that woman, "_She really scares me too much...What the hell does she want anyway...Maybe I should try hooking her up to Ero-sennin or something so they both can go H on eachother..."_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him and as he walked back into the living room he saw a widely grinning Temari and a rather amused looking Gaara.

"What's up with you two?" Naruto asked as he eyed his temporary roommates suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mind telling us what you were doing all this time in that bathroom with that woman?" Gaara asked without showing any emotion as usual.

"Nothing..." Naruto said and stuck his nose up in the air and to his left, "Why?"

Temari energetically pushed her arm forward to show Naruto the scroll she was holding in her hand and Gaara plainly rose his hand up to eyeheight to show Naruto his.

Naruto read the title on the scrolls, starting with Temari's whose said: "A Blonde, a Busty kunoichi and a Bathroom. Temari version" with a heart after the Temari version part. Naruto was moderately shocked by the title and then noticed that Gaara's was entitled exactly the same aside that Temari had been replaced with Gaara and that there was a teddy bear instead of a heart, though the teddy bear was out of the same inkt as the one on Temari's scroll so Naruto figured it had been her doing.

Naruto looked shocked and wide-eyed at the two siblings, Temari smiling silly and Gaara showing a slight hint of a smirk on his face, "What the hell did you guys hear!"

"Ehm...Some screaming amongst other things..." Temari said as she put a finger to her chin, "But what you screamed isn't really in this so..."

"Then what IS in it! What the hell did you two think up!" Naruto yelled mostly at Temari since she seemed to have the most fun in this.

"Well, who knows...Oh wait, I do and Gaara does with his." Temari said and giggled slightly.

"Give me that!" Naruto jumped for the scroll but Temari simply passed it to Gaara.

"Gaara, let's burry them and read them later to have some fun." Temari said smiling as she held Naruto onto the floor with one foot as he had missed jumping for the scroll and landed flat on his face.

"Sure..." Gaara said and sand out of his gourd consumed the two scrolls and then disappeared back into the gourd.

"Nooo!"

"Now really Naruto, what happened? Gaara and I have a bet so I want to know what you two were doing exactly for such a long time." Temari said as she put her leg off Naruto's back so he could stand back up again.

"A bet I most likely already lost. Then again you could be wrong too, Temari, about what you thought..." Gaara stated before he seated himself back onto the couch.

"It's nothing I told you..." Naruto mumbled to Temari as he slightly turned red in his face.

"Uhuh...If it's nothing then you wouldn't turn red in your face, now would you?" Temari said as she teasingly leered at him.

Naruto glared and for the following hours it was mostly Temari trying to get to know what was going on during the time that Naruto was in the bathroom with Anko, Naruto who tried his best to ignore her and not give even the slightest hint about what happened and Gaara just simply sat on the couch the entire time with his eyes closed.

"Well all right then I'll stop bothering you about it today...Can I use your shower Naruto? I plan on catching some nice amount of sleep tonight..." Temari said.

"Ah sure. Just let me get into my pj's first and then you can have the shower and bathroom all to yourself." Naruto said as he quickly grabbed a new set of pyjamas and headed into the bathroom to change into them.

"_Come to think of it...I wonder if I can keep my henge up tomorrow when taking off clothes and changing into my pj's...I guess I'll have tomorrow to work that out...If not I'll just have to take my bag with me when I go change and pretend to have put them back in my bag or something..."_ Naruto thought as he changed into his pyjamas.

Once he was done and returned to the living room, he found Gaara with a blanket tightly wrapped around him as he lay down on the couch with his teddy bear in his arms.

"Oi...Is Gaara asleep?" Naruto softly whispered to Temari who was gathering her own change of clothes.

"I'm not asleep yet Naruto. I don't fall asleep that fast...Other than that the lights are still on..." Gaara stated before Temari could reply.

"Wel,l Temari... I guess it's up to you then to turn the lights off as I'm going into my bed first." Naruto said as he headed towards his bed and Temari shrugged in reply, "All right, I think I'm able to find my way trough the dark."

"Don't shower too long. I want to be sure that you don't steal all the sheets when I'm asleep." Naruto waved at Temari to go and shower.

"Humph, What type of person do you think I am. If I'd steal all the sheets then you'd end up bugging me in the middle of my beauty sleep for the blankets..." Temari snorted at Naruto before switching the lights of the living room off and heading into the bathroom to shower.

A couple of minutes later as Naruto was almost falling asleep he could hear the water of the shower stop running and a few moments later he felt the sheets rise up from the bed.

"Hurry up and get in Temari..." Naruto whispered as he clutched onto his sheet from the sudden wave of cold on his back.

A moment later the sheets fell back down and a warmth covered Naruto's back and Temari whispered in reply, "Yeah, sorry...I was just thinking about something...This is my first time sleeping in the same bed with the opposite sex you know...It is for you too, right?"

Naruto's eyes went wide open, "_Holy crap, she's right...Wow that is a weird thought...I guess she's kind of shy about such a thing."_ He thought and then turned around to face Temari's sleepy eyes as she had a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah it is...But I guess I'm glad it is at least with a girl that just wants to sleep." Naruto whispered in return and grinned widely at Temari.

"I guess I'm glad too...I mean there's nothing wrong with it and I guess I can trust you..."

"Ehm...Temari...You can trust me but...If I do something in my sleep that you don't like, slap me awake or something, all right?" Naruto whispered back.

"I'll try before ripping your manhood off..."

"I think that just made my brain take note that I shouldn't start doing things in my sleep..."

Temari softly giggled and moved a bit closer towards Naruto, "Hey Naruto...Honestly, what were you and that woman doing in the bathroom...I won't tell Gaara..."

"It's nothing I'm telling ya...Really, why do you even want to know? I doubt it's about some bet with Gaara because he already said that he most likely lost..."

"Well...I want to know...Did you..." Temari blushed and then whispered even softer, "Did you have...sex with her?"

Naruto flushed red and coughed as soft as possible so Gaara would not wake up, "No, really...That's just...No..."

"Honestly? Because you looked kind of red before she quickly left you and all...? You can tell me...Actually...I would like to know about what it's like you see..." Temari whispered and flushed red.

"Really...I'll tell you what did happen but ehm...you owe me a favor or something then, I guess..."

Temari softly yawned, "Ah...Tell me in the morning...And if you're awake before me, please stay in bed until I wake up...My nightgown tends to crawl up sometimes when I move in my sleep..."

"I see...Don't worry, I'll stay in bed so I'm sure I won't see your underwear..." Naruto whispered in reply and then let out a yawn as well.

"I could live with you accidentally seeing my underwear...the point is I don't wear any while sleeping and I think I'm outgrowing this gown...I have it for over a year now and with it being washed that many times back home, I think it shrunk a bit..." Temari whispered with a blush on her face as Naruto could hear her try to pull down her gown a bit more just incase.

"A-all right...I'll stay in bed until you get out...You do realise you made me feel somewhat uncomfortable lying next to you..." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry, but I don't want to wake up in the morning with you on top of me with a bleeding nose by accidentally seeing the private parts of my body..." Temari whispered with a blush as she turned around to look at the ceiling of Naruto's appartment.

"Why don't you just wear underwear then?" Naruto whispered in return as he slightly blushed now as well.

"If it was comfortable to wear then I would..."

"Want to borrow a pair of my boxers? I don't know if they'll fit a girl but at least their comfy for me and they would cover you up..."

Temari turned her head towards Naruto and smiled at him, "Thanks, If you don't mind I'll borrow them from you starting tomorrow as tomorrow night I'll be having a sleepover at Tenten's place...Nemar-kun will be there too!" Temari whispered and tried her best not to squeal.

"I see..." Naruto yawned, "I hope you two get to know eachother better and all...Now we both need our beauty sleep so good night, Temari..."

Naruto closed his eyes and dug his head more into his pillow and before he fell asleep he could hear Temari's reply, "Oyasumi..."

Naruto sleeped, and sleeped and then he dreamed about Anko but instead of him being forced to do perverted things with her he dreamt of how she enclosed him in a hug and started kissing him. That was until Anko started wanting more then just kisses and started to undress him.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, heavily breathing in and out, "_Damn her. I can't get a decent...Hm? Why is everything pitch black...? There should be at least some light coming trough the window..._"

Naruto the also noted aside from the sudden and complete darkness, that his head was lying against something that felt softer then his pillow.

The sense of this 'thing' was somehow familiar to him, though at the moment he couldn't quite place it at the time. Whatever it was that his head was lying against started moving up and down slightly and he could feel the 'thing' go over his face.

For a moment Naruto thought he was still dreaming but then as he commanded his finger to move to see if he was or wasn't awake, his finger moved and Naruto knew he was awake. Sleepy but awake nonetheless. He then felt a hand trace down over his body and Naruto's first reaction was to stop the hand, wondering more or less what it was doing there.

Naruto reached out with his own hand as the hand traced down his body more and more. When the hand reached his stomach, Naruto's hand reach it and without much force grabbed onto it and the hand stopped moving for a few moments.

"_It's soft...and warm...Whose hand is it...? It isn't mine..."_ Naruto sleepily thought as he still also tried to figure out why everything was dark.

The hand moved out of Naruto's and then rested upon the back of his hand, it's fingers tenderly caressing the back of Naruto's hand. At the soft yet tenderly strokes from the fingertops of the hand, Naruto slightly shivered out of pleasure so to say, it at least wasn't a bad shiver for him, and then he realised that he wasn't the only one who was sleeping in his bed and remembered who it was, "_Temari..._"

Realisation rushed trough Naruto's brain like Jiraiya would run away from an angry mob of women and he realised _exactly_ where his head was and also that he was dead if Temari didn't realise that this wasn't his doing.

"Temari...are you awake?" Naruto whispered as Temari's fingers still ran over the back of his hand.

"_No answer..._" Naruto thought and crawled slightly up, now also noticing that there was an arm wrapped around his waist.

Naruto blinked with his eyes to let them adjust to the sudden small amount of light that entered his eyes when his head came above the sheets. Once they were focussed, he stared at the sleeping face of the kunoichi from Sunagakure that was only an inch or two away from his own and realising she was asleep but not sure how tightly, he tried to wake her, "Temari...Wake up...I don't want you to beat me dead in the morning..."

Temari's eyes shuddered for half a moment and then slightly went open and answering with a soft, even slightly cute, sleepy voice, "Naruto...? What is it...I was sleeping..."

As Naruto tried to figure out how to state that she, or perhaps he did it himself, made his head lie against her chest and that in her sleep she was caressing the back of his hand, Temari realised herself exactly where her arms and hands were, not to mention that Naruto's face was really close to her, "D-did you...?"

Naruto shook his head before whispering in reply, "When I suddenly woke up I found my head lying against your chest and felt your hand tracing down over my body...I don't know if I started lying so close to you in my sleep or you pulled me closer..."

Temari was awake enough to blush and then she replied, "I'm sorry, Naruto...I didn't mean to do something that you didn't want either..."

"I'm not angry...It's just that I didn't want you to find me like that in the morning and kill me for it..."

"...I see...You know you really are soft and warm..." Temari whispered blushing as she slightly moved one hand over his back.

Naruto blushed as well, "You...The same is true for you..."

"Mind if I hold you in my arms to get back to sleep...?" Temari asked sleepily as she stared straight into Naruto's eyes, which widened and he started blushing as well.

"Sorry for even asking someone who's not that close to me..." Temari whispered as she retracted her arm from Naruto's back but was stopped half way trough by Naruto.

"You're used to warmth right...And I don't mind the extra warmth as long as you don't kill me in the morning..." Naruto whispered blushing as he placed Temari's arm back and placed his own around her waist.

Temari pulled him closer, "Thanks...But don't get any funny ideas...I'm just using you as a teddy bear like I sometimes do with Gaara..."

Naruto would have cried out of laughter if he hadn't been so sleepy so instead he let out a small laugh, "Hehehe...I guess that's why you did it..."

"Hm...What are you talking about...?"

"You pulled me into a hug while sleeping because you are used to do it from time to time with Gaara..."

"I guess you're right...and...Naruto...you can lean your head against my chest...I trust you enough for that and that way I can also keep your warmth closer to me..."

Naruto figured that she really wanted the extra warmth for allowing him to do such a thing so he slightly moved closer towards her chest, to show that he was ok with that but still didn't really had any perverted ideas.

"It's fine I said..." Temari wrapped her other arm around Naruto now as well and pulled the now seriously blushing blonde closer to her.

Naruto gulped and figured he'd soon forget his position if he'd fall asleep again, "Temari...Thanks for trusting me...Your warmth and softness is really too nice to miss out on..."

"Like my breasts huh, kid..." Temari whispered as she started closing her eyes again.

"...There is no right answer to that, is there...?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Uhuh...If you plan on doing perverted things while I'm asleep, you're somewhat lucky now...You'll just have to use your teeth to pull the top of my gown down a bit...Not that I suggest you should...unless you plan on dying tomorrow morning..." Temari stroke trough Naruto's hair for a bit with her eyes still for about a quarter open.

Naruto softly coughed and tried to think more pure thoughts then the thought that was just inserted into his mind by the blonde girl.

"Echii..." The wind mistress whispered before blowing trough Naruto's hair, both as a warning as to show that she was just kidding.

"Trying to keep me from going to sleep or something...?" Naruto whispered as he opened one eye again.

"No...Night, teddy..." Temari said as she closed her eye and tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Don't get so mushy-mushy, Temari..." Naruto whispered and before he closed his eyes and let Temari's warmth take him back to la-la land. He could hear the wind mistress slightly laugh before letting out a deep sigh, her chest rubbing over his face before her breathing softened and the two of them fell back asleep.

Hours later, the red headed Kazekage stood towering above the two sleeping blondes, trying to figure out what to make out of them so to say. He decided he should wake up his sister and hear the story from her, "Temari, wake up..."

Not getting a response he let out a sigh, both out of annoyance that she wouldn't instantly wake up and also out of grattitude that he did know how to wake her up without being smashed in his face. He stretched his finger and poked Temari in her side as if to hit an 'wake up' button.

Temari's eyes spread wide open and she turned around to face Gaara and greeted him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Ohayo, Gaara...Is breakfast ready?"

"Not before explaining what happened between you and Naruto last night..."

Temari slightly gasped, turned around to find the blonde shinobi still vast asleep and she blushed red in her face before replying to her brother, "No-Not a thing...I just hugged him like I would with y-..."

Temari was cut off by Gaara's hand covering her mouth, "I thought we agreed you should let no one know about that."

As Gaara removed his hand from Temari's mouth she replied, "He probably knows if he remembers what we were sleepily talking about last night...Besides what's wrong with a big sister cuddling her little brother to sleep and all?"

"Because I'm the Kazekage and it is as a matter of fact one of the things I'd rather not let the world know about our family...Like Kankurou's puppet fetishes..."

Temari giggled at what would happen to her brother if that ever came out to public, but she didn't really want to see him that embarrassed, "All right, I won't mention it again. I'll go take a shower...Will you make breakfast for us all then?"

"It's going to be Ramen anyway..." Gaara said as he walked towards the kitchen area.

"For some reason it seems like the perfect morning meal though..." Temari said smiling as she got out of bed, straightened her gown and grabbed her bag, heading for the bathroom in Naruto's appartment.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto's nostrills were prickled with the smell of Ramen in the morning. Raising up from his bed to the smell of Ramen, Naruto sniffed again before instinctively turning his head towards the kitchen table.

"Yo. Good morning, Blonde Teddy." Temari said as she noticed that Naruto was awake.

Naruto blushed and sheepisly grinned at Temari as he rubbed the back of his head. He then noticed Gaara was missing from the scene and he blinked at the sun's morning light that pierced trough the window, "Where's Gaara...?"

"Out training again. After warming up some Ramen cups while I was taking a shower and eating some himself, he instantly headed out..." Temari stated as she ate more of the ramen.

"I see...Then I'd better eat breakfast as well..." Naruto said as he got up from his bed and sleepily walked over towards the kitchen table where he saw four empy cups of ramen, one at where Gaara must've been seated and three near Temari.

"Huh...?" Naruto blinked and then plainly pointed and yelled, "No! Are those...!"

"Hm? What's wrong? Aren't you going to take some ramen? I suggest you take this one, it's really tasty..." Temari said as she held up the cup like she was advertising for it.

Naruto gasped for air and then pointed again at the cup of ramen that Temari was holding with a smile, "Those are the extra super duper special limited edition miso ramen cups I got for my birthday from Iruka-sensei!"

"Huh...? These?" Temari blinked at the cups of ramen, "Well they do taste better then the ones I had yesterday...How much did you get?"

"Four! And you can't get them anywhere any more!"

"Ehehehe..." Temari grinned sheepishly, "Well I guess you have one cup left then since I'm already halfway trough the third one..."

"My ramen..." Naruto cried waterfalls as he let his shoulders hang out of sadness.

"Here." Temari said as she held out some of the noodles between her chopsticks.

Naruto looked up at the noodles and instantly ate them giving him a short moment of bliss, "They really are extra super duper special!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't know they were special to you. Here, I'll feed the rest of this cup to you." Temari suggested, trying to make up for accidentally grabbing Naruto's special ramen.

Naruto huffed and sat down next to Temari, still mad at her for eating more then half of the ramen that tasted like none other, as she started feeding it to him.

"It really tastes good, doesn't it?" Temari asked as she fed more of the ramen to Naruto.

"Hmf...You should know...You ate more than two cups of it..." Naruto said grumpy as he quickly ate the ramen. Temari snapped at his remark, slamming the cup of ramen with chopsticks onto the table and stood up from her seat.

"I said I'm sorry! Let it go through that thick head of yours that I didn't know! I'm trying my best right now to make up for it, for I'm even fucking feeding it to you! You want to know what it tastes like to eat so much of that special type of ramen! Then I'll let you taste it!"

Naruto was roughly pulled up from his chair by the wind mistress and seeing the anger in Temari's eyes, he was kind of getting scared of what she might do to him. That feeling of being scared however vanished and turned into shock as Temari forced him to open his mouth and she kissed him all of a sudden, her tongue exploring his mouth freely.

After breaking the kiss Temari still looked angry towards him, "There, now you got the taste of that fucking stupid ramen in your mouth!"

She stomped off, heading towards the door and picking her fan that was leaning against wall up along the way.

As Naruto stood there awestruck, he heard the frontdoor slam shut as he just stood there with shaking hands, which reached out and touched his lips and he looked at his shaking fingers with disbelief. He then let his arms drop in defeat, sat back down in his seat and for a moment stared with saddened eyes at the still hot cup of miso ramen.

Naruto reached out for it and started eating it, "_...It doesn't taste the same..._"

Less than half an hour later, Naruto was in his favourite training forest with his bag ready for tonight's sleepover and carrying enough money to buy more than a decent meal for the afternoon and evening at Ichiraku's. He really didn't feel like going back home right now and face Temari. He felt guilty for acting like an ass towards her when she was trying her best to apologize and cheer him up.

So instead, he tried to focus his thoughts on training and knew that he had to use the demon within him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, if he didn't want to use up all his normal chakra for this training. He closed his eyes and focussed on the Kyuubi's chakra, a red glow of chakra soon covering him and lending him power and extra chakra.

Naruto placed his hand on the trunk of a tree and focussed, a small seal appearing on it's surface as he removed his hand. He ran away from the tree, quickly formed two handseals as he closed his eyes and focussed his chakra, "Shunshin no jutsu!"

When Naruto reopened his eyes we found himself standing on a tree branch and looking over the entire city of Konoha. He was standing on top of the Hokage statues, "DAMN IT! THAT STUPID FOX CHAKRA IS TOO MUCH!"

Naruto continued training the entire day, only taking a break for lunch and eventually dinner, but dinner meant that his training for today was over and he was somewhat satisfied with the results as he managed to at least stay near the forest instead of ending up way off his target.

After dinner at Ichiraku's, Naruto quickly headed towards Tenten's place as he was almost sure that it was time to go there.

Two blocks or so away from Tenten's appartment, Naruto stopped in an alley to use his henge no jutsu and then headed out into the open street, casually walking around as Nemar and heading towards Tenten's appartment. As he walked in the hallway that led to Tenten's appartment, he noticed that Sakura was waiting in front of Tenten's door, "Yo, Sakura. Isn't Tenten home?"

"Good evening, Nemar-kun." Sakura said and slightly bowed, "I think Tenten is out getting groceries or training. Either way she isn't answering the door so I guess she really is away."

"Ah, I see." Naruto said and leaned against the wall, "Then I guess for now it's just the two of us..."

Sakura smiled as she looked away and a blushingly thought, "_He's such a handsome guy...and he appears to be very kind yet strong. Maybe I should try seducing him a bit before anyone else comes..."_

As if on cue, Hinata came running around the corner and stopped in front of the two, panting rather heavily, "S-sorry. Father wanted me to teach Hanabi something s-so..."

"Calm down Hinata, Tenten isn't even home yet." Naruto said smiling widely at the Hyuuga girl.

"I-I see...Then...I guess she's still o-out training with N-Neji-niisan..."

"Even so, I expected her to be at least home by the time we got here." Sakura stated as she looked down the hallway to see if more people were coming.

A few moments later both Ino and Temari came walking down the hallway and Naruto first took notice of Temari, who looked somewhat depressed and then he turned to Ino, who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yo, Nemar-kun! Here, these flowers are a gift from me to you." Ino said smiling and a slight blush on her face as she held the flowers out to Naruto.

"Ino, Thank you but we're staying over at Tenten's place...I don't know if she can place them somewhere before I can take them back to my home..." Naruto said as he accepted the flowers.

"Ah, Don't worry about it. If she can't put them in a vase we'll just temporarily place them in the sink or something. More importantly...do you like them?"

Naruto inhaled the scent of the flowers and smiled, "They smell good and look pretty too. Just like the person who gave them to me."

Ino blushed and just stared silently into his eyes even after he turned his eyes away from her. Temari was still looking somewhat depressed and Naruto figured that he was the most likely cause of that depression, "Temari...Do you feel all right...?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Nemar-kun. Nothing to worry about. I'm energetically really!" Temari smiled at Naruto, but for some reason he knew that she was only pretending.

"I see..." Naruto said, his eyes saddening for a moment before he turned on a happy face as well, "Then show me your energy by giving me a big hug!"

Temari stared surprised at Naruto and let out a sigh before shaking her head with an honest smile on her face, "Geez, now you sound like those two weirdo's in green."

Naruto snickered until he was suddenly surprised by a hug from Ino, "I'm energetic enough to hug my Nemar-kun."

"Ehehehe...Ino..." Naruto said smiling at the blonde, "_She didn't understand that I was trying to cheer Temari up a bit."_

"...Sorry for the wait..." A tired, or more like exhausted, Tenten said, turning all the heads in front of her appartment to her.

"Tenten? What happened to you?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time as they saw that Tenten was rather beat for real.

"Neji's training...That's what..." Tenten said as she slowly reached into her pockets to grab her keys.

"Neji-niisan's training?...I didn't know he was so rough on you..." Hinata said, looking rather shocked that Tenten was cut in various places.

"Yeah, today he did...I guess he was grumpy or something using his Kaiten to even reflect my weapons back at me instead of deflecting or avoiding them...Geez..."

"Don't worry Tenten, I'll heal all your wounds in a minute." Sakura said as Tenten opened the door.

Tenten sighed, "Thank you Sakura, you're the best. I'll just need a moment to catch my breath as well, I guess. Please make yourselves at home while Sakura fixes my wounds."

Naruto gave a good look at Tenten's home and it reminded him a lot of his own appartment.

The first room you entered was the living-bedroom, with a large two-persons bed being the first thing to see when entering the room.  
Next to the bed there was a mirror as tall as he was and in front of the bed there was a lot of free space before finally having two couches, one across the tv and another adjacent to the first couch.

Tenten opened the door to the bathroom, which was around the corner when entering the living room, and Sakura followed her inside to examine Tenten's wounds and heal them. Naruto noticed two other doors in the appartment, one on the left side of the bed and another one on the right corner when entering the room.

As he walked in further and settled down on the couch, Naruto noticed that Tenten had an open kitchen like he did only that hers was bigger and slightly covered by the room next to it, so people wouldn't instantly see the kitchen when entering.

Naruto really envied Tenten for having such a big place all for herself, but when he considered that thought again, he figured that it could also get quite lonely if you're all alone in it. He knew that feeling, it was one of the main reasons why he only ate and slept there and spend the rest of his time out in Konoha, training or just walking around and of course eating at Ichiraku's.

A minute or two later, Sakura and Tenten walked out of the bathroom with Tenten all refreshed and restored, or at least she looked that way.

"I hope all of you brought your sleeping bags. Because we're going to have an all out fun night!" Tenten said and cheerfully threw her fist up in the air.

"_Yup she's energetic as well so I guess she's as good as new._" Naruto thought smiling.

Tenten looked around at everyone present in the room, who just stared at her like she had gone nuts. Naruto decided to help Tenten out a bit and also to have the girls act more energetic, "Yeah! Go Tenten! Party! Party! Party!"

This time everyone stared at Naruto, "Oh come on. How else are you going to describe this?"

Tenten put her hands in her side and sighed, "I guess we'll first decide who's going to sleep where. Then we can try again to be more energetic. You know then we'll put on some music or something and I'll get the snacks and drinks I've bought."

Naruto looked around the room, got up from his seat at the couch and opened his bag once he reached the end of the bed in the room. He took out his sleeping bag out, placed it on the ground, lay down on it and before he could say that he'd take that spot Sakura sat down on his right and Ino on his left and together they let out, "I'll take this spot."

Naruto looked at both girls, saw them smiling innocently at him yet the atmosphere told him differently, "_What the hell are those two thinking...I feel like I'm going to end up dead in the morning..."_

Temari sighed and placed her own sleeping bag in front of Naruto, "Then I'll guess I'll take this spot."

"I-I'll take this spot here then..." Hinata shly placed her bag below Sakura.

Tenten dropped herself onto her bed, with her head at the feet's ending and crawled over the edge to hang above Naruto's head, "You know Nemar-kun, this bed is big enough for at least two people...Wouldn't you rather prefer to sleep in it then on the ground...?"

"It's all right, I can sleep on the floor." Naruto replied smiling at Tenten.

"So you'd rather prefer to sleep on the ground then next to me...?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Hey! That's unfair Tenten! Just because he's at your home, doesn't mean you can share a bed with him!" Sakura protested as Naruto just flushed red.

Naruto's blush increased even more as Ino suddenly pressed her body onto his and was only an inch away from his face, "Nemar-kun...If I get cold tonight I can crawl into your sleeping bag, right?"

Temari pushed Ino of Naruto's body and lay half over his right now, "You won't get a chance for something like that without having to go through me blondie!"

Naruto blushed as the girls were at the brink of fighting over who got to sleep with him but luckily his brain got an idea as he laid his eyes upon the innocent Hyuuga heiress, whose eyes shifted from girl to girl, "If you are going to fight eachother over who gets to sleep with me, I'll just go and sleep with Hinata."

"Eh...!" All the girls, including a red faced Hinata, simultanously replied and then silently stared at Naruto who slightly rose up from his position.

"You heard me right...We'll see what happens, it's still early. But if at any point you all are going to fight with me I'll just go and crawl up in Hinata's sleeping bag."

Temari let go off Ino and dusted her off as Sakura and Tenten settled down as well.

"All right then, how about we all go sit in a circle then and start the night off with some truth or dare? We can get to know Nemar-kun better and he can get to know us better as well. Plus, Dares are always fun to see..." Tenten said as she jumped of her bed and landed in front of Naruto.

"Hm...That isn't a bad idea..." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin, "_Wait...Dares are something you MUST do right...Uh-oh, that's bad. Really, really bad..."_

"But there are going to be a few rules..." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked at all of the girls.

"I guessed you'd say that. But that's obvious isn't it...? It would be unfair if there were no rules. I say Nemar-kun may decide on the rules." Tenten said as she cheerfully sat down on the ground throwing a smile towards Naruto.

"I don't mind that." Temari said as she sat down next to Tenten.

The other girls nodded and sat down in their little circle as well and Naruto let his eyes wander over them, "_Temari...Tenten...Hinata...Sakura-chan...Ino...They're all very different in personality but if they could ask anything for a dare, I'll be in some deep crap...Hm...I guess telling the truth won't hurt me...Unless they ask me like 'Do you have a secret identity' or something like that...All right only rules for dares..."_

"All right, when a person says Truth, you may ask anything you like and that person has to answer." Naruto nodded once in agreement with himself, "When a person says Dare, you may ask anything BUT you can not dare a person to sleep with you, date you or something that would mean that person couldn't do with those other persons at the same time. In other words, you girls can't ask me as a dare to sleep in the same bed with you or to date you. Other than that I guess you can ask anything, but a person may decline a dare when it involves taking clothes off in front of all. That's all I guess..."

Naruto saw Ino pout at the rules for the dares, as she obviously was thinking of asking any of those things.

"One last rule is that you can't ask the same person who asked you a question." Naruto said after thinking it over, else he'd have a hard time thinking up questions or dares as all the girls would most likely continuesly ask him.

"Then... who shall begin?" Naruto asked and looked around the group and all of them, except Hinata, pointed at him and together said with a big wide smile, "Nemar-kun!"

"_Somehow... I just knew it..." _Naruto let out a sigh before thinking of who he should ask first and then he figured it didn't really matter who got the first question, "Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Tenten said with a smile and awaited her question.

Naruto pondered for a moment, since this was his first time to play the game, though he knew how it went, he tried to sound not too lame, "Ehm...What's your favourite weapon of choice?"

Tenten blinked, Naruto figured that she was probably expecting a different question than that one and the she smiled, "I like the kunai the most I guess."

Naruto nodded, "All right."

"All right...Now it's my turn... Temari, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me." Temari replied with a smirk at Tenten, who cursed but then suddenly smirked at Temari as well.

"I dare you to wear my old waitress uniform and serve us as one during the rest of the game." Tenten said smirking widely.

Temari's eyes went wide of shock and surprise, before she cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Tenten, "You actually have a waitress uniform...?"

"Yup, From my old part time job. Come on I'll show you, so you can get changed into it and start serving us drinks."

Tenten got up from her seat and so did Temari and followed the brunette into a different room.

"This is it!" Temari asked rather loudly from the other room after a minute or two.

"Yup, you've got to wear that."

"How the heck did you get your breasts to fit into this thing and be comfortable!"

"I binded them."

"Even if I binded mine they wouldn't be small enough for this thing!"

"That's because it's made for a fourteen year old." Tenten giggled and Temari growled in reply.

Tenten walked back out into the living room giggling and took a presenter's pose, "I'd like to present to you Temari of the Sand, the cute waitress and our servant for the course of the game!"

Temari growled somemore and stepped out of the room, blushing out of embarrassment as the uniform was way too tight and short for the kunoichi to be considered comfortable. Sakura and Ino cracked up when they saw Temari and fell to the ground, clutching onto their stomach from laughter.

"Well then, I'd like some diet coke please..." Tenten said trying not to laugh at Temari as well.

"Yeah me too." Sakura said between laughing and Ino did the same after Sakura, "Make that three diet coke then..."

Hinata shyly raised her hand, "M-me too, please..."

Temari sighed and regretted her choice to be daring enough to pick dare as the first person, before turning towards Naruto and looked at him, "Does Nemar-kun want something as well?"

"Yeah...but..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her, "I'll go get it myself."

Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen with Temari, giving a quick glance at her outfit, "_Damn...I bet Ero-Sennin wants to be in my shoes right now...Even though Temari doesn't like it that thing pretty much exposes all her curves..."_

* * *

Not too far away, in the same Konohagakure, a certain white-haired sannin sneezed, "Ah damn...Those hot babes are talking about me again..." 

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a death glare, "_What_ did you just say...?"

"Er...ehm...My fans are probably talking about how great my latest novel is!" Jiraiya said and coughed.

* * *

Naruto helped Temari fill the glasses and smiled politely at her. She was still blushing red but she at least managed to force a smile back at him. Figuring that Temari might need some cheering up about the fact that she pretty much been embarrassed a lot just then he whispered to her, "Hey...Want me to ehm...perhaps...flirt with you a bit in the presence of the other girls...That should teach them not too laugh at you for being brave enough to go trough with a dare..." 

Temari stared at Naruto with wide eyes and then smiled, "Hmph...That would make me feel bad if you choose dare when I'm going to ask you truth or dare in a minute..."

She walked back into the living room in one fluid motion, her hair momentarily brushing just past Naruto's face and those words were stuck in his mind, "Ask me when I choose Dare, huh...?"

Curious about what that question would be Naruto walked back into the living room carrying two glasses, one for him and one for Temari. He sat back down in his previous position and handed Temari her glass, who smiled at him before saying, "Thank you."

Temari took a zip of her diet coke and turned towards Naruto, "Nemar-kun, Truth or Dare..."

Eager to find out what she had planned and hoped that it wasn't something as horrible as Tenten just pulled on her, Naruto answered, "...Dare."

Temari smirked and shook her head, before looking with a devious look in her eyes towards Naruto, "I dare you to choose Dare for the remainder of the game..."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and realised only one thing at the current point in time, Temari had just signed his death sentence. All the other girls looked at the devious Temari and grew all aside from Hinata grew wicked smiles on their faces, Sakura being the first to reply, "That's the best, Temari. Even I wouldn't think of such a thing."

"I didn't finish my sentence yet." Temari tilted her head towards Sakura and looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"_There's more! That's like giving a dead man an extra kick in the nuts!"_ Naruto wasn't all too sure if he was going to like what Temari had to say, but as Temari looked at him and smiled, he felt slightly more at ease.

"Unless he gives that girl a kiss." Temari said smiling and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it, I thought you were going to do something worse...You had me scared there for a moment."

"No, If I'm going to have fun with you, I'm not going to let the others have fun with you just as much." Temari winked at Naruto who shook his head.

"Then the next person is...Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

Sakura chose for truth and Naruto pondered for a moment and then figured it was only appropriate to ask the following question, "Who is the most important person to you right now...?"

"I'd say my friends but if I had to chose one I'd had to chose between...Ino and Naruto, both my closest friends, but who knows you might take up that spot soon." Sakura said and replied with a wink and a smile at Naruto.

"Awww, thanks forehead girl."

"You're welcome, piggie."

"I see...interesting..." Naruto said and rubbed his chin in thought, "_I never knew that Sakura-chan actually cared about me that much...Sure we're friends but I thought that even though I changed a bit she still hated my guts to a certain degree or something...I'll have to go and ask Ero-sennin what's up with that stuff since he has the same with Tsunade-obachan..."_

"Then Temari, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked the blonde from Suna.

"Me again? Geez...Truth, I don't want to be even more embarrassed by you guys...Next thing you'll know Tenten will get a bunny suit out of her closet or something..."

"Hey! I actually do have a bunny suit in my closet!" Tenten came to realisation and they just stared at her, "Halloween, Halloween...I wasn't some mascot for a part-time job, you know..."

"All right...Temari..." Sakura smirked at the blonde as she figured this would be the point where it started to most likely get messy, "What's the most embarrassing thing you ever did to a guy...?"

Temari hugged her knees and rested her head on them, her eyes softening somewhat, "P-Probably, The most embarrassing thing that I did to a guy was get angry at him, yell at him and then started making out with him...Haven't spoken to him since then, though he's a pretty nice guy..."

"_She's talking about me...Damn it..."_ Naruto's eyes softened and silently clutched his fists.

"Ohh, I didn't expect such a thing from you...But I must say that must've been kind of embarrassing if you just suddenly kissed him." Ino replied and Temari threw a glare towards her.

"Nemar-kun, since I got a second round already, so should you...Truth or Dare?" Temari asked Naruto and from the look in her eyes she wanted him to just say dare, but seeing her mood he hoped she asked him a certain question so he could get the burden off his chest.

"Come get your kiss then Temari..." Naruto said as he leaned back against the back.

Temari and all the other girls looked surprised, but Temari didn't wait much longer as she crawled over towards Naruto and raised her face up towards his as the girls around then looked in tension, awaiting the first kiss of the evening.

"_Sorry Temari, but you didn't specifically say where I needed to kiss the girl if I wanted to choose Truth..._" Naruto thought as he turned her cheek towards his mouth and gave her a soft kiss.

Temari blinked at Naruto and then sighed, "Damn it, should've been more precise about that kiss thing, ne?"

"Ehehehehe." Naruto grinned and laughed for a moment before sighing and turning serious again, "Ask me what you want to ask."

Temari crawled back to her location, pulling her knees up when she arrived there and rested her head and arms on them, "What's the stupidest, dumbest thing you've ever done?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let a deep breath out before opening his eyes again, "_I expected a different question, but still this will do..._"

"The dumbest thing I've ever done...It's something I really regret...I was a total asshole to a girl, no, a lady that just tried to be nice to me...I think I really hurt her feelings and...I'd do almost anything to turn back that small instant where I acted like a total moron...I never want to hurt a woman like that again...It hurts too much too see her sadness, you see..."

The girls silently stared at Naruto and he noticed that Temari lifted her head up from her arms and just stared in pure amazement, unlike the others who stared at how gentle 'Nemar-kun' was.

"You..." Temari whispered as she still stared with big eyes at Naruto.

"But you know, Right now I don't have to worry about such a thing, hm?" Naruto flashed a smile at the girls to show that he wasn't sad. He really wasn't sad, he was rather relieved that he got to say that.

"Then let's see...Ino, Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked as he turned his head towards Ino, both to avoid Temari's eyes and just to face Ino's.

"Hm...Dare me." Ino said with a smirk.

"A Dare huh..." Naruto said and closed his eyes again, "_What kind of Dare would be entertaining yet not totally embarrassing..."_

"I dare you to...unbind all the girls that are binding their chests." Naruto said and the girls turned red in their face and gasped.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T A PERVERT BUT WHAT THE-!" Ino yelled at Naruto who covered his ears.

"Geez, It just seemed quite annoying for girls to actually do that just so it won't get in the way when fighting. But when you think about it there are more shinobi then kunoichi...And if even one praised as one of the Sannin, Jiraiya-sama, is able to be distracted by a woman's look during battle at times then why wouldn't the rest be distracted either, hm?"

"WHY YOU...!" Ino yelled pissed off and then realised there was some sense to that, "You actually have a point in that..."

"That might be true for most average opponents but when taking someone on at a way higher level, it won't work. We all know Jiraiya-sama is a pervert but I doubt someone like that Orochimaru would be distracted by some female body part." Sakura stated matter of factly.

"Does it matter? Think of it as a way to train your agility and all. Trust me I've seen enough stuff during my time with Jiraiya-sama to know that women who are able to be fully nimble and agile at anytime, chest binded or not, are stronger than those who are less nimble." Naruto replied, "_It isn't a lie either...I've seen a certain big breasted woman take down Ero-sennin with both agility and strength and Tsunade-obachan is like the queen of big chests..._"

"Hmph...anyway, I'll do the dare...Any girl who has her breasts bound by wrappings please stand up." Ino said and all the remaining girls aside from Temari stood up.

"Everything I've got is unbound and right now tightly packed in this waitress uniform..." Temari said as the girls gave her questioning looks.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked Tenten, who turned red in her face.

"H-how should I know! It's not like I watched her change into that!" Tenten replied blushing furiously.

"Hai, Hai...Let's just go and untie our breasts then huh?" Ino said and walked along with all the other girls into Tenten's bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed, Temari crawled over towards Naruto, "I didn't expect to have some time with you alone so soon..."

Naruto blinked at Temari, who sat down on his lap and threw her arms around his neck before he could even reply but she paused with any further actions so he could talk, "Did you just lie to be alone with me then?"

"No. It's really all in this uncomfortable waitress uniform...But it's unbound as it always is...Why? You want to feel them, Nemar-kun?"

Naruto turned red in his face and averted her gaze, "N-no..."

Temari leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Liar..."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine when she whispered that in his ear and he turned back to look at her, "N-no really...I don't want to..."

Temari smiled widely at Naruto, "Hihi, Was just testing you, Nemar-kun. Don't think H thoughts about me just yet...But I do want that kiss for letting you choose truth...you knew I meant a kiss on my lips..."

As Temari's lips reached out for his, Naruto's heart beat faster with every passing milisecond. Just before Temari's lips and his locked together, he turned his cheek towards her and she ended up kissing it instead, "Please Temari...It's still too early..."

Temari let out a deep sigh and rested her head against his chest, "Mou, You really are a good guy, huh? But don't keep me waiting too long..." Temari formed a smile on her face as she looked up to the blushing Naruto, "My heart is racing just as fast as yours right now..."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened up again and Ino walked out, instantly pointing towards Temari,who was lying against Naruto, with one hand while holding her other hand in front of her chest, "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Just taking advantage of the situation to cuddle a bit with Nermar-kun, blondie...That's all..." Temari replied smirking before she got up from Naruto and walked towards Ino, "Now show me what those bindings of yours kept hidden, hm?"

Temari pulled Ino's arm away from her chest and tilted her head as if to take in how much the difference was, "My, my...I never knew you kept that big amount hidden with bindings blondie..."

Ino snorted at Temari's reaction and walked past her, "Well? What do you think Nemar-kun?"

Naruto got up from his location and blushed brightly as he looked at the other blonde's chest, "_Wow...Is that what bindings were holding back?"_

"Well...If I was my sensei my reaction would be something like..." Naruto said and held his hands up like he held two huge fruits in them, made his eyes really wide, hung his mouth open and let drool escape from the corner of his mouth, "Why did you keep such matured fruits hidden! You pass the sennin test!"

Naruto turned back to his normal self, "...Or something like that. But, me being me I'll have to be honest and not a pervert like him so I would say... They outline your figure better and makes you look more seductive then normal, so why did you bind them?"

"Like I said, they get in the way when fighting...but, do you realy mean that it makes me look more...seductive?" Ino asked as she placed a hand on the back of her head, tilting her hair up, sticking her chest out and her rear end as well.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto said with a blush on his face and looked away from Ino, "_No need to try and show it off though...It's not like I didn't notice...Damnit..."_

Ino giggled for a moment and then turned around towards the door, "Come on, I went out first now you girls should come out too. Or did you plan on letting the blondies have Nemar-kun all to their selves for the night?"

"Ofcourse not! Geez, who would let you do such a thing..." Sakura as she stepped out of the bathroom behind Ino.

Naruto looked from the corner of his eyes as Sakura wasn't really presenting them like Ino did, "_I guess they're about the same size as Ino's...They're not that different._"

"All right, all right. Move on Sakura, Hinata and I can't get out of the bathroom with you blocking it..." Tenten pushed Sakura forward to get out of the way and once again be in the living room.

After seeing the difference it made when he saw Ino and Sakura, Naruto figured that it would be the same for the Tenten but his eyes, along with those of Temari went wide as the two of them saw the sudden increase in Tenten's bust.

Temari was the first to reply as Naruto was pretty much too shocked that Tenten could've hidden that much, "How the hell did you bind so much! You went from nearly flatchested to about my size!"

"It's a secret I've learned from Kurenai-sensei...You should see her breasts when she doesn't bind them, they rival Tsunade-sama's from what I saw..." Tenten said as she put her fists in her sides.

"Doesn't it hurt to bind them then?" Temari asked, still somewhat shocked by Tenten's 'sudden measurements'.

"Not with the method Kurenai-sensei uses."

Hinata shyly walked away from behind Tenten and Naruto already seen her unbound when she was in her bikini, but he could still notice that her chest had slightly increased compared to before taking the bindings off.

"Well? Happy now Nemar-kun?" Ino asked as she sat back down on her place.

"It's not really a matter of being 'happy' or not...Isn't it troublesome to like do that every morning?" Naruto asked as he and the others sat back down as well.

"It is. But it's not like we do it every morning. At least I don't. I have a bra with me now as well to put on tomorrow morning. I just bind them for when I go out on a mission or train." Sakura clarified.

"Ah I see..." Naruto nodded and then turned towards Ino, "Then Ino, choose the next person."

Ino smiled at him and turned around, "Hinata, Truth or Dare."

"Eh...ehm..." Hinata blushingly looked around the group, "_What should I do...If I say Dare Ino might make me do something that's really embarrassing and if I say Truth she'll probably ask something really embarrassing...What should I do...?"_

"T-Truth..." Hinata finally replied and Ino smiled at her, "What guy does Hinata like?"

"E-Eh...!" Hinata blushed crimson as she stared at Ino, who threw her a wide smile, "Come on, Hinata! We all want to know..."

"_I wonder...Will she say that she likes me? Lying isn't something I expect from Hinata, but then again she's really shy..."_ Naruto thought as he waited patiently for Hinata to answer.

Hinata gulped, "W-well...y-you all know him..a-and h-he's cool in his own way and very k-kind...st-strong as well..."

"Who is it? It's Kiba isn't it!" Sakura replied as she stared with her big eyes at Hinata.

"N-no! I-It isn't K-Kiba-kun..."

"Then? Do you like that Shino guy? He's kind of cool and strong, but I don't know if he's kind...He doesn't talk that much to me at all..." Ino put a finger to her chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

"It i-is-isn't S-shino-kun e-either!" Hinata blushed crimson and started regretting picking 'Truth' even more.

"Then...Could it be that you like Neji?" Tenten asked as she tilted her head at Hinata.

"N-Neji-niisan...? H-how could I..." Hinata said blinking at Tenten until Temari whacked Tenten around her head, "They're blood related, what the heck are you thinking? They don't love eachother more then just family."

"That hurt, Temari! And it could be that she has a oniisan complex or something and Neji can be kind at times, so why not...?"

"C-can I now ask a some Truth or Dare...?" Hinata shyly asked and looked towards Ino, who sighed in defeat, "All right... Only because you're such a shy girl and that you gave us at least a somewhat decent description of the guy."

"T-then...Sakura-san, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Sakura said without even giving a second thought.

"D-does...Sakura like Naruto-kun as mo-more than just a...a friend?"

Naruto raised his head and stared towards Sakura, who blushed at hearing the unexpected question from the Hyuuga heiress.

"N-no...At least I don't think so...He has grown up a lot after his training with Jiraiya-sama, b-but..." Sakura formed a smile and looked towards Naruto, "I like Nemar-kun."

Naruto smiled back at her, "_We're the same person, Sakura-chan. The only difference is my looks right now. Wait...Did I just say we when refferring to myself! What the hell...I'm me, Nemar is me, Naruto is me...Damn that sounds weird..."_

"So, Nemar-kun, Truth or Dare." Sakura asked him and Naruto smiled, he was getting bored by all these questions and figured Sakura wouldn't make him do anything perverted, "Dare..."

Naruto's confidence in Sakura was shattered in an instant as she formed a devious smile of having a nice little dare for him, "I dare you to wear a blindfold, then each one of us girls will kiss you and you must guess who it is. If you guess wrong, we get another kiss until you get it right."

"Oh! Nice one, my forehead girl!" Ino said, excited to get kisses from Naruto or rather Nemar.

"Ehehehe...Sure. But ehm...with what do I blindfold myself?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Hold up, I'll get you something..." Tenten said as she got up and took her hitai-ate off, "We can blindfold you with this."

Tenten handed her hitai-ate to Naruto, who covered his eyes with it, "You know it's kind of weird to have the metal in front of your eyes instead of on your forehead...hehehe."

Tenten and Temari guided Naruto onto Tenten's bed and made him sit down on it before they decided who should go first. Naruto could make out distinctive signs of hand signals and then he felt someone sit down in front of him.

The girl ran her hands over his face, a blush appeared on it as she did and then Naruto could feel the girl rest her elbows on his shoulders. He could feel her face approaching his and soon her soft lips connected with his and as they retracted Naruto thought deeply as he still blushed, "_Damn...This is pretty hard to figure out...Most likely they would let Hinata go as last so it isn't her..."_

"Hmm...I guess, it's Tenten."

"No, I'm not it." Tenten replied.

Before Naruto could say something again, the girl kissed him again and softly bit his lip and as they broke the kiss again Naruto thought he figured it out, "Ino?"

"No...It's not me either..."

The girl kissed him again, this time she tenderly licked his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance and Naruto subconciously complied as he turned brighter red and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, "_I know already who it is now..."_

"Temari." Naruto said once they broke the kiss.

"Hai, correct." Temari said cheerful and stole another kiss from Naruto, "You're quite a good kisser, Nemar-kun..."

Naruto sheepishly smiled with a blush on his face as Temari got off the bed and let the next girl go on the bed. She crawled closer to him, wrapped one around him and with the other she opened his mouth and let her tongue slip in right from the start.

He could feel some hair locks brush against his cheek and soon after they broke their kiss, "Ino? I'm almost sure."

"Guess again."

His lips connected with that of the girl in front of him once again and after another kiss Naruto tried again, "Ehm...Sakura?"

"Damnit, you got it right." Sakura said as she got off the bed and Naruto blushed, "_Damn...Sakura-chan kisses like that...Who would've thought..."_

The next girl tightly wrapped her arms around the crimson faced Naruto and then kissed him Naruto tenderly on his lips. Figuring that Ino would most likely kiss him more passionately on the first time then that he went with his other choice, "Tenten."

"Eh! Mou, Got it right on the first try..." Tenten said then stole another kiss, pure for the reason that she only got one kiss.

Naruto grinned widely, until he was suddenly jumped by the next girl and passionately kissed by her.

"And Ino..." Naruto said with a grin, though he was still flushed red from all the kisses he just received.

"I knew my Nemar-kun would figure it out." Ino said and kissed him again.

"Well I guess we're done with the dare then." Sakura said as she pulled Ino off Naruto's body.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto spoke his thoughts out loud in confusement.

"You already knew it would be her so that's no fun..." Sakura stated and Naruto slightly frowned as he took the blindfold off and found a crimson red Hinata shyly looking at him, "_I guess...Hinata is too shy to kiss someone she doesn't really like...I guess I'll eventually kiss her as just me...but I really wanted to find out what her kiss is like..."_

"Well, who's next Nemar-kun?" Ino asked after being sat down on the ground by Sakura.

Naruto took his blindfold off and handed Tenten her hitai-ate back, "Ehm...I'll go for Temari, Truth or Dare."

"Hm...Truth." Temari said after giving it some thought.

"What's the number one thing you like doing with a guy?"

Temari slightly blushed red and then answered, "Either lean against his chest or hold him against mine. But I do that only when I like him enough."

Naruto's face slightly rose up, "..._Only when I like him enough, huh...?"_

Ino giggled a bit at Temari's answer and Temari threw her a glare, "Ino, Truth or Dare."

Ino smirked, she knew Temari was planning on some dare for her so she decided, "I pick Truth."

Temari smirked back at her, something that made Ino unsure if she should've picked Dare instead, "Tell us Ino...What's the size of your breasts anyway?"

Naruto blushed a bit more, "_All right, this suddenly turned into something 'interesting'...I sense a sudden increase in bloodlust..."_

Ino blushed, gave Temari a glare and looked shyly towards Naruto before averting her eyes again and she opened her mouth.

"You know if we're going to have this kind of topic let's just quit the game and all just tell." Tenten suggested before Ino spilled it.

"Eh! There's no way I'll just let you all know that!" Sakura snapped.

"What? Afraid Nemar-kun won't like them, Sakura? He's already blushing a lot so why not tease him a bit more?" Tenten smirked at Sakura, who looked at Naruto for a second and then smirked at Tenten, "I see...Yeah, why not..."

"_EH! Tease they say...? Why do I have the feeling that they somehow just got Anko's brain inserted into them!"_ Naruto gasped for air for a moment.

"Fine with me. I don't mind telling my size if it means getting out this damned waitress suit..." Temari stated and got up to change back into her normal clothes again.

"Thanks, you guys..." Ino let out tears of joy from being saved of being the only one to reveal her size.

"Please excuse me for a moment..." Naruto said as he stood up walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He deeply breathed in and out and cooled his face down with some water, "_Geez, I don't think I'm going to survive this night...Then again what do sizes say? I can already see who got bigger ones then who...Well at least I'll get to know some personal stuff about them if we keep talking like that...But damn I also get to see their 'dark' sides...Sakura-chan whacked me around the head when I told Konohamaru I invented a new perverted ninjutsu when I came back to Konoha...and now it seems she's just all to eager to do H stuff and whatnot..."_

Naruto sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, "_I wonder what will happen tonight..."_

He walked back into the living room and found all the girls sitting in a perfect circle with just an open spot for him between Temari and Sakura. Naruto sat down and looked around at the group, all the girls were smiling at him aside from Hinata who was looking kind of worried.

"I shall start this thing off then I guess..." Temari said and instantly continued, "C85."

Tenten instantly said her size after Temari had said hers, "C80."

Hinata blushed, fidgetted uncomfortably on her spot and looked towards the ground as she softly whispered, "D..." and then something Naruto couldn't hear.

"Wow Hinata! No wonder you wear those wide clothes all the time! You'd die blushing if you were anything else, all those perverts would stare at you!" Ino said surprised, "...B75 by the way..."

"B85..." Sakura said slightly blushing.

Naruto let it all sink in, not that he understood how the sizes worked but he at least knew who had the smallest and who the biggest, not that it matterd much to him.

"What about you Nemar-kun?" Ino asked blushing and leered at Naruto.

Naruto blinked in confusement at her, "I don't wear bra's nor do I have breasts as far as I remember..."

Ino bursted out into laughter and then explained, "No, no...I know that...I was talking about how big your d-!"

She got whacked around her head by Sakura, "Ino! If you're going to ask a question like that at least ask it properly!"

"All right, all right...Nemar-kun what's the size of your p-?"

"Wrong again!"

"Ah! Sakura, your punches hurt you know!"

The other girls and Naruto slightly laughed at the display of the two friends before they both rubbed their heads and smiled at eachother.

"What Ino is trying to ask you, Nemar-kun, is that she wants to know how big your manhood is..." Sakura said blushing as she stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"My manhood? Er...Last time I checked I'm quite manly so..." Naruto replied grinning to the girls.

"Eh..." The girls blushed and stared at him.

"Something wrong?" Naruto blinked at them as they stared and then checked his own body, "I am 100 percent man as far as I can tell, or did I have some female part on my body?"

"Ano...Nemar-kun...You did realise that we were talking about your manhood inside your pants, didn't you?" Sakura asked as she blushingly stared at him.

"Oh...OH!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment and blushed, "Sorry, I can't really say how big it is, 'cause I never measured it or something..."

"I wonder how big it is...I hope not as small as a shuriken!" Tenten said and shook her head.

"Perhaps it's the size of a kunai." Temari suggested and then shook her head.

"Oh! I know! It's at least the size of an average dagger!" Ino said and the previous two girls that suggested something nodded.

"Maybe it's as big a a stretched out nunchaku!" Sakura said and beamed up with shiny eyes along with the other three girls.

"No-no! If we're going to take it big, I believe that is the size of a katana!" Ino suggested and the girls' eyes turned into hearts.

"Or perhaps even...a bo staff!" Tenten said and the girls were even more in bliss then before, blushing madly and they started squealing.

"_What's up...with them...They're scary..."_ Naruto looked scared at the girls as all of them except for Hinata leered at him.

"Hey girls...I have an idea how we can find out what it is..." Sakura said blushing red and giggled.

"Eh! How? Knock him out and then rip his pants off?" Ino suggested and Naruto slowly backed away from the group, step for step.

"No, no...We'll just play strip poker." Sakura said waving around with her index finger.

"EH!" Everyone but Sakura yelled.

"It's a great way to seduce Nemar-kun with our bodies first and with five of us and him being by himself, it's almost sure that he'll become naked long before us." Sakura stated matter of factly.

"_Strip poker...Please for the love of God, let Sakura and the girls have less luck than me!"_

"But...I don't know the rules of poker..." Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"I know them, Tsunade-sama thought me when we had some time off." Sakura stated.

"Then start explaining Sakura, because I don't know the rules either." Tenten stated.

"All right, I'll explain in a minute...But first I suggest that we put our bra's on...Else it would be unfair, wouldn't it?" Sakura asked and the girls simultanously nodded.

"I'm so dead..." Naruto muttered to himself as the girls got ready for their game of strip poker.

"N-Nemar-kun...?" Hinata said, the only girl who was still in the living room in stead of in the bathroom, hallway or a different room to put their bra's on.

"Hm? Hinata?" Naruto blinked at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"I...I'm sure it won't be as bad as Nemar-kun thinks it will be...Pr-Probably...It will be more embarrassing for us than for Nemar-kun...so...don't give up!" Hinata said and then quickly ran off to put her own bra on as well.

Naruto smiled soflty, "_She's really a good girl...Trying to make people always feel better...But it sitll doesn't change the fact that I'll die from this...Either by bloodloss or by the fact that all the girls end up jumping on me or something for being naked..."_

A few moments later, the girls returned and Tenten held a deck of cards ready in her hand, "Then, please start explaining, Sakura."

"All right, I'll explain the rules of this strip poker game. There aren't really a specific set of rules for strip poker so we'll just keep the main rules of Draw Poker and then add some fun rules to keep things interesting during the game. But since none of you know the rules of Draw Poker let me explain." Sakura said as the entire group sat in front of her like a bunch of kids listening to an explaination from Iruka at the Ninja Academy, with the exception that they actually paid attention.

"First of all, at the beginning of the first round the players decide who will be the first dealer, in other words the person who shuffles and distributes the cards. The dealer changes every round to minimize the possibility of cheating. After the first round the dealer passes on the dealer job clockwise. Those are the basics of the dealer. Now for the actual dealing and playing the game. The dealer distributes the cards clockwise, one card a person at a time and a total of five cards are given to each participant at the end. Now to make things interesting, we'll insert the rule called 'Wild Widdow'. This means that after the fourth round of cards being passed out, the dealer lays the top card of the deck open in the centre and all the copies of this card are wild cards, cards that can be any card of any color. Now since a standard deck also has two joker cards in them we'll play with a total of five wild cards, so we have a higher chance of at least getting something other than the lowest hand. After the fifth round of cards has passed, the round starts counterclockwise from the dealer, meaning the person on his right begins playing. Now that player may discard up to three cards from his or her hand and then they'll get the same amount of cards from the top of the deck. After that the player is done and the turn passes to the next player and the cycle repeats until everyone has had their chance to discard."

Sakura took a deep breath and saw that the group nodded in understanding, so she continued, "Then all players open their hands and show what cards they have. The highest ranking hand obviously wins and the lowest loses. To keep things fair for Nemar-kun, the person with the lowest score must take of a piece of clothing. If two or more people have the same low score, all of them must take off a piece of clothing. Now I'll explain the ranking of the hands, from the lowest to the highest possible."

The group nodded again, it was easy to understand all of this so far.

"The lowest had is no hand, none, nada, zero whatever. This means you just have a bunch of cards that don't make pairs or a row of cards in the same order. If you have this consider that you automatically lost this round and just hope that maybe someone else has as well. After no hand, we have one pair, which is a pair of the same card number or type for that matter. Meaning for example two tens, one heart and one clubs. The next is two pairs, meaning two different pairs, for example two jacks and two three's. Then we have Three of a Kind, as the name suggests you then have three of the same card, example three kings. Higher then three of a kind is a straight. A straight is as how you would count the cards, for example 3-4-5-6-7 is a straight, but they aren't from the same suit, because then it would be even higher. The Ace by the way is counted as both before the two, meaning it's card number one, and after the king, meaning it's card number 14...and the order of the characters is Jack, Queen, King, so remember that. Oh! And also, the Ace is normally the highest card in the game unless used as card number 1."

The group nodded Sakura for her to continue and she took another deep breath before heading on.

"Next we have a flush, meaning you have hand filled with the same suit of cards. For example, all of the cards in your hands are Spades, then you have a flush which is higher then a straight. Above that we have a Full House which is a combination of Three of a Kind and One Pair. In other words you have three of the same cards plus two other cards that are the same. For example, three fives and two queens. After that we have Four of a Kind, which means four of the same cards. Then we have the Straight Flush, which makes us at the top three highest cardhands in the game. A straight flush is a combination of a straight and a flush. I assume you know what that means right now, but I'll give an example nonetheless. 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 all of Diamonds would be an example of a straight flush. Next we have one really rare hand, the Royal Flush, which is just the highest straight flush possible, going from 10 to the Ace. The only thing higher then a Royal Flush is a Five of a Kind, which is possible since we are playing with wild cards. If we wouldn't do that, there would be no way to beat a royal flush. But then again, there is little chance of anyone being lucky enough to draw that...Further more, to keep the game interesting...Whenever someone manages to get a straight flush or higher, everyone must take of a piece of clothing. That's all there is to it I guess. Any questions?"

Everyone in the group shook their heads and Sakura sat down on the floor, "All right then. I suggest we are going to sit on alphabetical order of our first name to make things fair as well...Everyone fine with Nemar-kun being the first dealer?"

"Fine with me." Tenten said and handed Naruto the deck of cards.

The other girls nodded as well in agreement that it was ok for Naruto to be the first dealer and then they quickly sat down in a wide circle on alphabetical order. (A/n: Incase you don't know that's the following, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Tenten)

Naruto cut the deck and then distributed the cards to all of them and after everyone had their fourth card, he turned up the first wild card of the game, the King was the wildcard for this round.

When everyone had their cards they took a look at it and Ino being the first to play smiled at her cards, "_Ehehehe...I'm lucky I guess...Two sevens already in my first hand..."_

"Three cards please, my Nemar-kun." Ino said as she discard the three other cards face down and Naruto handed Ino the cards.

"_Ah crap...No sevens or anything else that could make me have a higher hand...Well I haven't lost yet..."_

Hinata looked at her cards, "_One pair of eights...I guess it being early in the game I can still risk a lot..."_

"I...I'd like three new cards as well..." Hinata said and discarded her three cards other then the pair of eights and got new ones to replace them, "_As I thought...I should've kept that king of hearts...now I just have one pair..."_

Tenten had put on a poker face as she was looking stern at her cards, but inside she was jumping with joy that she was able to draw a pair of jacks AND a wild king.

"I'll take two new cards Nemar-kun." Tenten said as she discarded two cards, but unfortunately she didn't get more then just her three of a kind due to the wild card she had.

"_Ah, what the hell...I got a bunch of crap cards...Not a pair at all...Let's see...Which three to discard then..."_ Temari mused and picked her cards, "Three new ones, please..."

Temari looked at her new cards and almost wanted to yell, "_Damnit! Still nothing! Thank god this is just the first round, my luck will turn around next round..."_

"_Nothing...Let's see...I'll keep the Jack and the 9 of hearts..."_ Sakura pondered as she took her other three cards and discarded them, "Three as well."

"_Ah...I'm saved...I got another Jack..."_

Naruto looked at his cards and sighed, feeling rather lucky that he had the highest one pair in the game in his starting hand, but he wondered if the girls had two pairs.

Either way, he knew he had to discard the others in hope of better and so he did. And better cards he got indeed as he pulled a king, making his one pair of aces a three of a kind.

Naruto grinned and showed his hand, "Three of a kind, Aces."

"One pair...Sevens..." Ino said, feeling disappointed for so far having the lowest hand.

"Two eights..." Hinata said as she revealed her hand.

"Three of a kind Jacks." Tenten smiled and Ino felt even more defeated.

"Not a damn thing..." Temari said as she let her hand of cards drop and took her hitai-ate off and put it in front of her.

"One pair of Jacks." Sakura said, while Ino was done sighing out of relief for not be the first to lose.

"All right, next round. Nemar-kun, the cards please." Sakura said smiling at him as he handed her his and the remaining cards.

Sakura collected the hands of the other girls as well and cut the deck again to repeat the process.

"Straight, Seven to Jack." Naruto grinned widely as he revealed his hand.

"A pair of kings." Ino revealed her hand, hoping that someone had at least a lower hand.

"...Nothing..." Hinata blushed red as she laid down her hand and took her hitai-ate off.

"Three of a kind, Sixes." Tenten smiled.

"Two pair, Two two's and two fours." Temari smiled widely, feeling her lucky turning around from nothing to two pair.

"Two pair as well...Nines and Queens." Sakura said, recollected the cards and handed them to Temari for the third round.

Unfortunately for her, Temari lost the third round,so she took her shoes off and tossed them aside, grunting that her luck probably appeared every other round.

The next round, Tenten dealed the cards and Naruto nervously smiled as he looked at his single pair of threes. When the girls showed they all had higher then him, he sighed and took his shoes off, lacking a hitai-ate right now to take off.

He was glad that the henge no jutsu didn't wear off as he took clothing off, appearantly the illusion would be held up until he dismissed it, which he didn't plan on doing very soon either. The fifth round, Naruto grinned widely as he was lucky enough to get a full house and Hinata nearly lost for the second time if Tenten didn't have no hand at all.

The atmosphere was still quite relaxed and non-caring, seeing how so far no one lost more then twice. The next two rounds, Sakura and Ino lost their hitai-ate as well and now that everyone had lost at least once, things started to get more serious.

Round eight was lost by Ino, forcing her to take her shoes off as well and Temari grinned widely, "Hehehe, All the blondes in the room are shoeless now."

Naruto snickered as he gathered all the cards for Sakura and then handed them to Temari as she was the next dealer. Temari felt confident right now, seeing as she was very lucky past rounds and so with full confidence she started dealing the next round of cards.

However her confidence dropped a lot when her opening contained no particular pairing of cards, yet she again felt like her luck hadn't abondanned her as she exchanged three of her cards and managed to get a pair of Aces. She knew by now that One pairs were a very common thing in this game and getting the highest one pair possible gave her a slight advantage incase the others had also drawn one pairs.

But her confidence slowly crumbled as Sakura showed two pairs, Naruto as well and Ino even a pulling a three of a kind. Her hope now rested on Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata showed her hand and formed a smile, "Four of a kind Queens."

"That's amazing Hinata...You got the highest hand yet and you almost always seem to get high hands. You're one lucky girl." Naruto said as he blinked at the three queens and wild card in Hinata's hand.

"Y-yeah...I guess that makes me lucky huh?" Hinata smiled and Temari on the other hand frowned as hope grew smaller and smaller.

She looked beggingly at Tenten, hoping that the weapon mistress drew something lower than her but Tenten revealed her hand, holding two threes and two fives.

Temari hung her head down in defeat and Ino giggled, "Looks like you lost again, blondie."

Naruto turned his head towards Temari and noticed that she already was out of her shoes and lost her hitai-ate.

"I guess I have no choice huh..." Temari said and stretched her legs out so she could take her skirt off.

"Eh! You're going to take your skirt of first!" Sakura reacted surprised as Temari unzipped her skirt.

"Ofcourse, my shirt is long enough to cover the bottom part up but my skirt isn't enough to cover up my body now is it. Or were you planning on taking off your shirt to show your bra and breasts to Nemar-kun?" Temari asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed at her ignorance and Naruto blushed at the thought of Sakura taking her shirt off and also at seeing Temari take her skirt off and laying it on top of her lap.

"Ah! Isn't that considered cheating!" Ino said and pointed at the fact that Temari covered herself up with the skirt she had just taken off.

"And why would it be, blondie? The rules say I must take it off, nothing says that I can't lay it on my lap..." Temari smirked at Ino, whose eyes twitched at Temari for finding a little hole in the rules.

"All right Tenten, start dealing the cards..." Temari said and handed the cards to Tenten.

Tenten accepted them with a polite smile on her face and cut the deck, starting the tenth round already. After everyone had their round again Temari grunted after Tenten showed she had a four eights due to two wild cards, "One pair of sevens..."

"A pair of Jacks." Sakura showed her pair of Jacks.

"Ace is safe." Naruto grinned as he showed his pair of aces.

"Pair of tens..." Ino said and grinned at Temari who could see the kunai of fate already pointing at her again this round.

"Four kings..." Hinata said and showed the four kings in her hand.

"What! Hinata has a high hand again!" Ino pointed out before smirking at Temari, "Blondie, you lost again..."

Temari blushed since she knew what she had to take off next, but decided she'd do it without hesitation and so in one swift motion she took her shirt off. Naruto looked at the blonde girl and at seeing her purple bra, blushed as well and averted his gaze from her.

The next round Sakura and Tenten managed to both get nothing in their hand, both losing their shoes now as well. The following round Temari smirked as she got her first four of a kind in the match and she was glad she'd last at least another round.

But as Tenten revealed her hand, her eyes grew wide, "Straight flush! Hehehehe."

Tenten noticed Temari staring in disbelief at her hand and Tenten covered her mouth as she blushed red, "Oh...Temari...I'm sorry..."

Temari closed her eyes, "It's all right...I'll live..."

Naruto turned around and took his vest off and keep on sitting with his back towards the girls for a while, "Nemar-kun, It's all right...I'm covering myself up anyway..."

He turned back around and saw Temari blush as she covered herself up with one arm. The next couple of rounds, it appeared that Temari got her luck back as Tenten lost her pants, Hinata lost her vest and Sakura lost her skirt.

Temari was now dealer again and she distributed the cards again, praying to every god that her luck wouldn't fade away. She was the last to draw and already had a pair of Queens in her hands and exchanged the other three cards, hoping to get at least another Queen or a wild card.

Temari sighed as there was nothing like that amongst her newly drawn cards and showed her hand, "Pair of Queens..."

"One Pair, Aces..." Sakura showed her hand and Temari gritted her teeth, she didn't like being the lowest right from the start and Naruto's hand made her feel even worse as he grinned proudly of what he had pulled, "Full house people, Aces and Eights."

"Three of a kind, Nines..." Ino said, Temari crossed her fingers and bit her lower lip.

"Three of a kind, Kings." Hinata showed her hand and Temari cursed in her thoughts.

"One pair, Kings." Tenten said and Temari cursed louder in her mind.

"My, my...Blondie, you lose again and you're out of the game now...How does that feel, hm? You loser." Ino said playfully and stuck her tongue out at Temari.

Temari sighed and threw her card hand onto the ground and she sadly stared towards the ground for a moment. Naruto didn't know what it was, Ino's words or Temari's expression but something hurt deep inside and he couldn't for some reason just see Temari take of her remaining piece of clothing and sit there amongst them while they were mostly still fully dressed.

Naruto threw his hand on the ground as well and stood up, "What is so funny about losing before anyone else is near defeat yet, huh? How do you think it feels to be in Temari's position right now while we aren't even near defeat!"

Not only Temari, but all the girls looked up towards Naruto, who was gritting his teeth. He wanted to walk towards Temari but for some reason he couldn't, as he already stood behind her.

"_What the..."_ Naruto looked surprised at the world as he suddenly was standing behind Temari instead of on his place.

"So fast..." Sakura said in disbelief and looked with big eyes at Naruto.

Temari turned her head and looked at Naruto who looked wide-eyed back at her, "_What in the world did I just do..."_

A shiver rolled down Naruto's spine but he shook his head to get out of the moment of surprise and then bend through his knees to get on the same height as Temari as he took his vest off, "Here...You can use this to cover yourself up until the rest of us starts losing..."

"Thank you...I'd like to put it on but you know...I'd rather just cover myself up then not for a moment..." Temari replied as she softly smiled at Naruto.

"Don't act so tough right now..." Naruto said smiling as he helped Temari in his vest while she could still cover herself up, "It will keep you at least warm while we still go on."

Temari pulled her knees up, quickly wrapped the ends of the vest around them and zipped it shut so that aside from her feet, hands and head was covered up. She then moved her hands to her back, let them run down and a few moments later she had slipped out of her panties, "I'm still a person who sticks to the rules of the games though."

Naruto saw down next to her, wrapped an arm around the wind mistress and smiled warmly at her, "I'll sit here then for the rest of the game."

Ino looked at Naruto and Temari and then bowed down to the ground, "I'm sorry Temari, Nemar-kun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or something Temari, I was just joking around and figured you'd take it in like almost everything I say to you. And Nemar-kun, please forgive me for saying those things to Temari, I made you angry didn't I?"

"No hard feelings Ino, don't worry." Temari replied.

"Ino...I bear no grudge against you now or something...You don't need to be forgiven by me since Temari is the one you hurt and she said she's fine with it."

"I'm not THAT much hurt you know...Maybe a little but not THAT much..." Temari interrupted Naruto, he smiled warmly at her before continue.

"Anyway, don't worry about losing points with me either because of this...I'd rather say you earned some points for apologizing and knowing when to be serious...That is...if I have something like a points system." Naruto blinked and rubbed his chin at that thought, wondering if he should or that it was just a matter of speech.

"Thanks to both you then." Ino said and rose back up and smiled politely at the two of them.

"Then...I believe it's Tenten's turn to deal the cards." Naruto said smiling widely at all the girls.

"_Somehow..._" Naruto thought as he and Temari looked at his cards.

"Hm? What should I do with these cards, Temari?"

"_Somehow..._"

"You're asking me? Want to get naked or something with me, Nemar-kun?"

"Hahahaha, Not without a decent fight."

"_Somehow this feels..."_

"Damnit, Temari! Where did you get those sudden poker skills from!"

"Ah. come on now Ino... Don't be mad because your luck gets broken once."

"_Somehow this just feels...warm and right...Temari and myself...My arm around her...and leaning my head against her, wondering over what to do with the cards in my hand..."_

* * *

Less than half an hour later, only Naruto and Hinata were the ones wearing clothing as the other girls were totally naked and sat wrapped in their sleeping bags, looking over Naruto's exposed back. Aside from Temari of course, who still sat in his vest but she was behind his back as well now. 

"Ah! Again! Could you girls please stop doing that?" Naruto said half laughing and half begging as again one of the girls innocently smiled at him after running a finger over his exposed back.

He was only wearing his pants and boxers right now, meaning he had survived many gamerounds so far and Hinata on the other hand was wearing just one piece of clothing more then him, meaning she still wore her bra, panties and shirt.

"Come on, Hinata! Beat him at least one more time." Tenten cheered.

"You can do it, Hinata!" Ino added to the cheer.

"You're doing great, Hinata!" Tenten, Temari, Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Thanks for the moral support girls, really helps me a lot..." Naruto said sarcastically to the girls behind him, who smiled innocently at him.

"You can understand. right Nemar-kun? We want to see your boxers." Sakura said and then let her finger run over his back again, "I told you girls to please quit that...!"

Naruto threw away two of his cards as he already had a three of a kind with due to the wild card and two kings and then he got a six and a queen, leaving him with just that three of a kind.

Hinata threw three of her cards away and then showed her hand after drawing her new cards, "...Three of a kind, twoes."

"Three of a kind, Kings." Naruto said smiling and Hinata let a sigh out, "I-I thought I would lose this round."

Hinata blushingly took her shirt off and blushed deeper red as this was the first time to actually be seen in her heaven white underwear outside of her family.

During this game, Naruto found out all the colors the girls wore for underwear, but Hinata's white underwear was for some reason unable to be compared with neither Temari's purple nor Tenten's black, nor Sakura's pink, nor Ino's red underwear. It was now Naruto's turn to deal and so he did, Hinata going first to exchange her cards for new ones.

Hinata discarded two cards and. as she took two new ones, she smiled slightly. Naruto wasn't worried that much about her smile as Hinata smiled almost every time she grabbed new cards and so Naruto exchanged three of his cards, but unfortunately he didn't get further then one pair, "One pair, Aces."

"Straight." Hinata said smiling, momentarily not blushing about her own half-naked stated as she was just glad to win again.

The girls behind Naruto squealed and leered at Naruto's back, "You lost this round. Nemar-kun..." Temari said and all four the girls ran a finger over his back, making him jump up.

"All right, all right...Geez..." Naruto said as he took of his pants, the girls flushing red at seeing his black boxers.

Naruto sat back down, collected the cards before handing them to Hinata and as he did, he could feel the other girls stare at his boxers, "_I'm so dead if I lose now...Or they'll be dead which means all of this would be useless since I can't date a dead person, now can I?_"

Naruto looked at his new hand and smiled, two sixes and a joker. He threw away the Seven and Eight in his hand and got an Eight and Two back, making him softly curse for throwing the Eight away. Hinata discarded three cards and then after grabbing new ones she showed her hand, "One Pair of Queens..."

Naruto grinned, he had survived this round, all though he did feel bad for the shy girl for losing, "Thee of a kind, sixes."

"Aww..Come on Hinata! You'll beat him next time!" Sakura cheered as Naruto turned around to face away from the Hyuuga heiress, who was taking her bra off.

"Geez, If I lose now I bet you'll just faint almost instantly after seeing my crotch..." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms, "_But I am surprised...I didn't expect Hinata to last this long without fainting...She's probably trying hard not to. Boy am I glad she doesn't know that I'm me, she would pass out instantly then..._"

"I...I'm done Nemar-kun..." Hinata said, blushing crimson as she dropped her bra on top of the pile of clothing, covering herself up with one arm.

Naruto collected the cards, since letting Hinata do it would make it tough for her to keep herself covered up, "_I'd best not look at her face or... body for that matter..."_

As Naruto cut the deck and passed the cards again, he noticed that whenever he gave Hinata a card he was staring straight at her panties,"_Gah! What are you looking at, you idiot! Want to commit suicide or something!_"

Naruto looked at his cards and blinked, noticing he had already three Queens in his hand and was surprised to start out so well.

Since it was Naruto's turn to deal, Hinata got to go first and she discarded two cards, "_Crap...She probably has a three of a kind as well...But does she have one higher then me or not!"_

Naruto discarded two cards and drew two new ones, not daring to look at them the same time this time. He looked at the first card, "_Oh my god! Another Queen! A Four of a Kind! Please don't let have Hinata a straight flush right now or something..."_

Naruto then picked up the last card and his eyes went wide as he saw that is a Jack, the wild card of this round. He smiled politely at Hinata, "Sorry Hinata. Five of a Kind."

Hinata looked up, then at Naruto's cards and blushed, "A-ah...I see...I've got four kings...You're really lucky Nemar-kun!"

"Aaaah! No! Hinata lost!" The girls behind Naruto wailed.

"I...I...I still have to take m-my p-panties off...right?"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten hopped in their sleeping-bags over to Hinata, together carrying Hinata's sleeping bag over to her and then sat down in front of the half naked girl to cover her from view. With a shivering hand, Hinata took her sleeping-bag and a few moments later she dropped her shiny white panties on top of the rest of her clothes and hopped next to the other girls in her sleeping-bag.

"Geez, that was close...So now what do we do? Get dressed again?" Naruto wondered as he leaned back, blushing as he stared into Temari's eyes who was sitting just behind his head.

"Now what fun would that be Nemar-kun?" Temari asked smiling as she traced with her indexfinger over his face.

"Can I at least put my pants back on?You girls are covering yourself up so I can too right?" Naruto asked in general as he continued blushing while Temari let her finger run freely over his face.

"Hey, I have an idea! Nemar-kun, you can put your pants back on, but only if you lie down on my bed and wait there for a few moments. Girls, follow me to that room." Tenten said and she pointed towards a room.

Naruto rose back up from the ground as the girls hopped towards the room, Temari being the only one who actually walked but she had to pull Naruto's vest down so she could still cover her most important parts up.

Naruto quickly put his pants back on and jumped onto Tenten's bed, resting his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, "_I wonder what Tenten's idea is..."_

Naruto silently stared for a while at the ceiling as he sometimes heard the girls giggle, sending a shiver down his spine every now and then as well.

"_Earlier tonight...What in the world happened..."_ Naruto thought as he recalled the events with him suddenly standing behind Temari, "_I don't remember moving at all, not by walking, by jumping...anything...I didn't form handseals yet somehow I appeared behind Temari...Was it somehow..."_

The door of the room the girls had entered slowly opened again as Naruto was still lost in his thoughts.

"Nemar-kun." Tenten's voice broke his chain of thoughts and made him turn towards where the girls were standing.

Upon seeing the girls, his jaw dropped open and the girls giggled and smiled at him, aside Hinata who stared at the floor with a blush on her face.

They were all wrapped into well, it seemed white sheets or something as all of them had silky white fabric wrapped around the upperpart of their legs followed by what supposed to look like a dress that surrounded the rest of their body, showing skin in a few random places.

The fabric was tightly wrapped around them, as every curve of the girls' bodies was being outlined yet the fabric didn't let Naruto to see any of the skin that sat underneath it.

"What's wrong Nemar-kun?" Tenten asked grinning as she crawled onto her bed, "This is our present to the winner of the strip poker game."

The other girls crawled onto the bed as well and Hinata just sat down on the edge of the bed blushing.

"P-present, you say huh?" Naruto nervously smiled as the girls crawled over him.

"That's right, so you'd better enjoy this." Sakura said smiling at him, though that didn't made him feel more at ease, it just made him even more nervous than he was before.

"Do you like it?" Tenten asked as she stroked with her fingers over Naruto's arm.

"I...it's not really a matter of liking it or not..." Naruto said nervously as he flushed red, "_It's more like a matter of surviving an attack of all of you at the same time...!"_

"But you know, this really feels soft. I like it. Ah...I just remembered, I still have to untie my buns..." Tenten said smiling as her hands left Naruto's arm alone.

For a split second Naruto thought she was talking about revealing her behind to him, but as she reached for her hair he realised it were _those_ buns.

With a few swift motions, Tenten untied her hair and her hair gracefully fell down to about shoulder length.

Naruto blinked and then suddenly rose up, grabbing a rather surprised Tenten by her shoulders, "Why do you make buns in your hair?"

"Eh-ehm...Because I like my hair in this length but it still tends to get in the way during missions and training so..." Tenten replied blushing as Naruto stared into her eyes.

"Tenten, do you have any idea how cute you look without your buns?" Naruto asked her as he let go of her arms.

"C-cute...?" Tenten blushed deeper and stroke with a hand trough her hair, "R-really...?"

Naruto nodded in reply, "It definetely makes you look better."

"T-thanks then..." Tenten blushed and averted Naruto's gaze.

"Nemar-kun, what about me?" Temari asked and Ino asked the same thing after her.

Naruto turned his head to look at the two blondes in front of him, who now had also untied their hair from their ponytails.

"I like it, but the difference isn't as pleasantly surprising as with Tenten. Ino, I think I prefer your ponytail more. Temari, hm...well...I like it either way." Naruto replied grinning, though he still blushed for being surrounding by the four girls and having nowhere to escape.

"Ah...I see..." Ino said as she made her ponytail again, "I like it more when I have it in a tail as well."

"All right. I understand. Ehm...so...now what do we do...?" Naruto asked, almost regretting he asked the question.

He blushed crimson as Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and laid him back down on the bed, lying her head on his sholder afterwards, "Now we get comfortable and talk..."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was blushing and dreamily staring into his eyes before he turned his head and saw Tenten lay down against his other shoulder.

"Eh..ehm...Get comfortable, huh?" Naruto asked grinning sheepishly at Sakura, who nodded in reply and slightly giggled as Ino and Temari crawled up him as well, resting their heads on his chest.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepisly with a huge blush on his face as the girls started letting their hands run over his body, "_I'm so dead...But it feels kind of nice...Their soft hair...their gentle strokes...the warmth of their bodies..."_

"Ne, Nemar-kun...What do you like most about my looks?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"I..." Naruto said as he turned his head towards Sakura, who slightly sat up to look straight into his eyes, "What I like about your looks, huh...?"

Sakura nodded in reply and dreamily stared into his eyes and Naruto gulped, "I'd say your green eyes...your soft pink hair and...your lips..."

Naruto slightly leaned forward and Sakura leaned forward with her face towards his as she repeated, "My lips huh...?"

Naruto stared at her lips as they moved and then fiercely shook his head, "Sorry..."

"Hehehe...Looks like you just got rejected, forehead girl..." Ino said grinning at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes trembled as she stared and Naruto, who shook his head again, "No that's not it. Sorry Sakura...But if I'd kiss you the others would get jealous..."

"I don't mind if you kiss her, Nemar-kun...As long as you kiss me as well..." Ino replied.

"I guess you could kiss us all...We don't...or well...I don't mind if you kiss not just me but others as well to keep it fair for now...We all like you a lot...Aside from poor Hinata...That's why she doesn't want to lie against you right now..." Tenten said as she looked towards the Hyuuga girl who sat on the edge of the bed.

"N-no! Really, it's ok...You can do whatever you want...I'm fine..." Hinata said blushing and waved dismissively.

Tenten rose up from Naruto's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist and started pulling her more towards the group, "Come on Hinata. It's fun to cuddle, no one will get mad at you for doing so."

"N-no, it's a-all right!"

"Mou, Don't whine and just lie down...You'll like the warmth..." Tenten said as she made Hinata lay down between her and Temari.

Hinata blushed and dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed, embarrassed for multiple reasons.

"So Nemar-kun, Are you going to kiss all of us yet or what?" Temari said, sounding like she was impatiently waiting for Naruto's lips to meet hers.

"Why are you all okay with such a thing?" Naruto asked with a bright blush on his face as he looked at all the girls that were lying at least near him.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tenten asked.

"We love you, Nemar-kun... Well, aside from Hinata who loves another, but she still likes you as a friend I think..." Sakura added.

"_Damn...If they all like me then eventually a lot of people are going to get hurt...But they want me to k...kiss them...Not for a game or whatever but just because they want to..."_

Naruto figured that if they all got one, it couldn't hurt them since he wouldn't be picking just one girl he favors then. He let out a sigh and pulled his arms out from underneath the girls and wrapped them around Sakura, "Fine then...I'll give you just one kiss..."

He continued the process with every other girl until he reached Hinata, who he also wrapped an arm around but as they looked into eachothers eyes, Hinata blushing and her eyes trembling, begging to not be kissed and Naruto's eyes trembling as well because he wanted to kiss the Hyuuga princess and let her know that he was actually the one she loved as well.

After kissing Tenten as the last girl, Naruto sighed and laid back down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Tenten and Sakura.

"Hm...Nemar-kun? Do you like seeing two girls kiss eachother?" Temari asked after a silence.

"Eh...I don't know really...Why do you ask?" Naruto blinked at the blonde kunoichi, wondering why she'd ask such a thing.

Temari slightly rose up from him, "Well...I want to know and I also want to know how one of these girls kiss."

The other girls blushed deep red and stared wide eyed at Temari. Temari pushed herself up from the bed, "Well Tenten, what do you say? Want to find out if Nemar-kun likes seeing such a thing?"

The girls, meaning Hinata, Sakura and Ino in this case, all stared at Tenten, who looked wide eyed back at Temari and blushed deeper red.

"_Somehow...I think I ended up in Ero-sennin's mind or something..."_ Naruto thought, mentally twitching his eyes as he also stared at Tenten.

"I...I...I'd like to know what it feels like to kiss a girl too, I guess..." Tenten answered, blushing deeply.

"Well...Would you mind sharing that experience with me then...?" Temari asked as she blushingly looked away.

"S-sure..." Tenten replied as she looked away.

"I...I...I...I'll get ou-out o-of the way...then..." Hinata blushingly said as she crawled away from the two girls and sat at the end of Naruto's feet.

Temari and Tenten shyly crawled closer to each other, both heavily breathing in and out from the fact that they were just that nervous about doing this. They stared into each others eyes , together looked at Naruto, who was blushingly staring at them, and then gulped before wrapping their arms around each others waist.

Temari pulled Tenten closer, slightly tilted her head before connecting her lips with Tenten's and as they kissed eachother Tenten laid one of her hands higher on Temari's back and the other one behind her head.

Naruto blushed deeper red as he watched the scene along with the others and he had to say he felt his hormones rushing trough his body right then.

As they broke the kiss the first thing that followed was a question from Sakura, "How did it feel?"

"I...liked it..." Temari replied as a crimson blush formed on her face and she avoided looking into Tenten's eyes.

"Me too...it was nice...but more importantly, did you like it, Nemar-kun?" Tenten asked blushing. Naruto could only nod slowly, like he was under a genjutsu due to the actions of the two girls.

"Eh, Sakura? You want to try it to?" Ino asked grinning at Sakura.

"Eh! Ino! What are you talking bout all of a sudden?!" Sakura replied shocked as she slightly rose up from the bed.

"Come on, don't be shy. We practiced on each other when we were little. It should be a bit different now though, so I'm curious." Ino teasingly stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"That was when we were younger! Y-you can't just..." Sakura said as she backed off from Ino, who approached more and more towards her face.

"Here it comes..." Ino sang teasingly to Sakura and grinned.

"Ino...Ino! INO! I-..." Sakura tried to yell at Ino but her mouth was muffeled by a kiss from her best friend.

"...See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ino teased after breaking the kiss.

"N-no...But don't ever do that again!" Sakura protested, blushing madly as she did.

"Heheheh...Rest assured I won't...But you know...Now that we 'pleased' Nemar-kun in a way I think it's only fair we are pleased in return by him..." Ino said and leered towards the red faced Naruto.

Beining totally absend minded at the moment, Naruto could only do two things, blush like his skin had third degree burns and think one thing, "_Damn it! I DID end up in one of Ero-sennin's stories it seems! Those girls want me dead!"_

"Hm...I guess we can ask for something in return..." Tenten leered.

"I wouldn't mind another kiss at least..." Temari joined Tenten and Ino's leering at Naruto.

"Why should we just leave it at a kiss?" Sakura asked as she started leering as well.

Those four sentences sunk into Naruto's brain and then the blush disappeared, his face gaining back it's normal color. He looked at the four girls and could only think of one thing that would save him right then and there.

As he jumped forward, diving off the bed and bearily missing Hinata, the girls jumped onto his spot, squealing at the top of their voices, "NEMAR-KU----N!"

"Crap, that was close..." Naruto said as he turned around and his eyes widened.

Just then Temari, Ino and Sakura launched themselves off the bed as well, landing on top of a Naruto who could not escape in time. The three girls squealed and giggled as they each tried to take a piece of his body as their own and Naruto thought that they'd do that litterally.

Ino wrapped herself around his waist, Sakura had glomped onto his right arm and Temari had pressed his left arm between her breasts as she tried to reach Naruto's face.

Naruto struggled to get out of their grasp but the harder he struggled the more fun the girls had and the more they clutched onto him. Then suddenly Temari went silent and so did Ino and Sakura in surprise as they looked at Temari who was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Ah...Did I just..." Naruto looked wide eyed at her and then he realised that his hand brushed over Temari's inner tigh less then a second ago, "Oh...shit."

Temari fell forward onto Naruto's arm, closing her eyes as she fell. She had fainted from the sudden brush of Naruto's hand.

"Temari! Wake up and get off my arm!" Naruto said but as he tried to get up, he felt his leg brush against something as well, followed by a scream from Ino, "Kyaaa!"

Ino fainted onto his legs and Naruto cursed again, "Damn it...Hit another sensitive spot..."

Sakura crawled over Naruto's arm and giggled, "Hihi...That makes it a whole lot easier for me..."

"No! Sakura wait!" Naruto said and rose his right arm up, his hand landing on her behind and brushing off it.

Sakura softly moaned and stared with big trembling eyes at Naruto, "That's unfair Nemar-kun...that's my..."

Sakura fainted as well and Naruto mentally groaned, "_What the hell...I have to take all their teasing and I accidentally do stuff and they pass out...It should be somekind of special fighting style against Kunoichi...I bet Ero-sennin would like that and instantly name it the 'Jiraiya-style'..."_

He then realised something and counted the heads of the girls that fell unconcious on him, "One...Two...Three...three...ow...crap..."

Not that his suspicions needed to be confirmed then but as he somewhat expected, Tenten was still left and she came crawling like a cat around the corner of her bed and towards Naruto.

As she reached his body, she sat down on it and leaned oover to look face to face at Naruto, "Yo...Did you miss me, Nemar-kun?"

"Ah...Tenten...please..."

"Sssht...I just want to enjoy the moment..." Tenten silenced Naruto by lying a finger on his lips and then moved forward, pressing her breasts on his chest and moving closer to his face for another kiss.

"A-ano...T-Tenten-san..." Hinata's voice made Tenten stop for a moment and look at the Hyuuga girl.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Not having sudden second thoughts about not wanting to do anything with Nemar-kun right?"

"N-no...But..." Hinata pointed behind Tenten and blushed.

Tenten rose up from Naruto and crawled to the other side and towards where Hinata was pointing. There was a moment of silence before Naruto could see Tenten lift her arm and point, though he was mainly not that focussed at her arms at the moment, "Oh...It moved..."

Tenten then collapsed as well and Naruto screamed loud, and it was so loud that it even shook the ramen over at Ichiraku's.

"That hurts..." Naruto said as sweat trinkled down his forehead.

"N-Nemar-kun...A-are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"I would feel a whole lot be better if you moved Tenten off my body..." Naruto said, still sweating.

Hinata got off the bed and tried to get Tenten off Naruto's body, but as he shrieked in pain she isntantly stopped trying, "I...I'm sorry!"

"I..it's all right Hinata...Don't bother...They'll hopefully wake up soon anyway...Hey I have an idea...Turn on the television so they might wake up from the sound of the shows that are on..." Naruto said as he turned his head towards the tv.

"I'll do it..." Hinata said and softly ran towards the tv to put it on.

As she did, the speakers let out a lot of moaning and groaning sounds and Hinata froze up for a moment, blushing deeply red before turning the tv off, "I-I guess that isn't really going to work..."

"Damn already that late...? There's nothing else on at this time of night from what I know from hanging around Jiraiya-sama...Oh well...Hinata, can you turn the lights off? We'll just try to sleep before they wake up. Hopefully they'll wake up then as well..."

"A-All right...If th-that's what you want..." Hinata said, turned off the lights and crawled under the sheets of Tenten's bed.

"N-Nemar-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned his head towards the bed.

"N-no...But...I don't dislike Nemar-kun..."

"I know, I know. But you are in love with someone else, right? It's all right, really."

"Bu...But you know...He looks a...a lot li-like Ne-Nemar-kun...So..."

"He does, huh? Well don't worry, you love him for who he is right and not for what he looks like so don't worry about it. It's him you love and not me. But that guy is certainly unlucky...If he ever plays strip poker with you he'll definetely lose..." Naruto said and laughed, "_I was really lucky with that game in the end..._"

There was a long silence and Naruto wondered if Hinata was still awake, "Hinata? Are you still awake?"

"H-Hai! I was just..." Hinata blushed crimson as her thoughts during the silence ran past again, "Goodnight, Nemar-kun!"

"Night, Hinata...Sweet dreams." Naruto smiled and then yawned as he closed his eyes, "_Today...was one hell of a day...and tomorrow morning..."_

Before Naruto could complete his thought he fell asleep under the warmth of the four girls that laid on top of his body.


	7. Chp7:Love Between the Cherry Blossems

Plotbunny number one: I'm Aya-chan!

Plotbunny number two: I'm Aki-chan!

Aya-chan: And together we are...

Aki-chan and Aya-chan: The plotbunnies! (rainbow appears above bunnies as they give the crowd a silly smile)

Aki-chan: We're the ones biting devious plots into Ryushi's brain!

Aya-chan: Yeah! Even the H things like...(edited out by author)

Aki-chan: And not to mention the romantical stuff like...(edited out by author)

Aya-chan: Ow! Don't forget that we bite him with all kinds of stuff! Like in this chapter, we decided to randomly bite him and give him the idea of having (edited out by author)

Me: Alright, alright, they get the point, at ease bunnies... You can bite me later...

A/N: Just to let you all know, no I haven't gone completely insane, I just decided to name the things that give me random ideas out of the blue...And like with most things in life I like it more with two women or two girls...or more XD So yeah...Anyway, sorry for the wait people...It's my own fault for ignoring the guidelines and posting a oneshot songfic...(sobs)...Anyway, this chapter is atleast half as long as the last one so you can all rejoice about it. As most of you have noticed, I turned this to M rating...Why? Well first of all to not get this deleted ehehehe...second because it IS more M then T...I mean...this goes beyond 'minor suggestive'...esspecially this chapter at certain moments I believe...Well the good news is that the next chapter will most likely also be done by the time I upload this so I guess you'll enjoy it the same week that this chapter is finally uploaded...Also, I'm sorry for making Sakura OOC...At least, I think she's OOC in this chapter...Oh well, I hope you will all enjoy it anyway! Don't die of nosebleeds people! Also, I'd like to thank GGLucas for his Beta skills...and my skills to counter-Beta his ass XD...Ahem, anyway...Thanks to my muse Yumi-chan and direct feedback girl, Lilya-chan...and most importantly, all the people who are reading this and reviewed the previous chapter! You people are the thing that keeps me going on and on XD!

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Love Between the Cherry Blossoms**

"MORNING EXPLOSION OF YOUTH! GO LEE!" Gai exclaimed as he jumped through Tenten's bedroom window.

"Ossu!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped after his evenly green clothed sensei.

The explosion of their youth came to a halt as nothing in the room moved and they took in the environment.

"Gai-sensei, what's Neji's cousin doing in Tenten's bed!" The young beautiful green beast of Konoha remarked as he pointed at the vast asleep Hinata.

Gai sniffed the air of the room, "Lee! There have been unyouthful activities in this room!"

"EH! You mean that Neji's cousin and Tenten...!" Neji's self proclaimed eternal rival said flushing red.

"No! Look my youthful student!" Gai said and pointed towards the peacefully sleeping Naruto.

"AH! IS THAT NARUTO-KUN! HE LOOKS SO UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee nearly yelled as he saw the blonde's face.

Naruto cringed at the loud voices and sleepily opened his eyes and looked at the two dressed-in-'youthful'-green men with the morning sun fiercely shining into his eyes.

"_The Fuzzy brows...?"_ Naruto thought and looked over to his body to find that Tenten had slightly rolled off him, but her head was still lying on his crotch.

Naruto rose up from the ground as much as he could and turned his head towards Lee and Gai, "What are you two doing here...?"

"Ah! Gai-sensei! That isn't our youthful friend Naruto-kun! That voice and those red eyes don't belong to Naruto-kun!" Lee remarked.

"Your eyesight is as youthful as ever Lee! This is indeed not our youthful friend Naruto!" Gai said and struck the nice-guy pose.

The loud voices of the two finally began waking the girls up as well as Lee's work sank into Naruto's mind and shook him awake like a bucket of water would do when thrown over his head, "_Those red eyes...Red eyes..."_

Sakura was the first to awaken and rose up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "O..." she let a yawn slip out of her mouth before continuing, "...hayo..."

"GAH! EVEN MY YOUTHFUL AND EVERLASTING LOVE SAKURA IS HERE! AND SHE'S...SHE'S!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards the silky white cloths wrapped around Sakura's body.

Temari cringed and moved up as well, "Who the hell is so loud in the morning."

As she turned her head towards Lee and Gai along with Sakura, her eyes started twitching, "You two..."

"You musn't, Nemar-kun...We can't do that here with all the other girls watching..." Ino mumbled as she rubbed her body over Naruto's leg before snapping awake and looking up at the world.

There was a moment of silence as all the people who had just awoken stared at Lee and Gai, who stared there youthfully shocked and gasping with their mouths wide open at all the girls. Tenten slightly opened her eyes and raised her head, before looking down and letting out a shriek and getting all the eyes of the room upon her.

Naruto, now free of being imprisoned by four woman sat up a bit more and stared at where Tenten started pointing at, his crotch. Naruto's eyes went wide along with every other set of eyes in the room as Tenten shakingly continued pointing at Naruto's crotch while she held her other one in front of her mouth.

"Ah! Tenten! You...!" Ino remarked.

"I swear I didn't! Really! I...I didn't do anything!" Tenten quickly replied blushing way too much for the early morning.

Naruto stared and let it sink in before he could only yell one thing, "Eh! Tenten! You drooled all over my crotch!"

"I...I'm sorry! I...I'll clean it for you!" Tenten said and reached out to try and rub it out.

Naruto quickly pulled his legs back, sat straight up and with his hands he covered up his wet crotch, "Are you crazy! Do you know where you just drooled all over! You can't RUB it out at that location!"

"I! I! I'm sorry!" Tenten said flushing red.

"Gai-sensei! Tenten did unyouthful things to this blonde that we don't know!"

"Lee! My adorable student! Look at that pile of clothing over there! I see b-bras! And p-panties! Multiple p-panties and b...bras! There were a lot of unyouthful things going on here!" Gai exclaimed and pointed.

"Who'se female underwear do you think you two are staring at, you perverts!" Temari snapped as she roundhouse kicked Gai in his face, sending him flying through the broken window and accidentally flashing Lee the silky white wrappings that covered her womanhood, making the young beautiful beast blush bright red and gasp for air.

"You too!" Temari exclaimed and even before she could roundhouse kick Lee out of the window as well, Sakura punched him out of the window and snapped at him, "Lee-san! You pervert! Don't look towards the area of Temari's female parts!"

As Naruto saw Lee and Gai fly out of the window the words of Lee ran trough his mind again, "_Those red eyes...red eyes...red eyes..."_

Naruto jumped up, much to the girls' surprise, and rushed towards the bathroom, "Nemar-kun...!"

As he closed the door behind him and quickly locked it, he could hear Tenten's voice coming from the other side, "Nemar-kun, I'm really sorry for drooling on you! Are you alright? Need any help?"

"D-don't worry! I'm not mad because you drooled in your sleep!" Naruto quickly replied as he rushed towards the mirror and stared at his reflection, bearing the red eyes of the Kyuubi right then and there, "_What the...This is bad...I didn't call upon the Kyuubi's chakra...yet my eyes are red...why...how..."_

Naruto rushed back out of the bathroom, knocking Tenten over and shocking all the awake girls as he suddenly started packing.

"N...Nemar-kun...?" Tenten asked as she blinked at Naruto who quickly rolled up his sleeping bag, tied it up and threw it on top of his backpack.

"I have to leave now, I'm sorry..." Naruto said as he ran into the room where the girls had changed into their silky clothing, hoping to find the vest he lend to Temari there.

He found it and quickly put it on, rushing back in to the living room and nearly stumbling over his own feet.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Naruto dove for his shirt, grabbed a hold of it and ran towards the front door.

"Nothing really! I just have to go, I'll pick one of you up at seven tonight! Be ready!"

"Nemar-kun...?" Ino asked and the girls ran after Naruto towards the front door.

"Why are you leaving?" Temari asked as Naruto pulled the door open.

"I have to go!" Naruto growled, sending out a lust for blood that they all could feel.

The girls trembled from the feeling and Naruto quickly closed the door and started running, panic racing trough his body as he shivered. He felt that bloodlust as well and it scared the crap out of him. It was his own lust for blood...

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, going as fast as he could. Below him, life in Konoha started up again, stores started to open while the night clubs started closing.

He figured it was around eight and that Lee and Gai always decided to wake up Tenten that early in the weekends. Not that it mattered that much really at the moment to him, but it meant that the old pervert hadn't left his shelter yet to gather data, whether it was for his novel or for something more important.

As Naruto leaped from one building to the next, he popped out of his alter ego and continued on towards the Ero-sennin's little shack.

Unknown to Naruto a certain dango loving female caught a glimpse of Naruto being in such a rush and decided to leave her early dango sticks alone and follow him.

His mind racing through too many thoughts, Naruto wasn't aware of the person who pursued him and headed straight for Jiraiya's shelter in the woods on the other side of the Hokage statues.

After running for quite a while, Naruto landed in front of a wooden door that led to the infamous pervert's shelter. He caught his breath for a moment and knocked on the door, the pervert's voice coming trough from the other side, "Who is there?"

"Ero-sennin! Open up!" Naruto yelled and anxiously looked over his back, he felt like he was being watched but couldn't see anyone in the forest behind him.

"Naruto? One second!" Jiraiya said and then Naruto could hear Jiraiya whisper some things, "...Hurry up and get in it already...I can't help it that they're that big...Alright, alright I'll take those out and rest them here...Geez..."

A moment later the white haired Sannin opened the door widely grinning at Naruto, "Yo---! Naruto! What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Seeing the serious look on the blonde's face Jiraiya dropped his grin and stared at him, noticing his red eyes, "...What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder again.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked for half a second in the direction of the forest, "Of course..."

He let Naruto in and they each sat down on one of the couches standing in the pervert's home.

"Akatsuki?" Jiraiya dropped the question instantly.

"No...It isn't the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief and then looked a bit more relaxed at Naruto, "Then why have you tapped into Kyuubi's powers?"

"That's the point, I didn't...I woke up this morning with my eyes being red." Naruto said and he could swear that he heard a soft thud against the door of the broom closet behind Jiraiya.

"You what...Did the Kazekage or his sister see it?"

"No, I was...Hey, how do you know that they are staying at my place?!"

"How you ask...?" Naruto nodded in reply, "Well I'm a sennin, I know stuff."

Naruto sighed, disappointed that the Sannin was joking around, he really did want to know how he found those stuff out.

"Anyway, I wasn't home tonight."

Jiraiya raised an curious eyebrow at the blonde, "Oh yeah...That sleepover...was it fun?"

"Ye-...How do you know that?!"

"Hermit skills, hermit skills..." Jiraiya said nodding.

"Right...Anyway...The only one who noticed were Fuzzy brows and Super fuzzy brows...But they thought it was just a part of my alter ego, Nemar..." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"And...The girls? Sakura knows about the Kyuubi...You know that...Did she see them?" Jiraiya asked and crossed his arms as well, "If she did, your cover and plan is screwed most likely, you know..."

"She didn't but most of them did feel the instant I unleashed some bloodlust...I didn't even mean to do so...It scared the crap out of me."

"I see...Hm...Anything else?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Well...there was this thing last night...Ero-sennin...What was considered full mastery of Shunshin no jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hm? I told you before...Mastery is achieved when you can use it without placing a seal on something. However, full mastery was achieved by only one person, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage-sama...He is the only person able to use Shunshin no jutsu without placing a seal on something first and without forming the handseals...But even so he preferred to place a seal on something, since it made a hell of a lot easier to performed the jutsu. Why are you asking?" Jiraiya raised a curious eyebrow again at the blonde.

"Last night...I think I used Shunshin no jutsu unconsciously...without performing handseals or placing a seal on something..."

Jiraiya blinked and then burst out in laughter, "Sorry Naruto, but that's impossible. Even I can't do such a thing and I'm considered one of the legendary Sannin. You are still having a hard time perfecting the basics of the jutsu...I doubt you can pull something like that off..."

"But isn't it possible with something like er...the power of love or whatever?" Naruto asked and looked confused towards the hermit, who continued laughing.

"Well, though love is a powerful thing I doubt it makes you master moves all of a sudden..." Jiraiya said and stopped laughing, "Naruto...Anger gives you a lot of power. You know that. However, when you get enraged, you can't control that enormous power at all. Extreme emotions are the key to triggering the Kyuubi's power...Anger is one of them...It might be love is one as well...But waking up with the Kyuubi's eyes...Naruto...could it be that..."

Naruto saw the pervert raise his perverted grin and he furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head, "I didn't, you dirty minded old hermit."

"Dirty minded old hermit, you say huh?" Jiraiya asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Damn straight I did! I didn't do such a thing at all!" Naruto stood up from the couch.

"Hm...that's not it really...but never mind what I truly meant...for now just relax and don't use the Kyuubi's power...Go home and rest some...I guess you just got over excited from being around all those girls..." Jiraiya said and guided Naruto to the front door.

"Hm...Perhaps...You don't want to know what happened last night?"

"Actually I DO want to know..."

"You perverted hermit..."

"Ahahahaha! Well then Naruto, come visit any time you want but just go home for now...See you later!" Jiraiya said and shoved Naruto out.

"Hai, hai..." Naruto replied grumply.

As Jiraiya closed the door, his face turned serious again, "What do you think...Tsunade?"

The broom closet opened and Tsunade stumbled out of it, "That you should freaking clean that broom closet up of yours! It stinks and is full of dust!"

Tsunade dusted herself off as Jiraiya snickered, "Ah...sorry, sorry...I keep my lil' shelter nice and clean but the broom closet is a mess..."

"Never mind that...Do you have any idea what's wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"No...But his voice as 'Nemar'...You noticed it too...did you not?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, I guess we should inform the jounin today. If you'd please be so kind to gather them up."

"Ohh...Only because you said please, Jiraiya..." Tsunade replied and Jiraiya snickered.

Meanwhile Naruto was lazily walking away from the hermit shelter and back into the forest. Naruto stopped walking when he made it a few feet in to the forest and turned around, "Why did you follow me...?"

"Yo...Naru-chan..." Anko said with a wide smirk as she spinned a small purple flower around between her two fingers.

Naruto let out a sigh and shook his head, "Really, what is it?"

Before Naruto had the time to look at her and say anything else, a snake wrapped around his waste and pulled Naruto into Anko's arms.

"It's been two days...I'm feeling kind of lonely Naru-chan...I planned on meeting up with you later...but as I saw you jumping from building to building I figured I could go now as well." Anko's smirk was still on her face as she let her hands run over his back.

"I see...Geez, I thought you'd atleast do stuff with some other guy while not being with me..." Naruto replied and looked at Anko.

"No, no...That won't do at all...After all when it comes to men I have just one prey at a time...And right now you're my prey, Naru-chan..." Anko pressed her chest tightly against Naruto and moved in for a kiss, when she noticed that the blonde wasn't phased by her actions at all.

"Why aren't you blushing?" Anko asked in disbelief, saying her thoughts out loud as well while she pulled slightly back from Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess I'm somewhat used to you right now?"

"Ohh...I guess that I'll have to miss your blushing then, huh?" Anko asked.

Naruto shrugged again, "_After last night, hugging and kissing a girl doesn't affect that much anymore...I hope..."_

Anko pouted at seeing that Naruto didn't care one bit and probably would only be affected when she'd be standing naked in front of him and pressed his head between her breasts, but being near that old lech Jiraiya's place, it didn't seem like such a good idea to Anko.

"Naru-chan...That's no fun..." Anko said as she leaned over to him and started kissing him.

Naruto inwardly sighed again and started kissing her back, Anko pulling away from him the instant she felt his tongue roam around in her mouth, "Y...you..."

Naruto was surprised, very surprised as a matter of fact, for he had made Anko blush a light shade of red.

"_How the...I never kissed her back before but I thought she was like THE infamous...or perhaps even famous...nymphowhatchamacallit of Konoha...And she used to do stuff to me like...well...Things that would still make me blush! I'm not supposed to make her blush...am I?"_

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her and hoped for his sake that he didn't just flip some kind of switch that was labeled 'Let's get it on!' in Anko's mind. Anko threw her arms around Naruto's neck and made the two of them fall down onto the soft grass they were standing on.

She stole a kiss from his lips before looking into his eyes with a blush still on her face, "Naru-chan, I didn't expect that from you..."

"Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, "That's my line...Blushing because I kissed you back, I didn't expect that from Anko-sensei..."

Anko lowered her lips to his and stole another kiss, "A blush of surprise, Naru-chan...but I see you don't mind playing a bit more now..."

"_P-play! Alright! I take it back! I'm not used to her! Damnit! I did flip the switch! I'm going to DIE!"_ Naruto blushed red and looked in shock towards Anko.

Anko giggled and Naruto looked surprised, the blush disappearing as she sounded rather cute and innocent, but the blush reappeared on his face as Anko trailed with a finger over his face, "There's that blush I love..."

"A...ah...y-yeah...I guess so..." Naruto looked nervously at the purpleheaded kunoichi.

Anko slightly rose up from his body, unzipped his vest and started tracing circles with her index finger, "You know Naru-chan...I think I've decided...You are the best playmate I ever had..."

"P...Playmate?!" Naruto tried his best not to turn around and try to crawl away from the kunouchi right then and there.

"Uhuh...So far Kakashi-kun was the number one but he turned out to just be a pervert...No fun at all...On the other hand, you..." Anko stared into his eyes, leaned forward and stole another kiss from Naruto's lips.

"Are innocent..." Anko stole another kiss from him.

"Sweet..." Anko's voice became a soft and turned into a whisper before she kissed him again.

"Cute...very, very cute..." Anko whispered and softly giggled before kissing him again.

"And by _far_ the most fun to play with..." Anko tilted his head slightly up and made her lips connect with his for longer than just a second this time.

Naruto figured that most likely she'd leave him after this kiss so he wanted to make sure that all her desires, or at least the ones she wanted from Naruto then, were fulfilled.

He wrapped an arm around her and caressed her back, a soft whimper escaping from Anko as her tongue still explored Naruto's mouth. Anko placed a hand on Naruto's cheek as she broke the kiss and with a smirk on her face she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Naru-chan...You have improved...Practiced with other girls for me?" Anko asked as Naruto blushed, both by the question and by the fact that he actually kissed Anko while being aware of it as well.

"Not practiced for you...but I had a few more kisses..." Naruto blushingly looked away from Anko.

"I noticed...Congratulations, Naru-chan..." Anko said as she laid back down on Naruto.

"F-for what?" Naruto asked nervously.

Anko leered at him and caressed his shoulders as she rose a smirk at him, "For doing to me what hasn't happened in ages by just being kissed..."

"A-ah...I see..." Naruto said and warily eyed the kunoichi, not sure what she meant by that.

"Hmm...I'm looking forward to it..." Anko said as she dreamily stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Wh...what...exactly?" He asked wide eyed.

"You'll know when that time comes..." Anko giggled a bit again and then stole another kiss from Naruto's lips, "But really, I'm surprised that you lasted this long...Though I guess it _is_ unfortunate as well..."

"What is?" Naruto asked confused, "_Please let her not break her promise of only keeping it to hugs and kisses!"_

"That little Naru-chan doesn't want to play anything else...I'm really feeling like it right now...I thought about playing just by myself but you wouldn't survive seeing that most likely..."

"_Wha...WHAT! Ero-sennin, please come out of your shelter soon and scare the nymphowhatchamacallit away!"_

"Or perhaps you do want to play more...?" Anko asked seductively and looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Anko and tightly hugged her, surprising Anko as he shivered, "Anko-sensei...Really, I don't want to do anything."

"_Come on let this work...please let nymphowhatcha...er...well whatever she is! Please let her at least have a heart and be affected by this act!"_

Anko wrapped her arms around him as well and closed her eyes as she rested her head next to his and whispered, "Sssht...Don't worry...I don't want to hurt my favourite toy...I'm just teasing...just teasing..."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard Anko's soft and nurturing voice and he felt all the muscle in his body relaxing from the sound. Naruto closed his eyes and let Anko lay on him like that until her next few words made him open his eyes again, "I love you Naru-chan."

"You...what?" Naruto said, blushing out of surprise.

"I love you...Even if you don't love me, I love you and even if you don't want to play more than what we are doing right now, I'm still happy...I love you and only you..."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and he doubted that Ero-sennin would believe it either, _the_ Anko was in love with him.

"You...mean that?" Naruto asked surprised and Anko rose up from him with a wide grin on her face.

"Hehehe. No. I love everyone too much to dedicate me to just one guy. Sorry Naru-chan, just wanted to see your reaction."

Naruto let out a sigh, mostly of relief, "Geez, don't scare me like that..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That if you really were I'd feel bad about rejecting you most of the time."

"Ow..." Anko blushed and then grinned again, "Then it wasn't a lie...Start feeling bad or give me your love, Naru-chan."

"You..." Naruto stared annoyed at the purplehead, who snickered at his reaction.

"I said it before, didn't I? I like...no, love teasing you, Naru-chan. Besides you acted out too with that 'I don't want to do anything'. If you really didn't you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Tsch...So those soft words were a lie as well?" Naruto asked annoyed, finding out that the one thing he did really like about Anko to be a lie was something he didn't like.

"No...That was true...I wouldn't hurt my Naru-chan..." Anko said and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"_She's probably planning to keep me here until night falls or something...That's not what I'm planning on however..."_ Naruto thought as Anko stole yet another kiss from him.

"Alright then..." Naruto said and used as much strength as needed be to turn the roles around with Anko now lying on the floor and him lying on top of her. Anko blushed out of surprise again as he grinned at her, "Roles are turned around now, ne Anko-sensei...?"

"W-What...? Naru-chan are you going to...?" Anko blushed as Naruto slightly rose her netvest up. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, this time resting them under her netvest and on her bare back.

"What is it, sensei...? I thought you were living for this kind of stuff...?" Naruto asked grinning as he caressed Anko's back.

A soft whimper escaped her lips with every stroke as her blush turned into deeper shades of red. Naruto bend over and kissed the blushing kunoichi, who moved her hands under his shirt and pulled him closer to her own body, "_This might just start the fire in her...but at least I can run for my life before that...I hope!"_

As Naruto broke the kiss, he looked at Anko who was blushing and her eyes slightly trembled, shining in the light of the morning sun, "_Now! Run Naruto, run!"_

Naruto flipped off her body and started running for his life, but still he looked over his shoulder with a grin at her and waved, "Thank you for the lessons, Anko-sensei! Later!"

Anko by that time had risen her body up from the grass, staring at Naruto's back with a blush on her face.

"_Come on Naruto, keep on running. Legs, don't fail me now! She'll probably start hunting you soon again!"_ Naruto thought as he ran down over the Hokage statues.

He kept on running until he reached his apartment, where he fell down to his knees in front of the door and breathed heavily in and out.

"M...made it...Damn it...she most likely would've raped me if I didn't leave after that...I'm so dead next time I meet her...well...most likely..."

Naruto reached into his pockets, opened the door, stumbling into his apartment and he threw his backpack into the bathroom along with his shirt. He stumbled into the living room and let out a sigh, feeling glad that Temari wasn't home yet.

A voice made Naruto stand straight up out of surprise, "Where were you last night? You didn't come home..."

Naruto turned around and found Gaara leaning against the wall with his eyes fixed onto Naruto, "Ehehehe...Yo, Gaara...Sorry, I've been out training all day last night and fell asleep in the forest when it became dark..."

"...Temari is going to kill you, you know that right?" Gaara asked as he slightly bounced off the wall and stood straight up, his arms still crossed over one another.

"W-Why would she do that?!" Naruto asked in surprise, "_Sure, she seemed a bit depressed last night when I first saw her but I don't think she was THAT mad at me..."_

"She was worried sick about you...All day she kept on going that it was her fault that you ran away and she even started assuming you killed yourself. I believe she checked Ichiraku's ramen stand about ten times in the first two hours that you went missing..."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he just gasped at Gaara, who just shrugged before continuing, "I told her that you'd be fine...but she insisted on searching for you all day..."

"And you guys didn't find me? Wow...I guess my not so secret training area in the forest is well hidden after all..." Naruto blinked and then walked to his bed and sat down on it.

"Anything else I should know?" Naruto asked as he laid back down on his bed.

Gaara shrugged, "I suggest you stay home until Temari comes home from that slumber party she went to...If you aren't home by the time she comes you can consider yourself dead when you do get back..."

"Thanks, Gaara...That was really reassuring..."

"It was nothing..."

"It was sarcasm..."

"I know..."

"Good..."

"I wasn't being sarcastic..."

"I know..."

There followed a silence between the two off them and then Gaara reached for something underneath Naruto bed. Naruto jumped off his bed and looked confused at Gaara, "What is it?"

Gaara pulled Temari's fan from underneath Naruto's bed, "Want me to place this out of her direct grasp so she won't wreak havoc here?"

Naruto thought it over for a few seconds and then fiercely nodded, "I don't feel energetic enough right now to escape those smashing movements with her fan."

He grinned sheepishly at Gaara and rubbed the back of his head as Gaara placed it back under Naruto's bed, "...Out of reach..."

"What time do you think she'll be home?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I have no idea about that...She didn't tell..." Gaara said and folded his arms again.

"Alright then, if she gets back while I'm taking a shower let her know that I'm at least home and that the shower isn't running meaningless... Or something."

"Alright..." Gaara nodded towards Naruto, who just stepped into the bathroom and then suddenly turned back and faced Gaara, "Hey, What the heck did you do all by yourself yesterday?"

Gaara stared, arms crossed, silently staring at Naruto, appearing to be deep in thought and then replied, "...Nothing..."

"Hm...You really should start living it up more, Gaara..." Naruto said and headed in to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed and Naruto locked it, Gaara made his sand crawl up to him, carrying a pen, a notepad and the latest issue of 'Sandboy'.

Gaara opened the notepad first and then took a look at the centrefold of the magazine.

He let his eyes wonder over the model that was posing on it and then he took the pen his sand had carried to him and placed a check behind one of the items in his notepad, "Third member of Gaara's Angels found...Next up, bring plan to action..."

Naruto enjoyed the soothing warm shower, though his mind was also busy wondering who he should take out on a date tonight.

"_Hinata is out of the question for tonight...It would cause too much suspicion...So I'd best go with her later...Temari...Well I guess that's going to be hard too...I can always tell to her and Gaara that I'm out to train or that I'm going to see Ayame-chan before heading out but still...hmm...Tenten..."_ Naruto thought and then remembered that Tenten slept and drooled all over his crotch, "_It would be weird to go see her tonight! She'd probably still be embarrassed about what happened this morning...Ino or Sakura-chan...Well, I always wanted to go out on a date with Sakura-chan...why not, let's pick her for tonight._"

When Naruto was done showering, he pulled his backpack open and changed into the spare clothes he had taken with him to the sleepover. The remainder of what was in his backpack were mostly from his bathroom anyway, so he decided to place all of that back, dumping the clothes he wore yesterday along with his sleeping bag onto the pile of laundry.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he found Gaara calmly sitting on the couch and just when Naruto was about to go to the living room as well, the front door opened.

"I'm home...!" Temari announced dully and then noticed Naruto was standing in front of her and looking at her.

She dropped her bag to the ground and before Naruto could do more than let a gasp slip out of his mouth, Temari had thrown her arms around his neck and tackled him to the floor.

Gaara silently stood up from the couch, walked towards the window and before slipping out of it, he waved nonchalant at the two blondes.

"Ehehehe...Hey, Temari..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the blonde but that grin faded instantly as Temari slapped him across his face, "Where the fuck were you yesterday?!"

Naruto grinned again at her and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry...I was out training real late so..."

"You had me worried sick, you bastard!" Temari rose Naruto's body from the ground and slammed him back down.

"I know...I heard it all from Gaara..." Naruto's grin faded again, "I'm sorry, Temari...I was a real idiot for acting like that yesterday..."

Temari threw her arms around his neck again and rested her body ontop of his, "No...I was the one who was stupid and short tempered...I ate your favourite thing in the whole world and did so without asking you if it was ok first..."

"Ehehehehe, You know, That ramen actually tasted really bad..." Naruto grinned widely again.

"What the hell are you talking about? That stuff was delicious...And I ate most of it..." Temari's words sounded like she was on the verge of bursting out in tears.

"No, your kiss tasted better than any ramen I've ever had..." Naruto grinned widely and blushed at saying such a thing out loud.

Temari pushed herself up from Naruto's body and stared with big wet eyes into Naruto's eyes while she blushed as well, "Na...Naruto...What are you saying!"

"Ehehehe...I'm not going to repeat it..." Naruto grinned widely and averted her gave as it made him blush even more.

Temari got off him and reached out with her hand, offering help to Naruto to stand up. Naruto grinned widely at her, took her hand and Temari pulled him up and into her arms, "Naruto..."

The whisper of his name entering his ears send a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Do you..." Temari hesitated and pulled Naruto closer to her body, gulping as her body trembled, "...love me?"

Naruto gasped for air at the question,"_Wha...What should I answer...Does she love me...? I thought she liked my alter ego! What is this all of a sudden..."_

"Please don't..." Temari whispered, Naruto could feel tears drop onto his shoulder, "Please don't...I don't want to hurt your feelings...I'm in love with Nemar-kun...Please..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile for her and hug her back, "Don't worry, Temari...I won't be hurt. Just promise you'll at least always be a close friend of mine."

Temari hugged him tighter and smiled now as well, "You really have an amazing ability, Naruto...You can change the hearts of people...And I feel like you changed mine..."

She threw her head back and stared with a smile into Naruto's eyes, "However, if you ever plan on leaving after we had such an awkward moment like yesterday without saying a word, I'll beat the crap out of you when you get back. You jerk, making me worry like that..."

"Ehehehe, don't worry, I won't." Naruto grinned widely at her, "So, I heard you had a slumber party. How was it?"

Temari stared silently for a moment at him and then squealed, tackling Naruto to the ground again.

"Ey! Temari!"

"It was so much fun! My god, I think Nemar-kun likes me a lot! He even let me borrow his vest when I was the first to lose at strip poker! I shouldn't have told you that...but still!"

"Temari! Why are you hugging me so tightly!" Naruto shrieked as Temari squealed again.

"Because I need to hug someone right now! I didn't really get a hug from him last night so...!" Temari squealed again and hugged Naruto even tigher.

"Alright, alright! Just tell me what happened!" Naruto said and wrapped her arms around her to hug her back.

"I had a chance to make out with him! He's such a good kisser! It reminded me someone or something but he was SO great!" Temari squealed again and Naruto cringed in pain, "Temari...Can't...Breathe..."

Temari loosened her hug so Naruto could breathe and then rubbed her cheek over his out of sheer enjoyment of the fond memories she had of the previous night, making Naruto blush red as she did so, "He wrapped his arm around me! And he was so cute! When you would trace a finger over his bare back he'd jump up and look sooo cute! It was almost as adorable as seeing Gaara or you sleep! I even kissed Tenten rather passionately last night..."

Temari then fell silent and blushed, Naruto blushing even deeper red and coughed, _"Thanks for reminding me, Temari...That was..."_

"Ehehehe..." Temari innocently stuck her tongue out at Naruto and blushed, "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you that...But it looks like you like that idea, don't you Naruto?"

"What guy wouldn't...?" Naruto muttered blushing.

Temari grinned and giggled, "Shall I tell you what it felt like to kiss Tenten as a girl...?"

"Eh..." Before Naruto could even answer Temari tightly hugged him again and continued telling her story.

"My! That was so erotic! I think I even got slightly wet from that kiss with her!"

"Temari!"

"Really! She was _that_ good at kissing! And just the idea of what might have happened if the other girls weren't there! Maybe I should go see her and ask if she wants to find out what that feels like too!"

"TEMARI!" Naruto flushed red and stared in shock at Temari.

"I wonder if Nemar-kun would like to do it with us! Do you think he was thinking H thoughts when he was seeing us like that? Of course he wouldn't! He's so pure minded! He didn't even try to do something perverted to us when we were naked or showed signs of being a pervert! And...Oh. My. God...He...he..." Temari flushed red as she remembered a certain something happening.

"T-Temari...?" Naruto blinked worried at the blonde wind mistress, whose entire face turned red, before squealing as loud as she could possibly squeal.

She rested her head on Naruto's chest and breathed deeply in and out, her blush still deep red, "...I...I..."

"Ehm...Temari? Is there something that happened between the two of you I should know about as your ehm...hug buddy?" Naruto asked as he let his hands rest on her back.

"N-No...I'd rather keep that to just myself...you'd freak out if you knew, Naruto..." Temari said, tightly hugged him again and started squealing again, "But damn he was SO muscular! He was really damned hot! I was impressed when I first saw him without his shirt! And then when he needed to take his pants of during strip poker...I think I saw his manhood!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, staring at Temari with wide eyes, "_So...she...WHAAAAT!"_

"I'm not really sure, but I think I did get a glimpse at least of it! I'm not sure, but if I did...!" Temari squealed again.

Naruto blushing still a shade of deep red grinned nervously as Temari's squealing finally stopped and she looked like was thinking about something, "Ne, Naruto...Do you think Nemar-kun liked my underwear?"

"Ehm...Probably...I...I don't know what it looks like, now do I?" Naruto lied as he blushed and looked away.

"Here I'll show you. I could use your opinion as a guy to tell me if he would've liked it or not..." Temari said and Naruto looked wide eyed at her, a certain perverted thought crossing his mind as he screamed in his mind as well, "_WHAAAAAAAT!"_

Temari crawled off his body and over towards her bag, unzipping it and pulling her underwear set that she wore yesterday out of it, showing it to Naruto, "Well, what do you think? Would he like it?"

"Gaaah! Baka! What do you think you are doing, showing your underwear like that to me! Want to kill a young boy or something!" Naruto overreacted, but he didn't want to think about Temari's underwear, or Temari in only her underwear for that matter.

"No, but I need your opinion...Wait, I'll show you what I'm wearing right now. Maybe then you can form an opinion if you like it or not..." Temari said and before Naruto could even react she pulled her shirt up showing her sand-colored bra at Naruto, "See."

Naruto was stuck in his words, blood crawled up to his face and a moment later he shot back from the sudden burst of blood shooting out of his nose. Temari crawled back over towards Naruto and shook him a couple of times, "Come on Naruto, I thought you could handle seeing a bra. After all you have those bikini calendars as well."

Naruto jumped back up with his fist raised up in the air, "That's different! You don't see bras all the time during summer! Plus have you ever looked in the mirror how big your breasts are and what your bra covers up?"

"Of course, of course..." Temari waved her hand dismissively, "I thought since you handled all those mental images I most likely gave you that you'd at least be able to handle seeing such a thing..."

"I can! It's just the fact that there is a limit to how much I can handle! And for your information I've been in a rather perverted position earlier today! I just reached my limit, that's all! No perverted thoughts!"

"Perverted position...?" Temari blinked at her fellow blonde, then formed a grin on her face and leered at Naruto, "Now that's something I like to know about."

"Ehm...Did I say perverted position? I don't remember saying perverted position..." Naruto lied as he looked the other way but Temari could tell he was lying this time and tackled him to the ground again.

"Come on! Tell me, Naruto! I showed you my bra so I expect something in return." Temari placed her elbows on the ground on each side of Naruto's body and leaned on her hands, waiting for the blonde to start talking.

"Alright...It's just that I happened to run into Anko-sensei this morning when returning from training and well ehm...We had a rather long make out session on the grass..." Naruto blushed and scratched his whiskers.

"My, that _is_ perverted...Being part of a student-teacher relationship after all, huh Naruto?" Temari blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"N-no! I'm not! It's just that she's been stalking me for some time now and she promised that she'd be nice to me if I kissed her every once in a while! S-so she started making out with me this morning!"

"Alright, I believe you." Temari said smiling at him, "Now let's go shopping Naruto."

"Shopping?" Naruto blinked in confusion at the blonde.

"Yup, since your limit has been reached and emptied again, there should be no problem with you giving your opinion on new lingerie now!"

"Eh! We're shopping for THAT!"

"Come on, Naruto! I want to have sexy lingerie for Nemar-kun!"

"B-But what if his taste is different from mine!" Naruto futilely tried to make lame excuses to Temari that he didn't want to go shopping with her for girls' underwear.

"Then I guess it can't be helped and I'll have to beat you up when he says he thinks it's ugly..." Temari said smiling at Naruto.

"How's that supposed to convince me to come with you!"

"Alright then...we can do this multiple ways. You can willingly come with me, I can beat you senseless enough until we are inside the store, I could reward you with my famous soup that Gaara loves so much, I could reward you for coming with a kiss if that's what you want...Really there are enough possibilities to make sure that you come with me to the lingerie store." Temari smiled another innocent smile at Naruto.

"Alright, alright...I'll go with you..." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Naruto, you're the best." Temari said and gave Naruto a small kiss on his lips, making him blush crimson, "You'll get another one once we get back."

"Really...That isn't necessary..." Naruto blushed and grinned at the blonde as she got off his body and stretched out.

"It's ok...I'm in a very affectionate mood today, since I might have a date with Nemar-kun tonight. There's only an official 25 percent chance I will, but with the way he acted yesterday to me I think my chances are way more than just 25 percent." Temari smiled and rubbed the back of her head, slightly blushing at Naruto mainly for the thoughts she had.

Naruto jumped back up and stretched out as well, "Ehehehe. Well who knows, huh?" "_I'm sorry Temari but tonight is Sakura-chan's night...I'll take you out tomorrow then..._"

"Well, Come on. Let's get some cute lingerie to surprise Nemar-kun and make him happy. Well, you'll be happy too since I doubt you've seen a lot of women in lingerie at your age." Temari said and winked at Naruto.

"Ehehehehe..." Naruto sheepisly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_You'd be surprised if you knew how many girls in their underwear I've seen these past few days, Temari..."_

A while later, Temari was dragging Naruto all over Konoha in search of a lingerie store, since Naruto obviously didn't know where to find one.

"P-Perhaps I should stay outside..." Naruto said blushing as they finally found a lingerie store.

"How would I get your opinion them? I'm not going to buy them all, I'm not THAT rich..." Temari said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright, I'll go in with you and...give my opinion..." Naruto said blushing and Temari took his hand again and walked into the store with him.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter greeted Temari.

"Hey, I'm looking to buying some new lingerie, but I'm not from Konoha as you can see." Temari momentarily pointed at her hitai-ate, "Could you show me some of your finest sets that you have available in cup size C85?"

"Of course, please follow me." The lady said and stepped away from the counter.

"Now you also know my cup size..." Temari whispered to Naruto and winked at him.

"_I already KNOW that..._" Naruto blushed and decided that he'd look around and figured that a lingerie store was a whole lot more than he thought it was.

Everywhere he looked were women, bras, panties and women and some of them openly came walking out of the dressing rooms showing their bra to their boyfriend or husband.

"Oi, Temari...Isn't this like a paradise for perverts? I mean...Look at what you women do here! And there are guys here that they don't know that can even see them in their underwear!" Naruto whispered to Temari.

Temari smiled at Naruto and softly giggled at his sense of observation, or perhaps rather his interest in his new surroundings.

"Here we have a fine collection of push-up bras, normal bras, corsets, sets of lingerie and almost anything you'd want that we have available for your breasts along with matching lingerie." The lady said and showed Temari the section, "Please take your time to look around and if you wish to try any of them on, the dressing rooms are back there."

The lady bowed and left Temari and Naruto alone, Temari pondering about what she'd try on first and Naruto wondering where he should place his eyes so he wouldn't look like a pervert or that he was staring at some other guy's girl.

"Alright, let's try these first." Temari said once she grabbed a few sets of lingerie, "Come on Naruto, We don't have all day."

"You're going to try them on?!" Naruto whispered to keep his voice.

"Of course, how else are you going to give your opinion?"

"..." Naruto admitted defeat in silence and followed Temari to the dressing room that were located in the back, deciding to take the ones that were hidden from view in the store.

Temari sat him down on a sort of bench across the dressing rooms and then gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Wait right here or I won't be nice to you...and you know what that means for when we're going to sleep tonight...You're going to be one unlucky guy..."

Naruto slightly nodded with a flushed red face and Temari headed in to the unoccupied dressing room across Naruto. He let out a sigh and hung his head in defeat and looked around to see who else was here with him.

Other than him there was this one other guy, who dully leaned back and as if on cue, the girl across him came out of the dressing room, wearing something that Naruto wondered was considered legally to wear anywhere, since he had to pinch his nose with both hands not to let the blood shoot out.

The guy on the other hand just raised a lazy thumbs up at the girl, who pouted and with a "hmph..." headed back into the dressing room. Naruto gasped at the guy's reaction, "_What the hell! That guy acted so calmly to that girl's outfit! Doesn't he like women or something!"_

Not wanting to catch the attention of that guy, he turned his gaze back in front of him and waited for Temari to come out, which she did soon after.

"Well?" She asked as she spun around in the dark purple corset she had picked out. Naruto gasped, stared and gasped some more as he looked at Temari, his eyes couldn't help being fixed on Temari's chest.

"Do you like it?" Temari added and Naruto nodded vigorously at the blonde, who rose a wide smile at him, "_He's just like a little brother right now...Kawaii!"_

Temari headed back inside the dressing room and Naruto forced his breathing and heart pace to climb back to normal.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the guy, that just looked so relaxed at his own girl in an even more exposing and sexy lingerie set, drooling over himself with his face being entirely red and just having his eyes fixed on Temari's dressing room.

Naruto's eyes twitched, "_That guy...I don't like the way he looks at Temari...He is here with another girl and yet he is looking like that at Temari..."_

Naruto jumped up from his seat and walked towards Temari's dressing room, sticking his head trough the curtain when he arrived and whispered at Temari, "Oi, Temari..."

Temari, who had her fully exposed back facing Naruto in a 45 degree angle with her hands on the skirt that she was about to take off, jumped up and turned her back towards him, covering her front up as she did and blushing crimson, "Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" She snarled at him.

"Sorry...! I didn't mean to see you like that or something, but some guy whose here with a girl is having his eyes locked onto your dressing room...! I don't like the way he looks at it...!" Naruto whispered as he shut his eyes tight.

"Naruto, keep your eyes shut." Temari said softly and Naruto nodded in reply, so Temari turned towards him and bend over to be on face length, "It's alright if he looks, his girlfriend will beat him up if she notices and how am I otherwise supposed to get your opinion on what I have lying around here?"

"Can't you just motion me to come to the dressing room and show it then? I feel bad for that guy's girl, he doesn't even pay attention to what she's wearing..."

"Alright, alright...If that's the case then I'll motion you to come over to the dressing room when I'm done...You are really starting to develop a big sister complex over me, aren't you?"

"You're not my sis...!"

"I know, I know...Just saying that because you seem to worry a lot about me...No need to, really, I can take care of myself most of the time..." Temari ruffled trough Naruto's hair and pushed the blonde's head out of the dressing room with one hand.

Naruto slightly groaned and let out a sigh as he headed back to his seat with a red face, "_Sure, she's a Jounin...but even then if some pervert stares at her it's not like I can just plainly ignore that..."_

From the corner of his eyes he could see that guy eye him jealously and Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. The guy stood relaxed and carefree of his seat and walked forward towards the dressing rooms. When he stood in front of the dressing room where the girl who he was with was changing, he started sidestepping towards Temari's dressing room.

Naruto took notice of it and once the guy was just one dressing room away from Temari, Naruto launched himself at the guy, sending them both into the empty dressing room the guy stood in front of.

"What the hell are you trying to do! Wanting to peep at Temari, huh!"

"Ah! Share the wealth kid! Share the wealth!"

"Oh, I'll share the wealth with you! The wealth of my fists that is!"

The guy shielded his face with his arms and as he looked to his side, saw a pair of white panties lying on the floor, Temari's white panties.

"Take this!" Both Naruto and the perverted guy yelled, the last one grabbing Temari's pair of panties and holding it in front of Naruto's face.

"My panties!" Naruto heard Temari shriek and the guy who held them up to his face smirked, "Ultimate Pervert Escape Technique...White Panties!"

The pervert threw Temari's white panties into Naruto's face, where it hung on Naruto's nose and as he took it off, the pervert started crawling out of the dressing room. Naruto blushed crimson after giving the panties a look and then quickly threw them over the dressing room board, which separated and divided every dressing room, "Grab it, Temari!"

Naruto then turned around and saw the pervert take the girl he was with out of her dressing room, still half naked, "Come on Sis, we're leaving!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" The girl screamed as she covered herself up and with her legs started kicking her apparent brother, "What do you think you are doing, perverted brother!"

As the girl kept kicking her brother, Temari stuck her head out of her dressing room with her white panties sitting on top of her head and Naruto watched the pervert get beat up while he rested his hands on the back of his head. Just then two very, very big men marched into the dressing room area, "Did someone say 'pervert'?!"

Naruto looked at the pink shirts the men were wearing which said 'Anti-Pervert Security' and blinked at them as the girl talked to the 'security', "Yeah! My perverted brother pulled me out of the dressing room while I was like this!"

"I see!" One of the two men exclaimed.

"Then we shall throw him out of the store for you miss!"

"He will not bother you again with your lingerie shopping!"

"For we are..."

"Maito Laim!" He struck the nice-guy pose and his teeth sparkled.

"and Matio Gee!" The other guy said, struck the same nice guy pose and his teeth sparkled as well.

"Thank you very much." The girl bowed to the two men and headed quickly back into her dressing room.

"Alright, Aniki! Let's throw this pervert out!" Laim said.

"Yes! Let's!" Gee replied.

"Er...Ano sa, ano sa?" Naruto asked as he eyed the security guards awkwardly.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Laim asked as they started pulling the pervert away.

"You wouldn't be related to a guy named Maito Gai...would you?" Naruto eyed them awkwardly.

"Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

"This little blonde knows Onii-sama!"

"It appears so!"

"What shall we do!"

"Eh...What do you mean...?" Naruto looked in confusion at the two brothers of Gai.

"All who know Onii-sama are either stuck in their springtime of life or not! Seeing you are in this store you are not!"

"Anti-Pervert Security!" The two guys exclaimed, "Taking out another pervert!"

The two men started walking towards Naruto, ready to capture him and throw him out as well. However, the two of them suddenly stopped as Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto from over his shoulders, resting her head next to his, "He's with me."

The security guards stopped and looked at Temari who smiled at them or perhaps, rather because she surprised Naruto with her sudden course of action.

"So leave him alone, I need him to judge my new lingerie..." Temari said and then finger flicked Naruto's cheek, "And this guy is one of the guys that isn't even close to being perverted..."

"Understood!" The security said saluting Temari, picked up the real pervert and started taking him away.

Naruto rubbed his cheek and turned his head towards her. He was going to say something to her amongst the lines of 'What was that for?' but he was too distracted by the softness that was being pressed on his back.

"Alright...Now no more fooling around, Naruto..." Temari let her arms slide off him and headed back into her dressing room.

Naruto sat back down and rested his head on his hands, "_She's acting kind of strange...She could've just said so without hugging me in that way...I guess it was more convincing then saying so...but still...Hmm...Well she did say she was in an affectionate mood today so that might be it as well...but why did she have to press her chest on my back! They're were so...so...soft! and warm!...Gaaah! What am I thinking about!"_

"You want to see them, right?" A voice whispered in Naruto's ear and he nodded.

"You want to grab them and feel how soft they are, right?" Naruto nodded again.

"You want to push her against the wall and..." Naruto almost nodded again, but then he recognised the voice and shook out of his thoughts.

He backed away and in a reflex, pointed at the white haired man that was grinning widely at him, "Ero-sennin! What are you doing here!"

"I came here to...ehm...gather data! Yes that's it!" Jiraiya grinned widely at Naruto and chuckled.

"I thought they didn't let guys like you in this place!" Naruto kept pointing.

"Well...That's true...but it's different for the _owner_ of the place...now isn't it?"

"Naruto? Who are you talking to...?" Temari's voice came from her dressing room.

"Eh..." Naruto's eyes shot towards the dressing room and back at the white haired man, who waved at him and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing from the scene.

"N-No one Temari! No one is here, you can come out if you want." Naruto stated after he had double checked if the old hermit really wasn't around them any longer.

Temari walked out of the dressing wearing a red-black wave patterned lingerie set, Naruto flushed red at seeing her again and, to make it even worse, she turned around and bend over, looking at Naruto from over her shoulder, "And what do you think of these?"

"Y-You...want me dead, right!" Naruto said, flushing even deeper red as he tried to seal Temari's pose out of his vision.

Temari laughed and then headed back into the dressing room, "I'll take that as a definite 'Yes, buy them, Temari'..."

Half an hour, some blood loss, two red paper props in Naruto's nose and a whole lot of new lingerie for Temari later, they were walking back towards Naruto's apartment.

"Hehehe, I think I shouldn't have posed in front of you like that, Naruto. The store's clerk wasn't happy with those bloodstains..." Temari sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of her head, one of her two shopping bags banging softly against her back.

"You think?! You think?! You nearly killed me in there!" Naruto shook Temari back and forth, "You pretty much killed all the sleep I could have had tonight! And you _think_ you shouldn't have posed like that! I am sleeping next to..."

Before Naruto was able to continue, Temari covered his mouth and whispered, "I got it, I got it...Don't say anything else, you idiot...People will start thinking you and I are doing stuff together...Also, It's not like you didn't enjoy watching me...if that was the case I'm seriously starting to doubt your sexuality and I'm going to keep Gaara away from you..."

"Wha-what the!" Naruto moved her hand away and looked shocked at her before continuing in a whisper, "Of course I 'liked' seeing you in those things...Every guy in Konoha would 'like' to see you in that dattebayo...It's just that I 'like' my sleep more than the 'dreams' you probably just caused me to get tonight..."

Temari blushed and looked questioningly at him, "Y-you dream about me?"

"..." Naruto blushed and tried his best to talk himself out of this one, "N-no...but I'm almost sure I'll have dreams of you tonight involving H stuff after such a thing..."

Naruto looked away from Temari, as the two of them continued blushing and Temari broke into a grin, "If that's the case, then we have one more thing to get before heading back home."

"Hm? What are you talking about? I thought you just wanted to go shopping for the stuff you just bought..." Naruto looked in confusion at the blonde.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wake up lying in a pool of your fluids---..." Temari sang as she started skipping towards the nearest pharmacy.

"Eh! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! SOMETHING LIKE THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Naruto yelled and ran after the quickly skipping Temari, who seemed all too happy about teasing the young blonde with these things.

A while later, Naruto was sitting on his bed, intensely reading the instructions on the back of the little black box that Temari gave to him with a blush on his face.

He looked up from the box to Temari, who sat across him, giggling like a little girl and blushing as well.

"..." Naruto stared at her rather annoyed though he was still blushing red in his face, "Ano ne, What's up with picking the 'Small' version?"

Temari giggled some more and put her hands in front of her face, "Well, I did also buy medium and large, but you'll only get either of those if the small one won't fit..."

She leered at him and Naruto did process the fact that she looked rather cute doing so, but he was too annoyed by the fact that she bought him a _thing_ like that for god knows what reason.

Naruto's eyes twitched, "I'm not even going to try to use it..."

"Oh come on...Or do you want _me_ to put it on for you?" Temari asked teasingly and giggled more, Naruto's eyes widened and then he quickly replied, "No!"

"Pft, I refuse to try such a thing..." Naruto said and threw the little black box over his shoulder.

"Ah, no!" Temari noticed the little black box flying trough the air and dived at it to catch it and Naruto yelped, "Ah!"

"Got it...Ehehehe." Temari smirked and then noticed she was lying on something that for some reason felt uncomfortable.

Temari crawled back and noticed that she jumped right on top of Naruto, who was have a sort of spasm attack right now.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..." Temari stifled a giggle, "But I couldn't just let that thing fall onto the floor...It cost me money!"

Naruto shook his head and rose back up rubbing his nose and then he looked at Temari, who rubbed an area in her cleavage with two fingers, "Damn, falling on someone hurts..."

"Eh..." Naruto blushed red, realising where his nose, or rather, his entire face, had just been, "Temari, if you ever decide to have my face stuck between your breasts, please don't fall on my face..."

Temari blushed as well and looked away, "Idiot, I didn't do it on purpose...Besides, you have one hard nose...I'm going to the bathroom for a minute or two..."

She jumped up off his bed and quickly headed towards the bathroom and Naruto laid back down on his bed, "_Damn...I guess she really is in a good mood today...She didn't even try to kill me yet...Well...not on purpose...I think..."_

A few minutes later, Temari came back from the bathroom and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed again and Naruto rose back up from his bed to face her.

"So, what shall we do now?" Temari asked as she looked around the living room.

"Hm...I don't know...Train?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I got an even better idea." Temari said and smiled at Naruto.

"You do? What is it?" Naruto asked with his clear blue eyes staring at Temari in wonder what she could've came up with.

"Naruto, do you know how to spoil a girl?" Temari asked as she tilted her head to the right and her smile broke into a smirk.

Gaara came back to Naruto's apartment a while later, heading the same way he headed out, through the window. He looked around the living room, finding neither his sister nor their blonde friend Naruto, "_It's quiet..."_

Gaara walked through Naruto's apartment, searching for any sign of the two still being present and when he found none he walked back in to the living room, "_A little bit too quiet..."_

Just then the door swung open and Naruto came rushing in, momentarily greeting Gaara, "Hey Gaara!"

"_It's energetic Naruto..."_ Gaara thought as he watched the blonde sprint to the fridge, take out a large plastic box filled with grapes and he ran out again, "Bye Gaara!"

"_It's a little bit too energetic Naruto..." _Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and decided to follow the blonde.

He quickly followed Naruto, finding out he was headed towards the rooftop of his apartment and Gaara had to say, his interest in what the blonde might be up to slightly increased. However that interest was nearly instantly lost as he found out _exactly_ what he was doing on his rooftop with his sister.

There she was, his sister Temari, in her bikini on a beach blanket on top of a roof in Konoha, getting her every need served by a bunch of Naruto's. One Naruto was on her back, giving her a massage, another one was feeding her grapes and a total of three Naruto's were waving Temari's huge fan up and down to create a soft breeze.

"Temari, what are you doing up here?" Gaara asked once he approached his sister and Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara! You're in my sunlight so could you please take a step back first?" Temari asked and Gaara blinked at her for a moment before taking a step back, "Thanks, as for what we are doing here, Naruto was nice enough to spoil me for the rest of the afternoon..."

Naruto, who was massaging Temari, groaned and muttered something, to which Temari broke into a smirk and replied to, "What was that, dear? I couldn't quite hear you..."

"Nothing! Nothing dattebayo..." Naruto replied and continued to give her a massage.

"...I assume that this is the point where I leave you two alone then..." Gaara said and started walking away, slightly shaking his head before heading back down to Naruto's apartment.

"Ah...This is how life should be for the rest of my life..." Temari sang and opened her mouth so Naruto's clone could feed her another grape.

"For you it is..." Naruto said as he continued giving a massage to Temari's lower back, steadily moving up.

"You can stop giving me a massage for a moment, Naruto..." Temari said and Naruto gladly stopped to take a break.

Temari moved her hand to her back and untied her bikini top to which Naruto reacted rather surprised, "Eh! What did you do that for!"

"To get a nice tan, silly...I don't want to have a tan with parts being white due to my top...Ah...Konoha's spring sun is so nice..." Temari rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

"You're lucky...Usually it takes a bit longer for the spring to arrive..." Naruto said as he started giving Temari another massage.

"I'm luckier that you're a natural at giving massages Naruto..." Temari replied as she rubbed her face over her arm, trying to position her head better.

"Yeah, I never knew a thing like that." Naruto broke into a wide grin and moved towards the upper part of Temari's back.

"You know, I just decided on what I want to have in the nearby future..." Temari said sleepily.

"Hm...What would that be?"

"Nemar-kun's babies and you as my slave."

"Eh!" Naruto abruptly stopped giving her a masssage and stared at her.

Temari slightly opened one eye and looked at him, "Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto...I just want to have you as my slave so you can spoil me like this every day..."

"A-and what about that Nemar guy then?" Naruto asked as he blinked at her, still somewhat shocked.

"Well, someone needs to make some money while I breastfeed the babies...Hm...If he could do this though it would be even better...Two guys are better than one...Then again you can do Kage Bunshin no jutsu and so can he...That means an entire legion of love slaves...hm..." Temari said dreamily as she closed her eyes again and started drifting off.

"Eh! What are you thinking about!" Naruto yelped and looked with wide eyes at Temari, who was slowly falling asleep and mumbled something to Naruto before falling asleep.

Naruto shook his head and continued giving Temari a massage until he was starting to overheat from the bright afternoon sun. As he took his jacket off, Temari let out a soft whimper of not receiving her massage and Naruto softly smiled at her before continuing with Temari's massage.

"Ah!" Temari shot up from her position, finding herself lying in Naruto's bed.

"Ah, Temari...Finally awake, huh? You were starting to become, in Shikamaru's words, quite troublesome." Naruto grinned at her as he sat on the edge of his bed, an arm wrapped around Temari's waist.

Temari looked around the room in confusement, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing much..." Gaara sat with his arms crossed as he looked at the TV.

"Naruto...did you...?" Temari looked questioningly at the grinnin blonde.

"Ah, you know...After a while I thought that if you staid in the sun for much longer, you'd get a really bad burn. So I tied your top, since I wouldn't want to get killed by you, now would I? Ehehehe...Anyway, I decided to carry you back down here, to make sure you wouldn't get burned, but the instant I stopped giving you a massage, you started whimpering the entire time." Naruto grinned and scratched back of his head, "So considered giving you a massage once I laid you down here, but I'd get tired if you kept sleeping for a long time, so I settled with caressing your waist, which you seemed to like as your whimpering stopped."

Temari blushed and removed Naruto's arm from around her waist, "Ehm...Sorry, Naruto...I..."

"Ah, it's nothing to be sorry about...Besides, you looked really adorable when you were asleep and your whimpering was so sad, I just couldn't resist trying to make you stop without waking you up..." Naruto scratched the back of his head again and then rested both his hands behind his head and grinned at the blonde from Suna.

Temari blinked wide eyed at the blonde and then spoke up again, "I see...Naruto, where's my fan...?"

Naruto pointed towards the large fan which was resting on his bed as well and Temari looked towards it, running a hand over the metal.

"Ah..." Temari's gentle smiling eyes broke into a glare and as she snapped the fan of it's resting place, she let a cry of war out.

"AH! TEMARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto barely avoided Temari's fan.

"Shut up!" Temari replied as she jumped up from the bed and rose her fan again, ready to try and hit Naruto again, who started running for his life.

"TEMARI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Naruto cried out as he started running around in his apartment.

"BECAUSE!" Temari cried back as she again failed to hit Naruto with her large fan.

"_...Home, sweet home..._" Gaara thought as he watched the two run around, "_Perhaps I should settle them down...Makes nice target practice as well."_

Gaara calmly started to make his sand crawl out of his gourd, until Temari smashed her fan down right in front of the tv, the shockwave causing Gaara's second favourite non-living object in the world to fall out.

"DIE!" Gaara snapped as his sand instantly bursted out of his gourd, formed a large hand and started chasing Naruto and Temari around the room as well. Temari took notice of this and, instead of trying to hit Naruto with her fan, she started running for her life as well.

A while later Temari and Naruto were caught in two seperate pillars of sand with Gaara standing in front of them, his eyes uncontrollably twitching.

"Temari...You realise what you've done...?" Gaara asked calmly, but his eyes still twitched.

"Ehehehe...I think that my fan caused the tv to drop out?" Temari asked sheepishly grinning at her little brother.

"Exactly...How do you want to repent for your actions...?"

"Ehm...Whack Naruto over the head with my fan for your entertainment?"

"Oi!"

"..." Gaara silently stared at Temari, his eyes still twitching.

"Alright, I understand...I'll make you my famous soup...However I'll do it tomorrow. Right now it's too late to do such a thing, I have to get ready for a possible date, you know..." Temari said as she stuck her nose up in the air as much as she could, which wasn't all that much due to her prison of sand.

Naruto looked at the clock and noticed that it was already after six, "_That's right, I have to leave in less then an hour...Too bad for Temari, it's not her who I'm taking out on a date tonight...Oh well... Ramen is always good food..."_

"I'll take it for your word then...Now let's eat...I'm hungry..." Gaara said as his sand released Naruto and Temari.

"Ramen for all!" Naruto cheered and ran to the kitchen to grab cups of instant ramen for all of them.

"Ramen again? Not that I don't like ramen, but eating it all the time isn't really good for a person..." Temari said as she took a seat at the kitchen table, where dinner would soon be served.

"What are you talking about? I ate ramen nearly all my life and look how I turned out! Just fine..." Naruto nodded with a smile on his face as he grabbed three cups of instant ramen.

"Hmph...'Just fine', he says huh?" Temari rested her head on her hand and smiled at the energetic blonde, who was watching the ramen in the microwave like it was about to do something surprising.

After their ramen dinner, Temari was the first to stand up and stretch out, realising she was still in her bikini, "Naruto, I can use your bathroom for the coming time, right? I need to get ready for my possible date with Nemar-kun so..."

Naruto smiled back at her as Temari scratched her cheek and sheepishly smiled at him, "Sure, go right ahead. I'm going out for training now anyway so I won't be using it until later tonight. Have fun, Temari. Later, Gaara."

Naruto stood up and quickly headed out of his apartment, but as he shut his door, he hesitated a moment and looked up to the sky, "_Is this alright...? Temari seems so excited about just the possibility of having a date with 'me'...Then again so do the other girls...Well, aside from Hinata...I guess I will let Tenten and Ino down as well tonight...In the end I will have had a date with all of them anyway...Just need to make clear to them that a second date won't follow until I've been on one with all of them...Also, giving them word ahead if I will go out with them is important...Alright, starting tomorrow I'll let them all know if they have a date with me tonight or not!_"

Naruto smiled at the sky and then rushed off, heading out towards Sakura's to go out with his favourite pink haired team-mate. Somewhere along the way to Sakura's house, Naruto hid himself in the shadows and quickly transformed into his alter ego Nemar and quickly headed onward to Sakura's house.

After reaching Sakura's house and knocking on the door, Naruto could start feeling his nerves crawl up over his back as he waited for, what to him seemed to take a century, the door to be opened.

"_Damn...I'm finally going out on a real date with Sakura...A REAL date...Wait a minute where am I going to-..."_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off as the door slowly opened, revealing Sakura's green orbs and her pink hair.

She stared at him for a moment, her vivid emerald green eyes widening for a moment before she yelped in joy and threw her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Hey, Sakura. I'm here to..." Naruto started with a smile on his face and an arm on Sakura's back.

"I know." Sakura smiled at him and she turned around, shouting back inside, "Mom, I'm heading out!"

"Honey, where...?" Before Sakura's mother could ask anymore, Sakura slammed the door shut and took Naruto's hand, "So, where are we going?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head, "_My thoughts exactly Sakura-chan..._"

"You don't know?" Sakura looked questioningly at him with her big eyes.

"Ehehehe...It isn't a case of not knowing really...More like...Why didn't I think about this earlier than a minute before I knocked on your door...?" Naruto grinned at her and prayed to whatever god would listen to him that they wouldn't make Sakura hit him.

Sakura giggled for a moment and then started leading Naruto away from her home, "Don't worry. I know exactly where I want to go with you. Trust me, it's beautiful there and we can get to know eachother as much as you want there."

"Sakura, I'm really sorry that I kind of came unprepared for our date..." Naruto said apologetically, "It's just that I kind of had a busy day and all..."

"I said it's alright. I don't know why you rushed off this morning, but if you could, please do tell me..."

"...Well...I'm not even sure what happened...but my brain screamed I should get away as fast as possible for your own safety..." Naruto's eyes saddened, "_I really don't want to know, or even think about what would or could have happened if I lost control of the Kyuubi like that time with Ero-sennin..."_

"Well if that's that, then it is alright, isn't it?" Sakura asked smiling and then she tilted her head towards Naruto, "Besides, if you would've stayed with us, things might be different right."

"Did I miss anything special?" Naruto questioningly looked at Sakura and blinked at the pink haired girl.

Sakura bursted out in laughter and nodded, "Oh yes, you did. You certainly did..."

"Hm? Something funny happened? What was it?" Naruto asked as Sakura tried to restrain her laugher, not wanting to have the surrounding people think she had gone crazy.

"I'll tell you once we reach our destination." Sakura said and giggled again.

As soon as they reached their destination, Sakura wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's muscular arms and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto looked towards the emerald eyed girl and blushed, just then taking in the outfit that she wore, "Y-yeah..."

She wore a buttoned pink blouse, with a wide fade running down from the edges of it and she actually wore jeans, which was the first time Naruto saw her in a pair of jeans and he had to admit, she had a mighty fine pair of legs.

"So...Where shall we sit down and talk?" Naruto asked as he looked around, finding couples walking hand in hand everywhere and cuddling on the benches.

"How about near the sakura tree in the middle of the park?" Sakura pointed towards the slowly blossoming sakura tree in the middle of the park.

"It's only fitting when being here with a girl named after it." Naruto smiled at Sakura, who sweetly smiled back at him, "_I bet she already knew..."_

They walked over the grass, past a group of couples and settled down near the tree's perimeter. Without asking permission, Sakura effortlessly lifted Naruto's arms up, sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "I really love the scenery here..."

As she leaned against Naruto, she slightly blushed and Naruto blushed as well, "Y-yeah...It's nice...Anyway, what was so funny when I left you girls this morning?"

Sakura giggled slightly again, "Well, after you left...Hinata just woke up...I think it was from the bloodlust you unconsciously released...Anyway that's when the fun pretty much started..."

_---Flashback no jutsu!---_

_Hinata let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her still sleepy eyes, "O...hayo, everyone...Did everyone had a good rest?"_

_"Did you just sleep through all of that?" Temari blinked at the white eyed girl as the girls walked back into the living room._

_"Eh...? D-did I miss something?" Hinata looked around and noticed the broken window along with the fact that Nemar was nowhere to be found._

_"Nothing more important than a nice sleep..." Tenten replied and fell down onto her bed with her arms widely spread._

_"Well, I would consider finding out that you, Tenten, drooled all over Nemar-kun's pants something that is more important than a nice sleep." Ino leered at Tenten and grinned widely at her._

_"I-Ino!" Tenten shot up from her bed and Ino giggled, "That's not funny! It's not like I normally drool in my sleep!"_

_"Oh...? That makes it even more interesting why you drooled on his crotch..." Ino giggled some more and Tenten blushed as she gritted her teeth._

_"Stop it you two...Let's make breakfast or something..." Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips._

_"Or perhaps it's more fun to talk about last night..." Temari giggled, "You girls do realise how we slept, right? On TOP of Nemar-kun..."_

_The rest of the girls, aside from Hinata, giggled as well._

_"You could say that we were in some interesting positions yeah..." Ino giggled._

_Sakura glared at Ino with a wicked grin on her face, "No, you can say that Temari, Tenten and myself were in interesting positions...You were just lying on his legs...While his hands were in rather...interesting positions for Temari and myself...Tenten just hit the jackpot with her position though..."_

_"Ehehehe...I wonder if he moved his hands in his sleep...I'm going to check that in a minute..." Temari wickedly grin now as well and Tenten started laughing maniacally as Ino let her shoulders hang in defeat that her position was the least interesting out of the four of them._

_Just then there was a knock on the door and realising that it might be Nemar, who had returned for some reason, the girls started fighting each other when they jumped towards the door, trying to decide who should get to open it._

_"Let me open the door!"_

_"No! I'm going to open the door!"_

_"Screw you all! This is my house, I'm the one who should open the door!"_

_"Shinranshin no jutsu!" Ino shouted and used her mind confusement technique to make the other girls back off._

_"That's unfair Ino!" The girls chanted together as they started walking back into the living room._

_"All is fair in love and war..." Ino winked at the girls and then quickly ran to the door, "Hello!"_

_Ino's happy face clouded as she saw who it was, "Oh...It's you, huh?"_

_"I'm here to pick Hinata-sama up on request of my uncle..." Neji said as he stared at Ino's disappointed and moderately annoyed face._

_"Please come in then..." Ino instantly said and let Neji in._

_"Is that your usual nightly wear Yamanaka? Seems...envelopping..." Neji asked as he walked past Ino, who closed the door behind him. Just then Ino realised what she was wearing and blushed red, knowing that Neji was just about to walk into a room filled with girls dressed the same way as she was._

_"A-ah! Hold on a minute!" Ino rushed to catch up with the Hyuuga and stood with her arms spread in front of him when he was just about to enter the living room._

_Neji glared at her, "No need to wait..." Neji carefully moved Ino out of his way and then stepped into the living room, the looks of four girls fixed on him._

_"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked as she jumped out of bed and her chest slightly bounced up and down._

_The movement repeated a couple of times in Neji's vision and then his eye twitched as he stood there awestruck._

_"Ehehehe...Don't worry, Neji...Nothing happened last night! We...We were just having some fun together, that's all!" Tenten waved apologetical at her team-mate, whose eyes now turned towards Tenten and the other girls._

_"Ah..." Neji gasped as he couldn't help but let his eyes fall down to the chests of all the blushing girls in the room before finally letting them fall on Tenten's._

_"What's wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked in a worried tone as she touched her lips with her fingers._

_Just then a vital piece of the now moderately torn fabric fell down, exposing a vital part of Tenten's breasts and it was all too much for the young Hyuuga prodigy. A small trinkle of blood dripped out of his nose before he fell back and fainted._

_Ino blinked at Tenten and then started snickering softly as Tenten bend over to check up on her team-mate that just fainted. Tenten blinked at her team-mate and then turned around to face Sakura and Temari, "Was it something I said?"_

_Temari and Sakura blushed at seeing that a important part of what should cover Tenten up now loosely hung by her side and then the two broke out into laughter, "Tenten! Your breasts! He could see them!"_

_Tenten looked down, noticed that her chest was indeed exposed and after a yelp and a crimson blush on her face she quickly covered her chest up with her arms._

_"I...I think we should put our clothes back on...For Neji-niisan's sake..." Hinata suggested as she checked for her cousin's pulse._

_"Y-Yeah..." The still flushed red Tenten agreed as she quickly ran into her bathroom._

_---End of Flashback no jutsu!---_

Naruto tried to restrain his laughter as the mental picture of Neji having a nosebleed crossed his mind once again, but he failed miserably.

"He...He actually passed out from that! I...I can't believe it! I had to endure much more last night than that!" Naruto said between bellows of laughter as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"You should've seen him when we were all dressed and we woke him up...He couldn't stop staring at Tenten and Hinata's chests!" Sakura laughed in a more delicate way than Naruto but tears were still forming in the corners of her eyes.

"R-Really!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing and litterally rolled over of laughter, forgetting that in doing so he'd take Sakura with him.

The pink haired girl didn't seem to mind, as she kept laughing with him for a while before taking Naruto's arm and laying it around her waist, "But you know...I'm glad you weren't there after that...He really seemed like he wanted to beat the crap out of any guy that would be on his path back then..."

"Ah...I see..." Naruto reduced his laughter to soft snickering, "Either way it's alright...I don't know how strong he is but I wouldn't have backed out of a fight..."

Sakura turned around and stared dreamily into Naruto's eyes who, upon noticing that she was staring at him, stopped his snickering.

"You really resemble him a lot you know..."

"Huh? I resemble Neji?"

"No...I meant that you resemble him a lot...My team-mate and one of my closest friends...Naruto..."

Naruto blinked at Sakura, "_What the...She seems like she's sad or something..."_

"You're really lucky, you know...If Naruto was the way you are, Nemar-kun, I wouldn't even had paid attention to you...I thought he had matured a lot when I first saw him in two and a half years...and he did, but he still was an complete idiot at times...If...If he was more like you...I think I would have fallen in love with him...There were times I thought I was...but..." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes again, although they weren't of laughter this time.

"_Sakura-chan...You..."_ Naruto silently stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ah...Look at me now...I'm just acting silly...I'm here with Nemar-kun because I like you..." Sakura rubbed the tears out of her eyes and rested her hand on Naruto's cheek as he stared at her in disbelief, "I guess you can't call it love on first sight really...but your actions and words...they moved me...They are what made me fall in love with you..so..."

Sakura closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Naruto's, "_...Sakura-chan..."_

Naruto pulled her closer and momentarily their lips connected with one another, their feelings for each other bonded momentarily together in one tender kiss. Sakura rose from the grass after breaking the kiss, sitting on her knees with a blush appearing on her face.

Naruto took the same position as her, blinking at the pink haired girl as he too slightly blushed. Sakura crawled over to Naruto, a look of longing apparant in her eyes as she placed Naruto's hands on her hips, "You said you liked me as well, right?"

Naruto could only slightly nod before Sakura sat back on his lap with her back resting against his right arm. She started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her pink bra and bare skin underneath it, "Then please take me...love me...do what you want with me...my body...all of it...I want to lose all of my body's innocence to you, Nemar-kun...Tonight..."

Sakura rested a hand on the back of Naruto's head and pulled him in for another kiss, this time letting her tongue tenderly lick his lips, asking for entrance. Naruto obeyed to her request and opened his mouth as more blood started rushing to his face, "_She wants to...she wants to...do THINGS with me!"_

As they kissed each other with passion, Naruto's mind still raced to process the information just given to him, "_How...! How the heck am I supposed to do something that she wants! I don't know! It's not like Ero-sennin ever told me something about how to do H things with a girl!"_

Naruto slightly opened his eyes as Sakura kept hers closed and they continued kissing. His eyes darted to the right, finding a pair cuddling eachother, smiling towards Naruto and Sakura before the guy gently lets his girlfriend fall onto the grass and starts kissing her, "_Maybe if I kiss Sakura long enough I will be able to watch them and pick up hints of how to do things...AH WHAT AM I THINKING! There's no way I can do something like that!"_

Sakura broke the kiss and looked with tender lust in her eyes towards Naruto and placed a finger on his lips as he was just about to bend over and give her another kiss, "What's wrong, Nemar-kun...? I said I wanted to lose my innocence tonight with you..."

"Well...I...ehm..." Naruto stuttered and then gulped as Sakura brushed her body over his, tilting his head up and staring into his eyes from slightly above him.

"If you don't know how to...I can show you...I know how to start things off since I tried that once myself...After that I can guide you with what I learned as a medic-nin..." Sakura said with a deep blush on her face and tenderly gave Naruto another kiss.

"_Wha-Whaaaaat!"_ Naruto felt like he was going to die if Sakura would take this any futher, "N-no...That's not it...It's just..."  
"Just what...? If you're unsure about doing this with me...I...I understand...I won't force you to do it with me...but...I..."

"No...I mean...Out here amongst all these people..." Naruto avoided Sakura's gaze and blankly stared at the grass.

"They're doing it too...Carefree...letting their love drive them without bounds...I want to experience that too..." Sakura said as she caressed Naruto, making the blonde turn even brighter red, "But...I guess...You just don't want my body to be your first, huh...? It's really lacking the sex appeal of Temari's or Tenten's..."

Naruto turned his gaze back to Sakura's, "No...You are more than just attractive Sakura...and you're beautiful too, really..."

"It's just that you aren't sure about doing such a thing with me yet, huh?" Sakura smiled softly at him, "I understand...I'm not entirely sure either...I just wanted to know so badly how it would feel...I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"No...You aren't..." Naruto kissed Sakura tenderly and held her closer to him, "You aren't an idiot, Sakura..."

Sakura smiled at him, "Can you just promise me one thing for tonight though?"

Naruto blinked at her as she buttoned her blouse again, "I guess...I can..."

Sakura smiled widely and moved her hands under her blouse, taking her bra off and placing it on the grass, "I want you to caress me there...grope me if you want...Just let me know how it feels when being caressed there while being kissed..."

Naruto flushed crimson and yelled in surprise, "A-are you crazy! You want me dead, don't you!"

"No...I don't want you dead..." Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar and pulled him down with her as she laid back on the grass, "And yes I am crazy...crazy about you..."

Naruto gulped as Sakura placed one of his hands under her blouse and then pulled him closer towards her, "Now...I just want to hold you...be caressed by you...and...kiss you..."

Naruto's hand traced tenderly up towards Sakura's chest as their lips connected and Sakura asked for entrance to Naruto's mouth once again.

A while later, Sakura was lying in Naruto's arms with a blush on her face as Naruto kept caressing her, a soft moan still escaping her mouth every now and then, "Promise me that the next time we go out that you'll only kiss me like that..."

Naruto grinned widely, "Well, I first have to go out with all the other girls before the next date so you'll have to wait a bit..."

"Sorry for asking you that other thing before...I learned a lot about you now since we talked so much...How long have we been lying like this anyway?"

"I don't know. I lost track of time a long time ago." Naruto grinned, "And...I'm more sorry I guess..."

"No...It's not right to do such a thing on a first date...I was wrong and just wanted to...well, I guess you know that story by now."

"It's alright...If I end up with you it will all happen sooner or later..." Naruto softly smiled and gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek, the pink haired girl started blushing more intensely.

"You really like all of us, huh...?" Sakura's eyes softened, "Which means that you'd do this with all the others as well...?"

Naruto looked surprised at her for a moment, then broke out into a wide grin, "No, from the start I liked you the most, I guess...However, if the other girls want to do this as well, I guess I would do it if the mood is set...I don't really know. I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens on the other dates."

"I see..." Sakura crawled out of her position and turned around to sit on Naruto's lap with her face towards him, "Let me enjoy this one last time for tonight...even though I don't want this night to end, my mom will kill me if I'd be brought home by a guy after midnight..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto once more and kissed him again. After breaking their kiss she grinned widely at him, "Now...I need your help a bit. I don't want to be seen topless in public, you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto blinked at her as she leaned back, picked her bra up from the grass and smiled at Naruto again.

"I need you to cover me up with my blouse while I put this little thing back on..." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Eh! How am I supposed to do that without looking at you!"

"Just rest your head on my shoulder and keep my blouse open around my body to cover me up." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto did as she and as she had put her bra back on she hugged Naruto, "Thank you. I'm glad you aren't perverted like most guys here..."

"Ehehehe...You're welcome..." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he could feel Sakura's chest pressed against his.

Sakura slipped back into her blouse and Naruto backed off from her to let her button it. He looked at her doing that for a second and then looked away with a deep blush on his face.

"Like what you saw...?" Sakura winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course, of course..." Naruto said still blushing, Sakura slightly giggled and hugged him again, "Bring me back home safely."

Naruto returned the hug and held her for a moment, "Yeah..."

On their way back to Sakura's place, they talked a bit more about what they both liked and Naruto was glad he got to learn his team-mate better after all these years of having a crush on her.

"Well then..." Sakura said, moving the tip of her shoe over the ground as they stood in front of her door, "Who...are you going out with tomorrow?"

"Ehm..." Naruto thought about it for a second and then rubbed the back of his head, "I haven't decided yet but it's most likely either Tenten or Temari I guess. I decided that I'd let all of them know in advance no matter what though."

"Ah...I see..." Sakura said and then jumped around Naruto's neck again, "Oyasumi Nemar-kun."

She gave him a passionate and long good night kiss before quickly heading inside and closing the door behind her.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around and left, not knowing that Sakura was gasping for air behind her door, her eyes widening as well after hearing her name being pronounced that way.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pure bliss, already having returned to his normal looks at that time.

"Sa---ku---ra---cha---n lo---ves me---!" Naruto sang as he jumped from building to building, not noticing the telephone pole in front of him and with a large thud, he crashed into it.

"That...hurts..." Naruto stated as he fell down from the pole.

Naruto decided to reduce his happiness about the success of tonight's date to a mere wide smile on his face as he continued heading on home. His moment of bliss and joy was however instantly destroyed as he turned the handle of the door that let to his appparment.

A loud wail was the thing that instantly knocked him out of it and as the wailing settled down for a minute, Naruto quickly walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Gaara approached him from the living room with his arms crossed, "Finally came back, huh?"

"...What's wrong with Temari?" Naruto asked, not even needing to know who else would wail like that in his home.

"...You go figure that out while I go take a crap and a piss in the bathroom...I think I'll also reinact Shakespeare's Hamlet with my sand while I'm at it...At least until Temarifalls has dried up..." Gaara walked past Naruto after that and stepped into the bathroom without saying another word.

Naruto shrugged and walked into his living room and saw Temari sitting on his bed, her back towards him and his pillow missing from it's original spot.

"...Temari?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached the blonde girl, but another wail stopped him momentarily in his tracks.

As Temari softly sobbed and as Naruto sneaked towards her and decided that he should try again, "Hey, Temari...? What's wrong?"

She continued to sob softly as he took more steps towards her and then she suddenly bursted out into another loud wail, freezing Naruto up once again.

"_Wow...She's this devastated about not being the first to get a date with me...If I knew this..." _Naruto's eyes saddened and he approached Temari again, "Temari...?"

This time she just kept softly sobbing and Naruto sat down next to his bed, wrapping an arm around the crying blonde, who was tightly hugging his pillow "Temari...It's alright..."

Temari dropped the pillow and tightly hugged Naruto, "Naruto...I...I..."

"It's alright..." Naruto gently stroked with his fingers over Temari's back, "There's no need to be sad...I'm here for you...Don't worry, I still think that you are good looking and should've been the first pick of that Nemar guy..."

Temari slightly backed off and stared with wet saddened eyes at Naruto, "You..."

"Hm? What is it, Temari...? You can tell me..." Naruto blinked at the blonde girl from Suna as she sniffled.

"This isn't because...Nemar-kun didn't come..." More of Temari's tears rolled down her cheeks as she softly sobbed again.

"Eh...What?" Naruto blinked in confusion at the wind mistress, whose tears started to multiply in number.

"It's because...!" Temari pressed a scroll into Naruto's face and started wailing again.

Naruto opened the scroll and read out loud what was written within it, "Dear Temari...We sadly have to in form you that we found your cat, better known to you as Neko-chan, dead in front of your house this morning. He was..."

Naruto decided that it was useless to read out loud from that point on, since Temari started wailing increasing in volume. After reading the scroll, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Ah...Thank goodness...I thought you were crying because Nemar didn't pick you for the first date..."

"Thank goodness! THANK GOODNESS! Don't you have a heart, Naruto? My Neko-chan is dead! I will no longer be able to see her cute snugly face! She won't lick up my tears anymore when I start crying! She...she..." Temari cried louder.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Temari! Really! But ehm..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the crying girl as he rubbed the back of his head, "_If you were crying because I didn't pick you as my first date out of all the girls...The guilt of a thing like that is too much, you know..."_

"Neko-chan! Why did it had to be you! Why!" Temari kept on wailing, where she was able to get all those tears from was something no one really knew however.

Naruto placed the scroll aside and wrapped his arms around Temari and the wind mistress rested her head on his shoulder, tears still endlessly flowing from her eyes.

Eventually the two of them ended up lying in each others arms on Naruto's bed and Naruto grabbed the pillow from where Temari had dropped it, placing it under their heads.

"Feeling a bit better now?" Naruto asked as Temari's crying nearly came to a stop.

"A bit..." Temari sniffled, "Thanks...and sorry for soaking your vest..."

"It's alright, Temari..." Naruto smiled softly at the blonde lying in his arms, "We'll have a memorial for Neko-chan tomorrow if you want."

Temari sniffled some more and nodded, "Thanks, sweetie... I appreciate it..."

"And if you want I can be your new Neko-chan." Naruto said grinning widely at Temari.

"Idiot, how can you be my new Neko-chan..." Temari said, her voice trembling slightly and tears flowing down her cheeks again.

"Well...You said your Neko-chan licked your tears up when you started crying, right?"

"Uhuh..."

Naruto grinned at her and then licked her tears up, putting on a sour face after he did that, "Bleh...Salty...Neko-chan sure wanted to go trough a lot to make you stop crying."

Temari smiled at Naruto and tightly hugged him, stroking with her hand over the back of his head, "Thank you..."

"Thank me by restraining your tears, I don't think I can lick all of them." Naruto said grinning widely as he pressed Temari's body against his own.

Temari slightly giggled as she kept on stroking the back of Naruto's head, "I'll try..."

Just then Naruto could hear the toilet flush and a few moments later he saw Gaara step out of the bathroom, walking back towards the living room.

"Temari, we need to go and look for an hotel now." Gaara stated as he entered the living room.

"Do we have to? I don't think Naruto minds having us here..." Temari replied, not looking at her brother yet and keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Naruto.

"Temari, I don't mind you staying here, but I don't know how long my usually near infinite ramen supply lasts if you two stay here. You should look for a hotel where you can eat something better." Naruto smiled widely.

"But..." Temari protested.

"Come on. You said it yourself earlier. You can't live on Ramen and I doubt you two plan on doing shopping and cooking for me for the coming time." Naruto stated as he let his hands slide off Temari's back.

"Alright then, but if we are unable to find a hotel tonight, I'll start cooking meals for us all. Beginning to keep that promise tomorrow at lunch that is..." Temari said as she let go of Naruto and stood up from his bed, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"Let us be on our way then..." Gaara stated as he started walking.

"Good luck finding a hotel!"

"Tsch...It almost sounds like you don't WANT to eat my cookings." Temari replied in her usual tone, a smirk crawling up on her face as she takes one last look at Naruto from over her shoulder before heading out.

Naruto jumped up and stretched himself out, "Well then...I guess I'm going regret doing this, but it's not like I have a choice..."

Naruto walked towards the phone and picked up a small card that was lying next to it. After reading the number written on it, he picked up the horn and dialed the number.

The phone rang a couple of times before the person on the other end of the line picked it up, "Hello, Mitarashi Anko speaking..."

"Yo, Anko-sensei." Naruto replied, a smile forming on his face out of happiness that the purple headed seductress was home.

"Naru-chan!" Anko yelped in delight and it sounded like she wanted to jump trough the phone and tightly hug Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah...It's me..." Naruto said grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, "Anko-sensei...I need your help with something."


	8. Chapter 8: I Spy With My White Eye

Aya-chan: We're back!

Aki-chan: Yaay! Finally!

Aya-chan: Today we are giving you a certain _special _chapter again!

Aki-chan: _special_ as in lots and lots of fan-service!

Aya-chan: Yeah!

Aki-chan: We're sorry that the update didn't come earlier as promised!

Aya-chan: But hopefully the next one will be out sooner then this one!

**A/N:** Yeah...sorry people, I said I'd have an update ready really fast for you all, but unfortunately my bunnies (bunnies sob for a few moments) left me and I had a terrible headache so I was unable to write for nearly an entire week...That and I decided to watch Rurouni Kenshin...which stopped me from writing somewhat as well XD And for those of you who have not seen the series yet, I highly suggest you should watch it, it rocks even this Ero-sennin's socks. Hm...well, I'm not all too happy with the amount of Naru x this chapter's selected female pairing in it, but it shall become more over time...Also, I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers, my Beta, who has checked everything this chapter, Lilya-chan for being a great source of inspiration for this chapter when I needed it and of course, Yumi-chan for being my muse as always :) So without futher notes...I have to say what I always do

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: I Spy With My White Eye**

"Hello, Mitarashi Anko speaking..."

"Yo, Anko-sensei." Naruto replied, a smile forming on his face out of happiness that the purple headed seductress was home.

"Naru-chan!" Anko yelped in delight and it sounded like she wanted to jump through the phone and tightly hug Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah...It's me..." Naruto said grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, "Anko-sensei...I need your help with something."

"My help...? Oh, hold on a second Naru-chan..." Anko said and Naruto could hear her lay down the phone for a moment, "Ah! Yes! Yes! That's how I want it! That's great! Yes! Greatest performance I've seen yet! I like it! Yeah!"

Naruto took the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it was about to unleash the Kyuubi upon him, "_What the heck is she doing...?"_

"Sorry about that Naru-chan..." Anko's voice sounded clear and normal through the receving end of the phone again.

"Er...Am I interrupting something? I think I'll call back later..." Naruto said as his eyes twitched and a shiver ran down his spine.

"No, no! You're not interrupting at all! Hold on, I have some guests, I'll go kick them out of my house..." Anko said and a moment of silence followed.

"Alright guys, it's time for you all to leave now...I've got Naru-chan on the phone, who apparently has some important matters to discuss with me. Great performance, I'll let you guys know if I want to see you again or not." Anko said, her wireless phone pressed against her shoulder as she opened her door to lead her guests out of her house.

"You, work a bit on your performance, but I like what you can do with your balls..." Anko said as the juggler passed her by, who kept on juggling the entire way and gave her a small nod in reply.

"Was I hot enough for you, hot stuff?" A firebreather said and exhaled a circle of fire to show his 'skills' off one last time.

"Not hot enough, keep walking." Anko said and kicked the firebreather out of her house.

"Was my performance good enough?" A little girl dressed up like a clown asked as she looked with big pleading eyes at Anko.

"I liked it, be sure to come back to me when you're older." Anko winked at the small girl, who rose a wide grin on her face and then rushed after the rest of the performers.

Anko closed the door behind them and placed the phone back to her ear, "Are you still there, Naru-chan?"

"_What in the name of the Kyuubi was she doing before I called her...!" _Naruto awkwardly stared from the corners of his eyes at the phone, "Eh...Yeah, yeah...I'm still here..."

"Alright then..." Anko jumped onto her bed, supporting herself on her elbows and moving her feet rhythmically up and down, "What was this thing about needing my help with?"

"Well er...you see...I think the other sensei's already ehm...explained certain things to their subordinates and er...well...since it's kind of embarrassing to ask any of them I'd er...ask you...about those kind of...things?" Naruto asked as he stretched his collar a bit with one finger.

"Ah...I see..." A devious smirk formed on Anko's face, "You to have _the_ talk with me, right Naru-chan?"

"Eh...Yeah..." Naruto said and scraped his throat before silently awaiting Anko's reply.

"Well, you do have to know that no one, and with that I really mean no one, does _the_ talk the way I do _the_ talk...Also no one can do it better then me, huh?" Anko smirked and unconsciously also winked 'at Naruto'.

"Ehehehe...I doubt that they would know it better than you, Anko-_sensei_..." Naruto replied, "_You nympho...ah I'll leave it at just 'nympho' for now..."_

"Oh! I just love it when you call me sensei!" Anko's smirk widened and for a moment there Naruto thought she'd squeal, "Then when will you be here for..._the_ talk...?"

"Eh! At your place you mean...! C-Can't we have 'the' talk over the phone...?" Naruto asked wide eyed, hoping that he wouldn't have to go and run into the seductress' lair to get _the_ talk.

"Sorry, but it's my way or the highway, Naru-chan..." Anko said and then teased Naruto a bit more, "Or...We could do it at your place...In the bathroom...Underneath a nice hot shower...Both wearing _absolutely nothing_..."

"Ahahaha! No, no! Your place, huh? Sure! I'll be there in er...whatever time it takes me to go from my place to yours!" Naruto said and continued laughing nervously.

"That is alright...I'll see you soon then, _Naru-chan..._" Anko said his nickname in a way that she was sure that he'd be shivering, one way or another, which Naruto as a matter of fact did as he hung up.

"I'm so dead..." Naruto stated as he looked over his shoulder to talk to no particular person, since there was none present in the room, and in addition he cried a pair small waterfalls.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto was standing in front Anko's apartment and was recondsidering whether to do this or not, "_Ah man...What the heck am I doing...! But I need to know!...Oh well it can't be that bad right...it's not like she'll kill me...intentionally...Well, since I'm here anyway, let's get it over with..."_

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. The door slowly was opened from the inside and Naruto would've seen a fairly normal apartment hallway.

Would have, because his vision was obstructed by Kurenai, who wore a rather loose shirt that exposed one of her shoulders and other then that, just her panties. Not to mention Kurenai apparently didn't feel like bounding her breasts or wearing a bra as her rack was at least ten times bigger than what they normally were.

"Ah, We already expected you to come, Naruto-chan..." Kurenai said as she leaned against the door to let Naruto in.

However, Naruto just stood there frozen stiff with his mouth open before he quickly turned around and tried to run away, "I'm sorry! Coming here was a mistake! Bye now!"

Kurenai sighed and grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar, "You're not going anywhere other then here, Naruto-chan...Anko was looking forward to having you over, so you'd do best by coming inside..."

"Aah!" Naruto yelped as Kurenai pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

She crossed her arms as Naruto looked pleading over his shoulders at her, "_Damn it...Look at what she's wearing...I'm going to die if those two get their hands on me...oh wait...when they put their hands on me...They already have me trapped here...Unless I jump out the window and...I'll save that as a last resort..."_

Kurenai placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him forward, "Come on, Naruto-chan...Anko is excited enough already...don't make her wait much longer..."

"Er...Yeah, yeah..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the red eyed jounin and slowly walked into the living room.

"Anko, Naruto-chan's here." Kurenai announced and continued walking towards Anko, who was currently with another purpleheaded woman.

"Yo Naru-chan!" Anko grinned widely at Naruto, whose jaw just dropped to the floor then and had trouble breathing.

"Anko-chan! Don't stop..." The purple headed woman moaned.

"Ah sorry, sorry Yuu-chan...Be with you in a few..." Anko took a moment to look at the woman that sat on her, "Minutes...?"

"If you keep this up it will be more like hours!" The woman complained.

"Even though I know you'd like that, we don't have hours...Let's quickly continue then, huh?" Anko smirked and pulled the woman closer to her.

"_I have died and end up in Ero-sennin's heaven..."_ That was Naruto's last thought as blood shot out of his nose and he passed out once he had hit the floor.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened up, the world still being a blur to him and he groaned.

"...Naru-chan?" Anko's voice reached his ears and he could faintly make out the purple color of Anko's hair and the creme color of her trench coat.

"...Naru-chan..." Her voice ran through his head again as his vision took it's time to sharpen until he completely could see Anko.

"Eh...What happened?" Naruto asked the purple headed seductress.

"Well, I guess you can't handle seeing such a thing as that just yet, huh? You passed out...for a good five minutes I guess..." Anko replied with a casual smile.

"...I see...Thanks for at least covering yourself up..."

"Well, what fun would it be to have you pass out over and over again until you die from bloodloss...?" Anko replied with a smirk on her face.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei...?" Naruto asked as he tried to get up, noticing he couldn't and could tell why, he had been restrained to the bed, "And why the hell am I tied up like this!"

"Nai-chan is keeping Yuu-chan warm for me right now..." Anko smirked wider at Naruto, "And these restrains are for incase you planned on jumping up and running back into the other room...We wouldn't want you to interrupt Nai-chan and Yuu-chan's fun and pass out again, now would we?"

"Alright, alright! I understand! I won't run away or run into the other room! Just untie me!"

"No..." Anko smirked at him.

"Eh!...W...Why not...?" Naruto was almost to afraid to ask her and realised he was right about his fears as Anko crawled over him, heading towards his face.

"Because, I haven't forgotten that kiss you gave me this morning, Naru-chan...That's why...I decided that I should at least play with you a little before giving you all that I know and teaching you how to use that knowledge..." Anko tenderly traced with her index finger over Naruto's jaw.

Naruto turned his face away from the jounin, but Anko just made him face her again, "Don't worry, Naru-chan...I won't break my promise of leaving it just at hugs and kisses..."

"_Right...And Ero-sennin isn't the writer of the Icha Icha Paradise series..."_ Naruto glared at Anko as she lowered her face, getting her lips closer to his.

Anko stroke with her hand through Naruto's hair as their lips momentarily met. She pulled away from him and leered at him with her ever seductive look, "Hmmm...I'd like to do more of that, but right now I can see it written all over your face, 'Yeah, yeah, just kiss me already and get it over with so we can get down to business', huh?"

Naruto grinned widely, "I see you start to figure out how I think, huh?" "_Not that I like it, you nympho..."_

Anko lowered on him once again and kissed him, this time asking, or perhaps in her case it was demanding, entrance to his mouth. Naruto, realising that she would have total controll over him since he needed her for something, obediently opened his mouth and let the seductress have her way.

"Alright then..." Anko said after breaking the kiss and she started to untie the blonde.

"Heh, about time you released me..." Naruto said after he was released, loosening his wrists and any other limb that had gone slightly numb from the restraints.

"Then are you ready for _the_ talk now?" Anko asked as she leered at Naruto.

"Of course! That's why I came here in the first place!" Naruto retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Well then, Naru-chan...I'm going to teach you the basics." Anko said as she spread Naruto's legs wide.

"B-basics!" Naruto looked with wide eyes at the seductress as she crawled up between his legs, resting her back against his chest.

"Yeah...the basics..." Anko said nearly whispering, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

She then abruptly took her trench coat off, revealing her naked body that she covered up with it, "Anko-sensei's Sex Ed. 101 has started!"

"GAAAAAH!"

That night, Naruto had his first real near-death experience as he lost more blood then Zabuza did in his final battle.

However, luckily for him, Anko and her two female playmates were able to rescue him from a certain death by a blood transfusion and Naruto learned more about the female anatomy then Jiraiya would've learned from peeking at naked girls in the hot springs his entire life.

After his 'sexual education lessons' with Anko, Naruto stumbled back home.

"Damn it...She really overdid it this time..." Naruto muttered as he removed the patch that covered the area where the needle for the blood transfusion once sat.

"I wonder though, how the heck did she get my medical record and knew what bloodtype I had...hmm...Oh well, she saved herself from becoming a murderer by killing me...I wonder why the heck that fox bastard didn't start leaking his chakra out to fasten my blood generation..." Naruto said to himself as he jumped up a building to make sure he wouldn't hit anyone that passed by him, seeing how he still was a little light headed from all the bloodloss.

Not to mention that thinking would just hurt him too much right now, after all he had to process and remember a lot of information, since he didn't want to lose any of it and go to Anko for her lessons again.

Once Naruto reached his apartment's rooftop he stopped for a minute, letting his blood flow freely through him. He already felt a whole lot stronger again and figured that his amount of blood was being close to the amount it was before he visited Anko.

Naruto snickered, "_Ehehehe...I guess I can always talk to Temari about this stuff now if I'm in doubt about certain matters...At least now I know something and won't have to randomly ask her 'Temari, can you give me THE talk?'...She'd probably laugh and...explain it to me! ...God damn it...Oh well, I doubt she'd do it on the same level as Anko..."_

Naruto took a deep breath in and then quickly jogged to the front of his apartment, heading back inside where it was warm, a different kind of 'warm' than he experienced earlier tonight. Walking through the hallway, he could see only a faint light still burning in the living room, making him realise that Gaara and Temari were back home again and that they didn't find a hotel with vacancy.

He walked into the room, finding only Temari present and on his bed with a small red book in her hands, entitled "Icha Icha Paradise".

Temari noticed Naruto's presence in the room and leered towards the young blonde with a devious smirk on her face, "Yo, Naruto no Echii..."

"No! It's not what you think! Wait a damn minute...Why are you reading that book!" Naruto's mouth hung wide open and he pointed towards Temari, who had the book actually open and was most likely done reading about one eighth of the entire novel.

"That's my line...I thought you were innocent but apparently you are more naughty then I thought you were..." Temari gave Naruto a wink before slightly giggling.

"I told you, it's not like that!" Naruto yelled and still pointed accusingly with his index finger at Temari, "But why the heck are you reading it!"

"It's fun." Temari said and continued giggling.

"That book isn't supposed to be fun for people of our age!"

"Why do you read it then...?"

"...Er..." Naruto was at a loss at that question for a moment and then he vigorously shook his head, "I don't read it!"

"Oh...What do you use it for then?" Temari leered suspiciously at Naruto with a huge smirk on her face.

"Training!" Naruto let out before he realised it and quickly slapped his hands in front of his mouth and stared at Temari. The wind mistress slightly blushed and then bursted out into tears of laughter.

"No! It's not what you think it is! Ero-sennin said Yondaime read that book! He told me it would be good training!" Naruto lied the last part, but he had to save what was left of his dignity.

"Oh yeah, this sure is 'good training'!" Temari said between laughs and then started quoting from the novel, "Oh Mia-chan, are you sure this is right? Even though I long to see your big to see your big rack I..."

"Aah! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled and dived at Temari to snatch the little red book out of her hands.

A breath was abruptly forced out of Temari as she lifted her arms up to keep the book safe, but in doing so Naruto roughly fell on her stomach.

"Oh, Kai-san! If we are caught in the act by my father, we will both die no matter what! So take me and take me hard, my..." Temari continued to quote but Naruto managed to snatch the novel out of her hands.

"Oh come on, Naruto! It's funny!" Temari loudly said with a smile on her face as she reached out for the book in Naruto's hands, making the blonde shinobi roll over and lie on her lap instead of on top of Temari's stomach.

"The hell, it's not funny!" Naruto said as he reached out with his arms as far away from Temari as he could.

Temari rolled away from underneath Naruto in order to gain full movement once more and Naruto took this chance to dive off his bed and somehow put the book away from Temari's grasp.

However, Temari thought different about the matter as she jumped on Naruto to stop him from escaping with the book. The two of them fell face down on the ground, where the struggle for possesion of Jiraiya's beloved novel continued.

"Come on, Naruto! Give me the book!" Temari said as she reached out for the book that Naruto held out with one hand.

"I won't let you read it!" Naruto replied as he tried to stretch out futher and crawl away from underneath Temari.

"Naruto...?" Temari calmly asked him and Naruto calmed down for a moment as well.

"...Yeah?"

"Are you...ticklish?" Temari asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"Ehm..." Before Naruto could even think about whether he was or not, he bursted out in laughter as the wind mistress started to tickle his ribs, "Ahahaha! Temari, stop it! That's cheating! Hahahaha! Temari!"

After a few more moments of being tickled, Temari finally received the opportunity to snatch the small red book out of Naruto's grasp, as he clutched onto his stomach, trying to stop her from tickling him. The instant Temari had grabbed onto the book, she rolled off Naruto and jumped up, facing with her back towards Naruto.

Just as she snapped the book open again to give Naruto more quotes from the (in)famous novel again, Naruto jumped her back, making her stumble towards Naruto's bed and both of them fell onto it.

"I won't let you read that book!" Naruto lashed at the novel, trying to smack it out of Temari's hands, but he failed miserably.

"Why not? It's funny!" Temari retorted as she jumped onto Naruto so he wouldn't be able to try again.

"It's perverted!"

"Not if you only take all the 'perverted' parts as a joke..."

Naruto's struggles stopped and he blinked at the blonde from Suna, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see, this novel IS perverted, if you take the events in it like you were actually experiencing them on your own...Eh..." Temari slightly blushed, "Yeah that's it...but if you take it all as fiction and just as something funny and laugh about it, then you won't even picture the...even in your mind, because you will be too busy laughing."

"...I guess that could work..." Naruto blinked and then pointed an accusing finger at the wind mistress, "But it's still perverted because it's hard not to picture things when you read them!"

"Just imagine all the characters having weird and funny lil' voices and then I'm sure you'll just laugh and not even thoroughly think about it then...That's what I do..."

Naruto crossed his arms and tought about it for a moment, "Well... I guess you could do it that way..."

Temari raised a smile at him, "Good, I'm glad you are understanding what I mean...How about we read it together?"

"Eh!" Naruto turned slightly red in his face, "What! Together! Why!"

"Because..." Temari slightly blushed and averted her eyes from Naruto, "It will probably be easier for both of us...Some stuff in this book is hard not to think about and all...If we read it together we will laugh more and ehm...I don't think we'd dare think about it in a perverted way then..."

Naruto questioningly blinked at Temari, wondering for a moment why she reacted like this, before figuring out it must be because she just admitted that she thought some perverted things earlier, "Alright then. I don't read that fast so please tell me if you think something comes up that is almost guaranteed to make me think perverted things."

"Sure thing." Temari smiled at the young blonde and got off him, "I'll just go and change into my nightgown."

"Why that?" Naruto rose from his bed and blinked at the wind mistress, "You don't need that to read, right?"

"Naruto, do you have any idea what the time is?"

"Ehm...Probably...Just after midnight?" Naruto replied without even bothering to take a glance at the clock.

"It's nearing 1 AM already..." Temari replied, pointing towards the clock as she did, "So once we get too tired to read, I want to instantly go to bed and sleep..."

"Ah, I see...Then I shall go put on my pyjamas as well." Naruto jumped off the bed and then waited, "Er...Are you going to change in the bathroom or should I?"

Temari smirked at Naruto and then got up from Naruto's bed as well, "I'll go change in the bathroom."

She gathered her needed belongings and then headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her before locking it. Naruto unconsciously let a smile crawl up on his face before he turned back towards his bed, lifting the blankets up to grab his pj's from underneath it.

After throwing the small pile of nightly clothes on to his bed, Naruto quickly stripped down to his boxers. He picked up the small pile of clothing and then he noticed something was wrong about it.

"Huh? What the? Hm?" Naruto looked confused at his pyjama pants, noticing that his nightly shirt was missing from it.

After quickly putting his pyjama pants on, Naruto lifted the blankets and started searching for his shirt, "What the hell? Where is it? I know it should be here..."

"Not here." Naruto checked at the end of his bed for his shirt.

"Not here either!" Naruto said as he lifted his pillow.

"Nor here..." He said after looking if it had fallen between the edge of his bed and the wall.

"Or here! What the hell is going on here!" Naruto yelled, once he confirmed that his pyjama shirt wasn't even under his bed.

----------

"Akamaru, come on...It's bedtime, boy..." Kiba called out to his dog that was still up and active in the large backyard at the Inuzuka residence.

Akamaru loudly barked in reply and Kiba noticed that his trusted canine companion was busy with something, "Huh? You found something weird earlier today and are playing with it right now?"

Kiba put his hands into his pockets and walked towards Akamaru, "What have you found?"

Kiba hunched over and Akamaru dropped a drool covered piece of fabric into Kiba's lap, "Ow man, you drooled all over it...hey, this somewhat looks familiar..."

Akamaru barked something in reply as Kiba held the torn fabric between his thumb and index finger, on one of the few parts that wasn't covered in drool.

----------

"Damn it...It just disappeared..." Naruto said as he sat down on his bed with his arms crossed over one another, "What the hell...how does something like that disappear all of a sudden..."

Naruto heard the bathroom door open and a moment later Temari's voice called out from behind it, "Naruto, are you done changing into your nightly clothing?"

"Eh..Y-yeah! More or less!" Naruto quickly replied.

Temari walked out of the bathroom and as she headed back into the living room, she asked, "What do you mean 'more or less'?"

She stopped walking once she saw Naruto not wearing his shirt and Naruto quickly replied again before she got the wrong idea, "Well...I can't find my shirt..."

"I see. Oh well, it's not like I'm not used to seeing male skin..." Temari replied nonchalantly, walking back towards Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when growing up with two little brothers you tend to see a lot of the male anatomy sooner or later in your life." Temari raised a smile at Naruto as she sat down on their joint bed.

"I see...Well I'll just go put on a t-shirt or such..." Naruto said and got off his bed.

"No need to, I could use the extra warmth." Temari replied, making Naruto turn around and blushed at Temari.

"N-no! Don't think I'll do anything weird o-or something! It's just that when wearing clothing it isolates the warmth mostly between your body and the fabric! I'd be topless right now too...if you weren't a guy, that is...Not that I'd do such a thing with a girl that easy either! It's just that..." Temari decided to abruptly shut up and look away from Naruto right then.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the girl and rubbed the back of his head, "It's alright, I understand. If you really don't mind me like this, then I guess it's ok."

Temari slightly blushed and stood up from the bed, allowing Naruto to slip underneath the blankets and sheets before she joined him. She picked the little red book with one hand up from the bed and wrapped her free arm around Naruto's waist, causing the blonde shinobi to turn his head towards her and stare at her with a blush appearing on his face.

Temari blushed back, "S-sorry, Naruto...It's just easier to read together this way..."

"Ehm...It's alright...It's just that it kind of startled me..." Naruto said smiling as he averted Temari's gaze, "_...Holy crap...She looks extremely cute like this..._"

"Well ehm...I'm sorry...Can you scoot a little closer? Makes it even easier you know...and..."

Naruto grinned at her, "Yeah, yeah. I understand. You know, this is the first time I ever had something like a bedtime story."

Temari's blush instantly faded and blinked at him, "You never been read to before? Not that I'm going to do that I mean...Sure I can quote it all but like ehm...it's kind of embarrassing, wouldn't you say so?"

"I know, I know...but yeah...This is probably the closest I've ever come to being read to. Not that it matters, really! I can read just fine by myself!"

"_I almost forgot...He's just like Gaara...Well Gaara still had me, Kankurou, Father and Uncle Yashamaru for a while...but other than that they're both the same...they both grew up in solitude...Never been told a bedtime story...I think I haven't done that for Gaara yet either...That solitude...It must have been more awful then I could possibly imagine..."_ Temari thought as she stared at Naruto, who just blankly looked at her.

Naruto was surprised, as he found himself suddenly embraced by Temari in a hug, "T...Temari?"

"Tell me Naruto..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"How much did you read of the novel?" Temari smiled at him as she let him go and just rested her arm around his waist again.

"Huh? Ehm...I guess...I kind of stopped reading after the first view pages due to certain bloodloss..." Naruto grinned at her and scratched his whiskers, "_Why did she hug me just now?"_

"Ah I see...Well, I guess I'll just give you a summary of what happened up until the point where I am then." Temari said and started turning pages in the novel until she turned the last page that she finished reading before Naruto came back home.

An hour and a half, a lot of laughter and moderately perverted conversations after almost every chapter they finished later, Naruto and Temari were reaching the peak of the story.

"Oh..." Temari said and placed her hand in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Temari! Come on! I bet it's just something funny like the last couple of times!" Naruto complained, but made no attempt to remove Temari's hand from his eyes.

"No, I think that this time it might actually be too much for you from how this starts off." Temari replied as continued on reading.

"Hm, it was just starting to get good again...Like it really turn out to be something that's too much for me...Yeah ri-..." Before Naruto could complete his sentence, Temari's hand slid off his eyes.

Naruto surprised towards the blonde kunoichi for a moment, only to see blood trickle out from her nose and fall back down on the bed.

"Oi, Temari!" Naruto said as the wind mistress lost consciousness, in an attempt to keep her from fainting.

"Damn it...Looks like it really was THAT bad after all...Come on, Temari...Wake up!" Naruto shook the blonde a couple of times, trying to snap her out of it.

Not getting any response from the girl, Naruto pouted and crawled over her, sitting down on her lap and shaking her more furiously back and forth, "TEMARI...! COME ON! TEMARI! I CAN'T DO THIS ALL NIGHT, YOU KNOW!"

Just then Naruto could hear the door close and he automatically turned his towards the hallway and found himself staring into Gaara's eyes, that we narrowed upon the blonde.

"Yo Gaara, can you help me out with your sis here?" Naruto asked the redhaired boy, whose eyes twitched in reply.

"What the heck are you doing with my sister?" Gaara replied and Naruto's eyes slightly widened in surprise, looking down towards the unconscious blonde below him.

"Ah! This...! This isn't..! Really! I wasn't really doing...! We were just...!"

"Sabaku...!" Gaara's sand formed a hand and raced towards Naruto.

Not really knowing what to do, Naruto did what he used to do when he was a little kid, throwing his hands in front of his face to shield his head.

A couple of moments passed and Gaara's sand still hadn't reached him yet, Naruto peeked at the red head and found the giant hand of sand waiting in front of him.

"Ehm..." Naruto managed to let out as he lowered his arms and looked at the Kazekage, who glanced back and forth between the clock that was present in the room and to his teddy bear on the couch.

"It's late..." Gaara stated and then paused for a moment, "Remind me to kill you in the morning..."

"Er..." Naruto said as Gaara retracted his sand, placed his gourd on the ground, picked up his teddy and laid down onto the couch, "Sure..."

Naruto blinked and stared at the red headed Kazekage until he could hear him softly snore, which didn't take that long. He dropped down onto Temari's unconscious body, who didn't even react to the sudden fall of the other blonde, "What a day..."

Naruto looked up to Temari, whose nose had long stopped bleeding, but she was still unconscious, "Temari, don't be mad at me for falling asleep on you..."

With that Naruto closed his eyes, said a little prayer in hope that he'd have a nice rest, that Temari would gently put him off her if she regained consciousness and that Gaara wouldn't kill him in the morning, falling asleep almost immediately after his prayer.

The following morning, Naruto woke up to find himself in Temari's arms, who apparently had awoken from her unconscious state during the night, as there were no traces of blood on her upper lip.

Naruto carefully slipped out of Temari's embrace, trying his best not to wake the girl up. He rose from his bed and looked outside, where he found a beautiful blue sky and a bright shining sun.

Naruto grinned, as if to greet the new morning and he was surprised to find out that he actually felt quite energetic this morning. Without disturbing the deep slumber Temari was still in, Naruto jumped over her and quickly gathered his clothing for today, or at least what he needed to wear for staying in during the morning.

While he took a shower, Naruto couldn't help but grin widely, "This is the best nightly rest I've had all week."

With the grin still stamped onto his face, Naruto headed back into his living room after completing the first part of his morning ritual and was wearing his standard orange pants and a black t-shirt with, of course, his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead once again.

Naruto took a small spin and then walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his roommates. While waiting for the Ramen to be done cooking, Naruto looked over to his roommates and he suddenly remembered what Gaara said last night, "_Uh-oh...That might be bad...Ehm...I hope he forgot or something...!_"

Three minutes later, Naruto served the ramen cups and figured that they'd most likely need something to drink with it. He pulled his fridge open again, took the milk out and filled three glasses with the cold fluid before rplacing it back in the fridge.

Naruto took a large serving plate from the kitchen cabinet and placed one cup of ramen, a glass of milk and a pair of chopsticks on it. He took the plate and walked over to the coffee table, where he placed the plate on and then turned towards Temari.

Naruto softly shook Temari back and forth, trying to wake the blonde up, "Temari, wake up...I've got breakfast for you."

Slowly, Temari's eyes slightly opened and she turned her head towards Naruto, "Morning teddy...You're up and bright this morning..."

Naruto, who was still grinning, grinned even wider, "I know, I feel really energetic! Anyway, breakfast is ready."

"Alright, alright..." Temari turned her head back around and closed her eyes again, "I'll be out of bed in a minute or five..."

"Why do you need to get out of bed?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the serving plate and walked back towards Temari again.

"...How else am I going to-..." Temari wanted to finish her sentence, but she stopped talking the instant she felt Naruto put something down onto the bed.

She looked over to where her breakfast was and she spontaneously sat up and was fully awake, "Oh my god Naruto! Do you have any idea how much I love this!"

"You do? Well I just felt rather energetic so I decided to..." Naruto stopped as Temari hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush a shade of red.

"It isn't perfect, but I really love having breakfast on bed!" Temari stated, though it was rather unnecessary for Naruto since he got that idea by now, "Now I can just be warm and comfy while eating my breakfast."

Temari took the plate and picked up her chop sticks and immediately after saying a quick 'Itadakumasu', she started her meal.

"_Hehe...I guess she can be very gentle...I hope Gaara is just as happy...Er...well...Aside from getting a kiss on my cheek from him as well, that is..." _Naruto thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto went back into the kitchen, grabbed another glass of milk and a cup of ramen and brought the two items to the coffee table.

"Naruto..." Temari said as Naruto reached out with his hands to wake Gaara up.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked in return as Temari swallowed the noodles that were in her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...Not unless you want to take a flying trip over the village that is..."

Naruto blinked at Temari, "But if I don't wake him up, his ramen will go to waste..."

"Alright, just leave it to me...Just cover your ears."

"Huh? Why th-?"

"GAARA! WAKE UP!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs as Naruto quickly tried to diminish the sound by pressing the palms of his hands against his ears.

Gaara rose from the couch and turned towards Temari, "What is it?"

"Breakfast." Temari pointed out the cup of ramen and glass of milk on the coffee for Gaara.

"I see..." Gaara replied.

"Y...Yo Gaara." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto..." Gaara said as he eyed the blonde, "Something wrong?"

"Ehehehe, no nothing really. How about you...?" Naruto asked warily.

Gaara crossed his arms and was deep in thought for a moment, "Other then that my slumber was ended prematurely, I guess not...Should there be something wrong?"

"N-no! Not at all! Enjoy your meal!" Naruto said and quickly ran towards the kitchen to eat his own meal, "_It's a miracle! He doesn't remember!"_

"Hmmm..." Gaara hummed and brought his first up loosely up to his chin.

"What is it, Gaara?" Temari asked between two bits of her breakfast.

"I don't know...It feels like I should do something, but what is it..." Naruto started sweating, a lot as a matter of fact.

"Ah, it's probably nothing important if you forgot it..." Temari replied and continued eating.

"I guess so..." Gaara said and continued his meal as Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "_Safe..."_

A few minutes later, they were all done with their meals and were now just silent for a few moments.

"_I should really get less sweet with Naruto...I might give him the wrong idea...I mean...just now when he gave me breakfast..._" Temari thought as she stared at her empty cup of ramen.

"_Why is it so god damn quiet all of a sudden...Something's weird..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at his two roommates.

"_I know I forgot something...What was it...hmmm..._" Gaara thought as he closed his eyes and crossed his eyes.

"So..." Naruto said, trying to break the ice and suddenly, someone loudly knocked onto the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Who in the world could that be?" Naruto and Temari said simulatneously, Temari smirked at Naruto and he smiled back at her.

"I'll go see who it is." Naruto stated as he got up from his seat and walked towards the front door.

When he opened the door, Naruto faced two colossal men who he recognised.

"We're here to pick Uzumaki Naruto up!" Colossal man number 1 said.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Kazekage-sama!" Colossal man number 2 added as he flexed his equally colossal muscles and pressed his knuckles against each other.

"You guys are..." Naruto said as he blinked at the two men.

"Maito Gee!" Gee said and struck the nice-guy pose.

"And Maito Laim!" Laim added and then struck the same pose as his twin brother.

"_How did these weirdos find out where I live..."_ Naruto eyed the two Maito brothers awkwardly, "How did you guys find out where I live?"

"Onii-sama told us!"

"Onii-sama did! He also said that Kazekage-sama would be here!"

"He did! We must bring Uzumaki Naruto and Kazekage-sama to Onii-sama!"

"Er..." Naruto took a step away from the two brothers.

"Did I hear someone mention 'Kazekage-sama'...?" Gaara asked as he walked to the door.

"Aniki! Look! It's Kazekage-sama!" Gee stated.

"And this is Uzumaki Naruto!" Laim added.

"We shall take you to Onii-sama right now!" Both of the Maito brothers stated as they picked Naruto and Gaara up.

"O-Oi! Wait a damn minute!" Naruto struggled to get free.

"Onii-sama told us to bring you immediately!" Laim stated, being the one that held Naruto firmly in his grip.

"Aaaah! Gaara! Do something to free us of these maniacs!"

"...I would but my sand is in my gourd...And I don't see what's so bad to listen to an apparently important message from one of Konoha's Jounin..." Gaara replied calmly, hanging over Gee's shoulder.

"Then we shall now be on our way!" Gee exclaimed.

"AAAAH! Temari! Save--!" Naruto yelled but the door was slammed shut and Naruto's cry for help was abruptly shut off.

Temari blinked at the door, "Well, I guess I'm alone for a while..."

"What to do, what to do?" Temari looked around the apartment to figure out what she could do in her moment of being alone.

"Ah I know, I'm going to take a shower and then..." Temari abruptly turned red in her face and softly snickered as she had a devious look in her eyes, looking towards the front door, "I guess I could walk around naked for a while...Kind of exciting to do it in someone else's place...Better carry my fan around...Don't want Naruto or Gaara to see me like that...Nemar-kun on the other hand..."

Temari snickered some more and then softly squealed before heading into the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Naruto looked annoyed at his apartment, that was now already a bit away from him. He groaned, "Damn...What is this all about...I hope Temari's not too confused about this happening all of a sudden."

"Don't worry...Temari will probably just polish her fan or something while we're away...I'm more concerned about what it is that I've forgotten...I still can't quite place it...It's...irritating me." Gaara stated.

"Ehehehe! I bet it's nothing really! Nothing, I'm telling ya!" Naruto grinned sheepishly at the red headed Kazekage, "_Damn it...Maybe this day is not as beautiful as I thought it would be..."_

A while later, the two Maito brothers stopped in front of a house in the centre of Konoha.

"We have arrived!" The brothers cheerfully announced as the opened the door with and put Naruto and Gaara inside.

"Er..." Naruto looked around in the hallway, finding a LOT of green stuff along with some turtles here and there.

"Go on forth!"

"Onii-sama is waiting for you two in the next room!"

"...Right..." Naruto replied as he and Gaara were forced by the brothers to walk onward.

Naruto was still studying his surroundings and he found a couple of pictures along the way.

One of when Gai was just a genin himself, "_He looks just like Lee...or Lee looks just like him..."_

Then after that came one with Gai and his team, Lee and Gai striking their nice-guy pose and Tenten and Neji standing slightly away from the two but smiling nonetheless. The next picture had Team Gai in chuunin clothing, most likely taken immediately after they had become chuunin. The final picture was with all four of them, Neji being in Jounin clothing, and Naruto noticed that it was taken recently.

At the end of the hallway there was a door, at which they stopped and the Maito brothers opened it for them, "Please enter!"

Naruto exchanged an awkward look with the two Maito brothers and then stepped into the room, where more people were already gathered.

Neji sat crosslegged on the ground and appearing to be in some sort of meditation, Shino was having an intense silent conversation with one of his bugs, Kiba leaned against the back wall, Shikamaru was lazily staring at the ceiling, Chouji was, what else would you have expected from him, eating chips and Lee was brimming with energy between his sensei and Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

"Ah! The final guests have arrived! Now we can begin!" Gai exclaimed and struck his nice-guy pose.

"Er...Begin exactly what?" Naruto asked as he looked around the gathered group.

"Sit down and I can start explaining!" Gai exclaimed and Lee bursted out in flames, "Ooooh! Gai-sensei! You're so hip when you explain things! It's so youthful!"

Naruto groaned as he and Gaara joined the other on the floor, "_...Why do I get the feeling that this is for something really stupid..."_

"First of all, I thank you for coming here on such short notice! Your youthfulness is amazing!" Gai exclaimed and received murderous glares from most of the young men present.

"Next, I'd like to know if any of you want to ask a question!" Gai exclaimed and Naruto raised his hand, "But, it must not be about why we are here! That question will be answered soon enough!"

Naruto lowered his hand and then rose it back up again, "Or how long this will take! The springtime of youth does not wait!"

Once again Naruto lowered and raised his hand, this time getting an actual direct response from Gai, "Yes Naruto-kun? You have a question?"

Naruto groaned as Gai struck another nice-guy pose, "Kakashi-sensei...Were you dragged to this place as well? If not get us out of here or something..."

"Well...I think I recall Gai waking me up early this morning for some 'important _talk_ he had to give to all the youthful men in Konoha'...Also, I figured that this is the best hiding place from Hokage-sama's missions so I can read my Icha Icha Paradise in peace..." Kakashi replied, not even removing his eyes from his novel.

"Imporant talk, huh?" Naruto repeated and then nodded his head.

"Yes! It is very important! That is why we gathered all of you here!" Gai exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was a sort of earthquake and the door that Gee and Laim blocked was swung open. Everyone looked towards the entrance to find the white haired Sannin, Jiraiya, standing there looking rather pissed off.

"Boss!" Gee and Laim exclaimed at seeing their employer, "What are you doing here!"

"That's my line! You two are supposed to be at the shop!" Jiraiya yelled at the two Maito brothers and exaggeratingly pointed with his finger at them.

"But Boss! We're trying to stop more perverts from becoming one!" Gee exclaimed.

"It's our duty to stop all perverts!" Laim added.

"Then why is the store being overrun with them right now, huh!"

"AAAAAAH! ANIKI!" Gee yelled.

"ANIKI!" Laim replied at least equally as loud, if not louder than his brother.

"There are perverts there!"

"Yes they are there!"

"We must fulfill our duty to the world!"

"Indeed we must do that!"

"ANTI-PERVERT SECURITY---!" They both yelled and flexed their colossal muscles, "MOVING OUT!"

"Ichi, ni, Ichi, ni..." The two brothers chanted as they marched past Jiraiya and out of Gai's house. Jiraiya let out a deep sigh in relief that the two brothers headed back to his store, before it's reputation was ruined.

"Oi...I think I'd rather be in Temari's shoes right now..." Naruto whispered to Gaara.

"You like polishing fans as well?" Gaara asked in return without even turning towards Naruto.

"No, but she's definetely in a better situation than us right now..." Naruto replied and then looked back out in front of them.

---------------

"Ah...Hot showers are just the best...Well, a bath is even better, but unfortunately I don't have that luxury..." Temari said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, not wearing a single piece of clothing as she was home all by herself.

"Better get my fan though...Gaara and Naruto might be home any minute..." Temari said as she walked back towards the living room to get her fan.

Just then the front door was opened and out of pure surprise to the sudden sound, Temari turned halfway around.

"Naruto, are you...?" Sakura asked as she stepped into the hallway and found herself looking at a fully nude Temari.

"Home?" Sakura finished her sentence as she blushingly gasped at Temari, who has exactly the same reaction as Sakura.

---------------

"Yup...She's definetely in a better position than us." Naruto nodded to himself.

"Alright then! Now that everything has been quieted once again, we can start what I called you all here for!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yeah...It _was_ quiet..." Naruto muttered, forming a grin on Shikamaru's face, who obviously heard Naruto's little remark.

"I've gathered all of you here because Konoha's beautiful flowers are blossoming!" Gai exclaimed.

Shikamaru sat up and looked dully towards the green clad jounin, "Ehm...Aren't flowers girl stuff...what do we men have to do with flowers...? It's such a troublesome subject, I don't want or need to know anything about..."

"I'm not talking about normal flowers!" Gai struck the nice-guy pose again, "I'm talking about all the young female flowers!"

Shikamaru's dull expression spread out to most the guys in the room, aside from Neji and Shino.

"Ehm...Gai? I think it would help a lot to tell them you mean the girls of their age, or even more importantly, their kunoichi team-mates...Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten...Ow and if I'm not mistaken Temari of the Sand..." Kakashi stated, still having his eyes fixed on his novel.

A light bulb was lit on above each of the young men's heads, in understanding that their that their female team-mates, and Gaara's sister, were 'blossoming'.

"Ah! Kakashi! Your replies are always so hip! You always manage to get through to them!"

"Hm...? Did you say something?"

"OH MY GOOOOD!"

Gai blabbered on about something about Kakashi's 'hipness' before turning back towards the crowd of young men in front of him, "Anyway, my eternal rival is right! Your female comrades of youth are blossoming at a rapid pace! Yesterday when my adorable and youthful student Lee and I went to give our team's Tenten a good morning visit, we found her and all the other girls wrapped in unyouthful clothing! With their real clothes piled onto the floor! There even was a blonde young man with them!"

All the eyes were turned towards Naruto and even though Naruto didn't notice it, Neji was the only one who glared at him.

"Wha-what! That wasn't me!" Naruto quickly replied, waving his arms energetically, "Tell them, Gaara! I was out training all night! It couldn't be me!"

"_Damn it...At this rate I might be unmasked!"_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he looked around the crowd.

Surprisingly, it was not Gaara who saved Naruto's skin but Gai, "That's right! It wasn't Naruto-kun who was doing unyouthful things with our beloved female comrades! I found him familiar but I don't know who that man was, doing such unyouthful things with our youthful female comrades!"

"See! It wasn't me!" Naruto replied and noticed that Kakashi and Jiraiya were eyeing him, "_Ero-sennin, you'd better not sell me out...and why is Kakashi-sensei looking __at me__ like that?_"

"Now then! We shall discuss what you all need to know about your blossoming kunoichi friends! And then we choose who shall watch over each one of them so they won't end up with a pervert! But first, the _talk_!" Gai exclaimed.

"EH!" Naruto yelled, momentarily gaining everyone's attention once again, "_We're going to have the TALK! I went to Anko-sensei for nothing! All of that for...nothing!"_

About half an hour later however, Naruto realised that Gai's version of the talk was not exactly flawless, as he had to correct the Jounin after almost every sentence.

Jiraiya was grinning widely and beaming with pride that his student had such a wide knowledge of women, not even bothering to correct Gai himself as he took far too much joy out of seeing Gai get corrected by Jiraiya's blonde student.

After that half an hour, all the guys basically asked and discussed everything with Naruto as Gai and Lee let their youthful flames burn, swearing that they'd be hipper than both Kakashi and Naruto and one day will surpass them in knowledge of a certain matter.

"So-so-so! Tell us again Naruto! What happens then!" Kiba said with an excited and moderately perverted grin on his face as he drooled and panted like a dog.

"Yeah, yeah...You know when you are like...throwing with a water balloon back and forth with another person?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded in reply, "Well, it's kind of like that, when the water balloon explodes in your hands that is and that's ehm...well...I guess that's the best comparison I can give."

"Naruto, I have to point out that a water balloon that snaps if quite different from that...I mean, a water balloon is most of the time completely filled with water and a much larger amount than..." Shikamaru stated in a matter-of-factly tone, but got interrupted by Gai, "Alright! That's enough for _the_ talk! I think Naruto-kun has proven to be more passionate with the flames of youth then I am! But I shall not lose to Naruto-kun! I shall become more youthful than anyone else!"

"Oowaaaah! Gai-sensei! You're so youthful when you say that!"

"Alright then! Now for who is going to watch over which youthful blossoming kunoichi! Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba will watch over their team-mate! Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji do that as well! Kazekage-sama can watch over his sister I assume! Then Neji and Naruto-kun will watch over my team's Tenten!" Gai exclaimed as Neji threw Naruto a glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Gai-sensei! Does that mean that I...!" Lee exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"Yes my adorable youthful student Lee! You shall be the one to protect your youthful blossom Sakura from every pervert!" Gai exclaimed and struck the nice-guy pose, "So take your chance and win her over my youthful student!"

Lee pinched his eyes tightly shut, clutched both his fists as tight as his eyes as a wide smile formed on his face.

"YOOOOSH! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!" Lee exclaimed and litterally flew up and through the ceiling.

"That's my youthful student! We shall use your youthfulness to restore my first floor ceiling! And the second one! And..." Gai exclaimed as a sound of impact to a thick piece of metal could be heard from way above, "It seems that we must also use your youthfulness to restore my youthful weights that keep me youthful!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed from all the way up at the attic.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto and Gaara were walking back towards Naruto's apartement.

"Damn...All that for just this..." Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah...Yet somehow I have the feeling that this is related to the thing I forgot...Hmm..." Gaara closed his eyes as he kept on walking.

"Hahaha! Really! How could this have to do with something that you forgot! You didn't even know we were going to have this!" Naruto sheepishly laughed at Gaara as they kept on walking.

"No...I'm almost sure it is related to this..." Gaara replied and continued to ponder.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Gaara as he took a step away from him, just in case Gaara would remember it this time.

"Hm...I guess I'll find out what it was eventually..." Gaara stated as he opened his eyes again.

"Yeah...eventually." Naruto replied, "_And hopefully when I'm not around!"_

"Hey, Gaara. I just remembered something that I must do." Naruto stated as they passed by a street that led to the mainstreet of Konoha.

"Alright then...now only if I could figure out what I have forgotten..." Gaara replied.

"You can find your way back to my apartment, right?" Naruto asked as he already turned to head to the mainstreet.

"Hn? Yes, I think I should manage to find it again..." Gaara replied. as he stopped and turned around to look at Naruto.

"I'll see you around noon then. Don't start having lunch without me!" Naruto said before he ran off to the mainstreet, heading towards his favourite place in all of Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen.

Upon entering the ramen stand, Naruto was given a warm welcome by Ayame, "Naruto! Hey! How's it going?"

"Yo, Ayame-chan. I guess everything's just fine." Naruto smiled at his favourite ramen making girl as he took a seat.

"The usual for you, Naruto?" Ayame asked as she walked back to her cooking noodles.

"Yeah, of course! Er...Mind if I pay you back later? Don't have money on me right now..." Naruto said after realizing was abruptly taken out of his house and his Gama-chan wasn't in his pants all the time.

"Hm? Well...Alright then...Just keep it quiet...My father is busy in the back for a while so don't mention it and just ONE bowl of ramen for you..." Ayame whispered to him.

Naruto smiled for a moment, then nodded at her and she continued to make ramen, handing Naruto a bowl of his favourite flavour some time later.

"Ayame-chan...Can you help me out today?" Naruto asked as he was half way done with his bowl of ramen.

"Hm? Help you out? What do you need my help for? I thought you arranged everything?" Ayame blinked at Naruto in confusion.

"Well er...I...uhm...I guess I just want to talk to you about some stuff that happened these past two days and all...plus I need your help with something that I haven't really figured out yet..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Ayame.

"Well hurry up and finish that bowl so we can get going then." Ayame smiled politely at Naruto.

Naruto quickly ate, or rather devoured the last half of his bowl of ramen and placed it back on the counter, "Done!"

"Alright then..." Ayame said as she quickly washed her hands and then dried them even faster, "Father, I'm heading out for a while with Naruto-kun! I'll be back later!"

"Alright, I'll cut it out of your pay again!" Ichiraku-san replied from the back.

"_You greedy old man..._" Ayame threw a quick glare at the door that lead to the back of the ramen stand.

During their walk towards the Ichiraku residence, Naruto gave Ayame a quick summary about what happened these past two days.

"And last night I had a date with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerful, but not all too loud.

"So you finally was able to go out with her...What was it like?" Ayame asked smiling.

"Er..." A flashback of Sakura kissing him briefly ran through Naruto's head, "It was...nice..."

"Nice, you say hm? So tell me what happened that was so...nice." Ayame winked at Naruto and her smiled grew bigger on her face.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto blushed as he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "We uhm...yeah...we...kissed...a lot..."

Ayame giggled at Naruto's shy reaction, "Well wasn't that just _really_ nice?"

"Yeah, yeah...ehm...You know I also had _the_ talk..." Naruto said trying to change the subject, though once he realised what he was turning it in to he mentally slapped himself, "_Idiot! Why are you mentioning that! That's hardly better then talk about your...kissing experience with Sakura-chan!"_

"Oh? With who did you have..._the_ talk?" Ayame leered towards Naruto in curiosity.

"Eh...Hey, look! We're here!" Naruto announced loudly to point out that they had reached their destination, "_Either answer to that question is probably bad...but I don't want to lie to her..._"

Shortly after, Ayame and Naruto were up in Ayame's room and as Ayame lied back down on her bed she decided to ask again, "So tell me already, who did you have _the_ talk with?"

"Ehehehehe...Can we skip this subject?" Naruto asked, sheepishly grinning at Ayame.

"Oh no we won't skip this subject! Tell me! Was it 'Sakura-chan', she's a medic-nin after all..."

"Ehm...No it wasn't Sakura-chan..."

"Was it with your sensei then?"

"No, not with _my_ sensei..."

"Then who!"

"...Anko-sensei..."

There followed a moment of silence in the room after Naruto's statement and that silence was really awkward, until Ayame shot up from her bed and broke the silence, "What!"

"Ehehehe...Anko-sensei gave me..._the_ talk..." Naruto repeated, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Naruto, have you not only lost your mind but also your virginity due to that...that...woman!"

"No! Besides at the time I couldn't think of anyone else that would have so much...knowledge about that subject! I only figured out I could ask Temari after I had that talk with Anko-sensei!" Naruto flushed a deeper shade of red.

"What about me!" Ayame replied and blushed slightly red as well for saying such a thing.

"Er..." Naruto blankly stared at her and blinked a couple of times.

"What? I can give the talk very well too...I _am_ as a matter of fact quite experienced with ehm...certain matters..."

"Neechan...No offense, but I think Super Fuzzy Eyebrows could even give _the_ talk better then someone as innocent as you..."

Ayame's eye twitched as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Oh, so I'm too _innocent_ to have proper knowledge to give you _the_ talk, huh?"

"Ehm...Ayame-chan...Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked as he slowly backed away from Ayame.

However, before Naruto's brain could process that it happened, Ayame had grabbed him, thrown him onto her bed and sat on top of him.

She held Naruto slightly up by his shirt and her eyes still twitched as she spoke in a dark voice that wasn't like hers at all, "**My _experience_ and _knowledge..._I will show you it...**"

A while later, Naruto was strolling down the streets of Konoha once more with his shoulders hanging in defeat and scratches all over his face, though those were already rapidly healing with the Kyuubi's chakra "Damn it...Looks like Ayame-chan knows about as much as Anko-sensei...But did she really had to go and give me a thorough explaination of what it ment if a girl was a domiwhatchamacallit...Who the heck would enjoy that kind of stuff...?"

Naruto looked up ahead, seeing one of the gates of Konoha standing wide open and travellers coming in and leaving through it, but that wasn't what caught his eye.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he saw the pink haired kunoichi standing near the gate, staring to the world that lay beyond it and not moving a single muscle.

Naruto put on an annoyed face, since he realised that he was talking to himself before and now 'answered' his own question. He looked at the kunai pouch that was always wrapped around his pants, "...I guess that can wait for a moment...It's just a small detour anyway..."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked up to his team-mate.

Sakura turned around and Naruto noticed a faint sign of sadness in her eyes, but it fainted away nearly instantly when she saw him, "Morning, Naruto. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Ehehehe...Just walking around a bit and stuff. Just finished a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's." Naruto smiled at Sakura, almost tempted to go to her and hug her, but he'd rather not get punched in his face, "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"I..." Sakura looked towards the gate for a moment and then back towards Naruto, "Well, I was just completing my morning ritual I guess..."

"Hm? Morning ritual?" Naruto asked, curious to find out what that had to do with coming all the way to one of Konoha's gates, seeing as he house was no where near it.

"Yeah...the last two and a half years I've always come here in the morning..." Sakura replied as she looked towards the ground.

Naruto looked up towards the gate and then realised exactly why Sakura had come here every morning, so he lowered his head and looked towards the ground as well, "Sakura-chan...I...you..."

"Naruto...can I..."

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up towards Naruto and saw that look that always was in his eyes when he was promising something, that look of pure determination, "I will definetely bring Sasuke back to our Village! I promised you, and I do not go back on my word!"

Sakura smiled warmly at him, "I know you will bring him back...but ehm...can we...talk for a moment?...If you're not too busy that is..."

A few moments later they were sitting on a bench and just silently staring into the empty space in front of them.

"I..." Sakura broke the silence, making Naruto turn his head towards her, "You know...I'm having mixed feelings right now...so I guess I need to talk about them..."

"Hm? Mixed feelings?" Naruto repeated and Sakura nodded in reply, "Yeah...I don't know really what to do...I...I love Sasuke...I really do..."

Sakura bit her lower lip a moment before continueing, "But now...I met this guy...Ever since I actually have seen him there was this spark that was lit within me...I...I think I love him as well...But, I also love Sasuke...even though he isn't here with us right now..."

Naruto momentarily smiled to himself, knowing that he was most likely that other guy, "Well...I can't help you choose really..."

Sakura smiled sadly and lowered her head a bit, "I know that...and I'm sorry I have to talk to you about all of this since you..."

"No, I'm actually happy that you are even willing to talk to me about such a thing." Naruto replied with a smile at her.

Sakura looked surprised at him and bit her lip again, Naruto could notice that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

All of a sudden, Sakura hugged Naruto and started crying, "I'm sorry, Naruto...Time and time again I've hurt you...You promised me you'd bring the one I love, that you'd bring Sasuke back and I just fall in love with someone else...I"m really the worst...Especially since I know that you..."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted Sakura, "I promised you that I'd bring Sasuke back and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what. Even if you choose that other guy over Sasuke then you'll still consider Sasuke as one of the people that you treasure...I know that you wouldn't want to see your first love get hurt...no matter what...It's one of the things I understand very well..."

Naruto slightly pushed Sakura off him and grinned widely at her, "But that really surprised me! I never expect you to hug me all of a sudden, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked with wide eyes at him as he stood up from the bench and started walking away, "Though I'm kind of used to it with Temari living at my place right now, next time you hug me don't cry, alright?"

Sakura blinked once with her eyes, shaking the last tears out of her eyes as a lightbulb went on in her head, "Naruto! Wait! I want to...!"

"Later Sakura-chan! I've got some things to take care off, so I've got to go now!" Naruto yelled as he started running and jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

"I want to ask you something..." Sakura whispered once Naruto left.

Once Naruto was sure that Sakura wasn't following him, he flicked five kunai out of his kunai pouch that all had a piece of paper wrapped around them, threw them towards the small wall on the next building and then he transformed into 'Nemar' once again.

"Alright...Time to distribute these things." Naruto said as he quickly picked up the five kunai and headed on.

After a while, Naruto was down to one kunai and was back at his apartment, "Alright...this is the last one..."

Naruto held the kunai ready, took aim and once the kunai soared through the air, Naruto quickly changed back into his normal self. As the kunai pinned itself into the door post with a soft thud, Naruto started casually walking towards his door and he begun his act.

"Huh? What's this...? Why is a kunai sticking out of my door post?" Naruto asked out loud in a casual tone as he took the kunai out.

He blinked at it and then opened the door, shouting into his home once the door was open, "Temari, looks like someone has a message for you!"

As Naruto headed into his apartment, looking 'puzzled' at the kunai and piece of paper with Temari's name on it, Temari walked up to him, "What is it?"

"I don't know...It's a kunai with a note..." Naruto said, carefully handing Temari the kunai.

Temari looked suspiciously at Naruto, which made him raise an eyebrow at her, though in his mind he was looking at her with wide-eyes, "_Why is she looking at me like that! Does she think it's from me! Or does she know it's from me! How could she...?_"

Temari took the piece of paper of the kunai, opened it and started reading.

_Dear Temari,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't take you out for a date last night, but I had little time to prepare, so my decision was a quick one._

_Unfortunately, I'll have to let you down today as well._

_However, tomorrow I'll have my date with you and I hope I will have come up with a nice idea for our date by then._

_I wanted to take you out today, but I couldn't come up with anything that I found perfect for the two of us._

_I did find something like that with one of the other girls for today, so please don't be too mad at me for not going out with you today._

_I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow, I hope you are too._

_From Nemar with love._

_P.S: I'll pick you up in the afternoon, if not then it will be in the evening around 7._

A smile crept onto Temari's face as she closed her eyes and she pressed the small note against her chest.

"Ehm...Temari? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at the blonde girl.

"Yeah...I'm alright...Just having a feminine moment..." Temari replied and continued to hold her position like that.

"Oh...Ok." Naruto replied and blinked at the wind mistress.

Temari breathed deeply in and then out once again and half a second later, a loud squeal echoed through Naruto's apartment.

She opened her eyes again, a slight blush appearing on her face as Naruto carefully removed his hands from his ears, "I take it is good news?"

Temari nodded as she pressed the note tighter against her chest, "Uhuh, he's such a sweetheart! Ow, I can't wait untill it's tomorrow! I wonder who he picked for today though..."

------------

"Hello, Neji speaking..." Neji said as he picked up the phone.

"Neji, Hi! It's me." Tenten's voice came cheerfully through the receiving end of Neji's phone.

"Hey, Tenten. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is going just fine. Right now I'm just slipping out of my undies and getting ready to take a bath..." Tenten replied as she untied her buns.

Neji blushed and scrapeded his throat before replying, "Ah...really, huh? Is that why you are calling me? To have company while you are taking a bath?"

"Well if you don't mind talking to me for a while..." Tenten replied with a smile on her face as she headed into the bathroom.

"...I guess I have some time to spare..." Neji replied as he sat down on his bed.

"Hold on Neji, got to put the phone down so I can quickly set everything up and then slip into the bath..."

Neji heard Tenten put the phone down, followed by a couple of other sounds he couldn't make up, aside from the water flowing into the bathtub.

"There we go..." Tenten said as she picked the phone up again.

"Have you slept well?" Neji asked her to get the conversation started again.

"Uhuh, Lee or Gai-sensei didn't wake me up this morning so I slept very well..." Tenten said and then slightly blushed, "What about you...? I mean, after yesterday morning hehehe..."

"Yeah...I slept just fine as well..." Neji replied as he turned slightly more red in his face from his memory of seeing Tenten that way, "_I must admit, I'm glad I'm talking to Tenten on the phone and not face-to-face right now...Those perverted thoughts would be the end of me, one way or another..."_

"Aha...So, did you dream about _me_?" Tenten asked as she stopped the flow of water that was filling the tub.

"...No..."

Tenten slipped into the bathtub and let out a moan that was as soft as possible as the warm water engulved her body, "You're a bad liar, Neji."

Neji coughed, "I'm not lying..."

Tenten's smile widened as she placed the phone on the edge of her bath and put it on speaker mode, "You sure...Because from what I remember...you saw me in quite the daring outfit...Should I start questioning your sexuality, Neji?"

"...May I be so kind to remind you that I passed out because of that...My sexuality needs no questioning..."

"So you haven't even _thought_ the teenie tiniest bit about me like that?"

"...I haven't..."

Tenten slipped down futher into the bath, "Alright, I was just wondering about that...Hmmm...Bathing is nice, isn't it Neji?"

"Yes, I guess you could call taking a warm bath 'nice'..."

"Ah...You should see me right now...Hair untied and wet from the nice warm water...A blush on my face from the warmth...by entire _feminine_ body being warmed up by the water...that same water that is caressing my soft skin with each motion I make in the water..."

"Tenten, are you trying to corrupt my mind?" Neji asked, his eyes twitching as his face was as red as a tomato, "_Because you are doing a fine job at that..._"

"Ehehehe...Maybe I am...or maybe you just forgot I just lo---ve teasing you..."

"If that's all you want to do, then I'm going to hang up..." Neji replied, "_...Well...actually...I wouldn't do that abruptly but still do it in the end..._"

"Hehehe...No, no...I called you for another reason as well..."

Neji's interest in the conversation was fully back now, "Oh? What is it then?"

"Ehm..." Tenten frowned and stared at the phone for a moment, in which Neji wondered why she went silent, "Tenten? What is it? Do you need my help for something or...?" "_Way to go, now she might think you were thinking perverted once again...so much for being a genius..._"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I can't train with you this afternoon..."

Neji was as shocked as he could be about hearing such a thing from Tenten, "You can't? How so? Do you need to do your groceries or something? I could help you out with that and then we could train together...Or is it something else I can help out with?"

"Thanks, Neji. You are too kind sometimes...and only sometimes." Tenten added quickly as she smiled and the blush on her face turned into a deeper shade of red, "Unfortunately I'll be out on a...date...all afternoon so..."

"...What?" Neji calmly asked

"I'm going out on a picnic date this afternoon with Nemar-kun...So, unfortunately I won't be able to train together with you this afternoon."

Neji dropped the phone out of his hands out of pure shock and he gasped for air.

------------

A couple of hours later, Naruto was standing as his alter-ego in front of Tenten's door with a picnic basket in his hands, "_I'm so in debt to Ayame-chan for going through the trouble of preparing most of this...She gave me a lot of stuff...I wonder if it will even all be gone by the end of the day..._"

Naruto knocked on the door and Tenten's reply came from the other side, "Hold on, I'll be right there!"

A few moments later, Tenten opened the door and smiled at Naruto, "Sorry, needed to clean up the weapons I couldn't take with me incase of a sudden attack. I don't like being a weak defenseless girl..."

Naruto on the other hand, wasn't really smiling but rather awestruck about the kimono that Tenten wore at the moment. It was sky blue with, on the part that covered her legs, a white pattern that lead up to a white dragon that rest just above Tenten's left breast.

"Wow..." Naruto managed to let out as he still stared at Tenten, "_Pull it together! Sure she looks beautiful...but let her know that!"_

"You like my kimono?" Tenten asked as she did a little spin around, Naruto noticing that there was another pure white dragon on her back, resting on her right shoulder blade.

"Saying I 'like' it would be an understatement." Naruto said as he blinked a couple of times.

Tenten slightly blushed and looked away, tracing a circle over the floor with the tip of her right foot, "Thank you, I see you decided to go casual, but I like it just as much...Well, shall we get going then?"

"Ehehehe...Of course...I'm sorry for my looks but I haven't gotten that much special clothing...mostly the same stuff...I guess I should buy some new clothing sometime soon..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "_Or rather figure out how to henge in to many different types of outfits!"_

"Alrighty then...If you ever need help with selecting your clothes, let me know and I'll help you buy them." Tenten smiled at Naruto as she hooked her arm with his, "Let's go then."

"Yeah, if I'm stuck on whether to buy or to not to buy, I'll ask you for help." Naruto replied and Tenten giggled slightly as she closed her door and locked it.

As they headed off, the two shinobi did not notice that they were being watched by a certain Hyuuga prodigy, who was none other then Neji.

Once Naruto, who was now obviously in his disguise as Nemar, and Tenten turned around the corner, the young Hyuuga prodigy headed up to the roof to follow them from up high instead of behind them.

Once he reached the rooftop, he quickly sneaked to the edge and looked down upon the street that lay below him and there he found 'Nemar' and Tenten just heading out of the apartment complex.

"I really know a great park here in Konohagakure, that's where we are going." Naruto said with a smile on his face, "_Well...It's because of Sakura-chan that I know it...but I didn't really see that much of it last time...ehehe...I hope we can do more then just have a picnic there..."_

"If it's too crowded, we could always go to a forest that _I_ know..." Tenten replied smiling at Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Ahahaha...Well, we'll see about that..." Naruto gave Tenten a sheepish laughter and rubbed the back of his head, "_I don't think I want to be in a non-public area with any of the girls...well, aside from Hinata...She's too shy to even think anything...Then again, I might be wrong about all of them when it comes to that..."_

"_That guy...He has seduced Tenten already this much that she willingly wrapped her arms around his...However, they are going to have a picnic...in a park, which means that there are enough places that I can use for hiding myself from their view and enough opportunities to sabotage this 'date' of theirs...Alright, I can do this...!"_ Neji thought as he had his fists raised up to chest height.

He looked towards his fists and blinked for a moment before smirking and using his left hand to push his right fist down, "I think I've seen a bit too much of Lee's antics..."

"So, you're an orphan too, huh?" Naruto asked Tenten, who nodded in reply, "Yeah...My parents died on a mission when I was still very little...I only have one picture of my parents holding me as a baby...You know, I really look a lot like my mother!"

"Hm? Really, huh? Your dad must have been super lucky then. I mean, if your mother was as good looking as you are now, I'm almost sure that guys were punching eachother in the face to try and win her over." Naruto stated and as he did, Tenten flushed red in her face and averted her gaze from him, "Now you're just flattering me..."

Naruto laughed, "I'm serious though, I never expected that you could look as charming as you do right now."

"Mou, stop it already! You're going to make me die out of embarrassment!" Tenten smiled at Naruto, who smiled back at her.

"You know...I think you are one of those...ehm how did E-...I mean Jiraiya-sensei call them? A femme fatale or something like that? You know, a woman that seduces men with her looks and can kill them just as easily as she seduces them...I think that was it...Hm..." Naruto said and rubbed his chin in thought.

Tenten stared at Naruto for a moment and then gave him a warm smile, "I guess it's a compliment, huh? Thank you. However, in battle my looks don't help me out one bit."

"Huh? Really? I guess they don't really have taste for women then..." Naruto remarked, making Tenten flush red once more, "But I'm sure that in some S-ranked infiltration mission, you'd be sure to succeed."

"You really know how to make a girl blush, don't you?" Tenten asked blushing and stopped walking, which made Naruto stop as well.

"Uh? Eh...I guess I do it unconsciously ehehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely.

"Thank you..." Tenten said and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto turned red and looked half shocked, half surprised at her while Neji, who witnessed this from up on the rooftops, was just plainly frozen up out of shock.

He quickly regained his composure however and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "_I'll make this date go to hell..._"

Unconsciously, Neji let out a thirst for blood, though he could feel it himself and quickly dropped down onto the roof.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up towards the rooftop of the building diagonally next to them.

"What's wrong?" Tenten looked confused towards Naruto, who quickly broke out in a grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing really, I just thought I could feel a thirst for blood directed at me."

"Oh...Maybe it's some vampire..." Tenten replied and leered towards Naruto.

"D-don't be foolish! It's broad day! Vampires are creatures of the night!" Naruto said as he laughed nervously.

"But just maybe, it's really desperate and wants to at least have a last meal before being burned by the light of the sun..." Tenten put on a scary vampire-like face and 'haunted' Naruto, "If I was a vampire, I'd target deliciously looking blondes as well..."

"Ehehehehe...I don't think you'd want my blood, really..." Naruto slowly backed away from Tenten.

"Hm, I don't know...I heard that doing certain things with blood can be quite the experience..." Tenten threw her arms around Naruto's waist and leered at him again.

"Ahaha..aha...ah..." Naruto laughed as he warily eyed Tenten, "_No doubt about it...That bloodlust was hers!"_

"Just kidding." Tenten said and gave Naruto a big wide smile, "Now then, let's hurry up before the food starts rotting away or something..."

"Not that it matters to a vampire..." Naruto remarked and snickered.

"Hai, hai...Now, let's hurry up before I turn into a vampire and suck your blood out." Tenten said and started dragging Naruto onward.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you."

"Of course I would like it." Tenten replied and giggled.

"_That was close...I had almost been caught...I'd better watch it from here on out...I must be as swift as a ninja...Hn, Like a ninja..."_ Neji thought as he jumped back up and quickly followed Naruto and Tenten to the park.

Not too long after that, they reached their destination and Naruto and Tenten were setting up their little picnic site on the grass. Though, it was mostly Naruto setting everything up for Tenten and then the two of them simultaneously sat down on it to start their date.

Neji, on the other hand, was hiding behind one of the trees not too far from Naruto and Tenten's picnic spot and he was plotting on what his first mission would be to bring this date to hell.

"_Let me see...What can I do to ruin this date...Hm...I think it's best to first use my abilities as a shinobi to get up in that tree behind Tenten and that Nemar guy...Gather data about what they are planning to do and then act accordingly...Alright...I can do this! I shall bring this date..."_ Neji looked at his raised fists, "...I've seriously got to find myself some other men than Lee and Gai-sensei to socialize with..."

"_Alright...Now then...Let the mission commence..."_ Neji told himself and jumped up, flying over the tree he was hiding behind and towards the tree behind Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto, who just opened the picnic basket to take out some onigiri out, noticed a large shadow fly over them and he looked up towards the sky.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked as she looked towards Naruto, who was still staring at the sky.

"Just now...There was this huge bird that flew over us.." Naruto stated as he blinked.

"Huh? Bird? You sure?" Tenten blinked at him and then joined him in looking up towards the sky, "I don't see anything..."

"Hm...That was weird...I really saw the shadow of a big bird flying over..." Naruto stated as he stopped looking towards the sky and offered Tenten some onigiri, "Onigiri?"

"Hm? Yeah, thank you." Tenten said as she accepted the offer and took the onigiri out of Naruto's hand.

Neji was now sitting in the top of the tree and concealed his presence from the two, carefully paying attention to their words and actions, "_That guy isn't some half-assed shinobi...Though he didn't know it was me, he did noticed my being though I was as going through the air as swift and concealed as possible..."_

"The weather sure is nice for a picnic..." Tenten sang as she scooted closer towards Naruto, who was leaning with his back against the trunk of the tree behind him.

"Ah, it sure is...I'm glad that spring came this early." Naruto said smiling as he looked up towards the clear blue sky.

"Me too..." Tenten said as she leaned against Naruto's chest.

"Eh..." Naruto looked at her and slightly blushed.

"What's wrong? You don't mind, do you?" Tenten raised a warm and sweet smile at him.

"Eh...Not really..." Naruto said and scratched his cheek, where normally his whisker birthmarks would have been.

"_Tenten never wanted to sit__ with me__ like that..."_ Neji thought as he looked with twitching eyes at the two below him, "_Alright, that's it...I'm going to do something about this...I just need to have them distracted from the food or something..."_

"Nemar-kun...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...ask you a favor...?" Tenten said blushing.

"Hm...I guess you can..." Naruto replied and blinked at the girl that was resting her back against his chest, "_Please let it be something normal! Please let it be something normal!"_

"Could you..ehm...feed me my onigiri?" Tenten asked with a blush on her face as she looked with big eyes at Naruto.

"Ehm...Yeah, sure." Naruto replied smiling, "_She's really cute...I guess Tenten wouldn't want to do anything with me right now...well maybe a kiss...or maybe not...I guess I'll have to wait and see..."_

Naruto took a plate out of the picnic basket, placed his own onigiri on it and then took Tenten's onigiri, feeding it to her in small bites.

"_This guy..._" Neji's eye twitched as he reached for his kunai holster and then stopped, "_No...That is not the answer...Calm down...I can take this as an opportunity to use THIS!"_

Neji took a small bottle from underneath his robes that was filled with a red substance and had a label that read 'Extra Hot Hyuuga Sauce'.

He took the lid off and postioned himself in such a way that he could most likely get a few drops onto Naruto's onigiri, "_Careful...If you miss then you'll be in trouble...Just focus...and let a drop or two fall onto it..."_

"Alright now, open wide and say aaah."

"Aaaaaaah." Tenten said and closed her eyes as Naruto moved the the small bite of onigiri towards her mouth.

"_Now's my chance..."_ Neji thought and carefully tilted the small bottle so that the fluid inside could run out.

After a few drops fell out of the bottle, Neji turned the bottle upwards again so that it wouldn't all fall out. He saw the drops fall down and eventually saw that all but one drop had fallen onto the onigiri, "_Perfect...That one drop won't even be noticed by them...Now...When Tenten will return the favor of feeding that Nemar guy, he'll have a taste of my family's secret sauce and it will be so hot that I don't have to do anything else to ruin this date...Hmph...My love for Tenten shall prevail!"_ Neji raised his fists again and clutched them tightly.

He looked down towards his fists again, placed the bottle back into his robe and then sighed, "_I'm going to beat Lee up for acting like this for so many years...It's starting to affect me..._"

By the time Naruto was done feeding Tenten her onigiri and Naruto grabbed his own from the plate, Neji's sauce had already soaked deep into Naruto's onigiri.

"Alright next one." Naruto said smiling at Tenten.

"_No...You bastard...That is yours...You need to eat it...Don't feed it to Tenten!"_ Neji bursted out in his mind while he narrowed his eyes at the two below him.

"Don't you want some too?" Tenten blinked at Naruto who just picked a small piece of his onigiri and held it ready to feed it to her.

"It's alright, we'll take turns feeding each other then or something." Naruto said as he moved the small bit of onigiri towards Tenten's mouth.

"Alright...Aaaah." Tenten said as she opened her mouth and then closed her mouth around Naruto's fingers.

Naruto flushed red as he felt Tenten's tongue run over his fingers and the onigiri and he noticed that Tenten was turning an even brighter shade of red then he had ever seen Hinata do.

"_Eh..."_ Naruto and Neji both thought as they blinked at Tenten.

Tenten opened her mouth and instantly a tower of flames came out of it, scorching Naruto's face before he could even scream in surprise.

"Ouch..." Naruto let out as he blinked at Tenten and Neji couldn't help but raise a smirk on his face, "_Well...That turned out better than I had planned..."_

"Nemar-kun! Are you okay! I'm sorry! That onigiri was just so spicy that...!"

"_Or maybe not..."_ Neji thought as his eyes twitched.

"Ehehe...Don't worry about me. I think I've been through worse than this...See, I'm not even hurt!" Naruto said as he dusted himself off.

"But what was up with that onigiri...It was really, really spicy..." Tenten said as she looked at the onigiri in Naruto's hand.

"Hm? Really, huh? Let's see then...Tenten, you'd better duck incase it really is this onigiri." Naruto said as he moved the onigiri towards his mouth.

"_Yes...Yes...That's it...Eat it...Eat it!"_ Neji thought as Naruto opened his mouth.

Naruto took a small bite and Tenten looked questioningly at Naruto, "And...? How is it?"

His face turned red and he quickly swallowed the bite he had taken, muttering one thing as sweat broke out on his face ,"Water..."

"Hm?"

"I need...water..."

Tenten gritted her teeth and nervously looked around the park, searching for a small fountain or something like that.

"Ah! There! There is a small lake over there!" Tenten pointed out towards the lake behind a few trees.

Naruto didn't wait another moment and jumped up, rushing towards the lake that lay hidden behind the trees.

As the lake came into his sight, Naruto leaped up and exhaled the tower of flames that the spiciness of the onigiri had created.

"Wow! Amazing!" One of the kids, who were playing near the lake, said as he saw Naruto's tower of flames.

"Damn it...What the hell is in that onigiri...Ayame-chan, maybe you should stick just to cooking ramen..." Naruto said once he landed and quickly ran to the lake to drink from its crystal clear water and get rid of his thirst.

"Nemar-kun? Are you alright?" Tenten's voice reached Naruto's ears as he drank from the lake.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That was one hot onigiri..." Naruto said as he got back up.

"Uhuh...Why did you put spices in it anyway?" Tenten asked and tilted her head to the left as she looked at Naruto.

"I didn't...Honestly, I am not that good at making food so I had the onigiri made by a good friend of mine..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Tenten and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess your friend tried to be funny then with the spices..." Tenten said and placed her fists against her sides, "Well, let's hope the rest of the onigiri isn't like that..."

"Hm...Yeah...Oh well, I have other food and drinks with me..." Naruto said as they walked back to their picnic site, "I think I have ice-cream with me...Do you...?"

"Love it!" Tenten threw herself onto Naruto, making him fall down onto the ground.

"Ehehehe...I see..." Naruto smiled at her.

"So...What flavor did you bring me?" Tenten asked smiling warmly as she laid her arms on Naruto's chest and rest her chin on them.

"Ehm...I don't know really...I guess we'd have to check..." Naruto blinked and turned his head towards their picnic site.

"Well, I guess you learned one thing about me just now...I LOVE ice-cream. Even more than I like you." Tenten said with a blush on her face and winked at him.

"Then how much do you like me? And what do you like about me?" Naruto asked her.

Tenten blinked at him for a moment and stared at him, "It's hard to tell how much you love someone...but I guess I can tell you what I like about you."

"When you first wrote me that letter...I was really moved...I knew I'd like you for who you are...even though you weren't who I tho-...no hoped you were, I'd like you...Your words...the way you described me...I..." Tenten blushed and averted Naruto's gaze for a moment before turning on a big wide smile to hide her blush, "But I still don't know you well enough, so I want to get to know you better to see if you really are like that or not."

"_She's really nice...and more gentle then I thought she could be..."_ Naruto thought as he smiled at her, "Then, how about we learn more about each other while eating some ice-cream."

Tenten gave him a warm smile in reply and got off him, helping him get back up on his feet.

Meanwhile, during the time that Tenten lay on top of Naruto, Neji was in moral conflict while he listened to Tenten and Naruto's talk, "_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to mess with Tenten's favourite nourishment...?"_

"_Come on, you have to do this! She'll start thinking that she has different tastes than him!"_

"_I am a nobleman and a genius, I can't stoop this low! Even the Main House wouldn't do this!"_

_"That guy is trying to take away the girl you admired for ages..."_

_"But I am above this! Surely I must know a way to make Tenten mine!"_

"_She is lying on top of him because he has ice-cream..."_

"..._Sabotage it shall be then..._"

Hours later, Neji was sitting behind his desk with furrowed eyebrows and was currently writing in his journal.  
_February the Seventh of my 16th year of existence._

_Today, I learned a lot more than I usually do.  
Some were good things to know, mainly the things about Tenten, while others were things I most likely did not want to know...  
For instance, today I learned what it feels like to be a drop-out at something, for I fail at sabotage.  
Apparently, it is not in my Hyuuga blood to sabotage, as I failed miserably when I tried to sabotage Tenten's date with a blonde guy named 'Nemar'..._

_I tried a lot of things like bribing a couple of kids that were playing ninja to take that Nemar guy as their sworn enemy and I even tried messing with my love's favourite nourishment, ice-cream, and yet still I couldn't make the date come to an end._

_In the end, however, I am glad I at least tried to sabotage it as the things I learned about Tenten today, were worth more than the price of failure._

_I've decided that I will fight for Tenten, for it appears that she has not yet chosen that Nemar guy as the one she wants to cherish and love...  
Another thing I decided, is that if anyone ever tells me I am a genius at everything I do...I'll beat them to death._

Neji took a moment to pause his vigorous writing and looked around the room, using his Byakugan to see if anyone was watching him right now.

_Tomorrow is another day, and I think I will try to ask Tenten out for a date. Of course, I shall not openly admit it is a date, for I do not wish to make my current relationship with Tenten...awkward._

_Also...I think I will dye my hair blonde...Tenten seems to fall for blondies..._

Meanwhile Naruto was heading back home from his date with Tenten and had a smile on his face.

"_I really like Tenten, she's funny, sweet and she can also stand up for herself...And she can even be scary at times."_ Naruto thought and snickered as he remembered when a bunch of kids interrupted them when she was just about to give Naruto a kiss.

----_Flashback no jutsu!----_

Tenten slowly moved closer towards Naruto's face, closing her eyes more and more with each moment she drew closer to his lips with her own.

"Haaaaa!" A kid's voice interrupted them and ran over their picnic blanket, disturbing their moment.

"Take this!" Another kid yelled.

Tenten sighed and Naruto smiled at Tenten as they again looked into eachother's eyes and drew closer upon each other until the kids rampaged over their blanket again, "Come back here you nuke-nin! I'm from Konoha's ANBU and I will beat you dead!"

"Just try me you ANBU-guy!"

Tenten clutched her fist and counted to ten in her head before wrapping an arm around Naruto.

Once again their lips came close to one another, but due to a certain kid that tripped and crashed into the two of them, Tenten ended up kissing Naruto's shirt instead of his lips.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." The boy apologizied.

"You..." Tenten clutched her fist and turned around, fuming with anger and rage.

"Eh..." The boy and his friends nervously looked towards the enraged Tenten, who jumped up.

Tenten shoved both her hands underneath her kimono and as she drew them back out, revealing four kunai in each hand, the kids' eyes went wide before blood shot out of their nose and they flew a couple of yards away from the couple.

"Come back here you brats! You will face my wrath for interrupting one of my precious moments with Nemar-kun!" Tenten yelled as she ran towards the kids with the kunai ready in her hand.

"Ehehehe...I don't know what's scarier...Her anger... or the fact that she just pulled eight kunai from underneath her kimono and had them with her all this time...Poor kids...fainting from seeing just a tiny bit of skin on Tenten's stomach..." Naruto said as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

----_End of Flashback no jutsu!----_

Naruto snickered again and as he reached the rooftop of his apartement, he popped out of his disguise as Nemar.

"Ah...Even though that happened, the date was nice...I'm really glad I chose Tenten right now...I hope Temari is feeling ok though..." Naruto said to himself as he walked over the rooftop, heading towards the front of his apartment.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard a diabolical laughter from every direction, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who'se there?" Naruto asked as a shiver ran down his spine, making him clutch his fists and get ready for possible combat, "Show yourself...I know you're there..."

"**It's been not too long ago since you heard me boy and you've already forgotten me...?**" The demonic voice surrounded Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide as the laughter he heard before was repeated, "**How...unfortunate...**"

Naruto fell down to his knees and started screaming in agony as red chakra erupted from his body. He clutched onto his head as the chakra flew around him and was surrounding him like a spiral of chakra.

Slowly his screaming died out as he fell down to the floor and before passed out, Naruto could faintly see the head of a fox in the tornado of red chakra.


	9. Mr Scaredycat Finds Comfort In The Wind

Bunnies: (busy chewing on whoever it was that caused the server NOT to upload documents)

A/N: Yo people! Another chapter! Though...this time, it's a bit late...since I finished it two days ago...but since apparently found it a great time to be annoying and not let me upload any documents...well, you get the point. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers again, for well...just taking the time to read my work. Also thanks go out to my Beta, who will take his time to Beta this chapter when he's done reading it. He's a busy guy these days, lol. And of course, thanks to Yumi-chan and Lilya-chan for being my direct feedback : ) Just to let you all know, it will take a while before chapter ten will be done...Why? Well I don't want to make an entire chapter just soley focussed on Naruto and Ino...it would be WAY too short to be called a chapter worthy of this story, hehehe... So I'm going to ponder about what to do in the next chapter, hopefully my bunnies will give me inspiration at some point. Suggestions are always welcome. Also, if some of you were like Clad Magi Gar and were slightly annoyed by the relatance between this story and certain American Reality Shows, I apologize, as that relatance was not ment to be and happened subconsciously. That will change soon enough though, as after chapter 10 or 11 there won't be just single dates between Naruto and the girls but other evens. (Honestly, I'm getting tired of writing these dates XD! Repetitiveness sucks and coming up with 'original' dates at least ten times sucks as well...ahem...anywayz) Well that's all there is to be said so...

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mister Scaredy-cat Finds Comfort In The Wind**

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he slightly opened his eyes, his vision of the world nothing but a blur.

He blinked in an attempt to focus his eyes on his surroundings, but his vision did not change. Momentarily giving up on his vision, Naruto tried to focus on his surroundings.

He was lying in a bed, that he could tell, but the extra warmth of the blonde girl from Suna was missing and his bed felt awfully cold and small, so he came to the conclusion that he wasn't home.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" A male voice reached his ears and Naruto tried to open his eyes again, this time he could faintly see a tall white haired man standing at the edge of his bed.

"Ugh...Ero-sennin? Is it you?" Naruto groaned as he tried his best to focus his vision on the white haired person in front of him.

"Yeah...Naruto...How are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto's vision sharpened.

"Wh...Why am I in a hospital bed?" Naruto asked in return as he slowly sat up and looked around his room, finding no one else there.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down onto the chair next to Naruto's bed.

"I...passed out..." Naruto thought about it for a moment and a flash of the Kyuubi's chakra terrorizing his being went through his head, "All of a sudden Kyuubi's chakra started coming out of me and it actually was painful...I ended up passing out from the stress it caused...?"

Jiraiya blinked at Naruto for a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "I see you remember something...but Naruto, you did not pass out..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head towards his mentor, his vision momentarily becoming hazy once more, "What are you talking about, Ero-sennin! I remember falling on my knees and then with my face to the ground!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the blonde, "Naruto...You were conscious enough to run away me when I came to your aid... Until I placed _that_ on you, you were really trying to get away from me and did a pretty good job at that as well..."

Jiraiya pointed towards Naruto's stomach and Naruto looked down towards it, finding a seal placed on top of the seal that held the Kyuubi inside of his body, "This is..."

"The Five Element Seal...I had no other option then using that on you...I don't know the details, but you seemed like you had lost your mind to the Kyuubi's chakra. Your eyes were red and a veil of red chakra covered your entire body...Naruto...did something happen yesterday? Something to make you enraged?"

"No, nothing in particular...I wasn't 'extremely' happy nor was I angry or anything...I was just about to come back home from my date and most likely instantly heading for my bed..."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin as he was deep in thought and eyed Naruto, "...I wonder..."

Naruto noticed his shirt and jacket lying on a chair on the other side of his bed and turned his head towards Jiraiya again, "Ero-sennin? I'm ok now, am I not? Can you remove the seal...I thought you said it disrupted my chakra molding..."

"Hm?" Jiraiya looked up towards Naruto and grinned at the blonde, "Well, I guess you are physically alright. Tsunade healed all the wounds I had to inflict to slow you down enough for me to have an opportunity to place that seal on you. I don't know how you pulled it off, but you body flickered almost everytime I nearly had you. It almost seemed like we were playing a game of tag... Anyway, if you really don't mind I'll leave that on you for now..."

"Ah! No way! It messes with my chakra molding and such! I need to change into Nemar again today and keep the henge up for a long time!" Naruto protested and raised his fists to chest height.

"Oh! You have another date, huh you little ladiesman! Who is it this time!" Jiraiya asked with a proud grin on his face as Naruto put his shirt on.

"Does it matter! Just unseal me so I can go out today and have my date with..."

"Naruto!" The sudden sound of Temari's voice in Naruto's ears interrupted him in his sentence.

"Eh! Temari!" Naruto let out as Temari stormed into his room with Gaara following not too far behind her.

Temari opened her arms and flew towards Naruto and he opened his arms as well, expecting to be soon in Temari's warm and comfortable embrace. However reality, or rather Temari, hit him hard in the face with a flat hand, shaking Naruto out of his thought of receiving a tight hug.

Naruto flew trough half the room and crashed down on the floor as Temari fiercely put her foot down on the floor, "You bastard! I told you not to make me worry like that anymore! Tsch...Why did you had to go out of your way and use up all your chakra while training, huh!"

Naruto rubbed his sore behind and looked confused at Temari, only to find Jiraiya give him a smirk from behind the blonde girl, "Ahahaha...I was just trying my best, Temari...Sorry to make you worry like that..."

"Naruto, I have to agree with my sister...Even you have a limit...Surpassing that limit isn't good for you when it is just for normal training..." Gaara stated once he stood next to Temari.

"Ehehehe...Sorry for making you guys worry..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he jumped back up to his feet, "But I'm ok again. So there is no need for further worries!"

"You got to be kidding me? I wasted all of my chakra once and I needed more then enough rest...Consider yourself lucky that you can already move as you normally could!" Temari said as she placed her fists in her side and gave Naruto her big-sister look.

"I'm really okay, Temari! Honestly, I'm up and ready to leave this place!" Naruto protested, but Temari's glare made his protests crumble and fade into the cold wind that suddenly blew through the room.

"You are staying here until dusk and that's final. I'm staying here with you, so no complaining!" Temari said.

"But..."

"No buts!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Naruto quickly replied and straightened up, "_Wow...She got scary all of a sudden..."_

"Jiraiya-sama?" Temari turned towards Jiraiya who blinked at her in confusion, "Yes?"

"Could you relay a message to Nemar-kun that I'll be ready for our date tonight? I'm going to make sure this guy here stays in bed for recovery." Temari asked and pointed with her thumb towards Naruto.

Jiraiya smirked and closed his eyes, "Yeah, I will let him know...Then, I'll let you handle Naruto..."

"Jiraiya-sama, May I ask if you are on your way to the Hokage's office?" Gaara asked as Jiraiya stood up.

Jiraiya grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "As a matter of fact I am? Why do you ask? Do I need to give her a message for you or something?"

"No..." Gaara closed his eyes and headed towards the exit of the hospital room, "I just have something to discuss with the two of you...Seeing how you are basically deputy-Hokage..."

"Huh? Deputy-Hokage? There is no such..." Jiraiya looked confused towards the Kazekage and raised an questioning eyebrow.

"You know what I mean...You are also one of the highest ranking shinobi in Konohagakure...And if I'm not mistaken, only second to the Hokage..." Gaara stated as he headed out.

"Hm...I guess you have a point there...Oh well, it's fine with me...See you later Naruto. Take _good_ care of him, Temari." Jiraiya said and flashed a grin at Naruto, who threw an annoyed glare back at the white haired sennin.

Once Jiraiya closed the door behind him, Temari spoke up, "Naruto..."

"Y-yeah...?"

Temari pointed towards Naruto's hospital bed, "Bed. Now."

"Ehehehe...Y-Yes ma'am..." Naruto nervously laughed and quickly jumped into his bed and crawled underneath the blankets, "_I think it's safe to say that I am in trouble..."_

Temari removed her fan from her back and placed it vertically on the floor, "Really...Why did you strain your body like that? It won't help you at all..."

"I know that..." Naruto replied as he pulled the blankets over his face, "_It's not like I really was stupid enough to do such a thing...That retarded demon that is imprisoned in my body is the one at fault..."_

"If you knew, then why even go so far as draining nearly all of your chakra?" Temari asked as she leaned forward, supporting herself with her fan.

"Training isn't any good without pushing myself to the limit...Why do you want to keep me in bed anyway?" Naruto asked as he slightly pulled the sheets down.

"I told you, you need to recover a lot of chakra before you are able walk around and do whatever you feel like. When night falls we'll go back to your apartment...By then you should've recovered enough..."

"...I'm telling you, I'm already alright..." Naruto grumpily replied, "_I'm more worried about what might happen to you if that damned fox tries something while we are with just the two of us...Last time I couldn't control it and didn't even call upon it...What if it happens again...Will Temari be able to stand up against me then?"_

"And I'm telling _you_ that _you_ are not _alright_...It's obvious that you are not. So just shut while I'll look around this place and see what I can do to make you rest as much as possible. I told you, I have a date tonight and I want to be prepared for it..." Temari said as she stood up and looked at Naruto, who just pulled the sheets back over his head, a smile formed on her face, "...Also..."

"Hm? You said something?" Naruto asked as he pulled the blankets down once more.

"Nothing in particular...Just go to sleep already..." Temari replied as she momentarily looked away from the blonde boy, before leering at him from over her shoulder, "Or perhaps you need me to cuddle you to sleep...You'd have a lot to explain then...when someone pays you a visit, that is..."

Naruto's eyes widened at the wind mistress, a million possibilities of who might come to visit him during that time quickly ran trough his mind, he quickly pulled the sheets up till his nose and started making snoring sounds while inhaling and exhaling at a rapid pace.

"That's my blonde teddy..." Temari smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She leaned with her back against the door and lowered her head as she rose a faint gentle smile on her face, doing nothing but standing there for a moment.

Naruto rolled over and rested his hands on the back of his head as he stared towards the ceiling, "_...How...Why...No, the how and why it happened don't matter...Why wasn't the Kyuubi attacking Ero-sennin and running away from him? Why use Body Flicker to escape Ero-sennin when he had a chance to strike him down at close range...?"_

Naruto sat up and slightly rose his shirt up so he could take a glance at the seal on his stomach, "_I guess Ero-sennin will have to release it...I doubt that I'll be able to control my chakra well enough with this thing messing me up..."_

Naruto lowered his shirt and looked at the palms of his hands, "_I can sense it...Even though I didn't notice at first, it's there...Ero-sennin is hiding it from me perhaps, but more happened last night...I can tell...the leftovers of that energy...I can still feel them in the palms of my hands..."_

Naruto faintly smiled and then grinned widely, "Ah! No worries! I'm already alright. Nothing to worry about! I'm back to full strength already!"

He clutched his fist and gave it a stern look, "_I will never let that fox get close enough to the ones I care about..."_

"Back to full strength already, huh!" Naruto heard Temari's voice shout out from behind the door, only moments before it slammed wide open.

Temari rushed towards Naruto, jumped and landed on top of him, pinning him down to his bed, "I will not let you leave!"

"Ah! Temari! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure that you stay here!"

"I am! I am! I had no intentions of leaving this place right now! I'm telling the truth dattebayo---!"

"You liar! You didn't want to stay here!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to writhe himself from underneath Temari. She slightly moaned as Naruto tried to writhe his way out of her grasp, only making her squeeze her thighs tighter then before against his body, "Ah...You really want me to get serious, huh!"

"You bet that I do!" Naruto replied as he continued his attempt to writhe from underneath her.

Temari moaned again and pressed her body down on his, her finger nails slightly sinking into the skin of Naruto's wrists.

Just then they noticed someone else standing near the entrance to the room and in unison, they turned their heads towards the visitor, having their faces brush against one another, cheek to cheek.

They threw a glance at each other and the two of them slightly blushed at each other before they turning back to their, or rather Naruto's guest, who was having a bright shade of red on her face as well.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto couldn't come up with saying anything else.

"Na...Naruto-kun...A-am...I interrupting...you two?" Hinata averted her gaze from the two blondes, her eyes slightly saddening and her hand slightly clutching onto the bouquet of flowers she held in her hands.

Temari looked at Naruto and he looked back at her, the two blondes noticed their exact position and turned bright red. Temari yelled and quickly pushed herself up from Naruto, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Just what were you trying to do while writhing like that underneath me!"

"Wha! It's not like I had any hidden motives behind that! I just wanted to free myself from your grasp!"

"Whatever happened to just using your strength to push me back!"

"What! What's up with straddling me like that anyway!"

"It's because you tried to escape!"

"I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"No I..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as a soft and comforting smell entered his nostrils, making him turn his head towards Hinata and took notice of the bouquet she was holding, "Hinata...Are those flowers...for me?"

Hinata looked up towards Naruto and blushed slightly, "Y-yes...T-they are...I-if you d-don't like them...I'll j-just...return them..."

Naruto pulled his legs up from underneath Temari and jumped out of his hospital bed, rushing towards Hinata, "No, I like them, but..I'm not really sick or planning on staying here much longer so..."

"A-ah...Is that so...I...I just..." Hinata blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's alright, Hinata. They're from you, so I'll accept them. You really are kind to care about me enough to be willing to buy flowers for me and cheer me up." Naruto replied as he took the bouquet out of the shy Hyuuga heiress' hands.

Temari jumped off the bed and walked towards the Hyuuga heiress, "Ne, Hinata? Could it be that...you and Naruto here...ehm well...could it be that you are his..."

Hinata blushed bright red as Temari held her pinky up and Naruto blushed as well, though not nearly half as red as Hinata.

"Eh! Temari! What in the world makes you think that!" Naruto yelled as he raised his fists to chest height.

"Well..." Temari walked to Naruto's back, sliding her hand over his shoulder before resting both her hands on Naruto's shoulders and resting her head on her left hand, "You've been 'training' until late at night for some time now..."

"So...?" Naruto asked nervously.

"So..." Temari repeated, sliding her hands slightly over his shoulders again as she moved her head to Naruto's right ear, "Hinata has confessed to us girls that she has someone she likes..."

Naruto looked towards Hinata and managed to notice a momentarily sharp glare towards Temari before her eyes became soft and gentle once more, a blush apparent on her face.

"And..." Temari moved back to Naruto's left side, "Last night you were gone all night again, apparently 'training' and 'using up all of your chakra'..."

"Wha-What are you getting at, Temari!" Naruto replied as he didn't like the tone she was using to talk to him about these things.

"All I'm saying is that maybe, just maybe..." Temari rose a devious smirk on her face, "That you were out 'using up all your chakra' on Hinata here..."

Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata's entire face turned as red as a tomato and Naruto turned around shaking Temari by her collar, "What the hell, Temari! My relationship with Hianta is the same as it is with you! I like her just as much as I like you!"

Naruto, realising he just openly admitted he liked both of them quickly turned his face around to Hinata, whose eyes were as wide as possible and staring at Naruto.

"I see...So you sleep and cuddle with her, but with her you 'use up all of your chakra' as well, huh?" Temari gave Naruto a devious smirk.

"Why you..." Naruto said as he turned back around to face Temari.

"What are you talking about!" Hinata snapped at Temari, turning the heads of both blondes towards the usually shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun is kind, gentle and working hard to become Hokage! Why are you teasing him! So what if I like him! That doesn't mean that he likes me or that he would ever want to even so much as cuddle with me! Besides, Naruto-kun would never, ever do such things with you! You are just jealous!" Hinata yelled and pointed accusingly at Temari before slapping both her hands in front of her mouth and turning a bright shade of red out of embarrassment.

"Wow..." Temari replied as she blinked at the Hyuuga Heiress that now blushed once more.

"Hinata..." Naruto added as he blinked as well out of pure surprise.

Naruto walked up to Hinata, who warily eyed him with big trembling eyes and Naruto placed his hand on her forehead, "Hinata...? Are you feeling alright?"

"I...I..." Hinata stuttered and stopped once Naruto gave her a wide smile.

"Well then...I guess you two have some things to talk about...I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me." Naruto said as he walked away, making Hinata turn around and stare at his back for a moment.

"Alright..." Temari replied as Naruto headed out of the door. Hinata turned back around and looked towards the bouquet that Naruto abruptly dropped when he grabbed Temari by her collar.

She walked over to it and picked it up, "I'm...I'm truly sorry, Temari-san...I...I didn't mean to...yell at you..."

Temari smiled at the shy Hyuuga heiress, "You really surprised me with that outburst of yours. Anyway, don't worry yourself too much about me teasing Naruto...I've been doing that since we became close friends."

Hinata looked up towards Temari and nearly dropped the bouquet out of her hands, but managed to hold onto it, "C-close friends?"

"Ehm..." Temari blushed, "Well...You heard me talk about Naruto sleeping with me and cuddling...right?"

Hinata's eyes widened, making Temari blush even more as she waved her hands in a dismissive and nervous way at the same time, "D-don't get any ideas! W-we don't do anything really! H-he...is just always there for me to ehm...you know...let my heart out...and I have this habit...During my sleep I cuddle with whatever is in my reach...so...Naruto...basically..."

Hinata lowered her head, avoiding Temari's gaze, "Do you...l-love Naruto-kun...?"

Temari looked shocked for a moment and then let her arms hang in defeat, holding onto her right arm, "He only sees me as a big sister I guess, so I love him like a little brother because of that...He's really sweet and kind...If I didn't love Nemar-kun already, I'd probably fall for Naruto sooner or later I guess..."

Hinata gulped, "I..."

"Hinata, he's the guy you like, isn't he?" Temari asked as she rubbed her right arm.

Hinata looked back up towards Temari with wide eyes, blushed and looked away, "Naruto-kun...I...Even though I...I doubt that he...Temari-san, what does it feel like...?"

"Hm?" Temari blinked at the crimson faced girl, "What does what feel like...?"

Hinata softly smiled and placed the bouquet onto Naruto's bed, "I...I'm...wondering what it would feel like...To hold Naruto-kun in my arms...Just hold him...and...But I'm afraid that he'll...that he'll..."

Temari could hear Hinata softly sniffle, "Oi, are you...crying?"

"N-No...I...I'm ok...D-don't worry...I just wished that I could..."

Temari warmly smiled and interrupted Hinata's sentence, "If that's what you truly want, then just do it. Did you think I didn't notice earlier? I doubt Naruto did, but you were ready to fight me over Naruto, weren't you?"

Hinata straightened up and her sniffling stopped, "E-eh...?"

"Hinata, you can do it. You said it yourself, Naruto is kind and gentle. Once he knows your feelings for him, he won't reject them and hate you. I don't know what he thinks about you, but he wouldn't be rude to you, that is one thing that is for sure. Also, if you want to know what it's like to hold him in your arms, just take him into them!"

Hinata turned around and looked with wide eyes at Temari, who firmly placed her fists in her sides.

"Whether he'll admit it or not, Naruto doesn't mind to hug or be hugged. I know you are a shy girl and it is taking a lot of your courage to just talk about this to me, but you are doing it. So you can also gather your courage and embrace Naruto! And if he'll push you away, I'll personally whack him around the head with my fan!"

Hinata's eyes sharpened and she actually gave Temari a glare, slightly knocking her of her composure, "If you hurt Naruto-kun, I'll inflict a thousand times more pain upon you..."

Temari blinked at the Hyuuga heiress, somewhat surprised and even scared of her reaction, "_W...Wow...She got scary all of a sudden...Does she have a split personality or something...? Sca-ry..."_

Hinata's eyes softened and she smiled at Temari, taking a slight bow, "But... I know you just said that...to show that you are supportive of me, thank you Temari-san...I feel...like I was become a bit more couragous thanks to you...And...I trust that...y-you...won't do anything w-w-weird with Na...Naruto-kun...while sl-sleeping at h-his place..."

Temari smiled as Hinata blushed once more, "Oh come on now, no need to blush about wanting those kind of things with Naruto."

"T-Temari-san! I...I d-don't...really..."

Temari gave Hinata a wink and a gentle smile"It's alright, I guess if the time is right Naruto will want it too...but for now you should focus on..."

Temari realised Naruto was gone for quite some while right now and her eyes went wide before anger took over her, "That...That bastard! He ran away!"

"Eh...?" Hinata blinked at Temari, who clutched her fists and seemed to be building up energy.

"I'll get him! He should know better then that...! Damn it, Naruto! I'm dragging your ass back here!" Temari let out a roar, grabbed onto her fan and rushed out of the hospital room.

"Ah...That felt pretty damn good..." Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom, the toilet on the otherside of the door still flushing away his body's waste.

"NARUTO!" Temari yelled, making Naruto look down the hallway, where he found Temari enraged and rushing towards him, "Eh...?"

Once he noticed that she was holding her fan and did not look like she'd just about to hug him, Naruto jumped up and screamed, "EH!"

Naruto didn't hesitate another moment as the distance between Temari and him grew a whole lot shorter with every passing second, "_Run, Naruto! RUN!"_

He started running for his life with Temari following from not too far away, "Ah! What is it this time, Temari?"

"You tried to escape again, you bastard!"

"No I didn't!

"Then why are you running!"

"Because I don't want another encounter with you and your big old fan!"

"Yeah right! Why were you away for such a long time then?"

"I had to go number two!"

"I won't listen to anymore of your excuses!"

"Damn...Why did it have to turn out this way! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made his infamous handseal, only to have a total of four clones pop into existence, "EH! Only four! Why!"

"You idiot! Did you forget about that seal messing with your chakra molding!" One of the clones replied.

"Yeah, it takes a god damned long time to make more then just us four!" Another one added.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S UP WITH USING KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU WHEN YOU STILL NEED TO RECOVER YOUR CHAKRA!" Temari yelled and snapped her fan open.

"Damn it...! You four, just stop her for now!" Naruto commanded his clones.

"What! Why won't _you_ stop her?"

"Eh! Because I'm the real one and you guys are just the clones!"

"So what! We're you!"

"No you're not!"

"But she's just as scary to us as she is to you!"

"So what! Just hurry up and STOP her!"

"Ninpou..." Temari's voice came from behind Naruto and his clones, making them all turn their head in unison towards her.

Their eyes widened and Naruto rushed to increase his speed, running away from Temari as fast as possible, "Kamaitachi!"

Naruto rushed for the front door as Temari's wind blew through the main hallway of the hospital. He jumped for the exit as his clones were destroyed by the razor-sharp wind, "_I'm going to make it!_"

As the daylight from the outside world became brighter with every passing second, Temari's gust of wind passed trough the main hall of the hospital.

"Kyaaaaaa!" The nurses that were present in the hall screamed as the wind passed by and affecting them as much as it did with their paperwork.

Lee, who was firmly holding his ground due to the weights on his arms and legs, blinked and his furry eyebrows twitched.

As the wind settled down in the hall, there was a short moment of silence. A moment of silence that was broken by Lee, who clutched onto his head and started running in circles, "AAAAH! UNYOUTHFUL THOUGHTS! UNYOUTHFUL THOUGHTS! I NEVER SEEN SO MUCH OF THAT BRIGHT PINK COLOR BEFORE! UNYOUTHFUL!"

Meanwhile, as the wind closed in on Naruto, the young blonde took a leap in hopes of reaching the outside world before the razor-sharp wind and dodge to safety. Naruto managed to grab onto the small suspension, which was located directly above the entrance, and managed to jump up onto it.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm saved..."

"Says who?" Naruto heard from behind him, making him slightly jump and slowly turn his head around and found Temari towering behind him.

"Y-Yo...Temari..."

"Hey there, Naruto..."

"C...c-can we talk about it?" Naruto looked hopeful at his blonde friend.

A hint of darkness shimmered in Temari's eyes as she rose a smirk at him, "...No..."

Naruto's eyes slightly trembled out of fear as Temari took a step towards him.

Hinata straightened the sheets of Naruto's hospital bed, "I hope Naruto-kun is ok...Temari-san seemed kind of willing to bring him back to his room with force..."

She turned around let her hand slightly lift up the flower petals of one of the flowers in her bouquet, "Naruto-kun said he wouldn't be here for very long...but..."

Hinata looked around the room, hoping to find a vase or something that could contain a vase.

"Hm...I guess not, huh...?" She said nearly whispering, "Then...I guess they'll just have to get their needed water from the water in the sink until Naruto-kun goes home..."

"We're back..." Temari stated as she walked back into the room when Hinata just placed the bouquet in the sink.

Hinata walked into Temari's field of vision and she blinked, "W-where's...Na-Naruto-kun?"

Temari smirked and showed Hinata the rope she was holding in her hands. Hinata traced the rope and found Naruto on the floor, bound and gagged with his eyes spinning around.

"Na...Na...Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry, he's alright..." Temari stated as she picked Naruto up and threw him onto his bed, "Though, he did need the restraints in order to stay put and to make me able to bring him back here..."

"B-But..." Hinata looked at her blonde crush, who was still too dizzy to even try to brake free from his restraints.

"Well, basically, he is in a very interesting position right now..." Temari playfully winked at Hinata.

"T-Temari-san!" Hinata flushed red as a certain thought crossed her mind.

"What is it? He's just in no position to escape, that's all I'm saying..." Temari said and smirked at the blushing Hyuuga heiress, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Hinata turned brighter red and found herself unable to reply to Temari.

"Just kidding..." Temari winked at Hinata again before untieing Naruto.

"I'll be just right on the other side of the room...Make sure that idiot stays in bed...I don't feel like chasing him _again._" Temari said and let out a sigh before heading out of the room, leaving the blonde shinobi and the Hyuuga heiress alone as she closed the door behind her.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto's bed and looked at him as he was still in his dizzy state, "_Naruto-kun...Can...Can I really embrace you...without...you getting mad or rejecting me?"_

Hinata mentally pictured Naruto getting up, looking towards her then and giving her a greeting. What followed was her gathering her courage and standing up, surprising Naruto, or at least make him look at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Then she'd pull him towards her and hold him tightly against her chest. She knew she'd turn bright red, but at least she'd be able to hold him like that for a while until she would pass out.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Naruto waving at her, "Oi, Hinata...? Are you alright?"

"Eh...? Eh!" Hinata quickly let out as she noticed that it was Naruto and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he blinked at the always shy Hinata.

Hinata stood up, Naruto giving her a puzzled look, "_What's wrong with her...?"_

Hinata breathed deeply in and out and shyly looked down towards Naruto, who was still looking at her with big eyes, "_I...I...I can do this...I...can..._"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he blinked once more at her, "_I...Is she expecting that I took her tantrum at Temari as a confession...? Is she expecting an answer from me...!"_

"I..." Hinata said as she rose one hand up to her chest and then waited another moment, "have got to go!"

Hinata quickly turned around, but as she wanted to walk out of the room just as fast, Naruto pulled on her arm, causing her to turn back towards him and she fell onto him from the sudden twist her body made.

"Ah...Sorry Hinata...I didn't want to make you fall..." Naruto grinned sheepishly as Hinata blushed crimson for being in Naruto's arms.

"It...It...It's...alright..." Hinata said as she breathed deeply in and out, both due to the fact that she was about to faint again and to inhale Naruto's scent, but her breathing also made her unconsciously rub her chest against Naruto's, though that was the least of her worries a moment later.

"Ehm...Hinata?" Naruto started to form a deep shade of red on his face as well.

"Y-Yes?" The heiress managed to bring out.

"I uhm...would like you to shift your position..since...well uhm...your hand...you know..." Naruto blushed deeper red.

Hinata lifted her right arm and looked at her hand, blinking at it in confusion, "Wha...What about...my hand?"

"Ehm...Your _other_ hand, Hinata..." Naruto said, praying to go that Hinata would just put her hand up to her face and innocently look at it and reply with 'What about my other hand?'.

However, Hinata slightly pushed her body off of Naruto's to see where her other hand was located. The young Hyuuga girl turned bright red, losing massive amounts of body fluids as her body heated up, unable to move a single muscle, though she forced her head to face Naruto and before passing out, she muttered a soft "Gomennasai..Na-..."

Hinata passed out and Naruto caught her body, letting out a sigh before he talked mostly to himself, "Why didn't she just lift her hand up and look at it...Oh yeah, that's right, she was pretty much lying against me...just my luck..."

Naruto let out a sigh and lifted the girl up, jumped as gentle as possible off his bed and placed Hinata onto it. He rose a smile at her now peaceful face, as it was no longer red from embarrassment.

Naruto walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, knowing that Hinata will be able to rest safely in the hospital room until she regains consciousness.

"Yo Naruto...Going somewhere?" Temari's voice send a shiver down his spine.

Naruto turned around to face Temari, who was calmly leaning against the wall next to him, "N-no...Just wondering where you had gone off to..."

"Really..." Temari appeared to be calm, but Naruto wasn't too sure.

"Y-Yeah...Hinata ehm...passed out so...I decided to let her rest on my bed until she woke up or something..." Naruto nervously grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Tell me already, are you two dating or not?" Temari leered at Naruto, who turned bright red upon hearing the blonde's question.

"NO! We...we aren't dating...What does it matter anyway!"

Temari closed her eyes and huffed before forming a smile on her face, "Nothing important..."

Naruto eyed her awkwardly and walked up in front of her, staring at her face for a moment until Temari opened her eyes, "What is it?"

"That's my line...You're acting strange today..." Naruto replied as he looked straight into Temari's eyes.

"No, I'm not." Temari closed her eyes again and finger flicked his forehead, "I'm just being like myself...Now go back inside before I decide to force you back into your room..."

"_Really...Something is wrong with her today...What the heck is bothering her?_" Naruto mused before stepping away from Temari and heading back into his room.

The remainder of the day was the most boring time Naruto had probably ever had in his life. Hinata, upon waking up and seeing Naruto, blushed a deep shade of red and apologized that she had to leave, quickly leaving Naruto alone again in his room. Temari headed out to get him some food and such, but other then actually eating something, there was not a single thing that excited him.

When they finally were back in Naruto's apartment, Naruto fell down onto his bed for a moment and then jumped up, brimming with energy, "Ugh...I'm heading out for training again...!"

Temari glared at him and Naruto sighed, "Oh come on, Temari...I'm going to die out of boredem if I won't go out and DO something..."

Temari let out a sigh and shook her head, "Alright, alright...Go then...But if you use up most of your chakra and collapse again, I swear I'll keep you in the hospital for way longer than just a day!"

"Ehehehe. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Have a fun date tonight." Naruto smiled, "_Damn it...All that boredem of today, I must think up something extra fun for this date..._"

Naruto looked at Temari, whose eyes just stood wide and she appeared to be fossilized upon hearing what Naruto said.

The next moment she jumped towards Naruto and vigourly shook him, "That's right I have a date tonight with Nemar-kun! Damn it! What's the time!"

Naruto looked at the clock and his eyes went wide as well, "EH! IT'S ALREADY SIX THIRTY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! SIX THIRTY! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO WEAR! CAN I TAKE A SHOWER! WHAT PERFUME DO I NEED TO USE!"

"ANYTHING IS FINE! WE JUST NEED TO HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled and pushed Temari towards the bathroom.

"YEAH! WE NEED TO...Wait a minute..." Temari used all of her strength to not move into the bathroom as Naruto pushed her, "We, Naruto?"

"..." Naruto mentally smacked himself for saying we instead of you, "You! YOU! JUST HURRY UP! You can do it, Temari!"

Naruto pushed Temari into the bathroom and closed the door for her, quickly rushing out of his apartment.

"Wait! Naruto! You..." Temari stopped talking as she heard the frontdoor slam shut and could hear Naruto rapidly run away from his apartment.

Her expression slightly grimaced, before quickly turning around to take her shower and prepare herself for her date.

"_Damn...Damn...Ero-sennin...You still have to remove that seal...I can't have it messing with my chakra control on a date...Ah! Where am I going to take her anyway! Damn it, now I have multiple things to worry about! First, I must find Ero-sennin, then I'll quickly think up where to go, then quickly come up with an alternate outfit for my disguise, then I have to figure out where to take Temari and THEN I need to head back to my apartment to pick Temari up! Damn it!_" Naruto cursed as he raced from rooftop to rooftop, quickly heading to possible Ero-sennin location number one, the hotsprings.

"_At least this is a way to burn up some energy...damn it..._" Naruto mused as he quikcly jumped over one of the many streets of Konoha.

It took Naruto a bit less than five minutes to reach the hotsprings, or rather Jiraiya's standard and favourite place to peek from. As soon as he entered the small clearing between the large bushes, he found the Sannin giggling like a little school girl.

"Yo Ero-sennin..." Naruto stated, getting the attention of the white haired frog tamer.

He turned his head and faced Naruto and grinned at him, "Yo Naruto...What is it? Aren't you supposed to have a date right about now, right?"

"That's the point! I still have that damned five element seal on me!"

"Sssh...sshh..." Jiraiya shushed Naruto, "The women down below might be able to hear you if you raise your voice..."

"...Like I care about that...I wasn't the one peeking on them..."

"Tell that to them..." A sly smirk formed on Jiraiya's face.

"...Alright, alright...Just get the damned seal off of me..."

"Sorry, Naruto...We still don't know why or how the Kyuubi manifested a part of his chakra all of a sudden...In other words, it could happen again...This time I might not make it in time and the Kyuubi possessing you could start a carnage in the village...I don't think that you want to be forced out of the village, now do you?" Jiraiya turned back around.

"I don't...That's why I'm going to keep that damn fox under control from now on." Naruto stated, full of determination.

Jiraiya turned back around towards him and gave him a look that said 'I-doubt-you-could-do-that', "Oh? And just how do you plan to do such a thing?"

"Last time, the bastard fox surprised me...This time, I'll make sure that it won't happen again..." Naruto stated and clenched his fists.

"...Alright then...Just remember that you will get exiled if you get out of control...I'd join you of course, since the Akatsuki are still after you and you probably wouldn't last a month or two on your own, but..." Jiraiya grinned and glanced towards the hotspring, "This Village is far to nice to leave for the rest of my life...or yours for that matter, wouldn't you say?"

"Hurry up and just do it. I still have to figure out what I'm going to do with Temari tonight..."

"How about making me a Grandpa?"

"What?"

Jiraiya coughed, "Ahem...Never mind...Come over here, I'll unseal the five element seal. Ow, maybe you could take her to the second Icha Icha Paradise movie! It hit the cinemas this week!"

"The movies...of course! I could take her to see a movie! That is my sensei for you! You're a genius at times!" Naruto praised the white haired man, who rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't say you were going to see _my _movie..." Jiraiya muttered as Naruto walked over towards him.

"Hm? Said something?" Naruto asked him as he got closer to Jiraiya.

"No, it's nothing...Alright..." Jiraiya stood up, walked around Naruto so that he was standing in front of him, "Shirt up and go banzai!"

Naruto groaned, opened his jacket and lifted his shirt up, "...Banzai..." He said dully.

"You've got to say it with more spirit then that!" Jiraiya exclaimed as blue flames of chakra ignited on his finger tops and thrusted his hand towards the seal on Naruto's abdomen, "Take this! Gogyou Kaiin!"

The impact caused Naruto to fly back and gasp for air as he soared trough the sky for a couple of meters.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I like to see naked girls move rather then just sit still and do nothing..." Jiraiya giggled again as he took his telescope out again and peered towards the location Naruto was heading for.

Naruto crashed through a fence and landed with a loud splash into the hotspring. There was a moment of silence that was broken when the women taking a bath realised that there was a guy amongst them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed, quickly diving mostly underwater and covering themselves up with their arms and towels.

The screaming of the women caused Naruto to snap back to reality and he looked around in confusion of what just happened. In front of him he found a young lady that was too startled by the fact that a boy just flew over her head, only barely missing her as he did, and forgot to cover herself up.

He looked up towards the startled woman's face, noticing that it was Kiba's sister, Hana ,that he had seen once or twice back when he was younger. Naruto couldn't help but trace his eyes down on her and fixating them onto her chest, which made Naruto turn bright red.

"PERVERT!" Hana yelled at the top of her lungs and smacked Naruto in his face.

What followed was a thunderous stampede heading towards the women's hotspring and two voices could be heard saying one thing in unison as the door was flung open, "Did someone say 'pervert'?"

"Maito Gee!"

"Maito Laim!"

"ANTI!"

"PERVERT!"

"SECURITY ENTERS!" The two brothers exclaimed in unison as they litterally jumped into the hotspring.

"KYAAAAAAA!" The women screamed again as the Maito brothers jumped into the water, creating the huge tidal wave.

"Where's the pervert?" Gee asked as he looked around.

"Ma'am, have you seen the pervert?" Laim asked a naked lady behind him.

"EWWWW! THE ANTI PERVERT SECURITY ARE PERVERTS THEMSELVES!" The lady smacked Laim in the face and quickly ran out of the hotspring.

"AH! DON'T LOOK!" Another woman smacked Gee in the face.

"Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

"The pervert has made us pervert by our actions!" Gee exclaimed.

"Aniki! Now we will lose our night job!" Laim exclaimed before getting hit with another flat hand from another lady.

"No!" Gee got smacked by a certain young lady on who he had his eyes fixed on, "It's!" And again, "that pervert's fault!" Yet again, Gee received a flat hand in his face "We must catch him and clear ou-!" Gee bended over and grabbed onto his groin, where only a moment earlier a knee of a certain embarassed and pissed off young lady had connected with him.

"Where did he go!" Laim exlcaimed and got smacked again as well.

Naruto had, using the diversion of the wave that was created by the Maito brothers, used his Oiroke no jutsu to change into a naked woman and pointed towards the large hole for the two brothers, "That way! I could see him go that way!"

"ANIKI!" Laim exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Gee replied in a highpitched voice.

"WE MUST CAPTURE HIM!" Laim pulled Gee out of the water before he could reply with another high pitched 'Yeah!'

Gee scraped his throat and then spoke in his normal voice, "AND CAPTURE HIM WE SHALL!"

The two Maito brothers jumped through the hole, making it even bigger due to their posture.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and as the women quickly ran out of the hotspring, afraid to be seen by anyone else, Naruto quickly headed out of the water as well, transforming back into his normal self and running out through the hole he created, heading in the opposite direction of the Maito brothers.

"_Crap...What time is it...And I still have to figure out what kind of outfit will become my alternative outfit! Not to mention I have to dry up now as well!"_ Naruto cursed as he soared through the air, heading from rooftop to rooftop towards his apartment, "_I hope my clothes will dry from the wind caused by my running and jumping!"_

Suddenly, the idea of using a sleeveless black shirt with a red Konoha mark on the back and casual black pants came to his mind, "_Alright...Let's try that!"_

"Henge no jutsu!" Naruto said, only a few blocks away from his apartment.

Naruto temporarily stopped and gave his new looks a closer look.

As the cold wind struck against his exposed arms, causing him to shiver, he realised that it was still pretty damn cold outside at night, "Alright, this time, I'm going to use a jacket in the Henge as well."

Naruto popped back his normal self and used Henge no jutsu again, this time wearing a totally black jacket, much like his own aside from the fact that this one was unzipped and the collar was more like a standard collar.

Naruto, satisfied with his looks, hurried onward to his apartment, though he hoped that it wasn't seven o' clock yet, he did hope that Temari would be done with her preparations for their date and waiting for him.

Once he reached his apartment, Naruto quickly regained his breath, straightened up and knocked on the door. He felt kind of awkward, knowing that this was his own aparment, yet he had to knock on the door to see if anyone was home.

A few moments later the door was opened and he was faced with a smirking Temari, "Hey there, handsome..."

Naruto's jaw dropped open, only to be closed again by a single finger of Temari.

"_Where the heck did she keep that hidden!_" Naruto thought as Temari leaned against the doorpost and gave him a seductive look, "I didn't expect you to be _this_ pleasantly surprised about my kimono..."

Naruto didn't know what to do but run his eyes back up and down over Temari's outfit. It was black with silver strokes running over it and outlined every single curve on her body perfectly, though it didn't look like it was tight and uncomfortable.

"You look...You look..." Naruto blinked at her, trying to find the words to describe her looks.

"Thank you." Temari winked at him and her smile widened, "Let us be on our way then."

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto blinked again at her as she hooked arms with him and closed the door to the apartment, "_Daaaaamn...This will be...ehm...yeah..._"

"Where are we going?" Temari asked him as she guided the two of them out of the apartment complex.

"Huh?" Naruto shook out of his thoughts and shook his head, "We're going to Konoha's movie theatre to see a movie."

"Sounds perfect." Temari smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Nemar-kun, what's your favourite food?" Temari asked out of the blue to break the ice.

"Hm? My favourite food, huh?" Naruto repeated and looked confused at her, "_Crap! If I say Ramen then...then...she might find out who I really am!"_

"Ehm...well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked towards with a hopeful look that he wouldn't be forced to answer, "_Damn it, what am I going to answer..."_

"Don't have one?" Temari blinked at Naruto, surprised to find her date lost at the question.

"N-no...Not necessarily...I like almost every kind of food there is..." Naruto lied, but it was the only way out for him right now in case that Temari was suspicious or would get suspicious from his true answer, which was obviously ramen.

"Ah, really? Well, I like roasted chestnutts and vegetable soup. I have my own special recipe that makes the best soup in the world." Temari winked at him, "Maybe I'll someday make some for you, if you want that is. Though if you want the best quality, you should come back to Sunagakure with me, where I grow most of my ingredients on my own."

"Wow, amazing. I'm curious what it will taste like." Naruto replied smiling at her.

Temari returned the smile and then turned her head away from him, "I wanted to make my current roommate taste it, but the idiot didn't come home last night..."

Naruto slightly frowned and tilted his head towards her, "Are you mad at him?"

"No, I just wished he could just taste it...and then tell me how much he likes it..." Temari replied facing back forward.

Naruto gave her a polite laugh, making Temari turn her head and smile at him, "What's so funny?"

"No...It's just that I didn't know you cared so much about the opinion of just a room-mate." Naruto smiled at her, "_I think I should beg her to make me the soup later on..."_

Temari blushed and looked back in front of her, "B-Because...It's important to know if a ramen obsessed guy like him can like things like that as well. It would mean that my soup is ehm...you know...perfect or something close to perfect."

"Then, just make it for him again. I'm sure he'll love to eat it."

"Yeah, I guess I will do it for him...Tomorrow night I guess...or maybe in the afternoon...hm...Well! Those are worries for later!" Temari beamed up, "Because I should focus my all on my movie date with you, Nemar-kun!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at her as Temari momentarily unhooked her arm with his and threw herself around his neck.

"Ehehehe...Well, I guess you shouldn't worry about those things at all. Everything will work out as it should in the end." Naruto smiled at Temari.

"Oh, you're an optimist, huh?" Temari let her arms slip off Naruto and hooked arms with him once more.

"You make it sound like it's bad to be happy and think that most of the things work out just fine..."

Temari giggled in reply, "Not at all, but not worrying at all isn't good, you know..."

"I do worry, but only when it's really necessary...and when it involves someone I really care about." Naruto smiled at Temari.

"So...Would you worry about me if I was in any potential danger...?"

"Well..." Naruto was taken aback by the sudden question and slightly blushed at the wind mistress, "_Eh...One side of me would...on the other side, I think she's more then strong enough to handle herself in most situations..._"

Just then, Temari noticed a familiar red-headed Kazekage crossing their path from one of the side streets.

"G-Gaara!" Temari was surprised to find her brother here, not to mention that she was afraid of what Gaara might do if he saw her walking the way she did with 'Nemar'.

Gaara halted, as did his entourage, whose eyes were fixed onto Naruto.

"...Temari?" Gaara asked.

"...Girls?" Naruto asked as he blinked at Sakura, Ino and Tenten, who apparently were following Gaara and not to mention wearing something that drew attention upon them.

"Girls!" Temari's mouth dropped open as she gazed upon the three girls, who were madly blushing at this point, who were all wearing revealing leather outfits.

Naruto mimiced Temari's facial expression as his eyes wondered over the three blushing girls.

Sakura was wearing long leather pants with a leather jacket that exposed a more then decent amount of clevage and her well trained stomach. Ino was wearing a pair of high heeled boots and a one-piece leather dress that exposed her well formed legs, as well as her shoulders. Tenten was wearing a pair of high heeled boots as well, though hers reached far higher then Ino's, nearly reaching her sleeveless leather one-piece dress which exposed a few minor parts of her chest and along with that one-piece dress, she wore a pair of gloves that reached over her elbows.

Naruto blinked and swallowed hard, rubbing in his eyes to see if he wasn't dreaming, "Ehm...Girls? Why are you dressed like that...? ...Not that I ehm...mind..."

The girls threw a glare towards Gaara, who glared back at them, making them turn their heads back towards Naruto and continue blushing. No one can or could beat Gaara's glares.

No one, but Temari, "Gaara, why are those girls dressed like that and following you around?"

"They were put on a mission to guard me...I requested them due to...certain events that will soon happen..."

"That still doesn't explain why you dressed them like that..."

Gaara closed his eyes, "Distraction...and my entourage needs to look good when...certain events...will commence."

"They sure do a fine job at that..." Naruto muttered as he tried to avoid looking at the girls.

Suddenly, Ino jumped around his neck and made him face her, resting a hand on the back of his head, "If you want I can wear my mission uniform to our date..."

"Eh...Eh...Sure..." Naruto slightly blushed as Ino gave him a seducive look.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you more...privately...Maybe I can give you a teaser what will be waiting for you ehm...tomorrow was it, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Better hope that it will be sunny weather, right Tenten?" Naruto smiled at Tenten, who blushed in reply.

"Then, I guess I should make you look forward to our little private time together..." Ino said and moved her lips towards Naruto's.

That was until a certain knee connected with Ino's ribs, knocking her away from Naruto, "No way blondie, he's with me tonight!"

Ino picked herself up without effort and smiled at Temari, "Sorry, sorry, blondie...I just thought that my Nemar-kun looked great tonight and I wanted him to long for _my_ date with him...Be sure to look like that on my date, Nemar-kun."

Ino gave Naruto a wink as he sheepishly grinned at her, "I'll try to keep this outfit clean..."

"Anyway, Gaara...What are you going to do with them?" Temari asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and threw a quick glare towards Ino, who playfully stuck her tongue out towards Temari.

"They are my personal guard for...approxtimately a week or so...Or until a important mission comes up for any of them...They'll be stationed at Naruto's place most of the time..." Gaara elaborated.

"Eh!" The girls responded when they heard they were mostly going to be stationed near Naruto's house, "Why do you need us around when you are there!"

Gaara turned towards the girls, "Body guards protect their clients almost all the time, so yes I do need you around in case of an attempt on my life."

"You're the Kazekage! You can defend yourself!" Sakura protested, "For some special event, alright, but not constantly! I know I can trust Naruto that he won't do anything weird when he sees me like this, but he did spend 2 and a half years with that lech Jiraiya! I don't want to provoke Naruto in to having any dirty thoughts! And this outfit is provoking!"

"Yeah, plus, what if we got a date with Nemar-kun, huh? Extra security makes sense when a certain 'event' will happen soon but..." Ino puffed her cheeks for a moment and then turned them back to normal as she looked towards her pink haired friend, "And Sakura, having just Naruto thinking dirty thoughts about us is better then the majority of the village...And knowing how Naruto is, he'll probably be out training most of the time anyway..."

"And if he isn't, he's always there to talk to. Even though I didn't speak that much with him, it was fun when I did. He's my number two on my list of favourite people that I want to call to have a chat with." Ino and Sakura gave Tenten the look after hearing this, "What? Really, he's better then Lee, but worse then Neji...Well...That's only because I had just one phone conversation with him...and trust me, you do NOT want a telephone conversation with Lee when you are taking a bath...Takes all the fun and relaxation out of it."

Everyone stared at Tenten, until Temari coughed, "Ahem...Real nice and interesting, but Nemar-kun and I have a movie to see at the theatres, so we're out of here now."

Temari started dragging Naruto along as he grinned sheepishly at the girls and rubbed the back of his head, "See you soon, girls. Nice to meet you in person, Kazekage-sama."

"Bye, my darling!" Ino shouted and waved at Naruto.

"Bye, blondie!" Temari shouted back and waved, making Ino blush, looking awkward towards Temari, her expression making Sakura and Tenten giggle.

"Well...That was unexpected..." Naruto stated as they turned around the corner, leaving Gaara and his new entourage to head to where ever they were heading towards

"Uhuh...I wonder what event my little brother was talking about..." Temari mused and then shrugged it off as the movie theatre came in sight.

They stopped near the entrance to take a look at all the posters of the movies that were currently running in the theatre.

"Hm...There are a lot of movies right now...Even Jiraiya-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise: The Second Paradise...Which one are we going to see?" Naruto mused as he let his eyes wander over all the posters.

"How about this one?" Temari suggested in a cheerful tone and pointed to a poster.

Naruto turned his head towards the poster Temari pointed out and read it's title out loud, "Shinobi Ju-on..."

He straightened up and looked towards Temari as he shivered, "That...That's a horror movie, right?"

"Yeah it is. I love scary movies. Why? Don't you like horror movies?" Temari asked as she smiled at Naruto.

"N-no...They're cool but...like...hm..." Naruto said, trying to find the right words, "_Well she likes them...plus it's about a shinobi...Can't be that bad..."_

"Well, alright. since you like horror movies and you picked it out, let's go to it!" Naruto said and flashed a wide grin at Temari.

"Let's see...Oh! We're lucky! It's about to start! Let's hurry, Nemar-kun!" Temari took Naruto's hand and dragged him into the theatre, not even giving him the time to comprehend the fact that she actually held his hand.

After quickly buying two of the last few tickets, they were guided to the theatre where Shinobi Ju-on would play in a few minutes and the cinema staff member pointed out towards their seats at the back row of the theatre.

They dropped into their seats after walking up the entire set of stairs that led to the back row of the theatre and Naruto sighed, "So, it's going to start soon, huh?"

"Uhuh..." Temari said and then looked towards Naruto, who was in the process of taking his jacket off, and she felt obliged to bend towards him and trace a finger over his arms.

Naruto stopped in his actions and blushed as Temari traced a finger over his biceps and looked with interest towards his arms, "You know...You have amazing biceps, Nemar-kun."

"Ehm...Thanks..." Naruto repliedas he quickly finished his actions of taking his jacket off, letting it rest behind him.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep all of my current apparel on...For now at least..." Temari gave Naruto a playful wink and sat straight up again, only to lean towards Naruto.

"Ehm..." Naruto looked at Temari again, once more took in what her current outfit consisted of and slightly blushed, "Y-Yeah...We're in a public place after all..."

"Uhuh, a public place where everyone's attention will be focussed upon a movie." Temari winked again at Naruto, "Anyway, the movie should start soon, so why don't we get comfortable and snuggle up against each other?"

"Y-yeah..." Naruto gulped, scooted closer towards Temari and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "_Oh man...I'd better tell her that I can get kind of jumpy during scary movies...Well...this one is about a shinobi...a dead shinobi...but still..._"

"Temari...I have something I must tell you..."

"Hm?" Temari turned her head towards him and stared into his eyes, "What is it?"

"I ehm...you know...During horror movies...I can..."

Suddenly, the opening credits started playing, causing Naruto to jump into Temari's lap and start shivering uncontrollably.

"N-Nemar-kun, what is this all of a sudden..." Temari whispered as she blushed from Naruto's sudden actions.

"It's...It's scary..."

"...Nemar-kun, it's only the opening credits..." Temari's blushed faded slightly as she wrapped her arms around the shivering Naruto.

"I...I know..."

"You get scared very fast from horror movies, huh? Well, I don't really mind if you use me for comfort." Temari smiled at Naruto.

"T-Thanks..." Naruto said as his shivering slightly lessened, "_Man...This is kind of...embarrassing...but the sudden from no sound other the some murmurs to movie sounds really did scare the crap out of me..."_

"_What kind of man gets scared so easily yet is a shinobi...Honestly...Well, I guess he's just afraid of scary movies...And he really looks cute like this."_ Temari smiled at Naruto as she pressed him tightly against her body, "_Really, really cute..._"

During the movie, Temari and Naruto softly whispered with eachother about various things during the moment that Naruto didn't cower away from the scary scenes.

"Come on Nemar-kun...You're missing the best parts of the movie...Can you just try to watch the scary parts...?" Temari whispered to Naruto.

"Al...Alright...I'll try..." Naruto replied and towards the screen, moving his hands slowly down over Temari, the movements making the wind mistress gulp and turn red.

On the screen, the ghost of the grudge holding shinobi appeared and cut a person in half with his katana right in front of another person and then disappeared again.

Though, the actual cut couldn't be seen and the person who should've been cut turned around facing the other person, "I'm...alive..."

The other person smiled and the person who should've been cut started smiling as well, "I'm alive...I'm alive! I'm..."

The person who should've been cut abruptly stopped his cheer of joy and looked with wide eyes at his comrade before splitting into two and falling down on the floor.

"Aaaaah!", The comrade of the now dead guy started screaming, but for him it was too late as well, as a million kunai skewered his body again the back wall, ending his life as well.

"Wah!" Naruto screamed as well, along with a few others present in the theatre and Temari tried to refrain from making noise herself.

"Damn...that was...my god..." Naruto said as he breathed deeply in and out, "_Thank God for the existence of jutsu and the fact that a single kunai can kill a person..._"

"Nemar-kun..." Temari said red faced as she too breathed in and out, though her reason wasn't the bloody mess on screen and the aftermath of it.

"Y-yeah? You scared now too?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes fixated on the screen.

"N-No...and...I don't mind you being scared..." Temari whispered, still having a shade of bright red on her face, "B-but...for the love of God, do not try to change the way my breasts are shaped..."

Naruto looked down towards where he had placed his hand and realised that in his moment of being shocked from what he had seen on screen, he had most likely firmly grabbed onto Temari's chest with one of his hands.

He flushed red and looked Temari in the eyes, "S-sorry...I...I didn't mean to, Temari, I swear..."

"It...It's alright...Y-You can leave your hand there...Just do _not_ try to make my breast burst like a water balloon..." Temari said, still blushing a quite bright shade of red.

"O-ok..." Naruto blushed brighter red and laid his head back, letting it rest against Temari's head.

Naruto inhaled the scent of her hair, "_All the girls smell so damn good...and...Temari's feeling really warm right now...maybe it's because I have my hand on her chest...it's kinda...well...maybe it makes her feel uncomfortable..."_

"Temari...?" Naruto whispered in her ear, sending a shiver over her body and causing her to blush even more.

"Y-yes?" Temari gulped and caressed Naruto's side with one hand as she had been doing for a while now, in order to comfort him a bit.

"Do...Do you...feel uncomfortable? Right now...with my hand on your breast...I mean..." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-No...Not really...I...uhm...well...I'm definetely feeling comfortable right now...so don't worry about it..."

"Ok..." Naruto wrapped his other arm, the one that didn't have a hand resting on Temari's chest, just above Temari's waist and started tenderly stroking up and down over it as well, increasing Temari's breath by a slight bit, though it was still a noticeable difference.

Temari slightly turned her head around to face Naruto, and that was all it took for her lips to connect with his cheek. Naruto turned his head and as a blush once again rose upon his cheeks, he blinked at her, "_That was a surprise...It was so...tender..._"

Temari leaned a bit more forward, planted a kiss on his lips and then looked into his eyes, "I'm going to get ourselves some popcorn."

"Hm...? But, that means..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"This isn't really a scary part at all...you should be fine, Nemar-kun." Temari winked at Naruto and gave him a smile, "Now come on, back to your own seat for now..."

Naruto groaned, "Alright...Just come back soon."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in no time at all." Temari smiled at him as he jumped off her lap and back into his own seat.

"_Maybe she's right...I think the scariest part is over..." _Naruto thought as he calmly folded his arms and watched the movie, while Temari walked past him and out of the theatre for now.

Seeing that the line at the popcorn stand was close to non-existant, Temari felt lucky, "_Hehe...Now, I sure hope Naruto won't miss money...I'll return it to him in due time..."_

Temari pulled out a flat wallet from underneath her kimono and walked up towards the popcorn stand, "_I'm just glad I didn't have to borrow Naruto's wallet...that thing isn't something you can hide underneath a kimono without being noticed..."_

"One big popcorn." Temari said to the guy standing behind the stand.

"Oh no, really...surprise me..." The man replied grumpily.

"Don't whine, you're getting paid for it, aren't you?"

The man narrowed his eyes on Temari, "Salt or Sweet?"

"Hm...Sweet."

"Alright then, I'll make it 'extra' sweet for you missy...Because you've been _such_ a friendly customer..." The man cleared his throat after he filled a bucket with popcorn and then spat upon, "There you go..."

Temari's eye twitched as the man held out the bucket of dirty saliva covered popcorn in front of her, "_...This guy is SO getting it now..._"

Less then a minute later, Temari was walking back into the theatre with a fresh new bucket of popcorn and a proud smirk painted on her face. That smirk, however, vanished once she reached the back row in the theatre, since 'Nemar' was no where to be found.

"Nemar-kun?" She whispered moving her eyes away from their chairs, searching for any signs of her date.

"Y-Yeah...?" Naruto slightly pulled himself up from behind his chair, revealing his blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Temari let out a sigh as she shook her head, "I told you that it was _not_ a scary part..."

"Y-Yeah...well...J-Just take a look yourself..." Naruto pointed towards the screen as Temari sat down her bucket of popcorn on her chair.

She turned around and looked for about a minute at the screen. After that minute, Temari was shocked by the sudden scream that was caused by the person that just walked into a floating head of someone she knew. Due to the sudden events on screen, Temari jumped behind the chairs as well and started shivering along with Naruto.

"S-See! Told you so...!" Naruto managed to bring out as he continued shivering.

"Y-Yeah...That _was_ kind of scary..." Temari shivered as much as Naruto and scooted closer towards him and laid her arm around his back, softly caressing his side.

Naruto blushed as he felt Temari caressing his side and decided to pull her closer towards him. However, due to that he misjudged his own strength, he pulled a bit too hard, causing Temari to lose her balance and fall against him, sending both of them to the floor.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them blushing quite a bit and then Temari moved one of her legs over Naruto and sat on top of him. The wind mistress bend over, press her body onto his and as she kissed him, she stroke with one hand through his hair.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and asked for entrance to her mouth, which was granted without a moment of delay. After they broke their kiss, Temari rested her head next to Naruto's head, "Maybe I should grab our popcorn and then stay here for the rest of the movie..."

Naruto grinned when he heard that and stroked with his hand over her back, "No objections to that..."

Temari rose from her position, letting her hands slide over his chest. She picked up the bucket of popcorn she had set on her chair and looked around the theatre, finding out that most of the people were focussed on the movie and had no time to notice that two young teens were getting close and comfortable behind the back row of couches.

Temari placed the bucket next to her and Naruto and then laid back down on Naruto's chest, allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around her once again.

"You know...I love this feeling..." Temari said and she slightly crawled over Naruto's body, in order to plant another kiss on his lips, "It really feels good..."

Naruto smiled at her and tenderly caressed her back, "_No kidding...This is a million times better than watching that horror movie!"_

"I guess that's why I love to cuddle...things in my sleep. Like my blonde teddy." Temari said and supported herself on both her arms in or to stare directly into Naruto's eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as in the background the shinobi ghost made his next victim.

Temari slightly blushed, raised a smirk on her face and leered seductively towards Naruto, "If you don't mind...I could show you my teddy after the movie..."

Naruto blinked at her, finding himself lost in her question, "What's so special about a teddy bear?"

"Who ever included 'bear' in my phrase?" Temari's smirk widened, only causing more question marks to hit Naruto.

"...I don't get it..." Naruto blinked again at the blonde wind mistress.

"Well then...why won't I give you a hint then...?" Temari asked as she lowered herself a bit more down on Naruto, but still leaving a gap between their bodies.

"Ehm..." Naruto blushed, not knowing what exactly to think or expect of Temari right now.

"Ssht...Just keep quiet and just look at nothing but my eyes..." Temari whispered and winked at him.

"Why...Why that?" Naruto asked, then heard Temari open her kimono and he could feel feel the fabric brush over his body, "_Oh God..._"

Trying to refrain from letting his mind take over and start having a relapse of the events that happened when he had _the_ talk with Anko, Naruto blushed a deep shade of red. Temari grabbed onto Naruto's hand and started tracing down over her body with it, causing her to blush just as bright as Naruto and even bite on her lowerlip.

When she neared her waist with Naruto's hand, she moved his hands to her back and once they reached her panties, she let Naruto's hand rest upon them, "What is this, Nemar-kun? That is your hint to what a teddy is..."

Naruto gulped and blushed deeper red, "E...Ehm...A teddy is ehm...a pair of panties?"

"No, think about them more in general..." Temari whispered and made Naruto's hand brush over the edge of her panties.

"Ehm..ehm..." Naruto's brain was not made to act perfectly in a situation such as this one and so he was mentally banging his head against a wall, "_Damn it...What's that supposed to mean..."_

"Ehm...L-Lingerie?" Naruto asked, uncertain whether or not that was the correct answer.

Temari smiled at him and moved his hand of her behind, "That's correct, a teddy is also the name for certain lingerie...Next question, does Nemar-kun want to see me in it?"

Naruto started sweating out of nervosity and was yet again uncertain what would be the answer Temari wanted to hear, "Well...er...That is...probably not a good idea for my physical health...Losing a couple of liters of blood all of a sudden is ehm...not good..."

Temari smirked at him and lowered herself further onto Naruto's body, her chest lightly brushing against his own as she kissed him once again, "Then, how about me lying down you in my current state?"

"I...I think it would look like...we spawned of that horror movie then...covered in blood and such...though I'd be the only one dead..." Naruto flushed bright red as he stared into Temari's seductive looking eyes.

Temari giggled and then quickly closed her kimono, straightening her outfit before lying down on Naruto's body again, "Well, I can't let you die...So let's just keep you alive and..."

Temari didn't finish her sentence, but she did pull Naruto towards herself and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Needless to say, during the rest of the movie, Temari and Naruto were enjoying the warmth of each other's body with every now and then either a tender or passionate kiss, feeding eachother popcorn every now and then.

When the movie seemed to abruptly come to an end during one of their passionate kisses, Naruto and Temari quickly broke their kiss and looked up, seeing people slowly leaving the theatre.

"We'll wait until most of the people are gone..." Temari whispered in Naruto's ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Uhuh..." Naruto replied with the blush on his face that didn't seem to have plans on leaving anytime soon as he stroke over Temari's back, enjoying the silky softness of her kimono for as long as he could.

Once most of the crowd on the back rows had headed towards the exit, Temari rose to her feet, straightening her kimono and covering up her cleavage, which had been more exposed due to their previous position. Naruto got back up with a swift jump, feeling kind of wobbly after having Temari on his body for at least a good forty-five minutes.

Once Naruto had put his jacket back on and the two of them jumped back over the chairs, Temari instantly hooked arms with him again.

As they left the theatre, Naruto noticed that the popcorn stand was trashed and that the guy behind it was being helped by paramedics, "Looks like you were lucky that you could get popcorn...That guy looks beaten up pretty damn bad."

"Ehehehe..." Temari smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, what can I say? That guy was kind of rude to me so he got what he deserved..."

Naruto looked over towards Temari and raised a wide grin on his face, "I see. Then, you are kind of right. He shouldn't treat anyone disrespectful."

During their walk back towards Naruto's apartment, Naruto offered Temari his jacket, since it was getting quite cold and even though Temari said she was used to the cold of the desert, she accepted his offer, as long as he would wrap his arms around her so he wouldn't get cold.

"Well then...This is it, huh?" Temari said as she stood in front of the door leading to the apartment.

"Yeah...It was great." Naruto replied with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

Temari inhaled the scent of Naruto jacket, "Can I keep your jacket?"

Naruto looked with slightly wide eyes at her for a moment and then sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head at the same time,"Sorry Temari, I only got one of those and I kind of promised Ino that I would wear it on her date with me..."

"It's alright..." Temari blushed for a moment and then held Naruto close to her body, giving him a very passionate kiss.

She stared with a sad look in her eyes at him after breaking the kiss, "I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry." Naruto said smiling and pointed towards the place where a day before he had thrown the kunai containing his message, "I'll keep in touch..."

Temari hugged him and rested her head against his shoulder, "You sure you don't want to come in for a moment?"

Naruto grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, If I did that then you'd probably keep me captive or something. It would be kind of unfair to the other girls, don't you think?"

A few tears fell down from Temari's eyes onto Naruto's shoulder, "I don't mind it being unfair..."

"I know that...but just because I'm not going to stay with you for tonight, you shouldn't cry..." Naruto said as he stroke through her hair, "The Temari I like is both the gentle one and the devious and tough wind mistress one from Sunagakure, the only Temari that I don't like is the crying Temari, so keep on smiling for me."

"Sorry...Those were just tears of disappointment..." Temari said as she wiped her tears away with Naruto's shirt.

"Hey, Temari. I still need to use that shirt tomorrow, you know." Naruto said and slightly chuckled.

Temari raised one of her famous devious smirks at Naruto and looked into his eyes, "I know, but ruining my blonde rival's expectations is fun too."

Naruto chuckled and then gave Temari a kiss on her cheek, "That's my Sabaku no Hana for you. I'll see you soon."

"If not, I'm going to torture my room-mate, Naruto, and force me to show where his sensei and you are hiding." Temari stated once Naruto took his jacket of her shoulders and started walking away from her.

"Hehehe, then I'd better come see you soon. I hope you had a great time tonight with me, Temari...I certainly did." Naruto said and jumped away.

"Heh, of course I did..." Temari smiled and stared for a moment at the spot where Naruto had previously been standing, before reaching into the only pocket inside her kimono for her wallet, where she held her key to the apartment as well.

Naruto, who had only in fact jumped onto the rooftop, changed back to his normal self and let out a sigh, "Damn...For once I wished that a movie lasted longer then it did."

He quietly strolled around the rooftop for a while, mainly around the spot where he had collapsed the previous night, "_What the hell was your purpose of doing such a thing, you damned fox..."_

After being lost in thought at that spot for a couple of moments, Naruto decided it was about time to head back inside as well.

"I'm home!" Naruto announced as he closed the door behind him and walked through the hallway.

Once he reached his living room, he found Temari cuddling his pillow and asleep. He blushed as he noticed that she was only in her underwear, but he then smiled at her cute sleeping form and covered her up with his sheets.

Naruto took a glance at the clock, "_It's still early...Well, I guess, she just wants to dream about tonight...And I can head out towards Ichiraku Ramen!"_

After quickly grabbing his Gama-chan, he ran off towards Ichiraku's.

After eating eightteen bowls of Ramen, Naruto was finally stuffed and had enough Ramen in his body to fulfill his needs for Ramen, "Ah...That was so nice...Gotzusosama."

"Alright, pay up Naruto." Ayame said smiling at him as she held out her hands for Naruto to pay for his meal.

"Ah, of course. I think I used all of the money I currently have in my Gama-chan...Oh well, I'll just withdraw some more money tomorrow..." Naruto said as he emptied his wallet, handing all of the money to Ayame.

Ayame counted the money and then gave Naruto a worried look, which he obviously noticed, "What's wrong, Ayame-chan?"

"Ehm...Naruto...You miss money for about well...five bowls of ramen..."

"EH!"

"Ah...Naruto...Did I hear that right? Are you unable to pay for all of the bowls?" Ichiraku-san said and had an dark sparkle in his eyes as he rubbed in his hands.

A few moments later, Naruto was doing the dishes of Ichiraku Ramen along with Ayame.

"Cheer up, Naruto. At least you can talk to me."

"But I was sure I had enough money for all those bowls!"

"Well apparently you didn't, I never miscalculate the money given to me. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah of course...but...you know, something's weird about this! I knew I had enough money..."

"Oh well, just talk to me while doing the dishes."

"Yeah...I guess it's at least another way I can spend time with you..."

"A lot of time, because you'll have to work until midnight..."

"EH!" Naruto yelled and Ayame giggled at his reaction as she finished cleaning another bowl.

"...Temari is going to kill me once she wakes up..."

* * *

End of chapter A/N: I do not own Ju-on btw...If I did, I probably made some money with it and such...Anyway, I need a horror movie that would fit the Naruto world and not just place a movie from our world in theirs...so the first horror that came to mind was Ju-on and I decided to make it Shinobi Ju-on... Thanks for reading this chapter and if you have the time or aren't too lazy to review, I appreciate almost all reviews I get, the only ones I don't appreciate are flames. Constructive critism FTW! (that's For The Win...in case you didn't know...)  



	10. Chapter 10: A Day Beyond Expectations

A/N: Hey all! How is it going with all of you? A couple of things I'd like to adress, the first being the most important most likely. I'm sorry for the late, late update...I really am, but I had a couple of things distracting me in life and thus it took me a whole lot longer to write this chapter than normally. However, the good news is that it's my second longest chapter. ever! Can someone say '20k words chapter'? I can XD! Er...Yeah... well...Enough fooling around about that! It's again time to thank all the readers and reviewers. Why? Caus you guys rule and From Ramen with Love has passed the 200 reviews mark! woot! So thank you all for reviewing and reading of course : )

As for Chapter 11, I don't know WHEN it will be done, but I hope, like all of you I guess, that it will be doon soon. Very, very soon. Also, this chapter will be quite random, though not as in a 'wtf is this shit' randomness...After re-reading the chapter, I had more than a few laughs, so you all be warned XP.

One last thing for the people amongst us who like webcomics. I recently started making my own Final Fantasy sprite webcomic (I'm sure there are people amongst you that will think "Pfft...8-bit theatre rip-off!" but it's an original story concept and I haven't stolen anything from 8-BT...well...maybe one Black Mage Hadoken but I'm trying to learn how to make one on my own!...damned Hadoken -.- ) so if you care to take a look at it, the link to the site is in my profile : )

Now with all being said and done, my thanks to all who support me and my writing and all that stuff, there is only one thing left to say:

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: A Day Beyond Expectations**

"Geez...Finally done..." Naruto groaned as he put the last of the dishes that he had cleaned away.

"Come on, Naruto. Cheer up. It wasn't _that_ bad." Ayame smiled at the blonde as she too placed the last of the dishes away.

"Yeah, right...Kiba was like ordering extra amounts of ramen just to give ME more work..." Naruto sighed and threw the teatowel to a random location in the kitchen.

"Now that you mention it, that guy really started ordering lots and lots of ramen after he saw you working in the kitchen..." Ayame placed a finger to her cheek and look up towards the heavens, deeply being in thought.

Naruto sighed again, "Oh well...Ayame-chan...I'm going home now...It was nice to have your company during my labor, Ayame-chan..."

Naruto yawned as he turned around and started walking away from Ichiraku's Ramen stand, yawning again when he just left the kitchen.

"Naruto." Ayame's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks and caused him to turn around, finding Ayame standing behind him, who wrapped her arms around him.

"Have a safe trip home and good night." Ayame said as she hugged Naruto.

"Good...night..." Naruto replied.

Ayame blinked and looked down towards the blonde, she could hear him snore.

"Naruto?" She slightly pushed the blonde off of her, but still holding him so he wouldn't fall. Naruto had fallen asleep and drool escaped the corner of his mouth.

Ayame blinked at him and then pinched his cheek, causing him to wake up with a loud yelp, "That hurts!"

Naruto looked at Ayame, who was giggling at him like he had just said something funny, "Ayame-chan, why did you do that!"

"Because! You had fallen asleep when I hugged you!" Ayame continued giggling as Naruto blushed, hooking his collar with one finger and pulling slightly at it as he looked away from her.

"Night, Naruto...Don't fall asleep before getting home." Ayame smiled at him before she headed back to the Ramen stand to help her father lock the place down and call it a night.

Naruto let his eyes rest on the shaking movement of her hips as she walked away, but quickly shook his head, trying to stay awake and focussed on getting home instead of other matters. Naruto had little troubling staying awake on his way back home and he also had little trouble finding his way back in his half asleep state.

However, he did have trouble with _not_ yawning, because for some reason he felt exhausted and longed for some sleep.

When Naruto finally reached his apartment, he quietly entered it, figuring that Gaara and Temari were most likely asleep for some time now. He slipped out of his shoes in the hallway, took his jacket off, threw it somewhere near his shoes and continued on, heading into the living room.

Naruto noticed Gaara's red hair sticking up above the couch and, apparently, Gaara was sleeping while sitting instead of lying down on the couch. Not giving it anymore thought than just that, Naruto stumbled on towards his bed.

He halted and squinted his eyes at the figures in his bed. Indeed, figures, plural, two of them, in his bed. Naruto could make out one of the two as his blonde roommate, Temari but he couldn't quite position the second form in his sleepy mind so fast.

Naruto focussed upon the form, realised it was a girl first and then, after taking a closer look to her face, he noticed that it was none other than Tenten. He jumped up and nearly screamed, but he refrained from doing so, seeing as it was unwise to cause a commotion after midnight.

Naruto blinked at Tenten, "_What is Tenten doing here? Why is she sleeping next to Temari? What the...?"_

He shook his head, trying to shake the confusion out of it and then he stumbled over to the couch.

"Eh...? Sakura-chan and Ino are here too..." Naruto blinked as he saw the two other girls sound asleep with their heads resting on Gaara's lap.

"Damn it...Where am I going to sleep..." Naruto cursed and noted that his mumblings had awoken one of the girls, Ino.

"Oh, It's you Naruto...Finally home, huh?" Ino asked as she looked with sleepy eyes at Naruto.

"Ah...Did I wake you up? Sorry Ino..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stared at the half-awoken blonde, "_Ino sure as hell looks cute like this...Ah! What am I thinking...Damned sleep must be getting to me...It's not like Ino feels like doing anything with me right now anyway..."_

"Naruto?" Ino's voice shook him out of his thought, "You should sleep too, you know...Lack of sleep..." A yawn escaped from Ino's mouth, "...is bad for you..."

"Uhuh, I know...However, I don't know _where_ to sleep..." Naruto nodded, trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

"Why not share your bed with Temari and Tenten...I'm sure that they'll understand in the morning..."

"Uh...Nah...That would cause me trouble...Also, they're kind of occupying the entire bed...That is if I don't want to touch er..." Naruto stopped his little talk. Sleep was not good for your thoughts either and seriously reduces your sense of realisation as well.

"Naruto? Why are you staring at me?" Ino's sleepy eyes locked with his and he shook himself out of it again.

"Sorry...I...Ah, never mind...Talking to another human right now is not really what I want...I want sleep..." Naruto replied and could hear an evil chuckle in the back of his head.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "_Or like talking to a deranged fox demon trapped inside of me..._"

Ino shivered and wrapped her arms around heself, "Damn...I'm cold...Naruto...? Do you have any spare blankets or something...?"

Naruto just then realised that Ino was still wearing her uniform that he had seen her earlier in and shook his head of any thoughts again, "Yeah, sure...I'll go get one..."

A short amount of time passed before Naruto came back with a blanket and handed it to Ino, who thanked him as she wrapped the blanket around herself, "Thanks... Naruto..."

"Now...I guess I'll sleep on the floor or something..." Naruto said and looked around to find a 'proper' place to lay down on and just sleep.

"Naruto?" Ino made room enough to allow Naruto to sit on her left side, "I...don't mind if you sleep next to me on the couch...we'd keep each other warm and..."

Naruto blinked at the blonde girl, who was awake enough to blush and look away from him, "Don't think anything of it...I'd just feel bad with you sleeping on the cold floor and..."

"Thanks, Ino..." Naruto grinned and as Ino opened her blanket so she could share it with Naruto, he sat down next to her.

"Ehm..." Ino looked at Naruto, "Your arm..."

Naruto looked at his right arm and then at Ino, "What about it...?"

"Well...It would probably be uncomfortable for me to sleep against it and for you too I guess so..." Ino's blush deepened.

"Oh...yeah..." Naruto blushed too as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Ino wrapped the blanket around the two of them more or less and leaned back against Naruto's chest, "You're kind of warm, you know..."

"Uhm...you too..." Naruto blushed again as Ino rested her head against his shoulder.

"J-Just to remind you...you are so dead if you have your hands anywhere I don't like..." Ino said, her blush turning deep crimson now.

"...Don't worry, I'll be too busy sleeping..." Naruto muttered and rested his head against hers, completely closing his eyes.

"Alright...goodnight..." Ino said and closed her eyes as well.

"Pretty...smell..." Naruto mumbled.

Ino's eyes went open again and she moved them towards Naruto, "Wh-What...?"

"Your hair...smells pretty..." Naruto mumbled again and rubbed his cheek slightly over Ino's hair.

"Oh...Thanks...I'll get you some of that shampoo sometime..." Ino said and unconsciously laid her right hand on Naruto's chest.

For a moment she realised what she was doing, making her bit on her lip for another moment before finally closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

Though Ino and none of the others present in the room could notice, Naruto was having a disturbing dream. Not the most disturbing dream ever in the history of mankind, but it wasn't a very pleasant one either.

Naruto found himself in the midst of something that he could only describe as a crimson and orange mist. It was thick and Naruto couldn't see a single thing other then the mist crawling over his skin.

"Where the heck am I...?" Naruto questioned, trying to find out exactly what he was doing in such a place.

Just then a shockwave came out of nowhere from the mist and if it wasn't for Naruto's skills as a ninja, he would have been blown away.

"What in the..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence, something else flew out of the mist and straight past him and he could've sworn that the form had blonde spikey hair.

Naruto turned towards the location where the unknown form supposedly landed, but the mist was too thick for him to be able to see anything that was further than an arm's length.

A powerful gust knocked Naruto off his feet and even cut his shirt open, Naruto had trouble comprehending what was going on right now.

"Damn it...I don't know what's going on, but if it's a fight they want then..." Naruto jumped back and formed the cross-shaped handseal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto was unpleasantly surprised when his clones didn't pop into existence and a termor shook the ground he was standing on.

"This sucks..." Naruto stated for himself, as he had no weapons whatsoever on him and since his Kage Bunshin no jutsu failed, he was almost sure that none of his other techniques would succeed, "_Not to mention I can't see a damned thing in this fog..._"

Naruto tried to remain as calm as possible but his current made it very hard for the blonde shinobi, "_Damn it...Who is attacking me and why! Is this some sort of Akatsuki trick!"_

Naruto's eyes shifted nervously to every side, wondering where the next attack would come from and what the best way to counter it with mere taijutsu would be.

Another tremor followed and Naruto was able to not fall down again, allowing him to see the rupture in the mist, which revealed a redhead and a blonde with their fists collided against each other.

Before Naruto could even so much as blink at the two figures, the mist closed again and another tremor followed.

"What the..." Naruto softly muttered, really not knowing what to think at all in his current situation.

Another tremor followed and this time the blonde person, who was fighting the redhead, landed next to Naruto, obviously being hit by some sort of an attack.

"Who are you!" Naruto asked the blonde as he turned towards him with his fists tightly clenched, "_I know this guy from somewhere...But from where...?_"

"Look out!" The blonde shouted to Naruto, causing Naruto turned around to see what potential danger might come for him.

He expected it to be the redheaded person, something he might at least be able to put up a fight against, but instead he got more than he had bargained for.

A insanely big black beam pierced through the mist and headed towards Naruto and the blonde.

It was too fast, Naruto was unable to move out of the beam's attack radius in time.

Everything went blank in front of Naruto's eyes at the moment of impact.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Naruto jumped and threw his arms into the air, nearly punching Ino in her face.

"Thank God it isn't broken..." Ino rubbed her petit nose, checking if her nose was injured in anyway by Naruto's spontaneous actions.

Naruto looked around, not lowering his arms just yet, and noticed he was being stared on by everyone in his room.

"Ehm...Sorry, bad dream..." Naruto lowered his arms, unconsciously placing one of his hands on Ino's leg.

Naruto looked at his hand, as did Ino, and then he quickly pulled it away, as a blush formed on both blonde's faces. Ino tried to hide her embarrassment by looking half angry at Naruto, but the blush was still visible on her face.

"Looks like I was wrong after all, Ino." Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend.

"Sa.ku.ra..." Ino placed emphasis on every syllable and threw a glare towards Sakura, though her face was still apparent red.

Naruto then basically let his brain comprehend everything in his direct vision. Ino was sitting next to him, though slightly away from him and with her back turned towards Gaara.

Gaara was just sitting there, acting nonchalant and staring at him as well, most likely in wonder why Naruto had woken up the way he did and Sakura was leaning over Gaara's lap, apparently to tease Ino a bit.

Naruto turned his head towards his bed and found Temari and Tenten looking at him as well, though they were the only ones with a confused expression upon their face.

Feeling uncomfortable underneath the looks of everyone, Naruto decided to abruptly stand up, but he forgot that he had just woken up and that he was still a bit wobbly, so he fell back down to his seat again, "Alright! I'm making everyone some Ramen for breakfast and then I want to know why I have three extra...guests today!"

Even though Naruto announced all this cheerful and like his normal self, he still felt quite tired, "_Damn it...Whatever that dream was it sure as hell screwed my sleep over..._"

Not long after that, they all had their own cup of ramen to eat. It wasn't much, but when freeloading of Naruto's pocket right now, they had no real reason to complain about it.

Sakura, Tenten and Naruto were seated at the kitchen table whilst the others were sitting on the couch, aside from Temari, who still sat in Naruto's bed and was careful with eating her ramen, not wanting to spill any of it on the bed.

Ino was gracefully devouring her noodles, as graceful as a girl could in the early morning, "_I wonder what Naruto has dreamed about...It couldn't have been that he...he dreamt about me, right...? I mean...Oh! I wish I could find out..."_ Ino nearly spilled a bit of her ramen, but managed to save herself from that embarrasment, "_Oh wait...I _can_ find out what he dreamt about...Well...I think it must still be in his thoughts right now..._"

Ino leered over her shoulder towards Naruto, who seemed to be eating his Ramen with a smile, "_Alright...I can do this...Ninpou...Shinenhiken no Jutsu..."_ (A/n: Shinenhiken no jutsu stands for Mind Read technique...Ino doesn't have that type of jutsu (yet) in the manga or anime, so I 'invented' it...)

Ino's eyes locked onto Naruto's for a moment and she then found herself able to read his thoughts.

_Ramen, Ramen, in the morning sun  
Ramen, Ramen, eating it for breakfast is so much fun  
Ramen, Ramen, it's always so good  
You'll never get to find a better kind of food  
And when my tummy growls from hunger in the morning  
Ramen is what stops my tummy's moaning.  
For Ramen is food number one  
And is one of the best things under the morning sun!_

_"Wha...What the hell is that he's thinking about...? Is that...the theme song for Ramen or something..."_ Ino thought after she read Naruto's mind and shuddered.

Naruto noticed Ino was staring at him, so he looked up and stared back at her, his mouth still filled with noodles. Ino stared at him, looking kind of freaked out, Naruto broke into smile as he swallowed the noodles and then his face broke out in a wide grin.

"_...Naruto...Why didn't you think of something better than that...? I wouldn't even mind if you thought about ME above that! Heck, anything is better than THAT song!"_ Ino thought as she shuddered once again.

Turning back to her ramen, she quietly continued eating it as she pondered, "_But, this jutsu might be more fun to use right now than I thought it would be...I wonder whose mind I should read next..._"

Ino carefully leered towards Gaara, who was quietly eating his Ramen, "_Well...You know what they say...The more the silent they are..._"

She used her jutsu again, this time reading Gaara's mind.

_I wonder if Temari could combine Ramen with her soup..._

"_...He's thinking about food while eating food...Makes enough sense to me...Though, it's kind of boring..._" Ino mused after reading Gaara's current thoughts and then focussed on getting to know what was Temari's thoughts were right now.

_I should really buy groceries for Naruto...All this Ramen will make me gain weight if I don't get enough excercise...I think most of it is going to my breasts, but I think it would be best for me to head out today and train...I hope Nemar-kun won't notice if I have gained weight..._

"_Hehehe...I'll make sure that he DOES know then, blondie..._" A sly smirk crossed Ino's face and then she took a bit more of her Ramen.

She looked over towards the table, momentarily locking her eyes with Tenten's, "_Show me what you are thinking about, Tenten..."_

_Naruto...Neji...Naruto...Neji..._

_"Wha-What! She has a thing for Neji AND Naruto! Not even for Nemar! This is hot news! I love my family for possesing these skills!"_

_I wonder who I should call next time when I'm taking a bath...Ah, a bath..._

_"Damn it, she was serious when she said she likes to call people while taking a bath..._" Ino mentally sighed and then looked towards Sakura, wondering if it was a good idea to read her mind.

She shook her head and continued consuming her breakfast, "_I do NOT want another meeting with Sakura's mind..._"

Naruto placed down his now empty cup of ramen and slightly grimaced as the dream he had earlier played through his mind again, "_What was that..."_

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura and Tenten asked simultanously, throwing a playful smile at each other when they realised they asked it together.

"Nothing special really, I'm just somewhat sad I'm already done eatin..." Naruto stood up with a wide grin on his face, "So, I decided to take another cup!"

"Geez, you really ARE the biggest ramen obsessed idiot in the world..." Sakura closed her eyes and a smile formed upon her face.

"Sakura-chan, you make it sound like it's a bad thing..." Naruto smiled at her as he walked towards the cabinet where he stocked up on his ramen.

"Well, I guess there are things in the world that are far worse to be obsessed with." Sakura's smile widened as she turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto smiled once more at her before turning around and reaching out for the cabinet, "Naruto?" Tenten's voice caused Naruto to halt his movements and turn around to face the girl that caused him to do so.

Tenten folded her hands together and slightly bowed her head, "Can I please have seconds? I'm begging you here."

"Ehehehe, of course Tenten. I still have more than enough in stock." Naruto smiled and turned back around to continue what he was doing, getting a second cup of ramen for himself and now also an extra cup of ramen for Tenten.

Just as he was about to pull the cabinet open, he heard someone knock on his front door and he slightly grimaced, "_Mou...It's like someone doesn't want me to eat Ramen..._"

The sound had caused everyone in the room to halt their actions and look up in the direction of the door. Naruto turned around and let his eyes wander over each of the girls present, "Ehm...I think, I'll go and see who's knocking on my front door this early..."

Figuring out why Naruto had said that, the girls' faces turned a small shade of pink and Ino and Sakura even threw him a half-assed glare.

Naruto headed into the hallway and it didn't take long before he reached out for the door and opened it, finding a shy white-eyed girl waiting for him behind it.

"O-Ohayo...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as a blushed formed on her face and she fidgeted with her two index fingers.

"Ah, it's you Hinata...Ohayo. " Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled joyfully at Hinata, "Why are you here? It's still quite early in the morning."

"E-ehm...Well...It's like..." Hinata averted Naruto's eyes, as he tried to uphold eye contact with her for longer than she could feel totally comfortable with.

"Oh, it's you, Hinata." Ino said cheerful as she threw her arms around Naruto neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I-Ino! What are you doing!" Naruto was surprised by Ino's sudden action, but not even half as surprised as the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Eh...It's unusual to visit people this early in the morning..." Sakura said as she followed Ino's example and threw her arms around Naruto and resting her chin on his shoulder as well.

"Sa...Sakura-chan!" Naruto blinked and was now even more surprised by what was happening, "_Wha...What in the..."_

"Eh...ehm...ehm..." Hinata repeated as she looked in shock at the two girls who had clutched onto Naruto.

Temari then joined the two girls and pressed her face against Naruto's and grinning widely at Naruto, who was starting to sweat and it was not out of nervosity.

"Wha-What is everyone doing here...?" Hinata managed to ask as she still looked with wide-eyes at the girls.

"We're having a huge orgy with Naruto here...Care to join us, Hinata?" Temari playfully stuck her tongue out at Hinata and gave her a wink that was at least equally as playful.

"Te-Temari!" Naruto turned bright red in his face, only to be outdone by Hinata's deep crimson blush.

Just then, Temari was lifted up from the ground and sat on Tenten's shoulders as Tenten took over Temari's previous position.

"We're having a lot of fun here..." Tenten said and giggled as Naruto's legs started shake with all the girls leaning on him in one way or another.

Temari leaned over to look into Naruto's eyes and with a smirk printed on her face, she said, "Uhuh. Lot's and lot's of fun. Ain't that right, girls?"

"Definetely." Ino smirked.

"Without a doubt." Sakura formed a wide smile on her face and Tenten nodded, causing her to rub her cheek against Naruto's.

Maturing had given Hinata multiple things, but the most important was most likely that she now had a limit to her kindness and that she could actually snap at people.

That was mainly at her enemies for taunting her comrades and even once or twice at her father and her sister, but so far not at her friends or at least not like she had with her father and sister.

However, right now, she felt like snapping at the girls and not having a minor outburst like she usually would against her friends.

She could already imagine herself pulling out a kunai, the mere sound causing the group in front of her to take notice of her.

"Don't do such things to Naruto-kun!" She would've yelled and started running towards them with her kunai raised. The girls would have no choice but to run back inside.

She would chase them in circles around Naruto's living room until she was finally grabbed around her waist by Naruto and stopped her in her pursuit.

The mere thought of Naruto wrapping his arms around her caused the young heiress to blush, which was noted by the girls as reply to their doings.

"Ehm...ehm..." Hinata stuttered for a moment and then she gulped once so she could say what she meant to say in the first place, "I...I have a message for you Tenten...It's from Neji-niisan..."

"A message? For me?" Tenten blinked at the white-eyed girl in confusion.

"Y-yes..." Hinata answered and shyly looked from the corner of her eyes towards Naruto, who was stressing most of his muscles to support the girls that had piled on top of him.

"Oh...Looks like Tenten has no need to date Nemar if she has _Neji_..." Ino spoke her thoughts out loud as she formed a sly grin on her face and leered at Tenten.

Tenten slightly blushed at the remark, "I-It's not like that...We're just close friends..."

"But you know that there's a fine line between being close friends and...more, right?" Ino retorted and her smirk grew wider.

"I-Ino!" Tenten's reply caused Ino to giggle.

"But you know, whether it's a declaration of love from Neji or something else... I'm kind of curious what is...How about you, Naruto?" Temari asked as she leaned over to see Naruto's face, which as a matter of fact had become quite red for multiple reasons.

"Er...Sure...Let's go see Neji..." Naruto answered, "_I'd like to get away from the weight of all of you...not to mention that too much soft female anatomy is NOT good for the amount of blood that flows through my body..."_

"I'm...I'm sorry, but Neji-niisan said that...that only Tenten was allowed to come...He said I...I could find Tenten at Naruto's place so..." Hinata replied and shyly looked towards Naruto again, whose face was still quite red as a matter of fact.

"Just me?" Tenten blinked again at Hinata, who just nodded in reply.

"Well...We could just ignore that...but it's still early..." Sakura mused.

"It's alright, if Neji wants to see just me, I think it's really for the best if I'm the only one that goes there." Tenten replied and then remembered what she was wearing, "But first I'm going back to my place to get a change of clothes...I'm _not_ going to see Neji in _this_ outfit..."

"Alright then, let me get off your neck and you can be on your way." Temari said to Tenten, which made Tenten carefully walk back and allowed her to get off of the weapons mistress' neck.

"I believe I have a say in that as well..." Gaara stated.

Naruto looked over his shoulder towards the redheaded Kazekage as Ino, Sakura did as well and Hinata just plainly looked towards him.

"After all you are on a mission to be my slaves...I mean, my hired shinobi who will fight for me when I feel more like reading Shakespeare than flex my skills to make a lot of gory kills..." Gaara stated and then quietly muttered, "...I should read less poetic books..."

"Gaara, you can let Tenten and the girls go...It's not like there will be an assassin after you today... and even IF there would be one, you are strong enough to handle it on your own...Not to mention you'd always have me and Naruto around." Temari replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Even so..." Gaara replied.

Temari's glance sharpened and pierced through Gaara, "OR you could have all the girls here and listen to us talk _endlessly about our monthly event..._"

"...Terms of absence approved, return expected at nineteenhundred hours for training." Gaara said and turned around, walking back into the living room and muttering, "...Watching less war movies should go on the list with 'things I should do less' as well..."

"Hehehe...Luckily he doesn't know that we don't have _that_ right now..." Temari winked at the other girls, "Well, I for one don't anyway."

"Then I'm going back home right now. Thanks for the free breakfast, Naruto." Sakura said and instantly left.

"Me too, I have a date to get ready for..." Ino said and left as well, giving a wave to those left behind, "Later, Naruto. I suggest that the next time we crash at your place that you'd better be sure to have extra sleeping space."

"Hm...I'm going to take a shower..." Temari stated and left the hallway to gather the necessary items to take a shower.

"And I'm off to change my clothing and head out to see Neji then. Bye, Naruto." Tenten said and left as well, leaving Naruto alone at the front door with Hinata.

After a short moment of silence between the two of them, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Hinata as he slowly closed the door, "Well, see you later Hinata. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly said, causing Naruto to halt his attempt to close the door.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked half surprised, "_I guess I should give her the time to let her say what she wants...She's still the same shy Hinata as she always has been."_

"I...I wanted to...I wa-"

"Hinata! What are you goofing off for! I was waiting for you! Come on, the walk from my place to your compound is very boring if you don't have a companion!" Tenten came running back and grabbed onto Hinata's arm.

"B...But!" Hinata protested as Tenten pulled her along.

"Come on! We don't want to keep Neji waiting for _too_ long!"

"But I..." Hinata protested once again.

"If you want to talk to Naruto, I'll give you his phonenumber when we are at my place!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at the duo as they turned around the corner and disappeared from sight and then he closed the door, "_I guess I'll get a phone call from Hinata then later today..."_

Shortly after that, Naruto headed out for the training grounds to at least have some kind of workout before he would have to go on his date with Ino. He arrived on the training grounds and, surprisingly, without any nuisances present or along the way to it.

"_This is kind of odd...I expected Fuzzy Eyebrows and Super Fuzzy Eyebrows-sensei to show up by now...Hm...Why does this disturb me?"_ Naruto thought as he walked over the extremely quiet training grounds.

"Oh well...Better get my training started up..." Naruto stated as he took off his jacket and laid it on the ground, next to a tree that stood near the training grounds' perimeter.

Naruto took a moment to let his eyes wander over the training field, "_Man...It's been a while since I last came here for training...A lot has happened since that day...Man...It was eight days ago that I had my first date with Ayame-chan..._"

As Naruto took his trip down memory-lane, which consisted of a total of nine days up until today, he was unaware of what lingered directly above him.

It wasn't a member of the Akatsuki or a member of Orochimaru's Hidden Sound, but that didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous to the blonde shinobi.

Thick brows, a bowl haircut and clad in a tight green spandex suit while wearing inhumanly heavy weights, Rock Lee was far from being harmless.

"_Konohagakure's young Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee! Enters! Mission commenced!"_ Lee's youthful thoughts ran through his mind as always as he carefully lowered himself upside down from tree, his arms carefully reaching towards Naruto's head.

"_Gai-sensei! I'm going to do it! This is going to be my succes! My youthfulness shall prevail!"_ Lee thought excited and in his excitement, he softly let out a "Oooooh!"

Naruto, however, heard the sound and as he tilted his head back to see what it was, he only found some leafs falling down from the tree, "Hm...Must be a squirrel or something..."

"_Oh! Gai-sensei! My youthfulness was nearly my undoing! But I shall prevail! My youthfulness shall prevail! Now once more, I shall try...And this time I shall succeed!"_ Lee thought and for a moment, he brimmed with energy until he lowered himself once again upside down out of the tree.

"Alright! Enough slacking around! Time to get to training!" Naruto said to encourage himself and started walking onto the training ground just as Lee reached out further.

The motion caused him to fall rather loudly out of the tree and hit his head on the ground, but the youthful Lee was quick enough in his recovery to hide behind the tree as Naruto turned around.

"I could've sworn that...Oh well..." Naruto said and shrugged it off, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto created a single clone to spar against and thus started his training as a certain green clad, thick eyebrows having young man plotted his next move from his hiding place.

"_Alright! I'll definitely get near him this time and complete my mission! And I just know how! Ooooooooh! Gai-sensei! Bless you for giving me this cool and youthful outfit! It blends in so well with the bushes!"_

Naruto threw a punch at his Kage Bunshin, who caught his fist halfway through the attack and countered with a punch of his own.

Naruto managed to evade the punch of his clone and his clone's chest with his own counter attack. The impact caused the clone to let go of Naruto's other fist, allowing him to use that fist to punch his clone as well. His clone just barely managed to block the second attack and was slightly knocked back, creating some distance between him and Naruto.

What followed was a brawl of punching, kicking, blocking and evading between Naruto and his Kage Bunshin as a not so suspicious bush moved in closer to the battlefield.

"_Gai-sensei! My disguise and stealth is perfect! The springtime of youth shall prevail! Oooooooh!"_

Meanwhile, there was a temporary pause between Naruto's Kage Bunshin sparring and Naruto thought he could see a certain not so suspicious bush move slightly closer towards the battlefield.

"Hey, did that bush over there just moved?"

"Oh, Like I'll fall for that one!"

"No really, I could've sworn that thing moved closer towards us!"

"Oh come on, I'm you! You should know better than that! You wouldn't fall for such a thing either! Now come on, give my temporary existence some meaning!"

"But it really did move! Just look at it for a second!"

"If I'll look and then you kick my ass for being distracted during battle! It won't work! You have to come up with something better than that to outsmart yourself!"

"How much ramen could a ramen chuck, chuck if a ramen chuck could chuck ramen?"

"What the hell...? That doesn't make any..."

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto snickered as his mediocore one-handed Rasengan made his clone pop off, "Ah...Gets them every time...Now, let's see what's up with that bush..."

"Huh?" Naruto said after he had turned around to face the 'not so suspicious' bush, only to find it missing, "It was here until a second ago...I just know it..."

Naruto slowly turned, trying to detect any sounds of movement in the area and spot the apparently elusive bush. He spotted it near the nearby stream and he blinked at it, "_Since when do bushes have thick eyebrow like things in them?"_

Naruto blinked once more and the bush was out of his sight, "Maybe this morning's Ramen was overdate or something..."

Naruto turned back around to the training field and found the bush only a meter or so behind him, "_Then again, it's more likely for that ol' fox bastard to lose all his tails and become a pink fluffy elephant than Ramen giving me delusions about a bush that slowly sneaks up on me..._"

"You! Whoever you are! Stop hiding and show yourself to me!" Naruto pointed dramatically towards the bush.

A wind blew over the training field as a large silence was present and all stayed silent until Naruto broke the silence, "Oi...You're not fooling anyone..."

"...I am an hallucination..."

"Fuzzy Eyebrows, why are you hiding and moving around like you're about to kill me or something...?" Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the bush, "_If anyone would see me like this, they'd probably think I'm crazy...or trying to do some kind of crazy laser vision jutsu."_

"The name's Lee! I mean...I am merely using Rock Lee's voice to talk to you...I am not here...I am just a figment of your imagination..."

"Oh...I see...Then I guess you're just a harmless old bush that has no evil plots to do something to me..."

"That's right!"

"...Right. Well, 'bush', if you need me for anything, I'll just be over there doing my training...with my back turned towards you." Naruto said and walked away from the bush with his back turned towards it.

"_Oooooh! Gai-sensei! Looks like I can do genjutsu after all! I was able to make Naruto-kun think that I was just a normal imagined bush! The springtime of youth will prevail!"_ Lee exclaimed in his mind as he looked towards Naruto, who was still walking away, "_Now's my chance! Gai-sensei! I will succeed!"_

Lee jumped out of the bush and flew towards Naruto, reaching out with his hands for Naruto's head. When he nearly had his hands on Naruto, the blonde shinobi took one big sidestep and Lee crashed with his face down on the ground.

"I knew it! What do you want, Lee!" Naruto dramatically pointed at the green clad shinobi who was lying face down on the ground.

Lee jumped up and struck the nice-guy pose, "Naruto-kun! Looks like you saw through my disguise and...! Wait one second please...Did you just call me 'Lee'?"

"I did?"

"Yes, I clearly heard you say my name instead of Fuzzy Eyebrows..."

"No I didn't..."

"I really believe you did, Naruto-kun..."

"Listen up, Lee...I'd never call you Lee. It's just unnatural. Why on earth would I call you Lee, Lee?"

"There! You did it again!"

"Argh...No I didn't! If I'd call you Lee, Lee, then something extremely random must happen today! Like...Ero-sennin declaring that he loves Tsunade-obachan! Which would never, ever happen!"

"What do I have to do that you called me Lee instead of Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

"You can't prove it a single bit because there is no one around to be a witness of the fact that I might have called you Lee instead of Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

"Then I will use my power of youth to make you confess that you called me by my name! For I am Rock Lee! Konohagakure's Beautiful Green Beast!" Lee beamed with the burning flames of youth as he clutched his fists.

"There is no way in hell you can make me say that I called you the L-word..." Naruto stared dully at Lee, who still beamed with youthfulness.

Lee's flame bursting suddenly halted and he looked dead serious at Naruto, "Now you've insulted my youthfulness..."

"I did what now?" Naruto was surprised by Lee's sudden attitude change and Lee was really looking dead serious at him.

"You've insulted my youthfulness." Lee repeated, "By calling my name the L-word, you made a connection to my name with an unyouthful thing like the N-word, the S-word and the F-word and thus you've defiled the youthful name that is Rock Lee. From this day on, Naruto-kun, I will stalk you until you call me by my name..."

"Right...Anyway, I've got some training to do before the afternoon so if you wouldn't mind, could you just get out of here, Lee? I was here first..."

Naruto blinked at Lee, for a second ago he was still looking fierce and now he had his shoulders hanging in defeat with his mouth hang wide open.

"Er...For what did you come here anyway?" Naruto asked as Lee kept on blankly staring at him, which more or less started giving Naruto the creeps.

"Ehm...I...can't quite...remember...Must...go home...and remember...it...I guess..." Lee stated dully for a moment and then shook himself out of his current state and back into his youthful state, "I will come back for you Naruto-kun! Once my youthfulness has restored my memory, I will be back to do whatever it was that I came for!"

Lee then quickly ran off, leaving Naruto behind in wonder of what it exactly was that Lee came for, "Oh well, back to training it is then."

Naruto trained until noon and this time he did not use weird riddles to distract his clones, followed up with a Rasengan to meaninglessly destroy them, but actually fully train against them.

After a quick run to the bank of Konoha, Naruto headed out to Ichiraku's Ramen to get himself a far more than decent bowl of Ramen for lunch.

"Damned old man...I know I should be respectful of the elderly, but this guy got to get himself a nurse or something...Saves me a lot of cleaning..." Ayame muttered as she cleaned up the mess that was made on the counter.

"Yo Ayame-chan, how's it going?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he entered his favourite Ramen-stand.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. I see you aren't dead like you thought you would be." Ayame took a moment to smile at Naruto before finishing her cleaning up.

"Hehehe, I guess I was just lucky." Naruto smiled back at Ayame as he took a seat and looked at Ichiraku-san who was cooking up the next batch of delicious Ramen, "Osan! One bowl of Miso Ramen!"

"Yo, Naruto! It's been a while. One bowl of Miso Ramen coming right up!" Ichiraku-san replied almost as cheerful as Naruto did when he ordered his meal.

"So how's it going, Naruto?" Ayame asked as she took a seat next to Naruto, taking a break from her labor.

"Hm...Good other than that I had a weird dream last night. It was kind of disturbing..." Naruto mused.

Ayame folded her hands and rested her head on them as she looked at Naruto, "And what about your girl 'problems'? Do you already know which one you like the most?"

Naruto looked with wide eyes at Ayame and slightly blushed upon hearing this question all of a sudden, "Eh...Ehm...I like them all...I don't know yet...Besides I have a date with Ino this afternoon, so I still have to get to know her better."

"All of them, huh? So not just Sakura anymore?" Ayame asked as Naruto was handed his bowl of Miso Ramen by Ichiraku-san.

Naruto let his head hang in defeat, "I thought I'd find out how to make Sakura-chan my girlfriend with all this dating, but all it really did was make me like all the girls more and more. It's only five days until it's Valentine's Day...Who the hell am I going to ask out..."

"Well...If you really can't make up your mind within the next few days you could always let fate decide for you." Ayame suggested and smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Fate?" Naruto asked and then quickly picked up his chopsticks and devoured some of his noodles after saying a quick "Itadakimasu."

"Uhuh. You could give each of the girls a number and then roll a dice to decide who you should go out with. For example, you could make Sakura number one, Hinata number two, Temari number three, Ino number four and Tenten number five. And if you roll a six you just roll again."

"But...what if I then decide I don't want to be with that girl on Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked and quickly slurped some of his Ramen.

"Then you reroll the dice and take that girl off? In the end you'll have one then. Anyway, you'll still have time to learn more about them. Oh! I nearly forgot! Naruto, tomorrow a new club opens up in town. Since you promised me we'd go to a club sometime..."

Naruto placed his bowl of ramen back down on the counter, "Hmm...I don't think I've got something to do then...I could always spend time with the girls during the afternoon...Alright! I'll go with you to this new club then, Ayame-chan! But..."

"But what?" Ayame blinked at the blonde as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't think I can dance...I never danced before...so..."

Ayame giggled and got up from her seat, "You don't have to worry one single bit. I'll guide you all the way through it. By the end of tomorrow night, you'll be one of those guys that a girl would die for to have just one dance with."

"Eh? There are guys like that?" Naruto blinked at Ayame as she walked back around the counter.

"Hm..." Ayame tilted her hear and gave it some thought, "No, not really. However, I'm sure that it will be great to dance with you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely, "Well...I guess I am great at just about anything if I really put everything I have into it."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night around eight." Ayame winked at him and then bend over to whisper something to Naruto, "And please use the front door this time, k?"

Naruto grinned again and snickered for a moment, "Alright Ayame-chan, I understand. Don't worry about that."

After three more bowls of Ramen, Naruto decided he had enough Ramen for lunch, so he paid for his meal and left one of his favourite places in the world.

"Let's see...What should I do next? More training or check up on Gaara and Temari?" Naruto thought as he strolled down the streets of Konoha.

Just as he passed by a side street, Naruto had the odd feeling he should turn back and see what was going on there. Figuring it is best to follow his instinct, Naruto turned around and walked back to face the side street, "Hm? It seems that there's nothing here..."

"Or is there, Naruto!"

"That voice...!"

"That's right! The man whose name shines upon the heavens! The face that strikes fear into the face of evil! The charming good looks that can make a woman's heart melt! One of the Sannin... Jiraiya-sama ENTERS!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he landed with a frog on the street, hopping over towards Naruto, "Naruto, I have been looking for you."

"Ero-sennin...What do you want?" Naruto asked and gave Jiraiya a dull look.

"I have a mission for you, my student!" Jiraiya struck a pose, the hand palm of his left hand pointing towards Naruto.

"EH! REALLY! Wait...This isn't one of your perverted missions like last time, right?"

"No, It's of great importance to nearly the entire Village of Konoha." Jiraiya crossed his arms and gave Naruto a stern look, "And it's a mission that only you can complete."

"Eh! What is it! What is it, dattebayo! It's been such a long while since I last had an important mission! What are we going to do Ero-sennin! Hunt down Akatsuki!"

"No, like I said, this is a mission that only you can do. You'll have to play this one out by yourself..."

"You're really cool when you give me important missions, Ero-sennin! Tell me! What is it that I must do!" Naruto exclaimed cheerful.

"You have to convince that nymphomaniac Anko to come to a certain bachelor party I'm hosting..." Jiraiya replied and the second he had said that, all the cheerfulness in Naruto disappeared and the cool music that had been going on in his mind stopped.

"...What?" Naruto blinked at his white haired sensei and what followed after that was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Repeat that again, Ero-sennin." Naruto broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"You have to convince Anko to come to a certain Bachelor party I'm hold- er...hosting." Jiraiya repeated.

"Oh ok...I see...'Of great importance to the Village of Konoha', you said...'It's something only you can do', you said..." Naruto took a deep breath and then let it all out, "HOW THE HECK DO YOU THINK I CAN CONVINCE THAT CRAZY WOMAN TO GO TO A BACHELOR PARTY!"

"Tell her there will be free booty for her to spank, that should do it..." Jiraiya nodded to himself.

"Huh? Why...How could she spank booty?" Naruto looked confused at his perverted sensei.

"Er...Let's not go into detail about that in public, shall we? Anyway, if that doesn't work...I suggest you try convincing her by say that she'll get free boot knocking if she comes."

"What's so fun about knocking boots together...?" Naruto said, totally at loss what his sensei was talking about.

Jiraiya slapped himself in the face and then pointed at Naruto, "Never mind! Just use your natural charm to make her come to that party! Details will be given to her later on! Now go and I'll buy you Ramen sometime soon!"

"One for Ramen and Ramen for all!" Naruto cheered and rushed off to find Anko, who Naruto hoped to find at her appartment.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Anko's appartment, deciding that he should not try to use Shunshin no jutsu to get himself there in an instant as he might end up on the other side of Konoha.

During his run towards Anko's appartment, Naruto slowly came to realise something as his thoughts continuesly repeated the word Ramen.

"_Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen...Wait...Ramen...plus Ero-Sennin treating me to said Ramen..."_ Naruto formed the mental images of Ramen and Jiraiya in his head allong with the plus sign and the equals sign, "_Eh! He's going to use that Frog Kawarimi again!...Damn it...Oh well...Maybe I can somehow frame his plans..._"

Not much later, Naruto found himself in front of Anko's front door.

Naruto gulped, "_Oh man...Last time I was here I nearly died of bloodloss...Well, It's in the middle of the day right now so how bad could it be?"_

He gathered his courage and knocked on the door, half wishing that there would be no one home to answer. Unfortunately for Naruto, Anko was home and opened the door a few moments after he had knocked on it.

Surprise was written all over her face when she saw it was Naruto who stood in front of her, "Naru-chan? What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

Her surprise then faded and a sly smirk formed on her face, "Not that I'm complaining about it..."

Naruto gulped again and took a small step back, "Ehm...Maybe I should leave now..."

"Sorry, Naru-chan, but I can't allow you to do that just yet..." Anko said as she grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him into her appartment.

She closed the door behind them and held her arms behind her back as she leaned against the door, "Well then...Go on to the living room, Naru-chan..."

"_This isn't good...Not good at all..."_ Naruto started sweating as he turned around and slowly started walking towards the living room, "Hehehe...yeah...sure..."

He could hear Anko take a step forward whenever he took one as well and something about that send a shiver down his spine.

"Take a seat." Anko said as they entered the living room, "Can I get you anything to drink...?"

"N-No thanks..." Naruto barely managed to bring out those two words and then he gulped again, "_Knowing her it's probably drugged or something..._"

Naruto took a seat on the couch and Anko sat down next to him with one arm resting on the backrest so she could face Naruto.

"I'm honestly surprised to find you seeking me out during the day...I could understand during the cold, lonely nights, but either way is fine with me..." Anko leered towards Naruto.

"My nights are _not_ cold or lonely..." Naruto retorted and looked into Anko's eyes for a moment and then decided he should avoid her eyes.

Anko started crawling cat-like over towards Naruto, "Well, I'm sure I could make it even less cold and lonely for you..."

"Y-Yeah...I'm sure you _could_...but eh..." Naruto started trying to back away from Anko, but only found himself cornered on the end of the couch.

"So, why did you come to me today, Naru-chan? Did miss the softness of my lips...?" Anko asked playfully and gave Naruto a tender kiss on his lips, "Or perhaps my warmth and tender caresses...?"

Anko laid herself down on Naruto, whose heart started beating a hundred times faster then normal and sweat crawled down over his back as Anko stroke with her hand through his hair.

"Or maybe you missed the softness of my bare skin..." Anko whispered in Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"N-No...N-not really..." Naruto gulped again and tried to writhe his way out from underneath Anko.

She unzipped his jacket and let her hand slide over his shirt and around his back, "Then did you come just because you needed a hug and a kiss? Because you know I can always give you that...and so much more..."

"N-No...De-Definitely not for that either..."

"You meany...Then you just came here to tease me, huh? Maybe we should have a revision of our little sex ed. class..."

"No! Really! Not that again!" Naruto said with wide eyes, "_Something like that again would kill me for sure this time!"_

"But you've reeeaaally come at an unfortunate time, Naru-chan..." Anko said as she slid her hand off of Naruto's back and opened his mouth with it, letting her tongue slide as she passionately kissed him.

"D-Do I even want to know why it's an unfortunate time!" Naruto asked after Anko took a moment to breath normally again.

"Of course you do..." Anko traced a finger over Naruto's chest, "You could say that I'm in the heat right now and aching to have physical contact..."

"Oh great..." Naruto sarcastically replied as he gulped again.

"Do you want to try and succeed in what so many others have failed?" Anko leered lustfully at Naruto, making blood rush to his head faster than you could say Kyuubi.

"I...I don't think I want to...or could..." Naruto said as Anko continued leering at him with that lustful look in her eyes.

"I know I made a promise to you to leave it just at kisses and hugs..." Anko said and traced with her finger over Naruto's lips, "But will you please take a moment to reconsider that that's all you want and not fulfill my desires?"

"_Reconsidering done...I think I should make you promise to stay away from me until I'm about 30!"_ Naruto thought as he looked with wide eyes at Anko, "Let's keep to that promise of just hugging and kissing..."

"Hm...Unfortunate for me..." Anko said and kissed Naruto once again.

"Eh...Ehm...Anko-sensei...I _did_ come here for a reason."

Anko slightly pushed herself up from Naruto and blinked at him, "Oh? Really? Well, tell me then already so I can continue kissing you."

"...Ehm...Ok...Ero-sennin asked me to convince you to go to a bachelor party he's hosting." Naruto stated truthfully.

"Bachelor party? Why that white-haired rotten little..." Anko replied, causing Naruto to blink at her due to her reaction.

"Well...You don't have to go...He just said I needed to try to convince you to do so..." Naruto blinked at Anko, who in return blinked at him as well.

"Oh...Convince me, huh? Interesting..." Anko smirked widely at the blonde and drew closer towards his body, "Start convincing me then..."

"O-Onegai de-desu..." Naruto turned his face away from Anko, "Go to that bachelor party Ero-sennin is hosting..."

"Not good enough Naru-chan..." Anko gently placed a kiss on his cheek and continued leering at him, "Try _harder_..."

"Eh...Ehm..." Naruto gulped and started sweating even more, "_Oh man, this is NOT good! I must come up with a plan to get out of here or else I'm done for! Screw Ero-sennin's bachelor party, my virgin...ity..._"

"_Has just become my ticket out of here...I hope._" Naruto turned his head back around so he could face Anko and smirked at her, "_Harder_ you say, huh? How about I give you something really _hard_..."

Anko's smirk grew widened and she licked Naruto's cheek, "Interesting...What did you have in mind for little old me?"

"_How much ramen could a ramen chuck, chuck if a ramen chuck could chuck ramen?"_ Naruto thought and mentally slapped himself for thinking about that right now, "Go into your bedroom and I'll show you how the use of Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu can be made as effective as possible..."

"Why not show me right here, right now? Hm, Naru-chan?" Anko leered at Naruto and opened her trench coat so that it covered Naruto's side up.

Naruto's eyes widened, "B-Because this is the couch...P-People need to sit on it and..."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you...It's not like it will be the first time I've...used this couch." She winked at Naruto and ran with her fingertops over his body.

Naruto shivered, both due to the fact that Anko was caressing him and due to the fact that he now knew that 'something' has happened before on the couch, something that he really did not want to know about.

"A-Ah...Ok...I see...B-But I need a lot of space, s-so...a bed would be w-waaaay better..." Naruto gulped again, "_I really hope she does go to her bedroom and that she doesn't decide to just rip all my clothes off right here..._"

Anko traced with her index finger over Naruto's jawbone, "I see...Then, I'll wait for you in my bedroom..."

She placed another kiss on Naruto's lips and then slid off of Naruto's body.

"Don't keep me waiting too long..." Anko winked at Naruto as he sat up and then she swayed her hips from side to side as she headed into her bedroom.

Naruto, who was temporarily mesmerized by the movements, fiercely shook his head and then jumped up. When he was sure that Anko was in her room, he stealthily sneaked towards the front door and opened it almost without making a single sound.

He stepped out and turned around one last time to scream one thing, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto didn't perform the actual jutsu, but Anko wouldn't know that just yet, and then he quickly closed the door behind him as he started running as fast as possible for the sake of his virginity.

Not long after that, Naruto reached the spot where he'd last seen Jiraiya but, of course, the white haired hermit was not the type of guy who'd wait all day long on the same spot for someone.

"_Damn it...Ero-sennin is probably out peeping at the hot springs again..."_ Naruto thought as he couldn't see the white haired Sannin anywhere.

Just as Naruto was about to rush out of the street and head towards the hot springs, he could hear Jiraiya's chuckle. It wasn't hard to pinpoint his location after that, because there was only one place nearby where Jiraiya could possibly chuckle like that.

Naruto backtracked a bit and entered the 'shop' where he was sure he'd find the white haired Sannin. As he had expected, there Naruto found his teacher surrounded by five very busty women, "Oi, Ero-sennin..."

The tall white haired man stopped his chuckling and looked up to find his apprentice standing in front of him with his arms crossed over one another, "Oh, back already Naruto...? How did it go?"

"...Let's just keep it at that she's awaiting to hear the details from you." Naruto lied rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm..." Jiraiya gave him a suspicious look for a moment, "Alright then, thanks for the effort Naruto. That would be all. Leave me be then."

"Hehehe...No problem." Naruto grinned widely and then quickly left Jiraiya with his 'ladies'.

Naruto quickly jumped from roof to roof, heading back towards his apartment and feeling like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Man, all of a sudden this feels good." Naruto smiled as the sunshine made him feel sort of warm and fuzzy inside.

Naruto decided to flex his muscles a bit and show off his skills as a shinobi. Unfortunately for our blonde friend, showing off was not one of his finer skills in life and thus he was destined to make a total fool out of himself, one way or another.

As Naruto flipped through the air from one rooftop to the next, he failed to notice the line of clothing that was on his landing spot, "Ah! Arg! Aaah! Aahaaa! Aaaaah!"

When Naruto finally came to a halt, he was wrapped in various items of clothing and the like, "Crap...If someone finds me here likes this..."

Naruto wrestled himself free from all the clothing and sheets with a few violonent, yet unharmful for the clothing, movements and took a look at all of the clothing that was clean before his antics.

"Damn...If someone found me like this, they'd probably think I'm something like a panty thief...I mean, I even got a blue bra lying on my lap right now...I don't doubt there is a matching blue panty somewhere in that pile of clothing..." Naruto said and picked up the bra, giving it a closer look, "I could swear that I've seen these somewhere before..."

Just then the rooftop door was opened and Naruto just froze, "_Who is it...? I'm in trouble if it's a girl. Of course it's a girl! Guys don't do the laundry! Unless I'm lucky...Oh please let me be lucky..."_

Slowly Naruto turned his head and looked up to face who ever it was that had just opened the rooftop door.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing here!" Naruto's eyes locked onto Ino's bright blue eyes and he could notice a slight blush forming on her face.

"Eh...Ehm...I...I can explain this!" Naruto's eyes widened as he realised that he was most likely having Ino's clothes in front of him and, more importantly, her bra in his hands.

"...Well, I'm sure you aren't a panty thief...Else you wouldn't be having all those other fabrics around you..." Ino sighed and walked over towards Naruto, bending over when she reached him and snapping the bra out of his hands with one swift motion, "I'll take that..."

She gave the bra a skeptical look and then sighed again, "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter..."

"You aren't going to beat the crap out of me?"Naruto looked with wide eyes out of sheer surprise at Ino, "Not that I'm complaining but..."

Ino looked back at him with her eyes just as wide as his and blinked a couple of times, "Why would I do that? It's not like I'll get in trouble or something..."

"Eh? But like...most of the laundry is dirty again so..."

"Come on, Naruto. I'll just tell my mom some young genin were fooling around and that I scolded them for messing everything up...It saves me from certain chores like ironing and folding all these clothes..." Ino partly gathered the laundry, "Just help me out with carrying these back inside..."

"A-ah...Sure! Can we carry it all by our selves or should I whip out some kickass Kage Bunshins to help?" Naruto jumped up and started gathering the laundry along with Ino.

It didn't take long before the two of them had gathered the entire mess that Naruto had created and they were now heading down the stairs that led from the rooftop to the highest floor in the building.

"Naruto." Ino said and all of a sudden stopped when they were walking down the staircase.

"Hm? What's wrong Ino?" Naruto turned around and froze up as a dark and evil aura surrounded Ino.

"If you so much as tell anyone you've seen or touched my underwear, I'll definetely kill you...Understood?"

"Y-Yeah...Don't worry...It's kind of embarrassing, isn't it? I mean I'd be embarrassed if a girl...Ahem...Yeah, don't worry, Ino...I-I'll won't tell anyone..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at Ino, "_Even with that evil aura you can see that she's slightly blushing..."_

"Good, then you don't have to worry about a thing." Ino smiled at him and continued her descend.

A while later, Naruto was back on his way to his apartment.

Naruto sighed as he temporarily soared through the air again, "Man, I really have no luck today...First that whole thing with Fuzzy Eyebrows, then Ero-sennin's mission and just now that whole thing with Ino's laundry...What else has this day in store for me..."

He hurried onward to his apartment, deciding he should at least shower before heading out to meet up with Ino.

"I'm back." Naruto announced but heard no reply from Gaara or Temari.

Figuring that they'd probably be out to train or find a hotel, Naruto shrugged it off and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. A few seconds later, he regretted making that decision.

For as soon as he entered the bathroom, he stood face to face with Temari, who wore nothing but her pink underwear. A moment of silence and blinking ensued when their eyes met, which ended with a loud scream and a punch to Naruto's face, "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As Naruto crashed against the wall, the bathroom door was slammed shut, "Naruto! Don't you know how to knock!"

"I yelled that I'm back! When I get no answer, I expect no one to be home! You could've said you were in the bathroom!" Naruto retorted once he managed to stand on his feet again.

"Well, how would I know that you'd go straight for the bathroom! I thought you came back to eat or something like that!"

Naruto sighed in defeat, "I guess this just isn't my day...Temari! Can you please get dressed! I want to take a shower before heading out again!"

"Alright, turn around for a moment so I can run to the living room. It's not like I'd bother to bring clothing with me to the bathroom when I expect to be home alone for a long, long while..."

Naruto obediently turned around, facing the wall as he heard the door slightly open and Temari heading out of the bathroom, "Ok, don't even so much as think about peeping because I'll seriously kill you if you do _that_ right now..."

"You know I wouldn't, so don't try to tempt me to unconsciously turn my head around..." Naruto replied and Temari slightly laughed at his response before quickly making a run for the safety of the living room.

When Naruto was sure that Temari out of sight even if he looked towards the living room, he turned back around and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as he had taken one step into the bathroom, an image of Temari running in her pink undies crossed his mind.

"Argh! What am I thinking!" Naruto banged his head against the wall until he got slightly dizzy.

Naruto then worked himself out of his clothing and took the shower he longed for right now.

He look up towards the shower head and let the water fall onto his face, "_After today...I've been on a date with all of them...Though I'd probably need to spend a lot more time with some of them, mainly Hinata, Ino and Tenten, I'm running out of time...I need to make a choice before Valentine's Day...or atleast need to go out on a date with the one who I like the most..._"

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out, "_I guess I'll ask Ayame-chan to help me sort out what I like and like less about each and every one of them..._"

---------------

Meanwhile, in a dark cave where no ray light from outside can reach and where the screams of torture victims echo long after their torture ended, a single torch was lit.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"We aren't sure that this will work...There are risks..."

"I couldn't care less...None will hear his cries...The sooner this is done, the sooner we can continue with today's objective..."

"Kukukuku...Let's start the ritual..."

---------------

Naruto flexed his muscles that had been loosened by the warmth of the shower, "Ah...Just what I needed."

He headed into the livingroom and found Temari resting on his bed, "Sorry about before Temari...I'm having a kind of weird day today, I guess."

Temari rose up from the bed and gave Naruto a wide smile, "What? It's my own fault. I'm just glad I had my underwear on at the time."

"Yeah, I guess it could've been worse for me." Naruto widely grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Where's Gaara?"

Temari lay back down and rested her hands on the back of her head, "Out to find a hotel for us...Though I really don't mind staying here, you know."

Naruto slightly blushed, "Eh...Yeah...I...Uhm...Well..."

"I mean, Free meals, regularly having breakfast on bed, free showers...It really is the life." Temari waved her hand around in the air.

"WHAT! THAT'S ALL! JUST FOR FREE MEALS AND STUFF!" Naruto snapped and he litterally jumped onto Temari, grabbing her by her shirt.

"Well, that and there is the fact that I'll have almost all the intimacy that I need at my disposal during the night..." Temari winked at Naruto, who blushed bright red after hearing that from the wind mistress.

Temari smirked and overthrew Naruto with ease, now sitting on top of him instead of the other way around, "Don't get any funny ideas, I said _almost_..."

Just then the phone rang and drew the attention of the two blondes away from each other.

"I think that's for me..." Naruto said as Temari got off his body, allowing him to answer the phone, "_It's probably Hinata, so I shouldn't be too surprised about a silence when I answer it..._"

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto speaking." Naruto said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Naruto! It's me, Tenten!" Tenten cheerfully replied.

"Oh, hey Tenten. What's up?" Naruto said as he sat back down and Temari crawled over to his side, interested into what the weapon's mistress had to tell her blonde friend.

"Ah, hold on one second, Naruto..." Tenten replied.

A couple of loud moans came out of the receiving end of the phone, causing both blondes to blush and Naruto's eyes to slightly twitch, "_What is it with these phone calls I've been having lately..."_

"Tenten...? Are you alright...?" Naruto hesitantly asked after the moaning stopped.

"Ah! You heard me! Oh god!"

"If you're busy with...something, you should call me some other time."

"Oh no! I'm not busy! Well...I don't really call this being busy, it's something I do multiple times every day so..."

Naruto exchanged glances with Temari, who was blushing a lot, probably as much as he was, "Well, that's very interesting, but you _really_ do not have to tell me this kind of stuff..."

"Oh god! No! No! Don't misunderstand! I'm just taking a bath right now! The water is a bit hotter than what I'm used to, so I had to get used to it!"

"Oh, I see...That's why you called me. Couldn't you call Neji or something?" Naruto asked and let out a sigh of relief that no mental images formed in his mind this time.

"No, I couldn't call..." Tenten giggled and then abruptly stopped, "Hey! How do you know that I call Neji while taking a bath every now and then?"

"_Oh...shit..."_ Naruto froze up and dared to slightly look at Temari, noticing her blush had faded and she was looking with wide eyes at Naruto, "Well, you see...Neji once told me about that when all of us guys were hanging out together so..."

"Hmmm...Really, huh...?" Tenten replied and then everything went silent for a moment, "Oh well! I have something to tell you! Just thinking about it almost makes me laugh again."

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked, curious to find out what it was Tenten was talking about.

----_Flashback no Jutsu! Tenten PoV!_----

_After Hinata and I ran by my place so I could get some proper clothes instead of Gaara's uniform, we quickly headed on to the Hyuuga estate._

_"Any idea what this all might be about, Hinata?" I asked as we ran through the streets of Konoha as fast as we could._

_"I-I don't know...Neji-niisan didn't want to let anyone in his room for the past twenty four hours..." Hinata replied._

_"Well, I guess we'll have to drag him out of his room..._"_ I said as I jumped to a rooftop to avoid the crowd that lay ahead, Hinata following me closely behind._

_Not long after that, we arrived at the Hyuuha mansion and headed straight for Neji's room._

_We were kind of surprised when we found Lee waiting there as well, yelling random things as usal at Neji about how he needs to come out so they can train and all._

_"Come on, my eternal rival Neji! We must polish our youthful skills and become stronger!" Lee exclaimed, burning with his passion of youth as usual._

_"Lee? What are you doing here?" I asked him._

_"Good morning, Tenten! Are you here to help my eternal rival and friend Neji out of his room so we can train and burn with the flames of youth!"_

_"Ehm...I don't know about that..." I replied, sheepishly grinning at Lee._

_"Tenten? Is that you?"_

_"Neji-niisan, I did as you asked, I brought Tenten here for you..." Hinata replied before I could say a thing and slightly bowed._

_"Come on, Neji. Get out of your room already." I added._

_"Alright...Now that Tenten's here, I will come out of my room..." Neji replied and a few moments later, Neji pushed his door open and exclaimed with a loud voice, "Behold! The new Neji!"_

_I was struck with awe._

_'The new Neji' had completely knocked the living daylights out of me._

_I was at a loss with words and like Hinata and Lee, just gasped at Neji's new looks._

_Lee managed to bring out some words, though as usual it was just his thoughts and not mine nor Hinata's thoughts, "E-Eternal Rival Neji...has ascended to Super Saiya-jin Eternal Rival Neji!"_

_Neji had dyed his hair blonde! Totally completely blonde! He could be nicknamed goldy locks now! Words can't describe what kind of effect this would have on the world!_

_"Yes, that's right Lee..." Neji crossed his arms and smirked, "I have ascended from myself into Super Saiya-..."_

_Neji abruptly stopped talking and glared at Lee, "I'll kill you..."_

_"Oooooooooh! Super Saiya-jin Eternal Rival Neji! You've become far more powerful than ever before!" Lee exclaimed, "But I will not give up! I will surpass you and become Super Lee! My power of youth will prevail!"_

_And with that Lee ran off to probably train as hard as he can._

_Neji turned towards me at this point and took a few steps towards me, "Well, Tenten? Do you like it?"_

_"Uh...Uhm..." I restrained my laughter as Neji looked totally clueless at me._

_"N-Neji-niisan...What...What if..." Hinata stuttered and as if her thoughts were heard, Neji's uncle, Hiashi , came running from around the corner, "What's the cause of this commo-..."_

_He stopped when he saw Neji and then fell back. He had fainted on sight of Neji's new hair color._

_"Father!" Hinata quickly rushed to her father's aid and waved some cool air into his face with her hand.  
"Well Tenten...? Do you like me as a blonde?" Neji still looked with wide questioning eyes at me._

_"Blasphemy!" Hiashi had regained consciousness and shouted at Neji, "Neji! This is the utmost blasphemy! How dare you taint the Hyuuga name like this!"_

_"I can do with my looks what I want, uncle...If I'd want to wear nail-polish, I'd do so. However, I don't want that, so I won't do that." Neji replied with a stern look on his face._

_"Oh dear ancestors!" Hiashi fell to his knees and cried out to the sky, "Forgive his insolence! Forgive this blasphemy! I'll make sure that he regains his natural Hyuuga hair that has been the same for generation after generation! Be it with dye remover to cleanse his Hyuuga hair of be it with a kunai to cut him bald, I will not let him go on like this!"_

_"Shut up, you have nothing to say about me." Neji retorted and once again turned towards me, "How do I look, Tenten?"_

_"Neji...Honestly...You look..."_

_"Wonderful? Amazing? Cool? Wicked? Totally kick-ass? So damned good that I don't know what to say? ...Gorgeous?"_

_"Riduculous!"_

----_End Flashback no Jutsu!_----

"And then I just started laughing and crying of laughter! Also asking him just why the heck he did that and..." Tenten started laughing again as Naruto and Temari let the restraints of their laughter go as well.

Upon lying down on his bed, still bulking of laughter, Naruto noticed what the time was and instantly shot up, "Oh shit! I got to go!"

Temari and Tenten both stopped laughing as well and Temari gave Naruto a serious look, blinking a couple of times at him before softly laughing again.

"But I'm not done taking my bath yet!" Tenten complained.

"Sorry, Tenten, but I have to meet up with...Er...Ero-sennin! Yeah! That's right dattebayo! I'll talk to you soon again!"

"I'll talk to her." Temari snatched the phone out of Naruto's hands just when he was about to hang up.

"Fine with me." Naruto grinned at Temari as he got up from his bed and nodded once, "See ya, Temari, Tenten."

"Bye!" Both girls replied, Tenten's voice obviously slightly softer than Temari's.

Naruto then quickly ran out of his house and jumped onto his rooftop, transforming into 'Nemar' as he jumped.

"Well then, let's see..." Naruto said to himself and looked around in order to figure out which way he exactly had to go, "Ah, that way."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto gave himself a small pep talk, hoping that he would not have more bad luck today, and then quickly headed out to Ino's house.

Luckily for Naruto, Ino lived not that far away from him, so he had little chance of anything happening on his way to her.

He soon reached the street where Ino lived and stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, "Ehm...Should I just go inside? Or is there another entrance...?"

Naruto pondered for a moment and then figured he'd just have to see if there was or wasn't an alternate entrance. As soon as he stepped into the flower shop, two events happened.

The first being the colorful smell of all the flowers entering his nostrils, the second being Ino throwing herself around his neck and filling his nostrills with an even sweeter scent.

"You're here!" Ino exclaimed cheerful.

"Ehehehe. Yeah and so are you. Sorry for the wait, Ino." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, I've been waiting for you almost the entire day." Ino said and then looked around Naruto, as if to find something, "No flowers for me?"

"Eh...I wouldn't want to make profit for your rivals, so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_Besides how am I supposed to buy you flowers when your flowershop is the only one I know..."_

"Well, you could've bought them here." Ino winked and smiled at him, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah...But I have to tell you, I didn't really prepare anything special for this date...After four dates, I kind of ran out of orignal ideas...Please, forgive me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Four?" Ino looked questioningly at Naruto, causing him to freeze up, "I thought you didn't go out on date with Hinata yet..."

"Ehm...Well...you see...the thing is..." Naruto started sweating out of nervousity, "_Damn it, I'm such an idiot! What am I going to say! Ehm...who could be the fourth one...saying Hinata won't work..."_

"Nemar-kun?" Ino snapped him out of his thoughts.

"A-Ah! Yeah, well you see...Remember that dear friend I told you about in my first letter? The one who'd hold the replies for me? Uhm...We went out for dinner...So I guess that somewhat counts a date...Ehhehehe..."

"Hm, yeah I guess so..." Ino replied as she tilted her head, "Well, let's be on our way now. We'll see what we can do together today."

Naruto smiled at her when she wrapped her arms around his as they left the stor, Ino announcing her departure to her parents, "I'm leaving now!"

Even before the reply of her parents could be heard, Naruto and Ino had left the store.

"The weather is nice today." Ino sang as she looked up to the wide blue sky with it's pure white fluffy clouds.

"Yeah, quite rare that it's already spring in Feburary, but you know...this is how I'll always remember Konoha, beautiful and sunny." Naruto replied as he looked up to the sky for a moment with Ino.

"How was your day so far, Nemar-kun?" Ino asked him as she looked back to the road ahead of them.

Naruto blinked at Ino and then sighed, "One of those days that my luck seems a lot less than normal."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well it's just one of those days that it seems like the entire world is against you...You know, like hitting your little toe against the table, losing things and end up on your rear end a lot of the time."

Ino slightly leaned back and gave Naruto's rear end a look, "Your buns looks fine though."

Naruto slightly blushed at the comment and rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly grinned, "Er...Thanks."

"Well, my day hasn't been half bad at all." Ino smiled at Naruto for a moment, "Last night I slept at a friend's place...Ehm, not that we did anything! Really! There were others there too and all, s-so don't think anything of it!"

Naruto looked at her for a moment and then bursted out into laughter, which for some reason made Ino go red in her face, "Wha-What's so funny! I'm telling the truth!"

"I know, I know! It's just that I wouldn't even think that you did something just because you spend the night some where other than at your home." Naruto said between laughs, "_Of course, I know she didn't do anything, but I wouldn't have thought she did something even if I didn't know..._"

"Do I look that innocent?" Ino asked as she let go of Naruto's arm and placed one of her fists on her waist

"No...It's just that, even though you tend to jump me from time to time, I don't think you'd randomly do...something with someone you only see as a friend." Naruto looked from the corner of his eyes at Ino.

"Well, unfortunately, Naruto is just a friend right now...He's a good guy though." Ino said and when both of them realised what she said, Naruto slightly blushed and Ino slapped her hands in front of her mouth.

"Unfortunately...?" Naruto repeated as he blinked in disbelief at the blonde kunoichi.

Ino blushed crimson and looked at Naruto, "N-Not like that! I just wouldn't mind if he and I became a bit closer...I...I mean closer friends. Because he really isn't as bad as he was when we were in the Academy..."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "And what about now?"

"Hey! Don't tease me!"

"I'm not. I'd like to know what you think of Naruto. After all, his a student of my sensei as well."

Ino let her arms fall down, slightly showing signs of defeat, "Well, he's definetely less of a loud mouth bragging kid and _far_ more mature than he has ever been. Also, he even knows some etiquete! A week ago he bought flowers at my place for this girl he took out on a date! I have absolutely no idea, who it was though...However, he did say that he didn't have a girlfriend yet and that it was basically just obligation..."

"Rule number one in taking someone out for a date. If it's possible, never come empty handed to your date. That's what Er-...Jiraiya-sensei always told me." Naruto grinned at Ino, "_Damn it, I almost said Ero-sennin there..._"

"Then where is my present?" Ino clinged back onto Naruto's arms.

"Sorry...I didn't really know what you like, so I couldn't think up anything to give you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head again.

"Hm...I like you, so you could've given yourself to me." Ino replied and winked at Naruto, who slightly laughed at her reply.

"Well, I could've given you a temporary Kage Bunshin of myself, but I believe that you'd rather have the real me, huh?" Naruto smiled at Ino, who returned the smile.

"So, what shall we do?" Ino asked as she firmly pressed Naruto's arm against her chest, making him slightly blush again.

"E-Ehm...How about we go to the park and get to know each other a bit better?" Naruto suggested.

"If I can lean against you."

"Of course, I see no problem with that." Naruto smiled at her, "_Ino's quite nice so far...I guess without having to worry about competition in her direct environment, she's a lot more relaxed..."_

A while later, Naruto was leaning against the trunk of a tree and Ino leaned against him, dreamily staring past his chest as she traced with her finger over it.

"So tell me, Ino...What do you like and dislike?" Naruto smiled at her as he broke the silence, which was quite comfortable for some reason.

"Well, this may sound a bit cheesy, but I like you..." Ino smiled dreamily.

"_She's sweet...though I guess I don't want to hear that kind of stuff all the time..._" Naruto thought as he lay an arm around Ino, "And what else?"

"I like what we are doing right now..."

Naruto slightly laughed, "How about the things that aren't related to me?"

"Pudding!" Ino announced cheerful and with a wide smile on her face.

For some reason, Naruto nearly fell over and he just started laughing like crazy.

Ino rose from his body and blinked at him, "What's so funny about liking pudding?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! It's just that you said it so spontaneous that it sounded funny!" Naruto laughed so much that he started crying.

"But I really do like pudding!" Ino slightly jumped up as Naruto fell over out of laughter.

"There you did it again!"

Ino gritted her teeth for a moment and then jumped on top of Naruto, "Your turn. What do you like?"

Naruto stopped laughing and looked straight into Ino's eyes as she leaned closer towards him, "Well, I'm starting to like the fact that girls tend to be on top of me. At least, I like some of them...There are those who I don't want on top of me for various reasons..."

"And? Am I one of the person's you do want on top of you?" Ino brought her face about an inch or two away from Naruto's.

"Well, you're definetely not on the list of people who I don't want sitting on top of me." Naruto stated, "_So far the only person that I don't want on top of me is Anko-sensei..._"

"How about this then...?" Ino blushed and tenderly kissed Naruto on his lips, "Do you like that?"

"Hm, I don't know. I guess I need to have more of those before I have my opinion ready about that." Naruto grinned at Ino, though that grin didn't last long as Ino slightly pulled him up and passionately kissed him.

When Ino broke the kiss, she carefully laid Naruto back down, placed her elbow on the grass and rested her head on her hand as she had a look of self-satisfaction in her eyes.

She didn't need to say out loud what her thoughts right now where, as Naruto could clearly see the message in her eyes, "Do I really need to pursue you some more or do you just want to be kissed by me again."

"Yeah, I definetely like that." Naruto stated and gave Ino a wide grin.

"I shall let you enjoy some more of that then..." Ino replied and just as she leaned over to Naruto's face again, vibrations went through both blondes' bodies and Ino jumped ten feet in the air.

"_What the...?"_ Naruto blinked at Ino, who patted all over her body. A little while later, she found what she searched for, a small silver-colored cellphone, "Damn...Already, huh?"

Naruto kept blinking at her as she snapped the mobile open with one swift motion and raced with her fingers over most of the keys, "Ehm...Ino...? Everything alright?"

"What?" Ino looked up in surprise, "No, everything's fine. Don't worry, I'll be done in a sec. Sorry for this, Nemar-kun..."

"It's alright...I guess." Naruto sat straight up and just stared for a moment at Ino.

"Done." She announced with a smile on her face and with a swift motion of her hands, she had pocketed her cellphone again.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked Ino as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing special. Sakura just text messaged me. That's all." Ino replied and scooted closer towards Naruto.

"Ah, I see..." Naruto replied and everything went silent then.

Fortunately, the awkward silence didn't last too long as Ino decided to ask Naruto something that was always in the back of her mind, "Nemar-kun, do you have a cellphone? Or at least a phone number?"

"Ehm...Phone number, you say huh?" Naruto replied and blinked at Ino, "_Come on, Naruto! Think! Think! Just say you have none! Yeah, that's it!"_

"You don't have one?" Ino asked and gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I live with E...Jiraiya-sensei so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. Well, I guess we, or even better, _I_ should get you a cellphone then so we, or at least me, can contact you." Ino smiled and winked at Naruto.

"Ehm...I don't know about that. I tihnk I'd lose it during training or something..." Naruto kept the sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh well, we'll go get you one sometime." Ino smiled at him and then positioned herself behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around him, "For now, let's get to know each other some more."

Naruto slightly laughed, "That is more than fine with me."

An hour later, Naruto learned a whole lot more about flowers and Ino than he thought he ever would in his life.

"Alright, time to tell me about your hobbies. You were so interested in what I had to tell that I haven't had the chance to get to know you better yet..." Ino said as she gently stroke with her fingers through the blonde hair of the blushing Naruto, whose head was lying on Ino's lap.

"Oh yeah, well I..." Naruto said and stopped when Sakura's voice loudly called out to Ino and him, "Nemar-kun! Ino!"

Naruto shot up and, along with Ino, he looked towards direction the sound appeared to come from.

"Sakura! What are you doing here!" Ino was full of surprise to see her pink haired friend.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sakura reached them, heavily panting.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama have something important to announce. I was told to find as much shinobi as possible and make them all gather at the Hokage's Tower."

"I see. Sakura..." Naruto said, "_Don't add chan, don't add chan!"_

"Yes?" Sakura asked, now breathing normally again.

"Have you found Naruto yet?" Naruto asked and mentally sighed in relief that he could refrain from adding the 'chan' part.

"No, I haven't..." Sakura said and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"I see...I'll go get him, I know where his 'secret training area' is. Ino, I'm sorry that this interupts our date. If this really _is_ important enough to ruin the opportunity to be with you for the rest of the afternoon, I'll take you out for dinner tonight. Well then, I'm off to find Naruto." Naruto stated and was about to leave.

"See you soon, Nemar-kun!" Ino called out to Naruto as he jumped off.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at her and before he turned his face back around, could catch a glimpse of Sakura whispering something to Ino.

Shrugging it off, Naruto quickly headed onward to the Hokage's Tower, "_Important announcement, huh? Ero-sennnin...Tsunade-obachan...What's going on that you need to gather most of the shinobi of Konoha..."_

When he was a few blocks away from the tower, Naruto landed in an alley and created a Kage Bunshin.

"I guess I'll change back to myself then." Naruto said and popped out of his disguise.

Naruto and his clone, who was still in his Nemar disguise, jumped back onto the rooftops and quickly headed for the crowd in front of the Hokage's Tower, which was growing bigger by the second.

Naruto joined Gaara and Temari on the back of the crowd, with his clone following closely behind him, "Yo, Gaara, Temari! What's happen-...!"

"KYAAA! Nemar-kun!" Temari waltzed over Naruto and glomped his Nemar clone.

"...Women..." Gaara muttered and Naruto painfully nodded as he slowly picked himself up from the ground.

Shikamaru, who was standing close enough to hear Gaara, sighed and muttered something about women being troublesome.

"Good to see you too, Temari." Both Naruto and 'Nemar' said at the same time and Naruto's eye twitched, "_This could get annoying..._"

"Sorry, Naruto! Didn't see you standing in my way..." Temari sheepishly grinned at Naruto and then rubbed her cheek against Nemar's cheek.

"Hands off, blondie! He's with me today!" Ino appeared out of nowhere and clinged onto Naruto's clone.

"Share the wealth, blondie, share the wealth!" Temari replied.

"Both of you, quit it. We're here for more imporatant matters." Sakura said as she walked up to Naruto's clone and smiled at him.

"Hear that, Nemar-kun? Sakura thinks..." Ino started but was interrupted by Naruto's clone, "We are here for more important matters. She is right. Also, I think that you two will kill me if you keep this up, so could you just leave me be for now?"

"But we can hold hands, right?" Ino gave Naruto's clone her best puppy dog eyes and Temari joined her in begging, "We can do that, can't we?"

Naruto and his clone both sighed and his clone then nodded, Temari taking the clone's left hand and Ino his right.

Sakura lined up next to Ino, and Naruto stood between Temari and Gaara as two more familiar shinobi joined them, "Hey everyone! Hey Nemar-kun! How's it going?"

A "Hmph." followed the cheerful greeting and Naruto and co turned their heads around to face the two shinobi, who were none other than Tenten and a still partially blonde Neji.

An awkward silence followed as everyone but Tenten stared at Neji's hair.

Gaara snickered for less than a second and then coughed, which was like a signal for the others to burst out in tears of laughter.

Neji glared at them all and his eye twitched, "One day I will kill you all for this...I swear to the gods, I will..."

"Now, now, Neji! You have to admit! It looks...funny." Tenten said and started giggling again as she looked at his still partially blonde hair.

Naruto managed to say something between his laughs, "What happened, Neji? Ran out of Dye remover?"

As Naruto and the others continued laughing, Neji tried his best to remain calm and answer without flaring with anger, "As a matter of fact...Yes, I did..."

The laughter slightly died out and Naruto's clone replied to Neji's statement, "Well, then I guess you should buy some more, unless you like to be called Hyuuga Neji, clown of Konoha."

Everyone momentarily bursted out in laughter again, but this time Neji's glare silenced them with intent to kill and Naruto slightly felt sweat crawling over the back of his neck, "_Maybe my clone overdid it a bit..."_

"There they are!" Lee's loud voice could be heard by all and thus turned the head of everyone present in front of the Hokage's Tower to where the sound came from.

"Quadruple Dynamic Entry!" Gai exclaimed as Lee, he and his two brothers, Gee and Laim, entered the scene with a flying kick.

As soon as they had landed, everything went dead silent and everyone's jaw dropped open. Gai struck his nice-guy pose and his teeth shined in the light of the afternoon sun, "The Youthful Youth squad silences all with their stunning new beautifully youthful looks!"

Ino and Temari clinged onto the arms of Naruto's clone as they gasped in shock and Gai, Lee, Gee and Laim.

Naruto sidestepped towards his clone and stopped when he stood in front of him. He jumped around and started shaking his clone back and forth, causing both girls to let go of his clone, "HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN!" Naruto cried out.

"Wha-What are you talking about!" Naruto's clone replied.

"Is nothing sacred anymore in this world! We used to be cool with our rare blonde hair color! But now...!" Naruto turned around and dramatically pointed at the Maito group, "Now we fall into the same category as those guys! They're giving us blondes a very bad name!"

"AAAAAAAH! You're right! How could we let this happen! How could we let THEM dye their hair blonde, the same hair color as us!"

"We used to belong to the cool people with our rare blonde hair! We were cool! Blonde hair used to be only for cool people! And even cooler babes like Temari and Ino! What are we going to do now that we are losers like them!"

Naruto's clone hit Naruto's back, "Don't worry! We'll save Ino and Temari from a doomed lonely loser existance by making them ours!"

At this point everything went silent again as Naruto stared at his clone, his face bright red and his eyes twitching at his clone.

"Oi 'tebayo..." Naruto whispered at his clone as his eyes still twitched uncontrollably, "You do realise what you just did, right?"

"Eh...Since we have the same brain...yup, I do..."

"But that doesn't mean that girls with other haircolors aren't cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! All the girls are cool! Be they blonde, brunette or have a rare hair color like Hyuuga Hinata or Haruno Sakura!" Naruto's clone exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined and then softly added, "But purple is the spawn of the devil...No 'good' can come from purpleheaded women..."

"I don't really get what's going on...However!" Gai exclaimed, drawing the attention back to him, or at least most of it, "My old, now ascended student Neji! Fear and lo, for my adorable youthful student and I have ascended beyond your level!"

"Gai-sensei! Let's show them the power of YOOOOUUUTH!" Lee exclaimed.

"That's right, my adorable youthful student Lee! Let's do this!" Gai struck the nice-guy pose again and then both of the men went into a power-up styled stance.

"Third gate..." Both Lee and Gai exclaimed, widening the eyes of everyone present, "Open!"

"_This move..."_ Gaara thought and went over his memories of when he first witnessed Lee's ultimate move.

"Gai-sensei! We've ascended to Super Youthful Saiya-jins!" Lee exclaimed as the sheer power of the two Taijutsu masters started pushing the crowd in front of them back.

"Yes, my adorable student! Our power is indeed Super and Youthful!"

Two books that seemed to come out of nowhere, but where in fact coming from the Hokage's Tower, hit both Lee and Gai dead on their head, causing them to fall down on their backs and stopping their 'little' power-up session.

"Gai! Don't use your kinjutsu for fun!" Tsunade scolded Gai as she stood on top of the tower.

Gai used his youthful power to jump back up, "S-Sorry, Tsunade-sama! It's just that my adorable student Lee and I wanted to show me old student Neji that we can become Super Saiya-jins!"

"Do that when I do NOT have something to announce to everyone!" Tsunade yelled back at Gai.

"U-Understood!"

"Now if I may have everyone's attention..." Tsunade spoke to all the gathered shinobi, which was at least the largest part of the entire shinobi population in Konoha.

Everyone looked up towards the Godaime and patiently awaited her announcement. Tsunade smirked as she noticed that she had their absolute attention, or at least their apparent attention.

Tsunade turned her head around and looked over her shoulder at a certain white-haired man, "Jiraiya, join me. It's time for the announcement."

Jiraiya calmly walked up to Tsunade and stood besides her, looking upon the gathered shinobi below.

"Everyone, thank you for gathering here. Tsunade and I have a very important announcement to make today and I'm sure it will be kind of shocking for all of you. Well, at least for the non-Elite Jounin amongst you." Jiraiya stated.

"Five days from now..." Tsunade said closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again, "Jiraiya and myself are going to be husband and wife. We're going to marry each other!"

What seemed for the millionth time that hour, silence was upon all as everyone stared with wide eyes at the two Sannin.  
Naruto, being himself, blinked and then both he and his clone dramatically pointed at the frog tamer, Jiraiya, "Hey! Ero-sennin! Wat are you trying to do! Where's the real Tsunade-obachan!"

Realising that both he and his clone used Naruto's nicknames for the two Sannin, Naruto starting sweating, "Oh crap...We did it again, didn't we?"

"Yes...Yes, we did..." His clone whispered back.

"Naruto, I _am_ the real Tsunade." Tsunade replied aggitated.

"Prove it!" Naruto replied and this time being the only one to point and shout, instead of both him and his clone.

Tsunade sighed and then raised her indexfinger into the air, "Sorry, Jiraiya, nothing personal..."

Jiraiya tried to run away, but it was already too late as Tsunade's finger connected with him and send him flying through the air. When Jiraiya crashed into the mountain behind the Tower and fell down from there, everyone gasped and nodded, agreeing that is enough proof to show that it really is the Godaime.

"Alright, Now that that's clear, I want all of you to know that we still have a lot to do within those five days and thus it is your job as shinobi to inform all of the villagers, not to mention get everything ready for the big day. That will be all. I'll see all of you again soon enough." Tsunade stated and as she turned around and walked away, the majority of the crowd replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

After that the crowd slowly left, Naruto sighed, "It is the most random day after all."

"Then that means..." Naruto's clone stated.

"Let's leave that out of this, ok?" Naruto straightened up.

"Nemar-kun! Let's head back to the park!" Ino cheerfully exclaimed.

"I'll be there in a few seconds!" Naruto's clone replied and Ino smiled at him.

"Well then...Time to head out to 'training' again." Naruto stated and then noticed something in a dark alley that was close to them, "Hm?"

He saw something reflect the sunlight and the light caused a pair of eyes to be visible to the naked eye. Whatever it was that reflected the sunlight, it was thrown out of the alley and was flying towards the back of Gaara's head.

Naruto's eyes widened and he reacted as fast as possible. He flipped his kunai pouch open, took a kunai out and send it out on a collision course with the unidentified flying object.

When Naruto's kunai hit the flying object, both disappeared and Naruto could feel that who ever had thrown the other object was glaring at him. He turned his head, temporarily facing the other before that person ran into the alley.

"_Looks like there's an assassin after you after all, Gaara."_ Naruto thought before both he and his clone quickly chased after the assassin.

"Hold it right there, you!" Naruto yelled as he entered the alley and saw the assassin run around the corner into the next alley.

When Naruto turned around, he quickly stopped as the assassin appeared to be waiting for him.

Taking a closer look at the assassin, Naruto saw that the assassin was a female with dark crimson hair, emerald eyes, a mask that covered her mouth up and an outfit that appeared to be flexible, as it revealed every curve on her body and it was black with a red cloud pattern.

That was all it took for Naruto to figure out who the assassin, "_The Akatsuki..."_

The Akatsuki assassin smirked and raised a single handseal before she spoke, "Wasn't very nice of you to make me fail my mission..."

"_A Paralysis jutsu!"_ Naruto thought as his eyes widened ever so slightly when he found out he was unable to move.

"You know what I like most about men?" The assassin asked as she walked towards Naruto, extravagantly swaying her hips from side to side.

"_Like I care..._" Naruto thought, unable to speak his thoughts out loud due to a certain jutsu.

"They are such..." She traced her finger over Naruto's jaw, "Easy...prey..."

Naruto saw the assassin's hands swiftly move down to her side and before he realised what happened, she had stuck a dagger into his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened and stared in disbelief at the assassin, who tilted her head and gave Naruto a fake sad look, "Bye-bye now, I hope they'll find you before your corpse starts rotting."

With that, she ran off and just as she turned around the corner, Naruto smirked.

A poof sound could be heard and the dagger fell to the floor, Naruto jumping down from the rooftop and chasing the assassin once again, "_Heh, Can't believe someone from those Akatsuki bastards is actually a woman. Not to mention a cocky one who thinks I'm some half-assed shinobi..."_

After a while, the Akatsuki assassin was running through the forest.

"Tsch...Damned brat..." She said as she walked into a clearing, "He took my chance to kill the Kazekage away...Now I'll have to find another opportunity..."

"Sorry, but that's one thing I can't allow you to do..." Naruto stepped out into the clearing from behind one of the trees in front of the assassin.

"You again! How did you..." She narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Hehehe...Well...That's something you won't be finding out in this lifetime, you Akatsuki bitch." Naruto clenched his fists and glared at the Akatsuki assassin.

"You let your guard down again." The Akatsuki Assassin raised the same handseal as before, paralyzing Naruto on the spot.

"Oh, but did I really?" Naruto smirked as he walked up behind the Assasin with his arms crossed.

The assassin turned around and used her paralysis jutsu again.

"You know, using the same trick over and over again is kind of lame. Unless it's something flashy like my moves." Another Naruto walked into the clearing and grinned widely.

"Shut up!" The assassin said frustrated as she flashed through a couple of handseals and as she finished making the seal sequence, a black sphere surrounded the area momentarily and then faded away again.

"You know..." Another Naruto came into view.

"That was..."

"Kind of..."

"Flashy, but..."

"Still not good enough for me."

The assassin's eyes darted from left to right, looking at Naruto, who had a wide smirk printed on his face, and then she closed her eyes, "I see... You aren't just another shinobi brat. To be able to make even this much Kage Bunshin at your age, quite impressive."

"Well thank you for the compliment, but I haven't started even getting serious yet." Naruto said as an army of Kage Bunshin surrounded the clearing.

"Hmph...Do you know who I am, boy? Oh well, it's time to get more serious for me too..." The assasin said and formed two daggers in her hands.

"Let's go..." She said as her entire being appeared to become much darker than before.

"_Let's see what you're all about..._" Naruto thought and commanded two clones to rush at the Akatsuki assassin.

The assassin disappeared and reappeared behind the two clones, "Kitsune no Shikon." (A/N: Fangs of the Fox)

The two clones were impaled and popped off into existence and the assassin smirked, "What's wrong? If your Kage Bunshin can only do that, they won't even be a match for me."

"We'll see about that!" The Kage Bunshin said in unison and all of them charged at the Assassin.

"Ninpou: Kogane Renge." The assassin's daggers slightly grew and, within a few seconds, she had decimated Naruto's Kage Bunshin army. (A/N: Golden Lotus from what I know.)

Feeling confident that all of the clones were annihilated, the assassin stood in the middle of the now immensely large cloud of smoke, which previously was Naruto's clones.

That confidence was just enough to slightly let her drop her guard, which Naruto took advantage off by attacking her from behind. Naruto kicked, but his kicked was noticed on time and parried by the assassin.

She thrusted with her free hand and dagger for Naruto's stomach, but when the dagger connected, it appeared to be just another Bunshin. The assassin heard two more Naruto's rushing for her direction, so she jumped up and threw one of her daggers down to her previous position.

As soon as the Naruto's reached came close enough, the dagger exploded and ended the lives of the two Kage Bunshin. She quickly created and threw a couple of more daggers and all of them exploded once she fell back down to the ground.

Her fall however left her vulnerable for an attack and Naruto managed to escape the exploding daggers, thus he made his way to the assassin and his fist connected with her face, sending her flying through the air.

Naruto jumped up and threw a couple of kunai and shuriken at the assassin, who used Kawarimi no Jutsu to avoid injury.

"_Damn it, time for some more serious Kage Bunshin attack methods..."_ Naruto thought and quickly made a couple of more Bunshin.

As expected, the Assassin attacked again, but this time was caught by surprise when, instead of attacking indepedently, the Kage Bunshins used each other for shields against the thrown daggers and counter-attacking.

After being punched, kicked and just hit by flying Kage Bunshin a bunch of times, the assassin was getting tired but she managed to get rid of all of the Kage Bunshins again.

"_Damn it...This bitch is better than I thought...She's worthy of that Akatsuki name after all...though she is way below the level of those bastards I fought before...What should I do? Capture her for interrogation or kill her? I suck at capturing people...If only I could signal the others without her noticing, then I could..."_ Naruto thought as he and the Akatsuki Assassin had created some distance between the two of them.

All of a sudden, Naruto knew exactly how to signal Konoha without making the Assassin notice that it was a signal and kick her ass for trying to kill Gaara.

"Hehe...I didn't expect to do this against a low-level Akatsuki assassin instead of the big guys like that Itachi-bastard, but I guess I have no choice." Naruto grinned widely at the assassin, who looked shocked for a moment to find out that he knew Itachi, but then relaxed as she figured most of the shinobi in Konoha know Itachi by name.

Naruto formed a handseal and started molding his chakra, "Haaaa..."

The assassin readied herself for combat again, holding one dagger in front of her and the other behind her, but she slightly shivered when Naruto's chakra turned red and the feeling in the atmosphere dramastically changed.

Nine thin tails of chakra lingered behind Naruto as dust and some small rocks started rising up from the air. The tails wrapped around Naruto and gave him a crimson aura of chakra.

Naruto's eyes, now entirely crimson red due to the Kyuubi's chakra, locked onto the eyes of the assassin as the sky above Konoha darkened and thunder and lightning commenced right before Naruto said, "Let's go, Akatsuki bitch."

The assassin could only widen her eyes as Naruto disappeared from view and a second later reappear right in front of her, his fist connecting with her stomach.

As she gasped for air, Naruto kicked her up into the air and then jumped after her, grabbing her by her legs as he flew past her. He flipped through the air a couple of times, causing the assassin to flip along with him, and then he threw her towards the ground with all his might.

Unable to do anything, the assassin crashed onto the ground and groaned in pain for a moment. Naruto created a Rasengan with one hand as he fell back down towards the ground, aiming his arm at the Assassin.

She managed to roll away and avoid direct impact from the Rasengan, but the aftermath energy send her crashing into a tree. Naruto rose up and turned his head towards the Assassin, who clutched onto her ribs and barely managed to stand on her feet.

He crossed his arms in front of his face, his claws pointing at the assassin and with a loud roar, Naruto send a wave of energy towards the Akatsuki Assassin.

She crashed through a tree and Naruto ran towards her, his chakra causing a path of destruction along the way. Naruto jumped up when he was just a few meters a way from her and crashed down on her body, causing her to cough up some blood.

Naruto held his fist ready to punch her, but for some reason he just couldn't punch her. He softly growled as he sat on top of the Assassin, who coughed a couple of times again.

Part of him told him to land the finishing blow, while the other screamed that he should stop. Naruto lowered his fist and raised the assassin by her collar, "I've got a couple of questions and I believe you have the answers."

The assassin smiled, "Fool...I'm an Assassin from the Akatsuki...I shall tell you one thing about those who are like me, the pawns...You have two choices when you're caught by an enemy..."

"I don't care. You're in no position to kill me, so I expect that you start listening to me." Naruto raised her a bit more.

She laughed and ignored Naruto's statement, "When caught by an enemy, you either give them information and get killed by the Akatsuki self...or you kill yourself, which one do you think I have chosen...?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You aren't going to die before I get some answers! Why did you try to assassinate Gaara!"

"Too late, boy...I already impaled my wrists...As a gift for your ability to drive an A-rank assassin like me to suicide, I'll answer any questiong before I die...which will be within less than a minute from now..."

Naruto looked down to the assassin's wrists and noticed that there indeed was a full hole in them, the daggers lying in the grass with her blood covering them.

He faced the assassin again, "Damn it. Answer then already! Why did you try to kill Gaara!"

"Orders from the big chief...I had to try and assassinate the Kazekage in order to see how strong he was now that he lives without his Bijuu..."

"The Akatsuki Nine...Who are they! I already know that Itachi-bastard, that shark-faced bastard and I know that the other two we faced are dead, so tell me the names of the other five, starting with the leader!"

"I...I see...You're the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki...Impressive...I meet my end for our goal after all then..." The assassin laughed again, blood still trinkling down the side of her mouth.

"Answer me!" Naruto growled as he shook her once.

"Ugh...A...A..." The assassin started closing her eyes.

"Damn it, I've got to stop that bleeding before it's far too late!" Naruto said and carefully lowered the assassin to the ground.

"I...It's...useless...Don...Don't even...try...I...have...just...one...last...thing...I..." The assassin coughed some more blood up, "I...want to...tell you...I've...been spying...in...Konoha...for some...time now...and..._they_ know..._they_ will come...soon...and you will all die...when...the...moon...shines...with...a...blood...red..."

And with that, the assassin closed her eyes, unable to open them ever again. Naruto walked away from the now dead assassin and clutched his fists as the Kyuubi's chakra crawled back into his skin, "Damn it...Those bastards..."

His mind was now filled with a lot of questions and he knew that only time would give him answers, but only when it would be far too late.

"_This really is one of the worst days in my life..."_


	11. Chapter 11: A Fox Night Out

A/N: Gaaaaah! Finally! Stupid writer's block and headache and WoW and...(sigh) SO many shit hass been going on these past two months and right now I'm having a huge headache due to the heat here...meh. Complaining aside, I'd like to apologize to all of you who are reading this story and had to wait so long. Really, writer's blocks are shitty as hell. Good news? Oh yeah there's good news today other than a new chapter being out. First of all, during this writer's block, I had a rare moment of inspiration where I came up with the biggest twist to the story yet...if I can make it in the few chapters that are left that is XD. There's not much left, after all...Don't worry, there will probably be at least another 7 good and long chapters before I'm at the end of the story, though only time will tell what happens.

Now, this chapter might be a bit cheesy...or lame...or just downright less than the usual chapters in terms of contents, but yeah...blame the headache and such. Next chapter will be out...well...in less time than it took me to get this one out of course XD Next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to write since it will be quite...fun for good ol' Naruto. Nosebleeds guaranteed XD Both on our side and Naruto's.

Now I'd like to thank imaginaryfriend101 for his suggestion about Ino's date. Thanks a lot for the idea and props to you for thinking it up. This chapter isn't beta'd due to my usual beta being busy with his lady and well...Let's have him his peace for a while, huh XP So...apologies for any errors in grammar and spelling. Lots and lots of thanks to Lilya-chan for inspiring me again and being so supportive and giving me great ideas. Now one more thing to clear up before the next chapter starts. This mainly being for anyone who misunderstood the last part of the previous chapter:

**I didn't leave any information out. I don't know exactly what happened in the manga during the fight with Neji and Naruto, but in the anime he got nine thin tails waving behind him and those tails wrap around him. That's what happened in chapter 10 as well. Hence the reason why I said "Thin" tails, since I know that having all nine tails out Naruto would become non-existant and basically Kyuubi would be free. And, I agree, it would be insane if he'd go from 0 to all 9...(Which is probably impossible even if we look at the manga...) So sorry for the misunderstanding, but Naruto didn't even turn into One Tailed Kyuubi Naruto in this chapter P Also, Naruto's intention was to signal one of the higher Jounin that something was wrong by using the Kyuubi's chakra and I think it's safe to assume that Naruto in my fic has become a whole lot smarter over those past two and a half years, so he wouldn't even try something as crazy as releasing as many tails as possible just to signal someone...Sure, it would work, but it's not very effective for him, now is it XD?**

Anyway, I hope I cleared it up to you that Naruto did not jump to full nine-tails out of the blue in this chapter and that it was more empowering himself with the Kyuubi's chakra like he did vs. Neji. (And honestly, wouldn't you think that even if Naruto would be able to remain human with all nine tails, that he'd cause a killing rampage instead of even so much as considering taking the assassin as a hostage :P? I think he would go on a killing rampage XD) 

That being said and done...

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: A Fox Night Out**

Naruto slowly headed back for Konoha's residential area and sighed, "What was all that about..."

As if on cue, Jiraiya dropped down in front of him, a serious look on his face which seemed to pierce right through Naruto.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a dull expression, "Oi, Ero-sennin...Applying for Kakashi-sensei's position as 'The person who's always late'?"

"Naruto...Why did you...?" Jiraiya asked and then noticed what was a not so long ago a battlefield behind Naruto, "You..."

Naruto sighed again, "Long story told short, Someone tried to assasinate Gaara, I stopped her, followed her, found out she was part of the Akatsuki. Then I engaged combat with her and when I knew that I might be either outclassed or unable to capture her, I used the Kyuubi's chakra to alert you in hope that you would be able to capture. However, the fight didn't stop there ofcourse and in the end..."

"You killed her?" Jiraiya finished Naruto's phrase before he could.

"No, I beat her up enough until I thought she was weak enough to be questioned...and then when I questioned her she showed me she had stabbed herself in her wrists and that she was bleeding to death. So I tried to get as much answers as possible...but in the end I ended up with more questions than answers." Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes laying down upon the battlefield behind him.

"...I expect you plan on telling me everything you've learned." Jiraiya stated and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, of course. Though I doubt you would understand it."

Jiraiya snickered and crossed his arms as he formed a wide grin on his face, "Do not underestimate the wisdom of a Sennin, boy."

"What _wisdom_ ?" Naruto gave Jiraiya a skeptical look.

"You really shouldn't doubt my wisdom, Naruto...Anyway, let's head back to Konoha. I'll have a squad of ANBU...dispose the body of that assassin. Meanwhile, tell me about what you've learned." Jiraiya said as he started walking away, Naruto following closely behind.

"Before I do that..." Naruto kept that skeptical look on his face, "I want some answers from you, Ero-sennin..."

"Hm? From me? What is it?" Jiraiya blinked in confusion at the blonde.

"First of all..." Naruto took a deep breath, "WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND TSUNADE-OBACHAN DECIDING TO MARRY EACH OTHER!"

"Well...That's a long story..." Jiraiya grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

----_Flashback no jutsu!----_

_"Wha-What...?" Tsunade was perplexed by Jiraiya's question._

_"Will you marry me?" Jiraiya repeated his question and looked with a stern face at the surprised, if not shocked, Hokage._

_Tsunade's eyes were wide out of surprise and they slightly twitched at the white haired Sannin, who was on his knees in front of her, "Jiraiya, what kind of joke is this!"_

_Jiraiya slightly frowned at the question, "It isn't a joke."_

_"So...You're willing to give up peeping..." Tsunade questioned and Jiraiya replied with a vigorous nod._

_"Perverted ideas whenever you see a woman that has at least some curves..." Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Jiraiya, who just blankly stared at her._

_After a short silence Jiraiya widely grinned and vigourly nodded once again._

_Tsunade blinked and then continued, "And your trips to those...ahem...nice ladies down the block?"_

_Jiraiya nodded without hesitation this time around and looked at Tsunade, expecting more questions to come._

_"And give up your lecherous life..." Tsunade hesitated and an ever so slight blush appeared on her face,"...for me?"_

_"A Sennin doesn't lie." Jiraiya replied with full resolve._

_Tsunade blinked, looked at Shizune, who had remained silent during this entire ordeal, and then looked back to Jiraiya again._

_Tsunade started to snicker and bursted out in laughter._

_----End of Flashback no jutsu!----_

"Eh...? That didn't explain how she said yes..." Naruto glared suspiciously at the perverted hermit.

"Well...Basically, she said after laughing for a while 'Yes, I'll marry you, you crazy old man' and er...Well...Right now I'm thinking if that question wasn't really just at the spur of the moment..." Jiraiya said and rubbed his chin until he noticed an even more suspicious look directed at him, "Not that I'm going to chicken out or anything, but come to think of it, I'll really have to behave from now on...I mean, Tsunade packs quite a punch..."

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Well yeah, she has that insane strength of hers. Oh well, Sakura-chan has the same crazy strength as granny and she..."

He stopped mid-sentence and slightly jumped, "Ah! Damn you, Ero-sennin! You made me even more indecisive about whether I should go for Sakura-chan or someone else!"

Jiraiya, who was slightly taken back by Naruto's sudden outburst, blinked at the young blonde, "I did what now?"

"Aaaah! Damn it...With so little time left 'till Valentine's Day, I really need start making up my mind!" Naruto started stomping off.

"Err...Naruto...If you're having trouble deciding who to ask ou for Valentine's Day, why not ask all of them out...?" Jiraiya crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as Naruto just froze up.

"See, I just gave you an actually good and smart idea, didn't I?" Jiraiya asked as he walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How will that work? Those girls are too competitive over 'me' or rather my alter ego...And Hinata would just go out with me and not 'Nemar'...So how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, the fact that you know Kage Bunshin no jutsu helps out a bit I guess." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"Yeah and then it just happens that me and my clones walk into each other while on our dates and we'll completely have screwed up..." Naruto frowned at the result he imagined of such an event and slightly shivered.

"Well, true, so why not go as Nemar with all the girls but Hinata and go as yourself with Hinata?" Jiriaya gave Naruto his 'see-I'm-a-sennin-I've-got-more-wisdom-than-you-think-I-do' look.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "But I wonder if they'd agree with something like that..."

"Well either way, you'd have to take them out on a date _after_ the wedding. Oh, talking about the wedding, Naruto...I need your help with with some stuff for it tomorrow."

Naruto gave his sensei a questioning look, "Huh? What can I do for a wedding?"

"Well...We have a little amount of time to set everything up and I know you can be a hardworker for the right price so...what if I thaught you a new jutsu in exchange for your help...?" Jiraiya grinned at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes grew wide for a moment and then he announced in a loud cheerful voice, "That's the Ero-sennin I know! Yeah! New jutsu! I'll help you out tomorrow, Ero-sennin!"

"Good..." Jiraiya said and nodded.

"Alright! Let's head out to the Hokage's Tower then so I can tell you what happened and then head out again!" Naruto cheered and started to run off.

"Wait one second, Naruto! I've got er...one more thing to tell you..." Jiraiya called out and Naruto stopped and turned around to face his sensei, who was sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, giving Jiraiya a suspicious glare.

"Well...It appears to be that Tsunade caught wind of my little bachelor party...and she was ok with it on one condition..." Jiraiya sheepishly grinned.

"What? That you can only look but not touch Anko-'sensei'?"

"Eh...not quite...She agreed on the terms that she'd get to hold a bachelorette party...with the latest Mr. hot stuff being present for their...entertainment..." Jiraiya said reluctantly.

"Mr. hot stuff...? Wait...You don't mean that...!"

"Yeah, they want you, or rather 'Nemar' to attend to their party. Well...on one side you're lucky to be amongst a lot of kunoichi from Konoha."

"I'm not going to do it..."

"Why not!"

"Because people will notice if I'm absent from _your_ bachelor party if all the guys are invited!"

"I've got a solution for that!"

"My Kage Bunshin won't solve the matter! It's hard enough as it is to hold him up from a long distance!"

"It's not your Kage Bunshin that is the solution!"

"It isn't?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at Jiraiya.

"No, I've got something far better than that." Jiraiya said with a wide grin and reached with his right hand into his pockets.

He pulled out a piece of yellow and orange plastic, which made Naruto let his shoulder slump and giving Jiraiya a 'what-the-heck?' look. Jiraiya then made an air-pump appear in his other hand and started blowing the piece of plastic up.

As the plastic started to take the shape of human-shaped balloon, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. Once the balloon was fully inflated, Jiraiya made it bounce towards Naruto and put on a wide grin as he said, "See! It looks just like you! No one will notice that you're gone! You can safely go to that bachelorette party now without anyone worrying about why you are not being at my bachelor party..."

Naruto looked from the corners of his eyes at the balloon bouncing against his shoulder for a moment before taking out a kunai and stabbing a hole in it. He turned towards Jiraiya as the balloon flew away, "Who would've believed that was me in the first place!"

"Well now they won't do that at all! Look what you've done to him!"

"Argh! There's no way it would've worked! If you plan on having me go over to that bachelorette party of Tsunade-obachan, then you'd better think up something else!"

"Done..." Jiraiya stated calmly and grinned.

Naruto blinked at Jiraiya for a moment before replying, "What is it?"

"I'll just tell you refused to come." Jiraiya grinned widely at the blonde.  
"But I didn't-" Naruto started but was cut off by his sensei, "Refuse? Oh really? Well, you didn't accept the invitation either, now did you?"

Naruto sighed, "Oh well...How bad could it be to spend some more time with the girls?"

He shortly paused and then looked at Jiraiya, "When is this whole bachelorette thing?"

"On the night before the wedding, of course. eh...I don't know at what time it will exactly start and where it will be so I'll get back to you on that one." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and he sheepishly grinned at Naruto.

"Alright, now let's get going before Mother Nature decides to..." And before Naruto could finish his sentence, the sky unleashed another batch of thunder and lightning and a heavy downpour starting falling down upon them.

"...let it rain." Naruto finished his sentence and then started running back towards the Hokage's Tower, with Jiraiya following shortly after yelling, "Naruto! Wait for your sensei, you little brat!"

A while later, Naruto was heading out of the Hokage's Tower again after giving his report to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Man...That atmosphere felt kinda weird back there...Glad that's finally over." Naruto said once he had fully left the Tower.

He looked up to the dark sky, where infinite rain drops still fell from, though they were lighter than before, "Better hurry back home."

Naruto rushed through the nearly empty streets of Konoha, passing by the few shop stands that were actually still open.

As he quickly passed by Ichiraku's, he could faintly hear Ayame calling out for him from inside the stand. Naruto knew she most likely wanted him to stay there until the storm had passed, but sitting there in wet clothing was something Naruto rather not do, "_Who knows how long this storm will go on..."_

Though, Naruto felt a bit bad if he headed on without first looking over his shoulder to see if she was waiting for him, so he quickly turned his head halfway around and looked over his shoulder. He saw Ayame sort of staring at him in the distance, so he grinned widely, waved at her and once he saw a smile form on her face, Naruto faced back forward and quickly headed on.

When Naruto finally reached his apartment, the sky started to clear up, "Just my luck..." He muttered as he entered the apartment complex.

Naruto rushed up the stairs, not wanting to spend much longer in his wet clothing and therefor he spend little time thinking when he pushed his apartment door open, or rather when it was pulled open when he wanted to push it open.

He stumbled over a rather surprised Sakura and Tenten and landed flat on his face, muttering a few curses and slightly groaning when his face connected with the ground.

"Naruto..." Sakura growled at the blonde.

Naruto turned his head to where he heard Sakura's voice come from and noticed that he was lying half on top of her and only a few inches away from here face, "Ah! Sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't-..."

"Naruto, hurry up and get off me already! You're heavy! Geez..." Sakura interrupted Naruto mid-sentence.

"Y-Yes!" Naruto quickly replied and rolled off of her.

Unfortunately, Naruto forgot that Tenten was practically standing next to him and he rolled right into her, causing her to fall down on him with quite an impact.

"Oof!" Naruto let all of his lung content out in one single breath and then quickly apologized, "Sorry, Tenten!"

Tenten groaned and supported herself on her arms, "It's alright, Naruto...Why were you rushing in anyway? Ow...You got me all wet..."

"Let's just say that Mother Nature was out to get me and decided to stop the instant I ran into the apartment complex..." Naruto let out a sigh again.

"Hmm...Is that so, huh? Oh well, no time to be lying on the floor like this!" Tenten replied and straightened herself up.

"Huh? Is there something wrong then?" Naruto blinked at Tenten.

"Well, you wouldn't want certain people to think stuff about us...Right, Sakura?" Tenten said and winked at Sakura.

Naruto slightly blushed and then looked at Sakura, who slightly blushed as well and looked somewhat angry at Tenten.

"...'Right, Sakura'...?" Sakura repeated, her eyes twitching at Tenten as she and Naruto got up from the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sakura asked Tenten as the blush on her face got a bit brighter.

"Nothing at all." Tenten replied and playfully stuck her tongue out of her mouth.

"Just say it already!"

"No."

"People will misunderstand!"

"That's the fun part."

"Ten...ten..."

"_What in the world are those two talking about..._" Naruto sheepishly grinned at the two girls and rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm...Why are you guys here anyway? Gaara's training isn't until this evening, right?"

"Well, we figured it would be more fun to keep eachother company during the storm, so we all just rushed back here and waited for the storm to pass over." Sakura explained to Naruto.

"By the way, What took you and Nemar-ku-..." Tenten tried to ask Naruto, but her mouth was muffled by Sakura's hand, "Oi, she might have heard you now!" Sakura hissed at Tenten.

"Eh? Who might hear her? Anyway, that Nemar guy and I..." Naruto started but before he could finish his phrase, it sounded like Chouji was using his Nikudan Sensha and rampaging through Naruto's apartment.

Naruto turned around and saw Ino sprint towards his way, leap through the air and land on top of him, causing him to fall back down on the floor again.

"Naruto! Where's Nemar-kun! We still have our date to finish! He isn't going to stand me up, is he! RIGHT!" Ino yelled as she shook Naruto back and forth.

"Iiiiinooo, Hhheee'll commmmeeee piiickkkk yooouuu uuuup fooooor diiiiinnnnnner." Naruto managed to bring out as he was still being violently shaken back and forth by Ino.

She stopped shaking Naruto, who was know quite dizzy from the movement, and looked at him with big teary eyes and her lower lip trembling, "He is going to pick me up...? When...? I want a time..."

Naruto's world kept spinning around for a while and then he fiercely shook his head, "A time? Er...I don't think he mentioned a specific time...But I'll go get him for you. He doesn't know you're here at my place, so he's probably back at Ero-sennin's shelter. Which er...you guys can't know about, really..."

Ino's big teary eyes faded as she blinked at Naruto and rose a questioning eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

"_Crap...I didn't think they'd question that...Come on, brains...Gimme something useful!_" Naruto thought as he blinked at Ino for a moment and then put on his trade-mark wide fox grin, "Because then you guys would bug Ero-sennin all the time about where that Nemar guy is. Also, Ero-sennin's fans might find out where he lives then and all."

Ino tilted her head up and looked at Sakura as a moment of silence followed.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head back and looked at Sakura, who was avoiding eye-contact with him.

Tenten was the one to break the silence again, "Wait...Jiraiya has..."

Ino and Sakura realised what Naruto had said and all three of the girls said in unison, "Fans!"

"What?" Naruto looked around him, "He's quite famous for his perverted novels. Didn't you guys knew that?"

"We knew, but..." Ino replied.

"To think he has _actual_ fans that would want his picture and autograph..." Sakura added and blinked.

"Well, he does so..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and then suddenly stopped and stared at Ino, "Uhm...Ino? Could you get off me now?"

Ino looked at Naruto, noticed that she was still sitting on top of him and slightly blushed, "Ye-yeah...Sorry about that, Naruto..."

She got off of him, both of them stood up and Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned at Ino for a moment.

He then headed towards the living room, deciding it was about time to actually get there, "Well then, I guess it's about time I get to change my clo-..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he nearly got a door slammed into his face, but he managed to stop it just in time.

Temari stuck her head out in the opening that the door had created and looked at everyone in the hallway, "What in the world are all of you doing out here?"

Naruto pointed at the door and started to mock it, "Haha! How do you like that! I didn't fall down on the floor again! I am vic-...Err..." Naruto then noticed he was being stared at by the girls and stopped his mocking of the inanimate door.

"Yo, Temari! How's it going?" Naruto sheepishly grinned at her while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine, thank you...Now you'd better start explaining why you threw a half-assed tantrum at a _door_ or I'll have you in a restraining jacket within the next five minutes." Temari stated calmly.

"Well, I came rushing in here, stumbled over Sakura-chan and Tenten, fell on the ground and half on top of Sakura, then I rolled of her and caused Tenten fall on top of me. _Then_ Ino jumped on top of me after I've just gotten back up, fell back down again and now I nearly got hit in my face by a door, which would've most likely send me back down to the floor again." Naruto replied and then took a deep breath, "_Man...I think I've never talked THAT fast in my life before..."_

Temari tilted her head, looked at the other girls for a moment and then looked at Naruto again, a sly smirk forming on her face.

"Temari...Why are you smirking like that?" Naruto slowly started to back away from the wind mistress, "Please, don't smirk like that at me, Temari..."

"Temari...? I'm begging you here..." Naruto kept backing away from Temari as she, at a slow pace, kept drawing closer and closer to him, "I really do not like that smirk, Temari."

"Please...?"

Temari stopped drawing closer to the young blonde, who sighed in relief, and she then raised her fist into the air and took a deep breath.

Naruto nervously looked up at her raised fist and wondered if it would come crashing down on his head for no apparent reason, but instead got something that he didn't quite expect and which, in a way, was far worse than having that fist meeting his head or face.

"CHAAAARGE!" Temari chanted along with the other girls and Naruto straightened up out of fear, quickly glancing over his back to see the other girls charge at him.

"Eh!" Naruto managed to let out before they reached him.

After a few twists, pushes and struggles, Naruto was back face down on the floor and sighing in defeat.

"_What was all that for...?"_ Naruto thought before he turned his head to face the girls, who were now sitting on his back, all of them having a wide smile printed on their face.

"Why are you guys sitting on my back anyway! Hurry up and get off dattebayo---..." Naruto said in a kind of whining manner.

"Mou...You've been unenergetic lately, Naruto..." Ino replied.

"Eh...?"

"Really, even whining about having four _light_ girls on your back...What was all that training you got from Jiraiya-sama for?" Sakura added.

"Eh!"

"Yeah, come on, Naruto. Get up on your own strength while we are still on your back." Tenten added.

"Eh!"

"Or are you saying you aren't strong enough to get up from the ground?" Temari asked and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"That's it..." Naruto said and started pushing himself up from the ground.

The girls slightly gasped out of surprise as Naruto actually managed to lift himself up with them sitting on his back.

Once Naruto managed to be perfectly down on all fours without his limbs shaking, he turned his head to the girls and grinned widely, "Hehehe...See, it's not even a problem for me to get up with the four of you on my back!"

Tenten shifted her position so that she had one leg on each side of Naruto and then grabbed the strands of Naruto's hitai-ate, "Gitty up, horsy!"

The other girls giggled as Naruto turned his head around, his eyes twitching as he looks at Tenten, "...Horsy?"

"Come on, Naruto. Ride us to the living room." Temari replied with a smile.

"Yeah, think of it as training." Ino said and shifted herself into the same position as Tenten.

"Training...you say...?" Naruto's eyes still twitched at the girls.

"Come on, Naruto...It's not like it's too hard for you, now is it? I bet Nemar-kun could do it easily..." Sakura said as she and Temari shifted into the same positions as Ino and Tenten.

"What! I can do it easily too! No trouble at all! I'll prove it to you by carrying the four of you to the living room!" Naruto replied and then mentally sighed, "_They really are persistent, aren't they...?"_

"Naruto, you're making it sound like it's a bad thing to have four girls on you." Tenten replied and palyfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"_Now that she mentions it..."_ Naruto grinned widely, "No, it's not bad at all. Esspecially if I'm going to see Ero-sennin's face when I tell him that."

"Eh! Naruto! You're going to make him misunderstand! Rumors will spread about all of us!" Sakura said, a bright blush appearing on her face.

"Don't worry, I know how to break Ero-sennin's moments of joy all the time." Naruto's grin widened for a moment before he faced back in front of him.

"Alright! That sounds more like it! Go, Naruto!" Tenten said cheerful and slightly pulled the strands of Naruto's hitai-ate.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto tensed his muscles and slowly, but surely, he started to move forward with the girls sitting on his back.

After the first few steps however, Ino started to complain about the speed, "Come on, Naruto! Go faster!"

"It's not that easy to crawl really fast with four girl on your back, you know!" Naruto shouted back at her.

"Ino, just imagine a nice scenery. Just close your eyes and imagine that we're having a trip on the back of a horse along the coast with the sun setting in the distance." Tenten turned her head around and smiled at Ino, who sat directly behind her.

"Hm...that certainly sounds nice..." Ino replied and then spontaneously wrapped her arms around Tenten's waist and rested her head against Tenten's back as she said with a wide grin on her face, "Lead the way, cowgirl!"

"It certainly sounds interesting...Hope you don't mind me, blondie." Temari said as she did the same to Ino as what Ino did to Tenten.

"Well, as long as you don't plan to do anything funny, I won't mind...or do anything 'funny'..." Ino replied and slyly grinned.

Sakura blinked at the girls in front of her and then sighed in defeat, "Might as well join, huh?" She said before wrapping her arms around Temari's waist and resting her head against Temari's back.

"So there we are, riding along the coast..." Ino repeated.

"On our faithful horse, Uzumaki Naruto..." Tenten said and ruffled through Naruto's hair.

"_Who seriously ponders whether this situation is a good or bad thing..."_ Naruto thought as he looked over his shoulder at the girls.

"As a gentle breeze blows through our hair..." Temari added.

"And we gently bounce up and down with every step that the horse makes..." Sakura added and slightly rubbed her cheek over Temari's back.

"The breeze makes us slightly blush out of excitement and we feel warm and fuzzy inside." Ino said and slightly smiled.

"You want and desire more of this wild feeling..." Tenten added and smirked.

"It's arousing you more and more as jolts of pleasure run through your body." Temari added and a wicked grin formed on her face.

"You wish the feeling would never end but you know that it will be over in an instant." Sakura added.

Ino softly moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around Tenten.

"Your breathing becomes more rapid...Your body tenses as you're close to reaching your final destination. You don't want it to come, yet at the same time you do." Tenten said as they slowly headed into the living room.

"Hmm...Yes..." Ino moaned softly.

"_...Do these girls realise what kind of thoughts those lines might give a person..."_ Naruto's face flushed red and his eye twitched, "_Well...I guess I just should be glad my back hasn't become any wetter than it was before they started this..."_

"Hey! Wait a minute! What the hell! You girls know how wrong that sounds!" Ino shouted as she suddenly sat straight up and began shaking Tenten back and forth, "You _do_ know, don't you!"

"A-Aaah! Ino! Don't do-...!" Naruto tried to stop Ino from shaking Tenten, but it was too late as the movements had thrown him off-balance.

"_Crap...At this rate..."_ Naruto thought and as he fell, he turned around and stuck his arms out, trying to prevent Tenten from falling down on him.

He managed to push Tenten up for a brief moment, but then his muscles couldn't handle her weight after being stressed for some time from supporting not just Naruto, but the four girls as well.

Naruto's vision blackened, but he could tell exactly what happened, "_Just my luck..."_

Tenten groaned and looked over her shoulder at the other girls, "You girls alright?"

After a few groans, Tenten sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Oi Tenten..." Naruto said, his voice being muffled by Tenten's body and then he poked her sides, "Could you get off of me? Your chest might suffocate me."

Tenten, startled by what Naruto said, quickly rose up from Naruto's body and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "S-Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, "It's alright. Don't worry about it, Tenten. Besides, if you did suffocate me, Ero-sennin would say that I died in the best way possible."

"I'm not that special..." Tenten blushed and looked away.

"That's not true. You're my friend so you are special." Naruto grinned widely at Tenten, who was blushing brighter than before, "Anyway, could you help me up?"

Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand, pulled him up from the floor and softly whispered, "Thank you..."

Naruto smiled at her at her for a moment, until she let his hand loose and he noticed that his legs had been drained of strength just like his arms were.

"Ah-Aaah!" Naruto tried to stay on his feet, but it was a futile effort.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura threw her arms up to shield herself from Naruto's fall, as he was heading for her direction.

Unfortunately, Sakura forgot to shield her head and her lips connected with Naruto's in a quite sudden kiss. Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes shot wide open, staring straight into the eyes of the other and slight blush formed on Sakura's face.

Naruto hastily rolled off her and as he did he also immediately apologized, "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

He rolled up against Temari, who stopped he from rolling on top of her, and he let out a deep sigh. Naruto looked over to Sakura and expected her to already be standing on her feet again and ready to smash his face to smithereens, but he was surprised to find her just glaring at him and clenching her fists.

Temari patted Naruto on his back and smiled at him, "Good horsy."

Naruto turned his head around and smiled back at her for a moment before jumping up, "Then I'll FINALLY get myself a change of clothes now."

He was glad to see that his muscles had regained their strength and that he was able to stand on his own legs.

"Uhm...Naruto...Speaking of clothes..." Temari fidgeted with her fingers as Naruto quickly helped the girls up.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto looked slightly confused at the wind mistress.

"Naruto..." Gaara said, who seemed to pop out of nowhere, "I have to say...you could use a visit to the tailor in Sunagakure..."

Naruto turned around to face Gaara and was instantly shocked and pointed at his friend's legs, "Eh! Those pants...!"

He then looked and pointed at Gaara's chest, "That jacket...!"

"If they were red, I'd like them..." Gaara replied, not even minding Naruto's pointing and shouting.

"GAARA, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

Temari laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "That would be somewhat my fault..."

Naruto spun around, stuck his head out towards her, arched his arms and clenched his fists, "WHY IS HE WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

"Naruto, allow me to explain..." Gaara replied and took Naruto jacket off, revealing his usual attire underneath it, "Water and sand create mud and I don't like having my pants filled with mud...Unfortunately Temari forgot to do the laundry and thus I had no spare pants that I could wear in place of the pants I wore today that were now covered in mud. So I borrowed one of your pants."

"Ah I see..." Naruto nodded, "Then why were you wearing my jacket as well!"

"Well...I figured it would look better if I had the entire set instead of just the pants." Gaara stated and Naruto just stared at him, "But I don't like orange that much, so I can do without the jacket."

"Sorry, Naruto. Kankuro and I always do the laundry so Gaara doesn't think about it, and with everything that happened recently I just forgot about it." Temari replied.

"I guess you just forget about it because there is no washing machine in my bathroom." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess _I _forgot to tell you that the laundry is on the bottom floor of the apartment complex."

"Well, I guess I'd better do the laundry today then or I might run out of clothing too." Temari said and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "And I don't want that to happen, now do I?"

"Oi, Now you're making it sound like I'm the next Ero-sennin..." Naruto replied and then shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I can miss a set of pants at the moment."

A while later Naruto was back in the living room in fresh new clothing, though they looked exactly the same as his previous attire.

"Ah, that feels much better." Naruto flexed his muscles, "Then, I'll go get that Nemar guy for you, Ino."

Ino's eyes became big and shiny as she jumped towards Naruto, grabbed his hands and raised them up to chest height, "Really?"

Naruto sheepily grinned at her and nodded, "Yeah, of course. Just wait here. I'll be talking to Ero-sennin and such, so I'll be back after dinner to help you guys out with training."

"Alright, Naruto!" Ino spontaneously threw her arms around Naruto's neck and tightly hugged him.

She then let go off him, quickly moved to his back and kicked his ass with all her might, sending him flying out of the apartment, "Hurry up and go!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he flew through the air and crashed through the window in his living room.

"Ino, that was a little bit too much, you know..." Tenten said as she looked at the huge gap in the glass of the window.

Ino pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook her rear end, slightly blushing, "I know, but I just couldn't controll my excitement."

"Everyone..." Sakura said and after getting the attention of everyone present in the room, she continued, "Let's follow, Naruto."

The other girls gasped a moment and then, one by one, they all nodded in agreement.

Gaara followed the girls with his eyes as they rushed out of the apartment and then looked back to the broken window, "That's fine...I'll fix that window."

"Damn it...Why did she had to kick me..." Naruto momentarily rubbed his sore rear end before jumping back up.

He looked back to his apartment and saw Gaara standing near the broken window. Naruto grinned widely and gave Gaara a thumbs up, wondering if he'd even see him. Gaara kept looking at the gap in the window and then nonchalantly gave Naruto a thumbs up as well.

"Well then...Let's go 'get that Nemar guy here'..." Naruto said to himself as he turned his head back around and started running.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the four girls, whom he thought he left behind at his apartment, were following closely behind him.

"Ne, Sakura...Do you really think that Naruto is really Nemar-kun?" Tenten whispered as they sneaked after Naruto.

"...I'm not sure about it, but that's why we're following right now..." Sakure replied and then gave Tenten a wink and a smile , "And if he isn't, we'll find out where Namar-kun is staying."

"I won't believe you until I see it with my own eyes..." Temari stated as they turned around the corner and reached the mainstreet of Konoha.

"I won't believe it either...Damn...We'd better not lose sight of him in this crowd." Ino said as they wrung themselves through the crowd.

"Excuse me." A boy, who looked like he was not much older than Naruto, with black hair and black eyes walked up to the girls.

"Hm? Can we help you?" Sakura asked as the girls simultanously looked at the boy.

"You are...Haruno Sakura, right?" The boy asked and took a scroll out of his pocket.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are? I haven't seen a shinobi like you before here in Konohagakure." Sakura replied and blinked at the boy.

"Oi, Sakura...We're going to lose sight of him if we don't hurry up." Ino put her fists at her sides and gave her friend a sort of worried look.

"This is for you." The boy said and as he handed Sakura the scroll, a sly smile formed on his face.

"This is..." Sakura gave the scroll that was handed to her a closer look.

"My name is Sai. I must apologize for the drawings on the scroll, but I was getting quite bored while searching for you, Sakura-san, so..." Sai said, still smiling at Sakura.

However his smile faded away and his eyes opened up as Sakura began to shake in rage and held up a fist, "You..."

"Hm?"

"I ALREADY TOLD THE OTHERS! I DON'T WANT THOSE LOVE LETTERS ANYMORE WHEN I DON'T KNOW JACK ABOUT YOU, DAMN IT!" Sakura yelled and send the boy named Sai flying through the air with a single powerful punch.

Sakura then threw the scroll at Sai and hit him dead straight on his forehead, "SO DON'T EVER TRY AGAIN, SHANNA---!"

The other girls cut her off by covering her mouth and pushed themselves off the road.

"Are you retarded, Naruto could've spotted us!" Temari hissed at Sakura.

"If you are annoyed by those things or not, at least try to control yourself when we're trying to stay unnoticed." Tenten whispered.

"_What was all that for?"_ Sai thought as he was lying on the ground.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around and peered over the crowd, "Just now...Was that Sakura-chan's voice?"

He skimmed over the crowd one more time before shrugging and heading on, "Ah, whatever..."

A while later Naruto figured he had taken long enough to get away from his apartment and stopped walking.

"Now...To find a nice place to do this..." Naruto looked around, not noticing the four girls that were only a few meters away from him.

His eyes laid upon a calm and quiet alley, which did not lead to another street and was a dead-end, "Hehehe...I guess that place will do fine..."

Naruto headed over to the alley and was unaware that the girls had followed him the entire way. He stopped in the alley once he was past half of the way into it and looked over his shoulder.

"_Yeah, this should be a safe place..."_ Naruto widely grinned and faced back forward as he formed a single handseal.

Just then, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten peeked around the corner and anxiously awaited Naruto's actions.

"Heh!" Naruto let out and a cloud of smoke covered his entire body.

The eyes of the four girls widened and their mouths dropped wide open.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"No way..." Ino whispered as her eyes slightly shook in disbelief.

"It can't be...He..." Temari whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked, being quite surprised to say the least.

He turned around and his mouth dropped open and his hands fell down, "Eh...Eh? Eeeeeeeh!"

"He disappeared!" Tenten shouted in shock as the four girls found Naruto no longer present in the alley.

"How in the world did I end up on top of this freaking statue!" Naruto yelled nearly at the top of his lungs as he found himself standing on top of the Hokage statues.

To be more precise, standing on top of the Fourth's statue and Naruto's eyes twitched at it, "You're jutsu apparently have bad side effects when they aren't mastered, hm?"

He sighed and formed the henge handseal once more, this time succeeding in the transformation, "But that was weird...I'm sure I focussed on this...I guess I'll ask Ero-sennin if that jutsu of the Fourth can randomly activate or something...Ah whatever, time to get back to my apartment and go out for dinner with Ino."

Meanwhile, the girls were investigating the alley which Naruto had spontaneously left.

"There has to be something that leads to a trap door or something." Sakura said as she looked behind trashcans.

"If only we saw what seal he formed..." Tenten replied as he traced with her fingers over the stone walls.

"See, it's probably some jutsu that takes anyone who knows it to Jiraiya-sama's place." Ino said as she leaned against a pipe in the alley.

"If that's the case then why didn't he use it from the start?" Sakura wondered as she kept searching the alley for any hidden switches.

"Maybe you need to be within a certain range from Jiraiya-sama's place in order to have the jutsu work..." Tenten said as she backed away from the walls

"Give it up and let's go back to the apartment...It's just some jutsu we don't know...Hope this proves to you that Naruto isn't Nemar-kun..." Temari replied as she turned her back to the other girls, "_But...something IS strange about all of this..."_

"Yeah, let's go back before Nemar-kun arrives at the apartment. I want to leave with him as soon as he's there." Ino said and headed out of the alley.

"Well, I guess you need all the time you can get with him to even try to convince him you're better than me..." Temari smirked at Ino.  
"What are you talking about blondie? I just need this little bit of time with him to make him mine." Ino placed her index finger just a nail's length above her thumb and smirked back at Temari, "Everything else is just bonus."

"I wonder about that." Temari widened her smirk and followed Ino.

"Let's go, Sakura...There's nothing we'll find here." Tenten said and quickly followed her two blonde friends.

Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips as she frowned, "I'm still feeling that we're missing something..."

Naruto raced over the buildings of Konoha, mostly to get the blood flowing and just because he figured he would be late if he calmly walked all the way back to his apartment.

He shuffled through his pockets and pulled out his Gama-chan, that also had been slightly altered by the transformation and been given red spots.

"Let's see..." Naruto quickly counted his money and then smiled, "Alright...That should be more than enough for a complete dinner for two."

He quickly placed Game-chan back in his pocket and rushed onward to his apartment.

Naruto leaped from building to building and within almost no time at all, he was back at his apartment.

"Man, this is the second time I'm knocking on this door...It's still weird..." Naruto softly whispered to himself before knocking on his own apartment door.

Before Naruto exactly could tell what happened, the door was pulled open and he was being pulled along by Ino so fast that he was actually lifted up from the ground.

"Aaaah! Ino? Something wrong!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the air and could faintly make out the faces of Sakura, Temari and Tenten popping out of the door opening before both he and Ino turned around the corner.

"Nothing wrong." Ino smiled at him, "It's just that I'm looking forward to _finally_ continueing our date."

Naruto smiled as well and then tried to get back on his feet, "But it would probably be better if we could walk to the restaurant instead of rushing to it."

Ino steadily slowed down enough to let Naruto walk on his own feet again. As soon as he was walking next to her, Ino wrapped her arms around his and leaned on his shoulder, "I know, but we're on a tight schedule here...So I thought, let's hurry to dinner so we can maybe still do something afterward...?"

Naruto looked at Ino, who was looking hopeful at him, and he smiled at her, "We'll see if we have time for it. Naruto told me that you'll have training with him and the Kazekage at seven."

All of a sudden, Ino pulled Naruto with her against the wall and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "Or we could just stay together after seven and say we forgot all about the time..."

"Ehm...I think it's best if you do go to training..." Naruto said slightly blushing, "_Though for some reason I have the feeling she insists on being 'late' for training..."_

"Ne, Nemar-kun...Did you ever just feel like you want to be held and loved?" Ino asked as she stroked over his back.

"_Damn...Ino definetely knows how to play her cards right..."_ Naruto thought as he slightly blushed and wrapped his arms around her as well, "Yeah..."

"Nemar-kun...?" Ino looked up at Naruto with big puppy dog eyes, which half startled Naruto, "_What is she planning now?"_

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto hestitantly brought out.

"Will you please teach me the jutsu to get into Jiraiya-sama's place!" Ino asked and Naruto instantly let go off her and fell onto the ground.

"Jutsu to enter Jiraiya-sama's place? Impossible! Really!" Naruto started laughing so much that tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey! If Naruto can learn it, then so can I!" Ino said and stomped with her foot on the ground once.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked straight into Ino's eyes, "_What gave her the thought that you need a jutsu to enter Ero-sennin's place?"_

"Well...?" Ino said and crossed her arms in front of her.

"_I better think carefully about this and not slip anything..."_ Naruto thought as he got up from the floor and warily eyed Ino, "First of all, how did you find out you need a jutsu to enter Jiraiya-sama's place...?"

Ino blushed, grabbed with her right hand onto her left arm and looked away from Naruto, "We...followed Naruto and he used some kind of weird jutsu in an alley...After that he disappeared...So we figured it must've been a jutsu to enter Jiraiya-sama's place..."

"_They followed me! Then...That sudden Shunshin no jutsu..."_ Naruto stared with wide eyes at Ino for a moment and she noticed this, "I know...We shouldn't have followed him...But...can you really blame us? We want to see you way more than we do right now..."

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes again, this time having a serious look, "Please, Ino...Don't try to follow me or Naruto to Jiraiya-sama's place. The same goes for the others...Please...I understand your feelings and of the others, but I want to keep this fair and not have you girls drag me out of bed at 4 am in the morning just to be with me before the others."

"Alright, I understand..." Ino said and then cheered up and formed a sly smirk on her face, "So tell me...Who's your favourite right now?"

"Favourite, you say hm?" Naruto blinked at her, slightly thrown off by the sudden question, "I honestly don't know...You girls are making it relaly hard on me to like just one of you..."

Ino slightly frowned as Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head, "_But I really should start thinking about it..._"

Ino then smiled at Naruto again and took his hand, "That's fine. Then I'll just have to make me your favourite tonight."

Naruto slightly laughed, "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

A while later, Naruto and Ino were standing front of a restaurant and Naruto's mouth dropped wide open.

"Then let's eat here, shall we?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Eh! Are you serious?" Naruto asled in return.

"Of course I am, the food here is great! I've had dinner her once with my family and it was so--- delicious." Ino replied with a smile on her face.

"_Crap...This is one of THE most expensive restaurants in Konohagakure...Do I have the money for this kind of thing?"_ Naruto let his shoulders hang if defeat as he let out a slight sigh.

"What's wrong? You _can_ afford it, right?" Ino asked as she blinked sweetly at Naruto.

"Eh...Yeah, I can...That's no problem what so ever..." Naruto quickly replied as sweat trailed down the back of his neck, "_It's more like what can I afford to buy after tonight..."_

Naruto's head then lit up and he turned towards Ino, "But...Shouldn't you have reservations at a place like this?"

"No, they have a special rule that couples that are out on a date can eat here without reservation." Ino replied and smiled at Naruto.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Naruto replied and sighed again before lightening up, "Alright, let's do this then."

As they headed in they were greeted by a waiter, who was dressed quite stylish, "Good evening Madam, Sir...Have you booked reservations?"

Ino slightly drooled at the waiter and Naruto noticed, "Oi, I thought you liked me and wanted to drool all over me?"

Ino sheepishly smiled at Naruto, "Gomen, gomen...I'll drool over you as much as you want later on."

After Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, the waiter coughed, "Did you book reservations?"

Ino answered the waiter, "No, we didn't. We'll take the 'couples' special."

"Ah, I see. Please, this way..." The waiter said as he showed them the way into the restaurant.

"Ya know...This is somehow kinda suspicious..." Naruto whispered to Ino.

"What are you talking about? How is guiding us to our seats suspicious?" Ino replied.

"Hm...Maybe I'm just getting paranoid..." Naruto replied and looked ahead of them to see where their seats would be.

"Please take your seats while I get the menu for the two of you." The waiter said as he showed them their seats.

Naruto sat down first and leaned with his back against the dark-red wall, "Hmmm...I guess I was wrong after all."

"Told you so. This is a high quality restaurant so there would be no tricks or something. It would make them lose customers!" Ino said and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back at her and switched his position so that his back was leaning against the back of their seats, "Yeah, I guess that I'm just suspicious of almost everyone I don't know after what happened today."

"Hm...? What do you mean 'after today'...?" Ino blinked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, "_I can't tell her about that Akatsuki assasin...She'll start asking questions like 'Akatsuki? Who's the Akatsuki? Why were they after Gaara's live?' and all that..."_

"Oh no, mister. You're not getting off of it that easily." Ino said and placed her hand on her hip and gave Naruto a glare, "What happened? Why were you and Naruto staying behind after that announcement?"

"Eh...I really can't tell you that, Ino..." Naruto replied, giving her a worried face, though it was mainly out of his own concern of how far she might push the questioning.

"What! Why not!" Ino said, slightly irritated that she knew Naruto was hiding something from her.

"Really, I can't tell you, Ino...It would freak you out..." Naruto replied and slightly smiled at her.

Ino was slightly taken aback by that last comment and her eyes momentarily widened, "Could it be that...?"

"Could it be what?" Naruto blinked at the blonde girl, not sure what she was thinking.

"That you and Naruto actually both enjoy the company of both sexes further than just being friends and having friendly contact and that the two of you..." Ino said in one breath, then puffed her cheeks as she turned crimson in her face.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes grew wide and looked at the blushing Ino as if she had just hit him in the nuts with an iron baseball bat, "Wha-Wha..."

His left eye then just started twitching and he didn't know if he should scream and yell at Ino or should roll into a fetal position because of the mere thought that she just gave him.

Naruto decided to do neither and instead steadily replied to her, "I-Ino...Y-You know...It's not something like that...at all...never...ever...really...I like girls and just girls...women...human females...nothing else...Naruto and I...would be wrong on so many levels...Please...Don't fantasize or think about...something like that ever...again..."

He took a few deep breaths and then warily eyed Ino as she looked towards the floor, "I'm sorry, Nemar-kun...I didn't mean to upset you...It's just that..."

"_She really does know how to hit on my soft spots...Just look at her, I can't let her be like this..._" Naruto said to himself and let out a deep sigh, "Well, it wasn't really upsetting...More like shocking...Not that you had those thoughts though! Really! More like me thinking of..."

Naruto coughed as Ino looked up to him again, "Y-yeah...It's...okay...for a girl to have those kind of thoughts...Guys have them about girls...Just...don't mention them to me...ever...again. More importantly..." Naruto took a deep breath and put on his 'I'm-talking-serious-business-now' face, "I want you to know, that no matter what kind of information I keep as a secret from you and the other girls or if you ever find out I lied about something...I just want you to know that I _really_ do like all of you no matter what. Not that I'm going to betray Konoha or something weird like that...! It's just that...you see...ehm...ehehehe..."

Ino raised her head and smiled at Naruto as he sheepishly grinned and placed a hand on the back of his head, "It's alright, you can't tell because it's a secret, right? I trust you."

"Really? Ah, thank goodness...For a minute there I thought you were going to think I'm some kind of suspicious guy..." Naruto said and kept sheepishly grinning at her, "_Yeah! Go me! I saved my own ass from my big mouth again!...I hope..."_

"Hmm...Now, there's one thing I really do want to know..." Ino's smile turned into a devious smirk as she leaned her head on her hand and looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "Just a minute ago you said that 'guys have those kind of thoughts about girls'...I want to know about who you have them, Nemar-kun."

"_Wha...What...? I don't think about girls being together with other girls...Right? I never thought about it before...Why would I think about such things...? I mean who am I? Ero-sennin! ...A girl...with...another girl..."_ Naruto thought as he eyed Ino, who seemed to take delight out of the current situation, "_It's not like it will ever happen...Why should I think about it? Why am I thinking about why I should be thinking about it?...Why did Ino ask me this!"_

Naruto innocently grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head, "To tell you the truth, up until now I've never really thought about girls being with other girls...I try to refrain from perverted thoughts as Er...Jiraiya-sama would go and exploit that over and over again for his own advantage...Such as making me do errands for him and such...Honestly, I don't think I'd even be affected by something like that."

"Oh...Is that so...?" Ino smirked wider as she moved her head towards Naruto's ear and rested her hands on his shoulders, "Let's see about that, shall we?"

"_Wha-What does she plan on doing?" _Naruto thought as a shiver ran over his back when Ino whispered in his ear.

"I'll tell you a little secret that no one else knows about..." Ino whispered in Naruto's ear and momentarily smirked again, "Do you know who my first kiss was?"

"Eh...ehm...Would I have the honor of that? Probably not...but...who?" Naruto asked as he was clueless about why she was asking him this.

"Hm, hm...I shall tell you then..." Ino whispered and took a brief break in her answer, "It was Sakura and you know what...?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as Ino drew closer towards his ear and whispered so soft that she was sure that only Naruto would hear it, "It didn't end with just a kiss..."

As Ino pulled away from Naruto and watch him in amusement, Naruto just froze up. Not one single muscle in his body would move as it all sank into his mind and his heart even skipped a few beats. Naruto slowly turned his head towards Ino and stared at her as she watched him with amusement.

"You...and...Sakura..." Naruto managed to bring out and then he started to bang his head against the wall.

Ino bursted out into laughter and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders, pulling him away from the wall and into her arms, "It was just a joke to see how you would react, Nemar-kun..."

"A joke?" Naruto repeated and blinked at the blonde.

Ino smiled at him and bend over, cupping his cheek and giving him a small kiss on his lips, "Don't worry about it. It was just a joke. Well..."

She pulled back and slightly laughed again, "We did end up kissing each other once, but that was an accident. So she kind of was my first kiss."

"Well, if you look at it like that, then my first kiss was..." Naruto said with a smile and then shut up as he realised one thing he hadn't realised this entire time, "Oh god...I think I just got very sick..."

"Eh?" Ino looked confused at Naruto, who abruptly stood up and rushed towards the restrooms.

After vomiting whatever was left in his stomach and cleansing his mouth of the bad aftertaste with some water and the restaurant's mouthwash, Naruto headed back to Ino, "_Damn...If you look at it that way, then Sasuke is my first kiss...God, that sucks...I certainly hope that Ino has forgotten about that little event...If she'd 'think' about that every now and then..."_

Naruto slightly shivered just before he reached Ino and nimbly made his way past her back to his seat.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she pulled Naruto back into her arms and slightly leaned back so Naruto's head would mainly rest against her chest.

Naruto slightly blushed as he felt the softness of Ino's chest touch the back of his head, "Ah...I just figured out something that made my stomach turn upside down..."

"Well...I guess that I'll have to make you feel better then..." Ino replied as she caressed Naruto's cheek with her fingertops and bend over to steal another kiss from his lips.

"Ahem..." The wait coughed loudly to make his presence known to the two blondes, "Excuse me for interrupting your little moment, but I have the menus and we're getting more customers so we have to make it snappy..."

Naruto sat straight up and grabbed one of the two menus and Ino slightly glared at the waiter before roughly taking the menu out of his hands.

"Hmmm...There sure are a lot of meals to chose from..." Naruto mused as he went over the menu, "_Wait...what's this...They have a special Ramen type that they only make here! It's decided then!"_

Naruto looked from the menu to the waiter and he noticed that Ino had also decided what she wanted as she ordered just before him, "I'll have the house's Special Ramen, please."

His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he heard Ino say that, "_Ino likes ramen too! Since when! How! Why!"_

"What about you, Nemar-kun?" Ino asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I-Ino..Why did you chose to order the ramen? Just curious to find out..." Naruto asked as Ino blinked at him for asking such a thing before shrugging and replying to Naruto, "This morning I had ramen at Naruto's place for breakfast and I just felt like ordering ramen right now."

"A-Ah...I see. So that's how it is." Naruto said and smiled at her, "_Cra---p...If I order ramen I'll won't be able to stop after one bowl probably and she might find it awkward that I like ramen as much as...well...me!"_

"So, what are you going to order?" Ino asked again as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto hastily looked at her and then looked back at the menu, "Uhm...I'll have..."

He quickly went over all the meals on the menu again and decided to use the one that was directly to the opposite side of the ramen, "I'll have the Hayashi Rice, please. I'm not really feeling like having ramen tonight."

"_Oh God, the blasphemy! I DO want ramen! But I can't take it or it will look suspicious when I order more and more bowls of ramen! And I can't just leave it at one bowl! Raaamen...! My ramen!"_ Naruto's thoughts were going haywire as the waiter noted their orders and left to get them for the two blondes.

"Ramen, Ramen, in the morning sun. Ramen, Ramen, eating it for breakfast is so much fun. Ramen, Ramen, it's always so good. You'll never get to find a better kind of food. And when my tummy growls from hunger in the morning, Ramen is what stops my tummy's moaning. For Ramen is food number one and is one of the best things under the morning sun." Ino softly sung as they waited for their meals to arrive and Naruto's eyes grew wide out of surprise that Ino was singing that song.

"Ah! Damn it! Why do I have that song in my head!" Ino cursed as Naruto looked with wide eyes at her, "_She knows THE song!"_

Naruto eyes started to sparkle and Ino obviously noticed the sudden change in his behaviour, "Nemar-kun, are you alright?"

"Ino-chan..." Naruto held Ino's hands and she turned bright red in her face, but then Naruto realised that what he was about to say might give him away, "_Wait! What am I doing! Doing something like this just because she knows THAT song is definetely suspicious! Come on, think of something else!"_

"Y-Yes...?" Ino managed to bring out as she flushed entirely red now and Naruto knew he had to do something or he'd be screwed, "You...have an amazing voice."

"I...do?" Ino asked, not quite sure if he was serious about her having an amazing voice or not.

"Yeah, I wish really amazed by your singing just now. Eh...Just something I wanted to let you know. Maybe you should sing more often." Naruto replied and rubbed the back of his head, "_Well that's slightly a lie so I guess I shouldn't over do it and make her think she really is better than well...everyone."_

Ino smiled shyly at Naruto, her face still crimson red, "Well...I...ehm...Thank you, Nemar-kun."

Naruto smiled back at her and from there on out until they received their meals, Ino mainly talked about what she liked about 'Nemar' and Naruto asking her several random things.

"So you really have no idea who your parents are?" Ino asked as the waiter placed their meals in front of them.

"Not one single clue. Well, I guess they died on some top secret mission no one could know about or something...but they might as well have just abandoned me." Naruto replied as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Hmm...If they really were K.I.A. they should be on the memorial stone, right?" Ino asked as she picked up her own set of chopsticks.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he spontaneously hugged Ino, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before! They must've been shinobi, right? And, if they were killed in action, then they should be on that stone! Thank you, Ino!"

Ino softly smiled, "I'm surprised someone like you didn't think about it before I said it...Well, if they were civilians, it will still lead to nowhere though."

Naruto slightly grimaced and then grinned widely, "No, I'm sure that they were shinobi. After all, I've got to get my talent from someone."

"Well, shinobi or not, I know they've given us a man that's quite special for all the right reasons." Ino replied and winked at Naruto.

"I'll look into later. For now, let's enjoy our meals." Naruto replied and Ino nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more with you."

"Itadakimasu!"

As Naruto began to slowly chow down his rice and Ino gracefully eating the ramen noodles, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl.

The more he stared at her mouth, the greater his desire became.  
Naruto licked his lips, fighting the urge to just let it all go and take what he wanted.  
As Ino's mouth slowly opened and closed, Naruto's grip on his chopsticks tightened.  
Sweat started to crawl down on the back Naruto's neck as Ino sensually licked her lips after swallowing another bundle of noodles.  
Ino brought another bundle of noodles to her mouth and softly blew on them, Naruto's breathing pace increased noticeably.

"Nemar-kun, are you feeling alright?" Ino said when she noticed that Naruto was staring at her.

Naruto shook out of his trance and sheepishly grinned at her, "Ah...I think I should've chosen for ramen after all...It looks very delicious."

"_Must...have...ramen...Give me my ramen. Raaaamen."_ Naruto thought as he drooled and stared at Ino's ramen.

"Isn't your meal good then?" Ino asked as she blinked at Naruto, who was still partly drooling about the bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Huh? What? Oh, it is. It's just that..." Naruto said and then pondered for a moment about what he'd say, "Your ramen looks quite good too and I just wondered...how...it...would taste..."

"Ah, I see..." Ino replied and continued eating her meal and Naruto's mind raced through options of how he could try and get some ramen, "_There must be something! I must have that ramen!"_

Ino took another batch of noodles from her ramen and held them out in front of Naruto, "So how about we feed each other then?"

Naruto's eyes shined brightly and he could only give a vigorous nod in reply before opening his mouth to let Ino place the noodles in his mouth.

After having them devoured, Naruto felt like he had reached heaven and rose his fist up to his face, "It's so damned good!"

"Alright, now it's your turn." Ino said and gave Naruto a wide smile.

"Eh...? Oh yeah! Of course, silly me..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her before picking up a small piece of meat and rice with his chopsticks and motioning it towards Ino's mouth.

Ino's lips graciously enveloped around the chopsticks and as Naruto watched the motions of her lips, there was one thing that first came to his mind, "_She sure as hell doesn't eat like a pig. That's the sexiest way I've seen anyone eat something..."_ (A/N: For you numbnuts that don't get the pig part, remember that Sakura used to call Ino a pig)

Ino smiled at him as she swallowed and she then widely grinned at Naruto, "Now...I wonder how it would taste to have both of our meals at the same time..."

"How do you plan on-..." Naruto silenced himself as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

What seemed to turn into a passionate kiss, was rudely interrupted when Naruto and Ino each felt a hand firmly grab onto their shoulders, "My, my! What have we here! It looks like a youthful couple being youthfully in love! Oooow! The springtime of youth burns brightly today indeed!"

Naruto and Ino opened their eyes and found none other than, of course, Gai and Lee standing behind them.

Ino clenched her fist and tried to calm herself down upon sight of the two, but she was slowly, but certainly failing at keeping her temper.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves here! Mind if my adorable youthful student, Lee, and I, Konohagakure's Noble Green Beast, Maito Gai join you? Of course not! For youthfulness must be spread!" Gai and Lee moved around the table to sit on the opposite side of Naruto and Ino as Ino failed miserably in trying to punch the loud sensei in his face.

Naruto sighed and silently continued eating his meal, Ino following his example and eating her ramen too.

"Well, who would've thought that Jiraiya-sama's long lost apprentice would end up with Yamanaka Ino." Gai said and gave the two a wide smile as Naruto slightly looked up to face Gai, "_Of course...Tsunade-obachan must've explained this to all the active jounin...But then...Does he know that I'm...?"_

Naruto looked over to Ino and found her slightly blushing at Gai's statement, but she just continued eating without making a retort.

"Gai-sensei! Isn't this the unyouthful delinquent that was doing unyouthful things to the girls a few days ago!" Lee wondered and said it loud enough to turn the entire restaurant's attention towards their table.

"Don't be silly, Lee! The culprit we're looking for has red eyes! This young man clearly has honourable blue eyes!" Gai explained and looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was still looking suspicious at them, glad to find none.

"_No...Those two are definetely looking for Nemar-kun...But I'm glad they're idiotic enough to think he had red eyes back then. That's just impossible, right? Might have been the reflection of the light or something...Unless Nemar-kun is hiding something from us..."_ Ino thought as she looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, who just kept on eating his meal.

"You know! Today my youthful student Lee learned a new technique!" Gai exclaimed cheerfully.

"It was a hard one to master, Gai-sensei! But through your devotion to me and your youthfulness I've been able to complete it!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes as he saluted his sensei.

As Gai and Lee kept on ranting and eventually bursted into tears when they hugged each other, Ino scooted over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Ne...Let's get out of here while they're busy and have them pay for our meals. I want revenge for what they did to our moment."

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and then nodded, "I like it. Let's go."

The two of them sneaked their way out of the restaurant and by the time they reached the exit, the waiter arrived at their table, "Ahem...Seeing how your friends have left without paying the bill...I present the bill to the two of you."

"Ah...It seems like they quietly went to spend their youthfulness together in the-..." Gai said as he took the bill out of the waiter's hands and looked at the amount he'd have to pay for them.

Naruto and Ino quietly sneaked passed the restaurant when they suddenly heard a loud scream that shook the foundations of the earth, "WHAT DID YOU SAY! INO-SAN! NEMAR-KUN! GET YOUR YOUTHFUL REAR-ENDS BACK HERE AND PAY THIS BILL!"

Knowing that if they stayed like this they would be caught, Ino and Naruto jumped up and Naruto exclaimed, "RUN FOR IT!"

A while later, when they were sure they were far away from the restaurant and had passed through various streets, the two of them stopped in an alley, heavily panting from their little marathon.

"I..think that they won't be able to catch up... with us." Naruto said, taking a few deep breaths and then widely grinning at Ino.

"They definetely won't." Ino replied and returned a grin that could compete with Naruto's.

She then turned that grin into a smile and pulled him closer, "So...Where were we before we were interrupted by those men in green?"

"_There's no escaping her no is there...?"_ Naruto smiled back at Ino and then closed his eyes like she did and moved closer towards her lips.

A growl echoed through the back of Naruto's mind and his eyes shot wide open. Naruto fell down onto his knees and clutched onto his head, gritting his teeth as much as he can.

Ino, who was rather shocked, looked with wide eyes at Naruto and reached out for him with her hand, "Nemar-ku-..."

"Don't!" Naruto growled at her and then slowly rose back to his feet, breathing heavily in and out, "_That bastard fox...What was that all about?"_

"Are you...?" Ino asked as she looked at him with scared eyes.

Naruto slowly nodded, "Don't worry about it. It was just that I suddenly felt like my head was being pierced or something. A bad omen, I guess...Better get you home..."

"Maybe someone's trying to use mind jutsu on you. Some kinjutsu out of that branche can be...deadly..." Ino replied and her eyes darted towards the ground.

Naruto looked around, searching for any signs of who might do such a thing, "I don't see or sense any presence nearby that's harmful."

"I'll go take a look in your mind and see what's going on then. Might be done from far away." Ino said and leaned against a nearby rain pipe.

"No, Ino! Wait!" Naruto protest but it was already too late as Ino formed her unique handseal and targeted Naruto as she called out the name of the technique, "Ninpou: Shintenshin no jutsu."

Naruto blinked, surprised that nothing happened or thought that perhaps the jutsu had been altered over the past two and a half years. He lifted his arm by his own free will and it seemed like the jutsu had failed as his entire body was still under his control.

"Ino? Did you cancel it when I called out or...?" Naruto then noticed her eyes were trembling and, not much later, the rest of her body started shaking as well as her arms fell down.

As she started falling forward, he managed to catch her just before her body hit the floor.

"Ino...?" Naruto softly whispered as he turned her around and looked into her eyes, that were still trembling but they showed signs that she was able to use them as she moved them to look directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Nemar-kun...I..." Ino still trembled and then tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

She threw herself up and tightly embraced Naruto as she started to cry, Naruto wrapping his arms around her trying to soothe her a bit, "Sssht...It's alright...You'll be ok...I'm here for you..."

"I..." Ino cried as burried her fingernails into Naruto's skin, "I stared into the face of evil incarnate...and it stared back at me...with a huge grin painted on his face...It didn't want me there...Not at all...Nemar-kun...What was that big red mass of evil chakra...?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he placed a hand on the back of Ino's head, "I...don't know..."

"_What in the world is going on...? Nice to know I'm immune to mind manipulation thanks to the old bastard fox...But still..."_ Naruto thought as he stroked with his fingers through Ino's hair.

"This is the first time I've ever seen such a thing..." Ino sniffed, "This morning...I read the minds of various people...Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto...None of them had something like that in their mind...Nemar-kun, is something or someone after your life?"

Naruto slightly pulled her away and looked with wide eyes into Ino's eyes, "You...can read the minds of people?"

Ino's expression went momentarily blank and then she nodded in reply.

"Then...You can read my mind right now? Everything? Like, if I pissed against a tree this morning, you could find out?" Naruto asked with a rather shocked expression on his face.

Ino slightly laughed as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes and then shook her head, "No, I still need to preform the jutsu and make eye contact...Also I can only find out what a person is currently thinking...But whatever it is that is looking into your mind right now, really doesn't want me in there as well...A-And...It succeeded in scaring me enough that I don't want to try something like that again..."

Naruto tightly hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Let's get you back home now, ok?"

"Sorry for giving you such a stupid date tonight..."

Naruto grinned widely and tightened his hug, "What are you talking about? I learned a lot more about you. I now know that you aren't just pushy, but kind and affectionate as well. Also that you know how to have fun, have a sense of humor and well...A lot of things I can't name of the top of my head right now. But most importantly was that I found out that this definetely wasn't a mistake and I was right to like you."

Ino's eyes went wide at hearing this and rested her hands on Naruto's back, "Then does that mean that you..."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry for being such an indecisive bastard, but all of you are making it hard for me to chose who I like the most and who suits me the best out of all of you."

"Well I guess I could always turn into an evil bitch and make you my love slave." Ino grinned widely and slightly snickered.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "You're giving me weird thoughts here..."

"Good weird thoughts or bad weird thoughts?" Ino swept her head back and looked into Naruto's eyes, "Er...Is there any way that would make 'good' weird thoughts?"

Ino smirked at him and leered deviously at him, "Well, if you like seeing a woman in a leather outfit with her cleavage revealed as well as her arms and legs and whom wields a trident or a whip...Not to mention a set of devil's horns and a need to punish her victims and drink their blood..."

Naruto's face turned pale white and his eyes were twitching, "Oi...That isn't one of your fantasies, now is it?"

Ino trailed with a finger over Naruto's jawbone and kept leering at him, "Well...Who knows..."

She winked at him and Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, "You know, you sure as hell recovered quickly from what just happened."

Ino blinked at him and then smiled warmly, "I guess you just have a knack for making a girl feel happy again..."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled the two of them up from the ground, "Well, I guess now it really IS time to take you back home."

"Alright, on one condition."

"Eh? This better not be anything leather and blood related..."

"Carry me back home."

"Eh! Why? You can walk on your own right?"

"Uhuh, but I want to be in your arms for as long as possible..."

"Ehehehe, you know that you play your cards very well."

"But I still lose to you in a game of poker..."

"That's different, you know!"

"So...Does this mean I'm your favourite right now?"

Naruto smiled at her as he picked her up and started jumping his way towards the flower shop that is run by Ino's family, "You know I can't answer such a question."


	12. Chapter 12: When The Lights Go Out

**A/N:** Yo people! It's been well over a month again, sadly...Bah, having too much stuff to do in my life really sucks for my writing. And sadly I must note that chapter 13 will be out in at least a month from now due to holidays and the like... A few announcements to make this chapter and I'll try to keep it as short as possible. First of all, this chapter is supposed to have another day in it, but due to the time it took me to write this and the size of what it is right now, I decided not to keep you waiting any longer and make that other day chapter 13.

Second, I'd like to let you all know that I've made a forum dedicated to this fic and I want all of you to go there and tell me what you'd like to see for the final pairing. No specific pairings, but rather pairing options. (You'll understand once you've read through the post) Forum link can be found in my profile and I hope all of my readers out there that are registered users of will contribute to the topic.

Third point of the day, You guys are in luck for I've decided this week that there will most likely be a sequel to FRwL after this is done. Now I say most likely, because I'm not entirely sure about it yet XD

Fourth point, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and for all the reviews submitted to the previous chapter.

Fifth point, I guess... This chapter hasn't been beta'd since my beta is on a holiday XD So if you find any errors, well...it's because I haven't thoroughly gone over it again, but I did fix a couple of things.

Final point, Rejoice NaruKure fans, for there will be a small NaruKure part in this chapter XD Other than that, there's enough other...stuff...for all of you to enjoy XD

Have fun reading the new chapter and I hope to find many reviews when I wake up in the morning XD Bless all of you and see you all in one month's time for the next chapter : )

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: When The Lights Go Out**

"Well...We're here." Naruto said as he and Ino arrived at Ino's flower shop.

"Yeah...My date with you is over..." Ino replied and frowned as she looked towards the ground.

"Ino." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head as Ino looked up at him, "Even though we were interrupted on multiple occasions, I've had a great time with you."

Ino looked with wide eyes at him, feeling quite surprised for some reason and Naruto then turned around, for he was about to leave, "Well I'll go get Naruto then from Jiraiya-sama's place...It must be near 7 already and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Ino turned him around, pulled him in for a kiss and let her tongue slip into his mouth, "Don't be a stranger."

Naruto smiled at her and turned back around again ready to head off once more, "I'll always be around. Even when you can't see me, I'll be there. Now go inside and get changed for that training session. I think we're really running out of time here."

"_Ehehehe...I think that I really will be late for that training session if I don't head out soon..."_ Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head and then felt Ino wrap her arms around him and press her body against his back, "Thank you...for everything..."

"Ino..."

"Ah! Damn it! We're really running out of time like this! Nemar-kun, forgive me for this but..."

"Eh!"

"Go get Naruto for us! We need him for that training after all!" Ino exclaimed and with all her might she kicked Naruto towards the Hokage Tower.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as tears flew out of his eyes and he was heading straight on a collision course with the Hokage's Tower.

He turned around in the air and saw Ino becoming as small as a dot in the distance, "Can I still make it in time!"

Naruto flashed through the handseals, ending with the boar seal and called out, "Shunshin no jutsu!"

As the smoke disappeared noticed something different, but sadly it wasn't the thing he wanted to see different, "Why are my henge and shunshin no jutsu getting mixed up all the time!"

Naruto turned back around and braced himself for impact with a glass window, "_This will be the second time today!"_

Meanwhile, at the Jounin meeting, all the Jounin of Konoha, save Gai, were discussing what they were going to get Tsunade and Jiraiya as a gift for their wedding.

"I'm surprised that Gai isn't here yet..." Kakashi said as he looked around at the gathered crew.

"Well, I heard him say something about taking Lee out for dinner because he succeeded in mastering a new technique or something..." Asuma said and lit up a cigarette.

"Geez, still doing such a thing even though his 'adorable' student is already 17...What is he thinking?" Kurenai replied.

"Well...The only time I still take Chouji and the others out for a Korean BBQ is when it's their birthday or it's some other special occasion." Asuma said and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Anyway, I believe we had the matter to discuss of what to give as a gift for Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama's wedding..." Ebisu said and pushed his shades back up his nose.

"Yeah, I...Hm? Do you guys hear that too?" Genma asked as he thought he heard something.

"What is it? Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"No...I was sure that I heard someone scre-..." Genma replied but before he could finish his sentence, Naruto's screaming and crashing through the window interrupted him.

Before anyone in the room realised what happened, Naruto had crashed into Kurenai and the couch Kurenai was sitting on fell back, causing the two of them to lie in a rather awkward position.

Naruto gathered his composure and pushed himself up from Kurenai's body, accidentally placing his hands on her chest. He stared at his hands for a moment before blushing and looking at Kurenai's face to see how angry she exactly was.

Naruto was shocked to find a smirk on her face and a suggestive look in her eyes and he quickly jumped up form her body, "G-Gomen, Kurenai-sensei."

"Naruto...eh...Where in the world did you just come from?" Kakashi asked as he dully looked at Naruto, who helped Kurenai up from the floor.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah...Well...Let's just keep it at not having mastered a certain jutsu..."

"Either way, you're still going to clean up that mess you made, Naruto...And I'm going to make sure that you do." Kurenai said as she dusted herself off.

"It is indeed only appropiate for Naruto-kun to clean up the mess he made..." Ebisu said and adjusted the position of his shades again, "I suggest that the Jounin meeting continues in the extra Jounin room and that Kurenai-san will join us later on."

"Eh...?" Naruto let out as the other Jounin present nodded and left the room until there was no one left but Naruto and Kurenai.

"I didn't see Anko-_sensei_ amongst them...Is she sick or just slacking off?" Naruto asked after everyone had left and Kurenai closed the door.

"No, the special Jounin have a meeting in a different room..." Kurenai said and smirked as she locked the door.

"A-Ah...Is that so, huh?" Naruto said nervously, not quite knowing what to expect after hearing Kurenai lock the door.

"More importantly..." Kurenai said, swaying her hips from side to side as she slowly walked in a prowling manner towards Naruto, "I heard a little rumor about you..."

"Eh...? Wha-What would that be...?" Naruto said as he slowly backed away.

When Naruto bumped against the knocked over couch, Kurenai quickly took a few steps forward until her body was only half an inch away from Naruto's, "You weren't very nice to Anko-chan the last time you saw her, now were you..."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Naruto said as Kurenai wrapped one arm around his waist and motioned the other to the zipper of his jacket.

Kurenai leered suggestively at him and smirked as she unzipped his jacket, "Oh you know...And it wasn't very nice of you...You'll receive your punishment now, Naruto-kun..."

"P-Pu-Punishment!" Naruto was starting to panic, "_This can't be good! Kurenai-sensei is as bad as Anko-sensei! Aaaaah!"_

Kurenai slipped out of her top clothing, leaving her only in her netvest and Naruto was seriously starting to sweat, "So...Prepare for some long torture..."

"_Damn it...At this rate I will definetely be late for that training session...!"_ Naruto nervously thought as Kurenai pressed him against her body, "So you consider taking my virginity torture?"

He knew it was quite useless to taunt her, but it was worth a shot to throw her off guard. Kurenai laughed at him and shook her head, "Whenever did I say I was going to do that? I'm just going to grind on your body until I'm all worn out."

"Eh! Gr...Gr...Grind!" Naruto barely managed to repeat those words, "_She wants to kill me! I've got to get out of here!"_

"Uhuh...but first...a kiss..." Kurenai said and as she moved her lips to his, she closed her eyes.

Her eyes shot wide open however when she found out that she was kissing something that was rather hairy. In her arms she found a stuffed animal in the shape of a frog and she quickly turned around to look where Naruto went.

Said blonde was standing on the edge of the broken window and ready to jump out, but he first turned his head around and grinned widely at Kurenai.

"Tell Anko-_sensei­_ I said hi." Naruto said as he slapped himself on his rear end and jumped out of the window, leaving Kurenai behind with the stuffed animal.

"Damn it, now I don't have a gift for Anko-chan anymore." Kurenai pouted and stomped with her foot on the ground before looking at the stuffed animal in her hands, "Then again..."

Naruto raced back towards his apartment as fast as he could. Not only because he thought he was going to be late, but also because the thought had crossed him that Kurenai might chase after him.

The thought of her using him as a grind pole crossed his mind again and Naruto stepped up his space again, arriving a few minutes later at his apartment.

Once he was actually inside his apartment, Naruto took a moment to regain his breath.

"What took you so long?" Naruto looked up and found Temari giving him a slightly angered glare.

"Ehehehe...I had some stuff to do so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari sighed and placed her hand on her hip, "It's alright already. Let's go to the rooftop."

"The rooftop? Why should we go there?" Naruto asked and blinked at Temari.

"Gaara told us to gather up there while he took a shower." Temari shrugged, "Everyone is waiting up there and I waited here for you, so let's get going already."

"Hm...Ok..." Naruto replied and followed Temari to the roof of his apartment.

There he was greeted warmly by Sakura, Tenten and Ino as he and Temari walked up to their group.

Naruto looked at Ino and slightly blushed, "_Damn...It's kind of embarrassing to see Ino right after tonight."_

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Ino asked and patted him on his shoulder, "You look like you just did something stupid."

"Ahahahah! No, it's nothing, Ino." Naruto laughed, trying to hide the blush on his face, "It's just that I hope I won't injure any of you during training."

"Awww...That's somewhat cute, Naruto." Tenten smiled at him, "But you'd do best to not underestimate us."

"That's right. We won't be holding back either, Naruto, so give it your all." Ino replied.

"Don't worry about getting any injuries, I'm able to heal them anyway." Sakura smiled at Naruto as well.

"Hmmm...I think I need to be careful with my attacks though..." Temari mused as she placed her fan on the ground and gave it a contemplative look, "I don't want to tear all your clothing apart. That would be really bad."

Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at their already sexy and revealing uniforms and flushed red of the thought of it being sliced up and exposing even more.

"Don't you dare use your Kamaitachi then!" Tenten yelled with her face still bright red.

"Don't worry...I'll just use attacks that aren't imbedded with chakra, so they won't cut you." Temari leaned on her fan and smiled at Tenten, "It won't end up like the chuunin exam almost three years ago..."

Tenten groaned at the memory of how badly she lost back then against Temari, but decided to leave it at just a groan.

"Well, either way, I'm looking forward to see what all of you are able to do." Naruto smiled at them, "I haven't seen any of you, except for Sakura-chan, fight yet."

"Oi, oi...Becareful what you wish for, Naruto..." Temari smirked, "I might knock the wind out of you."

"It seems that everyone is ready, huh?" Gaara's voice came from near the entrance to the rooftop and everyone turned around to face him.

Naruto and the girls gasped as Gaara stepped out into the light.

A gentle breeze blew through his red hair, which seemed to sparkle in the light of the setting sun. His face was so clean that it even had a certain shine to it and, due to the fact that he was wearing a black t-shirt of Naruto's, his physique was outlined more than it normally would be.

Gaara no longer emitted an aura that emitted that he didn't want social contact and was seriously restraining his urges to kill someone and instead emitted one of relaxation and calmness. It looked like he had become a different man yet somehow stayed the same.

"What's wrong? Is there something weird going on behind me?" Gaara calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The girls squealed and ran over to Gaara, instantly starting to glomp onto him and pull his arms and such.

"Gaara, you need to start wearing T-shirts more often." Temari said with a blush on her face as she poked Gaara's arms and pulled the sleeve of the T-shirt that he wore.

"When did Kazekage-sama become so sexy...?" Ino asked as she blushed and poked Gaara's stomach.

"What did you do to suddenly look like this?" Sakura asked with a bright blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's left arm.

"Are you really the same Kazekage as a few minutes ago?" Tenten blushed as she looked into his eyes and tilted her head from left to right to inspect him.

"I just took a shower..." Gaara stated, "I'm still the same person."

"But really Gaara, you look damned good all of a sudden. It's like you're a different person. You're even shining!" Temari said blushing brightly.

"Naruto...Can you please get the girls off of me?" Gaara asked without his face changing emotions, "I'm feeling various things right now and I think I'm close to shivering."

"Come on, Kazekage-sama! You really do look great!" Tenten said cheerful and Gaara just kept staring forward without any emotion appearing on his face.

"Let's all hug Gaara for his new cool looks!" Temari suggested and before Gaara could even protest, all the girls cheered and hugged Gaara, who decided he should try asking Naruto for help again, "Naruto..."

"Ehehehe. I'm not sure I can do anything about it. Ehm..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Gaara and rubbed the back of his head, "_Man, they sure as hell are excited about Gaara's 'new' looks...Hmmm...Maybe it's because of the setting sun or something...Might as well try some changes then as well! At least until they stop hugging Gaara..."_

Naruto took his hitai-ate off and looked at it, "_Hmm...Even though it feels kinda weird to take this thing off, but I guess it's alright as right now it's quite peaceful anyway. Besides, I'll keep it right in my pocket for when I need it."_

After Naruto had placed his hitai-ate in his pocket, he took his necklace out of his shirt and looked at it for a moment, a smile forming on his face.

"Hey, everyone! Come on, we've got training to do, so let go of Gaara already." Naruto called out and turned the heads of the girls towards him.

As they looked around at Naruto, their eyes became big and sparkly, "Naruto what did you just do to yourself?"

"Eh? Nothing special? Why?" Naruto blinked at the girls.

"Y-Your looks..." Temari pointed at Naruto with a shaky finger.

"_Oi...Does the hitai-ate really make that much of a difference?"_ Naruto wondered and clutched onto the hitai-ate in his pockets, "I just took my hitai-ate off, that's all. Now let's start training already and..."

Naruto took out his hitai-ate and motioned it towards his forehead to put it on. However, the girls rather had him without it and thus they jumped off of Gaara and towards Naruto, "NO!"

Naruto stopped his movement and looked at the girls crash on top of each other only a few feet away from him, "What in the world are you guys doing? Let's start already..."

"Oi...Somehow...I think this IS the training..." Ino muttered.

"They must be using a genjutsu to look extra charming too..." Sakura added.

"Naruto and Gaara don't even know anything other than simple genjutsu...So it can't be genjutsu..." Temari replied.

"So that means that they can look good if they really want to..." Tenten said, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

"Still doesn't mean this couldn't be training..." Ino replied.

"I agree...This might be a test to see if we could stay loyal to Gaara...or something like that..." Sakura said and thought the situation over again.

"Well, the three of you were ordered to be my little brother's bodyguards...I on the other hand am free to do as I please." Temari said and grinned wickedly at the other three girls, "I guess that means I can go hog Naruto all by myself now..."

"Eh...! That's unfair, Temari!" Sakura complained.

"Hm...Jealous, Sakura?" Temari said with an evil smirk printed on her face as Sakura blushed crimson.

"Oi..." Gaara said and walked towards the pile of kunoichi, "Stand up. We're going to start training now. The four of you can have girl talk later..."

As the girls grumbled and stood up, Gaara walked over towards Naruto and turned back around to face the girls again, who were by now back onto their feet.

"The rules of this training session will be simple. Your team wins when the other team is tired. The teams will be me and Naruto versus the four of you. We'll lose if both Naruto and I are too tired to fight and we'll win when the four of you are too tired to fight. Go all out, no holding back. However, the use of sharp weapons like kunai and shuriken are forbidden on the opposite team's members when they are getting tired. This to prevent any serious injuries. That's all." Gaara explained.

"But, isn't two versus four a bit unfair?" Tenten asked.

"Hmmm...You're right...Naruto, join the girls." Gaara said and everyone gasped in surprise, Tenten being the first to react, "That's...not what I meant..."

"I told you before...There will be no holding back other than the fact that I won't be out to kill you. Injury is a possibility when you're careless. Therefor it's Naruto and me versus the four of you." Gaara momentarily closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Or did you forget that I am still the Kazekage? Don't ever underestimate your opponent."

The girls grumbled in protest, but they knew Gaara was right and that they had to live with it.

"Well then...Let's begin..." Gaara calmly stated and motioned his arms out of their usual crossed over eachother position.

"Alright..." Naruto cracked his knuckles and looked eager to finally begin the training session, "So we'll each take on two of them, huh Gaara?"

"I guess so...Either way..." Gaara formed a single handed handseal and his skin appeared to be cracking open, "The time for talking is over."

Gaara slapped his hands together and his Suna no Yoroi dispersed into the wind, surrounding them all with tiny pieces of sand.

"Everyone, let's go!" Temari called out and snapped her fan open.

She waved her fan with all her might, creating a strong gust of wind, which was heading for Naruto and Gaara. Gaara forced all of his sand to create a barrier in front of him and Naruto and Temari's wind attack crashed straight into it.

Temari forced her muscles to bring the fan back around for another attack, however she stopped when she saw Naruto rushing at her from the corners of her eyes. She snapped her fan shut and brought it up to shield herself from Naruto's attack.

Naruto's fist collided with the metal of Temari's fan and he smirked at her, "You shouldn't leave yourself open, Temari."

"Who says she's leaving herself open?" Tenten's voice reached Naruto's ear and he was able to roll over Temari's fan just a second before a kunai passed over his head.

Temari quickly twisted the postions of her arms so that she could swing her fan again and she managed to hit Naruto in his stomach, sending him flying towards the other girls when Temari stopped her swing.

However, Naruto popped off into non-existance while he was flying through the air and Temari quickly spun around, expecting another attack.

Naruto had jumped over the sand barrier that Gaara had created in front of the two of them and was heading for Temari again.

"You're naive, Naruto! It's four to one right now!" Sakura called out as she rushed passed Temari, out to engage combat with Naruto.

"_Oh crap! Sakura-chan's punches could send me flying off of the rooftop!"_ Naruto realised and darted to the side, catching a glimpse of a beam of sand heading towards Sakura.

Sakura noticed it too and was about to shatter the beam with a powerful punch when the sand split up and engulfed her arm. As the sand continued to wrap around Sakura's body, Gaara called out the name of his technique, "Sabaku Kyuu!"

"Gaara! Quit it!" Temari yelled as she knew what Gaara's standard follow-up and final move was after the desert's coffin.

Everyone was surprised and shocked to see Gaara in his usual killing position and with Sakura being trapped in his Sand, Gaara called out his next move, "Sabaku Boufuu!"

Sakura's coffin exploded, freeing her from it's grasp and creating a powerful sand storm on top of the roof top, impairing the vision of everyone present on the rooftop.

Naruto, however, knew that this was his opportunity to make sure Sakura was out of close combat range again and continue his attack. He spun through the sand storm as good as one could in a sand storm, landed down on all fours in front of Sakura and pushed himself off of the ground with all his might.

Sakura got the wind knocked out of her as Naruto's back made an impact on her and she flew back far enough for Naruto to be temporarily safe at least.

Naruto turned back around to face Temari, but found her missing on the spot she had previously been standing on.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Naruto muttered to himself as his eyes darted over the rooftop, trying to find the blonde kunoichi from Sunugakure.

By the time Naruto heard Temari unleash her warcry, he could only barely manage to look up and see the wind mistress wield her fan before being violently knocked against the rooftop, as the sand storm cleared from the centre of the rooftop.

"_Damn it...I think I underestimated her techniques even without the chakra cutting imbedded into the wind..." _Naruto mentally groaned before quickly jumping back to his feet and as Temari landed he quickly slapped his hands together to form his infamous seal, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Just as the small army of Naruto let out their cry for battle, Ino took her position and called out, "Ninpou, Shinshuuha no jutsu!"

A wave of blue energy decimated Naruto's Kage Bunshin army in half and knocked the other half slightly back.

"Leave the rest to me." Tenten called out as she rushed towards the Naruto Kage Bunshin army.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, after recovering from the push Ino's mind wave technique had caused, and saw Tenten summon a bo staff.

Not long after that, Tenten reached Naruto's little army and started her assault as Naruto and his Kage Bunshins drew a kunai to defend themselves against the strikes from the staff.

"That won't work against me!" Tenten called out as one of the Naruto clones tried to block her staff with the kunai.

One by one, Naruto's clones began to disappear into thin air as Tenten managed to hit each and everyone of them by evading their attempts to block her attacks. After disposing of the final clone, Tenten quickly thrust her staff forward, aiming for a blow to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto quickly smirked at Tenten and spun slightly to the side, making Tenten miss her designated attack point and thereby missing Naruto completely as well.

As Tenten's staff was now still within his reach, Naruto laid his hands upon it and roughly pulled the staff along with Tenten towards him. She had no choice but to let go of it, but that still didn't stop her from bumping up into Naruto's arms.

Holding the staff in one hand and using the other to hold Tenten, Naruto pushed the two of them down on to the ground where they rolled away from Temari, who had tried to whack Naruto around his head with her fan.

When they stopped rolling, Tenten quickly backed away from Naruto and jumped back up to her feet. Naruto jumped back up as well and used the staff to parry another attempt of Temari to hit him with her fan.

"_Damn...This is quite the crappy position...I need both my hands on the staff to hold Temari's attack back..." _Naruto mentally cursed as he used all his might to make Temari's attack not go any further.

Meanwhile, Tenten quickly summoned a nunchaku and held it ready for an assault on Naruto, "So what do you plan on doing with my staff, Naruto? You don't know how to handle it."

"Hehehe. You're underestimating me, Tenten." Naruto grinned widely at Tenten as his body slightly shook from the force he had to put on the staff to keep Temari's attack at bay, "One of the most important things I learned from Ero-sennin these past two and a half years..."

Tenten looked questioningly for a moment at Naruto and waited for him to continue.

"Ne...You did just use some moves when wielding this staff, didn't you Tenten?"

"It's obvious that I used techniques with them. You can't just randomly swing a staff around and beat up an army of close-ranged fighters, you know!"

"Ehehehe...That's why I said you're underestimating me...Ero-sennin taught me that..." Naruto momentarily closed his eyes and shifted the grib he had on the staff, "When facing someone who uses techniques or styles you don't know, study those techniques and styles like the devil!"

With that said, Naruto threw Tenten off guard for one second, which was enough time for him to make his move. Naruto ducked and brought the staff down with him, making Temari's attack pass right over his head.

He then quickly thrusted Tenten's staff forward, aiming for her stomach like she did when she attacked him. Tenten couldn't manage to use her nunchaku to block the attack, but she was able to use it to decrease the damage taken from the hit.

As Tenten gasped for air, Naruto dropped the staff and quickly jumped back in case the other girls started attack him, "_Even though I managed to pull this off, it won't work a second time. I'm not a weapon's specialist like you, Tenten..."_

Naruto evaluated the situation, finding Temari defending Tenten with her fan and Ino standing in front of Sakura, who had quickly healed any injuries she had.

"Hehee...Looks like it's two versus one, Gaara..." Naruto said and grinned.

"No...We still have to make it two versus one..." Gaara calmly stated.

"Alright then...I'll take on Temari and Tenten and you'll take on Sakura-chan and Ino?" Naruto suggested as he cracked his knuckles.

"Either way, I don't care...Let's just continue..." Gaara replied.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed and charged at Temari and Tenten.

Temari instantly noticed the sprint Naruto took towards them and waved her fan, throwing a mighty gust of wind towards Naruto.

Naruto leaped up into the air and once again made his infamous seal formation, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Temari clutched tightly onto her fan and threw a sharp look at Naruto before calling out, "Ninpou...Kamaitachi!"

Momentarily, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the cutting winds head for him and his clone army.

His clones quickly formed a shield in front of Naruto, who quickly performed the seals he had been thought not too long ago, "_Please, make it in time!"_

A moment later, Temari's wind cut through the mass clone army that shielded Naruto, leaving nothing but a big cloud of smoke and a smirking Temari behind.

However, Temari's smirk faded as the smoke cleared up to show a Naruto-less blue sky, "_What the..."_

Temari then felt that the weight on her fan had increased noticably and she quickly turned her head around, "_Impossible..._"

"Hehe." Naruto grinned widely at Temari as he stood on the end of Temari's fan, "Made it just in time."

Temari roared as she tried to knock Naruto of her fan by swinging it with all her might again, but Naruto just molded some more chakra and stuck on to the fan.

Tenten, still slightly out of breath from the staff impact on her stomach, threw a kunai at Naruto in hopes of at least being able to get him off of Temari's fan.

Her plan succeeded, but not in the way she had expected as Naruto noticed the kunai just in time and flipped off of the fan, over Temari, who he clinged onto as soon as he was behind her.

"Naruto! What are you doing! Get off of me!" Temari said as she tried to shake Naruto off of her back.

"Sorry, Temari, but you're going to be my shield for now." Naruto grinned widely as he used some chakra again to strengthen his grip, incase Temair's shaking would come close to shaking him off of her back, "Or you could try to hit me with your fan and injure yourself as well."

Temari snapped her fan shut and with a loud stomp placed it up vertically in front of her, "Why should I do that when I can still freely move around as I please?"

Naruto slightly moved his head away from behind Temari and gave her a questioning look, which was replied by a devious smirk that formed on the wind mistress' face.

"Oi, Tenten." Temari said as she grabbed firmly onto Naruto's arms that were wrapped around her, "Shove a blunt weapon up Naruto's rear end for me."

"Whaaaaaaat!" Naruto yelled, though not directly into Temari's ears, and then he saw Tenten firmly grab onto her nunchaku, which made him panic quite a bit, "O-oi! Tenten! You can't be serious about doing that, right!"

Tenten flexed her nunchaku and grinned wickedly at Naruto, who gulped and did his best to turn Temari around to face Tenten, at which he succeeded as well.

"C-Come on...Tem-Temari...I thought you liked hugs!" Naruto replied, not sure what he could do right now since dropping off of Temari's back would leave him open for attacks.

"Oh, but I do like them, Naruto..." Temari smirked, "However, I don't like lower back problems...Do it, Tenten."

"_This is bad! Very bad!"_ Naruto mentally stated the obvious for himself and then quickly did the first thing that came to his mind.

He quickly formed his infamous handseal and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the clones popped into existance, Naruto yelled at Tenten, "Stay away from my ass!"

"Hmmm...Looks like training has finally begun again for me." Tenten smirked and as she threw her nunchaku up in the air, she kicked her staff up from the ground and grabbed it mid-air.

Not even a second later, Tenten started tearing through the clone army as smooth as a knife can cut butter.

"_Damn useless clones...Why do I keep using them as shields anyway? Oh well, looks like Tenten has taken Temari's attention off of me..."_ Naruto thought and he looked at Temari, who was just holding onto him while watching Tenten beat up the clone army.

"_This is my chance!"_ Naruto thought and quickly placed his feet on the rooftop and used all of his might to throw the two of them back, "Now!"

"Shit!" An off guard Temari cursed as Naruto threw the two of them back.

While they were in mid-air, Temari accidentally had let gone of Naruto and the two of them crashed on top of each other, their fall being broken by a bunch of unlucky Kage Bunshin.

Naruto picked Temari up, holding her in his arms for a moment before setting her back down on the floor, "Go get your fan already, it's no fun to fight you without it."

Temari stared for a moment at the young blonde shinobi, not sure what to think or say at the moment and thus she just settled for replying with a nod before quickly racing towards her fan.

"Let's see..." Naruto cracked his knuckles, "How am I going to take the two of them on at the same time..."

Naruto threw a quick glance towards Gaara to see how he was fairing against the combined forces of Sakura and Ino.

Sakura was able to break through Gaara's sand shield, but the instant she broke through, Gaara's sand wrapped around Sakura and tossed her away. Ino's mind techniques managed to get through the shield as well, but were quickly stopped by Gaara's sand armor, which then quickly recovered as well.

"_Hmph...Looks like Kazekage-dono is having no trouble at all..."_ Naruto thought mockingly, which was mostly because he was slightly jealous and envious of the red haired shinobi from Suna.

"_Now...to fight those two..."_ Naruto thought as he turned back to his sparring partners, "_Tenten has a 100 aim and mostly uses long ranged attacks. Temari's attack are mostly mid to long range. On top of that, the wind she creates covers quite some space, which makes dodging a well timed attack kind of hard...Together, Tenten and Temari would both attack from far away as I close in and once I'm close enough to start my own close ranged combat, Tenten will use her skills to go on the offense and Temari will go on the defensive side...Damn, those girls aren't going to make it easy for me."_

Naruto took a kunai out of his kunai pouch and gritted it between his teeth, "_However...If I can take them on one at a time, things will slightly shift towards a victory for me..."_

"_Alright...Time to show what Uzumaki Naruto is made off!"_ Naruto thought and grinned at the two girls as he started running towards them.

As soon as Temari saw Naruto rush towards the two of them, she snapped her fan open and instantly launched an attack at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up in the air and with a swift motion of his head, he threw the kunai towards the spot right between the two girls. Noticing the kunai heading towards them, Temari and Tenten each jumped to away from the point where the kunai would land and Naruto flashed through the handseals.

Once the kunai hit the rooftop, Tenten whipped out a bunch of her own kunai and Temari held her fan ready.

"This is it!" Tenten called out as she threw her set of kunai towards Naruto and Temari waved her fan to send another attack towards Naruto.

However, seconds before their attacks came even close to Naruto, he had disappeared and left only a large cloud of smoke in the air.

"Haaaa!" Naruto made his presence known to the two kunoichi, revealing that he was standing on top of the kunai he had just thrown at the two of them.

"What in the...!" Tenten yelled surprised to find Naruto in front of her.

Naruto quickly molded some chakra, made the kunai stick against the bottom of his shoe and with his other leg, he launched himself off of the ground and towards Temari.

As soon as Naruto had lifted himself enough from the ground, he spun around once and threw the kunai towards Tenten. Tenten deflected the kunai by quickly throwing one of her own, but that didn't stop Naruto from flying towards Temari.

Not having enough time to counter attack, the wind mistress snapped her fan shut and readied for impact from whatever Naruto was trying to do by flying towards her like he did right then and there.

Naruto raced through the handseals again and only moments before he would bump into Temari's fan, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke again and due to the speed he had while flying towards Temari, the cloud of smoke blew right into Temari, disturbing her vision.

Tenten only barely managed to dodge a fist thrown at her from Naruto, who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_What is this...Is Naruto this fast!"_ Tenten thought as she flipped over Naruto and took out multiple shuriken, which she threw at Naruto a few moments before she landed on the rooftop again.

Naruto rolled away, only barely dodging Tenten's shuriken, he grabbed onto the kunai that he had previously thrown towards Tenten and threw it again at her.

Tenten shifted the position of her upper body so that the kunai would fly over her. She could feel the metal of the kunai nick the fabric of her shirt ever so slightly.

"_That kunai..."_ Tenten thought as she clutched onto her staff, ready to begin her attack on Naruto once again and the kunai landed in the wall behind Temari. Naruto rushed at her once again and again he rushed through a sequence of seals.

"_Damn! Of course! He's using the kunai to move around so fast!"_ Tenten realised, quickly turned around and started rushing towards Temari.

However, Naruto also realised, at the same time as Tenten did that he was going for Temari again, that if he used his move right now, he'd be stuck fighting both the kunoichi again.

Naruto stopped right before the last seal, released his hands from seal formation and launched himself towards Tenten. He tackled Tenten and the two of them landed flat-out on the rooftop.

Tenten moaned in pain, "Ah...Naruto...That hurts, you know!"

"Sorry, Tenten, but you know what they say! No pain, no gain!" Naruto grinned widely and then quickly jumped off of Tenten as Temari threw a wind attack in their direction.

However, both Naruto and Tenten were swept away by the wind attack, sending them flying towards the opposite end of the roof. Naruto quickly grabbed onto Tenten, before the two of them would fall off of the roof.

Due to natural reflexes, Tenten had closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself being hugged by Naruto as far as one could consider it a hug.

"Be back for you soon enough, Tenten." Naruto quickly flashed through the handseals and didn't have the chance to notice the bright blush on Tenten's face.

As Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again, Tenten was slightly knocked forward due to the small harmless explosion it made. As soon as Temari saw that Naruto had disappeared again, she leaped up into the air and threw a wind attack towards the ground.

Naruto was just in time to see the wind mistress perform the move and pressed himself against the wall.

"That was close..." Naruto said with wide eyes as he could feel the winds presure on his toes.

Just then, five kunai pinned Naruto against the wall as he had let himself open for a few second.

"Eh!" Naruto let out and saw Tenten standing on her feet again and with a huge smirk on her face as a sixth kunai landed just below Naruto's crotch.

Naruto started sweating like he was dressed for the cold and put out in the desert surrounding Sunagakure and stared at the kunai that was barely an inch away from his manhood, "_I REALLY shouldn't mess with girls that have perfect aim with any weapon."_

Tenten smirked at Naruto as she walked towards him, "You know, Naruto, you should be glad my aim is 100 percent and not any less. Who knows...That last attack could've cost you more than most battles, wouldn't you say?"

As Naruto vigorously nodded his head, Temari landed in front of him, "Looks like you're defeated, huh Naru-..."

Temari suddenly went silent and tilted her head for a moment, "Isn't that your phone, Naruto?"

"Eh...?" Naruto listened too and he could faintly hear the sound of his phone ringing, "EH! It is! Aaaah! Get me down from here!"

Temari and Tenten quickly took the set of kunai out of Naruto's clothing and as Tenten went down on her knees to grab the last kunai, the one just below Naruto's crotch, she winked at him, "You know, no one's perfect...Next time I might 'miss'..."

Naruto momentarily shivered and then quickly headed back towards his apartment to pick up the phone, "_Girls are scary...very scary..."_

When he quickly rushed into his apartment, the phone was still ringing and Naruto litterally jumped towards it to pick it up, "Hello? Naruto speaking."

There was a moment of silence on both sides and Naruto decided to try again, "Hello?"

After a few more seconds of silence, he shrugged, "Damn it, I'm too late."

As he was about to hang up again, he suddenly heard a voice through the receiving end of the phone, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nearly dropped the phone out of his hands when he suddenly heard his name, but he managed to catch it, even though it meant he had to fall down on the ground.

"Hi-Hinata? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata replied.

"Geez...Next time reply when I pick up the phone. I was already late with it so I thought who ever was calling me had already hung up." Naruto stated.

"S-Sorry, N...Naruto-kun...It was my first time calling Naruto-kun...so..."

"It's alright already. So I see that Tenten did give you my number huh?"

"Y-Yes...Hope you don't mind..."

"Ehehehe...As long as you don't call me in the middle of the night, I'm fine with it." Naruto grinned widely.

"O-Ok...I'll...I'll remember that..."

"It's a joke, Hinata. You can call me whenever you really need or want to...Though, I really do like my sleep."

"O-Oh..." Hinata replied and there followed a moment of silence between the two of them.

"So ehm..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Why did you call me?"

"Eh?...I...I..." Hinata stuttered shyly.

"Hm?" Naruto replied patiently.

"I...wanted...to...know if...Naruto-kun...would like to...spend some time...with...me?"

"Eh, is that it? Of course I do. You can come over right now if you want to." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, everone else is here too."

"E-everyone else?"

"Uhuh. You know, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura-chan and Gaara. We can all do it together then!"

"Eh?"

"We're having a lot of fun really. Would be even more fun if you joined us, Hinata."

"EH?"

"Well...I have to say, it can get a bit scary at times...I mean, if you saw what Tenten just pulled off. Man, that was scary!"

"Hinata?"

"Hinata? Oi? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yes...More or less..."

"Well come over here then, we'll have a lot of fun for sure!"

"I...I guess so..."

"Alright. Now hurry up or we might finish without you."

"Oi, Naruto. Are you coming already or what?" Temari asked as she walked into the living room and found Naruto lying down on the floor, "...You know, we can't continue this if you keep lying on the ground like that..."

"Ah, Hinata. Sorry, but I have to go now. Hurry up and come over here!"

"O-ok...I'll be on my way..." Hinata said and hung up.

She stared at the phone for a few moments, her face bright red and a few thoughts running through her head, which turned her face even deeper red.

"N-No...Na-Naruto-kun wouldn't do such things...would he...?" Hinata said to herself and then looked for a moment at the door before quickly throwing the phone on her bed and rushing out of her house.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked as she pulled Naruto up from the ground.

"Ah, Hinata wanted to hang out with me, so she called me and I told her she could come over right now and join in the training." Naruto smiled at Temari and then started walking off.

Temari quickly followed him and gently kicked Naruto, "Ass..."

Naruto abruptly stopped walking and turned around to face Temari, "What was that-...?"

Temari, however, didn't notice Naruto's abrupt end to his walk and bumped right up against him, the two of them falling down on the ground. The wind mistress supported herself on her arms and stared for a moment into Naruto's eyes, "For throwing that smoke into my face before..."

"Oh, well...It's training so-..." Naruto started but stopped as Temari dropped herself on top of him, "Oi! Temari! Are you okay? Oi!"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." Temari replied and closed her eyes.

"Are...Are you sure?" Naruto asked, some what insecure if Temari was really feeling alright, "_What's up with her all of a sudden?"_

Temari nodded, "Yeah...Let's go back to the others before we are missed too much."

"Ah! I just remembered that I forgot to tell Hinata that we were all on the rooftop!" Naruto exclaimed and slightly jumped up.

Temari pushed herself up and supported herself on her arms as she looked at Naruto and momentarily blinked, "So you think all the noise coming from the rooftop won't be a big hint to her that something's going on there?"

Naruto stared blankly at Temari for a few moments before nodding, "Yeah, you're right. She'll definetely find us."

"Well, let's head back to the others then." Temari pushed herself up and pulled Naruto along with her.

Not much later, the two of them were back on the rooftop and found Tenten lying stretched out on the floor, supporting her head with her hands as she watched Ino and Sakura fight against Gaara.

"Yo, Tenten! Sorry for the wait, but we're back!" Naruto cheerfully announced and Tenten turned her head around to face her two sparring partners of the day, a smile crawled onto her face for a few seconds until she finally jumped back up to her feet.

"Alright, let's continue where we left off then!" Tenten said equally cheerful.

"Eh! But that was me pinned against the wall in a very nasty position!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten smirked as she drew out a bunch of kunai again and stared straight into Naruto's eyes, "We _can_ repeat that, you know..."

"No! Definetely not!" Naruto said and quickly slapped his hands together again in the cross-shaped handseal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Again?" Temari took her fan off of her back and placed it on the ground, "I hope that you utilize them better than last time..."

"I'm going to knock both of you out with just one move." Naruto cracked his knuckles and then he and his army of clones formed a single handseal.

"What kind of jutsu could you possibably do with just one handseal?" Tenten asked as she joined up with Temari to prepare for whatever Naruto had in mind for them.

"Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, followed by the loud echoing of his clones repeating the same

"Nemar version..." Naruto said in a sultry manner as he and all his clones had transformed into naked versions of Nemar, with the exception that thick clouds of smoke covered his private parts.

Temari and Tenten turned bright red and couldn't help but stare at the mass naked Nemar army.

"Please, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan...Don't stare at my naked body...It's too embarrassing..." Naruto said in an overly sweet and sultry manner.

The jaws of Temari and Tenten dropped wide open and, almost instantly after their jaws dropped open, blood fiercely erupted out of their noses and send them flying back, crashing near the rooftop entrance.

"Sakura-chan...Ino-chan..." Naruto said longingly, drawing the attention of the two remaining girls onto him and his army, "Please, don't look at me either..."

The two remaining girls were caught even more off guard than Temari and Tenten and instantly launched up into the air after letting out a loud squeal.

When Sakura and Ino crashed on top of Temari and Tenten, Naruto canceled both his Henge no jutsu and his Kage Bunshin no jutsu and just fell down on the floor out of laughter, "Oh god! I can't believe that actually worked! I'm a pure genius! A genius dattebayo!"

Gaara calmly lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the heck just happened to the girls.

"Na...ru...to...!" The girls said in unison as they towered high above Naruto, who's laughing abruptly stopped, and flames of anger burned brightly in the girls' eyes.

Naruto gulped, "It was just joke...A joke...Aaha...Aahaha...Ah...Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Come here, Naruto! I'm going to bash your skull in with my fan!"

"Naruto! I'll beat you up, shannaro!"

"I'll strangle you with my nunchaku!"

"I'm going to rip you to pieces for that!"

Gaara crossed his arms and watched the four girls chase after Naruto as they radiated massive killing intent, "_I wonder if I should help him..."_

Gaara stared at Naruto for a few moments before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Soon after that, the four girls had jumped on top of Naruto and were trying their best to make him suffer as much as possible.

"_Gaaah! I'm feeling so many soft things right now yet it's painful!"_ Naruto thought as certain feminine body parts pressed against his body while he had to 'suffer' from their attempts to rip him apart.

"That's enough..." Gaara calmly stated and moved his hands to the sides of his body for a change, "Playtime is over."

The girls and Naruto instantly looked up towards Gaara, who slightly spreaded his legs out, "I'm going to see if the four of you can overcome something as a team, so be prepared."

The girls stood up and dusted themselves off, waiting for Gaara to begin. Once all of them stood in line, Gaara nodded and slapped his hands together.

Temari's eyes widened in fear as Gaara began to continuesly repeat a sequence of three seals and sand violently errupted into existance in front of him.

In mere seconds, the sand had spread out over the entire length of the rooftop and started to rise further and further towards the sky.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu." Gaara called out as the upward wind caused by his technique blew violently through his hair.

The wave of sand grew larger with each passing second and the ground underneath their feet began to tremble.

"Wha...What the heck is that!" Naruto gasped as he watched the sand avalanche rise at least a couple of meters up into the air and towering menacingly above them.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu..." Temari's eyes sharpened as she spoke those words and opened her fan, "One of Gaara's most powerful techniques...Frankly, it's strength could grow infintely as long as Gaara has enough chakra...Right now...he's holding back. A lot."

"Eh! This is holding back! Such a large jutsu!" Naruto jumped up to his feet and looked at the other girls, who were just speechless and seemed to be just amazed as Naruto was.

"Yeah...He invented the jutsu about a month after the war on Konoha had met it's end...Till this day, I've only seen it 4 times. And...I've never found a way to beat that immense jutsu." Temari said as her eyes slightly flared with anger. Anger out of the fact that she was completely helpless against such a move.

The sand stopped in it's place for a moment and Gaara's voice could be heard from the other side, "Your final training of the day is to break through this jutsu and reach me. Naruto, if you wish, you can help the girls too."

"Eh!" Naruto let out but before he could say anything else, the sand started flowing again and the sound it created was getting too loud to have any calls reach Gaara's ears.

Naruto's eyes then sharpened and he threw a quick glance at the other girls, "Alright, everyone! If we all use our most destructive move then we can bring this overgrown beach down! Yaru'tebayo!" (A/n: Roughly means 'Let's do this'tebayo')

"Alright, Naruto! We'll bring this thing down." Sakura said, full of confidence.

Naruto smiled and nodded at her before starting up his Rasengan. Temari started to focus chakra into her fan and Tenten and Ino each started to flash through a series of handseals.

Naruto smirked, but that smirked quickly faded when he heard Sakura cry out and saw her rush with a raised fist towards the immense flowing wall of sand.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as Sakura ran dangerously close to Gaara's technique.

As Naruto quickly ran after her, Sakura punched with all her might against the avalanche, sending a tremor over it entirely.

A large hole was blown into the sand wall and the sand blew passed a rather shocked Gaara, "_This is bad..."_

Sakura was kind of surprised herself to see Gaara's shocked face and even more when the entire sand wall started to reach out for her. Gaara quickly slapped his hands out of their folded position and moved them up towards the sand avalanche, slowly clutching them into fists.

"_It's too unstable. I can't stop it!"_ Gaara thought as he forced with all of his will for the sand to stop heading towards her.

Just seconds before Sakura would be crushed underneath the weight of the sand, Naruto wrapped an arm around her and pushed his other hand up into the air, "RASENGAN!"

The sand split apart and was thrown up into the sky like a furious tornado, but leaving the pink-haired kunoichi and her blonda saviour unharmed.

Gaara quickly clenched his hands into fists and it began raining teddy bears made out of sand, "..."

"Gaara! Naruto!" Temari called out as she quickly rushed to the trio, the other girls following around.

"Naru...to?" Sakura hestitantly asked as she blinked at Naruto.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Ye...yeah..." Sakura said slightly blushing out of embarrassment and then quickly stood straight up.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard from behind him and he quickly turned around, facing none other than Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata! You've made it. Sorry, we're done training now I guess, so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh? Training?" Hinata looked a bit confused at Naruto.

"Yeah, you know. What we talked about on the phone and all?" Naruto looked questioningly at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh! Ah...I-I see...Training..." Hinata sheepishly smiled at her number one love and blushed brightly out of embarrassment, "_Training...I'm such an idiot!"_

"But you know, Hinata..."

"Eh?"

"I'm impressed that you could find us on the rooftop when I didn't even tell you where we were training! That Byakugan is really impressive."

"Idiot...With the ruckus Gaara just made anyone could've found us." Ino said and playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head and grinned widely, "Ehehehe, I guess you have a point, Ino."

Then all of a sudden, out of thin air, Naruto and his friends were surrounded by two ANBU squads.

"Everyone alright!" One of them called out.

"What happened!" Another reacted.

"Was it the Akatsuki!"

"Or perhaps...!"

Gaara wandered with his eyes over each of the ANBU members and Naruto looked dully at who appeared to be the squad captain, "Heh? What are you talking about. We were just training..."

"Training!" The eight ANBU members yelled at the top of their lungs, causing Naruto to fall, Gaara to plug his ears and the girls to cover their ears.

"Something wrong with that?" Naruto asked as he shook his head to get his hearing back.

"Hokage-sama had this entire sector cleared out!"

"She even mobilized us!"

"We saw that huge wave of sand!"

"We thought we were going to be the heroes of the day!"

For a moment all the other ANBU members just silently stared at the guy who had said the previous statement, "What? We never get to be the heroes of the day..."

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the captains said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied dully.

"With you being one of the Akatsuki targets, you can't have a simulated battle on top of the roof of your apartment complex. Also, you violated the Village's rules by having a training session here instead of on the designated training sites and therefor..."

"Ahem..." Gaara coughed, drawing the attention of the captain, "ANBU Taichou-san, I assume you know who I am?"

"Kazekage-sama, we know you are staying at Uzumaki Naruto's place, but..."

"The training session was my plan, Uzumaki Naruto was kind enough to help me out training these excellent four kunoichi here. Ofcourse we're going to need a 'no holding back' policy during training if we wish to improve our skill. I had no knowledge of Konoha restricting the use of training sessions in residential areas and therefor I will personally apologize to Hokage-sama for violating Konohagakure's rules. I'll take any blame for this so called incident and report everything to Hokage-sama."

The captain looked at his fellow ANBU and the other squads' captain and then nodded, "Understood. Then, please follow us back to Hokage-sama."

"I refuse."

"What?" The ANBU captain replied, sounding slightly angered for having his orders denied, even though it was by the Kazekage.

"I still have to clean up this mess..." Gaara replied and pointed with his head towards the large pile of sand teddy bears, "Also, I believe that after today's statement, Hokage-sama has more pressing matters to attend to. But please, do report to her that she can expect a visit from me before midnight..."

"Alright. I'll relay the message." The ANBU squad captain replied and nodded at Gaara before raising his hand and making both squads disappear as fast as they arrived.

Hinata bend down near the pile of sand teddy bears and picked one up, "Eeee-h...They're...kind of...cute, aren't they?"

Sakura walked over besides Hinata and picked one up as well, "To think that this made from the sand that nearly fell on top of me if it wasn't for Naruto's rescue..."

"Eh?" Hinata looked up at Sakura with a kind of surprised expression on her face.

"Interesting choice to turn your sand into, Gaara..." Temari said teasingly and smirked at Gaara.

"Temari..."

"Yes?"

"Shut it..."

Temari's smirk widened and then played a bit with one of the sand teddy bears, "So what do you plan on doing with these guys?"

"They'll disappear in a few hours..." Gaara calmly stated and walked over to them.

"Eh? But I thought you said you needed to clean this up?" Ino asked confused.

"Tell me...Would you want to face Hokage-sama's temperament right after hearing that she was worrying about Naruto's safety for nothing?"

"I don't think I'd want to." Tenten answered before Ino could and slightly giggled.

"Then, what shall we do now?" Naruto asked as he lazily walked towards the others.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we all go watch a movie at Naruto's place!" Tenten exclaimed cheerfully.

"Eh!" Naruto was surprised to hear such a proposal.

"I have nothing else to do tonight, so it's fine with me." Sakura replied.

Ino nodded in reply, "Same here, so if Naruto doesn't mind all of us staying there, I wouldn't mind watching a movie with everyone here."

"No one's waiting for me at home so..." Tenten replied and looked at Naruto.

"I..." Hinata replied and fidgeted with her fingers.

"But...I don't even have a VCR or something...and I doubt the movies on TV are any good." Naruto protested as he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari started pushing Naruto towards the rooftop exit and matter-of-factly stated, "Naruto, you really don't get it, do you? It's not about the movie."

"If watching a movie is not about watching the movie, then what is it!" Naruto wondered.

"I believe that it is about the thing called 'keeping each other company' then..." Gaara stated as he calmly followed Temari and Naruto, the other girls soon following after the three of them.

Not long after that, everyone was seated in Naruto's house and Naruto was standing in front of the television, trying to find the Konoha movie channel.

"Ah! Found it!" Naruto said proud and turned around, looking at his friends that gathered in his apartment.

Even though he was looking at them, he was rather looking for a place to sit. Gaara was sitting, as usual, on the couch and Ino and Sakura sat next to him. Temari and Tenten sat on Naruto's bed and Hinata sat on the ground in front of the couch.

"Naruto, you can sit next to me and Temari if you want." Tenten said smiling at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eh...Thanks for the offer Tenten, but I think that I'll keep Hinata company on the floor." Naruto smiled at Tenten and then walked over to a rather surprised and madly blushing Hinata.

As Naruto sat down beside the shy girl of the Hyuuga clan, she turned her head towards him and he noticed it from the corners of his eyes.

"Let's enjoy the movie, Hinata." Naruto said with a smile on her face.

"Y-yes..." Hinata hestitantly replied and then looked back in front of her, but her eyes still darted to the side where Naruto was sitting.

"Alright! Let's enjoy this movie!" Naruto cheerfully threw a fist up in the air, but then he got whacked around the head by Sakura, which caused him to rub his head instead of holding that fist up, "Naruto, be quiet. The movie is starting."

Naruto continued to rub his sore head for a few seconds and then calmly lowered his hand, "_Could've just told me..."_

An hour and a half later, the moviecredits were rolling over the screen.

"A---h...That was such a good movie." Ino said as she stretched out and kept her hands up in the air when she heard some soft sobbing.

"Eh? Naruto? Are you... crying! Why!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw tears in the corners of Naruto's eyes.

"Because, you know...It was just too sad for that girl!" Naruto replied, half crying.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"You know...The one who kept being rejected by the guy because he couldn't decide who to pick, even though she openly expressed her love for him. The others didn't even do that until well...near the ending! How could he just continuesly reject that girl!" Naruto replied

"You liked her the most, didn't you Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Well, yeah...She openly expressed her feelings to that guy and she was really the first out of them all to realise that she truly loves him and..."

"Naruto..." Sakura said with her eyes twitching.

"Hm? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked surprised up at the pink haired girl, who sat behind him.

"You just liked her because she flashed her panties a lot and had big breasts, right!" Sakura pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"Eh!" Naruto leaned away from Sakura, nearly falling onto Hinata's lap as the Hyuuga heiress started to plus madly.

"Admit it, that's the only reason! You have been training for two and a half years with Jiraiya after all!"

"No! I'm not like that at all! Not one bit!"

"I saw you drool when she came on screen like that...You pervert."

"Ofcourse I drooled! What do you think I am! Gay!"

"Gaara didn't drool..." Sakura retorted and gave Naruto a sharp glare.

"He didn't laugh at the jokes either." Naruto threw back an almost equally sharp glare at Sakura.

Gaara coughed and then spoke up, "If I may defend my name and being in this case...As a matter of fact, I found the humoristic scenes quite entertainable and...humorous. I did laugh, though it was without a smile on my face, a loud laughing sound or even a slight sign that I was laughing, seeing how everyone was already laughing enough for ten people when we are only here with seven."

"Then tell us, Gaara..." Temari smirked, "Did you like any of the girls in the movie?"

Gaara's left eye twitched once as all the eyes present in the room fell upon him.

"You know...I'm curious about that too..." Ino said and smirked at Gaara.

Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "...As a matter of fact, I did enjoy the sight of one of them, however I refuse to answer which one of the girls it was."

"Eh...That's boring..." Ino complained.

"Girls..." Temari said and leered deviously at the other girls, "Puppy eyes no jutsu!"

Temari and Tenten jumped off of Naruto bed and quickly joined Sakura and Ino, trying to give Gaara their best puppy dog eyes, "Please---...Tell us who it is!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at seeing the actions of the girls and stood up from the floor. He stretched a hand out to pull up Hinata as well, who blushed and after a few moments of consideration took his hand and helped herself up from the floor.

"Did you like the movie, Hinata?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga heiress with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes...I...I enjoyed watching...the movie with you...a lot..." Hinata said with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Ah. That's good to hear." Naruto's smile widened and then he placed his hands on the back of his head, "Alright, everyone. I like all of you being here, but I think we ran out of stuff to do already with our entire group."

The girls stood up along with Gaara, who let out a sigh of relief, and then they pondered a bit, Ino deciding to call out something random, "Is there really nothing else we could do together? Like...going out or something?"

"Hmmmm...I don't think I know anywhere we'd be able to go to so..." Naruto stopped when all of a sudden, all the lights and everything else that needed electricity in the apartment went off.

"Kyaaaaa!" The girls screamed initially and clinged onto Gaara and Naruto out of pure shock that the lights suddenly went off.

"Everyone, calm down. It's most likely just a power outage..." Gaara stated, trying to get out of this without having any of his current of clothing ripped off of his body.

"This..." Naruto said as he tried to find any sign of light, but the nightly star- and moonless sky outside provided no light at all and thus they were all shrouded in complete darkness, "_Could this be..."_

"Everyone be careful! This might not be just your average power outage!" Naruto yelled and tried to drag his body to his bed and bedroom window. Though with all the girls clinging on to him and Gaara, it didn't go without problems.

"Naruto! What are you doing!"

"Ah, watch out!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he felt that he had landed with his face on his bed, "_That was not a good idea..._"

Naruto's senses then picked up multiple things. First of all, Naruto noticed he was lying on top of one of the girls, though he could not directly tell by the touch of the girls body or the smell of her hair who it was. Second, he noticed that his hands had landed on two other girls.

"Is everyone... alright...?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Naruto..." Sakura hissed.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied.

"If you wish to live longer than five seconds from now, don't you dare move your hand even the slightest bit..." Sakura said, intent to kill radiating of her words, showing that her threat was serious.

"But if I don't move it then..."

"I just really do NOT want you to accidentally do something, alright Naruto? I don't know if it's left or right hand that's on me, so don't move either of them!"

"O-ok..." Naruto felt a blush crawl onto his face as he did not know exactly where his hand was.

"Y-yeah, Naruto...I'd appreciate it if you didn't move your hands either..." Temari replied and Naruto felt his blush turn brighter, "_Oh god...my hands are on Temari and Sakura...and I don't know exactly where...but..."_

"The...Then, who's lying underneath me?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun...I..." Hinata's words slowly escaped her lips as her breathing was more rapid than before.

"Hinata!" Naruto nearly yelled and Hinata was shocked to suddenly hear Naruto call her name so loud so she clutched tightly onto his jacket, "Pl-Please...Ke-keep your v-voice d-down, Na...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto carefully made his way with his mouth to Hinata's right ear and whispered, "Sorry...Are you alright, Hinata?"

"Y...yes..." Hinata replied as her breathing increased even more and she clutched tighter onto Naruto's jacket.

"Can you bear with me on top of you for a bit?" Naruto asked, "_I really don't know how strong she is physically...I don't want to crush her or something..."_

"I...I...I...g-guess...so..." Hinata replied and a gasp escaped her lips.

"_Poor girl, she must be scared of the dark to clutch onto my jacket like that and not to mention I'm lying on top of her...It must be one big torment..."_ Naruto thought and then softly whispered in Hinata's ear again, "Sssht...Just bear with it a little...I'm here for you...Just relax...Even if there is some kind of an attack, I'll be protecting you right now..."

Hinata let out an almost unheard moan and her breathing pace started to increase tremendously.

"_Oh man, she's breathing so deeply that her chest keeps pressing against mine...She must be really feeling uncomfortable right now."_ Naruto slightly started to sweat as the soft chest of the Hyuuga princess pressed against his own every other second, "It's alright...It's alright..."

Hinata gulped and then nearly passed out as Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers, but she mustered all of her will in order to stay conscious, "_You can't pass out now, you can't pass out now. You can't..."_

Hinata then did something she never would've dared doing if the lights were on. She wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's waist and pressed her body tightly against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened in surprise but then they softened and he rubbed his cheek against hers again, "Relax, Hinata...I'm here for you...Don't be scared..."

Another gasp and soft moan escaped her lips as Naruto's whispers entered her ear and then she slowly moved her lips to Naruto's cheek.

Half an inch away from his cheek, Hinata stopped and instead moved her mouth to his ear, "Naruto-kun...I...I want to..."

Naruto listened to her soft, yet rapid breathing for a moment untill he felt a soft hand pick his hand up and move it away, "Alright, Naruto. Feel free to move that hand again to push yourself up from Hinata."

Naruto then felt his other hand being picked up and moved as well, "This one too. Damn...It really is too dark to see a single damn thing here. Had to find out where you were lying and what not."

"Alright then, no one better be standing directly behind me." Naruto said a bit louder and grinned widely.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm even close to you guys..." Ino replied.

"Nor am I, so feel free to stand up, Naruto." Tenten replied, sounding like she was still near the couch.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, sending a shiver over the girl's spine, "I'm gonna push the two of us up from the ground now, so hold on tight to me."

Hinata nodded, her cheek brushing against Naruto's and she then tightly held onto Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands on the bed and then pushed himself and Hinata up from it. A few seconds later, they were back on their feet and Hinata still held tightly onto Naruto.

"Oi, Hinata...I don't want you to faint the instant the lights are back on so..." Naruto whispered to her.

"I...I believe Na...Naruto-kun will catch me, if that should happen..." Hinata replied and lied her head against his shoulder, "I...I...don't want to be without...someone...in the darkness..."

"Hinata..." Naruto said and then paused for a few seconds, causing Hinata's heart to skip a few beats.

"Y-Yes...?"

Naruto smiled and then moved his head to her ear and whispered again, "I'm glad to see that you won't instantly faint when you're this close to me...It...it kind of hurts to have one of your friends faint constantly in your presence, I guess..."

Naruto heard Hinata gasp and then he smiled, "But don't worry about it. You're still my friend and I really don't hate you one bit. I guess...You're just the kind of person people can only like and not hate."

As if it was fate, the lights popped back on again and Hinata realised this all too well as she quickly called out, "Bathroom!"

As Hinata quickly rushed off for the bathroom, Naruto blinked and then scratched the back of his head.

"So, what was that all about, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Eh? What was what all about?" Naruto asked confused in return.

"The whole yelling and screaming about this not being your average power outage and such of course! We could've seriously injured ourselves!" Ino protested.

"Ah...That's what you're talking about..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I just thought it wasn't your average power outage...That's all..."

"Hmm..." Ino leered suspiciously at Naruto.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, nothing at all." Ino replied and playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Alright people, I think it's safe to say that this is the best time to leave for all of you, who aren't spending the night here." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think my mom will be worried due to the power outage and what not. See you soon again, Naruto." Sakura said as she made her way to the door.

"Oi, Sakura! Wait for me, damn it!" Ino said as she quickly followed Sakura on her way to the exit, "Bye, Naruto! We'll see each other again tomorrow, I guess."

Tenten stretched out and covered her mouth as she let out a yawn, "I'm going to take a nice warm bath and then head to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

Naruto, Temari and Gaara followed the three to the door and as they left the apartment, they waved and bid them goodnight.

Naruto closed the door behind them and then realised Hinata was still in the bathroom, "Oi, Hinata. The others left already. Are you alright in there?"

"Y-Yes...I'm almost...done..." Hinata replied from inside the bathroom.

A few moments later the flushing sounds of the toilet could be heard along with some more calmer streaming water and not long after that, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, "Sorry for the wait..."

"Hmm...Hinata, do I need to walk you back home? It's already pretty dark outside and well...I know you could handle yourself out there but..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"I..." Hinata started to fidget with her fingers and she looked down towards the ground, "I...I'd be...happy...to have Naruto-kun escort me back home..."

Naruto slightly laughed as Hinata brightly blushed, but then he nodded, "Alright, let's get going then. Temari, Gaara...I'll be back soon."

"Have fun." Temari stuck her tongue out at Naruto and then winked at him, Gaara simply nodded at him before heading back into the living room.

"Well...Let's go then, Hinata." Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga girl, who nodded in reply and returned the smile, even though it was a much shyer smile then Naruto's smile.

Not long after that, Naruto and Hinata were wandering through the nearly empty streets of Konoha.

"Na...Naruto-kun? C-Can...I ask you something...?" Hinata asked as she looked towards the ground with a bright blush on her face.

"Ofcourse you can. What is it?" Naruto smiled at her.

"W...Why did you want to accompany me back home?" Hinata asked and momentarily looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? You don't want to be alone in the darkness and..." Naruto paused a moment and smiled as his eyes darted over the streets of Konoha, "As a future Hokage, I'll have to make sure Konoha is safe to walk through, right?"

Hinata smiled at him and then looked at the road ahead of them, "Na...Naruto-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked and blinked at Hinata.

"About the movie we watched..." Hinata spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah! It was a great movie, huh? Did you enjoy it too?"

"Y-Yes...but I was wondering..."

"Hinata, feel free to ask me anything. I won't kill you or something like that for asking me some questions." Naruto replied and slightly laughed.

"Did you...really feel sad when that person who openly expressed her love to the protagonist every time but he just kept rejecting her because he couldn't decide yet?"

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah...Probably, if I was that guy I couldn't just keep rejecting her if I even slightly liked her as well. I mean...It would break her heart with every rejection and...I guess I wouldn't be able to really live with myself if I'd break a girl's heart that many times, yet she keeps on loving me."

"Ah...I see...So all a person would have to do is confess her love for you often enough before you'll chose her?" Hinata asked and when Naruto gave her a shocked expression, she darted her eyes to the ground and apologised, "G-Gomen, Na-Naruto-kun...S-such a question...It wa-was too b-bold, wasn't it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, though I'm surprised you'd think I might be like that, hehe. I'll have to like a person first after all. Any person who I really don't like is not going to win me over by merely confessing to me an infinite amount of times."

"Th...Then..." Hinata gulped, "M-May I as...ask a f-few more questions...?"

"Ofcourse, I trust you after all, Hinata. If you'd like, I could even tell you the size of my boxers." Naruto said and started laughing as Hinata turned bright red, "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped laughing, his expression turned slightly more serious and he placed his hands on the back of his head, "I mean it...I trust you, Hinata...You can ask me anything you'd like."

"The-Then..." Hinata said and then her lips moved but no sound came out of her mouth.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was brightly blushing and avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"D-does...W-would..." Hinata gulped again and shyly looked at Naruto from the tops of her eyes, "W-Would Na-Naruto-kun want a...a...girlfriend a-and...i-if so...wha-what kind of girl wo-would Na...Naruto-kun want as...as his..."

Naruto grinned widely and slightly increased his pace, "Do you really want me to answer those questions?"

"I-If...Naruto-kun doesn't mind answering them..."

"I...have been all on my own for most of my life. Though I love all of my friends, I want to be fully loved in return...Someone who could hold me incase I needed it...Someone who I could hold incase she needed it...For quite a few years now, I've always liked Sakura-chan for who she was and always thought she beautiful. I guess I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Now I...I don't really know. I still lo...like her a lot, but..." Naruto took a moment to pause and smiled, "Yeah...I sure as hell want a girlfriend. But not just any girl...A girl who cares for me and for who I can care. A person to protect with more than my life."

"M-More than...Naruto-kun's life?" Hinata hesitantly asked as she softly bit her lower lip.

Naruto slightly turned around to face her and grinned, "Uhuh. A girl who I'd protect even if my legs were severed, my arms ripped off my body and my heart taken out of my body. For the person I really love...I wouldn't ever let anyone with bad intentions even harm a hair on her head."

"I...I...don't..." Hinata stuttered as Naruto slowed his pace again to walk besides the Hyuuga heiress.

"As for how I'd like my girlfriend to be...Probably...she has to be beautiful, but also be..." Naruto looked up at the clouded dark sky above them and paused a moment before continueing.

"Someone who's smart like Sakura-chan. Someone who is full of energy, yet calm most of the time like Ino. Someone as caring as Temari. Someone as talkative and gracious like Tenten." Naruto said and noticed a slight hint of sadness in Hinata's eyes.

Hinata's eyes went wide open in shock as Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around her at shoulder length, "And someone as kind, gentle and well-mannered as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. As a certain girl named Hinata."

Hinata slowly raised her hands up to Naruto's arms and pulled herself slowly out of Naruto's hug, "Hinata?"

Hinata then quickly turned around and tightly embraced Naruto, burrying her face in his chest, "Oi...Hinata? Are you...crying?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on the back of her head, "Oi...Should I carry you back to the Hyuuga estate?"

Hinata slightly nodded her head as tears kept flowing from her eyes, Naruto picked her up and they headed to the Hyuuga compound, "_I wonder why she's crying..._"

"Naruto-kun...I'm...I'm sorry..." Hinata softly whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Weird girl, what do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong..."

"I...I'm crying..." Naruto heard Hinata whisper in his ear.

"Crying is not a sin. I don't get it, though...Why are you crying?"

"I...I think..I just...need to..." Hinata replied.

Naruto remained silent for a moment and then asked, "Was it because I hugged you and said those things?"

"...M-maybe..." Hinata blushed, "I...I d-don't feel sad..."

"May I ask you something, Hinata?"

"Y-yes..."

"Are you in your...monthly thing? Because the sudden rush to the bathroom and the mood swings just now. Anko-_sensei_ told me that some girls would act like that during their monthly...thing..."

Hinata blushed brightly, "N-No...Na...Naruto-kun...I'm not..."

"Ah, alright...Ehm...then...eh...would you mind calling me when you have that...thing...so I can take care of you a bit or something...?"

"I...Y-you..." Hinata blushed far brighter than before and then gulped, softly adding, "I...w-wouldn't...m-mind...I-I...guess..."

"Ehehehe...Sorry for asking such a weird question, Hinata. You can forget I mentioned it if you'd want to."

The remainder of their little trip to the Hyuuga compound was experienced mostly in silence and the first words spoken again was when Naruto dropped Hinata off in her bedroom.

"Then, I'll be heading back now." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"I..." Hinata hesitantly stepped towards Naruto, "I w-wanted to...bi-bid you goodnight...so..."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "Hehe, then do so. Temari and Gaara are probably waiting for me back home."

"A-ah...I-I see...Goodnight...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said and looked towards one of the corners of her room that lay behind Naruto.

"_She really is a bit of a weird girl. However..."_ Naruto thought as he smiled at Hinata before tightly hugging her, "Goodnight to you too, Hinata."

Naruto then quickly left, hurrying back home, leaving an once again lonely Hinata behind, staring longingly at his shadow form from her bedroom window.

"I'm back!" Naruto called out as he entered the living room of his apartment, only to be instantly tackled to the ground by Temari, "Yo there, lover boy."

"Eh! What are you talking about, Temari!" Naruto nearly yelled as his body was firmly pressed against the floor by Temari's body weight on top of him.

"Hmm...You know, what I'm talking about." Temari winked at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"O-of course I didn't! Where did you get the idea I'd do that!"

"Nowhere at all, just checking, hmmm..." Temari said and ruffled through his hair before standing up from him.

"Women...I really don't get what all of you are thinking..." Naruto shook his head as he stood up.

"Well, to name one thing...we girls think the exact same thing about you guys." Temari said and winked at Naruto.

Naruto stretched out, "Well, putting that aside...What in the world are we going to do? I'm kinda bored."

Temari shrugged, "I don't know. Might as well head in early."

"Eh! Already! It's way too early to go to bed!" Naruto complained.

"I have to agree with Naruto, Temari...It's too early to go to bed." Gaara stated as he momentarily paused from making sand sculptures.

Temari dropped down on Naruto's bed and stared at the ceiling, "Then, what else is there we can do right now? It's been a long day."

Naruto dropped down next to Temari and stared at the ceiling along with her, "What do you guys do at home when there seems nothing else to do?"

Temari shrugged, "It depends I guess...Most of the time I'm tweaking my fan or polishing it...Or I head out to meet some friends or something...Speaking of home, I guess I'll go write a letter to Kankuro, in case he's worried why we're away for such a long time."

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows...Either way, he's there all by himself and since the Kazekage is on leave, he probably has all of Gaara's duties right now..."

----Meanwhile, in the house of the sand siblings in Sunagakura----

A large cloud of smoke pressed against the ceiling of Kankuro's room, the smell of marijuana richly present.

"So...I heard you ladies are interested in a certain puppetmaster and his puppets, who are currently present in this room..." Kankuro said with a stoned grin on his face and a joint in his hand.

----Back in Konoha----

"Yeah, he must be having a really busy and stressful life right now..." Naruto said nodding.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be ok." Temari said and shrugged, "I'll go write him a letter anyway."

Temari jumped off of the bed and headed towards for her bags, obviously searching from a pen and some proper writing paper.

"Temari...Shouldn't you be taking care of our laundry right now?" Gaara asked and Temari froze on her spot.

Temari straightened up and rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "Now that you mention it, I guess I do..."

Naruto sat straight up on his bed and nodded at Temari, "Ah, don't worry about it, Temari. I'll help you out."

Temari smiled at him, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Then, let's hurry up and do the laundry before it will _really_ get late and all." Naruto said as he jumped off of his bed as well and just then, someone knocked on Naruto's front door.

"Hm...Now who would come visit at this time...?" Naruto wondered as he walked to the door, "_I'd better be cautious...That power outage still worried me a bit and I can't really think of anyone who'd just knock on the door._"

Naruto reached out for the door with caution, expecting it to be shattered within moments.

"What are you doing, Naruto? Open the door already." Temari said and quickly opened the door before Naruto could.

"No! Wait! Ah!" Naruto let out as he fell onto the floor when the door was fully opened within a mere second.

"Eh...Hi there..." Tenten sheepishly smiled at Naruto and Temari, "Sorry for bothering you."

"Ah...It's just you, Tenten..." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Tenten slightly puffed her cheeks and glared at Naruto, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Naruto quickly jumped up from the ground, only barely evading a kick to his face, "Ehehehe...Nothing at all. Did you leave something behind?"

"Actually...I came here because..." Tenten avoided eye contact with Temari and Naruto, "I...somewhat need a place to stay..."

"Hm? Why? Your apartment burned down or something?" Temari asked.

"Eh...Can I come in? I'll explain everything..." Tenten sheepishly smiled at the two of them.

A while later, the three of them were seated around the kitchen table and Tenten started to explain her situation.

"RODENT INFESTATION!" Temari and Naruto exclaimed a bit too loud after hearing the first sentence of Tenten's explaination.

"Eh...Yeah...They locked the entire place down and I was only allowed to quickly grab some clothing...They said they have it cleared out by tomorrow morning so...Please, let me stay here for the night!"

"But...where would you be able to sleep?" Naruto wondered as he looked around his apartment.

"You're bed is big enough, isn't it?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but where would I sleep? I'm not going to share the couch with Gaara!" Naruto protested.

"You sure as hell aren't going to do that indeed..." Gaara replied from his usual position from the couch.

"Please, Naruto! Can I stay here just for one night?" Tenten begged Naruto.

"Can't you sleep over at Neji's place or...Super Fuzzy Eyebrows or Fuzzy Eyebrows' place?" Naruto asked.

"Neji's uncle would definitely not allow it. And could you imagine how sharing a room with Lee or Gai-sensei would be like!" Tenten exclaimed and then started to impersonate how it would be if she'd spend the night with Lee, "Oh! Tenten! Don't worry! My youthful spirit shall keep you away from any impurity! I'll sleep on the kitchen table and not look at you while you are in your youthful sleeping garments! Tenten! It's 4 am! Hurry! We must do a million laps around Konoha to stay in our springtime of yoooouuuuth!"

Temari and Naruto sheepishly grinned at Tenten, who let out a sigh as she sat back down on her chair, "Please, Naruto...I really don't know who else I could turn to...I'm sure the three of us could share your bed!"

"_The problem really isn't that it's impossible for the three of us to lie in my bed..."_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Tenten, "But I really can't turn down a friend in need. Alright, you can stay here tonight, Tenten."

"I hope you have some thin sleeping garments with you, Tenten, because with the three of us together in the same bed, things will get way more hot than usual." Temari stated as she stood up from her seat, "Then, I'll go do the laundry now. It was near the ground level, right?"

"Yeah, I'll show it to you if you want to." Naruto said but Temari shook her head, "I'll find it on my own, don't worry. It's not like I have something much more important to do."

"I'll go for walk then...I could use some of the fresh air in Konoha before heading to bed..." Gaara stated and instantly headed out of the apartment.

"Alright, feel free to take your time." Naruto said as Gaara and Temari left the apartment, with Temari carrying a large pile of clothing in her arms.

"Then I guess I'll show you where the bathroom is." Naruto smiled at Tenten and the two of them stood up.

"You don't have a bath, right?" Tenten asked as they walked towards the bathroom.

"No, just a shower and toilet. Both are very clean, so you don't need to worry about something like that." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Tenten and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto opened the bathroom door for Tenten and showed her the bathroom, "Feel free to use the shower if you want to. Eh...N-Not that I ehm...well..."

Tenten slightly blushed, "Eh...I wasn't thinking in that way about it...Just to use it you know..."

"Ye...yeah! That's what I meant to say, but er...you know...just so you don't misunderstand." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Tenten.

"I-I know...Ehm...Let's head back to the living room now...shall we?" Tenten asked and without waiting for Naruto to answer, she closed the bathroom door.

The two of them walked up to Naruto bed and as Tenten sat down on it, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm...any side you prefer to sleep on?"

"Ehm..." Tenten looked over her shoulder at the bed, "I'd like to sleep on the window side, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at..." Naruto said and then noticed that the window which was broken earlier that day had been fully repared, "Huh? When did that get fixed?"

"Gaara told us he fixed it while em...you were out getting Nemar-kun. He did it so fast that we didn't even notice it and...such..." Tenten said, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"Ah, I see...I guess I'll have to thank him when he gets back then." Naruto replied and sat down beside Tenten.

After a moment of silence, the two of them said the same thing, "Ano sa."

"You first." Tenten said.

"Ladies first." Naruto replied with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, alright..." Tenten said and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"If you had three friends who all liked a girl and that girl liked everyone of you as well and you'd have someone you like besides that girl, what would you do?" Tenten asked and stared at her lap.

"Nemar-kun, huh?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew the answer and Tenten nodded in reply.

"Then, you have someone you really like besides him, huh?" Naruto laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Well...I think I do...I'm not quite sure, because well..." Tenten said and then shrugged before lying down beside Naruto, "What would you do if you were in my position."

"I'd probably try to figure out the feelings I have for both of them and then...I guess I'd go for the one who I liked the most."

"But if you find out it's the one who is liked by your friends as well, then there's a chance that..."

"Either way, that chance is there. You just got to show that person why you should be the one to be chosen."

"I guess so...Ne, Naruto...Could you...Give me a few honest compliments?"

"Eh? Why would you want me to do that? Temari and Gaara might get the wrong idea if they'd walk in on us while I'm complementing you or something."

"Can you please just do that?" Tenten asked again, turning her head to face Naruto.

"Al...Alright, but ehm...you know." Naruto replied and slightly blushed, "_Damn, this is kind of embarrassing..._"

"I think you're really cool and skilled. I mean, the way you just tore through all of those Kage Bunshin created without even getting a scartch on your body, it's quite..."

"Naruto, I want you to compliment me on my being as a woman and not as a kunoichi."

"...Alright..." Naruto replied and mentally started to sweat, "_Crap, I thought of avoiding that by just complimenting her skills..."_

"You...You look good..."

"You really think so?" Tenten replied, slightly blushing.

Naruto nodded, "Ye...Yeah...You have a healthy body to say the least. You have ehm...pretty eyes too. And I like your hair too, but I heard it looks better while you have it down."

Tenten blushed as bright as broad daylight at the last comment, "Oh god...He didn't...did he?"

Naruto grinned widely and slightly laughed, "Maybe you should consider letting it down from now on, Tenten."

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Naruto! Just because one guy thinks it looks better when it's down... That doesn't mean that all the other guys in the world would like it too!"

"But you won't know unless you try it." Naruto grinned widely at Tenten.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you that I look better with my buns than with my hair down!" Tenten replied and then sat on top of Naruto.

"Oi! Tenten! What are you doing dattebayo!" Naruto called out in surprise.

"I'm going to make you tell me your opinion while I look straight into your eyes, even if I have to force you to do so!"

"B-but...People will misunderstand!" Naruto complained.

"No they won't, now shut up and allow me to show you that I do NOT look better with my hair down!"

A moment of silence followed between the two of them as Tenten untied her buns and let her hair fall down.

She shook her head once and then looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "There! Now honestly tell me your opinion. I look better with my buns, don't I?"

"_Damn...Who do you think you're fooling, Tenten? You just look stunning with your hair down."_ Naruto thought as he stared at her for a moment while he had a blush on his face.

"Naruto...Don't you dare blush at me...! It's not that big of a difference...I like my buns! They make me look cute...I am not looking cute with my hair down! Not one bit!"

"You...You really look good with your hair down, Tenten..." Naruto said and blushed brighter, "You should consider doing your hair like this all the time..."

"D..Do you...really mean that?" Tenten asked, brightly blushing now as well.

"If you want to hear a cheesy line...I think the temperature in my apartment rose a couple of degrees after you untied your buns..." Naruto said the last part in somewhat of a whisper and turned his face away from Tenten.

"..." Tenten silently ran a hand through her untied hair and looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes. She then sighed and sat down beside Naruto again, a blush still present on her face.

"Why don't you like having your hair down?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"I...I don't know...I like my buns a lot...They did make me look cute, right?" Tenten paused for a moment to have Naruto answer her, but when no reply came from him, she continued, "What...What does this make me?"

"Well, you'd probably be more than worthy of the description hot..." Naruto said and blushed brightly, "_Naruto...Keep your mouth shut...You're going to get yourself into trouble again..."_

"Th...Thank you..." Tenten said and looked away from Naruto as her blush deepened, "_Oh god, my cheeks are flaring up...Perhaps I shouldn't have asked him for his opinion..."_

"Eh..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Tenten, "Any idea what we can do to pass time while we wait for...?"

"I'm back." Temari called out as she walked back into the apartment.

"Welcome back, Temari." Naruto grinned widely once he saw the wind mistress again, who returned his grin with a smile.

She then paused and stared at Tenten, "Tenten! Your hair!"

"Hah!" Tenten pointed at Temari, "See! Temari thinks that I'm looking bad with my hair down, don't you Temari?"

"You must be joking me, right? I liked you while you had those buns, but you just look amazing with your hair down." Temari replied as she crossed her arms.

"B-but...You saw me like this before...Back then you didn't react like this!"

"Well er...That was because I was too distracted with other things..." Temari blushed and scratched her cheek as she grinned sheepishly at Tenten.

Tenten sighed, "Fine, I'll keep it down...for now."

"Then...I'll go up on the roof for a bit now..." Naruto said as he jumped off of his bed.

"What? But I just got back here." Temari complained.

"Don'worry, I won't be up there for long I guess." Naruto grinned widely at Temari.

"But..." Temari protested.

"Then, see the two of you in a bit..." Naruto said as he waved at them and headed out.

A while later, Naruto sat down on the edge of the and stared up at the sky for a moment.

"Looks like the sky cleared up a bit, huh? You can actually see the stars now..." Naruto heard from behind him.

"Yeah...Why did you come up here as well, Temari?" Naruto asked as he slightly leaned back, supporting himself on his arms.

Temari shrugged and walked over towards him, "Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"Not at all. Just trying to relax a bit." Naruto replied.

Temari sat down next to him and then nodded, "Yeah...I guess a lot happened today, huh?"

"Yeah..."

A short moment of silence was broken by Temari, "Sorry about what happened back there..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...I just wanted to do something with the three of us together before we headed to bed so..."

"Sorry for walking off like that...I just felt like coming up here..."

"Tenten was blushing pretty bright back there...Was it because of something you said?"

Naruto shrugged, "She wanted me to give my honest opinion about what I thought of her when she had her hair down and that's what I did. I guess she didn't realise herself how attractive she can be."

"Even for you, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I said it before...I'm a guy, I can't help but feel attracted to good looking girls."

"Yeah...Just like girls can't help but be attracted by certain guys..."

Naruto laughed, "Temari, you want advice on that Nemar guy just like Tenten?"

"What?"

"While you were away, Tenten asked me for some advice." Naruto shrugged, "I think it helped her a bit with dealing with everything around it."

"Ah...I see..." Temari said and then slightly shivered, "Damn...I'm cold."

"Eh? But aren't you used to the cold desert nights?" Naruto asked as he looked at the slightly shivering Temari.

"I am, but I don't sit still in them...I'm always moving outside if I'm out during the night in Sunagakure." Temari said and shivered again, "Not used to the cold one bit if I have to sit still..."

Naruto smiled at her, took his jacket off and wrapped it around Temari's shoulders, "Then you should be more properly dressed for the cold."

Temari stared at Naruto for a moment before scooting closer towards and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him agains her, "Don't sacrifice yourself for me, baka. I can handle the cold..."

Naruto looked at Temari for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her as well, "But my friends' well-being come before my own, you know."

Temari smiled and closed her eyes and Naruto could feel her gently caress his side with her fingers, "You're a true good guy, Naruto."

"Mind if I join you two in that cuddle?" Tenten asked and she stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Eh! Tenten! This is..." Naruto started but Tenten waved dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah...I know. It's chilly up here..." Tenten rubbed her arms as she shivered, "Besides, it's not like the two of you were kissing or something, so it was just friends keeping each other company, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto replied as Temari peeked at him from the slits of her almost entirely closed eyes.

"Then, can I join you two?" Tenten asked again.

"Hehehe, if it's alright with Temari, it's fine by me." Naruto grinned widely.

Temari nodded, "Let's just get comfy up here for a moment and talk or something..."

"Naruto, please stand up for a moment." Tenten commanded.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked but obeyed nonetheless.

"So we can all sit comfortable, that's why." Tenten said and sat down as close as she could to Temari, "Now sit down in the centre of us, on our laps."

"Eh!" Naruto replied and then hesitantly sat down on the laps of the girls, his weight equally divided over the two girls.

Tenten wrapped her left arm around Temari and her right arm around Naruto and Temari followed Tenten's example, only doing the exact opposite.

"Ah...I think I'll sleep well tonight..." Tenten said with a singing voice.

"Eh? What makes you think that all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Both of you are feeling soft and both of you are feeling warm...I like it..." Tenten replied as she caressed Naruto and Temari's side.

"I guess you have a point, Tenten..." Temari replied as she leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"_These girls...They're really something..._" Naruto blushed as he kept being cuddled by the weapons mistress and the wind mistress.

"You know...I was just telling Naruto what a good guy he was..." Temari stated.

"Hmmmm..." Tenten laid he head against Naruto's shoulder, "I'm surprised that he hasn't become a pervert like Jiraiya-sama...but I'm glad about that. Though I'm sure we're pretty much torturing him right now..."

"Y-Yeah...sort of..." Naruto replied, "B-but...I can manage...I can...I think I can..."

"You know, Temari?" Tenten asked.

"Know what?" Temari replied as she looked with slit eyes at Tenten.

"Naruto is probably the only guy that won't freak out while a girls' breasts is resting against his arm as well..."

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened and after he gulped, he carefully looked at the two girls' chests, finding them barely touching his arms.

"Yeah...and you can tell that he accidentally is touching them with his arms and not on purpose, right Naruto?"

"I...I..." Naruto gulped again, "You girls want me to die or something, right?"

"Nah, we wouldn't want to kill one of the few good guys left in the world..." Tenten replied, "Besides, your body's warmth is making me sleepy so killing you would suck..."

"I love this, you know...Sitting like this...Makes me feel warm inside..." Temari replied.

"Oi, oi...You two beter not fall asleep right now."

Tenten yawned, "Yeah...you're right. Let's head back inside...I want to take a shower and then head to bed."

"I'll scrub your back if you'll scrub mine..." Temari replied.

"Deal."

Naruto shook his head clear of any unwanted thoughts that entered his mind and then stood up, "Alright, the two of you can lean on me and I'll guide us back inside."

Temari and Tenten stood up and wrapped their arms around Naruto as he wrapped his around them, "The two of you are kinda like little kids right now, you know."

"Oh shut it..." Temari replied and Naruto grinned widely as he guided the three of them back inside.

Once in his apartment again, the two girls both yawned and stretched before quickly gathering what they needed for their showering and heading into the bathroom again.

Naruto fell down on his bed, "_Those two...They both really tend to get all cuddling when they're tired."_

As Naruto heard his shower being turned on, he raised his head up from the bed and stared at the bathroom door.

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom door, "_I can't peek nor would I peek if I could, but...I'm curious what they're talking about...If they were both silent while taking a shower together, it would be kind of awkward, right?"_

Naruto pressed his ear against the bathroom door and quietly eavesdropped on what was going on inside the bathroom.

"Really, Tenten...Do you need to take a shower with a body that is THAT clean already?" Temari asked.

"Ehehehe, I like taking baths and showers and it makes me sleep better too." Tenten replied, "I'm kind of surprised though. I didn't think you were _that_ clean either."

"Are you kidding me? I shower twice a day in Sunagakure because of the sand and all. Hygiene is important to me."

"Hmm...Is the sand really that troublesome?"

"Go without a day of bathing in Sunagakure and you'll be covered with sand in all the wrong places. And trust me, it is probably the most annoying physical feeling in the world."

"Ehehehe, well I guess that means everyone in Sunagakure is really hygienic." Tenten replied, "Who scrubs the other's back first?"

"I'll do your back first if that's alright with you..." Temari replied, "And yeah, other than Gaara, everyone bathes at least twice a day."

"I guess with that whole armor of sand, he just use all of the sand to shield him, huh?" Tenten replied, "But aren't you guys on a limited water supply due to living in the desert and all?"

"Believe it or not, but there's a cave not too far away from Sunagakure with an ocean's worth of water. And since all the water we use is naturally filtered through the sand, it eventually ends up there again. And there's your odd rainy day in Suna every now and then."

"Hmmm...You're really good at this, Temari..."

"Thanks, don't forget to wash yourself while I'm scrubbing your back though...I don't Naruto to pay for an extremely large water bill or something..."

"Yeah...He's kind enough for letting us stay here and all...You've been here for a week or so now, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Could you hand me the soap?"

"Of course."

"_Hmmm...I guess they really aren't talking about anything special..."_ Naruto thought, "_Though...Who knows where the topic might go, so I'd better keep on listening..."_

"Alright, time to scrub your back, Temari."

"Oi! Be careful!"

"Ah!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine..."

Naruto continued to eavesdrop on them, but he heard absolutely nothing, "_What the hell just happened in there?"_

When the silence continued for another minute, Naruto shrugged and sat back down on his bed.

"Guess I'd better put my pyjamas on then and wait for the two of them to be done with showering and all..." Naruto muttered to himself.

A while later, Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the two girls to come out of his bathroom. When he heard the bathroom door crack open, Naruto turned his head and instantly fosilized.

"We're done now, Naruto..." Temari stated.

"Sorry for the wait." Tenten said, smiling sheepishly at Naruto.

Naruto managed to point at the girls and his mouth started to move, but no sound was produced for a while.

"D-Don't come out like that! Put some clothes on!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs before quickly turning his head away from the two girls, for both of them wore nothing but a towel.

"See, I told you he'd freak out..." Temari smirked and looked at Tenten from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto...We're dressed underneath these towels..." Tenten said as she crawled over to Naruto's back and whispered in his ear, "More or less..."

Naruto shivered and blushed crimson, "And you girls still think it's alright to call guys perverts if we do or say something perverted, when you're the ones doing stuff like this..."

"Yeah, yeah...Just lie like that for another minute so we can properly position our garments, ok?" Temari asked Naruto.

"Did you think I had a death wish or something? I'm staying right like this..." Naruto said as he tried to force the thoughts of Temari and Tenten in towels out of his mind.

As Naruto heard the towels and the girls' clothing shuffle, he shiver again, "You really like teasing, huh?"

Tenten jumped down onto the bed and laid down in front of Naruto's face, "Just be glad we are. Most guys would love to be in your position, hm? Those guys would end up getting punched in their face though..."

Tenten playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto and winked at him, Naruto grinning widely at her, "Well...I guess I could brag about it. Hehehe."

The lights were then switched off and Naruto turned around to faintly see Temari approaching the bed as well, "Oi, shouldn't we wait for Gaara to come back?"

"He'll find his way trough the darkness." Temari replied and crawled underneath the sheets.

"And Naruto, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead. Got it?" Tenten asked him as she crawled underneath the sheets as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone would misunderstand anyway if I told them I slept with two girls in the same bed at the same time..." Naruto said and then let his eyes wander over the top of Tenten's sleeping garments, "_Though I guess it's safe to say that it wouldn't be 'bad' for my reputation with the guys...Doubt anyone else has seen Tenten in a blouse made of silk yet..."_

"Exactly, so that's why you won't tell anyone." Tenten said and rubbed her face against the pillow.

"Tenten, if Naruto tries to do anything perverted to you, let me know..." Temari stated.

"I already told you, I'm not like Ero-sennin!"

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggled close enough to whisper in his ear, "But you are a guy and are currently lying in a bed with two girls who are barely wearing anything...Tenten's just wearing a large blouse that comes all the way down 'till just above her knees and I'm just wearing a t-shirt with some shorts..."

"I assume the two of you at least DO wear some underwear as well..." Naruto said and was trying to keep his thoughts clear, "_Gaaaah! I don't think I'll survive the night if this keeps up!"_

"Maybe we do..." Temari said as Tenten scooted closer towards Naruto as well and smiled at him, "Or maybe we don't...You won't find out either way."

"You know, the two of you are starting to make me believe that you want something from me..." Naruto replied and shivered again, "_That or they just wish to break my mind and give them an excuse to whack me around my head."_

"Hmmmm...But you know...I wonder how long you'll last while seeing this much detail of our skin...My lips up close, my eyes...Also, our feminine parts are _really_ close to your body..." Tenten said as she leered at Naruto.

"...You two really _do_ want something, huh?" Naruto replied as he shivered again.

"Uhuh..." Temari replied and then softly whispered in his ear, "Revenge for what you did to us during training..."

"Training?" Naruto repeated and the moment that he used Harem no Jutsu - Nemar version flashed through his head, "Oh shit..."

"So...How much more do we have to do until you lose control of yourself, hm...?" Tenten said as she scooted even closer towards Naruto.

"Ok, ok! The two of you win! Please forgive me!" Naruto called out in panic as he blushed brightly.

"Uh-uh...You're not getting off that easily..." Temari said and shifted her position so that her chest touched Naruto's back.

"Please...Can't I just get some proper sleep for one night?" Naruto asked, though the question was not directed at the girls.

Temari lifted her head up and stared at Tenten for a moment, who stared back at Temari, "Alright, we'll let you go after ONE more ordeal that you MUST survive..."

"Uh...I don't like the sound of this so called 'ordeal', but alright..." Naruto replied and Temari beckoned Tenten to lift herself up so that they could discuss something.

Naruto barely heard the two girls exchange whispers as he tried to focus on having a blank mind for a few moments, "_Focus...Focus...Focus...Focus...on anything but women!"_

Temari and Tenten lowered themselves back down on the bed and then Temari broke the silence, "Ready, Tenten?"

"Uhuh, start the countdown, Temari." Tenten replied.

"Coundown?" Naruto asked and before Naruto got his answer, his shirt was lifted up and he was rolled onto his back by the girls, "O-Oi!"

"Three...two...one..." Temari said and instantly after the one, Temari and Tenten tightly embraced Naruto and the two of them gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Areh?" Naruto blinked as his cheeks started to flare while Temari and Tenten's lips were still planted on them.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Temari said smiling at him as she let go off him.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto." Tenten said and let go off him as well.

"You two girls are really evil... You know that, right?" Naruto let out a sigh and was rewarded with a giggle from both girls in return.

A few hours later, Naruto was still awake and lying on his side, silently listening to the breathing of the two girls he shared his bed with.

"_They fell asleep so easily...Yet I'm still up and unable to fall asleep..."_ Naruto thought as Temari rolled over to her side and laid an arm around Naruto's waist.

Just then, he heard the front door open and Gaara sneak into the apartment. A few moments later, he heard Gaara fall down on the couch and everything went silent once again.

Temari snuck her other arm underneath Naruto and hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his back, "_Though I'm still functioning perfectly as a human sized teddy bear."_

Tenten rolled over as well and if she had been lying any closer towards Naruto, she would've ended up kissing him. Naruto gulped and started to sweat, "_That was close..."_

He stopped sweating and carefully let out a sigh, "_...Tenten sure looks cute when she's asleep..."_

Naruto stared at her face, a few locks of her hair brushing over her eyes, her breathing steady and calm and her body slightly lifting up every time she inhaled. He then saw her eyes twitch and Naruto quickly closed his eyes, peeking at her from the slits of his eyes.

"...Hot..." Tenten muttered in her sleep as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his bed when he saw her do this, his eyes turning as wide as possible, "_Oi...This is bad...I'd better wake Tenten up and...oh god..."_

He gulped as his eyes traced down the opening Tenten's unbuttoned blouse had created, partly showing Tenten's snow white bra and panties.

Naruto shuffeled slightly closer towards her, Temari letting out a small groan as she clutched tighter onto Naruto, "_Damn, Temari...You really like hugging me in your sleep, huh!"_

"Oi...Tenten...Tenten, wake up..." Naruto said as soft as he could.

Tenten pinched her eyes for a moment and then looked with sleepy eyes at Naruto, "...Naruto?"

"Tenten! Listen up! You were having it too warm and you..."

"You're loud, Naruto...Go to sleep and let me sleep too..." Tenten said and pushed Naruto's head down before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

Naruto's vision had gone from semi-decent to completely black, but he didn't need his eyesight to tell where his head currently was, for the fabric against his cheeks told him that already.

Against his will, Naruto's breathing pace increased and he deeply inhaled Tenten's scent, "_Damn, she smells damned good too..."_

Naruto tried to wurm himself up again, but Temari tightend her hold on him the second he started to move and Naruto figured it would be useless as long as Temari was hugging him.

"_Alright...Calm down, Naruto...Just don't think about it...Think about something entirely else...Just think about one thing and let your thoughts go from there..."_ Naruto told himself, trying to force his mind to not take his current situation into a mental image, "_Just...Think about what's the meaning of life or something..."_

Naruto's thoughts went blank for a moment and then a thought popped into his head, "_Tenten's skin sure as hell is soft...Ah! What am I thinking! Don't think about the fact that your face...is currently...Damn it, I just did it again!"_

"_Ok...You can think of something else...Thinking about how soft Tenten's skin is, is a slight improvemen from thinking about...Ahem...Yeah...I wonder if she's that soft every where...Hmmm..."_

Naruto slowly and carefully placed one of his hands on Tenten's stomach and as he trailed with his fingertops over it, Tenten slightly shivered.

He froze up for a moment before poking Tenten's stomach again, checking if she was awake or not.

When he got no reaction out of her again, Naruto moved his hand to Tenten's waist, "_I wonder if she's just as soft here too..."_

Naruto traced with his fingers over Tenten's waist and a almost unhearable moan escaped her lips.

"_Hmmm...Looks like different places and actions makes her react differently as well..._" Naruto mused and carefully pulled his hand back.

Naruto then let his hand trace down over Tenten's legs, a gasp escaping her lips this time, "_Hmmm...Her legs are well trained, it's more firm than the rest of her body so far, but her skin is still soft..."_

Naruto retracted his hand again and just quietly thought for a moment, "_...Would she wake up if I touched her cheeks...? I'd have to be careful...I don't want to poke her in her eyes or stick my finger in her nostrils..."_

"_But still...I have to find out..._" Naruto thought and carefully reached out for Tenten's face with his hand.

He had no trouble at all to have his hand end up on her face and he traced with his fingertops over her cheek, "_Damn...Tenten really is soft...She like the finest silk you can get..."_

Naruto carefully traced down over Tenten's cheek, but he stopped as Tenten slightly turned her face and he ended up touching her lips with his fingers.

"_Oh man, I'm glad she didn't wake..."_ Naruto thought but his thoughts went blank the instant he felt that his index finger was inside of Tenten's mouth.

Blood rapidly started to rush through his body as Tenten's tongue lapped over his finger and gently suckled it, "_Oh...god...That...is...just..."_

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Naruto, Tenten stopped sucking on his finger and he carefully took it out of her mouth.

"_Note to self...Make sure nothing touches Tenten's lips while she's asleep..."_ Naruto thought as he tried to regain his breaht as fast as possible and wiped Tenten's saliva off on his shirt.

"_But damn she's soft...I wonder if Temari would still use me as a teddy bear if she knew how soft Tenten is..."_ Naruto wondered as he traced with his fingers over Tenten's stomach.

"Naruto...Keep touchin me...and I'll start touching you too..." Tenten muttered in her sleep.

"Tenten? Are you awake...?" Naruto asked as he blushed out of embarrassment.

When Tenten didn't reply Naruto sighed out of relief and poked her stomach, "Oi...You're still asleep, right?"

He heard Tenten only groan in reply, "_Thank goodness, she's still sleeping...Man, I would've been so dead if she was awa-..."_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off again when he felt a pair of silky soft hands slip underneath his shirt and move up to his chest. He froze up and mentally screamed as Tenten slightly shifted her position and pressed his face against on of her breasts.

Naruto then knew that this was going to be one long and most likely insomniac night.


	13. Chapter 13: Go, Go Naruto!

A/N: Ugh...42.000 words...Guys, girls, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the new chapter of FRwL. I've been working two longs nights to get this done and my beta has been unable to check it yet, so if you find any errors, they'll be fixed. Either way, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me. Everyone who posted in the forum. All of you who didn't do so yet, go ahead and drop by. The link is in my profile. Now before I end this A/N and head to bed, I'd like to say a couple of things. Naruto's Main Theme is the spawn of the devil, it makes you write about Naruto's nindo. Spiderman references FTW. Hidden Plo-twists FTW too. Better A/N will be up once my beta is done checking this and I've had enough sleep. Until then, enjoy world's longest chapter ever with over 42.000 words.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 13: Go, Go Naruto!**

Dawn broke on the edge of the sleeping Village of Konohagakure, the first rays of sunshine awakening many from their slumber.  
In one of the many apartments in the Village, Tenten rolled over and stretched out as the rays of sunshine abruptly woke her up from her slumber.

"Ohayo..." She muttered as she slightly opened her eyes.

Tenten sat up and sleepily stared at her lap for a while before letting out a yawn and stretching out.

"Eh?" Tenten let out as she froze in her stretching position, noticing something was different from usual.

Her eyes slowly moved down and she let out a small shriek as she noticed her blouse was unbuttoned.

After quickly covering herself up with the ends of the blouse, Tenten shyly looked over to Naruto and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was still vast asleep.

"_Did...Naruto do this? Or perhaps...Did we...?"_ Tenten blushed and then sighed again.

She lowered her head and her arms, closing her eyes for a moment and slightly revealing her cleavage as her blouse hung open once again.

"Areh?" Tenten let out as she stared at her chest for a moment, "Did I take a red bra with me...? I could've sworn I took a white one..."

Tenten shook her head, "Damn...It's still way too early..."

She buttoned up her blouse again and slightly turned her head towards the two sleeping blondes beside her, laying her sleepy gaze upon the two of them, "_They look kinda cute together like that..."_

Tenten supported herself on her hands and bend over to Temari, momentarily lifting one hand up to brush a few locks out of Temari's face. Temari slightly moved her head and the locks that Tenten brushed away fell back in her face before she snuggled closer to Naruto, if that was even possible.

Tenten smiled at Temari and then ruffled gently with her hand through Naruto's hair, "You really are a teddy bear, huh Naruto?"

Naruto slightly groaned and Tenten giggled a bit before dropping down besides him and scooting closer towards him, "Alright, alright...I'll test you out before having my judgment ready..."

She yawned sleepily, closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

So there he was again, Uzumaki Naruto, 15 and some years old, being embraced by two girls he liked, to say the least, and being vast asleep. On the other hand, one might wonder if he truly was asleep if one knew what had happened a few hours ago.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding Tenten's face an inch away from his.

He slightly groaned again, "_Tenten...Looks like you can even kill people in your sleep...Though if I didn't lose consciousness I probably wouldn't have slept at all..._"

Naruto tried to sit up and get ready to head out of bed, but he found himself being tightly held by the two girls, "_So that's how it is huh..."_

After silently lying with open eyes in his bed for a few moments, Naruto frowned, "_Damn I'm hungry...But I don't want to wake those two up...Temari is pretty damn dangerous to wake up and I really do not know what Tenten would do if I'd wake her up..."_

Naruto let out a sigh as his stomach loudly grumbled, "_I guess I have no choice huh..."_

He looked at Tenten's sleeping face for a moment and then softly whispered, "Tenten...Wake up..."

When Tenten didn't even do as much as move, Naruto slightly shook his head, "_I guess it's no use...But you know...Tenten's face looks extremely cute while she's sleeping..."_

"_And...so...damn...kissable...Ah! What am I thinking! I can't just k-kiss Tenten in her sleep! B-but..." _Naruto gave Tenten's face another look, "_Aaaah! No! No way! She'd definitely kill me!...Though would she notice if I gave her a small kiss on her cheek...?"_

Naruto slowly and carefully moved his face towards Tenten's cheek until he suddenly felt a glare that was sharp enough to cut him in half.

"Naruto...What do you think you are doing?" Naruto heard and he slightly shivered, "A-Ah...Temari...I was just trying to wake you and Tenten up so I could eat and..."

"It's too early, you idiot...I'm not awake enough to let go off you either..." Temari replied and rubbed with her cheek once against Naruto's back.

Naruto pulled himself away from Tenten and started to carefully turn around to face Temari, "But you know...I'm hungry, Tema-..."

All went silent as Naruto found himself staring at Temari's closed eyes as her lips seemed to remain connected to his own for ages.

Once Temari broke the kiss by turning her head more towards the pillow, Naruto's lips brushed over her cheek.

"T-Te...Temari..." Naruto barely managed to bring out as he felt a huge blush form on his face.

He looked at her sleeping form for a moment, quietly listening to her breathing, "_She's asleep, huh...Then...just now..."_

"_I guess I'm going to have it if she finds out when she wakes up..._" Naruto shook his head and then laid back down on the pillow and wrapped his arms around Temari, before closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn't wake up in the hospital with most of his bones fractured or broken.

"...cute, huh?"

"Yeah, I..."

"...end up like that lecher, Jirai..."

"A shame..."

"But right now..."

"Uhuh, that's..."

"Should we...?"

"...he will..."

"Only one..."

Naruto's eyes twitched as the voices that partly seeped into his mind as he still didn't quite feel like waking up.

"Good morning, Teddy bear-chan!" Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he felt the cheeks of two certain girls press against his own.

"Ohayo..." Naruto said and yawned as his eyes partly shut again.

"My, aren't we energetic in the morning." Tenten teased as she slightly shook Naruto.

"That's my line, you know." Naruto replied.

"Come on, Naruto...Gaara's still vast asleep and Tenten and I feel like talking to someone else." Temari said.

"Talk to each other..." Naruto grumpily replied and rolled over.

"Alright, Naruto...Here's the deal then..." Temari whispered into Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "Either you wake up and become more energetic or Tenten and I will drag you out of bed and the three of us will have a nice...loooong...bath together..."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he himself shot up as well, "I'm awake!"

Temari and Tenten giggled and pushed him back down then, Tenten giving him a sweet smile, "Good, that saves us a lot of trouble of waking you up, huh?"

Naruto looked at Tenten, flashes of the previous night flashing through his head and making him blush crimson, "Y-Yeah..."

"You know what I think...?" Temari said as she turned Naruto around, the tip of her nose brushing against Naruto's, "That Naruto actually wants to take a shower with us..."

Naruto felt his blush turn brighter as he stared into Temari's deep teal eyes and Tenten replied to Temari's previous statement, "Hmmm...So he's like his sensei after all..."

"No!" Naruto protested for the sake of the blood he had recently regained, "Definitely not! You two are still trying to get revenge on me, aren't you!"

"Nope, not one bit..." Tenten said and snuggled up against Naruto, "Though we do plan on exploiting you as a teddy bear for as long as possible."

Temari grinned widely at Naruto before snuggling up against him, "Uhuh, blame yourself for being so damned soft and cuddly."

"I'm not soft..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, you are..." Tenten brushed her body against Naruto's, "You are very soft."

Naruto started to blush and blushed even more when Temari did the same as Tenten, "If this keeps up...Who knoooows what we might do..."

Naruto gulped and jumped out of his bed, "I just remembered I had to do something!"

Temari and Tenten laid their eyes upon Naruto and gave him a questioning look as they slightly blushed upon seeing Naruto, who wore nothing but his boxers right now.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto stated and rushed out of his apartment.

"Oi Tenten..." Temari said as she blinked at the front door, through which Naruto just left.

"Yeah?"

"I think we overdid it a bit..."

"Hmmm, yeah a bit..." Tenten nodded as she slight sat up, "Did Naruto just run out of here in nothing but his boxers?"

"Yeah, he did."

Meanwhile, Naruto was running like a maniac through the, still mostly empty, streets of Konohagakure.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! What was _that_ just now! At that rate...At that rate...Things like _this_ and stuff like _that_ would've happened!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he run as fast as possible.

"God! Why are you doing this to me! I'm too young to die! And I want to die in combat, not by bleeding to death from seeing the seductive looks of two girls!" Naruto began to run laps around Konoha by now.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto let out as he passed by Lee at a speed close to that of the speed of sound.

A sharp sparkle blinked in the corner of Lee's eye, "As expected of Naruto-kun...! He has trained so hard that he surpassed me in my basic speed! However!"

"I won't be defeated this easily, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed when he caught up with Naruto.

"Fuzzy eye-brows!"

"Your speed is impressive, Naruto-kun! Can you go even faster than this!" Lee wondered out loud and Naruto just stared at him with wide white eyes, "DO YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS FOR FUN!"

"If you have no fun in your training, then your training will be meaningless, Naruto-kun!" Lee said with a raised fist.

"Aaaah! This isn't training 'tebayo! This is to keep my mind of things like _this_, _that_ and _that place_!" Naruto yelled with a blush on his face and then screamed louder as more thoughts crossed his mind.

"I see..." Lee stated, "So this also mental training for you as well! As expected from Naruto-kun! But...I don't really get why you are only wearing your boxers..."

"Eh?" Naruto promptly stopped and looked down, finding out that he was still in just his boxers, "EH!"

Naruto placed his hands in front of his crotch, hoping to cover his boxers up for some reason and then started to run twice as fast as before.

"Kuuu! Naruto-kun! You've surpassed me again! I will train even harder to surpass your speed!" Lee exclaimed with tears of joy in his eyes.

Naruto ran as fast as he could back towards his house and hoped that no one he knew would see him. Sadly for Naruto, his hopes didn't come true.

"Huh?" Sakura yawned as she stepped out of her bed and onto the cold floor, a shiver running down her spine, "What's all that noise outside?"

She walked towards her bedroom window and as she peered outside, she saw Naruto run past her house, "Eh! Naruto!"

Sakura followed him with her eyes until he left her eyesight, "Was he...naked?"

A blush crawled onto her face and she quickly backed away from her window, "Why am I thinking about seeing Naruto naked...Damn it..."

She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead, "I must be seeing things...Oh well, time to get out of this damned pink t-shirt...It's way too tight and short, I need to get a new one..."

Naruto meanwhile had reached his apartment and was heavily panting as he entered his living room again, "I'm back..."

"Welcome back, Naruto." Temari and Tenten said at the same time.

"It was getting cold in here, you know..." Temari said, causing Naruto to raise his head up and look at the two girls.

Naruto then just froze as he saw Temari and Tenten lying in each other's arms and looking at each other with dreamy eyes.

"So much that I had to become a substitute teddy bear for Temari..." Tenten stated and Naruto's jaw dropped open.

"Hmmm, but you're quite soft you know, Tenten...I think I could take you as a permanent replacement for Naruto..." Temari replied.

"No way...You're soft too, Temari..." Tenten replied.

"However, you're warm."

"Aaaah, but you smell prettier than I do."

"Tenten, you big tease..."

"Temari...Would you mind if I rest my head against your chest...?"

"Not one bit, my cute new little teddy bear-chan..."

Naruto was outright shocked and began running around in circles as his arms hung limp beside his body. After a couple of laps, Naruto stopped and raised a finger, "I'm...I'm...going to take a shower now..."

As Naruto rushed into the bathroom, Temari and Tenten giggled.

"We really overdid it this time." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"Temari, you're so cruel on Naruto..." Tenten replied and giggled.

"Hmmm...Says the one who wanted to show a girl being all cute and resting against another girl's breasts." Temari's smirk widened.

"Ehehehehe...Well, it was funny to see his reaction. Also...I wondered what it would feel like..." Tenten said as she placed her cheek against Temari's chest and had a big smile painted on her face.

Temari closed her eyes and pondered for a moment before nodding, "Hmmm...Well...it doesn't feel bad on my part and you're a girl, so I don't mind."

"Thank you...So...What should we do next to make Naruto go crazy?" Tenten wondered as she placed a finger on her lips and looked up towards Temari.

"I don't know...Geez, men are so weak minded..." Temari replied.

"Who are you calling weak minded?" Gaara asked as he promptly sat up and stared at the two girls with a look sharp enough to instantly give all of them new haircut.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a very, very cold shower.

"Geez...Those two...They want to kill me or something...Or someone drugged them...I should check Ero-Sennin's ninja tools later on...He might've drugged them or something when I wasn't looking..." Naruto told himself and then shivered, "Damn this is cold...But...It sure as hell helps me out right now."

Naruto stepped out of the shower, shivering from the cold and quickly dried himself with a towel. Realising he didn't bring fresh clothing along with him to the bathroom, Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom.

As he headed into the living room, he froze in his position and stared awkwardly at Temari and Tenten, who were hanging upside down on the ceiling and were mostly covered in sand.

"What the...?" Naruto looked questioningly at the two of them.

"Naruto, get us out of here..." Temari and Tenten cried.

"Eh..." Naruto stared blankly at them.

"Naruto...Leave them hanging for a while there..." Gaara stated as he appeared right next to Naruto, arms in their usual crossed over position.

"Eh! Gaara! Stop randomly appearing!" Naruto yelled, "Besides...Why did you hang them up like this?"

"You didn't hear them practice moaning while waiting for you to come back from your little morning 'walk'..." Gaara stated as he closed his eyes, his left eye slightly twitching.

Naruto kneeled down in front of Temari's face and placed his face less than an inch away from hers, "You two...Really want to kill me, don't you..."

"No...We'd never do that..." Temari sung and stuck her tongue at Naruto, "Now...Can you get us out of here?"

"And why would I do something like that after nearly causing my mind to breakdown and become a second Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he looked dully at Temari.

Temari tried her best to move her face towards Naruto's and gave him a light kiss on his lips, "Because..."

Naruto blushed and closed his eyes, "Something like that won't work on the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Temari pressed her face forward again and gave him another light kiss and winked sweetly at him, "A second then?"

Naruto blushed brighter and shivered, "_Damn you, Temari...Doing all of this..."_

"Don't be fooled, Naruto...Temari may not look like it but she has her way of escaping when being held by men." Gaara stated.

Naruto turned his head towards Gaara and raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean 'she doesn't look like it'? Your sister isn't ugly, you know..."

Temari blushed and Gaara stared directly into Naruto's eyes, giving him his cold death glare, "You want to repeat that...?"

"Eh...Nevermind..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at Gaara and then turned back to face Temari, "But I think it's about time those two are going to repent for what they did..."

"'Repent' you say, huh? It's not like you didn't like it, Naruto." Tenten replied and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"You nearly killed me last night by yourself, then what do you think that will happen if both you and Temari do things like _that_...?" Naruto glared at Tenten, "I'd definetely die, wouldn't I?"

Tenten's face turned bright red, "Then...you...I...my bra...oh my..."

"Now...Feel my revenge..." Naruto cracked his knuckles and had an evil grin on his face, "Oi, Gaara...Can you keep them in that position and make sure that they can't move their arms, yet everything else is pretty much clear of sand?"

"...Should be easy..." Gaara said and removed the sand from Temari and Tenten's body and legs while keeping their feet against the ceiling with the sand and their arms tightly strapped against their bodies.

"Now...Let's see..." Naruto grinned widely and slapped his infamous handseal together, "Harem no jutsu - Nemar version!"

Six clones popped to life, each only wearing a towel like Naruto and all of them looking like Nemar.

"Temari-chan! Tenten-chan!" The clones exclaimed as they glomped onto Temari and Tenten and started rubbing their cheeks against their legs, back and stomach.

Temari and Tenten turned bright red as both of them randomly squealed and groaned.

"Naruto...Stop this..." Tenten said with her face flushed red and, a second later, a moan escaped her lips.

"Naruto, you cruel bastard...I'm going to get you for this, I swear..." Temari said and bit her lip as she felt one of the clones trace with his fingers over her back.

Naruto chuckled in an evil manner as a dark aura surrounded him and Gaara slowly backed away, "_Time for me to take my leave to the bathroom and read Shakespeare again..._"

"No...Not yet..." Naruto said, his finger tops placed against each other and a wide evil grin on his face as he chuckled again, "I'm going to enjoy torturing you to the fullest."

"Naruto..." Tenten moaned.

One of the clones 'handling' Temari laid down beside her and started whispering things in her ear, Temari stopped biting her lip and let a soft moan escape her lips as well.

"Yes...Excellent..." Naruto chuckled with the evil aura still covering him, "I shall tell you something now..."

Naruto looked with a wide grin at the two girls, "Underneath those towels...Those clones are completely naked like me right now..."

For a second, everything in Naruto's apartment went silent. After that second, the sounds of blood spewing out of the nostrils of the two girls were all that could be heard for a while.

After the blood spewing stopped, the sand instantly released Temari and Tenten, dropping them on the floor.

It was then that Naruto realised something as he released his clones, "Come to think of it...I don't think they regain their blood as fast as I do..."

"_This...This might be bad..."_ As Naruto's face turned blue out of shock, "Ah! What am I going to do! Hide the corpses...? No! They're not dead! Ehm...ehm...Take care of them and prey that they forgive me...? Solid plan!"

Naruto picked the two girls up and placed them over his shoulder, "This should definetely work..."

He then just froze up as he felt someone staring at him and he slowly turned his head, "Y-Yo...Gaara..."

"Yo Naruto..." Gaara replied as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

------------

Temari groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her vision being quite blurry. She felt something warm lying on her lap, so she turned her eyes down towards it and found plate with a bowl of ramen on it.

Slowly, she raised her head again to look at what was going on, on the edge of the bed she sat in. Temari's vision focussed and a second later she saw Naruto's head on an overly large sand teddy bear and Tenten holding him in a headlock.

"Naruto?" Temari asked with her eyes half open.

"Yo Temari." Naruto said dully as Tenten slightly shook him back and forth, "You want to join Tenten in headlocking me or whatever?"

"It's your own fault! Do you realise what the heck you did to me!" Tenten said in a raised voice.

"I had my revenge on you for what you did to me." Naruto replied and stuck his tongue out at Tenten.

Temari stared at the two and then noticed an arrow in the sand teddy bear, pointing at Tenten's arm and having the words "not that strong physically" above it.

She smiled and turned her eyes to their corners and looked at Gaara for a moment, who was hunched over a bowl of ramen and enjoying his meal bit by bit.

"Listen up, Naruto...A woman's physical reaction is different from a man's physical reaction, got that?" Tenten said with a red face as she tightened her headlock.

"Hai, hai, I know..." Naruto said and then leered at Tenten, "But I didn't know Tenten would react as easy as that..."

Tenten's face went bright red, she released the headlock she held on Naruto and pushed her index fingers together, "It wasn't exactly that, but..."

"Hehehe...I got it, I got it." Naruto grinned widely, "Temari, no more revenge attempts, ok?"

Temari smiled at him for a moment, but that smile quickly turned into a smirk, "Alright, but that doesn't mean I'll stop teasing you from time to time. I am a big sister after all and it's part of the job subscription."

"Ah, What's Temari-chan going to do? Give me another kiss?" Naruto teased and as he made a kissy face, Temari placed her plate with the bowl of ramen beside her.

"Like hell I will!" Temari yelled as she kicked Naruto in his face and held her feet there for a while, "That was an attempt to get out of that situation!"

Naruto took Temari's foot out of his face and grinned at her, "Then, why are you blushing?"

Temari quickly looked away, "Because it's embarrassing that I did that..."

Naruto snickered and as he turned towards Gaara, he held up a peace sign, "In the end, it's a victory for Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

Gaara took a quick look at Temari and Tenten, who were both still blushing and then Gaara shrugged before continueing his meal.

"Well...I guess Tenten and I should get dressed now..." Temari stated, still not looking directly at Naruto.

"Hm?" Tenten's head perked and she looked at Temari, "Ye...Yeah, I guess so..."

As the two girls gathered their belongings and headed towards the bathroom, Naruto asked Gaara, "Oi, Gaara? Can you get me out of this teddy bear thing yet?"

Temari and Tenten froze and slowly turned around, a wicked grin painted on their face and a ominous dark aura surrounding them, "Gaara...Wait one minute with doing that."

"Oi! I thought we agreed on no more revenge stuff!" Naruto pointed accusingly towards Temari and Tenten.

"Well, this is going to be a precaution to make sure you won't try anything anymore as well." Tenten said and chuckled.

A while later, Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed with Temari and Tenten next to him.

Temari and Tenten both had one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and had the other stretched out in front of them, making the peace sign.

"Alright Naruto, you'd better give us an honest smile!" Temari stated with a smirk on her face.

"Uhuh, after all this is a once in a lifetime moment for all of us I guess." Tenten said.

"Alright, alright. I won't make a sour face, I promise." Naruto replied.

"Ready, Gaara?" Temari asked as Gaara held the photocamera ready, "Yeah..."

Temari and Tenten playfully stuck their tongue out and winked, Naruto grinned widely and Gaara took the shot.

"That should be it, right?" Gaara asked as he put down the camera.

"Yeah, we'll get it developed later today." Temari stated with a smirk on her face.

Gaara nodded and made the sand crawl off Naruto and back into his gourd.

Tenten stared at Naruto for a moment, "Naruto, all that sand made you dirty again. How about Temari and I wash you in order to somewhat make up for...you know."

Naruto and Temari's face turned bright red and they simultanously yelled, "Are you serious!"

"We'll just blindfold Naruto and wash him first before kicking him out and washing ourselves." Tenten stated and then slightly blushed, "That's alright, right? We could have fun and..."

Temari sighed and partly hid her blush, "A-Alright...But we'll keep our underwear on just incase the blindfold falls off his face!"

"Eh?" Naruto managed to let out before being dragged towards the bathroom by Temari and Tenten, "Gaara! Do something already!"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment and then made his sand form the words "Good luck" in the air.

"EH!"

Once they were inside the bathroom, Tenten locked the door behind them.

"Alright, Naruto. Just look that way." Temari said as she made Naruto face one of the walls, "We'll face the other way and er...well...Just undress already."

"_Somehow...I've got a bad feeling about this..."_ Naruto thought as he began to undress.

"_Stop with the Obi Wan act, Naruto!"_ Naruto pictured Ayame in his head and yelling at him.

Naruto snickered and the girls noticed, so Tenten decided to be the one to ask, "What's so funny, Naruto?"

"No, nothing. Don't mind me." Naruto said and snickered some more, "_Ayame-chan, I wish I could ask you for advice right now..._"

"_Whatever you do, don't do anything perverted!"_ The little Ayame in the back of his mind yelled.

"_Hm, I figured as much but still..."_

"_Listen, Naruto. If you can get through this without any trouble, then those two will most likely feel far more comfortable around you. In other words, you'll be closer to them and they'll trust you more. You can do this, Naruto!"_

"Ayame-chan...Thank you." Naruto whispered as tears of joy flowed from his eyes.

"Eh? Did you just say 'Ayame-chan'?" Temari asked.

"Eh? What? I did? ...Please tell me I wasn't speaking all of my thoughts out loud..." Naruto said as nervousity started to take control of his mind, sweat crawling over his back.

"No, you just muttered something to yourself and all I heard was 'Ayame-chan'..." Temari replied.

"Naruto...For some reason...I don't think we wanted to hear your thoughts, huh?" Tenten asked.

"N-No! It's not like that! I was just thinking about some stuff Ayame-chan told me!" Naruto replied.

"Hmmm...Now you've caught my interest, Naruto..." Tenten said with an overly sweet smile on her face, "Who is this _Ayame-chan_?"

"Eh? You don't know? Ayame-chan works at Ichiraku Ramen. She's really smart and cool, you know. She helped me a lot with ehm...you know...things I'd rather not talk about...and such." Naruto replied and sheepishly laughed, "_No matter what, I can't let them know that Ayame-chan helped me...no, made those letters that I send them...Though they don't know it's me really..."_

"Ah I see. Anyway, let's do this already, huh?" Tenten stated.

"Ye-yeah...Blindfold me anytime now." Naruto said and sheepishly laughed again.

Naruto saw two arms reach past him, one holding a white towel and a few moments later, Naruto's vision became quite dark.

"_Somehow this feels weird..."_ Naruto thought as he felt either Temari or Tenten tighten the knot behind his head and he also felt the fabric of a bra and some skin brush against his back.

Naruto gulped, "_This could be bad, yeah, really bad..."_

He heard the water being turned on and felt the temperature in the bathroom slightly rising.

Whether that was because he was nervous or just because it was that the temperature actually rose, Naruto didn't know. However, he did know that with his luck he was probably about to die a happy man.

A few moments later he felt two warm, wet cloths against his back and as the two girls rubbed the cloth over his back, Naruto relaxed a bit.

"Ah...This feels good..." Naruto sung as the girls kept rubbing the cloths over his back.

"Yeah, we can tell you're enjoying it..." Temari stated and then couldn't help but giggle.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he felt Temari and Tenten move down to his legs.

"Call it a woman's intuition." Tenten replied and then giggled as well.

"You're really cute at times like this, Naruto..." Temari said as she roughly rubbed Naruto's leg with the cloth.

"When I'm in my boxers and blindfolded?" Naruto asked, "_Really...What is so cute about me right now?"_

"No, no...It's not that." Temari replied as she moved onto Naruto's lower legs.

"Hmmm...You two are quite weird together, you know..." Naruto mused.

A moment of silence followed as Temari and Tenten looked into each other's eyes and then bursted out in more giggling.

"_Girls can act so strange at times..._" Naruto shook his head, "Anyway, keep this up. I don't know really...but this is making feel so relaxed."

"Don't worry...As long as you won't fall asleep and we aren't done with you, we'll keep washing you." Tenten replied.

"Ehehehe...There's no way I'd fall asleep right now." Naruto replied and laughed.

Naruto's laughing abruptly ended as he thought that they removed his blindfold.

"Huh?" Naruto let out and then noticed he wasn't quite in his bathroom along with Temari and Tenten.

Naruto turned around and found himself facing the gates of Konoha, "Temari? Tenten? Where are you guys?"

No reply came to Naruto's ears and he looked up to the pitch black sky.

"What in the world..." Naruto said to himself as he turned his eyes from the sky back towards the gates, "Could this be..."

------------------

"What are you talking about, Naruto? We're right here." Temari said with a smile on her face as she washed one of his arms.

"Oi, Are you hallucinating or something, Naruto?" Tenten asked as she was busy cleaning his other arm.

------------------

Naruto stared at the gate and suddenly he felt his body go numb and ice-cold.

"_What...is this feeling..."_ Naruto shivered as slowly, but surely, figures started to walk through the gate.

He saw man in a black robe,with a hood over his head, heading straight towards him. However, what Naruto at first noticed wasn't the black robed man, but rather his entourage.

Eight people dressed in black robes with red cloud patterns on it followed the man that headed straight for Naruto.

"_Akatsuki!"_ Naruto's eyes widened as he started to recognise the faces of Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara amongst the eight.

The nine of them kept walking towards Naruto and he tried his best to move, but for some reason he couldn't push his body forward. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by the eight Akatsuki members and the black robed man just walked right past him.

Some of the eight Akatsuki members grabbed Naruto and forced him to turn around, "You bastards! Let go of me!"

------------------

"Eh?" Tenten let out as both her and Temari looked shocked at Naruto, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Temari asked as she looked worried at Naruto, who was clenching his fists and gritted his teeth.

------------------

The eight members of the Akatsuki tightly held Naruto and forced him to look at the black robed man.

"_What the hell is happening..."_ Naruto thought as he watched the black robed man walk through the streets of Konoha.

All of a sudden, Sakura appeared in front of the black robed man and she looked into his eyes like she was hypnotized, "Sakura-chan?"

Naruto could now see the chin and mouth of the black robed man and he saw the man tell Sakura something, but he couldn't hear what it was. Sakura's hypnotized eyes instantly changed when the man stopped talking and they flared with anger.

She threw a punch at the black robed man, but he easily caught it and didn't even seem to be fazed by the strength of Sakura's punch. Naruto gasped as he saw Sakura was having trouble breaking herself free from the man's grasp and was actually in pain.

The black robed man went through a series of one handed handseals as Sakura cried in pain from the pressure that was being put on her hand.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

A second later, two spires raised out of the ground and impaled Sakura, her emerald green eyes going wide with shock as blood flowed from her mouth.

The next moment, the spires retracted and Sakura's lifeless body fell down on the ground.

"_No...No...This...This isn't real! This can't be real!" _Naruto's eyes went wide with shock, "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto then slightly gasped as he saw Ino appear in front of the black robed man, "_This isn't real...People don't appear out of thin air..."_

He saw the black robed man talk again and Naruto could tell that he said the same to Ino as he did to Sakura. Ino's facial expression changed just like Sakura's did after the man stopped talking to her and she too attacked the black robed man.

Ino however was no threat to the black robed man either and ended up lifeless on the ground just like Sakura did. Naruto was in total shock, not even able to yell or try to wrestle his way out of the grasp of the Akatsuki.

Next came Hinata, who attacked the black robed man after hearing only the first two words come from his mouth. Naruto called out her name as she too fell to the black robed man.

Temari and Tenten followed the same fate as Hinata, Ino and Sakura, but it didn't end at just them. Everyone Naruto knew attacked the black robed man and each and everyone of them ended up dead and lifeless on the ground.

Even the combined strength of Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't make the black robed man break a sweat. Naruto fell down on his knees, tears flowing from his eyes as he looked at all his friends and loved ones, dead on the ground.

"Why..." Naruto asked himself and then called out as loud as he could, "Why are you doing this, you bastard!"

Naruto saw the black robed man turn his head towards him and grinned widely. Three snakes slithered passed Naruto and appeared to even pass the black robed man unnoticed.

Naruto gasped as all of a sudden he saw Ayame stand in front of the black robed man.

"_Why...? Ayame-chan...She's...not a shinobi. Then, why?_" Naruto thought as he stared at Ayame and the black robed man.

The black robed man told Ayame something as well.

"No...Not Ayame as well...Damn it...Damn it...DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as the black robed man raised his hand up in the air.

Naruto then just froze as he finally saw the black robed man's face and his heart skipped a few beats. Naruto's eyes were wide and tears still flowed from them, but now he was more shocked than scared.

The face he saw was none other than his own.

------------------

Temari removed the blindfold from Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Tenten asked and Naruto softly sobbed, his breaths sounding heavy.

Naruto turned around, threw his arms around Temari's waist and burried his face in her stomach for as much as that was possible with a girl of Temari's physique.

"Oi..." Temari said and hesitantly reached out with her hand for the back of Naruto's head.

"Did we scare you or something?" Tenten asked as she gently stroked over Naruto's back.

Naruto switched from Temari to Tenten and, due to his sudden movement, he made Tenten fall down on her back.

"Naruto..." Tenten said as she sat up and for a moment embraced Naruto, "Temari...Can't you hold him? I'm not really a big sister, so..."

Temari nodded and carefully took Naruto into her arms, "Ssssht...It's ok, Naruto...Calm down..."

As Temari soothed Naruto by gently stroking through his hair and over his back, a dark malevolent voice was the only thing Naruto could hear for now.

"**_By yourself, you've overcome loneliness...Now, not only do you have feelings for others, but others have feelings for you as well...I've shown what will happen if you fail to overcome your greatest challenge...Can you overcome death like you have overcome loneliness, brat?_**"

"Next time...Next time, I'll definetely not just watch and let my friends die like that..." Naruto muttered between his sobs.

Temari looked confused at Naruto for a moment and then kept gently stroking through his hair.

"_I'll definetely...with all my might...prevent something like that from happening..."_

As Naruto's crying started to stop, Temari broke out into a wide grin, "Naruto, I expect you to properly clean up the mess you made."

Naruto's sobbing abruptly stopped and he looked up into Temari's teal eyes.

He then slightly backed away from her, blinked the last of his tears out of his eyes and stared at Temari, who leaned back and pointed at her stomach, "Especially 'aso...ko'..." (A/N: For those of you that don't know it, 'asoko' mean 'this place' or 'that place', but it is also used as an alternate word for a woman's...womanhood XD)

"Naruto." Tenten said, causing Naruto to turn his head over towards her, "Don't forget 'asoko' too..."

"Eh? Eh?" Naruto let out as he quickly went from Tenten to Temari and back a couple of times, "EH!"

Naruto fell over and knocked his head against the floor, "_Gaaaaaah! Those poses! And those expressions they have! Not to mention saying 'asoko, asoko' so easily! Aaaaaah!"_

"Oi, why were you crying, Naruto?" Temari asked and Naruto instantly stopped banging his head against the floor, "Why?"

Naruto sat up, sat back down in indian style, "_Damn it...I made such a scene and now I can't remember because..."_

"_Asoko..."_ The picture of Temari in her underwear popped into Naruto's mind and he quickly shook his head.

"_Asoko..._" The picture of both Temari and Tenten popped in his mind again, Naruto trying to shake it off again.

"_Asoko..."_ Temari and Tenten multiplied inside his mind and kept multiplying, each time saying the word "Asoko".

Naruto raised his head and, with a crimson red face, he looked at Temari and Tenten, knowing that if he didn't reply soon that he'd be in some very big trouble, "Ano...For some reason..Ahem...I can't remember one bit why..."

Everything went silent inside the bathroom and the atmosphere noticeably changed.

"Naruto..." Temari glared at Naruto, her voice hinting both anger and rage boiling up within her.

"You are..." Tenten added in the same tone of voice as Temari as she clenched her fist.

"No...No! It's not like that! There was a reason! Really! I don't cry for no reason! Honestly! But with you two like that...I er..."

"The worst!" Temari and Tenten yelled.

A few moments later, the bathroom door was opened, Naruto was thrown out of the bathroom. As he landed against the wall and fell down, he got his clothing thrown in his face and Temari slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Geez...If he had just given me a reason why he cried, even if it was a pathetic reason, I wouldn't have beaten him up like that..." Temari stated as she still looked pissed off.

"Maybe he was telling the truth, but it's still suspicious...To think he'd do something like that..." Tenten replied.

"Yeah..." Temari's expression softened a bit, "I don't believe it that much either, now that I think about it...However, a guy his age and with a sensei like his..."

Tenten giggled, "Poor Naruto...He must be cursing his sensei right now for his reputation. Women can't really trust him either because of it. After all, a sensei teaches his pupil everything he or she knows, right?"

"I really hope that isn't the case with Naruto..." Temari stated and let out a sigh.

"I don't think so, but he might be sneaky enough to hide it. Anyway, let's take a nice long bath for now, ok?" Tenten said with a smile on her face as she unhooked her bra.

"Come to think of it, Tenten...I'm sure that you put a white bra on last night...How come you wear a red one all of a sudden?" Temari asked as she unhooked her own bra and Tenten went crimson in her face.

"_Damn you, Ero-sennin...Damn you so much for having a bad reputation amongst the women!"_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he got dressed.

When he was fully dressed, he jumped up and walked back to the living room. He saw Gaara standing on the balcony and decided to join him.

"Yo Gaara, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked with his usual wide grin on his face.

"That ANBU person..." Gaara replied and nodded towards an ANBU that walked on the street below, "I think I've seen him somewhere before..."

"Hm? Really? But you know...All of those ANBU guys look alike..." Naruto leaned over the balcony and gave the ANBU a closer look.

His face was behind a mask as usual so Naruto just shrugged, "It's probably just your imagination..."

"However...Don't you think it's strange?" Gaara asked as he placed a hand on his chin in a 'I'm-pondering-right-now' manner, "Under normal conditions, you don't see ANBU walking on the street, do you?"

"Hmmm...I guess so...Look, there is another walking over there and over there as well." Naruto stated, pointing at two other ANBU, "I guess they're having some time off or are patrolling the streets or something..."

"Hmmm...Perhaps..." Gaara stated, "Are those two done yet?"

"Eh? Temari and Tenten you mean?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded in reply.

"Ehm...I think they just started bathing...Why did you ask? Need to go to the bathroom yourself?" Naruto asked.

"No, Hatake Kakashi-san came here while you were in there. He asked me if you were around. I told him you were bathing with Temari and Tenten. He replied with 'Oh...I see. Then, please tell Naruto I was here and that all of you should gather as fast as possible in front of the Hokage's office'. He then left chuckling like mad and I continued to look over the streets of Konoha..." Gaara stated.

"_That Kakashi-sensei...He must've been thinking dirty thoughts about me and Temari and Tenten...Why the heck am I stuck with all those perverted sensei..._" Naruto thought and nodded, "I see...Then, I'll go eat some ramen while we're waiting for Temari and Tenten to be done bathing."

About half an hour, 20 cups of instant Ramen and a hopelessly one sided shougi game with Gaara later, the four of them were heading for the Hokage's office.

"Geez...What in the world took you two so long...I even played a full game of shougi with Gaara..." Naruto had his hand on the back of his head as they kept heading onward towards the Hokage's office.

"And lost even more horrible than Kankurou is able to do..." Gaara added as he lifted a finger in front of his own face.

"Gaaah! No need to say useless things!" Naruto snapped at Gaara.

"It is merely the truth..." Gaara said.

"...That's why..." Naruto sighed and then looked at Temari and Tenten, "Well? Why was it that you two needed to bathe for such a long time?"

"Unlike you, we didn't bathe earlier this morning. Also since it's two of us, it's twice the time, you know..." Temari explained.

"Besides, we're going to meet up with Tsunade-sama, right? We've got to look fresh and clean in front of her!" Tenten added cheerfully.

"Just fo that old lady? Heh...She smells like sake most of the time anyway, so it will probably create one hell of a toxic gas. Sake and two freshly smelling girls that is..."

"Don't talk about Tsunade-sama like that!" Tenten yelled, waving her arms wildly at Naruto as she felt the urge to defend the honor of her idol.

"Eh? Why not? It's just the truth...What are you, her number one fan or something?" Naruto looked questioningly at Tenten.

Tenten quickly pulled back, closed her eyes and as they twitched, she blushed out of embarrassment, "A-Actually..."

"What! You really _are_ that old hag's fan!" Naruto almost yelled out of surprise.

"I just want to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade-sama is!" Tenten replied.

"Hmmm...I don't think I can imagine you being a lazy, gambling addicted, violent and always sake drinking woman..."

"Tsunade-sama isn't like that when she actually gets serious!"

"Hmmm...Well, she does have that insane strength of hers..." Naruto stretched out and placed his hands on the back of his head again, "And she also an insane healing ability and probably lots of other stuff I don't know about...but outside of that, she's just an old hag..."

Naruto then froze as he could feel a large amount of anger dwell up behind him,"_Who_ are you calling an old hag, Naruto?"

He slightly turned his head around and saw none other than Tsunade towering behind him, a flaming aura of anger and rage surrounding her, "Eh...eh...Y-Yo...Tsunade-obachan...How's it going...?"

"Naruto..." Tsunade cracked her knuckles and her ponytails flew up in the air, "I'll give you until the count of ten to get the hell out of my sight..."

"One!" Tsunade exclaimed and cracked her knuckles again.

Naruto slightly jumped up and tried to figure out what would be best for him to do, since he obviously would not escape Tsunade's wrath by simply hiding nearby and he didn't know if he could get completely out of her sight in ten seconds.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" An idea popped into Naruto's head.

"Five!" Naruto quickly whispered something in Gaara's ear.

"Six!"

"Seven!" Tsunade exclaimed slightly louder than before and Gaara nodded towards Naruto.

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"TEN!" Tsunade threw her fist towards Naruto's face, but she stopped her attack a hair's length from Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned widely and threw his hands up in the air, "Houyou!"

Tsunade sweatdropped and was thrown of her composure as she stared at Naruto, who was engulved in sand and looked like a big teddy bear. (A/N: Houyou means, according to the site where I get a lot of my japanese words from, hug so...)

A deadly silence followed and a soft breeze blew a cloud of dust past them. Naruto frowned and then raised an eyebrow at Tsunade, "No hug for Naruto?"

Tsunade closed her twitching eyes and straightened back up, "Naruto...Get out of that retarded sand costume so I can punch you..."

Naruto crossed his arms, closed his eyes and frowned more, "I'm not coming out of this until I get a hug from Tsunade-obachan."

Tsunade shook her fist in the air and gritted her teeth, "Fine then..."

She took a deep, deep breath and then tightly hugged the sand teddy bear called Naruto.

"Hokage-sama..." Gaara said and Tsunade looked up when she noticed that Gaara's voice was coming from way closer then it should be, "As much as I'd like to further improve the relations between Suna and Konohagakure...Hugging me while being used for a Kawarimi no jutsu isn't really the way to do it..."

"Eh?" Tsunade looked at Gaara's cold emotionless face, which had replaced Naruto's face in the sand teddy and she then looked past Gaara's head to see an army of Kage Bunshin carry Temari and Tenten away.

"Everyone, run for your lives!" Naruto commanded his clones as they made haste.

"Yes sir!" The clones replied in synchrony.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hokage-sama, I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell into my ears...Also, you can stop hugging me now..." Gaara said as he had his eyes closed.

Tsunade momentarily glanced at Gaara, quickly let go of him and started to laugh sheepishly, "Ahahaha...Eh...Sorry about that..."

"It's alright...Now, if you'll excuse me..." Gaara said as he turned around and calmly followed Naruto's path towards the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto, put me back down! I'm begging you!" Tenten said as she wobbled over the hands of the Naruto clones that supported her and Temari.

"You'd fall behind!" One of the clones stated.

"Then stop running!" Tenten retorted.

"Oi, don't complain...Just don't sit down on your behind and you'll have a free ride without any troubles." Temari stated and smirked at Tenten.

"Ey, like I'd try to grope either of you two's asses!" Naruto replied.

"What? My ass is not good enough for you?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Grr..." Naruto softly growled, "Don't say stuff like that out in public. Besides, I don't want to have more pissed off women after me, now do I?"

"Oh no, Naruto, you're not getting off that easily. I'm not going to shut up about it until you pinch my rear-end!" Temari replied and sat down indian style.

There was a moment of silence, followed by the sound of Naruto pinching Temari's behind.

One explosion of anger and increase in Naruto's average miles per hour later, Temari yelled, "Naruto! What did you do that for, you little...!"

"But-but-but! You said you wouldn't stop talking about it until I did so!" Naruto cried out, "You basically commanded me to do so!"

"And since when do you follow my commands! It's not like you'd obey if I told you to get naked!" Temari yelled as she snapped her fan open.

"Yes I would! I already did so today, damn it!" Naruto replied.

"Pervert senses tingling..." Jiraiya said as his ears tingled and he looked around with shifty eyes.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise novel, "Looks like we'll have some trouble..."

Jiraiya peered into the distance and saw a rapidly increasing in size mass of orange rush towards them.

"Everyone, step aside. I'll handle this." Jiraiya said and walked past the gathered group.

"Naruto! I command you to stop!" Jiraiya called out as he grabbed a cup of instant ramen out of his pockets and held it in front of him, "The power of ramen compells you!"

Just then, Temari let out a war cry and created a large whirlwind with her fan, which headed for Naruto group of clones. The entire Kage Bunshin group was lifted off the ground and hurled towards Jiraiya.

One by one the clones hit Jiraiya and knocked Jiraiya slightly back as they popped out of existence, eventually leaving Jiraiya knocked against the wall with Naruto lying stretched out horizontally against him.

"Cha..." Tenten let out as she rubbed her sore behind, "Something broke my fall..."

"Good morning to you too, Tenten..." Neji, who was lying underneath Tenten, said and sounded slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Neji!" Tenten quickly stood up and reached out with her hand, "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Neji jumped back up and dusted himself off, "Yeah...Next time you decide to greet me awkwardly, suddenly hug me instead of attempting to break my spine..."

"It's not like intentionally jumped landed on top of you..." Tenten slightly blushed and then softly added, "If I did, I'd probably fall in a different way..."

"It's alright already." Neji replied.

"Sorry for catching you in the blast as well, Tenten..." Temari said once she had caught up.

"I'm not hurt, so don't worry, Temari." Tenten smiled at Temari.

"...I think I should've tried to evade that move...My vision has turned sideways..." Naruto said and blinked.

His vision was then returned to the state as it should be, "Naruto...You're late."

"Eh? Ero-sennin?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the slightly beat up Jiraiya, "What the heck happened to you?"

"Well...Some people actually get bruises when get more than a couple of bodies thrown against them..." Jiraiya replied as he placed Naruto on the ground and stood up, "Anyway, go and stand in the line already. There's a lot we all have to do today."

Naruto looked towards the gathered crowd and found every one of his friends there, "Ehehehe. Yo everyone! How are you all doing?"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head as Naruto ran towards his friends, "Geez...That Naruto...Not even apologizing for not disabling his clones on time..."

"Tenten, are you alright?" Naruto asked once he had reached the group.

"Y-Yeah...Neji broke my fall." Tenten said, slightly blushing.

Naruto grinned widely and laughed sheepishly, "Ah, I see. Sorry about that, Neji."

"Hn." Neji replied and closed his eyes.

Naruto looked around the group and quickly spotted Sakura, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura titled her head to the left and smiled at him, "Ohayo, Naruto."

"O-Ohayo...Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata shyly greeted the blonde as well.

"Ohayo, Hinata." Naruto smiled widely at the Hyuuga heiress, "I hope you slept well last night."

Hinata blushed, looked towards the ground and rubbed the tops of her index fingers against each other, "Y-Yes..."

"Naruto-kun!" A very excited Lee exclaimed as he rushed towards Naruto, "Let's have our youthful spirits burn to at their brightest today!"

"Eh? Yeah. Though, I'm not sure what's going on..." Naruto replied and contemplatively rubbed his chin.

"Alright! Today I'll have my Springtime of Youth explode as much as yours did earlier this morning!" Lee exclaimed and raised a fist up in the air, "Next time, I'll go in my boxers as well!"

A long murdering silence followed, Naruto not feeling quite comfortable anymore, "_Oh crap..."_

Surprisingly, it was Shino who finally broke the silence, "What the...?"

Everyone, safe a giggling Temari and Tenten, looked confused at Lee and Naruto, not sure if they wanted to know what Lee meant by that.

"Naruto..." Temari brought out between giggles.

"You..." Tenten added and giggled more.

When Temari and Tenten bursted out in laughter, the confused looks turned from Naruto and Lee towards the two of them.

"Can someone explain what the joke is?" Ino asked anyone who might know the answer.

"It's too troublesome for me to think up theories..." Shikamaru replied, placed his hands on the back of his head and stared up to the sky.

"I bet that involves some kind of bet! And some meat..." Chouji said as he threw a bunch of potato-chips into his mouth and Ino looked questioningly at him, "Why the meat?"

"Yup...It definitely involved meat..." Chouji nodded, not even bothering to answer Ino.

"That makes no sense at all you know..." Ino raised an eyebrow at Chouji.

"Or I'm just getting hungry because it's nearing lunch time..." Chouji replied as he popped his empty potato-chip bag and Ino shook her head.

"I really don't get what's so funny about it either..." Lee said as he gave a moment of thought to it.

"Well? What is it?" Neji asked.

Temari and Tenten stopped laughing for a moment, straightened up, looked at each other and then said in unison, "It's a secret."

"Hai, hai...You guys can discuss Lee and Naruto's boxers, kunoichi secrets and stuff later..." Kakashi said as he softly bounced off the wall he was leaning against and walked towards the group, "For now line up so Jiraiya-sama and myself can explain today's mission for all of you."

Within a few seconds everyone was lined up and Kakashi and Jiraiya stood in front of them.

"As all of you know, we have four days until Tsunade and I marry each other. Even though we prepared for it sometime now, there's still much left to do." Jiraiya said and grinned widely, "Normally, it would be probably impossible to get everything done within four days for a wedding. However, having an entire Village ready to help out and a lot of young shinobi is a big advantage that Tsunade and I have."

"I have a question." Shikamaru raised his hand up in the air, "Or actually, I have two questions..."

"What is it, Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"My first question is, why do you want to specifically marry each other in four days' time and my second question is why do we have to help out with preparing everything for the wedding?" Shikamaru asked and lowered his hand.

"Well, that's because the 14th of February is a special day and we wanted to make it extra special." Jiraiya sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"As to why all of you have to do this..." Kakashi said, "It's because we can't have a lot of high level shinobi working on festivities when there are still other missions to do...Also it's a nice opportunity to have the Rookie nine from three years ago...Gai's team...Oh, and Temari-san and Kazekage-sama, get together and improve their relationships with each other. Hokage-sama said that all of you haven't had the chance to do so yet due to the increase in missions over the past two years...Well...I'm sure all of you don't mind having a moment to catch up. Right, Naruto?"

"Ehehehe." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
"In other words, we're all going to work together and gather what is needed for the wedding?" Gaara asked.

"Oi! Since when were you here again! I thought you were miles behind us!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Gaara.

"...I think about a minute ago..." Gaara replied.

"Ah...I see..." Naruto lowered his finger, "_It's creepy how he can be amongst us and not even be noticed until he speaks up..."_

Kakashi coughed, "As Kazekage-sama said, that's your objective for today. Each of you will get a bunch of tasks assigned and work on them the entire day. If you're done with all your tasks, help the others out."

"Gai-sensei's eternal rival, Kakashi-sensei! I have a question!" Lee raised his hand in the air, "Why isn't Gai-sensei with the two of you right now!"

"Gai? Ah...I believe he said something about working on tomorrow's schedule...Even though I think we can do almost everything today..." Kakashi stated.

"As expected of Gai-sensei! His youthfulness shines as birhgt as ever! Yooooosh!" Lee exclaimed and set himself aflame with the flames of youth.

"Geez...Some people are just over energetic..." Temari muttered and closed her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's just how Fuzzy Eyebrows is..." Naruto nodded.

Temari looked at Naruto and smirked, something that didn't go by unnoticed by the blonde, "Huh? What is it, Temari?"

"No, nothing much..." Temari's smirk widened, "Just remembered that I should give you a tip when I have the chance."

"Hmmm...Somehow, I don't like the sound of that..."

Temari slightly laughed and then playfully winked at Naruto, "Rest assured, I won't publically embarrass you."

"Then, we shall now assign each and everyone of you your own task." Kakashi stated.

A while later, almost everyone had their tasks assigned.

"...And Kazekage-sama and Temari-san will be the ones to arrange the contacts with their own village of course and invite them over." Jiraiya placed his hands on Gaara and Temari's shoulders before moving on to Naruto, "As for Naruto, you will..."

Jiraiya wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and turned the two of them away from the rest of the crowd, "Hehehe. Naruto, you will be in charge of getting me my _special_ present for Tsunade. Hehehehe. Go to my store and pick out the finest you can find, if you get what I mean, hehehe..."

"You Ero-Sennin..." Naruto glared at Jiraiya and his right eye twitched, "Why the heck do _I_ have to do this!"

"Well, you've been there before. Besides, if Tsunade doesn't like it then I can blame you. Anyway..." Jiraiya took out a small folded piece of paper from his pockets and handed it to Naruto, "Here's everything you need to know. Good luck, hehehehe."

Naruto sighed, "Alright, alright...I'll do it on one condition!"

Jiraiya looked questioningly at Naruto, "What?"

"This evening you'll start teaching me that new move you promised to teach me if I did that whole...er...you know what in a few days thing..." Naruto said and firmly nodded, "_At least this way I can be certain that I'll at least get something out of doing all of this for that perverted old man..."_

"Alright. Now, go get some good stuff for me, Naruto!" Jiraiya slapped Naruto on his back and laughed loudly at him.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya for a moment and then back towards the gathered crowd, "Alright, now that everyone has their tasks, the mission can start. Everyone, good luck."

The group seperated from each other, each heading into their own directions in order to start on the tasks given to them.

Temari stared at Naruto, who was walking away from the crowd as well , for a moment and then turned towards Gaara, "Gaara? Mind if I do something else for a bit?"

"Do whatever you want..." Gaara replied.

"Alright, then I'll be back soon." Temari said and ran off towards Naruto.

"_Geez...Ero-sennin owns the freaking store but he can't even go and get something for Tsunade-obachan on his own. Wait...The store Ero-Sennin owns is..._" Naruto thought and pondered for a moment, "EH!"

"_...Damn you, Ero-Sennin! You want me to get those kind of things for Tsunade-obachan! Then...That paper..."_ Naruto thought, unfolded the piece of paper and stared at it, "_What! This...This is..."_

Naruto stared at the small piece of paper, or rather what was written on it, until Temari's voice broke him out of his trance, "Yo Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto quickly put the piece of paper away, "Er...Yo Temari! What are you doing here...?"

"Well, I figured you could use my help and Gaara can contact a lot of people on his own so..." Temari said and looked away from Naruto.

"Eh? Help me?" Naruto looked questioningly at Temari, who looked back at him and smirked, "Well...I bet that Jiraiya-sama is making you do something that would be less embarrassing with a girl around, right?"

"Ehehehe...I think it's somewhat embarrassing either way..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari moved her arm around Naruto's back, reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, which he had previously put away.

"Let's see..." Temari took a look at the piece of paper.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, Temari! That is...!" Naruto exclaimed and Temari silenced him by placing a finger on his lips, "Classified information that the people around us would misunderstand about if you said it out loud because you're with me right now...Got it?"

Naruto nodded, "It's not like I was going to say what's on that paper out loud anyway..."

Temari tucked the piece of paper behind the wrappings around her waist and then smirked at him, "And here I was thinking you actually liked being hit by my whirlwinds..."

Naruto snickered, "Anyway, won't it be embarrassing for you to come along with me? I mean...People will think that you and I are..."

"I don't care what others think, I'm just helping you out so you won't get into a lot of trouble. Besides, I don't think Hokage-sama would appreciate orange lingerie." Temari's smirk widened.

"Eh! What makes you think I'd take something that's orange!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's see..." Temari started to count the amount of reasons on her fingers, "You wear an orange jacket, orange pants...You have an attire that exists of mainly orange jackets and pants, safe the bunch of white and black t-shirts, but even they have something orange on them and if I didn't know better, I would've thought your boxers were orange as well. So...I guess it's safe to say that if you were to shop for lingerie on your own then you'd chose something that is orange."

"...But orange is cool!" Naruto defended his favourite color for clothing valiantly.

"But most women wouldn't want orange lingerie." Temari replied and pushed Naruto's head back with her index finger.

"Alright, you can help me out. Let's get going then so I can quickly finish this and head on with helping the others and all." Naruto said and walked on.

Temari smiled and quickly followed him, "Thanks for saving me from a boring task by the way."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well...Contacting important officials other than Gaara in Suna and probably some other countries too isn't nearly as exciting as seeing you pick out lingerie." Temari winked at him and slightly laughed.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Oi, you're making it sound like it's funny to see me do something like this..."

"That's because it is funny to see you do this." Temari grinned at him.

A couple of minutes later, Temari and Naruto found themselves in Jiraiya's lingerie shop and browsing through the variety of lingerie available.

"You know, Naruto...I'm wondering why he chose you to go here and get what _he_ is supposed to get for his future wife..." Temari said as she placed back a corset amongst the other corsets.

"Well...Ero-Sennin has a pretty damn lousy reputation, right?" Naruto replied and tried to prevent his thoughts from going perverted, "Also...I'm sure, definitely sure that he's trying to make me perverted too."

Temari stared at him for a moment and then let her eyes wander over various lingerie items again, "Well, don't let him get to you...It would be a shame to have you become like him..."

"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised at Temari, "What did you say just now?"

Temari lifted her head slightly up and then closed her eyes as a slight blush appeared on her face, "Nothing, never mind..."

"Hmmm..." Naruto let out and gave Temari a suspicious look, "_Hehehe...Looks like even Temari is shy sometimes..._"

"Anyway, we won't get anywhere by just standing, right?" Temari asked, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Eh? No...I don't think so...We have to chose something good but how do we know what we should get?" Naruto asked in return, to which Temari smiled.

"Hmmm...I'll figure something out in a moment. Meanwhile, don't you think it would be good for every woman in the world if her physical strength was represented her chest size in some way?" Temari asked.

"Eh! Wh-Why that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well, I'd have about half of Hokage-sama's physical strength then, wouldn't I?" Temari grinned at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and a small blush crawled onto his face, "Well, if it was the other way around of physical strength increasing chest size then Sakura-chan would...But that would make Ero-Sennin cry because a lot of women don't even come close to Tsunade's strength. Tenten, Ino and Temari too...All of you would be pretty damned flat-chested then..."

Temari snapped and lifted Naruto up by his collar, "Naruto...Are you suggesting that I'm not strong physically...?"

"Eh! No! No, not at all! Just compared to Tsunade-obachan's strength and all...well, I guess you get the point, right?" Naruto replied.

Temari placed him back down on the ground, placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, "Good, because not only do I carry an extremely large and heavy fan on my back I also carry these overgrown peaches around."

As Temari pointed at her chest with her two index fingers, Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head, "Temari...Don't say embarrassing things like that..."

"Anyway...Like you said, we won't get anything by just standing around here...What should we do?" Naruto asked and saw Temari smirk at him.

"I have an idea." Her smirk widened as she grabbed a random lingerie set and pulled Naruto along with her towards the dressing rooms, "Oi! Temari, what do you plan on doing! You can't just pick one and decide we'll use that one!"

"Sssht...You're being to loud..." Temari whispered, "Besides we're going to see how it looks on her before buying it..."

"Eh? What do you mean by...?" Naruto replied and then went silent, sparkly pink scenes filling his mind.

----------In Naruto's pink sparkly fantasies----------

(A/N: Insert Oiroke no Jutsu theme here XD)

"Naruto..." Temari said in half a moan as she laid back stretched out, her corselet loosely hanging around her body and a bright blush on her face, "I can't really tell if this is the right one for Hokage-sama, but it _really_ isn't _my size_..."

"Gaaaaaah!" Naruto's mind nosebleeded and shot back, "_O-Or...perhaps..._"

"Well, Naruto...Let's see if this outfit fits Hokage-sama..." Temari said as she stood straight, though leaning slightly to the left for a more sexy look and her lingerie again hung quite loose on her body, "Henge no jutsu."

A cloud of smoke covered Temari for a moment and after the smoke cleared up, Temari was replaced by a brightly blushing Tsunade, "Ah...It's so tight...too tight..."

Naruto mentally felt his cheeks flare up as he looked at Tsunade, whose body was wrapped tighter than it should be in the corselet.

"Naruto...I can't hold...it...much...longer..." Tsunade said, her lingerie slowly ripped apart as her moans grew louder and louder.

Naruto mentally passed out for a few moments, "_Then...what if..."_

He found himself in front of Temari again, this time she had her back towards him and already appeared to have her corselet on again.

"Naruto..." Temari looked seductively over her shoulder, "Can you measure up my chest and see if it fits two times in this corselet...? Hokage-sama has twice my size after all..."

"EH!" Naruto mentally screamed his lungs out as his imaginary Temari grabbed his hands and moved them forward towards her chest, "Don't be too rough...O-ne-gai..."

Naruto's nosebleed caused him to fly up with such power that his arms were still near Temari, even though he had launched away for more than just a few meters.

"_Gaaah! What am I thinking! I can't...think...but...there...ehm..."_

"Hmmm...Let's slowly test out if this is suited for Hokage-sama, shall we?" Temari asked as she stood in a seductive pose, arms behind her head and her corselet only barely covering her chest up.

"First step...Checking if it's still too small for Hinata?" Temari said and with a explosion of smoke, she transformed into Hinata, slightly filling up the corselet.

"That won't do at all, ne Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked as she looked shyly at Naruto with a bright blush on her face.

Naruto gulped as Hinata continuesly moved her body from left to right and placed the tip of her right index finger in her mouth, "Second step...Seeing if it's still too small for Anko-sensei..."

Naruto instictively jumped back in his mind upon hearing this and threw his arms in a 'No! Too Dangerous!' position.

A cloud of smoke covered Hinata and a few moments later, the smoke cleared up and the infamous busty purple-headed kunoichi named Mitarashi Anko.

"Yo, Naru-chan...Looks like there is still some room left here..." Anko said as she pulled on the front of her corselet, "Want to see what body parts of yours can fit in here...?"

Naruto vigorously shook his head and backed away from Anko, "_No, definitely not her!"_

"Then again...we must see if Hokage-sama fits this, ne?" Anko said, a smirk on her face painted on her face before she transformed into Tsunade.

"Good job, Naruto. It's a perfect fit." Tsunade said, fists in her side and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "I'll give you a special reward for finding something this perfect for me."

"Eh!"

Tsunade bent over and looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "Let's review all stages again, ok?"

A Temari, Hinata and Anko popped into existance next to Tsunade and the four of them prowled towards him.

"Naruto." Temari said in a moaning tone as she walked towards him.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned as she stepped forward as well.

"Naru-chan..." Anko said longingly.

"Naruto." Tsunade groaned.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

------------------------------

Naruto banged his head against a wall, "_Damn you, Ero-sennin! This place is corrupting my mind! You did something to this place, right! What the hell was just that! There's no logical reason that I thought about those things all of a sudden! Last time I was here I didn't think like that either! Ero-Sennin! Mark my words..er...thoughts...whatever! I'll beat you up for corrupting my mind!_"

Meanwhile Jiraiya was at his favourite hot spring, peeping at the young ladies as usual when all of a sudden he sneezed.

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze..."

"Then you...?"

"I didn't sneeze either..."

"Then, that means..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The women screamed and quickly ran out of the hotspring with a towel wrapped around them.

"Damn it...That sneeze revealed my presence! Whoever made me sneeze shall pay! I think..." Jiraiya muttered to himself.

Back in the lingerie shop, Temari tugged Naruto's arm as he continuesly beated his head against the wall.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked, sounding slightly worried.

Naruto stopped beating his head and looked at Temari like he had suddenly seen the light.

"Ah...It's just that I thought of something that made me realise I was an idiot in that situation and all...Ehehehe..." Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari shook her head, "Next time, don't beat your head against a wall like that...It's not something that's very funny to...oh wait, yes it is."

Naruto let his head hang in defeat as Temari grinned widely at him, "Ah...I did another stupid thing, eh?"

"Uh-un...Don't worry about it. You were kind of spacing off anyway. Weird...Last time we were here, you didn't..." Temari said and glared suspiciously, "Oi...This wouldn't happen to be somehow related to what you did this morning, right?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked confused at her, "Eh! No! Not at all! What makes you think that I was thinking about you!"

Temari smirked widely and brought her face a few inches away from Naruto's, "I never said that I thought you were thinking about me...It could've been Tenten as well...Or both of us for that matter."

Naruto had no idea what to reply and just stared blankly at Temari, who pulled away from him and closed her eyes, "Well, it doesn't matter really. I'm just glad that you weren't drooling. You'd have joined the list of guys that were staring and drooling at me and ended up being hospitalized for several weeks, in some cases months."

"Hmm... You are cruel after all, huh?" Naruto nodded, "Well, not that I blame you or something...I guess it must be embarrassing to get that kind of attention...and annoying as well..."

"Hmph, well consider yourself one of the few lucky guys in this world. There are enough guys in Suna who would've died a million times to be as close to me like you are right now." Temari smiled at Naruto and then shrugged as she raised her hands in the air, "Each and everyone of them are just perverted idiots. There's no way I'd ever go out on a date with someone who has only one thing on his mind."

"In other words...If I'd ask you out, you'd say yes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Temari, who instantly turned bright red and whacked him around the head, "I'm _not_ going to answer that if you ask it like that!"

Naruto rubbed his head and grinned at her, "_So she probably wouldn't mind going out with me. Data gathering, complete!...Even though I didn't plan on gaining such information..."_

"Anyway, are we going to check what this thing looks like on Hokage-sama or what? I don't want to stay here the entire day, you know..." Temari said and started pulling Naruto into the dressing room.

Naruto looked at the dressing room for a moment and then firmly placed his hand on the edge of the room and struggled to stay outside, "W-Wait a minute, Temari!"

"What? Hurry up and come in already..." Temari replied and pulled even more on Naruto's arm.

"No! This...!" Naruto wrestled his arm free and was about to dash out of the dressing room when Temari lifted his legs up and started pulling him into the dressing room again.

Naruto quickly placed his other hand on the edge of the dressing room as well and started pulling with all of his might.

For a split second, Naruto managed to slip out of Temari's grasp, but she quickly clutched onto his pants, "I won't let you get away, damn it."

"Temari! This is definitely not good! What do you plan on doing when both...!" Naruto let out before he suddenly felt his legs fall onto the ground, followed by a loud shriek from Temari.

"Huh? Hey, all of a sudden it got kind of cold in here..." Naruto stated and looked over his shoulder, "Oi? What's wrong, Temari?"

Meanwhile, outside the lingerie shop, a young man named Sai froze up in front of the store. He threw a sharp glare towards the lingerie store, "_Penis senses tingling!"_

Sai sneaked into the lingerie shop and clung onto the ceiling with his chakra. Nimbly he made his way over the ceiling and towards the dressing rooms.

There he found half of Naruto sticking out of a dressing room and the other half being hidden behind the curtain.

"_That's...But that's impossible...Yet...those are clearly a set of pants!"_ Sai thought as he stared at the orange trousers that lay mostly on the floor.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Temari, who was looking towards her feet with a huge blush on her face.

"Oi...?" Naruto said again and Temari gulped, "Naruto...Please...Put your boxers and pants back on..."

"Eh...?" Naruto looked down towards his legs and screamed his lungs out, "EEEEEEH!"

He quickly pulled his dropped pants and boxers back up and made sure everything was properly back in place, "_Crap...This has become an extremely awkward situation all of a sudden..."_

"Naruto...I swear...It was an accident! I didn't want to..." Temari apologized.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her, "Yeah...I know...Hm...We're pretty sure that this thing is Tsunade-obachan's size, right? Let's just take this then and get out of here. If that old lady doesn't like it, Ero-sennin is going to be the first to feel like crap anyway."

Naruto walked past her, grabbed the lingerie set they had taken with them and headed back out the dressing room, "Well then...Let's get going, shall we?"

Temari slowly followed him, her eyes still directed at her feet and a blush still on her face.

"_There's no doubt about it now that I've seen that girl's reaction...!"_ Sai thought as he watched Naruto and Temari head towards the counter, "_He _does_ have one!_"

Sai took out his paintbrush, held it in his fist, placed his thumb against it and aimed at Naruto, "_And I'll definitely draw a picture of it!_"

"We'll be taking this one." Naruto placed the lingerie set on the counter.

The clerk scanned the set, took a look at it and then looked at Temari, "You know, your girlfriend's sizes are way less than this..."

"It's not for her, it's for the Godaime! It's an official shinobi mission for me to get this item to her! Put it on Konoha's bill or something! Also, don't stare at Temari, you pervert!" Naruto pointed dramatically towards the clerk.

"Ah...Ah...I see...Sorry for 'examining' your girlfriend. So this is Tsunade-hime's size, eh?" The clerk examined the lingerie set.

Naruto snatched the set out of his hands, "Oi! First of all, Temari is just a close friend of mine! Also, do you want me to report to the Hokage that you sneakily memorized her measurements! Well, do you!"

"N-No! Anything, but that! Just hurry up and leave already!" The clerk quickly summed up the price and put it on the Village's bill.

"Geez...Where are those Anti-pervert security Fuzzy-eyebrow brother guys when you really need them..." Naruto muttered.

"Ano...Could you be talking about Maito Gee and Maito Laim? For they were fired because of a lewd act or something at the hotsprings...The boss didn't want that so he fired them. Last time I saw them, they were crying their eyeballs out..." The clerk replied.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he let out a sheepish laugh that equaled his sheepish grin, "_Crap...That's Ero-Sennin's fault and he still fires them...Damn..."_

"H-Here you go, Shinobi-san..." The clerk said and handed Naruto a bag with the lingerie set in that.

"Huh? Ah yeah...Arigatou." Naruto took the bag and headed out the store, "Come on, Temari...Time to get this to Ero-Sennin and then continue with our mission."

"Hm? Oh yeah...Sure. Let's go." Temari replied and followed Naruto.

"_Just...a bit more...A slight glimpse of how long it should be...Almost...Almost...Almost..."_ Sai thought as he followed Naruto from up on the ceiling until he was out of sight.

Sai clumsily forgot about his position and following Naruto got him in such a complicated position that he fell down from the ceiling.

"_Damn it...I'll have to hurry and catch up...I'll definitely draw it!"_ Sai thought, not minding the odd looks he got from the customers, and then quickly ran out of the store.

After delivering the lingerie set to Kakashi, whom placed the lingerie set amongst the other turned in items, Naruto and Temari headed out to meet up with Team Gai, who were responsible for all of the wedding cake ingredients, which would later be made by the Akimichi family.

"_Geez...That Ero-Sennin isn't even around to collect everything that's needed for HIS wedding...I bet he's out peeping again or something..."_ Naruto thought and then looked at Temari from the corner of his eyes, "_Well, more importantly...I've got to do something about this situation...The silence is way too awkward..._"

"You know, Temari. I-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Temari, "Naruto, I...!"

Temari grew silent for a moment took a deep breath and looked away from Naruto, "I swear that I didn't see anything..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her, "Ehehehe, I was just about to say that I'm not mad or anything. It was an accident, right? No need to be embarrassed."

"...Easy for you to say..." Temari still avoided eye contact with Naruto, "You didn't pull the pants and underwear down of someone you're living with..."

"Well...That's true, but I don't like seeing you embarrassed and silent. So, cheer up and just pretend it never happened!" Naruto grinned widely at her.

"That what didn't happen?" Temari winked at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him.

Her facial expression turned more serious after seeing Naruto slightly laugh, "I'm really sorry, Naruto. It must be embarrassing for you too and yet I'm the only one openly showing it..."

"I don't find it _that _embarrassing...I mean, it was! However, it's not like someone else saw it happen, right?" Naruto replied.

Not too far behind the two blondes, the sound of someone sneezing could be heard. Naruto and Temari just froze and Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Just now...did you hear something as well?"

"Hmmm...Something, I guess..." Temari raised an eyebrow and faced back foreward, "But you're right, Naruto. So...ehm..."

Temari paused a moment, blushed and grinned at Naruto, "We'll keep that little incident to just the two of us, ne?"

Naruto grinned back at her and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, definitely."

Temari sighed in relief as they headed on, "Good...Let's hurry this up so we can do whatever we want again."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...Though, I don't have a lot to do until tonight...Hmmm..."

"A lot to do tonight, huh?" Temari slightly lifted her head up and pondered for a moment as she stared at the sky, "Come to think of it, it's already been a while since I last saw Nemar-kun... Naruto, could you tell Nemar-kun that I want to see him again?"

"Eh? I thought the last time you saw him was yesterday..." Naruto mused.

"However, that was in private, now was it?" Temari winked at him.  
"Hmmm...Well, even if you ask me...I don't think I can force him to visit you tonight or something..." Naruto nodded and then mused a bit more, "_After all, I have to go out with Ayame-chan tonight to that new club and all...Also, it's not very smart to have 'Nemar' visit her after I've come back, for then I'd be out too long most likely and...hmmm..."_

"Oh come on, Naruto." Temari took Naruto's hand, stared into his eyes as her own eyes sparkled, "Please? For me? Will you at least try?"

"Temari, that won't work on me. Well, at least not from you. It just doesn't suit you at all, so it loses it's strength." Naruto said and grinned widely at her.

Temari had let her hold on Naruto's hand slip and smirked at him, "Yeah, you're right. However, I'm serious about this. Will you ask him if he can meet up with me tonight?"

"Like I said, I don't know if-..."

"I'll cook dinner for you tonight."

Naruto was suddenly very alert and gave Temari his best bad-ass grin instead of his usual happy grin, "Consider it done."

"I guess it has it's advantages to live with you, huh?" Temari winked at Naruto and then laughed.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Temari, "The same is true about knowing the fact that you'll hug anything close enough to you in your sleep."

"W-Wait! What!" Temari yelled as Naruto skipped onward, snickering and grinning widely as he did, "Naruto! Come back here! Who did you tell that! What did you do, you bastard!"

Temari quickly caught up with Naruto and glared at him, "Just what the hell did you tell others about me, huh?"

Naruto smiled, "Nothing. I was just showing that I can black-mail or bribe you too."

"Hmmm...That's what you think, huh?" Temari leered dangerously at Naruto.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think..." Naruto returned the leer with one of his own.

Temari slammed Naruto against a nearby wall and raised him up to eye-length, "Try me..."

Naruto placed his hands on Temari's waist for a moment, making Temari's eyes widen and a blush crawl onto her face. Then all of a sudden, Naruto started to tickle Temari like a madman.

"Tickle Assault no jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Wha-what are you doing!" Temari started to cry out of laughter, "Stop it! You idiot!"

Temari fell down on the ground, though that didn't stop Naruto from relentlessly tickling her.

"How's that! Are you going to give u-..." Naruto's stomach connected with the end of Temari's fan, which not only knocked the wind out of him, but also threw him off Temari.

"Geez..." Temari heavily panted, "I heard about you being unpredictable...Never thought you'd be like this though..."

"Ehehehe, well...I guess there wasn't really anything else to throw you off." Naruto grinned at Temari, "_Ahaa...What a lie...It felt like I could kiss her back then..."_

Temari closed her eyes and smirked as she sat up, "Well, that's enough fooling around for now..."

"Ano...Temari?" Naruto asked as Temari was about to get up.

"What is it?"

"Ehm...Shouldn't you like...straighten your clothing first? I mean...Ahem..." Naruto looked away, pointed towards Temari's top half of her kimono, which had slightly shifted from it's original position and show a bit more skin than it normally would.

Temari looked down towards her chest for a moment, quickly turned around and started to straighten her clothing, "Geez, I thought I had put it on properly this morning! Normally it doesn't move even after hours of training or combat!"

"Well, take your time. After all, all that is left to do for us is to help our friends out. Though I'm sure they really don't need our help, so we could just sit back and rela-..." Naruto stopped talking when the cold metal of Temari's fan softly pushed against his chin, "Thinking about abandoning your friends?"

"Ehehehe, it was just a joke, just a joke." Naruto laughed sheepishly, "_Ah...I almost forgot...Temari can be scary too. Guess most women just have that in them..."_

"Then, let us hurry." Temari smirked at Naruto as she pulled him up from the ground.

"Yeah, we've wasted enough time. Besides, Tenten, Neji and Lee are working on getting all the ingredients for the wedding cake, right? I wonder what kind of cake it will be!" Naruto said cheerfully and grinned widely at Temari.

"If we hurry up, we might be in time to find out." Temari smiled.

"Tenten, be careful, there's a customer who is about to cross your path." Neji radioed over their team's radio headphones.

"Alright, leave it to me." Tenten replied, nimbly leaped through the air and over the head of a rather surprised woman.

"Lee, be careful with those eggs..." Neji stated.

"Neji! Don't worry! These eggs will reach you in a safe and completely youthful state!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, because rotten eggs make rotten cakes and we don't want that, now do we..." Neji replied, "Also, don't yell so loud on the radio, I can even hear you without it..."

"I wonder where they are..." Naruto said as he and Temari walked past the first set of shelves.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find them." Temari replied as they headed for the next aisle.

"Eggs of yooooouuuuuth!" Lee exclaimed as he launched himself over the store's shelves.

"That is..." Naruto said as Lee landed in front of them.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, Temari-san! I have no time to waste!" Lee exclaimed and dashed past them at full speed.

"Let's hurry up and follow him." Temari suggested and Naruto nodded in reply.

"Please move aside, mina-san!" Lee exclaimed as he dashed past a various amounts of customers, who could do nothing but try to jump off Lee's path.

"Geez, he's moving this fast even though it isn't training or combat at all...What's up with him?" Temari asked as she and Naruto ran as fast as possible after Lee.

"Hehe. He's just one very energetic guy." Naruto grinned as they turned around a corner.

Neji gasped and deactivated his Byakugan as he turned his head to the right.

"Neji! The eggs are still youthful!" Lee rushed towards him and quickly placed the eggs in the shopping cart, "What should I get next!"

"Hmph, looks like we'll have to rearrange our lists a bit. Isn't that right, Naruto, Temari-san?" Neji asked as Naruto and Temari walked towards him and Lee and one could tell that they were slightly out of breath.

"Hehehe. Looks like we've found you guys." Naruto grinned at his two comrades.

"We came here to help you guys out in any way we can." Temari ellaborated before Neji could even ask why they had come here.

"Wel..I guess we should re-arrange the lists then..." Neji stated, pulled two papers out of his pocket and examined them.

"Neji!" Lee started running on his spot, "Hurry up! This wedding cake must be made while the eggs are still youthful!"

"Lee, eggs don't rot that fast you know..." Neji stated.

Meanwhile, not all too far away from Naruto and the others, Sai stuck his head around the around the corner, "_Alright! From this kneeled down position and this angle, I'll definitely be able to get a rough idea of his shape or size!"_

Sai crawled a bit more onto the path, held up his paintbrush and peered towards Naruto.

"Neji! I'm back with the strawberries!" Tenten exclaimed as she came running around the corner and headed towards the group.

Naruto and Temari turned towards Tenten, a smile crawled onto her face, "Hey, Naruto! Hey, Temari!"

"_It's almost the perfect pose right now!"_ Sai thought, too caught up in his 'work' that he didn't hear Tenten rapidly approaching.

Tenten on the other hand had her eyes focussed on the group and didn't even notice Sai either.

"Have you guys co-..." Tenten started, but stopped when her shin connected to Sai's non-suspecting skull and she started to fall headfirst.

The plastic box, which contained the strawberries, slipped out of her hands and flew momentarily through the air. Both Neji and Naruto moved at the same time and Neji spun around when he had caught the box, in order to still save Tenten from falling as well.

However, to Neji's great dismay, his free hand didn't reach Tenten to support her and stop her from falling and instead landed on Naruto's ass as Naruto had managed to save Tenten from falling flat on her face.

"Neji...Why is your hand on my ass?" Naruto asked as his eye twitched.

"That's what I'm wondering too..." Neji replied as he took his hand off Naruto's ass and his eye twitched uncontrollably.

After a short moment of silence, Tenten couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"By the way, Tenten...What were you doing? It's kind of embarrassing for a ninja to trip when running, you know." Naruto gave Tenten a questioning look.

Tenten quickly helped herself up and turned around, "It wasn't like I tripped over my own feet or something. I'm almost sure there was something sticking out of that aisle over there. Hmmm..."

Naruto tilted his head and looked towards the nearby aisle, "Nothing is there..."

"Anyway, we have a mission to complete. Let's focus on that instead of figuring out why Tenten tripped..." Neji stated as he stood straight up once again.

"_Damn it...Why at such an opportune moment!"_ Sai thought as he hid behind a bunch of piled up soup cans and rubbed his sore head, "_However, I will not give up...! I'll just keep stalking and stalking until he has to go to a public bathroom and then I'll get my chance!"_

Sai then sneaked off, knowing that he won't have another chance at the grocery store, but that other opportunities would follow.

"Alright...I've divided the items again. The four of you will work in two groups and we'll first gather all of the items that we need the most. Temari-san and Tenten, the two of you will get...and I quote...lots and lots of whipped cream." Neji stated.

Temari raised an eyebrow and gave Neji a skeptical look, "Lots and lots of whipped cream?"

"Yes, that's what it says right here." Neji hold out the paper and showed it to Temari.

Temari's eyes wandered over the piece of paper for a moment and she then raised her eyebrow again, "Well...How much should we exactly get then?"

"I guess as much as you can carry." Neji said and took the piece of paper out of Temari's hands.

"Hmmmm...I wonder if a wedding cake will be really tasty if it needs lots and lots of whipped cream. Too much of it could ruin the taste..." Naruto nodded as he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over each other.

"Somehow...I have the feeling that the whipped cream isn't just for the wedding cake..." Tenten replied.

"Eh? What do you mean, Tenten?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her.

"Eh...Nothing at all, really..." Tenten slightly blushed as she scratched her cheek and let out a small sheepish laugh.

"Anyway, let's have the two of you already on your way..." Neji stated and momentarily closed his eyes, "Byakugan!"

"The whipped cream can be found at 10 meter distance to the northeast of here. I'll give directions over the radio in case you can't immediately find it." Neji stated.

"Understood." Tenten said and looked at Temari with a smile, "Let's get going, Temari."

"Yeah. See you all in a while then." Temari said as she and Tenten ran off to get the whipped cream.

"Then, Lee and Naruto, you're to get...four kilograms of flour. The flour is located 6 meters from here to the southwest. The same goes for you guys that I'll radio you incase you can't immediately find it." Neji stated.

"Alright." Naruto nodded, "Let's get going, Fuzzy eye-brows."

"Yes! Let's go, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed in excitement as they headed off to get the flour.

"Hold up, Naruto." Neji stated and both Lee and Naruto turned around to face him, "I'd like to talk to you for a bit. Lee, you can go. Naruto will catch up later..."

"A-Alright..." Lee said hesitantly and then ran off.

Naruto looked questioningly at Neji and as he slowly approached him, Neji closed his eyes, "What is this all of a sudden, Neji?"

"I heard about it." Neji stated and then opened his eyes, "About Tenten spending last night at your place and that she slept in the same bed as you."

"Eh!" Naruto let out in surprise and jumped towards Neji, "Sssh, sssh...Not so loud, damn it...People will misunderstand. Besides, how the hell do you know that?"

"So it _is_ true, huh?" Neji stated, "Well, I had no reason to doubt Tenten's words, however I had to confirm it either way."

"Eh? Why would you...?"

"Let me tell you this, Naruto. There won't be a next time that Tenten will spend the night at your house, understood?"

Naruto straightened up and looked questioningly at Neji, "What's that supposed to mean? I can't just refuse her if she's in need of a place to stay like last night..."

Neji closed his eyes again, "You can and you will. The next time I hear from Tenten that she has shared a bed with you..."

"You know, it wasn't my choice that Temari, Tenten and I slept in the same bed. If it were up to me, I would've slept on the floor." Naruto stated, "Besides, what has she exactly told you anyway?"

Neji slightly lifted Naruto up by his collar and looked him straight into his eyes, "Just. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Her. Do I make myself clear, Naruto?"

Naruto tightly gripped onto Neji wrist and gave him a sharp glare, "I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but don't talk like you have seen with your own eyes what exactly happened."

"Then, you will tell me _exactly_ what happened." Neji demanded.

Naruto swatted Neji arm away and walked off, "I have no reason to tell what happened because, other than me and Tenten, no one knows about that rather embarrassing story. Well, you know something of it right now, but if you want details, ask Tenten. I'm not going to tell anything personal about her to anyone, no matter how much they threaten me."

"Hmph...Fine by me. Just stay away from her. The same goes for your comrade called Nemar..." Neji stated as he looked with sharp eyes at Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder towards Neji with his own firm look before heading on and muttering, "Geez...Acting all high and mighty...She's not your property..."

Not too long after that, Naruto managed to make his way to the aisle where Lee was standing, in front of a bunch of shelves which surprisingly didn't contain flour.

Lee turned his head towards Naruto, "Yo, Naruto-kun! You've caught up! However, I can't see the flour around here!"

"Hmmm...But it should be here, right?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Lee.

"Lee, look behind you." Neji radioed in.

Lee turned ninety degrees and peered down the aisle, "Neji! You are mistaken! There are only cash registers over there!"

"Guh...Lee, the...'other' behind you..." Neji replied reluctantly.

Lee turned around and stared at Naruto for a moment, "Neji...I'm starting to doubt your youthfulness...Are you sure you aren't going blind of...unyouthfulness?"

"LEE, TURN TO THE GOD DAMN LEFT RIGHT NOW!" Neji yelled over the radio.

"Your left or mine?" Lee asked and only got silence in return.

Naruto turned around, pointed at the shelves and said, "I think he means over there, because that looks like flour to me."

"I see." Lee nodded and a grunt could be heard on the radio.

"Four kilograms is the amount we need, right?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the shelves.

"Yes. That's it. Looks like all the high-quality flour is on the top shelf." Lee stated and pointed towards the top shelf.

"Alright, I'll grab the boxes and hand them to you until we got four kilograms." Naruto said and slightly climbed up on the shelves in order to reach the top shelf.

"Understood!" Lee exclaimed and quickly walked up next to Naruto.

Naruto took one of the front boxes, moved it towards Lee and dropped it, figuring Lee would catch it.

"Ah!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before dropping the next box into Lee's hands, "Aaaah!"

"Geez, They aren't that heavy, Fuzzy Eyebrows...You should find those boxes as light as feathers..." Naruto stated as he dropped the next one, "Naruto-kun! Stop for a second!"

"Why? We need to have..." Naruto said as he turned around and went silent as he saw Lee covered in flour and three empty boxes in his hands, "Because, Naruto-kun, these are broken!"

"Eh!" Naruto yelled out of surprise, "All thee of them!"

Naruto then took another box of floor, held it above Lee and more flour was poured onto Lee, "This one too!"

"Try another one!" Lee exclaimed.

Naruto nodded, picked up another box and again the box's entire content fell onto Lee.

"Da-Damn it! Are none of these closed properly!" Naruto yelled as he went through multiple boxes of flour, each and every one of them not being sealed probably.

"Naruto-kun, I'm almost sure that these are all sabotaged!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto jumped back down to the floor, "Hmmmm...But it's supposed to be the best quality flour there is, right?"

Lee thought for a moment, "Unless it's not! Which means that the best ones are on the bottom shelves so that they are more accessible!"

"I see! Nice thinking, Fuzzy Eyebrows! And er..." Naruto pointed at Lee, "I think we should first do something about the large amount of flour covering you right now..."

Lee stared at himself for a few moments, noticing that his entire body had been covered in flour.

"Wait! Could this be!" Lee raised a fist up in the air, Naruto quickly taking one step away from Lee, "_Damn, I thought he was going to punch me or something!"_

"Could this be...what?" Naruto asked as he looked questioningly at Lee.

"I already didn't understand why Gai-sensei's advice didn't work, but now it makes all sense to me!" Lee exclaimed.  
"Eh...?"

"Since Valentine's Day is coming up and I was thinking up a youthful way to ask Sakura-san out again, I decided I should ask Gai-sensei for advice! However, it was already night time and I should've been in bed! Nevertheless, I went to Gai-sensei for help and he told me I should get Sakura-san a flower!" Lee exclaimed as his eyes went from left to right as if he was reading a book, "However, that didn't work! And now I know why! Gai-sensei wasn't talking about a flower, but about flour! Now I can finally ask Sakura-san out and she'll agree! Yoooosh!"

"Er...I don't think Super Fuzzy-eyebrows meant that..." Naruto nodded.

"No, It must be that!" Lee exclaimed, both his fist up in the air as his 'flame of youth' started to ignite again, "The power of youth will prevail! It's time for the..."

"Ehm...Fuzzy Eyebrows...?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he slowly backed away.

"SPRING TIME OF YOOOUUTH!" Lee exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "EXPLO-!"

Before Lee could finish his sentence, he glowed bright white and created a huge, yet somehow mostly harmless, explosion.

"Aaaahaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he was hurled through the air by the explosion and eventually he ended up in a display of instant ramen cups.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he got up, "Looks like the ramen broke my fall...But...What happened to Fuzzy Eyebrows?"

Naruto peered into the distance, which mainly meant that he was staring at a large cloud of smoke that slowly cleared up. He then quickly ran towards Lee in order to check up on his current condition.

"Oi, Fuzzy Eyebrows! Are you alright!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the smoke.

A few seconds later the smoke cleared up and he saw a rather disappointed Lee, "All that flour...gone...Sakura-san..."

"...You know, I don't think Sakura-chan would be convinced to go out with you if she saw you covered in flour." Naruto grinned sheepishly at lee and rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't you think up something else that is...er...ehmm...hmmm...youth...ful?"

Lee jumped up and instantly ignited himself with the flames of youth again, "Yoooosh! That's it! Wait! No it isn't! There's still a lot of flour left!"

"Oi! Don't start covering yourself in flour again!" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep Lee away from the flour.

"But! For Sakura-san and my sake...!" Lee reached out towards the flour.

"We need the damned flour for the wedding cake!"

"Sakura-san is more important than the mission!" Lee exclaimed.

"You can buy the flour after the mission! Now let's get the heck out of here before they find out we caused this!"

Lee straightened up and blinked at Naruto for a moment, "Naruto-kun, you are right."

"Geez..." Naruto sighed, "Let's just grab the flour and get out of here..."

"Yes, let us be on our way again!" Lee exclaimed and started walking off.

"Oi! You're forgetting the flour!" Naruto yelled.

A bit later, Lee and Naruto returned with the flour to Neji, who seemed to be the least bit pleased.

"Neji!" Lee exclaimed, "We're back!"

"Lee...How many times did I tell you _not_ to yell over the radio..." Neji started.

"Ehm...Let's see...I believe it was only once that you did, my friend!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji's eye slightly twitched, "And how often did you actually follow that command...?"

Lee closed his eyes, placed his hand on his chin and contemplatively thought about it for a moment, "I'm...not quite...sure..."

Neji wrapped his hands around Lee's collar and started shaking him back and forth, "I'll tell you how often! Never! You nearly made me deaf when you exploded in your 'youthfulness'! What do you think I should do when I'm deaf and I can't check if the Main House is trash talking about me, huh! Then what! Most of them are still assholes! Yet still you had to yell over the freaking radio! Think about my ears!"

"Er...Neji? What are you doing?" Tenten asked as she and Temari walked towards Neji, Naruto and Lee.

Neji froze and looked at Tenten, "I'm yelling at Lee for disobeying my orders and thus nearly deafening me over the radio...Didn't you hear him yell?"

"If you don't want to hear Lee yell, then why didn't you put the radio on standby? It's not like we needed much more directions after finding what we needed, right?" Tenten asked, "I put mine on standby as soon as I saw the whipped cream cans."

Neji stared blankly at Tenten and released Lee, who had a confused look on his face. After about half a minute, Neji finally opened his mouth for a second and then shut it once again.

"You forgot about the standby function and how it works?" Tenten asked and raised an eyebrow at him, "That's not like you at all, Neji..."

Neji coughed, "Anyway...Let's hurry up and finish this..."

About 15 minutes later, Team Gai, Temari and Naruto stood in line for the cash-register with three full shopping carts.

"Geez...Feels like we're waiting for ages..." Naruto complained.

"If you think we've got it bad, imagine what the people behind us must feel like." Temari smirked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and sheepishly grinned as he looked back in front of him again, "Ehehehe...They don't look happy at all."

"Ano...Naruto?" Tenten looked over her shoulder at Naruto.

"Uh? Something wrong, Tenten?" Naruto blinked at her.

"Since we only need three people to stand in the line really...Could I talk to you for a moment? In private...?"

"Hm, sure..." Naruto replied and saw Neji giving him a sharp glare, but he just shrugged it off.

The two of them left the line in front of the cash register and walked away from the crowd, yet still kept the others in their sight.

"What is it?" Naruto asked Tenten, who held onto her elbow with her right hand, "I,just wanted to let you know that...I told Neji about what ehm...sort of...happened...and all..."

"What? That's all?" Naruto grinned widely and laughed, "I already knew that."

"Eh? You did? Then..." Tenten said and blinked at Naruto.

"Yeah, he told me he knew. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for telling him. After all, you trust him, right?" Naruto grinned.

Tenten slightly blushed, "Yeah, but I probably shouldn't have told him. I mean...It's kind of embarrassing..."

"Well, it's not like Neji is a person that would gossip, so don't worry about it." Naruto smiled at her, causing her blush to brighten a bit more, "_Though, I'm glad she honestly told me that she told Neji...Hmmm...However...Now that I think about it...It kind of put me in a bad position...Nothing extreme happened, but..._"

"O-Ok...Then, I have one more thing to ask you..." Tenten replied.

Naruto's head slightly perked and he could see that Neji was still glaring at him, but Naruto just smiled at Tenten, "Go ahead and ask away."

"Ehm...C-Could you..." Tenten blushed brighter, "A-ask Nemar-kun if h-he would like to go out on a date...with me...later today...?"

Naruto blinked for a moment at her and then broke out in a wide grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Ehm...I'd love to Tenten, but I already promised that I'd try my best to have that Nemar guy see her today so..."

"Then...How about tomorrow?" Tenten asked and looked hopeful at Naruto.

Naruto dropped his arms and let out a breath, which he had been momentarily holding, "Alright. I'll do my best. Can't guarantee anything though. If he can, you'll just have to wait and see when he comes though."

Tenten smiled widely, "Thanks a lot, Naruto."

"Ehehehe...It's nothing much, really..." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well..." Tenten said and slightly ran back towards the others before turning back around and giving Naruto a smile, "I think it's something! Now, let's help the others with the supplies! Don't be standing just standing there, Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked as Tenten ran back towards the group, "Damn it! Wait for me!"

Not much later, the entire group was heading back towards the Hokage's tower to deliver the supplies.

"_Damn it...Neji is still directing that intent to kill towards me...It's not like Tenten is his girlfriend or so-..."_ Naruto held that thought for a moment, "_Could it be that...? Gaah, what does it matter...He's a friend, but it's not like I'm mind controlling Tenten to be with me or something. Heck, I don't even know yet if she likes that way after I've revealed to everyone that I'm really 'Nemar'...From the looks of it though, she likes 'Nemar' a lot...I guess I should ask her why tomorrow as 'Nemar'..."_

Naruto looked towards Neji, who was walking beside Tenten and shot another glare at Naruo, "_However, right now...this situation..."_

Naruto let out a sigh and then he felt a hand on his back all of a sudden. He looked to his left and found Temari walking next to him, her eyes fixated on Neji.

"_...Does Temari feel it as well? Of course she does...She's a jounin after all..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Temari's face.

Temari turned her head and looked straight into Naruto's eyes, a slight look of worry present in her own.

Naruto grinned widely at her, causing Temari to slightly smile at him.

"Oh, for the love off youth!" Lee exclaimed as he ran slightly ahead and turned around, "Why isn't anyone saying anything! We're in our springtime of youth! We should be brimming with youthfulness and laugh! Where's the youthfulness in all of you! Where!"

Naruto couldn't help but burst out in laughter, followed by Temari and Tenten doing the same and even Neji smirked as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Lee. It's not like we're not cheerful, right?" Tenten asked.

"We're just thinking about things, I guess. After all, a lot is going to change soon, right? Ero-sennin won't be just Ero-sennin anymore and Tsunade-obachan..." Naruto said and then grew silent again, "_Now that I think about it...This whole marriage thing might be great!"_

When he noticed almost all eyes were focussed on him, Naruto grinned widely and laughed sheepishly, "Ehehehe! You know, I think that Ero-sennin will probably become more serious! Also, Tsunade-obachan will probably lay down on the sake and all! This is going to be great!"

Tenten smiled at him, "Not to mention they're getting married on Valentine's Day! It is just so romantic to marry on the day of love!"

As the four of them talked on and walked past Lee, the beautiful green beast ignited in his flames of youth again, "_Yosh! Gai-sensei! I did it! I restored youthfulness to our precious youthful comrades!"_

After a while, Naruto and the others had arrived at the Hokage's Tower and Kakashi had ran through the supplies they had brought back.

"Hmmm...Looks like this is all we need..." Kakashi stated, "Well then...Team Gai and Temari-san...The four of you will bring this to the Akimichi family who are busy preparing all the meals right now."

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! What about me?" Naruto pointed towards himself.

"You will get a different task. Since you can basically work for...well, a lot of people...you can go out by yourself and provide support for an entire team." Kakashi stated and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hmmm...Kage Bunshins, you mean huh?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled at him, "Exactly. Well then...Team Gai and Temari-san, be on your way and good luck."

As the four of them left the tower, Temari looked over her shoulder towards Naruto for a moment.

"As for you, Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"What am I going to do? It's not going to be something that just stinks, right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled at him, "Trust me, Naruto...What you are going to do now will definitely not stink..."

A while later, Naruto was standing in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Somehow...I should've known Kakashi-sensei was talking about this place..." Naruto muttered to himself before he pushed the shop's frontdoor open.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Ino!" Naruto greeted the two girls cheerfully, "How's it going in here?"

Both Sakura and Ino looked and smiled at Naruto as they temporarily stopped their work.

"Naruto, we're almost done with preparing most of the bouquets aside from the bride's bouquet, so there probably isn't a lot you can do." Sakura stated before bending over again to work on her bouquet.

"Though you'll be perfect for what we have to do in a bit." Ino winked at him before continueing her work as well.

"Hmmm...Why do we need that many bouquets for the wedding? Isn't the bride's bouquet the only one that's needed?" Naruto asked as he stared at the large amount of stacked up bouquets in the store.

"There's going to be a lot of flowers to decorate the place where they are going to hold the wedding, so just the bride's bouquet wouldn't do at all." Ino stated.

"I see, but...What am I supposed to do here if the two of you are the ones making all the bouquets?" Naruto asked as he looked around, "_Really...I have almost no knowledge on flowers and yet Kakashi-sensei send me here...I don't get it at all..."_

Sakura looked at Naruto again and smiled, "You'll help us with brining all of those bouquets to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Kage Bunshin no jutsu is really excellent for this kind of job, right?"

"Definitely, but what do I do while you guys are working on the last few bouquets?" Naruto asked.

"It might be asking a bit too much of you, but..." Ino added another rose to the bouquet, "You could come up with a specific design or something for Tsunade-sama's bouquet...Right now, I have no idea what to make for her."

"Hmm...Even if you ask me, I don't know if..." Naruto crossed his arms and pondered for a moment, "Alright! I'll try my best to come up with something! Though, I'm not quite sure if I can..."

Naruto's head then perked up, "Eh...Ino...Where's the toilet...?"

Ino straightened up and blinked at Naruto, "Eh? The toilet? It's in the back. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Naruto followed Ino to the back of the shop and after passing a stairwell and a small hallway, Ino pushed a door open, which led to the bathroom.

"Here is it." Ino said.

Naruto stepped into the bathroom, sheepishly grinned at Ino and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks Ino."

Ino stepped into the bathroom after him, the door slowly closing behind her, "Don't mention it. Just be sure to use this blue labeled soap bottle. The other one is for disinfecting wounds and is kind of expensive."

"Ah ok. Thanks again. Now if you don't mind..." Naruto said and laughed sheepishly.

Ino gasped and slightly blushed before she closed her eyes, "I'm on my way already. Just don't make a mess of the..."

She stopped mid-sentence when she tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't even budge, "What the...What's up with this door!"

"Eh? It won't open?" Naruto asked as he looked over Ino shoulder.

"Geez, it isn't even locked yet it's stuck...Why the..." Ino gritted her teeth and pulled as hard as she could on the door.

"Here, let me try." Naruto said and took over from Ino.

Naruto pulled with all his might, but the door still seemed to be locked into place.

"Damn it...It's almost like something is holding it shut..." Naruto stated as he let loose his hold on the doorknob.

"Sakura? Sakura! Oi!" Ino yelled, "Damn...What's that girl thinking...Locking me up with you..."

"I don't think Sakura-chan is the kind of person to do that..." Naruto replied.

"I know, but there isn't anyone else around and she plays tricks on me every now and then..." Ino said and let out a sigh, "Let's try to bash the door together..."

"Ino...I really_ have_ to go _right now_..." Naruto stated as he looked rather uncomfortable at Ino.

Ino closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Fine then! Do your...thing. I'll be staring at the door and pretend I'm not in this situation."

"Thanks, Ino! You're a life saver!" Naruto said as he quickly turned around and lifted the toilet seat up.

"Ugh...I just know I'm going to regret this..." Ino said.

As Naruto unzipped his zipper, he raised a questioning eyebrow, "It's not like you'll die of hearing me take a piss."

"Just do it already...Damn it..." Ino cursed and closed her eyes.

"_Didn't think she'd be this embarrassed in this kind of situation...Well, not that it's a bad thing..."_ Naruto thought as he relieved himself and looked up towards the small window above the toilet.

"Ahaaa...This feels so damned good..." Naruto sang and Ino's face turned slightly red, "Oh shut up... Just hurry up and finish already..."

"Oi, it's not like I can help it that you are stuck here with me." Naruto replied and then turned on his 'singing' voice again, "Aaaah...You being here doesn't make it any less of a good feeling either."

Ino's face brightened, "You're making it sound like you enjoy having me here while you do your thing..."

"Ehehehehe. It's not that. It just feels good either way and..." Naruto started, looked up to the window again, this time seeing the face of a black haired boy behind the window and he seemed to be staring at Naruto, "WAAAAAH!"

In response to Naruto's sudden scream, Ino spontaneously turned around, "What's wrong, Naruto!"

"There's a guy staring at me up there!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly wrapped up his package and zipped up again.

"Tha-That guy!" Ino pointed at the guy, who now raised a paintbrush in the air, "He was after Sakura before, but she rejected him! He must be out for revenge!"

"EH!" Naruto yelled and slightly backed away from the window, "Is he going to try to kill us or something?"

"No! I don't want to die as a virgin!" Ino shouted as the boy dropped down from the window.

There followed a short moment of silence.

"Do you know who he is?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Ehm...I think I heard him say that his name was...Sai?" Ino replied.

"PEEEEENIIIIIIIIS!" Ino and Naruto suddenly heard Sai yell at the top of his lungs.

"Waaaaah! Forget about dying as a virgin, I'd rather keep my virginity than lose it to him!" Ino shouted and hid behind Naruto, "Damn it, Naruto! Do something! Use a technique or something!"

"Can't you blast the door open or something with one of your jutsu?" Naruto asked as he saw Sai's hair appear again behind the window.

"No! We'd get seriously injured in the process! If I could've done so, I would've been out of here long before you decided needed to take a piss!" Ino yelled.

"Damn it..." Naruto quickly went through his kunai pouch, "I think I have a way for us to escape, but I'm not sure if it will succeed..."

"Just do it already!" Ino commanded.

"Alright, alright." Naruto replied and threw a smokebomb on the floor.

Ino coughed, "What are you doing, Naruto? All this smoke could suffocate us..."

"Bear with it for a bit, Ino. This way he won't see the way we exactly escape from herre." Naruto said as he kneeled down next to the door and slipped a piece of paper underneath it.

"Alright, Ino, hold onto me as tight as you can." Naruto said as he stood back up.

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"Just do it already, so we can get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino threw her arms around Naruto, clinged onto him and when Naruto felt that, he went through the series of hand seals he needed to do for his technique, "Shunshin no jutsu!"

The next second, both Ino and Naruto were outside of the bathroom, Naruto leaning against the bathroom door and Ino safely in his arms.

"Ino...Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he deeply breathed in and out, "_Damn...I underestimated it...Should've used more chakra..."_

Ino looked up at Naruto and slightly blushed when she realised she was pretty much leaning against him, "Y-Yeah..."

"Good." Naruto grinned and pulled the two of them away from the bathroom door.

Ino moved out of Naruto's arms and looked at the bathroom door, "Naruto, look!"

Naruto turned his head so that he faced the door and raised an eyebrow at the randomly positioned black balks, "What the heck is that?"

"I don't know, but I think that is what was keeping the door jammed some way..." Ino stated as she studied the door for a moment.

"_Man...Ino looks kind of pretty when she's thinking..."_ Naruto thought and slightly smiled, "Anyway, we got out, didn't we? We should head back and check up on..."

Ino's head perked and she dashed off, "Sakura!"

"Oi, wait for me!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly ran after Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as she slammed the door leading to the store open.

"Are you alright!" Naruto added as he appeared behind Ino.

Sakura looked towards the two of them with a look of utter confusion and all she could do was slightly tilt her head, "Eh?"

"Looks like he didn't come in to the store yet." Naruto stated as he looked at Ino.

"Who?" Sakura asked, "What's going on, you guys?"

"Naruto, you go beat his ass up! I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to Sakura!" Ino commanded.

"Ehm...Hello...Sakura to Ino and Naruto...What the hell is going on here?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow at her two best friends.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said and dashed out of the store.

"Will you please tell me already what is going on!" Sakura snapped at Ino, who laughed sheepishly as Sakura gave Ino her trademark death glare.

Meanwhile, behind the Yamanaka flower shop, Sai was cursing himself.

"Damn it, I should've made my move sooner! If only I had immediately grabbed my paper I could've perfectly painted it! Right now, I'm not even sure what it looks like! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Sai cursed as he stomped on the ground, "He even got away! Aaargh, it was the perfect chance too!"

Sai then heard the sound of knuckles cracking from behind him.

"Yo...Planning on doing something again, huh? I won't let you get even near your target..." Naruto threatened.

Sai jumped and turned around mid-air, "_He's here! Now I can pin him down and succeed! But, what if he fights back! I'd be forced to fight back as well! And that might harm it as well! Not good! For now, I must retreat!"_

"What the hell do you plan on doing, you bastard?" Naruto asked as he glared at Sai.

Sai smiled, "Eventually, you'll find out. We'll meet again, Naruto-kun."

"I won't let you escape!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged towards Sai.

Sai took a small black sack out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, creating a smokescreen which covered him entirely. As Naruto punched through the smoke and it started to clear up, Sai was nowhere to be found.

"Damn...What is that guy up to?" Naruto wondered out loud as headed back to the flower shop.

As Naruto stepped back into the store, Ino instantly noticed him, "Did you get him?"

"He ran away." Naruto stated and then furrowed his eyebrows, "I have no idea what he was planning to do either..."

"He got away!" Ino snapped and ran towards Naruto, "How the heck did you let him escape!"

"It's not like I let him escape, he just did..." Naruto mused.

"He knows where I live!" Ino shook Naruto back and forth, "What are you going to do when he crawls into my bedroom at night and rapes me, huh! I'll hold you responsible if that happens! I swear, I'll rip your manhood off, cook it in ramen and feed said ramen to you if ANYTHING happens to me because of that guy! Got it!"

"Ye-yeah..." Naruto said as he sheepishly grinned at her, "_Damn, I seriously hope that guy wasn't after Ino...Both for her sake and for mine!_"

Ino sighed, "Let's just hurry up and bring the bouquets to Kakashi-sensei already..."

"Eh? You're all done then?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura, who gave him a wide smile.

"Well, other than the bride's bouquet, we are...Sakura and I will just work on that together. For now, we'll just deliver all the other bouquets to Kakashi-sensei." Ino stated as she turned around and looked at Sakura.

"At least this way you have something to do as well, right Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but...Wouldn't it be easier if I just brought all the bouquets to Kakashi-sensei while you guys work on the bride's bouquet?" Naruto asked.

"We can't just have you do all the work, Naruto..." Ino stated.

"Besides it's more fun to walk all the way to Kakashi-sensei with someone else along instead of just having a million copies of yourself tagging along, isn't it?" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"I really don't mind going by myself." Naruto stated and Ino just shook her head, "Don't worry, Naruto. Even if Sakura and I were to stay here, we couldn't instantly come up with the perfect idea for Tsunade-sama's bouquet. Besides, we could also use so fresh air."

"Alright then." Naruto grinned, "Hold the door open and stand back, for I'm about to make my move."

Ino opened the shop's door for Naruto as he slapped his hands in his infamous handseal formation, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A while later, the three of them along with a lot of Naruto clones were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"You know, I've never realised this before, but Naruto...It's quite impressive that you can make this amount of Kage Bunshin and not even look exhausted." Ino stated as she held a bouquet in her arms.

Sakura laughed at Ino and pushed with her shoulder against Naruto's, for she too was carrying a bouquet along, "What? This guy might not look like it, but he's probably got more stamina than anyone else."

"Even so...I was almost sure we'd still have to go back to my place to get a second, and maybe even third, round of bouquets even with this guy..." Ino replied.

"Really, this kind of thing is nothing for Naruto. Did you know? Tsunade-sama told me this guy mastered a jutsu in a month's time, while that same jutsu took Yondaime two years!" Sakura stated.

"Eh?" Ino sang, "Looks like you have some kind of talent after all, huh Naruto?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and slightly blushed, "Geez, Sakura-chan and Ino too...It's really not that big of a deal. It was only a bit more than a year ago that I managed to do the Rasengan without a Kage Bunshin."

"Even so, to do such a jutsu with a Kage Bunshin in just a month's time...It's quite an achievement." Ino said and winked at Naruto, "It must be because you're blonde too."

"I guess we all changed a lot the past two years, huh?" Sakura smiled soflty.

"What are you talking about? You're not blonde, so you have no way the near talent Naruto and I do." Ino playfully stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"What!" Sakura snapped, "I did become a damned good medic-nin in just two years time, you know!"

"It was just a joke, Sakura. Calm down." Ino nervously laughed for a moment until Sakura stuck her tongue out at her, "However, we really did change a lot these past two and a half years...I never thought Naruto would be taller than me."

"Eh...I don't remember you being taller than me..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't by much but I _was_ taller than you were. And right now you are taller than me, but not by that much either." Ino smiled and winked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely, "Ehehehe...However, out of the two of us are you the one who has matured more, Ino..."

Ino blushed and nearly tripped over her own feet, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing at all..." Naruto smiled, "Just that you probably changed the most in looks and behaviour, I guess..."

"Well...Thanks...I guess..." Ino closed her eyes, blushed brighter and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Ino thought we were going on a real mission today or something, so she dressed up in her usual shinobi outfit...She went through some trouble because of that already." Sakura stated and giggled a bit more.

"Now that you mention it..." Naruto said as he eyed Ino up and down, "_She's wearing the same outfit as when I first saw her after my training with Ero-Sennin...A purple skirt, a purple top and her stomach, shoulders and legs mostly exposed...I guess she does it to distract or seduce male opponents...Well, she doesn't really need it though..."_

Ino sighed, "If I knew it was just doing stuff like this I would've worn more casual clothing..."

"Well don't worry about it...Men who don't have a girlfriend or wife will look at you either way." Naruto nodded, "_Take Ero-Sennin for example...He just goggles at every girl he finds even moderately attractive..._"

Ino brightly blushed, stared towards the ground and when Naruto noticed this, his eyes slightly widened, "Ah! Ino, I didn't mean you specifically you! They look at Sakura-chan as well and..."

Naruto stopped when he felt Sakura staring and he decided that he should end it here without messing up much more, "I mean they look at girls in general...You know...Because...and all that..."

"Ah...Sorry. It must be kind of tough having guys stare at you all the time and being the centre of attention...right...?" Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_Damn...I put myself in another bad situation..."_

"What?" Ino grinned widely and roughly knocked with her shoulder against Naruto's shoulder, "You're making it sound like we're the most beautiful girls in Konoha. Don't say such embarrassing things."

"Yeah. I know Valentine's Day is coming up, but there's no need flatter us to death." Sakura added and winked at Naruto.

"Eh...Ah...You know...I didn't say those things because Valentine's Day is coming up..." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Speaking of which...Naruto, do you have someone for Valentine's Day or someone who you expect to give you chocolates?" Ino asked as she looked curiously at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as his head perked up and a blush crawled onto his face, "_Damn...What should I answer? Wait...That's the Hokage's Tower! I'm saved!_"

"Well...?" Sakura asked as she looked, in the same way as Ino did, at Naruto.

"Look, you guys! It's the Hokage's tower! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and all his clones added in synchronisation, "Ossu!"

"Oi, Sakura...What do you think?" Ino asked Sakura after Naruto and all his clones had passed by and reached out of the maximum hearing distance.

"I really don't know...We shouldn't pressure him too much with that question though..." Sakura as she followed the large orange mass with her eyes.

"Yeah...It could be somewhat of a touchy subject..." Ino added as the two of them slightly increased their pace.

Not too far behind them, four masked faces popped around the corner and three of them had an evil sparkle in their eye while the fourth just sweat-dropped. Naruto's clones carefully placed each of the bouquets carefully in the storage room and then popped off.

"Is this all of them?" Kakashi asked once Naruto himself went inside.

"Ino and Sakura-chan will bring the last two of these bouquets soon enough." Naruto said as he quickly ran into the storage room and back out, "Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't you put these in water or something to keep them fresh?"

"Well...I'll contact a certain guy who knows a certain jutsu in a few moments and we'll make sure that the bouquets will stay fine even long after the wedding." Kakashi stated and turned the page of his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

A moment later, Ino and Sakura ran into the building.

"These two are needed too, sensei." Sakura stated.

"Hai, hai...Just put them in the storage room along with the others...We'll take care of all of them in a moment. By the way, which one is Hokage-sama's wedding bouquet?" Kakashi asked.

"We still need to finish that one, so we...I'll bring it by later." Ino stated.

"Alright. Then, please hurry up and finish Hokage-sama's bouquet so the two of you can continue on. Naruto, since your job is done now, I'll assign you to help out someone else."

"Alright! What am I going to do this time?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he grinned at Kakashi.

"Go over to the Hyuuga compound. You'll hear what you have to do over there..." Kakashi stated.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto looked with disappointment at Kakashi, "Can't you just tell me right now?"

"No, that won't do...Now hurry up and get going. That goes for all three of you. There's still enough to do and it's still early, so..." Kakashi replied.

"Hai, hai...I know..." Naruto muttered as the three of them headed off again.

"I wonder what you'll need to do at the Hyuuga compound, Naruto..." Sakura stated once they were back on the streets of Konoha.

"Hmmm...They're nobles right? Maybe something like learning formalities and all that stuff?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, whatever it is, good luck with it." Ino smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back at her, "Well, if it's something like carrying stuff around again, it will be easy. Ehehehe."

"I can't really think of anything that the Hyuuga clan would possess that is needed for the wedding. Hmmmm..." Sakura mused.

"Ah, whatever it is, I'll..."

"You! The blonde haired boy over there!" Naruto suddenly heard being yelled from behind him.

Ino, Naruto and Sakura turned around and found four masked men who were dressed rather odd.

"We challenge you!" A small fat guy pointed at Naruto.

"Eh...?" Naruto stared blankly at the guy, "Who the heck are you?"

"Daaaamn it, Bachi! I told you we shouldn't do this!" Another guy said, "They don't even know who we are let alone fear us!"

"Shut up, Yuusuke! You might have your Futaba-chan already, but Tenjin, Ichibanboshi, me and the rest of our village can't go on without more beautiful women!"

"Kuuuuh! They make such fine imoto-sans too!" The tallest guy of them all said.

"Constrain yourself, Tenjin...We need to capture these. I may have lost Futaba to Yuusuke, but my next target won't escape..." The last guy, who was about average height, said as a sparkle shined in the corner of his left eye.

Ino and Sakura shivered and took a small step back, "Sakura...I don't like the feeling I'm getting from these guys. Especially from the short fat one..."

"You're not the only one, Ino..." Sakura replied as she looked with slight disgust towards the group, "They kind of stink too."

"Oi...Don't ignore me if you're challenging me...And what's up with challenging me in the first place?" Naruto asked as he looked dully at the group of four people in front of him.

The short fat guy named Bachi pointed at Naruto again, "Listen up, blondie! We're the Buri no Yonnin from Hidden Tuna! All your women are belong to us!"

"_What's up with these guys? Also, what in the world is this smell..."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at Bachi, "Hidden Tuna? I never heard of such a village..."

"We've come from the far edges of the Country of Wave! Shunned from the rest of the country, we've dedicated ourselves to become the best fish exporting village on the entire continent!" Bachi exclaimed.

"However, in order to export and sell our fish, we needed two things..." Tenjin stated.

"The first would be shinobi to protect our precious cargo from thieves..." Ichibanboshi added.

"And the other, according to these guys and the rest of the village..." Yuusuke added and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Is beautiful, marvelous, curved women!" Bachi exclaimed and raised his fist in the air.

"Eh..." Naruto let out, not all too impressed so far with the so called shinobi from Hidden Tuna.

"At first we used the women on our small island...It was a huge success! Over the past two years, Tuna and other kinds of fish spread like a wildfire throughout the country of Wave and a bit beyond that...However, as we gained more and more wealth, our women starting eating more and more, for they said they were tired after working an entire day. We understood that and let them eat as much as their hearts desired. However..." Bachi stated.

"Over time, they started to become more and more fat! We couldn't stop them!" Tenjin stated and started to cry, "Even my cute imoto-san became the size of a whale! Why! Why!"

"And thus the four of us headed out to bring as much beautiful women back to our island as possible! If we did that, sales would prosper and we'd have beautiful women once again!" Ichibanboshi exclaimed as he too raised a fist up in the air.

The last member of the team, Yuusuke, sighed, "However, these guys forgot about my girlfriend's huge family that is filled with beautiful women and still decided to try and get women from other villages..."

"Ano...What has this all got to do with challenging me?" Naruto asked.

"Even though we're taking women from other villages, we've still got our honor. Thus we fight and litterally win them over." Ichibanboshi stated.

"And as soon as we reached the border town of the Country of Fire...We heard two 'interesting' rumors." Yuusuke said.

"The first was that Konohagakure had probably the biggest amount of beautiful women in the Country." Tenjin stated.

"The other was that a young blonde guy in that village was insanely popular with all the ladies!" Bachi exclaimed and pointed at Naruto, "Who is none other than you!"

"Naruto?" Ino and Sakura asked simultanously.

"Me?" Naruto asked a split second after Ino and Sakura.

"And so, if we defeat you, all the women in this village belong to us!" Bachi exclaimed, "But first...We'll inspect some of them..."

"Eh...I still don't really get what the heck you guys want other than a fight with me..." Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his head, "_They're just rambling on and on...Do they think they can just attack me or something? They'd be taken captive within seconds by the ANBU...Most likely..."_

"You'll find out soon enough..." Bachi said and slowly stepped forward towards Sakura and Ino as he let out a perverted laugh, "Just got to inspect those girls first, ehehehe."

"What was that!" Ino snapped, "You fat little pervert!"

"You'd better stay back if you don't want to get hurt..." Sakura glared at Bachi as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now...I promise that you'll feel good after wards." Bachi giggled pervertedly, "Well then, ladies...let's..."

Naruto's fist met Bachi's face and send him tumbling back to his comrades.

"Didn't you hear the women. Stay the heck away from them unless you want to get hurt." Naruto said as he glared at the group, "_Hehe...Looking good, looking good! Both Sakura and Ino will be impressed when I protect them from these guys! They're not even real shinobi anyway, so they can't use ninjutsu!"_

"He struck us! Time to retaliate, guys!" Bachi exclaimed as he jumped back up and Tenjin and Ichibanboshi raised their fist in their air, "Yes sir!"

"Heh..." Naruto grinned wickedly at the group, "Bring it on then. I'm not letting you guys lay a single finger on Sakura-chan, Ino or any other girl in this Village!"

"We'll see about that..." Ichibanboshi stated.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged forward, his fist raised up in the air.

"Buri-nin Hijutsu!" Bachi exclaimed as he, Tenjin and Ichibanboshi quickly formed a couple of hand seals.

"Ridiculously Large Tuna no jutsu!" The three of them exclaimed in unison and three extremely large tunas appeared in their hands.

"What the...!" Naruto let out just a second before the three ridiculously smacked him from the side and knocked him against a wall.

"You're in the way for the inspection..." Ichibanboshi said and the three of them went through handseals again.

"Buri-nin Hijutsu." Tenjin said.

"Sakana no Ame!" The three of them exclaimed and, out of nowhere, a large amount of fish started to rain down upon Naruto.

"That should silence him..." Bachi stated as he dusted his hands off, "Now...to continue the inspection..."

"Really, you guys...I'm telling you that we're going to regret this..." Yuusuke stated as he slightly stepped away from his comrades.

"They took out Naruto that fast!" Ino stated.

"Damn it, maybe we underestimated them a bit..." Sakura replied.

"Ehehehe...Come here, ladies..." Bachi said as he, Tenjin and Ichibanboshi prowled towards Ino and Sakura, their ridiculously large tunas ready in their hands, "We'll spank you 'till the next day..."

Sakura and Ino took in their combat poses and readied to induce enough pain to the Buri-nin, that they'd probably wish they were never born.

The Buri-nin suddenly froze up as the atmosphere around them suddenly changed. They shivered as they slowly turned their heads around, facing in the direction of the huge pile of fish they had previously created.

There, in the middle of the pile of fish, Naruto stood slightly hunched over.

His fingernails increased in length, his fingers slightly bent.

His whisker marks widened in length, his eyes crimson red.

One small fish in his mouth and one large fish on his head.

Naruto spit the small fish out of his mouth and shook the larger one off his head, "You bastards..."

The four of them slightly squealed in fear as Naruto stepped forth out of the pile of fish.

"Not only did you slap me with fish, you also made me smell like fish...I'm going to beat the crap out of you guys!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, quickly made a few Kage Bunshin and started to brawl with the Buri-nin, creating a could of dust that covered all of them.

"Waaaah! I'm innocent! Let me go, please!" Yuusuke cried.

"Shut up! You didn't even try stop your friends from doing that to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah! My manhood!" Bachi screamed.

"Hey! That's not me or my clones' doing you know!" Naruto yelled.

'No, It's mine for getting me into this situation!" Yuusuke replied.

"Mercy, mercy!" Ichibanboshi cried.

"Shut up! You guys tried to harass two girls I like! And made me smell like fish when I'm about to meet up with nobles!" Naruto yelled a bit too loud, which he realised all too well, "_Crap...Did I just yell what I thought I yelled...Oh man, this is going to cause so much trouble for me..."_

"Ino...Did you just hear Naruto...?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ino blushed crimson and stared at the ball of dust with Naruto and the Buri-nin inside it, "Naruto's seems really of pissed off, right...?"

"Yeah..." Sakura bit her lip and stared at the ground, "_What should I do...By the physical symptoms, I can tell that Naruto is using **his** chakra and though I don't think he needs to take it too far with these guys, it's kind of dangerous...Naruto...Please keep your cool..."_

"U!" One of the Naruto clones kicked the four Buri-nin, who were rolled up and formed a weird ball made out of the four of them, up into the air.

"Zu!" The next clone kicked the ball of Buri-nin higher.

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

"Naruto Ultimate 'Get the hell out of here' Rendan!" Naruto exclaimed as he put all the Kyuubi's chakra he had molded into one powerful kick.

"We'll be baaaack!" The Buri-nin yelled as they vanished into the distance with a slight trail of red chakra following them.

Naruto landed on the ground and his clones popped off, "Geez...That's going to be the third time that I'm going to wash myself today..."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Ino ran a bit towards him, then stopped when the smell of a lot of fish entered their nostrils.

"You did it." Sakura said as she pinched her nose.

"Ehehehe. It's nothing at all. I'm just glad those weirdos didn't touch the two of you." Naruto grinned widely at Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto...You..." Ino said.

Sakura looked slighly worried at Naruto, but then softly smiled at him when she saw his crystal blue eyes, "_He's back to normal. Thank goodness."_

"Mommy, mommy!" A little boy tugged on his mother's sleeve, "When I grow up, I want to be a shinobi just like that guy! Did you see him fight, mommy? He took on those four guys like they were nothing! And they saved you and all the other mommies from being kidnapped by those guys! He's a hero."

"Yeah...A great hero..." The mother of the child said as she looked scornful at Naruto.

Naruto noticed and slightly glared at her, "_Damn...I shouldn't have lost my cool and tap in to that bastard fox's chakra just to scare the heck out of those perverts..."_

"Come now, honey..." The mother's husband walked towards his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her, "He saved you and all the other women in Konoha. We should be grateful. Ain't that right, men!"

"Yeah!" A couple of other guys replied in unison.

"Hmph..." The mother stuck her nose up in the air and walked off with her child, "Maybe I should cook dinner for him then instead of you."

"Oi, Isuzu! Don't say such cruel things! You're making my favourite meal tonight!" The man quickly ran after his wife.

"We'll just see about that..."

Naruto stared after the family for a moment, slightly glaring at the mother until the little boy turned his head around, waved and smiled at him.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and wave back at him, "_Even though a lot of people still see me as that bastard fox, a lot of others are starting to see me as a real shinobi, huh? ...Somehow...I'm feeling rather happy now..."_

"Naruto...Ehm...You can shower at my place...If you want to..." Ino said with a huge blush on her face.

"Eh? Why? I can just drop by my place and get fresh clothes there...Otherwise I'll just smell like fish again, right?" Naruto replied as he looked at Ino.

"Ah, Y-yeah...Of course. Well, hurry up and go then! we've already wasted enough time with those perverts..." Ino turned around and started walking away.

"Oi, Ino! Wait for me!" Sakura said in a raised voice and quickly ran after Ino.

Naruto quickly caught up, smiled at the two girls and waved at them, "See you later, Sakura-chan. Ino."

After that, Naruto rushed back to his apartment.

"Ino, what was up with that proposal?" Sakura asked.

"I...I wanted to know if Naruto meant like as in a friendly way or... something else." Ino said the last part in a whisper.

"Hmmmm...I think he just likes you as a friend. After all, I don't think that Naruto would like you all of a sudden..." Sakura replied.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so..." Ino replied and looked towards the ground.

A while later, after Naruto had quickly taken another shower and put on some fresh clothes, he was back on the streets of Konoha and headed for the Hyuuga compound.

"_I wonder what there is to do at the Hyuuga compound other than learning formalities or something...I don't think we could use the exotic plants they have in that garden...Hmmm..."_ Naruto mused as he rapidly jumped from roof to roof, "_Oh well, I guess Hinata's team is there right now doing whatever it is that needs to be done there...I think..."_

Before Naruto knew it, he had arrived at the front of the Hyuuga compound and knocked on the door.

"_I guess it's better to knock on the door instead of just jumping in...Hinata's dad can be scary...Also, all those other Hyuuga members probably don't even know me, so..."_ Naruto thought and was broken out of his thoughts when the door slowly opened and Hinata stood in the opening, "Na...Naruto-kun?"

"Yo, Hinata. I'm here to help out." Naruto grinned widely at the shy Hyuuga heiress, who's cheeks instantly flared up upon hearing her name.

"I...I see. P-Please, come in..." Hinata completely opened the door for Naruto.

"So, what are we supposed to do here for the wedding?" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata repled and avoided Naruto's gaze as she softly whispered, "Could it be that..."

"Kakashi-sensei told me I'd find out once I got here. However, I don't see anyone being really busy out here or something..." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Th-That's probably because everyone is working inside, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied.

"Ah, I see! Then, what is everyone working on?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Ehm...I'm...I'm not sure..." Hinata replied.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he tilted his head.

"Well...Everyone is preparing a lot of things...I was just handed a scroll by Kakashi-sensei and he told me to give it to my father...And then...well..." Hinata blushed brighter.

"Hmmm...I see. The entire Hyuuga clan was given an assignment and everyone is working on parts of it, huh? I wonder what I can help out with then..." Naruto mused.

"Eh...I...I think I know..." Hinata said.

"Ah! Of course! After all, you're one of the most important people in the Hyuuga clan, right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hm..."

"Then, shall we get started with it, Hinata?" Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ehm...As much I'd love to...I think we have to go to my father first..." Hinata said.

"Alright, let's go then!" Naruto cheerfully announced and started pushing Hinata forward.

"Eh! Na-Naruto-kun...!" Hinata let out.

"Come to think of it...It's kind of silly for me to push you forward...After all, I don't have a clue where your father is..." Naruto stated.

"I-It's alright." Hinata quickly jumped to the side when Naruto stopped pushing her forward, "P-Please, this way..."

"Ehehehe." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Hinata. I just want to get all the chores done as soon as possible. I got a bit carried away..."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, looked at Naruto and when he looked back at her, she quicky said, "S-Stay energetic! ...ne?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Don't worry about such a thing. So far it's been ehm...well not really fun, but rather interesting..."

He nodded a couple of times and Hinata smiled softly at him.

"This way, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took a sudden left turn.

"Eh?" Naruto let out and a second later he bounced into a rather sturdy wall.

"Naruto-kun, are...are you alright?" Hinata asked as she looked worried at Naruto.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto rubbed his head, "It hurts a bit, but nothing more than I'm used to. Don't worry, Hinata."

"I-If you say so..." Hinata replied.

A bit later, the two of them were standing in front of a pair of white doors and Hinata cleared her throat.

"F-Father? May we enter your chambers?" Hinata asked as loud as she could.

"It's finally time, huh? Very well. You and your friend may enter, Hinata." Hiashi stated.

Hinata opened the door and entered her father's chambers along with Naruto.

"I'm a bit surprised that it's only one person, but it doesn't matter really. Uzumaki Naruto, please sit down in front of me. Hinata, you too." Hiashi said as the two of them approached him.

"Ehm, Father...This isn't for..." Hinata replied, but Hiashi cut her off, "I told you to sit down, Hinata."

"H-Hai..." Hinata replied hesitantly and sat down on the floor along with Naruto.

Hiashi stood up and walked towards the right, "A long time ago, before even the late Third Hokage was born, there was no Konohagakure no Sato."

"Of course...Konoha hasn't been around since the dawn of ages." Naruto nodded.

"Just stay quiet and listen to me..." Hiashi stated.

"Yes sir..." Naruto replied.

Hiashi threw Naruto a glare before turning around, headed the other way and once he was in front of his seat again, he faced towards it, "In that time, there were shinobi families and..."

An hour and a half of Konoha's history later, Hiashi finally turned back around to face Naruto and Hinata.

"And thus, from that day onward, the Third was the official Hokage of..." Hiashi stopped mid-sentence and twitched as he stared at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto snored loudly as he rested his head against Hinata's shoulder and Hinata just stared at her lap, blushing brightly.

"Hinata...Wake him up..." Hiashi said.

"B-but..." Hinata managed to bring out as she shyly looked at Naruto.

"Either you wake him up or I do it..." Hiashi stated with a stern look on his face.

"But Fa-Father..." Hinata protested.

Hiashi let out a long, drawn-out sigh, briefly closed his eyes and scraped his throat.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Wake up..." Hiashi said in a loud, clear and calm voice.

Naruto snored loudly in reply.

"I said wake up!" Hiashi raised his voice.

Naruto yawned and rubbed his cheek against Hinata's shoulder.

"DAMN IT, YOU LITTLE LOW-CLASS TRASH! WAKE UP!" Hiashi yelled.

"Wah!" Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he fell down on his back, "Eh...Are we done yet?"

"You! How dare you sleep while I'm lecturing you on the history of your very own village!" Hiashi pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"Lecture...? You honestly suck at it..." Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What did you say!" Hiashi yelled at Naruto.

"Really...Hinata would do it better than you did. Come on, Hinata. Show your father how you should tell someone the history of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun...I don't think that..." Hinata blushed crimson.

"Go on, Hinata. Tell him the history of Konoha. No doubt he'll fall asleep during your lecture as well." Hiashi crossed his arms and looked scornful at Hinata.

"Hinata, will you please _properly_ tell me the history of Konoha?" Naruto asked and grinned at Hinata.

"W-Well...Alright..." Hinata gulped and turned towards Naruto, trying not to constantly stare into his eyes, "A long time ago, there was a boy who'd later be known as the First Hokage of the Village of Konohagakure. Some people say he was just your average boy and others say that he was special."

Naruto nodded and Hinata faintly smiled at him, "That boy lived in a small village with his family and friends. Shinobi weren't as organised back then as they are now, but they were around. One day, on a nice summer afternoon, that boy decided he too wanted to be a shinobi. He wanted to protect his father and mother and a lot of other people from thieves and ehm...other bad people."

Hinata briefly paused and took a deep breath, "He and his two best friends headed out that day to meet an old wise shinobi, who lived in the woods near his village. Though he was old and no longer very suited to live the life of a shinobi, the story goes that he was still a very capable teacher. At first the old shinobi refused to teach the First Hokage and his friends, but after witnessing the three of them doing everything they could to protect the people from their home from a band of thieves, the old shinobi took them in as his students."

"Hmmm...You think that's true, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Why...Why wouldn't it be, Naruto-k...kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well...If you look at all the important people from Konoha, starting with Sandaime-ojichan...It's more likely that the old shinobi, who taught the First Hokage the way of the shinobi, was a pervert as well and that the three of them showed the old shinobi away to peep at some of the girls in their village or something..." Naruto nodded.

"Such insolence!" Hiashi interrupted, "He was an old wise shinobi! He thought the founding father of Konohagakure everything he knew and you describe him as a common lecher!"

"Well, since the student learns everything from their sensei and I doubt that Sandaime-ojichan was the very first of the pervert lineage in Konohagakure...I'm guessing that that old shinobi was a pervert as well..." Naruto stated.

"But Naruto-kun, even if that was true...I don't think that old shinobi would teach them the way of the shinobi just because of such a thing..." Hinata replied.

"Hmmm...I wonder about that..." Naruto crossed his arms and pondered.

"E-Either way...the First Hokage became a great shinobi over time and then, one day the entire country was invaded and the First Hokage sought out the other shinobi families in the country in order to drive the invaders away. He went through a lot of trouble, but eventually he succeeded in uniting the clans and families and drove the invaders out of the Country of Fire. Afterwards, people decided they should stay together in case there would be another invasion. That's when Konohagakure was created and not much later, the First Hokage was named leader of his village. He did a lot of great things in his life, one of the most notable events being his battle that created the..." Hinata stopped and looked with worried eyes at Naruto before softly saying, "...Valley of the End..."

"I see. Then, what about the Second Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Hinata faintly smiled at Naruto, "The Second Hokage..."

"Alright, that's enough, Hinata!" Hiashi interrupted, "You can take him out of here! There's no need for the two of you to reside in my chambers any longer!"

"Eh...?" Hinata let out as her father picked both her and Naruto up and placed them outside his chambers, "You can go teach him the history in your room, Hinata!"

Hiashi slammed the door shut behind them and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I never knew your father could be jealous, Hinata."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Hiashi yelled from his chambers.

"So he says..." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU LITTLE...!" Hiashi replied, which caused Naruto to jump up.

"Let's hurry up and go to your room, Hinata." Naruto suggested and grabbed onto Hinata's hand.

"Eh?" Hinata's face turned crimson red, "M-My r-room?"

"What? That is where we're going right?" Naruto blinked at Hinata.

"Eh...Ehm...Y-Yes...I-I guess it's for the best...r-right?" Hinata hesitantly looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment.

"Well, show me the way then." Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"A-Alright...T-This way..."

"Hmmm...You know...I've been wondering this for a while...but what does Konoha's history have to do with Tsunade-obachan and Ero-Sennin's wedding?" Naruto asked as Hinata guided him through the halls of the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata gulped, "Ehm...A-Actually, Naruto-kun...You aren't here for that reason...Tha-That was kind of a mistake o-on my fa-father's part..."

"Eh! So why did he...? More importantly, what am I supposed to help out with then?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned crimson red, "N-Naruto-kun...I-I think...that you needed to h-help w-with..."

Naruto saw Hinata's lips move, but he couldn't hear at all what she was saying, "Hinata?"

"I-Is it alright if I te-tell you when we're in m-my room?" Hinata asked, blushing madly.

"Ehm...Sure." Naruto replied, "_I wonder what it is...I mean, Hinata's acting like it's something really embarrassing, but it's for the wedding so..."_

A bit later, the two of them were in Hinata's room and Naruto looked around.

"Wow. Hianta, your room is quite neat and tidy, you know." Naruto stated.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied as she looked at her feet, "Pl-please...Take a seat..."

Naruto looked around once again, "_I guess I can't just sit down on her bed or something, so I'll have to take the chair by her desk..."_

Naruto sat down on said chair and Hinata sat down on her bed, "Ehm...Naruto-kun...I...I think you were send here...to judge...whether or not the ceremonial kimono me, my little sister and the others have to wear for the tea ceremony after the wedding is...a-appealing enough for th-the men..."

"Eh? Me?" Naruto looked surprised at Hinata.

"I...I guess so..." Hinata blushed, "W-We're to hold a tea ceremony for the guests afterwards...I-It must look beautiful and all so..."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can help with that, but I can at least try, right?" Naruto replied.

"Then...I...I'll put on the kimono now..." Hinata said as she removed her forehead protector from around her neck and Naruto nearly jumped up, "_Is she going to change while I'm here in the room! NO WAY!"_

"C-Could y-you pl-please...?" Hinata asked.

Naruto jumped off his seat and ran to the door, "O-Of course! Sorry, Hinata! Let me know when you're done changing!"

He quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it, "_Damn...She was probably going to ask me not to look at her while she's changing...Even if I did that, being in the same room with her when she's..."_

A mental image of Hinata he had earlier that day crossed his mind, "_No, no, no, no! NOT again! I need to focus my thoughts on something else and..."_

Naruto cut his train of thoughts off when he saw a girls face a few inches away from his and who's eyes were intensely staring into his own.

"Eh...Hi?" Naruto hesitantly let out.

"Hey." The girl replied.

"Ehm...Could you be...?" Naruto started but was cut off mid-sentence by the girl, "Hanabi."

"Ah, I see. You're..."

"Hinata-oneesan's little sister." Hanabi finished for Naruto could and smiled at him.

"Exactly, ehehehe..." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"So...You're the one who's going to see the ceremonial dance before the wedding, huh?" Hanabi asked.

"Eh? Dance? I though Hinata was just going to show me the kimono she'd be wearing and ask me how she looks in it or something..."

"Hmmm...Well...If Oneesan won't dance for you, I will." Hanabi said.

"Oh...Really, huh?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Though my dance for you will be for a whole different type of ceremony." Hanabi winked at Naruto.

"Ehm...What are you talking about...?" Naruto blinked at Hanabi.

"You want to find out?" Hanabi smirked at Naruto.

"Ehm...Perhaps not..." Naruto replied, "_What's up with her? Standing so close too...I don't even know her..."_

"Say, if my sister takes too long in there...Do you mind joining me for a swim in our lake?" Hanabi asked.

"Eh...I..." Naruto said and just then the door was opened, causing him to fall against Hinata, who in return fell down on the ground on the long with him, "Waah!"

"Oneesan, you better dance for him, or I will." Hanabi winked, kissed her index en middle finger and blew the kiss towards the two of them before walking off.

"What's with that girl?" Naruto wondered out loud as he got up and then he turned around to face Hinata, "Hinata, are you...?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine..." Hinata replied as she supported herself on her elbows.

Naruto's face turned bright red and steam vented out of his ears and nostrils, "Uhm...Hinata...Your kimono..."

"Eh?" Hinata looked at herself, finding out that her kimono had shifted from it's place, revealing one of her legs as well as more than a bit of cleaveage, "Ah!"

Hinata quickly covered herself up and flushed crimson in her face. Naruto stood up, closed the door and stared at it, "Hinata...Go ahead and ehm...make sure that your kimono is ehm...properly placed...or something."

"Y-Yes..." Hinata replied.

"Ehm...Sorry, Hinata." Naruto apologised, "_Damn...I have a knack today of making situations with girls feel awkward..."_

"I...I-It's al-alright..." Hinata replied.

"A-Anyway...I'm looking forward to seeing you perform that ceremonial dance..."

"A-Ah...I s-see..." Hinata replied, "Na-Naruto-kun...I'm d-done, so...Pl-Please sit down on m-my bed, s-so I can perform the dance...for you..."

"Is it really alright if I sit on your bed?" Naruto asked, "_Just have to be sure whether or not she doesn't mind..."_

"Y-Yes, so-so please..." Hinata replied.

Naruto walked to Hinata's bed, sat down on it and looked at Hinata and the silver-white kimono that she was wearing.

"T-Then...I'll...I'll begin..." Hinata stated and began to perform the ceremonial dance.

After half a minute of dancing had passed, Naruto's face had already turned bright red again.

"_I suddenly have the urge to somehow bring two signs saying '100 points' out of nothing and show them to Hinata...I wonder why..."_ Naruto said as he intensely watched Hinata perform her ceremonial dance.

Hinata then made her next move and certain assests of hers slightly bounced again, making Naruto grin in a way that would make Jiraiya a proud teacher, "_Ah yeah...That's why..."_

Naruto then blinked and shook his head, "_Wait, what am I thinking? Hinata is trying real hard to do all of this perfectly yet I'm only looking at chest. Well...It's kind of hard not to because right now I have to look at her, but even so..."_

Naruto looked at Hinata's face and noticed she was brightly blushing, "_Crap...She must've noticed me staring at her chest and feel embarrassed as hell. Alright, from now on I'll just look at her face! Wait, that probably makes her uncomfortable too...Then, her legs? No, that won't do either. Arms? She moves them too much...Damn, where am I supposed to look right now without having her feel embarrassed!"_

Naruto took a deep breath, "_Well, I guess I've seen enough anyway..."_

"Ehm, Hinata...You can stop dancing now if you want to..." Naruto stated.

"Eh? B-But I'm not done yet..." Hinata replied as she momentarily stopped dancing.

Naruto grinned widely, "That's exactly why. At least then there's still a new part left for the wedding, right? Also, I guess you're feeling somewhat embarrassed right now...I mean, dancing in a room with just one guy watching you and all..."

"W-Well, I..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.

"It's alright, Hinata. Just sit down and relax now. You looked great and I'm sure you'll look great when you will really perform the ceremony." Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata smiled back at him and hesitantly moved to her bed, sitting on the opposite end of it so she wouldn't sit too close to Naruto, "I guess we're done now, right?"

"Hmmm...I guess so..." Naruto pondered.

"Ehm...Naruto-kun...B-Before you go..." Hinata looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked as he gave Hinata a questioning look.

"I...I...I-I...Ehm..." Hinata stuttered, "N-Nothing...Never mind..."

After a short moment of silence, Naruto stood up from Hinata's bed, "Well, ehm...I guess I'd better get going now. You probably have still enough to do along with your clan, so..."

"A-Ah...Yes...C-Could you give me a moment to use Henge no jutsu to put on a disguise...A-Aside from the women in my clan, no one but Na-Naruto-kun may see this kimono..." Hinata said with a blush on her face as she too stood up from her bed.

"Eh? Why didn't you do that in the first place then?" Naruto asked.

"E-Ehm...Well...I-I wa-wanted to know..what it would feel like t-to really per-perform in front of Na-Naruto-kun, s-so I decided to put it on..." Hinata replied.

"Ah, yeah! Of course there's a difference between an illusion and the real thing! Sorry Hinata, I didn't take that into account..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Hinata.

"I-It's fine..." Hinata replied as she looked away from Naruto for a moment and then used Henge no Jutsu to transform into her regular outfit.

"I'll show you out then..." Hinata said and opened the door for Naruto.

"Ehehehe. Yeah, if I didn't have you around to show me the way, I'd probably get lost in this place." Naruto grinned widely.

A bit later, Naruto was outside of the Hyuuga compound and waved goodbye to Hinata.

"See you later, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her as he walked off.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata took a deep breath, "Have a safe trip!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata, who was smiling warmly at him, smiled back at her before giving her a nod and running off.

"_Another part down. I wonder how much there is left to do."_ Naruto thought as he ran through the streets of Konoha.

After running a couple of minutes, Naruto slowed down as he heard a little kid cry rather loud.

Naruto looked around the crowd and after a few moments, he spotted a little girl with two blonde ponytails. Naruto smiled softly at how the little girl reminded him a bit of his younger self and then walked towards her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to look at the girl on eye-height, "Did you get hurt or something?"

"I lost my daddy and uncles." The little girl cried.

"Hmmm...I see. Well, let's find your daddy and uncles then. Did they lost you while celebrating something?" Naruto asked.

The little girl shook her head and sniffled, "Daddy told me that we were going to visit Konoha because he wanted to see the Hokage-sama's marriage and meet up with old friends from here. Daddy and I were just walking around and looking at all the cool stuff we don't have at home."

"Ah, you're here for the Hokage's wedding. Here, look. I'm a shinobi of this village and right now we're helping the Hokage out to prepare her wedding." Naruto said as he pointed with his thumb to his hitai-ate.

The girl sniffled some more as she looked at Naruto's hitai-ate and then smiled widely, "Then you can definitely find my daddy, onii-chan! Daddy used to be a shinobi as well!"

"Hm, really? Well, let's go find your daddy then." Naruto said as he stood up and extended his hand towards the little girl.

The girl smiled at Naruto and grabbed onto Naruto's hand.

"So, what does your daddy look like?" Naruto asked as he let his eyes wonder over the crowd.

"Daddy is wearing his old ehm...eh...AMBU! That uniform is what he's wearing right now, along with this really scary mask!" The girl cheerfully told Naruto.

"AMBU? You mean, ANBU? Your daddy must be quite strong then." Naruto smiled at the girl, "_Damn, finding an ANBU guy wearing his old uniform and mask will be hard...It's not like you can really tell the difference between most of them..."_

"Yeah! But he said he had enough of that and wanted to do something else. Like having the time to play with me and collect all kinds of things. He has some of the coolest things in the whole wide world!"

"Huh? Really?" Naruto asked and the little girl vigorously nodded her head.

"Like what does he have then?" Naruto asked.

"Daddy has all kinds of cool stuff, like..." The girl smiled at Naruto for a moment and then tilted her head, "Daddy! Daddy! Over here!"

Naruto looked at the little girl energetically waving her hand for a moment and then in the direction the girl was looking. A dark blue robed ANBU with a cat-type ANBU mask walked towards Naruto and the girl.

"So there you are...I told you to stay close to me..." The ANBU said once he got within distance.

"Sorry, daddy...but I lost you! Then onii-chan here helped me find you again!" The girl replied cheerfully.

"Ah, I see...Well, let's get back to the hotel, shall we?" The ANBU replied and extended his hand.

"Yeah!" The girl replied.

"One second." Naruto said, causing the ANBU to look up at him, "What is it? I'd like to be on my way with my daughter."

"She might recognise you as her father, but that doesn't mean you might really be him. Show your face." Naruto stated.

"Hmph." The ANBU let out and Naruto could tell that he was smiling, "Sorry, but even a retired shinobi like me still has enemies. Enemies that know my face. Therefor I have no intention to take my mask of in public. However, I really am her father."

"Onii-chan, don't worry.'' The little girl tugged Naruto's sleeve, "This is my daddy. With him around, I'll always be safe!"

"Alright then. Take care, little miss." Naruto smiled at the little girl, who smiled back at him.

"You're a shinobi, right?" The ANBU said as he looked at Naruto again.

"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto asked and Naruto could once again tell that the ANBU was smiling.

"As thanks of taking care of my daughter, I'll let you in on a little shinobi secret you are apparently unaware off...The enemy has eyes and ears every where, so don't drop your guard even inside the safe haven you call 'your village'." The ANBU replied.

"Hmmm..." Naruto mused, "Thanks, I guess."

"Then, let us be on our way..." The ANBU said as he walked off with the girl.

"Bye, Onii-chan!" The little girl waved at Naruto before disappearing along with her father into the crowd.

"_Looks like a lot of old shinobi will be visiting Tsunade-obachan and Ero-sennin's wedding too, huh..._" Naruto smiled and then continued on towards the Hokage's tower.

A while later, Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi again.

"Naruto? Where did you go? Neji's team came back here about half an hour ago and they told me you never even showed up..." Kakashi stated as he raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto.

"Eh? Neji's team? But I met up with Hinata, listened to an hour and a half to her father's boring ramblings on Konoha's history before we finally got to the point what I really needed to do and that was seeing how well it went with the tea ceremony and all. Wasn't that my mission?" Naruto blinked at Kakashi.

"No, actually you were supposed to meet up with Neji's team and test out the various tea flavors...Oh, no matter...Your next mission would've been seeing Hinata..." Kakashi stated.

"Wait...You'd have me come back all the way here...just to tell me I need to go back there again?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah..." Kakashi stated and Naruto snapped just then, "WHY WOULDN'T YOU IMMEDIATELY TELL ME THAT THEN! ALSO, WHY DIDN'T YOU SPECIFICALLY TELL ME WHAT MY MISSION WAS, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Well, I figured you'd get there by the time Neji's team had just arrived, so you'd meet them. It saved me time and trouble..." Kakashi turned a page again in his Icha Icha Paradise novel, "Oh well, it can't be helped...Time for your next mission then..."

"Hmmm...You'd better tell me clearly this time..." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms and frowned at Kakashi.

"Here." Kakashi held out a small note.

"Eh? What's this?" Naruto took the note and looked at it.

"Well...Since Hokage-sama is almost as addicted to dango as she is to sake and not doing her work and because there are a lot of others that really like dango as well, we'll need a lot of it to eat before and after the wedding." Kakashi stated as Naruto read the note.

"So...I'm supposed to make this amount of dango or something...?" Naruto asked as he stared at the note.

"Well, if you knew how to make some fine dango and do it for less than the Dango shop downtown, then yes..." Kakashi stated and smiled at Naruto.

"So I'm to take this note to the Dango shop?" Naruto asked, "_Just to be sure...You can never know with Kakashi-sensei..."_

"That's exactly it. Well, go on your way then." Kakashi said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit then." Naruto stated and headed off.

"Take your time..." Kakashi said and continued reading his novel.

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, heading for the only dango shop he knew about in Konoha.

"_This must be the easiest task of them all. There's no way anything could delay m-..."_ Naruto thought but his train of thoughts was interupted by two things he really did not want to hear at the moment.

"Yo, Naru-chan..."

Naruto momentarily froze, "_This is where you start running for your life..."_

He tried to run off as fast as possible, but before he could even get an inch away from his current spot, a snake wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the alley next to him.

"Going somewhere?" Anko asked, a smirk painted on her face.

"Actually, yeah. Mission and all. Very important. See ya." Naruto said and tried to run away but just got slammed back against the wall.

"Naru-chan, you're hurting my feelings...Not even willing to spend time with me or letting me know what you're up to?" Anko pouted and searched Naruto's pockets with her free hand.

"Anko-_sensei_...I don't have time for this..." Naruto stated as Anko searched him.

"Just stay quiet for a bit." Anko replied and gave Naruto a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"_She's acting a bit strange today..."_ Naruto noted and raised an eyebrow at Anko, who didn't even seem to notice.

Anko pulled out the little note Kakashi handed Naruto and read it out loud, "...Dango...Fourteenth of February..."

Anko stared at Naruto for a moment and Naruto managed to give her a confused look just before she spontanously kissed him on his lips for more than just a brief moment. After Anko broke the kiss, she looked with passion in her eyes at Naruto, "You shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what?" Naruto asked.

Anko blinked at Naruto, "You don't know that dango is pretty much my ehm...2nd favourite thing in life? I mean you're even willing to order such a large amount and have them all delivered on February the fourteenth, which is Valentine's Day, so..."

"That's my mission. They're for Tsunade-obachan's wedding..." Naruto stated.

Anko looked slightly disappointed, "Well, that's a let down..."

"_Something's weird about her..._" Naruto looked suspiciously at Anko, "What's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self..."

Anko smirked at him, "What? Want me to do more...?"

"That's not exactly..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as Anko lapped his cheek, causing him to shiver, "What I meant..."

"If you think I'm not feeling like my usual self today..." Anko traced with her index finger over Naruto's jawbone, "Then you're half right and half wrong..."

"Hmmm..." Naruto stared at Anko for a moment, "Well, either way...Can you let me go now? I really want to deliver that note and all..."

"I know..." Anko quickly stole another kiss from Naruto's lips, "However, you seem to forget that I have more controll over you than you realise."

"Heh? Really? I don't think so..." Naruto smirked at Anko and she smirked back.

"Hmmm...I wonder who I should tell then..." Anko said as she threw her eyes up towards the sky for a moment, "That their beloved 'Nemar-kun' is really you..."

Naruto gulped, "How did you..."

"Know? Simple...Every Jounin and Chuunin that somehow knew the Yondaime knows that you are really 'Nemar'..." Anko smirked at him.

Naruto grinned at her, "Alright then. Go ahead and tell them if you want to."

"What...?" Anko replied.

"I have nothing to lose really if you do so. You, on the other hand, might lose even the slighest chance you had of convincing to do things with you, for if you reveal that I'm that 'Nemar' guy, then one of the girls I like might become my girlfriend." Naruto's grin widened.

"But what if they hate you for lying to them, then what?" Anko raised an eyebrow at Naruto as she felt slightly thrown of her posture.

"Heh..." Naruto grinned, "If you spend more time getting to know me instead of just trying to get me into bed, you would've known what I promised yourself."

"Promised yourself...?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "This Valentine's Day, I'll definitely be with someone I love. No matter who stands in my way, no matter what I have to do to reach out to that girl, this Valentine...I will not be by myself!"

Anko smiled at him and caressed his cheek, "However, you don't know yet who it is, right...? So what will you do if you can't decide yet on Valentine's Day?"

"Then I'll just tell everyone of them that I'm really that Nemar guy and find the person who loves me." Naruto put on his trademark fox smirk, "I won't take my words back! That's my way of the ninja!"

Anko placed a hand on Naruto's head, "Alright...That's the spirit..."

"What...?" Naruto looked confused for a moment at Anko as she stepped away from him.

"From now untill the end of Valentine's Day...I too will be..." Anko looked over her shoulder and grinned at Naruto, "Fighting for you."

Naruto couldn't help but grin back at her, as she slowly walked away, "Prepare yourself, Naruto...I'm going to use everything I have to break you down and make you mine...Got it?"

"Heh! Do your worst!" Naruto grinned and raised his fist up to chest height.

"I hope you can handle my worst." Anko winked at Naruto and then disappeared into thin air.

Naruto didn't know what it exactly was, but he felt like he suddenly felt more energetic than ever before in his life. He picked up the note from the ground and noticed there was a second note behind it.

Naruto looked at it and then smiled widely before discarding the second note.

"Heh..." Naruto let out and headed out of the alley, "Thanks...Anko-sensei."

The second note fell onto the ground.

On it, there was a big heart drawn with a drawn picture of Naruto's face in the centre of it and all around the heard were drawn pictures of the faces of every girl that Anko thought Naruto liked, including herself.

The was just a single thing written on the bottom of the note, "If the battle for one's heart would be decided by shinobi rank, then I've already won. I'm glad it isn't that way, Naruto."

"Oji-san, I have an order for you from the Hokage!" Naruto shouted once he had made his way into the dango shop.

"Oh really? Let me see that order then."

"Here it is. We're expecting it to be done on time, you hear! You don't want to have the Hokage pissed off, now do you!"

"Ahahaha. Don't worry, boy. We'll have this done and send to her right on in time."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to eating your dango!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the Dango store. Naruto laughed to himself for a moment and then quickly headed back to Kakashi, ready to take on his next assignment.

Hours later, when the sun began to set, Naruto was finally done with all the errands and met up with Jiraiya.

"Well then, I shall now teach you something new." Jiraiya stated.

"Alright! What's it going to be? Summoning instant cup ramen? Creating instant cup ramen out of nothing but ninjutsu? Preparing cup ramen within a flash? Or perhaps...!" Naruto replied.

"Eh...Naruto...Something tells me you're hungry, right?" Jiraiya grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ehehehe, what makes you think that, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto sheepishly grinned back at Jiraiya and as he rubbed the back of his head as well, Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

Naruto sighed, "I've eaten only one bowl of ramen for lunch...That's no way near the usual amount..."

"Well, even though you listen to jutsu theories better while eating ramen, I'm not going to treat you to ramen." Jiraiya stated.

"Eh! Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because there's little theory to it, since it involves a jutsu you already know." Jiraya stated and grinned at Naruto.

"Hmmm...Well, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when you cleared the second stage of learning the Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded, "Yeah...Somewhat, at least..."

"Good. Back then, you put so much chakra and power into the rubber ball that it created a rather huge explosion, right?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded again.

"Needless to say, a Rasengan with that much chakra is way more powerful than your average Rasengan. So I want you to..." Jiraiya stated and got cut off by Naruto, "Hold up one second, Ero-sennin...I already have the Odama Rasengan. It's slightly bigger and contains more power and it's still as easy to control as a regular Rasengan due to the increased size of the Rasengan. So why would you want me to put more power in a normal Rasengan and make it to harder to control?"

"That's not it." Jiraiya stated and crossed his arms, "I want you to be able to instantly create a Rasengan at maximum strength."

"Hmmmm...Well, that would help because then if I'm close to my opponent, I could immediately make it and hit him with it before he knows what's happening..." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"That's right. However, there's still a chance he'd see the attack and dodge it. Due to the Rasengan's size, it's not that hard to dodge unless you've caught your opponent." Jiraiya stated, "Therefor, I want you to focus on creating attacks like the Rasengan that your opponent can not dodge."

"Eh? Create a jutsu like the Rasengan, you say...Hm...Even if you say that I should make an attack that can't be dodged, it's kind of hard without first doing something to make sure that my opponent can't move. Like Shikamaru's Kage Shibari no jutsu..." Naruto pondered.

"That's not quite true." Jiraiya stated and smirked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There's another way to be almost one hundred percent sure that you will hit an opponent that excells at dodging, without even trying to stop his movements." Jiraiya stated.

"Hurry up and tell me already!" Naruto shouted in impatience.

"If you can instantly create an attack that covers an entire area, you're opponent's chance of dodging it is slim to none. Also, with such an attack you'll be able to take on multiple opponents without relying to something like Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Jiraiya stated.

"So how do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, unlike me, you haven't got any elemental jutsu that covers an entire area. Also, you're not really suited to learn a lot of jutsu that involves a lot of hand seals. Manipulating chakra and creating attacks like the Rasengan is far easier for you. So I'm telling you that you should create a jutsu that is fast, powerful and covers a large area to attack multiple opponents."

"In other words, I must use the Rasengan to figure out a way to attack multiple opponents at the same time?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm saying you need to create your own jutsu based on how the Rasengan works and make it fast and powerful." Jiraiya stated.

"Damn...I thought you were really going to teach me something..." Naruto complained.

"Well, I did. I taught you that you can use the ways the Rasengan works to create your own jutsu. And I want you to create one with the specifics I mentioned before. That's all." Jiraiya smirked at Naruto.

"Well...I can't think up anything on an empty stomach..." Naruto stated, "I'll be off then..."

"You know, Naruto..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "I believe I heard Tsunade say that Sakura is about soon done with her medic-nin work and since she's been working all day long, I'm almost sure she could use a nice meal as well..."

Naruto froze, turned around, grinned at Jiraiya and gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks, sensei. You're the best after all, eheheheh."

Jiraiya grinned back at him, "Go get her, Naruto!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted and ran off, "See you later, Ero-sennin!"

"Damn it, he's stil calling me that even after I've given him a chance for a date with the woman he loves..." Jiraiya stated resentfully.

Naruto quickly made his way to the hospital and started to call out Sakura's name every ten seconds as he ran through the hallways of the hospital.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he turned around the corner and walked into Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto, don't yell inside the hospital. The patients need their rest." Tsunade gave Naruto a stern look.

"I know, but how else am I going to find Sakura-chan? I have no idea where she is right now other than inside this hospital..." Naruto stated as he looked around, searching for signs of the pink haired kunoichi.

"She's in the room on the left down this hall." Tsunade stated and pointed with her thumb towards the back of the hall, "So keep it down and go see her already then."

"Alright, thanks Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto quickly headed off to the end room at the end of the hallway.

"But Tsunade-sama...Sakura-san is..." Shizune said as she and Tsunade headed around the corner.

"Don't worry, she should be done just when Naruto walks into the room." Tsunade waved dismissively.

Naruto smiled widely as he opened the door and cheerfully entered the room, "Yo Sakura-chan! I've been looking for you!"

Sakura's head popped out from behind a curtain that conceiled one of the beds in the room, "Na-Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I was looking for you!" Naruto grinned widely and took a few steps towards her, but stopped as Sakura raised her voice and said, "Don't come closer, Naruto!"

"Eh? Why not? Are you treating a patient or something? It's not like I can't handle seeing some sick person or something..." Naruto stated.

"J-Just turn around already!" Sakura raised her fist in the air and glared at Naruto.

Naruto slightly jumped up, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"_Geez...What is so bad about me seeing her right now?"_ Naruto wondered as he stared at the door for a few moments.

"Alright, Naruto. You can turn around again." Sakura stated.

Naruto turned around and his jaw slightly dropped open as Sakura stood in front of him, "Sakura-chan? Why are you wearing the outfit of a nurse?"

"Because it would take too long to get completely dressed in my normal clothing." Sakura stated as she placed her fist against her side.

"Ok, but...Wait, what was that? You were getting dressed in here!" Naruto said a wee bit loud and slightly blushed.

"Sssht!" Sakura let out, "No need to yell it. Due to circumstances is this one of the few places where the nurses of this hospital can change their clothes today..."

"I see. But, why do you have to wear a uniform, Sakura-chan? You're Tsunade-obachan's apprentice, so...?" Naruto asked.

"Working at the hospital is more or less my job when I'm not on a mission or something. Today I had both shinobi patients as regular villagers, so I had to wear my uniform." Sakura stated.

"Hmmm...I don't really get it...Unless they made you mad, the villagers shouldn't be scared of you for being in regular clothes, right?" Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a sense of security. They know they're in good care when they're being treated by someone wearing this uniform. If I showed up to treat them in my regular clothes it would be feel different for them...I think." Sakura stated.

"Hmmm...I see." Naruto nodded, "I guess that kind of makes sense..."

Sakura sat down on one of the beds in the room, "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well ehm..." Naruto sat down next to her, "I heard that you were almost done with the work you needed to do today as a medic-nin, so...ehm..."

"You came to pick me up?" Sakura asked.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "_Why can't I just ask her if she wants to come along for some ramen..._"

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him, "You seem to go through a lot for me these days, huh?"

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Naruto asked as he blinked at Sakura for a moment.

"Yesterday at the training, you somewhat rescued me...Today you went to beat up that Sai guy because you thought he was after me, right? And you even come to pick me up at the hospital. I just figured I needed to give you my thanks." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Really, Sakura-chan, it's nothin spe-..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as Sakura embraced him in a hug, "I don't do this very often, so enjoy it while you can. Alright, Naruto?"

"Well in that case..." Naruto replied and hugged Sakura as well.

"Ah! Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura hissed as the two of them fell back down on the bed.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he slightly pushed himself up, "_I think I overestimated Sakura-chan's weight..."_

"Naruto...You..." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"N-No! Sakura-chan, it's not like that!" Naruto's facial expression jumped from moderately surprised to quite scared in an instant, "You see, there are times when Temari needs someone to pretty much hug her out of nowhere and Gaara always vanishes then, so I'm the only one left to do it and she never fell over with the way I'd hug her if she's sitting on her bed! S-So, I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!"

Sakura blinked at Naruto, "You hug...Temari-san? Often even...?"

"_Oh shit..."_ Naruto turned pale white for a moment and sweat dropped, "_I actually told Sakura-chan that..."_

"Well...?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Ehm...You know...Sometimes Temari needs a hug and well...ehm...I can't just let her sit miserably at my place, right?" Naruto hesitantly said, "I mean, she's thinking a lot about that Nemar guy and all, right? So every now and then..."

Sakura smiled at him, "Alright, Naruto. You've said enough. If you rant on any longer you'll probably screw up or something. You were just being a friend for Temari, right?"

Naruto nodded and Sakura's smile widened, "Now will you please get off me?"

"Eh..." Naruto looked at Sakura, lying underneath him and he turned red in his face, "Y-Yeah...Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"It's alright..." Sakura replied once she sat straight up again, "Ehm...Naruto...Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything you want, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheerfully stated.

"Then...I'll promise you that you can be honest with me and that you can trust me. I won't punch you for your answer either, because I'm asking you this...So first of all I want you to promise me that you'll be honest..." Sakura said and laid her hand on top of Naruto's.

"_...Alright, somehow this makes me worry about what she's about to ask..."_ Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Now this is not to brag, but I'm smarter than your average girl and...well...Naruto...I've noticed a couple of things that make me want to ask you this..." Sakura started.

"Sakura-chan, go ahead and ask what you want to ask me already." Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Well...I have multiple theories so I'll start with my most recent one..." Sakura said and slightly blushed, "Naruto...? Are you and Nemar-kun siblings?"

"_What the...Sakura-chan...You...are looking for a connection between me and my alter-ego?"_ Naruto's eyes slightly widened and then he just started laughing, "No, no! It's just a coincidence that we're both blonde and have spikey hair! Besides, we're both orphans, so how could we be related? Sakura-chan, really...that's just impossible."

"Well I could give you my whole theory on that matter, but I already thought the chances were slim of that one being true..." Sakura nodded, "Then..."

Naruto's laughter stopped and he looked at Sakura again, who looked straight into his eyes, "Naruto...Tell me...Are you and Nemar-kun one and the same person?"

Naruto blinked at Sakura, "_That's Sakura-chan for you...She completely saw through me...Damn...I guess this is the end of the charade, huh..."_

He smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you-..."

Just then, the door was opened and both Naruto and Sakura turned their heads towards it.

"Sorry for the interuption, but this is important."

Anko stood in the door opening, one hand on her hip and using her other arm to lean against the door post.

"Sorry, Sakura, but Naru-...to and I have some matters to discuss in private. Will you please take your regular clothing and change in the room across the hall?" Anko asked as she walked into the room.

"Ano, Anko-sensei...Naruto and I are somewhat in an important talk as well and..." Sakura started.

"Sakura, I understand that, but I'm still your superior in rank and right now I'm obliged to tell you that you _must_ leave for this is something that I can tell only Naru-...to and it's important." Anko stated.

"Alright, I understand." Sakura got off the bed, gathered her regular clothes and headed out the room, "We'll finish our talk later, Naruto. See ya."

"Bye, Sakura-chan. Sorry that we got interrupted." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later." Sakura smiled at Naruto and then went out of sight. Anko closed the door and walked towards Naruto.

"Geez...I guess you somewhat saved me, huh? Well...Why are you here in the first place?" Naruto asked as he looked at Anko, who smirked at him.

"A little snake told me that you were in a bit of a troubling situation." Anko winked at Naruto, "Well, it helps me out a bit too to let your alter-ego stay like that for a while...Besides, do you know how hard it is for me to not call you Naru-chan!"

"Hmmm...Well, now I'm still going to be confronted by Sakura eventually..." Naruto stated.

Anko crawled onto Naruto's lap, supported herself on her hands as Naruto leaned away from her and supported himself on his elbows.

"You know...If you want to...I could help your secret stay a secret for the next few days..." Anko smirked at Naruto.

"Oh, no! I know you, Anko-_sensei..._! You'd ask something unreasonable in return!" Naruto backed away from Anko and pointed accusingly at her, "No way I'd take your help for the price you're asking! I'm sure you want..."

"Nothing" Anko interrupted him.

"Eh?" Naruto let out.

Anko smiled at Naruto and slightly blushed, "I said, I want nothing in return from you if I lend you my help to keep your secret a secret."

Anko blinked at Naruto as he reached out with his hands and rested them on the back of her head, "Naru-chan...?"

Naruto untied Anko's hitai-ate, put it aside and stared for a moment at Anko, who stared in disbelief at him. He then placed the back of his hand on Anko's forehead, "Sensei...Are you sure you haven't caught a cold or something...?"

Anko smirked at him, took his hand off her forehead and licked his index finger, "I'd rather call it having the hots for you."

"O-Oi! Wait a damned minute!" Naruto blushed as Anko crawled further on top of him while giving him a wicked smirk.

"What? You read that second note, right? I'm serious about fighting over you. Also, I already told you that I won't hold back, Na. Ru. Chan." Anko replied and her smirk widened.

"Wha-what about the promise you made then!" Naruto's eyes widened as Anko prowled over to his face.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it. I'll tease you more though and use everything I have...For example..." Anko moved her face down upon Naruto's, turned his head slightly and slowly lapped his cheek, causing him to shiver, "I've noticed that you seem to like this..."

"A-And...?" Naruto hesitantly brought out.

"Today, I will show my 'feline'-style..." Anko stated, "I wonder which you like more...The sweet adorable kitten in your lap that you just can't stop cuddling or the wild ferocius tiger that rips your clothing apart and let into my feral instincts..."

"Kitten! Kitten! Definitely the kitten!" Naruto quickly stated as his eyes were as wide as possible, "_Damn...I can't just escape her now...What am I going to do...She's pretty much got me where she wants..."_

"Hmmm...I like the tiger more for our situation..." Anko said as she traced with her nails over Naruto's jacket, "After all, I'm the hunter and you are my prey..."

"P-Prey!" Naruto let out, "_Wait...I've heard that somewhere before..."_

"That's right...Hmmm...That's why I like going after you so much...You're not easy to win over like all the other men...and women I've had before you..." Anko replied and stole a kiss from Naruto's lips.

"R-Really...?" Naruto managed to reply, "_Damn...How am I going to get out of here?"_

"You're my number one favourite prey..." Anko licked her lips, "It's really a lot of fun to chase after you, Naru-chan...And when I've finally gotten a hold of you, everything will be even more, way more fun..."

"_Wait...That snake bastard, Orochimaru...He was rambling on about preys and stuff during the chuunin exam when he attacked us...Ero-Sennin told me he used to be Anko's sensei...Hmph, like teacher like student, huh?...Hey! That's it! If Anko-sensei thinks I'm just like Ero-Sennin, then she'll obviously lose interest in me, because I'd be actually wanting her and be perverted about it! It has to work!"_ Naruto thought as Anko crawled over him and licked him every now and then.

"Hmph...I guess it's a fact after all, huh?" Naruto stated and then looked straight into Anko's eyes with a grin on his face, "The student learns everything from the teacher."

Anko's eyes trembled for a single second. The second after that, Naruto's left cheek was bright red and Naruto himself was thrown of his posture, "_What the..."_

Naruto faced Anko again and found her eyes flaring with anger. Anko moved away from Naruto, sat down on the bed and Naruto rose up from his position.

She grabbed a firm hold of her hitai-ate and began tieing it back around her forehead, "Get the heck out of my sight..."

Naruto stared blankly at her for a moment, before his eyes slightly trembled in disbelief, "_Did I say too much? No, It's not that, but rather that I should've been specific about who out of the two of us I was talking about..."_

"You won't leave?" Anko asked as she stood up from the bed, "Fine...I'll just go then. It's not like I give one damned bit about what you do anyway..."

"W-Wait!" Naruto shouted as Anko walked off, "_Damn, I know I'm going to regret this...but I can't just let her go like this. I didn't want to hurt her, damn it!"_

"Anko-sensei, I'm sorry! I..." Naruto momentarily paused, "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Anko stopped walking away from him, "Tsch...That isn't what it looked like to me..."

"I...I know..." Naruto muttered, "You just freaked me out...I figured if you thought I was just like Ero-sennin, that you'd stop. I didn't think that when I said that, that you would think I thought that you were the same as..."

Anko slightly tilted her head back, "...Well, guess what...You did..."

"But you're nothing like that snake bastard! After all, you stayed with Konoha, right? You didn't betray your friends or did things that were just wrong...right? I don't know what it was like for you or what you've been through, but I do know that he would never even try to honestly help someone without gaining something out of it himself...And you did. I don't like to admit it, but you really helped me out and I never really repaid you for it..." Naruto said.

Anko turned back around, took a few quick steps towards Naruto and tightly embraced him.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you..." Anko said softly, "It's just that..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Naruto stated and Anko took a deep breath.

"I'm going to rant a little now, if you don't mind..." Anko said.

"If you don't mind hearing my stomach interrupt you every now and then, because I'm really starting to get hungry." Naruto stated.

Anko softly smiled, "Then I'll keep it as short as I can..."

"Alright..."

"I hate him. With everything that I am, I hate that guy...On the day that he dies, I'll celebrate for weeks and weeks. I can't deny though that I am today who I am due to what he did to me and what he thaught me... You may not know this, but some of the older shinobi...Well, let's just say that they think I'll betray everyone and that I'm just like him. That I'll eventually become obsessed with power and do things that would cause grief in all of Konoha...Maybe even be a major part in the Village's downfall or something. So...You see...I guess I can't really handle being compared to him. Because I am not like him, not one bit..."

"Aside from the fact that you're both acting a lot like snakes. That bastard in a bad way and you when it comes down to wanting a certain guy." Naruto stated and grinned.

"Oh shut up! It's not the same..." Anko replied and ruffled through Naruto's hair with her hand, "I bring happy things where as he does nothing but hurt people."

"Well...I guess you're a pet snake then or something..." Naruto nodded.

"If you want me to be your pet snake..." Anko smirked.

"...Well, if this is your 'pet snake style', then I guess it's alright..." Naruto stated, "_Ugh...I'm going to regret this in a while...I just know it..."_

"Just wait until you see my seductive snake style then." Anko grinned widely and slightly laughed.

"Oh man...That's something I do not want to see anytime soon..."

"Hm...? Why not?"

"Just something tells me that it would involve this same hugging position, only with a lot less clothes..." Naruto stated and his cheeks flared up, though this time rather due to a mental image passing through his mind than a flat hand connecting with his cheeks.

"Well...You'll know once I show you, right...?" Anko asked and started to laugh.

"Ano...If you're serious though...About wanting to win me over..." Naruto replied.

"Of course. I can't stay mad at my cute little Naru-chan...Esspecially after hearing your sweet words..." Anko replied and caressed Naruto's back.

"Ahem..." Naruto suppressed a shiver, "As I wanted to say...If you're serious about it...Sensei, you should try to have me feel mentally attracted to you and not just physically..."

"What did you say?" Anko asked as she blinked at Naruto.

"_Crap...I shouldn't have said that...I knew I was going to regret this situation...! Time to make my escape."_ Naruto thought and then turned his head around to face the window, "Hey! Isn't that snake bastard right there, mooning us?"

"Where!" Anko nearly yelled as her head shot in the direction of the window.

When she found out no one was there, she looked back down towards Naruto, "You know...That's just..."

Anko abruptly stopped her sentence and stared at the fuzzy green thing in her arms. She held it up in the air for a moment and tilted her head to both the left and the right, "Another stuffed animal? Oh well, the other one he gave me and Nai-chan is worn out already anyway..."

Naruto quickly made his way out of the hospital and kept running when he was outside, "_Damn...Finally, I can go and eat something again! Ichiraku's Ramen, here I come!"_

A few minutes later, Naruto was sitting on his usual seat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Ugh...Finally...Ramen..." Naruto said as Ichiraku-san handed Naruto a bowl of ramen, "Here you go, Naruto."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks broke them in half and started chowing down his ramen. Within a few seconds, Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen and placed the bowl back on the counter.

He then noticed that something or rather someone was missing in the ramen stand, "Oji-chan, do you know where Ayame-neechan is?"

"Hm? Ayame?" Ichiraku-san said as he took Naruto's bowl and put it away, "She headed out a bit earlier...She said she was going to meet up with someone in ehm..."

Ichiraku-san looked at the clock in the back of the kitchen for a moment and then faced Naruto again, "Five minutes from now."

"Eh!" Naruto let out.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Ichiraku-san raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"N-No! Here, keep the change, Oji-chan. I've got to go. Later!" Naruto said as he threw some money from his pocket onto the counter and ran off.

Ichiraku-san quickly counted the money, "Oi! Naruto! This isn't enough to cover for the bowl of ramen you had!"

Naruto quickly ran back and threw some more money on the counter, "Ehehehe...Sorry, my bad."

He then quickly ran off again only to be called back a second later again, "Oi! Naruto! Come back here! It's still not enough!"

"Gaaaah!" Naruto let out as he ran back again, "Since when did you raise the prices!"

Ichiraku-san chuckled, "It was just a joke this time, Naruto. You can go."

"Damn it...This isn't the time to be joking around, Oji-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran off again, "_Damn it...I'm going to be so damned late."_

Being tired from runing errands around the village the entire day, Naruto panted as he reached the Ichiraku residence.

"Areh? Is that Ayame-chan?" Naruto said in surprise as he found Ayame looking into the alley next to her house.

"Ayame-chan! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Naruto shouted as he jogged towards her.

Ayame turned around, stared at Naruto for a moment and then smiled, "Hey there, Naruto-kun. I've been waiting for you."

"Hm?" Naruto momentarily gave Ayame a questioning look before grinning at her, "Ehehehe. Yeah, sorry about that. Why were you staring into that alley? It's not like I'd come from over there you know."

Ayame smiled at him, "Well, you are a shinobi after all, right? You could pop up pretty much anywhere. Besides, there is this cute little cat living in this alley."

"Hm? A cat?" Naruto leaned towards the left with his body and looked into the alley.

"Nya." The little black cat let out once Naruto spotted him.

"Hm, I see. Why is it living there?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Probably because it has no home and likes it there." Ayame winked at Naruto, who sheepishly grinned back at her, "Ehehehe. Yeah, you must be right."

"Well, let's get back inside, shall we?" Ayame suggested and walked towards her front door.

"Eh? Aren't we going to that club you mentioned?" Naruto asked.

"We are, but it isn't open yet and I'm sure we have a lot of things to talk about, right?" Ayame smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Just give me a bowl of ramen and I'll tell you all you want to know. Ehehehe. Sorry, that's my stomach talking. I'm still a bit hungry."

"One bowl of ramen it will be then." Ayame winked at Naruto and opened the front door of her house.

A bit later, Naruto was sitting on Ayame's bed with a bowl of ramen on his lap.

"Thanks a lot, Ayame-chan. I didn't think you'd actually prepare it for me." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Ayame, "Then...Itadakimasu!"

"What? I can't have you pass out due to not eating enough, now can I?" Ayame playfully stuck her tongue out Naruto as he cheerfully devoured his ramen, "Well, I gave you your ramen, so now it's your turn to let me in on everything I missed out on since we last talked to each other."

"Alright then, just ask me what you want to know then while I'm eating your delicious ramen." Naruto replied and smiled widely at Ayame.

"Hmmm...Let's see...Where should we begin?" Ayame lifted her head up with one finger and stared at her ceiling for a moment, "Ah! I know! Who do you like the most right now?"

Naruto placed his chopsticks down and smiled softly, "I really don't know. Everyone seems to really like me for who I am and not what I look like. Also, I like all of them for who they are. They don't really stand out from each other, I guess..."

"Then...Is there a girl you really like being with? I mean, that when you're with that girl, you feel as happy as you could possibly be... or something like that." Ayame asked and crossed her arms, pondering on the subject.

"Hmmm...I like being with all of them. They each have their own way of making me laugh and smile and they all have their own things that attracts me to them." Naruto stated.

Ayame smiled at him, "Looks like you really don't like anyone more than the others, huh? Well...What about the girls? Is there anyone who has shown that she likes you for who you are more than the others?"

"I don't know...They've all been really nice to me lately and I guess they at least somewhat like me when I'm just me..." Naruto sighed, "Sorry, Ayame-chan...I know that I'm not really helping you with helping me out."

"It's alright, it's alright..." Ayame smiled and waved dismissively at Naruto, "It's my fault for asking questions like that. I'll ask you more specific questions."

Naruto grinned ar her, picked up his chopsticks again and continued eating his ramen.

"So? What is the latest development?" Ayame asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before raising the bowl of ramen towards his mouth.

"Well, something must've happened right? What's the last thing that happened between you and one of the girls?" Ayame winked at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmmm...I guess it would be that Sakura-chan thinks or perhaps even knows that I'm Nemar." Naruto nodded, "Anko-sensei interrupted our conversation before I could give Sakura-chan my answer, but I'm not going to be able to to run away from Sakura-chan until Valentine's Day..."

"What are you going to do then when she confronts you again?" Ayame asked.

"Hmmm...Now that I think about it, lying might be the best thing for now. After all, if I tell her the truth, Sakura-chan will tell the others as well and I'd be in a lot of trouble even if Sakura-chan loves me..." Naruto stated.

"I agree, but don't forget to apologize to her then when you _do_ reveal yourself to all of them." Ayame nodded.

"Ehehehe, yeah! You're right! Otherwise I'm definitely screwed!" Naruto grinned widely, "Hehehe, thanks for everything, Ayame-chan. You even help me when you're not around!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ayame blinked at Naruto.

"Well, this morning I was in a bit of eh...ehm..." Naruto blushed, "Situation with Temari and Tenten...I wondered what I should do, then I thought what you'd give me as advice and a chibi-Ayame popped up in my mind and told me what to do."

Ayame blinked for a moment at Naruto and then giggled, "Naruto-kun, you're really cute."

"It's not supposed to be funny!" Naruto let out a groan and quickly finished his ramen, "If it wasn't for the chibi-you inside my head, i would've been in trouble..."

"Well...? What kind of 'situation' were you in with two of the girls you love...?" Ayame threw a wicked look at Naruto.

Naruto went crimson, "Tha-That's none of your business, Ayame-chan!"

"Oh, so it was _that_ kind of situation, huh?" Ayame smirked and let out an evil laughter.

Ayame then smiled at Naruto again, "Well...Whatever it really was, I'm glad that a chibi-version of me could help you out."

"I'm glad too. If your chibi-version gave me bad advice, I would've been in the hospital by now..." Naruto nodded.

"Ne...Naruto? How about we stay here for tonight and not go out...?" Ayame asked, "I think you could still use some advice and you need to make your decision soon, right?"

"Eh? What are you saying all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to go to the club!"

"Well, I still do, but so far everytime we tried to go out to a club, something happened to screw it up and...Well, I don't really want that to happen tonight and I'm a bit scared that it will happen if we go..." Ayame said and looked up towards her ceiling.

"No, we're definitely going!" Naruto grinned at her, "After all, I promised you, Ayame-chan, that we'd go, so we're definitely going!"

Ayame smiled at him, "If anything bad happens tonight, I'll blame you, got it?"

"Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen tonight! After all, you have me around!" Naruto grinned widely at Ayame, "_Wait...Come to think of it..."_

"Alright then, we'll stay here for a bit longer and then I'll get dressed in something that's more suited when going to a club." Ayame winked at Naruto.

"Ehm...Ayame-chan...I was just thinking..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "How do you dance? I don't really know..."

"Eh? You don't know how to dance?" Ayame looked surprised at Naruto, who shook his head, "I've never danced before in my entire life, really..."

"Well, don't worry. I'll be dancing with you all the time and guide you. Eventually, you'll pick it up and be able to dance on your own." Ayame smiled at Naruto.

"Alright! Thanks again, Ayame-chan!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Then, is there anything else you'd like to tell Ayame-neechan?" Ayame asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course! You see, last night..." Naruto started.

A while later, Naruto was walking back and forth through the hallway of Ayame's house.

"_Damn...What's taking her so long? She said she'd just slip into something cooler and more suited for the club, but it shouldn't take very long, right?"_ Naruto mused.

"Sorry for making you wait, Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she walked down the stairs.

Naruto's eyes continuesly wandered up and down over Ayame's body, a slight bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, "Wow...Ayame-chan, you look...great!"

Ayame wore a black low-cut top with her shoulders exposed but her arms still covered by sleeves and wore a black skirt, "Thank you. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said and walked towards the front of the door.

"Naruto-kun, come back here." Ayame stated and Naruto looked questioningly at her, "Why?"

"Because, now come back here." Ayame replied and Naruto obediently walked back to her.

"What did you forget?" Ayame asked him.

"Ehm..." Naruto pondered, "_What did I forget? I didn't leave anything upstairs right?"_

"Here, first of all, you won't be needing this tonight." Ayame said as she removed Naruto's hitai-ate and placed it on the stairs, "Also, I suggest you take off your jacket, or you might get it way too hot inside the club."

Naruto took his jacket off, "Hm...That's all?"

"No, you forgot the most important thing to impress a girl when you pick her up." Ayame stated and momentarily closed her eyes, "Escort her to the door and beyond that."

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded and escorted Ayame to the door.

"Next, you hold the door open for the girl." Ayame stated and Naruto did so too.

"Good!" Ayame smiled at Naruto, "Most girls will never ever mind a guy doing this when the guy is taking her out. If she doesn't want to, well that just makes it slightly easier on your part, ne?"

"Hmmm...I see. Anything else?" Naruto asked as the two of them started walking through the streets of Konoha.

"Well, if the girl you're going out with is cold while the two of you are walking outside, give her your jacket." Ayame nodded.

Naruto frowned, "But you told me that I didn't need my jacket right now. What if you get cold?"

"Don't worry, I won't get cold that easily. And if I do, I have you around to keep me warm." Ayame smiled warmly and winked at him.

Naruto slightly blushed, "A-Ah...T-Then...How do I know when a girl wants me to keep her warm if she's cold then?"

"She'll let you know. Either she will pull you towards her by herself or she'll say she's still cold even after receiving your jacket." Ayame winked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I see...Thanks for letting me know, Ayame-chan."

"It was my pleasure." Ayame winked at Naruto again, "Now, let's get going or we will won't have a lot of time to dance and party."

After walking through a part of Konoha, Naruto and Ayame reached the newly opened night club and the music that was being played could be heard even outside of the building.

"Alright, Naruto...Stick close to me and you'll be alright. I've arranged some things with the owner of this place..." Ayame stated as they walked up to the gathered crowd in front of the club.

"Alright." Naruto replied as the mass headed into the club.

When Naruto and Ayame reached the bouncers, Ayame nodded to them and the bouncers nodded in return. Once inside, Naruto and Ayame headed straight for the dance floor.

"Ayame-chan? Did'nt we have to pay to get inside?" Naruto asked.

"No, Like I said, I've arranged some stuff with the owner." Ayame smiled at Naruto and then winked at him, "It's surprising what one very well prepared bowl of ramen can do to a man."

"Ehehehe...I think I can understand that." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, drinks are free for us too. Though, we probably aren't going to take any because I don't want to risk getting you drunk and most stuff here contains alcohol, alright?" Ayame stated.

"Hmmm...But isn't it illegal even for you to drink something with alcohol in it?" Naruto asked as he raised an questioning eyebrow.

"It is, but the alcohol percentage is low in these drinks. However, if you drink enough of them, you _can_ get drunk." Ayame told Naruto, "Now, shall we do what we came here for?"

"_Alright...I can do this...No need to worry..._" Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded at Ayame, "Take the lead, Ayame-chan."

"Well, let's go then!" Ayame smiled widely at Naruto and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Ayame moved behind Naruto, "Alright, first of all, follow the rhythm. Since this song is quite fast-paced, you have to be faster too and dance quite energetic."

"Eh...Ehm..." Naruto tried his best to follow Ayame's movements.

"Like that, yeah! Keep it up, Naruto-kun." Ayame said cheerfully.

"_Damn...This isn't easy as it looks...I guess I'll look at how the other guys dance here and try to improvise based on the movements they make..."_ Naruto thought as he looked around while trying his best to follow Ayame's instructions.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the club, a certain trio stood together.

"Geez...We only got here not too long ago and it's already boring me..." Kiba stated as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I...I'm sure it will be more fun in a bit, Kiba-kun..." Hinata stated.

"Oi, Hinata...You can already have all the fun you want. If you'd just get on the dance floor and danced, you'd have guys swarming over you in no time..." Kiba stated.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata blushed bright red.

"It's true...After all, you're a woman." Kiba closed his eyes for a moment, "While I have to put up with this guy over here attracting all the ladies that I like too."

"Kiba..." Shino's shades sparkled in the light of one of the spotlights, "This team's ladiesman, is me. Therefor it is impossible for you to be one too."

"Shino-kun, you're so cool!" A red haired girl that clinged onto Shino's arm squealed.

"Shino-kun, do you want a drink? I could get one for you!" The black haired girl, who clinged onto Shino's other arm, asked.

"But did you just have to take em both!" Kiba yelled, sniffed the air and turned around when he realised that there was another pretty smelling girl nearby.

Kiba instantly rushed towards the girl and gave his best grin, "Hello there, miss."

The girl smiled at Kiba, "Hi."

"You're one of the finest girls I've seen in this club yet. How about a dance?" Kiba gave the girl his best seductive look.

"Kiba..." Shino walked up along with his girls to Kiba and the girl, "I'm going to get a drink for my girls and Hinata. While I'm occupying myself with that, will you keep an eye out for Hinata?"

"Well, hey there sexy thing..." The girl Kiba was hitting on said to Shino.

"Hi there." Shino replied and his shades sparkled again, this time a green sparkle.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I am Aburame Shino." Shino replied and the girl giggled, much to the dismay of the two girls already on his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing hitting on my Shino-kun, bitch!" The red haired girl asked.

"Hey! Shino-kun is mine too, you red headed whore!" The black haired girl replied.

"Ladies, calm down. I can easily share the same amount of company with each and every one of you..." Shino replied and his shades sparkled again as the girl Kiba was hitting on joined Shino's little group of ladies as well.

"Damn it, Shino! You did it again!" Kiba pointed accusingly at Shino as Shino walked off.

Shino stopped for a moment, "Kiba...This team's ladiesman, is..."

"Yeah, yeah, it's you, huh! Mark my words, Shino! By the end of the night I'll have twice the amount of girls you have!" Kiba kept pointing at Shino.

"We'll see about that..." Shino's shades sparkled again and this time the sparkle was blue.

Kiba put his hands in his pockets and walked back to Hinata was, looking around as he did.

He froze when he saw a rather beautiful brunette, dancing with a guy in a way that made Kiba's inner hound want to howl, "_Damn that's one hot girl! She got awesome moves too! That guy sure as hell is lucky!"_

Kiba then blinked for a moment and the next moment, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "_Naruto! DAMN IT! EVEN THAT BASTARD SCORES BEFORE I DO!"_

"Ehm...Ayame-chan?" Naruto blushed as Ayame's body brushed over his back, "Remind me again why you are doing this?"

"What? Are you telling me that you can sleep in the same bed as a girl, but not handle a bit of physical contact during a dance?" Ayame spinned back to his front and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I-I can..." Naruto replied as Ayame slowly went down through her knees on the beat of the music and back up again, "B-But what am I supposed to do?"

"Start by resting your hands on my hips and try to do exactly what I'm doing right now." Ayame stated, continuesly swaying slightly to the left and the right on the beat of the music.

Naruto took a deep breath, placed his hands on Ayame's hips and tried his best to follow her swaying on the rhythm of the music.

"No, You're doing it wrong. When I'm on your left side with my sway, you need to be on your right side." Ayame stated.

"Alright." Naruto said and followed Ayame's instructions.

"There we go. Now keep that up." Ayame smiled at Naruto and then turned around in one fluent motion, moving her head down and back up counter-clockwise so that her hair wouldn't get into Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the swing of this thing." Naruto grinned widely.

Ayame looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She then reached out with her hands for the back of Naruto's head and stroked with her finger tops through his hair, "Ready to go down?"

"Eh?" Naruto let out and blinked at Ayame as she moved her hands back to her sides and placed them on top of Naruto's, "Don't worry, we'll do it slow and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Just then the music was cut off and everyone stopped dancing, glaring at the DJ's station.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" Kiba yelled in the microfone he had taken from the DJ, "Make some room in the centre! You're about to get a special show!"

"Huh? That's Kiba?" Naruto said in surprise.

"He's a friend of yours?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Let's try to get closer to him then." Ayame suggested.

"Oi..If they're killing you for making me play this song, don't hold a grudge against me. I warned you..." The DJ told Kiba.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba grinned, dropped the mic and jumped down to the centre of the club.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called out and instantly the song 'Who let the dogs out' started playing.

The instant the music started playing on the song, Akamaru barged through the club doors and ran towards Kiba. The crowd quickly made a path for the huge nin-dog and Akamaru soon had made his way to his master.

"Alright, Akamaru! We're going to do what we rehearsed!" Kiba stated and Akamaru barked in reply.

"Hind legs." Kiba stated and Akamaru jumped up, balancing on his hind legs.

"Hop to the left." Kiba ordered and both he and Akamaru hopped to the left, "Hop to the right."

"Left, right, left, right, drop to the floor." Kiba commanded Akamaru and the two of them did exactly what Kiba said.

"Roll over, play dead, roll over and spin around!" Again the two of them did exactly as Kiba said, "_Just wait till I steal all the ladies with my moves, Shino...Just you wait!"_

As Ayame stood behind Naruto, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and rested her hands near his sides. Naruto looked up for a moment at Ayame and smiled at her as the two of them moved on the rhythm of the music.

"Go, Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Go, go, go!" The crowd started to chant as Kiba and Akamaru pulled out more breakdance-like moves.

Naruto then felt like someone was look at him and he turned his head, finding himself looking straight into the wide silver eyes of Hinata. She just blankly stared at Naruto for a moment and then quickly ran into the crowd and out of sight.

"Crap..." Naruto muttered, which didn't go unnoticed by Ayame, "What is it?"

"Just now...Hinata saw us. I have to find her and explain it to her." Naruto stated.

Ayame nodded, "Go quickly while most of the people are watching your friend. You should be able to spot her faster right now."

"I'll be back soon, Ayame-chan." Naruto stated as he made his way out of Ayame's arms.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting for you." Ayame replied.

Naruto nodded and made his way out of the crowd.

"_Damn it, Hinata...Where are you..."_ Naruto thought as he quickly looked around.

He saw a girl with long indigo hair run into the ladies' restroom and figured that it must've been Hinata.

"_Well, I have no problem getting in there either...Hope that she's the only one inside though..."_ Naruto thought, quickly used his Oiroke no jutsu to turn into his female version, but he kept all of his clothes on.

Naruto quickly ran towards the women's bathroom and was quite surprised when a guy suddenly stood in his way, "Hey there, hunny. What's the rush?"

Naruto twitched and punched the guy straight in his face, "Get out of my way, fag!"

He then quickly ran on towards the women's restroom, "_Damn...I should've kept my mouth shut...That just didn't sound right..."_

Once Naruto was inside the ladies' bathroom, he saw Hinata throwing water in her face, heavily panting while doing so and noticed no one else present in the bathroom.

Naruto popped out of his female disguise, "Hinata..."

Hinata jumped, turned around and stared at Naruto as she bit her lower lip. Naruto slowly walked towards Hinata and Hinata slowly backed away, breathing deeply in and out with every step.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that it isn't what you think." Naruto said when he reached the sink Hinata used and turned the water flow off.

"That's not what it looked like to me..." Hinata brought out and let another deep breath out.

"_She's not stuttering? What the...?"_ Naruto blinked and then sighed, "I know...May I at least explain it to you?"

Hinata bit her lower lip again and slightly nodded.

"I'm here with Ayame-chan because I promised her I'd go to a club with her sometime. Also, we're just good friends. And since I'm an idiot about some stuff, Ayame-chan has been kind enough to teach me a few things..." Naruto stated, "So...There's no need for you to be worried or something, alright?"

Hinata breathed deeply in and out, "I...I want to believe you, Naruto-kun..."

"_Alright...That's a good thing..._" Naruto thought and smiled softly at Hinata, "Ayame-chan is also the one who told me I should ask you out on a date..."

Hinata looked up with wide eyes at Naruto, who just smiled at her, "I was surprised by some things she said to me about you. I'm still not entirely sure if she's right, but in the end, you agreed to go out on a date with me. You remember, right? We had a lot of fun."

"O-Of course, I...remember..." Hinata slowly said.

Naruto grinned widely, "Well, I'm still not sure if you didn't reject my offer for the fact that you didn't want to hurt me or that it was for..."

"Tha-That's not true!" Hinata let out and then started fidgeting with her fingers, "I...I didn't agree because I didn't want to hurt you...I...I..."

"Well, in that case..." Naruto grinned widely, "I have nothing to worry about either, right?"

"Eh...?" Hinata let out.

"Ehehehe. Nothing, never mind, Hinata. I just hope that you aren't hurt because of me or mad at me." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

Hinata stared at Naruto and the lights in the bathroom flickered.

"What the...?" Naruto let out as he looked up at the flickering lights.

The next moment, everything went black in the bathroom as all the lights went off.

"Oi, Hinata? Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a raised voice.

"Y-Yes. I'm f-fine..." Hinata replied.

"Can you activate your Byakugan and walk towards me? I know about your fear of the darkness so..." Naruto replied as he futilely looked around for a source of light.

"Yes, I...I think I can." Hinata said, "Byakugan!"

Hinata slowly walked forward towards Naruto and stopped an inch in front of him, "I'm near you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and tightly embraced Hinata in a hug, "Alright...No need to worry then. I'm here for you. However, I do think you should get rid of your fear of darkness."

"Naruto-kun...I'm...not afraid of the dark." Hinata replied.

"Eh?"

"I...I'm not...Not at all..."

"A-Ah...I see..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "I guess I misunderstood what happened yesterday..."

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for walking away from you...I...I just..." Hinata clutched onto Naruto's shirt.

Naruto stroked through her hair, "It's alright...There's no need for you to be sorry. However, I do have one question for you..."

"E...Eh?" Hinata let out.

"Why are you so nervous around me that you stutter almost all the time? You weren't like that eventually on our date..." Naruto asked.

"Eh! I...I...Uhm...Naruto-kun...Y-You see..."

"I really like it more when you aren't nervous around me. There's no reason to be nervous around me. I won't think you're an idiot if you accidentally say something that doesn't make sense..." Naruto stated and grinned widely.

"But..." Hinata protested.

"Well, I know I can be a scary guy, ehehehe." Naruto laughed sheepishly, "However, if you keep being nervous around me, I won't be able to see the Hinata I really like. I like it when you laugh and smile, Hinata..."

"Really...? Then...Then, from now on...I'll try my best to smile and laugh for Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied.

"Promise me that isn't only for when we aren't able to see each other." Naruro said and snickered.

"I promise..." Hinata said.

Just then the lights flashed back on and Hinata instantly turned crimson red. Naruto's head perked as he heard the bathroom's door open.

"Geez, can you believe that they underestimated the power they needed to keep all the equipment running?" A young woman asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Really...You'd think that they'd know how much they needed." Another young woman replied.

"Well, at least the guys were too afraid to do anything to the women while the lights were off." A young woman replied and the laughter of a small group of women could be heard.

"_Damn it...How the heck am I going to get out of here with Hinata...? They can't find ME here! That would definitely be bad..."_ Naruto wondered as he sat on a toilet seath with Hinata on his lap, with only a single locked door seperating them from the group of women.

Hinata heavily panted and tried to calm herself and forget about the fact that she was sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered as soft as he could in Hinata's ear, "Please stay quiet...As much as I like you, I don't want a misunderstanding about what we were doing in here..."

"I understand..." Hinata whispered just as soft in return.

"And try to calm down...One sound that is any louder than a whisper could mean trouble for us..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded, "I'm trying...B-but..."

"Just a bit longer..." Naruto told her and Hinata bit her lower lip.

A few moments later, all the women had left again and Naruto placed Hinata off his lap. Hinata let out a moan she had been suppressing and breahed deeply in and out, her face flushed crimson red.

"We made it." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, while Hinata just kept breathing deeply in and out.

"Let's get back..." Naruto stated and quickly used his Oiroke no jutsu again.

"Yes..." Hinata replied.

"Ehm...Hinata?" Naruto asked, "How about you join me and Ayame-chan and ehm...I don't know...Dance with me? Maybe you can teach me something! Or perhaps I can even teach you something! Either way, you'd just might feel a bit more comfortable when being close to me afterwards..."

Hinata stared with wide eyes at Naruto for a moment and then nodded, "If...If it's alright with you...Naruto-kun..."

The instant Naruto and Hinata left the bathroom, they were somewhat greeted with Kiba taunting Shino, "Like I wanted to say before the power went off...Hah! Try to beat that, Shino!"

"No...Dancing isn't really one of my favourite activities..." Shino stated.

"See, you can't beat me! I challenge you to a dancing contest!" Kiba pointed dramatically at Shino.

"No, I refuse...I have no intention of stopping everyone from what they want to do just so you can have a try at beating me in a dance contest..." Shino stated as he walked away with his ladies.

"Damn it! Come back here, Shino! You're just afraid of looking bad in front of 'your' girls!"

"Kiba, this team's ladiesman is me. If anything, I'll make you look bad in front of everyone..." Shino's shades sparkled again.

"And will you quit saying that damned line already!" Kiba yelled.

"...Did we miss out on something?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata made their way back to where Ayame was.

"Ehm...I guess so..." Hinata replied as she looked somewhat confused towards her teammates.

"Yo, Ayame-chan! I'm back!" Naruto stated cheerfully.

"I see you brought Hinata-chan back along with you, huh?" Ayame smiled at Hinata.

"Ano...I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you." Hinata said and slightly bowed before Ayame.

"I'm Ichiraku Ayame. I hear a lot about you from Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Ayame smiled.

"You don't mind if Hinata joins us, right Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She can be your training partner, I guess. Let's see if you can dance now without me guiding you." Ayame winked at Naruto.

"Ehehehe, I hope so. Hinata, I'm in your care then." Naruto grinned at Hinata.

A couple of hours of dancing, Kiba shouting at Shino and moments where Hinata nearly passed out later, Naruto was walking Ayame back home.

"Ah...I'm tired." Naruto stretched out.

"I have to say, Naruto-kun...For someone who had their first dance experiences only a few hours ago, you became pretty damn good in the short time we had." Ayame smiled at Naruto.

"Heheh, I tried my best." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Ayame shivered, "Damn...I'm cold now..."

Naruto stared at her for a moment and then wrapped his arm around her.

"Eh? Why did you...?" Ayame looked surprised at Naruto.

"What? This is what I'm supposed to do right now, right? After all, I don't have a jacket with me and all..." Naruto replied and nodded.

Ayame smiled warmly at him and leaned a bit more against him, "Well, it's only a bit further to my place...Oh well, it doesn't matter really...Don't forget to do this when you have a date again."

"Ehehehe. I'll never forget Ayame-chan's wise teachings" Naruto grinned widely.

A bit later, they were back at Ayame's place.

Naruto had put his jacket back on and wrapped his hitai-ate around his forehead, "Well...I guess that's all, huh?"

Ayame smiled at him, "Thank you for giving me a great time. Ehm...Naruto-kun...If the opportunity ever arises again... would you mind going out to a club with me again?"

"Of course! I had a lot of fun too and Ayame-chan, you taught me a lot again tonight! Well...I'll come back sometime soon to talk to you again. You really are a great person, Ayame-chan."

"Thank you..." Ayame bend over and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head again, "Good night to you too."

Ayame watched Naruto leave her street and kept smiling at him until he was out of view. Her eyes then saddened and the little black cat, from the nearby alley, walked towards her, "Nya..."

A couple of minutes later, Naruto was back in his appartment and taking off his shoes and jacket, "Damn...I'm tired..."

Naruto stopped and looked up when he entered the living room. Temari was sitting on his bed and staring out of her window, "Oh...Oh crap!"

Temari turned towards Naruto and stared at him for a moment.

"Sorry, Temari! I completely forgot to ask him! I'll go get him right now for you!" Naruto let out.

"Naruto, don't bother. You forgot, I'm not mad or anything..." Temari replied.

"But..."

Temari sighed, stood up from Naruto's bed and gave him her stern big sister look, "Well? Where have you been?"

"Ahahaha...You see...A lot of stuff happened and I had a d-...eal with Ayame-chan so..."

Temari sighed again, "Damn it...I've been alone the entire evening, you know."

"Eh? Where's Gaara then?" Naruto asked.

"He has some stuff to take care of with Hokage-sama. He won't be back before dawn. I thought you'd be home for dinner, but in the end you didn't come until now. " Temari stated, walked back to Naruto's bed and sat down.

"It's already kind of late...You stayed up for me?" Naruto asked and sat down next to her.

Temari smirked, "Of course. If you didn't come back soon, I would've headed out to find you. After all, you pushed yourself too hard with training before, you could do it again. I'm glad that isn't the case though."

"Ahaa...I made you worry and didn't even keep my promise...You're making me feel like I'm a bad guy." Naruto sighed.

Temari slightly laughed and then jumped on top of Naruto, "You're a bad guy? A bad guy wouldn't feel bad for making a woman worry about him."

"Ehehehehe, thank you. Then, I promise I'll make sure that, that Nemar guy will visit you tomorrow evening or something."

Temari ruffled through Naruto's hair, "Thanks...Naruto, how tired are you right now?"

"Hmmm...I'd like to go to bed right now..." Naruto nodded.

"So you aren't up for a nice meal, huh...?" Temari grinned at Naruto.

"Food?" Naruto asked and his stomach grumbled loudly, making Naruto laugh sheepishly, "I think I could use a midnight snack."

"Good, because I bothered myself to get all the ingredients I need in order to make my special soup." Temari winked at Naruto.

"You...planned on making that for dinner tonight, didn't you?" Naruto stared with wide eyes at Temari.

"It doesn't matter. I have enough ingredients to make it a couple of times, so if you like it, I can make it again tomorrow..."

"Well then!" Naruto jumped up, "Let's try some of Temari's famous soup!"

"It's not that famous, you know." Temari nudged Naruto.

"Well, let's see then if it should be." Naruto grinned widely at Temari, who grinned back at him, "Let's get started then."

It wasn't very long after that, that Naruto was eating Temari's soup and almost screaming in delight.

"Damn this stuff is good!" Naruto said as he chowed it down as fast as humanly possible.

"Thank you. That isn't even the complete soup though. I don't have enough time right now to make you the real thing. Also..." Temari yawned, "I'm too tired to do all of it properly..."

"Ehehehe...I guess we should go to bed then." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her.

Naruto yawned as he crawled underneath the sheets, "Good night, Temari..."

Temari on the other hand, sat up in bed and placed Naruto's head on her lap, "I'm going to make sure you fall asleep first though..."

"Why that...?" Naruto asked as he yawned, "_Damn...I'm so tired..."_

"I just want to make sure that you do sleep...Don't worry...I'll cuddle up against you once you've fallen asleep, Naruto..." Temari said as she stroked through Naruto's hair.

Naruto yawned again, "Alright...Tomorrow, we'll make ramen that is flavored just like your soup, Temari...It will... be...even more...delicious..."

Temari smiled softly at Naruto and yawned as well, "I wished you had come home earlier, Naruto...I really missed you..."

She then carefully lifted Naruto's head up from her lap, crawled underneath sheets and cuddled up against Naruto, "Next time you'd better make sure that either you or Nemar-kun is here when Gaara is away for a night...Though I don't think there will be a next time, huh?"

Temari deeply breathed in and out, rubbed her cheek against Naruto's back and smiled, "Sweet dreams, Naruto..."


	14. Chapter 14: Tears of Heaven

**A/N:** Here it is then! Chapter 14 which took me hella long due to school and other matters! It's still pretty raw and unchecked on erros, but I'll work on a more proper version soon enough. I'd like to thank all the reviewers of the previous chapter and everyone who read it. Was fun to see some of your thoughts XD! Anyway, I have some sad news. It will probably take hella long for me to complete Chapter 15. This due to school and the like, but also because I need to order all it's content and research a bit. Also I'd like to know, since chapter 15 contains the bachelorette party, if you guys and girls would like to see Romanji or English lyrics for the karaoke part of the party! After all, what is a Japanese anime based story with a bachelorette party without some karaoke! Er...Hmmm...Not much else to say I guess, other than thanks to all the usual people. If you have any questions or need something clarified about this chapter, don't hesitate to ask me in a review or in a post on the forums. Hope to see all of you soon again and that chapter 15 won't take ages to be written like this one XD!

Now on with the story!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tears of Heaven**

----Two days ago----

"Kukuku...Finally, we meet again..." Orochimaru chuckled as his a wicked grin formed on his face, "Konohagakure no Sato..."

"Well...It's only been a bit more than two and a half years, but..." Orochimaru paused a moment to grin wider, "I can't miss out on the wedding of my old comrades, can I? No..."

Orochimaru chuckled, "It's not that I can't miss out on it, it's that I don't want to miss out on it...The moment where I reveal myself to them...And the grandslaughter afterwards...Today, I'll take all of their happiness and shatter it along with Konoha."

Orochimaru let out his trademark omnipresent unholy laughter as he threw his head back and stared at the morning sky.

"Orochimaru-sama...I don't want to interrupt your narrating, but..." Kabuto straightened his glasses.

"What is it, Kabuto? Are you unable to see that I'm in the middle of using my trademark omnipresent unholy laughter that will definitely make all the babies in Konoha wake up and cry?" Orochimaru gave Kabuto a questioning look.

"Well...I can see that...However, the problem is that this is Iwagakure...not Konoha...We headed" Kabuto coughed "In the wrong direction..."

"What was that?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Kabuto.

"It seems we have gone in the wrong direction, Orochimaru-sama...Also..." Kabuto gulped, "It seems your unholy laughter has waken _him_ up..."

Orochimaru chuckled, "I see...Ohayo gozaimasu...Sasuke-kun..."

"...Orochimaru...You know I like my sleep...I like it a _lot_..."

"Kukuku...The more you sleep, the less time you can spend on training..." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder and grinned widely.

"Lately you haven't been teaching me anything at all...You snake bastard..."

Orochimaru turned around and gave Sasuke a wicked grin before clapping in his hands twice and looking away from Sasuke, "Alright, everyone...We're heading back to Otogakure. Once we're back, I want the person who messed up on the directions in my chambers. Well then, let's hurry back."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" Orochimaru's army stated and jumped off.

"Oi...Are you listening to me, Orochimaru! I'm demanding that you teach me a new technique right _now_..."

"Kabuto...We're leaving..." Orochimaru stated and ran off, Kabuto following closely behind.

"Ignoring me, huh? I'll show you, you piece of snake crap..."

Kabuto looked over his shoulder for a moment at Sasuke, who seemed all but happy, and then quickly moved on.

"Orochimaru-sama...Forgive my rudeness, but isn't it bad to _not_ teach him a new jutsu right now?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru chuckled and grinned again, "No...I am teaching him right now...How to catch up with his enemies, that is..."

"...I don't think that's a great idea." Kabuto replied as his eyes darted to the left and right corners, almost expecting Sasuke to catch them soon.

"Well...That makes this trip that much more interesting..." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto from the corners of his eyes, "I'm going up ahead...Have fun with Sasuke-kun, Kabuto..."

With that, Orochimaru disappeared from Kabuto's sight and Kabuto cursed his luck. Once Orochimaru noticed that he was far ahead of them, he slowed down and took out his compass.

"_Heh...Looks like I shouldn't play with Sasuke-kun when I carry this thing around..."_ Orochimaru stared at his compass for a moment and then looked at his watch, "_Sasuke-kun's electric chakra moves are messing these tools up...Well, that is fine...I'll finally get a chance to torture the laborers again..."_

"_Then play with Sasuke-kun, torture the laborers again, play with Sasuke-kun again, then..._" Orochimaru chuckled, "_It goes on forever until I make his body mine!"_

Orochimaru bellowed another unholy laughter and then suddenly shut up, "_I think there was something I had planned before that loop of events...But what was it? Something about a rumor of a beautiful blonde boy somewhere...Ah...If I can't remember it, then it must be meaningless...If not, it will come back in time..."_

----Back to present time, The morning of the 12th of February----

Naruto's eyes twitched and he let out a yawn. He then opened his eyes and felt well rested and wide awake. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Temari as the bright and early rays of sunlight fell upon her face.

"_Hehe, I wish I could wake up every morning like this! Well rested and the first thing I see being the beautiful face of a girl, who's asleep!"_ Naruto thought and gently stroked a few locks of hair out of Temari's face, "_I'd better not wake Temari up, though...and instead sneak out of bed without her noticing..."_

Naruto carefully crawled out of Temari's arms and jumped nimbly out of his bed, "Well then, let's...hm?"

He looked at Temari, who's eyes twitched as she clutched onto random parts of the sheets and Naruto let out a sigh, "Alright, alright...I got it already."

Naruto quickly crawled back underneath the sheets and placed himself close to Temari again. Temari almost instantly wrapped her arms around him again and rolled over, lying half on top of Naruto.

"Sorry, Temari..." Naruto carefully sat up and laid Temari against him, "I'm too awake to fall asleep again...And I don't feel like lying down either."

"Well, don't blame me for it when you wake up..." Naruto smiled at Temari as he pulled the sheets up over her shoulder, "_Really...How does this girl sleep at home? Does she hold her pillow all the time or something?"_

He then turned his head to his window and stared out of it, "_Today seems like a nice day...Almost no clouds at all in the sky and it's really sunny."_

A smile crossed Naruto's face and he just kept staring out of his window. Temari slowly opened her eyes and slightly tilted her head up, "...Naru...to?"

"Ah, you're finally awake, huh?" Naruto smiled widely at Temari, "Good morning, Temari."

Temari blinked at him and then jumped up, a blush forming on her face, "Uh...I...did we...Were...ehm..."

"Ehehehe, sorry, Temari. I was wide awake and you decided that you should sleep half on top of me." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head, "But I didn't feel like lying down so I sat up and let you sleep against me."

"A...Ah...I see...Sorry, Naruto..." Temari sheepishly grinned at him.

"No, it doesn't really matter, so don't worry about it." Naruto smiled at Temari for a moment and then jumped off his bed, "Well then, shall I make breakfast for us?"

"Alright, I'll help you out." Temari said and motioned to get out of bed as well until Naruto spoke up, "No, it's alright. I'm wide awake and bursting with energy, while you are still kind of sleepy. So just stay in bed for a bit longer, ne?"

"O-...Ok." Temari replied and laid back down.

"Ne, Temari..." Naruto opened the cabinet where he kept his ramen and took two cups out, "Do you mind if we eat outside this morning?"

"Outside?" Temari gave Naruto a confused look and then looked out the window, "You don't have any chairs on your balcony right? I don't really wanna sit on the floor or something..."

"No, I'm not talking about my balcony. I know a better place to sit and enjoy the view!" Naruto grinned at Temari as he prepared the cups of ramen, "Well...It should be a bit warmer there too."

"We-Well...Fine then. However, if it gets too cold, I'm going back inside."

Naruto snickered, "Don't worry, even this early in the morning it should be quite nice there."

A bit later, Naruto and Temari each had a cup of ramen in their hands and a pair of chopsticks as Naruto guided the two of them into his small storage room.

"Hmm...Ano, Naruto?" Temari looked around in the small room, "I know this is where you keep my bags and all your shinobi equipment, but I don't really see a way to get somewhere outside to sit down..."

Naruto grinned widely, "I know. Here, hold my ramen for a moment."

Temari looked confused at Naruto as he handed her his ramen and she kept her eyes focussed on Naruto. Naruto removed a cloak from the wall, which looked remarkably a lot like the real wall.

He placed his hands on the wall, slightly pushed it back and moved it aside, revealing a passage way behind the wall.

"Naruto...What is...?" Temari got cut off by Naruto, "Just follow me already."

Temari followed Naruto into the small passage, which was lit up by a soft blue light at the end of it. Naruto pushed the 'wall' on the end of the passage away and Temari raised an eyebrow, "Another cloak?"

"Yeah. This one is a bit different from your regular ninja cloak though..."

"Hmm..." Temari let out and followed Naruto out the passage.

"This is...?" Temari looked around surprised to find her standing on a balcony-like platform and looking out on a large part of Konoha.

"Ehehehe. This is basically my second balcony. I call it my shinobi balcony! How do you like it?" Naruto grinned widely at Temari.

"The view is great. Is this the place?" Temari asked as she looked around, trying to find out if there was any other place they could directly go to from there.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "I don't come here very often. Mostly during the summer when I'm not training and decide to kick back and relax a bit."

Temari looked over her shoulder at Naruto as he walked towards her and she noticed the cloak falling back into place and looking like the rest of the wall.

"Hmmm...Naruto...What's up with that cloak? Something is different about it compared to your average ninja cloak, right?"

"Ehehehe. I'm not sure myself. It was a gift of Sandaime-jiji. He said that he added some weird sealing system to it." Naruto turned around and pointed at the part where the cloak was, " That blue light you saw was the light of the sealing system. Basically, it makes sure that it makes the cloak look and feel like the rest of the wall."

"Heh, pretty cool." Temari said as she sat down on the edge of the platform along with Naruto.

"Yeah! Also, the only one who can push it aside is me right now!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Hm...What do you mean? It's just a cloak...Even a cat could easily get through it, right?"

"No. I told you already that it feels like a wall too, right? That means if you'd punch the cloak part, it would feel like punching a sturdy wall." Naruto smiled at Temari, "The only ones that can put it aside are the ones who have a bit of their hair attached to the back of the cloak."

"Impressive." Temari nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"Ehm...Anyway, enough talk about that thing. Let's eat!" Naruto cheerfully announced and removed the lid of the ramen cup, "Itadakimasu!"

Temari smiled at Naruto for a moment and then she too removed the lid of the ramen cup, "Itadakimasu."

"You know, Naruto? You're right. This place is quite warm already." Temari stated and a gentle breeze blew through her hair, "It's really nice."

"Hehehe. I told you, right?" Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari, "It's been a while since I last had a meal here instead of inside. Oh well! Ehehehe."

Temari stared at Naruto for a moment, then scooted closer towards him and continued eating her ramen.

"Eh? Temari? Didn't you sit further away from me just a second ago?" Naruto asked once he had swallowed a bunch of noodles.

"N-No. What makes you think that?" Temari closed her eyes and slightly raised her nose up in the air as a slight blush crawled on her face, "I just shifted my position. That's all."

"Hmmmm...Really, huh?" Naruto gave Temari a questioning look, "You're acting a bit weird today, Temari..."

"The one who is acting weird today, isn't me." Temari said and leaned her head against Naruto's, "Tell me already. Why are you doing all of this for me all of a sudden?"

Naruto blinked and then sheepishly laughed, "Well...I still feel a bit guilty about forgetting to ask that Nemar guy to visit you last night, so..."

"Liar."

"Eh...? What's that supposed to mean!"

"That you're a bad liar." Temari placed both her hands on Naruto's head and leaned her head on them.

"I'm not lying! I really do feel ba-..."

"But I already told you that it didn't matter to me, right?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Besides, you promised me you'd get him to visit me tonight, right?"

Naruto sighed, "Not only that, but I promised Tenten I'd ask him to visit her today as well. Well, I guess I'll ask him this afternoon."

"Why wait till the afternoon?"

"Because I'm going to train this morning by myself, of course! I'm going to work on my own jutsu...I think." Naruto grinned widely and slightly nodded.

"Hmmm...I'll join you then." Temari slightly nodded as well.

"Thanks, but I don't know if you can help me develop my own jutsu." Naruto gave Temari a evil grin.

"Watch your mouth, little genin. You _are_ talking to a jounin from Sunagakure, you know." Temari ruffled through Naruto's hair.

"Correction, I'm a chuunin." Naruto grinned widely at Temari.

"Chuunin? When the...? You didn't even attend to the last few chuunin exams!"

"Ehehehe. Well, I sort of did clear the chuunin exam way back and since I've increased in skill, Ero-sennin told me that I had been promoted to chuunin as well." Naruto's grin widened and he sheepishly laughed.

"Geez...You cheater." Temari stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Well then..." Naruto stretched out, "Let's head back inside and get ready to head out and train."

"Hmmmm...Do we have to?" Temari asked as she looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes, "I like it here."

"I like it here too, but...do you really want everyone in Konoha to see you like this?" Naruto grinned widely at Temari.

"Ehm..." Temari looked at her mostly loose kimono and then sheepishly laughed, "I guess not."

"Then let's go." Naruto said as he held the cloak out of the way so Temari could pass through.

Once Temari stood in the small passage, Naruto headed into it as well and the cloak fell back in place, once again emitting a soft blue light.

"Naruto...?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Temari?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Temari.

"This may sound kind of weird...but could you add my hair to that seal too?" Temari didn't turn around to face Naruto.

"Yeah, I think I can. All I have to do is a add a piece of your hair to the centre of the seal." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Why do you want to be able to use that thing anyway? It's not like you'd use it often, right?"

Temari turned around and smirked at him, "Well, it's a better way to sneak into your home and give you a surprise visit than breaking into it through the window or front door."

"Hm? You're staying over here so why would you want to give me a surprise visit in my own home?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at Temari.

Temari's smirk faded, "I probably can't stay here forever, now can I...One day I'll have to go back to Suna and probably stay away from Konoha for a long while..."

"Oh yeah...I didn't really think about that..." Naruto frowned for a moment and then grinned widely, "Well, let's add your hair to the seal then!"

Temari smiled softly at Naruto, "How much do you need?"

"Just a few hairs should be enough."

"Alright, give me a second..." Temari said and moved her hand to the back of her head, carefully pulling out a couple of hairs, "Is this enough?"

Naruto nodded as he took Temari's hair into his hands, "Yeah, that should do. There's not much to adding them to the seal anyway, so give me a moment."

He placed his hand containing the few hairs Temari had given him on the cloak, and almost immediately they lit up and emitted a soft blue light.

"That should do it!" Naruto turned around and grinned at Temari, "Now let's get properly dressed and head out for training!"

"I'm using the bathroom first." Temari smirked at him.

Naruto shrugged, "Fine by me, just hurry up so we can train."

Temari turned around and as she headed out the passage, she muttered, "Well... I know a very fast way to take a shower and the like..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Temari?" Naruto asked as he quickly ran after her, "No...Nothing at all."

Naruto looked suspiciously at Temari, "_Hmmm...I could've sworn I heard her say something..."_

Temari quickly gather her belongings, headed into the bathroom and before closing the door behind her, she stuck her head out, "You just wait patiently there, Naruto. I'll be done soon enough."

Naruto sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, "_Hmmm...I wonder how I can use the Rasengan to create my own jutsu..."_

A while later, the bathroom door went open once again.

"Now presenting...The all refreshed and entirely fresh-smelling kunoichi from Sunagakure!" Temari exclaimed, jumped out of the bathroom, raised her hands up in the air and striking a pose, "Temari!"

Naruto cheerfully applauded for her and grinned widely at her, "Woohoo!"

"Thank you. Thank you." Temari said as she took a few bows before Naruto.

Naruto jumped off his bed, "That makes it my turn. I'll hurry up as well, so hold your equipment ready. We're heading out almost as soon as I'm done." Temari nodded as she walked past Naruto and he headed into the bathroom with all that he needed to get changed.

A while later, Temari and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha and heading for the training grounds.

"Are you sure _you_ can create such a jutsu?" Temari crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Hmmmm...I'm not sure...Ero-Sennin told me I should use the way the Rasengan works to create my own jutsu..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and pondered, "But I'm still not sure how to use it to create a jutsu that is fast, covers an area and has an immense amount of power as well..."

"Well for me it's easy since I can use my fan." Temari smirked at Naruto, "However you are mostly limited to using just chakra for this new move, right?"

"Probably." Naruto nodded once, "I have a lot of chakra so using enough chakra to cover an entire area shouldn't be too hard. The problem is making it attack my opponent, not hurt me and not leaving me open for attack when or after I use the jutsu."

"Well, we'll figure it out once we start training." Temari shrugged and then smiled at Naruto, "Your mind is more focussed in battle anyway. Also..."

"Also what?" Naruto looked confused at Temari as her smile turned into a grin, "If anyone can keep you on your toes, it's me."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto grinned widely, "Now let's hurry! I want to get started as soon as possible!"

Temari nodded at Naruto and smiled before the two of them increased their pace and started jumping from roof to roof until they reached Naruto's regular training area.

"This is it, huh?" Temari asked as they landed in a small clearing in a forest.

"Yeah." Naruto replied and Temari instantly snapped her fan open, "Then, let the training begin."

"O-Oi! Temari! Wait!" Naruto let out but his words fell on deaf ears as Temari let out a war cry and send a strong gust of wind towards him.

Naruto quickly jumped behind one of the trees as the wind blew violently around him, "Damn it...She wasn't kinding about the battle thing..."

"Naruto, you're not Shikamaru. Stop cowering behind that tree and get back here." Temari stated in a raised voice, "You're going to develop a new jutsu that's going to defeat an opponent like me. Right. Now."

"_Oi, oi...Are you serious, Temari! It's not like it's easy to just create a perfectly new jutsu."_ Naruto sweatdropped as he carefully peeked around the corner of the tree, "_Well...It's basically not a new jutsu, but one based on how the Rasengan works. However, using the stages of the Rasengan to create a new jutsu to defeat long ranged jutsu will be hard as hell."_ (A/N: The stages Naruto is referring to are the random rotation of chakra, the exploding effect or power part of the Rasengan and the creating the layer to contain both rotation and power)

"If you're not coming out by yourself, then I'll force you to come out." Temari slighty threw her fan up with her left hand, caught it with her right and created another whirlwind by waving her fan from left to right in one powerful swing.

This time the wind left cuts in the trunk of the tree and Naruto began to slowly charge up his Rasengan.

"Let's see...Rotation..." Naruto said to himself as he started to rotate chakra in his right hand.

"Add enough power to it...And then add the layer to contain the two..." Naruto did the next two steps of creating the Rasengan and then stared at the blue sphere in his hands.

"Naruto, if you take much longer, I'll cut down that tree..." Temari and swung her fan twice, sending two whirlwinds at the same time.

"_Put too much power in the Rasengan and it will become unstable and it will just blow up before you can even try to use it. That's why Odama Rasengan needs an Kage Bunshin and an extra chakra layer to hold it's power...But there was something...When I learned the Rasengan from Ero-Sennin..."_ Naruto pondered as leaves from the tree fell down on him.

"Last chance, Naruto. If you won't come out now, I'll start using my jutsu." Temari warned him.

"_That's it!"_ Naruto jumped back in to view and ran forward towards Temari with his Rasengan.

Temari momentarily narrowed her eyes and then swung her fan again with all her might, "Ninpou: Kamaitachi!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed and just before the whirlwind reached him, his Rasengan emitted a bright light.

The next moment there was an explosion of chakra, which knocked both shinobi back and caused damage to the surrounding environment. The two of them each collapsed against a tree, inhaling and exhaling deeply because they had just got the wind knocked out of them.

"Looks like...you did it." Temari panted and smirked at Naruto, "But what the heck did you do?"

Naruto snickered for a moment, "Back when I was just learning the Rasengan...The second stage of learning it was to make a rubber ball explode."

"So you made the Rasengan explode, huh?" Temari smirked at Naruto as she still panted.

Naruto smirked at her, "Well...Something like that."

"Though it didn't do much other than repelling my Kamaitachi no jutsu...Looks like you'll need to find a way to attack at the same time." Temari smirked back at him.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned, "If I'm right, something else should've happened."

Temari shrugged and raised her hands up in the air, "Other than the fact it knocked me back and the impact against the tree knocked the wind out of me, I really don't..."

She suddenly grew silent as pieces of the top of her kimono started to rip apart and fall off. Temari quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest, her right hand pressing on her left shoulder and vice versa.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head for a moment, "See...Something DID happen."

If glares could do anything other than scare a person, Naruto probably would've been blown up by the glare Temari was giving him right then and there.

"Ehm...Temari...?" Naruto smiled nervously at Temari as he stood up, "No need to make such a scary face. So...ehm...smile? Please?"

Temari kept looking straight into Naruto's eyes, her glare just as sharp as before, "Pretty please then?"

"You planned on this all along, didn't you?" Temari asked him as she momentarily closed her eyes.

"N-No...After all, it wasn't me that added the cutting part to your jutsu. Ehehehe..." Naruto sheepishly laughed and Temari let out a sigh, "Here. I'll lend you my jacket."

Temari looked up at Naruto as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Naruto took a step away from her and Temari just stared straight into his eyes, "_Eh...? Still not good enough? That should do for now, right?"_

"Do you mind?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto vigorously shook his head, "What?"

"Would you turn around for a few seconds, Naruto?" Temari clarified.

"Oh!" Naruto slightly blushed before turning around, "Yeah, no problem."

"_Damn...Didn't think her kamaitachi would cut that well..."_ Naruto thought as he heard Temari put his jacket on and zip it up.

"Alright. That should do it." Temari said and Naruto turned back around.

Naruto slightly gasped and then grinned widely, "You know, that doesn't look all too bad on you."

"Now that you mention it...It does look rather..." Temari said as she gave herself a better look, "Well, either way...It will be good enough until we head back home. No more cutting effects to my jutsu during this training."

"Ehehehe. Yeah." Naruto grinned widely, "I don't want to lose my shirt as well."

"In that case, maybe I should keep the cutting effects." Temari smirked at him.

"Eh!" Naruto let out as his eyes slightly widened, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I'm just kidding." Temari turned around and waved dismissively with her hand, "Let's continue training, shall we?"

Naruto nodded in reply and they continued with their training. Before they knew it, an hour had passed.

"Alright, Naruto. We'll go for..." Temari stopped mid-sentence and slightly turned her head so she could partly look over her shoulder, "For a shinobi you sure are lousy at hiding your presence from us...Come out already."

"Hm? Who are you talking about?" Naruto titled his head to the left to look past Temari.

"O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun...Temari-san..."

"Hinata?" Naruto blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm wondering too..." Temari raised an eyebrow at Hinata, "Why were you trying to stay out of our view?"

"I...I was going to do my morning training on the nearby training ground. Just as I got here, a strong gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet and it came from here." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and looked shyly at Naruto, "I got worried and decided to see what was going on..."

"What would you have done if one of us was really fighting an enemy and that enemy would've sensed you coming before you even realised it?" Temari asked as she placed her hand on her hip, "Really...If you want to sneak up on someone, be more careful..."

"Oi, Temari..." Naruto said and gave Temari a skeptical look, "You do realise you're a Jounin and that even you didn't notice her until just a few moments ago."

Temari slightly stuck her nose up in the air, "Sorry, but I happened to be distracted by a certain someone."

"Hmmm...Are you really a Jounin? We were fighting and you were distracted..." Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "That's not very Jounin-like, you know."

Temari's left eye twitched, "I didn't see you pass an entire exam, though..."

"And I didn't see any Jounin level skill from you yet." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Temari.

"And _I_ didn't see any level of skill from you other than screwing up an A-ranked jutsu." Temari stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"I've got more than enough skill to take on a certain _Jounin_ here though." Naruto gave Temari a wicked grin.

Temari pointed with her fan towards Naruto and gave him a sharp glare, "You want to try that Jounin, lil' _Chuunin_ boy?"

"Heh. Bring it on then!" Naruto grinned widely at her.

The next moment, Temari jumped on top of Naruto and the two of them started to fight like cat and dog, creating a rather large cloud of dust.

"I'm going to pin you to the ground and make you give up, Temari!"

"I'd like to see you try that while I'm biting your head off!"

"You can't even reach my head! I'll have you down before you know it!"

"There's no way I'll lose to you!"

Hinata gave the two of them a worried look and then she suddenly smiled and started to giggle. Hearing Hinata's giggling between their screams about who was going to beat who and the like, Naruto and Temari stopped fighting and stared at Hinata.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Temari asked as she held Naruto by his wrists.

"That's what I'm wondering too." Naruto blinked at Hinata as he sat on top of Temari.

Hinata stopped giggling and smiled at the two of them as she shook her head, "I just had a funny thought..."

"Hm?" Naruto and Temari let out.

Hinata's eyes slightly saddened, "I thought...'This is kind of like a lover's quarrel, right?'...I don't even know why that came to my mind...Gomen..."

Naruto and Temari blinked at Hinata for a moment and then looked at each other, a bright blush forming on their faces. The two of them quickly jumped and straightened their clothes.

Temari coughed and closed her eyes, "I...I have to say, you do have some skill, Naruto..."

"Y-Yeah, you do too..." Naruto closed his eyes and firmly nodded, "I acknowledge you as a true Jounin now..."

A soft breeze blew past the three of them during the moment of silence that followed.

"Ano..." Hinata said softly, "Shouldn't you get back to training now...?"

"Ehehehe." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, we should. How about you join us, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata slightly tilted her head up and looked at Naruto, "If that's alright with Temari-san..."

Temari smirked, "Well, maybe it will pressure this guy a bit more with two opponents. One using long-ranged attacks and one using closed range attacks should be tough to handle by yourself..."

"Then, Temari..." Naruto smiled at Temari, "Please take a break to rest a bit."

"Hm? Why?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Because it would be too easy to take both of you on when one of you is already a bit tired." Naruto smiled widely at Temari, "Also, you deserve a break after helping me train for over an hour or so."

"A..." Temari paused, let out a breath and smiled back at Naruto, "Alright. However, you'd better not complain when the two of us defeat you."

"Don't worry. If I can pull this jutsu off, you two won't stand a chance!" Naruto grinned widely at Temari as she walked away and sat down against a tree.

"Ehm...Naruto-kun?" Hinata took a few small steps towards Naruto, "What exactly are we going to do for training?"

"We're going to have a fight and while we're fighting I'll try to find a way to make a new jutsu." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Since Temari is a long ranged specialist, I had a bit more time to try out my jutsu. However, against someone like you who uses Jyuuken, it will be a bit harder, right?"

"Na...Naruto-kun? You want me to use...?" Hinata let out as she stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned at Hinata and flexed his muscles, "Don't hold back, Hinata. I want to see how strong you've gotten over these past two years."

"B-But...! What if..." Hinata protested.

"Hinata, don't worry about me. I know you'll won't try to kill me and I can take more than just a few hits." Naruto smiled softly at her, "I'm more worried about hurting you than I am about getting hurt."

"Hmph..." Temari let out and looked away from Naruto.

"Then...Naruto-kun, you really want me to not hold back then?" Hinata asked as she placed her arms vertically in front of her chest.

"Give it everything you've got, Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then..." Hinata said as she took her jacket off and casted it aside.

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment, "_Wow..._"

Hinata shifted her position, stretched out her left arm towards Naruto and held her right hand to the side of her chest.

"Ikimasu." Hinata activated her Byakugan and her eyes flared with chakra.

Naruto slightly gasped and readied himself for combat as well, "_What the...Hinata's attitude completely changed all of sudden."_

"Haa!" Hinata let out as she thrust her right hand towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned his body away from Hinata's attack, but before he could counter-attack, Hinata's left palm was heading towards him.

"_Damn...Her attacks are getting faster!"_ Naruto thought as Hinata's attacking speed gradually increased as he kept trying dodge her attacks, "_I've got to fend off her attacks somehow!"_

Hinata thrust her right hand forward again and this time Naruto was a bit more prepared for it, "_This is it!"_

Naruto pushed Hinata's right arm away with his left hand and threw a punch at her. However, Hinata had no trouble evading the punch as she arched back, making Naruto's punch go right over her.

Hinata didn't hesitate a single moment as she knocked Naruto's arm away with her left hand before straightening back up and positioning herself so close to Naruto that there barely was a single inch of space between them.

At that moment, Naruto felt as if time froze when Hinata looked him straight into his eyes. Slowly, the world started to move again as Hinata tugged her thumb, ring finger and pinky away, only leaving her index and middle finger.

Hinata's lips moved and Naruto could only hear one word, "Hakke."

Temari narrowed her eyes at Hinata and Naruto, "Hm?"

"Eh...?" Hinata let out and looked down towards her arms, finding Naruto holding onto her wrists.

"Ehehehe." Naruto grinned widely, "That was close. I didn't expect you to be _that_ serious, Hinata."

"Since when the hell are you able to react that fast?" Temari asked as she raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I have my moments." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Ero-sennin somewhat trained me to react as fast as possible in certain situations. I knew that no matter what type of move it was, if Hinata's technique starts with 'Hakke' I have to stop it from hitting me."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly let out, "I...I wasn't planning to use chakra!"

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head, "Why not?"

"I...don't want to hurt you..." Hinata said and looked away from Naruto, "A-Also...You need your chakra for that move you're trying to create, right?"

"Well, that's true." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Hinata, "However, I already told you that you shouldn't worry about me getting hurt..."

"A-Alright...But, I would've interrupted your training if I sealed of your chakra paths..." Hinata replied and bit her lip.

Naruto looked with a bit of confusion at Hinata, "Didn't you see my fight against Neji two and a half years ago? I have a way to bypass the effects the Jyuuken attacks that aim for the tenketsu have."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked and shyly looked at Naruto, "Y-You do...?"

"Well, it's not something I like to use though..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Temari momentarily closed her eyes, "Alright...I think I've rested more than enough right now. Let's cut the small talk and get back to training..."

"Hmmm...Both of you already?" Naruto asked, "But I haven't seen a lot of Hinata's advancement yet..."

"You can still see her techniques when it's two on one..." Temari said as she stood up and then she smirked at Naruto, "Or do you think it's too much to have both of us against you?"

"Hehe." Naruto grinned at Temari, "I could take both of you on any day! Give it all you've got!"

"A-Ano...Naruto-kun...?"

"Hinata." Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and smiled at her, "Attack me with everything you've got, alright? This isn't just training for me. It's also training for you and Temari."

"I'll do my best then." Hinata nodded and smiled at Naruto, "_For you, Naruto-kun..."_

Naruto jumped back and cracked his knuckles as he flashed a wicked grin at the two girls, "Well then...Let's get wild."

Two hours had passed before the three of them were too exhausted to continue training. Hinata sat slumped down against a tree, Temari supported herself on her fan and Naruto just panted heavily.

"Hehe..." Naruto let out and grinned, "Looks like that's it for today's training, ne?"

"Geez..." Temari panted, "Not only having us attack you but defend against your attacks a million times as well...It really takes it's toll in the end..."

Naruto stumbled over to the tree Hinata was sitting against and sat down besides her, "Try using as much chakra as possible in an instant for an attack...I'm supposed to have a lot of chakra, but even I can't do something like that for over two hours..."

"We...We did our best, ne Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she shyly looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Both you and Temari were amazing. If you two were able to last another minute, I would've been down for the count, ehehehe."

Temari walked over Hinata and Naruto and fell down next to him, "Well, it doesn't really matter, but damn Naruto...Your stamina is insane...Fighting two people and being able to last as long as both of them is just crazy."

"Ehehehe...It's what I..." Naruto said before his eyes closed and he fell against Hinata, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Temari tilted her head and stared at Naruto for a moment before letting out a sigh, "That idiot...What does he think he's doing...Falling asleep all of sudden..."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked at Temari and stared at Naruto's face for a moment, "Naruto-kun's asleep...?"

"I've been living with this idiot for almost two weeks now..." Temari stated and hit Naruto multiple times on his head with just one finger, "He's asleep alright. Geez...Did he had to make us worry like that..."

"H-He must be tired, ne? A-After all Naruto-kun did give everything h-he got during training..." Hinata replied and looked at Temari.

"Well this big idiot does have a point though..." Temari said as she wrapped an arm around his waist, rested her head on his shoulder and looked at Hinata, "We could use a bit of rest...Wouldn't you say so, Hinata...?"

Hinata's eyes darted to Temari's arm and then back to Temari's eyes, looking at her with slightly bigger eyes than before, "Y-Yes...We should...rest a bit..."

"Wake me up when we're ready to go then." Temari said and closed her eyes.

Hinata stared at Temari for another moment and then carefully rested her head against Naruto's. An hour later, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. (A/N: ZOMG, Another time skip...I know people, I know...Sadly, there isn't any other way XD)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes blinked a couple of times and then his stomach grumbled again, completely wakening up the blonde shinobi. Naruto yawned and just when he was about to close his mouth again, a wind blew Hinata's hairs into his mouth.

"Ah, what the...!" Naruto let out as he spit Hinata's hairs out of his mouth a coughed a bit, "Blegh."

He then momentarily stared at the blue hairs hanging in front of his eyes and carefully ran his hands through them. Naruto tilted his eyes upwards even though he didn't need to do that in order to tell that Hinata was resting her head against his.

After tilting his eyes upwards, he turned them to his right and saw Temari's blonde locks, "Now how did we end up like this?"

"_Oh well...I'd better wake them up. Let's see...Probably, Hinata first. After all, she's resting her head on mine..."_ Naruto thought as he moved his eyes towards Hinata, "_But...How am I going to wake her up?"_

Out of nowhere, a little Jiraiya, with a red skin, tail and horns, popped up on Naruto's shoulder.

"_Hey, Naruto! Look at those melons! Sink your teeth into them! This is the perfect cha...er...I mean, way to wake her up!"_ The little Jiraiya told Naruto and began to make some weird movements, "_And while you're at it don't forget to do things like _this _and _that_! Oh and not mention _that _and _that _and_ that _and_ that _and definitely _THIS!"

On Naruto's other shoulder, a little Ayame appeared with snow white wings and a halo above her head, "_No, Naruto-kun! Don't listen to him! Wake her up with a kiss."_

"_Where the heck did you two come from?"_ Naruto asked the two, whom sat on his shoulders.

"_Some sort of fiery dimension?"_ The little Jiraiya asked.

"_A sweet little place filled with fluffy clouds?"_ The little Ayame asked at the same time.

"_O...k...What's up with the looks then?"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.

"_I'm Angel Ayame! With my fluffy white wings, cute looks and absolute innocence, I spread love and fluff around the world!"_ Angel Ayame cheerfully announced as she flew in a circle around Naruto's head and gracefully landed again on his shoulder.

"_Let's just say that I'm a man that wants to see everyone...happy as well."_ The mini Jiraiya stated and grinned widely, "_And er...You can call me Advocate Jiraiya."_

Naruto exchanged looks with the two little beings, "_Right..."_

"_Now, Naruto...I know you, you know me...We both know that you'd like to make those two girls happy..."_ Advocate Jiraiya stated as he leaned with one hand against Naruto's neck, "_And I've got a jutsu here...It's guaranteed to provide happiness for Temari, Hinata and even for you!"_

"_No, Naruto-kun! Don't listen to him! He'll get you into trouble!"_ Angel Ayame flew in front of Naruto's face and gave Naruto the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, "_Please listen to me...I promise I won't get you into any trouble..."_

"_Gaaah!"_ Advocate Jiraiya let out and walked towards the edge of Naruto's shoulder, "_Puppy dog eyes, the devil's bane...I can't beat that...Just realise that you missed a damned good chance here, kiddo..."_

"_Er...Ok...So what do I do now, Ayame-chan?"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at the smiling little Ayame.

"_Wake her up with a kiss!"_ Angel Ayame said cheerfully.

"_Where am I supposed to kiss her when I'm in this position...?" _Naruto pointed out the fact that Hinata's head was resting on his and that Temari was cuddled up against him.

"_Neck? Cheek? Lips? Nose? Forehead? Anywhere is fine with me as long as it's above her chest!"_ Angel Ayame said cheerfully.

"_Hm...I guess so...Well then..." _Naruto as he carefully moved his left arm so that he could properly move it, "_Let's see if this works then."_

Naruto carefully moved his head and sat straight up, Hinata's head softly landing on his shoulder. In a clumsy manner, Naruto slightly tilted Hinata's head back and moved his lips towards hers.

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."_ Angel Ayame chanted.

Naruto stopped and turned his head back around, giving Angel Ayame a glance as she looked innocently back at him, "_What?"_

Naruto turned back around, gulped and tried to kiss Hinata again.

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, ki-..."_ Angel Ayame chanted once again.

"_Gah! Will you quit that!"_ Naruto turned back to the little Ayame once again.

"_Sorry..."_ Angel Ayame pouted and looked to her feet.

"_It's alright, but if I hear one more kiss chant, I AM going to kiss Hinata somewhere inappropriate!"_

Naruto turned back around and almost instantly there was another chant, "_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

Naruto glared towards his shoulder, "_Not from you!"_

"_Damn it all..."_ Advocate Jiraiya let out and popped off again.

Naruto sighed and glanced at Angel Ayame, who was staring intently at Hinata, "_Shouldn't you disappear as well?"_

"_And miss this? Heavens, no!"_ Angel Ayame kept staring past Naruto's cheek and at Hinata.

Naruto shook his head and leaned back towards Hinata's face. He gave her a tender, feather light kiss on her lips and whispered, "Hinata...Wake up."

"_It didn't work..."_ Naruto noted as Hinata was as sound asleep as she was before.

"_No, no! Wait! This never fails!"_ Angel Ayame flew in front of Hinata's face, "_Just give it a bit of time. Three...Two...One..."_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared at Naruto, "Na...Naruto-kun...?"

"_Teehee! See! Told you it would work!"_ Angel Ayame said cheerfully and flew away from Hinata.

"_Well then...My work here is done! Have fun, Naruto-kun!"_ Naruto watched Angel Ayame fly away and disappear in a bright light from the corners of his eyes.

"Na...Na-Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto turned his eyes back to Hinata and noticed that her entire face was burning with a crimson red shade.

"Ah...Sorry, Hinata..." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "I didn't really know another way to carefully wake you up."

"Eh...uhm...uhm." Hinata quickly moved a bit away from Naruto and panted a bit, "Wha-What d-do you me-mean with th-that, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Ehehehe." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "If you don't know then let's keep it that way for now. Don't worry, it wasn't all that much."

Hinata scooted a little bit closer towards Naruto again, "A-Ah...E-Ehm...I'm s-sorry that I fell asleep against you..."

Naruto gave Hinata a wide smile, "It's alright. I'm kind of used to having people fall asleep against me."

Naruto motioned with his head towards Temari, who was still sound asleep and lying against Naruto's arm, "That mainly being Temari pretty much every night ever since she came to Konoha."

"Ah...I...I see..." Hinata smiled softly.

"I don't really know what you think of her, Hinata...but I like having Temari around. She's really a good and nice person." Naruto smiled, then turned towards Temari and then nodded in a know-it-all fashion, "However, this nice person is quite annoying when you need to wake her up."

"Eh...? R-Really?" Hinata asked as she looked at Temari as well.

Naruto nodded again, "Everytime I want to get out of bed and eat, Temari always forces me to stay in bed because she doesn't want to get up yet."

"Na-Naruto-kun...Temari-san told me I should wake her up when you woke up...so..." Hinata said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Ah...I see. Then, let's wake her up." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Ehm...A-Actually...co-could you let her sleep for a b-bit more?" Hinata asked as she looked away from Naruto.

"Hm? Why? I'm hungry, so I want to head back and eat lunch." Naruto gave Hinata a questioning look, "We can't just leave her here"

"N-No...I-It's just that...that I..." Hinata gulped, stared at her lap and softly whispered, "I want to ask you something, Naruto-kun..."

"To ask me? Well, what is it?" Naruto slightly tilted his head.

"Uh...Uhm...Co-could...y-you..." Hinata gulped, "Come over...to my place...tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm..." Naruto pondered for a moment, "_I wonder what this is about all of a sudden..."_

"Sure! I guess I have more than enough free time tomorrow." Naruto smiled at Hinata, who smiled warmly back at him.

"Ehm...Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed after a short moment of silence, in which Naruto mostly just looked at her, "Sh...Shouldn't we wake Temari-san up...?"

"Eh, yeah! Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's get to it then..."

Naruto reached out for Temari's fan and carefully took it away from her, "Hinata...Could you hold onto this for a few moments?"

"Ehm...Sure." Hinata took Temari's fan into her arms and managed to move it, with some minor effort, away from Naruto and Temari.

"Alright then..." Naruto cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath.

"TEMARI! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled as loud as possible.

Almost instantly, Temari's hand shot to her back and within the blink of an eye her hand landed on top of Naruto's head.

"Naruto...Where's my fan?" Temari asked as she slightly opened her eyes.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at the wind mistress, "Good morning, Temari."

Temari yawned, "I think it's afternoon..."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked and just then his stomach loudly grumbled.

"Well, there's that..." Temari poked Naruto's stomach, "And the fact that I'm hungry as well."

"Ehehehe. I see." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari sat up and looked at Hinata, "Can I have my fan back now?"

"Eh-Ehm...Y-You aren't going to hit Naruto-kun with it...right?" Hinata asked as she moved back ever so slightly.

Temari grinned and leered at Naruto, "Who knows..."

"Don't worry...I was just going to hit him for the way he woke me up..." She then looked at Hinata again, whose eyes were slightly narrowed at Temari, "It's just something I automatically do when my brothers, or rather brother because Gaara is smart enough not to do that, wakes me up like that."

"A-Ah...So that's how it is..." Hinata's eyes softened again.

"Really...Couldn't you have come up with a better way to wake me up, Naruto?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto before standing up and stretching out.

"Ehm...Not really..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he stood up as well.

"Hmmm..." Temari let out as she took her fan from Hinata and strapped it back onto her back, "I could name a few ways..."

"_...What is she getting at...?"_ Naruto sheepishly grinned as Temari leered at him, "Anyway, time to get lunch!"

"Yeah and, because you woke me up like that, I think it's only fair that you're the one who should get us lunch..." Temari said as she hit Naruto's forehead with her index and middle finger.

"Eh!" Naruto let out, "What am I supposed to get then!"

"Anything but instant cup ramen." Temari replied and firmly nodded.

"What! Why can't I get instant cup ramen!"

"Because I want..." Temari started but was cut off by Hinata, "Ehm...S-Sorry for interrupting but I...I can't stay for lunch..."

"Eh? Why not, Hinata?" Naruto threw a questioning look at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata smiled softly at Naruto as she picked her jacket up from the ground, "I'm having lunch with my father...So..."

"Hmmm...Too bad." Naruto replied and then nodded, "Well, you better get going then, Hinata. Your dad can be scary and you might already be late."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly said and ran off.

"Tomorrow?" Temari repeated and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Ehehehe. It's nothing, really..."

"Either way, it's up to you to get us something other than instant cup ramen." Temari placed her hands on her hips and looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "Today we're going to try to eat as little as ramen as possible."

Naruto frowned, "Something tells me you don't feel like ramen today..."

"Feel like ramen?" Temari repeated and gave Naruto a confused look.

"Yeah!" Naruto raised a fist up and burned with the flames of youth, "You have to feel like ramen in order to feel like actually _having_ ramen!"

"Ehm...Naruto?" Temari gently placed her hand on Naruto's head, "Are you sure that the soft blow to your head I made with my hand instead of my fan didn't cause you any harm?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of head as his stomach grumbled again, "Nope. I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."

Temari smiled at him, "Well then, you'd better get lunch for the two of us as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll manage to find something other than ramen." Naruto replied and stuck his hands into his pockets.

A while later, Temari and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha again.

"So did you dream anything?" Temari asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "Not that I remember. Why? Did you dream about something?"

Temari smirked, "Yeah...It was somewhat of a weird dream...However, at the same time it was a nice dream, I guess."

"Hmmm..." Naruto stared at Temari for a moment, "Then...What was it about?"

Temari slightly blushed and then grinned widely and slightly snickered, "Just something silly that you don't need to know about."

"Anyway, tell me already wha-...Hm?" Naruto let out as he tilted his head so that he could look over his shoulder, "Do you hear that too?"

"Hear what?" Temari gave Naruto a questioning look as she turned around to face in the same direction as Naruto.

"Something's coming..." Naruto stated as he peered into the distance.

"I don't..." Temari stated and then instantly cut her sentence off as a large cloud of dust appeared on the horizon.

Within mere seconds, the cloud of dust increased in size and something small and green could be seen at the center of it.

"Springtime of youth!" Lee announced when within normal hearing range.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto let out.

"He's going to collide with us!" Temari let out as she tried to pull Naruto and herself off the street.

However, Lee was by far faster than Temari and ran around the two blondes in a circle, "Ohayo, Temari-san! Naruto-kun!"

"Fuzzy Eye-brows, why are you running around like that?" Naruto asked as the wind Lee's running created violently blew his hair in every direction possible.

"I'm burning with Gai-sensei's...SPRINGTIME OF YOUUUUTH!" Lee exclaimed and his speed doubled.

"How the hell can he burn with someone else's 'springtime of youth?" Naruto wondered out loud as Lee kept running in circles around them.

"Lee! That's enough!" Gai yelled as he ran after Lee.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows-sensei! What's wrong with Lee?" Naruto asked as the two green clad men kept running in a circle.

Gai took one large step out of the circle and towards Naruto and Temari, "Greetings, youthful ones! As you can see Lee is burning with even more youthful passion than ever before..."

"Oh, what gave it away?" Temari asked as she placed a hand on her hip, "The fact that he has run a million circles around us while screaming his lungs out?"

"You see the thing is...Lee wasn't really all that energetic this morning...So I decided to give him my special energy drink!" Gai explained and then put on a scared face, "After the first can, Lee ran into my storage room and drank 6 cans of it all at once!"

"What the hell did you put in those drinks...?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Gai.

"Well..." Gai started counting on his fingers, "An egg, two baskets of apples, three watermelons, five bananas, a dozen oranges...Oh and two bags of sugar along with a secret youthful ingredient!"   
"Ahah...Ahaha..." Naruto let out as he stepped towards the centre of the circle, which was as far away from Lee as he could get, "...Somehow I don't think I'll survive this..."

"Don't worry, young ones!" Gai struck his nice-guy pose and his teeth sparkled in the light of the sun, "I'll stop my adorable student Lee!"

"How are you going to-..." Naruto started but instantly got cut off by Gai, who jumped back into the cloud of dust as he yelled, "I'm going to stop him with even greater youthfulness!"

"_We're done for..."_ Naruto thought as Gai started to chase after Lee again.

"Lee! I'll show you my power of youth! I won't be defeated by you that easily!" Gai exclaimed.

"As expected from Gai-sensei! However, I won't be defeated by Gai-sensei that easily either!" Lee exclaimed, "First gate, open!"

"Then I too shall get serious, my student!" Gai exclaimed, "First gate! Open!"

Naruto threw his arms in fron of his face to shield his eyes from the wind and dust Lee and Gai created, "_Damn...Who said Fuzzy Eyebrows couldn't do ninjutsu! This is definitely a wind jutsu!"_

"Speaking of wind..." Naruto muttered and turned around, "Temari, are you..."

Temari used all of her strength to keep Naruto's jacket from flying upward, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Why aren't you shielding your eyes?"

"Because I prefer to hide what I'm hiding right now underneath your jacket!"

"Eh?" Naruto let out and a moment later, his eyes turned wide and blank and blood rushed to his face, "Aah! I totally forgot about that!"

Naruto rushed over towards Temari as fast as possible and tightly hugged her, "Don't worry! I'll make sure that nothing happens!"

Temari blushed and hugged Naruto as well, "Got an idea to get us out of here without using chakra? My chakra reserves are still quite low right now..."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lee exclaimed as he kept going in a circle around Temari and Naruto.

"We can try to jump away." Naruto suggested.

"Wait a moment!" Gai exlcaimed and instantly turned around, "Lee! You big idiot!"

Gai punched Lee in the face and Lee stumbled back, "Why are we wasting your youthful energy chasing each other endlessly! You should use this energy to train hard, my young student!"

"Gai-sensei! You're right!" Lee jumped up and started running on spot.

"To the training fields!" Gai pointed dramatically towards the horizon.

"Ossu!" Lee exclaimed and ran away, Gai following closely behind.

"They left..." Naruto let out a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Lee and Gai running off into the distance.

"Ehm...Naruto...I..." Temari blushed as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up and stared into Temari's eyes, blushing as he realised he was hugging her in the middle of the street.

"I think you should get us lunch now..." Temari sheepishly grinned as both their stomachs grumbled.

Naruto released Temari from his hug and rubbed the back of his head, "Eh...Yeah, I think I should get us lunch too."

"I'll be waiting for you at your place." Temari hastly said and quickly ran off.

Naruto followed her with his eyes for a moment and then looked back in front of him, "Great...Now where do I get something that might come a little bit close to rivalling ramen in taste..."

After five minutes of aimlessly wandering around Konoha, Naruto formed somewhat of a plan.

"Alright, I've just got to find Chouji and ask him what I could get for lunch!" Naruto stated and started to jog towards Chouji's place.

However, his trip almost instantly came to an end when a snake wrapped itself around Naruto's neck and pulled him into an alley.

"Hi there." Anko smiled at Naruto and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Anko-sensei...Can this wait, please? I'm hungry and kind of in a rush to get something to eat..." Naruto stated as he frowned upon seeing Anko's face, "_Really...Why does she have to do this kind of thing _right now_!"_

Anko slightly pouted, "Love doesn't wait, Naru-chan."

"That's why I'm saying that you should let me go and eat my lunch right now so you can have fun teasing me later..." Naruto said as he turned around and tried to walk away. However, Anko didn't let him go that easily and pulled him right back into her arms, her chest slightly pressing against his back.

"Sorry, Naru-chan...That just won't do...My playtime starts right now..." Anko whispered into his ear before giving Naruto a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you said you were going to be serious from now on." Naruto looked at Anko from the corners of his eyes.

"I am...However, what fun would it be without playing a game every now and then, hmm...? And I'm going to enjoy this game a lot..." Anko replied and lapped his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with slightly wide eyes, "_I don't like the sound of this..."_

"Kunoichi hijutsu..." Anko whispered in Naruto's ear as she traced with her finger tops over his chest and towards his stomach.

Whether it was because the way she said those or because of what she was doing that caused a lot of blood to rush to Naruto's face, Naruto didn't know. However, what he did know was that he was probably going to take longer to get lunch for him and Temari than he expected.

"Dance of the snake..." Anko hissed in his ear and made her hand fall flat on Naruto's stomach.

"...What did you do to me...?" Naruto hesitantly asked the purple headed kunoichi.

"I'll show you..." Anko smirked as she pulled Naruto's t-shirt up.

Naruto's eyes went wide from shock and he slightly shivered, "That...That is...!"

A small snake stuck his head out of Naruto's pants and flicked his tongue out a couple of times before crawling back into Naruto's pants.

"A snake...And not just any snake..." Anko's smirk widened, "Due to this jutsu, this snake can only be removed by a woman...So whatever you try, you won't be able to get it out of there by yourself..."

"Get it out of my pants!" Naruto yelled at Anko.

Anko kissed Naruto on his lips and winked at him, "Alright...but the snake won't be the only thing I take away from you then..."

"That's blackmail!" Naruto pointed at Anko.

"Hmmm...I guess so..." Anko smirked at him, "It's also some very nice entertainment for me. After all, if you're not going to let me take it out of your pants then what girl or woman will...?"

"I'll find someone! I'm not going to let you blackmail me into things!" Naruto yelled and started to run away.

"Don't run too much, she might bite you!" Anko yelled at him as Naruto ran as fast possible, "Hehe...This will be a lot of fun..."

"_Damn it...What do I do! There's a freaking snake in my pants!"_ Naruto thought as he tried to find a girl or woman he knew that would be kind and brave enough to help him, "_Oh man, I can feel it slide in my boxers!"_

Naruto then saw Ichiraku's Ramen stand pop up and an idea popped into his head, "_Ayame-chan! Please be there!"_

Naruto dashed into the ramen stand and called out, "Ayame-chan! I need your help and I need it fast!"

Ayame turned around and blinked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"There's a snake in my pants and I need your help to get rid off it!" Naruto let out in a single breath.

"Wha-What...?" Ayame let out.

Ichiraku-san turned around and had an evil sparkle in his eyes as he glared at Naruto, "Naruto...Did you just ask my daughter to take care of a certain... 'snake' in your pants?"

Naruto slightly gasped and stared at Ayame, who stared back into his eyes. He then sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Ayame-chan. I shouldn't ask you to such dangerous things. However, you were pretty much the first person I thought off."

Ayame just silently stared at Naruto with wide eyes until Naruto ran off again, "I'll find someone else that can help me!"

"What was that all about...?" Ayame muttered and blinked as she stared at the spot Naruto was previously standing.

"_Damn it...Who else can I ask?"_ Naruto wondered as he ran as fast as possible through the streets of Konoha.

He shivered as he felt the snake crawl through his boxers again, "_Damn it, don't even think of biting me, you snake bastard!"_

After running around for a while, Naruto came across the Yamanaka Flower Shop and he stopped at the entrance.

"_Could Ino help me...? I've got to try!"_ Naruto thought and quickly entered the shop, "Ino!"

Ino, who sat behind the counter, tilted her head up and looked at Naruto, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto took a few big steps to reach the counter, "I kind of need your help..."

"Oh? You're buying flowers for someone?" Ino smirked at Naruto, "Who's the lucky girl...?"

"N-No! That isn't it! I need your help with something else!" Naruto quickly let out as he stared at Ino with wide eyes.

Ino lifted her head up and blinked at Naruto, "What...What is it then?"

"Anko-sensei put a snake in my pants and she said only a woman could take it out of my pants! Please, Ino. You've got to help me!"

"A...A snake?" Ino repeated in disbelief, "In your pants?"

Naruto nodded, "Anko-sensei decided it would be a 'fun' thing to do...Will you please help me?"

Ino stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, I'll help you out."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "Thanks a lot, Ino..."

"It's alright...Consider it a favor for saving me and Sakura yesterday from those perverts..." Ino moved around the counter until she stood in front of Naruto and stared at his pants, "A snake is really in there...Must be kind of scary for you."

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "You have no idea how much it scares me right now. That thing is in my boxers and wel..."

"W-wait!" Ino blushed crimson, "It's in your boxers! As in litterally inside them!"

Naruto nodded and sheepishly grinned, "Yeah. Anko-sensei has some wicked humor, doesn't she?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ino managed to bring out as she slowly moved her shaking hand towards Naruto's pants.

When her hand was an inch away from Naruto's pants, Ino bit her lip and stopped her hand from moving onward, "I...I can't. I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"Eh?" Naruto let out, "Why can't you do it?"

"Be-Because..." Ino blushed crimson, "What if Nemar-kun walks into the store and found me with my hands in your pants..."

"Ehehehe, don't worry about that." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "I'm sure he won't come into the store right now."

"E-Even so..." Ino let out as she pulled her hand back.

"Ino, please! I promise I'll explain everything to him if he does walk in!" Naruto let out as he placed his hands on Ino's shoulders.

"N-No...It still isn't right." Ino replied and looked away from Naruto.

"Then how about I Henge into him and tell him I deceived you if he walks in?" Naruto desperately tried to convince Ino to help him.

"No! You don't get it at all, do you!" Ino let out as she glared at Naruto, "How would you feel if you knew that the girl you like put her hands in another guy's boxers!"

Naruto smiled softly at Ino, "Heh...I'm sorry, Ino. I probably shouldn't have asked you. I'll let Nemar know that you really love him a lot. You're really a good person, Ino."

"Naruto?" Ino let out as Naruto walked off, "Naruto. I'm sorry I can't help you. Ehm..."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled at her, "I know you wanted to help me if you could."

"And I would've if Nemar-kun wasn't...you know..." Ino let out and stared at her feet, "Ehm...I know this might not really be the right time to ask, but...Could _you_ come by again tonight or tomorrow night?"

Naruto stopped, looked over his shoulder and blinked at her, "Me? Eh...I think I can..."

"Thanks, there are some things I'd like to talk to you about!" Ino smiled at Naruto, "Now hurry up and go! I'll hate myself if I hear from Sakura that the snake bit you not too long after leaving this place..."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "Don't worry, I won't blame you even if that did happen."

Naruto then felt the snake moved around again and his eyes grew wide, "Though I really want to get this thing out of my pants as soon as possible! See you tonight or something, Ino!"

Ino smiled warmly at Naruto as he rushed out of the flower shop.

"_Damn it...Maybe I should henge into Nemar and then ask one of the girls...Then again, there aren't a whole lot of options of who I could ask to help me out..."_ Naruto thought as he ran through the streets of Konoha again, "_However, the longer I'm taking the bigger the chance is that, that damned snake will bite me or something!"_

Naruto looked around him, trying to find someone he knew that could help him get rid of the reptile that crawled in his boxers. Suddenly, he noticed someone running besides him and looking around just as he did.

"Hinata!" Naruto let out, drawing the attention of the girl running beside him, "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata slightly jumped when Naruto suddenly called out her name, "I...My father send me out to get lunch for us, so..."

"Nevermind that! I need your help, Hinata!" Naruto let out and pulled Hinata into a nearby alley.

"E-Eh?" Hinata let out as Naruto stopped pulling her.

"Hinata...Please, I really need your help." Naruto repeated as he straightened up, "Though...I'm beginning to wonder if you can..."

"I...I'll definitely help you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said full of confidence, "Please tell me what it is that you need my help with."

"Ehm...There's a snake...in my pants...and only a girl can take it out. It's a jutsu of Anko-sensei." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Well...That's partly a lie. The snake crawled it's way up into my boxers so..."

Hinata blankly stared at Naruto, her face crimson red, "A...A snake i-in...Na...Naruto-kun's b...b...b..."

"That's why I said that I'm wondering whether you could do it or not..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Hinata, "It's alright if you can't."

"I...I could handle the snake, b-b-but..." Hinata let out and stared with a crimson red face at Naruto's pants, before softly whispering "I...I'm more worried about something else..."

"Eh?" Naruto let out and blinked at Hinata, "EH! Hi-Hinata, sorry! C-Can't you use your Byakugan or something to see exactly where the snake is?"

"B-But then I'd also see..." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes for half a second before staring at her feet.

"Hmmm...I guess this is going to be harder than I thought." Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and pondered, "Either way...I'm sorry I asked you, Hinata. I should've thought it over a bit more."

"I...I really want to help you, Naruto-kun, but..." Hinata looked with slightly sad eyes at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and spontaneously hugged the Hyuuga heiress, "It's alright, Hinata. I guess it's asking way too much of you to help me in this case. Don't worry, I'll find another girl or woman that can help me out."

"I appreciate the fact you wanted to help me out though, Hinata." Naruto said as he stepped away from Hinata and then he ran out of the alley, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata! Thanks again!"

"Eh...?" Hinata let out as she stared after Naruto, "_Did...Naruto-kun just say he'll find another girl to grab a snake out of his boxers...?"_

"Na-Naruto-kun! Please, wait! I'll help you out!" Hinata called out. However, Naruto was long gone and searching for the next person that might be able to help him out.

"_Damn it...Isn't there someone to help me out..."_ Naruto thought and he kept on running and running as the snake freely crawled around in his boxers.

At the horizon, the Hokage's tower popped up and Naruto got an idea, "_Wait...That person should definitely be able to help me!"_

"So, your mission is to..." Tsunade said when all of a sudden her office door bursted open, "Tsunade-obachan!"

"Naruto? What is it? I'm in a mission briefing..." Tsunade replied and raised an eyebrow at the young blonde.

"You've got to help me! You see, there's a snake in my pants and...!" Naruto said and was interrupted by the person standing next to him, "I knew it!"

Naruto turned his head around and stared at the black haired boy, who had an eager look on his face.

"Y-You!" Naruto pointed at the boy with the eager and happy face.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Sai exclaimed as he hopped around Naruto like a bunny, "I! KNEW! IT!"

"You're that perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sai took out his pencil and paper, "I'm going to draw it this time for sure!"

"Waaaah! Get away from me, you freak!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the Hokage office.

"What in the world was that all about...?" Tsunade muttered as she blinked at the exit of her office.

"_Damn it! What was that guy doing over there!"_ Naruto thought as he looked over his shoulder at the hall that led to Tsunade's office.

"Naruto-kun, watch out!" Naruto heard just a second before he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Are you alright? What's the rush?" Naruto looked up at Shizune, who extended her hand to help Naruto up.

Naruto helped himself up and took a few deep breaths before rushing with an explaination for Shizune, "There's this perverted bastard in Tsunade-obachan's office, so I couldn't ask her to help. I've tried to ask some other women too, but they couldn't help me either! Anko-sensei put a snake in my pants and told me that a woman can only take care of it and get it out of my hands! Shizune-neechan, you're my last hope! Please, help me!"

"Haaaaiiii!" Shizune let out as she was slightly taken aback by Naruto's statement. (A/N: Not too sure whether or not Shizune says a sort of extended version of 'hai' or not, but it's the number one thing that I thought of that came closest to it XD)

Naruto grabbed Shizune's hand and pledged her again, "Please, Shizune-neechan!"

"A-Alright, I'll help you..." Shizune slightly blushed, "B-But not here...You understand that, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Ofcourse. Let's find a better place then. Lead the way, Shizune-neechan."

"Al-Alright..." Shizune said and lead the way for Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Shizune stood in a storage room and Shizune nervously looked around.

"This is place is fine...right?" Shizune asked as she made sure the door was shut.

Naruto nodded, "No one can see you help me in here...I guess."

Shizune blushed and pulled Naruto slightly more into the darkness of the storage room, "A-Are you really fine with me doing this, Naruto?"

"There is no other way, is there?" Naruto asked with a stern look on his face.

"No...No, not really...I guess." Shizune let out as she blushed brighter.

Shizune sat down on her knees and unzipped the zipper of Naruto's pants, "S-Shizune-neechan? You don't have to sit down on your knees..."

"W-What?" Shizune let out as she looked up at Naruto.

"Well...I mean...Isn't it kind of...like degrading you? I thought you'd help me while standing and such...I don't really like seeing you like this." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "So...Could you please help me... while standing?"

"H-Haaaiii!" Shizune let out as her head went crimson.

"Sssht! They might find us like this if you're too loud..." Naruto shushed her, "_Not to mention that would be pretty bad..."_

"W-Well...If you _really_ want it like that...I...will gladly do it." Shizune said as she stood up.

"Shi...Shizune-neechan?" Naruto hesitantly managed to bring out, "_Why does it sound like she's taking clothing off or something?"_

"Na...Naruto-kun...I think it's the same for you as for me...This is the first time I'm doing this, so please..." Shizune said and motioned her hand over towards Naruto, "Be gentl-..."

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Anko yelled at the top of her lungs as she breaked through the door and dropkicked Shizune in her face, sending her to the other side of the storage room.

"Eh! Why are you here all of a sudden!" Naruto let out as Anko wrapped snakes around his body, binding his arms against his torso.

"Naru-chan is mine! You can share him with me once I'm done with him first." Anko told Shizune and blew her a kiss, "Bye now."

"No! My possible salvation!" Naruto cried as Anko dragged him out of the storage room.  
"No! My possible first time!" Shizune cried from the darkest corner of the storage room.

And now, to distract all you perverts from the defenseless and naked virgin named Shizune, here's an update on how things are going with everyone's favourite puppeteer.

"Everybody dance now!" The speakers let out and Kankurou and his puppets jumped up on the living room table.

"Still no siblings around!" Kankurou let out as he and his puppets danced on the table, "Still no siblings around!"

"Shake that ass, sexy!" One of Kankurou's two honeys cheered as she and Kankurou's other honey cheerfully clapped on the beat of the music.

Kankurou jumped around and did as his honey told him, "_However, I wonder what the heck is taking them so long...Oh well..."_

"Everybody dance now!" Kankurou echoed the speakers and used his puppets to pull his honeys on the table as well.

Meanwhile, Anko had dragged Naruto into another storage room and she had made sure that no one had seen them go into it.

"You like torturing me, don't you?" Naruto asked as he glared at Anko.

"That's my line. What's up with giving in to Shizune that easily and refusing me a million times?" Anko slightly pouted as she released Naruto from her snakes.

"Shizune-neechan would've just gotten rid of the snake and not do anything else unlike you, _sensei_..." Naruto replied as he kept glaring at Anko.

"She was going to take your virginity!" Anko pouted even more.

"No, she was just getting rid of the snake you put in my pants!" Naruto replied and crossed his arms.

"She was naked!" Anko slightly raised her voice in an angry tone.

"N...No, she wasn't..." Naruto denied.

"Naru-chan, she was even more naked than I was back when I tutored you." Anko placed a hand on her hip and smirked at Naruto.

"Shizune-neechan wouldn't..."

"Would she? She otherwise seemed very ready to do so..." Anko smirked at Naruto.

"Even so the snake would've..."

Anko bend forward, smirked and looked into Naruto's eyes, "There was no snake. It was a genjutsu."

"Wha...What did you say?" Naruto blinked at Anko and gasped.

"Well, I figured that every girl and woman you know would refuse to help you and that you'd come begging back to me so..." Anko said and Naruto suddenly jumped on top of her, grabbing her around the collar of her coat.

"Are you telling me I nearly made Ino and Hinata put their hands down my pants for an illusion!" Naruto nearly yelled and Anko snickered.

"Well...At least they really thought you were talking about a snake...Shizune on the other hand..." Anko smirked and licked her lips.

"You have one twisted way of trying to win me over, you know that?" Naruto sighed.

Anko threw Naruto down on the floor, straddled him and bend over to his face, "Then...Define the meaning of 'love' for me, Naru-chan."

"What do you mean with that?" Naruto asked as Anko kissed his cheek.

"What do you think love means? What do you think loving someone means?" Anko asked and lapped Naruto's cheek.

"Well, that..." Naruto said as he slightly shivered.

"I'll tell you what I think most of that means..." Anko whispered into Naruto's ear before softly nibling on it for a moment.

"Loving someone is caring more than you could've imagined you ever would for a single person." Anko kissed Naruto's neck, "It's desiring to be with that person more than anyone else..."

"That's true, but..." Naruto replied as Anko pulled the two of them slightly up.

"Passion, jealousy, feeling the need to protect that one person...lust. I think those words and a lot of others could describe love, right Naru-chan?" Anko asked and before Naruto could even reply, Anko momentarily kissed him.

Anko then stared into Naruto's eyes, "I know you don't love me, Naruto...but I do love you and want you more than anything in the world right now."

"You sure you don't want me just for my virginity or your needs?" Naruto asked, "_Damn it...I'm starting to doubt whether or not she really loves me..."_

"Well..." Anko smirked at Naruto, "You could say that I want my...other desires fulfilled by you as well...Let's just see if you desire to fulfill them..."

"Anko-sen..." Naruto was silenced by a passionate kiss from Anko and she gently pushed the two of them back on the ground.

"_God damn her..."_ Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

When Anko finally broke the kiss, she smirked at Naruto, "Maybe I should finish what Shizune started..."

As she moved up from Naruto, he grabbed her by her shoulder and stopped her, "Ehm...Anko-sensei...Temari is waiting for me to come back home with lunch and I...Well, I still don't really trust your motivation so..."

Anko sighed, "Alright...but I do want you to do one thing for me then..."

"_What the...? She gave up this fast?"_ Naruto wondered as he lifted himself up from the ground, "What is it?"

Anko smiled, got off Naruto and placed his back against the wall as Naruto looked questioningly at her.

She then sat down on the ground, cuddled up against Naruto and rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Cuddle and caress me for a bit." Anko smiled at Naruto before quickly stealing a kiss from his lips.

Naruto sighed, "Sometimes you're really weird, you know..."

Anko giggled a bit as Naruto cuddled her and then her face turned a bit more serious, "Naru-chan...Slide your hands underneath my shirt..."

Naruto blinked at her, "Why? Isn't this good enough for you or something?"

Anko smiled softly, "No...That's not it."

"Hm?" Naruto let out as Anko rubbed her cheek against his chest, "If you're going to get a girlfriend other than me and you're too scared to touch her bare skin while cuddling her...Well...Let's just say that I'd feel bad for the girl."

"It's not like I'm scared of doing that..." Naruto replied, "_Geez...I've done stuff like this so often by now that I'm not even blushing anymore...Have to thank Temari for that, I guess..."_

"You have two options...Either I get naked and force you to touch me or you can do it out of your own free will." Anko smirked at Naruto and gave him another kiss, "Which one do you chose?"

"Alright, alright...I get it." Naruto slid his hands underneath Anko's shirt and caressed her.

Anko softly moaned and traced with her finger tops over Naruto's chest, "Just like that...I should make you do this more often..."

"Ehm...Anko-sensei..." Naruto gulped and slightly blushed, "_I know I'm going to regret this...I know I'm going to regret this...I know I'm going to regret this..."_

"What is it?" Anko blinked at Naruto.

"Do..." Naruto momentarily paused and closed his eyes, "Do you...Would you like to kiss me right now?"

Anko gave Naruto a kiss on his lips, "Like this?"

"N-No...I meant...the other way of kissing..." Naruto replied, "_Why am I doing this?"_

Anko sat up and stared at Naruto for half a minute before feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, "You're sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not sick...I..." Naruto breathed deeply in and out, "I just feel the need to kiss you...a lot...I guess..."

Anko stared in disbelief at Naruto for a moment before passionately kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. After several short breathing intervals, Anko stopped kissing Naruto and slightly panted, "Like that then?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "Eh...Yeah...That should do it. Ehm...Sensei? Can I go now...? I don't want to keep Temari waiting much longer and I also..."

Anko placed a finger on his lips, "I'll let you go soon, Naru-chan...However, I want to cuddle you a bit before letting you go. So close your eyes for a moment."

"Ehm...Close my eyes...? Why?" Naruto gave Anko a suspicious look.

"Just do it if you want to head back to Temari soon..." Anko replied and gave Naruto another kiss.

"Hmmmm...I don't really like the idea of closing my eyes but..." Naruto replied before closing his eyes.

A few seconds later, Naruto felt his face being warmed up as Anko ran her fingers through his hair and over his back.

"Hmmmm...This somewhat feels nice indeed..." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Just stay like that then for a while..." Anko replied as she traced with her fingers over Naruto's cheek.

"Hmmm...Something's weird though..."

"What is it then?" Anko asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"This feels extremely soft and I think I've felt something like this before..." Naruto replied as he moved his hand up to where his head was in order to feel where exactly he was lying against.

"Oh...? I didn't know you had felt a woman's bare chest already." Anko stated as she continued caressing Naruto.

The next moment existed of a total of five seconds. Three seconds of absolute silence, one second of Naruto's eyes shooting wide open and in the last second blood spew out of Naruto's nostrils.

"Geez...What was she thinking...That Anko-_sensei_..." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked over the streets of Konoha, two small paper tissues stuffed in his nose, "_Well...At least she partly made up for it by buying a lot of dango for me and Temari...I guess she has her good sides as well..."_

"Well...I better hurry up." Naruto told himself and started to run back home, "_Then again...Should I really trust this food...Hmmm..."_

Naruto stared at the bag he was holding in his hand for a moment, "_Well, I don't know a lot about food...Maybe I should ask someone to check it...But who knows a whole lot about food and...?"_

"Of course! Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed and got quite a few odd looks from the villagers around him.

"_Maybe I shouldn't exclaim things out of the blue...People will start to think I'm crazy or worse...Fuzzy Eyebrows..."_ Naruto shivered and he quickly headed over to Chouji's place.

A bit later, Naruto was in Chouji's backyard and he walked towards Chouji, who was sitting on the grass.

"I've been expecting you...Naruto." Chouji said as he stared at the plants in his backyard.

"Chouji, I think I need your help with something..." Naruto replied as he looked at the bag in his hands.

"Yes, I've sensed a disturbance in the Food ever since you walked into my house." Chouji said as he stood up, "I thought you were a man of ramen, Naruto."

"I am! However, Temari didn't want us to eat ramen today, so she send me out to get us something else for lunch and..." Naruto looked at the bag in his hands again, "Anko-sensei gave me..."

"Tell me, Naruto..." Chouji interrupted Naruto and turned around to face him, "Have _they_ tried to persuade you to join the dango side?"

"How did you know that...?" Naruto started and before he could finish his question, Chouji interrupted him again, "I sense that the ramen side of the Food is still strong with you, Naruto...However...I also feel the dango side..."

"Yeah, but it's not really like I have a choice since Temari wants something other than ramen and Anko-sensei gave me dango, but I wanted to know if...I don't know...They were drugged or something?" Naruto gave Chouji a questioning look.

Chouji slowly stepped towards Naruto, "Naruto, the Food knows many sides of which the ramen and dango side are just two. I am a master of the Food and I've managed to fully control every side of the Food due to many years of training."

"Er..." Naruto blinked at Chouji, "You ate something weird, didn't you Chouji?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, but that's not the point right now." Chouji said as he stepped around Naruto in a circle, "The point is that I instruct you the danger of the dango side..."

"Danger?" Naruto repeated and raised an eyebrow at Chouji.

"The dango side holds many dangers, Naruto...One of them is sake. Another would be spilling tea all over you and giving you third degree burns. Also, there could be a lot of dangerous things inside the dango..." Chouji stated as he sat back down on the ground.

"Then, please check my dango in order to see if it's safe to eat it! I don't want to risk that Temari will eat something dangerous..." Naruto stated truthfully.

"Naruto...Show me your dango..." Chouji commanded as he extended his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto handed Chouji the dango and as he inspected it, Naruto sat down on the ground in front of him, "And? Is it safe, Chouji?"

"This..." Chouji stared at the dango for a moment and then ate an entire stick of dango in one bite.

"Well?" Naruto asked, waiting in anticipation for Chouji's judgment.

"I'm...not entirely sure..." Chouji squinted at the bag and then took another stick of dango, "We have to be sure..."

Naruto nodded and Chouji stared at the stick of dango again, "Then..."

"No...There could still be something deep inside the dango...I have to check it again..." Chouji said once he had swallowed an entire stick of dango again.

Naruto stared at Chouji as he ate two more sticks of dango and the gears inside Naruto's head started to work, "Wait a minute..."

"These dango are perfectly fine, aren't they!" Naruto dramatically point at Chouji who had another stick in his mouth.

"Well..." Chouji said as he chew on some more dango, "I would rather describe them as delicious instead of just fine."

"...Damn it, Chouji! I don't have the time for this!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the bag out of Chouji's hands, "Temari is going to kill me for taking so long to get us lunch!"

"But at least you'll get some delicious dango." Chouji nodded wisely.

Naruto opened his mouth, trying to say something to Chouji, but the words didn't come out and instead he just ran as fast as possible back to his own apartment.

When Naruto finally was back at his apartment, everything was a bit darker than usual and there was nothing but silence.

"What the..." Naruto let out as he stepped through the hallway, "I'm back!"

Naruto entered the living room and when he found no one there, he started to worry a bit, "Temari? Gaara? You guys around?"

"Hello...Naruto..." Naruto slightly jumped up the instant he was greeted and turned around.

"Gaara! Damn it, I told you-..." Naruto was cut of by a large sand hand that held him by his throat.

"Naruto...food...where...?" Gaara asked as his eyes twitched.

"It's in the bag!" Naruto quickly told Gaara and he was instantly released from the sand, "Geez, what the hell is up with you!"

"Temari...Commanded me...Said no ramen...Told me I must wait for you with lunch...Took forever...No food since last night..." Gaara twitched some more as he grabbed the bag out of Naruto's hands.

"Ehm...Gaara? Where exactly is Temari right now?" Naruto asked as Gaara eagerly began to devour the dango.

"Baffloom." Gaara said with a mouth full of dango.

"The bathroom?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded in reply, thus Naruto headed towards the bathroom.

"Temari? Are you in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm back with our lunch!"

Naruto heard some water running for a few seconds and then Temari opened the bathroom door.

"What took you so long?" Temari asked nonchalantly.

"Nice to see you too, Temari..." Naruto replied bluntly and stared blankly at Temari.

Temari blinked at him, cocked her head and raised a single finger up in the air, "Give me a second."

"Hm?" Naruto let out and blinked as Temari headed back into the bathroom.

The door closed for a second and the next second it opened again. Temari flew out of the bathroom and jumped on top of Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Temari asked as she rubbed her cheek against his, "I'm starving! What did you get us for lunch?"

"Ehm...Temari...That isn't needed either, you know..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari.  
"I know." Temari said as she looked into Naruto's eyes, "But I was getting a bit worried that you might have passed out from not eating or something. What did you get us?"

"Dango..." Naruto nodded, "I know it might not be the best thing in the world, but..."

Temari gave Naruto a quick peck on his cheek, causing Naruto's cheeks to flare up, "What was that for all of a sudden?"

"I'm hungry. I asked you to get us something other than ramen and you did. Consider it a fun way of saying 'thank you'." Temari winked at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Even so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and blushed a bit more.

Temari kissed his other cheek, "You're cute when you're embarrassed! Well? Where's the dango? If I wait much longer with having lunch I'm going to eat you up."

"Don't say silly things like that, Temari..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "And Gaara is taking his share of our lunch as we speak."

Temari's eyes grew wide and she stared at Naruto for a few seconds before jumping off him and rushing into the living room.

"Gaara! Is there any dango...!" Temari exclaimed as she barged into the living room, dramatically pointing at Gaara.

"Gotzusosama..." Gaara said as he threw a stick in the bag before nimbly throwing the bag in a garbage can.

"...Left?" Temari let out and let her arms and head fall in defeat.

Gaara looked at the garbage can and then at Temari, "I don't think there is."

"So I've noticed..." Temari sighed.

"There all gone, eh?" Naruto asked as he walked into the living room.

"It's all your fault! You didn't bring enough for all of us!" Temari exclaimed as she shook Naruto back and forth, "Go out and get me some dango again, Naruto!"

"But Temari, I'm too hungry and you'd get hungrier too!" Naruto replied when Temari stopped shaking him.

"Then make me some ramen and make it special!" Temari replied and got up close to Naruto, "Feed it to me."

"Eh! But why? I thought you said no ramen today? Also, why do I need to feed it to you?" Naruto asked as he blinked at Temari.

"Feed it to me or I'll see to it that you definitely won't be getting any lunch today." Temari slightly glared at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked and stuck his tongue out at Temari. Temari smirked at him and Naruto could've sworn there was a certain wicked look in Temari's eyes.

"_I just had to ask..."_ Naruto thought a few moments later as he was tied up again Temari's fan, which rested against the wall.

"I'm heading out...Looks like things in here will be too noisy for me to get some proper rest..." Gaara stated and headed out of the living room.

"You'd better be back before dinner!" Temari yelled as Gaara left.

"Yeah..." Gaara's reply came faintly out of the hallway. The instant Temari heard the front door close, she turned her head towards Naruto and smirked.

"Well? Are you going to feed me now or what?" Temari asked and her smirk widened.

"Alright, alright..." Naruto replied, "I'm starving too you know..."

"Then again..." Temari leered at Naruto and grinned, "Maybe I should leave you tied up like that..."

"_I don't need to know how to get out of a situation when I'm tied up, Ero-Sennin. Please, teach me something new, Ero-Sennin..."_ Naruto thought as he had an annoyed look on his face, "_Why didn't I learn how to get out of the situations like these...?_"

Naruto looked up towards Temari as she looked rather amused at Naruto, "Do I want to know why you'd want to leave me tied up like this...?"

"Perhaps..." Temari winked at Naruto and got up from her chair, "Either way, I'm going to prepare the ramen."

"W-Wait!" Naruto let out as he looked with wide eyes at Temari, "You're going to leave me tied up like this!"

Temari stared at Naruto for a moment and then smiled at him, "Yeah."

"Temari! Come on!" Naruto cried out as Temari opened the cabinet containing all of Naruto's ramen, "This isn't exactly comfortable, you know!"

"And right now I'm too hungry to make it...comfortable for you..." Temari muttered as she placed the ramen cups in the microwave.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head towards Temari.

"No, nothing at al." Temari replied as she sat down on top of the dinner table, "So...What shall we do after lunch?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then said, "Well...I've got to find that Nemar guy and tell him he needs to go to Tenten this afternoon and visit you tonight."

"And what shall _we_ do after you did that?" Temari asked Naruto as she smirked at him.

"Eh...I...I...Er..." Naruto managed to bring out, "_Damn it...I have to think up an excuse to be gone all afternoon..."_

"I've got something to do that only I can take care off." Naruto blurted out and mentally smacked himself.

"Something to do?" Temari asked as she stood up from the dinner table, "And that would be exactly...what?"

Naruto started to sweat as Temari placed her hand on her hip and gave him a questioning look, "Eh...I...I can't tell you...It's a...a...surprise."

Temari smiled at him, "A suprise? For who?"

"I..eh...can't tell you." Naruto said as he looked away from Temari, "_I'm so screwed."_

"And why can't you tell me?" Temari asked with obvious amusement in her voice.

"B-Because..." Naruto replied and closed his eyes.

"Naruto...Can you please tell me?" Temari asked in an overly sweet voice as she walked up to Naruto.

"N...No, I can't and I won't." Naruto replied, "Shouldn't you worry about our ramen?"

"It's done in another minute." Temari smirked, "You do realise I could hold you here all afternoon until you tell me, right?"

"Temari, please...I really can't tell you." Naruto replied and let out a sigh.

"I know...You'd better make it one hell of a surprise though or I'll be disappointed." Temari winked at Naruto before she headed back to the microwave to get their ramen.

"Who said it was for you...?" Naruto muttered, thinking that Temari didn't hear him, "Oh, it isn't?"

"...I'm not telling you." Naruto replied and stuck his tongue out at Temari.

A few moments later, Temari stood back in front of Naruto with two cups of ramen in her hand and two pairs of chopsticks, "Well, open wide then."

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he stared in disbelief at Temari, "You're going to feed me?"

"Well, I either do that or risk that you might accidentally throw ramen on me due to being too hungry to properly hold the cup." Temari replied and winked at Naruto.

"Hmmm...I don't think I'd do that, but if you really want to be sure... Be my guest and feed me." Naruto replied and blinked at Temari.

"Then...Itadakimasu." Temari said and smiled at Naruto.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said and Temari started to feed him.

"Say, Naruto..." Temari said as she took a bunch of noodles out of the cup ramen with her chopsticks.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he slightly tilted his head.

"Do you..." Temari stared into Naruto's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hm?" Naruto let out as he stared back into Temari's eyes.

"No...It's nothing. Never mind" Temari sighed and fed Naruto with more ramen noodles.

"_She really is acting kind of weird today..."_ Naruto thought as he swallowed the noodles, "Temari...Ehm...If something is wrong, you can tell me..."

Temari faintly smiled at him, "No, it's really nothing. I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

"Alright then. As long as you know you can talk to me about anything it's fine, I guess." Naruto nodded and then flashed Temari with that wide grin of his.

"I know. Now be quiet and eat your ramen." Temari smirked and held out the pair of chopsticks in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto replied and opened his mouth wide.

A while later, after both Temari and Naruto had their lunch, Naruto stood at the door, ready to head out.

"Temari, are you...?" Naruto got cut off instantly by Temari, "Fine. Hurry up and go already. The longer you waste your time like this the longer it will take before you're back, right?"

"Alright...Are you really sure you're fine with staying here by yourself?" Naruto asked as he stared at Temari for a moment.

Temari smiled and let out a sigh, "I'll entertain myself just fine. Might take a nap since I'm a bit tired..."

"Well, I guess you could use some more rest after that training earlier today..." Naruto nodded.

"Don't make it sound like I'm some weakling." Temari slightly chuckled, "It's not that. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Now go already or I'll turn old and grey before you finally leave."

Naruto snickered, "Alright, alright. See you in a while then, Temari."

Naruto headed out and closed the door behind him, "_Guess I might be back soon...Oh well..."_

Temari stared at the door Naruto just left through and let out a deep sigh before she laid down on Naruto's bed, staring at the ceiling.

Naruto jumped from building to building, "_Where should I change into 'Nemar'? I can't risk being seen by anyone and I've almost been caught multiple times...Maybe I should just head over to Ero-Sennin and change there..."_

Naruto pondered a bit about that thought, "_Then again...Do I really want to hear his annoying comments about me scoring with 'the ladies' and what not...?"_

He looked around and grinned widely once he neared Tenten's apartment, "_Nope. Good old fashioned method of using Henge no jutsu in an alley will have to do."_

Naruto landed in an alley not too far away from Tenten's apartment complex and looked around, "No matter how often I do this it stays cool. I feel like some sort of superhero from a cool manga."

When he found out no one suspicious was around, Naruto slapped his hands together in the seal that he needed to use in order to change, "Henge!"

Smoke instantly covered him and a few moments later it disappeared again, revealing his 'Nemar' disguise, "Man, it's been a little while, but it looks like I've still got it."

Just then, the clouds above Naruto let out a loud thunder, causing Naruto to slightly jump.

Naruto looked up towards the sky, which rapidly grew darker, "Looks like it's going to rain. Guess that also means we're not going anywhere outside Tenten's house this time."

It wasn't long before Naruto was inside the apartment complex and, to somewhat of his surprise, he found Tenten's apartment rather easily.

"What the...?" Naruto let out as he looked at the envelope taped against Tenten's door with the words 'To Nemar-kun' on it. He took the envelope off the door and opened it, taking the letter inside it out of it.

"Dear Nemar-kun." Naruto read out loud, "Since I'm not sure when you'll be coming over to my place, I'm leaving this letter behind to let you know where I am."

"What? You're not even home right now?" Naruto said to himself before continueing to read the letter.

"You see, Neji called me all of a sudden and asked me if I could come over. He told me it was urgent, so I decided I should go." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he continued reading, "Please come pick me up at Neji's place. I'm sure you know where to find it since it's the same place as where Hinata lives. Hope to see you soon. Much love, Tenten."

Naruto put the letter in his pocket and sighed, "Neji, huh? Somehow, I think this isn't going to be such a great afternoon..."

A few moments later, Naruto was dashing over the roofs of Konoha again, a drizzle falling down on the Village from the sky.

"_Should I really hurry like this?"_ Naruto wondered as he jumped again, "_It's not like she's expecting me anytime soon, right?"_

"_Then...Why do I have the feeling I should get there as fast as possible?"_ Naruto gritted his teeth as he slightly increased his speed.

The drizzle slowly turned into a downpour and most of the villagers had returned to their homes or taken shelter from the rain. By the time the downpour really started up, Naruto caught sight of the Hyuuga estate.

"I mean it! I've always loved you, Tenten!" Neji let out as he grabbed onto Tenten's hand.

"A-And I love you too, b-but..." Tenten blushed as she tried to pull herself away from Neji.

Tenten let out a gasp and quickly turned her head around, looking at Naruto, who sat on top of entrance to the Hyuuga estate, "Ne...Nemar-kun..."

Lightning lit up the sky and it also lit up Naruto face, which showed utter surprise, "_What the...? This..."_

Neji gritted his teeth and stepped in front of Tenten, narrowing his eyes at Naruto, "Tsch...You again, huh?"

"Tenten..." Naruto let out before jumping down onto the ground.

"Please, let me explain!" Tenten let out as she tried to move past Neji, but Neji just stopped her by blocking her way.

"Hmph...There's nothing to explain. He heard you the first time. You said you loved me." Neji replied and smirked for a split second.

"Nemar-kun, don't listen to him! I love you too!" Tenten desperately called out.

"Tenten...I..." Naruto let out as he clenched his fists, "_Damn it...Pull yourself together! This...this is just..."_

"Are you still telling yourself that lie, Tenten?" Neji closed his eyes.

"It's not a lie, Neji!" Temari yelled at Neji.

Neji gritted his teeth for a moment and then gave Tenten a fierce look as he pointed at Naruto, "Then who do you love more! The guy that you've loved for such a long time and that has always loved you as well..."

Neji turned his head towards Naruto, "Or some guy who you've just met and can't even tell you that he loves you and only you...?"

Tenten bit her lip and stared at her feet, "I...I don't know..."

"Then...Allow me to show you how much I love you by defeating the guy that claims to 'love' you..." Neji said as he got into his combat pose.

Naruto tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes at Neji, "Sorry, but I won't fight you."

"Just as I thought..." Neji said as he glared at Naruto, "You can't even fight for someone you say you love."

Naruto gritted his teeth and he glared at Neji, "I'm not going to treat Tenten's love like it's an object that can be won! She has the right to chose who she wants to be with on her own!"

"Nemar-kun..." Tenten let out as she looked with wide eyes at Naruto.

"Sorry, Tenten...I thinks it's best for all of us if I leave right now..." Naruto said as he turned around, "Looks like I shouldn't have rushed over here when I had read that you were here after all, huh?"

"Please wait!" Tenten cried out as Naruto walked out of the estate.

"Hmph...Good riddance..." Neji said once Naruto was out of his sight.

"Damn it..." Tenten cursed as she started to run away, but Neji grabbed onto her wrist, "Let go off me, Neji!"

"Would it make a difference if you went after that guy? He left you. Whatever you do, that fact won't change." Neji stated as he stared into Tenten's eyes.

Tenten pulled herself free of Neji's hold, "You don't get anything, do you!"

Neji gasped as Tenten looked angry at him, "I love both you, damn it!"

"Tenten..." Neji let out as Tenten ran after Naruto as fast as she could.

"Nemar-kun!" Tenten called out, "Please, wait up!"

Naruto stopped walking and Tenten stopped a few feet away from him, "Will you please listen to me...?"

"Tenten..I don't think you ne-..." Naruto cut his sentence off as Tenten hugged him, "I love you...I don't want to lose you."

Naruto couldn't help but faintly smile, "I love you too and I don't want to lose you either, but Neji and you..."

"I love both of you, Nemar-kun." Tenten pressed her face against Naruto's back, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought Neji..."

"It's alright...I already somewhat knew that you had someone else you liked..."

"Naruto...He told you, didn't he?" Tenten asked as her fingers digged into Naruto's jacket.

"Well...Something like that..." Naruto replied, "_Can't tell her right now that she just told me...Things right now are..."_

"Nemar-kun...I...I think I know how you are feeling...and I don't like it all." Tenten said as she hugged Naruto tighter, "I don't know what to do..."

"Tenten...I really like you, but...m-maybe..." Naruto gulped, "Maybe you should just forget about me..."

"I don't want to! I...I..." Tenten sniffed.

"I like you a lot and don't want to forget about you either, but Neji was right about one thing..." Naruto sighed, "I am someone who can't even tell you that I love you and just you...I'm not even sure that I like you the most out of everyone. If you chose me right now over Neji...You might end up getting hurt even more."

"Two..." Tenten sniffed, "About two and a half years ago..."

"Hm?" Nauto let out as he tilted his head up.

"At my first Chuunin exam...The first examiner told us that those who waver over an uncertain future and chose to take a more certain future are unfit to become Chuunin." Tenten stated as she rested her forehead against Naruto's back.

"Tenten, you..."

"I became a Chuunin, Nemar-kun!" Tenten cried out, "And this is my personal mission. I don't know how this might end, but I won't give up until I see the end of it all. So, please don't give up on me, because I will not give up until you've made up your mind!"

Somehow, Tenten's words shook the foundation of Naruto's being and he clenched his fists, "Tenten...Thank you. I won't give up on you, but I do want you to think about all of this..."

"I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to give up on you." Tenten pressed herself tightly against Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly, "No, that's not really what I meant. I think I'm going to talk to someone right now...The way I'm feeling right now...I..."

"Then please talk to me." Tenten said in a whisper, "I want to be there for you and show you how much I love you."

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but I want to talk to someone else...You should too." Naruto replied and deeply breathed in and out, "I have to go now...I'm sorry that this didn't exactly become a fun afternoon..."

"Don't be sorry, you nut..." Tenten sniffed and wiped some rain out of her face, "Just promise me that there will be at least one more time that I can embrace you like this..."

"Yeah...I promise..." Naruto promised.

During the moment of silence that followed, Naruto formed a couple of handseals and disappeared from the scene. Tenten wrapped her arms around herself and fell down on her knees.

"Tenten..." Neji whispered as he clutched his fists, gritted his teeth and looked away from Tenten.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood atop the Hokage statues and wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"Damn it..." He muttered, "Why did it turn out like this..."

He popped out of his Nemar disguise and sat down for a moment, "I never thought this could've happened...Well, Tenten did say something about liking someone else as well..."

Naruto sighed, "I hope Ayame-chan has some time to talk with me...Somehow...I feel like I really need her advice right now..."

"Well then, time to go..." Naruto said as he stood up, stretched out and heaed off towards Ayame's place.

Over at Naruto's apartment, Temari was lying on Naruto's bed and reading Icha Icha Paradise. She put the book aside and sighed as she stared through the window at the rain outside, "Naruto...Come back already..."

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Temari instantly jumped up.

"Speak of the devil..." Temari muttered as she quickly stuffed the little red book underneath Naruto's pillow and then rushed to the front door.

Within less than a second she had pulled open and was somewhat surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Temari...Is Naruto by any chance home?" Tenten asked as she faintly smiled at Temari.

Temari blinked at Tenten, ""No, he isn't. What are you doing out here anyway, I thought you and Nemar-kun..."

Tenten's smile immediately faded, "Can I...come in, please?"

Temari nodded and stepped aside to let the weapon's mistress of Konoha into the apartment.

Meanwhile Ayame was in her room, drying her hair with a towel when Naruto all of a sudden hung in front of her window. She dropped the towel and quickly opened her window, "Naruto! What are you doing outside? Hurry up and come in."

Naruto smiled at Ayame as he jumped into Ayame's room, "Sorry for dropping by all of sudden."

"Why did you come all the way here when it's raining?" Ayame questioned Naruto as she quickly closed her bedroom's window, "Never mind that, I'll go get you towel."

"It's alright, Ayame-neechan. I don't really need a towel or anything." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"First of all, you might catch a cold. Second of all, I do not want a large wet stain on my bed." Ayame pointed at Naruto, "So whether you like it or not, I'm going to get you a towel and if you won't dry yourself then I'll do it for you."

"Alright, alright. I'll stand right here." Naruto grinned at Ayame.

After quickly searching through her closet, Ayame pulled out a white towel and handed to Naruto, "So what's the emergancy that you needed to come all the way here through this kind of weather?"

"Well...You see..." Naruto started as he dried himself with the towel.

"I needed someone to talk to..." Tenten said as she sat down on Naruto's bed, "So I came here..."

"What happened then?" Temari asked as she sat down beside Tenten.

"Today I was going to meet up with Nemar-kun..." Tenten replied and stared at her lap, "But then Neji called me all of a sudden and asked me to come over because he had something important to tell me..."

"When I got to her apartment, there was this note for me that had been stuck on her door." Naruto told Ayame as he took his jacket off.

Ayame slightly took a step back and sat down on her bed as she looked at Naruto with big eyes, "She has been kipnapped...?"

"No, that's not it! It was a note from her to me." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Ayame, "She wrote in the note that she was over at Neji's place because he called her over for something important. She asked if I could come pick her up from his place."

"Oh..." Ayame sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

"Anyway...After reading that note..." Naruto leaned back against Ayame's bedroom window, "I somehow felt like I should get over there as fast as possible..."

"What was it that he wanted to tell you?" Temari looked into Tenten's eyes as she still stared at her lap.

"He started to tell me how he loved me and always has." Tenten gulped, "I...I didn't believe it at first. I've always had a crush on him too, but..."

"Nemar-kun, huh?" Temari scooted closer to Tenten and wrapped an arm around her, "He overheard your conversation, didn't he?"

"Anyone could've heard. Neji was practically yelling that he really loved me." Tenten slightly smiled, "In the spur of the moment, I yelled back that I loved him too and I was going to add that I love Nemar-kun now, but then..."

"When I heard Tenten say she loved Neji too...For some reason, it felt like someone just slashed me with a katana or something..." Naruto looked towards his feet, "I...never realised that any of them might fall for someone else as well."

"Naruto..." Ayame whispered as she stood up from her bed and walked towards Naruto.

"Well, it's my own fault, but Tenten told me then that she loved me too and that she didn't know what to do..." Naruto tilted his head back and looked up towards the ceiling, "She was feeling the same as I did so far. Unsure about who you love the most and all..."

"Ayame-neechan..." Naruto let out as Ayame hugged him tightly.

"Temari...?" Tenten blinked as Temari pressed her down on Naruto's bed and hugged her.

"You're so lucky. Two guys love you and you love them back." Temari smiled at Tenten, "Heck, even Nemar-kun told you he still loved you and didn't want to forget about you after hearing you loved Neji as well."

"Temari, I don't think you..."

"I do understand...It's hard, isn't it?" Temari's smile faded and she looked with somewhat sad eyes at Tenten, "Loving two guys and not knowing who you love the most...But, you told them you loved them both and they said the same to you. I'm..."

"I'm back." Gaara announced as he walked into the living room.

The two girls looked at Gaara and he blankly stared back at them, "And I think I'm glad I decided not to take a detour on my way back..."

"What the hell are you thinking, Gaara!" Temari pointed at Gaara with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Considering I found you two lying on top of each other when no one else is home, add the fact that you, Temari, are my sister and the way I've seen you two act before..." Gaara counted on his fingers and then looked back up at the girls, "I really am not thinking about anything to save possible mental scars."

"You think we'd look bad while we're naked!" Tenten yelled at Gaara.

"Actually, I know you don't. However, the fact remains that..." Gaara stared at the two of them for a few moments again, "Temari is my sister and we should never mention this again."

"Wait...You know...what?" Temari and Tenten asked simultaneously.

"And...For what exact reason are you here anyway?" Gaara ignored their question and walked up to them.

Tenten immediately frowned and Temari stuck her nose up in the air, "Girl problems."

Gaara blinked at Tenten and his sister, "Can I help?"

Tenten blinked at Gaara, "You want to help me?"

"You want to help her?" Temari stared in disbelief at her brother.

"I have two options..." Gaara said as he walked up to Naruto's bed and sat down on it, "Either I let Temari force me to plug my ears for an undetermined time or I try to solve your problems and save all of us a lot of time that would otherwise be wasted."

"I...I guess it's alright..." Tenten replied.

----Meanwhile, over at Ayame's place----

"Naruto, I'll do my best to help you out and give you as much advice as you want..." Ayame whispered as she pressed Naruto tightly against her.

Naruto smiled warmly, "Thanks, I really do appreciate it."

"Well then..." Ayame walked back to her bed and sat down on it, "Come sit next to me and tell me all that's been troubling you. I'll help you out as much as I can."

Naruto nodded and joined Ayame on her bed, "Well you see, the thing is..." He momentarily paused as Ayame pulled him against her, "Valentine's Day is two days from now and I still have no clue who I love the most..."

"You know you don't have to chose, right?" Ayame said as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at Ayame, "You mean...That I should let them chose or something?"

Ayame smiled at him and slightly giggled, "No, I mean as in that you don't have to be with someone on Valentine's Day."

"Wh...What?" Naruto stared blankly at Ayame.

"It's true that Valentine's Day is a special day for lovers...But isn't any other day just as special if you get together with the person you love the most?" Ayame smiled at Naruto before ruffling through his hair.

"That's true, but..." Naruto took a deep breath and threw his fist up in the air, "I promised myself! This Valentine's Day I won't be alone! And I never go back on my word!"

Ayame smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "Then be with whoever you want to be with."

"However, since everyone considers it a special day, I think I should be with the person I love the most...And I have no idea how I can find out who I really love the most..."

Ayame turned Naruto's head so he was facing her and she stared into his eyes, "Who makes your heart beat faster than you've ever imagined? Who do you want to be with the most?"

"Well, I..." Naruto was silenced by Ayame as she laid a finger on his lips, "Just listen to me for a bit."

Naruto nodded and Ayame continued after she removed finger from Naruto's lips, "Who makes you feel worse than ever before the instant you see that she's hurt for some reason? Who do you want to protect from harm more than anyone else?"

"_Ayame-chan, you're amazing...Being able to say those things and..._" Naruto thought as he stared with big eyes at Ayame, who gulped and unconsciously began to move her face closer towards Naruto's.

"Who...do you...want...to..." Ayame closed her eyes and kissed Naruto, gently pushing the two of them back down on the bed.

Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. A bit more than just a few moments later, Ayame's eyes shot wide open and she quickly pulled away from Naruto, "Naruto-kun! I...I'm sorry! I didn't...I...It was...I couldn't..."

"Eh...Ehm...I'm...I'm sorry too...It was just that..." Naruto managed to bring out as he looked away from Ayame, a blush apparent on his face, "_How the hell did that happen just now...?"_

"A-Anyway..." Ayame stuttered, "Y...You should think about what I've told you..."

"E-Ehm...Yeah..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and then stood up from the bed, "I...probably should get going now..."

"No! I mean, yes! No! I..." Ayame sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

Naruto sheepishly grinned at Ayame, "It's alright. It's not like it was bad or anything."

"Na-Naruto!"

Naruto's grin faded from his face, "Sorry...Then...I'll be going now."

"Naruto..." Ayame said as Naruto walked away, causing him to stop for a moment, "Drop by our stand sometime soon again, ok? It's been a while since you've been there for a bowl of ramen..."

Naruto smiled, "Of course I'll drop by! I just need to drag Temari along with me tomorrow or something."

Ayame smiled and closed her eyes, "Yeah...You should."

"I'll be going then. Thanks again, Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he opened the window and jumped out.

Ayame stood up from her bed and walked to her window, following Naruto with her eyes, "Did Naruto just...?"

Naruto ran over the street and quickly threw a look over his shoulder towards Ayame's house, "_What the hell was I thinking..."_

Back at Naruto's apartment, Gaara was pondering about what he had just heard.

"So in other words..." Gaara said as he slowly nodded, "There's this guy you two like."

Temari and Tenten nodded vigorously, "And besides the two of you this guy also likes a bunch of other girls."

Temari and Tenten once again nodded at Gaara, "And you, Tenten, like another guy as well and he likes you as well."

Tenten nodded again and the two girls leaned a bit closer to Gaara, "And you don't know what to do and who to chose?"

The wind- and weapon mistresses both nodded one more time and Gaara looked at them, "Alright, I think I've figured something out..."

"You did!" The girls looked at Gaara with big eyes.

"Yes." Gaara replied and stared at them with a straight face, "I'm going to keep true to my name for the time being."

Tenten let her head fall down in defeat and Temari nearly leaped at Gaara, "How can you call that helping her out!"

Gaara closed his eyes again, "Well...I don't know a lot about love, but..."

Tenten looked hopefully at Gaara, "Hm?"

"In any case, I'd probably do what my instincts tell me to do. Feelings and thinking are different. If you try to think too much about this, you'll probably won't help yourself." Gaara opened his eyes again, "Just do whatever you feel like doing and let it all work out by itself."

"Kazekage-sama..." Tenten looked with big teary eyes at Gaara.

"Hn?" Gaara blinked at Tenten as her lower lip slightly trembled.

Tenten raised her arms up in the air, "I need a hug..."

Gaara shivered and slightly moved away from Tenten, "And I need to be in a different place right now."

Just then the front door opened and closed, "I'm back!"

"Go hug Naruto. Now." Gaara pointed towards the door and within the blink of an eye, Tenten shot off Naruto's bed and ran towards Naruto.

"Hey, Temari! Sorry to make you-!" Naruto said as he entered the living room, but he was tackled and pinned to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

Naruto tilted his head up and noticed that it was Tenten who was hugging him tightly, his eyes slightly saddening, "Tenten..."

"Hi, Naruto..." Tenten said, her voice being muffled due to the fact she pressed her face against Naruto's chest.

"_Act normal...Keep your calm...Don't act suspicious..."_ Naruto told himself as he took a few deep breaths, "W-What are you doing here...?"

"She needed a hug." Temari stated and smirked at Naruto.

"A-Ah...I see...Is that so, huh?" Naruto asked and Tenten nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Tenten supported herself on her arms and faintly smiled at Naruto as tears still lingered in the corners of her eyes, "I should be happily thanking you instead of...well, this..."

"Tha...That's alright." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Tenten, "A hug is more than enogh...I think. Is there...ehm...anything else I can help you with?"

Tenten shook her head, "I've gotten enough help from Temari and Gaara already, but thanks for the offer...I think I need some time on my own now, so I'll be going."

"Ah...I see..." Naruto said as Tenten stood up andheld out her hand for Naruto to use as support to pull himself back up.

"So..." Tenten said once Naruto was back on his feet and she turned to Temari and Gaara, "Thanks, both of you...You both helped me a bit. And..."

Tenten turned towards Naruto again and smiled at him, "It was just what I needed..."

"_Well, I'm sort of the cause of why you were here most likely...Sorry, Tenten..._" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at her.

Tenten leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Naruto, I originally came here to talk with you and if you don't mind, we'll talk later. Ok?"

Naruto nodded, "Eh...Yeah, sure..."

"Well, I'm off then." Tenten announced and slightly beamed, "Thanks for everything again. Take care, everyone."

"Come back anytime you need to." Temari said as she jumped up from the bed and hastily walked over to Tenten.

"I will." Tenten said as the two girls quickly hugged each other and Tenten waved at Gaara, "Bye, Gaara."

"Bye." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"Bye, Naruto..." Tenten said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Bye..." Naruto let out as Tenten walked past him.

Once the front door shut, Temari placed her hand on her hip and took a deep breath, "Well then...I guess it's about time to prepare dinner."

"Eh, already? Are you serious?" Naruto stared in disbelief at Temari.

"Well, Last night's soup was imperfect..." Temari stated and Gaara's ears perked, "So I want to be sure that tonight's soup is perfect and, in order to do so, we must start preparing dinner early."

"I see. then I guess we'll be having a lot of..." Naruto paused when a strong gust of wind flew past him and Temari.

The two blondes turned their heads towards the kitchen table and saw Gaara holding up the pot which contained the leftovers from last night's soup, "Seconds, please."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, "You...ate all of it?"

Gaara tilted the pot so he could look into it and then showed it to Naruto and Temari, "It seems so."

"How the hell did you that within the blink of an eye!" Naruto pointed dramatically at Gaara.

"Well...It's ninja food..." Gaara explained.

"Ninja food?" Naruto questioned as he stared dully at Gaara.

"Food by ninjas, for ninjas and food that vanishes without leaving a trace." Gaara nodded.

"How the hell does one eat an entire pot of soup in the blink of an eye without spilling a single drop...?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Temari sighed, "Well it was not like were going to use the leftovers, but you could've at least saved a bit for Naruto and me."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto shook his head, "If there were leftovers, why did you have me run out and get us lunch!"

Gaara blinked at Temari, "Now that you mention it, that would've meant I didn't have to starve earlier today..."

Temari sheepishly grinned, "I forgot about it..."

Naruto let out a sigh and hung over in defeat, "All that trouble for nothing...Aaahaaa...Oh well! Time to make some more of it then!"

"Exactly!" Temari exclaimed, hoping to take Naruto's and Gaara's minds off the fact there was food available for lunch and that they somewhat starved for no reason, "And I'm going to need help from the two of you."

"Why?" Gaara asked as he stared at his sister.

"Because I say so." Temari gave her younger brother a glare, "Or there will be no dinner tonight."

Gaara stood up from the kitchen table and formed a single handseal, "What are we waiting for then."

The next moment, Gaara was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared up, Gaara was wearing a white apron.

"Gaara..." Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor and he shakingly pointed at Gaara, "What the hell are you wearing!"

"An apron." Gaara stated as he crossed his arms.

"I can see that!" Naruto yelled, "Why the heck are you wearing something like that!"

"An apron is usually worn to protect one's clothing while cooking. Since we are going to prepare dinner, it's only fit to wear one." Gaara stated.

Naruto didn't really know what to respond to that and just kept pointing at Gaara with a shaking finger.

"Naruto...You're going to wear one as well or you won't be having dinner tonight." Temari stated as she walked over to the room where her luggage was.

"Why! I don't see you wearing one!" Naruto pointed out as Temari leaned against the doorpost, half standing in the living room and the other half being in the other room.

"What do you think I'm going to put on right now?" Temari smirked at Naruto before vanishing into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed as he slapped his hands together in the handseal, "If it's going to be like that, then you leave me no choice..."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he transformed and once the smoke cleared up, Gaara closed his eyes, "Temari will probably kill you, Naruto..."

"Alright then." Temari said as she walked back into the living room, wearing a black-white apron and with a smile on her face, "Now that we're all ready, we can..."

Temari stared momentarily at Naruto and twitched.

"Iyaa! Let's all prepare dinner!" Naruto cheerfully jumped up and down in his Oiroke no Jutsu form.

"Naruto..." Temari said as twitched, "We're not going to prepare dinner with you being like that."

"Why not?" Naruto sang as he tilted his head to the left, "Don't you think I look really, really cute in an apron?"

"You're naked underneath that, aren't you?" Temari glared at Naruto and stretched her right arm out to her side.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Naruto sang as he turned around, showing Temari his back, "Am I wearing anything underneath this?"

Temari slightly blushed as Naruto bend over and gritted her teeth, "You've asked for it now."

"Ehm..." Naruto placed a finger on his lips and looked innocently at Temari, "You aren't going to be mean to me, ne?"

Temari just glared and used her left hand to go through a short series of handseals.

"Ano...Temari?...What exactly are you going to do?" Naruto asked as Temari finished the last handseal and then her fan popped up in her hand.

"O-Oi! Temari! Wait!" Naruto let out as Temari held her fan above her head and let out a war cry.

Gaara followed the two blondes with his eyes for a moment and then nodded once, "I guess I'll start cutting the vegetables then..."

Hours later, after Temari allowed Naruto to stay in his female form if he agreed to at least put some clothes underneath his apron, dinner was served.

"Really, Naruto..." Temari said as she filled their bowls with the soup, "Why are you making it such a big deal to wear an apron."

"Because...Aprons are usually worn by women, right?" Naruto, who was still in his Oiroke no Jutsu form, asked as he supported his head, "Also, if I imagine myself in an apron...No matter how I look at it, it just looks...wrong."

"I wear mine for practical reasons." Gaara stated, causing the two blondes to stare at him for a moment.

"Even so..." Temari looked at Naruto again, "Why the hell be entirely naked underneath it then?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Eheheheh...That's because it's kind of hard to think of random female clothing without a certain example. Just copying your outfit wouldn't do either."

"Well, I guess I can give you a few pointers on a woman's clothing." Temari said as she filled her own bowl with soup.

"Eh...?" Naruto let out as he and Gaara stared at Temari for a moment, causing an awkward silence between the three of them.

Temari blushed and let out a cough as she sat down, "W-Well then...Let's eat, shall we?"

"Y...Yeah." Naruto let out as he sheepishly grinned, "_Did she just say something about teaching me about women's clothing? I think I've misunderstood it..."_

"Then..." Temari said and held her hands together, Naruto and Gaara imitating her movements.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Naruto, why are you still in that form anyway?" Temari asked as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

Naruto held his bowl for a second and blinked, "Eh...I think..."

"_Damn, I'm so used to being Nemar for an extended period of time that I forgot about it..."_ Naruto thought and then grinned widely, "I don't really know why. Would you like me to turn back to the real me?"

"Well...It doesn't really matter to me, but there's little use into staying like that, right?" Temari asked and smirked at Naruto, "Waste of chakra if you ask me."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto smiled at Temari before popping back into his regular looks, "How's this?"

"Fine with me." Temari smirked at him and continued eating.

After Gaara received his third bowl, he exchanged looks between his sister and Naruto, "...What are we going to do tonight?"

Naruto and Temari looked up and stared for a moment at Gaara, "What?"

"...I don't have any obligations to fulfil tonight and I was wondering what you two had planned for tonight." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto and Temari.

"Well, I've got to meet up with Ino later on tonight." Naruto stated as he chowed down the last vegetables of his soup.

"Ino?" Temari raised and eyebrow and stared at Naruto with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You see...I sort of ran into her this morning and she asked me if I could drop by tonight." Naruto stated as he placed his bowl back down on the table.

"Oh, alright." Temari nodded and smirked at Naruto, "Just don't forget to ask Nemar-kun to drop by. If you forget, you'll have to face the consequences."

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Eh...In that case, I definitely won't forget!"

Temari smiled at Naruto, "Good. Just tell him to meet me up over at _that_ place."

"That place?" Naruto looked at Temari with a confused look in his eyes.

"The one you showed me this morning." Temari winked playfully at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess that means I need to head out again?" Gaara asked as he stared at Temari.

Temari smiled at her little brother, "Don't worry, Gaara. This time I'll be out of the house for a while."

"Hmm..." Gaara let out, "...I guess that means a nice quiet evening for me. Sounds good."

"Well then." Naruto stood up from his chair, "I guess I'll be heading over to Ino's place right now."

"Oh no, you're not!" Temari let out as she stood up and grabbed onto Naruto's shirt, "Not until you've helped cleaning the dishes."

"But the sooner I'm done talking to Ino, the sooner I can get Nemar-kun to come over to see you." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari, "_Really...I'd like to have some rest too, you know."_

"Both Nemar-kun and Ino can wait. You're helping us with the dishes." Temari stated.

"Temari, can't you please do the dishes along with Gaara just for once? I mean, you guys are staying here for free and..."

Temari slightly frowned and then smiled at Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto...It's really a small effort to do for someone who has been taking care of us for almost two weeks."

"It's not like I really want you two to repay me or something, but it's just..." Naruto took a deep breath, "The sooner I go to Ino, the sooner I can be back home again as well. So just for once, please do the dishes without me."

Temari smiled at him and nodded, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it then. Now hurry up and come back home soon."

Naruto grinned at Temari, "Heh. It's not like you'll actually see me when I'm back. You'll be all over Nemarkun!"

"Hey! That's not true!" Temari yelled as Naruto escaped her grasp and ran to the door.

"It's only partly a lie." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Temari before quickly heading off.

"You know, we could just leave the dishes and wait for Naruto to come back home..." Gaara stated.

"I know, but we're not going to do that. We are going to do the dishes." Temari smiled as she grabbed Naruto's bowl along with her own and carried it to the sink.

"Alright then..." Gaara said as he stood up and carried his own bowls.

"Wait one sec..." Temari tilted her head up and stared at the wall.

"Hm? What's wrong, Temari?" Gaara asked as he stared at his sister for a moment.

"No, it's nothing..." Temari replied as she filled the sink with hot water, "_Why would Naruto first go to Ino and then tell Nemar-kun to visit me...?"_

"_I wonder why Ino wanted to talk to me anyway..."_ Naruto thought as he dashed over the streets of Konoha.

"_I would've expected her to ask me if I could ask Nemar to come over to her place, but not just me..."_ Naruto thought as he turned around the corner.

"This is it then." Naruto stated as he stopped in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, "Damn, they already closed...Hmmm..."

"_Might as well give it a shot..."_ Naruto thought as he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

When no reply came after a few seconds, Naruto knocked on the door again and this time, a window above him opened up.

"Ah, Naruto! You're already here!" Ino smiled at Naruto as she leaned out of her window.

Naruto looked up and smiled back at her, "Yeah! Did I come over too early?"

"No, not at all." Ino replied and playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "Come up here already."

"I would, but the frontdoor is locked." Naruto stated.

"Idiot. Are you a shinobi or what?" Ino closed her eyes, "Just jump up here."

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head before jumping up. Ino pulled herself away from the window just before Naruto landed on the edge of it.

Ino sat down on her bed, resting on her knees, "Well, come in already. Just don't step on my bed with your shoes."

Naruto nodded and jumped into Ino's room, landing only a few inches away from Ino's bed.

"Wow...Your room is quite...simple, I guess." Naruto said as he looked around.

Ino closed her bedroom window and looked at Naruto, "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Probably expected it to be wilder and...bigger." Naruto said as he looked around Ino's room, "_Well...Considering she lives with her family, it's not like she could have an entire apartment for herself..."_

"Well, I didn't ask you to come over to judge my room, so just sit down on my bed." Ino said as she moved herself to her pillow.

Naruto sat down and looked at Ino, "You know, I wondered why you'd want me to come over and..."

Ino bowed down before Naruto all of a sudden, "Naruto, I need your help! Please, I'm begging you."

"Eh!" Naruto let out, surprised by Ino's sudden action, "O-Ok, I'll help you. You don't have to beg me."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm really getting desperate." Ino replied as she kept her bowed position in front of Naruto.

"D-Desperate? Ino, saying things like that all of a sudden is kind of..."

Ino looked up at Naruto and flushed red, "C-Crap...That didn't sound as good as it did in my head."

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "Ehm...Ino, I'll help you out, but you've got to tell me exactly what you need help with before I can help you."

"Well...I don't think you'll like hearing this, but..." Ino sat straight up and took a deep breath, "I need your help with convincing Nemar-kun that I'm the one for him."

"Eh!" Naruto let out as he looked with wide eyes at Ino.

"Please, Naruto! You're the only guy that has been around him and you are a guy, so you're the only one I can ask for help. Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't help me in a million years!" Ino said as she grabbed onto Naruto's hand.

"W-Well...How can I help you with something like that?" Naruto asked, "_She's sort of asking me to help her hook up with me!"_

"I...I don't know really...I thought you've talked with him a couple of times and knew things about him I didn't know yet." Ino stared at her lap, a sad look appearing in her eyes, "It's been a while since I've had tiime alone with him, so I haven't really gotten the chance to get him know better than I do now..."

Naruto smiled at Ino, "Well...I told him about you earlier today."

"Y-You did say..." Ino looked up at Naruto and he nodded, "Just like I promised, I told him how you really love him and him only."

Ino smiled at Naruto, "Thanks..."

"Ino...? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked after he had stared at her for a moment.

"Of course. What is it?" Ino replied and looked questioningly at Naruto.

"Ehm...Why do you love him?" Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's sweet, caring...gentle..." Ino slightly grimaced, "But more importantly, he's the first guy to love me..."

"Eh...? Really?" Naruto replied in disbelief, blinking at the blonde girl in front of him.

Ino nodded, "I've never had a boyfriend before, let alone a guy that confessed to me...And he is such a great guy...I was quite pissed off at first when I heard that I wasn't the only one he loved..."

Ino faintly smiled and then looked at Naruto, "And technically he was my first kiss."

"Ah...Is that so, huh?" Naruto grinned at Ino, "_Though I already know about her and Sakura having their first kiss together..."_

"Really...He's the best guy I could ever wish for. He's goodlooking as well." Ino stared at Naruto for a moment, "Oh God..."

"Hm?" Naruto blinked at Ino as she let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm even seeing Nemar-kun when I look at you..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto asked in a slightly raised voice.

"Eh...Don't get me wrong. It's just that you both have spikey blonde hair...lovely blue eyes..." Ino slightly blushed, "And both of you are good looking, if you ask me."

"I-Ino..." Naruto let out as he slightly blushed as well.

She shook her head, "I mean it. Well, you fail in comparison to Nemar-kun, but you are still good looking."

"Well...Thanks. You've become beautiful over the past two and a half years too..." Naruto said with a slight blush on his face, "_Oh man...I shouldn't have said that..."_

Naruto looked at Ino from the corners of his eyes and noticed that she was blushing as well, "Naruto...Can I ask you something as well? Though it's a bit embarrassing to ask..."

"Alright. Go ahead and ask." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ino scooted a bit closer towards Naruto and looked straight into his eyes, "Do you...find me attractive?"

"Uh...In...In what way?" Naruto asked as he looked with wide eyes at Ino.

"As in, you know...Would you want to kiss me...or something?" Ino asked with a blush on her face.

"Er...Well...I think you are attractive." Naruto replied, motioning his eyes away from Ino's, "It's not like you're a girl nobody would even think of kissing or something..."

"Then I have one more question and...this is probably the most embarrassing thing I'll ever ask a person, so...be prepared." Ino said and started to blush brightly after Naruto nodded at her to go on.

"You see...This is something you'll probably won't mind and...well...You see...Since I haven't had...a lot of kisses..." Ino gulped and blushed brighter, "I don't really know what a guy really likes and...I was hoping...that...we..."

"You mean..." Naruto looked with big wide eyes at Ino out of surprise.

"W-Well...Yesterday I heard you say you liked Sakura _and_ me when you were punching the crap out of those perverts and..." Ino looked into Naruto's eyes, "I thought...Well...Maybe you liked me enough for something like that..."

"Ino, you want to...?" Naruto blinked at Ino, "Use me?"

"No! I mean..." Ino sighed, "Forget about it...It was stupid of me to even ask you."

Naruto scratched his whisker marks, "Ino...I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, but..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I thought because you liked me you'd be eager to kiss me..." Ino frowned, "I'm really stupid."

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Ino, pressing her against his chest, "You're not stupid. Just in love and willing to do anything in order to make the person you love happy."

Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto as well, "Thank you...You've really matured over the past two years, haven't you?"

"No." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "I'm still a big idiot at times. Though, that's just who I am, right?"

"Naruto...You and me both are big idiots. It must be our hair color, eh?" Ino asked and slightly giggled.

"Ehm...I don't really think hair color has anything to do with it..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you seem to forget quite easily you're holding a girl in your arms though." Ino giggled.

"Eh!" Naruto quickly released Ino, "I'm sorry, Ino!"

Ino giggled some more, "Geez, you really are a big idiot."

"Don't make it sound like that!"

"Naruto? Can I ask you one more thing? From one big idiot to another?" Ino let out another giggle.

"Er...Sure." Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, "_Is it something embarrassing again?"_

"If I'd kiss you, would I taste all the ramen flavors in the world?" Ino asked, trying to surpress her laughter.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at Ino, "...Well, probably...You wouldn't taste that tonight at least."

Ino smiled at Naruto and looked into his eyes, "Could I...Could I kiss you just once?"

"I..I don't know...Won't you feel bad towards that Nemar guy?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"Well...He has kissed other girls he likes, so he'd be a hypocrite if he'd hold it against me." Ino replied and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"_Damn...She's right...Well, either way she's kissing me so..."_ Naruto thought and nodded, "Heh...I never thought of that..."

"So...can I kiss you just once?" Ino repeated her question and blushed brightly.

"A-Alright...but after that I'll try to help you the best I can with what you really asked me to come over for." Naruto replied, slightly blushing.

"Ye-yeah...So, ehm..." Ino slowly moved her face closer to Naruto's.

She then suddenly sat straight up, straddled Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly their faces were drawn close to each other.

Then all of a sudden, Ino's bedroom door opened, "Ino, I just wanted to tell you..."

Naruto and Ino simultaneously turned their heads towards the door, looking at a rather shocked Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father.

"Ehm...Hi, Dad." Ino grinned sheepishly at her father as she pressed her cheek against Naruto's.

"What the damnation is going on in here!" Her father snapped as he pointed at the two blondes.

"Ehm...This...This is my new stuffed animal! Ain't he the cutest?" Ino asked as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's.

"Who do you think you're fooling! That's a boy!" Inoichi pointed out the obvious.

"Hey! Who are you calling a boy!" Ino and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"Oh crap..." The blondes said as Inoichi gave them a death glare.

"Naruto...This is where we run." Ino stated.

"Definitely..." Naruto replied and within the next second, Ino opened her bedroom window and the two of them jumped out.

"Get back here, you two!" Ino's father yelled as Ino and Naruto ran as fast as possible and Inoichi jumped out of the window in order to chase them, "...Damn it."

"Why did he just have to come into my room at such moments!" Ino cried out as they ran through the streets of Konoha.

"Why does he want that you don't have a boyfriend or something?" Naruto asked Ino as they turned around a corner.

"Na-Naruto! You're not my boyfriend!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the face of an angry father coming rapidly closer towards them, "You try telling your dad that!"

"Damn it..." Ino cursed, "Naruto! We're going to split up at the next junction!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder once again, "Isn't your father a jounin? He might know Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"Don't worry, he doesn't. Besides, he'll go after me. So you'll be safe." Ino stated.

"Ino, I can't just let you..."

"Damn it, Naruto! It's my own fault. Besides, he's my father. You'd be in more trouble than me if you get caught so let's just split up!"

Naruto stared at Ino for a moment, "Ino...You really are a great person..."

Ino looked at Naruto and blushed, "Idiot, don't bring up things like that now. Just stay alive so you can help me out tomorrow or something."

"Sorry, but I don't really have the time tomorrow. Don't worry, just be yourself around that Nemar guy and everything will be fine!"

Ino smiled at Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto. I owe you one."

"Hehe, no you don't." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "There's a junction! Take care, Ino!"

"Heh...Just tell Nemar-kun how I've saved your ass from my father then." Ino winked at Naruto and blew him a kiss.

Naruto smiled at Ino, "Will do. See you later, Ino!"

"Later!" Ino waved at Naruto just a mere second before the two of them split up.

"Geez, what a turn of events..." Naruto muttered and looked over his shoulder, smiling at the girl with the blonde ponytail that dashed off in the other direction.

After taking a few turns and running for a couple of minutes, Naruto stopped at one of the rivers that ran through Konoha to catch his breath for a bit.

"Damn...I hope Ino didn't get into too much trouble with her dad..." Naruto muttered and then he looked up to find out where he was. A smile crossed his face when he noticed it was the bridge where his team used to meet up with Kakashi.

"Man...It's been a while since I've been here..." Naruto whispered as he walked to the bridge.

"This brings back memories..." Naruto said as he walked on the bridge, letting his hand slide over the wood where he used to lean against everytime because Kakashi was late.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard behind him and he turned around.

His eyes grew wide, "Sakura-chan?"

"Looks like this is my chance to talk to you, isn't it?" Sakura said as she walked towards Naruto.

"Ehm...Actually...I have something to do!" Naruto hastly said and started to run, "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura said as she chased Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his female team-mate, "Why are you following me?"

"We haven't finished our conversation from the other day yet, Naruto! So wait up!" Sakura yelled.

"Like I said, I'm busy!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Like hell you are! You were just walking and digging up memories a few moments ago!" Sakura retorted.

"Crap, she must have seen me..." Naruto muttered, "Listen, I really don't have the time right now and-!"

Naruto knew it was fate's 'Pick-on-Naruto' day today when he tripped over a small rock on the road and landed face down on the floor.

Sakura jumped on top of him and held him tightly, "Naruto, I'm not letting you go this time. No Jounin is around to order me to leave you be so they can have a talk with you."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Where was it exactly that we left off?"

"I asked you if you were Nemar-kun...Now answer me, Naruto." Sakura said as she rested her head against Naruto's back.

Naruto frowned, "...Do you have some time? I have a lot to tell you, Sakura-chan...and preferably I would like to do so without having my face in the mud."

A bit later, Naruto and Sakura were sitting against the wall of one of the nearby buildings and Naruto explained everything to Sakura.

"So that's when I decided on my disguise and met up with all of you...The rest is what you call history, I guess." Naruto said and stared at the other side of the street. Sakura stared silently at Naruto for a while.

"I understand if you want to punch or hate me, Sakura-chan, but..." Naruto cut his sentence off when Sakura kissed him on his cheek, "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"You idiot...You honestly thought that I...we wouldn't want you to get to know us better?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto smiled softly, "Of course...Think about it...If Temari had known that it was me the instant I send her that letter, I doubt she would've come over instantly..."

"She'd be a bigger idiot than you if she didn't..." Sakura said as she stroked through Naruto's hair, "It sounds kind of egotistic, but...I can't believe you went through all that trouble just so you could give me, well...a dream date."

"But now I like you, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata...And I don't want to hurt any of you, but not choosing between all of you will probably hurt you as well..." Naruto frowned and tilted his head back, "It's not like Kage Bunshin no jutsu would solve the problem either."

"That's true, I guess, but..." Sakura paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "That doesn't mean you're any less amazing."

Naruto smiled, "That's a first. Never thought I'd hear you say that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and rested her head against his shoulder, "You know...There's a part of me that wants to punch you for all of this...but I just can't do it."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"I love you, Naruto...I really do." Sakura said, "And I know I'm not the only one."

"Sa..Sakura-chan...But, you knew I loved you a long time ago, right?" Naruto asked and Sakura slightly nodded, "T-Then why didn't tell me the first chance you had?"

"It had been two and a half years...I didn't know if you still felt the same." Sakura slightly grimaced, "I actually declined Lee-san's offer to be his date for Valentine's day in hope that you'd ask me out, but now..."

Naruto looked with wide eyes at Sakura, "R-Really?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said firmly, "It's just something you didn't know. Please...Don't choose to be with me upcoming Valentine's just because of what I just told you..."

"But..."

"Now that I know for sure that you're Nemar-kun...I can tell you that I really love you. If you had acted to me like when you were Nemar-kun, I would've told you long ago." Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, "It wasn't an act though, it was really how you cared for each of us. And..."

Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead, "Thank you for everything...I just wish that I could make up my mind..."

"Naruto...I just want to tell you...That even if you don't want to be with me...I just want you to be happy in whatever way possible..." Sakura replied and leaned more against Naruto, "And you know...I wouldn't even mind if you didn't choose at all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him, "You know...If you really can't choose between us, then it just means you really do love us all equally and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"But...what if Ino and the others...?" Naruto asked as he stared with wide eyes at Sakura.

"If they can't except that you can't choose between all of us because you love all of us equally, then they don't truly love you." Sakura stated.

Naruto smiled at Sakura again and slightly snickered, "Even so, I don't think you're all eager to share me with each other."

"Why not? We've been doing that so far and all is fine, isn't it?" Sakura winked at Naruto, who slightly grimaced, "But Ino...and Hinata...I don't think they would want to share me with someone else..."

"Ino and Hinata...? What makes you say that?" Sakura blinked at Naruto.

"Ino never had a boyfriend before and seems to be really willing to go trough anything to be with 'Nemar'...And Hinata doesn't even know I'm 'Nemar' and probably thinks I only love her...She was devastated when she saw me together with Ayame-chan at the night club, even though she was only teaching me how to dance..."

Sakura giggled, "Now there's something I wished that I didn't miss out on."

"Oi, it's not funny or something! I'm quite the good dancer according to Ayame-chan!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura giggled a bit more and then smiled at Naruto, "Either way...If Hinata really loves you as much as you say she does, I'm sure that she'll understand that you love her, but you love the rest of us just as much."

"And what about Ino?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, it will get through her thick head eventually."

"This might be a weird thing to ask but..." Naruto said as he looked up to the stars for a moment.

"Hm?" Sakura let out as she stared at Naruto.

"Should I keep calling Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan? That's what I'm wondering right now..."

Sakura laughed and tightly hugged Naruto, "Call me whatever you want...Hmmm..."

"What is it?" Naruto tilted his head towards Sakura.

"Maybe I should start calling you Naru-chan." Sakura giggled.  
"Oh no! Please don't!" Naruto replied, causing Sakura's giggling to turn into a loud laughter.

"I was just kidding around, Naruto..." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Naruto..." Sakura said as she turned Naruto's face to her.

"Hm?" Naruto let out as he looked into Sakura's big emerald eyes.

"I know we've kissed before when you were disguised as Nemar..." Sakura momentarily smiled, "Well...I know we've kissed a _lot_ when you were disguised as Nemar, but this time I want the real deal."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said before his lips locked with Sakura's in a passionate kiss.

After they broke the kiss, Sakura smiled softly at Naruto, "We shouldn't get too carried away...I mean, you know what happened last time..."

Naruto blushed as his eyes momentarily wandered over Sakura, "That surprised me you know..."

Sakura shook her head, "Me too, but I felt like I could truly trust you. Also, you were the first guy to ever do that to me."

Naruto gave Sakura a kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry I tried to run away from you earlier."

"That's alright..." Sakura said as she moved onto Naruto's lap and placed his hands underneath her shirt, "No going up this time, got it?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto let out, slightly blushing.

Sakura leaned back against Naruto and smiled at him, "What? You want to?"

"N-No! I mean yes! No! Aaah!" Naruto let out and shook his head, "Sorry, I was just surprised that you sat down on my lap..."

"Don't worry, I've learned a lot as a medical ninja, but I still have my decency." Sakura winked at Naruto.

"_Oh God, do I even want to think about what she meant with that?"_ Naruto gulped as he made a few spins inside his mind.

"You know...Temari is probably the most lucky one out of all of us...She got to live with you for almost two weeks now." Sakura stated as she rubbed her back against Naruto's chest, "I'm kind of jealous."

"Oh crap!" Naruto let out and his eyes grew wide as Sakura gave him a confused look.

"I was supposed to meet up with Temari as Nemar!" Naruto exclaimed and quickly took his hands out of Sakura's shirt.

"W-When?" Sakura asked as she blinked at Naruto.

"I said I'd tell him to go to her after I was done at Ino's place! And I have no idea how long it's been since I've left my place for Ino's!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's not like I would normally spend a lot of time with Ino!"

"Y-You're going right now?" Sakura asked, unsure of whether or not Naruto was about to go.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...But I promised Temari I wouldn't be away from home for too long as well, so..."

Sakura smiled and stood up, "I understand. Hurry up before I decide to punch you all the way back to your place."

Narut grinned sheepishly and stood up, "Sakura-chan...I want to be with you like this sometime soon again. Though, I have to go to Hinata's place tomorrow."

"It's alright. I'll visit you tomorrow when I have the time. Tsunade-sama is really giving me a lot of work recently..." Sakura replied and scowled at the thought of all the work she had been getting lately.

"Great! And ehm...Please...Keep this a secret from everyone else." Naruto looked with a worried look in his eyes at Naruto.

"It's your job to tell them not mine...Don't worry, I'll keep it to myself." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto nodded and started to run off, "Thanks again for everything, Sakura-chan! Take care!"

"You too!" Sakura yelled as Naruto disappeared around the corner.

"_Damn...I still have to change somewhere..."_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he darted through the streets of Konoha.

He then quickly dashed into one of the darker alleys of Konoha and hastily used his Henge no jutsu to change into his Nemar form. Naruto jumped onto the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings and made his way back to his apartment.

A few minutes later, he landed on the small platform at the side of his house and found Temari leaning against the back wall.

"Sorry to make you wait." Naruto said slightly out of breath.

Temari smiled at him, "That's alright. I've been standing here for a while because I thought Naruto would've told you earlier."

"I'm sorry I didn't come over here sooner...I..." Naruto said and Temari's smile turned into a smirk, "I said it's alright. It's not like I didn't think you'd come here as fast as possible."

"I guess...you want to go somewhere with me?" Naruto asked, "_Really...She didn't say anything about why she wanted to meet up with me..."_

"No, this place here will do just fine..." Temari said as she bounced off the wall and took a few steps towards Naruto.

"For what exactly?" Naruto blinked at Temari, somewhat nervous about she might do in a few moments.

"We need to talk...and since this place will give us all the necessary privacy, this place will do just fine, right?" Temari said as she raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and then looked slightly worried at Temari, "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted you to know that...I can't stay here forever." Temari closed her eyes.

"Wha...What?" Naruto let out.

Temari sighed, "I can't stay in Konoha forever. If...If you want to be my boyfriend, you'll have to go back to Suna with me."

"Why can't you stay here? I'm sure Hokage-sama could..."

Temari shook her head, "Even if she could, I can't. And don't misunderstand me, this isn't an attempt to make you mine or be there for you because of what happened this afternoon with Tenten. I heard everything from her and it somewhat hurt me to see her like that."

"Di..Did she say something bad about me? Because, I thought..." Naruto blinked at Temari, but she shook her head again, "She didn't say anything bad about you...but I could tell she was really having trouble to make up her mind on what to do exactly."

"I still don't get why you can't stay in Konoha..." Naruto replied and stared blankly at Temari.

"I'd miss my brothers too much, my Country and Village needs me...There's a lot of reasons of why I can't stay here." Temari said and then looked over her shoulder, a slight smile crawling onto her face, "But there's one really important reason why I can't stay here if I become your girlfriend..."

Naruto smiled softly, "Heh...You aren't making this really easy for me, you know."

"I'm sorry..." Temari turned her head back to Naruto, "But I just needed you to know that...I really do love you."

"Temari, I love you too, but this is a really hard decision for me to make...I love you, but I also love my Village and..." Naruto frowned, "Well, it's just another matter for me to think about."

Temari embraced Naruto, "Sorry...but there really is no other way..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Temari as well, "No...Thank you for telling me this now...I never thought that you'd have to go back home again..."

Temari tightened her hug, "Probably...After you've made up your mind, I'll have to go home..."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked as he slightly tilted his head back.

"Yeah...It's also a bit too late to do something else right now, so...Sorry for calling you out just for that." Temari replied as she pressed her body against Naruto's.

"No...If you hadn't done it, I probably wouldn't even have thought about it..." Naruto replied and rested his head against Temari's, "I guess I'll go again then...I still have a lot to think about..."

Temari gave Naruto a light peck on his lips, "I understand. The next two days could decide your life, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Everything you do has it's consequences. Some can change your life for good, while others are rather meaningless."

"Heh...Those are some wise words." Temari smirked at Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at her, "I guess I'll see you soon again."

"I hope so." Temari replied and smiled at him.

As Naruto jumped off, Temari sat down against the wall and let out a long, deep sigh, "...I hope you won't choose me, Nemar-kun...For _his_ sake..."

"_Damn...Temari isn't planning on staying here in Konoha..."_ Naruto cursed as he hopped from roof to roof, trying to gain some distance from his home before changing back into his normal self, "_I can't really blame her...Konoha isn't really her home...and she'd miss Gaara and that cat puppeteer guy..."_

Naruto then landed on a rooftop and a sharp pain shot through his entire body, causing him to fall down on his knees, "Wha-What the!"

Naruto clutched onto his stomach as he felt like it was about to be ripped apart.

"Uwaaaa!" Naruto cried out.

Temari sleepily opened her eyes, "Hmmm...? Must have dozed off..."

She let out a yawn and stretched out as she looked around, "Wow...Konoha looks weird tonight..."

Just then, out of nowhere, Naruto dropped down in front of her, standing on all four and a crimson red chakra covering his body.

"N-Naruto...?" Temari let out as she stared at Naruto with big eyes.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at Temari with blank eyes as three tails waved furiously behind him. Temari shot up and felt her head hit something hard.

"Ah! Temari! What the hell was that for!" Naruto cried as he clutched onto his forehead.

"What in the...?" Temari looked around and noticed that everything looked normal again, "A dream...?"

"What are you doing sleeping out here?" Naruto asked as he stared at Temari.

Temari dropped down on her knees and inspected Naruto for a moment before tightly hugging him, "Naruto!"

"Ye-yeah! It's me, Te-Temari..." Naruto managed to bring out, "No need to suffo-cate me!"

Temari loosened her hold on Naruto, "It's really you..."

"Of course it is. Was I away for that long then?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

Temari shook her head, "I just had a nightmare, that's all... "

"Well let's get back inside so we can sleep properly instead of out in the cold." Naruto suggested and Temari nodded in reply, "Yeah...Gaara might be asleep already, so we have to be quiet..."

"_I can't believe she's not going to be here for much longer..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at her, "Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto replied as he shook himself out of his train of thoughts.

"Let's get back inside and do so quietly, ok?" Temari smiled at him and Naruto nodded in reply.

A bit later, Naruto was lying in his bed and he let out a yawn, "Damn...Today was a long day again..."

Temari cuddled up against him and smiled, "Ah come on, Naruto...It wasn't that long, right?"

"No...Besides, I'll be all energetic in the morning...Because..." Naruto yawned again, "I'm sleeping really well in your arms, you know..."

Temari smiled at Naruto and stroked with her fingers through his hair, "And I sleep well with you in my arms as well."

"Good night, Temari...Don't cuddle me to death." Naruto yawned again and rubbed his face against his pillow.

"Heh, and miss out on hugging you every night? Not a chance..." Temari said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

Naruto fell asleep almost instantly, however Temari couldn't catch sleep that easily.

She pressed Naruto tight against her body and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "_I'm not going to let that demon inside of you take you away from me either, Naruto..."_

Temari closed her eyes and gave Naruto one last kiss before falling asleep against him.

The following morning, Naruto, Temari and Gaara all woke up at the same time due to someone loudly knocking on the door.  
"Naruto...Temari..." Gaara groaned, "Get whoever the hell that is away from here before I kill them..."

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed as he crawled out of bed and sleepily walked to the door, "Who the hell is knocking on my freaking door this early in the morning?"

Naruto opened his front door and stared at the group that was standing behind it, which consisted of two squads of ANBU members.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we've been ordered by Hokage-sama to arrest you. Resistance will be met with force. And trust me on this one, kid, right now we're more than eager to use force."


	15. Chapter 15: Before The Night Falls

**A/N:** Yo everyone! I know it's been a shitty long time since my last update, but blame school for making me work. Production phase of a board game is taking lots of time even outside of school. Combine that with other obligations and you've got one tight schedule. Nevertheless, I bring you guys and girls today a long chapter again, though not record breaking. Had to cut if off a bit and add the other part to the next chapter.**  
**Anyway, It hasn't been edited and checked yet for proper grammar, nor have I had the time to make a lot proper paragraphs. Right now I'm heading to bed, cause there's another school day tomorrow. Enjoy it, people. Oh, and as for the NEXT chapter. Don't worry. Winter Break is coming. We're going to celebrate From Ramen with Love's birthday on the 29th of December with the next chapter. Leave me with your reviews again. If you're going to review anonymous, leave your email. I know I haven't replied to a few yet, so sorry for that, but I was hella busy. Anyway, enough talk from me and...

On with the story!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Before The Night Falls  
**

"Uzumaki Naruto, we've been ordered by Hokage-sama to arrest you. Resistance will be met with force. And trust me on this one, kid, right now we're more than eager to use force." The front ANBU member said.

"Wha...What?" Naruto let out, "Why?! I didn't do anything!"

"You'll hear the reason once we've arrived at the place we were ordered to bring you. Now, we will give you one minute to get dressed." The ANBU member told Naruto.

"Wait one damned minute!" Temari yelled as she dashed out of bed and towards the front door.

"That's what we plan on doing..." The ANBU member remarked.

"I'm not going to let you take Naruto away without specifying a reason!" Temari glared at the ANBU.

The ANBU turned his head towards Temari, "Temari of the Sand...This doesn't concern you. Don't get involved with our work."

Just then, a hand of sand grabbed the ANBU around his throat as Gaara walked into view, "...You're awfully loud in the morning."

"Kazekage-dono..." Another ANBU member addressed Gaara, "Even though you're the leader of Sunagakure, you are under Konoha authority here. Despite your status, you..."

The other ANBU member was held by his throat by another hand of sand as Gaara glared at him, "I don't care about that. I don't care about you being ordered to take Naruto away either."

"Gaara!" Temari let out as she slightly glared at Gaara.

"However, what I do care about is the fact that you pieces of trash came and woke me up this damned early. Instead of being good shinobi and taking Naruto away without a sound, you made more noise than when Temari kicks my brother in his nuts..."

"Gaara, release them. I'll go with them and you can go back to sleep." Naruto stated as he stepped in front of Gaara, "I'm not sure what's going, but there's no need for violence."

"Hmph..." Gaara let out and released the ANBU as he walked back to the living room.

"Two minutes..." The ANBU said as he rubbed his sore throat, "If you haven't opened the front door by then, we'll make our way into your home and drag you along with us..."

"I understand." Naruto replied and closed the door, "_Damn...What is going on?"_

Naruto got dressed in record time and walked back to the front door.

"Naruto, wait!" Temari said as she pulled him into the storage room.

"Temari! What are you doing? I don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled at Temari.

Temari frowned, "You can still escape..."

"What?! Are you crazy? This is escaping from Konoha's ANBU you're talking about! I don't know what is going on, but running away will just make it worse..." Naruto let out a sigh.

"I don't like this, Naruto...I don't like this at all." Temari said as she tightly hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry...It's probably nothing big." Naruto replied.

"Please come back safe and in one piece..." Temari whispered as she laid a hand on the back of Naruto's head.

"Well, I won't if you keep holding me much longer." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari.

Temari released Naruto from her hug and looked at him with worried eyes, "Just...Let us know what happened as soon as possible, alright?"

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned at Temari, "I'll be back before you know it! Well...Probably..."

"Hurry up and go then." Temari said as she faintly smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, quickly headed out of the storage room and opened the front door, "Alright guys, I'm ready. Let's get going..."

"Heh...Right on time it seems." One of the ANBU remarked, "Ain't that a bit ironic..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said an eyebrow at the ANBU.

"Nothing." Another ANBU replied, "Now...Please follow us quietly and without resistance..."

"Heh...It's not like I have a choice, now do I?" Naruto smirked and headed off with the ANBU.

A while later, Naruto was walking along with the ANBU towards the other side of Konoha.

"Shouldn't we be heading the other way? Tsunade-obachan's office isn't this way at all..." Naruto stated as he looked over his shoulder towards the Hokage's statues.

"We're not going to Hokage-sama's office." One of the ANBU stated.

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ANBU.

"Interrogation takes place in a different building. Or did you honestly think we'd be taking you directly to Hokage-sama?" The ANBU questioned, not even bothering to face Naruto.

"Of course! 'Bachan ordered this and I want answers!" Naruto replied with a stern look on his face.

"And answers is what you will get once we've taken you to where we were ordered to..."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, "_Normally Tsunade-obachan would ask me to come to her office if something's going on...Something's weird about this..."_

Naruto eyed the ANBU suspiciously, which didn't go unnoticed by the ANBU, "What's wrong?"

"No...Nothing." Naruto said as he looked away, "_Not with me at least..."_

After a while, they entered a fairly normal looking building and the ANBU guided Naruto through the hallways.

"_If they plan on doing anything with me, they'll do it soon...This is the moment where I absolutely can't drop my guard..."_ Naruto mentally stated to himself as he looked around.

"Please enter this room." One of the ANBU said as he pushed a door open.

Naruto slowly stepped into the room, which was rather dark due to the fact that there were only a bunch of small windows that let only a certain amount of light into the room.

"_This must be it then..."_ Naruto said as he walked further into the room.

"Yo, Naruto..." Jiraiya said as he stepped into sunlight, "Looks like you're finally here."

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "What are you doing here? Why did these guys say that I'm under arrest?!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya raised his voice, "Be quiet for a bit. I'll explain it to you in a few moments..."

"...Hm?" Naruto gave Jiraiya a questioning look as Jiraiya looked at the ANBU behind him and nodded.

"Then..." One of the ANBU said as all of the ANBU, except for two of them, left the room.

The remaining two ANBU walked to either side of the room and disappeared in the shadows.

"Naruto...What's the last thing you remember of last night?" Jiraiya questioned as he started walking from left to right.

"Ehm...I found Temari sleeping outside, so I woke her up. She accidentally gave me a headbutt. After that we went inside and headed to bed, I think. Why?" Naruto blinked at Jiraiya.

"At what time did you go to bed?" Jiraiya asked and stared with a stern face at Naruto.

"Ehm...Probably...After midnight." Naruto said and pondered about it for a bit, "Yeah...But why do you want to know that, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya turned his head to the left and peered into the shadows for a moment before facing Naruto again, "And before you found Temari, what do you remember from that time?"

"Hmmm...Well, I was heading away from my place because I just visited Temari as...you know who." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I needed to make some distance from my place before I could change back to myself and head back without it being suspicious..."

"And so you did just that?"

"Of course! Once I figured I had gotten far enough, I changed back and..." Naruto pondered for a moment and nodded, "Then I found Temari sleeping outside."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Do you remember what you did before deciding to head back?"

Naruto blinked at Jiraiya, "What do you mean?"

"Well, like you said, it would be suspicious if you came back just when 'he' left...Therefor you must've done something before heading back." Jiraiya stated and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Also, you said you found her sleeping, right? Considering she was wide awake when you left, isn't it kind of weird that you found her sleeping when you got back?"

"Maybe she was really tired?" Naruto wondered, "Does it really matter? It doesn't tell me one bit about why I was taken here this early in the morning!"

"It's just as I thought then..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Oi! Answer me already, Ero-sennin! Why was I arrested by the ANBU?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and stepped aside, "It's probably best if I'd show you, Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto let out as he stared at his mentor until the sound of wheels rolling came out of the darkness.

"Yo, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed shakingly with a single finger at the person, "Ka...Kakashi-sensei? What happened?!"

Naruto was shocked to see his former teacher in a wheel chair, nearly entirely bandaged from head to toe.

"Jiraiya-sama, I guess it's for the best if you explain it to him..." Kakashi said as he rolled a bit to the side of the room.

"_What the hell happened...?"_ Naruto's body trembled as he kept staring at Kakashi.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said as he walked back in front of Naruto and drew the attention from the young blonde, "Last night...You assaulted Kakashi and nearly killed him...while being in the Three Tailed state."

"W-What...?" Naruto shivered as he stared with wide eyes at Jiraiya, "That's a lie, right? That's a lie, isn't it Ero-sennin?!"

"Kakashi saw what he saw, Naruto. There's no doubt about it that it was you that put Kakashi in this state...Well, that's not entirely true..." Jiraiya stated.

"But I'd never attack Kakashi-sensei! And I don't remember doing so either!" Naruto exclaimed and gritted his teeth.

"That's why I said it wasn't entirely true that it was you who put Kakashi in that state." Jiraiya stared straight into Naruto's eyes as Naruto let out a gasp, "The... Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto...it looks like you've completely lost control over the Kyuubi inside of you..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto cut with his hand horizontally through the air, "We've been training for two and a half years, Ero-sennin! You know as well as I do that I can use three out of nine tails without losing control!"

"However, you can barely keep controll in that form as well. Naruto, do you realise why we've brought you here?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto took a step back, "Y-You're...going to kill me?!"

Jiraiya blinked at Naruto, who looked with wide eyes at him, and then Jiraiya burst out in to laughter, "Kill you? Naruto! You think that was what we were planning to do? Wuhahahaha!"

"Well, what else is there that you could do here in such a dark room?!" Naruto pointed at his sensei.

Jiraiya laughed for a bit more and then took a deep breath, "You idiot...We're going to keep you here for a while."

"What?" Naruto blinked, "Why?"  
"You realise as well as I do, Naruto..." Jiraiya crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Right now you're not only a danger to the citizens of Konoha and your loved ones, but also yourself..."

Naruto looked at his feet, "I know, but..." Naruto looked straight at Jiraiya again, "I'm sure I didn't lose control or anything! And even if I did, I'd never attack Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto. I _know_ you wouldn't, but I also know that you aren't in control of your actions when the Kyuubi takes over." Jiraiya stared back into Naruto's eyes, "Just stay here for a while. Tsunade and I are going to look into the Scroll of Sealing to find out if we can reinforce your seal, if not permantly suppress the Kyuubi's chakra."

"But last time a seal was used, it..." Naruto protested but got cut off short by Jiraiya, "The seal we'll be using will be different from the one Orochimaru used on you long ago. Well...Even though I said we'd be permantly suppress the Kyuubi's chakra if possible...A small part of it has already mixed with your own, so you don't have to worry about losing your ability to heal faster than others."

Naruto sighed, "Alright, I'll just stay here. It's not like I have a choice, right? Just hurry up and get that sealing method or something..."

Jiraiya nodded at Naruto, "I'll be back soon then. Just stay here for a while and well...train a bit or something. Just don't do anything foolish."

After Jiraiya told Naruto that, he walked past him and headed out the door, leaving Naruto behind in a room filled with an awkward silence.

Naruto sat down on the floor, looked at Kakashi from the corners of his eyes and sighed, "_Did I really attack Kakashi-sensei?...I can't believe it."_

He looked around the room, wondering what the ANBU and Kakashi were thinking right now, "_Well...I guess this is for the best. That stupid fox has been causing me nothing but trouble. And now that he attacked Kakashi-sensei, he'll..."_

Naruto rose his head up and gasped as he stared with wide eyes out in front of him, "_Why would that damned fox attack Kakashi-sensei in the first place? Also, why just Kakashi-sensei...?"_

Naruto stared blankly in front of him for a while, "_Something is weird about this...Why would a demon bent on destruction only attack one person before escaping unnoticed by anyone else?"_

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "_Well...Kakashi-sensei is smart enough to take the battle away from a crowded area, but even then more shinobi must've been alerted by the battle...Something's really wrong about this..."_

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke up and waited for Kakashi's reply.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi slightly turned his head towards Naruto.

Naruto looked straight into Kakashi's eyes, "I want to know something...How did you survive 'my' assault? I'm sure the Kyuubi wouldn't really spare anyone if he went on a rampage..."

Kakashi slightly tilted his head up, "No...I was almost sure I was going to die... Then you suddenly stopped and ran away."

"Hmmm." Naruto let out and gave Kakashi a suspicious look, "_Well...That could be, but it still doesn't explain how everything was calm and quiet as I moved from my place to here. I'm sure there would be an uproar amongst the villagers."_

Naruto crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded a couple of times, "_Something..."_

Naruto cringed as the door behind him was suddenly slammed open. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Anko-sensei...?" Naruto let out as Anko walked into the room, "_What the hell is she doing here?"_

She walked past him, not saying a single word back to Naruto and headed over towards Kakashi.

Naruto cocked his head towards them as Anko bend over and whispered something to Kakashi, "_Damn it...I can't hear them..."_

He could vaguely see Kakashi nod his head before Anko pushed Kakashi's wheelchair into the darker part of the room.

Naruto perked his ears as he faintly heard Anko and Kakashi discuss something, "_Damn it...Why do I have an awkward feeling about this..."_

"Uwaaa!" Kakashi screamed, Naruto's eyes widening in surprise.

The scream didn't go unnoticed by the two ANBU in the room either and they dashed into the darker part, "Oi? What happened?"

As Naruto stood up from the ground he could hear a few punches and kicks before the two ANBU let their agony be known to Naruto as well.

"What the..." Naruto let out as he raised his fists and glared into the darkness.

A moment later, Anko stepped out of the darkness and blinked at Naruto, "Naru-chan, what's with that scary look?"

"Anko-sensei...What did you...? What about..." Naruto pointed behind Anko and the purple headed kunoichi grinned at him, "I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Naruto repeated and blinked at Anko, "Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Anko asked as she stepped towards him and grabbed onto his wrist, "Well...Let's get going then."

"Hold up!" Naruto pulled himself free from Anko's grasp, "Are you crazy? I can't just leave! Ero-sennin still hasn't come back to reinforce my seal and..."

"You don't need it, Naruto." Anko looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I attacked Kakashi-sensei and I forgot about it! So..."

Anko closed her eyes, "I heard all about it..."

"Then you understand why I..." Naruto stopped as Anko shook her head and then smirked at him, "I...don't believe the story of you losing your mind enough to attack someone you care about even the slightest bit."

"Eh? But..." Naruto protested, but again got cut off by the Special Jounin, "Have you..."

"Hm?" Naruto let out and blinked at Anko as she smirked at him, "Thought about using force or violence to get me away from you?"

Naruto gasped and then pointed at Anko, "There's no way I'd do that! You might be annoying at times, but something like that is..."

Naruto paused and stared blankly in front of him as Anko grinned at him, "Something you'd never do, am I right?"

"But then why did...?" Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"I'm thinking it wasn't you who lost control, but rather that you were forced to lose complete control." Anko said and shrugged, "Either way, let's get out of here before the ol' perv comes back to use some weird sealing jutsu to mess up my Naru-chan."

Anko turned around and started heading out of the room until Naruto called out to her, "Wait...How do you know for sure it was something else that made my mind more mixed up then the mixed up ramen special and forced the Kyuubi to take over?"

"I'm not sure..." Anko said and looked over her shoulder at Naruto, "I just have a...feeling something or someone else is responsible for it."

Naruto stared at Anko for a moment until she gave him a wide smile, "Well! Let's go then!"

He nodded and quickly followed Anko out of the building.

"You realise you'll get in a lot of trouble by doing this, right?" Naruto asked Anko as they walked through the streets of Konoha, taking alleys and small roads to stay hidden.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, it's worth it." Anko smiled at Naruto, "Though, I haven't heard a thank you yet..."

"Ehehehe..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you...I guess."

Anko pulled Naruto towards her and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "You're more than welcome."

Naruto just stopped walking and stared at Anko's back as she headed on, "_God damn her..."_

He took a quick sprint towards Anko and wrapped his arm around her waist before quickly pulling her back.

"Naru-..." Anko managed to bring out before Naruto passionately kissed her.

Naruto released Anko from his hold and dashed off, "Thanks a lot for saving me, sensei! See you later!"

Naruto jumped up a building and started running as fast as he could, "_Oh man, maybe I overdid it a bit...I know she wanted that, but I think I just unleashed a demon within her or something."_

He looked over his shoulder, hoping that Anko wouldn't chase after him at Mach 5.

Anko just stood there dazed for a moment before she started to shiver and a wide smirk crossed her face.

"KURENAI!" Naruto heard Anko yell and nearly caused him to fall over.

"Crap...Looks like I've just brought Kurenai-sensei into a bit of trouble..." Naruto looked with wide eyes in front of him, "Well...I think she likes doing things with Anko-sensei a lot though..."

Meanwhile, over at Kurenai's apartment, Anko's voice entered the genjutsu user's ears.

"Anko? At this time?" Kurenai's eyes grew wide as she quickly looked around her.

She then hastily dived into her pile of stuffed animals, pulled them towards her and covered herself entirely with them.

"_Please let her think I'm on a mission, please let her think I'm on a mission..."_ Kurenai prayed as she peered through a small opening.

Then all of a sudden, Anko jumped on top of her and pressed the two of them against the ground, "Sorry, Nai-chan...Playtime starts early today."

Kurenai squealed loud enough for all of Konoha to hear and Naruto cringed, "Looks like Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei met up..."

"Oh well..." Naruto let out a sigh as he leaped through the air, "At least she'll stay away from me for a while."

Naruto closed his eyes, "_That leaves me with no worries, I guess..."_

His face then hit something, causing him to fall back and open his eyes.

"Yo, Naruto." Jiraiya stated as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto let out as he quickly jumped up, "It wasn't my idea! She just came and...!"

"I know, Naruto. There's no need to tell me." Jiraiya sighed, "Well, it's not like it matters anyway."

"Because you're taking me right back, right?" Naruto said and slightly smirked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned at Naruto, "Wipe that smirk of your face, you conceited brat. You're mistaken."

"Eh?" Naruto let out and blinked, "But I...You...I thought...You aren't going to drag me back?!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes, slightly lowered his head and smiled, "Unfortunately, the elders won't allow Tsunade or me to access the Scroll of Sealing and told Tsunade to put you under ANBU watch."

"So...I'm going to have ANBU on my tail instead?" Naruto questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya.

"No, I told the elders that I'd take care of you." Jiraiya opened his eyes and gave Naruto a stern look, "So I'll be tagging around your house for a while..."

Naruto leered suspiciously at Jiraiya, "Why do I get the feeling you don't mind that one damned bit?"

Jiraiya sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "What makes you say that?"

"No, never mind..." Naruto said and straightened up, "Ano, Ero-sennin? Am I sort of...out of trouble now?"

Jiraiya smirked at Naruto, "Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, you're out of trouble right now...However, tonight might be a different story." Jiraiya grinned widely at Naruto.

Naruto looked clueless at Jiraiya, causing the old hermit to grin ever wider, "Tsunade's bachelorette party."

Naruto slightly jumped up, "Ehehehe...That, huh? Well...ehm..."

"Ehm...What did Anko-sensei do to Kakashi-sensei and the ANBU anyway?" Naruto hastily tried to change the subject.

"Well...Let's just say...She hit them where it hurts...and hit rather hard...Honestly, I'm glad I wasn't there..." Jiraiya sheepishly grinned at Naruto.

"_Oh man...I'm glad I have Anko-sensei on my side..._" The blonde shivered at the thought of him being in Kakashi's place back then.

"Anyway, about that bachelorette party..." Jiraiya said and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto." Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and paused for a moment as the blonde looked up at him.

The old hermit grinned and a sparkle shined in the corner of his eyes, "I expect you to come back with some great stories. I'll teach you something really cool in return."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a thumbs up along with a bad ass look, "Hehe, leave it to me..."

Jiraiya grinned widely and pushed a photo camera into Naruto's hands, "Then, I'll leave it to you."

Naruto looked at the camera in his hands as Jiraiya skipped off.

"See you later, Naruto!" Jiraiya called out and Naruto tilted his head up, glared at the hermit and pointed dramatically at him, "EH? OI! ERO-SENNIN! WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE! YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING PERVERTED, DON'T YOU?!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as Jiraiya just grinned and waved at him before leaving Naruto's view, "Damn...Like hell I'll do something like that for you."

He then quickly headed back home, only stopping at the small balcony to the side of his apartment.

"Well...I guess I'll just put this thing over here then..." Naruto stated as he carefully placed the camera he got from Jiraiya down, "_Even though I won't make any perverted pictures for Ero-Sennin, it might be fun to just take normal pictures tonight..."_

A few moments later, Naruto was back inside his apartment.

He took his jacket off and called out, "I'm back!"

A flash could be seen from the living room and the next moment, Naruto was lying down on the floor.

Temari sat on top of him and inspected him with her eyes as Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "Glad to see you too, Temari."

The wind mistress tilted Naruto's head to the left and the right before staring at him, "You're alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm still the same as I left...I guess." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her.

Temari pulled Naruto up and pressed him tightly against her, "I was really worried something would happen to you..."

"He was only gone for about half an hour..." Gaara stated as he stood in the entrance to the living room.

Temari turned her head towards her younger brother and threw a sharp glare towards him. Gaara shrugged and headed back into the living room.

The blonde kunoichi from Suna turned her face back towards Naruto, who she still tightly embraced, "What happened? Why did they take you away? Please tell me..."

"I would, but Temari..." Naruto's voice was slightly muffled, "You're kind of suffocating me..."

Temari slightly blushed and quickly released Naruto enough from her grasp to let him breathe freely, "Sorry about that..."

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her and slightly blushed as well, "It's alright..."

"Well?" Temari slightly threw her head back so she could look better into Naruto's eyes, "Why did those ANBU had to take you away this early in the morning?"

Naruto slightly frowned, "Don't worry, Temari...It's nothing you should worry about."

Temari slightly glared at him, "Doesn't seem like something I shouldn't worry about to me..."

"Really." Naruto grinned widely at her, "It was nothing special. Ero-sennin just want to tell me something."

"Stop lying to me." Temari glared at Naruto, "They said you were under arrest and there were TWO ANBU squads that were assigned in taking you away. Like hell if all that was just for a message from your sensei."

"_Heh..Guess it's no use lying to her...Well..."_ Naruto slightly smirked at Temari, "Temari...Sorry, but I'd rather not tell you why they took me away..."

"What...? Why not?"

"Because..." Naruto replied and looked away from Temari.

"Don't you trust me or something?" Temari asked and forced Naruto to face her again.

"It's not that..." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was here worrying sick about you for what they might do to you. I want to know why, Naruto!" Temari glared at Naruto.

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "Because you're a caring big sister?"

Temari slightly pouted, "Can you at least tell me why you won't tell me for what reason they took you away?"

Naruto looked at Temari for a moment and then hugged her, "Would it be enough if I told you that I wanted you to be able to hold me like this without a shred of fear?"

Temari tightly embraced Naruto again, "Geez...You sound like you've gone soft or something..."

Naruto grinned, "Ehehehe. Don't worry. I'm still me. Now...Let's head back to bed and get a bit more rest. I want to be well rested for tonight's party."

Temari slightly pulled away from Naruto and stared at him with wide eyes, "The Hokage's bachelorette party! I forgot all about it!"

"Eh? You did?" Naruto let out before he realised what Temari said and he stared at her with wide eyes, "Eh?! You mean you're going to that too?!"

"Of course! There's no way I wouldn't go to that." Temari stated and then frowned, "However...I don't really have any suiting clothing for tonight..."

"Why not go in what you usually wear?" Naruto blinked at Temari for a moment.

"Are you kidding me?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Tonight's the final battle for Nemar-kun, because tomorrow it's Valentine's Day. I've got to look as good as I can."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "You know...I don't think that Nemar guy would really mind seeing in your regular outfit."

"No..." Temari protested, "I want to show him how beautiful I can be. Besides, it's been a while since I've gone shopping for new clothes..."

"Yeah only a few days..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Temari asked as she threw a sharp look at Naruto.

"No, nothing..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari for a moment and then smiled at her, "Anyway, I think that Nemar guy will think you're beautiful either way."

Temari blushed, "N-Naruto..."

"You two should hurry up and get back to bed..." Gaara called out from the living room, "Or even better...Make me some breakfast..."

"Well...I don't really feel like sleeping anymore." Temari sheepishly grinned, "I'll make us some breakfast."

"But..." Naruto blinked at Temari, "What about being rested for tonight?"

Temari smirked at him, "You don't seem to be very tired to me."

"Well...ehm..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "_Damn, she's right...I'm not tired at all. And breakfast _does_ sound really nice..."_

"Or is it perhaps that you just want to me to cuddle up against you?" Temari winked at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"N-No! It's just that...Well..." Naruto blushed and looked with wide eyes at Temari, "_I wouldn't mind that at all...but having her say it like that..."_

Temari smirked, "I'll go make us breakfast."

"Eh...I'll help you out, Temari." Naruto said hastily.

"No, yesterday you made breakfast for me. Today I'll do the same for you...and Gaara, of course." Temari smiled at Naruto as she stood up, "Just be quiet and stay out of the kitchen for a few minutes."

Naruto sat down with his legs crossed and pondered, "_Hmmm...What should I do after breakfast...?"_

He stared ahead of him, faintly hearing the sounds of Temari gathering what she needed to prepare breakfast. Other than that, there was absolute silence in his apartment.

Naruto jumped up and stretched out, "_Man...It's too quiet here. I wish it was a bit more lively..."_

As if the gods heard his wish, Naruto's front door was slammed wide open, causing Naruto to jump and turn around.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!" Lee and Gai cheerfully exclaimed.

"Fuzzy eyebrows?! Gai-sensei?!" Naruto slightly backed away from the duo, "What are you two doing here?!"

"Naruto-kun! Please come with us!" Gai struck his nice guy pose.

"What?! Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain everything in a bit! Lee! Let's do it!" Gai exlcaimed as he looked at his student.

"Ossu!" Lee exclaimed just a second before both he and Gai tackled Naruto.

"Oi! What are you two doing?!" Naruto let out as Lee and Gai started to drag him out of the apartment, "What is this?! The 'take-Uzumaki-Naruto-out-of-his-home-early-in-the-morning' day or something?!"

"Don't worry! This is for your own good!" Gai exclaimed as he and Lee dragged Naruto out of his apartment.

"Temari! Gaara! Save meeeee...!" Naruto yelled just seconds before the front door was shut by Lee.

Temari cocked her head through the door opening for a moment, "Naruto...?"

"He left with Lee and his sensei..." Gaara stated from his usual position on the couch.

"What is he thinking? I'm preparing breakfast. Geez..." Temari let out before she quickly headed back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been dragged onto his rooftop by Lee and Gai, who now stood across him.

"What are you guys thinking, dragging me out like that all of a sudden?!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Naruto-kun..." Gai said, looking at Naruto with a serious expression on his face, "I heard about what happened."

"Eh?"

"I told Lee about it and we both decided..." Gai closed his eyes for a moment and then struck his nice guy pose again, "Starting today, you'll receive heavy mental training from me and my cool student, Lee!"

"Eh?! Wait! What?!" Naruto yelled, "You told Fuzzy Eyebrows?!"

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Lee raised his fist up in the air, "However, don't worry! With Gai-sensei's super cool and amazingly youthful training, you'll never be crazy again!"

"I'm not crazy!" Naruto yelled.

"Lee! Listen more carefully to what I say!" Gai scolded, "Naruto-kun isn't crazy, he just went crazy and caused an accident that hurt my eternal rival Kakashi!"

"Ah! My apologies, Gai-sensei!" Lee slightly bowed and then looked at Naruto again, "My apologies to you too, Naruto-kun. However, what I've said is true! With Gai-sensei's Springtime of Youth training, you'll have a tip top mental condition!"

"Ugh...You guys..." Naruto let out and slightly twitched.

"Well then, " Gai said and struck his combat pose along with Lee, "Let the training begin."

"Ehm...Can't this wait until after I've had breakfast?" Naruto asked and slightly backed away, "_Or until I've become like...Hokage..."_

"Sorry, Naruto-kun! But youthful trainings do not wait!" Gai exlcaimed.  
"But Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, "Didn't you always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Well...I did say that, didn't I?" Gai pondered for a moment, "My student! Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No, I didn't sir!" Lee replied and Gai frowned, "Neither did I! However! I have a magnificent and youthful idea!"

"Naruto-kun! Mind if we join you for breakfast?" Gai asked and rose an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Actually, I..." Naruto said and before he could finish his sentence, Gai spoke up again, "Great! Lee, let's have our most important meal of the day with Naruto-kun!"

"Ossu!" Lee exlcaimed and saluted his sensei.

"_These guys..."_ Naruto twitched and then sighed, "Alright, alright...Just don't expect to get a whole lot...And try not to speak too loud, alright?"

"Ossu!" Lee and Gai exlcaimed simultaneously.

A few moments later, the three of them were back in Naruto's apartment and entered the living room.

"Oh! It's Kazekage-sama, isn't it?" Gai exclaimed as he noticed Gaara sitting on the couch.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gaara!" Lee exclaimed, "How are you feeling today?"

Gaara turned his head around and momentarily stared at the two green clad men, "...Good."

"And then there must be..." Gai said smiling as he and Lee turned around to face Temari.

Their jaws slightly dropped open, their eyes went wide and an awkward silence fell upon everyone in Naruto's apartment.

"Uuuwaaaa!" Temari let out a war cry, which was followed up with sounds of several things breaking and people getting hit by a large fan.

Within a few seconds, Lee and Gai were litterally flying out the front door.

"And only come back when I'm properly dressed!" Temari yelled at them before slamming the door shut.

"Te-Temari...Don't you think you overdid it a bit...?" Naruto asked as he looked with scared, wide eyes at Temari.

"I don't want _them_ to see me in my nightgown..." Temari stated as she dusted her hands off and placed her fan against the wall.

"But...Isn't it the same as me seeing you?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow at Temari.

She slightly glared at him, "There's a _huge_ difference between _you_ and those two..."

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Ehehehehe...Well, you've got a point there."

"Anyway...I'm going to change in the bathroom. Naruto, come with me..."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

"Come. now." Temari commanded and Naruto slightly jumped up, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Temari grabbed her clothes and opened the bathroom door, letting Naruto go in first. She then quickly looked at Gaara and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, Gaara. I'll fix breakfast in a few minutes, alright?"

"I can wait..." Gaara stated and closed his eyes as Temari closed the bathroom door.

As she locked the door, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Why do you need me to be here anyway?"

"In case those two decide to come back in and need to go to the bathroom just when I'm standing here entirely naked..." Temari said as she walked past Naruto.

"How am I supposed to help then?" Naruto looked questioningly at Temari.

The wind mistress grabbed the young blonde's shoulders, turned him towards the door and slighlty pushed him forward, "You're going to be my human shield to obscure their view in case they come crashing through that door."

"Heh..." Naruto grinned, "I could've just stood guard outside the door, you know."

"I know..." Temari replied as she began to change her clothes, "But it's more fun to have you on this side of the door."

"This somehow feels...kind of weird..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Temari froze in her position and stared at Naruto for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Being in a room with a girl...who's naked behind your back..." Naruto laughed sheepishly, "It feels kind of weird."

"Naruto...Maybe you didn't realise it, but..." Temari said as she stepped towards him, "Do you know that the distance between you and me here is a lot more than when we're asleep?"

"Of course I do. You have to change your clothes after all." Naruto replied and shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Just to let you know...Usually, there are only two thin pieces of fabric separating our bodies when we're asleep..." Temari paused and smirked at Naruto, "And you feel weird if I'm standing a few feet behind you entirely naked?"

"Two?" Naruto replied and slightly tilted his head, "I'm wearing a t-shirt at night, you know..."

"Did you forget?"

Naruto crossed his arms and thought for a moment, "Forget what?"

"Most of the time I'm not wearing any underwear at all when I'm asleep..." Temari answered and her smirk widened.

Naruto gulped, "O...Oh yeah...I forgot about that, I guess..."

Temari placed her hands in front of Naruto's eyes and leaned against him, "So this is pretty much what you're used to..."

Naruto felt his cheeks flare up, "T-Temari...You're..."

"Na...ked...?" Temari whispered in Naruto's ear, causing him to shiver. Naruto gulped and shivered again, "Y-You are, aren't you?"

Temari snickered slightly and leaned her head against Naruto's, "Nope. Not fully at least."

"I-It doesn't feel like it..." Naruto blurted out and mentally slapped himself, "_Oh man...Temari, you..."_

"Don't worry, I'm still wearing my underwear..." Temari smiled at Naruto.

"But you said..." Naruto replied, only to get interrupted by the kunoichi from Suna, "That I don't usually wear underwear when I'm asleep. Last night was different. I was tired and didn't feel like taking it off."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "For a second there you had me thinking you really were naked...Don't do such things to a teenage guy."

"Hm? Why not?" Temari grinned a wicked grin at Naruto, even though he couldn't see it.

"...I don't really like getting nosebleeds." Naruto replied and slightly shivered again.

Temari pulled herself away from Naruto and smiled, "Well...I can understand that. Don't worry, in time you'll stop getting nosebleeds."

"How do you know?" Naruto questioned and Temari just reached with her hand over Naruto's shoulder, "Here. Hold onto these for me for a moment, would you?"

Naruto took what Temari gave him and gave the purple fabric a closer look when Temari pulled her arm away, "Ah! Temari! These are...!"

"You're ticket to hell if you turn around right now..." Temari playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto fossilized and just stared at the bathroom door, "Y-Yeah...Don't worry."

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto and pressed him against her, "Here...This is what it would feel like if I were sleeping in the same bed as you without wearing a gown..."

"Te-Temari!" Naruto let out and Temari shushed him, "Ssssht...Not too loud or Gaara will hear us."

"_Or Gaara will hear us?! Oh man..." _Naruto started to sweat as his heart raced faster than ever before, "_Are we...Is she planning..."_

"And? Does it feel nice?" Temari asked as she rested her head against his, "Y-Yeah..."

"Naruto...? I want you to answer something for me and I want you to do it while looking at me..."

"Y-You mean as in right now?!" Naruto softly yelped and Temari slightly nodded, "Right now."

"Eh...Ok..." Naruto replied and Temari turned Naruto around to face her, staring straight into his eyes the instant she turned him around.

"W-Well...What do you want to ask me?" Naruto asked as he stared into her eyes and Temari smiled at him, "I'm going to ask you two questions...The first you don't have to exactly look into my eyes and answer it, but the second you do. Ok?"

He nodded in reply and Temari smirked at him, "Naruto...Do you want to look at the rest of my body right now?"

Naruto felt his entire face flare up, "Eh...? W-Well...I...Ehm..."

"I don't mind if you want to..."

"_Well...I guess this is something I really shouldn't pass on..."_ Naruto gulped as sweat crawled down the back of his neck, "R-Really...?"

Temari nodded at him, "It's fine, Naruto..."

Naruto gulped and then slowly started to trail down with his eyes, until all of a sudden everything went black for him.

"_Temari's hand..."_ Naruto thought as he felt that it really was Temari's hand covering his eyes, "My..."

Temari pulled Naruto towards her and whispered in his ear, "I didn't fully expect you to actually do that...You perv..."

"B-But, I thought you said..." Naruto protested and Temari tightly embraced him, slightly lifting his head up with her free hand to make him look into her eyes, "That it was fine and it was. I just wanted to see if you actually wanted to see me."

"Temari...Why would you...?" Naruto blinked at Temari as she smiled softly at him, "I'll tell you in a moment, but right now..."

Temari laid Naruto's head against her, just underneath her own head and rested her head on top of his, "Let me hold you like this for a moment."

"T-Temari...You do realise you're still naked, right?" Naruto blushed and hesitantly moved his arms past her sides.

"I know and...You can hug me Naruto, don't worry. Just keep your hands off my rear-end." Temari replied and stroked through his hair.

Naruto slightly chuckled, "Don't think I was planning to place my hands there."

"Well, I wouldn't really mind if you did it...just rather not have you do it." Temari replied and kept stroking softly with her fingertips through Naruto's hair.

"Temari? Why do you want to hold me like this?" Naruto asked as he gently traced with his fingertips over her back.

Temari slightly shivered, "I thought you knew by now that I like hugging you a lot."

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "And I like hugging you too, but this is a bit...ehm..."

"Then, time for the most important question." Temari said as she tilted Naruto's head up and pressed him tightly against her body.

"Ehm...Temari...Do you really have to hold me that tight?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.  
"I'm not going to risk you seeing parts of my body I don't want you to see." Temari replied and looked down towards her chest, "And that bit of cleavage is something you should be used to seeing from me by now."

"Er..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her, "It's not like I'm paying a lot of attention to that right now."

"Well either way...Look in my eyes Naruto and answer me..." Temari said as she stared into Naruto's eyes and he stared back into hers, "...Can you keep a secret?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked at Temari in confusion, "Of course I can. Why? Is there something wrong, Tema-...?"

Temari held Naruto's mouth open with her hand, kissed him and let her tongue slip into his mouth, cutting the young blonde's sentence off.

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened and then they slowly closed as he returned the kiss.

When Temari broke the kiss, Naruto just stared blankly at her, "Temari...I thought you...you liked..."

Temari smiled at him, "Liked Nemar-kun? I do...But Naruto, I know about your secret...and I..."

"Eh? Y-You know?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"For some time now." Temari stroked with her hand over Naruto's cheek, "You don't have to hide it from me, Naruto..."

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked and kept staring at her, "_I just can't believe it! Temari figured it out too!"_

Temari smirked at him, "It's quite obvious."

"Eh?! No way!" Naruto let out, "I thought everything was going perfectly!"

Temari smiled at him, "It was and it is. I don't get why you didn't just tell me though..."

"Well...That's..." Naruto looked away from Temari, "A-Anyway...Can you please keep it a secret from the others?"

Temari nodded, "I understand...After all...I think it will be a big surprise to some."

"Heh..." Naruto smiled faintly, "Sakura-chan figured it out as well."

"Hm? You told her?" Temari asked as she slightly tilted her head to the right.

Naruto blinked at Temari, "No, she just figured it out all on her own. I didn't even tell her anything."

"But...She only saw you and me together like once and back then you weren't really..." Temari blinked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Temari, "_Wait...Wait, wait, wait 'tebayo! Temari isn't talking about me being Nemar-kun, is she?!"_

Temari stared back at him for a while and then she shook her head, "So you just told her you liked someone and she figured out it was me...?"

"Ehm..." Naruto replied, sheepishly grinning, "_What should I tell her? Lying is bad, but telling the truth might be bad as well. And right now I don't have the time to explain everything to her. Damn...What should I do?"_

"Well...?"

"Y-Yeah...Something like that..." Naruto gulped, "Can you hurry up and get dressed? Gaara might start wondering what's taking us so long."

Temari stared at him for another moment and then smiled, "You're right."

"You know...You've surprised me, Naruto..." Temari said as she quickly turned Naruto around, holding him for a bit from behind, "I didn't expect you to well...not get a nosebleed while I'm holding you like this."

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Ehm...well...I guess you can say I'm a bit used to stuff like this by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Temari asked as she raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Ehm...Nothing..." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Either way..." Temari said as she moved away from Naruto to get dressed, "I want you to promise me something..."

"If it's keeping what just happened a secret from that Nemar guy, don't worry..." Naruto smirked, "_It's not like I can keep it a secret from myself anyway..."_

"No...Naruto..." Temari took a deep breath as she paused for a moment, "Promise me you'll always be there for me when I need a hug."

Naruto grinned widely and chuckled, "Ehehehe. Alright, I promise. If you ever need a hug, someone to talk to or just someone to keep you company, I'll be there for you."

Temari smiled, walked up to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. Now, let's get some breakfast."

"Eh? You're done already?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Just give me another sec..." Temari said as she quickly made sure she had put everything on properly, "There. All done. I'll do everything else I need to do after breakfast."

Naruto turned around and smiled at her, "Hehe. Alright, I guess I'll go to Hinata then after breakfast."

"You're going to her after breakfast?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto as she placed he hand on her hip.

"Yeah, she asked me to come over today, remember? I'd doubt she'd mind if I wake her up, if she isn't awake already by the time I get there." Naruto grinned widely at Temari.

"Naruto...About Hinata..." Temari said and looked with slightly worried eyes at Naruto, "You...should probably tell her...you know..."

"Hm? Why should I tell Hinata about..." Naruto blinked at Temari in confusion, "_She wants me to tell Hinata I like Temari, but Temari said she liked 'Nemar-kun' and that's me, but I think she doesn't know that and she still wants me to tell Hinata that even though she said she liked Nemar-kun and not 'me'...Gaaah! This is confusing me!"_

Temari faintly smiled, "You're right...It's most likely for the best if you don't tell her. I'll just have a little talk with her tonight then...I think."

"Talk? About what?" Naruto asked as Temari unlocked the bathroom door and opened it.

Temari looked over her shoulder and smirked at Naruto, "Nothing you should worry about."

Naruto scratched his head as Temari headed out of the bathroom, "Sometimes I just don't get women at all..."

He quickly followed Temari out of the bathroom, only to bump into her around the corner.

"What's wrong, Temari?" Naruto asked and stepped to her side to look at her face. When he noticed that Temari was just looking straight forward, Naruto looked in the same direction as she did.

"Can I get my breakfast yet...?" Gaara asked as he stood with his arms crossed in front of him, his left eye slightly twitching.

Temari and Naruto sheepishly grinned at the red haired Kazekage and Temari nodded vigorously at him.

"Good..." Gaara replied and walked back towards the couch.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he whispered to Temari, "Gaara can be very scary when he's hungry, right?"

Temari faintly nodded and winked at Naruto, "I'll go make us some breakfast before he starts to chew on his own leg...or worse, ours."

"Hehe..." Naruto grinned nervously, "He wouldn't...would he?"

"Who knows..." Temari said as she headed towards the kitchen, "I'll take my time over making breakfast and see if he jumps on top of you..."

"I don't think he would do that." Naruto sheepishly grinned as he followed Temari, "Right?"

"No, Gaara wouldn't do that..." Temari replied, glanced sideways to Naruto and smirked at him, "I wouldn't mind to have a bite of Naruto though..."

Naruto froze on the spot and shivered for a moment, "_Somehow that makes me look forward to tonight yet scared at the same time..."_

When he finally unfroze and headed back into the living room, Temari was already well on her way with making breakfast for all of them and Gaara was in his usual position on the couch.

Naruto headed over to his bed and dropped himself onto it, looking out of the window at the clear blue sky and the small white clouds drifting about, "Looks like today will be a nice day."

Temari momentarily turned around and smiled at Naruto as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, "_All I have to do today is go to Hinata for a while, shop with Temari and then wait until the night falls and go to that whole party thing..."_

"Well..." Gaara stared blankly into the space in front of him, "As long as you two don't make a whole lot of noise like a little while ago, this day will indeed be fine..."

Blood rushed through Temari and Naruto's face and almost instantly they leaped towards Gaara.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Gaara, believe me! Nothing happened at all!"

"I was just surprised by something, that's all!"

"I'm still your innocent older sister, you hear me!"

"Believe us!"

"Yeah! Believe us, Gaara!"

Gaara sniffed the air something, "I smell something..."

"We're not lying!" Naruto and Temari said in chorus.

"It's not that. I believe you two. However..." Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled once again, "I believe something is burning..."

Naruto and Temari slightly pulled away from Gaara, blinked at the red haired boy and then sniffed the air as well.

The eyes of both blondes went wide and they hastily turned around and yelled in unison, "Breakfast!"

A few minutes later the three of them were all sitting around the kitchen table, Gaara being the only one who was already eating his breakfast.

"So in the end it will be ramen after all, huh?" Temari hung her head in defeat and sighed.

"Even though I love ramen, I was looking forward to eating Temari's breakfast." Naruto added and momentarily hung his head in defeat as well before quickly picked up his chopsticks, "Well, whatever...Itadakimasu!"

"Oi! Wait a damned minute, Naruto!" Temari jumped up and held Naruto in a headlock, "What's up with so happily digging into the ramen when you just said you were looking forward to the breakfast I was preparing?!"

Naruto coughed, "Wh-What? G-Gaara is doing that too right?"

"Gaara is different!"

"Temari!"

"I won't let you go that easily!"

Just before he took another bunch of noodles into his mouth, Gaara stared at the two blondes for a moment and then shook his head.

"_I'm starting to wonder if everyone who's blonde will act like this towards another blonde..." _Gaara mused before he took the noodles in his mouth.

A while later, a bunch of empty ramen cups had filled up the trashcan and the two blondes and red head had finished breakfast.

Naruto stretched out and put his jacket on, "Well then..."

"Be sure to come back for lunch." Temari stated, causing Naruto to pause momentarily and stare at the wind mistress.

"I'll be sure that lunch won't be burned to a crisp." Temari smiled at Naruto, who grinned widely back at her after hearing that.

"Don't worry." Naruto turned around and headed for the door, "I'll never skip a meal unless there's no other way, Temari..."

The wind mistress smiled softly at him and shook her head just before he headed out the door.

"I wonder if Hinata's awake already." Naruto mused as he jumped from building to building, "Well, at least I know where her room is now so I can head straight towards it."

Naruto made haste to the Hyuuga mansion, not feeling quite safe out on the streets at the moment.

------------

Hinata lay peacefully in her bed, the blankets covering all but her head. A single shoulder where normally the cloth of her yukata would rest, now lay uncovered due to the fact that the sleeping Hyuuga heiress twisted and turned more than just a couple of times in her sleep.

"Naruto-kun..." She mumbled with a small smile on her face, "...Glad...like it..."

The blue haired girl inhaled and exhaled peacefully, enjoying every second of the dream she was currently having about the blonde love of her life.

Said blonde just arrived at Hinata's bedroom window and was doing his best to open the window's lock with his chakra.

"Come on, you..." Naruto said through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed that this wasn't really a standard window lock.

A second later, the window however opened and Naruto grinned widely, "It's not good enough to keep me out though."

Naruto peered into the room and quickly recognised Hinata's sleeping form in her bed.

The blonde smiled and crawled into the bedroom, sneaking his way towards the bed.

He couldn't help but softly snicker, "_I wonder if I should wake her up with a small kiss again..."_

Naruto tiptoed over to the side of the bed and quickly kneeled down in front of the bed.

"_She really looks cute when she's asleep..."_ Naruto thought for a moment as he stroke the girl's hair out of her face.

He bend towards her face and gave her a feather light kiss before pulling away from her.

The Hyuuga girl's eyes opened and stared into Naruto's for a moment as he smiled at her.

"Good morning, H-..." Naruto was cut off as he was pinned to the floor and his lips locked with the silver-eyed girl.

When they broke the kiss and the girl sat straight up on top of Naruto, he blinked for a moment.

"Who would've thought you'd actually come for _me_..."

Naruto stared with wide eys at the girl and then pointed at her, "You...You're...not Hinata, are you? You're Hanabi!"

"Sssht..." Hanabi silenced Naruto, "Not too loud...My father might hear us..."

"Listen...!" Naruto whispered, yet kept his tone as fierce as possible, "This is..."

"A mistake." Hanabi smirked at Naruto, "I know that...You're here for my sister, aren't you?"

"Of course. Listen, I..." Naruto said as he tried to get back up, but was pinned back down to the floor by Hinata's younger sister.

"Want to get to Onee-san's room, right? You were wrong by just one room, she sleeps in the room next to this one...However since you're here now anyway..." Hanabi leaned forward and ran with her hands over Naruto's chest, "Why don't you join me for a little comfortable nap...? There's just enough room in my bed for the two of us..."

"Sorry, but I'm not..." Naruto again got cut off by the girl, "Or I could call my father and tell him I found this pervert trying to harm his precious daughters..."

"Tsch..." Naruto gritted his teeth, "You wouldn't dare."

Hanabi blinked for a moment and then opened her mouth, "Fa-...!"

Naruto shot up and covered her mouth, "Alright, alright...So you would dare..."

The Hyuuga girl smiled at Naruto as he removed his hand from her mouth, "Well...What is it that _you_ want from me?"

Hanabi smirked at Naruto, "How about we start with you taking off your jacket and shirt...?"

"What...?!" Naruto hissed and slightly glared at the girl.

"It's either that or facing my father..." Hanabi threatened.

Naruto slightly growled, "_Geez...This girl is supposed to be Hinata's sister? Hinata must've gotten her Mother's kindness or something and this girl here the 'evil' part of her father..."_

Naruto quickly took his jacket off, followed quickly by his shirt, "That's all or what...?!"

Hanabi licked her lips and trailed with her hands over Naruto chest, "So many things to do, so little time to do it..."

The silver eyed girl took her eyes off of Naruto's body and looked him straight into his eyes, "So how about we make a deal?"

"Deal?" Naruto repeated as he blinked at Hanabi.

"I'll let you go to my sister and not tell anything to my father or alert him that you're here." Hanabi replied and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"_I'm not really liking the sound of this..."_ Naruto thought as he intently threw a bit of a glare towards Hinata's younger sister, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you..." Hanabi leaned forward and whispered something in Naruto's ear.

When she pulled away, Naruto blinked at her for a moment, "That's all?"

Hanabi turned bright red, "What do you mean 'that's all?'...?!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at Hanabi and rubbed the back of his head, "With you demanding that I take my shirt and jacket off...Honestly, I would've expected something really bad..."

"What? I can't help it you look hot without your shirt." Hanabi looked away and blushed brighter, "Besides...I'm old and smart enough to understand certain things, you know."

Naruto grinned wickedly, "Well...Who would've known that the youngest one of the two daughters of the Hyuuga family isn't all that innocent as she appears to be..."

"Hmph..." Hanabi blew a couple of hairs out of her face crossed her arms, "Are you going to hold up to your end of the deal or not?"

"Alright, I'll do it already." Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Hanabi, tightly hugging her. Almost the instant her face made contact with Naruto's skin, Hanabi melted away in Naruto's arms, "So nice and warm..."

"_Maybe Hinata and Hanabi have more in common than I thought..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Hanabi melt away in his arms, "You're not going to faint, are you?"

"N-No...I'm not." Hanabi said and shyly looked at Naruto, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, let's get you back to bed anyway." Naruto said and stood up, carrying Hanabi in his arms, "D-Do I have to?"

"Yeah, I lived up to my end of the deal, so now it's your turn to do so." Naruto said as he laid Hanabi back into her bed.

"Ah...At least I got my first kiss and hug from a really hot guy..." Hanabi sang as Naruto pulled the blankets over her.

"Eh?" He let out and blinked at Hanabi, "Y-Your...f-first kiss?"

Hanabi nodded, smiled at Naruto and quickly pulled the sheets of her bed up higher.

"Geez..." Naruto let out and rubbed the back of his head as Hanabi closed her eyes, "_Looks like I've got out of this situation without much trouble. Even though she sort of made me steal her first kiss. Ah, whatever...I should hurry up and get to Hinata already."_

Naruto hopped out of the room and clung onto the wall outside before closing the bedroom window. He then peered up ahead for the next window, "_Let's see...Hinata's room is the next room, eh? Better check this time if it's really Hinata I'm going to wake up..."_

With little effort, Naruto was able to open the window of the bedroom next to Hanabi's and he didn't even have to check if it was Hinata's room, because the Hyuuga heiress lay only a few feet away from the window, still sound asleep in her bed. Naruto crawled into Hinata's room and carefully closed the window behind him before sneaking over towards the girl.

"_No doubt about it...This is definitely Hinata."_ Naruto thought and a smile formed on his face.

Hinata's bed was big enough to let Naruto lie down next to her, which is what he did simply because he felt like taking a different approach in waking up Hinata than he did with Hanabi.

Slowly and carefully, Naruto reached out with his hand towards Hinata's face and when his fingertips gentle touched her cheek, he carefully moved a couple of hair locks out of her face, "Hinata...Wake up..."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and met Naruto's crystal blue eyes, "Na...ruto...kun?"

"Good morning, Hinata. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Narut-..." Hinata said once more and then her eyes grew wide, "Kyaaa!"

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" Her father knocked two times on her door as Hinata shot up from her bed.

"Oh sh..." Naruto didn't get the time to finish that line as Hinata hastily pulled her sheets up and pulled Naruto further into her bed. Before he could tell what happened, Hinata had lifted her pillow and placed it on top of his head before she crawled on top of him, covering herself entirely up with her sheets and supported herself on her arms and knees.

She managed to sleepily look towards her door just as it was opened by her father, who stood still in the door open, "Is everything alright? I thought I heard you scream..."

"I...I'm fine, father...I just had a scary dream." Hinata gave her father a sleepy smile as he eyed her.

"Shall I let breakfast be delivered to your room?" He asked her as he held tightly onto the doorpost.

"N-No...I'll get out of bed when I feel like eating breakfast..." Hinata replied and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Very well then...I'll see you at lunch." Hiashi said as he looked straight at Hinata as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness...If father had come in the instant he knocked on my door, he would've seen Naruto-kun for..."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out as she quickly rolled off the blonde and lifted her pillow up.

Naruto looked at her and sheepishly grinned, "Looks like we're safe now."

"A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't suffocating or anything, so I'm all right." Naruto grinned widely at Hinata, "More importantly, I hope I didn't give you a heart attack or something."

Hinata pulled the sheets of her bed all the way up to her face, "N-No...I...I'm fine as well...But, why are y-you here, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"You asked me to come here, didn't you? So I came." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"B-But right now..." Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit, "Well, I didn't know if you were awake already, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I...I d-don't...It's just that..." Hinata shifted uncomfortably underneath the sheets and then added in a whisper, "I'm not properly dressed..."

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto blinked at the shy Hyuuga heiress for a moment.

"W-Well...Y-You see...I-I'm wearing a yukata right now...so..."

Naruto sat up and momentarily stared at Hinata, "So what if you're wearing a yukata?"

Hinata pulled the sheets up until it reached over her nose and then softly whispered, "Be-Because I'm not wearing a-anything else...and it isn't sitting properly at the moment..."

Naruto tilted his head and blinked once at Hinata, "Ano...Hinata? I can't really hear you like this."

"C-Could y-you turn around for a m-m-moment, Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed brightly.

"Ah, sure..." Naruto replied and turned around, "_I guess she wants to adjust her clothing so she can talk normally to me..."_

A few seconds later, his guess was proven right as he could hear Hinata adjust her clothing.

"Y-You can turn back around, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said a few moments later.

"Alright." Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata, who was lying in the exact same position as she was before, "Eh...? Nothing changed?"

"Th-That's not true...I adjusted my yukata so it would sit as it should..." Hinata replied, looking away from Naruto with a blush on her face, "B-But then I realised...I probably shouldn't show you it..."

"Ah...I see." Naruto laid back down next to Hinata, causing the shy girl to let out a gasp, "Well, don't think I'm not used to seeing a girl, or woman for that matter, in her nightly clothing."

"I-It's not that...It's j-just e-embarrassing...f-for me, that is..."

"Alright, I understand. Well then..." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Any specific reason you wanted me to come over here or did you just want to hang out with me?"

"E-Ehm...Both, b-b-but...c-can th-that wait a bit?" Hinata blushed brighter.

"Sure! I don't know what else we can do right now though..." Naruto grinned widely for a moment and then stared at Hinata.

After a moment of silence and Hinata shyly looking back into Naruto's eyes, the silver-eyed girl spoke up again, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scooted closer towards Hinata and smiled at her, "I just realised something..."

"Eh...?" Hinata let out as her face turned brighter shades of red with each passing moment that Naruto's face drew closer to her own.

When he was only an inch away from Hinata, he moved his hands towards her, "I've been in some awkward moments lately, but you know..."

Hinata shivered and looked with big eyes at Naruto as her heartbeat rapidly increased in pace.

"It's really been a while..." Naruto smiled at Hinata and then embraced her, "Since the last time I gave you a hug, hasn't it?"

The Hyuuga heiress stopped shivering and rested herself against Naruto's body, which caused the blonde to slightly worry, "Hinata? Did you pass out?"

"N-No...I...I-I'm fi-fine..." Hinata managed to bring out. Naruto sheepishly grinned and chuckled, "Sorry, Hinata. If you think you're going to pass out, let me know and I'll give you some room to breathe."

"I-It's all right...E-Even if...Even if I'd fa-faint..." Hinata replied as she deeply breathed in and out.

"Don't say that." Naruto said as he slightly moved away from Hinata, "Fainting isn't good at all. Here, let your body calm down a bit."

"It's alright..." Hinata quickly cuddled up against Naruto, "I-It's not possible t-to get used to be...being close to you, Na-Naruto-kun, by sta...staying away from you, right?"

"I guess so, but you still shouldn't push yourself too much!" Naruto replied as he held Hinata as close to him as possible.

"That may be so..." Hinata let out a yawn, "But right now everything looks like a dream..."

"Hehe! I'm no dream though!" Naruto grinned widely, "I'm real and so are you."

"Uhn...But...F-For me...for me, th-this i-is like a dream..." Hinata blushed brightly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against Naruto.

"Any way I can prove to you that this isn't a dream?" Naruto asked as he laid one of his hands on the back of Hinata's head.

"Eh...Ehm..." Hinata looked away and thought for a moment.

"Ah, I know already." Naruto said after a moment and Hinata lifted her head up to look at Naruto, "What is it...?"

"This..." Naruto said just a second before planting a kiss on Hinata's lips.

Hinata's face went pale white for a moment and then her face burned up, steam venting from her ears.

"Ehehehe...Maybe that was a bit too much...?" Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Like my dream...then...next in my dream...is..." Hinata muttered as she shivered and began to move restlessly in Naruto's arms.

"Your dream?" Naruto repeated and blinked at Hinata.

"Y-Yes, then..._that_ happens..." Hinata blushed brightly as she kept moving around and evading any possible eye contact with Naruto.

"That?" Naruto questioned, "_It's like I send her to her own world or something..."_

Hinata froze and her face flushed crimson red as she shyly tried to look at Naruto, "Eh...Ehm...I..."

Naruto grinned his trade mark wide fox grin and slightly snickered, "Sorry, Hinata. I just thought it was fair to give you a kiss while you're awake since last time I gave you a kiss you were asleep and all..."

"Eh?" Hinata let out and stared with wide eyes at Naruto, "Na...Naruto-kun...Y--You...k...ki...k...ki..."

"You didn't realise it at all, did you?" Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Yesterday when you fell asleep after training, a little voice in my head bugged me for a while, telling me to wake you up with a kiss. So in the end, I did so and you woke up not realising a thing."

Hinata's face flared up again, sweat starting to drip from her forehead and more steam vented out of her ears.

"Ehm...Hinata? Are you...alright?" Naruto asked as Hinata bit her lower lip and breathed way faster than she normally would.

"Hina-...?" Naruto managed to bring out just before Hinata made him lay down on his back. The Hyuuga heiress quickly climbed on top of the blonde and pinned him to her bed with her hands, "Naruto-kun! Please go out on a date with me tomorrow!"

Naruto stared with wide eyes at the silver eyed girl as she hopefully looked back into his eyes, "Hinata..."

After a short moment of silence, Naruto slightly frowned and looked away from Hinata, "Sorry, Hinata, but..."

Hinata lowered her head so that Naruto couldn't see her eyes, "Naruto-kun already has a date tomorrow...?"

"It's not that and it's definitely not that I don't like you! It's just that..." Naruto paused for a moment and looked at Hinata, "You...might hate me by tomorrow..."

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto, "Na-Naruto-kun...I'd never..."

"Hinata, right now, you probably don't know a couple of things about me. Things I've kept a secret from you and other people..." Naruto looked away from Hinata, not wanting to look right into her eyes, "So you see...I can't go out with you on a date tomorrow as long as I hold those secrets."

"Then...Please tell me those secrets...!" Hinata replied, causing Naruto to look at her, "I...I've always...always...l...loved you a-and...I always w-will..."

Naruto stared at Hinata with wide eyes and remained silent, expecting the girl to say more to him.

"Please...Tell me..." Hinata managed to bring out as she looked straight into his eyes, "Nothing...Nothing pains me more...than seeing you carry a burden that's too heavy for you, Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata..." Naruto's eyes trembled for a moment and then he smiled at Hinata as he pulled her down towards him, tightly embracing the shy girl in a hug, "Thank you..."

"Will you tell me?" Hinata said in a whisper, "No matter what it is...I'll do my best to make Naruto-kun happy."

Naruto smiled softly, "Hehe...Somehow Temari's right I guess...I should tell you about it."

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto, "T-Temari-san knows a-about it...?"

"Eh...Not really. She thought something else, which isn't far from the truth, but she did tell me that I should probably tell you. Er..." Naruto paused and sheepishly grinned, "It's a bit complicated, I guess..."

"W-What is it then...?" Hinata wondered and she slightly blushed as she realised, amongst other things, that she was resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"Ehm...Like I said, I hope you won't hate me, but..." Naruto paused and waited until Hinata slightly nodded, "Well, you see...This entire time...I've actually..."

There were two knocks on Hinata's door, followed by Neji's voice, "Hinata-sama...I'm coming in."

Both Hinata and Naruto nearly had an heart attack, causing Naruto to tightly clutch onto the belt of Hinata's yukata and Hinata to sit straight up.

"All available shinobi have been ordered by the Hokage to gather at the Chuunin Exam stadium and..." Neji said as he opened the door before everything fell into an awkward and deadly silence.

"Naruto, you..." Neji clutched his fists.

"Neji-niisan, this...!"

"Neji, this isn't what it looks like! Honestly!" Naruto quickly replied as he looked with wide eyes at the angry Neji.

"Then explain to me why Hinata-sama is half-naked!" Neji pointed at Hinata, whose yukata hung half open, revealing more than just a tiny bit of skin.

"Eh?" Hinata and Naruto let out as they both looked at Hinata's body.

"Eh?! Hinata! Since when are you?!" Naruto yelled and then noticed he was the one holding the belt of Hinata's yukata in his hands, "Whaaaat?! I did this?!"

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata screamed and quickly covered herself up as her face flushed red.

"Naruto...I'm going to kill you..." Neji's left eye twitched as he slowly stepped towards the bed.

Hinata's eyes twitched as well as she slowly turned her head towards her cousin.

"_Hinata looks kind of scary..."_ Naruto shivered as he couldn't help but notice Hinata's eyes twitch uncontrollably.

"What were you looking at when you first came in here! You, hentai-niisan!" Hinata cried out as she jumped off Naruto and charged towards Neji.

"What the?!" Neji managed to bring out before Hinata came within striking range, "Jyuuken!"

"Get out! Out, out, out!" Hinata yelled as Naruto cringed at every painful groan Neji made when Hinata hit him.

After she had litterally send Neji flying out of her room, Hinata closed the door and barricaded it herself.

"Ehm...Hinata...Are...Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he sat up in Hinata's bed.

Hinata slightly blushed and looked at Naruto, "Y-Yes..."

Naruto turned crimson red and looked away from the Hyuuga heiress as he threw her yukata's belt at her, "E-Ehm...I...I think you c-could use this..."

Hinata flushed red as she realised she was pretty much showing everything she had to Naruto, "E-Eh...Ehm...T-Thank you, Na...Naruto-kun..."

She quickly covered herself up again and used her yukata's belt to make sure that everything stayed covered at least.

"Ehm..." Hinata hesitantly walked back towards Naruto, sitting down next to him with her face still flushed crimson red.

"We'd better get going." Naruto stated as he stood up.

"Eh...? W-Why...?" Hinata asked as she shyly looked at Naruto again.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Do you want to face your father's wrath then when he hears what Neji's most likely going to tell him? Besides, you heard what Neji said, right?"

"Y-Yes...All free shinobi must gather at the Chuunin Exam stadium..." Hinata replied as she looked away from Naruto.

"That includes you and me, doesn't it?" Naruto smiled as he walked to Hinata's bedroom window, "Hurry up and get dressed, Hinata. I'll be waiting for you just outside."

"Eh? A-Alright...b-but..." Hinata gulped, "Y-You d-don't necessarily h-have to w-wait outside..."

"That's what I meant with pushing yourself too far." Naruto grinned widely at Hinata, "I already saw almost all of your body on accident. You don't have to make me think it was ok by letting me watch you get dressed."

"Eh...Ehm...Na...Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed bightly and stared at her feet as she fidgeted with her index fingers, "I...I wasn't really suggesting that you'd watch me get dressed..."

"Eh?" Naruto blushed and then sheepishly laughed, "Ah...Ahahaha. S-Sorry, Hinata. I-It's not like I was thinking about it, you know."

After a silence that seemed to last for ages, Naruto opened the bedroom window and sheepishly grinned at Hinata, "T-Then...I'll be waiting just outside of this window for you."

Hinata gave Naruto a small nod and that was enough for him to leap out the window and head outside of Hinata's room.

He sat down on the ground and let out a sigh, "Ahaa...How come I'm always the one ending up in situations like that one? Also, why does it have it end in somewhat of a bad way?"

"_However, I think I'm also really lucky..."_ Naruto mused as rested his head against the wall behind him, "_Hinata looks beautiful, she really has a body worthy of a princess."_

Momentarily the image of how Hinata looked a few moments ago flashed through his mind and blush formed on his cheeks.

Naruto quickly shook his head and slightly groaned, "_Thinking about it isn't going to get me anywhere though...I wonder what Hinata's thinking right now..."_

If Naruto had looked into Hinata's bedroom at that exact moment, he would've seen her hugging her jacket for a moment before smiling widely and making a small dance.

"_I'm sure she's embarrassed like hell..."_ Naruto nodded firmly and kept pondering.

"_Naruto-kun saw me...It's embarrassing, but he blushed! Therefor he liked what he saw of me...And is attracted to me!"_ Hinata sang in her mind as she danced around with her jacket and then suddenly stopped, "_But...I get the feeling I'm forgetting something..."_

Hinata pondered for a moment and then shook her head, smiling once again, "_If it's important I'll remember...Right now I have to hurry and join up with Naruto-kun again..."_

"_Ah, enough worrying about that. More importantly, I wonder what's going on that Tsunade-obachan wants all of us to gather at the Chuunin Exam stadium..."_ Naruto pondered and stared into the distance.

A few moments later, Hinata climbed out of her bedroom window and stood next to him, "Na-Naruto-kun...I'm ready, so...shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto looked up at Hinata and blinked, "_Hm? She somewhat seems to be a lot happier now than she was before..."_

The two of them quickly jumped off just as the door of Hinata's bedroom opened again.

"Look, Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama and Naruto are..." Neji pointed into the room and fell silent when he noticed the two were no longer present.

"Where exactly?" Hiashi asked as he walked over towards the window.

"...Not here." Neji replied and Hiashi nodded before putting his head out of the open window and looking around for a moment, "Exactly..."

As Hiashi turned around and headed out the room again, "I'll personally interrogate Hinata later. Neji, hurry up and leave already. You were called by the Fifth."

"Y...Yes sir." Neji replied and closed the bedroom door.

"Maaaaaaan! It's really been a long time ago since I've last been at the Chuunin Exam stadium." Naruto announced cheerfully as he and Hinata jumped from roof to roof.

Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto, "It's been a while for me too..."

"Come to think of it..." Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment and then back towards Hinata, "How long have you been a chuunin now, Hinata?"

"Eh...Well...ehm..." Hinata slightly blushed and looked away from Naruto for a moment, "A bit m-more than...t...two years, I guess..."

"Eh?! That long already?" Naruto blinked at Hinata, "In other words, you became a chuunin almost right after I've left?"

"Y-Yes..." Hinata blushed and looked straight ahead of her.

"Hmmmm...That's kind of amazing, Hinata." Naruto replied as he looked ahead of him again as well, "In less than half a year you became strong enough topass even the final exam. I bet it wasn't easy with people like Neji, Fuzzy Eyebrows and Kiba around."

"N-No...I think I just had a lot of luck back then..." Hinata blushed and managed to faintly smile at Naruto, "That's...That's why I trained almost every free day I had after the exams..."

"Really? Man, you must've become strong then." Naruto grinned widely at Hinata, "You were holding back on me yesterday during training, weren't you?"

"N-No! No...Not at all...other than not using cha-chakra, that is..." Hinata blushingly looked away from Naruto again.

"Hmmm...But you know...That would mean I progressed a lot..." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and nodded a few times, "Seeing you easily beating the crap out of Neji, a Jounin, just now and me being able to keep up with you..."

"E-Ehm...That was different...Neji-niisan didn't really fight back then, so..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "Ano...Na-Naruto-kun? A-About that..."

"A-Ah...We-Well, you know..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head as a blush crawled onto his cheeks, "_Why did she have to bring this p again?"_

Naruto looked with big eyes at the Hyuuga heiress as she gave him the sweetest smile ever, "Ano ne...We have a tradition in our family. The first man outside of the family to see a woman from the Hyuuga naked has to marry her. You'll take responsabilities for that, right?"

"What?! Hinata! What are you talking about all of a sud-...?!"

"Naruto-kun, watch out!"

Hinata tried to warn the shocked blonde, but it was far too late as Naruto crashed against a telephone pole that obscured his way to the next rooftop.

"Damn...That hurts..." Naruto let out just before he started to fall down.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out as she landed on the next roof and instantly jumped off it again in order to save Naruto.

Just moments before Naruto would hit the ground, Hinata caught him and managed to bounce the two of them back up to the rooftops.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata sat Naruto down on the rooftop, "Are you alright?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at Hinata, who was giving him a look which made the blonde feel bad inside about making her worry, "Yeah, don't worry. This isn't the first time I ran into some blasted telephone pole."

"S-Sorry...I..." Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto. The blonde gave her a questioning look, "Ehm...Hinata...About what you said before...Is that...true?"

Hinata blushed, "N-No...I just wanted you to laugh, because...because it looked like you needed it."

Naruto grinned widely at Hinata, "Ehehehe. Thanks, but you scared the crap out of me with that. Having to suddenly marry a girl would be a pain right now. Even if it's with someone like you."

Hinata flushed crimson red and Naruto quickly ruffled through his own hair with both his hands, "Ah! What am I saying! Sorry, Hinata. Don't think too much about what I just said if we're going on a mission, it will probably bring you into danger or something."

Naruto waited a moment for the girl to respond, but apparently she was entirely speechless and thus Naruto stood up and stretched out, "Well then, let's hurry up to the Stadium."

"A-Ano...N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata managed to bring out as she stood up, a blush still burning on her cheeks.

"Something wrong? Even though I like spending time with you, if obachan ordered us to go over there we have to at least hurry up and not be late."

"N-No...I'm alright...I, I...I just wanted to say..." Hinata moved her lips to Naruto's cheek and planted a kiss on it, "Thank you..."

The silver eyed girl then quickly headed towards the stadium, not wanting to wait and see Naruto's response to the sudden kiss.

"Heheh, you're welcome, Hinata." Naruto rubbed his cheek and grinned widely before quickly following the Hyuuga princess to the Chuunin Exam Stadium.

It wasn't long after that, that the two of them had reached the stadium and reached the main stage without trouble.

"Wow, there a lot of shinobi gathered here..." Naruto stated as he looked around, examing the large mass of both male and female shinobi that had gathered in the arena, "I wonder what's going on..."

"Sh-Shall we try to find out then...?" Hinata suggested as she scanned the crowd as well.

"I think I already know who to ask..." Naruto slightly tilted his head and then waved madly at the crowd, "Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired kunoichi cocked her head at the sound of her name and turned around to see Naruto wave energetically at her.

"Naruto! Over here, over here!" Sakura waved back at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Let's go, Hinata." Naruto smiled at Hinata before running off towards Sakura.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata let out and quickly followed the blonde.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at the pink haired kunoichi when he had reached her.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata." Sakura smiled at the two, "Finally here, huh?"

"Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so."

"Yo, Hinata! We're over here!" Kiba called out, accompanied by a loud bark from Akamaru.

Hinata turned her head slightly, saw her team mates and sensei standing together and threw a smile at them.

"A-Ano...Naruto-kun, my team mates are calling me so..." Hinata looked shyly at Naruto, who turned his head towards her and grinned widely, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to them already, I'll catch up with you later."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and then ran off, "B-Bye Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!"

"So you came after all, huh?" Naruto turned around and his smile widened, "Temari! Gaara! You guys are here too, huh?"

"Of course...They came to deliver the message to you and we told them you weren't home right now and you were over at the Hyuuga mansion. They then told us we could go too and that the message would still reach you." Temari paused to raise an eyebrow and a smirk at Naruto, "Looks like it was a little late...or you were kind of busy."

"Te-Temari!" Naruto let out, causing the wind mistress to giggle and Sakura to blink at both blondes.

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei...?" Hinata let out as she eyed her sensei.

The red eyed Jounin let out a sigh and shook her head, "Something wrong, Hinata?"

"Ano...Are you feeling well? You seem...exhausted." Hinata noted.

Kurenai coughed, "Y-Yeah...I'm a bit tired, that's all..."

Hinata tilted her head and looked questioningly at her teacher before shaking her head and turning her face back towards the blonde she always looked at.

"My, my...Who would've thought I'd find you this easily..." A pair of arms wrapped around Naruto and he could almost instantly feel something soft press against his back.

"Good to see you too, Anko-_sensei_..." Naruto replied, not even needing to turn around to see who the voice belonged to for he recognised it all too well.

"Come on now, Naru-ch..." Anko paused mid sentence as she could feel a couple of death glares aimed at her, each of them belonging to one of the nearby girls, "aaaaa, it's been a while since we've last seen each other. You could be a bit happier."

"A while? What are you talking about? The last time we saw each other was..." Naruto stopped as he felt a nudge against his back.

"Naru..." Anko sang, "Don't you realise that every moment of your life is precious? It's been a while no matter how you look at it..."

Naruto grumbled in slight annoyance, "_Damn...It's not like I can do anything about her right now..."_

He looked around, searching for the blonde Hokage that should be somewhere around here to at least announce what the mission was, but he didn't find her.

Naruto did catch a glimpse of Neji meeting up with his team and he could've sworn that Neji glared at him for a split second, but Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Ano...Sakura-chan? Any idea where Tsunade-obachan is or what this is about?" Naruto asked as he kept searching the crowd.

"I have no idea...She didn't tell me what this is all about and just told me to get here as soon as possible..." Sakura said as she searched the crowd along with Naruto, "Come to think of it, I didn't see Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya-sama at all either."

Naruto slightly shivered and looked in the opposite direction, "Well...I'm almost sure Ero-Sennin will at least show up soon."

"Ah! There's Tsunade-sama right now." Sakura announced as the entire crowd's murmur instantly died out when they spotted the Hokage heading towards them, accompanied as usual by her right hand woman, Shizune and her pet pig Tonton.

Naruto then spotted Jiraiya walking not too far behind Tsunade and soon stood along side his fiance in front of the crowd.

When all was silent, Tsunade smiled at the group, "I welcome all of you. Today, all of you are lucky...sort of, I guess."

The shinobi exchanged a few looks with each other before focussing their attention to the Hokage again. Tsunade's smile turned into a smirk, "What are we called here for?...No doubt, all of you are wondering about that right now, so I'll cut right to the case as fast as possible."

"As everyone knows, tomorrow Jiraiya and I will marry each other and therefor I've decided that we should make today as fun as possible." Tsunade said as she walked from the left to the right.

The shinobi group murmured something amongst each other and then one of them spoke up loud and clear, "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"Raidou, it's really simple. Since all of you aren't assigned with missions today or at least won't have to leave today, I've invited all of you to entertain each other." Tsunade's smirk widened, "Today, we're going to have a Battle Royale."

"Battle Royale?" Naruto repeated and again a murmur was released within the crowd.

"Now, now, everyone...Calm down." Tsunade said and stood in front of the center of the crowd again, "I'll explain the rules shortly. Before I do so however, I just want to tell you all that this is just to pass time until the big party tonight each and every one of you gathered here are invited for. Or rather, the kunoichi present here will be with me and the shinobi will be at Jiraiya's bachelor party."

A few chuckles and snickers could be heard from the crowd and after it died out, Tsunade continued after momentarily closing her eyes and smiling, "Well then, I'll explain this Battle Royale to all of you."

"The rules are quite simple. You fight until you are unable to and killing your opponent is not allowed. You can combine forces with people if you'd like, but in the end there can only be one last man standing." Tsunade crossed her arms and stared at the crowd, "During the Battle Royale, you'll have to stay inside the boundries of the arena. Furthermore..."

"_Man, this is going to be tough...Joining forces with someone means you still have to fight that person in the end."_ Naruto thought as he eyed Tsunade, who threw a sharp glance at him before she scanned over the crowd once, "_Also, that person could betray you and take you out anytime when you let your guard down...Not to mention you might be stuck with multiple opponents at the same time and at any random time a new opponent might dive into a fight with you while you're still preoccupied with someone else..."_

"I know that some of you...no, most of you won't like this, but...All kunoichi are prohibited from entering the Battle Royale at this time." Tsunade stated and caused an uproar in the crowd.

"What the hell did we came all the way here for then?" Temari said, her voice being louder than usual.

"Well, first of all to watch the men brawl and be entertained, second of all the kunoichi will duke it out on their own after the guys are finished." Tsunade replied and smirked at the blonde from Suna.

"I don't get it. Why should we seperate men and women for this?" Temari asked and crossed her arms. Sakura tilted her head and looked questioningly at her teacher, "That's right. We're just as strong if not stronger than the men. Why aren't we allowed to participate, sensei?"

"Well...That's because...you know..." Tsunade's eyes twitched and she then looked disgusted at the crowd, "Men are monkeys..."

"Monkeys?" Naruto along with Temari and Sakura repeated and looked questioningly at Tsunade, who nodded in reply, "No doubt about it...A lot of 'men' here would try to take advantage of the situation...right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya, who had been grinning pervertedly for a few moments before Tsunade mentioned his name, shook his head and blinked, "Eh? What?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"It would be nice if they joined..."

"Yeah, really..."

"Aaaaah, how nice it could be..."

Tsunade twitched as most of the men in the crowd emitted a pinkish perverted aura, which send a shiver down Tsunade's spine, "That's what I'm talking about..."

Naruto snickered slightly, "_Heheh, there could be some interesting situa-..."_

The blonde turned his head to look at the purple headed kunoichi that still clung onto him, "...You..."

Anko had a big grin on her face as she seemed to slightly sway from the left to the right and every now and then slightly giggled while leering at Naruto.

"Ano..." Shikamaru raised his hand up in the air, "I couldn't care less whether or not women enter this thing, but there is still such a thing as difference in skill and ranks here. There are Genin, Chuunin and Jounin present here, some of which are more experienced than the others. Wouldn't that be some what...troublesome for the others?"

"That's why you are allowed to team up if you want to. Take out someone who's stronger than you by teaming up with someone else or testing your own capabilities by taking everyone on on your own." Tsunade stated and stared straight into Naruto's eyes, "It's a test of endurance, friendship, strength, speed...A test of your capabilities as a shinobi."

"It's a test, huh? How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed and tilted his head back to look at the clouds.

"_Test, she says huh?"_ Naruto eyed Tsunade suspiciously, "_Could it be that she looked at me just now to indicate this is a test specifically for me?"_

"Well then, every woman present here...Please follow me up to the tribune." Tsunade said as she turned around and left.

Naruto looked momentarily at Jiraiya, who looked back at him before following Tsunade, "_Looks like it is a test for me...Well, I'm sure I won't suddenly go beserk or something..."_

"...I guess we have no choice then." Temari said and let out a sigh before she walked off to follow the Hokage, "Do your best, Naruto."

Naruto grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, Temari."

"Well then..." Anko slid her hands over Naruto's chest from left to right once, following the same motion with her body and kissed Naruto on his cheek, "Go get 'em, kitsune-kun..."

Naruto blinked at Anko for a moment as she headed off and then pointed at her, "Oi! What the hell was that for?!"

Anko looked over her shoulder and smirked at the blonde, "A good luck kiss."

"Uwaaaa! He's so lucky!"

"I want a good luck kiss from Anko-san too!"

"I'm jealous, really jealous!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Naruto blushed out of embarrassment and slightly growled before muttering, "Damn her...She just made me the first target of most guys..."

The blonde looked around as they all waited for Tsunade, the kunoichi and Jiraiya to reach the tribunes. He was scaling up the competition and he quickly realised he was probably in a lot of trouble if he wanted to win this thing.

"_Asuma-sensei...Gai-sensei, Ino's dad, Shikamaru's dad, Chouji's dad and a lot of other Jounins too...Not to mention that all my friends are participating..."_ Naruto thought as he looked around, slightly twitching at the sight of Lee and Gai doing their push-ups simultaneously, "_It's been two and a half years since the last time I saw most of them fight...And a lot of shinobi here are ones that I've never seen fight at all. This will really be one heck of a battle."_

"_A lot of them seem to be glaring at me as well...Ehehehe."_ Naruto grinned nervously as his eyes darted from the left to the right and back, "_Well, at least there are no ANBU participating."_

It wasn't long after that, that the kunoichi had filled the seats in the stadium and that Tsunade walked up to the front of the tribune.

"Well then..." Tsunade announced loud and clear as she rested her hands on the metal of the rails that lay in front of the tribune.

A soft wind blew past all of the combatants as they looked up towards Tsunade.

"_Even though my eternal rival Kakashi isn't here, I'll definitely win this Battle Royale and proof to him how amazing I am! My youthfulness will shine!"_

"_This is my chance! Sakura-san will see how strong I am and definitely fall in love with me this time!"_

"_He's not here...Well, that's fine...I'll show my capabilities either way and win this..."_

"_Heh...This is pretty convenient...If I win this, I'll use it to my advantage and finally do _that_..."_

"_Geez, how troublesome...Why couldn't she for once give me a mission on a time like this, eh? Well...Losing is troublesome in front of all those women, so I guess I've got nothing but to do my best..."_

"_Just you wait...I'll show you the strength of the Korean BBQ side...And then..."_

"_Geez, that Naruto guy...I'll show him...I will win this thing and gain a huge amount of female fans! They'll all fall for the great, mighty Kiba-sama!"_

_"I see...Kiba, you are already thinking you will win, however...this team's pimp is still me...Therefor, I will definitely..."_

"..._Looks like all of them are excited about this...It's been a while..."_

"_What should I do...There's no way I'll get a chance in this battle, however...I'll give it a try and capture it anyway!"_

"_This is...not just something to test if I can control myself...It's also a way to show all of them what I've learned in two and a half years and how much closer I am to becoming Hokage. Everyone..."_ Naruto clenched his fist and rose it up in the air, pointing it towards the crowd, "_I'll promise you..."_

"Let the ultimate test of your abilities..." Tsunade announced.

"I won't lose!" Naruto caused several heads to turn to his direction, bringing along with then a couple of surprised faces at the sudden outburst of the young blonde.

"_That Naruto..."_ Tsunade smirked and momentarily stared directly into Naruto's eyes, "Begin!"

Fifteen minutes later, the heat of the battle was well under way with more and more people being defeated every minute.

The battle had opened, right after Tsunade said 'begin', with Kiba using multiple smokebombs. Most shinobi used this to their advantage to either hide behind one of the trees in the arena or to attack someone.

Naruto was doing quite well, having taken out a couple of chuunin level shinobi after fifteen minutes. One could say he was lucky with so many people wanting him defeated that he only had one on one battles so far.

Naruto's battle right now wasn't any different from the previous ones in the sense of it being an one on one battle. What was different though, was the fact that he was facing someone who he didn't think he'd find here. Also, the battle was far more playful than the previous ones.

"Naruto-niichan! I won't lose to you!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he charged at Naruto.

"Hehe, bring everything you have, Konohamaru!" Naruto grinned as he headed on a collision course with Konohamaru.

"Take this!" Konohamaru said as he slapped a single handseal together, "Mirage Harem no jutsu!"

"Eh...?" Naruto let out as he instantly stopped running and as the smoke cleared up, multiple Oiroke no Jutsu Konohamaru's were standing in front of Naruto, "Ano...That jutsu won't work against me, Konohamaru...I invented it, you know. But, since when are you able to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Konohamaru's clones popped off and he sheepishly grinned at the blonde, "Actually, they're just regular bunshins. And I thought it would work on you now that you've been dating girls and stuff."

"Eh...? Wait! Who told you that?!" Naruto let out and ran towards Konohamaru again, who started to run away from Naruto, "I won't tell you!"

"Why you...!" Naruto grinned and increased his pace to catch up with Konohamaru.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Ino yelled from the audience.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he instictively spun towards the right. A blue wave flew past him and hit Konohamaru's back and the boy was instantly knocked out, "Konohamaru!"

"Looks like my daughter prefers to choose your side." Inoichi said, who was standing a few feet away from Naruto, holding his hands in his family's trademark handseal.

"You! What are you doing all of a sudden?!" Naruto pointed at Ino's father.

"What am I doing? This is a battlefield right now, it's mostly every man for himself. Or have you forgotten that it isn't against the rules to attack someone who's already in combat?" Inoichi asked and raised an eyebrow at him, "As for what I'm doing...I'm passing judgment on you for what you did with my daughter!"

Naruto slightly jumped up and looked scared at Inoichi, taking a few steps away from him, "Eh...You know...Nothing really happened that night..."

"Lying won't help you...Now, Uzumaki Naruto...Fight me!" Inoichi exclaimed, shifted through two handseals and fired another blast at Naruto.

However, Naruto managed to dodge it again, "_Geez...Looks like I have no other choice. Also, since this guy is a jounin, I think I'll need to start using chakra here..."_

Naruto knew that everyone had been thinking the same thing as he did for the past fifteen plus minutes. In order to not tire themselves out for the most important battles came up, everyone had been strictly using taijutsu and weapons instead of chakra. This gave those who specialised in taijutsu an edge, of course and even Naruto could tell that it was best to steer clear from people like Lee and Chouji.

Now that his opponent was using chakra, Naruto had no choice but to start using his chakra for this battle as well.

"_Even though I could beat him with Taijutsu, if he can fire those blasts without his mind leaving his body, then it will be hard to get close to him..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at Inoichi and slapped his hands in the tiger seal, "_Even though I hate to make weak Kage Bunshins, right now it's important that I save up as much chakra as possible."_

"_Seal of the tiger...? A Katon jutsu, huh?" _Inoichi quickly flashed through a couple of handselas again, "_Ninpou..._"

"_Concentrate, concentrate..."_ Naruto thought as he tried to make his chakra control as precise as possible. That was until he saw Ino's father using their family's trademark handseal to launch three blasts of energy towards him.

"_Crap!_" Naruto thought and quickly dashed to the left, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Hmph, looks like you're underestimating me...just...a..." Inoichi closed his eyes as he was standing in the centre of a circle made entirely out of Naruto clones.

"Bit!" Inoichi said and rapidly shot multiple energy blasts at the clones, several of them unable to dodge it and instantly popping off.

"Heh." One of the Naruto's said.

"Looks like."

"It's not."

"A Yamanaka jutsu that affects the mind."

"Now is it?"

"No, it does that...So let me tell you something if you think you can keep escaping this jutsu..." Inoichi smirked, "I can use this jutsu for 4 days and 4 nights long without becoming the least bit tired."

"I see..."

"This jutsu is so that you can preserve chakra and do more than just decent damage."

"Am I right?"

"_He's trying to hide his presence amongst the clones by having different ones talk all the time...However, one who specialises in techniques that affect the mind won't be so easily deceived..."_ Inoichi thought, "Yeah...You're right...Not only does it damage, but..."

"It also at the least dazes whoever is hit by it!" Inoichi let out as he quickly spun around and fired another salvo of energy blasts.

All of the clones popped off and the real Naruto was the only one left standing wobbly on his own feet.

"D-Damn..." Naruto let out.

"Then next I'll go through a couple of jutsu that will mess you up and knock you out for a few weeks." Inoichi stretched his finger and grinned and Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't lose to him! Keep moving around!" Ino yelled at him.

"Ino...Is it really alright for you to cheer on Naruto instead of your own father?" Sakura asked.

Ino fell back down on her seat and crossed her arms, "I know exactly why my dad is after Naruto and I don't like it one bit."

"Eh?" Sakura let out and blinked at Ino, "Well...Then let's cheer him on together."

Ino glanced at Sakura and smiled, "Yeah, let's do that."

"Get him, Naruto! You can do it! Do your best!" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously.

Naruto grinned as he wobbled from left to right and Ino's father slightly glared at his daughter, "Ino..."

"Then, I guess I have no choice..." Naruto grinned wider and looked at Inoichi with a wicked look in his eyes, "I'll have to use _that_ jutsu..."

"What are you talking about...You are in no state to properly form jutsu." Inoichi replied and moved through the handseals, "I'll finish you off right here and now."

"Konohagakure Taijutsu no Oogi..." Naruto straightened up and stared directly into the eyes of Ino's father.

A moment of silence passed and then Inoichi's eyes went wider than one would think to be humanly possible, "SENNEN GOROSHI!"

Inoichi was launched into the air, tears flowing from his eyes as he was in great pain. The _real_ Naruto, who had been hiding ever since he used his Kage Bunshins, grinned widely, "Hehe! You thought you had me, didn't you?!"

Inoichi landed a couple of yards away from Naruto, "You fell for it. It's not that hard to give a single clone more chakra and thus power compared to the others."

"M-My ass..." Inoichi cried as he held onto his rear end and Naruto's last clone popped off.

"Geez, I use this technique a gazillion times and you'd think people would be suspicious when I get caught by some jutsu." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_I'm starting to wonder if Ino got her skills from her mother..."_

"Let's see..." Naruto said as he looked around to find anyone he could easily take on, "Who's going down next?"

"I see, Konohagakure Taijutsu no Oogi, Sennen Goroshi..." Naruto heard from his left, causing him to turn around and he gulped the instant he saw who was standing there.

"It's my eternal rival Kakashi's jutsu! I remember being hit by that once when Kakashi was drunk and I couldn't sit for a week." Gai struck his nice guy pose, "I feel a bit bad for Inoichi-san, but you did a good job, Naruto-kun! Your next opponent will be me!"

"Me too, Gai-sensei! Me too!" Lee exclaimed as he landed beside his mentor, "Naruto-kun, please show me your strength!"

"Lee! That's kind of unfair! Besides, wouldn't you be happier if you could take him on by yourself or something?" Gai asked his student.

"No. I want to see if Naruto-kun can beat our combined forces! Even keeping up with us will be a test of his strength!" Lee exclaimed and smiled at Naruto, "Naruto-kun! Please give it all you've got!"

"_Aaaah! Crap!"_ Naruto slightly backed away from the two green clad men, "_Taking both of them on right now?! I can't back out of it, but isn't that a bit too much?!"_

"Well then, let's begin, Naruto-kun." Gai said as he struck his combat pose.

"Hai!" Lee copied his teacher's pose, "Your opponents will be us, Naruto-kun."

Sweat crawled down Naruto's neck, "_This will be bad...I have to come up with a way to stay alive while fighting those two at the same time..."_

On the other side of the arena, Asuma had finished with his next opponent and took the time to light a cigarette.

"_Looks like everyone is planning to save their chakra for as long as possible. It's a shame that some really cana't fight without using chakra..."_ Asuma thought as he exhaled some smoke, "_Well then...Let's see who's been careless enough to..."_

"Ugh..." Asuma let out as his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and fell onto the ground.

"Hehe...Looks like I've caught you, Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru grinned at his sensei.

"Shikamaru...Who would've thought a lazy guy like you would get serious in this battle." Asuma smiled, "I thought you had gone cloud watching..."

"Even though it's troublesome, being the only one left in the end is even more troublesome...Let alone hiding myself and then being found out." Shikamaru replied.

"Hmph...I see...Well then, what are you going to do now? You aren't allowed to kill anyone during this battle." Asuma grinned at Shikamaru.

"I know that...Killing someone for this would be too troublesome..." Shikamaru replied, "That's why I'm using Kagemane no Jutsu instead of Kage Shibari no Jutsu."

"And what do you plan on doing now that I'm imitating your moves?" Asuma asked as he eyed Shikamaru.

"First of all..." Shikamaru momentarily closed his eyes and the next moment he opened them again, "Let's dance like monkeys..."

Asuma gasped at Shikamaru as he began to tap with his foot on the floor and began to sing some lyrics that had been slightly altered, "Yo man, there's no need to feel down."

"Shikamaru, you..." Asuma managed to bring out as Shikamaru kept on singing, "Don't do this, Shikamaru..."

""It's fun to stay at the..." All of a sudden Shika threw his hands up in the air, "Y!"

"M!" Shikamaru bowed his arms to resemble the letter M, Asuma doing the exact same of course due to the jutsu.

"C! A!" Shikamaru sang as he arced his arms to the left before placing them together above his head to form the letter A.

"Shikamaru, stop this madness!" Asuma looked in fear and horror at Shikamaru as his body helplessly followed the same movements as Shikamaru, who cheerfully announced, "And again!"

"It's fun to at the Y! M! C! A!" Shikamaru sang as he made both him and Asuma perform the same moves again, "They have everything for young men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys!"

Shikamaru then just froze and the singing and dancing stopped completely.

"Sorry, Shikamaru...But this is a battlefield. There's no time for games..."

Shikamaru let out a sigh, "I just wanted to see Kurenai-sensei's reaction when she saw Asuma do YMCA...Did you had to stop me, dad?"

Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, grinned, "Of course. You shouldn't be this playful when you're surrounded by enemies, Shikamaru. See, I was able to capture you with Kage Shibari no Jutsu..."

"Geez, how troublesome..." Shikamaru replied, frowning even though his father couldn't see it from his position behind him.

"Not if I can help it!" Chouji called out as he rolled at maximum speed towards Shikamaru's father, "Don't underestimate the power of the Food!"

"Shit..." Shikaku cursed as he saw Chouji roll towards him.

Just before he planned on realising Shikamaru, a giant hand covered his side and stopped Chouji in his tracks, "Sorry, Chouji, but if you plan on attacking Shikaku, you'll have to go through me first."

"I see..." Chouji stood on his own two legs again, "As expected, the Food is strong with you, Father..."

"That's right...Come, join me and Shikaku, Chouji...Together we'll be invincible." Choza extended his other hand towards Chouji.

"Sorry, dad, but I'm staying by Shikamaru's side." Chouji replied and clenched his fists, "Let's battle for the last part of tonight's dinner."

"It's settled then..." Choza replied and clenched his fists as well.

Shikamaru sighed again as the father and son of the Akimichi family entered combat, throwing a glance to his side, "_How troublesome...Oh well, this is less troublesome than the situation Naruto is in right now..."_

"Konoha! Gouriki Senpuu!" Gai exclaimed, leaping towards Naruto and followed up with a spinning kick with both legs in succession.

"Waaah!" Naruto let out as he unvoluntarily fell down on his back and barely escaped Gai's attack.

"Tenten, did you just...?" Temari asked as she raised an eyebrow at Tenten.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten grinned sheepishly as she quickly reeled in some wires and hit them underneath her shirt.

"Tenten, don't make me catch you helping out Naruto again..." Tsunade stated firmly as she didn't sit too far away from the two girls.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Tenten hastly replied and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Heehee, looks like you were caught, Tenten." Sakura smiled at Tenten, who blushed even brighter and Temari just slightly smirked.

"This time, it's my turn!" Lee exclaimed as he dashed past Naruto, "Konoha Reppuu!"

Lee sweeped with his foot over the ground, attempting to hit Naruto with a swift spinning kick. Naruto, however, managed to grab onto Lee's leg and threw himself up, trying to kick Lee in his face.

"Too slow, Naruto-kun!" Lee let out as he grabbed onto Naruto's leg, blocking the other one with the same arm.

"Haaa!" Naruto let out as he forced all his muscles to pull forward, causing him to throw Lee off him.

Gai caught Lee with a single hand and after setting his student down he struck his nice-guy pose, "Nice, Naruto-kun! Let's continue!"

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed under his breath and jumped up from the ground, only to lean back again to dodge a swift kick from Gai, "_There's no way I can beat these guys at the same time!"_

The blonde shinobi tried his best to evade the punches and kicks his two opponents threw at him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he countered one of Lee's punch by swatting his arm away, "_Damn it, he's still wearing his weights as well!"_

"_How do I beat them?! How do I beat them?!"_ That single thought ran through Naruto's head for a whole minute as he dashed, dodged and plainly evaded most of the attacks.

"Looks like you're able to keep up with us, Naruto-kun! As expected of you!" Lee exclaimed and smiled at Naruto, "Then let's see..."

"Hm?" Naruto let out and gulped as he noticed a sudden increase in the rate Lee was throwing punches at him.

"_Crap..._" Naruto cursed as he had to block most the punches now and try to counter attack as much as possible, "_He's attacking way faster than before..."_

Naruto grunted as he blocked a punch, but it was still strong enough to send him flying back a couple of feet.

"_My taijutsu isn't even near their level..."_ Naruto thought as he stood back up on his feet, "_Just using Kage Bunshin won't help either, but I have to use chakra...Looks like I don't have much of a choice."_

Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned at Lee, "What's wrong, Fuzzy Eyebrows? That last punch felt a bit weak."

"Taunting me won't help, Naruto-kun. However, if you want more then more is what you'll get..." Lee crossed his arms in front and stared into Naruto's eyes, "First gate..."

Naruto's eyes went momentarily wide as Lee's hair waved up and down before he shouted, "KAI!"

Lee disappeared from Naruto's side and instead he could only see Gai smiling at him, "_This is bad."_

Naruto jumped up, only barely managing to evade a punch from Lee, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lee jumped up between the clones and performed one of his standard spinning kicks, "Konoha Senpuu!"

When he was done spinning around, Lee felt something very light fall on top of his head.

Lee tilted his head back, only to meet the bottom of Naruto's feet that came crashing down upon him.

Naruto slapped his hands in his standard handseal position as the ground came closer to the two of them at a rather fast rate, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Lee saw the clones appear beneath them and he stretched his hand out to grab onto one of them. Unfortunately for the taijutsu specialist, he grabbed onto one of the clones Naruto wasn't going to use for his first attack.

"U!" One of the clones send Lee flying back up into the air.

"Zu!" The second one kicked Lee up higher as Naruto raced through a series of handseals.

"Ma!" The third clone hit Lee, instantly followed by a shout from the real Naruto, "Shunshin no jutsu!"

"Ki!" The fourth clone delivered the final kick and Naruto appeared above Lee and fell down in a spinning way.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto let out as his foot connected with Lee and instantly send him back towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Naruto let out in joy, but he was celebrating a bit too early. Gai snatched Lee out of the air and prevented the boy from hitting the ground head first.

Naruto and his four clones started to perform the same handseals as before as Lee jumped out of Gai's hands and stood straight up again, "Impressive, Naruto-kun."

"Don't let your guard down now, Lee!" Gai warned his student as he ran towards Naruto again, who just finished the final seal.

"Then, how about this?!" Lee yelled as Naruto disappeared from his sight again.

A couple of clones appeared in front of Lee and they were destroyed almost the instant they appeared as Lee hit them each with a single punch. He followed the punches up with a spinning kick, destroying the two clones that appeared behind him, "Konoha Mouju Rendan!"

Lee gasped and instantly pulled his body up straight, three kunai nicking his bodysuit. Naruto dashed to the right, barely evading a punch from Gai, who had quickly caught up with the blonde.

Naruto then quickly jumped back in order to gain some distance between Gai and Lee, "_Geez, these guys are almost invincible when working together as a team."_

"Naruto-kun! Behind you!" Hinata yelled at him from the audience, causing Naruto to quickly turn around.

"You left yourself open, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin on his face as two balls were closing in on Naruto.

"_Damn you, Kiba."_ Naruto cursed in his mind as he quickly covered his face, knowing all too well what those balls were. Only a couple of inches away from Naruto, the balls exploded and covered a large part of the battlefield in a purple smoke.

Naruto already knew what would happen next, however this time he was able to take advantage of the situation. After all, Naruto knew he wasn't the only one present in the smokescreen, for Gai had most likely went after Naruto just moments before the smokebombs exploded.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba shouted and Naruto smirked as he quickly flung a tagged kunai out of his kunai pouch and threw it out of the smoke, "_You're too predictable, Kiba!_"

Naruto ran in the direction he threw his kunai, forming handseals as fast as he could. On the final seal, he focussed as much as he could on the seal that had been placed on the tag of the kunai he had just thrown.

Just moments before Kiba and Akamaru came crushing into the cloud of smoke, Naruto flashed towards his seal and landed beside it.

"Time to get serious dattebayo!" Naruto slapped his hands in his standard handseal once again as Kiba and Akamaru came charging out of the cloud of smoke, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Kiba and Akamaru slowed their charge down untill they stood still. Kiba's left eye twitched, his face stuck in an exprerssion of shock as he stared at Naruto and his mass amount of clones, "Oi...Naruto...Isn't that overdoing it a little?"

"What's wrong, Kiba? You aren't scared of four hundred Kage Bunshin, right?" All of the Kage Bunshin Naruto had made simultaneously announced and grinned wickedly at Kiba.

A silence reigned the entire arena the next moment, causing Naruto to look around and wondering while all the combat had stopped, "Areh? Ehm...Something...tells me this can't be good..."

A battle cry from everyone other than Naruto roared through the entire arena just before they entered combat with Naruto and his four hundred clones.

"Damn it! Why is everyone attacking me all of sudden!" Naruto cried out as chaos errupted between him, his clones and the other shinobi. Everyone was attacking Naruto and his clones and Naruto and his army were fighting them back.

Multiple clones were taken out by people who were able to use jutsu that could hit multiple targets. Shinobi that were left vulnerable after their attack were instantly attacked by multiple clones. After the initial opening attacks, the fight got more intense.

Naruto's clones used their individual chakra to create more clones as they spread out, evaded attacks and counter attacked. The entire battle of Naruto versus everyone lasted about ten minutes, during which all the kunoichi in the audience started to cheer more and more for both sides. However, in the end it was Naruto who was left standing surrounded by the shinobi that still remained.

"_Hehe...Looks like I managed to cut down the opponents by a fair amount._" Naruto thought as he deeply breathed in and out, slowly turning around in a circle to eye his remaining opponents.

The audience, along with everyone else present, had fallen in complete silence. Even Anko and Kurenai, who somehow managed to get their hands on some large banners saying 'Go Naruto', weren't cheering at all.

Along their side, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten were sitting and staring at Naruto, wondering what the blonde was going to do next.

"Geez, that Naruto..." Kiba gritted his teeth and glared and Naruto.

"Looks like you realised it too, Kiba..." Shino straightened his shades, "Naruto got us in a position right now where, if anyone makes a move, it decides the next events..."

"The next move is his..." Shikamaru stated as he dully looked towards Naruto, "Troublesome..."

Naruto looked around wondering what he should do next as well, "_I have to come up with something fast or I'll be done for..._"

He kept slowly turning around and around, looking at each of his opponents. He caught several of them momentarily looking at the audiance and instinctively, Naruto's eyes momentarily darted towards the kunoichi as well.

Naruto then stared at Anko and the girls sitting near her and sweat dropped, "_Where the hell did she get that banner all of a sudden?_"

He shook his head and went on with staring at his opponents, but only momentarily for his eyes were drawn back to the kunoichi, "_Wait...I could...N-No...I shouldn't...I'd end up living a short victory...Probably...Also, there's a chance that it won't work..._"

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Hurry up and do something! We're getting bored up here!" Temari yelled at Naruto, causing the blonde to shake out of his thoughts and point at the wind mistress, "Shut up! I'm trying to come up with a plan here!"

"Just hurry up and do it already! You're going to be beaten anyway!"

"What?!"

"I said, whatever you do will be useless so just do it already!"

Naruto growled and turned away from the crowd, "Fine! I'll show you what I'm going to do and it's going to work!"

"You know how to get to him, don't you?" Sakura asked Temari, who only smirked in reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto Zettai Bogyo..." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes on the opponents in front of him.

No one in the arena would've predicted the bloodshed that would follow after Naruto had said those words. It was definitely going to be in the history books of Konoha, for Uzumaki Naruto was the one who managed to take down a small army of shinobi with just one move.

Smoke surrounded Naruto and smoke appeared beside him as well and as it cleared up, Naruto released his move upon the shinobi, "Saikyou Harem no Jutsu!"

The jaws of everyone present dropped to the floor as they stood there, every single kunoichi that was in the stadium and they were entirely naked.

Simultaneously, fountains of blood errupted from the nostrils of all of Naruto's opponents and they were sent flying back. Even Jiraiya, who sat in the audiance couldn't help but drool and let the blood run freely out of his nose.

As for the kunoichi, they were speechless and staring at their naked clones.

"Alright, I did it!" Female Naruto did a little jump out of joy and then someone behind him coughed.

Naruto slowly turned around in an overly dramatic way and when he saw who was standing behind him, his eyes went wide.

"Yo..." Gaara said as he raised his hand up to greet Naruto.

"Why the hell are you still standing?!" Naruto let out and pointed at Gaara.

"To put it simply..." Gaara paused, momentarily closed his eyes and opened them again, "I don't like any of them."

"Are you sure?" The Sakura clone hugged Gaara tightly.

"Yes."

"Very, very sure?" The Ino clone hugged Gaara even tighter than the Sakura clone.

"...Yes."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a dull expression on his face.

Gaara blinked at Naruto and took a moment to think it over, "Could you line them all up so I can check?"

Naruto fell back down and instantly jumped back up again, "Alright!"

The blonde lined up all of his kunoichi clones and Gaara stepped up to the first clone, who was none other than Temari's clone, "She's my sister, so no..."

Gaara sidestepped to the next clone, who was a copy of Tenten, "I've already seen her like this before...No."

"Then the next one is..." Gaara sidestepped again, this time facing the Ino clone, "...No."

The one after Ino was Naruto himself in his Oiroke no jutsu form, "Definitely not."

Gaara stepped in front of the Shizune clone, "No, not this one."

Another side step and Gaara stood in front of none other than the clone of the Hokage, "I don't like grannies."

Before Gaara could continue, a loud rumbling noise came from the audience and as he and Naruto looked towards the crowd, they saw most of them jumping down towards the arena.

"Uhuh...They don't look too happy." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"I suggest we take cover." Gaara looked at Naruto, who could only nod in agreement.

Naruto dispelled his jutsu and started to run, "Let's run, Gaara!"

Gaara followed Naruto, "I suggested that we should take cover, not that we should run."

"Does it really matter right now?!"

"...Yes."

Gaara stopped his running and slapped his hands together. Cracks started to form on the gourd that was strapped over his back. After multiple large cracks had formed on the gourd, sand bursted out of it and the gourd it self turned into sand as well. Within almost no time at all, the sand started to shape an impenetrable sphere around Gaara.

Naruto stopped and turned around, catching a glimpse of Gaara just a moment before the sand completed surrounded him. The blonde stared for a moment at the sphere and then quickly ran towards it.

Naruto fiercely banged with his fist on the sand, "Oi! Gaara! Let me in there! Don't make them divert their attention from you to me!"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't do so..." Gaara replied and paused before adding, "After all, you thought it was best to run. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because...!" Naruto never got to finish his phrase as a pile of angered kunoichi, safe the few that didn't want to hurt him or were angry at him for what he did, jumped on top of him.

Gaara quickly created the third eye above the sphere in order to check things out. A few moments later, he closed his connection to the third eye and closed his own eyes as well.

"...Maybe I should have let him in..."

Naruto blinked, his blurry vision focussing on the faint light present directly above him. A moment later, a pink blur appeared in front of his face.

"Finally awake, huh?" Naruto was able to recognise the voice as Sakura's and a moment later his vision focussed on the pink haired kunoichi, "Sakura-chan?"

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Ino asked as she placed her head besides Sakura's, "...I think it's like having recovered from being punched in the face by both Sakura-chan and Tsunade-obachan."

"Well, that's close to what happened..." Sakura said as she pulled out of Naruto's direct vision, "Except that Tsunade-sama was strangling the life out of you and I wasn't really doing anything at all."

"That's right and because of that we were all left in charge of looking after you until you woke up." Ino said as she too pulled herself out of Naruto's vision.

Naruto took a look around and found not only Sakura and Ino standing beside his hospital bed, but also Tenten, Hinata and, of course, Temari.

"Ino, stop lying already." Sakura nudged Ino and winked at her before turning to face Naruto again, "Truth is that Ino and I volunteered to run a check on you and heal all the bite and scratch marks on your body."

"Sakura-chan, you're a medic-nin so I can understand you volunteering, but Ino..." Naruto blinked at the blonde girl, who started to blush and instantly snapped at him, "Hey! I have my fair share of medic-nin skills as well, you know!"

"Really? Never thought you would." Naruto sheepishly grinned and then turned his attention to the other girls, "Eh...Don't tell me all of you can use medical jutsu all of a sudden as well..."

"Don't be foolish." Tenten looked away and slightly blushed, "I'm just here to help Sakura and Ino out any way I could..."

"I...ehm...Naruto-kun..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "I...I just wanted to see you get well."

Naruto then turned his head to Temari, who was supporting herself on her fan and smirking at Naruto, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory and the...entertainment it brought to us all."

"What are you talking about? I didn't really find it entertaining to see a naked clone of myself." Tenten replied.

Temari tilted her head towards Tenten, "It's not like most of the guys know whether or not it was quite an accurate reflection of the real you."

"...We all know exactly how... _accurate_ those clones were though..." Tenten closed her eyes and tried to supress the bright blush crawling up on her face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...ehm...I'm really sorry. I must have caused you quite a lot of trouble with the other guys, eh?"

"Not that much..." Sakura replied as she stretched out.

"Eh?" Naruto let out, throwing a confused look at Sakura.

"Basically, any guy that even looks at us in a funny way will be soon wishing that he didn't..." Ino replied as she tucked the ends of the sheets underneath the bed.

"Not to mention that, that Anko person managed to do a good job in scaring the heck out of the larger male population..." Temari slightly grinned.

"Anko-sensei...? Wait...She tried to scare the guys away?" Naruto looked with wide eyes at Temari.

"If I catch you looking with beady little pervert eyes at me or any of the kunoichi, then I'll make sure you guys won't be able to get any ever again." Sakura said and paused for a moment, "That's what she told the guys when they woke up. I guess it worked."

"Anko-sensei is really a scary person, isn't she?" Hinata asked nobody in specific.

"Eheheh. Tell me about it." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_Though I can't really believe she'd try to get rid of attention from guys...Maybe she is changing a bit..."_

"So, Naruto...Now that you're back in the living world with us..." Temari said down on the edge of Naruto's bed, leered at the blonde and grinned widely at him, "You have to tell us how you were able to portray our bodies in such...detail."

Ino sat down on the other side of Naruto's bed and crossed her arms, "Now that you mention it..."

"Ehm...Well...I...er..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and threw a look at Sakura, who was just looking casually back at him, "Have a natural talent for these kind of things...?"

Ino narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Naruto, "Or you have been peeking at most of the kunoichi of Konoha."

"Who? Me?! N-No! Really, I just used what I already knew from my Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto sheepishly grinned at the girls, "_Why do I don't like the feeling I'm having on where this will lead to..."_

"Hmmm...Is that so?" Tenten asked as she supported herself on her arms at the end of the bed.

"I...I don't think Naruto-kun is that type of person." Hinata replied as she quickly exchanged looks with the other girls.

"I don't think so either." Temari stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"You two are too naive, Temari, Hinata..." Ino replied as she leaned towards Naruto and pinched his left cheek, "After all, this guy might be subconsciously influenced by his sensei."

"Don't be silly, Ino...Naruto just knows a woman's anatomy. It's nothing more than a normal henge, except that it takes a step beyond it by adding details one can not directly see." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, yeah...Still doesn't explain why he chose to use _that_ to take care of his opponents." Ino flung her hand through her hair and smiled at Naruto, "Perhaps he liked to have an excuse to see every kunoichi naked at once."

"Ehm...It's not that, you know..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned, "I just saw a whole bunch of them look at all of you and then I figured out I could use that. I knew that they wouldn't be really affected if I just showed off how beautiful all of you are, so I had to take it a step further and..."

Naruto cut his sentence off as he felt that all eyes were upon him and he looked at each of the girls, all of them blushing quite a bit.

"D-...Did you say..." Ino blinked at Naruto, who couldn't help but sheepishly grin.

"That you think...we're beautiful?" Tenten finished Ino's sentence before she could do it on her own.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said any of you were ehm...not attractive to say the least..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_I think I just scared the crap out of at least Tenten and Ino..."_

"That's sweet, Naruto..." Sakura smiled softly at him before sitting next to him and turning towards the girls, "You know what I think, girls?"

The four other girls focussed their attention to the pink haired medic-nin as smiled at them, "I think Naruto deserves a group hug."

"A group hug, huh?" Temari repeated and raised an eyebrow and a smile at Sakura, "I like the sound of that."

"Eh?"

"E...Ehm...I-If it's alright with Na-Naruto-kun, then I...I don't mind it either." Hinata replied.

"Ehm, you know...I don't think that is such a..."

"Well he did apologize for getting us into a lot of trouble and told us we're good looking..." Ino replied and smiled at Naruto as well.

"Girls, really...I don't mind, but..."

"Yeah, he's been a good guy and we didn't congratulate him properly for winning that Battle Royale thing." Tenten added.

"T-There's really no need for that..."

"It's settled then." Sakura stated and smiled at the other girls.

"Ehm...Do I have any say in this...?" Naruto asked and sheepishly grinned, "_Most likely, all of them will..."_

Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, the girls jumped on top of him and hugged him, safe Hinata, who was a bit more gentle in joining the group hug.

"_Jump on top of me and nearly kill me...Ahaaa...It feels so nice though..."_

"Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Yeah, but really...Next time don't be so easily convinced in doing something just because I'm provoking you. It makes it just a bit less fun to manipulate you." Temari smirked at Naruto.

"Ah, everyone is feeling so soft and warm..." Ino commented as she cuddled up against Naruto and Sakura.

"A-Ano..." Hinata let out as she tried to get closer to hugging Naruto instead of the girls.

"Guys, you're letting Hinata out of the hug, move a bit so she can properly join us." Tenten said and pulled Hinata further up.

"Hehe, Hinata is even softer and warmer." Ino stated as she cuddled up against Hinata.

"A...A-Ano..." Hinata let out as she was being hugged by Ino.

"I-Ino! Watch out where and how you hug people!" Sakura let out.

"A-Ah! Sorry, Hinata!"

"Here, I'll help you two out a bit." Tenten said and tried to pull Hinata further into the hug.

"I guess...I can help too." Naruto said and lend Ino a helping hand.

"There we go then." Temari said as she tightened her hugging hold on the group.

"Ah!" Hinata let out just a second before her lips connected with Naruto's cheek. Hinata flushed crimson red, but didn't turn her head away from Naruto and the blonde just figured it was best not to do anything about it either.

"Hmmm...It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ino asked and smiled softly.

"Yeah..." Temari replied and slightly frowned.

"Feels quite long ago, doesn't it...?" Tenten asked and momentarily smiled before looking away from the group.

Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed her smiling softly at Naruto, but not saying a single word. Hinata slowly and carefully lowered herself a bit, removing her lips from Naruto's cheek and looking up at him with big wide eyes out of confusion. The blonde looked back at her and just stared into her eyes for a while, "_Heh...I guess they're talking about being like this with 'me', eh?"_

"E-Ehm..." Naruto let out, not liking the whole sudden mood change, "So, not that I mind having all of you sharing your body heat with me, but ehm...When can I leave the hospital?"

"Oh...Oh!" Sakura let out and quickly stood up from the bed, "S...Sorry, Naruto. Ehehehehe."

"Eh, y-yeah..." Ino slightly blushed and jumped up, "Enough rewarding you. It's not like you actually beat the crap out of all of them..."

Tenten coughed, "Sorry, spaced off there for a bit."

Temari smirked and sat up as well, "I suggest we'll get our lunch soon."

The only girl that didn't move an inch was the only girl that remained, Hinata. The other girls looked at her for a moment, Sakura deciding to say something first, "Ehm..Hinata? You can stop hugging Naruto too, you know?"

"Eh?" Hinata slightly tilted her head up and blushed, "O-Oh...Yes...S-Sorry, Naruto-kun...everyone...I..."

Ino grinned a wicked grin and sat down next to Hinata. She laid an arm around her and gently shook her left and right a couple of times, "It's alright, Hinata. After all..."

The blonde girl brushed some locks of hair away from Hinata's ear and then whispered something to her, which caused the Hyuuga heiress to flush crimson red and stare at her lap. Naruto sheepishly grinned as Ino playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "_...What the hell did she just whisper to Hinata?"_

"Anyway..." Naruto coughed and turned to Sakura, grinning his trademark grin at her, "Sakura-chan, when can I leave here?"

"Well, you're physically alright, so I guess you can leave whenever you want." Sakura stated and smiled at Naruto.

"Ah. Really, huh?" Naruto grinned widely and rested his hands on the back of his head, leaning back against his pillow, "If that's the case, I'll stay here for a while. I don't really mind being treated by all of you."

Sakura grabbed him around his collar and glared at him, "Want me to give you a _real_ reason to stay in this hospital?"

Ino joined her pink haired friend and glared at Naruto as well, "I'll be more than willingly to join you, Sakura...The fact that we volunteered to nurse him doesn't mean we'll become his slaves just because he feels like it."

"However, hurting me would keep me here in this hospital, so you guys can't really do that at all. Ehehehehe" Naruto sang and grinned widely at the girls.

"Oh yeah, but we can make sure that the treatment will be slow...and painful..." Sakura brought her face closer to Naruto's, "Very, _very_ painful..."

Naruto blinked at her for a moment before moving his head to her ear and whispering, "So you won't admit in front of everyone else that you'd actually _like_ to treat me, eh?"

Sakura slightly blushed and pulled away from Naruto, "Ino, we've discharged him so there's really no reason to threaten him. So let's just forget about it."

Ino turned her head around to face Sakura, staring at her for a moment before turning back towards Naruto, "I don't know what you told her, but you've got to teach me how to do that."

Naruto blinked at Ino and tilted his head, "Do...what?"

Someone knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened, drawing the attention of everyone present to the door.

"Excuse us." Gaara said as he and Tsunade stepped into the room.

"You!" Naruto and Tenten both pointed dramatically at the red haired Kazekage.

Tenten turned her head around to face Naruto and sheepishly grinned at him, "Ehm...You can go first, Naruto."

"No, no...It's alright, Tenten. You can yell at Gaara first." Naruto sheepishly grinned and waved with his hands.

"Oh, but I really don't mind if you yell at him first."

"Well, I don't mind if you go first either."

"Oh, but I insist you yell at him before me."

"You know, it's ladies first, right?"

"Alright, alright..." Tenten sighed and turned back around to face Gaara, only to find him missing from his previous location.

"So Temari, just to let you know..." Gaara said to his sister, "Kankurou left Suna yesterday along with a lot of nobles and he'll..."

"You!" Tenten snapped at Gaara and grabbed him by his shirt, "What the hell do you think you've done?!"

"...Nothing?" Gaara replied and stared blankly at Tenten.

"You claimed that you've seen me naked! If you didn't like Naruto's naked version of me, you could've just said so!" Tenten shook Gaara back and forth.

"I wasn't just claiming it... I was merely stating the truth." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"No, you didn't! Stop lying already!"

"I'm not lying..."

Tenten stopped shaking Gaara back and forth and narrowed her eyes on him, "Proof it."

Gaara stared blankly at her for a moment before giving his reply, "Sure..."

Tenten blinked at the Kazekage and released him from her grip, "W-What? You can...?"

Gaara took his gourd off his back and placed it onto the floor, motioning Tenten to come closer. The weapons mistress obeyed the beckoning motion Gaara made and joined his side, the two of them bending over the gourd of sand.

Gaara stuck his hands into the opening and rummaged through the sand, causing almost everyone to tilt their head out of curiousity. A moment later the Kazekage took something out of his gourd that only Tenten and himself could see, "That's you, isn't it?"

A moment of silence followed in which Tenten took that, which Gaara had taken out of his gourd, out of his hands, "This? This you say, huh..."

"Well?" Gaara asked without hesitation.

"Give me another second..." Tenten said as she walked to the window and opened it, "Hmmm..."

"Is she...holding a magazine?" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"I...think so..." Ino raised an eyebrow at Tenten, who supported her head with her right arm as she looked at what appeared to be the center of a magazine.

"Oh no!" Tenten sang as the magazine flew out of the window, "It's gone...I guess we'll never find out if it really was me then..."

"Oi...Who do you you're fooling...?" Naruto sweat dropped as he stared blankly at Tenten's back.

"Really..." Sakura added, staring at Tenten with the same blank look in her eyes.

"Well then!" Tenten said cheerful and spun around, only to find Gaara's eyes locked onto her with a look that caused a shiver to run down Tenten's spine.

"It's alright." Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and then reached into his gourd again, pulling something out of it again, "I've got another one."

Tenten twitched as Gaara began flipping through the pages of the magazine, "It was near the center of it, wasn't it?"

The weapons mistress leaped towards the Kazekage, snatching the magazine out of it his hands. With one hand she tossed the magazine out of the window and with her other hand she flung a couple of kunai out of her kunai pouch, sending the sharp knives after the magazine a moment, "Take this! And that! And this! Aaaah!"

Tenten flung a final kunai out of her pouch, this one being tagged with an explosive tag and with a single fluent motion she send it after the other kunai.

The explosion which followed upon impact shook the foundations of the entire hospital.

Neji, who had just left the hospital building, didn't miss the explosion either, though he could not see the actual explosion. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, noticing a ripped and burned, but still partly intact, magazine fall down towards him along with a million little pieces of paper.

"What in the name of...?" Neji let out and stepped aside so that the magazine wouldn't fall on his face.

The smoldering pages turned black a moment later and Neji picked what was left from the magazine up and shook it for a moment, "Who would blow up a magazine?"

The Hyuuga prodigy then to look at the center page, which had remained mostly intact and his eyes grew wide. A moment later, Neji literally flew back into a hospital bed, blood dripping from his nose and his right hand clutching onto the magazine, which now was soaking with the red of Neji's blood.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's hospital room, Tenten was rapidly inhaling and exhaling as she glared at Gaara.

Gaara momentarily looked at his gourd and then at Tenten again.

"Ehm..." Naruto let out as he blinked at Tenten, "Tenten? You know by that fake act from before and that whole kunai throwing frenzy just now that..."

Tenten's intent to kill suddenly filled the room, her rage towering above mainly Naruto and Gaara, "It _wasn't_ me! Understood?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Naruto let out as he looked with wide eyes at the flaring Tenten.

Tsunade coughed, "Matters I don't want to get involved in aside...Naruto, how are you feeling?"

Naruto turned his head to Tsunade and blinked, "Oh, you were here too, obachan?"

Tsunade twitched and narrowed her eyes on Naruto, "I asked you a question."

"Well, let's see then." Naruto said and flexed his hands, repeatedly forming a fist before finally clutching it tightly, "Looks like I'm as good as ever."

Tsunade nodded, "Then I suggest all of you get the heck out of here, you're occupying precious hospital space."

Naruto grinned widely and leaped out of bed, grinning widely at the Hokage, "Didn't plan on staying that long here, you know."

"...Liar." Ino muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah! Baachan!" Naruto pointed dramatically at Tsunade, "Since I won the tournament, I expect to receive some grand prize or something! So when am I going to get it?"

"Reward?" Tsunade blinked at Naruto for a moment and then smirked at him, "Very well then."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and raised his fist up in the air, only to lower it a moment later, "Wait...What am I going to get as a reward?"

Tsunade bent over and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead, "You've made me proud by winning the tournament. Now be a good boy and go play outside or something."

Naruto twitched and grabbed the Hokage by her collar, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "What the hell?! I've just defeated all of the guys in Konoha and all I get is that?! At least treat me to some ramen or something!"

"You greedy brat! There wasn't even an reward to begin with! Just be glad that you aren't hospitalized for a week!"

"Well what was that whole tournament thing for then?!"

"Entertainment! En-ter-tain-ment!"

"Naruto, quit it." Sakura said as Naruto growled at Tsunade, "There's no reason for you to pick a fight with Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah...If you're hungry, stop doing useless things and let's get out of here." Temari swooped her fan up and strapped it back in it's usual position on her back, "I'll treat you to some ramen for lunch."

"Hmph, alright." Naruto replied and headed out the room, "I'll be back later to get a reward from you, Tsunade-obachan."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head as Temari and Gaara followed the blonde out the door.

"Then, I'll be leaving too, sensei. That is, if you don't need me here anymore..." Sakura looked hopeful at her teacher, who nodded in reply, "You can go, Sakura. It's not like there's a whole lot left to do and that we _need_ more than one person with high level medical jutsu."

Ino waved at the Hokage as she left, "Good luck, Hokage-sama. Stay fit enough to party tonight."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Tenten quickly rushed after everyone else as Hinata made a short bow before the Hokage and then quickly headed after her friends as well.

"I guess I'll check up on Shikamaru and Chouji before heading home." Ino stated and the frowned, "Then again, I'm not sure if I want to face them right now..."

"If you think that's bad, just consider how much psychological treatment I need to give Lee after seeing a clone of Sakura naked..." Tenten replied and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Sakura raised her first and glared at Tenten. The weapons mistress sheepishly grinned at Sakura, "You know lee. He'll be crying about how unyouthful it was and how shameful it was for him and everyone else to see you naked..."

Sakura sighed, "I guess I should steer clear from his room right now then. He might go crazy and yell enough to keep the other patients up for hours. Then again, I should tell him it was just a fake me."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned widely and looked over his shoulder at the pink haired kunoichi, "My jutsu was per-..."

A whack on the back of his head cut Naruto's sentence off and Sakura instead finished the final word of his phrase for him, "-verted."

"I don't know, Sakura...I think Naruto has a..." Ino started, but got a whack around her head from her best friend as well.

Ino rubbed the back of her head with her hand and whispered to Naruto as she looked at the irritated Sakura from the corners of her eyes, "I think we should stop talking about this."

"Can't agree more with you..." Naruto replied and looked at Sakura from the corners of his eyes as well.

"Well then, I'll be heading in this hall. Lee and Gai-sensei's room is down this hall." Tenten said after a while, sighing once again, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Naruto grinned widely at Tenten as she waved goodbye to the group and ran down the hall.

"And then there were six left..." Gaara said in a just a bit too creepy voice.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_Gaara makes it sound like we're going to be killed one at a time or something..."_

"NO! UNYOUTHFULNESS! SO MANY INNOCENT YOUTHS RUINED FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE! WHY! WHY?! THEY WERE STILL SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee could be heard crying out down the hall way, causing the group to freeze. Everyone in the group looked a mixture of scared and worried, their bodies not willing to move.

Gaara blinked for a moment, "Correction...And now there were only six left."

Everyone else sighed, finally being able to move again now that the tension was broken.

"Poor Tenten..." Ino looked over her shoulder towards the hall where Gai and Lee's rooms were, her eyes showing pity for her fellow kunoichi.  
"I hope Tenten is alright..." Hinata let out as she moved slightly closer towards Naruto.

"I doubt Lee dared to touch Tenten, so she should be all right. At least, her body should be..." Naruto replied.

"Except that she might have gone deaf." Temari added and smirked, "Who knows..."

Ino let out a sigh, "Well, at least my teammates are fairly normal. I doubt Shikamaru or Chouji will be giving me an odd look."

Temari smirked, "Are you sure about that? I think you're too scared to even open the door to their room..."

"Tsch! I've known them for years now There's no way they'd be picturing me..." Ino said and stopped in front of their door, Temari raising an eyebrow at the blonde, "Well? Go in then if you're so sure."

"Fine then!" Ino narrowed her eyes at Temari, pushing the door open a moment later.

"And then there were five..." Gaara stated as the door closed behind Ino.

"I think she'll be alright. Don't you think so too, Temari?" Naruto asked as he looked at the wind mistress, who smirked back at him, "Ask me again in a few moments."

Said moments passed and the door went open again, Ino quickly jumping out and shutting the door behind her even faster. She panted heavily and her eyes were wide in shock.

"...She lived." Gaara stated and turned around, "So then there were still six."

"Looks like they _were_ looking at you like that, huh?" Temari's smirk grew wider as Ino looked straight towards her.

"You don't want to know..." Ino said and gulped, "Those two...Well..."

"Shikamaru and Chouji...?" Naruto tilted his head, "You know, I've known them since we entered the Academy and I'm sure it's just that they had a mental relapse from happened earlier."

"...That's not what crossed my mind when I saw how they looked at me."

"Well, tell us then how they looked at you." Temari cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

Ino motioned Temari to follow her and the wind mistress complied, the two blondes heading the way they came and disappearing around the corner.

"And then there were four...Good, things are speeding up..." Gaara stated and nodded a couple of times.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Naruto yelled at the Kazekage, who paid no heed to his blonde roommate's command, "I wonder who will be next..."

A moment later, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Hinata could hear Temari cry out in laughter, "He actually said that?!"

"It's not funny! It scared the heck out of me!" Ino cried out.

After Temari's laughter had died out, everything went silent for at least a minute.

"Why aren't they coming back yet?" Sakura shivered and rubbed her arms.

"I...I can check if they're still there." Hinata replied and looked at Naruto for a moment.

"_There's no way they would be gone, but I guess I've seen stranger things happen before..."_ Naruto thought and then nodded at Hinata, "Never hurts to check. Though I'm sure they're still there and just keeping their voices down."

Hinata nodded at Naruto and turned her head towards the direction Ino and Temari had gone to, "Then I'll take a look...Byakugan!"

The Hyuuga heiress slightly gasped and blinked a couple of times as she kept on staring in the same direction.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Are they gone?" Naruto placed his head in front of Hinata, obscurring her view partly.

"N-No. They're still there." Hinata let out as the veins in her temples withdrew, "I...I was just surprised at seeing all the people present in this hospital. There are a lot more than I thought there were..."

"Hm, well...It's normal to have a lot of people here, you know." Sakura stated, "After all, it's a hospital. Combine the staff and patients and you have a lot of people."

"Y-Yes, but I was just..." Hinata paused and shook her head, "I-Interested in a-all the activity around here. S-So, I was looking at what they were busy with..."

A moment later, Ino and Temari returned and Temari kept slightly snickering and looking at Ino.

"...I think I begin to see a pattern here..." Gaara stated and nodded to himself, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Hey, I know!" Naruto raised his fist up in the air, the rest of the group, save Gaara, looking at him in confusion.

"Know...what?" Ino asked and blinked at Naruto.

"You want to get Shikamaru and Chouji to stop thinking about that jutsu, right?" Naruto grinned widely at Ino, who slightly blushed, "Well, of course..."

Naruto grabbed Ino hand and pulled her away from the group, "I've got a great...no, _brilliant_ idea! Come with me for a moment!"

"And then there were four again..." Gaara said and paused as Naruto and Ino went around the corner, "...Something tells me that they'll be back soon."

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Give me a moment, I'm sure this will work!"

"W-What are you... _exactly_ planning?"

"I'm sure this will work. Just be quiet and hear me out."

"H-Hey! Keep your pants on, Naruto!"

"There's no other way, is there?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Can't you tell? It's obvious, right?"

"W-Well...Yeah, I guess I'm getting a feeling here of what you're planning..."

"Hmmm...This skirt of yours will cause me some trouble..."

"Hey! I can do that myself, you know!"

"Sorry, just wanted to give you a hand."

"I...I have to...?"

"Yeah, other wise it will definitely be no good at all."

Gaara stared blankly into space, Temari and Sakura twitched and Hinata blushed brighty as they heard the two blondes shout all of that.

Temari clutched onto her fan and took a step forward, "Maybe we should..."

"N...Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to bring out at the same time as Sakura hissed, "Naruto..."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Naruto announced cheerfully, "It's my honor to present to you..."

"Ino in orange!" Naruto pushed Ino back into view, wearing Naruto's jacket, pants and a bright blush on her face.

Sakura giggled a bit. Then giggled some more before falling down on the floor and rolling around, belching a loud laughter, "That's it? That's all there is to it? Oh please...!"

Naruto blinked at Sakura, "What's so funny? I just thought Shikamaru and Chouji were reminded because Ino wears clothing that reveals a lot of skin so I figured I could use my clothing to cover her up..."

"It's going a bit far, but I think it's a good idea..." Ino looked at Naruto, who was hiding behind her to cover himself up as he was wearing not much more than his boxers, socks and shoes.

Temari shook her head, "If you guys were with us, you'd understand why Sakura has gone nuts."

"N-No...I'm fine." Sakura stood up, still half laughing and wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Ah...You two had me scared there for a second."

Naruto formed a single handseal and henged into his regular outfit, "There, now I can walk freely as well."

Ino turned to Naruto, blinked and pointed with a single finger at him, "Why...Didn't I just do that?"

Naruto stared silently at Ino for a moment, "...Maybe I didn't think my brilliant plan thorough enough."

Ino slapped her forehead and took Naruto's jacket and pants off, returning them to their owner a moment later, "Here. I'll use Henge no jutsu and you'll go put your clothes back on."

"Gotcha." Naruto said and ran around the corner again.

"Well, here goes then..." Ino said a moment before she used henge no jutsu. Once the smoke had cleared up, Ino headed into the room once again and Naruto just came running back around the corner, "And? And?"

"Hey guys." Ino said as she greeted her teammates, "How are you guys feeling?"

"Yo, Ino." Shikamaru replied and raised his hand up in the air, "I'm fine, I guess."

"I'm hungry..." Chouji stated and Ino gulped for a moment, "Do you have any snacks with you, Ino?"

"Ehm...Nope. Sorry, guys, I'll be going again. I just wanted to check up on you. See you two soon." Ino said as she sheepishly grinned and headed out of the room.

"It worked!" Ino yelped and pounced on top of Naruto, pressing him against the floor.

Naruto grinned widely, "Told you it was a good idea."

Ino looked into Naruto's eyes, a blush forming on her face before she quickly pulled herself off Naruto, "Y-Yeah. Sorry for jumping you all of a sudden though."

"It's alright." Naruto sheepishly grinned as he helped himself stand up again, Temari letting out a sigh, "Shall we hurry up and get out of here already? All of this is making me really hungry for some reason..."

"Hmmm...Something is going to happen...soon..." Gaara stated and strolled away from the group.

"Really, stop it with the omnious lines already..." Temari said as she and the rest of the group followed Gaara.

Unbeknownst to the group, a certain purple headed kunoichi had seen Ino pounce on top of Naruto and schemed a diabolical idea.

After walking completely in silence and undisturbed for a while, the group of shinobi was again startled by a loud yell. Though this one didn't come from Lee, who was currently on the floor above them.

"WHY?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! WHY, LORD?! WHY?!"

"...Another lunatic..." Temari stated.

"At least it's someone we don't really know." Sakura added as she tilted her head.

"I don't know..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "His voice sounds somewhat familiar to me..."

"THEY WERE HIS CLONES! HIS CLONES! YET THEY HAD THOSE UGLY FACES! AND THOSE BIG PILES OF FAT ON THEIR CHEST!"

"...What the hell is this guy talking about?" Ino wondered and Sakura shrugged in reply.

"I...I think he's talking about...Na...Naruto-kun's jutsu..." Hinata stated and fidgeted uncomfortably with her fingers, "T-Though it seems like he was one of the few that didn't...'like' it."

"WHY?! THEY LACKED PENIS! WHY DIDN'T THEY HAVE A PENIS?! IT CAN'T BE THAT HE HASN'T GOT ONE EITHER, RIGHT?!"

"...This whole thing sounds frighteningly familiar with something or someone I don't want to think about..." Naruto stated.

Temari shook her head, "He's an idiot if he can't figure out why those female clones of yours don't have a d...damned male limb."

"Well at least it's one more guy that won't think pervertedly upon seeing us..." Ino replied and then ponderd for a moment as the wails went on, "Wait...Didn't he just say...that our faces were ugly?"

"M-Maybe he wasn't talking about us..." Hinata replied and pondered about it for a moment.

"WHY DID THEY ALL HAVE TO MUTILATE HIS PERFECT BODY WITH THEIR UGLY LOOKS?! WHY?!"

Ino, Sakura and Temari's faces turned dark and an evil aura surrounded the girls.

"First one to make him lose consciousness by stabbing him wins?" Ino suggested as she raised a kunai.

"Fine with me." Sakura replied and held out her own kunai.

"You two do the stabbing, I'll do the smashing..." Temari replied and grabbed a hold of her fan.

E-Ehm...Girls? Let's not do that, alright? It will cause you trouble and I'm really longing to see a bowl of ramen so..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at the dark shades that were just your regular kunoichi just a moment ago.

"Th-That's right. Na-Naruto-kun's right. J-Just because that guy says that, d-doesn't make it the truth...right?" Hinata tried to soothe the other girls as well.

"Yeah!" Naruto threw a fist up in the air, "Even though that guy says that, doesn't mean it's true. I think you guys look great and I'm sure other guys think so too! Just look at how many people were hospitalised when they saw my jutsu!"

The girls snapped back to their normal selves and stared at Naruto with a blush on their cheeks, "_Oh crap, I did it again._"

Naruto momentarily looked at Gaara, pleading him to tell the girls the exact same thing, but instead the Kazekage gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"I...I guess we could leave him alone then." Sakura said and scratched her cheek. Ino copied her friends actions and stuck the tip of her tongue out as well, "I guess that guy doesn't really represent the truth, right Naruto?"

Temari closed her eyes and smiled, "Then let's hurry up and get the hell out of here before disaster strikes us again or something."

"I'm starting to feel hungry as well..." Gaara stated and again decided to take the lead by being the first to head on.

A minute or two later the group was out of the hospital and breathing in the fresh air of Konohagakure.

"To Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto cheerfully announced.

"Naruto's treating us a bowl of ramen because he's become the champion of the Battle Royale!" Sakura cheerfully announced.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied without thinking it over, "Wait...What?"

"Hehe. I guess I'll join then if Naruto's treating us." Ino smiled at her best friend, who gave her the same smile.

"Hey! I didn't say that! I don't even have money with me!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Sakura and Ino, who couldn't help but giggle.

"It's alright, Naruto. I'll pay for it. You'll just have to pay me back later." Temari smirked at Naruto, "Besides, eating in a larger group is always more fun."

"Eh, that's fine with me...I guess." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head before turning towards Hinata, "Hinata, are you going to join us for lunch as well or...?"

"Uh-Uhm...Y-Yes, I-I'd love to." Hinata slightly blushed and looked away with a small smile on her face.

"Let's go then!" Naruto cheered and started to march towards Ichiraku ramen, the others following closely behind him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ino announced on the way to the ramen stand, "How about this...After lunch, we'll help each other getting ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties?"

"That's a nice idea, Ino! We can help make Gaara and Naruto look great..." Sakura replied and then winked at Naruto, "And they can tell us if we look cute enough."

"Heh, I was already planning the same thing with Naruto this morning. Looks like it just became even more fun." Temari smirked at Sakura and Ino before looking at Naruto while keeping that smirk on her face.

"_...Why am I getting the feeling that her idea of fun isn't all that _fun_ at all? Hmm...She's planning something...I just know it."_ Naruto thought as he eyed Temari suspiciously.

"Looks like I've found you. My, my...You really are hard to find these days, Naruto."

Naruto turned around and blinked at the person standing behind him, "Iruka-sensei?!"

"The one and only." Iruka smiled at Naruto and then his face turned more serious, "Naruto, the truth is I've been looking for you because I want to have a little talk with you. Under more... private circumstances then these."

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head, "What's this all about, Iruka-sensei?"

"Well, you'll see. Let's discuss what I want to talk to you about over a few bowls of ramen over at Ichiraku's ramen." Iruka proposed.

"I won't allow it." Temari said as she stepped in front of Naruto, who blinked at her, "Temari?"

"I beg your pardon? What did you just say?" Iruka blinked out of confusion at the blonde from Suna.

"I said I won't allow it. Not after what happened this morning." Temari said, narrowing her eyes at the chuunin level teacher.

"This morning?" Sakura repeated and tilted her head.

"Naruto, can you explain this to me? What is so wrong about me wanting to talk about something with you in private?" Iruka questioned and gave Temari a questioning look.

"Temari, please. Iruka-sensei's been looking out for me ever since I entered the academy. Besides, we'll be at Ichiraku's. There's really nothing that could be bad about it...I think." Naruto replied and sheepishly grinned at Iruka.

"Naruto, I'm not going to scold you for anything..." Iruka replied and let out a sigh.

"Then what should we do? I thought we were all going to eat at Ichiraku's..._together_..." Temari closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well, I think we have a change in plans now." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "But we can still continue with our original plan after lunch. So can't you please take Sakura-chan and the others back to the apartment and prepare some instant ramen for them while I have a talk with Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmph..." Temari turned around and headed off, "Fine, do as you like."

"_Temari..._" Naruto thought as he watched the blonde head off.

"Then, we'll see you after lunch, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling at her teammate before taking a bow, "It was nice to see you again, Iruka-sensei."

Ino and Hinata followed Sakura's example and then the three of them followed Temari, Gaara moving after then.

"Alright, what's this about, sensei?" Naruto asked and grinned at Iruka.

"Let's get to Ichiraku's first. You're a far better listener while eating ramen." Iruka replied, smiling at Naruto as he let out a heartily chuckle, "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, over at Temari's group.

"You guys go on ahead." Temari stated as the group silently headed towards Naruto's home.

"T-Temari? What are you planning?" Ino asked as everyone stopped walking.

"I'm going back and look after Naruto. That's all." Temari answered as she turned around.

"But Iruka-sensei he wanted a private conversation, so..."

"Just so you know, right now I don't trust a single shinobi from Konoha other than the ones I know at least a bit." Temari interjected and paused for a moment, "I'm not going to eavesdrop, I'm just going to make sure that Naruto comes home in one piece."

"I don't think Iruka-sensei would..." Ino replied.

"I don't care. Today I'm a bit paranoia so just let me do this. I'll be back with you soon enough." Temari stated and headed off.

"And then there were four after all..." Gaara stated and headed on, "Everyone, please follow me."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Iruka had found their way to their usual ramen stand and were served their first bowls of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!"

"So, what's this all about, sensei?" Naruto asked with a wide smile on his face as he broke his chopsticks in two, shoving down a batch of noodles into his mouth.

"The thing is, Naruto..." Iruka followed Naruto example of breaking the chopsticks, but the chuunin ate with more delicacy than his former student, "I've heard some things about you..."

"Things?" Naruto repeated and blinked at Iruka before devouring more noodles.

"It seems that you..." Iruka coughed, "Have taken an interest in girls..."

"I've always been 'interested' in them, you know." Naruto grinned widely. The Academy teacher laughed sheepishly, "Yes, yes, of course. However, this time it's different, am I right?"

"I guess you can say that." Naruto replied, sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head. The blonde threw a glance towards the only girl present in the ramen stand, Ayame, who smiled at him and shook her head as she shrugged.

"Also, I've heard from the Hokage about tonight..." Iruka stated and Naruto quickly chowed down another batch of ramen noodles, "Yeah, I don't really have any other choice than just going there, right?"

"Well, I don't really have a problem with that, but..." Iruka turned his eyes towards the heavens and scratched his cheek before looking at Naruto again, "Naruto, there comes a time when a young man starts to feel the need to...reproduce and..."

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto interjected, "I don't have to hear that a third time..."

"Th-Third time?" Iruka couldn't believe his ears.

"Actually..." Naruto pondered for a moment, "I think it would be the fourth time."

"F-Fo-Fo..." Iruka stuttered and started to fall into a dark bottomless well, "_Noooo! I'd be the fourth person to give Naruto the talk?! That just so...!"_

Naruto blinked at Iruka, who was clutching onto the sides of his head and then the blonde looked over towards Ayame, "_Did Ayame-chan accidentally tell Iruka-sensei something? Then again from the way she was looking before she seemed to be surprised as well."_

Iruka noticed Naruto looking at Ayame and the girl throwing fleeting glances towards the blonde as well, faintly smiling. Iruka blinked and moved a bit closer towards Naruto, whispering, "Naruto...You and Ayame...Did you two...?"

As Iruka paused, Naruto blinked at him and then grinned widely at his sensei, letting out a heartily laugh, "Hehehe! Of course! She's been a great help to me right from the beginning!"

"T-That!" Iruka gasped and he felt like a black hole appeared behind him and sucked him and only him through the hole, "_It's impossible! Naruto! Y-You lost your virginity before even I did?! Even with Ayame-chan! Nooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Naruto blinked at Iruka, who was softly weeping and chowing down his ramen faster than usual, "_...Does Iruka-sensei have anything against me having the talk from Ayame-chan? No doubt sensei knows some stuff, but Ayame-chan _is_ a girl, so she'd know it better anyway..."_

"Naruto?" Ayame bend over the counter and motioned him to come closer, "Since today is the 13th...Do you think you can come over tonight again?"

"Hm...I don't think that's possible." Naruto crossed his arms and pondered, "From what I know I won't have a lot of time."

"That's fine, it's not like we always need a lot of time." Ayame smiled at Naruto, "Besides, there's..."

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped and grabbed the blonde around his collar, "You're going there tonight and you're going to do everything she asks of you, you hear me? And not just a little been of time...It shall be at LEAST half an hour or I'll hunt you down and force you to write a million essays. And I can make it happen...I'm a teacher."

"Iruka-san, that's really not necessary." Ayame smiled nervously and waved with her hands.

"Oh, no! I won't allow him to just be there for a few minutes and not fullfil your every desire! He shall rock you until the morning and then some!"

"Wh-What?" Ayame and Naruto let out in surprise as a small blush crawled onto their cheeks.

Everything went silent for a moment as Iruka looked confused at the two, "Y-You two _are_ doing...it, right?"

Ayame surpressed a giggle for a moment and then let out a heartily laugh before shaking her head and faintly smiling, "It's not like that..."

Naruto smacked himself in his face and held his hand there for a moment, "Sensei...what in the world gave you...?"

"B-But you just said that you two...!" Iruka pointed at Naruto.

"I thought you were still talking about having that talk with someone!" Naruto pointed back at Iruka, "Wha-What the hell were you thinking?!"

Iruka sighed and slomped back down on his seat, "Never mind, this was a big understanding."

"I still don't get why you wanted to bring this up all of a sudden..." Naruto said and finished what remained of his bowl of ramen.

"Ah...Well, you see...I'm kind of worried what might happen tonight with all that...female attention you've been having lately." Iruka said as he quickly dug back into his own meal as well.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he handed the bowl back to Ayame.

"Well, I know for sure that there will be alcohol and I just wanted you to know what you should do when...certain matters come up." Iruka replied and stared into his ramen for a moment. (A/N: Excuse the pun XD)  
"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, "I know exactly what to do."

"Ah, yes. Of course...You've had _the_ talk with Ayame-san. No doubt that she explained everything to you." Iruka smiled and took another bunch of noodles, then he asked Naruto a question before taking the next batch into his mouth, "But I'm curious, Naruto. If I'm the fourth one and Ayame-san is the first, who are the other two?"

"Actually Ayame-chan wasn't the first, but more like the second...I think. The first time I had 'the' talk was with Anko-sensei." Naruto answered and Iruka spat his noodles back into his bowl of ramen, "A-Anko, you say?"

"Y-Yeah..." Naruot grinned sheepishly at Iruka, "_Could it be that Iruka-sensei knows how Anko-sensei's reputation...?"_

"_Na-Naruto lost his virginity to that woman?! There's no doubt about it if she gave him the talk...I'm sure that she didn't just give the talk then, but also the show and the know-how...I...I'm feeling so sad yet so envious!"_ Iruka thought as he regained his breath and stared into the void in front of him, "I...I see."

Just before Iruka wanted to take in a bunch of noodles again, he looked at Naruto, "So...I assume you found it quite...interesting?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, that's one way you could put it."

"Naruto, just so you know..." Iruka said after he swallowed the noodles and ramen he had previously spit out again, "That woman is..."

"Dangerous." Naruto interjected and grinned widely at Iruka, "_Not to mention really scary, but if I tell you that, sensei, you'll want to know why I think that..."_

"Y-Yes...That is she is...Dangerous..." Iruka mumbled on for a moment.

The next few bowls of ramen that went down Naruto's throat didn't take too long as there was little talk between the blonde and his teacher, except for the occasional warning and random advice from Iruka.

"Aaaah...Gotzusosama." Naruto said as he patted his bloated belly, having eaten a total of nine bowls of ramen.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Iruka said as he paid Ichiraku-san, "Naruto...Please, be careful tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Naruto grinned widely, "More importantly, I'll have to get back to the others. Still got a lot to do this afternoon."

"Yeah, let's get going." Iruka smiled at Naruto as he stood up from his seat.

Meanwhile, above Ichiraku's ramen stand, eveyone's favourite purple headed kunoichi was awaiting a bob of blonde hair to appear below her.

"_Just a bit more...Just a bit more..."_ Anko looked eager in anticipation towards the spot she knew the blonde would come from.

"_When he comes out I will pounce on top of him. From this height, he'll be forced against the ground and then..."_ Anko licked her lips, "_His all belongs to me..."_

Anko shivered already out of pleasure, imagining what she'd be able to do with the blonde in everyone's presence yet without anyone knowing it.

A bob of yellow hair appeared below her and she leaped down towards it, "Naru-cha...!"

Naruto froze, shivered and just before he tilted his head up to see Anko, said kunoichi disappeared into thin air.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked at the sky for a moment.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked him.

"Sensei, did you hear anything? I was sure that I heard something just now..." Naruto replied as he looked around, but found no trace of the person he was looking for, "_Maybe Anko-sensei has gotten enough into my mind to make me hallucinate...Oh well...As long as she isn't around."_

Meanwhile, in an alley behind Ichiraku's Ramen, Temari was pressing Anko and herself against a wall and silencing her by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Looks like you're after Naruto, eh?" Temari asked as she had to use all her muscles to restrain the Konoha Special Jounin.

Anko narrowed her eyes, slightly smirking as a snake crawled out of her sleeve.

Some time later, Naruto was back at his apartment and loudly announced that the instant he closed the door behind him, "I'm back!"

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto entered the living room.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Ino said as she and Sakura smiled at the blonde. Gaara nodded once at Naruto as he looked around the living room, "Where's Temari?"

"Ehm...She said she wanted to go out for a bit and have lunch later." Sakura scratched her cheek and smiled sheepishly at Naruto.

"Yeah, she should be back any..." Ino added with a smile, only to have her line cut off momentarily by Temari entering the living room through the balcony door, "...second now."

"Hehe, talk about timing." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head for a moment before blinking at the wind mistress from Suna, "Oi...Temari? What happened?"

"Just decided that I needed a little workout..." Temari replied, breathing deeply in and out as sweat ran down her forehead and parts of her clothing were already stained with sweat as well, "No sweat, really..."

"That is a LOT of sweat though for something that is supposed to be 'no sweat'." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Temari as she walked towards him, "Must have been bit more than just a little workout."

"Perhaps..." Temari said as she walked past Naruto and headed towards the bathroom, "I'll go refresh myself for lunch."

Naruto blinked and followed Temari with his eyes until she closed the bathroom door behind her.

A few quick steps and Naruto was in front of the bathroom door, knocking twice on it with the back of his hand, "Oi, Temari. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me. Just prepare me a bowl of ramen." Temari paused, "I'll be done in less than ten minutes."

Naruto threw a glance towards Sakura, hoping to find out if she had been able to determine if something was wrong physically with Temari, but all Sakura did was exchanging slightly worried looks with Ino.

"Oi, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he sat down beside the pink-haired medic-nin, "Could you tell if anything was wrong with her?"

"Well, she was sweating a lot and breathing erratically..." Sakura pondered for a moment.

Ino placed her index finger just above her upper lip, supporting her chin with her rest of her hand, "Did something happen to her?"

"Naruto." Sakura turned her face towards the blonde, who in return looked back at her, "Did anything weird happen while you were at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto pondered, "Well, as we tried to leave I could've sworn I heard Anko-sensei call out my name from above and when I looked up I think she was there for like one moment, but I thought it was my imagination..."

"Anko-sensei...you said?" Ino blinked and even before Naruto could reply, Sakura stood up and ran towards the bathroom, Ino following closely behind.

"Oi! Is something wrong?!" Naruto dashed after them and managed to reach them just as Sakura raised her fist.

A single punch and the door was turned into splinters and Sakura called out, "Temari!"

Sakura and Ino gasped, Naruto blinked and followed the girls' looks into the bathroom.

Ino, Naruto, Sakura and Temari eached flushed bright red upon seeing each other, Temari only holding a single towel in front of her.

"W-What the hell?!" Temari yelled at them and Naruto quickly ran back into the living room.

"S-Sorry, Temari...We just thought that you..." Sakura sheepishly grinned and waved apologetically at Temari.

"Y-Yeah. W-We really though that...that you were..." Ino's grin was just as sheepish as the one on Sakura's face.

"I was what?! Not really going to take a shower?!" Temari yelled at them, "How the hell am I supposed to do that now that YOU have broken the damned door?!"

"Well...Ehm..." Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheepishly.

"T-That's really a good question, ehehehe." Ino managed to bring out.

"And will you two PLEASE stop looking at..." Temari's phrase was cut off as a thick wall of sand replaced the door.

"In my mind, I just betrayed the meaning of my own name..." Gaara stated as he closed his eyes and lowered his hand.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto was currently partly hiding behind Hinata, knowing all too well that you should cover as much distance and find as much cover as you could if Temari was pissed off. Naruto had the feeling that Temari wasn't really all that happy right now.

"...I just thought 'I love how I can use my sand for practically anything'..." Gaara stated and crossed his arms.

"Oh...Well...Yeah..." Naruto sheepishly grinned as Sakura and Ino headed back into the living room, "_Gaara's sand is quite useful for practically anything...Though I doubt it can be a permament bathroom door..."_

"Looks like we were wrong..." Ino sighed as she sat down and supported her head with her hands.

"What were you two thinking in the first place?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Well...ehm..." Sakura managed to bring out.

"Sakura and Ino thought Temari-san had stopped Anko-sensei from something she was planning, so they figured out by Temari-san's was poisoned by Anko-sensei due to Temari-san's sudden fatigue." Hinata explained and tilted her head slightly, "O-Or am I perhaps...wrong?"

"N-No...It's just like you said..." Ino sheepishly grinned and let out an equally sheepish laugh.

"Wow, Hinata. Amazing that you could figure that all out." Naruto replied and grinned widely at the shy Hinata.

"N-No, I...I was just thinking the same thing as they were, Naruto-kun..." Hinata slightly blushed and stared at her lap, "I...I don't know any medic jutsu so I figured I should just stay here and not get in the way..."

"Geez, you're really underestimating yourself, Hinata." Sakura said as she leaned back, supporting herself on her arms, "Your Byakugan would've made it that much easier to locate any poison in her body."

"I...I don't think I can find poison in someone's body with my Byakugan..." Hinata smiled faintly at Sakura.

"Either way, we really made fools out of ourselves this time..." Ino sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, "I hope it will make what we're going to do, after Temari had her bowl of ramen, not any less fun..."

"Speaking of which...Exactly what are the four of you planning to do with me and Gaara?" Naruto asked as he stood up and headed into the kitchen part of his apartment.

After a moment of silence and Naruto had grabbed a cup of instant ramen, the blonde turned around and found Sakura and Ino grinning wickedly at him while Hinata fidgeted nervously.

"_Uh-oh..."_

---------------

Hours later, a pitch black shoe settled down on the light brown soil of Konohagakure. The black cloth of the pants hanging just slightly above the shoe. A black tuxedo and a white shirt topped it off along with a black tie.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto let out as he gave a long side glance towards no one specific before marching forward.

He moved his hand into his tuxedo as he steadily increased his pace. When he had reached maximum running speed, he took out a small black gun, armed with a silencer on the barrel of the gun.

Soldiers came around the corner and Naruto took aim with the gun. He shot once, right into the barrel of the gun from one of the soldiers, causing the weapon to explode in the soldier's hands.

The blast bought him some time, but his target was still getting away. Naruto stopped and looked around, noticing a ladder heading up one of the buildings.

Wasting no more time, he climbed up the ladder and ran over the rooftop. Just when he started to catch up with his target, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere and starting shooting at the blonde.

Naruto jumped and spun around mid-air. The pilot only caught a glimpse of the blonde's face before his missle launch system was hit by a single bullet, blowing up the missles along with the entire helicopter.

Naruto groaned as he landed on his back, but he quickly recovered and kept on running. He was gaining in on his taget, but not fast enough. As suddenly a car came from around the corner and the target dived in it.

"I won't let you get away!" Naruto said, though his target obviously couldn't hear it. The blonde looked around and noticed a tank stationed below him. He jumped down, landing on top of the tank where he quickly kneeled down.

Strolling his sleeve up, Naruto revealed a silver watch and he quickly took it off. He aimed the end of the watch at the hatch, which led to the inner side of the tank, and pressed two buttons.

A small, focussed red laser shot out and started to melt through the hatch. Within almost no time at all, the hatch fell down into the tank, hitting an non-suspecting soldier in the head.

As the soldier collapsed, Naruto jumped down, landing on top of the soldier.

"Oops." Naruto let out as the soldier groaned in agony.

After racing to the cockpit, Naruto shot the soldier present there and took his assault rifle.

"Come on...Come on..." Naruto said as he tried to ignite the tank's engine.

"Ah!" Naruto let out as all of a sudden he was being strangled from behind. Apparently, the first soldier didn't decide to stay unconscious for a very long time.

The blonde grabbed a firm hold of the assault rifle and whacked the soldier around his head. The soldier's hold quickly faded as he fell onto the floor, Naruto jumping up and putting him out for good with the assault rifle.

He turned back to the part of the tank he was supposed to use to drive it and it didn't take much longer before he found the ignition key.

As the tank rolled onto the street, Naruto ran back and checked outside which way he needed to go.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out as he slapped his hands in the familiar handseal and created a bunch of clones.

"Let's go everyone!" Naruto cheered as he and his clones had succesfully turned the tank onto the street and were chasing after his target.

After firing a few missles, yet sadly missing Naruto groaned, "Damn, using this thing is hard..."

He quickly scouted the area, looking for something that he could use or blow up in order to stop his target's escape. Yet, he found none and matters got worse.

Out of one of the nearby houses another tank appeared and headed on a collision course with Naruto's.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he could recognise the red haired, black tuxedo wearing man that was sitting near the tank's hatch.

"Gaara...Sabaku no...Gaara." Gaara said, raising an eyebrow, "Let's go..."

Gaara headed further down into the tank, closing the hatch above him and almost instantly the cannon aimed towards Naruto's tank.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Naruto called out.

"What?! Are you crazy?! With this thing?!" A bunch of his clones called out.

"Alright then just blow the crap out of his tank!" Naruto commanded and headed down into the tank as well.

Now both tanks were aiming at each other and a moment later unleashed their first missles. The explosion caused by said missles caused the two tanks to make an nearly impossible u-turn before firing the next salvo.

"You're going down, Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he crawled out of the tank again.

The hatch of the other tank opened and Gaara showed only his hair and eyes, "We'll see about that..."

The tanks once again aimed for each other and...

-----------

"Will you two put those things away already?" Temari asked and placed a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Aw, come on, Temari." Naruto whined and pouted at the wind mistress, "These things are amazingly fun to play with!"

"I have to admit...These 'toys' are quite entertaining..." Gaara stated as he rammed his remote controlled tank into Naruto's.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot, Gaara!" Naruto pointed dramatically at the Kazekage, who rubbed his hands together and surpressed an evil laughter.

"Fun or not, it doesn't matter right now." Temari said and let out a sigh, "Let's just get those suit over to the counter, pay for them and get out of here."

Naruto tilted his head, "But...I don't remember us already finding all of you girls an outfit..."

"Don't worry...While you were playing we've taken care of it." Temari smirked at Naruto.

"That's right." Ino said as she almost jumped on top of Temari from behind the wind mistress, widely grinning at Naruto and Gaara, "Women don't really need the advice of men about clothing when they've got their girl friends around."

Naruto sheepishly grinned as Ino held up the 'peace'-sign, "Ehehehe. I guess not really."

"Come on. Hurry back to the dressing rooms where Hinata and Sakura are waiting for you two with your clothes." Temari said as she turned around, looking over her shoulder towards the two of them, "And get dressed in your regular clothing again, so we can get out of here."

Naruto checked himself out, carefully studying the black tuxedo he was currently wearing, "I don't know...I kinda like the way this looks."

"We can't run you over the counter though, so you'll have to get out of that outfit for now." Ino winked and smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to wear it later." Temari stated with a smirk on her face, "Or something _like_ that..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you're right."

Gaara stared at the remote controlled tanks for a moment as Naruto, Temari and Ino headed off and then he picked the two tanks along with their remotes up, quickly following Naruto and the others after he did.

"Which of you lovely ladies is holding onto my clothing?" Naruto asked upon seeing Sakura and Hinata.

Both blushed, Sakura only slightly and Hinata a whole lot more, but only Sakura managed to bring out a reply, "Naruto, stop joking around. Also, Hinata is holding onto your clothes."

Naruto blinked at Sakura for a moment and then grinned widely, turning towards Hinata, "Then, Hinata...Can I have my clothes back?"

"Hm?" The shy girl lifted her head up and blushed brighter, "O-Oh..Y-Yes."

"Thank you." Naruto said as Hinata pretty much shoved his clothes back into his hands. Naruto quickly checked if everything was amongst the clothes and then quickly headed into one of the empty dressing rooms.

"Here is your apparel, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said as she handed Gaara his clothes.

"No need for formality." Gaara said before disappearing into one of the dressing rooms.

"I suggest we already go to the counter and pay for our own clothes." Ino suggested as she leaned back agains a wall, winking at Sakura, "You know...In order to be sure they don't find out just yet what we're going to wear and keep the surprise if we suddenly run into them tonight."  
Sakura smiled at her blonde friend and then turned towards Temari, "Temari-san, if you could be so kind..."

"Yeah, here you go." Temari said and threw a small wallet at Sakura, "There should be enough in it to cover all of it. Don't worry, Gaara will pay for all of it in the end."

Sakura grinned widely, "Being related to the Kazekage must be nice."

"Let's get going, Sakura. Those two can be done any moment now." Ino said as she picked up some of the clothing the girls had picked out and then she headed towards the counter.

"Hold up a minute, Ino." Sakura let out as she hastily picked up the remaining clothes and rushed after her friend.

When the two girls were out of hearing distance Temari placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, who had been staring towards the direction of the dressing rooms for some time now, and pulled her closer.

"If I were you, I'd wipe that drool off before he comes back. Would be quite embarassing, wouldn't you say?" Temari whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Temari, shaking a little bit, "I...I wasn't...I..."

"Really? Then what is _that_?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

The Hyuuha heiress stared at Temari for a moment before she slightly started to panic. As the silver-eyed girl franctically looked all over her shirt for any traces of drool and felt whether or not the corners of her mouth were wet, Naruto walked back out of the dressing room.

"Man, it is quite annoying to get in and out of these suits though..." Naruto stated as he walked up to the girls, almost instantly noticing that Hinata was searching herself, "Hn? hinata? What's wrong? Did you lost something?"

Hinata stopped, blushed and looked at Naruto, "N-No...I was just...ehm..."

"_I wonder what or if something is wrong with her..."_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head before grinning widely at Hinata, "Alright then. As long as you're alright, it doesn't really matter, right?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto, blushing brighter and avoiding his gaze. Naruto smiled back at her before turning his attention to the other blonde in his nearby presence.

"Temari, can we go already? I'm starting to get hungry." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Once Gaara is done, we can go." Temari smiled at Naruto, "Though I don't think we'll start preparing dinner right away when we get home."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's still too early, that's all." Temari replied nonchalantly.

Naruto tilted his head, "_I wonder if she's up to something._"

Before Naruto could ponder any further, Gaara emerged from the dressing rooms fully dressed and with his usual expression pasted onto his face.

He ran his eyes over the others when he was only a feet or two away from them, "Well...Shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and then looked around him, noticing that something wasn't right, "Hey, where did Sakura-chan and Ino go to?"

"They're waiting for us at the cash register." Temari smiled at him before turning around and heading towards said cash register, "Come on, let's go."

A while later, everyone was outside and walking on the road back towards their home.

"Man, I'm looking forward to tonight! That suit looks cool!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face, "_Though I'll have to change it a bit since I'm forced to go as 'Nemar' to that bachelorette party..."_

"Hehe, I'll have to agree with you on that, Naruto." Sakura winked and playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Alright..." Temari said and took a deep breath, "One...two..."

Before the blonde kunoichi even said three, Naruto could see two flashes and then they were gone again.

"Wh-What the?" Naruto let out as he frantically looked around, "Where did Sakura-chan and Ino go?!"

"They left." Temari said, smirking as she kept on walking.

"Left?! Why?!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

"I told you before, we're going to keep our outfits a secret until we head for the party. That means you won't catch a single glimpse of it." Temari explained.

"Hmmm..." Naruto replied and then turned his head to the left, "If that's the plan, then why is Hinata still here?"

"I...I didn't buy anything because I already have something, so...so..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm just going to walk home."

"I see." Naruto grinned at the Hyuuga heiress, "Well, I'm glad you're sticking with us 'till we reach my place. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata slightly lifted her head up to face Naruto and blushed for a moment before looking away, "N-No...I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer, Naruto-kun."

"_She refuses? I wonder if she's mad at me for what I did earlier today..."_ Naruto thought and then sheepishly grinned at the girl, "Ehm...if this is about the whole Harem no jutsu thing, then..."

"N-No, that's not it!" Hinata quickly interrupted Naruto and then looked away again, "It's just that...ehm...I...I don't want to bother you with something like that, Naruto-kun...I'll be fine if...if I go back home by myself."

"Alright. I really wouldn't mind walking you home though." Naruto grinned widely at Hinata.

"Thank you, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked up and blushed, but for some odd reason, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking at someone other than him.

However, he did realise it was kind of pointless to try and convince Hinata, "_Oh well, it's not like she needs to be protected, right?"_

"Alright! Let's head home and eat dinner then!" Naruto cheered.

"You know you won't be able to eat right away when we're home, right?" Temari smirked and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto pondered it over for a few moments and then raised his fist up in the air again, "Let's head home and wait three minutes for my instant cup-ramen to be done cooking!"

Temari shook her head, faintly smiling at the blonde as they headed on.

Not too long after that, they were back at Naruto's apartment and Naruto bid Hinata a safe trip home.

"Hope you had some fun today, Hinata...You know, even though it probably didn't go as you had hoped for." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Hinata.

"N-No, it...it was nice spending t-time with you, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed and faintly smiled at the blonde, "I hope you will have a nice meal."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "And er...The same goes for you as well, of course."

Hinata smiled and took a slight bow before heading off, shyly looking over her shoulder at the blonde one more time before disappearing out of sight.

Naruto closed the door and grinned widely as he rested his hands on the back of his head, "_Hehehe. Hinata sure is cute. I wonder why she didn't want me to walk her home though...Seems unlike her..."_

"Oh well...Now it's time to finish one of _the_ most important things in life..." Naruto said as he walked into the living room, a various amount of smells filling his nostrils, "Food!"

"Just sit down and wait, Naruto." Temari told him, who was currently preparing dinner for all of them, "The less you distract me from making dinner, the sooner you'll have it."

"Alright, alright." Naruto said and sat down on his bed, "I'll find something else to do."

Centuries later, Naruto's skin had all dried up and he was looking like a mummy of his former self.

"Temari...When are we going to have dinner...?" Naruto said in a creaking voice.

"Naruto, it's only been five minutes!" Temari retorted.

"But I'm hungry!" Naruto cried out as he turned around to face Temari.

"Yes, I know that. _You_ on the other hand should know that preparing a GOOD meal takes time." Temari replied and Naruto grumbled, "...Ramen is a good meal and it's done in three minutes..."

Temari, who could hear the blonde mutter retorted, "Trust me when I say that things that only take three minutes aren't exactly the best things in the world."

"I didn't say ramen is the best thing in the world..." Naruto replied and looked away, Temari smirking at him, "And I didn't mention ramen as one of those things either."

"_Damn...She got me there..."_ Naruto frowned, "How much longer untill it _is_ done then?"

"I think it's about ten more minutes..." Temari stated as she turned back to her cooking.

"Ten minutes?!" Naruto cried out as he jumped up.

"That should be long enough..." Temari calmly stated as she kept an eye on what she was cooking.

"For what?! To let it all burn to a crisp?!"

"No, to get it all done. It is for me, anyway..."

Gaara raised his head up and didn't even bother turning around, "Temari...Tell me. We are talking about food here...right? Otherwise I think I'll head out right now..."

"Don't imagine weird things!" The two blondes yelled at the Kazekage, who slightly tilted his head.

"You know, Gaara. You seem to be thinking kind of...dirty today..." Naruto mentioned as his right eye twitched.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same always...You two are the ones who have been acting out of the ordinary all this time." Gaara replied, not even bothering to face Naruto.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" The blondes shouted in Gaara's ear, "No...Never mind..."

"You know, Gaara...You sure seem relaxed by the way. I mean...There was a reason you carried that magazine twice, right? Yet somehow you don't mind it one bit that Tenten made you lose both copies." Naruto stated as he sat down on his bed indian-style.

"That's because I still have another copy." Gaara stated and blinked, "Though it probably means I have to get more copies again somehow..."

"Three?! You were carrying three of the same magazines around and all of them had a picture of Tenten in them while she's...she's..."

"That was just a coincedence...I found two of them underneath Kankurou's bed and started reading it when I was bored. The articles were quite interesting..." Gaara paused and turned towards Naruto, "So I figured I could keep one and buy another one in case something happened to the first one. Then after buying it, I realised that I should keep the other one as well."

"I see...So that cat guy had two of them..." Naruto nodded, "He must've thought the same thing and bought an extra copy."

"I doubt that." Gaara stated, causing Naruto to blink at him, "Why?"

Gaara closed his eyes, "He only had one copy of all the other magazines. I read all of them, but this one was...probably my favourite...I think."

"Hmmm...I wonder why there were two of them then...Temari, can you think of anything?" Naruto asked the blonde as he turned his head towards the kitchen.

"N-No...W-Why would I know what my perverted brother would be doing with two of the exact same mature magazines..." Temari replied, "B-Besides...What's up with talking about this all of a sudden?!"

"_Why is she stuttering? Maybe she's just embarrassed about her brothers..."_ Naruto thought and then grinned widely, "Well, it passes time while you're cooking. Hehehehe."

"Geez...Talk about something else, will you..." Temari replied.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "There's nothing else I can think of..."

"Then just stay quiet and wait untill dinner is done."

"Hmmm..." Naruto fell down on his bed and closed his eyes, "How boring..."

This time, for Naruto, time passed by like it was nothing for he had fallen asleep on his bed. When he awoke from his little nap, the smell of food pretty much overwhelmed.

"Wow." Naruto shot up and turned around, his eyes growing wide, "That's our dinner?!"

"Ehehehehe..." Temar grinned widely and she rubbed arrogantly just above her lip as she beamed with pride as she presented the dining table filled with various amounts of food, "Well? What do you think of that, huh?"

"I'll tell you what I think of that!" Naruto let out as he jumped up from his bed and rushed towards the table, "Itadakimasu!"

"Oi...Don't start without us..." Temari said as she sat down on her seat, Gaara soon joining them on his own seat.

"Oh...Er...Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto sheepishly grinned, placing his chopsticks down on the table and cleaning his mouth, "I just got a little excited, ehehehehe."

Temari smiled and shook her head, "I'm glad you like it."

Naruto looked at all the food present on the table. It was far more than he thought would fit on his table and yet nothing was in danger of being knocked over or falling off the table.

"You really went out of your way to get all of this done, didn't you Temari?" Naruto asked as he looked at all the food once more.

Temari's smiled faded, her eyes saddening slightly, "That's because...you know...tonight is a special night..."

Naruto lifted his head up and looked at Temari, "What do you mean?"

"This is...probably the last night we will spend dinner with the three of us together..." Temari answered as she stared at her bowl of soup.

"To...Tomorrow, huh..." Naruto replied and slightly frowned, "Do you really have to go?"

"We're thankful for your hospitality, but as Kazekage I've already stayed away from my duties for long enough." Gaara stated as he crossed his arms, "Tomorrow, after the Hokage's wedding, we'll have to leave."

"Geez..." Naruto said and then grinned widely before he stretched himself out, "I'm going to miss you guys around here."

"Naruto..." Temari said as she looked at him.

"We'll just have to make the best of it today and tomorrow then!" Naruto grinned widely and picked his chopsticks up again, raising them in the air, "Now, let us chow down into the delicious meal Temari made us."

Temari smiled warmly at him, though there was still a hint of sadness left in her eyes as she muttered, "You idiot..."

After dinner, the trio got ready to head out towards the bachelor and bachelorette party. Eating all that Temari had prepared took them long enough, even with Naruto's big appetite.

Gaara was already dressed in his tuxedo, as was Naruto, and Temari headed towards the bathroom in order to get changed into her own outfit.

"Ehm..." Naruto said as Temari was about to head into the bathroom. The wind mistress turned around and eyed Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"I just realised I have to meet up with someone before I head to the party." Naruto turned around and sheepishly grinned at Temari, "Sorry, but I have to head off before you guys..."

"Oh...Well..." Temari said as she looked away and opened the bathroom door, "I hope you have fun and I guess I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yeah." Naruto replied and smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be heading out again in time to see you before the party."

Temari faintly smiled at him, "That would be nice."

"Well then..." Naruto nodded and headed off, running part Temari just as she headed inside the bathroom.

It didn't take Naruto long to find the person he was looking for. He knew exactly where to find her. For there were only two places she could always be found.

Naruto took a guess and went for the one that was the nearest by. He molded some chakra and hung upside down on the edge of the rooftop. A moment later a window opened up and he was greeted with a smile from Ayame, "You never think about the front door to reach me, now do you?"

Naruto grinned widely for a moment and then launched himself into Ayame's room as she stepped aside. Ayame closed the window again and turned towards Naruto, who stood straight up again.

"So!" Naruto said cheerful, "Why did you want to see me?"

Ayame walked towards her bed and sat down on it, smiling at Naruto, "Tomorrow is the big day, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto let out and slightly frowned.

"So you still haven't made up your mind yet, now have you?" Ayame smiled at Naruto as he looked with a look of surprise on his face at the girl, "How did you...?"

"it's written all over you, that's all." Ayame winked at him, "And that's why I wanted you to come over here."

"You're going to help me make up my mind?" Naruto asked and sat down beside Ayame.

Ayame shook her head, "No...I'm not going to do that. I _can't_ do that."

"Then what...why?" Naruto blinked at the ramen girl, who kept smiling honestly at him.

"I wanted to let you know that I find it amazing what you've achieved within these past two weeks, Naruto..." Ayame looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "You've changed, yet you're still the same. And...I want you to know that...I'm...that I am proud of you."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "Ehehehe. Well, I did learn from the best, didn't I?"

Ayame shook her head, "I can't take all the credit for your development. It's been inside of you all along, you just needed to know how to bring it out."

Naruto grinned widely as he stood up, "Tonight I'm going to try to make up my mind. They'll all be at Tsunade-obachan's bachelorette party and it's...the final battle, I guess."

Ayame nodded, "Promise me that it's a battle you will win and that you...that you will come back here to talk to me at least once more."

Naruto stood up, struck the nice-guy pose and grinned widely, "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise, Ayame-chan. I'll definitely come back for you."

Ayame smiled faintly at him, "I really hope so."

After pausing for a moment, Ayame too stood up from the bed and smiled at him, "Well then. I think it's about time you become 'Nemar' for one more night."

"Well, I'll need the technique tomorrow once or twice too, but yeah, you're right." Naruto said and stepped back, forming the single handseal he needed.

"Henge!" Naruto called out and as his body was momentarily covered with smoke, Ayame looked with sadness in her eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked once the smoke cleared up, his white shirt replaced with a black one and his tuxedo being just slightly different from before.

"I'm sure it will do." Ayame smiled at him, "I guess...This is it then. You're heading off for the big battle."

Naruto blinked at Ayame for a moment and then smiled at her, "Ayame-chan...Thank you for every thing you have done for me."

Ayame looked with slightly wide eyes at him as he headed towards the window, "I really couldn't have gotten this far without you. You really are an amazing person."

"Naruto..." Ayame said as Naruto was just about to climb out of the window.

"Eh?" Naruto turned around, looking slightly surprised at Ayame as she smiled and extended her hand towards him, "Can you come here for a moment?"

Naruto slowly walked towards her as she kept looking with soft eyes at him. Once he was within reach, Ayame grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms, tightly hugging him.

"A...Ayame..." Naruto let out as Ayame pressed herself against him.

"I just wanted to hold you like this for one more time. After all...After tomorrow, I'll probably won't be allowed to do it, right?" Ayame said smiling softly as she stroked with her fingers over his back, "So...Is it alright if I hold you like this for a few moments?"

"Yeah, sure..." Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around Ayame and rested his head against hers.

"Thank you." Ayame said and closed her eyes for a moment.

Moments passed before she opened them again with a smile on her face as she released Naruto from her hug, "Well then, I think it's time for you to go out on the battlefield."

Naruto grinned widely at her, "I guess it is then. I'll be sure to keep all of your advice in the back of my head."

"You'd better. Other wise it would have been for nothing." Ayame said smiling at him as he headed towards the window again.

Naruto looked over his shoulder one last time, smiling at the woman who had been his support and advisor for these past two weeks one more time before heading out.

When Naruto left her sight, Ayame's smile faded and she closed her eyes.

Naruto knew he could've gone back and see Temari first, but he figured out it would be hard to get away later on and henga again. Instead, Naruto headed straight towards the Hokage Tower, the place where, not too long from now, Tsunade would hold her bachelorette party.

Naruto stood at the entrace and turned around, facing the orange sky at the horizon as the sun began to set.

Day was passing over into night within moments and when the sky darkened and the first couple of stars shined on the heavens, Naruto smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Night of Fate

**A/N:** Full Author Notes at the end, along with some trivia. My apologies for the long delay, but the next few chapters should be done way faster than this one (Though a bit shorter most likely)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Night of Fate**

It didn't take very long before Naruto saw the first of the girls appear on the horizon. Her blonde locks had a mystical glow in the faint moonlight, though Naruto was surprised to find out it wasn't the blonde girl who he expected to see first. Nevertheless, Naruto was taken away by the appearance of the beauty, who was none other than Ino.

Her hair was tied in the usual ponytail, a couple of strands of hair present in front of her face as always. Ino wore silk blue garments, a skirt that reached till just over her kneecaps, it's ends headed in a smooth diagonal line down.

The blue silk of her top seemed to be loosely wrapped around, managing to neatly stay in place while exposing her right shoulder. The sleeves of the top ended at her wrists, where they extended into a bolt of silk which was partly wrapped around her hands, it's end hanging down on her wrists and almost reaching as far as Ino lower legs.

The smile she threw at Naruto completed the picture and Naruto couldn't help but let out a slight gasp.

"Nemar-kun...Good e-evening..." Ino said when she was close enough to Naruto, "I...I didn't expect to find you here..."

"Ah well, you see..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Tsunade-sama asked me to come here and attend to her party...I don't know why, but it was an order so..."

Ino smiled at him, "Well, I'm glad you're here though. You..."

Naruto blinked at Ino as she shyly looked away and smiled at him with a blush on her face, "You look great..."

"Oi, don't steal my line now." Naruto sheepishly grinned and Ino blushed even more.

"You know...It seems like we're the first to get here..." Ino looked up at Naruo and straightened herself up a bit.

"Ye...Yeah..." Naruto replied as Ino leaned with her upper arm against Naruto.

"Hope you don't mind if I take a bit of advantage of the situation." Ino smiled at him, her blush still present on her face.

"Uhm...well..." Naruto gulped, "_I guess she expects me to do at least SOMETHING."_

"Ino..." Naruto said, causing the blonde kunoichi to look up at him in surprise. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "Just to let you know...I think you looking absolutely amazing tonight."

Steam vented from Ino's ears as he face shot bright red and she started to move in Naruto's arms like she was made out of jelly, "Kya! Nemar-kun, you! Saying such embarrassing things! We can't! We're in public, so there's no way we could!"

"_Is she imagining something weird...?" _Naruto sheepishly grinned for a moment and then looked like he usually did, "Ino..."

Ino froze and looked hopeful at Naruto, "H-Hai?"

"I know that there will definitely be sake at this party, so..." Naruto leaned closer towards Ino's ear, causing the blonde to blush a bit as her mind flushed with various ideas of what Naruto might say. However, she didn't quite expect what he was going to say, "Could you please make sure I don't get any. I don't want to do anything I'd regret or something..."

"Oh...Oh. Well..." Ino smirked slyly, "I'll promise you that on one condition."

"Eh? Condition? What is it?" Naruto blinked at Ino for a moment, "_What is she planning to ask?"_

"Don't hate me if I get drunk and want to get wild with you, alright?" Ino winked at Naruto, though she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Don't worry, I won't hate you. Just try to restrain yourself at least."

Ino gave Naruto a wide smile, "Alright then. We'll see if you want that last part though."

Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away and Ino leaned into his arms again, "Now...Where were we again with just the two of us?"

"Well...uhm..." Naruto looked into Ino's eyes as he felt the warmth of her body slowly flow over to him.

"Ino!" A voice called out, causing the two blondes to almost instantly jump apart as they heard the yell.

Sakura came running towards them with a smile on her face when she reached them, "Geez, I thought you'd wait for me."

"Ah, sorry." Ino sheepishly grinned, "I thought you said I should wait for you in front of the Hokage's tower."

Naruto blinked at Sakura, who was wearing a bit more traditional outfit compared to her blonde best friend. Sakura wore a beautiful red kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms across it, each of them sparkling in the faint light present.

"Hm?" Sakura let out as she noticed Naruto standing beside Ino, "Na...Nemar-kun? You're here too?"

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto let out and sheepishly grinned.

"That's just perfect." Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Can I have a word with you for a moment? Alone?"

"Ehm..." Naruto threw a brief glance towards Ino, "I guess that's alright..."

Naruto walked with Sakura away from Ino for a moment and the two of them slightly bend over.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura whispered.

"What? I thought I told you about that. Tsunade-obachan invited me to come over to her party." Naruto whispered in return.

"...Oh, yeah...Did you and Ino just...?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto partly blushed and waved dismissively, "N-No, we didn't do anything really."

"Oh...Ok." Sakura smiled at Naruto, "I would've found it funny to see Ino kiss you without knowing that you're really...you know, you."

Naruto sighed, "I thought you took all of this ver y serious, Sakura-chan."

"I do." Sakura said as she straightened up and smiled at Naruto, "I'm going to give it my best shot tonight and I'll be sure that I hit right now the mark."

Sakura made the 'gun' sign with her right hand and 'shot' Naruto with it before she turned around and headed back towards Ino.

Naruto, however, stood still on the spot for a few moments, dazed by Sakura's comment, "_Sakura-chan's best shot, eh? I wonder what it's like..."_

"What did you just tell him?" Ino asked out of curiousity as she looked at Naruto, who was still partly staring off into space.

"Just that I'll give it my best shot tonight and won't be holding back." Sakura winked at Ino, "Perhaps you should try it too."

"You know, Sakura..." Ino said as her eyes softened.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ino?" Sakura asked as she blinked at the blonde.

"Do you...really have to go after Nemar-kun as well?" Ino asked as she looked at her pink haired friend, "I mean, you're quite popular...I on the other hand don't have guys lining up for me or anything..."

"Ino, even if I'd give up on him, it wouldn't guarantee that he'd choose you." Sakura smiled at Ino and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, no matter what happens, we'll always have each other, right?"

Ino smiled and looked towards Naruto, who just snapped out of his moment of bliss and was frantically searching around him for something, "Yeah...You're right. I won't give up either, though."

Naruto took a quick few steps and rejoined the two girls, sheepishly grinning, "Sorry...I just spaced off there a bit..."

"I guess Sakura can have that effect on people." Ino winked at her friend.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto replied, slightly blushing, "It's not just her though..."

Ino blushed and Sakura smiled at Naruto, "_Geez...That Naruto...It looks like he's even doing this unconsciously."_

Moments passed by and their small group soon grew out to a larger crowd of kunoichi, most unknown to Naruto, but he recognised some of them. They were mostly discussing Naruto's presence amongst their group, but Naruto didn't mind as he had more important things to focus on.

One of them being Tenten, who joined them not too long after the group started to expand. Though it was rather the fact that his attention was drawn towards her than that he had to focus on her.

She wore a tight, sleeveless black top with red edges and a pattern of two two red dragons going up from her waist, around her back and their heads resting just above her chest. Along with the black skirt she wore, which revealed her well-trained and refined tighs, Naruto had to mentally smack himself awake when she casually greeted him.

As they waited, Naruto sneakily glanced towards Tenten from time to time and she slightly blushed and smiled when she noticed that he was watching. Realising he got caught, Naruto quickly turned his head away and tried his best not to look too often towards the beautiful weapons mistress.

Hinata was the fourth of the girls to join them and even though Naruto was awestruck by Hinata's silvery kimono, one that was notably different from the one he had seen the heiress wear early in the morning, he couldn't help but grow more worried about the final member of the group.

"_What's taking her so long?"_ Naruto thought as he stared towards the horizon, impatiently waiting for his blonde roommate, Temari, to show up, "_She should've been here a long time ago..."_

Finally, when almost all of the kunoichi had gathered, Naruto noticed a blonde head towards them dressed in, what else did you expect, a purple, partly shimmering kimono.

Naruto smiled and then slightly tilted his head, pondering for a moment, "_Hmmm...Why do I have the feeling something is...odd about what she's wearing...but I can't quite place it...?"_

"That surprised to see me?" Temari snapped Naruto out of his thoughts when she stood only a couple of inches away from him.

Naruto shook his head, "Ah! N-No...I was just thinking about something for a moment."

"Ah, really...?" Temari smirked at him, "And what might that be?"

"No, never mind." Naruto said as he eyed Temari up and down once more and then shook his head, "_Maybe it's just my imagination..."_

"Looks like everyone if finally here." Tsunade's voice drew the attention of everyone to back of the crowd.

The Hokage paused for a brief moment as her eyes wandered over the crowd before she smiled at all present, "Then let's get this party started."

Naruto shivered as Tsunade opened the doors to the Hokage's tower, "_Why do I get the feeling that a lot will happen inside there?"_

The blonde felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he turned his head around to face whoever it was that placed her hand there.

He found Sakura standing besides him, gently smiling at him, "Let's go."

Naruto smiled back at her and nodded once, "Yeah."

Once inside, Tsunade guided all of them towards a large room, one which Naruto didn't even know the existance of.

"_Man...This place has a lot more to it than I knew..."_ Naruto thought as he looked around the partly decorated room.

Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage as the other kunoichi placed their jackets, if they had any with them that is, away while other sat down as well.

He felt quite uneasy, being the only male human being present in the room. He could feel that his presence was both wanted and unwanted by many of the kunoichi and it didn't quite ease his mind.

"_Why do I have to be here anyway...?"_ Naruto wondered, not knowing quite what to do right now other than wait for the kunoichi to finish their business.

"My...Who have we here?" Naruto shivered upon hearing the voice, "I didn't expect the famous Nemar-kun to be here as well..."

"Why are you here?" Naruto hissed under his breath as Anko wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." A smirk curled up on Anko's lips, "I'll tell you..."

"You know that by being here you are causing me a lot of trouble with Er-...Jiraiya-sensei, right?" Naruto whispered.

Anko grinned at the blonde as she leaned with both her hands on his left shoulder, "Don't worry about that..."

"Easy for you to say..." Naruto replied as Anko looked in the general direction of the other kunoichi.

She could tell that many of them were jealous or silently cursing her, but she paid little heed to it.

"Rest assured, I've found a replacement to take the job for me while looking _exactly_ like me..." Anko whispered and then moved closer towards Naruto's ear, "A snake can be as cunning and deceiving as a fox, you know..."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "_Replacement she says, huh? Why do I get the feeling that it's worse than it sounds..."_

"Ahem." Sakura coughed as she stood towering above Anko and Naruto, "Anko-sensei, I believe you are sitting on my spot."

Anko tilted her head and grinned at Sakura, "Sorry, I didn't know that...You can go sit on Nemar-kun's other side though..."

"I don't think so..." Sakra said as she closed her eyes and placed her fist against her side, "As Tsunade-sama's apprentice I have to sit exactly where you are sitting right now, so _move._"

Anko slightly pouted and then grinned widely again, "Alright. Then I'll just..."

The purple headed kunoichi moved around Naruto's front in order to sit by his other side, but stopped when Temari obscurred her way on the other side, pointing behind her, "This spot is taken as well."

Anko frowned and moved to the spot behind Naruto, only to be pushed away by Ino, "Oh, no you won't! I deserve a place near Nemar-kun more than you do."

"Sorry, sensei...I've beaten you to it." Tenten, who sat besides Ino and got the purple headed kunoichi thrown into her lap, grinned sheepishly.

"But..." Anko moved to the other seat, which was already taken as well.

One seat at a time, Anko was driven to the single seat that was the furthest away from Naruto. The blonde looked over his shoulder towards her and part of him felt sorry for the purple headed kunoichi, but he couldn't help but snicker for a moment.

"_With everyone here I have like my own personal guard to keep her away from here..."_ Naruto thought as he kept looking towards Anko for a few moments before his eyes fell upon the seat next to Anko's.

He smiled at the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, who sat there beside the disapointed jounin. Hinata noticed his gaze upon her and blinked for a moment before giving him a casual smile.

Naruto turned back around, his smile still on his face, "_That's right...Hinata is the only one who doesn't want to be with my alter ego and only sees 'him' as a friend. I wonder if she wanted to be sitting close to me as well if I had told her about it earlier today."_

Naruto quickly looked around at the girls that did sit near him and wondered if he should do something already. He pondered for a moment and didn't hear a tiny Ayame voice in his mind nor did he hear Jiraiya suggest perverted things, so he shrugged, "_My own choice this time, eh?"_

Naruto grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Temari's waist, receiving a rather surprised look from her.

"_Come on, Naruto...Think...Next is..."_ Naruto thought as he looked back into Temari's eyes before slightly pulling her closer towards him. The wind mistress seemed to get the hint and smiled softly at him before leaning against him.

"_Hehe! Mission complete...Now, next up..."_ Naruto thought as he looked towards his other side, where his female team-mate and first crush sat, casually looking towards the Hokage.

Naruto softly tugged Sakura's kimono, drawing the attention of the girl towards him. He held onto her kimono for a moment and stared at Sakura. The medic-nin tilted her head and looked at Temari, though the kunoichi from Suna didn't even notice, before nodding and slightly blushing as she leaned against Naruto.

They both knew that this time was different, though it was of course a bigger difference for Sakura than it was for Naruto. After all, he wasn't the one who recently found out that the person he was intimate with was in fact a close friend in disguise.

Naruto inwardly grinned as he slightly turned his head, "_So far, so good. Can't leave Ino and Tenten out though."_

He leaned back sideways until he rested his back against the two other girls, who didn't seem to mind it one bit, "_Aaah...Now I could get used to sitting like this..."_

"Are we comfortable...?" Tsunade's eyes pierced right through Naruto's soul and the poor blonde shot up out of surprise, causing the two girls who was by his side to fall back and land on the laps of Ino and Tenten.

"I...I was..." Naruto blushed brightly and sheepishly grinned, "_Damn you oba-chan! Why did you go and do that!_"

"Good. Now then..." Tsunade straightened up and coughed once, "Before we start to party, I believe there are a few things I have to tell everyone here."

Naruto looked around him, glad to find that the girls were doing fine and he hoped that he wasn't going to hate Tsunade for what she had done.

"First of all, about this guy over there...He..." Tsunade started and motioned with her head towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, as did Sakura's, as he stared in disbelief at the Hokage, "_Oi, oi! Just what do you plan on telling everyone about me?!_"

"He is...one of us girls tonight...well...more or less. So don't worry." Tsunade stated and nodded once towards the crowd.

"What the hell do you mean I'm on of the girls tonight?! You see this?!" Naruto jumped up, pointed for a moment at Tsunade and then spun around once, "I'm entirely male!"

All went silent for a moment and Naruto started to sweat.

"Na...Nemar-kun...It's a figure of speech, a _figure of speech_..." Sakura said almost in a whisper as she looked pleadingly at Naruto.

"Proof it!" Anko yelled from the back of the room and Naruto didn't even have to bother looking around to know that the jounin had a wicked grin pasted all over her face.

"Anko, it is by FAR too early for that kind of talk...We haven't even opened our first bottle of sake yet..." Tsunade stated and nodded wisely, "As for you...Sit down already."

Naruto sat down, leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "I knew that...I just needed to react to it..."

Sakura giggled and Naruto blinked at her, "_She thinks I'm joking...? Oh well... I guess it makes sense to think that..."_

"Second of all..." Tsunade stated and momentarily closed her eyes, "This is the last night I'll be a bachelorette...so..."

A various amount of 'Aww's came from the group of gathered kunoichi and Tsunade waved with her hands, "I know...I know..."

"They aren't glad she's getting married?" Naruto whispered, clearly not understanding the reply from most kunoichi.

"Idiot...It's not they're not glad that she's going to get married...They're not glad about her no longer being able to live as a single gi-...I mean woman." Temari explained to the blonde.

"Hmmm...Isn't that the exact same th-..." Naruto got cut off by Temari, who bonked him on his head as Tsunade glared at Naruto for not getting the moment of silence she wanted.

"So...I guess there's not much left that I can do..." Tsunade said, almost sounding depressed in Naruto's ears.

Then all of a sudden the Hokage jumped up and threw her fist in the air, "Other than to PAAAARTY!"

As cheers erupted from the crowd, Naruto was taken aback by the Hokage's sudden burst out. To make matters worse, he pretty much got the scare of his life when suddenly a bottle dropped down on his lap.

Naruto looked around and noticed a bottle had fallen onto the laps of every single person present and then Naruto realised what the bottles contained.

"Let's party!" Tsunade cheered as she raised her bottle up in the sky.

"Sake?! You're going to let us drink sake?!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Tsunade who already opened the bottle and took a big chuck of alcoholic liquor into her mouth, "Are you out of your mind?! We aren't even old enough yet!"

"Oh, shut up...If you want lemonade, go get some lemons and make it yourself..." Tsunade said as she wiped off a bit of alcohol away from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Naruto groaned and sat back down, looking for a moment at the bottle before turning towards Temari, who seemed to be examining her own bottle for a while. The wind mistress turned her eyes upon the blonde for a moment and shrugged before opening the bottle.

Naruto looked around and noticed the other girls had also decided that they should open it, causing Naruto to let out a sigh.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Naruto stated as he opened his bottle as well, "_Well...Last time I had a bad feeling it actually turned out pretty well...So it probably won't be that bad this time either...Besides, what could be so bad about drinking sake other than the smell afterwards?_"

Naruto took a small zip of the liquor and shivered, "Damn...This stuff..."

"_Better not take too much sake at once..."_ Naruto told himself as he closed the bottle again. He looked around and realised that the party was now really starting up as a lot of the kunoichi started to talk with each other and Tsunade put on some music that suited the current sphere. Energetic, but not yet too wild.

Before Naruto could do anything else, Ino hung around his neck, pressing her cheek against his, "You know, I want to play a game with Nemar-kun."

"Game?" Naruto blinked, "What kind of game?"

"This kind of game..." Ino said as she pulled him back and, to Naruto surprise, started to kiss him quite passionately.

"I-Ino!" Sakura let out in disbelief.

"Oi, that's unfair!" Tenten commented.

Temari blinked and took the sake bottle that sat on the ground next to Ino, "...Uh oh..."

"What's wrong, Temari?" Sakura asked as she blinked at the blonde from Suna.

Temari shook the bottle in front of Sakura once, "Looks like our female blonde friend here decided to take it all in one go..."

"Oh, my..." Tenten let out as Ino wrapped her arms further around Naruto.

Sakura smacked her forehead, "She's drunk already? This can't be really good..."

Naruto gasped for air when Ino, who was grinning widely at him right now, finally stopped kissing him for a moment.

"That was a surprise..." Naruto let out as he still tried to regain his breath, "_Though I can't say that it wasn't nice..."_

"Well..." Ino crawled on top of Naruto and pressed him against the ground, "I'm full of surprises, so don't worry."

"Hold it right there, blondy." Temari grabbed onto Ino's shoulders and pulled her back, "You're forgetting that he _isn't_ exactly yours."

"Don't worry..." Ino said with a sly smirk on her face as she licked her lips, "I didn't forget about you."

"Excuse m-?!" Temari got cut off as Ino pounced on top of her and forced her tongue into her mouth.

Naruto blushed and shivered for a moment at seeing the two blondes kiss, only to be disturbed from his short moment of bliss by Ino's body being dropped on top of his.

"W-What the hell?!" Temari let out and wiped with the back of her hand over her mouth.

Ino giggled, "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"Ino! Calm down a bit! You had too much sake at once, so just stay put for a while." Sakura let out as she helped her friend off Naruto's body.

"Alright...but only with you keeping me company." Ino said as she pulled Sakura into her arms and started to kiss her.

The two of them fell down and roll over once, making Ino the one who was lying on top and Naruto gasped, "Holy mother of the Fourth Ho-..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Ino was launched up into the air and Sakura's fist was raised up in the air, "Shannaro!"

Sakura quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up as Ino fell down again, crashing onto the floor, but in one piece.

"What are you looking at?!" Sakura raged at Naruto, who shivered out of fear.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto let out as he quickly cowered behind Tenten.

Sakura sighed and bend over to take a closer look at the amount of damage she had caused to her best friend, "Sorry...Rage of the moment...Or something like that..."

"Tsunade-sama, do we have anything to sober up Ino?" Sakura asked as she turned her head around to face her sensei.

"Now what would the fun be in that?" Tsunade smirked at her apprentice who let out another sigh.

"Is she alright?" Tenten asked as she slightly blushed when Naruto held his hands on her waist and peeked around her to see how mad Sakura still was.

"She looks like she's out cold." Naruto stated and blinked at Sakura.

"Don't worry, she's fine..." Sakura replied after inspecting her friend, "She'll be out for a while, but that's for the best, I guess."

"_Man..Sake is dangerous stuff...If I had too much of it back then, I would've been the one lying on the ground...I think."_ Naruto thought as he blinked at Ino, who seemed to be peacefully asleep, "_But damn...Ino is sensitive to this stuff. She became instantly drunk..."_

"Geez, what was she thinking drinking an entire bottle of sake at once?" Sakura wondered as she towered above the unconscious Ino.

"She's going to feel silly and embarrassed when she wakes up. We should watch the amount of alcohol she takes from now on." Tenten said as she carefully leaned back against Naruto with a smile on her face, "If she still wants to, that is..."

"Is Ino-san all right?" Naruto perked up upon hearing the voice, almost causing Tenten to fall onto his lap.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you doing?" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

Hinata slightly jumped and blinked at Naruto, "I'm fine, t-thank you, but shouldn't you be more worried about Ino-san's condition?"

"Hehe, don't worry. Sakura said she'll be fine and, if Sakura says so, we don't have to worry that much." Naruto grinned widely at the girl.

"I...see." Hinata replied, "Well then...I'll go again...I was just worried about Ino-san, so..."

"Why aren't you going to stay with us?" Naruto asked as the Hyuuga heiress turned around to walk away.

"Well...I...ehm..."

"It's more fun to be with us, right?" Naruto asked and smiled widely at Hinata.

"That's right, no reason to sit anywhere else, right?" Tenten added.

"Yeah, Naruto is right. It will be more fun when you're with us." Sakura said smiling as she moved Ino a bit so she wasn't exactly lying in the way.

The moment of silence that followed caused both Naruto and Sakura to sweat as all eyes were focussed on the pink haired medic-nin.

"Did you just say..." Tenten tilted her head slightly.

"That 'Naruto' was right...?" Temari looked questioningly at Sakura, who sheepishly grinned.

"Oops...Did I say Naruto was right?" Sakura asked as she looked at the others.

"You did." Tenten replied.

"My bad." Sakura sheepishly grinned, "I was wondering how Naruto was doing just now, so I guess I accidentally said his name. Ehehehe..."

"Well...From what I know he's doing just fine...He headed off early and never seen him since. I guess he and Gaara are having fun with all the guys." Temari stated as she crossed her arms.

"_Sakura...Do you have any idea how close that was?!"_ Naruto grinned nervously at Sakura, until he noticed that Hinata was intently looking at him, like she was studying his face and reaction.

"Yeah...I wonder how the others are doing." Naruto grinned widely and quickly threw a glance from the corners of his eyes towards Hinata again, who was still looking at him.

----Meanwhile over at Jiraiya's bachelor party----

"Man, this party is awesome!" Kiba cheered as he chucked down another cup of sake and threw the cup away, "Ain't that right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked cheerfully and wiggled his tail as he happily drunk from a special bowl that was just for him.

"Hey Shika! Stop moping near the walls and get yourself on the dancefloor with one of the ladies!" Kiba yelled at Shikamaru, who let out a sigh and muttered the word 'troublesome' in reply.

"You know what, Gaara?" Kiba wrapped an arm around the Kazekage's shoulder.

"...What?" Gaara replied, not even bothering to look at Kiba or to make an attempt to remove Kiba's hand entirely.

"I wish your sister was here with us tonight."

"...My sister?"

"Yeah, you know! The blonde hotty that's always with you and the other guy! She's your sister, right?"

"...Hotty? ...And yes, she is my sister." Gaara replied, looking at Kiba from the corners of his eyes.

"Damn...What I wouldn't do in order to see your sister shake her booty." Kiba said and unwrapped his arm from Gaara's shoulder, walking forward, "Hey Anko-sensei! That net-vest is looking damned sexy on you tonight!"

"Excuse me...What did you just say?" Gaara asked and Kiba halted, partly turning around.

"What? You're going to disagree with the fact that she's looking hotter than hell in that net-vest?"

"No...What I meant was..."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kiba hurried back to Gaara and pushed a bottle of sake into his arms, "Enjoy yourself, Kazekage!"

After giving Gaara two pats on his shoulder, Kiba ran off towards the rest of the group, "Hey, Shino! Get your dirty bug infested hands off my Anko-sensei!"

Gaara looked at the bottle of sake and then towards Kiba again, "Enjoy myself...you say...Very well then."

----Back at Tsunade's party----

Ino groaned, "Ugh...What happened...?"

Sakura bend over to look at her friend, "Your idiocy, that's what happened."

"Ugh..." Ino slowly sat up, "Why does my head hurt then?"

"You drunk an entire bottle of sake in one go." Temari explained.

"And started doing things you probably don't want to remember...if you forgot them, that is." Tenten grinned at the blonde girl.

"Honestly, what were thinking? I had to punch you to get you off me." Sakura slightly frowned at Ino.

"I don't know." Ino sheepishly grinned, "What I do know is that I'm starting to feel better. I think your punch caused the headache, Sakura."

"Well at least you're not drunk anymore." Sakura replied and helped her friend stand on her feet.

Ino wobbled on her feet and almost fell down again, "Doesn't look like it though."

"At least you're not as drunk as you were before you went out cold for a few minutes." Naruto grinned widely at her.

Ino grinned widely back at him, "Then, please take care of me, Nemar-kun."

"Oi, can't you see that I'm here?" Tenten let out as Ino crawled over towards Naruto.

Ino eyed Tenten up and down and stuck her tongue out towards her, "From the looks of it, you've been with him long enough."

Tenten slightly blushed, "H-Hey...He was the one who sat down behind me..."

"Tenten, I don't mind you leaning against me but I don't want Ino to ehm...go...crazy again, I guess...So, if you wouldn't mind for a few moments..." Naruto replied and looked away from Tenten.

"O-Oh...Well...I guess I'll get comfortable against you a bit later on again, right?" Tenten smiled softly at Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto nodded at her and smiled, Tenten smiling widely back at him as she stood up and moved.

Ino laid her head, and part of her lower arms, down on Naruto's lap and smiled at him, "Hey there, handsome."

Naruto snickered and grinned at her, "Hey."

"Did you know that you look BIG from this point of view?" Ino asked smiling.

"Did you know that you are still too drunk to be properly flirting with me, young lady?" Naruto retorted and grinned at the blonde.

Ino giggled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against Naruto's leg.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who quickly turned her head away when she noticed he was looking at her, "Hinata...Did you drink of your sake yet?"

"Hm?" Naruto could tel that Hinata was pretending that she was paying heed something other than him, "O-Oh...No...I g-gave my bottle to Anko-sensei..."

"Ehehehe. I guess that's both a good thing and a bad thing, don't you think so?" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Uhm...I...I'm not quite sure I understand why it would be good or bad to give it away..." Hinata smiled sheepishly back at Naruto.

"Well, it's good because you won't get drunk and do something you'll be embarrassed about later. And it's bad because..."

"As much as all of you are enjoying yourselves..." Tsunade's loud voice interrupted Naruto and brought a silence throughout the room.

Tsunade flicked a few locks of her blonde hair back and smiled, "We shouldn't forget that this is my party. So let's hurry up and do something other than just drinking and chatting. I want to hear suggestions from all of you. I'm sure we can do just about anything."

"I've got an idea!" Anko cheerfully announced as she jumped up and raised a fist into the air.

"_...Why don't I like the sound of that...?"_ Naruto wondered and he didn't need to wonder about that any further as Anko continued, "Though I'll need Nemar-kun for it..."

"Why me?" Naruto said loud enough for Anko to hear.

"Because you're the only guy around here, that's why. Don't worry, I promise you that this won't be bad for you." Anko grinned widely at him.

"...With your reputation, I don't trust your promises." Naruto retorted and narrowed his eyes at Anko.

"Oh is that so...?" Anko smirked at Naruto, "Well...If I can't keep my promises, I might as well let you all know that in fact, Nemar-kun here..."

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" Naruto quickly interrupted Anko, "What is it?"

"Come over here, I'll show you what I'm planning." Anko motioned for Naruto to come towards her, slyly grinning at him.

"I'll take Ino over from you." Sakura said as Ino lifted herself up from Naruto's lap to let the blonde stand up.

"Alright, she's in your care then." Naruto said as he carefully moved Ino in Sakura's direction before heading towards Anko.

"Please, step outside with me for a few moments..." Anko said with a smirk on her face as she opened the door for Naruto.

"Yeah...sure..." Naruto slightly glared at Anko and walked through the door, the purple-headed kunoichi following him closely behind.

"Well now..." Tsunade said and smirked, "This could get interesting..."

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked Anko as she leaned against the now closed door.

"I told you that you shouldn't worry..." Anko said and looked towards Naruto.

"Let me guess..." Naruto said, "You lied? It's too obvious..."

"No, I didn't lie." Anko grinned at Naruto, causing the blonde to blink in confusion at her.

"O...k...What's this big plan of yours then?" Naruto looked confused at Anko.

"First off all, take off all your clothes except your underwear." Anko said and pointed with her index finger towards Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto snapped and pointed dramatically back at the jounin, "I knew it! It's something bad! It's definitely got to bad!"

"Calm down and just do it..." Anko placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly, giving Naruto a look that pretty much commanded him to do so.

Naruto's accusing finger slightly shook and he twitched, "Like...Like hell I will...Not with you watching at least."

"Alright, I'll turn around..." Anko turned around and held up her hands in the air, "Happy now?"

"I...I still don't trust you..." Naruto said and slowly lowered his finger.

"Tell you what..." Anko quickly formed a few handseals and a bag popped into her hands, "I'll go stand outside this door then while you undress and put this on. If something's wrong, just call me, alright?"

Anko held out the bag and Naruto took it, "A...All right..."

"Then...Let me know when you need help." Anko said before heading through the door again.

"Wh...What the hell is this?" Naruto wondered as he looked inside the bag.

"You'll see in due time..." Anko replied from the other side.

"O-Ok..." Naruto blinked and let out a sigh, "_I guess I have no choice..."_

After a few moments, Anko could hear Naruto's voice again, "O-Oi! What's up with this outfit?!"

"You've put it on?" Anko asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's not the point! What is the mea-...?!"

"Then, I'll be coming through the door now to have a first look at you." Anko interrupted Naruto mid-sentence and opened the door, quickly heading to the other side as everyone curiously looked towards the door Anko just went through again.

"My..." Anko sung, "This looks better than I had hoped..."

"Whatever!" Naruto replied fiercely, "Could you just tell me what your big plan is already?!"

"Alright...Now...I want you to jump back into that room and with your most bad ass voice you must say the following loud and clear..." Anko said, whispering the last part to Naruto.

"Eh?! Why do I have to say that?!" Naruto let out in confusion.

"Just trust me on this one, alright? Now go in there and do it."

Everyone rose up from their seats in order to see what the Jounin had planned for the blonde. A moment later the door opened and for a few seconds there was nothing but silence.

"Come on, go already!" Anko hissed at Naruto.

"Alright, alright..." Naruto whispered back at her and gulped, "_I don't trust this one bit..."_

Naruto jumped into view, wearing a yellow hood with a single, thick red stripe just above the edge of it and a long yellow coat along with a wide black pants.

With the best voice he could muster, Naruto then said, "I heard there was a fire here. I came to fuel it."

The sound-wave that followed nearly caused permanent damage to Naruto's ears as every woman in the room emitted a loud squeal.

"Oh my god! He's wearing an uniform of the Konoha Firefighter Squad!"

"He looks so hot!"

"Striptease! Striptease!"

"Yeah! Take it off!"

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" They all chanted and Naruto started to sweat, seeing that even the girls he loved, except Hinata, were squealing as loud as they could.

Naruto quickly turned around and pointed at Anko, "I thought you said that this would NOT be bad for me!"

"Attention from the ladies is never bad, my boy." Anko winked at him.

"_This is bad...I've got to get out of here!"_ Naruto thought and ran towards the only exit.

"Oh no, you won't." Anko smirked at him and swiftly kicked him back into the room.

He fell down on the pathway and quickly stood up again, blushing brightly as he walked towards his eat again.

"Come on, hot stuff! Take it all off!"

"Show me your tight ass, baby!"

"_How am I going to get out of this...?"_ Naruto wondered as he walked past all the excited females.

"Hey, come over here, big boy." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face and motioned Naruto to come towards her.

"_Are you kidding me?! Even oba-chan?!"_ Naruto thought as he slowly walked towards the Hokage, "_Like I have a choice, right?"_

When he neared the table Tsunade was sitting behind, Tsunade cleared the table of bottles and cups of sake.

"Go stand on the table and give momma a nice show." Tsunade smirked at him and motioned him to stand on the table.

Naruto gulped and stepped on the table, facing towards the crowd, "_Alright, Naruto...Think...Think...There has to be a way to get out of this situation..."_

"_Wait...Wait...There was this one dance in this movie that apparently drived girls crazy. I'm almost sure that I remembered most of it...That should be a proper replacement over taking my clothes off!"_ Naruto thought and slightly turned his head around to face Tsunade, "Eh...Ehm...Could I get some music...with a nice beat?"

"You got it." Tsunade grinned at him and a moment later music started to play.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said and two identical clones popped into existance.

"Oooh, three times of what we had, eh?" Tsunade let out.

"_Please let this satisfy them..."_ Naruto thought as he and his clones moved their hands near their hips, around the area where one would normally have a belt.

He turned to the right, took one step to the left before stepping back, having his back facing the crowd.

Naruto slowly raised his arms from his hips to above his head, moving them not directly up but in a bow and shook his behind rhythmically.

He turned around again and took a few steps back, "_Slide to the right, to the left, to the right again and repeat the same..."_

After he repeated the same process, he and his clones took another slide to the left before sliding back to the right and making it look like he grabbed onto a rope with his right hand.

He slight bend through his knees, slid his arms forward before pulling them back into fists at waist length.

"_Extend right leg to the right, point with your fingertips towards the ground with your right hand and then repeat it with your left leg and hand before rapidly doing both after each other for a few moments._" Naruto thought and fluently performed the move after trying it the first two times.

After stretching his legs and arms a couple of times, Naruto touched the table with his fingertips and froze for a moment before straightening up and throwing his hood back.

"Take it all off!"

"Give it to us, baby!"

"Oh my god!"

"Woohoo!"

After doing the same sequence of moves one more time, he sidestepped to the right before bending through his knees again. He 'grabbed' the air near his left knee with both arms and pulled his arms all the way back before doing the same near his right knee. After that he grabbed the air a bit above his left shoulder and moved left twice.

He moved his head to the right once and when he moved it back to the left, he moved his left arm along with it before heading back to the right, doing the exact same with his right arm.

He grabbed the air right of him once, then the air to the left before grabbing to right once again and starting the air grabbing all over again from the part where he started near his knees.

After repeating the process a couple of times, bearing the loud squeals of the kunoichi in front of him, Naruto turned sideways once again and sighed.

"_...I guess it won't hurt if I take this damned jacket off as well..."_ Naruto mused for a moment and then quickly took the jacket off and tossed it aside. The kunoichi in the crowd squealing louder than ever before and a couple of them even fainted.

He placed his left leg a bit ahead of him and slightly bend through his knees. He moved his body forward and reeled his arm in such a way that it appeared he was swatting against something, abruptly stopping, moving it back to it's original position and repeating the process of moving his body forward and back again.

"Yeah! Shake it, boy!" Tsunade exclaimed as she jumped on top of the table as well.

She raised her hand up in the air and when she brought it down again, Naruto stopped his dance and turned red in his face.

"Oh my god..."

"Did Tsunade-sama just..." Sakura said as she blinked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah...She did." Temari replied and couldn't help but grin and snicker.

"Unfair! I want to do that too!" Ino pointed towards the Hokage.

"Me too! Let me onto that table right now!" Tenten added and moved forward.

"Hey! If the Hokage gets to smack his perfect behind, then so do I!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Hey! Leave some for me!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Naruto cried out and silenced the crowd for a moment and halted their movement.

He looked at all of them with a serious look on his face for a moment, before sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head, "If you start smacking me, I'll stop dancing..."

"Then keep dancing, Nemar-kun!" Ino cheered and grinned widely at him.

Naruto grinned widely and continued dancing for a while, though he couldn't help but shiver for a moment, "_God...Please kill obachan the next time she tries to do that...It's just too..."_

After the song finished, Naruto's clones popped off and he stepped off the table, practically being engulved by kunoichi the instance his feet touched the ground.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto sheepishly grinned as he made his way through the kunoichi, "If you don't mind I'd like to get back into my normal clothing."

"Awww..." The crowd let it's disappointment be well known to Naruto, as some random kunoichi clung onto him and they started to look at him with puppy dog eyes, begging him not to do so.

"W-Well...I guess I could stay like this for a while..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and slightly blushed as almost every kunoichi tried to cling onto him, resulting in various soft female tissues pressing against his body.

He made his way through the crowd and eventually ended up falling into Tenten's arms, causing the weapons mistress to blush brightly as their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Eh?! Who is she?!"

"Nemar-kun is she your...your..." One of the kunoichi rose her pinky.

Tenten blushed crimson red and hid her face the best she could as Naruto sheepishly grinned at the other kunoichi, "N-No...I like Tenten a lot b-but..."

"The truth is..." Ino said as she stood up and grinned wickedly, "He likes me and my friends here and is trying to decide who he likes the most out of us."

"What?!"

"It's...It's true...Sorry, everyone, but it's hard enough to decide between them." Naruto sheepishly grinned and moved him and Tenten towards the other girls.

"Well, if you like them, you can like me too!"

"What about me, Nemar-kun?"

"And me? Do you think I'm cute?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know most of you..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at them as he sat down with Tenten.

"And if I were any of you, I'd take my seat and give him some peace." Temari said and threw a sharp glare towards the other kunoichi, "Unless you want to deal with me..."

"What?"

"Oh no, she didn't!"

"Is that a challenge you, little desert who-...?"

Before the next kunoichi could finish her line, they were all frozen on the spot by an intense intent to kill.

"All of you listen up..." Tsunade's voice hinted nothing but doom towards those who would defy her, "You are going back to your seats right now. There will be no fights. Nemar can do as he sees fit, alright? If he likes any of you, you're lucky. You will leave him alone unless he wishes otherwise."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The kunoichi said in unison and hurried back to their seats.

Tsunade coughed, "Good. Now...I seemed to got caught in the moment just now, but...ahem. Anyway, Anko..."

"Ehehehe...Was it a bad plan after all?" Anko asked as she nervously grinned at the Hokage.

"No, it was good. That's what I wanted to say. It seems though that some kunoichi present here aren't mature enough to handle it...Or at least were blinded by it afterwards." Tsunade nodded and smirked at the crowd, "Well then...That final part killed the mood somewhat, but it will be revived. Let's think up what we can do next."

"Also..." Tsunade said as the crowd started to ponder and she raised a single bottle of sake up in the air, "More drinks! They're free and keep up the good mood!"

A big part of the crowd cheered and raised a bottle of sake up in the air as well.

"It's kind of chilly in here..." Naruto stated as he sat down, still in Tenten's arms.

"R-Really...?" Tenten, who was flushing crimson red as she held onto the bare-chested Naruto, "I...I think it's getting rather..."

"Well, you're not the one who isn't wearing a shirt." Naruto grinned widely at Tenten, not noticing the blush on her face as she hid it from his view.

"Nemar-kun..." Ino sung and crawled over towards Naruto, "I know just the thing that will keep you warm..."

"O-Oi...Ino...What are you going to do...?"

"Stop trying to take him away from the rest of us already."

"You don't have any right to complain, Tenten...Now then..." Ino smirked as she moved her hands in position, "Let's see how you like this Nemar-kun..."

"I-Ino, stop that."

"You don't look like you want me to stop..."

"No really, s-stop...Stop. I can't...stand...Wahahaha!" Naruto fell over and started to laugh wildly as Ino started relentlessly tickle him.

"N-No! That's enough!" Naruto said crying of laughter as Ino kept tickling him.

"Hey, save a spot for me!" Tenten quickly joined Ino and started to tickle Naruto as well.

"Me too." Sakura grinned and joined the others.  
"If all of you are going to do it, then I can't just sit back and let you have all the fun, now can I?" Temari said as she made her way to the hysterically laughing Naruto, joining the others in the ticklefest.

"Y-You guys! Stop it." Naruto let out as he twisted and turned in the midst of the four girls.

After a while, the girls stopped and Naruto sat up, breathing deeply in and out with a smile on his face.

"Damn...you guys..." He said between breaths as he grinned at them.

"It's not my fault you're ticklish." Ino winked at Naruto, who shook his head in return.

"I'll go get changed again...These pants aren't very comfortable." Naruto stated, pointing towards the Konoha Firefighter pants he was currently still wearing.

"We wouldn't mind you taking them off, you know..." Temari winked at him and then smirked widely.

"Oooh! Good one, blondy!" Ino said and quickly crawled closer towards Naruto's face, staring at him intently, "We'll just have to hide him from the rest of the world then..."

"Eh-Ehm..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Even though that sounds good, I think I'll just go get my clothes..."

Ino slightly frowned, "Too bad...It would've been fun to cover your entire body with the four of us..."

A mental image passed through his head and Naruto quickly shook it away, slightly blushing, "Ye-Yeah...Now if you don't mind, I'll get dressed properly and we'll leave the fun for...later."

Naruto stood up and headed back to the place where he first got changed into what he had been wearing a few minutes ago.

Once he was out of hearing range, Ino eyed all the girls and licked her lips, "Did you guys hear that? We'll have some fun later..."

"Like that will happen with all these people around here..." Temari stated and shook her head.

"Hmmm...I wonder about that..." Ino sung and smirked at Temari, "Who knows...it might get...interesting..."

"Anyway, let's start thinking about what we should do next." Sakura suggested as she eyed the rest of the group.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Tenten said and partly turned around, "Hinata, are you coming to join our brainstorming?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked surprised at Tenten, as if she was shaken out of her thoughts, "O-Oh...Ye-Yes...sure..."

Meanwhile Naruto was getting dressed and pondering about a couple of matters.

"_Man...Sake can do some strange stuff to people...At least I hope it was the sake that made Tsunade-obachan do that..."_ Naruto shivered as put his shirt on.

"_I'm surprised that no one has revealed me yet...Then again, the kunoichi that were squealling loudly back then were all quite young.."_ Naruto pondered for a moment, "_I haven't really noticed the older ones yet...I guess they're just relaxing and not going wild over...well...me."_

"Oh well, that's good." Naruto said as he straightened his clothing and headed back inside. He quickly scouted through the room and noticed that all the kunoichi that were at least older than twenty were sitting together and far away from the large group of younger kunoichi, who were probably Naruto's new fanclub.

Naruto recognised some of them, most notably Kiba's sister, Kiba's mother, Kurenai, Yuugao and, of course, Anko. He shook his head and headed on, "_Thank goodness that they're sitting all the way over there...I don't want to worry about getting involved with them."_

When Naruto sat down amongst the group of girls he liked, they greeted him heartily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto said and sheepishly grinned at the girls.

"Don't worry, we made good use of our time." Temari smirked at Naruto and momentarily leered towards the other girls.

"Hmmm...Is that so, huh?" Naruto asked and then grinned widely at Temari, "That's good to hear."

Naruto threw a glance at Hinata, who quickly retracted her Byakugan.

"Hinata...you..."

"Nemar-kun, you have a rather big chakra capacity, don't you?" Hinata asked and smiled sweetly at him, slightly tilting her head to the left.

"Ehm...I..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_Why was she looking at me with her Byakugan just now?"_

"Hinata, I don't think you should be talking about Nemar-kun's chakra capacity..." Sakura replied before Naruto could say anything else.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Afraid that the ancient Hyuuga techniques are surperior to yours?" Ino smirked at Sakura.

"Don't talk like you've got the tools that you need in order to take it on, Ino." Tenten countered and grinned wickedly at Ino.

"The same goes for you, Tenten...If you couldn't even last very long against me, then what do you think will happen against someone of his size?" Temari smirked at Tenten and slightly leaned back.

"Oh and you think you or Hinata could handle him?" Ino retorted.

"Longer than you at least." Temari leered at Ino, a smirk crawling on her face again.

"Oh please...I bet you wouldn't last one minute with him." Ino waved dismissively with her hand.

"You wouldn't last five seconds..." Temari retorted.

"E-Ehm...Excuse me, but..." Hinata looked slightly worried at the girls, "...w-why are you argueing? I...I think I don't really get what you are talking about..."

"Yeah, you lost me too..." Naruto blinked at the girls, "I don't want to fight any of you..."

"But...But I thought that you were excited about...fighting with us...?" Ino blinked surprised at Naruto.

"Ok..." Sakura said and looked at the others, "I think we're not on the same wavelength right now..."

"Exactly what are we talking about?" Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hinata asked you if your chakra capacity was big and..." Tenten momentarily pointed at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Th-That I did, but..." Hinata smiled sheepishly, "That's...n-no reason to start a-argueing, right?"

"What were you guys thinking?" Sakura blinked at Tenten, Temari and Ino, who smiled nervously but gave no other reply other than just that.

"All right! The time to think is up!" Tsunade announced, "I want to hear some suggestions of what we should do next and I want to hear them now."

Tsunade's eyes wandered over the crowd, which remained entirely silent, "Nothing at all...huh?"

"Eh...Ehm..." Sakura slowly rose her hand up in the air and Tsunade smiled at her when she saw it.

"What did you have in mind, Sakura?" The Hokage asked.

"How about we...cosplay?" Sakura asked, somewhat nervously.

"Cosplay...I see..." Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded twice, "Good idea, however just that won't do...We need something else..."

"It would be great if we could have some karaoke with everyone, but..." Naruto heard Kurenai say from the other side of the room.

"We don't have a karaoke machine, do we?" Kiba's sister, Hana added.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Tsunade stated and moved a large panel on the wall away, "Behold! The biggest and most expensive karaoke machine out there that I just happen to have in my possesion!"

"...You were planning on a karaoke night all along, didn't you?" Naruto asked as he looked dully towards Tsunade.

"Now what makes you say that...? I just happen to have this karaoke machine." Tsunade shook her head innocently, "It's just a coincedence."

"Coincedence, my ass." Naruto muttered as Tsunade pulled the machine out of the wall and into the room.

"Well then! Let's cosplay our favourite anime or video game characters by using henge no jutsu and then sing the night away!" Tsunade cheered and grinned widely.

Naruto looked around, wondering who the girls around him were going to cosplay and pondering about what he himself should do as well, "_Damn...If I'm not sure of what I want, I could seriously screw this up...I need to change immediately after going out of this form or I'll be caught..."_

"I think I know who already..." Temari stated and stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Tenten asked as she blinked at the wind mistress.

"You'll see." Temari smirked and formed a single handseal, "Henge."

Smoke covered Temari for a moment and when it cleared up, she was wearing a snow-white dress that came down to her knees. The dress revealed some cleavage, but not too much. Most notably was the item attached near Temari's ears, which was triangle shaped, yet it had smooth curves, and was white at the top half and pink on the lower half.

"Just one more thing to do." Tenmari said before untying her four ponytails and shaking her head, her hair falling down gracefully.

"Hmmm...I think I remember that character from somewhere..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before smiling at Temari, "Oh well...It looks good on you, Temari."

"Thank you." Temari smiled at Naruto as she sat down on her knees and placed her hands on her lap.

"Oh! I know just the outfit I should use! I'm sure you'll love it, Nemar-kun." Ino jumped up and slapped her hands in the needed handseal.

"Ehm...If you say so..." Naruto blinked for a moment at the blonde before she was consumed by smoke.

It cleared up soon after, naturally revealing Ino's new looks. She had a blue headband wrapped around her forehead, her hair running freely behind it. A pair of translucent white sleeves were wrapped around her arms, though the question remained how they stayed on their place. Ino also had a pair of fingerless red handgloves on.

Ino's torso was covered, much to Naruto's dismay and pleasure, only by a single yellow bikini top and a long red scarf, which faded to orange and eventually yellow at the end of it, wrapped around her neck. To make matters worse, or better in some way, Ino wore a skirt that was probably a bit too short for her own good.

"And?" Ino asked as she struck a pose and winked at Naruto. The blonde took his bottle of sake and took a big chuck out of it, "There, that should keep me from fainting for a while."

"Hehehe." Ino grinned widely, struck the V-sign out in front of her and winked at Naruto, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Alright, I'm up next." Tenten said and jumped up, quickly transforming before anyone else could say something.

The smoke cleared up, revealing Tenten dressed in what could only be described as the sexiest female Santa Claus outfit ever.

"Ho ho ho." Tenten tried the santa laugh as she slowly and gracefully walked around in a circle to let Naruto admire her well-formed legs. Though that wasn't all that Naruto noticed about her.

Tenten's top was low-cut, revealing enough cleavage and skin to make the Hokage feel partly jealous.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells...Jingle all the way." Naruto muttered as he admired Tenten's own set of jingle bells, a bit of saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and shook his head. He didn't know if it was just the sake, the girls or a combination of the two, but Naruto could feel his body heat up.

"Damn...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are plotting to kill me and send me to heaven." Naruto said as he looked at Temari, Tenten and Ino.

"Who knows..." Tenten leaned slightly towards Naruto, though enough to make the blonde blush, "I for one prefer to keep you alive...Very, very...alive."

"Rawr...Even I feel my heart racing a bit faster after hearing you say that, Tenten." Ino commented and stuck her tongue out towards Tenten.

Naruto tried not to grin like a perverted idiot, but he couldn't help himself. The blonde practically melted away when Tenten pulled him against her, allowing him to rest his head only an inch or two above her chest, "Calm down a bit...If you pass out, I'll be forced to give you mouth-to-mouth..."

"_Mouth to mouth from Tenten...Oh man..."_ Naruto thought as he stared at Tenten's face, which seemed a million times more alluring right now.

That bliss was abruptly ended as he was pulled out of Tenten's arms and into Ino, who stroked through his hair with her hands.

"Don't worry...I'll take better care of you than Tenten...I'll let you enjoy my kiss while you're conscious." Ino said as she slowly moved her lips to meet his.

Just when Naruto got his blissful tunnel vision back again, this time focussing on Ino's lips, he was pulled away again and this time ended up lying in Temari's arms.

"Geez...They're so greedy..." Temari said as she caressed Naruto's cheeks, "I'll give it to you nice and slow..."

"_Aaaah...I've really died and gone to heaven...If I knew this was heaven, I would've died a long time ago..."_ Naruto thought as he smiled at Temari.

"Nemar-dono!"

"Oof!" Naruto let out and shook his head, looking into Sakura's green orbs, "Sa-Sakura...? Wait...Why are you calling me Nemar-dono?"

"Nemar-dono, you musn't!"

"Musn't...what?" Naruto looked confused at his team-mate.

"Nemar-dono, you shouldn't make these girls fight over you! It would..." Sakura gave Naruto the biggest teary puppy dog eyes ever, "Make me very sad..."

"T-Too cute..." A shiver ran down his back and he then tightly hugged Sakura, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Ne-Nemar-dono!" Sakura let out as Naruto happily hugged her.

"What?" Naruto blinked and looked around him, "Oh...The sake must have gotten to me, ehehehe. Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it." Tenten closed her eyes and smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot." Ino smiled at Naruto as well and Temari nodded towards him.

"Sakura...What are you wearing?" Naruto blinked at Sakura, who was apparently wearing nothing more than a very long white shirt that came down over her knees.

"Nemar-dono, this is my cosplay outfit! Do you like it?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"W-Well...I guess so...More importantly, what's with the personality change?" Naruto leaned slightly away from Sakura.

"This is how the character I'm cosplaying is in her show. I thought it would be fun to call Nemar-dono, Nemar-dono, so I decided to act like her as well."

"A-Ah...I see...It's somewhat scary, yet cute somehow..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at Sakura.

Sakura slightly blushed, "If you don't like it then..."

"N-No, you can call me Nemar-dono if you want to and all that...It's just that I'm used to...well...you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Nemar-kun? As who are you going to cosplay?" Ino asked, smiling at the blonde.

"Ehm...I don't know yet..." Naruto blinked and pondered for a moment before turning towards the only untransformed girl in the group, "Hinata, who are you going to cosplay?"

"Eh? M-Me?" Hinata asked and looked towards her lap, "E-Ehm...I...I don't know..."

"Hmmm...I guess we'll have to help you out then." Sakura said and nodded once.

"It's not like we have a choice." Temari stated.

"How about going as a school girl?" Ino suggested and tilted her head slightly.

"No, that's too cliché..." Tenten commented and started to ponder as well, "I was going to suggest a nurse or maid uniform, but that's too standard as well, I guess..."

"Hey! How about..." Sakura crawled over towards Hinata and whispered something in her ear.

"Th-That person, eh...?" Hinata looked with wide eyes at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Do you know any that is better suited for you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata softly shook her head, "N-No...Though I don't know if _she_ suits me..."

"Just try it and ask Nemar-kun...Oops, I mean Nemar-dono, if it looks cute on you." Sakura smiled at Hinata, who threw a quick glance towards Naruto before turning back to Sakura and nodding once.

"Good! Try it then." Sakura smiled and moved back towards Naruto.

Hinata stood up, cleared her throat and slightly blushed as she looked at the others for a moment before forming the handseal, "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared up, Hinata stood there with a bright blush on her face.

She wore blue boots, a short pinkish skirt that covered up her front and behind just enough to not show anything else. On top of that, she wore a blue top that pressed her chest up, which revealed way more of her chest than Hinata liked to reveal. On her head sat a large blue hat, which curved in a weird way and had a few slim pink circles around it, and in her hand she held a small staff.

"M-Ma..." Naruto pointed with a shaking finger towards the blushing Hyuuga heiress and blinked, "Mahou Shoujo...?"

"S-Something like that, I...I think..." Hinata replied as she inspected her new looks with a blush on her face.

"W-Well...It looks...cute." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_Not to mention that it's showing a lot of Hinata's body..."_

"Well then, Nemar-kun is up next, right?" Ino asked and smiled at Naruto.

"A-Ah...Yeah, I guess so...Let's see..." Naruto pondered for a moment and then stood up, "How about this?"

"_I've got to do this as fast as possible."_ Both Naruto and Hinata thought as Naruto formed the seal formation.

"Henge!" Naruto called out and Hinata instantly activated her Byakugan.

Hinata gasped as the blonde was covered in smoke, "_What...is going on...? Why can't I see anything...?"_

When the smoke cleared up, Naruto was standing in a red and blue outfit, a black web pattern flowing over his costume. He also wore a mask with two large white eyes on it and his spikey hair made odd spikes on the top of his mask.

"So...What do you think?" Naruto asked no one in particular, but got a thumbs down from everyone but Hinata.

"Eh? It's no good? Why?" Naruto let out as he looked at all of the girls.

"Because...What good is it if we can't see your face?" Tenten asked and slightly tilted her head.

"Yeah...Even though we can see your muscles, we can't see anything else...That's no fun..." Ino added.

"A-Ah...I see. Then, I'll try something else." Naruto said and formed the handseal again, "_Damn it...I thought I could get away with this...Better try something entirely different now..."_

"_Another chance...I must've been unfocused when I tried to do it the first time...I can do this..."_ Hinata told herself as she prepared herself to look at Naruto again with her Byakugan.

"_Why...Why do I lose sight of him when he uses Henge no Jutsu?"_ Hinata blinked after she retracted her Byakugan again when Naruto's cloud of smoke cleared up again.

This time, Naruto wore a green tunic, a pair of brown boots, a green cap and had a large shield along with an even larger sword strapped onto his back, "How about this then?"

"It looks nice, but I think it doesn't suit you..." Temari stated as she eyed Naruto up and down.

"Yeah, there has to be something else that suits you more than...this." Sakura added with a nod.

"Hmmm...I'm really running out of ideas here..." Naruto stated and pondered for a moment, "Then...How about this one?"

Naruto formed the hand seal once more and Hinata activated her Byakugan one last time as well, "_C-Could it be that...something is blocking my Byakugan from s-seeing it...?_"

The smoke cleared up and this time Naruto was wearing a red jacket with a rather large collar, which rather resembled a cape more than a real jacket, red pants, boots and gloves. A white mask covered half of his face and long white lints hung from the top of the mask over his head.

Naruto took the mask off and smiled at the girls, "Well?"

"_Nemar-kun..."_

"I have to say it has something to it." Ino replied.

"_Exactly who..."_

"It looks kind of mysterious. I like it." Sakura replied and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"_In the world..."_

"I like it too..." Temari replied as she eyed Naruto up and down.

"_Are you?_"

"It's somewhat cool, isn't it?" Tenten smiled at Naruto.

"_Sakura said that she accidentally called Nemar-kun Na...Naruto-kun, but...It's hard to believe. H-However, Naruto-kun c-can't block out m-my Byakugan...right? Yet somehow..."_

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked, smiling at the Hyuuga heiress, "You were looking kind of scary just now..."

"Eh?" Hinata let out, shaken out of her thoughts.

"Ah...N-Never mind. What do you think of this outfit?" Naruto asked and rubbed the back of his head, "_She was looking quite serious at me just now...What is she thinking about?_"

"A-Ah...I...think it's..." Hinata paused and eyed Naruto up and down, "...nice, I guess."

"Hehe." Naruto grinned widely, "I guess with that our group is complete."

"So what do we do now?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"Wait until everyone else is done so we can start the karaoke." Sakura replied.

"Hey, everyone..." Temari said and looked at the other girls before smirking, "I have an idea to make this whole karaoke thing more interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

"I'm glad you asked." The wind mistress grinned at the blonde shinobi, "How about the person, who has the best performance according to Nemar-kun, gets to be intimate with Nemar-kun for a while in front of everyone else?"

Ino grinned at Temari and narrowed her eyes on Naruto, "Sounds good to me..."

"Alright, I'm up for a little competition." Tenten smiled at Temari and nodded once.

"Give it all you've got then." Sakura nodded.

"I...I won't be t-that good anyway, so...I...I guess it's fine with me..." Hinata replied, "_I-If only I could find out if Nemar-kun is or i-isn't Naruto-kun then...B-But, then I...I'd..."_

"My, my..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "_They've placed me in a nasty position again..."_

"That settles it then..." Temari smirked, "Now all that's left to do is wait for our turns."

A while later, after everyone had chosen their character, Tsunade asked who was brave enough to go first as she slightly dimmed the lights in the room.

Quite surprisingly, Anko volunteered to be the first one to go, having drunk more than just a tiny bit of sake while waiting for the others.

Naruto knew that this would either be fun to see or quite disasterous for him, and it turned out to be a bit of both.

Seeing Anko sing and dance when she's drunk was something that Naruto indeed found entertaining. After tripping over her own feet and almost falling on top of Tsunade, Naruto couldn't help but snicker.

The disasterous or rather, as Shikamaru would call it, troublesome part came when Naruto realised she was singing to him, about him and for him. The blonde tried his best to ignore the drunken Jounin. However, it's hard to ignore a woman when she suddenly grabs you and presses you against her chest, before starting to give you something that could only be described as a innocent version of a lap dance.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and blushed as Anko danced with him, hoping that the omnious intent to kill radiating from the crowd didn't obtain in a physical form sooner or later.

After the song Anko had been singing and dancing to ended, she asked the Hokage if she could go another round. Luckily for Naruto, the blonde Hokage didn't like seeing Anko dance with him like that either and thus declined her offer.

A few more people had their turns before Naruto and the others, most notably Kiba's sister and mother doing a duet for the song 'Who let the dogs out' and caused Naruto a far bigger headache than the sake he had slowly but surely been drinking during the other performances.

"_Man...If this keeps up, I'll be drunk and singing there too..."_ Naruto thought as he took another small zip of sake, "_I'm already starting to feel like Ero-Sennin by drinking this stuff...Wonder how long it will be before the 'side-effects' will kick in..._"

"Who wants to go next?" Tsunade smiled widely and took another zip of sake as well, being on her second bottle already and obviously being a bit more than just tipsy.

"I'll go next." Temari said quickly and raised her hand up in the air.

"Do your best, Temari!" Naruto said cheerful and smiled at Temari as she stood up.

"Go get them, girl!" Tenten shouted before grinning at the wind mistress.

Temari went through a couple of songs on the karaoke machine before stopping at one, selecting it with a smile.

She turned towards the crowd, smiling at Naruto as a violin along with a couple of instruments started playing, "This is for someone I've grown to love over a short amount of time..."

Temari raised the microfone up to her mouth and closed her eyes before singing with a pure and soft voice, "Let me be with you."

A few seconds later, the violin faded out and Temari continued singing, "Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete. Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara."

She smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite. Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano."

"Yeah...Yeah...Let me be with you..." Temari sung the chorus three times, "Dakishimetaino."

Temari's eyes softened and reached out with one arm towards Naruto, "Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano. Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite."

"Machiawasemade atogofun mattete. Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano." Temari pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest and kept it there as she sung the chorus again. At the end of the chorus she turned around, "Nakitakunaruno..."

Naruto's head perked up and he could've sworn that he saw something fall down and sparkle near Temari.

"Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki." Temari sung as she turned back around again,"Fuan ni naruno. Fuan ni naruno..."

"Let me with you." Temari sung the chorus again and at the next line she threw her head back and sung in a pure voice, "Dakishimetainoni"

She repeated that last chorus a few more times before the song ended and look straight into Naruto's eyes with her own soft eyes as she sung the final line of the song, "Let me be with you..."

More than just a few people applauded Temari's performance and Naruto just gasped, "_Wow..._"

Temari took a small bow, walked back to the others and looked at them. Temari quickly turned her head away and blushed as she noticed Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes and blushing, "I...I didn't think it would make you blush..."

"Eh? What?" Naruto said and placed his hands on his cheeks, "Oh...eh...well...You were..."

Temari turned her head towards him and grinned widely, trying to hide her blush, "No need to say anything else."

"Hmph." Ino let out as she stood up and stamped towards the karaoke machine, "I'll go next."

"Meow, looks like someone's jealous..." Sakura whispered, "Not that I'm not or anything...That was amazing, Temari."

"I wonder if I can compete with that...Can't think of any song right now that would be more impressive..." Tenten crossed her arms and pondered.

"We'll see. For now let's enjoy seeing Ino sing." Naruto smiled and looked at Ino, who had just finished selecting her song.

"This song doesn't describe all of my feelings, but it's the song that comes closest to it. I also know all the dance moves to it so..." Ino stated and took a deep breath as she looked at Naruto, "This one is for you, Nemar-kun..."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded once at her, causing the blonde to smile back at her.

"Then...All I've left to say is..." Ino said as she threw a glance towards Tsunade, who nodded and hit the karaoke machine's play button, and Ino then raised the microfone to her mouth, "What can I do for you?"

The music started to play, the sound of an electric guitar leading the intro and was followed by the drums,"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you."

"What can I do for you?" Ino sung the same line two more times as she started to dance and followed with, naturally, the first verse.

"Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru." Ino sung and pointed towards the heavens.

"Tohou ni kuretetari suru" Ino pointed to the back of the room before pulling her arm back, holding her hand against her chest and shaking her head, "Keredo mou modorenai."

"Yume ni mita katachi to wa." Ino looked at Naruto and smiled, "Nanimokamo ga chigau."

"Genjitsu ni wa...memai sae suru." Ino sung and slowly tilted her head back when she said the last part. The blonde raised her hand up towards the ceiling and brought it down again a moment later as she sung, "Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou."

She pointed towards the general direction of the other girls as she sung, "Maketakunai."

"Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni kikoetekuru." Ino placed her free hand over her heart and closed her eyes, looking at Naruto a moment later with soft eyes, "Kimi wa hitori jyanai."

During the guitar solo that followed, Ino just danced away, patiently awaiting the next part of the song she needed to sing.

"Ino's good too." Naruto stated and nodded once, "I didn't think any of us would sound good up there..."

"I have to say...Blondy has some nice moves." Temari stated as she leaned back and supported herself on her arms.

"Yeah, she sure can dance." Naruto said as he was slowly being hypnotized by the movements of Ino's hips.

"I wouldn't call it dancing..." Temari replied.

"Sounds like someone's feeling regret for not dancing more than she did..." Tenten winked at Temari and playfull stuck her tongue out at the wind mistress.

"Hmph." Temari let out and closed her eyes.

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" Ino sung the chorus as she pointed at Naruto and kept dancing, "I can hear you."

"Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa to.yo.ra.na-i." Ino followed up with the next verse, "Nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara."

"Ima boku ni dekiru koto sore wa shinjiru koto..." Ino sung, pressing her hand against her chest once more as she looked at Naruto, "Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru."

"Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou. Sasaeru no wa."

"Sou anata ga oshietekureta subete."

"Ima no watashi."

"Dakara, hitori jyanai."

Ino's singing and dancing had the audience moving along with the beat of the music and Naruto grinning widely at the blonde.

"Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou." Ino turned her head to the right in one rapid movement, moving it back the next moment and looking up towards the ceiling as she sung the next part, "Kan-ji-temo."

Ino moved her hand over her eyes and closed her eyes as she sung the next part,"Anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru."

At the next line, Ino instantly pointed towards Naruto and looked him straight into his eyes, "Kizuna ga aru."

"Dakara, hitori jyanai."

Everything went silent. The music stopped, and Ino stood there with her mouth open.

"Wh-What the...?!" Ino yelled at the Hokage.

"...Could it be..." Tsunade looked with wide eyes at the karaoke machine and walked over to it a moment later.

"Don't tell me it's broken! I was just getting warmed up!" Ino said as she walked over to the machine as well.

"Hmmm..." Tsunade kneeled down and stared intensely towards the machine for a moment.

"My, my...I guess it broke." Naruto let out a sigh, "_I wanted to hear Ino sing and see her dance some more..."_

"I know the solution." Tsunade raised her finger in the air.

"...Sing without the music?" Ino raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

Tsunade took a glance at the blonde, looking at her like she had just asked the most ridiculous question ever before turning back to the machine, "No, it's not that."

The Fifth Hokage stood and flexed her muscles, "Alright...Stand back now..."

Ino took a small step back and Tsunade raised her leg up until her foot was nearly above her head.

Everyone looked shocked at the Hokage as she roared, "Heeeeeeeee!"

Her foot came crashing down onto the karaoke machine, though it miraculously stayed in one piece. The speakers popped to life, "What can I do for you?"

"Eh?!" Ino let out in surprise before slumping her shoulders and looked towards the machine with disappointment, "It's at the beginning again..."

"Well..." Tsunade grinned widely and patted Ino on the back, "Then you can sing it again."

Ino looked towards the blonde Hokage with a frown on her face, "I don't want to do that..."

"Then..." Tsunade pondered for a moment before nodding, "It's someone else's turn, I guess."

"That's fine with me." Ino said as she put down the microfone and headed back to the others.

"Then...Who wants to go next...?" Tsunade wondered out loud as her eyes wandered over everyone present.

"Nemar-kun here wants to go next." Temari said and raised Naruto's hand up in the air.

"O-Oi!" Naruto let out, looking with wide eyes at Temari, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Come on, Nemar-dono!" Sakura said, "We want to see you sing."

"B-But..."

"Hurry up and get on there already." Tenten said as she softly pushed him from behind, "You won't do worse than any of us would do."

"But I really..." Naruto protested.

"Nemar-kun, do your best." Ino said with a smile on her face as she extended her hand to help Naruto up.

"A-All right..." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards the front, "_Man...What am I getting myself into...? I don't even know if I know any of those songs..."_

"Have you made your choice yet?" Tsunade asked with a smirk on her face, waving the sake bottle in her left hand for a moment before taking a sip of the liquor.

"Hmmm..." Naruto let out and went through the list of songs, "_Let's see..."_

"_Just as I thought, I don't even know most of these songs...Let alone their lyrics..."_ Naruto sighed, "_I should spend a bit less on training and studying and listen to more music...Really..."_

Naruto then stopped at one song and grinned widely, "_This song should do...I think..."_

"Alright, I've found the song I want to sing." Naruto said and pointed towards the Karaoke machine.

"Then start it up and start singing." Tsunade said, taking another sip.

Naruto coughed and picked up the microfone as a piano along with a few other instruments started to play in the background.

Soon a drum joined the music and Naruto started to sing, "You complete my fate. The world unwinds inside of me."

"You complete my fate. The halo crawls away." Naruto sounded not too bad and he hoped the next part would sound just as good, "You repeat fate, rewinding all we can. You refill my place. You refill my plaaaace. Plaaaace."

Naruto took a deep breath and tried his best to sing the chorus, which was probably the hardest chorus for someone, like Naruto, who isn't a professional signer, "Come and saaaaaaaave meeeeee. Come and saaaaave meeeeeeee. Come and saaaaave meeeeeeee. Come and saaaaave meeeeeeeeee. Come and save me."

The girls softly squealed as Naruto looked at them, "You complete my fate, the heavens crawl inside of me."

"You repeat my fate, revealing who we are." Naruto stretched his hand out and pointed towards the girls, most notably a bit more in Sakura's direction, "You refill my place, you refill my plaaaaaace. Plaaaace."

Naruto sung the chorus again, this time he screwed up a bit, but it was too be expected when holding such a note for a long time.

Figuring he should probably also sing the last part as well, even though it was sung by a different singer normally, "Believe in me and drink the wine and take my hand and fill me in."

As he sung the final line, Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at the group of girls for a moment before closing his eyes, "Believe in me and drink the wine and take my hand and let me follow..."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the girls after the outro had ended. He blinked for a moment and then sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head as Temari, Tenten, Ino and Sakura looked at him with big teary eyes, "_Maybe I overdid it with that song...?_"

A loud squeal errupted from the crowd and before Naruto knew what hit him, he was on the bottom of a pile of a whole lot of feminine flesh.

"_Now I really need to be saved..."_ Naruto thought as various body parts were pressed against his entire being, "_Must...focus...mentally...on...Ero-sennin...taking...a..."_

--------Meanwhile in some unknown place--------

"Crap." Sasuke cursed as he sat up in his bed, his right eye twitching, "My fangirl-sense is nudging me..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his feet at the end of his bed, "Those obnoxious beings have switched over to someone else...They belong to me! Me, I say! I need to ressurect the clan in a few years, so I'm going to need all of them!"

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, I've brought you your..." Kabuto said as he walked into Sasuke's room. The run-away shinobi from Konoha threw a foul glance towards the medic-nin, who jumped up and ran out the door, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have forgotten to add the sugar to your hot milk!"

When Kabuto had left, Sasuke turned back to his glaring at his sheets, "Damn it all. Damn whoever took my fangirls. Damn Itachi for killing my clan. Damn Kabuto for forgetting my sugar and most of all...Damn these perfectly white silk sheets..."

--------Back with Naruto--------

Naruto wasn't all too happy with his current situation, though that was because the girls he liked had decided to fight with the other girls on top of him.

"_Man, I've got to get out of here as fast as possible..._" Naruto thought as he tried his best to defend his head from making contact with a knee, "_If their fighting won't kill me, than the heat will..._"

Naruto tried to wrestle his way out of the pile of girls, but then he came in a position that set his face and entire body aflame, "_Holy mother of...! Panties!_"

He had somehow managed to wrestle his way underneath one of the girls' dresses and was only a few inches away from the girl's underwear with his face.

"_What should I do? What should I do?_" Naruto's mind raced and then he had an idea, "_It's not the brightest idea ever, but I have to live to see more panties...I mean, become Hokage!_"

"_Alright...If I do this..."_ Naruto thought before he set his plan in motion. Sakura yelped and jumped up, her face bright red.

"I did it!" Naruto cheerfully announced as he quickly sat up, only to bounce back down as a girl fell down on him.

"That's it. You're all forgetting who's lying underneath you!" Anko said as she started to pull the crazed girls away.

"Who knows...He might need some mouth to mouth..." Anko smirked and licked her lips.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "_Why do I have the feeling like I've just been kissing with someone...?_"

When Naruto's vision cleared up and he saw Anko smirking at him, he shivered and twitched for a moment, "You...you..."

"My...Looks like he's doing fine." Anko grinned at Naruto.

"Nemar-kun, are you all right?" Sakura asked as she bend over Naruto.

"I'm sorry, we were all caught in a crazy fan mood for a moment." Ino frowned as she looked concerned at Naruto.

"I guess we should blame your act." Temari smirked at Naruto as she helped him up.

"Ah...That's all right..." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "I can endure it. Though that last blow to my head...ehehehe..."

"_Though I wonder what would've happened if I had stayed conscious..._"

Tsunade coughed, "I suggest then if everything's all right, that we continue our karaoke?"

"A-Ah...I guess so." Naruto grinned and laughed sheepishly.

The blonde shinobi looked around him and noticed that a lot of the kunoichi weren't around anymore.

"Areh?" Naruto blinked, "What happened to the others?"

"Tsunade-sama and the older Jounin kicked most of them out and threatened the others if they wouldn't behave." Tenten stated as she sat down, "Don't worry...Things won't be as hectic any more."

"Crap..." Naruto muttered and looked away.

"Hm? Did you just say something?" Tenten tilted her head.

"N-No, nothing at all." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_I probably shouldn't tell them that I didn't mind having all of those girls press against me...Other than the fact that I was sort of suffocating..."_

"Hmmm...I wonder who should go next..." Tsunade pondered as she eyed everyone present, resting her eyes on Shizune.

"E-EH?!" Shizune let out, "Ts-Tsunade-sama! I...I can't..."

"Sakura will go next!" Naruto announced with a wide grin on his face as he held the pink haired kunoichi's hand up in the air.

"Eh? Wh-What's this all of a sudden?" Sakura asked as she slightly narrowed her eyes on Naruto.

"Because, I want to hear all of you and the longer we wait..." Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Fine the, but you're coming along with me." Sakura said and pointed towards Naruto.

"Me...? Why? I already had my own performance..." Naruto blinked at her. Sakura smirked at her blonde team-mate in disguise, "I know. Don't worry, you won't have to sing..."

"Alright then." Naruto said as he stood up.

A few moments later he was standing across Sakura, who was holding the microfone in her hands.

Sakura opened her mouth and started singing with a soft, tender voice, "Kobushi wo nigirishimete watashi wo mamotte kureta."

Then the music truly kicked in, unleashing a sound that one wouldn't expect to fit the soft, tender voice Sakura used a moment ago.

Though still tender, Sakura's voice was less soft when she started to sing the first verse.

"Kogareta omoi wo butsuketemo anata wa suruu suru." Sakura shook her head, "Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai no?"

"Kamigata wo kaete furiru to reesu de semeyou kana." Sakura stroked once with her hand through her hair before placing that same hand on Naruto's cheek, "Ichigeki hissatsu no ougi wa izuko ni?"

"Koi wa geemu ja nai kedo." Sakura shook her head, "Shoubu wo kakete, let's make love tonight."

"Eh?" Naruto let out, slightly blushing as Sakura's face flushed crimson, "_Did she just say..._"

Naruto's eyes darted towards the others for a moment and, seeing the surprise on their faces, confirmed that he indeed heard Sakura say _that_ just now.

"Da...kiatte dakishimerarete. Ai no honoo ga moe agaru no sa." Sakura somehow managed to bring out the next line without too much effort.

"Hajimete mukaeru yoru no tsuki akari." Sakura managed to stop blushing and took a deep breath, "Terasarete, terasarete."

She looked into Naruto's eyes, a slight hint of being worried about him present in her look, "Mitsume au toki dousureba ii no?"

"Guu choki paa de shinkenshoubu ne." Sakura sung and raised a fist up in the air, "Honki dashimasu."

"Karada mo kokoro mo iyashite agetai to omou kedo." Sakura shook her head again, "Mada mada shugyou ga tarinai no?"

"Konya no menyuu wa." Sakura sung , trying her best to stay calm, "Sutaminareshipi de semeyou kana."

"Ichigeki hissatsu no ougi wa izuko ni?" The medic-nin glanced towards her friends, who seemed partly amused by what she was singing.

"Sui mo amai no jinsei. Wakachi aereba very very happy tonight!"

After singing that line, Sakura dropped her microfone and blushed a shade of red that even Hinata would have trouble to obtain.

"Sa...Sakura...?" Naruto let out as he too felt his cheeks burning, though not nearly as much as Sakura's.

"I can't..." Sakura said before turning around and ran off.

"E-Eh? Sakura?" Naruto reached out for her with one hand and tilted his head slightly, "_What the...?_"

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Tsunade asked as she stopped the music.

"A-Ah..Yeah." Naruto said and followed Sakura's path.

"Then! Who wants to go next?" Tsunade asked with a big smile on her face as she let out a heartly chuckle.

After heading around a few corners and running for a short while, Naruto found Sakura leaning against a wall near a window.

"Geez...What was I thinkin? Picking a song like that..." Sakura muttered as Naruto came closer.

"Sakura...You know..." Naruto started.

"i knew the lyrics, I just forgot about _those_ lines...Really...It's not like me..."

"Well, don't worry...It's not like you were..."

"And now everyone will think I want to do that and that's all I'm thinking about..." Sakura continued.

"Oi...You're completely ignoring me, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he looked dully at Sakura.

"I'm not ignoring you." Sakura replied and sighed, "Just telling you my thoughts right now..."

"Ah...well..." Naruto looked around, not sure where to look at the moment, "Ehm...We should head back now, right?"

"Yeah...I suppose so." Sakura replied and sighed softly.

Naruto turned around and took one step before pausing and slightly turning his head around, "Ano...Sakura-chan..."

"Hm?" Sakura tilted her head up and flashed a smile at Naruto, "Something wrong?"

"I don't think this is like you." Naruto said as he looked straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Eh...?"

"I mean, the whole running off thing and such. It's not like you." Naruto smiled at Sakura, "The Sakura-chan I like would probably just grin wickedly at everyone else after singing a song like that instead of running away."

Sakura blinked at Naruto as the blonde shinobi turned his head back around and rubbed the back of his head, "Well...That's just what I imagined you'd do."

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto slightly turned his head again and before he knew it, Sakura kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Naruto grinned widely as Sakura headed on ahead of him, "Hehe. You're welcome."

Not long after that, the two of them were back with the others.

"Hey, everyone. Look who's back with us." Naruto announced with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, quit it..." Sakura replied as she looked at Naruto.

"What? Embarrassed again?" Naruto smirked at Sakura.

"Tsch..." Sakura smirked back at Naruto, "You'd wish."

"Alright!" Tsunade cheerfully raised a bottle of sake up in the air, "Drama's over, everyone. Let's continue the party!"

"As expected from the Hokage!" Naruto replied equally cheerful, "Next up for karaoke is Tenten!"

"Eh!" Tenten yelped in surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen." Tsunade said and took a zip of her sake.

Before Naruto could even protest with a single word, Tsunade firmly placed her foot down on the table and pointed towards Naruto, "You and your girlfriends to be have been hogging spots for a bit too long now. Time for a _real_ pro at karaoke!"

"And who might that be?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face, "You?"

Tsunade took another zip of her sake, "Exactly!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open, "_This can't go good for too long..._"

A while later, after Tsunade's singing had abruptly come to an end as she fell into the crowd due to her drunken stupor, and after much debating, Hinata had her chance to shine. The Hyuuga heiress was quite reluctant about it, however in the end she managed to do it.

"Yura yura to yuganda sora e, kimi no moto e tonde yuke." Hinata sung the last few parts of the song she had picked out, "Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru. Futatsu no omoi."

"Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga. Itsumo futari utsushiteru."

"Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika."

"Hitotsu no chikai."

As the outro of the song played, the Hyuuga heiress was loudly cheered on and, even though it was with a bright blush on her face, she took a few bows in front of the audience.

"That was amazing, Hinata!" Naruto commented as Hinata joined their little group again. Temari took a sip of her sake and placed her bottle down on the ground, "You're only saying that because you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Naruto retorted.

"Oh, but you _are_ drunk."

"_You're_ the one who's drunk." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Temari.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's see how drunk I am then." Temari smirked as she placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and moved closer towards his lips with her own. Seconds before she kissed him or the other girls could interrupt them, the entire foundations of the building shook.

"Wh-What the?!" Tsunade yelled, the quake having shaken her out of her drunken state. Temari fell on top of Naruto and everyone else braced themselves as well.

A second later, the doors to the bachelorette party were broken open. An immense mass of sand and a loud roar entered the room, yet managed to avoid hitting anyone on it's way into the room, "APOLOGIZE!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, partly out of fear and partly out of pure shock and surprise, as the sand seemed to be heading towards him.

A few moments earlier, at Jiraiya's bachelor party, all the guys were relaxing and kicking back with some alcoholic beverages ready.

"Ahahaha...I'm really going to miss this life or rather, all the ladies hanging around me." Jiraiya said with a wide grin on his face, " Well...Every player has to retire at one point in his life..."

"You'd better enjoy it while it last, eh?" Asuma said with a smirk on his face as he lit up another cigarette. Gaara took a sip of his sake as most of the other guys nodded agreement.

"Speaking of women. Are there any left you wish you could do at least one time?" Kiba asked Jiraiya, grinning widely as he took another sip of his own sake.

"There's not a pretty or cute woman in the world that I wouldn't do." Jiraiya laughed and then took a moment to reconsider his statement, "Well...Except the really, really young ones of course...but they aren't considered full grown women yet anyway."

"Hehehe. I see." Kiba grinned even wider, "What about the rest of you?"

"Kiba-kun, I don't think such a topic is appropriate." Lee stated, the only completely sober person in the room.

"Lee, you don't have to answer." Gai said and struck his nice guy pose, "We all know you want to do it with Sakura-san."

"B-But Gai-sensei! I thought you said it was unyouthful to do such things!"  
"Lee! Youth is passion! Youth is love!" Gai exclaimed and ignited in the flames of youth, even though they had a strange pink hue this time, "In other words, doing it is youthful!"

"O-Ossu!" Lee saluted his sensei, "Then I shall do it a lot and do it often with Sakura-san! For the sake of youth!"

"Lee!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei?"

"Not now though."

Lee slightly frowned and let his shoulders hang, "...Yes, Gai-sensei."

"Then, what about you, Gai-sensei?" Kiba asked as he looked at the green clad Jounin.

"Me?" Gai blinked for a moment before striking his nice guy pose again, "With my beauty and youthful looks, I can have any lady I want!"

"Yeah...ehm...That's not what I asked..." Kiba muttered as he stared dully at Gai. Neji smirked and took a sip of his sake, being the second most sober person currently in the room.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kiba, who decided it was Neji's turn to answer, "What about the great Hyuuga prodigy? Any interest in the ladies at all?"

"There's no need to tell you..." Neji said as he closed his eyes and took another sip of his sake.

"So there _is_ someone, isn't there?" Kiba grinned wickedly at Neji.

"I didn't say whether there is or isn't someone. It's just none of your business." Neji replied and again took a sip of his sake.

"Tsch...Spoilsport..." Kiba muttered, "Then...Shikamaru? Do you have anyone you want to get it on with?"

Shikamaru looked dully at Kiba, "It's..."

Kiba nodded at Shikamaru to continue who just closed his eyes and added, "So troublesome..."

"...You're all no fun. However!" Kiba grinned again and turned towards Shino, who was sitting beside him, "Shino isn't like that! So...Tell me...I mean us! Who do you want the most?"

Shino was silent for a moment and took a sip of his sake.

"Well?" Kiba smirked and narrowed his eyes on his teammate.

Shino's shades then momentarily reflected the light, "Anyone you have zero chance of getting."

"Wh-What was that?!" Kiba yelled at Shino, who just straightened his shades in reply.

"There's no way you can hook up with a girl that I can't get!"

"Kiba...This team's..."

"Don't give me that crap again!"

Gaara took another sip of his sake and placed the bottle down on the ground.

"Geez...Nevermind..." Kiba said grumpily after his tantrum at Shino, "Do you know who I'd want to do?"

Some of the guys decided to shake their head in reply, others patiently awaited an answer from the dog-using shinobi.

"This guy's sister!" Kiba announced with a wide grin on his face as he slapped Gaara on his back.

The Kazekage twitched as Kiba continued, "Really! Have you guys seen her recently? I could hit that booty of her all night long!"

Gaara took another sip of his sake as Kiba kept talking about Temari, "She's got an awesome rack too. Man, I'd like to sink my teeth into those puppies. And speaking of puppies, I bet she's the kind that loves to have it doggy style. In other words, my style!"

As Kiba laughed out loud, Gaara twitched and dropped his bottle.

"Evacuate the building!" Jiraiya commanded.

"Holy sh-!"

"Out, out, out!"

"Waaaah! W-What are you doing?!"

Once they were outside, Gaara walked out while holding Kiba firmly in the grasp of his sand, twirling him around and around.

"Akamaru! Saaaaaaaave me!" Kiba cried out as Gaara kept spinning him around in circles.

Akamaru barked something in reply and Kiba forgot about his need for a saviour for a moment, "Fuck you? What the hell! Why are you disobedient?!"

Kiba tried to sniff the air as he was being twirled around, "Sake? It's sake! Who gave my dog alcohol! Who?! Who?!"

Gaara then started to walk away and kept twirling Kiba around with his sand.

"Oh my..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "This can't be good."

"Looks like he's heading for the bachelorette party..." Genma stated as they watched Gaara walk down the street with Kiba spinning above his head.

"Let's hurry!" Jiraiya said and pointed towards Gaara, "He's our ticket to be with the women!"

A while later, Gaara bursted through the doors of the bachelorette party with his sand.

"APOLOGIZE!" He roared as he threw Kiba at the ground near Temari and Naruto.

Gaara pointed towards his sister, "Apologise to her...now..."

Naruto and Temari blinked at Gaara nad Kiba as Kiba kneeled down and bowed and apologised repeatedly.

"I'm sorry...Please forgive me...Never again...I promise..."

"Uh...Uhm...O...k..." Temari managed to bring out as Kiba kept apologizing, "Gaara, what's this all about?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and saw his eyes twitch when they met his own. Realising in what position he and Temari currently were, Naruto decided it was best for his own health to not look Gaara in the eye again for a few moments.

"He needed to apologize to you." Gaara stated and pointed towards Kiba.

"Ehm...That's...fine then...I guess?" Temari replied hesitantly, not too sure what she should reply.

"Yo, Tsunade!" Jiraiya said as he peeked around the corner, a wide grin pasted on his face, "I'm really sorry for crashing your party like this."

"What are you hiding for? I'm not going to throw furniture at you..." Tsunade stated as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ah, well...I wasn't thinking that y-ouch!" Jiraiya yelped as a bottle him in the face.

"Why use furniture when empty sake bottles are cheaper and almost as effective...Almost." Tsunade pondered for a moment, "Not to mention less expensive...hmmm..."

Jiraiya rubbed his partly sore face, "Geez...Like it's my fault all of this happened."

"Well? Explain this situation to me..." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms.

"Ehm...You know..." Jiraiya grinned sheepishly as he grabbed the empty bottle of sake and pretended to drink it all in one go.

"He's...?"

"...I think so..."

"What should we do then?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her husband-to-be.

"I suggest we all stay here." Jiraiya said while nodding.

"Guess it can't be helped..." Tsunade said as she looked towards Gaara and Kiba, who was still apologizing to Temari, "Wait. What do you mean with..."

"Yo fella's! Get in! Tsunade said we're going to celebrate together!" Jiraiya yelled, being at a relatively safe distance from Tsunade.

"Alright!" The men of Konoha cheered as they entered the room with loud cheers.

"Ehm...You can stop apologizing now..." Temari stated and took a step away from Kiba.

"Really...?" Kiba asked as he slightly looked up towards Temari.

"Y-Yeah..." Temari slightly twitched as she stepped half away behind Naruto, "_Do I honestly want to know why he was apologizing like that...?_"

"Looks like you've repented for your crimes...Kiba." Shino stated as he joined his comrade and adjusted the position of his shades.

"...What crimes?" Kiba retorted, only to get a foul glare from Gaara, "A-Ah...Those crimes...Yeah...I did..."

"That's good..." Shino said as he scouted the kunoichi present in the room. His eyes rested upon Hinata and he tilted his head, "Could that be...our Hinata?"

"Huh?" Kiba let out and followed Shino's gaze towards Hinata, "Eh!"

Kiba ran on all fours towards Hinata and looked into her eyes, as if he was studying her, "You're...Hinata, right?"

"Kiba-kun...G-Good evening...Who else would I be?" Hinata blinked at Kiba, slightly backing away from him.

"It really _is_ you!" Kiba let out and then his eyes headed down and away from Hinata's eyes, a wide grin forming on his face.

His moment of bliss didn't last long, however, as not one, but two fists met his face. After hitting the ceiling and falling back down on the floor, Kiba looked up, "M-Mommy?!"

"What the hell are you doing, Kiba?!" Kiba's mother questioned.

"Ehm...Eh...Just...you know..." Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"See, mom...I told you we should've castrated him along with Akamaru." Hana stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You look at that poor girl, or any other girl for that matter, like that again and you will _wish_ you were born a woman." Kiba's mom threatened.

"Y-Yes mom..." Kiba managed to bring out as his mother and sister turned around and headed back to their seats.

"Kiba..." Shino kneeled down besides his comrade when his family had left, "You have no talent at all..."

"Wh-What's that, bugboy?!" Kiba growled.

"How a professional approaches this matter...I will show you that..." Shino said as he stood up and walked towards Hinata.

"S-Shino-kun...Is Kiba-kun all right?" Hinata asked as she looked slightly worried at her team-mate, "It...It looked like his mother and sister hit him pretty hard..."

"Don't worry about Kiba." Shino's shades sparkled, "More importantly, you should worry about yourself."

"Eh?" Hinata tilted her head.

"After all your..." Shino's shades sparkled again, "...boobs make me want to go hump-hump all through the night."

"..."

"...Oh crap."

Next thing Shino knew was that he was lying besides Kiba on the floor, even more beaten up than Kiba.

"Great work, mister professional." Kiba commented as he sat up.

"...I wonder why that came out." Shino replied as he slowly sat up as well.

"Well, first of all, you...hm?" Kiba looked besides them and noticed Neji standing there next to them, his face bright red, "Oh...crap?"

"No...Wait..." Shino said as he jumped up and waved his hand in front of Neji's eyes.

"...He's lost it?" Kiba asked as steam vented from Neji's ears.

Shino placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and his shades sparkled again, "Neji...I understand your feelings."

"Yes, she has the cleavage of a godess and yes it is hard not to drool when looking at her right now. However..." Shino adjusted the position of his shades, "She's your cousin. It's just not right."

"Hm? What?" Neji responded when Shino blocked his view, "Out of the way Shino, you're blocking my view."

"I won't move...You have to realise that doing anything with her on a lover's level is _wrong_." Shino replied.

"..." Neji looked at Shino then looked over his shoulder at Tenten, instead of trying to move out of the way, "_I don't know what he's blabbering about, but I don't want to miss this late christmass present..._"

"Ino, what the hell are you wearing?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino as he and Chouji faced her.

Ino jumped behind Naruto and hid herself from their view, "Don't look at me like that! Next thing you know you'll be trying to do god knows what, you bunch of drunkards!"

"Well, first of all, we're not drunk...Second, you're the one who's dressed like that..." Shikamaru replied and sighed, "Besides, aren't you the drunk one? How troublesome..."

"Sakura-san!" Lee bounced over towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"A-Ah...Lee..." Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Y-You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"Of course not!" Lee replied and nodded heavily, "However, I am burning with the flame of youth and my flame of youth tells me to be with you all night!"

"R-Really? But...Getting enough rest is important if you're...youthful." Sakura replied.

"Hmmm...Sakura-san, you make a valid point." Lee sat down and crossed his arms, "I must meditate about this."

Sakura smiled sheepishly at Lee for a moment and then smiled sweetly at him, "You'll get enough rest, right? For me?"

Lee looked up and ignited in the flames of youth, "Yooooosh! I've decided! For Sakura-san's sake I shall get lots of rest!"

"Man, it's getting quite crowded here..." Naruto commented as the guys mixed themselves amongst the women.

"Yeah..." Temari replied, "It's a shame, I guess."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well...That's partly true."

"_I wonder what we should do next..."_ Naruto thought as he looked around. The blonde gasped when he laid his eyes upon something that didn't seem quite right, "_T-Two Anko's?!"_

He knew his eyes weren't deceiving him as one Anko was with Genma while the other one was with Raidou and both of them were heading towards each other.

"What the...?" Genma let out as he exchanged looks with the Anko beside him and the Anko standing beside Raidou.

"...This doesn't seem quite right..." Raidou commented. The eery silence that followed spread out across the entire room and drew everyone's attention towards the two 'couples'.

The Anko standing beside Genma grinned wickedly, "It's alright. Show yourself."

Anko's grin grew more wicked than before as she continued, "Mo-e-gi..."

The other Anko was covered in smoke for a moment and the next moment Moegi, Konohamaru's female teammate, stood next to Raidou with a big blush on her face.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell?!" Raidou backed away from the young girl as every guy in the room gasped.

"Did you get what you came for?" Anko asked the girl with a smirk on her face.

"Y-Yes. I've learned a lot and it was really fun. Also, I..." Moegi looked shyly towards Raidou.

"Good. Then your mission is now complete." Anko nodded once and that was all she could do for the next moment, Naruto jumped ontop of her and started shaking her back and forth.

"You let an innocent little girl change into you. YOU! And then send her to a place where they'd do GOD knows WHAT to her because they think she's you?!" Naruto yelled as he kept shaking Anko back and forth, "Are you completely insane?!"

Anko smirked at Naruto, "I know _you_ would've liked to have two of me..."

"Like hell I would!" Naruto retorted as the rest of the guys of Konoha were staring in shock at Moegi.

"But then..."

"We..."  
"This..."

"...I think I'm going to puke now..."

"God, please forgive us! We didn't know!"

"That's some..." Asuma let out a puff of smoke after cutting off mid-sentence, "Am I glad I didn't lay my hands on her..."

"Well, well...Calm down. I didn't force her to do it." Anko grinned at Naruto as she tried to calm him down.

"Does that really matter?!" Naruto let out.

"Give it a rest, Nemar-kun." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto away from Anko and let out a sigh, "It's not like it will help anything."

"I have to say it was a well-planned but cruel scheme." Temari said nodding, "I would've handled it in a different way..."

"Ano...Jiraya-sama..." Hinata let out as she looked around.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Was what Jiraiya wanted to say, but because he was was his mouth with soap it sounded more like, "Hm? Ish shimtin gong?"

"Where is N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked around, "_He's not here...I can't see him anywhere...Everyone else is here, but not Naruto-kun..."_

Jiraiya quickly spit the soap and water out of his mouth and rubbed the back of his head, "Na...Naruto, huh? Ehm..."

Naruto, who was currently sitting amongst the girls again and enduring the envious looks of many shinobi, didn't immediately notice that Hinata wasn't amongst him and the others.

"Geez...Why did they all have to come over here...?" Ino scowled as she was still hiding herself behind Naruto.

"I don't know, but I think we should stop cosplaying now that all the guys are here." Tenten commented and blushed as she couldn't help but notice that people were staring at her and her santa outfit.

"I don't know about that..." Ino smirked as she run with one hand through Naruto's hair, "I kind of like it like this."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and slightly blushed, "_I don't really mind either, but I want to live longer than after this party..._"

"I really don't have a problem with looking like this..." Temari said as she leaned against Naruto, "They're looking at me because I'm looking cute and beautiful. _Not_ because I'm half-naked."

"Me being half-naked is just a bonus part. I don't need some dress to look cute and beautiful." Ino stuck her tongue out towards Temari.

"Well, I guess you're right, Ino." Naruto replied and caused Ino to grin widely, "But, Temari doesn't need a dress either."

Temari smirked towards Ino, feeling somewhat victorious over her fellow blonde kunoichi.

"Then, I'll stop cosplaying at least." Tenten said and changed back into how she was looking before they started to cosplay.

"If Nemar-kun doesn't mind me sitting here afterwards, I'll stop too." Ino said smiling as she softly pressed herself against Naruto's back.

"E-Eh...M-Make yourself comfortable, I guess?" Naruto replied hesitantly, "_I...somewhat want to know what would happen if they drink a bit more sake..._"

Ino smiled and canceled her Henge no Jutsu as well, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder afterwards, "What about you guys?"

"I don't really mind either way..." Temari replied and closed her eyes, "Well, If everyone's changing back, I guess I will as well. Didn't buy tonight's outfit for nothing, you know."

"Then, me too." Sakura added and dispelled her Henge no Jutsu simultaneously with Temari.

"What about you, Hina-...?" Naruto asked with a smile, only to find Hinata missing from the spot where he expected her to be, "Hm?"

"Where did she go?" Sakura wondered, speaking Naruto's thoughts out loud.

Naruto looked around and found the Hyuuga heiress taking a slight bow in front of his sensei before turning around and making haste to get back to Naruto and the others.

"_Oi...Can it be that...?_" Naruto wondered as Hinata came towards them.

"There you are, Hinata. What were you doing?" Sakura asked the shy girl.

"S-Sorry, but I have to go for a moment." Hinata replied and looked straight into Naruto's eyes before taking a slight bow, "P-Please don't worry. I w-will return as soon as possible."

"Ehm...You don't need our permission to leave, you know." Ino waved dismissively with her hand.

Hinata smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek, "Y-Yes, but I didn't want everyone to worry where I suddenly went, s-so..."

"It's alright. Just go do what you need to do and come back to us then." Tenten smiled at Hinata, "If you really have to do something, do it."

"Then..." Hinata slightly bowed again and ran off.

"Y-Yeah...See you later..." Naruto managed to bring out before she was too far away, "_...I wonder..._"

"Well then..." Ino smirked, "Where were we? Oh yes, I think it's time to decide who won the contest."

"Tenten didn't have the chance to sing yet, you know." Temari raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"That's fine with me." Tenten smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't have won anyway..."

"See, she doesn't mind. So, Nemar-kun..." Ino said.

"Sorry, but there's something I have to do as well." Naruto grinned sheepishly at Ino before standing up, "Don't worry, I won't leave the room...probably."

"Nemar-kun...?" Ino let out as Naruto quickly headed over to Jiraiya.

"Yo. I figured you'd come over here." Jiraiya said with a grin on his face.

Naruto quickly looked around to see if any one of the girls were nearby, "Ero-sennin, what did you tell Hinata?"

"Nothing specifically." Jiraiya took a sip of sake, "She asked me where you were, that's all."

"Th-That's all?! How can you call it 'That's all'?!" Naruto let out in shock.

"Now, now...Calm down. I didn't exactly say you were well...you." Jiraiya replied with a smirk on his face.

"Then, what did you tell her?" Naruto blinked at his teacher.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled, "I told her you said something came up and you had to do something else...I think she's gone out looking for you just now, no?"

"Y-Yeah...If you put it like that, I guess she did." Naruto replied as he looked over his shoulder towards the exit of the room.

"Well, don't worry...I'm sure she'll come back here soon enough."

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Naruto replied as he turned around.

"Suppose? Heh, Naruto...You've really grown up, even in manner of speech." Jiraiya commented.

"Huh?" Naruto let out as he paused, "Y-Yeah...I guess I just talk like that every now and then."

"Enjoy the rest of the party." Jiraiya said as he raised his bottle of sake.

"Yeah, no problem." Naruto blinked and headed back towards the other girls.

Meanwhile, Hinata was running through the streets of Konoha and, with her current outfit, was drawing quite a lot of attention towards her.

"_If anyone can find Naruto-kun right now, it's me..._" Hinata told herself as she searched every possible location with the help of her Byakugan eyes.

"_If I find him, then it proves that Sakura accidentally called Nemar-kun Naruto-kun...B-But if I'm unable to find him, then that doesn't necessarily mean Nemar-kun is Naruto-kun..._" Hinata pondered as the lights of many inns and houses flashed past her eyes, yet no sign of her crush to be found.

"_I...I can do this...I probably know N-Naruto-kun better than anyone else...I know almost all of his favourite places to go to...I..._" Hinata's thoughts were cut off as she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry. I was being distracted by my thoughts as I ran and..." Hinata apologized.

"Miss, it's not safe for you to wander about like that."

Hinata looked up and found herself looking at a member of the ANBU, "A-ANBU? M-My apologies, I didn't..."

"No, it's nothing. What is something however, is that a young lady shouldn't _run_ around in something like that at night..."

"Ah...This? I...I completely forgot about it..." Hinata said as she looked at her cosplay outfit.

"This town may not look like it, but there are...creeps about. I suggest you cancel that technique of yours."

"Y-You know?" Hinata blinked at the man and he let out a heartly laugh, "_This man's voice...something's weird about it..._"

"Yes...I can tell. It isn't that hard to recognise...For me at least."

"I...I see." Hinata let out and popped back into her normal outfit, "Th-then...If you'll excuse me."

"Yes, be careful." The ANBU replied and headed past Hinata.

Hinata looked at the ANBU for a moment and shivered, "_The ANBU members sound scary..._"

She then turned back around and headed off again, "_Anyway, I'll have to check all of Naruto-kun's usual places. Let's see...Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto-kun's apartment, Naruto-kun's favourite training spot...Ehm...What else is there?_"

As Hinata continued her search, her love and crush was still back at the party and in his disguise, drinking some sake along with the rest of the people there.

Hours later, Naruto was sitting on top of one of the buildings near his apartment that had a dome-type roof.

He knew Temari and Gaara were back at his apartment and they knew he was out there as well, but Naruto had told them he needed some time to spend outside of the apartment.

Temari gave him a concerned look when he had said so, but Naruto assured her that nothing was wrong.

"But man...a lot has happened tonight..." Naruto said as he lay back against the dome roof, "_I'm glad that I didn't chuck down as much sake as the adults did...They looked horrible at the end of the party._"

He forgot about some parts of the night due to his alcoholical use, but he still remembered the most important moments.

The first one was when he was done talking to Jiraiya and he had rejoined the girls.

* * *

"I'm back." Naruto said smiling as he sat down and got the smiles of each of the girls in return.

"Good. Then..." Ino said and smiled widely, "It's time for you to choice whose karaoke performance you liked the most."

"Hehe." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Well, you were all good. It's going to be hard."

"Except for me." Tenten slightly frowned, "Didn't get a chance and to be honest, I'm glad I didn't...I really can't sing..."

"Hmmm...Really? I think you would've done great as well." Naruto tilted his head, "I guess I really can choose from Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata right now, eh? Hmm..."

"Ne, ne! Tell us already what you thought of it." Ino said as she crawled towards Naruto and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Well, since you're so eager to know..." Naruto scratched his cheek and looked at Ino, "Ino's performance was quite energetic and definitely could dance...Her singing was good as well."

Ino blushed slightly and stuck her tongue partly out of her mouth, "Heehee..."

"Sakura's performance was ended prematurely, but she could keep up the pace and tone of the song. A good performance as well, I guess." Naruto stated as he looked at Sakura, who smiled slightly.

"Temari's was really emotional and beautiful...Don't really have the words to describe it..." Naruto nodded at Temari, who smiled softly at him.

Naruto pondered for a moment, "Hinata's voice was really amazing and made me feel warm inside, I liked hearing her sing a lot."

"So who do you think was the absolute best?" Tenten asked as she sat down beside Naruto.

"Well...It's hard to decide...But..." Naruto looked at the girls for a moment and smiled.

"I have to admit that Temari's was the best in the end." Naruto nodded once.

"What? No way..." Ino frowned, "I was almost sure I had won."

"Cheer up, Ino." Naruto smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was taken away by each of you. It's just that I liked Temari's performance a little bit more."

"That little bit did give me the grand prize, though." Temari smirked as she supported herself on one arm and slightly leaned back.

"Oi, oi...Is that all I am to you?" Naruto joked as he grinned at Temari.

"Alright have fun with him, Temari...Let me know when you guys are done." Ino said as she stood up, "I'm going to find Shikamaru and Chouji."

"I-Ino?" Naruto let out and blinked at her.

Ino turned around and winked at Naruto, "Don't worry, I'm not pissed off. I just hate losing and watching the winner take everything."

"Ah...I...I see..." Naruto replied and sheepishly grinned, "_But what the hell did you mean with 'when you guys are done'...?_"

"I'll go too." Sakura said, "Won't take that long, right?"

"I'll join you guys too...No need to disturb them..." Tenten said.

"E-Everyone?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Tenten winked at Naruto before the three girls headed off into the crowd.

"Looks like they decided to give us some privacy..." Temari whispered to Naruto as she crawled over towards him.

"Like it really matters with this many people around." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you're right. Don't worry though..." Temari smirked and leered at Naruto, "Privacy has no effect on the kisses I'm about to give you."

"Only kisses, huh?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to cuddle me, then what are you waiting for?" Temari smirked at him, "Anything else can't really be done with this crowd here..."

Naruto felt his face slightly flare up, "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, we could move somewhere more...private, but I don't think that's a good idea...yet." Temari's smirk grew wider.

Naruto smiled at her and then cuddled up against the wind mistress, wrapping an arm around her waist before passionately kissing her.

* * *

Naruto smiled again and closed his eyes for a moment as he relived that moment, "_That was really nice for as long as it lasted._"

He then grinned and softly laughed, "_I still feel bad for Shikamaru. He tried to save me from getting killed by other men and he ended up getting partly beat up by Temari because she said she'd be able to protect me. Oh well, he wasn't really heavily injured anyway._"

Naruto tilted his head back and stared at the nightly sky above Konoha, "_Then next was..._"

* * *

"Geez, what was he thinking?" Temari frowned as she walked through the room along with Naruto, "Pulling you away from me with his Kage Mane no jutsu while we were kissing."

"Well...I don't think he meant it in a bad way..." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Even so..." Temari replied and then let out a sigh, "Damn it...That Shikamaru ruined the mood..."

"It would've been worse if a bunch of drunks tried to attack me." Naruto smirked at Temari.

Temari looked with slightly worried eyes at him, "That's not the point. It's not like you'd get hurt by anyone with me around."

"Oi, oi...I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." Naruto grinned widely at the wind mistress.

"I know, but I'm not the kind of girl that would just sit back and let a guy do all the fighting, you know..."

"Well, I guess you're right." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

After a moment of silence, Temari frowned, "Damn it..."

Naruto pulled Temari into his arms and gave her a kiss, "Please stop doing that. You and I both knew that it wouldn't last forever tonight. Besides, it will still be a while before the party's over."

"Yeah..." Temari replied and faintly smiled, "Shall we find the others then?"

"Ah...Yeah, you go ahead and find them..." Naruto said as he released Temari.

"What about you?" Temari blinked at him.

"I want to see if Hinata is coming back yet. It's been a while since she's left..."

"But I thought she said that..."

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit worried about her." Naruto smiled at Temari, "I'll be waiting near the front entrance, so if I'm not back by the time you've found Ino, Sakura and Tenten, please meet me there."

"A-Ah...Sure..." Temari let out as Naruto headed off to the front entrance.

"_Sorry, Temari...But I have to be able to talk to Hinata in private when she gets back..._"

A few moments later, Naruto was at the front entrance, patiently waiting for either Hinata to return or Temari to meet up with him there.

"_I wonder how long she's going to search for me through-out all of Konoha..._"

"Nemar-kun?" Naruto heard from behind him and he turned around to find Ino standing there.

"Ah, Ino. What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled at her.

"That's my question. You...didn't get into a fight with Temari, did you?" Ino asked.

"No, no. Shikamaru accidentally ruined the mood while trying to save me from any possible harm." Naruto smiled at Ino, "Apparently some of the drunk people here like Temari a _lot_ and could get envious of me..."

"That still doesn't explain you being here instead of with Temari..."

"Ah...Yeah." Naruto turned back around, "I was just a bit worried about Hinata..."

"You really are a nice guy, eh?" Ino stated as she walked up to Naruto. She crossed her arms and looked towards the ground, "Probably a guy that's just _too_ good for me..."

"Don't say that, Ino." Naruto wrapped an arm around Ino, "You deserve a good guy. And..."

As Naruto paused, Ino looked up towards him in wonder, "Hn?"

"I really don't think I'm world's greatest guy when it comes to love, you know." Naruto grinned at Ino.

"That's not true!" Ino replied, "Sure, you might not be able to pick the girl you like the most right from the start, but..."

"Thank you, Ino." Naruto smiled at her and pulled her closer, "It really is hard to choose..."

"Yeah, we're all just great, aren't we?" Ino winked at Naruto and then smiled softly, "But I'm glad that you excist and love me, Nemar-kun..."

"Ino..."

"You see...I don't think I've ever really fallen in love before or that someone else has fallen in love with me...Sure, I had my crush when I was younger, but..." Ino smiled faintly.

"I'm that special to you?" Naruto asked Ino.

The blonde girl leaned further against Naruto and slightly nodded, "Tomorrow's going to be a rough day...Definitely..."

"Yeah...but I'm glad it's finally here." Naruto replied, "These past two weeks have been the most fun ever. A lot has happened and...well...if I could go back in time after I know who I want, I wouldn't want to simply because all of you made me happy in your own way."

"Nemar-kun..."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Ino, "O-Oi...Ino...Are you..."

"No matter what happens tomorrow, thank you for everything." Ino said before kissing Naruto as tears started to flow from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

"_Heh..._" Naruto's eyes softened, "_Even though I went there to wait for Hinata, I'm glad she didn't come in the end...Seeing Ino like that was just..._"

Naruto shook his head and smiled again, "_Well, at least things brightened up after that...I still can't believe what sake can do to people._"

* * *

"Woohoo!" Tenten cheered as she twirled her black top around in the air with one hand while holding a bottle of sake in her other hand.

No one knew who turned on the more 'energetic' part of the music collection available, but it had, along with some more bottles of sake, fired up the party.

Tenten was straddling Naruto and pressing his face against her silk white shirt, which she wore underneath her top, and tossed her top into the crowd.

She was lucky enough to get to Naruto before anyone else did, but the other girls really didn't mind since they took turns sandwiching Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head back to take a breath and smirked at Tenten, "Now this is a party, right?"

Tenten nodded and set the bottle of sake against Naruto's lips, allowing him to drink some more of the alcoholic fluid.

She then casted the bottle aside and pushed Naruto and herself towards the wall, before saying with a bit of a drunken tone, "Let's make it even more fun."

"What did you ha-..." Before Naruto could finish sentence, Tenten's tongue had found it's way into Naruto's mouth.

After breaking the kiss Tenten smiled at him and tilted her head, "Oh, I don't know? A little bit of this and that?"

Naruto grinned at Tenten, "Anything will do, huh?"

Tenten nodded vigorously, "Only thing I'm wondering is when you're going to get under this shirt of mine."

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he moved his hands underneath Tenten's shirt.

Tenten nodded and pressed herself against Naruto, only to back away and blink at him a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Look." Tenten said as she hooked one finger around her collar and pulled it forward, "Someone stole my bra."

Without a second thought, Naruto looked and instantly pulled away again, trying to restrain a nosebleed, "Yeah, I can see that."

"I bet it was Neji..." Tenten said as she looked over her shoulder and started to move her hips to the beat of the music, "He's _so_ jealous of you...Well, I'll give him something to be jealous about."

"What?" Naruto asked as he started to move along with Tenten.

Tenten laid a finger on Naruto's lips and nodded once, "Two things actually...Could you carry me like you did before?"

"Y-Yeah, no problem." Naruto replied and Tenten jumped up, straddling her legs around Naruto's waist as he moved his hands so that he could carry her.

"Now I'm going to suckerpunch you. In a good way." Tenten nodded once and leaned slightly back, "Watch closely now as I won't do this again."

"Eh?" Naruto managed to bring out before Tenten pulled her shirt up and flashed Naruto.

"There, how do you like that, you bra stealing bastard!" Tenten said towards the crowd behind her, though not loud enough for anyone to actually hear her above the music. Tenten jumped off Naruto and continued dancing with him.

"Wow, that was..." Naruto brought out as a small trinkle of blood ran out of his nose, the rest of it obviously being held back by his will.

"Were my breasts, yeah." Tenten said nodding, "All mine."

"I know that, it was just..unexpected." Naruto blinked at Tenten.

"Well, I'm drunk, so who cares." Tenten shook her head.

"You realise you're drunk yet you do that? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

Tenten nodded again, "I won't remember most of this anyway. And you know what?"

"What?" Naruto repeated.

"I really want to do you right now. But it would be wrong because I'm drunk. Being drunk is baaaaaad for your first time." Tenten nodded.

Naruto flushed red and sheepishly grinned, "W-Well...Ehm...What should I say to that?"

"Just dance with me 'till I fall asleep. I always do after a while."

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto smirked at her, "I'd freak out if you suddenly fell asleep in my arms and I think you've passed out."

"Heehee..." Tenten stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "I wouldn't mind you trying to give me mouth to mouth though."

Naruto smiled at her and continued dancing with Tenten. After a while, Tenten rested her forehead against his and Naruto stopped dancing.

"Feeling sleepy?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just realised I'm all wet." Tenten replied and grinned at Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto looked with wide eyes at Tenten.

"You made me all wet. I'd let you feel how wet I am because of you, but I don't think I could stop myself from wanting more then."

Naruto gasped and decided not to reply directly to that statement, "Ehm...You don't get drunk often, right?"

"N-Nope..." Tenten replied as she continued dancing with Naruto, "This is probably the eigth time I'm really drunk...or is it the ninth? Don't know anymore..."

"Well, I guess that's good then." Naruto replied.

"Can you get Temari here? Or any other girl? I want to do a sandwich before I fall asleep..." Tenten stated.

"Again? Well that's fine with me..." Naruto replied.

"Only this time I want to be the one getting sandwiched instead of being the sandwicher!" Tenten stated firmly.

"Ehehehe." Naruto laughed and grinned at Tenten, "I guess that's possible too."

"Oh damn it. Hold on for a moment." Tenten said and stopped dancing. Naruto blinked at her as she slightly bend over and a moment later lifted her legs one at a time before standing up straight again, "There, much better."

"What did you just...?" Naruto asked but Tenten laid a finger on his mouth.

"Ssssh...It's a secret..." Tenten grinned at Naruto, "Now hold me tight and kiss me before calling Temari or Ino. I just decided I want a blonde sandwich."

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "Sake really makes you a different person, doesn't it Tenten?"

"No, I just do more in public than normally when I'm drunk. If we were at my place, I'd have you tied up on my bed by now." Tenten nodded as she pressed herself against Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, "Now kiss me, you fool."

* * *

Naruto grinned widely as he had two tissues stuffed up in his nostrills.

"_Man...If Tenten remembers any of that tomorrow morning, then she's going to be embarrassed as hell._" Naruto thought and shook his head, "_But I already forgot what happened after that...Hmmm...Oh well, shouldn't be too important."_

Naruto sat up and looked around, the village of Konoha was slowly preparing to hit the night and go to sleep.

"_I wonder where Hinata went though...She never came back to the party..."_ Naruto pondered for a moment, "_Maybe I should head out to the Hyuuga estate and find out if she's home already..._"

However, just as Naruto stood up, the Hyuuga heiress appeared in front of him.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto let out in surprise as Hinata breathed deeply in and out.

Hinata faintly smiled at him, "Na-...Naruto-kun...I've...finally..."

Before the silver-eyed girl could finish her sentence she passed out and Naruto quickly caught her in his arms, "O-Oi, Hinata?"

He sat Hinata down on the roof and watched her for a few moments.

"_Looks like she passed out from fatigue...She must've been searching for me all night._" Naruto thought as he watched the girl steadily breathe.

Naruto laid down beside her and looked at her. He shook his head, "_She should've just headed back after a while...What was she thinking searching for me that long?_"

A few moments later, Hinata opened her eyes again and slightly blushed as she found herself staring into Naruto's blue eyes, "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Geez, you really have been searching for me all night, didn't you?" Naruto grinned widely at the Hyuuga heiress.

"H-How did y-you..."

"Know? Well, I heard about it. Geez, I was really worried about you when I heard you didn't return to Tsunade-obachan's party. I was even about to see if you were back at your place!" Naruto grinned even wider.

"A-Ah...I'm sorry..." Hinata replied as she looked away.

"There's no need to apologise, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her, "If anything I should apologise for making you worry about me."

"N-No...I...I wasn't really worried about N-Naruto-kuns well-being..." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto.

"Eh? Then why were you...?" Naruto blinked at her, "_Oi, oi! Don't tell me she too is wondering about whether or not I'm that Nemar guy!_"

"Na-Naruto-kun..Ehm...Do you know who Nemar-kun is?" Hinata looked slightly worried at Hinata.

"A-Ah...Well, I guess I do..." Naruto smiled sheepishly at her, "He's an old apprentice of Ero-sennin and recently came back to Konoha, right?"

"That's not what I meant...I...I..." Hinata gulped, "I thought for a moment he was N-Naruto-kun."

"Eh?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "_She does know!_"

"B-But...When Nemar-kun used Henge no Jutsu at the Hokage's party...I...couldn't see his tenketsu..." Hinata stated, "A-And it wasn't just once either...Something was blocking out my Byakugan..."

Naruto blinked at the Hyuuga heiress out of surprise, "_Something blocked out her Byakugan...? What in the...?_"

"I...I know Naruto-kun doesn't have such an ability, but I...I thought I might have been mistaken...And when I didn't see you anywhere when Jiraiya-sama and the men joined the party...I..." Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I see...Well, don't worry." Naruto grinned widely, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"M...May I ask what you were doing...?" Hinata asked.

naruto blinked at her for a moment and then grinned again, "Sure. I was just helping out Ayame-chan with some stuff and I didn't want to go to Ero-Sennin's party after hearing what he was planning to do..."

"Ah...I see..." Hinata's facial expression saddened slightly, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled at her for a moment before looking up towards the sky, "But man, I caused you to worry a lot, didn't I? I feel kind of bad about that..."

"P-Please don't!" Hinata let out as she slightly sat up to face Naruto again, "I...I was just..."

"Well, I still feel like I need to make up for it." Naruto turned his head around and smiled at Hinata, "Want to stay with me here for a bit longer?"

"Eh?" Hinata let out and started to blush, "S-S-Stay wit Na-Naruto-kun...here?"

Naruto nodded, "If you don't mind doing so, that is..."

"N-No...I...would love to..." Hinata smiled and laid down beside Naruto.

"Tonight's a nice night...Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Y-Yeah...H-Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are r-really getting married..."

"That's not all though." Naruto grinned widely.

"Eh? Th-There's something else?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled faintly, "Yeah...I guess so."

"N-Naruto-kun...About tomorrow..." Hinata blushed brightly as she looked away from him.

"Ah...That's right." Naruto smiled, "I wanted to ask you something about tomorrow."

"Eh?" Hinata gasped as she quickly turned around to face Naruto.

"Would you mind if tomorrow we..."

"Eh...Eh?!"

"Go together to the wedding? I'm not good with formalities and I wouldn't mind having a cute girl accompany me at the same time." Naruto turned around to face Hinata again and grinned widely.

Hinata blinked for a moment and then nodded with a huge smile and blush on her face, "I would be honoured."

"Thanks, Hinata. You're a real life saver." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"N-No...It's the least I could do for Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata, can you lie a bit closer to me?"

"A-Ah...! O-Of course..." Hinata replied and shyly scooted closer towards Naruto. Before she knew what happened however, she was lying in Naruto's arms and blushing brightly, "Na-Naruto-kun...?"

"Tonight's really nice, but it's also quite cold. I don't want you to get sick, you know." Naruto replied as he stroked through Hinata's long blueish hair.

The girl shivered out of happiness and laid one her hands on Naruto's chest, "I..."

"You like me doing this a lot, don't you?" Naruto grinned widely.

Hinata's face flared up and she slowly nodded, "Y-Y-Yes..."

"It's so peaceful right now..." Naruto grinned again, "I hope that by the end of tomorrow I can say that again."

"Na...ruto-kun...?"

"Ah, that's right. It's already after midnight..." Naruto stated as he helped Hinata sit up, "It's already Valentine's Day."

"A-Ah...I guess you're r-right, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she looked away, "_What should I do...? Should I ask Naruto-kun out on a date right now or...?_"

"Ano..." Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

Naruto smiled, "You first."

"N-No, you c-can go first, Naruto-kun..."

"No, I insist. Say what you want to before I do."

"E-Ehm...I...I'd rather have Na-Naruto-kun go first..."

Naruto smiled at her and slightly sighed as he closed his eyes, "Then, it can't be helped."

"Hinata, close your eyes for a moment."

"E-Eh? W-Why?"

"Well...I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow, so I wanted to give you a Valentine's present no matter what."

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto as her hard started to race faster and faster, "_A...A present from Naruto-kun?_"

"Well then, hurry up and close your eyes." Naruto smiled at Hinata and slightly leaned towards her.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata quickly let out and closed her eyes, trying to make her heart slow down a bit in the mean time, "_A present from Naruto-kun on Valentine's day! A present from Naruto-kun on Valentine's day! I...I can't believe it...!_"

"Happy Valentine's Day...Hinata." Naruto said and gave Hianta a kiss on her cheek. Hinata's eyes shot wide open and as she did, a bright red blush burned on her cheeks, "_Na...Naruto-kun...just..._"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._"

The blonde shinobi stopped doing so when he felt Hinata's arms wrap around his neck. He looked at her and found her trembling heavily as she slowly moved her face towards Naruto's.

"H...H...Ha...Happy V-V-...Va..." Hinata tried to bring the words out of her mouth, but was having a lot of trouble doing so as with each passing moment her face drew closer towards Naruto.

A moment later, her trembling stopped entirely as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Not long after that, Naruto was heading back towards his apartment after bringing Hinata back to her room at the Hyuuga estate. The Hyuuga heiress was far too emotional after the kiss to go home all by herself, so Naruto gladly took her back to her home.

He had never seen Hinata smile that long and, even after he wished her good night, she just kept on smiling. Naruto was smiling right now as well, feeling somewhat warm and fuzzy inside after seeing how happy it had made Hinata when he kissed her.

"_I wsh she could hold that smile forever._" Naruto thought with a smile on his face as Hinata's happy smile ran through his mind again.

The blonde shinobi then landed on the rooftop of his partment, heading for the easiest way back into his apartment and into his bed, through the balcony door.

However, just as Naruto reached the edge of the rooftop, he froze and a chill ran down his spine and into the very essence of his being.  
Up until now, he hadn't noticed it's presence. After all, who would notice something like _that_ when reflecting their own thoughts.  
Right now, however, Naruto noticed it all too well and clenched his fists.  
Up in the nightly sky was a blood red moon shining omenously above Konoha.

"Aka...tsuki..." Naruto was only able to bring out that single word upon sight of the moon.

Naruto clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth as the hairs on the back of his neck slowly rose up.

"Right now...huh?" Naruto said to himself as he forced some power into his legs before jumping off the building and towards the next.

He raced as fast as he could from building to building, heading to the one place he knew he should go immediately after such a sign.

Dashing from the left to the right, Naruto kept an ever close watch on whether someone was following him

"_Good, looks like they're not here _just _yet..._" Naruto thought as he made haste towards one of the forests in Konoha.

After racing through the forest, Naruto ended up in front of a door and knocked with all his might on it.

"Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! Open up! NOW!" Naruto yelled.

A few moments later, Jiraiya opened the door and yawned sleepily, "What's wrong, Naruto? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't care!" Naruto turned around and pointed towards the sky, "Just look at that!"

"Hm?" Jiraiya let out as he squinted his eyes, "Yes, a red moon, very interesting...Now go to bed."

"Did you forget about that assassin's tale?! She said _they_ would be coming when there's a red moon shining in the sky!" Naruto pointed out.

"...Naruto, Red moons occur every now and then. It's because the sun and the moon are in a certain position then..." Jiraiya explained to the blonde, "There's no way that anyone would use something as unpredictable like that as a signal to attack a village."

"But!"

"No buts, Naruto...Tomorrow is a long day and I need some rest." Jiraiya replied, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll quickly arrange some extra guards to keep a look out on anything suspicious tonight, but I'm not going to do anything else."

"Fine then, suit yourself. I'll watch over Konoha by myself." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Jiraiya momentarily narrowed his eyes upon Naruto, "Naruto...If there really is something going on, fire up some chakra...I'll be there to help you before you know it then."

"If something happens to anyone in the village, I'll blame it on you, sensei." Naruto said before heading off again.

"Geez...What is he thinking...?" Jiraiya wondered out loud as he yawned and headed back inside, "Tsunade, be sure to order reinforcements to the guards, though..."

"Yeah, leave it to me." Tsunade replied as Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

An hour or so later, Naruto was still keeping a watchful eye on the village of Konoha from his balcony.

"_Damn it...Damn it...Where are those bastards?_"

The balcony door behind Naruto opened up and Naruto turned around to find Temari standing there, wrapped in the blankets of his bed.

"Naruto, please come back inside..."

"No..." Naruto turned back around, "I won't endanger your life or those of anyone else by sleeping tonight..."

"...You really think someone's planning to attack Konoha right now?" Temari asked him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah...I do..."

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him tightly against her, "Then, I'm going to stay here with you."

Naruto blinked at the wind mistress, "W-Why? It's safer for you to sleep inside."

"As it is for you, but I can't sleep while knowing that you're out here and I might be too late to rescue you from any harm..." Temari replied as she rested her head against his back.

"Temari..."

"This might be my last night here, Naruto..." Temari reminded him, "...I really want to spend the night with you at least one more time..."

Naruto's eyes scouted over the village of Konoha as much as he could from his balcony, "...Everything is quiet...Maybe...Maybe I was wrong..."

Temari softly nodded and pulled him back into the apartment, "Come...You need to be well rested for tomorrow..."s

"Yeah...I guess so..." Naruto replied as he headed inside.

A few moments later, he was lying in his bed with Temari, snuggled up against each other.

Temari seemed to sleep peacefully in his arms, but Naruto just couldn't do the same right away.

Something was bothering him about the fact that the moon was shining blood red just outside his window.

In the end, however, Naruto closed his eyes and softly prayed for the safety of the people he cared so much about.

Not too far away from the blonde, on top of the Hokage statues to be precise, stood a tall dark figure with spikey hair. He was concealed in the blanket of the night and the only thing that could be seen was the reflection of the red moon in his eyes.

"It has finally begun..." He said as he took a small step forward, onto one of the heads of the former Hokage.

As the wind blew through his hair and made his robe wave, the black of his robe simmered for a moment in the light of the red moon. The next moment it revealed a red cloud pattern and his eyes seemed to become one with moon, both carrying the same omenous blood red color.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said before people, sorry about the delay. It really couldn't be helped that much -frowns-. I hope the length was still worth the wait, even though I orginally planned to add a bit of the next morning to this chapter. Oh well, that leaves more chapters to write and thus more for all of you to look out for.

That being said and done, the next chapter SHOULDN'T take me too long to write, seeing how that really IS the final day. However, it will still be split up in two to three chapters and thus the next few chapters will probably be shorter than what you're used to .

Now, as for some trivia about this chapter. Here is it.

Temari was cosplaying as Chii from Chobits and the song she was singing during the Karaoke scene was "Let me be with you." by Round Table, which was the intro/outro of Chobits (I forgot which one it was XDDD)

Ino was cosplaying as Riku from Final Fantasy X-2, the song she performed was Real Emotion, the intro song of FFX-2 by Kouda Kumi (I think o.O...Not a big fan, to be honest and don't have the song myself.)

Naruto was cosplaying as Vincent Law from Ergo Proxy and he was performing the intro from Ergo Proxy called, Kiri by MONORAL.

Sakura was cosplaying Momoko from Sumomomo Momomo and did No Rock No Life by Honey Bee, the first outro of Sumomomo Momomo.

Hinata was cosplaying Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh, simply because I thought it would look cute on her and the song she did was Yura Yura by Hearts Grow, the latest intro of Naruto.

As for Tenten, she was cosplaying a Santa-girl because her voice actor is in Itsudatte My Santa! and I couldn't think up anything else for her.

Before I get a shit load of reviews asking me, no, Neji isn't a perv and he didn't steal Tenten's bra. Go reread the Tenten part and you'll probably find out what happened to her bra XD.

That's all, I guess. Anything else I will answer through emails or review replies. I hope you guys did like this chapter and find it just as good as the rest even though I have some doubts about the quality of it's contents. I'll try to beta check it as soon as possible, but I'm a busy guy and I know you all would much rather want the next chapter than have me waste time on fixing errors I missed. If you think the paragraphs are kinda screwed up, let me know and I will at least look into it. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll leave a review and see all of you at the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the lyrics, bands or songs mentioned in this chapter nor I ever will hold the rights to them. These are some songs that inspired me while writing this chapter and coming up with it, therefor it's only a tribute to the great bands and the music they make. So kudos for them.


	17. Chapter 17: No Love From This Ramen

**A/N:** Happy belated Valentine's Day people XD I would've had this chapter out sooner, but I got caught up in my school work and I was sick for an entire week, which slows the writing as well. That being said, I decided to split the chapter in two parts again, which is good news for you guys since it means I've already worked on chapter 18 and going to continue working on it tonight. I apologize if any part of this chapter seems a bit oddly worded or something, some of it was written while I was bedridden, so... Nonetheless, I don't do rewrite's unless it's entirely necessary, though if anything is realyl unclear or vague in this chapter, don't hesitate to tell me so and I'll try to explain it to you. Anyway, enough about that. Chapter 18 will be out as soon as possible. Enough of that...

Now on with the story!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: No Love From This Ramen**

The next morning, Naruto woke up after a night of little sleep. He couldn't catch any sleep for the bigger part of the night, but in the end slumber won over Naruto's slowly fading will to remain awake.

When he pushed himself up from his bed and bright rays of sunshine shined upon his face, he regretted ever deciding that he should stay awake.

"No destruction...no screams...Damn it, Ero-sennin was right..." Naruto muttered as he stared through his window towards the bright blue sky that hovered above the Village of Konoha.

Naruto smiled and turned his head around, finding Temari peacefully asleep beside him and Gaara being on the couch as usual. He froze for a moment and listened intensely to his surroundings.

"Really nothing to be heard, eh?" Naruto said and smiled a moment later. His smile quickly turned into a grin as he started to feel more energetic and glad that everything seemed to be all right.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he sat up and threw his fist into the air, "Everyone, wake up! Today's a big day! We've got a lot to do!"

Temari groaned softly and opened a single eye to look at Naruto, "Really...Can't you give me a softer wake-up call?"

Naruto bend over to Temari's face and softly shook her back and forth with one hand as he whispered to her, "Temari...Today's a big day. We've got a lot to do, so get out of bed already."

Temari smiled at him, placed a hand on his head and slipped out of bed. Once her feet touched the cold floor, she shivered for a moment before stretching out.

"Well...I guess it can't be helped, huh?"

Naruto grinned widely at the blonde from Suna and nodded at her, "We don't have all day to prepare this time."

"That's right." Temari nodded once and stared off into space for a moment, "Well, let's not waste time then. I'll quickly go take a shower and leave it up to you to wake Gaara up."

"Eh? Wake him up?" Naruto blinked in surprise at Temari.

"You've got no problem with that, right?" Temari asked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Eh..." Naruto stared at her for a moment, "N-No...I guess."

"Then, I'll leave it in your hands..." Temari smiled at Naruto before disappearing into the bathroom.

Naruto turned his head towards Gaara and stared at the Kazekage for a moment, "Let's see then...How are we going to do this..."

The blonde shinobi jumped out of his bed and walked over towards his red haired friend.

"Yo, Gaara. It's time to wake up." Naruto said as he stood beside Gaara. However, the Kazekage remained entirely motionless, other than his chest steadily moving slightly up and down as he breathed.

"Maybe I should try a little harder..." Naruto pondered, "Yo Gaara! Time to wake up!"

Again, the red haired Kazekage remained in his same position, not even slightly twitching when Naruto yelled. Naruto twitched, slightly irritated that Gaara wouldn't wake up by that and he had to try again, "GAARA! OI! WAKE UP!"

The blonde frowned when he still didn't get a response from his friend, "Well...Looks like it's come down to this. It worked before...sort of."

Naruto clenched his fist and stared at Gaara's face for a moment, "Sorry, Gaara...But we've got little time to lose today."

He raised his fist up in the air, only to slam it into Gaara's face a split second later. Naruto's stern look cracked and shattered as he twitched, "Th-That...hurts."

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed out as he clenched onto his throbbing hand, "Looks like Gaara worked on his ultimate defence a bit..."

"Alright...I'll get serious too then." Naruto said and grinned wickedly as he dashed off towards the kitchen, returning a moment later with one of the chairs.

"Take this!" Naruto raised the chair above his head and slammed it onto Gaara. The blonde grinned as the sand armor showed a crack, but that grin didn't last long as the next moment his chair fell into pieces, "EH?!"

"Then how about this?!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to his television and put it on, maximizing the volume of the sound a few moments later. He winced as the loud sound entered his ears and grinned widely when he turned the TV off again.

"That should've done the..." Naruto cut his sentence off as he saw that Gaara was still snoozing like a baby.

"Why you..." Naruto shook his fist at Gaara.

"Very well then...You leave me no choice, Gaara..." Naruto stated as he rose his fist up and narrowed his eyes on the Kazekage. A moment later, Naruto was towering above Gaara and he cracked his fists, "Prepare yourself...Gaara..."

Outside of Naruto's appartment, life was peaceful and going on about it's own business. That was until the windows of Naruto's appartment started to shine brightly as the blonde shouted, "Uzumaki Naruto Ultimate Wake Up Call no Jutsu!"

What followed that line was a big explosion, smoke venting through the windowpanes. Inside Naruto's appartment, Gaara was covered with a million naked female clones of Naruto.

"...Naruto, when are you going to realise that I'm already awake yet merely not wanting to get out of bed yet?"

"Eh?! You've been awake this entire time?!" Naruto let out and then made all his clones vanish into thin air as he returned to his normal self as well.

"Yes. However, I felt the need to lie down and rest some more. Even now, I have not changed my mind about..."

"Gaara, get ready to head out." Temari said as she walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Yes." Gaara replied and stood up.

"What the hell?! She just tells you one time and you obey?!" Naruto pointed dramatically towards Gaara, "Why did I go through all that trouble to try and wake you up then?!"

Gaara shrugged, "I fear what Temari might do more than what you'd do..."

Naruto shook his fists and found himself speechless for a moment, only to let his fists drop down a moment later and let out a sigh.

"Well then, I'll take a quick shower while breakfast is being prepared..." Gaara stated and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oi! Come back here and helps us prepare breakfast first!" Naruto shouted, but to no avail.

"Don't worry. We can make breakfast with just the two of us." Temari said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto followed Temari with his eyes and slightly blushed, "E-Ehm...Temari...Shouldn't you...eh...you know?"

Temari turned around and smiled at Naruto, "I should, shouldn't I? Well...Just for today I won't."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as Temari winked at him before turning back around. The blonde tilted his head and stared at Temari, "_Aaaahaa...It's good to be alive."_

"You can stare and drool at me while giving me a hand to prepare breakfast as well, you know."

"Eh?! I...I wa...wasn't..." Naruto blushed and sheepishly grinned.

"It doesn't matter, just help me out already." Temari looked over her shoulder towards Naruto and smirked at him.

"A-Alright!" Naruto said as he hurried over to Temari's side.

Naruto blinked when he looked at what Temari had decided to make breakfast with, "Hey, I didn't know we had eggs."

"Well, they're part of the secret ingredients for my soup and we had more than enough left, so I decided we should have tamagoyaki as breakfast today." Temari smiled as she broke one of the eggs and poured it's contents into a pan.

"There are EGGS in your soup?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Temari nodded, "I guess this is one of those cases where you don't want to know the ingredients of something that you find really delicious, eh?"

"N-No...That's not it." Naruto replied and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just surprised that there are eggs in your soup."

"You'd be even more surprised if you knew every single ingredient." Temari smirked, "Well, either way...Let's make some tamagoyaki." (**A/N**: It's an egg recipe in case you didn't get it XD)

It didn't take them very long to prepare breakfast, however they had to wait for Gaara to be done showering, so they just left the omelette dish on a low fire to keep it warm. Temari hopped onto the dining table and looked around the room, "You know...I'm going to miss this place..."

"It seems so long ago since the two of you got here..." Naruto stated as he sat down beside Temari.

The wind mistress slightly adjusted the position of her towel, since it was starting to slip off, and smiled at Naruto, "I'm really glad that Nemar-kun send me that letter."

"Hm? Really? Why?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

"Do you even have to ask?" Temari slightly leaned back and leered towards Naruto, "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have someone to _really_ like and care about."

"You don't really like Gaara and that other guy then?" Naruto blinked at the wind mistress.

Temari smiled and shook her head, "That's different."

"Then...?"

"No matter what today might happen, I'm glad that I have been able to spend all this time with someone like you, Naruto."

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, these past days sure have been something, haven't they?"

Temari nodded once and stared off into space for a few moments. Naruto grabbed onto the back of his neck and looked away from Temari for a moment, "_Eh...What should I do now...?_"

"You know, Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

"Since this is probably one of the last private moments we'll have for a long while...ehm...I was just wondering..." Temari said and looked away from Naruto.

"Wondering about what?" Naruto slightly tilted his head and looked questioningly towards Temari.

"Do...Do you have any last request in this last moment of privacy?" Temari asked and threw a quick glance towards Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the blonde girl and pondered for a moment, "E-Ehm...I don't think so..."

"Ah...I see..."

"Why? Do you have anything in mind, Temari?"

"N-No...Nothing in specific."

After a short moment of silence, Naruto jumped off the table and walked over to the frying pan, "I guess we should take these off the fire now or they'll get burned."

"Y-Yeah." Temari replied as she jumped off the table as well.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto managed to let out as he turned around and was embraced by Temari into a passionate kiss.

"Thanks for everything."

Naruto felt a blush crawl onto his face, but he managed to partly hide it behind a smile, "Yeah, you're welcome. Just promise me that, no matter what happens, we'll see each other again."

Temari smirked and looked with gentle eyes at Naruto, "Don't worry. I won't die until I have at least seen you again some day."

"Man, this is already sounding like a goodbye." Naruto smiled faintly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Except that I won't leave just yet and that I'm standing in front of you in just a towel instead of being fully dressed and carrying my bags." Temari winked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely and laughed, "Yeah, seeing you leave while just wearing a towel would be unbearable."

"Well...It's not like you need any more...fond memories of me, right?" Temari grinned and leaned back onto the table. Naruto coughed and looked away, "N-No...I guess not..."

Temari looked around again, "Though...I'd like to take a souvenir with me..."

"Eh? I...I don't think I really have anything to give to you though..."

"Well...We'll see about that later on." Temari smiled at Naruto as she walked back towards their breakfast.

"Alright, I'm done." Gaara stated as he walked into the living room and, unlike Temari, was fully dressed, "Naruto, I suggest you hurry up after breakfast because we need to meet Kankurou at the gates of Konoha."

"Eh?! That guy is coming here too?!" Naruto let out in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's only for today." Gaara closed his eyes, "If it wasn't for my presence here, Suna would have to be present during the 'other' wedding where Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama marry again in front of all of the Kage and the feudal lords."

"I...I see." Naruto replied, "Anyone else coming then?"

"Just some shinobi and kunoichi from Suna." Gaara stated.

"Hmmm...Is that so, huh?" Naruto replied and tilted his head, "Something tells me that it's not just going to be 'some'..."

"I told Kankurou to take care of it, so..." Gaara said as he walked towards Temari, who was laying the finishing touches on their omelettes, "We'll see about it after breakfast."

"I guess Naruto's bad feeling must be correct then." Temari replied, "Really...You can't leave something like that up to someone like Kankurou..."

Gaara shrugged as he took a plate and sat down at the dining table. Temari took the other two plates and set them down on the table, "Hm? Where's the third chair?"

"Ah!" Naruto slightly jumped up, "D-Damn it...I broke it when waking up Gaara. E-Ehm..."

"You broke it while waking up Gaara?" Temari blinked at Naruto and then shook her head, "How did you manage to do that?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as Temari smiled at him and sat down on the last free seat.

"Well, come here. You can sit on my lap instead." Temari tapped on her lap and winked at Naruto. The blonde slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Are...Are you sure?"

Temari nodded at him and Naruto hesitantly made his way towards her, sitting down on her lap when he had reached her.

"See, it isn't that bad, right?" Temari smiled and reached out to grab her chopsticks and plate.

"Y-Yeah...It's not bad at all." Naruto replied as he started to blush, "_Who would complain about having a girl wearing nothing but a towel pressing her chest against your back anyway...?"_

Temari smiled at Naruto and whispered to him, "Well, enjoy it while you are still able to."

Naruto smiled back at her as he grabbed his plate and chopsticks and fed Temari a piece of the omelette, "The same goes for you."

After breakfast and sort of rushing to get ready, Naruto, Temari and Gaara headed out to the gates of Konoha to meet up with Kankurou.

"He should be arriving soon, right?" Naruto asked as they headed down the main road of Konoha.

Gaara looked up towards the sky for a moment, "Yes, along with the other visitors from Suna."

"Other visitors?" Naruto asked as he blinked at Gaara.

Temari smiled at the blonde shinobi, "The three of us aren't the only important people in Suna."

"Hm? Really...?" Naruto turned his head around to face Temari, "Come to think of it, I don't really know that much about Sunagakure."

"Well, don't worry." Temari replied and smirked, "It's not like you need to know anything right now to prevent any trouble."

Naruto pondered for a moment and then grinned widely, "Well, it's not like they're all nobles, right?"

"No...Just a few Jounin and the like." Gaara stated, "The feudal lord of the Wind Country and other non-shinobi nobles will attend the other 'wedding'..."

"I see..." Naruto nodded and peer off into the distance, "Hey! It looks like they're here already!"

"Hm, does look like it. They're early." Temari stated as she tilted her head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and greet them." Naruto smiled widely and ran off.

"Oi, Naruto! Wait up!" Temari called after him.

"Temari, let's make haste as well." Gaara stated as he accelerated as well, though decided not to run at full speed.

"What? Y-Yeah." Temari blinked and quickly followed her brother.

By the time they stood in front of the caravan it had come to a stop. A moment later, the cabin's door opened and two pointy ears of a hood along with a paint covered face emerged.

"Yo, Kankurou. It's been a while." Gaara stated as he took a few more steps towards his brother.

"Yo Gaara. How have you been doing?" Kankurou grinned widely.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting about someone?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yo Temari." Kankurou waved at his sister.

"Catman!" Naruto pointed towards Kankurou.

"Who are you calling catman, you damned brat?!" Kankurou replied and shook his fist in anger.  
"Who are you call a brat, you catman?!"  
"Who are you calling catman because I'm calling you a brat?!"  
"Why are you making no sense at all?!"  
"Who are you to say I'm not making any sense at all?!"

All of a sudden a green and pink haired poofed into existance in front of Kankurou.

"Why are you yelling about him saying that you are making no sense?!" The green haired fairy yelled questioningly.  
"Why are you yelling about him yelling about him saying that he is not making any sense?!" The pink haired fairy yelled in reply.  
"Why are you two yelling about me yelling about him saying that he isn't making sense?!" Kankurou retorted.  
"Why are you...Oh wait! Wrong stage!" The green haired fairy said as he raised his wand to make the two of them pop off. Kankurou blinked at the location of where the fairies just were.

"Kankurou, are you feeling alright?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Y-Yeah...This was starting to make less and less sense, but to who did you just yell...?" Naruto slightly moved away from Kankurou as his eyes twitched.

The puppet master headed inside the cabin and reappeared with a small plastic bag a moment later.

"That's the last time I'm taking this shit. Seeing fairies is just way too tripping, man." Kankurou muttered as he threw away the plastic bag, "Damned new dealer..."

Temari coughed and looked questioningly at her brother, "Ahem...You're a bit early."

"What?" Kankurou turned towards his siblings and Naruto, "Oh yeah! For a reason though. I was kind of bribed to get here as fast as possible."

"May I inquire by who?" Gaara asked.

"Well...uhm...you see..." Kankurou and scratched his cheek, "Well, just see for yourself."

Gaara raised an eyebrow as Kankurou turned around and yelled, "Oi! Gaara's here! Get out already!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gaara's eyes grew wide as a stampede of young ladies came out of the transportation meant for the extra guests.

Kankurou was knocked into the air as the girls rushed towards the red haired Kazekage. Gaara's sand latched out and grabbed a hold of Kankurou and a moment later, Gaara picked up both Temari and Naruto as well.

"We're going to run." Gaara stated and started to run away.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked in wonder as Gaara dashed off.

"Take a good look at them..." Gaara said as he turned Naruto around so he could see the girls that chased them.

"So? They seem to like you a lot." Naruto replied and blinked.

"If they catch me, it will be over for me. Also, I can't hurt them since they're all from Sunagakure." Gaara stated as he kept on running.

"_Looks like Gaara gained a whole lot popular when I was training with Ero-sennin...There were some when we last met, but this is ridiculous._" Naruto thought as he blinked, "Well, head over to my apartment then."

"We can't unless we ditch them." Gaara stated as they turned around the corner.

"Gaara, just put me down and I'll take care of them." Temari stated calmly as she held onto her fan with one hand.

"You know, Gaara, I'd love to be your kawarimi right now." Kankurou stated with a wide grin on his face.

"No and no...Tell me, Kankurou. Are they any others from Suna that came along with you?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Of course. They were less demanding to see you though." Kankurou scowled, "_You damned lucky bastard..._"

"Temari, do you think you can send them far out of Konohagakure with a single attack?"

"Heh..." Temari smirked, "If the wind is set right I could probably send them ALL the way back to Suna."

"Then, I have a plan." Gaara stated.

"You do? What is it?" Naruto asked, "_And why didn't you just think it up before picking us all up and running away?_"

"Temari, prepare yourself to send them out of the village."

"Roger that. Shouldn't be too hard at all."

"Naruto, make as many Kage Bunshin as needed to make a thick barricade in this street here."

"Alright, leave it to me."

"Kankurou..."

"Yeah?"

"You get to do absolutely nothing in this cool plan to get rid of the fangirls you brought upon me."

"...Grrrrr..." Kankurou softly growled, "_You unworthy brat...You know I'd be cooler than you if I get to have some action!"_

"You have a problem with that?" Gaara looked coldly towards his brother.

"N-No...Not at all..."

"Naruto, barricade time." Gaara said as he stopped running and dropped his two siblings and Naruto onto the ground.

"Alright." Naruto slapped his hands in the infamous seal formation, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

As a wall of Naruto clones appeared, Gaara nodded, "Good. Operation Uzumaki Naruto Shield has begun."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder. The next moment Naruto got his answer when the horde of fangirls ran over him.

"It...It hurts..." Naruto managed to bring out as the marks of footprints were all over his body.

"Operation Uzumaki Naruto Shield complete. Stage 2, Scary Sabaku no Gaara engaged." Gaara stated and took a step forward, staring icily towards the fangirls.

The fangirls froze in their movement and stared at Gaara for a moment. The Kazekage then raised both his arms and pointed the palms of his hands towards the ladies, his fingers in their usual claw-like position. Panic didn't hit the girls until a bunch of hands made out of sand started racing towards them.

"O-Oi! Gaara! You aren't going to...?!" Kankurou let out, afraid of what his brother might do.

"Exactly...There is no other way..." Gaara said in an ice-cold tone.

"Gaara! St-stop it!" Temari called out.

"Gaara-sama! Please don't kill us!" The girls cried as the hands of sand came frighteningly close to them as they tried to crawl away, stumbling into each other along the way.

"Take this..." Gaara said half growling and the girls screamed as the hands of sand grabbed onto them.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out as he could see what was going on, "What are you doing?!"

"Desert...Perversion!" Gaara called out and Naruto, Temari and Kankurou's jaw dropped on the floor.

"Kyaaaaaah! Gaara-sama!" The girls squealed as Gaara's hands of sand started to grope them.

"Boobies...Don't forget about the boobies..." Gaara told his hands as his left eye twitched.

"What the hell are you doing, you perverted brat?!" Temari yelled at Gaara as she smacked him in the face with the back of her fan, knocking the red haired Kazekage back. The wind mistress roared as she snapped her fan open and waved it with all her might once, creating a huge whirlwind.

"Ah! Aaaaaaah!" Naruto let out as he crawled over the ground and quickly clutched onto the nearest pole before the wind swept him away as well.

"Gaara-sama! Daisukiiiii!" The girls squealed before disappearing from the sky like a shooting star.

"You had a better idea of stopping them?" Gaara asked as he rubbed over the crack Temari made in his sand armor.

"I could've just send them flying without you doing something like that!" Temari yelled at Gaara.

"D-Damn you, Gaara...Groping that many girls with your multiple hands of sand...Unforgivable...One day I'll grope those girls too with my puppets..." Kankurou muttered as he shook his fist in anger.

"No, I think they would've gotten to us before you would be able to do that..." Gaara nodded. Temari raised her fist and twitched, but ended up sighing and putting away her fan, "Men..."

"Eh...Ehm..." Naruto let out as he walked back to the group, "Like...Shouldn't we do something right now?"

Gaara blinked at Naruto for a moment, "Yes, escorting the other visitors from Suna and get ready to head for the wedding."

"I see." Naruto nodded, "Then...Mind if I leave that up to you guys and go on ahead?"

"Hm? You have something to do?" Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Ah...Well...I need to meet up with Ero-Sennin, you see, so..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Temari smiled at him, "Hurry up and go then. We'll see each other again at the altar."

"Eh? At the altar?" Naruto blinked at Temari.

Temari coughed and blushed, "D-Did I say the altar? I meant at the wedding. Jiraiya and Hokage-sama's wedding. Ehehehe..."

"_Hehe...Looks like she meant something else._" Naruto grinned widely at Temari, "Sure thing."

"Then, see you later." Temari said as she turned around and walked off.

"Yeah! See all of you soon again!" Naruto waved energetically and then ran off. He smiled as he headed towards Jiraiya's hermit shelter, "_Temari...If anyone should feel embarrassed, it shouldn't be you but me, right?_"

A while later, Naruto reached Jiraiya's doorstep and knocked on the door in wonder if the old hermit was still at his home.

To his great pleasure and surprise, Jiraiya was still home and opened the door, "Yo, Naruto. What are you doing here? I haven't got a whole lot of time, you know."

"Hehehe. Getting ready for the big moment, eh?" Naruto grinned widely at his teacher.

Jiraiya grinned back at his student, "Yeah, I can't go to my own wedding half naked, now can I?"

"I think Tsunade-obachan would kill you for that..." Naruto said nodding.

"Well, that aside..." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto, "Do I even need to ask why you're here?"

"Did something..."

"Nothing happened last night. The only thing that 'happened' was a little girl searching for a cat late at night. In the end they found the cat and brought her home. That's all." Jiraiya shrugged.

"I see..." Naruto smiled softly, "I'm glad nothing happened. Looks like you were right after all..."

Jiraiya grinned widely, "Of course I am. There's no way any of the Akatsuki would expose something like a certain time to execute their attack plan. Especially if it's something that can randomly happen."

"I guess I was worried over nothing then..." Naruto sighed.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. You should be worried about something like that. Anyway, come in already."

"Hm? Why?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the hermit's shelter.

"You need to get ready for the wedding as well." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto.

"Hm? I guess so..." Naruto said as he examined his clothes, "I was thinking of going like this, but..."

"I'm not talking about your clothing, Naruto." Jiraiya replied and grinned widely.

"Huh? Then, what do I need to get ready for?" Naruto tilted his head and looked in wonder at his teacher.

"As who are you going? Yourself or Nemar?" Jiraiya asked as he took a dinner jacket from his closet.

"Ehm..." Naruto pondered for a moment and then raised his finger in the air, "Both."

"Both?" Jiraiya blinked at Naruto as he put on his dinner jacket.

"Yeah, I'll make one Kage Bunshin and just make sure both me and 'Nemar' are present at the wedding." Naruto grinned widely.

"That's a sound plan. Then, who will you be? Nemar or Naruto?"

Naruto pondered again for a moment and then nodded once, "I guess I'll go as Nemar just because Nemar will be getting more attention and I can't have my Kage Bunshin pop off on accident and make people wonder why Nemar suddenly disappeared from sight and didn't come back..."

"Well, it's tricky even when your Kage Bunshin is just you, but I guess you're right." Jiraiya grinned as he put on his bow tie.

"Even if anything goes wrong, today is the last day I need to cover it up. After the wedding, it will finally be over." Naruto smiled softly.

"Have you decided who you want yet?" Jiraiya asked and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I think I know, but I don't want hurt the others..." The blonde shinobi slightly frowned and the frog tamer of the legendary Sannin sighed, "I see...Well, that's fine."

"Then, shall we get going? It won't be long now before the wedding starts." Jiraiya stated as he straightened his clothing.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled again, "I still can't believe you're marrying Tsunade-obachan."

Jiraiya chuckled, "And I can't believe you made a whole group of girls fall for you, but it's still a reality. Well, don't worry too much about chosing. Sometimes the choice picks you."

Naruto grinned widely, "That would be easy, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah...Now, the time for talk is over. Hurry up so we can go already."

"Alright, alright...I know." Naruto grinned widely and quickly created a clone before transforming himself into his alter ego.

"Then, we're all set." Jiraiya grinned, "Take one last deep breath, Naruto. Today your life and mine will change."

"Geez, do you have to make it sound so dramatic?" Naruto grinned widely at his teacher.

"Of course!" Jiraiya smiled at the blonde shinobi, "Let's get going then."

A while later, the three of them reached the location of the wedding.

The wedding was going to be held in a forest, which lay at the top of the Hokage statues. There were a lot of seats, food, flowers and everything that one could possibly imagine at a wedding.

"Wooow...Looks like they really spend a lot of money on this wedding." Naruto said as he looked around.

The priest that was going to do the ceremony was already present as well, but Naruto found the guy looking way too creepy looking with that combed back long platinum-blonde hair of his.

"Ne-Nemar-kun?" Tenten stuttered as she shyly approached Naruto and his Kage Bunshin.

"Hm? Tenten! Hey! How's it going?" Naruto smiled at the weapon's mistress.

"Yo, Tenten! Good to see you again." Naruto's Kage Bunshin grinned widely at the girl.

"H-Hi...Ehm...Nemar-kun...Could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Naruto looked at his Kage Bunshin, who looked back at him and sighed, "Alright, alright...I get it already."

Naruto grinned widely as his Kage Bunshin walked off with his hands behind his head.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Ehm...You know...About last night..." Tenten blushed, "I...I'm sorry!"

"Hm? Did you do anything wrong?" Naruto tilted his head and blinked at the girl.

"Yes! N-No! Well...Maybe..." Tenten looked away and gulped, "Don't you remember?"

"Well, I remember some stuff, but nothing that would make me hate you or anything." Naruto grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head.

Tenten smiled slightly and let out a sigh of relief, "I see...Thank goodness...I remember doing some embarrassing stuff and..."

"That's alright, it was because you drank too much sake." Naruto smiled at Tenten, "I remember when E-...Jiraiya-sensei was drunk he'd do all kinds of crazy stuff."

"Well, even so...I feel kind of..." Tenten replied as she looked away from Naruto.

"Don't worry. I can't say I didn't have a good time last night." Naruto chuckled slightly and Tenten blushed brighter.

"So did I, but waking up this morning and remembering a whole lot of stuff made me worry about how you were thinking about me now..." Tenten said as she looked at Naruto. The blonde shinobi smiled at her in return, "Tenten, I still think of you like I did before last night. I don't like you any less because of anything that happened last night."

Tenten smiled at Naruto and wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm, "Then, mind if we sit together during the wedding?"

"Well, I..."

"Sorry, Tenten, but you won't be able to sit near Nemar-kun." Sakura said with a smirk on her face as she stepped in front of Naruto and Tenten.

"Eh? Why not? Did he promise to sit with you or something, Sakura?" Tenten scowled at the pink-haired medic-nin.

"No, it's just that Nemar-kun is Jiraiya-sama's apprentice and thus he gets to sit on the first row. You, however, are just a ordinary kunoichi that has no special status at all." Sakura explained, "In other words, you won't be able to sit close to Nemar-kun."

"Geez, that's why I hate formal events like these...Always discriminating the more common folk..." Tenten said as she placed her fists at her waist and walked off.

"I'll be still watching you though, Nemar-kun." Tenten smiled and winked at Naruto as she looked over her shoulder at him, "And I'll definitely see you after the wedding again."

Sakura watched Tenten leave for a moment and then turned towards Naruto, whispering to the blonde shinobi, "Well? Are you the real one or the Kage Bunshin?"

"I'm the real one." Naruto replied in a whisper, "I figured that would be for the best."

"Well, it doesn't really matter since both Naruto and Nemar-kun get to sit closer to the front because both of you are Jiraiya-sama's apprentices." Sakura smiled at Naruto, "But at least now I know who I want to sit next to."

Naruto smiled softly at Sakura, "Sakura-chan..."

"Well, let's hurry up and get to our seats." Sakura said as she walked towards the front, "It shouldn't be long before it starts."

"What about...ehm...Naruto?" Naruto asked, "_Man, that sounds weird..._"

"It looks like Naruto will be sitting next to Hinata." Sakura winked at Naruto and headed on towards the front row.

Naruto looked at the fourth row and saw his clone sitting next to Hinata, the two of them joking and laughing together.

"_Geez...Being my clone must be fun as well."_ Naruto thought smiling as he walked towards the front row.

"Hey, Sakura-chan...Why is Hinata sitting on the fourth row anyway? Isn't she like the Hyuuga clan's next leader or something?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I think she doesn't like being treated like a noble, though. Her father is sitting not too far to the left of us." Sakura replied.

Naruto turned his head towards the left and indeed found Hiashi sitting on the first row as well, even though it was on the other side of the path that lead between the two sides with seats.

"He's looking scary as usual..." Naruto whispered to Sakura as he looked Hiashi from the corners of his eyes.

"He's been sitting like that for over an hour now. Ino and I placed bets on when he'd move again."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of head, "That could take a while, I guess."

Sakura giggled a bit and nodded, "We both placed our bets on more than just a few hours from now."

"Where's Ino anyway?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Didn't you see her yet? She's taking care of the flowers her family provided for the wedding. Look, she's over there." Sakura said and pointed towards the south-east of them.

Naruto turned around and found Ino indeed arranging more flowers along with some other shinobi.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto called out and smiled towards the girl. The blonde kunoichi slightly jumped up and quickly turned her head around. She slightly blushed upon seeing Naruto, but that moment quickly faded and she waved energetically at Naruto with a smile on her face.

A while later, everyone was taking their seats as the wedding was about to start. Temari sat down next to Naruto and didn't say a lot, but did hook her arm with his and smiled at him.

Naruto quickly looked around as the priest made his way to the centre of the altar and found out just how many people were attending this wedding. Other than Konoha and Suna's shinobi, there were several shinobi from other villages along with almost all of the villagers of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes met those of Ayame, who was sitting near the path on which Tsunade would walk down a few moments later. Ayame looked at Naruto for a while and then smiled softly at him.

The blonde shinobi grinned widely at her and turned back around, "_Hehe, so many people were able to come. I can see a whole lot of people that I know from here already._"

After the priest had reached his designated spot, Jiraiya made his way to the front of the altar as well. A moment after Jiraiya turned around and looked down the path in the centre, Tsunade appeared. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, that was, to Jiraiya's great pleasure, also revealing the usual amount of cleavage from Tsunade's chest as her regular outfit. The end of her dress was being held up by Hanabi and Moegi, who quickly hurried to their seats when Tsunade stood next to Jiraiya with a smile on her face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony..." The priest began and commenced the wedding ceremony.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged their vows and kept smiling the entire time, causing Naruto to smile as well, "_Somehow...They look really happy._"

"Then if anyone has anything against the marriage for any reason, let him speak now or forever remain silent." The priest said and eyed the crowd, who all remained silent.

Jiraiya coughed, "Actually..."

A gasp escaped the crowd and Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at them, "We have something to let you all know before we seal this deal."

"This is something that might make a certain someone object to our marriage, but Tsunade and I found it fair to let that person know before the marriage." Jiraiya said and turned his head towards Naruto, or rather his Kage Bunshin.

"The truth is, you see...Naruto...After Jiraiya and I are married we want to take you in as our s-..."

"Sorry, but you have no right to do so...He's still mine."

The crowd gasped and turned his head around to face the one who just spoke up out of nothing.

A man with a black robe, which was covered in a red cloud pattern stood in the middle of the path towards the altar. His hat conceiled his face and the small bells ringed as he slowly headed more towards the altar.

"Long time no see...sensei." The man said as he slightly lifted his hat up to reveal his eyes to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Y-You are..." Jiraiya managed to let out as his eyes grew wide.

"You didn't know? Shame...You knew ways to get information about my organisation, yet I remained a complete mystery to you?" The man asked as he took another step forward, "Not what I expected from someone like you."

The shinobi present stood up and held themselves ready to attack, however they held back when seven more black robed men joined his side.

"I wouldn't try anything funny..." The Akatsuki leader said and motioned towards the trees, "Unless you want all of your villagers dead at once..."

The shinobi looked towards the trees and found multiple shinobi aiming arrows with explosive tags at the crowd.

"How did you...?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes at the leader.

"A simple question with a hard answer...Honestly, I've got more important things to attend to."

"Hmph...Looks like I don't have to ask why you came here, however..." Jiraiya smirked at the leader.

"To give presents, of course." The Akatsuki leader said as he and the other 7 Akatsuki members presented gifts.

"Wh-What the...?" Jiraiya let out and then pointed dramatically towards the gift the Akatsuki leader was holding in his hands, "Ah! I bet those are bombs that will explode once opened!"

"Actually, it's a blender." The Akatsuki leader said as he took the blender out of the gift-paper wrapped box, "I guess it could explode though..."

"Do you guys really have to wreck this wedding?" The priest scowled.

"Hidan, what are you doing here anyway?" The Akatsuki Leader asked, "It's not like you to perform 'good' ceremonies."

"Just once I wanted to do a wedding instead of a funeral! Just once!" Hidan replied and shook his fist, "Is that too much to be asked?!"

"Well...Since our plan from the beginning was to stop this wedding..." The Akatsuki Leader replied and tilted his head, "Yes?"

"I have to say, it's quite dumb to try and complete the wedding when you have to end it a while later." Itachi said as he took his hat off and casted it aside, "Yo, long time no see, people of Konoha. How's it going?"

"Itachi-san, it looks like they still hate you..." Kisame replied when he noticed the scornful looks Itachi was getting from multiple shinobi.

"Some things will never change." Itachi shook his head and raised his hands up in the air.

"Hidan...I told you that your ceremonies were a waste of time..." Kakuzu said as he held onto his forehead.

"Gah! Screw you all! Yasin-sama likes slaughter more than weddings anyway!" Hidan yelled and summersaulted towards the other Akatsuki members, changing into his Akatsuki robe mid-air.

"_M-Man...What's with those bastards?! They're even crazier than normal!_" Naruto thought. The Akatsuki leader searched the crowd and rested his eyes upon Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

"Looks like I've found you." The Akatsuki leader said and smirked at Naruto's Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin clenched his fists and glared at the Akatsuki leader.

"I won't let you take Naruto with you..." Jiraiya stated and took a step forward.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it." The leader stated, "Naruto-kun, you're coming with me."

"I refuse." Naruto growled at the leader.

"Oh?" The leader replied and then next moment he was holding a kunai against Hinata's throat, "Perhaps spilling the blood of your friends will change your mind."

Naruto's and his Kage Bunshin's eyes went wide and the Kage Bunshin lowered his head after looking at the startled Hinata, "..."

"That's more like it." The leader said as he withdrew his kunai from Hinata's neck, "Come with me."

Tsunade took a step forward, but Jiraiya held her back and shook his head after staring into her eyes for a moment.

"Zetsu...Take the civilians to the underground sanctum in the Hokage's statues. I don't want to lose any future laborers due to the foolishness of shinobi. Start killing them when they cause trouble, though." The leader ordered and Zetsu nodded in reply.

"Naruto..." Temari growled as she glared at the back of the Akatsuki leader, who was slowly taking his leave with Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

Naruto's Kage Bunshin looked over his shoulder towards the real Naruto for a moment and smirked. Then, all of a sudden, the leader stopped walking and Naruto's Kage Bunshin bumped into him. Though the clone remained in tact, that became the least of Naruto's worries when the Akatsuki leader turned his head to his right.

"Do you think you can betray me?!" The leader roared as he grabbed Ayame by her throat and pulled her up from her seat.

"Wh-What are you talking about...?" Ayame managed to bring out as she clamped her hands onto the leader's wrist.

"Where is he?!" His voice thundered through the area, "I know you're hiding him!"

"G-Gah!" Ayame let out as the leader tightened his grip around her throat.

"Ayame!" Naruto called out as Ayame's hands fell down and she closed her eyes.

At that moment, Naruto felt as if he was hit by lightning as his entire body started to shake. The leader dropped the now unconscious Ayame and slowly turned his head around until his eyes pierced through Naruto's own.

"The blonde young man over there..." The Akatsuki leader pointed towards Naruto, "You're coming along with us as well."

Naruto gritted his teeth and stepped forward onto the path.

"We'll be taking her with us as well...A hostage makes it that much easier to keep you in line..." The Akatsuki leader said as he picked up Ayame and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hurry up and come...You and I have got a lot to...discuss." The Akatsuki leader stated as he headed off with Ayame.

Naruto and his Kage Bunshin quickly followed him, until he stopped for a moment again.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to hurry up?" Naruto glared at the leader.

The Akatsuki leader looked over his shoulder and past Naruto and his clone, "Also, stop hiding already. You're being too obvious, you slithering snake bastard."

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he followed the Akatsuki leader and saw an ANBU in a grey robe stand up from the crowd, though he remained silent and motionless afterwards.

Naruto then took one last look at everyone and thought, "_Everyone...Don't worry about me...I'll come back soon and help all of you out._"

Once Naruto and the Kage Bunshin were out of sigh, the ANBU who just stood up started to laugh manically.

"Kukuku...Kukukukuku!" He laughed before throwing back his hood, "It is I, Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru?!"

"Orochimaru?!"

"...Orochimaru?"

"Yesss..." Orochimaru slissed as he kept a wicked grin on his face, "The true evil genius of this story...Orochimaru! My old friends, all your base are belong to me now! Hahahaha!"

"Unfortunately, that's not true." Itachi stated and closed his eyes, "You are vastly outnumbered and thus have no chance of winning."

"Uchiha Itachi-kun...That's where you are mistaken. Since I've just claimed that all your base are belong to me now, my victory is guaranteed." Orochimaru chuckled.

"No, you're wrong. Claiming all your base..."

"All _your_ base." Orochimaru corrected.

"...All our base isn't one three three seven anymore these days." Itachi's glasses sparkled, "Therefor, your victory hasn't been quaranteed."

"Itachi-san..." Kisame looked confused towards Itachi, "When the hell did you get glasses?"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Itachi suddenly held a rose in his hand and talked to it as sparkling points surrounded his face, "By equipping these glasses the ability of my Sharingan is amplified and make me more one three three seven. Well...It does make me look less cool, though..."

"Uchiha...Itachi..."

"That's..." Ino said as she looked with wide eyes at the ANBU-robe wearing person who stood up beside Orochimaru.

"Sa...Sasuke...kun?" Sakura managed to bring out as Sasuke pulled the hood of his ANBU robe down and revealed his face.

"Oh? Long time no see...Sasuke." Itachi said as he was facing towards the back of his brother's head.

Sasuke turned around and pointed at Itachi, "You take those glasses off right now, you god damned son of a bitch!"

"Hm? Why should I?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"How...How dare you make yourself less of a pretty boy to make it easier for me to gain my revenge!" Sasuke let out as he shook his fist in rage, "I will surpass your looks on my own without you dragging yourself down!"

"Yeah...For your information, Sasuke...You can't avenge our clan by becoming more beautiful than me..." Itachi blinked at his little brother as he paused for a moment, "Also, it's impossible for you to surpass my beauty. Even with these glasses on, I'm the more popular Uchiha."

"Why you..." Sasuke growled and then the ANBU robe wearing person beside Sasuke stood up.

"Uchiha Itachi." The person stated calmly, "This time you've gone too far."

The person pulled down his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"If it wasn't bad enough for you guys to steal my brilliant idea of wearing ANBU masks and clothing to gain entry to this village, but now you're insulting the beauty of glass wearing people as well?!" Kabuto pointed dramatically towards Itachi, "Unforgivable!"

"If it isn't the glass wearing medic-nin..." Itachi stated, "You have no right to wear an ANBU robe and mask in the first place. After all, I became an ANBU squad leader long before you even entered the chuunin exam for the first time. How pathetic to steal robes instead of making your own..."

"Itachi-san, you didn't make the robes we used either..." Kisame stated.

"Hey! We did! Those robes were my piece of art!" Deidara exclaimed.

"And this morning they exploded in our bathroom..." The only female Akatsuki member stated.

"While you were taking a shower." Kisame grinned widely.

"Keep grinning like that and I'll give you a new definition of blue balls..."

"Well..." Itachi rubbed his chin, "Even so, they're pathetic and we made our own robes...Honestly, they have no chance of winning..."

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Kabuto yelled, but was held back by Orochimaru.

"Oh no, he's mine! I'll make him pay for insulting me! Pay, you hear me!" Sasuke yelled, who was also being held back by Orochimaru.

"Now, now...You two calm down...We came here to have some fun and we can't do that right now..." Orochimaru explained to them and let out a heartily chuckle, "Then, Uchiha Itachi-kun...What are you going to do?"

"Zetsu, take the villagers to the sanctum underground and place enough exploding tags to kill them all if anyone tries to do anything funny." Itachi ordered, "The rest of us will make sure these shinobi won't move a single muscle while our leader is talking to Naruto-kun."

Kisame slightly lifted his Samehada up and the rest of the Akatsuki readied their weapons as well, "Hehe...The fun has begun, it seems..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had arrived at the top of the Hokage statues along with his Kage Bunshin and the Akatsuki leader, who was still carrying Ayame. 

"This is far enough..." The Akatsuki leader said as he placed Ayame down on the floor.

Naruto and his clone stopped and readied themselves to be attacked, clenching their fists tightly.

"Now...Would you be so kind to tell?" The Akatsuki leader asked as he turned around, "Which one of you is the _real_ Uzumaki Naruto."

Both Naruto and his clone grinned wickedly at the evil organisation's leader in reply.

"Why don't you come over here..."

"...and find out for yourself?"

"Then..." The Akatsuki leader said as he steadily spread his arms, "It can't be helped..."

The next moment, the Akatsuki leader stood between Naruto and his clone. In the blink of an eye, the back of his fists send both Naruto and his clone flying away from each other. The clone disappeared into thin air and Naruto crashed down onto the ground, but was able to maintain his henge no jutsu.

"You're the real one? Interesting...I didn't think you'd grow up like that..." The Akatsuki leader said, yet didn't even move his head towards Naruto.

"Grow up like what, you bastard?" Naruto asked as he stood up and decided to cancel his henge no jutsu.

"Hm?" The Akatsuki leader let out.

"More importantly, why did you attack Ayame all of a sudden?!" Naruto yelled at the Leader, "She...She isn't even a shinobi, you bastard!"

"Shinobi or not, it doesn't matter to me." The leader said in an ice cold tone, "A traitor is a traitor."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled, "You still had no reason to..."

"You don't get it?" The Akatsuki Leader interrupted Naruto, "She's a traitor. She betrayed _me_ by misleading us while you were going here disguised."

"Why does that make her a traitor?" Naruto looked confused at the Leader.

"Because _she_ betrayed the entire village of Konoha," The Leader pointed towards Naruto, "She betrayed _you_, for the Akatsuki by helping us corner you here today."

"That..."

"Unbelievable, isn't it? That people betray the person they hold dearest in order to ensure their own safety..." The Akatsuki leader brought his hand to his hat, revealing the symbol on his ring that said 'nothing', "More importantly, Naruto-kun...Did you ever wonder, 'who the hell is the bastard that thinks of capturing something that's been sealed inside of me by the greatest shinobi that has ever lived?', huh?"

"Like hell if I care about that! No matter what happens, I'll defeat every single of you Akatsuki bastards!" Naruto shouted and stood ready to charge towards the Akatsuki Leader.

"Is that so? Then, let's see how much of your will to fight is left when you know just _who_ you are dealing with..." The leader said and took his hat off.

* * *

"Hurry up, Lee!" Gai exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could without opening his gates. 

"Yes sir!" Lee replied as he managed to keep up with his teacher.

"We're late for the wedding because of the unyouthful events of last night, however!" Gai exclaimed.

"Today we'll definitely make up for it today with our..." Lee added before exclaiming in unison with Gai, "POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Lee! We're going to head for the wedding by walking up over the Hokage statues!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei! Our burning passion of youth will take us even over the great mountain that carries the faces of all the Hokage!"

"Let's go, Lee!"

"Ossu!"

* * *

"The leader of the organisation named Akatsuki is none other than..." The Leader said as he threw his hat away, revealing his spikey red hair and blood red eyes, "Me." 

"You..."

"Yes, that's right. The one and only. How does it feel to stand in my presence?" The Akatsuki leader smirked as he slid one hand through his own hair.

"You are..."

"What's wrong? So scared that you can't even say it?"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes on the leader.

The leader froze and fell into a million pieces for a moment before recollecting himself, "Who the hell am I?! Can't you remember seeing this beautiful face?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think so..."

"This spikey hair?!"

"Yeah, when I look in the mirror in the morning."

"These cool eyes?!"

"I can get those too." Naruto shrugged nonchalant.

"It's me, Arashi!" Arashi yelled at Naruto.

"Who the hell is Arashi?" Naruto asked and tilted his head.

"Yondaime! Yondaime Hokage-sama! That's who I am!" Arashi yelled.

"Hm?" Naruto took another look at Arashi and then start to laugh. A moment later, Naruto was rolling on the floor, crying out of laugher, "Y-Yondaime Hokage?! That's the best you can come up with?! Who the hell do you think I am?! A retard?!"

Arashi twitched and shook his fist in anger, "Actually...yes I do..."

"You know..." Naruto stood up and tried to stop his laughter, Yondaime died when he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. There's no way he'd be alive."

Arashi straightened up and took a deep breath as he stared straight into Naruto's eyes, "If that is what you believe..."

"You're serious about that, huh?" Naruto asked as he looked more serious towards Arashi than before, "Yondaime wasn't someone who'd try to inflict harm upon the villagers he had sworn to protect."

"And exactly when did I harm..." Arashi cut himself off and smirked, "Hm, the girl huh? Well, you're right about a few things, so let's do this over, shall we?"

Naruto stared Arashi down as a gentle breeze blew over the top of the Hokage Statues. Arashi jumped back, ending near the edge of the mountain and just above the head of the Fourth Hokage.

"My name is Arashi. I _am_ the leader of the organisation called Akatsuki and I _was_ Yondaime Hokage until that faithful day, over 15 years ago..." Arashi stated and stared ice cold towards at Naruto.

"Cut the crap. You didn't drag me all the way out here just to introduce yourself to me." Naruto glared at Arashi and clenched his fists.

"You're right. I've come here to..." Arashi said and the next moment he was gone. Naruto could do only so much as gasp before Arashi appeared only an inch away from him. Arashi leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered, "...Take what's mine..."

A knee to his stomach send Naruto gasping for air. Another upwards kick and spinning kick after that send Naruto flying over towards a nearby tree.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do after training for two years with Jiraiya?" Arashi taunted as he turned around.

"For someone claiming to be the Fourth, you sure as hell hit like an academy student." Naruto retorted as he stood back up, "_Whether this guy is or isn't Yondaime doesn't matter. I've just got to find a way to distract him and save Ayame._"

Arashi smirked at Naruto, "Then, why don't you try this _academy student_?"

Naruto roared as he dashed towards Arashi. The Akatsuki leader shook his head and closed his eyes, "I could counter a frontal attack even with my eyes closed."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Naruto muttered as he slapped his hands in their usual position, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Two clones appeared and dashed to the left and right, assaulting Arashi from his sides.

"It's useless." Arashi let out just before Naruto reached him.

Naruto could only see the blur of a single swift movement before his clones were destroyed and Arashi's heel connected with his head. The blonde shinobi rolled over the ground a couple of times before coming to an halt, "_Damn, that bastard is fast._"

"_Well, at least now I'm close to Ayame and can get her to safety soon..._" Naruto thought stood back up and looked over his shoulder, "Eh?"

"Are you looking for her?" Arashi asked, holding Ayame in his arms.

"You bastard...When the hell did you...?" Naruto glared at Arashi.

"I told you. I _was_ the Fourth Hokage...Konohagakure no Kiiroi Hirameki. First and last shinobi to completely master Hiraishin no Jutsu." Arashi said as he placed Ayame on the ground again, "My speed is unmatched. You won't save this girl's life simply by running away. Don't worry, though...She'll be safe whether you are defeated or not." (**A/N:** Kiiroi Hirameki means Yellow Flash, though I don't know the actual words they used in the manga, this should be it according to my dictionary)

"Too bad I don't trust a single word you say. I'll defeat you and save Ayame." Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

"We'll see about that..." Arashi replied as he stared at Naruto. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake tremendously.

"Is this your technique?" Arashi asked as he looked around, "Not quite strong, if you ask me."

"Haha! This is my jutsu! You'll be doomed for sure now!" Naruto exclaimed, "_I have no idea what's causing the shaking, but at least he thinks I'm the cause of it..._"

"Eh?" Naruto let out when all of a sudden a large dust cloud appeared behind Arashi and was heading towards the forest. For a fraction of a second, Naruto could see two green clad men rushing towards the forest, "Eh?!"

The next moment, both Naruto and Arashi were covered by the cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared up Arashi looked unimpressed at Naruto, "Is that all your jutsu can do?"

Naruto waved dismissively, "No...That jutsu wasn't mine...Why would I cover myself in my own jutsu?"

"Very simple..." Arashi lowered his head and closed his eyes. He then spun around once and slammed the back of his fist against Naruto's throat, "To attack me from behind."

Naruto flew back and crashed down on the ground as Arashi sighed, "Weakling...Such a strategy won't work against someone like me."

"That's something I already knew!" Naruto yelled as his clone popped off and he ran towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki Leader turned around, looking with wide eyes at Naruto, "_Did I underestimate him?"_

Arashi never got to answer that as Naruto fist smashed into his face and send him flying back. Naruto didn't waste his momentum and charged onward to Ayame.

"We're going, Ayame." Naruto said as he bend over to pick Ayame up.

"Gah!" Naruto let out as a knee slammed into his face and send him tumbling back.

"Let's see how much you really care for this little treacherous bitch!" Arashi thundered as his eyes burned with rage.

He shoved his foot underneath Ayame and kicked her up in the air, before following it up with a spinning kick that send her flying off to the edge of the mountain.

"Ayame!" Naruto called out and pushed himself forward as fast as he could.

"_Please...Open yours, Ayame, and call out to me."_ Naruto thought as he raced towards the girl, who was currently heading too fast to land on the edge of the mountain.

Naruto then did something that he didn't even had to think about. He jumped up from the edge of the mountain and embraced Ayame, holding her in his arms as tight as he could.

"I've got you...Ayame." Naruto whispered to her with a smile on his face. That smile didn't last long, however, as the next moment Naruto's eyes went wide when he could only barely sense the intent to kill that came from behind him. A second later, Naruto fainted from a blow to the back of his head and started falling down the mountain that carried the Hokage's Statues.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the wedding site, every shinobi was undone of their weapons and tied up against each other in such a way that they were unable to perform handseals. The villagers had been taken underground and were being guarded by the frightening Zetsu. 

"Oi...Gaara." Temari hissed under a breath, "How long are we going to sit like this...Hurry up and do something."

"Temari...It's not time yet..." Gaara replied and stared intensely towards the ground.

"What if something happens to Naruto, huh? What if we'll be too late?" Temari snarled back.

"If we fail to time this properly, it will be over..." Gaara replied.

"I know that, but we can't just..."

"Please, Temari..." Gaara pleaded his sister, "Just a bit longer..."

Temari sighed and let her head fall down, "You understand, right? If this takes too long they might..."

"Yeah...However, they have to take him far away first and those guys over there must leave as well..." Gaara stated as he motioned with his eyes towards the remaining present Akatsuki members.

"Itachi-san, everything looks alright." Kisame reported.

"Yeah...It shouldn't be long now...Prepare yourself." Itachi replied as he eyed all the bound shinobi in front of him.

"Oi...When can we start killing them? I'm getting tired of this waiting." Hidan said to Itachi as he marched back and forth.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" Lee and Gai exclaimed as they spun through the air and kicked several nameless Akatsuki shinobi, who had joined the Akatsuki members shortly after their succesful capture, out cold.

"They're here..." Itachi stated the obvious as Gai and Lee landed in front of the Akatsuki members.

"Konohagakure's Noble Green Beast!"

"Konohagakure's Beautiful Green Beast!"

"Maito Gai and Rock Lee!" Lee and Gai exclaimed in unison and both of them struck the nice guy pose.

"Th-Those guys..." Kisame growled and twitched upon sight of Gai and Lee.

"This is it for you guys!" Gai exclaimed as he switched into his fighting pose.

"Give up while you can!" Lee exclaimed as he kicked in the air once before assuming his fighting position.

"Heh...You guys are outnumbered...You have no chance to win." Hidan grinned wickedly as he held his scythe ready.

"I'll make beautiful art out of you two dispicable excuses of a human being." Deidara stated as he slipped his hand into a pouch he was carrying.

"Let's just see about that." Gaara said and instantly multiple Akatsuki shinobi were caught by Gaara's sand.

"Looks like we underestimated the Kazekage after all..." Itachi stated as he saw one of the henchmen next to him being lifted up into the air.

"Kikaichu no jutsu." Members of the Aburame clan said in unison and more Akatsuki henchmen were lost, this time due to being consumed by a large amount of bugs.

"This is the end for Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade effortlessly broke free from their restraints.

"Ooh, that's my cue!" Orochimaru said cheerfully and let his tongue slip out of his mouth and all the way down to where they were bound. The snake Sannin wrapped his tongue around the restraints that bound Sasuke, Kabuto and himself together and pulled them free.

"Couldn't you have done that the moment we got tied up?!" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun...That would be another case of freeing ourselves and then disappearing." Orochimaru waved dismissively, "This time we get to fight again."

Gaara stood up and pointed with the palm of his hand towards the Akatsuki henchmen who stood near the Akatsuki members, "Konoha and Suna's counter attack has begun."

* * *

"Naruto..." A calm and gentle voice called out to Naruto, "Open your eyes, Naruto..." 

"A...yame?" Naruto wondered as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurry.

"Don't be ridiculous. Can't you hear I'm a guy?" The voice asked Naruto.

"You're right...then...you...you are..." Naruto said as his vision began to focus on the person in front of him.

"Eh?!" Naruto let out as his vision was sharp once again and he saw that the person in front of him had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, much like he did himself.

"You're Arashi, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "This is a genjutsu, huh? Sorry, but darkness won't scare me."

"Naruto, calm down. First of all, I'm Arashi, but not the Arashi you think I am. Second of all, this is not a genjutsu, it's your mind." Arashi explained.

"But...If you're Arashi...then who..." Naruto tilted his head.

"I'm Arashi, Yondaime Hokage. The person, who caused your mind to be dark and black like this, is my distorted body 'Arashi'." Yondaime told Naruto.

"W-What?" Naruto looked confused at the Fourth.

"Don't worry, time in your mind is much slower than it is outside. We've got time to talk and I can explain some matters to you...For now, just trust me."

"It's true that you're different...Not just the calmness in your voice, but your presence as well..." Naruto stated and pondered for a moment, "Hmmm...Alright, I'll trust you for now."

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning then." Yondaime nodded at Naruto and closed his eyes for a moment, "Over fifteen years ago, I made a forbidden jutsu that no one should ever use..."

* * *

_I found a way to summon the Death God. The deity was not pleased with being pulled out from his realm and I had to make amends for him.  
The trials I faced were not easy, but in the end I gained the favor of the Death God. He made a pact with me and gave me the key for anyone else I found suited to make a pact with him. Along with the pact, he gave me the knowledge of the ultimate sealing technique.  
An improved four seasonal seal along with a technique, which allowed one to seal the soul of someone who has recently departed inside a person or object.  
I began to study the seal technique shortly afterwards and soon found a flaw in the technique.  
A single four seasonal seal wouldn't restrain powerful souls, the addition of a second would.  
Some time passed, during which I had nothing to go with but theory and very short conversations with the Death God.  
_

_Then...That faithful day came.  
The day that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha at night.  
I had read how it had been previously sealed inside people to create Jinchuuriki, humans with strength exceeding all others. There was one problem with the sealing method, and that was that the Kyuubi managed to break free and possess the person, making him or her no longer human but just a mere puppet of the Demon Fox._

_It had been written everywhere, 'You can not slay the Kyuubi, it must always be sealed.'_

_Fifteen years ago, before he broke free, the Kyuubi was sealed away inside a cave no one could easily find. It was supposed to remain there until sealed inside a human for the sake of the Village and Country of Fire.  
But the demon somehow broke free and wanted revenge on his captors._

_I knew there was little I could do._

_If I'd take him with me to my grave, then Konoha would surely fall one day due to the lack of having their guardian, a Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi sealed inside of his or her body.  
That's why I decided at the last moment, to seal away the soul of the Kyuubi inside a little infant. So that he could one day grow up to be the hero and guardian of the Village when they needed him the most._

* * *

"I see...But...What does that have to do with you being here and you being...well...out there?" Naruto asked as he looked Yondaime in the eyes. 

"Two things went wrong." Yondaime told Naruto, "First off all, I knew my soul would be taken as well, but that wasn't the problem. Kyuubi's soul was violent and powerful even outside his body. He rampaged through me and my body before pulling me out and dragging me into your small body. Thus I died, but my soul was trapped inside of you along with the Kyuubi."

"So...Do I have to guess what else went wrong?" Naruto asked, "Because something tells me it has to do with that other Arashi."

Yondaime nodded at Naruto, "Kyuubi's power left a trace of chakra and evil inside my body. Not only that, but a part of my soul as well. That eh...'little' piece of soul grew corrupt by the Kyuubi's chakra and expanded through-out my body. Thus, my body kept living on, but without a complete soul."

"In other words...he's a walking corpse?" Naruto shivered and slightly twitched.

Yondaime laughed, "I wouldn't like to call my body a corpse, but I guess you're right."

"But you seem to be in one piece..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...You said that Arashi still had a bit of your soul left, so...I thought something should be missing from you."

"**What? Isn't it obvious?**" An omnious voice asked, "**The other guy is an arrogant dick and you wonder what this one is missing? Pathetic...**"

"That is..." Naruto turned around and found another 'Yondaime' standing behind him, though this one had black-red striped hair and a wicked grin on his face, "...Another look-a-like?"

"**I preferred this form for the sheer irony, however if you need a reminder...**" The person said and large cell bars appeared along with a floor covered in a thing layer of water and walls.

The person had transformed into his true form, the Kyuubi.

"Since when do you take on the form of humans, bastard fox?!" Naruto shouted and pointed at the Kyuubi.

"**It makes fighting Yondaime Hokage much more fun...**" Kyuubi's eyes flared as they locked with Yondaime's.

"Hmmm...That reminds me of something..." Naruto pondered for a moment before turning towards Yondaime, "But...If you've been here the entire time, how come I've never seen you before?"

"The Kyuubi was overruling me until about two weeks ago." Yondaime smiled at Naruto, "The day you transformed into my younger self, something happened. For some reason I had taken a 'physical' form inside your mind for the first time in 15 years."

"Man, that must be weird..." Naruto stated, "But...could that mean that...?"

"Yeah...Because of that, I found a way to temporarily use your body. However, the Kyuubi found out this way as well." Yondaime stated.

"**It was fun to mess up your old sensei. If it wasn't for blondy over there I would have killed him...**" The Kyuubi stated with a wicked grin on his face before laughing out loud.

"Y-You bastard..." Naruto shook in anger as he glared at the Kyuubi.

"Calm down, Naruto..." Yondaime said, "Now is not the time to fight him in your mind."

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked back at Yondaime again.

"I managed to slightly influence you. After all, after 15 year I could finally help you out in one way or another. So I did as much as I could, however I could never directly contact you like this until now." Yondaime told Naruto, "The Kyuubi and I even accidentally pulled your sub-conscious into our eternal battle. However, right now...the time for talk has come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Now's the time for you to control your greatest weapon and wield it like a burning katana to strike your opponent down."

"**Release me, Naruto...**"

"Eh?!" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a moment and then at Yondaime again.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Yondaime exclaimed, "He must not take controll of you. He is your weapon and you must control him. He has no control over you if you don't allow him to have any."

"**Naruto, release me and I'll show you _true_ power.**"

"Wh-What should I do?" Naruto wondered, "What should I do?!"

"Naruto, calm down. Your body's natural survival instincts are kicking in. Time is running out." Yondaime told Naruto, though by the expression on his face you could tell he wasn't entirely sure if Naruto still heard him, "You are currently falling of the Hokage Statues with a girl you care about in your arms. At the foot of the mountain, my body waits to deliver the final blow to you and suck out the Kyuubi from your body, thus definitely killing you."

"Ayame...Oi...What do I need to do?!" Naruto looked at Yondaime.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. Now, take the weapon, your weapon, called Kyuubi and defeat my cursed body. Naruto..." Yondaime said and extended his hand towards the blonde, "Only you can defeat my body. I believe in you. And it's not just me. Sandaime, Iruka, Kakashi, everyone you care about believes in you."

"I see...Then, please be my guide." Naruto's eyes sharpened as he grabbed onto Yondaime's hand, "And...Let's defeat your body together."

"As for you..." Naruto turned towards the Kyuubi, extending his free hand towards the demon fox, "Give me your chakra, bastard fox! You are my weapon!"

The Kyuubi grinned wickedly as his red chakra began to flow towards, "**Fulfill the grudge I hold against the Fourth Hokage...brat. If you fail to do so, I'll come out and kill you.**"

* * *

"It's over already..." Arashi said as he watched Naruto fall all the way down, "Unfortunate...I wish I could've had more fun." 

Arashi pulled his leg back and readied himself to kick out most of the life that was still left inside of Naruto's body. He swept his leg through the air, aiming to kick Naruto against his head.

The kick, however, never connected and Arashi's eyes grew wide as Naruto grabbed onto his leg with a single hand and held himself and Ayame up in the air.

"You..." Arashi narrowed his eyes on Naruto, who began to growl. A loud roar followed the growling and Naruto's body ignited with red chakra, forming a single thick tail at the end.

Naruto tilted his head up and stared straight into Arashi's blood red eyes with his own furious demon eyes. He grinned wickedly, "What's wrong? Thought you had me?"

The blonde dropped down and swept Arashi's other foot of the floor. Before the Akatsuki Leader could hit the floor, Naruto had placed Ayame on the floor and hit Arashi in his stomach with a powerful blow from his knee. The Leader stumbled back as Naruto sat down on all fours and glared at Arashi.

"I see...You surprised me there for a moment." Arashi grinned at Naruto, "First tail release, complete. But, you will need more power than that to defeat me."

"_Naruto...Calm down. Control the Kyuubi. Fighting like a beast won't help you defeat my body..._" Yondaime told Naruto.

"_I know...But...How else should I fight with these powers? I don't know that._" Naruto thought as his eyes trembled slightly.

"_Fight like how you usually would. Kyuubi's powers are just an extension to your own._" Yondaime told Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself up and took a deep breath as he straightened up.

"Oh?" Arashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Heh. Let's see what I'm capable of now." Naruto grinned at Arashi.

"We'll see, indeed." Arashi said as he narrowed his eyes upon Naruto.

Naruto dashed forward and threw a punch at Arashi. The Akatsuki Leader smirked as he grabbed the punch, but just as he was about to counter attack, Naruto grabbed a hold of his other hand.

"_He's become faster..._" Arashi noted as he continued parrying and countering Naruto's attacks, "_Not only that, but he seems to know how I'm going to move and acts accordingly...What's the meaning of this?_"

"What's wrong? You seem rather slow all of a sudden." Naruto grinned wicked as he started to rapidly circle around Arashi.

"_Those movements...and those attack combinations._" Arashi thought as he observed Naruto's movements.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out and multiple clones appeared. The clones jumped towards Arashi, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Raiton, Raihoukou!" Arashi called out and multiple bolts of lightning coming from his body destroyed the clones, "You aren't the only one with ninjutsu."

"Heh...Looks like your getting more serious." Naruto grinned wickedly at Arashi.

Arashi slightly tilted his head and raised his hand up in the air, "Perhaps you should pay more attention to those close to you instead of your enemy."

Naruto turned his head around, "Ayame!"

Arashi teleported over to Naruto and smacked him away, "Fool...Raiton..."

Naruto quickly dashed over to Ayame and managed to get her and himself out of harm's way just before the lightningbolt hit Ayame's spot.

"That's right, Naruto-kun...Run, run...Haha...Hahahaha...Hahahahahahahha!" Arashi laughed as Naruto started to dodge all the lightning bolts Arashi was firing at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, chaos had errupted at the wedding site and it was one big shinobi free for all fight, even though the teams were still quite obvious to recognise. 

"Gai! They've got Naruto!" Jiraiya informed the green clad Jounin.

"Then we must hurry and come to his aid!" Gai replied as he punched one of the remaining henchmen away.

"Looks like with these numbers on each side, it won't take too long. However, there's also Orochimaru who we have to take care of." Jiraiya stated.

"You and Tsunade-sama are the ones who need to order us around in this battle. Please, tell us what to do if you have a plan." Gai replied.

"I understand that."

"Gaara, can't we do something?" Temari asked as she fought against a couple of Akatsuki goons.

"Give me a moment." Gaara said as he held his hands pressed against each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Temari said as she blew her opponents away, "Hurry up and take care of these guys."

"Temari...get every single one of our allies out of the area." Gaara commanded as he looked up.

"And who will protect your ass while you're gathering chakra for this technique?" Temari asked.

"Don't worry...I've got enough chakra to perform the jutsu already." Gaara answered as sand around him began to levitate in the air.

Temari stared at Gaara for a moment and then nodded, "Understood. Then, I'll leave it up to you."

"That's my line..." Gaara replied as more sand rose up from the ground. Temari dashed forward, randomly beating up members of the Akatsuki as she passed by them.

"Everyone! Get away from here! Hurry up!" She shouted.

"Eh? Temari-san?" Sakura let out before punching an Akatsuki henchman in his face.

"Hurry up and disappear." Temari called out.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she ran along with Temari.

"Gaara's attacking."

"You know, my little brother..." Itachi said as he easily dodged Sasuke's sword attacks, "You won't defeat me by dancing either..."

"Shut up! Who the hell said I'm trying to do so?!" Sasuke roared as he slashed at his brother.

"No one, I guess...However...Isn't this a sword dance?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Why you..." Sasuke hissed, "It's NOT a dance!"

"So how have you been these past two years?" Itachi asked as he effortlessly dodged Sasuke's attacks and parried some with a single kunai, "You look like you've been lacking sleep..."

"It doesn't matter! Fight me back already, you coward!" Sasuke yelled.

"Being Orochimaru's sex slave must be hard...I hope it doesn't hurt too much when sitting down..."

"Shut the hell up and stop evading my attacks!"

"Very well then..." Itachi said as the ground started to tremble.

Sasuke jumped back and held his sword ready, "Your jutsu, huh?"

"No...It seems like someone else is attacking..." Itachi stated as he looked over his shoulder from the corners of his eyes, "You sure are weak if you couldn't even tell that it wasn't my jutsu."

"Let's see just how weak I am then..." Sasuke said as he readied his sword.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment, "Fine...Let us test our strength through a series of events."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at Itachi.

"First test...Survive _that_ jutsu." Itachi pointed behind him and Sasuke looked towards the point Itachi was referring to.

"What? That small wave of sand? It isn't even meant to hit us..." Sasuke stated as he looked at Gaara, who was racing through a series of handseals.

Gaara slapped his hands together again, "Ryuusa Bakuryu!"

"Wh-What the hell?!" Sasuke let out as the 'small' wave of sand rose up to be an avalanche of sand that was almost the size of the mountain they were standing on.

"Well...Let's prepare ourselves..." Itachi said as he tilted his head back, waiting for the avalanche of sand to fall upon them.

"D-Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and lifted his sword up into the air, a field of electricity surrounding him and the blade.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru said half chuckling and as the avalanche of sand hung above his head, he quickly performed a couple of seals, "Kuchiyose...Edo Tensei!"

In the chaos that followed, some shinobi and kunoichi decided to run away from Gaara's attack while others figured they wouldn't make it in time and prepared their best counter against the wall of sand that would soon collapse on them.

What had previously been the location of a beautiful wedding, had now become a field mostly covered by a thick layer of sand. Several explosions followed, revealing those who were able to counter the jutsu in one way or another.

Sasuke's sword of Kusanagi and Chidori combination broke him free from the sand, while Itachi blew a way through the sand using his Amaterasu. Neji and Hiashi used their Kaiten to break free and Lee and Gai punched their way through. It seemed like everyone who decided to defend themselves against the jutsu had managed to survive.

"Not so fast..." Gaara said as he slapped his hands onto the thick layer of sand, "Sabaku..."

"Mai..." Gaara's eyes grew wide when he heard a familiar voice coming from underneath the sand, "Sawarabi no Mai!"

Gaara barely managed to dodge the small forest of piercing bones that erupted from the sand, but remained unharmed nonetheless.

"Long time no see...Sabaku no Gaara."

"You're..."

* * *

Temari's eyes quickly darted over the battlefield as the battles had continued. She bit her lip and cursed, "Damn it..." 

"Listen up, everyone!" Temari said to all the shinobi and kunoichi at the edge of the battlefield, "This isn't the time to just sit around and do nothing. We must engage the enemy with full force in order to guarantee a victory."

"Yes ma'am!" Lee exclaimed and headed onto the battlefield.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru charged towards the nearest enemy.

"We'll definitely defeat them." Sakura nodded along with the other girls.

"Let's go!" Temari announced and pointed towards the battles that were going on.

As the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi rushed towards the battle, Temari grabbed onto Hinata's sleeve and pulled her back, "Hold it, Hinata."

"Eh? W-What's wrong, Temari-san?" Hinata asked, slightly startled by the sudden pull on her sleeve.

"You're not going to fight here."

"Why not?"

"Geez, haven't you noticed? Naruto isn't..."

"Here. I know that...but, I believe in Naruto-kun!"

Temari sighed, "I do too, but I'm also worried about him. I might be the best type of person to aid him in a battle, but right now they could be any where and my attacks are more needed here...Please go find Naruto and help him win."

Hinata stared into Temari's eyes for a moment, "I understand. Leave it to me."

"I'll track you down if things go well here and help out as well if it's needed." Temari said as Hinata ran off.

The Hyuuga heiress looked over her shoulder towards the blonde from Suna one more time before nodding and disappearing from sight.

"Now..." Temari snapped her fan open and glared towards the Akatsuki members present on the battlefield, "Time to settle this once and for all."

* * *

"So how do you like this fight, Naruto-kun?" Arashi grinned wickedly as he was sending lightning bolts after Naruto in the main street of Konoha, "Simply electrifying, isn't it?" 

"I guess your humor died fifteen years ago along with the rest of you." Naruto retorted as he managed to jump away before the lightning struck the place he was standing on.

"On the contrary...My humor has never been this great! Also, you seem to acknowledge that I'm the former Fourth Hokage...Good, I'll reward you with my humorous wit." Arashi said as he charged the next lightning attack, "Two shinobi are engaged in combat with one another. The one says to the other 'Raiton'...What does the other reply?"

"Oh crap." Naruto said as he dove into a nearby alley.

"Correct!" Arashi announced as his lightning struck the corner of the alley, "Though...it wasn't quite the response I had hoped for..."

"Your humor sucks and so does your aim!" Naruto yelled at the Akatsuki leader.

"Is that so...?" Arashi muttered and, as lightning ran between his fingers, he grinned widely.

"N...Naruto...?" Ayame slowly opened her eyes.

"Ayame!" Naruto let out and smiled at the girl he was holding in his arms this entire time. He placed her down against the wall and quickly looked if Arashi was coming for him yet.

"Naruto...why are you...?"

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Naruto grinned widely.

"Why?" Ayame asked as she hung her head down.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto slightly tilted his head.

"I'm sure he already told you by now...Yet, why..." Ayame said and trembled, "Why do you want to save me?"

Naruto blinked at Ayame as she held onto her arms, "I betrayed you, Naruto. I betrayed everyone...Because I was scared...and weak...I...don't deserve to be saved..."

"You know..." Naruto grinned widely at Ayame, "I never believed a single word that guy said."

"Now, I know you really did betray Konoha, but I also know that you didn't want to do it. Also..." Naruto said as Ayame looked up at him with tears in her eyes as the blonde continued, "Ayame is one of my precious friends. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Ah, you're breaking my heart...but this emotional reunion has come to an end now." Arashi said as he stepped in front of the entrance of the alley.

"For once I agree with you!" Naruto let out as he dashed towards Arashi. The Akatsuki leader simply side stepped out of the way and Naruto instantly tried to stop his dash.

"You won't let anyone hurt her, right?" Arashi said as he looked at Ayame and charged lightning in his hand, "Let's see about that. Raiton..."

"Ayame, run!" Naruto yelled as he ran as fast as he could towards Arashi.

"Fetters of Lightning!" Arashi exclaimed as he turned around and pointed his hand towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ayame let out as lightning shot up from the ground towards Naruto from various locations through-out the street.

"A...ya...me...r...un..." Naruto managed to bring out as the lightning relentlessly struck his body and held him chained to his current spot, "Gaaah!"

Arashi smirked, "You didn't think I was missing you all this time and just wasting chakra, right?"

Naruto glared at Arashi, but was more worried about the shocked Ayame who sat behind the Akatsuki leader.

"Run!" Naruto yelled as he tried his best to move forward. Ayame stood up and started to run, looking with tearful eyes at Naruto before getting out of his sight.

"Now...with the little lady gone, I suppose we can start to truly fight." Arashi grinned at Naruto, "Hurry up and release more of the Kyuubi's powers...I'm getting anxious to see it."

Deep down inside, Naruto felt something blaze and rush through his body. Chakra bursted out of him and formed a second tail as the chains of lightning were shattered.

"Amazing...You broke my jutsu with chakra just alone. Second tail release, complete..." Arashi said as he looked at Naruto, "Now let's see how you fare in this form..."

"_Naruto...Listen to me..._" Yondaime said inside of Naruto's head, "_Why are you still afraid to use the weapon I've granted you?_"

"_Because...If I lose control of this power, everything will end._" Naruto replied as he narrowed his eyes on Arashi.

"_That's why you must control this weapon. A swordsman who loses control of his swings will die. Naruto, you're the swordsman and Kyuubi is your sword. Use it to strike down my body._" Yondaime told Naruto, "_And believe me when I say that you won't be able to do that while holding back..._"

"_You're right...As long as I stay in control, this power will lead me to victory. I shall go to my limit..._" Naruto thought and took a deep breath.

"Oi...Want to see something truly amazing?" Naruto asked Arashi as he sat down on all fours.

"Hm?" Arashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "What was that?"

"I'm telling you...To shut the hell up and watch me..." Naruto growled, "And regret everything you have done up until now while you still can..."

Chakra began to flow more violently out of Naruto's body and started to fill up the surrounding area.

"That's right..." Arashi grinned, "Show me your strength, Jinchuuriki."

"My name...is...Uzumaki Naruto, you bastard!" Naruto roared before his eyes turned bright white and chakra errupted with more than just a bit of force from Naruto's body.

"Third tail release...complete..." Arashi stated and smirked, "Now...it's time to get more serious with you."

Naruto roared again, and this time send a wave of chakra towards Arashi. The Akatsuki Leader was taken by surprise and was knocked back by the impact of the chakra. He slightly laughed when he stood back up, "Looks like the beast inside of you finally awakened."

Naruto rose up from the ground and his eyes turned from white back to their bright blue color, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be wrestling some wild animal."

"Enough talk, brat. Come and show me your strength." Arashi taunted as he readied himself for battle.

"Took the words right out my mouth!" Naruto roared and slammed both his fists onto the ground, sending a shockwave of chakra towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader flashed away and reappeared a bit further ahead, "Impressive, but just try to keep up with me."

"_Naruto...I'm not sure if you can keep up with him like this, but..._" Yondaime said inside Naruto's head, "_Together, we'll win._"

"_Yeah...We'll win, no matter what..._" Naruto thought as he glared at Arashi, before looking questioningly at him, "_Come to think of it, does he have a certain weakness?_"

"_What is up...with that weird expression on his face all of a sudden?_" Arashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "_Did he just figure something out...? If so, what is it...?_"

Yondaime's left eye twitched for a moment, "_Kick him in the nuts..._"

"_Eh? Isn't that a bit too cruel?_" Naruto wondered, "_Why would you want me to do that to your former body...I wouldn't want that to happen to me in the same situation as this, you know..._"

"**_It's because this guy over here no longer has his manhood._**" The Kyuubi stated and laughed inside of Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely and wiped tear out of the corner of his eyes as he softly snickered.

"Something funny?" Arashi asked the blonde.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto said, still half snickering, "Just a funny fact that crossed my thoughts."

"Well, if you're that nervous, I guess I'd better finish this as fast as possible as an act of 'kindness'." Arashi replied and flashed away.

Naruto slightly tilted his head back and threw his arm crossed in front of his chest, blocking a kunai that has aimed at one of his vital points.

"How did you...?" Arashi let out as he stood in front of Naruto, holding onto the kunai with a single hand and standing in a slightly crouched position.

"It's the orange clothing and blonde hair. It makes you insanely strong." Naruto grinned at Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader smirked at the blonde, "Joke as much you want, victory is mine."

Arashi flung a kunai from his kunai pouch into his free hand thrusted forward with it. As Naruto roared, a sphere of chakra surrounded him and pushed Arashi's attack back with a lot of force. When the Akatsuki leader was at an adequate distance away from Naruto, the blonde casted his arms to his side and send the wave of chakra towards Arashi.

"How naive..." Arashi commented as the two kunai he wielded were infused with lightning chakra. Two slashes from each kunai and the wave of chakra Naruto send towards him was destroyed, "Such petty attacks won't even..."

Before Arashi could finish his line, Naruto was only a few inches away from him and aimed a punch at Arashi's face.

"_He's fast, but at this level..._" Arashi thought before disappearing from Naruto's sight and reappearing a bit to the side a moment later, "You won't be able to keep up with me."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said and this time, he was the one that disappeared into thin air.

"_He increased his speed on a whim? I see...It's been a while since my eyes last needed to see something this fast while I'm standing still...However..."_ Arashi thought and then called out, "Your speed still doesn't compare to mine!"

"I already know that!" Naruto called out.

"What the?!" Arashi tilted his head back and gasped as Naruto came crashing down on him, "From above?!"

Naruto's heel met Arashi's face and send the Akatsuki leader down to the ground. Arashi gritted his teeth as he crashed onto the ground and grabbed onto Naruto's leg.

"What the?!" Naruto let out as he found himself soaring through the air. He was slammed into a wall across the street and gasped for air as Arashi's elbow hit his stomach, "Suffer...you despicable beast..."

Arashi disappeared again and a moment later reappeared, this time heading at high speed towards Naruto with a kunai in his hands. This time, however, Naruto was prepared to counter attack and send his three tails towards Arashi.

"_The tails?!_" Arashi thought and flashed away before the tails pierced into the ground. Naruto's tails retracted to their normal length and Naruto fell down on all fours, "Let's go."

Naruto vanished and Arashi dashed all over the place with his high speed, "_I'll spot you and finish you off._"

Arashi gasped and dodged to the left when Naruto appeared only a few feet away from him and send his tails towards the Akatsuki leader, "_He's able to see my movements?!_"

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed softly and disappeared again.

"_If he's able to keep up with me at this level of speed, then I have no choice but to go a step further._" Arashi thought and increased his speed.

"For someone who is supposed to be Konoha's legendary Yellow Flash, you're slow!" Naruto taunted and send his tails towards Arashi as he appeared in front of him again.

"_Impossible...How does he keep up with me? It's different from Hiraishin...Just what the hell is he doing?_"

"_The number of points and locations he can jump has a limit...That's his weakness..._" Yondaime told Naruto as the chase continued.

"_But, why hasn't he attacked yet? I'm sure he could if he wanted to..._" Naruto thought.

"_It's because his eyes can't see you...yet."_

"_Huh? How come? And...I can barely see him as well, but I still attack._"

"_He probably hasn't moved this fast since a long time ago. I guess you could say he is vast asleep and slowly waking up._"

"_I bet he won't be very happy when he wakes up. As a matter of fact, I don't think he'll be happy at all._"

Yondaime slightly laughed, "_I think you're wrong. He'll be very happy when he wakes up. After all, that's when this battle takes a turn in his favor and we're forced to change our strategy._"

"_Something's wrong here..._" Arashi thought as he yet again dodged one of Naruto's attacks.

"_This kid isn't using his chakra to accelerate, nor is he using Hiraishin no jutsu. Yet somehow, he manages to keep up with me..._" Arashi thought as he moved from one point to another, "_What's your secret, Uzumaki Naruto?_"

During the next attack, Naruto send his tails into three different directions. Arashi took no risk and decided to flash upwards.

"We got him..." Naruto whispered and smiled.

"_No matter how hard you try, it will be a while before you've noticed I've gone up and when you do..._" Arashi gasped as Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"This is the end, Arashi!" Naruto called out.

Arashi's eyes met Naruto's and as he narrowed his eyes, he muttered, "You..."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out and 4 clones popped into existence.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

After the fourth one had kicked Arashi up, Naruto flashed above the Akatsuki leader and dived towards him.

"Naruto Kyuubi Rendan!" Naruto called out as his fist hit Arashi's stomach with immense power just before the tails of Naruto and his clones hit the Akatsuki leader as well.

As they fell back down towards the ground, Arashi smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, "Hiraishin no jutsu..."

Naruto's eyes went wide just before Arashi disappeared. The blonde was knocked back up into the air and his clones let out a few screams before they popped off in the blink of an eye.

"_A...mazing...I couldn't even feel the second attack..._" Naruto thought as he fell down, placing a hand on the kunai that was sticking out of his chest, "_This is...Hiraishin no jutsu's power...?_"

He gritted his teeth as he pulled the kunai out of his chest and threw it into the wall of the nearest building, "_How the hell am I going to stop that technique...?_"

A moment later, Naruto landed face down onto the ground and remained motionless there as Arashi stepped closer towards his body.

"Splendid..." Arashi said as Naruto gritted his teeth and looked him in the eye. The Akatsuki Leader held a small piece of paper between his index and middle finger, "You planted this tag on me unnoticed during your first attack and then used it as a tool to determine my postion and attack accordingly."

Naruto tried to stand up, but the impact of the fall had hurt his body more than he thought.

"Futher more, you teleported near my location without the use handseals and only used your will...Who would've thought you had cleared the first stage of using Hiraishin no jutsu?" Arashi grinned wickedly at Naruto, "Well...looks like playtime is finally over. And since you're my most important ingredient to my plan, I guess I have no choice but to summon _that_ over to this world..."

Arashi turned around and started to walk away from Naruto at a slow pace.

"D-Damn it..." Naruto cursed as he pushed himself up from the ground, his injuries healing insanely fast with the help of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Arashi paid no heed to the boy and bit his thumb.

"_Naruto. Listen to me. You must stop him before it's too late!"_ Yondaime called out.

"**_Release the seal, Naruto._**"

"Damn it..." Naruto let out as he stood straight up. Arashi calmly begun to form a series of handseals as he kept on walking away from Naruto.

"_Hurry, Naruto!_"

"**_Release me and I'll kill all who oppose you..._**"

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Arashi, who stopped walking as a gentle breeze made the edge of his Akatsuki robe wave.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Arashi let out just mere seconds before Naruto threw a punch at him.

* * *

"This time, we'll really settle the score, Orochimaru..." Jiraiya said as he stood on top of Gamabunta. 

"Geez, Jiraiya...It's only been almost three years since you've last summoned me. Give me a break already, oi." Gamabunta replied.

"Baka...How often do you get a chance to fight along side with Katsuyu and beat the crap out of Manda?" Jiraiya asked with a grin on his face.

"Not many, so I have to ask you now...Where the hell are they?" Gamabunta asked and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Hm?" Jiraiya peered over to Tsunade and Orochimaru, "W-What the?"

"Oi! Where's Katsuyu?!" Tsunade yelled at her large cyan-colored slug.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama...I...I don't know."

"What's the meaning of this?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the cobra he was currently standing on, "Did Manda decide to take a tea-party or something?"

"Manda-sssssama isss over therrre..." The cobra turned his head around and showed Orochimaru where his strongest summon was.

"Ah...I see..." Orochimaru said nodding and took a deep breath, "Sasuke-kun! Could you lend me Manda for a moment?! You can have this cobra until I'm done playing my epic legendary Sannin battle with Jiraiya and Tsunade!"

"I refuse!" Sasuke called back.

"What?! No dinner for you then!" Orochimaru peered at Sasuke and blinked as Sasuke suddenly bend over, "What's he doing now...?"

"Kiss my ass!" Sasuke yelled as he dropped his trousers and spanked himself.

Orochimaru twitched and shook his fist in anger at Sasuke, "Oh, I'll do something to your ass, alright!"

"Ey! Sakura! What are you doing summoning Katsuyu?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I have to stop Sasuke-kun!"

"How are you going to stop him by wasting most of your chakra on summoning Katsuyu?!"

"Don't worry, I came prepared!"

"And what am I supposed to do without Katsuyu?!"

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama can win! Do your best, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade shook her fist in anger, "Who the hell does she think I am?"

Jiraiya sat down on Gamabunta's head and took out his own pipe, which he always carried with him.

"So, Bunta...Do you think we'll win this?" Jiraiya asked as he lit his pipe.

Gamabunta sat down on the ground and let out a puff of smoke, "I guess we won't even have to fight. Let's just sit here and enjoy the fresh outdoor air."

"I couldn't agree more with you, my old friend. I couldn't agree more..." Jiraiya said nodding and let out a puff of smoke, "Though I have the srange feeling I'm forgetting something really, really important right now..."

"Who gives a pile of snake crap? Just shut up and let's see how Tsunade and Orochimaru settle this thing." Gamabunta replied.

"If they start fighting I'll have to get involved, you know." Jiraiya stated.

"The snail is supposed to beat the snake, right? She'll be fine. If she isn't you can always jump in."

"That's right, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Hey you..." The cobra turned his head to the cyan-colored snail.

"Y-Yes?"

"Our massstersss don't ssseem very pleasssed with usss..."

"It does look li-like th-that, r-right? B-But..."

"How about we turn on our massstersss and get cosssy sssomewhere elssse..." The cobra slissed and winked at the snail.

"I...I'll ne-never betray Tsunade-sama!"

"Isss that ssso? It isss not betrayal...But perhapsss...our mastersss...need to sssee that we are ssstrong enough for their battlesss...It will be fun..." The cobra smirked, "And after that I will give you sssome sssnake loving..."

"W-Well, I...E-ehm..." The snail seemed to blush.

"Oi, Orochimaru." Tsunade said and raised an eyebrow, "Did you hear that? Our summons are planning to turn on us..."

"Hahahaha! Nonsense, my dear Tsunade. My little cobra here will never turn on me." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oi, have you gone deaf or something? They were talking about it just now..." Tsunade motioned towards the summoned animals.

"I was consumed in my own thoughts about my Sasuke-kun, but I shall tell you why he won't turn on me." Orochimaru replied and cleared his throat.

"I am the tamer and master of every snake in the world. None hesitate a single moment to bend to my will. When I need to take a piss in the wild, they open their mouths and gladly accept my body's dispossed fluids! They fulfill my pleasures when I..." Before Orochimaru could finish his sentence, the cobra threw him off his head.

"It isss your turn now..." The cobra slissed as he looked at the snail.

"Oi! You're not really going to...?!" Tsunade asked the snail.

"F-Forgive me, Ts-Tsunade-sama, but..." The snail let out before slime appeared beneath Tsunade's feet and caused her to slide down.

"Why you, why you, why you!" Tsunade let out as she pulled her dress up and tried to run back on top, but it was no use and the Fifth Hokage slipped down on the ground.

The cobra made his way over to the snail and gently wrapped his tail around her, "Now then...I hope you don't live up to the reputation of snailsss moving kind of...sssluggish."

"E-Eh? Wh-Why's that?"

"Well, it makesss a chase lessss interessting if they have no problem at all at ssstaying ahead of usss..." The cobra said as he looked at Orochimaru and Tsunade.

"I...I see...W-We aren't going to hurt them, are we?" The snail looked concerned at the cobra.

"No, no...not much..." The cobra slissed, "Well then...remember to look ssscary."

"Scary? I...I don't know if I can do that..."

"Ah, yesss...Sssomething asss beautifull asss you mussst have a hard time inducccing fear..." The cobra flirted and shiny sparkling points surrounded his face as he looked at the snail.

"Oi, Orochimaru...Is your snake flirting with my snail?" Tsunade slightly twitched.

"Well..." Orochimaru placed a hand on his chin and sparkling points surrounded his face as well, "He is a beautifull specimen. I guess he takes after me in terms of beauty."

"But..." Orochimaru closed his eyes for a moment and then pointed at the cobra, "How _dare_ you defy the beautiful evil mastermind that is me, Orochimaru?!"

The cobra laid down on the ground and moved his head towards Orochimaru, "Sssimple, I'm a sssnake...Treachery isss in my blood. Now...ssstart running."

"Bite me!"

"Well then...Don't mind if I do." The cobra smirked, pulled back and hissed as he opened his mouth wide.

"Oh...There's only one thing an evil mastermind, such as myself, can do in situations like these where his minion turns on him..." Orochimaru closed his eyes and nodded to himself.

"Find some way to instantly kill the minion before turning back towards his original target, the heroes?" Tsunade asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No..." Orochimaru replied as he slowly opened his eyes, "The only option is..."

"To run like hell!" Orochimaru turned around and started running as fast as he could.

"It hasss begun! Let'sss go, my dear!" The cobra slissed and gave the snail one last look before darting after Orochimaru.

"Hah...You're pathetic, Orochimaru..." Tsunade crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "There's no way one of my previous snails would turn on me in the end..."

Tsunade then heard something lie down behind her. In surprise she opened her eyes and turned around, finding herself facing the snail she had previously summoned.

"I-If I w-were you, Ts-Tsunade-sama...I...I'd st-start running."

"Eh?"

"Here I go then!" The snail let out. Tsunade picked up her dress started to run as fast as possible, the snail following closely behind.

Within a mere few seconds, Tsunade had passed Orochimaru and she yelled, "How the hell did it turn out this way?! Jiraiya! Do something!"

"Ugh...Maybe I shouldn't have put on that g-string this morning...It's riding up my..." Orochimaru stated.

"Keep the unwanted information to yourself, Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Honestly, how do women run in these things? It's cutting off the blood circulation to my snake eggs as we speak..."

Tsunade turned around and punched Orochimaru in his face, "I said keep it to yourself! Also, we carry a whole lot less down there and some of us kunoichi prefer to go commando!"

"Tsunade goes commando...?" Orochimaru wondered out loud as he recovered from Tsunade's punch and quickly kept on running away from the gigantic cobra that chased him.

"Tsunade goes commando." Gamabunta repeated and let out a puff of smoke as he raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"Tsunade goes commando?!" Jiraiya let out in surprise and sat up straight out of shock, his eyes being as wide as they could possibly be as he coughed a bit.

"I didn't say that, you perverts!" Tsunade yelled.

* * *

"Looks like you've improved since your death..." Gaara said taking a few deep breaths to regain his breath, "Kimimaro." 

"The same goes for you." Kimimaro replied as he held his bone katana ready, "However, in my case it's just that I no longer have an illness restricting my combat potency."

"You should know already..." Gaara crossed his arms, "There's no way you could defeat me."

"If it wasn't for my illness, you would've been dead long ago..." Kimimaro slightly lowered his head and reached with his free hand for his spinal cord.

"This time will be different. I know all of your moves and how to deal with them. This time, I won't deplete all of my chakra in an attempt to kill you."

"We'll see about that..." Kimimaro said as the skin above his spinal cord start to rip apart from each other.

He then froze and blinked for a moment before pointing behind Gaara with his katana, "B-B-Big snake!"

"Such a trick won't work on me..." Gaara sighed, "I'm not going to turn around so you can backstab me..."

"It really is a big snake!" Kimimaro and jumped out of the way.

Gaara felt the earth slightly tremble underneath him and he decided to look over his shoulder.

"Ah...It _is_ a big snake..." Gaara stated as he looked at the cobra and the snail that were chasing after Orochimaru and Tsunade, "And he's heading this way..."

"Kazekage-sama, move out of the way!" Tsunade yelled, "You'll be crushed!"

"Kimimaro! Do something to stop this snake!" Orochimaru commanded.

"B-But it's a b-bi-big snake!" Kimimaro let out as he trembled.

Gaara waited until the very last moment to take a side step and avoid the rampaging cobra and snail. He then just stood there as the wind blew some of the sand away, "You used to live with a guy that's obsessed with snakes and you're scared of them?"

"I do not fear them..." Kimimaro said as he stood up, his body still shaking slightly.

"Oh, look..." Gaara pointed behind Kimimaro, "They're coming back...along with the big snake..."

"Waaah!" Kimimaru dived away again, this time hiding behind some of the bone trees he created during his initial attack against Gaara, "Is...Is it gone?"

"Not scared of them, eh...?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at Kimimaro.

"That's not it...I love snakes...but I hate the big ones..." Kimimaro stated as he walked out into the open again.

"Really?" Gaara sat down on the ground, "Why's that?"

Kimimaro sat down on the ground as well and placed his fists on top of his thighs, "It all started when I was a little boy and had my own pet snake, Fluffy, which I got for my birthday from Orochimaru-sama..."

"...You named your snake Fluffy?" Gaara questioned and crossed his arms.

"It's a nice name for a snake, isn't it?" Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

"Well...Any name you like is nice..." Gaara stated before softly adding, "Probably..."

"Well, one day I was allowed to feed Orochimaru-sama's..." Kimimaro paused for a moment, "This isn't some trick to pull me underground with your sand, evade my second Sawarabi no Mai and counter attack my ultimate killing move that would other wise kill you, is it?"

Gaara blinked at Kimimaro and let out a small cough, "No...It isn't..."

"Suspicious behaviour...However, it is not often that I can tell someone about my life...or rather, what was my life..." Kimimaro stated as he narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

"Please, continue..." Gaara said and closed his eyes, "_...It is time to form plan B..._"

"So I got to feed Orochimaru's pet snakes...Including the big ones...That day, is when my fear started, I guess..." Kimimaro stated as Gaara stood up and created a bench and chair out of sand.

"Please, feel free to lie down there..." Gaara motioned to the bench as he sat down on the chair of sand.

"..." Kimimaro lied down on the couch and coughed once, "Everything was fine until...until..."

"Until what?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

Kimimaro's lower lip trembled for a moment and then he started to cry and stab Gaara's sand couch with his bone katana, "One of the bigger ones ate Fluffy! Why?! Why did he have to eat Fluffy?! He was so young and innocent! He didn't do anything wrong to that big snake!"

"_Wow...this guy...is probably more mentally screwed up than I was when I still hosted the Shukaku..._" Gaara blinked at Kimimaro, "Please, continue...And don't cry me a river...It messes up the sand."

Kimimaro nodded and lied back down, "And then..."

* * *

Kankurou leaned back and inhaled more of his joint, "Ah...This is the shit..." 

"Yeah...It is, isn't it?" Zetsu asked nodding as he let out a puff of smoke.

"You got some nice shit here, man..." Kankurou nodded.

"Finest shit your sorry ass will ever have." Zetsu grinned and raised his joint up in the air, "That should be ma slogan..."

"True, true..." Kankurou blew out some more smoke.

"Ya know...Life ain't so hard when you can kick back and relax while on the job..." Zetsu said before putting the joint between his lips again.

"Speaking of which...We should be fighting right now, shouldn't we?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow at Zetsu.

"What? No man...That's too much trouble when your fucking high..." Zetsu laughed.

"But the villagers, ya know..." Kankurou motioned with his head towards the door behind them.

"Ah, don't worry..." Zetsu said as he reached into his robe and pulled out some more of 'the good stuff', "We won't hurt them and they'll go free when we win."

"I'm placing my bets on my friends though..." Kankurou nodded towards the battlefield, "We got you outnumbered, ya know."

"True, true..." Zetsu said as he rolled another joint, "But we got like these insane skills and abilities, man...We ain't no fuckers to mess with, if ya know what I'm saying."

"God, no..." Kankurou stretched out, "But you know what...That shit doesn't matter, dude...As long as we're sitting here with your stack of marihuana, everything's going to be just fine."

"Amen to that...Amen to that..." Zetsu nodded.

"Ya know, I'm just wondering...Where did you get this shit? It's like the best I've ever had..." Kankurou asked as he looked at the joint he was holding.

"From my head, from my head..." Zetsu said nodding a couple of times.

"Wow...I must be damned high...I thought I heard you say you got this shit from your head, man..."

"I do."

"No way! How the hell do you grow marihuana on your head?" Kankurou asked as he looked at Zetsu.

"This guy here provides me with all the good stuff..." Zetsu said and knocked twice against the giant plant.

"Without me, you'd be a poor mother fucker, man."

"Wow, man..." Kankurou let out, "I must be tripping way too much right now, because I'm starting to hear voices."

"You're not hearing voices, man, you're hearing me."

Zetsu knocked against the venus-fly trap part of his body again, "This is what you're hearing, man...It's my bro."

"Wow...Your bro is a marihuana plant? Dude, that makes you like...half-marihuana." Kankurou stated.

"No man, we're just twin brothers that are merged together. You see, our mom..." Zetsu paused to take another smoke, "She fucked up while we were still in her womb. Starting doing PCP and shit. In the end we came out like this and learned to roll joints while going on the potty."

"But we're a freaking gold mine now."

"Ah, that's like cool and not cool at the same time, man..." Kankurou said nodding as he took the joint Zetsu was offering, "My mom was pretty cool too. Real nice and stuff. Too bad she died while giving birth to my younger brother."

"Ah, that sucks man..." Zetsu nodded, "Our mom died of doing all the bad stuff...Ya know, cocain, heroin..."

"Bad stuff, that..." Kankurou said as he lighted his joint.

"Yeah...but who gives a shit about her anyway?" Zetsu shrugged and grinned widely.

"We don't, that's for sure..."

"So like...How did you become an S-ranked criminal anyway?" Kankurou asked as he laid down on the floor.

"Ah shit man...that's a long story..." Zetsu said and then laughed, "Oh wait, it isn't."

Kankurou exhaled a puff of smoke, "Well?"

Zetsu imitated Kankurou's actions, tilted his head and looked towards the horizon, "Basically, for dealing..."

"I didn't know you get an S-rank status for dealing this stuff..." Kankurou said as he looked at his joint.

"No, man...They found my huge stack of marihuana in ma backyard. Took all of it and burned it." Zetsu grinned, "Man, those mother fuckers were high as hell when they died."

"How the hell did they die? Over-dosis of marihuana?" Kankurou asked.

"No man...I was so pissed off about them stealing and burning my stack that I ate every single one of them fuckers." Zetsu said nodding.

"Wow, man...You eat people?"

"Yeah, man...They're quite tasty...Esspecially when they're high." Zetsu said nodding.

Kankurou laughed, "Good thing for me then that you aren't having the munchies right now..."

"Shit man, even if I did I wouldn't eat you..." Zetsu said as he laid back, "You've got so much marihuana in you right now that you'd give me a stomachache for like a month or two..."

"Wow...That's some nasty shit...You must've had that a long time after eating those fuckers..." Kankurou said nodding.

"Two years, man, two years...Nothing but stomachaches and digestive problems..." Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "Though that last one was mainly because of the high amount of bones in my belly than it was because of the marihuana."

"You know, man..." Kankurou raised his joint up in the air, "You're pretty damn cool...Why the heck did you have to join the Akatsuki?"

"You kidding me, man?" Zetsu looked surprised at Kankurou, "They're going to dominate the world and I'm going to monopolise the dealing business. They're going to make me filthy rich and all I have to do is kill a person or two every now and then, eat a couple of corpses and smoke some of the good stuff."

"Ah shit, that sounds cool...I like the stuff too much to sell it though..." Kankurou said as he brought the joint back to his lips.

"Yeah...You know...You're cool too."

"Think so?"

"Yeah, man...Unlike those fuckers in Akatsuki you actually smoke some with me...Last time I offered Itachi-san some he was all like 'If you have time to smoke that stuff, capture a jinchuuriki so we can become all powerful and I can fuck my little brother's mind even more'..."

"Idiot..." Kankurou shook his head.

"And you know what Kisame did?"

"What?"

"When I asked him to come chill with me and he agreed, I told him to take some of his stuff with him if he had some because I wasn't sure if what I had on me right now was enough for the two of us..." Zetsu took another smoke, "You know what he did? He brought seaweed, man...seaweed..."

"Wow...Was he like...drunk or something?"

"No, man...And I'm tellin' ya...Don't smoke seaweed...Makes fishermen taste aweful and your pubes turn green for a week."

"Oh no, man, no...That must've been one bad trip..." Kankurou said as he sat up, "So...What the heck should we do now?"

"I don't know, man...Kick back...relax...Watch the Hokage and Orochimaru run another lap around the battlefield...?" Zetsu shrugged.

"True, true..." Kankurou replied nodding, "Ya know...Your brother would probably make a good smoke, man..."

"What are you talk about, you shitfaced shit?"

"Now that you mention it..." Zetsu blew out a puff of smoke, "If we take those leaves of his, they'll grow back eventually."

"Hey! Zetsu! What are you doing?! Get those hands away from there! No! Nooooo!"

* * *

Naruto's fist hit something made out of thick wood, or at least it felt like wood, because Naruto couldn't see yet what Arashi had summoned. As the smoke cleared up, Naruto could see a gigantic statue made out of black wood. 

"Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin." Arashi said as he stood on top of the statue.

"What in the...?" Naruto let out as he backed away from the statue.

"Naruto." The Akatsuki leader called out a strong wind blew through the main street of Konoha, "This statue will be the last thing you'll see in your life. I guarantee it..."

"_What the hell is that thing?!_" Naruto wondered as he looked up the statue, which apparently had nine eyes of which several were open and the others remained closed.

"_Looks like this battle just got a time limit..._" Yondaime told Naruto, "_That statue has to be..._"

"I'll explain it to you." Arashi said as he jumped off the statue and landed several feet away from Naruto.

"This statue has the ability to seal away the power of the Bijuu. In other words, it is used to extract Bijuu from the Jinchuuriki and store their souls inside it." Arashi closed his eyes for a moment and then stared coldly at Naruto, "Even though it's usually something that lasts for about more than 3 days or until the sealing process is completed, this time it's different."

"What do you mean...?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Arashi.

"This time it has been part of a summoning technique instead of a sealing technique in order to guarantee that we're able to seal away the most powerful Bijuu that exists."

"In other words..." Naruto gritted his teeth and prepared to charge towards Arashi.

"What has been sealed inside of you up until now..." Arashi pointed at Naruto, "The mighty demon fox, Kyuubi!"

"Sorry, but your not going to get the old bastard fox that easily." Naruto grinned wickedly at Arashi.

"I knew that from the very beginning. That's why..." Arashi closed his eyes and smirked, "I'm explaining this to you."

"_Just as I thought. Naruto...I don't know how much time we have left, but that thing is going to try and extract the Kyuubi soon._" Yondaime told Naruto.

"You're biding your time, aren't you?" Naruto smirked at Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader raised his hand and looked intensely at the ring that sat on his thumb, "Exactly...Normally it takes three days to extract a demon. This time, the extraction will just take an extremely small fraction of that, but there's a waiting time..."

"Then I'll just have to stop you before that time comes." Naruto grinned and Arashi.

"Let's see if you are capable that..." Arashi said as he lowered his hand and spread his arms ever so slightly. He stretched his fingers as Naruto roared and charged towards him.

Arashi dashed forward, heading on a collision course with Naruto.

"_He's going to try and slice you with a kunai in his right hand, Naruto._" Yondaime said.

"_Thanks for the heads up. Guess it's really good to have someone inside you who knows all your opponents moves, eh?_" Naruto grinned and dashed to the right, grabbing onto Arashi's wrist as he came within range.

The Akatsuki leader was surprised to see his attack being prevented and slightly turned his head around to look in Naruto's eyes, "_How did he...?_"

Naruto gritted his teeth and raised his fist as he pulled Arashi back towards him, slamming his fist with full force in his face a moment later. A small cloud of dust blew up as Arashi tried to stop himself from hitting the wall behind him. A bit of blood seeped down from the corner of his mouth, which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"_Something's wrong...Why isn't he using Hiraishin no jutsu to counter attack?_" Naruto wondered as they momentarily paused to stare each other down.

"_You said it yourself, he's trying to stall until that statue is ready to extract the Kyuubi. He won't get serious until you start to form a threat to him_."

"_Then what should I do?_"

"_I think I have an idea..._"

"_How did foresee my attack...? Jiraiya should have little to no knowledge of my fighting style, let alone being able to teach it to someone else..._" Arashi mused as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Man...It's been a while..." Naruto grinned and clutched his fist, "But I guess I've got no choice then."

"Hm?" Arashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Just watch, Arashi..." Naruto said and a smirk formed on his face, "I'll show you something you never even dared to dream off."

"Let's go." Naruto said and dashed towards Arashi.

"_His movement has changed..._" Arashi noted, but didn't move away just yet.

Naruto threw a left punch at Arashi, who simply dodged it and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. As he pulled him closer, he tried to bring his knee to Naruto's stomach, but Naruto used his own knee to block the attack.

The blonde shinobi then slammed his right fist against Arashi's chest, sending the Akatsuki leader tumbling back far enough for Naruto to throw a kick at him. Arashi had little trouble catching Naruto's leg, though he was surprised when Naruto partly spun around, placed his hands on the floor and slammed the heel of his other foot into Arashi's face.

The Akatsuki leader had no choice but to lose the grip he had on Naruto leg and Naruto wasted no time to slam his other foot against the side of Arashi's head.

"_That move..._" Arashi thought as he placed his hand on the ground and pushed himself away from Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto smirked as he charged towards Arashi again, "You seem to be surprised."

"You can't kill me with such attacks." Arashi replied and readied himself, "_Looks like he learned some of my moves from Jiraiya after all and plans to take me out with them...However, if that's the case..._"

Naruto roared a battle cry as he neared Arashi and slightly leaped up into the air when he was a few feet away from the Akatsuki leader.

"_No doubt about it...This movement is _that_ kick..._" Arashi thought for a split second and slightly crouched down to counter the kick he predicted.

"I've got you!" Naruto roared as his fist met Arashi's face, sending the Akatsuki leader flying back.

"_Impossible! I was sure..._" Arashi thought as he landed on the ground and slid on for a bit.

"Hehe...You sure as hell look weak now, don't you Arashi?!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin on his face as he raised his hands over his head. A moment later, he slammed them in a fast downward movement, sending a wave of red chakra towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader rolled out of the way and jumped up, only to have to dodge a pair of red claws that were heading his way.

"_His attack pattern is completely different...He uses the Kyuubi's chakra to attack from long range and in close range he uses a mix of his own moves and my more basic moves..._" Arashi realised and smirked, "Impressive...Looks like you're utilizing three completely different styles and alternate them depending on my movements. Further more, you recognise some of my movements and counter accordingly."

Naruto smirked back at Arashi, "Well...Something like that..."

"Unfortunately for you...That trick will no longer work on me." Arashi said and flashed away.

"_Hiraishin?!_" Naruto thought just a second before Arashi's elbow hit his stomach.

Arashi quickly moved his arm upwards and slammed the back of his fist in Naruto's face. A smirk spread across Arashi's face as he took out two kunai with his other hand and aimed to stab them in the upper part of Naruto's left arm, "_Looks like the more advanced moves are something he isn't able to counter..._"

A smile crossed Naruto's face just a split second before he grabbed onto the arm that was still right in front of his face and spun around, kicking Arashi in his side. The Akatsuki leader dropped the kunai and staggered back, his eyes twitching at Naruto as he hunched slightly over, "_This guy..._"

"What's wrong? Don't tell my you've drained all of your strength when you summoned that thing to this world?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Arashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he stood straight up again, "Looks like I've underestimated you...However, that's not going to happen again."

"That's fine...Come at me with all you've got." Naruto grinned wickedly at Arashi.

"_How..._" Arashi thought as the fight continued.

"_How can this boy..._" Arashi gritted his teeth as he flashed away to gain some distance from Naruto chakra attack.

"_See through everything I throw at him?!_" The Akatsuki leader glared at Naruto as the blonde managed to parry an attack that was aimed for a spot where Naruto's defense was open.

Arashi tried his next combination of attacks to take Naruto out, but it failed as well and Naruto's counter attack had the Akatsuki leader down on his knees.

"I see..." Arashi said as he slowly stood up.

"Hm? Oi...You aren't planning to give up are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Akatsuki leader, "It's kind of lame if the bad guys give up without getting a beating of a lifetime."

"No..." Arashi grinned, "Now that I've figured it out, there's no way I'll lose this fight."

"Figured what out?" Naruto blinked at Arashi and smirked, "Don't tell me you think you know my fighting style now."

"That's not it." Arashi stood up straight and looked at Naruto with crazed wide eyes, "I've figured out why it is that you are able to counter my every move..."

"Really now...?" Naruto blinked at Arashi, "If you're going to say because I'm beyond the level of any Hokage, then I'll just die of laughter."

Arashi chuckled, "It's so obvious, I should have realised it from the very beginning..._He_ is inside of you as well, isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Arashi and clutched his fists.

"_He_...My former self. Yondaime Hokage, who died over 15 years ago is trapped inside your body and wants to see me defeated by your hands." Arashi laughed slightly, "I can see it now!"

Naruto slightly lowered his head, but never moved his eyes away from Arashi's, "And how do you plan on defeating me, Arashi?"

"Listen, you piece of crap." Arashi grinned wickedly at Naruto, "If you think you have the advantage because you're residing in the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, you are wrong! I've become far more powerful than you ever were!"

"Oi...This guy has just gone completely crazy...hasn't he?" Naruto asked no one in specific, though he knew that the former Fourth Hokage, both soul and body, could hear him.

Arashi laughed and tilted his head back, "This is the best...I'll show you the power I've gained in death."

"The power you've gained in death?" Naruto asked and narrowed his eyes at Arashi.

"The legacy of the strongest demon that ever existed before he got sealed away!" Arashi exclaimed and red chakra burned around his body, "The chakra of the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi's chakra?!" Naruto let out in surprise and slightly leaned back, "What the?!"

The chakra that surrounded Arashi's body rushed to the palms of his hands as he stretched his arms out to his side.  
"Now...Naruto...Yondaime..." Arashi said as he stared into Naruto's eyes, "I'll show you the strength of the single person in the world who obtained demonic chakra without having a demon inside of him."

Naruto braced himself as Arashi leaned forward and the chakra in his hands turned into lightning.

"Now...let's go." Arashi grinned wickedly at Naruto before rushing towards him.

Naruto dodged to the right, just seconds before lightning struck the spot he was previously standing on. A second lightning bolt soon followed and Naruto could feel the heat of it near his feet.

The blonde shinobi ran in circles around the Akatsuki leader, hoping to find an opening to attack, but the attacks were too fast and Naruto had little choice but to keep on dodging them.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong?!" Arashi yelled as he raised his hands above his head, "You don't seem to be talking crap now, eh?!"

"_How the hell did he get that bastard fox's chakra?!_" Naruto thought as he dived away to evade the multiple lightning bolts Arashi shot at once.

"_I don't know. Something else must've happened when my soul and Kyuubi's soul were rushed out through my body._" Yondaime replied as Naruto kept on running and dodging.

"**_Hehehehe...I hate to say it, but your body is impressive...Yondaime Hokage..._**" The Kyuubi grinned widely inside of Naruto's mind.

"_Thank you, though I'm not quite sure if hearing that now is a good thing..._" Yondaime scowled as Arashi rose up from the ground and let a field of lightning bolts run over the ground.

Naruto groaned in agony as he was hit by the attack, but he could move again by the time the next attacks came.

"**_First of all, he survived my chakra rushing through his body...My chakra is probably the most agonizing venom in the world when it enters a wound, let alone your entire body. Not only that, but he managed to transmute his own chakra with the residue of my chakra into a mix between my chakra and his own._**" The Kyuubi stated and chuckled some more, "**_It's a good fake demonic chakra..._**"

"_Fake?! Then, does that mean..._" Naruto thought as he tried to get closer to Arashi. A lightning bolt send him back instantly, however.

"**_That chakra is not infinite...And it is just partly my great chakra..._**" The Kyuubi grinned widely, "**_He wouldn't last as long against me in this state as the others would..._**"

The lightning attacks stopped, but Naruto's trouble didn't as Arashi flashed over towards him and started to assault him with physical attacks. Naruto managed to counter some and throw in some attacks, but Arashi's moves were almost entirely different from before.

"_Damn it...Damn it. Damn it!_" Naruto thought as he tried his best to take on the Akatsuki leader, "_How am I going to take him on now?!_"

"_You still have the advantage, Naruto...Even though his chakra might be part of Kyuubi's, you've got the real thing to wield._" Yondaime stated.

"**_That's right...Release the seal, Naruto...I'll show him my grudge..._**" The Kyuubi replied and grinned widely.

"_Shut up, bastard fox! I'll never release the seal!_" Naruto replied.

"_Calm down, Naruto...Lose your temper and you'll lose control._" Yondaime told Naruto.

"_I know that, but...!_" Naruto replied, "_What am I supposed to do now?_"

"_Perhaps we're approaching this the wrong way..._" Yondaime thought as Naruto tried his best to fend off Arashi's attacks.

"_Well, what's the right way then?_" Naruto wondered as he blocked the knee that Arashi send for his stomach.

"_Right now, you're fighting like you would and like how I would..._" Yondaime stated.

"**_Oi...Do you have to do those lame punches and kicks here? It looks ridiculous when you fall down and no one is actually kicking your ass..._**"

"_At least I can move around..._" Yondaime retorted.

"**_And I could kick your ass with all my nine tails tied to my back, what's the difference?_**"

"_Hey, I'm not the one who decided to take on the most powerful nation in the world only to be sealed inside an infant, mister I'm-too-big-for-my-prison._"

"**_At least I can still pleasure the ladies with more than just my paws, unlike a certain soul present here..._**"

"_You take that back right now! Just because I don't have one with me now doesn't mean I don't have one at all!_"

"**_Sure...Believe what you want to believe..._**"

"_Why you..._"

"_Will you two stop acting like an old married couple and help your host out?!_" Naruto yelled in his mind as he tried as hard as he could to fight the Akatsuki leader, who relentlessly attacked him.

"**_Hey, don't look at me. I paid the rent already._**"

"_I think I already know what you should do..._" Yondaime told Naruto after pondering for a moment.

"_Really?! Hurry up and tell me then!_"

"_Right now, you're fighting like yourself and me combined, but your forgetting about the things you can do with this guy's chakra._" Yondaime motioned towards the Kyuubi.

"**_Oi...Don't 'this guy' me!_**"

"_So what should I do?_" Naruto wondered as he kept on fighting.

"_Remember what I've told you...The Kyuubi is your weapon, so control it. Tap into his instincts and use his power under your control._" Yondaime replied.

"**_That's right, brat...Let _me_ take control of you and do the fighting...Just let your instincts slip away and mine take over..._**"

"_Naruto, tap into his instincts but stay in control. You are his master and there's nothing he can do but to obey you._"

"**_Hah! Hahahahaaaa! Nothing but obey him...? You must be joking..._**"

Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as there was finally a bit of a gap between him and Arashi.

"How naive..." Arashi said and grinned wickedly at Naruto, "Even with this distance, it's a mistake to close your eyes..."

Arashi flashed over towards Naruto and threw a punch at him, which Naruto caught effortlessly. He slightly turned his head so that he could face Arashi and opened his eyes, revealing slit pupils and blood red irises.

"I see...You let the demon take control of you, huh?"

"No...That bastard isn't controlling me one bit." Naruto said as the chakra that surrounded his body flared up.

Arashi threw another punch at Naruto, but the blonde effortlessly dodged it and countered with a punch that send the Akatsuki leader a couple of meters back. Naruto clutched his fists and let out a roar as his chakra flared up even more, this time resembling the demon fox way more than it did before.

"This guy..." Arashi muttered and grinned widely as Naruto went down on all fours and began to run towards him.

Halfway through the run, Naruto raised his left hand and a red claw lashed out towards Arashi. The Akatsuki leader managed to dodge it, but by the time he did, Naruto was already within range for his next attack.

Naruto slashed with his hands, which seemed more like claws at the moment due to the longer and sharper nails, and the Arashi dodged it along with the second attack that came from the chakra claws around Naruto's hands.

"_Looks like he's combining the Kyuubi's chakra in his attacks now...Interesting guy...He keeps improving during the battle...But at this rate, he still won't be able to win in time..._" Arashi threw a quick look at his ring before jumping up to evade Naruto's chakra arms.

* * *

Hinata dashed towards the gigantic black wooden statue she saw as fast as she could while remaining hidden from plain sight. 

"_Naruto-kun...Please be safe..._" The Hyuuga heiress thought, "_Don't let my inability to quickly take out some shinobi that followed me be your downfall..._"

As she was nearing the statue, the sounds of battle became louder and clearer.

"_I should wait until I see an opening to strike Naruto-kun's opponent..."_ Hinata nodded to herself, "_Except when Naruto-kun is in real trouble. It doesn't matter what happens to me then...I'll put my life at stake for Naruto-kun's sake._"

A few jumps and dashes later, Hinata was in an alley not too far from the statue. She took a deep breath as she didn't hear any sounds that indicated that they were still fighting.

Hinata leaned back against the wall and slid over to the centre of the alley, where she'd remain out of sight but still would be able to see a whole lot more.

"Byakugan." She whispered and a second later her improved sight allowed her to see what was going on, on the battlefield.

Hinata's mouth dropped open as she let out a gasp before pushing herself off the wall and running towards the street.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out for that jutsu!" Hinata called out the instance she saw Naruto with her normal sight.

"Eh...? Hinata?" Naruto turned his head around and blinked at the Hyuuga heiress, only to be hit by a lightning bolt the next second.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out as Naruto flashed between an x-ray image of himself and his normal looks before collapsing on the ground.

"Ooh...Now that's a rather shocking turn of events..." Arashi said as he looked at the hand he used to fire the lightning bolt.

"That was a cheap shot." Naruto stated as he stood up.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" Hinata asked, worrying about Naruto's condition.

"Yeah, I've taken harder hits than that..." Naruto replied, "But why are you here?"

"I...I've come to help you." Hinata nodded at Naruto.

"I see..." Naruto said as he turned around, "Then, get away from here as fast as possible."

"Eh?" Hinata gasped, "W-Why?"

"Little lady, don't misunderstand..." Arashi grinned wickedly, "This guy could use all the help in the world if he wishes to defeat me."

"I'll take you out with my own hands." Naruto replied and narrowed his eyes at Arashi.

Hinata bit her lip for a second and then struck her battle pose, "Naruto-kun, I won't leave you behind."

Naruto blinked at the Hyuuga girl and then let out, "Hinata, don't you understand?! This guy is at a completely different level from you. I don't have a lot of time to tell you, but this guy is at the level, if not beyond, of a Hokage."

"I already knew he was strong when I got here." Hinata replied and bit her lip again, "That red chakra that's covering you...It's because of a jutsu of his, isn't it?"

"Well...I guess you could say that." Arashi shrugged and smirked.

"No." Naruto replied, "This chakra is my weapon. It's an ancient, powerful and evil weapon that's been sealed inside of me. I try not to use it because it's hard to stay in control of myself when I actually use it, but this time I had no choice."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun's...weapon?"

"I'll explain it later. For now, head back and get back up from Tsunade-obachan or Ero-sennin. We've got to kill this guy before that black statue or whatever wakes up." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata lowered her head, "Naruto-kun, what happens when that statue awakens?"

"...I will be killed...probably." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Arashi and readied himself to charge back into battle.

"I see." Hinata said just as Naruto was about to dash off, making him hesitate for a moment, "Then I have all the reason I need to not go back."

"If I'd go back to get more help for you and then return to find you..." Hinata gulped and took a few steps forward, "I...I would never forgive myself."

"Hinata...You..."

"That's why...I'm going to stay here and fight by your side, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she entered her battle stance, "Naruto-kun, please watch me..."

The Hyuuga heiress tilted her head back and glared towards Arashi, "As I protect your life with everything I've got! Byakugan!"

As her bloodline trait activated and chakra enhanced her sight, Hinata let out a battle cry as she ran towards the Akatsuki leader.

"It's been a long while since I've last fought anyone with the Byakugan...However, at this level of skill and speed you're just a foolish girl rushing to your own death." Arashi said as Hinata rushed towards him.

"_That guy..._" Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before he hurried over towards Arashi and Hinata.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata let out as she thrusted her palm forward, aiming for Arashi's chest.

"Too naive." Arashi let out as he punched forward with a single kunai sticking out of his hand and a moment later, Hinata's face was partly covered in blood.

Hinata's eyes went wide and they slightly trembled, "N...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto pushed his hand further over the kunai and grabbed onto Arashi's fist, "You said it yourself, didn't you...?"

"_This guy..._" Arashi thought as he tried to get his hand out of Naruto's grip.

Naruto slightly turned his head, his crimson red eye meeting Hinata's silver ones, "You're going to stay here and fight by my side. Don't go off and rush into battle on your own then, silly girl."

"How did you know that I was aiming for her hand instead of a vital point?" Arashi asked Naruto coldly.

Naruto grinned wickedly at Arashi, "I'm already used to your thinking. You just want to disable her ability to fight and have her watch me fight you all by myself as she's unable to do so. Am I right?"

Arashi smirked, "Exactly."

"You bastard...You want to assault Hinata mentally like that...I'll never forgive you for that." Naruto's grip fastened on Arashi's fist.

"Foolish..." Arashi replied and his eyes then widened as he noticed chakra in Naruto's free hand, which started to spin around, "_Rasengan?!_"

Arashi rose his free hand and shot lightning at Naruto's arm, causing the blonde to let go of Arashi's hand just before he managed to reach him with the Rasengan. The Akatsuki leader quickly kicked Naruto's hand towards the ground and the impact the Rasengan made on the ground caused both sides to fly back a few meters.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Hinata nodded in reply, "But, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at the kunai stuck in his hand for a moment and winced as he pulled it out, "Yeah...Don't worry about me...A small wound such as this won't even face me."

"But, you're hand..." Hinata let out and then looked with wide eyes at Naruto's hand as the wound seemed to recover faster than the time it took for them to stand back up again.

"This isn't the time for talk. Right now we need to kill this guy." Naruto clutched his fist as he glared at Arashi, "And...please don't forget about my feelings either."

"N-Na-Naruto-kun's feelings?" Hinata blushed bright red, even though she knew that it probably wasn't the best of times to think about matters like this.

"If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "That's a promise that counts for the both us, right Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto and nodded once before turning her head back towards Arashi and glaring at him.

"My, my...And they say the bad guys talk until their demise...Well, for all I care you two go see a movie or something." Arashi shrugged, "Heck, why not make it an entire date? The more time you give me, the happier I am."

"Heh! I doubt you'll be that laid back when we're both fighting you!" Naruto stated and grinned at Arashi.

"We'll see about that..."

"_Naruto...We're running out of time. Release the power of the fourth tail or you'll won't be able to make it in time._" Yondaime told Naruto.

"**_That's right, Naruto...Unleash my fourth tail...Embrace yourself with my power...Fall into my grasp...I'll kill that person for you..._**" The Kyuubi stated and laughed maniacally.

"_Yondaime...Sorry, but I can't do that...Ero-Sennin told me that three tails was my limit if I ever should fight with the Kyuubi's power. Going beyond that is something I can't control..._"

"_Naruto, this is the first time in a long while I've seen you doubt your own ability...If you really want to refrain from using it, then I suggest you use every single bit of power these three tails give you before it's too late..._"

"_Yeah...That's what I plan on doing now..._"

"_The fourth tail...it should be your last resort..._"

"_Yeah._"

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Yes?" Hinata replied, not taking her eyes of the opponent, "Naruto-kun, you have a strategy?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "N-No, not at all. Unless you count just giving it everything you've got and beat the crap out of the opponent a real Shikamaru level strategy."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, "I like that plan."

"But...that's not what I wanted to tell you..." Naruto whispered and looked towards Arashi again, "This power...this weapon of mine...It has another release. But, I'm almost sure I'll be consumed by it so I'm saving it as a last resort. If I were to need to use that power...please, I beg of you, run away and don't look back until you've reached Ero-sennin and Tsunade-obachan."

Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto for a moment and then lowered her head and smiled softly, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun...We'll get through this together..."

"Oh come on! At least entertain me while making me wait a freaking hour..." Arashi announced.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry for the wait."

"Naruto-kun, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Arashi smirked as the two Konoha shinobi rushed towards him, "A frontal attack carried out by two people is still a frontal attack..."

"The possibility of me getting hit is..." He narrowed his eyes as they came closer, "None."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto said as he dashed towards the right, "Let's go, Arashi!"

Naruto's tails darted towards the Akatsuki leader as Hinata dashed to the left. Arashi flipped back in order to evade the tails, only to end up within Hinata's attack range.

"Haaa!" The Hyuuga girl let out as she aimed at two pressure points in Arashi's back.

Arashi jumped up and formed a single hand seal, "Hitting me won't be that easy. Katon!"

Hinata quickly changed her stance as Arashi aimed at her, "Goukakyou no jutsu!"

"That jutsu is..." Naruto let out before pointing at Arashi with his hands. As the huge fireball headed down towards Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress started to rapidly spin around, creating a sphere of chakra around her, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

"Impressive...Hyuuga's main family jutsu...Could that girl be..." Arashi said as he slowly descended.

"Hurry up and get down here!" Naruto let out as his chakra arms reached out and grabbed onto Arashi's legs.

"_Shit! I forgot about the abilities of his chakra!_" Arashi thought as Naruto pulled him down, slamming him face first on the ground a moment later.

"Gotcha!" Naruto grinned as he held onto Arashi's legs with his chakra arms.

"Raiton..." Arashi muttered and next thing Naruto knew, lightning was running over his arms.

"D-Damn it..." Naruto said between gritted teeth as he tried his best to hold onto Arashi, but in the end he lost control over his chakra manipulation due to the high current of electricity.

Hinata didn't waste a single moment as she leaped towads Arashi and thursted her palm downwards, aiming for Arashi's chest. The Akatsuk leader quickly rolled out of the way and rose back up with a sweeping kick, sending the Hyuuga heiress to the floor.

Hinata pushed herself off the ground and leaped away from Arashi as Naruto's tails assaulted the Akatsuki leader again.

"_Looks like I have to step my game up a bit while fighting two people at the same time...Very well then..._" Arashi thought as he dodged Naruto's tail attacks.

As Arashi flashed away, Naruto's eyes went wide and he ran towards Hinata, "Hinata! Hurry up and move!"

"Eh?" Hinata turned towards Naruto for a moment and then jumped back. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and when Arashi appeared in front of him with a fist against Naruto's stomach, it became appartent why.

"Understand my ways of thought, you said huh? Looks like you only grasped half of it." Arashi stated without so much as looking at Naruto.

"You really are an evil bastard." Naruto grinned slightly.

"That's right...Though you forgot the beautiful part." Arashi smirked as he shoved Naruto out of the way, "You did not do bad yourself, however."

"What are you talking about? This battle isn't over just yet..." Naruto replied as he stood up again.

"That's not what I was talking about." Arashi replied before he swiftly kicked a charging Hinata away, "Little lady, you should know the limits of your kekkei genkai. You aren't able to counter an attack that is faster than your eyes can see and happens within an instant."

"Why you..." Naruto said as he ran towards Arashi again. However, the Akatsuki leader had little trouble stopping him and tied his arms behind his back for a moment, "Look at that girl."

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at Hinata as she slowly stood up.

"That perfect body, those nice legs, that soft silky hair and that insanely large rack of hers. You did quite well, if I say so myself. You can be proud to call yourself to man!"

Naruto mouth dropped open and looked in disbelief at Arashi, "O-Oi...What's up with the sudden change of personality?"

"What change? I'm just being me. So tell me, my boy...How is it to do it with her?" Arashi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto twitched for a moment and then tried to wrestle his way out of Arashi's grip, "Who the hell is telling you that I'm having sex with Hinata?!"

Hinata, who was trying to come to the blonde's aid, tripped over her own feet and fell back down on the ground when she heard those words.

"You aren't...?" Arashi blinked at Naruto. The blonde shinobi broke free from Arashi's grip and ran a bit towards Hinata before turning around.

"I'm not even of legal age yet! Besides, I know Hinata that thinks the same about that!"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed crimson, "I...I-I..."

"So?" Arashi tilted his head slightly.

"So?! Don't 'so' me!" Naruto let out.

"Then...Why in the world are you getting all fired up about?" Arashi looked questioningly at Naruto.

"Don't talk about Hinata like she's one of those cheap women Ero-Sennin pays to get his thing on!"

"My, my...I didn't do that. These days it's only normal for kids your age to start doing stuff." Arashi shook his head and looked at Naruto, "Also, I doubt she's cheap. Those implants must've cost quite the bundle."

Something inside Hinata's mind snapped just then, though it didn't become apparent to neither Arashi or Naruto.

"Why you..." Naruto let out before he let out a roar and send a wave of chakra towards Arashi. He had no trouble jumping over it and the Akatsuki leader shrugged as he landed.

"Honestly though...There's a small chance that a girl her age would have boobs that are that big. The chance for a Hyuuga to have them is non-existent. Besides, the Hyuuga are quite rich, so..."

"How...How dare you try to embarrass Naruto-kun and ridicule me and my family..." Hinata let out as a dark blue aura covered her.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto let out as he took a step back, "_Aren't I supposed to be the one with the demon and all that stuff, oi?!_"

"Yes, yes...I'm a prick, I know...That joke is becoming quite lame." Arashi sighed, "And? What can a pissed off girl possibly do to me?"

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Naruto let out and before he realised it, Hinata had picked him up by the back of his vest.

"Eh?! Hinata! What are you...?!" Naruto yelled before Hinata threw Naruto towards Arashi with an insane amount of power, "Waaaah!"

"_More importantly, how the hell did she become so strong?_" Naruto wondered for a moment as he soared through the air.

"Reach out with your hands, Naruto-kun!" Hinata commanded.

"Oh, right!" Naruto pointed the palms of his hands at Arashi, "Rawr!"

Arashi blinked and jumped to the side, evading Naruto's attack, "Ehm...You know...Could you refrain from saying rawr? It sounds a bit..."

The Akatsuki leader stopped mid sentence and widened his eyes for a moment as Naruto hit the statue with his attack. An unholy roar emitted from the statue for a moment as a small bit of the wood was damaged from Naruto's attack.

"This..." Naruto looked at the statue for a moment and then at the small amount of damage his claws caused to the statue.

"Could it be that..." Hinata said and then flinched from a searing pain in her hands. She looked at them and her eyes trembled as she saw the burnmarks on her hands, "_Naruto-kun's power does this much damage in only a few seconds...?_"

Naruto raised his hands up and behind his head before swinging them down, sending a wave of chakra against the statue. Another roar came from the statue and Naruto grinned widely.

"This is bad..." Arashi muttered before flashing towards Naruto, who started to relentlessly assault the statue with everything he had.

Sadly for Naruto, he couldn't continue his assault when Arashi's leg connected with his face and send him flying back towards Hinata. Naruto quickly jumped up, "Hinata...I've got a plan. We're going to destroy that statue."

"A-Alright." Hinata nodded, "Na...Naruto-kun...I...I am sorry for throwing you just now..."

Naruto grinned widely, "That's alright, that guy can seriously piss off even someone as kind as you. Don't worry about it."

"But..." Hinata flinched and gritted her teeth.

Naruto glanced towards Hinata with slightly wide eyes, "Hinata...your hands..."

"I did something reckless, but don't worry...I can still fight on." Hinata said as she glared at Arashi.

Naruto nodded at the girl and then looked at his own hands, "Alright, but don't get too close to me."

"I understand..." Hinata said as she unzipped her jacket and took it off a moment later, "From here on out, there will be no mistakes."

"Oi! As much as I love a stripshow from a big breasted woman as the next guy, you're still underage, aren't you?" Arashi raised an eyebrow at Hinata, "That's just a bit too wrong for me."

Both Hinata and Naruto glared at the Akatsuki leader and Naruto clutched his fist, "This guy is really starting to piss me off."

Naruto's eyes widened and he just stared off into space for a moment before grinning widely, "I see...That's your plan, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Arashi smirked at Naruto.

"Hinata, if it looks like I'm about to lose my temper...Please, try to calm me down." Naruto said as he kept his eyes locked on Arashi.

"Eh?" Hinata looked up in surprise at Naruto as she wrapped some of the fabric she had cut from her jacket around her hands.

"This guy is trying to piss me off and make me lose control of this power. So I'll try my best to ignore his taunting, but I want you to keep me in check just in case, alright?" Naruto explained.

Arashi shrugged, "You know, if I wanted it to get hotter here I'd gather some babes that are better looking than that girl and have them strip to their undies instead of trying to piss you off."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Naruto-kun...Our victory has almost been decided already."

"And what makes you say that, little girl?" Arashi grinned wickedly at Hinata.

"You fear Naruto-kun's power when he's in control of it. Now that Naruto-kun has figured it out that he needs to remain calm, you won't get to him." Hinata stated and then smiled at Naruto, "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled back at her, "_She's like a totally different girl from the Hinata I knew two and a half years ago._"

"So many assumptions, so little time to make all the witty remarks." Arashi sighed, "Life is hard when you're the bad guy whose purpose is to stall for as long as it's needed."

"Ready, Hinata?" Naruto threw a quick glance at the Hyuuga heiress, who nodded in reply, "Three, two, one..."

"Let's go." Hinata let out before she dashed together with Naruto towards Arashi.

"Make some noise! Oh wait..." Arashi frowned, "They said it in the wrong order...Also, all of this would be the next season...However, technically this is an altered timeline so it could have the same intro...Then again, do we even have an intro?"

The Akatsuki leader scowled as he crossed his arms, "Unfortunate that I won't find out until after all of this is done...Oh well..."

"I don't know what you're blabbering about, but if you want to make this easy for us, keep on doing it!" Naruto let out as he tried to punch Arashi.

"You're underestimating me, Naruto-kun." Arashi said as he simply tilted his head to avoid Naruto's punch.

"You reall think so, huh?" Naruto grinned at Arashi. The Akatsuki leader's eyes widened as he quickly turned his head around and found Naruto's chakra arm rushing towards the statue, "Shit..."

Arashi quickly formed a blade of chakra in his hands and flashed over towards the statue in order to parry the attack from Naruto's chakra arm.

"Now, Hinata!" Naruto called out as Naruto's chakra claw increased in size and grabbed onto Arashi.

"Haaa!" Hinata let out as she thrusted her palm forward when she neared the Akatsuki.

"_Damn it, I got tricked..._" Arashi thought as he tried his best to evade Hinata's attack. His best attempt failed however and Hinata struck his waist with her open palm.

Arashi gritted his teeth and quickly focussed more chakra into his chakra blade and cut through Naruto's chakra arm.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed as pain shot through his arm when the chakra reformed around it.

Hinata didn't waste her momentum when Arashi raised his blade up to pierce it through her and hit a pressure point on Arashi's wrist. The chakra blade disappeared almost immediately and Hinata continued her assault.

The Akatsuki leader staggered back, trying to get out of Hinata's range and form a counter attack, but Hinata kept on him. To further Arashi's troubles, Naruto was heading for him now as well.

"Foolish brats!" Arashi thundered as his eyes blazed momentarily with pure red chakra and an blast of chakra knocked Hinata and Naruto back.

The Akatsuki leader flashed away and a moment later reappeared in front of Hinata, bringing a knee to her stomach and followed that attack up with a punch in her face that send the girl flying away even further.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out as he managed to stop himself from flying away furhter by the previous blast wave.

"D-Damn..." Naruto muttered as he quickly turned and dashed towards Arashi.

The former fourth Hokage simply vanished again and reappeared behind Naruto, delivering a powerful kick to the blonde's ribs. Naruto groaned as he fell down onto his knees. He swiped around with his chakra claws, but the Akatsuki leader was too fast and send Naruto flying back with a kick to his face.

Arashi then flashed over towards Hinata and kicked her up from the ground, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt when she was within reach.

"You useless bitch." Arashi glared at Hinata before bringing a knee to her stomach. Hinata gasped for air and coughed up some blood.

"You think those weak Jyuuken style attacks..." The Akatsuki leader mercilessly punched Hinata in her face.

"Will work against somehow who knows how to control his tenketsu?!" He yelled at her as he let loose of her collar and brought a swift kick to the side of her head. The Hyuuga girl flew a few feet away and landed on the ground, where she coughed up come more blood.

"You son of a...!" Naruto roared as he send a fast and destructive wave of chakra towards Arashi and began charging towards him as well.

The Akatsuki leader's eyes met Naruto's for a moment before he flashed over to Naruto's position and kicked him towards Hinata.

"Go join her in the dirt, Jinchuuriki." Arashi growled at Naruto as he fell face down on the ground.

"I'll never forgive you for this..." Naruto said as he stood up again, "I'm your target, am I not? There was no need for you to attack Hinata like that, you cowardly bastard..."

Arashi took a few deep breaths and narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I don't care about such a thing. The arrogance of you two annoyed me..."

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb and then shred those limbs into pieces small enough to be blown away by the wind..." Naruto stated as the chakra around his body started to turn into bubbles.

"Just try that, you pathetic shinobi."

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment, "Hinata...Hang in there. For your sake, I'll kill this guy with everything I've got."

"_Naruto...You're..._" Yondaime said to Naruto.

"_Yeah...I'll try...I can't make any promises about this though..._" Naruto thought and heard the Kyuubi's laughter echo through his mind.

The Kyuubi's red chakra flared up around Naruto's body, the pressure of the air around Naruto slightly increasing as cracks appeared in the earth beneath his feet.

Naruto hunched over, the chakra claws around his hands extended as the bubbles of red chakra gathered next to Naruto's tails, slowly forming a fourth one.

His hair became more feral and had a tint of red around the edges as pieces of his skin started to rip off from his body and blend into the crimson red chakra surrounding his body.

"_Looks like the fourth release is different from the others..._" Arashi thought and threw a quick glance at the ring around his thumb, "_It's almost time..._"

Naruto clutched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Arashi as he forced his skin to repair it self. The fourth tail took it's complete form on and with it brought Naruto's strength to a whole new level.

"I'll definitely kill you...Arashi!" Naruto roared as his tails swept violently through the air.

"_You did it, Naruto! You're controlling it_." Yondaime told Naruto.

"_Don't. talk. to. me. now._" Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at the Akatsuki leader, who seemed to take something out of the sleeve of his robe.

Arashi revealed a kunai and smirked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun...This is my last kunai. This kunai will guarantee your defeat."

"Just try to cut me." Naruto growled before he slammed his fists, or rather claws onto the ground sending a blast of chakra towards Arashi and crumbling the earth beneath the path of chakra.

"_I won't even have to cut you..._" Arashi thought as he quickly dodged Naruto's attack.

A clone of the chakra that surrounded Naruto's body came from that chakra and raced towards the Akatsuki leader.

Arashi placed his hands against the blade of the kunai and pressed slightly before he pulled the kunai back by using his teeth. The Akatsuki leader threw the blood soaked kunai towards Naruto, slapped his hands together and managed to escape Naruto's other attack, the chakra clone, just in time. Naruto dodged the kunai and charged towards Arashi.

"If that kunai was your last chance at defeating me, then you just lost everything, Arashi!" Naruto roared as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, palms pointing towards the Akatsuki leader.

"That's where..." Arashi formed a single hand seal, "You are wrong."

Naruto froze on the spot, unable to move onward even though his body fought as hard as it could to press forward towards Naruto's target.

"A paralysis technique, huh? You won't stop me for long..." Naruto growled.

"You're mistaken again." Arashi formed another handseal, a sharp pain shooting through Naruto's body.

"Gaaah!" Naruto let out in agony as Arashi formed the next handseal, a burning sensation rushing through his body.

The Akatsuki leader formed six more handseals and each time a stronger, more agonizing pain shot through Naruto's body.

"This is your end...Naruto-kun..." Arashi said as he slowly changed his current handseal into another one, "Say goodbye to your life."

"I won't die..." Naruto growled and narrowed his eyes at Arashi, "I'll break free from this jutsu and make you meet your end..."

"The chance of your survival right now is smaller than you could possibly imagine...If you haven't realized it yet, this final seal will seal your fate." Arashi stated and closed his eyes.

Naruto laughed slightly, "Sorry, but I don't belief that fate can be sealed. I won't go back on my word. I'll definitely kill you."

"Sayonara...Naruto-kun..." Arashi said as he opened his eyes, staring straight into Naruto's angry eyes as he said the words that would complete the jutsu, "Shiki Fuujin...Kai!"

Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard those words. He could hear the Akatsuki leader laugh as chakra errupted from his body and created a vortex of crimson red chakra around him. Naruto's current sight faded away until he saw nothing but an endless space of white.


	18. Chp18: One for Ramen and Ramen for All

**A/N:** Yo people, it's been a while, hasn't it? It's been three months since I last updated and I'm sorry for the delay, but it was of course not without reason. That being said, I apologize to everyone who found the humor in the previous chapter over the top at some points. I agree with you guys, I really tried too hard at those parts and will probably edit a few of those in the near future. I'd really like to thank everyone for reviewing ('Cept one childish homophobe that can't take a joke about Orochimaru being gay), it really meant a lot to me. That being said, please stop reviewing a million times on when I'll update if I'm taking a while. Check my profile and scroll down a bit, I've got a section with 'Notes' on the current status of pretty much everything that you want to know. If not, P/M of email me.

The next chapter is quite long. Third longest yet even. I've got some mixed feelings about it, mainly because it took me so long to write. I wish I could have added a few more dramatic scenes, but I just couldn't write them right now and I'll need to save some stuff for the final chapter, no? Chapter 19 will probably be the final chapter with chapter 20 being only there for those who'd like to read more. After that, it will mostly be alternative endings if I can get myself to write them. I'm really busy with a piece of fiction for a school project (We're making a game and I'm the story writer XD), so the alternative endings won't be written very soon. I'll try to get Chapter 19 and 20 done as soon as possible though.Oh, and I'm slowly trying to find every single gramatical and spelling error in this fic and will update content of chapters from time to time. This one hasn't been entirely checked yet, but I will look into it as soon as possible

That being all said, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, I'm looking forward to reading your comments again and now...

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 18: One for Ramen and Ramen for All!**

Hinata opened her eyes and slowly stood up, "Na...Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes went wide as she saw the vortex of chakra surrounding her beloved Naruto and she quickly threw a look at the laughing Arashi.

Hinata walked towards Naruto as far as she could without coming too close to the vortex of chakra, "Naruto-kun, can you hear me?! Naruto-kun!"

Arashi laughed louder and turned his towards the girl, looking at her with crazed eyes, "You should've seen the shock on his face...He just couldn't believe it."

Hinata gritted her teeth and glared at Arashi, "What did you do to him?!"

"Do...? No, I just undid something I did long ago...That's all." Arashi grinned wickedly at Hinata, "It will take some time before it will settle down, but by the time it does, it will have become mine. That power, that is...And..."

Hinata activated her Byakugan, searching for a weak spot in the vortex in hopes of getting Naruto of there but she found none.

"When I do, Naruto-kun will be dead." Arashi's grin grew wider as he stared expectantly at Hinata's face.

The girl gasped and her eyes trembled for a moment, causing Arashi to smirk, "That's right...That's the face I wanted to see."

Hinata lowered her head for a moment, "I see...Then there's still time to safe Naruto-kun...I'm happy..."

"Safe his life? This guy? You're even more naive than I thought." Arashi said laughing.

"While there's still time left, I'll kill you and safe Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she looked at Arashi with her soul-piercing Byakugan eyes.

"That's fine...Come and entertain me more while I wait for his life to fade away." Arashi grinned wickedly at Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress took a deep breath and entered her Jyuuken pose again, before quickly changing it to a different one, "Hakke..."

"Asahi no Shobatsu!" Hinata let out. (A/N: Punishment of the Rising Sun.)

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "_What the...? That jutsu is something I've never heard of..._"

Hinata spun around once and her palms struck the air. A bright wave of chakra rose up from the ground, burning into Arashi's eyes.

"Heh...A flash of light won't defeat me, you naive little..." Arashi said as he stared at Hinata, but he cut his sentence off when he felt two strikes against his arms.

"_That bitch...She's gotten faster...and with that light..._" Arashi thought as he spun around, trying to find out from which direction Hinata was attacking.

Hinata attacked from every side however and no matter where Arashi turned, all he could see was Hinata standing in the midst of that blinding light while he was getting hit.

"This is it." Hinata said as she twirled both her hands back before thrusting both of her palms against Arashi's body. The blows of chakra that came out of her hand and were forced into Arashi's body made a few popping sounds before Arashi was thrown away by the force of the attack.

"Tsch..." Arashi let out as he laid down on the ground. He stood up, slightly hunching over and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth, "So you decided to not focus on pressure points this time, eh? However, your jutsu won't work a second time on me...I've already figured it out..."

"There's no need for a second time..." Hinata said as she charged towards Arashi. The Akatsuki leader laughed for a moment and then stood straight up with a grin on his face.

Hinata thrusted her palm forward, continueing her attack on the Akatsuki leader, but this time Arashi easily evaded her moves. The Hyuuga heiress threw attack after attack at him, but he simply kept evading all of them.

"Now this is fun." Arashi grinned widely, "Come on, just try to hit me already. Without that jutsu, you won't be able to."

"_Why...? Why can't I hit him?_" Hinata wondered as Arashi evaded her attacks, "_My previous attacks should've torn up most of his muscles. Yet somehow..._"

"Well, while you try oh so hard, allow me to explain to you what I've figured out about your previous attack." Arashi laughed as Hinata kept trying to hit him.

"That bright glowing wave of chakra along with your position is burned into my eyes for a while. Because of that, I won't be able to see your movements properly and thus I can't counter attack. However, you can't use this jutsu at close range or in any situation where you have comrades along with you. The latter is quite obvious, but I shall tell you why you can't use it at close range..." Arashi grinned wickedly, "It's because the movement that creates the wave of light leaves you open, right?"

"_This guy..._" Hinata thought as she bit her lip while Arashi kept evading her attacks.

"At a distance, your Byakugan allows you to see an attack coming towards you and allows you to alter the jutsu in time according to the attack. At close range, that movement won't allow you to dodge the counter attack. Geez..." Arashi smirked, "Back in my days jutsu used to be more complicated than that."

"_This person...figured out Asahi no Bachi after experiencing it just once? Who in the world...?_" Hinata looked into Arashi's eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me and safe Naruto-kun?" Arashi laughed.

Hinata threw a quick glance towards Naruto, who was still trapped inside the vortex of chakra, and she then let out a battle cry as she turned back towards Arashi, "Haaaaa!"

* * *

Naruto looked at his empty white surrounding, "This place...Where the hell am I?" 

Who answered him was none other than a laughing Kyuubi, "**This the current state of your mind, Naruto**."

"That's right! The seal...! Kyuubi! Where the hell are you, you bastard fox?!" Naruto shouted.

"**You're the same as usual even in this state...As expected, I guess...**"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"**Right now, your body will become my body...**"

"What did you?! I'll never allow you to take over my body!"

"**I already knew that from the beginning...However, with the seal broken and my entity and power free, this body of yours is something we'll have to fight over...**"

"It's my body! I don't need to fight in order to keep it mine."

"**Unfortunate for you, you have little choice but to fight...Naruto.**"

"I don't have the time for this, you bastard fox!" Naruto called out as he turned around, hoping to find the Kyuubi.

"**On the contrary...You have plenty of time...**"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still unable to find the demon fox.

"**Since time passes on an entirely different level here, you have plenty of time. Make no mistake though, unlike my chakra, your time isn't infinite.**"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "If you want to fight me at least show yourself."

"**Before that...Allow me to show you something...**"

Naruto blinked as he suddenly saw an image in front of him of Hinata dashing towards Arashi.

"Wh-what the?" Naruto let out as the image disappeared.

"**That's what happening outside your body right now...You should understand already...**"

"Understand what? If Hinata's still out there and fighting then I have all the reason in the world to hurry up and get back in control of my body!"

"**At this rate, that girl will die.**" The Kyuubi stated and chuckled.

Naruto's eyes went wide and gasped, before he gritted his teeth and glared at the space in front of him, "Not while I'm alive."

"**That's right...However, you won't be able to save her in your current state.**"

"Hurry up and show yourself then...I'll beat the crap out of you and save Hinata."

"**Give me your body and I'll save the girl from Arashi.**"

"Show yourself, retarded fox...I'm not giving you my body..."

"**Your body for the girl's life.**"

"I said, show yourself..."

"**Your body!**"

"Show yourself, Kyuubi!" Naruto roared and his white surroundings shattered and turned into darkness, the floor beneath his feeth covered with a small layer of water. In front of him appeared a person with long red hair appeared.

"**Looks like you have not given up your will to fight.**" The Kyuubi said and turned around, "**Unforunately, that's what you'll need here. This is not a fight of physical strength but of willpower. After all, you wouldn't stand a chance if you faced me physically.**"

"Eh?!" Naruto pointed at the Kyuubi and stared at the demon with shocked, wide eyes, "Y-You're a woman?!"

The Kyuubi laughed, "**How do you like this body? I figured your resolve would weaken against a human female, so I assumed the form of a woman. Though, I didn't quite finish my make-up yet...**"

Naruto twitched, "You're a demon fox! Not to mention you're using a male voice to talk in a female body! How would THAT weaken my resolve?! If you're going to pull a stunt like that, at least do it properly like I would!"

"**Well...**" The Kyuubi said and jumped up and down, the fox' chest bouncing up and down simultaneously, "**I figured those would help a lot actually.**"

Naruto twitched and then smacked himself in his face, "I'm not Ero-Sennin...More importantly, start using a female voice if you're going to stay like that..."

"**Then...How about this?**" The Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked up and noticed Kyuubi had transformed into Hinata, only with way more revealing clothing, if they still could be called that, "**Naruto-kun...Please look at me...**"

Naruto twitched and pulled himself away from the Hinata looking Kyuubi, "Wh-What the hell?! That won't work either!"

"**What? Isn't she one of the girls you like?**" The Kyuubi asked and chuckled.

"Of course she is! But you lack the cute part of Hinata that makes Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto pointed dramatically at the Kyuubi and as his eyes still twitched, he softly added, "Also...there's the scary male demon voice as well..."

"**And this?**" The Kyuubi asked before transforming into Temari.

"You lack Temari's bad ass and caring big sister attitude!"

"**And this then?**" The Kyuubi transformed into Tenten.

"You lack the sweet look Tenten has in her eyes!"

"**Then...?**"

"No! That won't work because..."

"**What about...?**"

"Gaaaah! How many times do you have to keep on trying?! That won't work either, since you didn't..."

The Kyuubi kept changing into different women for a while, with Naruto commenting on what he lacked while copying their physical appearances, until he eventually ended up transforming into Anko.

Naruto smacked himself in his face and took a deep breath before yelling at the demon fox again, "Will you just punch me in the face already?!"

"**I see...**" The Kyuubi replied and rubbed his chin in thought, "**You have nothing to say about this form...**"

Naruto gritted his teeth and shook his fist in anger for a moment before pointing at the demon fox in disguise and shouting, "You lack her pervertedness and her corrupted teacher aura! Also, you're not a n...ny...nympho..."

Naruto scowled and slightly twitched, "Damn it...I forgot what the word was again..."

"**You mean, nymphomaniac?**"

"Shut up, bastard fox! I'm thinking here!"

"**So it's nymphomaniac after all...And I **_**so**_** am one as well.**"

"Gaaah...It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"**Nym-pho-ma-ni-ac.**" The Kyuubi spelled out for Naruto, "**And do you have any idea how hard it is for someone like me to be stuck inside of a kid's body?**"

Naruto sat down and pondered, ignoring every single word the Kyuubi said. Until said demon's fist met the blonde's face and send him tumbling back.

Naruto stood up and rubbed with the back of his hand against his face once, "That was a cheap shot, you bastard fox."

The Kyuubi, who was now in his 'normal' female form again, narrowed his eyes upon Naruto, "**That's for not letting me in on any action for fifteen years. You could've just dropped your trousers at any point in time and done a girl, but nooooo...You just had to keep your pants on, didn't you?!**"

"Wh-what the hell..." Naruto let out as his eyes twitched.

"**You're the worst prison ever!**" The Kyuubi pointed at the blonde, "**No porn! No one to force into submission! NOTHING! All I could do was drool endlessly whenever you looked at a girl or woman that was half decent!**"

Naruto shivered, "You drooled inside my mind? That's nasty, even for you..."

"**What? You think that endless layer of water in front of my cage was just water?**"

"It...It wasn't?" Naruto backed away from the demon fox.

"**It's mostly my saliva...mixed with some other things...**"

Naruto twitched and pointed at the Kyuubi, "What the hell have you been doing inside me these 15 years?! I've heard of mentally fucking someone up, but this ridiculous!"

The Kyuubi grinned wickedly and emitted an even more wicked laughter before dashing over towards Naruto and punching him again.

"_Wha-What the...?_" Naruto thought as he stood back up, "_This punch was insanely strong compared to the last one..._"

"**Time for talk is over, Naruto...**" The Kyuubi chuckled, "**And the time has come to make your body mine...**"

Naruto grinned and clenched his fists, "You think so huh? Your Orochimaru act won't work though and I'll keep my body."

"**We'll see about that...**" The Kyuubi replied and grinned wickedly.

* * *

"This chakra..." Jiraiya let out as his eyes widened. 

"No doubt about it..." Gamabunta said as he let out a puff of smoke, "That is the Kyuubi's chakra..."

"And in this large amount..." Jiraiya said, his eyes narrowing in the space on the space in front of him.

"What are you going to do, Jiraiya?" Gamabunta asked and threw his eyes back, as if to look at the white haired hermit.

"Hmph." Jiraiya smirked and closed his eyes, "Since it's come down to this, I have no choice but to unleash my wicked and ultimate cool form."

"That's right...Let's do it." Gamabunta said, letting out another puff of smoke before putting his pipe away.

"Haaaaaaaaaa..." An aura of energy surrounded him, his hair waving randomly through the upward wind created by the sudden increase in power.

He clenched his fists, the aura surrounding him started to emit lightning and it's color changed to a bright golden hue. He pulled his head back, his eyebrows evaporating into thin air and his hair growing all the way down to knee-length.

An explosion of power errupted from deep inside of him, the aura that surrounded him growing inmensely large in size. The aura blazed around him as he brought his hands together, power drawing to the palms of his hands.

The lightning raged around him, the attack he was building up increasing in strength by tremendous amounts each passing second. Then all of a sudden he stopped, the aura faded and he blinked, "What...What the...?"

"Goku! What are you doing?!" A chubby blue man with antenna's and a pair of shades let out as he threw his fists up and down in frustration, "You should've kept on charging your kamehameha until you reached it's maximum strength!"

"But, King Kai..." The orange clad hero known as Goku pointed forward and blinked again, "There's a bunch of folks here that look horribly confused and wonder why in the world they're here."

King Kai looked towards the direction Goku was pointing and straightened his shades, "Ah...I see. It seems they've wandered a bit too far away..."

"What are we going to do about them?"

"Let's send them back to where they should be."

"Alright then! I've got just the way to do it!" Goku said and brought his hands together again, "Kamehame...!"

"Goku! Goku! Wait!"

"What?" Goku blinked at the chubby blue King Kai.

"Can't you just use your instant transmission to place them back at the right spot instead of blasting them towards it?!"

"Oh..." Goku dropped out of his stance and blinked for a moment, "I guess that could work as well."

"Really...What were you thinking...?" King Kai sighed.

"Well then, guys and girls. It's time to send you back to where you should be." Goku said as he walked forward, "Honestly though, you weren't expecting another Super Saiyan spoof, now were you?"

Before the crowd could answer, Goku grabbed onto them and teleported them away.

A split second later, they were up high in the sky, above the battlefield that was on top of the mountain with the statues of the Hokage.

"Well, everyone...This is the place. Have fun and I'll see you all later." Goku placed his index and middlefinger to his forehead and said one last thing before teleporting away again, "Bye bye now."

Oriental drums were slowly being played as the view descended upon Jiraiya, who stood up from Gamabunta's head.

He started to hop on one leg for a few moments before striking a pose, "Let's do this indeed, Bunta!"

With a quick movement, he took of his bow-tie and dinner jacket and threw the two items of clothing up in the air. Which seemed to be a fast series of handseals, were in fact Jiraiya's fast hand movements unbuttoning the white shirt he wore under the dinner jacket and he pulled it open in a quite exagerated way.

The wind blew through his hair and shirt for a moment as he grinned, "My fifteen minutes of fame have finally started!"

The frog hermit flexed all his muscles for a moment and placed a hand on the scar on his stomach for a moment. He then put on his most bad ass look on his face and grinned widely, "Bunta...Let's go."

The frog boss chuckled for a moment before placing his hand on his katana and hopping towards their next destination.

"Not so fast, old man." Sasuke said as he and Manda crossed Jiraiya's path and blocked their way towards Naruto.

"You..." Jiraiya said as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"I know what you plan on doing and I won't let you do it." Sasuke said as he held his sword ready.

"Oh, is that so?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha.

"You plan on going to Naruto and stop him from releasing all of his power." Sasuke stated and took a small step to the left on Manda's head, "Sorry, but I want to see all the power that clumsy idiot has."

"You're mistaken if you think you can stop me or think that is Naruto's power." Jiraiya said as he pointed with the palm of his hands towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, I already know...He draws that insanely huge chakra from the Kyuubi inside of him, right?" Sasuke eyed Jiraiya.

"When did you..."

"Orochimaru told me." Sasuke clarified.

Jiraiya smirked and momentarily closed his eyes, "Of course...However, you won't be able to stop me from reaching Naruto."

"We'll see about that..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya and activated his Sharingan.

"Sorry, but these are my fifteen minutes of fame!" Jiraiya shouted with a wide grin on his face, "Bunta! Give me some oil!"

"Alright!" Gamabunta let out as he leaned on his hindlegs, his stomach momentarily swelling.

"Oil?!" Sasuke let out as Gamabunta exhaled a large amount of oil and Jiraiya raced through a series of handseals.

"Katon!" Jiraiya turned around and smacked his rear end as Manda and Sasuke were being covered in frog oil, "Kiss-my-ass-if-you-think-I'll-waste-chakra-on-shrimps-like-you no jutsu!"

"What the hell, Jiraiya?!" Bunta tried to look at the white haired hermit, "You made me waste my oil for nothing?!"

"Now's not the time for talk, Bunta! We're going to run!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I understand already!" Bunta let out as he hopped onward.

However, after a hop or two, Bunta stopped in his tracks.

"Bunta, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his frog summon.

"That bastard..." Bunta let out as he tried to move onward.

Jiraiya looked surprised, slightly ran back to look at Gamabunta's back and found Manda's oil covered tail was wrapped around Gamabunta's waist, "Shit!"

"Not so fast, Bunta!" Manda yelled as the thick layer of oil partly dripped off his face, "You're not going anywhere until you've given me at least a shiny new skin and a bowl of frog soup."

"You...You..." Sasuke twitched as the oil covered all but his eyes, "How dare you spit your dirty frog oil into my hair?!"

"Cry me a river, Uchiha brat!" Bunta yelled back at him as he pulled his katana out of it's sheath. He struggled a bit to turn around and in the end managed to turn about 45 degrees before raising his sword above his head, ready to strike Manda's tail.

Just as he swung his sword down towards the tail, Sakura and Katsuyu bashed into Sasuke and Manda, causing Manda to lose his grip on Gamabunta.

Gamabunta's sword, however, still pierced through the tail and pinned it to the ground.

"Damn it! Do you always have to stick that sword through me?!" Manda cried out.

"Sasuke-kun, your opponent is...!" Sakura said as she jumped onto Manda, only to slip on the oil and fall flat on her face, "Waaah!"

Sasuke smacked an oil covered hand in his face, "Sakura, you're even a bigger bother than usual..."

"Your opponent!" Sakura tried to stand up again, only to slip and fall back down.

"Is me!" Sakura jumped up and fell down again, this time punching Manda's head, making the snake shiver all over, "Damn it!"

"Oi! Brat! Watch out with the punches!" Manda yelled, "Skull fractures aren't exactly my favourite type of injury!"

"_My, my...If only Naruto was here to see his girl roll through that oil..._" Jiraiya chuckled as he watched the pink haired kunoichi try and try again to stand up.

When she was finally able to find her footing on the oil covered snake, she was mostly covered in oil as well.

"Geez...That oil...It's too slippery to be normal..." Sakura said as she glared towards Sasuke, though not directly at him.

Sasuke twitched, "Sakura...For the love of god, do something about the oil that's covering you...And stop interrupting my moment to make that white haired hermit pay for molesting my beautiful hair with this dirty oil."

"Looks like we'll have to finish this first, eh Bunta?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Leave it to me. Hurry up and save Naruto." Gamabunta replied as he glared at Manda.

"Got it. I'll leave it in your care then." Jiraiya said as he began to run off Gamabunta.

"Not so fast, you rotten old man! You'll pay for what you've done!" Sasuke yelled as he raced through handseals, "Katon!"

"Eh?!" Sakura let out and quickly jumped back towards Katsuyu.

"Idiot! Don't! This oil is..." Manda shouted, but it was too late.

"Ryuuka no..."

Jiraiya froze at the sound of hearing flames ignite and turned his head partly around to look at Sasuke and Manda before heading onward, "Ooh...That's got to hurt..."

"Ah! It's burning! Burning!" Sasuke cried out as he and Manda dropped down and started rolling over the ground, Manda doing it as good as possible with his tail nailed to the ground.

"This all your fault, you freaking idiot!" Manda yelled, "Who the hell uses a katon jutsu when you're covered in oil?!"

"Like I knew it was flamable, you rotten snake!" Sasuke cried out.

Itachi watched the scene and rubbed his chin in thought, "It seems like I've been completely forgotten. Well, it looks like everything will be over soon..."

Manda rose up when the flames had been extinguished, "Damn...That hurt like hell. I'll be eating all of you because of the pain I've suffered...However..."

The giant snake turned towards Bunta and grinned as much as a snake could, "Your oil is good for my skin as always, Bunta. The new one came out and became all sparkly...You've got to tell me the secret of it sometime..."

"Oh, you want the secret, eh?" Bunta narrowed his eyes at Manda, "Then I shall tell you...Come closer..."

"Hm...You exactly going to tell me?" Manda asked as he moved his head towards Gamabunta.

"You know, part of it consists of all the tabacco that comes into my body every day and another part of it is because all the milk I drink...but the real secret ingredient is..."

Manda nodded a couple of times, "What is it?"

"It needs a good dosis of...Suiton: Teppoodama!" Gamabunta blew a giant ball of water out of his mouth and knocked Manda back.

"You bastard. That was a cheap shot." Manda hissed as he tried to get back up, only to be knocked back down by Gamabunta.

"Shut up, you snake bastard! Don't try to act all buddy-buddy with me!" Gamabunta shouted, "Teppoodama!"

"What are you going to do, Sakura-san?" Katsuyu asked the one who had summoned her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked as she tried to get the oil off her.

"You're worried about Naruto-san, aren't you...?"

Sakura froze for a moment and then smiled softly, "Don't worry...Naruto can hold his own...and Jiraiya-sama is heading out to aid him."

"But Jiraiya-sama is..." Katsuyu slightly turned her head around to face the direction where Jiraiya headed off to.

Sakura peered into the distance and let out a small gasp as she saw the number of shinobi crossing Jiraiya's path. Even for one of the Legendary Sannin, it would probably take a while to mow path through all those shinobi. The pink-haired kunoichi slightly tilted her head up and looked towards the vortex of red chakra in the distance, "Naruto..."

"Sakura-san..." Katsuyu said.

"It can't be helped I guess...Katsuyu, I'm leaving this up to you." Sakura said as she began to run down the large snail's body.

"Be careful, Sakura-san."

"My, my..." Itachi stated as he watched Sakura leave, "I really have been forgotten. How unfortunate..."

"Like I'd ever forget about you...Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said, his voice drowning in a tone of hatred.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Itachi let his head hang and sighed before he threw a quick glance at his hands, "Very well, I still have some time to play with you, Sasuke."

Meanwhile, the battle raged forth between Hinata and Arashi.

"_Why can't I hit him?_" Hinata wondered as Arashi effortlessly dodged her attacks.

The Akatsuki leader smirked at the Hyuuga girl as he deflected and dodged her attacks, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Naruto.

"_I must focus more...Harder...Faster...Stronger...For Naruto-kun's sake...For Naruto-kun's sake...I will...I will..._" Hinata thought and her eyes flared with chakra, "I will definitely kill you!"

"There's no way someone of your level could kill me without the aid of someone like Naruto-kun...Give up and I'll spare you from living a life without your beloved." Arashi grinned wickedly at Hinata, "_She's actually pushing her limits further and further as the fight progresses...Her will to fight for that guy's sake...It's quite impressive..._"

"Never!" Hinata cried out as her attacks slowly became faster and stronger.

"Very well then..." Arashi replied, "_Unnecessary injuries are a nuisance...I'd better finish this before she becomes good enough to actually land a few attacks..._"

The Akatsuki leader raised his knee as Hinata charged forward with a punch, connecting it with her face before the punch ever came close enough to do any damage.

"Ugah!" Hinata let out as her head shot back from the impact.

Arashi didn't waste his momentum and grabbed onto the girl, pulling her towards him as he aimed with his knee for her stomach. The young Hyuuga heiress coughed up some blood.

"Is that really all you've got? Pathetic..." Arashi said before sending a powerful blow to the side of Hinata's head, sending her flying towards the vortex of red chakra.

Hinata rolled over the ground a couple of times before coming to an halt only a feet or two away from the vortex of demonic chakra.

"I was going to finish you off before Naruto-kun so you wouldn't have to see his suffering, but right now I'll let you live long enough to hear every scream of agony and pain from him." Arashi shrugged and slowly walked back towards the gigantic wooden statue, "Really...You should've chosen for the easy way out..."

"_I...I can't..._" Hinata pushed herself up from the ground, her arms and legs trembling and tears forming in her eyes, "_I'm...I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...In the end...I couldn't do it..._"

Hinata sniffled a bit before her arms couldn't hold her up anymore and she fell back down, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, "_In the end I wasn't strong enough to save you...This person...I can't defeat him without your help even though I know your life depended on me...I'm sorry..._"

"_I thought...that I could save you...Even if I had to give up my life to do so...I would do anything to trade places with you right now...I don't want to think about you dying..._" Hinata tried her best to turn around to face Naruto and with a bit of effort she managed to look at the blonde, who was still trapped inside the vortex of chakra.

"_Ten days ago...You suddenly asked me out on a d-d-date...I was surprised, but really happy as well...That night, for the first time I had a different kind of warm feeling in my chest...I'm sure it's what people call true happiness...For the first time, I was smiling and laughing with you, Naruto-kun...You held me in your arms and I could only pray to every deity in existence that you'd hold me like that forever...Then, a few nights after that, I gained more fond memories that I'd always cherish...That time in the club really hurt me, but in the end you were the one who got rid of my pain again...And yesterday's morning, I got my very first kiss from you...Even though there were some embarrassing moments...There's not a single moment that I spend with you that I do not treasure..._"

Hinata reached out with her right arm towards Naruto as tears flowed freely from her eyes, "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto...Before now, from now on and forever...I love you with everything I've got..."

----_Flashback no jutsu----_

_"Hinata, can you lie a bit closer to me?"_

_"A-Ah...! O-Of course..." Hinata replied and shyly scooted closer towards Naruto. Before she knew what happened however, she was lying in Naruto's arms and blushing brightly, "Na-Naruto-kun...?"_

_"Tonight's really nice, but it's also quite cold. I don't want you to get sick, you know." Naruto replied as he stroked through Hinata's long blueish hair._

_The girl shivered out of happiness and laid one her hands on Naruto's chest, "I..."_

_"You like me doing this a lot, don't you?" Naruto grinned widely._

_Hinata's face flared up and she slowly nodded, "Y-Y-Yes..."_

_"It's so peaceful right now..." Naruto grinned again, "I hope that by the end of tomorrow I can say that again."_

_"Na...ruto-kun...?"_

_"Ah, that's right. It's already after midnight..." Naruto stated as he helped Hinata sit up, "It's already Valentine's Day."_

_"A-Ah...I guess you're r-right, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she looked away._

_"Ano..." Naruto and Hinata said at the same time._

_Naruto smiled, "You first."_

_"N-No, you c-can go first, Naruto-kun..."_

_"No, I insist. Say what you want to before I do."_

_"E-Ehm...I...I'd rather have Na-Naruto-kun go first..."_

_Naruto smiled at her and slightly sighed as he closed his eyes, "Then, it can't be helped."_

_"Hinata, close your eyes for a moment."_

_"E-Eh? W-Why?"_

_"Well...I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow, so I wanted to give you a Valentine's present no matter what."_

_Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto as her hard started to race faster and faster._

_"Well then, hurry up and close your eyes." Naruto smiled at Hinata and slightly leaned towards her._

_"Y-Yes!" Hinata quickly let out and closed her eyes, trying to make her heart slow down a bit in the mean time._

_"Happy Valentine's Day...Hinata." Naruto said and gave Hianta a kiss on her cheek. Hinata's eyes shot wide open and as she did, a bright red blush burned on her cheeks._

----_End of Flashback no jutsu_----

The Hyuuga heiress trembled for a moment as the moments she spend last night with her beloved Naruto flashed through her mind. Her trembling stopped a moment later and she slowly pushed herself up from the ground again, "That's right...There's no way...I could give up...ne Naruto-kun...?"

Arashi stopped in his tracks and turned around to take a look at the muttering Hyuuga girl, "Hm?"

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun is the only person I love...There's no way I could give up on him...Therefor...Therefor..." Hinata swayed from left to right as she tried to stand on her legs.

Arashi blinked for a moment before letting out a chuckle and taking a deep breath, "Stand up!"

Hinata froze for a moment and by the time the Akatuski leader's voice thundered through the air again, she pulled herself further up from the ground, "Stand!"

When was standing on both her legs again, she grabbed onto one arm when he roared again, "Stand up!"

"Stand up and face me!" Arashi shouted and Hinata turned her head around, her eyes trembling a tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"I will not allow you to take the person I love away from me!" Hinata replied to Arashi's shout.

The Akatsuki leader chuckled again and licked his lips, "Nice...I'll enjoy obliterating that determination of yours while I kill you."

Hinata charged forward, roaring as tears flowed from her eyes. Arashi mercilessly met her with the end of his fist and started to give her a relentless beating. After several punches, kicks and quite a bit of blood being spilled, Arashi grabbed Hinata by her throat and held her up in the air.

"I'll ask you properly again...You wish to die now or resist and wish die after Naruto's dead...?" Arashi asked as he tightened his grip around the Hyuuga girl's throat.

Hinata gritted her teeth and slowly rose her hands up, wrapping them around Arashi's wrists, "Let go of me..."

"So you chose to resist, huh...? Unfortunate that you chose to suffer more..." Arashi slightly lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at Hinata, "Don't worry...It won't be long before Naruto..."

His eyes went wide when Hinata let out a single word as loud as possible, "Jyuuken!"

"You little bitch...I told you that your attacks are useless against me..." Arashi said as he watched Hinata's chakra seep into his arm.

Hinata smiled slightly, "You really...think so...huh?"

"W-What the...?" Arashi let out as his arm began to form immensely large swellings in multiple places on his arm.

He quickly dropped Hinata to do the floor and stumbled back as his arm became big enough that all the veins in it were litterally pulsing on exterior of it.

Hinata supported herself with one hand and used the other to rub her sore throat as she watched Arashi's arm become larger than both of his arms combined.

"Jyuuken isn't a style that stops the opponents chakra...It's something that controlls it..." Hinata stated and smiled slightly, "You lose..."

"Uhaaaaaaaaa!" Arashi let out as a moment later his arm litterally exploded, covering the surrounding area in blood, skin and muscle tissue and pieces of bone.

Hinata slowly stood up again, 'Now I just...have to finish him off while he only has one hand..."

"Hah...Hahahaha!" Arashi laughed and grinned wickedly at Hinata, "Finish me off? Foolish girl. You can't kill me, I'm immortal."

"No one is immortal...I'll prove it to you..." Hinata said as she stood back up on her feet, "Definitely..."

"You'd wish..." Arashi let out as a red glow surrounded him and flared dangerously for a moment before moving entirely towards the spot where his arm had previously been.

Hinata thought she was going to be sick as the bone of his arm sudden reappeared, along with all the muscles, blood veins, tenketsu and skin a few moments later.

"No matter what you manage to destroy of my body...As long as I even partly live, I will continue to exist." Arashi grinned wickedly at Hinata.

"N-No way...H...How did you..." Hinata was shocked to find Arashi's arm entirely back.

"Really though...You've done it now...I've got no other choice but to do this..." Arashi said as he placed his freshly regenerated arm on his other arm and started to pull on it.

"A-Ah! Don't!" Hinata quickly covered her eyes and flinched as she could hear a tearing sound coming from Arashi's direction.

"There...much better..." Arashi said with a grin on his face as he casted the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe off.

"Y-You're...sick..." Hinata said as she rubbed over her own arms, "Pulling off your own arm...That's just..."

"Huh?" Arashi raised an eyebrow, "I did what now?"

"You just pulled off your other arm and regenerated a new one, didn't you?"

"O-Oi...W-Who the hell would do that?" Arashi twitched.

"Then why did you...?" Hinata didn't even dare look in front of her, not wanting to see any randomly ripped off limbs.

"A robe with only one sleeve isn't cool. Honestly, you made me rip off the other one in order for me to remain cool and awesome..." Arashi crossed his arms.

Hinata slowly looked up at Arashi and indeed found that he had only torn his sleeve off so that he'd have a sleeveless Akatsuki robe.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness..."

"Says the one who just blew up one of my arms..." Arashi replied nodding before narrowing his eyes on Hinata, "But you've truly done it now...I'll enjoy tearing you limb from limb..."

Hinata gasped as Arashi dashed towards her and threw a punch. To her great surprise, the punch never reached her and she even heard that it had collided with something or someone else.

The Hyuuga heiress blinked her eys for a moment and then tilted her head, trying to figure out who was standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Arashi asked as he slightly jumped back.

"Konoha's Noble Green Beast..."

"His younger brothers!"

"Maito Gee!"

"And Maito Laim!"

"Anti-Pervert Security! Back in action!" The two of them yelled simultaneously.

"A-Anti-Per..." Arashi smacked himself in his face and twitched, "Aren't you just two big lumps of muscles that blocked my swift punch in order to save that girl's life...? You've chosen the wrong title for yourselves..."

"Are you alright, miss?" Gee asked as he turned his head around to face Hinata.

"Y-Yes...W-Who..." Hinata blinked at the humongous men, who in front of her.

"Good to hear so! Looks like it's another succesful job!" Laim exclaimed and grinned widely, his teeth sparkling in the sun.

"Definitely, Aniki! We've saved the girl that is related to one of onii-sama's students!" Gee said and grinned just as wide as his brother.

"Ano..." Hinata let out as the two men laughed heartily.

"And we'll make sure he won't be able to inflict further harm upon her, ne Aniki?" Laim said and grinned even wider.

"Excuse me..." Hinata rose her arm up and waved slowly at the two brothers as they laughed even louder this time.

"Hm? Is something wrong, miss?" Gee and Laim asked as they looked at Hinata.

"Just exactly who are you two people? And...you aren't shinobi, are you?" Hinata slightly tilted her head and inspected the two men as much as she could.

The Maito brothers' mouths hung open and they gasped at the Hyuuga heiress for a moment or two.

"A-Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

"This young lady doesn't know who we are!" Laim exclaimed as he clutched onto his brother.

"She doesn't know us even the slightest bit! How cruel! Our perfect comeback was in front of someone who doesn't even know us!" Gee clutched onto his brother and both of them cried out loud, "Our grand comeback was a failure!"

"Tsch..." Arashi spit on the floor and took a step forward, the two brothers instantly stopped crying and hugging each other.

"I have to admit, you two have a lot of guts for non-shinobi folk to face me..." Arashi slightly spread his legs to gain a better footing on the ground.

"We've got a whole lot more than just guts, you pervert." Gee said as he and his brother gained a better footing themselves as well and formed their massive hands into fists.

"That's right...Aniki and I will show you that it isn't just shinobi in this world who can fight...Our 'taijutsu' is more than strong enough...to take any pervet out, such as yourself." Laim added as a gentle breeze blew past them.

"P...Pervert...You two are calling me a..." Arashi twitched and then took a deep breath, "Looks like I'll need to teach you two to respect your superiors, you bunch of brats..."

"Little lady..." gee slightly turned his head to face Hinata, "Recover your strength and try to help Naruto-dono out...Leave this guy to Aniki and me..."

"D-Don't! He's insanely strong! If you fight him, you'll be...!" Hinata tried to cry out, but the Maito brothers' voices drowned her own voice out.

"Did you hear that, Aniki?"

"Yeah, she's underestimating our strength."

"What shall we do about it?"

"It's obvious, isn't it..." Laim said and slammed his fists against each other, "We'll just have to beat the crap out of this guy to prove her otherwise."

"My thoughts exactly, Aniki." Gee slammed his fists against each other just like his brother did, "Let's go!"

The two brothers charged towards the Akatsuki leader, who just stood still and smirked, "They really are underestimating me..."

Maito Gee and Maito Laim roared as they started to throw explosive punches at Arashi.

"Bring it on, you pervert!" Gee and Laim exclaimed as they simultaneously threw a punch at the Akatsuki leader.

Arashi just smirked, leaped up and pushed their fists towards the ground. However, that became something he partly regretted as the entire ground beneath him shook tremendously.

"Impressive strength..." Arashi narrowed his eyes at the brothers, "But strength alone won't allow you to win or even so much as harm your opponent."

"We already..."

"Know that!"

The two brothers spun around and flanked the Akatsuki leader, both sending another powerful punch at him, "Double Maito Punch!"

Arashi ducked, but he could feel the impact of one fist against the other shake through his body nonetheless, "_These two really are powerhouses...However, that's all they are..._"

"Double Maito Kick!" Gee and Laim threw their legs up, both aiming a kick at his face.

The Akatsuki leader quickly placed his hands on their legs and pushed himself up, kicking the two brothers in their face before launching himself up in the air.

As Gee and Laim stumbled back from the hit, Arashi completely disappeared from their line of sight. He reappeared next Gee and kicked him towards brother before using Shunshin no jutsu to do the same to Laim.

The two brothers crashed into each other and Arashi flexed his muscles, "Strength alone won't bring me down...In a fight, speed is needed in combination with your strength."

"_I...I should help them out...But...right now, I'm..._" Hinata thought as she watched the two gigantic man stand back up on their feet.

"Oi, this guy has a pretty nice kick, ne Aniki?" Gee wiped the back of his hand across his jaw.

"Yeah, looks like we can't be lazy this time." Laim replied and grinned widely.

"Come...The longer you take to attempt to defeat me, the closer I get to my victory..." Arashi taunted as he smirked at the two brothers.

"Let's go!" Gee and Laim roared as they ran towards Arashi.

Hinata slightly trembled as she watched the fight go on, partly because of the Maito brothers' punches being redirected towards the ground and partly because she was having trouble with sitting straight up due to exhaustion.

"_At this rate...At this rate...those two will die..._" Hinata thought as she watched Arashi take on the two giants without even breaking a sweat, "_I've got to think of something...That guy...he must have some weakness...He must..._"

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to analyse everything that happened in her battle against the Akatsuki leader.

"_He's too fast to catch. He leaves nothing open in his defense after performing an attack and even if he gets wounded, he'll just regenerate...In other words...there's only one way to kill this person..._" Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Arashi again, "_Destroy his heart using an attack that's unescapable no matter where he tries to run...but with his speed, such an attack would have to be insanely huge...or just as fast..._"

"You two have impressive taijutsu..." Arashi said as he effortlessly evaded Gee and Laim's attacks, "However, any move that is unable to hit it's target is useless..."

"Damn..." Laim breathed deeply in and out as they took a break from their assault, "This guy sure knows how to run, eh Aniki?"

"Yeah...He's so slippery, it's not even funny anymore..." Gee said, trying to regain his breath just like his brother.

"What's that? Tired already? You weren't even able to land a single punch on me..." Arashi shrugged and grinned wickedly, "You guys will kill yourselves at this rate..."

"Hehe...Looks like it's time to take out 'that', ne Aniki?" Gee grinned at his brother.

"It can't be helped...I'd prefer not using 'it' to win, but right now...I guess there's no other way." Laim grinned back at his brother and brothers' teeth sparkled for a moment.

"What are you two mumbling about? Hurry up and come at me...Or I'll be taking my turn to inflict pain upon the two of you again..." Arashi said as he clutched his fists.

"Let me tell you this, you red haired pervert." Gee said and pointed dramatically towards Arashi.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a..." The Akatsuki leader rose his fist up in the air and twitched.

"We are indeed no shinobi, but there's one shinobi technique we do know..." Laim said and pointed towards Arashi as well.

"Hm?" Arashi stared icily towards the two brothers and raised an eyebrow, "Bunshin no jutsu or any of the like won't save you from defeat."

"Let's do this, Aniki!"

"Alright, Aniki!"

"Anti-Pervert Security!" Laim exclaimed as both he and his brother bit one of their thumbs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Gee exclaimed as the two brothers raced through the handseals as fast as they could.

"A kuchiyose no jutsu..." Arashi narrowed his eyes, "What the hell could those imbeciles summon..."

"Come forth!" The two brothers shouted in unison as they both placed their hands on the ground.

"Aki-chan!" Laim said as a puff of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Aya-chan!" Gee said after his brother as a puff of smoke of the exact same size appeared in front of him.

The smoke slowly began to clear up, the first thing that was revealed was a pair of pink and a pair of white bunny ears.

Next, the smoke revealed red hair underneath the pink ears and green hair underneath the white ones. After that, buns of the colors matching the color of their ears appeared. When all of the smoke had cleared up, two cute little girls in bunny suits were revealed.

"What...What the...?" Arashi rose an eyebrow at the two little girls, "...They summoned...a pair of little girls in bunny suits...didn't they?"

"Aki-chan! Aya-chan!" The Maito brothers bowed down before the two bunny girls, "Please help us out!"

"Hai, hai..." Aki-chan, the red haired pink bunny girl, patted the two brothers on their head, "Leave it up to us."

"That guy is the bad guy, right?" Aya-chan, the green haired white bunny girl, said as she pointed towards Arashi.

"Dummy, haven't you been paying attention?" Aki-chan knocked Aya-chan on the back of her head, "Of course that's the bad guy."

Hinata blinked and slightly tilted her head, "_Why...Why did they summon little girls into the battle...More importantly...why are they dressed like that?_"

The Hyuuga heiress watched the two bunny girls calmly walk over towards Arashi. She gritted her teeth and knew that she couldn't let things go on like this, "Stop! Run away! He'll kill you two!"

Aki-chan and Aya-chan stopped and they partly turned around, smilied at Hinata and then continued onward towards Arashi. When they were only a few feet away from the Akatsuki leader, they looked up and stared into Arashi's eyes.

"Oi, little girls...I have no intention of killing children unless they become a bother..." Arashi twitched as he looked at the little girls, "Run away while you still can..."

"This person is really underestimating us, ne Aki-chan?" Aya-chan asked as she tilted her head.

"Uh-huh...He's a bigger dummy than you are." Aki-chan said nodding.

"But I'm not a big dummy so that means..." Aya-chan replied.

"Well, I guess that's right..." Aki-chan nodded again.

"You know, for something that is supposed to defeat me, you two sure as hell are taking your time..." Arashi said as he kneeled down to look at them from their own height, "Didn't you know that I'm just biding my time here until it's time for me to start my diabolical plan?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Aki-chan placed a finger against her chin and tilted her head.

"But so are we, right Aki-chan?" Aya-chan tilted her head as well.

"If we're all going to bide our time, I will become incredibly bored...Not to mention I'd have won long before you two do..." Arashi raised an eyebrow, "Whatever way you want to attack me, hurry up and do it. Just don't think you'll be able to kick me in the nuts, because I'll make you regret thinking such a thing."

"No, that's not our plan at all..." Aya-chan slightly frowned.

"Who's battleplan would consist of something like that?" Aki-chan raised an eyebrow at Arashi and crossed her arms.

Arashi sighed and slightly growled, "Then care to enlighten me what the battleplan of you two shrimps consists of?"

"Itachi and Kisame." Aya-chan looked blankly into Arashi's eyes.

Arashi twitched and slightly shivered, "...Itachi and Kisame?"

Aki-chan seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding once, "Itachi and Kisame and a bed."

Arashi stood back up and twitched again, "Wha...What the hell? More importantly...why the hell am I seeing such weird..."

"Itachi and Kisame and a bed and..." Aya-chan slightly tilted her head again, "Sixtynine."

Arashi placed a hand in front of his mouth and started to shiver, "Ugh...I think I'm going to throw up...A genjutsu, eh?"

"Aya-chan, what should pick next?" Aki-chan asked her partner as Arashi slightly stumbled back.

Aya-chan slightly blushed and fidgeted and then nodded once, "It has to be Sasori and his puppets."

"Oooh! Nice one!" Aki-chan grinned widely at Aya-chan.

Arashi twitched and glared at the little girls, "_What's this insane level of genjutsu...Even I can't break it...Those little brats are using genjutsu on Itachi's level..._"

"Ooh! Let's throw in Orochimaru!" Aki-chan said energetically.

The Akatsuki leader's eyes widened as he continued to twitch, "_There has to be a way to break this...They didn't use handseals and their eyes don't have any special techniques...How the hell..._"

"Double Maito Punch!"

"_Crap!_" Was the only thing able to run through Arashi's mind before his face met two fists and he was flew back a couple of meters before he could stand on his feet again.

"Nice going, Aki-chan and Aya-chan." Gee said as his teeth sparkled.

"Your powers are to be feared as always." Laim's teeth sparkled as well.

"Aki-chan, could you go help out that little missy over there as much as you can? Aniki, Aya-chan and myself will handle this guy from here on out." Gee stated.

"I got it. I'll leave it up to you guys." Aki-chan said before hurrying over to Hinata.

"Geez...You guys are underestimating me..." Arashi said as he wiped with the back of his hand over his face and spat on the ground.

"I'd say that's our line, ne Aniki?" Laim stated and grinned widely.

"Yeah. Let's show him what we're made of, Aniki." Gee grinned just as wide as his twin brother.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Aki-chan asked as she was nearing Hinata.

"Y-Yes...I think so..." Hinata blinked at the little girl, "H...How did you know my name?"

"I just did." Aki-chan grinned widely at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Is that so...?" Hinata tilted her head and wondered for a moment if she had met the girl, who stood before her, in the past.

"Anyway, you've got to gather your strength and ready yourself for more fighting!" Aki-chan said as she tried to pull Hinata back up to her feet.

"But you two are doing so well against him...I've never seen a jutsu that has such a strong effect and doesn't even require handseals...Could it be that it's some sort of doujutsu?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"It isn't a jutsu, it's just mental images that we're implanting into his mind." Aki-chan grinned widely again at Hinata, "Normally we give lots and lots of good images, but since he's a bad person we gave him scary images."

"M...Mental images?" Hinata looked with an expression of utter confusion at the bunny girl.

"Ehm...Here, I'll show you! Don't worry, I promise it won't be anything bad." Aki-chan winked at Hinata and then cleared her throat.

Hinata blankly stared at the bunny girl for a couple of moments as the little girl seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ah! I know!" Aki-chan hit with her fist in her open hand, "Naruto and Hinata."

"E-Eh?" Hinata slightly blushed as a certain image crossed her mind.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" Aki-chan grinned wickedly at Hinata.

"Y...You...How did you...?" Hinata looked with wide eyes at the girl before her.

"Aya-chan and I are plotbunnies! It's what we do!" Aki-chan flashed a smile at Hinata, "Our creator forgot about us, so he kind of felt bad and gave us something to do here, even though all of it is just to stretch things out a bit!"

"Eh?" Hinata slightly tilted her head and blinked at Aki-chan.

"But nevermind that! Here have another free mental to soothe your mind!" Aki-chan said cheerful and then winked slyly at Hinata, "_Mature_ Naruto and Hinata..."

Hinata's face flushed bright red and she started to wobble back and forth as she mumbled a whole lot of something that could only be described as words that were no longer words.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" Aki-chan said as she shook Hinata back and forth, "Think about the battle in front of us again! Think about the battle!"

Hinata shook her head and, even though most of the red blush on her face had faded away, a slight blush remained on her face, "U-Uhm...That...That was..."

"Our power." Aki-chan said smiling, before leering and grinning wickedly at the Hyuuga heiress, "Now just imagine what happens when we use them for bad things, ehehehehe..."

Hinata smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek, "_I don't really want to imagine..._"

"Anyway, I'm hear to explain our battle plan to you." Aki-chan closed her eyes and nodded.

"And that is...?"

"We're going to buy Naruto-kun some time. Aya-chan and I already know that we won't be able to defeat that guy, but we just need to make sure that he can't finish what he started any time soon." Aki-chan nodded again, "It won't be long before you must take over for us and defend Naruto-kun for as long as possible. That being said, I'm off to help Aya-chan."

"W-Wait!" Hinata let out as the bunny girl ran off to meet up with the others.

"Hmmm..." Aya-chan, the other bunny girl, let out as she sat on the ground and pondered while the Maito brothers were punching and kicking the Akatsuki leader again.

"How's it going, Aya-chan?" Aki-chan asked the girl.

Aya-chan frowned, "I'm running out of ideas...Either he's too strong or those two are too weak..."

"We're not weak!" The Maito brothers yelled in unison.

"Well, that's all right. We knew that it would be impossible for us to beat him." Aki-chan said nodding.

"But, you know..." Aya-chan's scowl deepened, "I wanted to at least kick his ass a bit more than this..."

"Awww...Cheer up!" Aki-chan patted Aya-chan on her head, "Now come on, it's time to complete our assault."

"Do we have too?"

"People are probably already getting mad for us suddenly appearing. We'd do best to get the hell out of here before they send a mob after us..."

"Alright. Let's do this then!" Aya-chan said cheerful as the two bunny girls started to run towards the Maito brothers.

"Aniki! It looks like this will be our final attack!" Gee exclaimed as Arashi crawled back up again, his eyes twitching as he looked at the brothers.

"Aniki, you're right! We'd better make sure it's a doozy!" Laim raised his fist up in the air.

"Heh...Bring it on, you pieces of crap..." Arashi said with a grin on his face.

Just then, Aki-chan and Aya-chan jumped over the Maito brothers and soared through the air towards Arashi.

"Prepare yourselves, you two! It's now or never!" Aki-chan shouted at the Maito brothers.

"Gotcha!" They replied and struck the nice-guy pose.

"Akatsuki harem!" Aki-chan pointed towards Arashi, who looked with wide eyes at her.

Aya-chan tok a deep breath and then pointed towards Arashi as well, "Without the girl, whose name is still a mystery Aki-chan and me!"

"That's the sign, Aniki!"

"Let's go, Aniki!"

The Maito brothers took a quick sprint towards Arashi and readied their fists as together they shouted, "Ultimate Doozy Anti-Pervert Cool Maito...!"

They thrust their fists towards the Akatsuki leader with explosive strength, "Crushaaaaaa!"

Arashi smirked, lifted his arms up and stopped the punches the Maito brothers threw at him long before they could have inflicted damage on him.

"What the...?" Gee let out as he tried to pull his hand free from Arashi's grasp.

"How did he break through their technique?" Laim wondered out loud.

"Hehe...It seems like..." Arashi smirked and looked at the two Maito brothers, "My sensei's books are more powerful than those mental images. Recalling the scenes from Icha Icha Paradise completely destroys the images those little brats insert into my mind..."

"N-No way!" Laim let out and gasped.

"I knew he was a super-pervert!" Gee exclaimed.

Arashi twitched, "That's wrong! You're supposed to say 'Oh my god! He broke free from _that_ technique simply by recalling scenes from his sensei's book! Such impressive skill!' or the like!"

"No...It's not impressive at all..." Laim waved dismissively at Arashi with his free hand.

"Catching our fists, that was impressive. All the talking and stuff you do, isn't." Gee said nodding.

Arashi stepped away from the Maito brothers and walked away, rubbing the temples of his head, "All I want is world domination. That's all I'm asking for. Is it that hard to avoid all the hassle that I have to go through right now? Really..."

"Oi...He just released us, didn't he Aniki?" Gee raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Aniki...He did..." Laim said nodding.

After a moment of silence the two of them ran towards Arashi again and yelled, "Attack!"

Arashi disappeared and reappeared behind the Maito brothers, who froze on their spot.

"Sorry, but playtime is now truly over." Arashi said and the Maito brothers fell to their knees.

"Aniki...Did you see him?" Gee's eyes trembled out of surprise.

"Aniki...I didn't see him." Laim replied.

"I thought I could have some fun before entering the next stage of my plan, but I've been messing around too much." Arashi stated as he took a step forward, "However, it looks like I can finally obtain my full power again. In other words, the massacre starts here...starting with..."

The Akatsuki leader tilted his head and looked at the two bunny girls, "You two little brats."

"Hey! What did we do to you?!" Aya-chan yelled at Arashi.

"Dummy...Did you forget already?" Aki-chan hit Aya-chan on her head.

"But even so..." Aya-chan frowned, "Why us first?"

"The talking ends here." Arashi said as his hands shifted through a couple of handseals, "There's no real point for me to stall anyway. I can just kill all of you and complete my plan."

"Aniki! That guy's going to...!" Laim said as he turned around to look at the bunny girls.

"I know...!" Gee replied.

"Sorry for the wait..." Arashi said as he rose his arm, lightning surrounding it and shooting from one point on his arm to another, "The mortal God of Death has come to take your lives."

"Aki-chan!" Aya-chan let out as she clutched onto the other girl.

"I know...Mission complete." Aki-chan replied as she placed a hand on Aya-chan's head.

"Raiton..." Arashi said and for a moment the lightning surrounding his arm disappeared, "Haishi no jutsu!" (A/N: Technique of Abolishment)

Lightning shot off his arm, wavered in the air for a moment before racing towards the two girls.

"No if we can help it, ne Aniki?!" Gee exclaimed as he and his brother dashed past Arashi.

"We'll protect them! Because we're the...!" Laim exclaimed.  
"Anti Pervert Security!" The two of them shouted as loud as they could as they threw themselves in front of the lightning bolts.

The impact of the lightning bolts caused an explosion that send the four of them flying off into the air.

"Hmph..." Arashi let out as the Maito brothers and the bunny girls disappeared into the distance, "It looks like those little brats were able to manipulate my technique to help them escape...Well, I'll let that slip for the time being..."

Hinata stood back up and took a few deep breaths. She knew she wouldn't last long, but she also knew that she'd had to protect Naruto with everything she had.

Arashi tilted his head and looked at Hinata, "And then there's you...I'm still a kind man, so I'll ask you one more time..."

"There's nothing to be asked..." Hinata replied as she narrowed her eyes at Arashi, "More importantly...why did you suddenly change in behaviour?"

"The reason is quite simple..." Arashi smirked and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later again and stared straight into Hinata's eyes, "I'm tired of restraining myself and let lowlifes such as yourself think they can be on par with me."

Hinata took a few deep breaths again, "In other words, you're acting tough in hopes of intimidating your opponents...Am I right?"

"Hmph...As expected of a Hyuuga...Even arrogant when they barely have strength left to stand up straight..." Arashi smirked and closed his eyes again, "But like I said, I'll ask you one more time. Run away and save your own life from certain death or stay to protect your beloved Naruto-kun and face that certain death."

"I'm...not going to abandon Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she shifted into her Jyuuken pose, "I'll fight for my most precious person until my last breath."

"Tsch..." Arashi let out, "Face your death then, foolish child."

The Akatsuki leader flashed over towards Hinata, grabbed onto her throat and rose her up from the ground. Hinata tried to wrap her hands around Arashi's arm again, but a blow to her stomach from Arashi's fist prevented that.

"Even though I can regenerate my arm as often as I want, don't think I enjoy losing it..." Arashi said as he tightened his grip on Hinata's neck. The Hyuuga heiress let out a gasp and tried her best to think of something to get her out of this situation.

"Don't worry, I won't strangle you to death." Arashi reassured her, "I'll give you a fate far worse than that...I'll poison you with the power that had been sealed inside your Naruto-kun and watch you slowly wither away."

"_Naruto-kun...I'm sorry...In the end...I couldn't protect you after all..._" Hinata thought as her sight slowly faded away.

"Hm?" Arashi looked towards his feet as he felt a cold breeze run past his leg. He released Hinata from his grip, the young Hyuuga heiress instantly gasped for air, and he flashed away just before a fierce wind reached the spot he had been standing on.

"Geez...I ask you to take care of Naruto and this is how you end up? Really...Next time I should just go myself..."

Hinata looked up at the girl who was now standing in front of her, her four blonde tails slightly waving in the wind, "Te...mari...san?"

"Save your breath. It looks like you could use it." Temari said as she looked over her shoulder at Hinata.

"Be careful...This person...isn't your average opponent." Hinata said between breaths.

Temari looked over to the vortex of red chakra and at Naruto who was stuck inside of it before she looked at Arashi, "I take it that's your doing."

"And what if it is, little lady?" Arashi took a step forward.

"Let me tell you..." Temari snapped her fan open and placed it in front of her, "Those who hurt the people I care about are repaid the pain a hundred fold."

"Hmmm...Such desire to fight...I like it." Arashi said as he flexed his muscles, "Let's see if you can entertain me. Make no mistake, though...I'll definetely kill every single one of you."

"Quit talking big and start showing what you're made of." Temari said as she threw her fan slightly up and caught it with a single hand.

The Akatsuki leader smirked and then flashed out of sight.

"Haaa!" Temari let out as she waved her fan once, gusts of wind immediately rising up from the ground and creating a barrier of wind around Temari and Hinata.

Arashi stopped and reappeared a couple of feet in front of the barrier of wind, smirking at the sight of the two girls inside of it, "Hmph...Pretty impressive defense..."

"Hinata..." Temari looked from the corners of her eyes at the Hyuuga heiress, "Hurry up and give me a quick heads-up on this situation."

"Y-Yes." Hinata said as she looked up towards the wind mistress and gulped.

"As you can see, he's insanely fast. Not only that, but he seems to have quite an arsenal of techniques at hand. Also, he's able to use his chakra to regenerate entire body parts." Hinata paused for a moment, momentarily thinking about if there was something else, "He plans to extract Naruto-kun's hidden power, which will kill Naruto-kun in the progress."

"I see...Is that all?" Temari asked as she looked towards Arashi again.

"Pr...Probably..." Hinata replied and looked away.

"He's trying to do the same to Naruto as those Akatsuki bastards did to my little brother..." Temari said and took a small step forward, "I won't let them go as far with Naruto as they did with Gaara."

* * *

"H-Ha...Hachoo!" Gaara sneezed and then rubbed with a single finger under his nose, "...Did I catch a cold?" 

"Oi..." Kimimaro said.

Gaara looked up and blinked up for a moment at Kimimaro.

"You just sneezed all over my face..." Kimimaro stated and pointed towards his own face.

Gaara looked at Kimimaro's face and nodded, "That I did...That I did indeed..."

"What do you plan on doing about it...?" Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage.

"...Halve the costs of this counseling session...?" Gaara said and looked about.

Kimimaro looked at the couch he was sitting on and then at Gaara again, "...Damn it all."

* * *

"Temari-san..." Hinata said and slowly stood up again. 

"Just rest and regain your strength...Don't worry, I won't let him kill Naruto." Temari stated.

"But, he's probably completely above your level as well. At this rate..." Hinata scowled and looked with worried eyes at Temari.

Temari turned her head so she could face Hinata and grinned at the girl, "That didn't stop you from protecting Naruto, now did it?"

Hinata gasped and then smiled softly at Temari, "That's right...Then..."

"Give him a beating that he'll never forget." Hinata said and slightly smirked at Temari, "Be sure to leave something left for me though."

"Heh...That's not like you." Temari said as faced Arashi again, "I'll have to disappoint you though..."

"When I'm done with him..." Temari narrowed her eyes at the Akatsuki leader, who seemed to watch the two of them with amusement.

"What's wrong? Scared of attacking me?" Arashi taunted.

"His remains will be close to nothing..." Temari whispered as she clutched onto her fan.

"Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!" Temari called out as she waved her fan.

The sickling winds raced towards Arashi as the wind barrier shattered and left clean cuts on the ground below them.

Arashi smirked and jumped up, the wind racing underneath his feet, "Too slow."

"Who is too slow?" Temari asked.

Arashi looked up and found the wind mistress from Suna above him. A moment later, more gusts of wind raced towards him as Temari waved her fan again.

"Stop joking around...Did you think that would work?" Arashi let out before flashing out of harm's way.

Temari slightly turned her body and repositioned her fan before sending another wind attack towards the ground below. The wind split into four directions just a big above Hinata and covered the surrounding area.

Arashi stood on top of his summoned statue and watched the winds rage in all four directions.

"_She's using her moves to attack and defend at the same time...That's a nice strategy..._" Arashi thought as he kneeled down and stared into Temari's eyes as she landed in front of Hinata and looked towards him, "_But if you can't hit your opponent, you're just wasting your chakra on defending yourself from possible attacks._"

"Hurry up and get down here." Temari said, switching her fan from her right side to the left, "Or are you scared of my attacks?"

Arashi smirked and leaped down, landing a few feet in front of the statue, "Quite arrogant, aren't you? Talk all you want...The longer you wait, the less chance you have of saving Naruto-kun...Not that you had any chance to start with..."

Temari gritted her teeth and waved her fan again, sending another tunnel of wind towards Arashi. The Akatsuki leader quickly formed a couple of handseals as the wind raced towards him, "Ha!"

The wind mistress narrowed her eyes as her attack was nullified by the former Fourth Hokage. She then looked at the statue behind Arashi, "...I see."

"That attack was pretty weak..." Arashi said as he let his arms hang freely beside his body, "Don't tell me you are already growing tired..."

"Who would become tired from just that?! Haaaa!" Temari cried out as she send three waves of wind towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader smirked as he quickly formed a couple of handseals again, "Katon! Goukakyou no jutsu!"

Temari's eyes went wide when she saw the huge ball of fire that raced towards them become even bigger as it absorbed her wind attacks, "Shit!"

She quickly threw her fan back and changed her footing so she wouldn't be knocked back by her own technique, "Kirerukaze no jutsu!" (**A/N:** Technique of the Cutting Wind, not that it's not the same as Kamaitachi, Cutting Whirlwind)

A single wave of wind flew incredibly fast through the air as Temari waved her fan and headed straight for the fireball.

Wind and fire met each other soon after and engaged in a struggle for supremacy. However, the struggle didn't last long and the wind cut straight through the fireball destroying it and itself in the process.

"Oh?" Arashi let out after the attacks had vanished into thin air, "Quite impressive strength you placed in that attack. Well, it still..."

Before the Akatsuki leader could finish his line, more blasts of wind were heading his way. He flashed to safety, but Temari kept relentlessly attacking him and thus Arashi was left with little choice than to dodge her attacks for the time being.

"_Her reflexes are quite good...Shame she doesn't realise that I could end it any time I wish to..._" Arashi thought as he headed from one place to another.

"_Tsch...This guy is damned fast...So far he has dodged all my attacks..._" Temari thought as she kept launching wave after wave of chakra-imbedded whirlwinds, "_But he's not trying to come closer to me. So far his distance from me has been the same no matter where he went. He must be scared of not having enough time to dodge an attack at point zero range..._"

Temari narrowed her eyes on the gigantic statue. Her whirlwinds might have been missing her opponent, but the statue wasn't as lucky and took hits from what was left of the whirlwinds when they reached it.

"_Alright...It looks like he hasn't noticed that yet...But something's wrong..._" Temari thought as she tried to follow Arashi with her eyes as she lashed out more cutting winds, "_He's been dodging even when he's able to at least perform a single counter attack...What is he up to?_"

Arashi smirked for a moment and then disappeared from Temari's sight. The wind mistress roared as she send another whirldwind attack out with her fan.

A moment of silence followed and Temari narrowed her eyes, trying to detect the Akatsuki leader's presence, "_Where did he go...? Did he run? No, he wouldn't give up when he's clearly still holding back...Then...Where is he?_"

"_Is he making his move?_" Temari's eyes darted all over the surrounding area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Arashi, "_He's not to the left or to the right...Either he's hiding of he's changing his position the entire time..._"

A grin formed on Arashi's face and calmly uttered just two words, "Behind you."

Temari's eyes widened as she threw herself and her fan around, positioning the fan in the way of any attacks to her vital points.

Hinata's eyes widened as well when she realised that Arashi had lifted her up from the ground and holding her with one hand. The Hyuuga girl quickly raised her hand and attempted to strike the Akatsuki leader with a quick Jyuuken attack.

"Too slow..."

Arashi flickered for a moment, as if he was a temporal distorted image on a television, and Hinata dropped her hand as she coughed up some blood the very next moment.

"You..." Temari narrowed her eyes at Arashi as she firmly held her fan in a defensive position, "Are you really that cowardly that you have to use a hostage to defeat me?"

"No...I'd just like to see you suffer." Arashi grinned slightly as he stared with soul-piercing eyes at Temari, "What are you going to do? Sacrifice your friend's life or drop your weapons to save her but give up on Naruto-kun?"

"Kill her. Watch if I care..." Temari replied as she placed her fan vertically in front of her.

Arashi slightly gasped at the response and so did Hinata, though she ended up smiling slightly and closing her eyes. Arashi on the other hand started to chuckle until he bursted out into laughter.

"That's a nice poker-face...Shame that I'm not bluffing about killing her. I'd like to play poker with you one day though." Arashi said grinning at Temari, "It should be a nice game."

"No, I doubt it would be entertaining. Frankly, I suck at poker." The blonde from Suna raised an eyebrow, "The girl you're about to kill is far better at poker than I am. Well...it might just be luck..."

"Heh...You're quite rotten. Sacrificing one ally in order to try and save another..." Arashi smirked, "The mission goes first, eh? Well, that's fine with me."

Arashi molded some chakra in his free hand and it slowly formed into a kunai-like shape, "You decided on this girl's death. Don't regret your decision now."

"What? Didn't you hear me?" Temari slightly frowned, "I do not care what happens to her. She's just a bother to me anyway..."

"Heh...So much for comrades." Arashi let out as he raised the chakra-kunai up to Hinata's throat.

"However..." Temari said, causing Arashi to turn his head and delay the Hyuuga heiress' execution for a moment.

"I wouldn't be able to bear to watch Naruto cry when he finds out that she died." Temari said and pointed towards Arashi, "Sorry, but I won't allow you to kill her."

Hinata's eyes shot open and she let out a slight gasp as she stared at Temari.

"Tsch...Don't be foolish." Arashi said and thrusted the chakra-kunai towards Hinata's throat.

"_What?!_" Arashi's mind screamed as he saw a kunai flying towards him from the corners of his eyes.

Reacting to his instincts, the Akatsuki leader dodged and dropped Hinata on the floor, leaving her with only a small cut near her throat.

"Damn, I missed." Temari said as her kunai landed a couple of feet further down the road.

"You little bitch..." Arashi cursed as he twitched and glared at Temari.

"What's wrong?" Temari snapped her fan open, "Pissed off because someone figured out you'd be arrogant even when moving in for a kill?"

"Arrogant? Aren't you the one who's arrogant when it comes to me?" Arashi questioned, "How did you figure out that I wouldn't strike swiftly?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Temari said as she bit her thumb, "I'd just like to see you suffer, was it?"

"Same mistake won't happen twice. I'll end it right here and now." Arashi said and accelerated towards Temari, "You won't even have the chance to use a summoning technique!"

The blonde from Suna quickly stroke with her thumb across her fan before waving it with all her might, "Kuchiyose! Kirikiri Mai!"

"_No handseals, but a summoning technique won't stop..._" Arashi thought as he dashed through the waves of wind, forming handseals along the way. However, he quickly took notice that the wind he was running through wasn't an average wind attack as the wind started to assault him faster than his demonic chakra could regenerate his wounds.

He flashed out of harm's way and took a deep breath as the winds raged on.

"_Tsch...That wind was dangerously fast..._" Arashi thought as his wounds closed and his body healed itself once more, "_Looks like the summon was summoning forth a special wind..._"

Temari smirked and slightly lowered her head, "It's over."

"_Why isn't she doing anything?_" Arashi raised an eyebrow as he watched Temari not even bother throwing another attack or look at him.

An earth shattering howl answered that question for him. The Akatsuki leader gasped and quickly spun around to face the statue he had summoned earlier.

Wind raged over the statue, making cuts in the wood on various places. Chakra of the statue seeped out and instantly repaired the damage, but the wind just kept on assaulting it.

Arashi's eyes widened and then he quickly flashed over towards the statue.

Temari lifted her head up when the cries suddenly faded and she blinked for a moment in the direction of the statue. Her eyes widened when she laid them upon Arashi, who was standing in front of the statue with one arm raised and pointing towards her as he held a white creature by it's neck, "Y...You..."

"Who would have thought you were able to summon a spirit of the wind...?" Arashi said, lightning sparks rotated around his hand as he tightened his grip on the poor creature, "I'm even more surprised you managed to sneak him past me...They say wind spirits and their contractors have a spiritual link...Let's see if that's true..."

The Akatsuki leader further tightened his grip around the creature's neck and Temari closed her eyes, slightly lowering her head.

"And...? Does it hurt?" Arashi grinned wickedly.

"I'm sorry..." Temari whispered, "I'll make sure to make him pay for the suffering he's causing you right now..."

"Ha!" Arashi let out and, a moment later, the wind spirit disappeared into thin air.

Temari looked back up again and readied her fan, "Let's go, you bastard!"

"One moment..." Arashi said as he lowered his arm, "Allow me to ask you one question..."

"You can ask me while you try to dodge this!" Temari roared as she launched a whirlwind towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader easily dodged the attack and raised his shoulders up and down, "What do you hope to achieve by destroying the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin?"

"It's obvious you'll need it." Temari stated as she threw another attack at Arashi, "Don't think you can make us believe other wise!"

"It's true that I need it, but without it Naruto would've been dead already..." Arashi stated.

"What?!" Temari halted her assault on the Akatsuki leader.

"The seal that contained the Kyuubi in Naruto's body has been broken. If it weren't for my technique, the Kyuubi would have devoured him by now." Arashi stated and smirked, "So even if you were to destroy this statue, the Kyuubi would destroy Naruto. There is no hope for him left. He's already destined to die today."

"I don't believe you..." Temari replied, her eyes slightly trembling as she glared at the Akatsuki leader, "I refuse to believe you!"

The wind mistress roared and waved her fan with all her might, a blast of wind racing towards Arashi.

"Don't be foolish..." Arashi said as he raised his hand up against the incoming wind blast. When the immense force of the blast met the Akatsuki leader's hand, it shattered and dispersed into multiple soft breezes, "Face reality. Naruto-kun's fate and yours have already been decided."

Temari was left speechless for a moment, but managed to utter at least a few words the very next, "Why...How did you...N-no way..."

"Are you joking?" Arashi raised an eyebrow, "How often did you attack me? How often were all those attacks alike except for their direction? Well...It's not like it matters if you can't figure it out..."

"Tsch..." Temari gritted her teeth and glared at Arashi.

"Let me ask you this..." Arashi said and closed his eyes, "Why are you going this far, trying so hard in order to attempt to save a worthless demonic container?"

Temari clutched onto her fan and lowered her head, "Isn't it obvious...?"

"Ah, that's right...I almost forgot..." Arashi slightly raised and tilted his head, "You're related to one of those worthless containers. Or should I say ex-container? Where were you when we extracted your brother's life from his body, hm?"

"Shut up..." Temari said through gritted teeth.

"You couldn't stop us then, you can't stop us now." Arashi took a step forward, "The only difference between this time and back then is that there won't be some senile old hag that sacrifices what's left of her life in order to make sure one of them lives on."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Temari asked as she started to tremble.

"Answer me." The Akatsuki leader took another step forward, "Why sacrifice your life for someone who is destined to one day release the beast that will kill thousands?"

"Because I fell in love with him, damn it!" Temari shouted, glaring at Arashi, "As long as I'm able to see him smile, as long as I'm able to talk with him, as long as I am able to hold him..."

"Temari-san..." Hinata let out as Temari trembled and took a few deep breaths.

"What the hell does it matter he might or might not do one day if I'm able to love and cherish every moment I spend with him, huh?!" Temari yelled as loud as she could.

"If you truly wished for that, you wouldn't be yelling that at me. Actions speak louder than words, remember?" Arashi smirked, "Unless you've forgotten, it is truly only a matter of time before you have lost this battle and your so-called 'love'..."

Temari gritted her teeth and slightly trembled again until she suddenly stopped, "Geez...You sure as hell are an annoying guy..."

"I don't particurally like you either, but you don't hear me complaining." Arashi shrugged, "I'll give you one more chance to either run or attack me. You can figure out the outcome for yourself..."

"Quit your useless rambling, you bastard..." Temari said, her chakra flaring up, "I'll make you regret ever intending to inflict harm upon Naruto and Gaara."

"Then hurry up and do it. We haven't got all day, now do we?" Arashi let out a loud, maniacal laughter.

"Hinata..." Temari said as her chakra started to rise up more and more, "If you can, I suggest you move back quite a bit..."

"Eh?" Hinata let out.

"I won't be able to guarantee your safety in your current state from this point on..." Temari said as she glared towards Arashi.

"...Just how long are you going to stand there building up chakra?" Arashi raised an eyebrow, "If you take much longer, I could hold a tea ceremony."

"I'll have to apologize to Hokage-sama when all of this is over." Temari shouted at Arashi, who simply smirked at her.

"What's left of the main street of Konoha when I'm done with you..." Temari narrowed her eyes at the Akatsuki leader as her chakra covered her fan now, "Won't be a whole lot."

"Hm?" Arashi blinked at the wind mistress as gusts of wind from every direction surrounded her and her large fan.

When the wind slowly started to pull some of the lighter parts of her surroundings, including the Akatsuki leader himself, towards Temari, Arashi smirked, "Pretty impressive chakra...You even manage to affect the Kyuubi's chakra ever so slightly. Don't think pure power is just going to take me out..."

"Set upon the heavens..." Temari said in a whisper. A moment later she waved her fan up towards the sky, "Fuuton: Kazeryuudan!"

The gusts of wind intertwined and formed a long dragon, the extra wind created by the dragon alone started to make cuts on it's surroundings.

Arashi grinned widely and then started to laugh maniacally, "All that chakra and the best you can do is form a dragon with _wind_?! That's nice! Now just try to hit me. If you can that is!"

Temari roared and waved her fan, sending a wave of wind along with the dragon towards Arashi. The dragon lowered itself to just above the ground, tearing up anything that came in it's vicinity.

Moments before the dragon reached Arashi, the Akatsuki leader flashed away and landed on the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

"Heh...That technique could do some serious damage to me if it hit me..." Arashi commented and then narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

Temari moved her fan again and, from the centre of the dragon's whirlwind body, a second head launched itself towards Arashi. A moment later, the entire dragon was after the former Hokage again.

"_Looks like she decided to leave the sealing technique alone...Good, my little talk worked as expected..._" Arashi noted as he moved out of the dragon's way again.

Temari gritted her teeth as she commanded the wind dragon to go after Arashi again. The Akatsuki leader decided to keep playing his little dodging game, but the wind mistress of Suna didn't plan on giving up any time soon.

"_Amazing...She's using the dragon's front to attack him and his tail to defend herself from his attacks..._" Hinata stared with wide eyes at Temari, "_It's destructive power is unbelievable as well...But at this rate..._"

Arashi at the same time analysed the situation as well, "_She won't show any openings...Looks like I'll have to make a move or this will go on for a long time..._"

He flashed away and reappeared not that far away from Temari. Without losing his momentum, he ran towards the wind mistress.

"Too slow!" Temari cried out as the dragon's head formed in front of her. The Akatsuki leader simply smirked and quickly flashed away again, ending up at the spot where the previous dragonhead was.

"Just as I thought...You can't change this thing's direction within the blink of an eye..." Arashi stated as the wind of the dragon turned around in the other direction.

"It also seems that it takes a few moments before you can redirect him entirely the other way again!" He shouted as he chased the wind that was leading up to the new head of the dragon.

A loud roar from his summoning statue, however, caused the Akatsuki leader to flinch and spin around to take a look at it. His eyes widened as he found a single, tiny dragon of wind chipping small parts of wood away from the statue.

Realising that it was just a way to distract him, Arashi flashed away in order to be safe from Temari's wind dragon. To his great surprise and dismay, he found himself in front of the dragon's head and it was coming directly towards him.

He flashed towards the other direction and then he stood still, slightly tilting his head around to look around, "I see...You've managed to surround me with your technique..."

"Shame you won't have the time to be able to learn from this, but..." Temari clenched her fist, "Never underestimate a technique of a shinobi from Sunagakure."

The great dragon of wind shattered in thousands of smaller dragon-shaped gusts, which launched themselves at the Akatsuki leader.

"You should never underestimate my speed either..." Arashi said before disappearing out of sight.

He reappeared not that far from his summoned statue, covered in small cuts that were regenerating nearly instantly due to the demonic chakra that ran through his body. The Akatsuki leader stood still and watched the winds continue to rage on the spot he had been standing only a moment before.

However, he then noticed that Temari was no longer present within his view.

Arashi's eyes widened and he quickly tilted his head back. There, up in the air, he spotted Temari high above her attack that continued raging on the ground.

"Arashi!" The wind mistress yelled.

"Tsch..." Arashi let out and folded his hands together.

"I'll show you the meaning of a true storm! Haaaaaaaa!" Temari roared as she swung her fan with all her might, sending a single horizontal wave of wind towards her own attack on the ground.

Arashi gritted his teeth and quickly began to form a series of handseals.

All remained silent as the wave of wind traveled down towards the previously released jutsu, with Temari slowly following it from behind. The moment the wave of wind collided with the jutsu, the silence was replaced with the almost eardeafening sound of devastion from it's nearby surroundings.

Houses were brought down to ruins by the might of the wind that was released when Temari's two attacks collided. Windows shattered to pieces one by one as the unstopable force of wind raced towards Arashi. Enormous clouds of dust rose up from the ground as Temari landed in the wake of her attacks destruction, covering the entire main street of Konohagakure.

"It's over." Temari snapped her fan shut and strapped it onto her back.

"Katon!" Temari's eyes widened as those words reached above the high speed winds that left nothing but ruin in their wake.

"Karyuudan no jutsu!" Arashi roared, a three-headed dragon of fire rising up above the clouds of dust.

Temari's mightiest wind attack was absorbed by the fire technique as it raced towards her, further fueling it's intense heat. The wind mistress knew she wouldn't have the strength to counter attack, so she resorted to dodging it as much as she could. Moments before the fire technique crashed onto the spot she had been standing, Temari leaped away.

However, the explosive force of Arashi's fire technique was strong enough to send her flying far away.

"Temari-san!" Hinata let out and used the little strength she had recovered to jump towards Temari. The Hyuuga girl caught the wind mistress in her arms, but couldn't avoid being affected by the explosion of heat and wind.

The two of them crashed onto the ground and rolled around a couple of times before coming to an halt. Hinata and Temari breathed deeply in and out as they laid on the ground, facing the wall of fire left behind from the fire technique.

"What did you do that for?" Temari asked Hinata.

"I wouldn't be able to bear to watch Naruto-kun cry when he finds out that you've died to protect him." Hinata said smiling softly.

"Heh..." Temari let out and closed her eyes, "Let me tell you one thing..."

"Eh?" Hinata let out and blinked at Temari.

The wind mistress looked over her shoulder at the Hyuuga heiress behind her, "It's not that I hate you. It's just that I know you ca...love Naruto at least just as much as I do...And that makes us rivals..."

"Temari-san..."

"Now's not the time to talk about this though..." Temari replied as she pushed herself up from the ground, "That guy...is still trying to kill Naruto..."

Hinata placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself slowly up as well, "We'll fight him together..."

Temari looked over her shoulder straight into Hinata's eyes as she was standing on her feet again.

"For Naruto-kun's sake..." The Hyuuga heiress said.

"Yeah..." Temari replied and her fan back off her back and snapped it open.

The wall of fire in front of them split in half, creating a path way through the middle. First a shadow walked forward through the path and slowly the shadow turned into the person known as Arashi.

"You placed some impressive thought and force into that attack..." Arashi said as the flames rose up further, "Good job."

"However..." Arashi stepped forward from the wall of flames, "This is where it ends..."

"Heh...Don't count on it, you bastard." Temari grinned at Arashi as she held her fan ready.

"This time, we'll bring you down. We won't give up as long as Naruto's life is at stake." Hinata said as she struck her Jyuuken pose.

"There's no need to act tough...I know already..." Arashi said as he looked at the two girls.

He pointed at Temari, "You used every single ounce of chakra in that attack."

"And you, you barely have strength left to stand after your fight with me. Your lives end here, little girls." The Akatsuki leader said as he pointed at Hinata.

"Naruto wouldn't die if he were in our position..." Temari replied.

"That's why we won't die either." Hinata added to the wind mistress' reply.

"A fool's logic..." Arashi commented.

"Bring it, Arashi!" The two girls said in unison.

"Heh..." The Akatsuki leader let out and raised his hand up in the air, "You won't even be able to entertain me. I hope death treats you kinder than I did."

Lightning struck his hand as he brought it back down again, however all of a sudden he just froze.

He looked up and noticed a snake sinking it's fangs into his arm, several others doing the same to his legs and other arm, "I-Impossible..."

"My, my...Just what were you planning on doing to those lovely girls? I doubt Naru-chan will like it when his lovers are turned into ash." A purple headed, raincoat wearing kunoichi said as she stepped through the wall of fire towards Arashi. The snakes that had sunk their fangs into the Akatsuki leader let their tails slide further back into the kunoichi's sleeves.

"L-L-Lo-Lovers?!" Hinata let out.

"W-What?!" Temari added as she pointed at the kunoichi, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't worry...I'm also part of Naru-chan's little harem, so we're all on equal level." The kunoichi waved dismissively.

"Mitarashi Anko...You bitch...For a failure like you to actually be able to use a technique of that snake bastard this well..." Arashi let out.

"My, it's been a while, hasn't it Arashi-san?" Anko smiled widely as she approached the Akatsuki leader, "Also...If I am a failure, then what has become of the genius that you once were?"

"Tsch...It's only a matter of time before the paralyzing poison of your pets will lose it's effect on me..." Arashi replied as the snakes retracted from his skin and crawled back up Anko's sleeve.

"Thanks for letting me know..." Anko smiled as she laid her chin on Arashi's shoulder, holding a kunai against his neck, "I'll make this a quickie then."

"Heh...Unfortunately, I prefer enjoying it to the fullest." The Akatsuki leader replied as he glared at Anko from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure to enjoy every single moment that you're in my control." Anko glared at Arashi and traced with her tongue over the edge of the kunai.

* * *

"Ugaaaaah!" Naruto let out. 

"**And Naruto? Ready to give up yet?**" The Kyuubi asked the blonde and chuckled.

"Never! You damed fox!" Naruto snarled at the demon fox, who was still in the form a redhaired woman.

"**In that case, come at me again...**" The Kyuubi taunted.

"Wear a hat!" Naruto yelled.

"**Or swing a bat!**" The Kyuubi replied just as loud.

"Jan ken pon!" Both Naruto and the Kyuubi yelled, both putting out a fist in front of them at the same time.

"One more time!"

"**One more time!**"

"One more time!"

"**One more...**"

"Oh for the love of...!" Naruto slammed his foot as hard as he could on the spiritual white floor beneath him, "Why the hell are we playing Jan ken pon anyway?!"

"**I see...You still haven't figured it out, eh?**" The Kyuubi replied.

"What is there left to figure out?!" Naruto pointed dramatically towards the Kyuubi, "You and I are fighting for control of my body and we're deciding who gets it with Jan ken pon?! Why the hell are we doing that?!"

"**The answer is simple...**" The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "**You're afraid of facing off against me in a true battle...**"

"That's a load of bull!" Naruto retorted, "Why the hell would I be afraid of facing you when I need to save someone I care about?!"

"**Someone? Right now, you've got more than just a single person to save...**" The Kyuubi replied.

"What? Why? We've been playing for Jan ken for days now and you told me that not much time has passed in the real world!" Naruto stated.

"**I'll show you 'why'...Naruto.**" The Kyuubi replied and the empty white space around them transformed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed another person standing beside Hinata, "Temari..."

"**Oh, and don't forget this chick over here...**" The Kyuubi tapped with the back of his hand at the spot where Arashi and Anko stood in the picture.

"Anko-sensei too..." Naruto said.

"**I have to say it's quite touching they want to try and save you. They're also giving me some extra time to break your mind...How considerate of them, don't you think so too...Naruto?**" The Kyuubi asked and chuckled some more as their surroundings turned white again.

"I won't lose to you..." Naruto clenched his fist and pointed towards the demon, "I'm not afraid of you either! I'm going to beat the crap out of you and save everyone from the Akatsuki!"

"**Oh?**" The Kyuubi let out, seemingly amused as he chuckled again.

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard fox." Naruto replied as he glared at him.

"**You really think that talking like your more than a mere morsel for me will scare me?**" The Kyuubi questioned as he took a step towards Naruto, "**You talk big, but deep down inside you're afraid to face the demon that has slaughtered the largest part of your village's army. The demon that forced the leader of the village to sacrifice himself not to **_**kill**_** the demon, but lock it away in a child. The demon...**"

The Kyuubi momentarily closed his eyes and opened them a second later, "**Who will take your life!**"

Naruto gritted his teeth as sweat ran down his spine. The nine tailed demon fox was litterally radiating intent to kill him.

"Don't be foolish, you damned fox..." Naruto clenched his fists, "I won't die as long as there's someone important to me that I need to protect."

"**Answer me this, Naruto...**" The demon fox pointed at the blonde, "**Why do you wish to live on?**"

Naruto slightly gasped and blinked at the Kyuubi, "I guess being imprisoned for fifteen years doesn't do your ears any good, right?"

"**...It's not that I didn't hear you before...I want to hear you say it again...**" The Kyuubi replied.

"Yeah, sure...You just keep telling yourself that..." Naruto stared blankly at the Kyuubi.

"**Just answer me already...**" The Kyuubi twitched as he glared at Naruto.

"I'm going to protect the lives of everyone that I hold dear and I won't let a bastard fox like yourself get in my way." Naruto replied and pointed towards the Kyuubi, "IN reality it's you who scared of fighting me head on, isn't it?! That's why you try to psy-...psychol...mess with my mind!"

"**I already told you what type of fight this is...I'm not going to repeat myself...**" The Kyuubi replied and slightly tilted his head, "**And if you truly wish to protect their lives, why won't you just hurry up and die already?**"

"What?!" Naruto let out, "What good can I do for them if I die?!"

"**You know just as well as I do what my power could do. I want revenge for being imprisoned and the person who imprisoned me is threatening the lives of the people you care about...Put two and two together now. Even someone like you should be able to do that...**"

"And what about the time after that? Or the one after that? There's no way you'd dedicate your life to protecting the people _I_ care about!" Naruto retorted.

"**Don't worry about them...Fifteen years of imprisonment give rise to certain...desires. I'm sure they'll enjoy it as well...**" The Kyuubi replied.

Naruto twitched and shivered as he pointed at the Kyuubi, "Y-You...Eroero-Kitsune! Don't you dare lay a finger on them!"

"**Double ero? Well, whatever...**" The Kyuubi said and shrugged, "**I can feel your anger...Come, let it overcome your fear for me and face me.**"

"If you want to fight me that badly, then hurry up and fight me, you cowardly fox!" Naruto yelled at the demon.

"**Unfortunately, this realm is influenced by your emotions.**" The Kyuubi slightly grimaced, "**As long as you fear me, every attack I will try to perform on you will turn into something ridiculous as a game of Jan Ken Pon...**"

"But, when I just got here...You punched me and..." Naruto blinked at the Kyuubi.

"**When do you think it was that you began to fear me, brat?**" The Kyuubi asked.

"I'm telling you, I'm not afraid of you!" Naruto retorted.

"**Deceive yourself as much as you want. But you **_**know**_** that there's a part of you that's scared to face me. When do you think that part was created?**"

"...You mean, that when you punched me back then..."

"**That's right. Your mind processed what you were up against and the emotion of fear that was created as a cause of it was so overwhelming that it limited our fights to something less 'harmful' for your mind...**"

"Then I'll destroy that fear along with you and save everyone. This a battle you won't be able to win, fox." Naruto replied as he stood up straight.

"**Is that so...?**" The Kyuubi smirked and waved his hand. A wave of chakra raced towards Naruto and knocked him back.

"W-What the?!" Naruto let out as he jumped back up.

"**That's a nice start...However, your fear is still there.**" The Kyuubi flexed his fingers, "**Naruto, do you still dare to defy me now?**"

"I've already said it a million times, you should know it by now...I'm not going to run away and I won't go back on my word." Naruto rose his head up and glared at the demon in front of him, "That's my 'way of the ninja'. I'll definitely defeat you."

The Kyuubi laughed maniacally, his laughter echoing more and more through the seemingly empty space as red chakra flared up around him.

"**Show me your resolve to live on, Naruto!**" The Kyuubi roared, a giant claw flying off the Kyuubi's body and towards Naruto.

The blonde gasped and tried to dodge the attack, "_Damn! He's fast!_"

Before Naruto even landed back on his feet again, the chakra claw lashed out towards him again.

"Damn it, I won't make it like this." Naruto let out and threw his arms in front of his face.

"What the...?" Naruto let out and lowered his arms when there was no impact.

"**You dickless bastard...**" The Kyuubi let out and turned his head around.

Naruto slightly tilted his head and saw a blonde man standing beside him, with one hand placed on Naruto's shoulder, "Y-Yondaime!"

The blonde turned his head towards Naruto and smiled at him, "Believe in your strength, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? Of course I believe in my strength!" Naruto replied.

"If so, why didn't you use your techniques to defend yourself?" Yondaime's smile seemed to turn into a smirk.

"But...I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu in this realm, right?" Naruto asked.

"Anything is possible here. Remember, this battle is one of the mind and not of the body." Yondaime replied and nodded once, "...Though, your body probably won't last a whole lot longer if this keeps up."

"**You've said enough, you little annoyance...**" The Kyuubi unleashed a wave of chakra and Yondaime cringed.

"Yondaime!" Naruto let out as the Fourth Hokage gritted his teeth.

"It's a battle of the mind, Naruto...Show him...your desire to protect the ones you love..." Yondaime managed to bring out before groaning in agony.

"**Silence, fool...I've had more than my fill of your useless ramblings...**" The Kyuubi said as he glared at the Fourth.

"Hehehe..." Yondaime grinned at the Kyuubi, "You're scared of the power his emotions towards others might bring, aren't you? They were your downfall once and they will be your downfall once again."

"**Enough! Go back where you came from, you half dead idiot!**" The Kyuubi roared and parts of Yondaime's body slowly shattered and faded away.

"Fight for your loved ones, Naruto...It's the one thing that makes a man powerful enough to take on even the most powerful of demons." Yondaime said before completely disappearing again.

"You idiot...You're my hero...Don't go around saying such corny lines..." Naruto shifted his position slightly and clenched his fists.

"**Heh...I'm glad you agree that his ramblings are for fools...**" The Kyuubi grinned at Naruto.

"No, I don't like the way he said it, but I know what he's talking about..." Naruto raised his head and stared into the demon's eyes, "The people I care about...They're fighting as hard they can to save me. I'm going to fight as hard as I can to make sure they're save as well."

"**And how do you plan on doing that?**" The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "**You lack the strength to defeat me.**"

"I won't just defeat you..." Naruto replied as his chakra flared up around him, "I'll pick you apart and strip you from all your strength."

"**All talk and no action...Back up your words...brat!**" The Kyuubi lashed out towards Naruto with another chakra claw.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out before jumping away.

The space of white now mostly turned orange as an seemingly infinite army of Kage Bunshin made their appearance around the Kyuubi. Several were destroyed due to the Kyuubi's attack, but thousands more remained standing.

"Let's go, Kyuubi!"

"The real battle...!"

"Starts here!" Naruto and all of his clones said in unison as they rushed towards the Kyuubi.

"**Heh...**" The Kyuubi let out and smirked as the clones closed in on him.

* * *

Arashi leered at Anko from the corners of his eyes, "Is that so?" 

Without wasting a sing;e moment, Anko lunged the kunai at the Akatsuki leader's neck. Mere moments before the tip of the kunai would pierce through Arashi's skin, the Akatsuki leader had disappeared from Anko's grasp.

"Just in time, eh?" Anko slightly turned around.

Arashi managed to raise a smirk at the snake-using kunoichi, "Your poison is already being purged from my body..."

"But it's still hurting you and slowing down." Anko stated and smirked at Arashi.

"All it takes is..." Arashi cut his sentence off and flashed away again, just a few seconds before a wave of wind reached the spot he had been standing, "Time..."

"It's three against one, you won't be able to take us all on in this state." Anko said and send her snakes out towards Arashi once again when she saw him again.

"We'll see about that..." Arashi replied just before he disappeared again.

"Where did he go?!" Temari let out as her eyes darted around her surroundings.

Her answer was given to her in a rather unpleasant form as Arashi gave her a blow to her stomach. Temari let out a gasp as she hunched over, but she didn't allow the Akatsuki leader to escape again and grabbed onto his arm again.

Hinata saw her chance and moved to Temari's aid as fast as she could. However, Arashi anticipated her move and took prepared himself to counter attack. Mere seconds before Hinata's attack would reach him, the Akatsuki leader raised his leg up in the air and parried the Hyuuga heiress' attack.

Not wasting his momentum, the former Fourth Hokage spun around and slammed his shin against the side of Temari's head. The blonde girl from Sunagakure staggered back, releasing Arashi from her grasp.

The Akatsuki leader molded two chakra kunai, one in each hand, as his foot reached the ground again. A moment later, he send the two kunai flying towards Anko, who had send her snakes out again towards him.

"Shit." Anko let out and quickly dodged, causing her snakes to be knocked of their track as well.

Arashi placed a hand on the floor, pushed himself up from the ground and leaped away from a charging Hinata.

He landed not too far away from Anko with a grin on his face, "It's almost entirely gone."

"Thanks for letting me know." Anko replied as she launched her snakes at the Akatsuki leader again.

Arashi dodged again and instantly spun around as he formed a series of handseals, "Katon! Goukakyou no jutsu!"

"No way." Temari said, her eyes widening as she saw the wind attack, that she managed to sneak in, being absorbed by the grand fireball and the ball of fire quickly headed towards her direction.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hinata cried out as she jumped in front of the fireball and rotated around as fast as she could, nullifying the fire attack.

Arashi took a small jump and molded two more chakra kunai in his hands as Anko's snakes raced towards him.

"How useless..." Arashi said as he threw his kunai at the lower two snakes, piercing through their reptilian skin and pinning them onto the ground.

As he landed on the ground, the other two snakes had reached him. However, the Akatsuki leader effortlessly grabbed onto them just behind their heads, "And that nullifies your poison entirely."

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard." Anko replied as four snakes speared out of the sleeve of her other arm and raced towards Arashi.

"Make no mistake." Arashi said before disappearing from sight when the snakes came too close.

"You have no chance to capture me as long as I can see those snakes." He added when he reappeared in front of her.

"_He's fast..._" Anko gritted her teeth and glared at Arashi.

"And you have no way of moving freely with those snakes bound to the ground." Arashi smirked, "Am I right?"

Anko let out a cry as she raised her leg up and tried to kick the Akatsuki leader. He effortlessly caught her leg however and slightly tilted his head, "We'll continue playing soon enough. First I've got to make sure the little mice don't interupt us grownups."

Anko's eyes widened as Arashi disappeared again. She send her six remaining snakes towards Hinata and Temari in hope of catching the Akatsuki leader there.

The purple headed kunoichi let out a gasp as Arashi's fist connected with her stomach.

"That means you have to be a good girl and wait your turn..." Arashi said as Anko fell down on her knees.

"Hinata, this isn't the time to be standing around." Temari said as she tried her best to run as fast as she could towards Arashi, "Let's go!"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata replied and quickly followed her blonde love rival.

Arashi turned his head around and looked over his shoulder at the two girls coming towards him, "Fools..."

He momentarily closed his eyes and when he reopened them, both Hinata and Temari froze on their spot.

Their eyes trembled as they stared back into Arashi's eyes. Countless small cuts and tears appeared in their clothing, the cloth itself being stained by the red of their blood.

"_Impossible...He didn't even move..._" Temari thought as she fell back and landed on the ground a moment later.

The wind mistress slightly moved her head and saw Hinata fall beside her with eyes that must have been at least just as wide as her own.

She could tell that the girl from the Hyuuga clan was still alive by the fact that she trembled uncontrollably, but other than that they both were unable to utter a single word.

"Now then...as for you..." Arashi turned back to Anko and lifted her up by her chin, "The fun is just about to begin."

Anko's eyes darted towards the two snakes that were pinned onto the ground for a moment before she looked at Arashi again.

"Ah...Why don't you pull those two back? Is it too painful or are you just unable to do that yourself?" Arashi smirked.

"Heh..." Anko smirked back at him, "Sorry, my snakes just find sharp things as much as a turn on as I do."

The Akatsuki leader rose Anko further up by her netvest and pushed her back until the chakra kunai slowly began to tear through the snakes.

Anko winced in pain as the blades cut through her snakes. Arashi then punched her hard enough to send her flying and thus the blades ripped the two snakes in half as the purple headed kunoichi fell down on the ground, "Sorry...I just don't think it's all that of a turn on."

The two snakes seemed to vaporize and disappear into thin air as Anko clutched onto her arm and stood back up, "Tsch...And here I was thinking you'd enjoy pain."

"I think you're messing up my enjoyments with Morino Ibiki's." Arashi shrugged as he walked towards Anko, "Then again, I have changed. I'll show you what I like these days."

"Heh..." Anko licked her lips, "Bring it on."

Arashi flashed over towards the purple headed kunoichi and punched her in her stomach, "Don't be so cocky. You're a woman after all."

Anko gritted her teeth and returned the favor by punching, even though it wasn't nearly as powerful, Arashi in his stomach, "That's the worst word joke I've heard in ages."

The Akatsuki leader's knee connected with Anko's chin before she received another punch in her face, knocking her back, "Really...? I thought it had a nice punchline."

The special Jounin quickly regained her footing and charged back towards Arashi, "Stop making stupid jokes!"

"Who said that was a joke?" Arashi replied as he dodged a punch Anko threw at him.

"You Akatsuki guys are sad bunch of..." Anko said as she kicked against the side of Arashi's head.

"But our smiles are for free." Arashi replied and grinned widely at Anko as he grabbed onto her lower leg.

"What the...?" Anko gritted as she tried to pull her leg free from Arashi's grasp.

"Except for Itachi's smile...You've got to pay him a whole lot before he'll smile for you." Arashi added as he released his hold on Anko's leg, causing the Jounin to fall down on the floor.

"Oh just SHUT UP already!" Anko let out as she quickly jumped back up and charged towards Arashi again.

The Akatsuki leader smirked as red chakra gathered in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Itachi sneezed and slightly twitched. 

"Curse you, Itachi." Sasuke said as he glared at his older brother.

"Thanks..." Itachi rubbed underneath his nose, "I bet one of my fangirls is talking about me again...It's hard being famous."

"Tell me about it! I'm the more famous one out of the two of us!" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke...You won't believe how mistaken you are. I've been with more women and have had more women after me than you've seen naked in Orochimaru's lab." Itachi closed his eyes and held a rose in front of his face.

"And how many would that be then, huh?! Besides, why the hell are you carrying a rose around?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because it's part of my character description to be a badass pretty boy." Itachi replied as he looked at Sasuke.

"Ch...character description? You mean like...the one in the bingo book? I doubt it reads 'badass pretty boy'..." Sasuke twitched as he stared doubtingly at Itachi.

"Something like that...Here." Itachi flicked a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out in the direction of Sasuke, "This is my character description."

Hesitantly, the young Uchiha avenger took the piece of paper and warily opened it, finding a picture of Itachi on the paper along with a block of text.

"Maniac who killed his entire clan, save his little brother, likes green tea for some reason that will never be explained...is insanely fast at forming handseals... has a fetish for Pocky...?" Sasuke read from the note, looking oddly at his brother after reading the last line.

Itachi shrugged and Sasuke went back to reading.

"Blablabla...Did some part time voice acting...bla...Gigolo? TOO. MUCH. INFORMATION..." Sasuke twitched before he continued reading the note, "Ah here it is...Though insane and a maniac, Itachi looks and acts like a badass pretty boy in order to get the fangirls off my ass and prevent them from asking for more Naruto Sasuke moments..."

"See. I'm supposed to be a badass pretty boy." Itachi replied and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "I did the pretty boy part, now it's time for the badass part."

"What the hell does this mean...? 'Naruto Sasuke moments'...?" Sasuke lowered the note and blinked at Itachi, "More importantly, you made this up just now, didn't you?"

"No. It's my true character description...Though you should've mentioned the guitarist part...it's one of my favourites." Itachi replied.

"Stop messing with me! Who do you think I am?!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"I've got your character description here as well..." Itachi held out another paper.

"Give me that!" Sasuke snatched the piece of paper out of Itachi's hands.

Sasuke quickly folded it open and began scanning through it, "What the hell is an emo?"

"It means you cut your wrists at night and make up problems in your life that don't really exist." Itachi replied.

"What?! I don't do stuff that!"

"Then what are those scars on your wrists?"

"..."

"See...You're an emo...Sasuke." Itachi replied, "It's because you're weak..."

"These scars are from training..." Sasuke replied and glared at Itachi.

"If that's what you want to keep telling yourself..." Itachi said calmly, "Also I'll just say that it's at least one woman I've been with, seeing how Orochimaru's lab must be kind of...without naked women..."

Sasuke crushed the piece of paper in his hand and roared, "Uchiha Itachi!"

"...Too predictable, Sasuke..." Itachi replied

The two Uchiha siblings wrestled each other, throwing random kicks and punches at each other until Manda's nose was only a few inches away from you.

"Are the two of you oblivious to what is going, you damned bastards?" Manda asked.

Itachi and Sasuke froze and stared at the giant snake, "Can't you see we're kind of busy here?"

"Well, I guess I'll just leave then." Manda replied and started to slither away.

"Wait, Manda!" Sasuke shouted, "Before you go, eat my brother as a snack!"

"Just because I'm a pretty boy, doesn't mean I'm perfect snake food...You lack knowledge...Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Shut it!" Sasuke roared against his brother before turning back to Manda, "Manda, for all I care you cover him in snake crap! Just be of some god damn use to me!"

"Now that would be rather anticlimactic..." Itachi commented.

"For your information, I only fight summoned animals of equal size and do not kill humans just because I'm ordered to." Manda replied, "Gamabunta and Katsuyu stopped fighting a while ago, so there's no reason left for me to stay here."

"So what is your purpose in life?!" Sasuke yelled at the monsterous snake.

"Hey, don't go all emo on me." Manda replied.

"I'm not EMO!" Sasuke yelled back, his left eye twitching.

"Anyway, I'm going to head out and see if what's over at the horizon is worth fighting." Manda replied and turned around.

"What's over there?" Sasuke asked the snake.

"Haven't you noticed?" Manda asked, "Bastard...Pay more attention to your surroundings. Can't you feel that tremendous chakra build up over in the very heart of Konoha?"

Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened and then they returned to their normal size, "Naruto, eh? That demon's chakra...He's using way more than he did two years ago."

"That's right. That's the Kyuubi's chakra." Itachi stated and Sasuke slowly turned his head around to face his brother.

"Like the big snake said, you're lacking, Sasuke...Everyone from Konoha has noticed it already and are desperately trying to push all the fighting here over towards that place." Itachi turned his head around to face the direction of the demonic chakra vortex, "Us remaining members of Akatsuki will prevent that from happening. A few have managed to head towards that place, but..."

"In other words, the plan you lunatics came up with has already failed. You won't be able to capture the Kyuubi that resides within Naruto." Sasuke replied, interupting his brother's little speech.

"No...You're mistaken...No matter when they arrive, as long as they have to face off against _that_ man, they won't stand a chance." Itachi replied and looked at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes.

"What do you guys plan on doing with the Kyuubi once you've extracted it from Naruto's body?" Sasuke questioned and narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Quite simple really. We just want to make ourselves the most powerful shinobi in the world and then use that power to screw up the economy in each of the Hidden Villages so we can buy those villages and gain a monopoly in the shinobi industry. From there on out, we'll take over the world. And it's all completely legal by the laws of trade." Itachi said in one breath.

"...No, really, what are you guys planning to do with the Kyuubi?"

"...Weren't we in a fight of life and death where I'd beat the crap out of you and leave you wondering why you're still weaker than me just a little while ago?" Itachi asked in return.

"Yeah...We were..." Sasuke replied.

"..."

"..."

Itachi coughed and looked at Sasuke, who looked questioningly back at him, "What?"

The murderer of the Uchiha clan raised an eyebrow at his younger brother before slightly jumping back.

"Ah...That's right..." Sasuke said and cleared his throat.

"Uchiha...Itachi..." Sasuke said in his deepest, darkest voice, "I have come to end your life."

"Pssst...Sasuke...The line is 'I've waited a long time for this moment. The moment where I will kill you'." Itachi whispered.

"...It is?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded once in reply.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. The moment where I will kill you." Sasuke said and pointed with his Kusanagi sword at Itachi.

"Sasuke...I'll admit that you have grown, but you still lack...hatred." Itachi replied and slightly shifted his position.

"I won't show you any mercy, even if you beg for it." Sasuke's Kusanagi lit up with chakra and was soon surrounded by a various amount of lightning bolts.

"You're still too naive...Sasuke." Itachi replied, two Kage Bunshin appearing beside him.

"I...I am..." Sasuke slightly twitched, "Damn it, seeing three of you made me forget my line..."

Itachi looked around for a moment and then whispered, "You shout 'I am gay' really loud..."

"I am gay!" Sasuke shouted and all that heard him fell silent.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle slightly along with the rest of the nearby Akatsuki members for a moment.

Sasuke twitched and clutched tightly onto his sword's hilt, "I am going to _kill_ you! Itachi!"

The Uchiha avenger roared as he charged towards his brother.

"Looks like you've finally remembered." Itachi replied as his clones charged forward towards Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara stared towards the other battles, watching how everyone tried to do their best against the Akatsuki and their henchmen. 

"_That chakra...No doubt about it...It is Naruto's..._" The Kazekage thought as a gentle breeze blew through his hair.

"Oi...Are we done yet?" Kimimaro asked.

"_Everyone is fighting to save this Village and Naruto..._" Gaara thought as he watched everyone fight.

"Sabaku no Gaara...I asked you something. Answer me." Kimimaro said as he rose up from the sand couch.

Gaara's eyes rested at one green-clad young man, who was currently pushing himself to his limit as he did against Gaara a long time ago.

The Kazekage remembered that fight all too well, because it was the first fight where he had to actually break a sweat in order to win. There was however one thing that was imprinted into his mind from that fight that will never leave him.

The moment the judge took a short break in his sentence when he announced the winner of the match had caused Gaara to turn around from his way back to the upper waiting area.

There he saw Rock Lee standing on his legs and with one hand raised as blood flowed down over his crushed arm and leg. That image haunted Gaara's dreams during a lot of the nights he was actually able to sleep.

He wondered what had caused the boy to stand up. Why he still wished to fight even though he was no longer able to use his arm and leg and no longer conscious.

After a while, Gaara realised that it was because humans are able to go beyond their limits if it's to protect something important to them.

He already knew this for some time, but never realised that _that_ something could be something that isn't another human being.

Right now, the Kazekage was doubting whether he'd be able to push himself beyond his limits if he really needed to in order to save his comrades.

"Answer me." Kimimaro repeated himself once again, this time standing only a few inches away from Gaara.

"Yeah...I'll answer you." Gaara replied as he turned back around to face Kimimaro.

"_I can't just keep biding my time...I have to finish this guy off somehow and aid the others...However..._" Gaara slightly twitched as he eyed Kimimaro, "_My power..._"

"Then hurry up and answer me." Kimimaro said.

"You are a pathetic person with a fetish for snakes. The only reason why you dedicated your life to Orochimaru was because you wanted to become like him." Gaara replied and stared into Kimimaro's eyes.

"What...?" Kimimaro glared at Gaara and a moment later his ribs shot out towards Gaara.

The Kazekage managed to jump back and he raised his arm up, pointing it towards Lee at the other end of the battlefield, "There's one way..."

"Hm?"

"That I'll be able to send you back to the underworld." Gaara pointed the palm of his hand at Kimimaro instead of towards Lee, "I'll have use everything I've got."

"So be it then...I'll kill you and aid Orochimaru in whatever he desires next of me." Kimimaro said as he started to move towards Gaara, drawing out a katana of bone from his shoulder.

"Sorry..." Gaara stated and sand shot towards Kimimaro, "I think we'll spare everyone from such a sight..."

The sand slowed down the beast of bones a bit, but he was still advancing, "Your sand won't be able to stop me this time."

Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes and, with a rapid motion, closed his hand, "Sabaku Kyuu!"

Kimimaro's movement stopped, the sand held him tightly in his position even though he tried to force his way through.

The cursed seal crawled it's usual path over Kimimaro's body, "I see...You've progressed quite a bit. However, this pressure won't be enough to stop me forever."

"Allow me to ask you something." Gaara said as he slightly rose his arm up, the sand incased Kimimaro being lifted up from the ground, "Do you remember my ultimate defense?"

"Of course." Kimimaro said as he broke through Gaara's sand with a single arm, "You're going to have to use it again."

"Then you must also remember your strongest bone breaking against it." Gaara said as he pointed with the palm of his other hand towards Kimimaro, sand wrapping back around the arm that just came through the encasing of sand, "I shall tell you the difference between the sand I use to attack and the sand I use to defend..."

Kimimaro pushed harder against the sand's pressure, this time making it through with both his arms and part of his body.

"The difference is..." Gaara turned his other hand into a fist as well, "Nothing."

Kimimaro roared as the sand wrapped around his body again, this time applying enough pressure to actually create fractures in his bones.

"This is the end for you." Gaara's eyes turned ice cold as he stared at Kimimaro.

* * *

Anko was fast, but not fast enough to match up to the speed of the Akatsuki leader. 

The instant she was within range to launch an attack, Arashi was in front of her and slashed with a blade of chakra. The blade cut straight through Anko's netvest and clothing, leaving a perfect vertical blood-red line from just above her bellybutton all the way to her collarbone.

The Jounin's eyes widened and she quickly threw herself back. Arashi smirked and twirled the blade of chakra around in his hand once before bringing it back down again.

"How's that? Do you like it, Anko-_chan_?" Arashi asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

Anko glared at the Akatsuki leader as blood trailed down her body, "Tsch...What? With that amazing speed you can't inflict a wound deeper than this? Quite pathetic if you ask me..."

"Now what would the fun in that be? I might not like pain, but I do enjoy seeing the look on people's faces when they know their life is at the mercy of someone like me." Arashi smirked and walked towards the purple-haired Jounin.

"Whose life is at mercy of you?!" Anko let out as threw three kunai at Arashi. The kunai seemed to go straight through him, but in reality he had evaded them by utilizing his high speed again.

"Heh...Konoha's shinobi have become pathetic...I'd expect someone of your status to at least assault me with a squad." Arashi stated as he kept on walking towards Anko, "Who'd think that you were foolish enough to believe that you could single-handedly save the village from me..."

The kunoichi gritted her teeth and glared at the Akatsuki leader, "_Damn...I've got to do something...Naru-chan is counting on me...on all of us._"

When Arashi reached her, he tilted her head up slightly, "Such potential wasted...Well, don't worry...I'll send you to hell in a way that's befitting for someone like you."

Anko gritted her teeth again and with a single rapid motion she stabbed a kunai into Arashi's side, "Who's going to hell?"

"Owie..." Arashi gripped onto Anko's wrist and lifted her hand up from the kunai, "That hurt."

Anko gasped as Arashi pulled the kunai out of his side and the wound almost instantly healed completely. The Akatsuki leader raised the kunoichi up to her full length, "My turn, eh?"

Anko quickly shook her surprise off and tried to punch Arashi with her free hand, but it was useless as he easily evaded it. After grabbing onto her other hand as well, Arashi brought his knee to her face.

The Jounin could feel her power fade away and if Arashi didn't hold her up, she would've fallen down on her knees from the blow to her face. Anko quickly stood back on her feet however and tried to kick herself out Arashi's grip, but he released her from his grip and send her flying away with a single kick.

She crashed into a nearby wall and winced in pain, "_His speed is ridiculous...I don't have a lot of options left..._"

The kunoichi tried to get back up again, but halfway through she noticed that her enemy was right in front of her already.

"Poor little Anko-chan...You're just as foolish as those two girls over there..." Arashi motioned towards Hinata and Temari, "Just because they have something they wish to protect, they think they can defeat me...How naive."

Anko glared, folded her hand with Arashi's hand and called out as loud as she could, "Ninpou! Dual Snake Destr...!"

Before she could finish her line, she gasped for air and bend over, coughing up a bit of blood. Arashi twitched and pulled his hand free from the kunoichi's hold as she fell down onto the ground, "Did you think you'd be able to take me out with that technique? I've spend enough time with Orochimaru to know what he has taught his very first apprentice."

"Hehehe..." Anko slightly tilted her head up and glared at the Akatsuki leader, "Almost had you..."

"Despicable...Giving up on your life to save a village that is doomed to perish one day anyway..." Arashi replied and spat on the ground.

"Who said I was going to give up my life for the village?" Anko said with a smirk on her face as she pushed herself back up again.

"Hm?" Arashi raised an eyebrow and took a step back as Anko rose up.

"I'd give my life for him. After all, I've got to do something in order to apologize to him about being such a big tease." Anko said grinning.

"Him?" Arashi repeated and looked over his shoulder, "Don't tell me you mean..."

"Yeah." Anko's grin widened, "I'm talking about that cute guy called Naru-chan. I wonder if he'd cry if I'd die for him...He probably would, just because he's that kind of guy."

"Tsch...Each and every one of them..." Arashi muttered as he turned his attention back to Anko, "Why?"

"Why?" Anko repeated and smirked, "It's because of a corny reason, really...He's the first guy that has been able to make my heart pound in a different way."

"Is that so?" Arashi sighed, "Geez, that's number three already. Never thought he'd be this much of a ladies man..."

"Oh, and just so you know..." Anko's smirk turned into a wicked grin, "I'm one hundred percent sure he's more _potent_ in _every_ way than you've ever been or will be."

"Wh-What?! Why you..." Arashi twitched as he glared at Anko.

His eyes then widened and he quickly jumped back. A moment later, explosion covered the area where he just stood and it send Anko flying away.

"That kunai was damned fast...Which means that..." Arashi turned his head slightly around, "More mice have appeared."

"Damn it, Tenten..." Temari said, "I told you to gather up the others to fight this guy."

"Sorry, Temari, sorry..." Tenten placed a huge scroll in front of her, "If I had done that, you guys would've surely died."

"He's not someone you can take on." Temari replied, "Hurry up and run."

"Temari-san is right, Tenten...He's on a different level. He's too fast to catch and his attacks are powerful as well." Hinata let out, "Please..."

"Hinata, Temari...Even if I'd run now, it would be useless." Tenten smiled softly at the two girls, "He has already seen me."

"You threw that kunai pretty damn fast." Arashi said in a loud and clear voice, "But do you honestly believe you can keep up with my speed?"

Tenten turned her attention towards the Akatsuki leader, "Who knows? There's only one way to find out."

"Hmph...Aren't you the confident one..." Arashi stated as the vortex of chakra surrounding Naruto flared up, "Looks like it's almost time..."

The wind that the vortex created blew violently through Tenten's hair and the weapon's mistress threw a glance at Naruto before looking straight at Arashi again, "I want to ask you one thing."

The Akatsuki leader raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes and glared at Arashi, "Where is Nemar-kun? What did you do with him?"

Arashi looked surprised at the weapons mistress and both Hinata and Temari let out a gasp.

"_I completely forgot about him...He's not here, so..._" Temari thought with her eyes wide open.

"Ah..." Arashi smirked and let his shoulders hang, "That guy..."

"Answer my question." Tenten commanded.

"I'd normally say make me, but you wouldn't be able to do so in a million years...Alright, I'll tell you..." Arashi said and his smirk grew wider as he crossed his arms, "That guy is dead. I killed him."

"T-That's..." Tenten's eyes grew wide out of shock, her face having almost the exact same expression as Temari and Hinata.

"A lie...It has to be a lie..." Temari muttered, tears swelling up in her eyes as both sadness and anger fill her entire being, "He's lying...There's no way..."

The wind mistress gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as a couple of tears slipped from her eyes, "I swear...I swear, you will pay..."

"N-Nemar-kun...d-di-di..." Hinata trembled out of shock, not even able to say much else.

"You..." Tenten gritted her teeth and clutched onto her scroll.

"Don't you believe me? Really...he was so weak...I killed him almost instantly. Was he really a shinobi?" Arashi grinned wickedly.

Tenten clutched tighter onto her scroll, "You killed someone I hold dear to me..."

Arashi laughed, "Hahaha! And what are you going to do about it, _little girl..._?"

Tenten gritted her teeth and with one swift motion she pulled her large scroll open, "Why you..."

"Don't believe him!" Anko called out, lying against a wall due to the explosion

Tenten froze for a moment, Temari opened her eyes and Hinata just stopped trembling.

"Nemar-kun is still alive. He's fighting for his life, but he's alive." Anko said as she turned her head towards Tenten.

"Wh-What?" Tenten let out and looked with wide eyes at Anko, "How do you..."

"Don't believe a word this guy says. He's still alive, but not yet safe. He won't be safe until this guy is dead." Anko told the other girls.

Arashi turned his head towards Anko, "I see...So you knew about _that_ as well? Looks like Konoha was properly prepared for the Akatsuki in a certain way..."

"You bastard..." Tenten growled, "I'll kill you and save Nemar-kun, Naruto and everyone else. I won't let you hurt the people I care about anymore."

"Hmph...And here I thought that Anko-_chan_ had calmed you down..." Arashi grabbed onto his right wrist and flexed his hand a bit, "Very well. Show me what you can do."

"I'll make you regret your actions to the fullest." Tenten said as she placed her hand on the first seal of her scroll.

Anko sat up and sighed as the battle commenced, "_Maybe I should've told them that their Nemar-kun is in fact Naru-chan...Though, I'm sure Naru-chan would get mad at me then..._"

The kunoichi winced in pain from her injuries, "_Damn it...I should help Tenten-chan out. I couldn't do so with Temari-chan and Hinata-chan, but..._"

She gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her body, "_Well, first I should treat this wound of mine..._"

Anko turned around and faced away from the battle with explosions, blunt weapons and sharp kunai. She took her raincoat off and took a moment to look at both her injury and the blood covering her clothes. As she took her netvest off, she winced in pain again and prayed that she could treat her biggest injury without being interrupted.

Anko took her shirt off and looked at the cut that led from her collarbone straight down to her bellybutton, "_Damn...I'll have to stop most of the bleeding fast...I can't afford to pass out during this battle..._"

She ripped her shirt in half and started to wrap the fabric around her body, covering her wound. Anko turned her head around and saw Arashi continuesly evading Tenten's attacks, who was dangerously swinging a flail around at the current moment.

She then quickly finished wrapping the cloth around her and put her raincoat back on, "_That bastard...He really wants us all to mentally break down. And cutting my body like this...I swear that I'll visit him in hell if Naru-chan isn't attracted to my body anymore because of this wound._"

Anko closed her raincoat and made sure it was tightly shut as she slowly stood up. The Jounin threw a look towards the defeated Hinata and Temari and then at Arashi and Tenten.

"_I can't help Hinata-chan and Temari-chan...Seeing Tenten-chan's fighting style, I don't know if I should help her out. Close combat combined with her long ranged destructive techniques might not work out for the best..._" Anko thought as she analysed the situation before turning her head towards Naruto's location, "_Naru-chan...What would you do?_"

* * *

Naruto's fist clashed with that of the Kyuubi, the impact sending out a wave of chakra from both parties. The blonde shinobi knew it wasn't truly chakra even though it looked like it. 

"_We're just two forces in a collision, both struggling to overpower the other..._" Naruto thought as he and the Kyuubi jumped away again.

A moment later, the two charged towards each other again.

The Kyuubi dodged Naruto's punch and counter attacked with a punch of his own, which send Naruto flying back.

"**And, Naruto...Feel like giving up yet?**" The Kyuubi laughed as Naruto pushed himself up from the ground.

"I'll never give up, you damned fox." Naruto said before rushing back towards the Kyuubi.

The two of them continued to exchange blows, each one packing more power than the last one.

Naruto glared at the widely grinning Kyuubi, who seemed to be enjoying the fight to the fullest.

"_Just hold on everyone..._" Naruto thought as he delivered a powerful punch to the Kyuubi's face, "_I'm going to beat this bastard and protect all of you._"

* * *

Tenten threw kunai after kunai, shuriken after shuriken at the person who could be called the fastest shinobi alive. 

She knew it was quite useless to waste all of her kunai and shuriken in attempts to hit the Akatsuki leader, but she still had plenty more in her arsenal and it gave her time to figure out a way to fight someone of his level.

The weapons mistress could tell that Arashi was fast enough to close in on her and attack her at any time and that she was slowly running out of time.

"_Damn it...Even with my perfect aim and fast throwing, he's too fast..._" Tenten thought as she quickly moved around from one spot to another and threw several shuriken at Arashi.

Several dozens of kunai and shuriken littered the ground with many more and a whole lot of other weapons prepared in Tenten's weapon scrolls.

However, none of those would help if she couldn't land a hit.

"_He won't keep evading my attacks forever...I've got to stop his movements or find a way to lure him into a trap, but so far nothing has worked..._" Tenten thought as she gritted her teeth and kept moving about.

"What happened to making me regret what I've done?" Arashi smirked at Tenten, "Hurry up and bring out your better weapons."

"Take this!" Tenten let out as she summoned forth six kunai and threw them in a wide angle.

Halfway through on their path, the kunai left a trail of sparks and started to make sizzling sounds. Arashi flashed forward, grabbed one of the kunai out of the air and threw it back towards Tenten.

"Shit." Tenten cursed as she tried to stop her movement and dash the other way in order to avoid the kunai, but it the explosion from the exploding tag that was attached to it came too fast.

The weapons mistress managed to avoid any serious injuries, but she was unable to escape the explosion entirely unscathed.

She landed on the ground in a kneeled down position and glared at Arashi, "So you had enough of running away, huh?"

"I don't like explosions..." Arashi coldly stared back at Tenten, "Don't think you can defeat me simply by combining kunai and exploding tags..."

"Hehehe..." Tenten let out as she stood back up again, "I just thought that I might catch you off guard."

"Rest assured...I want to see what you've got, but there's not a chance I'd drop my guard while doing so." Arashi replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I see..." Tenten said as she properly placed her weapon scroll on her back, "Looks like you didn't underestimate me after all."

"Underestimate?" Arashi repeated and slightly chuckled, "Not a chance. What weak excuse of a shinobi would drop his guard against an opponent, no matter what their level of skill is?"

Tenten smirked at Arashi and softly whispered, "We'll see if you're that person."

The weapons mistress darted straight towards the Akatsuki leader, not even bothering to draw a single weapon from her scrolls.

"Tsch...Did none of them learn the basics of combat?" Arashi muttered as he crossed his arms, "Well...Bring it on already."

A few meters before coming within melee range, Tenten leaped up in the air.

"Hm?" Arashi tilted his head back and watched Tenten, "So you're going to attack from up there, eh?"

"Take this!" Tenten said and held her hands out in front of her, her fingers stretching out as far as they could reach.

A single sparkle from the sunlight made Arashi gasp and he shifted his position, unfolding his arms.

He turned his head around and gritted his teeth, "Tsch...She's pretty good."

Countless metalic wires rose up from the weapons surrounding Arashi and every single wire let back to Tenten, who had turned her hands into fists by now.

The Akatsuki leader slapped his hands together as his eyes darted around, "_She took care of the outer areas the instant she jumped up in order to lock me in. And then she used the other wires to restrain my movement entirely. Not bad, but..._"

Tenten ran chakra through the wires, solidifying and strengthening them enough for her to perform a handstand on the ends of all the wires combined.

"Looks like I've caught you." Tenten smirked as she moved one hand off the metalic wires, supporting herself entirely with her other arm, and reached for weapon scrolls, "This is the end."

"Really now?" Arashi raised an eyebrow as he ran through a series of handseals.

"Take this!" Tenten yelled as she snapped one of her weaponscrolls open.

"Raiton." Arashi said calmly as he finished with his handseal sequence with the rat handseal, "Raigeki no Jutsu."

Lightning struck the wires that surrounded the Akatsuki leader and surged up towards Tenten.

"Aaaaah!" Tenten let out in pain as the electricty hit her, the wires instantly losing their solidified state and the cage of wires collapsed around Arashi as Tenten fell down from the sky.

The impact on the ground had the young weapons mistress coughing up blood and smoke rose up from her body.

"I must congratulate you. You managed to hide the initial wire cage from my sight and managed to raise the wires inside the cage fast enough to hold me down." Arashi said as he walked towards the fallen Tenten, "The normal, average enemy would've been dead at that point. Nice planning, I'm impressed. However, I'm not your average opponent."

Tenten placed her arms on the ground and slightly pushed herself up, her arms slightly shaking underneath the weight of most of her body.

"Damn it..." The girl let out as she glared towards Arashi and then she pushed herself further up.

Arashi stopped walking, "You can still stand after taking such a fall? Lie back down, girl. You don't have the strength left to even survive a single blow from me."

Tenten picked up her scroll and glared towards Arashi again, "I told you...I'm going to make you regret all that you have done...There's no way I could lie back down."

"Tsch...It can't be helped then...I'll just..." Arashi cut his sentence off and gritted his teeth.

"You'll do just what?" Anko asked with a grin on her face.

Arashi slightly turned his head around and found a single snake sinking it's teeth into his leg, "You sneaky little..."

"Tenten! If you got a weapon there to kill him, do it now!" Anko shouted at Tenten, whose eyes widened.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Arashi let out, a shuriken of chakra shot out of the palm of his hand and severed the snake's head from it's body.

Anko winced and kneeled down as the snake's body disappeared.

Tenten quickly snapped her scroll open and summoned forth a katana. She didn't waste another moment and pressed her legs forward.

"This is for what you did to Nemar-kun and Naruto!" Tenten shouted as loud as she could as she raised the katana above her head.

"Damn it..." Arashi let out and glared at Tenten as she slashed downwards with the katana.

Blood covered Tenten and Arashi's face and their eyes trembled.

"Impossible." Tenten let out as Arashi slowly grinned.

"Surprised?" Arashi asked, "My level of form manipulation is as high as it can get..."

"Though who would've thought I'd have to resort to such a troublesome technique like creating a katana out of chakra." Arashi said as his chakra katana applied some pressure to Tenten's, which had struck the Akatsuki leader's left shoulder.

"So you managed to stop a lethal attack..." Tenten said, "I'm still going to take your arm."

"Sorry, I already had a new one today." Arashi's eyes sharpened and became ice cold, "I have no desire to get another one."

Tenten gasped as the blade of Arashi's chakra katana began to spin violently and effortlessly cut through her own katana.

"It's over." Arashi said as he turned his hand and sliced upwards from Tenten's right hip to her left shoulder, "For you, that is..."

Blood shot out from Tenten's wound mere moments before the weapons mistress fell on face down on the ground.

As if reacting to the wound inflicted to Tenten, the ground underneath Naruto's feet slowly started to crack and the vortex of chakra raged more than it did ever before.

"It's about time..." Arashi said as the sword of chakra in his hands shattered and disappeared.

The Akatsuki leader walked past the defeated weapons mistress and headed onward to the statue he had summoned.

"Not...yet..." Those words made Arashi stop and turn around.

"This battle..." Tenten said as she pushed herself up with shaking arms, "Is not..."

"Shut up and lie down...You're in no condition to fight." Arashi stated as he narrowed his eyes at the struggling Tenten, "I have no interest in you anymore."

"It's not..." Tenten said as she rose to her feet.

"It's not over yet!" The weapons mistress shouted as loud as she could and charged towards her enemy.

"Heh..." Arashi smirked and flashed away.

Tenten stopped and instinctively threw her arms in front of her in order to defend herself from any possible incoming attack.

Surprised when no attack came, the young weapons mistress looked about trying to spot the Akatsuki leader.

"Over here." Arashi said as he held one of Tenten's weapon scrolls in his hands.

Tenten gasped, "Y-You...! What do you think you're doing with my...!"

She cut her sentence off when Arashi threw her scroll towards her. The weapons mistress looked at the Akatsuki leader with wide eyes, "Wh-Why...?"

"If you want me to destroy your will to fight, at least try to defend yourself." Arashi shrugged.

Tenten opened her scroll, her eyes darting between the seals written on the scroll and Arashi.

"Come at me however you wish. I won't run away." Arashi smirked, "After all, you won't be even able to hurt a single hair on my head."

Tenten gritted her teeth and glared at Arashi before placing her hand on a seal.

"If I were you, I'd hurry though...That wound looks painful." Arashi stated and then laughed at the girl.

"You're in no position to laugh, you bastard!" Anko dashed behind the Akatsuki leader with a kunai ready in her hand.

She thrusted the point of the kunai towards Arashi's neck, who just quickly raised a smirk.

"Be a good girl and go to sleep, Anko-_chan_..." Arashi said as he slammed the back of his fist into Anko's face, sending the Jounin flying back.

Anko crashed into a wall and gritted her teeth as the stones fell on top of her, "D...Damn it..."

"Now where were we..." Arashi turned his head back towards Tenten, who was channeling chakra into her scroll.

The girl took a deep breath and then swiftly moved her hand over the scroll, summoning forth a katana that seemed to have a longer blade than most katana.

"What? Another sword?" The Akatsuki leader raised an eyebrow, "You know you won't last very long in a sword fight with your current state..."

"Shut up and fight!" Tenten roared as she charged towards Arashi.

The Akatsuki leader sighed and molded enough chakra to form another chakra katana, "Some just never learn..."

Tenten slashed with her sword and Arashi parried with his own, the impact of Tenten's katana on the chakra blade making the earth beneath them tremble.

"What in the..." Arashi let out as he quickly withdrew his sword from it's position and readied it for an attack.

However, Tenten didn't allow the Akatsuki leader to have a moment to strike and struck with her katana again. Each of Tenten's swings were parried, but each created shockwaves more powerful than the previous one.

"_I see...The chakra she was channelling into the scroll...Quite the technique..._" Arashi thought, "_However..._"

"You're still no match for me." Arashi said and sliced with his sword at the girl.

A small smirk appeared on Tenten's face as she twisted her blade and shifted the position of her hands as she countered Arashi's attack.

The chakra katana was knocked into the air and exploded in a burst of chakra.

"_She managed to disarm me?!_" Arashi thought as his eyes widened, even more so when he felt the cold metal of Tenten pierced through his stomach.

"You can't beat a real sword with your cheap imitation..." Tenten said as she twisted the blade around once, making the Akatsuki leader cough up some blood.

"An attack that doesn't instantly kill me..." Arashi placed his hand on Tenten's katana.

"Won't defeat me either!" Arashi emitted an enormouss amount of intent to kill.

The Akatsuki leader pushed himself towards her and cut her more often than she could count within the blink of an eye.

"D-Damn." Tenten let out as she staggered away from Arashi, blood dripping down on the floor from the wounds on her arms and legs.

The Akatsuki leader gritted his teeth and pulled the katana out of his stomach.

As he dropped it on the ground and his wound closed, Tenten fell face down again as well, "I...lost...eh?"

"You're all pissing me off." Arashi said as he walked over to the defeated Tenten.

He observed her for a moment and then rose her up from the ground with a single hand, "So you're still alive?"

Tenten gritted her teeth and tightly shut her eyes as the Akatsuki leader rose her futher up in the air.

"That's right...Breathe..." He said, "Breathe for me. You have to live to witness a new dawn and to see the friend you've failed to protect die in front of your very eyes."

"I...I...won't let you..." Tenten replied, slightly opening her eyes.

"Take a closer look at reality. Did you truly hope to defeat me on your own? Or did you perhaps think your friends over there that are clinging onto their lives became like that simply because they felt like it?" Arashi narrowed his eyes at Tenten, "Fighting for people you hold dear and becoming strong by using the emotion of love as a fuel...That's the biggest piece of crap in life."

The Akatsuki leader released the girl from his grip and let her fall down on her back. Arashi held his arm up to the sky and started to form single handed handseals with his other hand.

A cry came from the statue as it opened it's nine eyes along with it's mouth as it's fingertips glowed with a dark, ominous hue.

"Now...behold the dawn of a new era. An era ruled by the Akatsuki." Arashi said as the kanji that meant 'zero' appeared beneath his feet.

* * *

Jiraiya bashed his way through countless of nameless Akatsuki henchmen. 

Each of them were determined to stop the one who was called one of the legendary Sannin and, with their medical-nins backing them up, they seemed to be a near infinite army of shinobi standing in the frog hermit's way.

Nevertheless, Jiraiya fought his way through each and every single shinobi that attacked him.

"_Only a bit further..._" He thought as he threw a shinobi towards his comrades.

Jiraiya quickly laid his eyes upon the blonde and pink haired girl that had both been dragged into the same battle as the frog hermit. He had managed to devert the general attention of the shinobi away from the two girls and onto him, but some still crossed the path of the two kunoichi.

Jiraiya smashed his elbow into the face of a shinobi that tried to attack him from behind.

Sakura and Ino had made it past the final lines of enemy shinobi and were rushing towards the main battle scene in order to help their friends.

The hermit knew that he too had to hurry to save his young apprentice from his former student and that those two kunoichi wouldn't last very long if said former student got serious.

Jiraiya bashed bunch of shinobi away and charged a Rasengan in his hand.

Suddenly, he and every shinobi around him just froze on their spot.

Even Sakura and Ino, who had been running as fast as they could to help Naruto and their other friends, stopped in their tracks.

A shiver ran down Jiraiya's spine as he looked up towards the sky. The seemingly endless blue sky turned dark as the night and the floating white clouds turned blood red.

"This..." Jiraiya said and then gritted his teeth, "..._seems to be a whole lot of trouble..._"

The frog tamer turned his attention back to the enemy shinobi, who still seemed to be distracted by the sky, and smirked, "I guess I've got no choice then..."

"Sakura." Ino looked at her pink haired friend, who nodded in reply.

"Let's go." Sakura replied and the two friends dashed towards their destination.

Arashi tilted his head and noticed the two kunoichi rushing towards the battlefield.

"Damn it...Those bastards are taking too long." Arashi cursed as he saw Sakura whip out three kunai from her kunai pouch and Ino form a handseal.

The pink haired medic-nin threw her kunai towards the Akatsuki leader, who twitched as the blades rapidly approached him.

"_Damn..._" Arashi cursed in his thoughts again and then flashed away, the kanji that stood for 'zero' disappearing from the ground.

"Let's do this!" Ino shouted as she formed a series of handseals.

"Hmph. Looks like I'll deal with the flow of cockroaches first." Arashi let out as he raced through a sequence of handseals.

The Akatsuki leader slapped his hands together and called out, "Ninpou: Genryuu Keikai."

A golden beam shot up from the statue and created a barrier around the surrounding area.

"Wait up, Arashi!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran towards the battlefield, leaving a pile of defeated shinobi in his wake.

However, when he got closer, the barrier shot down and blocked the hermit's path.

Slamming into the force field, Jiraiya slightly twitched, "N-No way! My fifteen minutes of fame are up?! I didn't even have my epical 'Master versus Student' battle!"

"Shin Shinranshin no jutsu!" Ino let out as the Akatsuki leader was about to dash towards their direction.

The jutsu stopped Arashi in his tracks, but he tried to keep moving forward nonetheless. The blonde girl from Konoha gritted her teeth as she tried to restrain the Akatsuki leader.

"Shin...Shinranshin no jutsu?" Sakura slightly twitched and sweat dropped on the back of her neck.

"Oh shut it." Ino let out, "Like you're original when it comes to creating names for new techniques."

"I actually don't think up names at all..." Sakura waved dismissively at Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, "Stop wasting time and help everyone! I can't hold him back forever!"

The kunoichi's emerald eyes sharpened and she nodded before dashing towards Tenten, "Gotcha."

"Aren't you two quite the fools..." Arashi said as he forced himself to take a step further towards the kunoichi, "This is the point where you are supposed to attack me."

"Sorry, but sadly this jutsu isn't entirely perfect just yet." Ino replied, "And I'd rather not be the one on the receiving end of Sakura's punches."

"Tsch...Using an incomplete jutsu against me..." Arashi gritted his teeth and his muscles tensed.

Sakura's healing techniques started to heal Tenten's largest wounds, "I'm sorry we're late, Tenten."

"Don't...worry about it..." The weapons mistress managed to raise a faint smile at the medic-nin.

"Think you can give me some information on this guy while I'm treating your wounds?" Sakura asked with a serious look on her face as she slowly moved her hands over Tenten's body.

"He's one tough cookie." Tenten slightly laughed, coughing up a bit of blood, "We'll need as much strength as we can get to beat him..."

"Please don't say anything unnecessary like a joke. You're body is still in a serious condition." Sakura stroke a pluck of hair out of her face, "You've lost quite a lot of blood."

"Temari and Hinata...I think they took some big hits, but...I'm probably in worse condition than they are." Tenten stated.

Sakura nodded, "Just let me worry about them. Just rest and be ready to help us in battle soon."

"Hehe...I'll kick his ass for what he did to all of us...Even Naruto and Nemar-kun..." Tenten said before closing her eyes.

Sakura threw a quick glance at the raging vortex of demonic chakra with Naruto in it's centre, "Naruto..."

"Geez..." Jiraiya said as he kicked a hole in the ground near the barrier, which instantly filled up the hole and shielded off the small entrance it created, "Barriers aren't really my thing and this is one damned good barrier."

"I have to do something fast..." The frog tamer eyed the situation inside the barrier, "If only I had Orochimaru's knowledge on barriers..."

* * *

The snake Sannin sneezed out loud. 

"This is troubling..." Tsunade said as she eyed the black sky.

"Indeed...It is..." Orochimaru blew his nose clean in a tissue, "If I catch a cold, Sasuke-kun's perfect body might get sick as well."

"I'm not talking about that!" Tsunade twitched and pointed up towards the sky, "I'm talking about that ominous sky above us!"

"Oh." Orochimaru tilted his head back and stared at the sky for a moment, "I see...This is bad."

Tsunade eyed the rest of the battlefield before turning her attention towards Orochimaru again, "So..."

"Since our summons stopped chasing us and started flirting with each other..._And_ because more pressing matters have risen." Orochimaru raised a grin, "Let's end our battle, Tsunade..."

"I couldn't agree more." Tsunade raised her fist up in the air.

Orochimaru twitched and slightly backed away, "You know...I didn't mean it like that...I meant that we should change our focus onto the Akatsuki before settling matters between us..."

"..." Tsunade lowered her fist, "You're right. I'm not going to allow Naruto to die. Saving him comes before kicking your ass."

"I wouldn't say you'd be able to kick my ass, but..." Orochimaru shrugged and then ran off, "I've got jutsu to rip off that Arashi's soon to be dead body."

The jutsu obsessed snake sannin ran past Gaara and Kimimaro and stopped, raising an eyebrow at seeing his former vessel's body having transformed into a giant sand teddy bear.

"Kimimaro...Sorry, but you have to stop playing with Kazekage-kun. We got other things to do." Orochimaru stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. However, Orochimaru-sama..." Kimimaro said as Gaara patted the sand on Kimimaro's stomach before adding more sand to it, "Gaara crushed my bones into tiny, tiny pieces and, since it's taking me a lot of to recover, he decided to turn me into a giant sand teddy bear."

Orochimaru stared speechlessly at Kimimaro for a moment, "...You do realise you've been summoned from the dead and can heal abnormally fast and that you basically don't need bones now because you've got muscles and a hard casing of sand around your body?"

"But Orochimaru-sama, I'm nothing without my bones." Kimimaro replied.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." Orochimaru slightly tilted his head, "Hurry up and follow me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama..." Kimimaro replied and slowly started to follow the ever fast snake Sannin.

Gaara rubbed his chin in thought, "_...I completely forgot about needing to rescue Naruto..._"

The Kazekage slapped his hands together and sand rose up underneath his feet, lifting him up into the air, "Then...It's about time to rescue him."

Meanwhile, not too far away from the Kazekage, a certain young avenger was throwing the millionth tantrum in his life.

"Damn it, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, "You cheating bastard! Get out of that aura that makes you invulnerable."

"Sorry, Sasuke...I've got work to do..." Itachi replied as he sat down on the ground.

"You liar! You knew I was going to kill you and you chickened out!" Sasuke replied.

"Those are some awful accusations...It wasn't me who allowed myself to enter this state." Itachi replied.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Why you..."

"Unfortunately, the others weren't as fast as me." Itachi moved his eyes to the right, but refrained from turning his head around, "They caused our leader a bit of trouble."

Sasuke slightly turned his head, looking towards the barrier that surrounded pretty large part of Konoha's central area, "If I kill this leader guy, will you fight me again?"

"You won't even make it through the barrier." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, if you have the patience for us to finish killing your old friend, Naruto-kun, then I'll kick your ass again, say something that will make the fangirls squeal as I leave and have you go emo on us all again."

"Damn it, for the last time! I'M! NOT! EMO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Emo, emo. Sasuke is an emo." Itachi said in a monotonous voice.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Or what? You're going to cry and cut your wrists in front of my eyes?" Itachi replied, eyeing the Uchiha avenger.

Sasuke clutched onto his hair and started pulling it out as he gritted his teeth.

"_He's really making this entire torturing thing too easy for me..._" Itachi thought as Sasuke shook his head around and muttered things to himself.

The younger Uchiha stopped all of a sudden and pointed at his older brother, "I'm going to send you to hell after I'm done with that leader guy!"

"...Like I said, be my guest and try to go through that barrier..." Itachi replied casually.

Sasuke gritted his teeth again and then ran off.

"Looks like all of our enemies are moving in on our leader, eh Kisame?" Itachi asked the sharkman that sat not too far away from him.

"Everyone from Konoha that was fighting us headed over there the instant they figured out they couldn't touch us." Kisame grinned widely, "That hyperactive animal really is slow mentally at times like that."

"Well...All Arashi-san has to do is complete the jutsu and it's all over for Konoha." Itachi stated, "But it might still take a while for him to be able to do so."

"Resistance inside that barrier, eh?" Kisame asked and snickered, "Even so, they won't have an easy time facing off against him. No matter who they are..."

"There are few that can stand up against the former Fourth Hokage."

* * *

"Tsch..." Arashi let out as he kept pushing himself onward, "You are quite persistent." 

"I could say the same of you..." Ino gritted her teeth and glared at the Akatsuki leader.

"If you think buying time to rescue your friends is going to save your lives in this battle, then you are sadly mistaken." Arashi replied and forced another step forward.

"The one who is mistaken is you." Ino said and took a deep breath, "We'll beat the crap out of you for hurting those who we care about."

"Again this kind of crap, huh?" Arashi narrowed his eyes at Ino.

"I don't know the details, but anyone who hurts my dear Nemar-kun isn't going to live to tell the tale." Ino replied, "And you also are trying to kill Naruto, right? Sorry, but he's one of Sakura's best friends and a friend of mine as well. There's no way we'll allow you to do such a thing."

"Ha! Hahaha!" Arashi laughed and closed his eyes, trying to restrain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ino felt her muscles tense underneath the pressure Arashi applied to her through the jutsu, "_What kind of guy is he...? He's trying to completely force his way through my jutsu..._"

"In other words, you're reason to fight is 'love', eh?" Arashi asked with a grin on his face.

"What about it?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

The Akatsuki leader snickered, "Do you understand what it means to be a shinobi?"

"O-Of course! I am one, aren't I?!" Ino slightly twitched.

"Then you should already understand..." Arashi slightly tilted his head back and his eyes pierced through Ino's own, "Love...companionship...and all that crap. Those are emotions that are useless to a shinobi in combat."

"W-What?!" Ino let out.

"The only thing a shinobi needs in a battle is..." Arashi's eyes slightly widened, "The desire to kill!"

Ino gasped as the Akatsuki leader shattered through her technique with brute force, "Crap!"

"Show me!" Arashi shouted at the blonde girl as he ran towards her, "Do you have the desire to kill within you?!"

"Ino, duck!" Sakura shouted and Ino responded immediately by dropping down on her knees and lowering her head.

She felt friction just above her head and a moment later she heard a gasp, "Urgh..."

Ino looked up and saw Arashi flying away, only for him to land perfectly onto his feet a moment later.

"Heh...Made it in time..." Sakura said as she breathed deeply in and out.

"That's some scary punch..." Arashi stated as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Why, thank you." Sakura smirked at the Akatsuki leader.

"But that's all it is though..." Arashi took a deep breath and straightened up, "Nothing more than a scare."

"Sorry, but these punches are all one hundred percent pure power." Sakura raised her hand up and stretched the fabric of the black gloves she was wearing, "They're to kill you, not to frighten you."

"That strength in your punch just now...I see, you're Tsunade-hime's apprentice." Arashi smirked slightly, "There's no doubt about it."

"Ino...You go finish up the healing process on Temari and Hinata. I've checked up on them, you should be able to handle it." Sakura said as she clenched her fists.

"I got it." Ino nodded and stood up.

"Forget about Tenten. She'll be ready to fight again in a few moments. I'll keep him busy as..."

"Checkmate." Arashi said and raised his hand up in the air, chakra gathering beneath his feet.

"Don't interrupt my dialogue, you bastard!" Sakura slammed her fist on the ground, shattering the earth from the point of impact up until a bit beyond Arashi's location.

The Akatsuki leader flashed away to safety, "Tsch..."

Ino quickly ran towards Temari and Hinata without saying a word. Sakura silently nodded as she ran towards Arashi.

"_That's right...From here on out the time for dialogue is over...We're going to face off against him with every thing we've got...Naruto, hang in there. I'm going to protect you._"

Ino looked at Sakura as she reached Temari and Hinata. The pink haired kunoichi didn't let the Akatsuki leader have single moment of rest as she threw punches left and right without end.

"Temari, how are you feeling?" Ino asked when she turned her attention to the blonde from Sunagakure.

"I've had better days." Temari smirked slightly, "Sakura treated some of my injuries already and I've recovered some chakra. After you're done with me, I should be able to fight again."

"Hinata, what about you?" Ino turned her head around to look at the Hyuuga heiress.

"I...I haven't received treatment from Sakura-san yet, so..." Hinata replied.

"Alright." Ino crossed her hands over each other and held them above Temari's body, "First we're going to patch you up and then I'll take care of Hinata."

"Ino...When you're done with Hinata, please help that Anko person too." Temari stated.

"Eh?" Ino let out a gasp.

Temari turned her head away from Ino, "I don't like her, but she told us that Nemar-kun was definitely fine and alive. And that if we'd defeat this guy, he'll be safe from everything. We owe her one."

Ino slightly laughed, "You believed Nemar-kun died? There's no way he could have."

"I know that, but that Arashi person made it sound like it was true and he was nowhere in the area, so..." Temari slightly frowned at the thought.

"Even though he's not here, I'm sure he'll be fine." Ino smiled, "Definitely."

"B-But...Right now...we should worry about Na-N-Naruto-kun, right?" Hinata asked.

"Right now, Naruto needs us more than Nemar-kun does, I guess." Ino smiled at Hinata, "I wonder what the look on his face will be when he hears we've all done our best to save him."

Temari slightly scowled, "We'll definitely save him...However, right now, it's Sakura we should worry about. Unless you'd like to see her end up like we did."

"Don't worry. Sakura is able to handle this guy." Ino said as she threw a glance at Sakura before moving her hands away from Temari, "There. All done."

"Thanks..." Temari said as she sat up. The wind mistress narrowed her eyes at Sakura's fight with the Akatsuki leader, "But you're mistaken about Sakura. This guy is merely toying with her right now..."

Ino gasped and slightly tilted her head back before moving on towards Hinata, "You guys fought him, right? I'm sure he's tiring out, no matter how much stamina he has."

Temari bit her thumb, "Tsch...Something's wrong, though...He didn't sound like he liked it when you two interrupted him just now."

"Are...Are you saying there's no reason he would go easy on Sakura?" Hinata asked as Ino treated her injuries.

"Shit!" Temari's eyes widened and a moment later she jumped up, wincing in pain from her sudden movement.

"Temari! Don't push yourself just yet." Ino said when she noticed the wind mistress grab onto her fan.

"This guy isn't going easy on her. He's definitely going to kill her." Temari replied as she gritted her teeth, "He's just biding his time..."

"Eh?" Ino and Hinata let out at the same time.

"W-What makes you say that?" Ino blinked as she quickly continued treating Hinata's injuries.

"He's insanely fast. He shouldn't be having any trouble breaking through Sakura's attacks." Temari stated, "But for some reason he seems almost afraid of attacking her."

"Could it be..." Ino gasped and looked straight into Hinata's eyes, "Hinata, can you see his chakra circulation from here?"

"Eh-Ehm..." Hinata slowly moved her hands to just above her body and formed a single handseal, "Byakugan!"

"What are you able to see, Hinata?" Temari asked.

The young Hyuuga girl gasped, "His heart...it's injured. It looks like it is beating arrhythmical. It's healing but not as fast as he regenerated his other injuries. The tenketsu around his heart are damaged."

Ino planted a kiss on Hinata's lips, "Your bloodline is amazing. Looks like this is our chance."

"E-Eh?" Hinata blushed and blinked at the blonde.

"Wh-what the...?! This isn't the time to kiss people, blondy!" Temari yelled at Ino.

Ino jumped up and planted a kiss on Temari's lips as well, "Don't worry, you can have one as well."

"Like I said..." Temari twitched and glared at the blonde as a blush crawled onto her cheeks.

Ino ran a bit away from the two girls before turning back around, "We got a chance now, but that might change soon. I'm not going to give up, but in return I don't know what might happen to me. I just wanted to let you guys know..."

"Uh...?" Temari blinked at Ino.

"You're my friends and I love you." Ino smiled at Temari, "Now let's go kick some ass together and save the day, alright?"

"Heh...Thinking of dying, blondy?" Temari smirked.

"W-Who said anything about dying?!" Ino shouted, "Is that the way you reply to a friend that says she cares about you?!"

"But if you didn't think there'd be a possibility that any of us would die, you wouldn't have kissed us, now would you?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-Who cares?!" Ino's face flushed bright red and the blonde quickly turned away from the two girls, "Let's go grab our chance to kill this guy while we still can!"

"Heh...Don't worry...We'll stick through this together." Temari replied and extended her hand towards Hinata, who was still lying on the ground, "Right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and smiled softly as she grabbed onto Temari's hand and pulled herself up.

"Let's do this." Ino said before she and the other two girls ran to Sakura's aid.

"Don't forget about Tenten, blondy." Temari stated.

"Yes, I think we will need Tenten as well." Hinata replied, her usual kind, gentle eyes were sharp and focussed.

"I know." Ino replied, "You two go help Sakura. I'm going to check if Tenten's rested enough to join us in the battle."

"Alright." Temari nodded before they split up.

* * *

Naruto was slammed against the invisible floor. The blonde quickly rolled away and jumped up just seconds before the Kyuubi crashed down onto the floor as well. 

He rushed to face the demon, readying his fist half way through his run. However, when he actually managed to hit the demon fox, he got a clean blow to his stomach in return.

The two combatants split up for a moment before charging each other again.

Naruto had lost track of time long ago, but he knew that he and the Kyuubi had been relentlessly fighting each other for what to him felt like days.

He realised all too well the truth behind the entire fight between the blows he exchanged with the Kyuubi.

Each punch became heavier, each kick more devastating and yet neither of them was able to deliver the other the final blow that would kill them.

"**Give up, brat! It's only a matter of time before we'll both lose.**" The Kyuubi roared.

"I will never give up!" Naruto slammed his fist into the Kyuubi's face.

"**Then I will **_**make**_** you give up and beg for mercy!**" The Kyuubi roared as his arm extended, wrapped Naruto's legs and threw him up in the air.

"Never! I will take back control of my body and save everyone!" Naruto replied as he created some Kage Bunshin and launched them towards the demon fox.

"**If you want to live that badly, then you'll have to kill me first!**" The demon fox replied and launched a beam of chakra towards Naruto, destroying the clones along the way.

"I know that already!" Naruto yelled as he dodged the beam and continued his attack.

The two of them both wanted to live no matter what.

Both of them was willing to kill the other in order to do so.

No matter how many attacks it would take, neither of them would give up.

Attacks that would have been fatal were nothing at all simply because of their desire to live.

In the end, the one who will stand on his feet will be the one who has killed and completely destroyed the other.

"_That's right...In this battle, there will be no defeat or victory. Just one that will live and one that will die._" Naruto thought as he exchanged blows with the Kyuubi, "_And I'm the one who's going to live!_"

* * *

"Damn...If only I knew a way to get through this barrier..." Jiraiya cursed, "But I'm no Orochimaru...No, even so, there has to be a way to get through it before it's too late..." 

"You're pathetic as usual...Jiraiya."

"Yeah, yeah...Barriers just aren't my..." Jiraiya cut his sentence off and turned around, pointing at the white skinned man behind him, "Orochimaru!"

"In the flesh." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

"Ugh...and disgusting as usual." Jiraiya slightly twitched and then tilted his head back, "Wait, if you're here then that means..."

"Kukuku." Orochimaru chuckled and grinned widely.

"You..." Jiraiya glared, "I won't forgive you for harming Tsunade."

"I didn't know I was harmed." Tsunade, who appeared from a bit behind Orochimaru, said.

"Oh! Tsunade! You're alive!" Jiraiya blinked, "Then why is he...?"

"Because I can't leave something like this to you amateurs..." Orochimaru said as he walked towards the barrier.

"Tsunade...?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's heading this way to stop the Akatsuki." Tsunade stated.

"Jiraiya, even though we're enemies, I'd like to see Naruto-kun in the Akatsuki's possession as much as you do." Orochimaru said as he crossed his arms, "Now then...Let's take care of this barrier..."

"What do we need to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"First we need to see how strong it is..." Orochimaru nodded once.

"And how do we do that?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I can do that. Give me a few seconds..." Orochimaru replied. His tongue crawled out of his mouth and grew in length as it lapped over the barrier.

Jiraiya blinked and shivered for a moment, "..."

"I see..." Orochimaru's right eye twitched as his tongue went back into his mouth.

"Orochimaru, what does your freakishly long tongue say about his barrier?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru clutched his fist, "It's over **nine thousand!**"

"What?! Nine thousand?!" Jiraiya let out.

"...Wait, let me try that again." Orochimaru said and lapped with his tongue over the barrier.

"Orochimaru, what does your freakishly long tongue say about his xxx?"

Orochimaru clutched his fist, "It's over **nine xxx thousand!**"

"What the hell do you two think are doing?!" Tsunade yelled, "And what's with the self-censorship?! Stop fooling around and destroy this barrier!"

"Barrier?" Jiraiya repeated.

"Over **nine thousand!**" Orochimaru yelled.

"What?! Nine Thousand?!"

"**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!**"

Chouji could be heard yelling from far away, "**WHEN THEY MESS WITH FOOOOOOD!**"

"**NINE THOUSAND!**"

"What?! Nine-"

"**THOUSAND!**"

"Barrier."

"It's over **nine thou-!**"

Tsunade's punch cut Orochimaru's repetitive line off and send the snake sannin flying off, "Shut the hell up about that and do something!"

"But..." Orochimaru licked the barrier again, "It pisses me off...The chakra density of this barrier really is over **nine**..."

Tsunade gave Orochimaru an uppercut, "I told you to shut up!"

"Ouch! Mai fung!" Orochimaru uttered as he stood back up, "Vy vit jfoo haf fo foo fat?!"

Tsunade waved her hand over Orochimaru's tongue and it glew green with chakra for a moment, "We're in serious situation here! Do something about that barrier!"

"Well...I think that's pretty much impossible..." Orochimaru said as he rubbed his jaw.

"And why would that be?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well, because it's over nine..." A single glare from Tsunade caused Orochimaru to cut his sentence of and fold his hands together, "Put plainly, the barrier is filled with demonic chakra and it would take a whole lot of 'normal' chakra to break through it. That being said, it tastes horrible."

"In other words, it impossible for us to break through it?" Tsunade said as she eyed the barrier, or more importantly, Naruto and the girls inside of the barrier.

"Not entirely." Kabuto straightened his glasses and they sparkled.

"You! Since when are you here?!" Tsunade let out.

"Yes...It seems I have been forgotten ever since this chaotic battle truly began, but I am still around." Kabuto's glasses sparkled again, "Konoha's forces along with Sasuke-kun and the resurrected Kimimaro-kun should be here soon. Please direct all of them to attack this barrier and we might stand a chance. Right, Orochimaru-sama?"

"They sparkled twice..." Shino, who appeared next to Kabuto said.

"Huh?" Kabuto let out.

"...The glass dash shade sparkle is my copyrighted move..." Shino replied as his shades sparkled, "When this all is over, I will see you in court."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well...It would be easier if those girls destroy the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin in the centre, but I doubt they'll be able to do that."

"I see..." Tsunade took a deep breath, "EY! SAKURA! DESTROY THAT BIG UGLY STATUE IN THE CENTRE AND WE CAN HELP YOU OUT! WE'RE GOING TO TRY TO FORCE OUR WAY IN FROM THE OUTSIDE SOON!"

The pink haired kunoichi smirked as she slammed her fist down on the ground, "Looks like you're in trouble."

Arashi smirked back at her, "Yeah...I'm in trouble...I guess I have little options left then..."

The Akatsuki leader dodged three incoming kunai, "Especially with your friends being able to fight again."

"Sakura, he's injured! This our chance to take him out!" Ino shouted.

"_So they found out, eh?_" Arashi narrowed his eyes and kept moving about. A razor sharp wind passed by him as he formed a handseal.

"Injury or not..." The Akatsuki leader said as Ino shot a blast of mind energy at him.

He spun around, dodging Ino's attack and then he parried in an incoming Jyuuken attack from Hinata with his leg.

"Out of the five of you, only one was able to properly injure me." Arashi kicked Hinata away and jumped back as he formed a series of handseals.

"But that alone won't save you..." The Akatsuki leader exhaled, a sea of flames coming out of his mouth.

The girls shielded their faces with their arms and tried to dodge the fire attack, only barely being able to do so.

Sakura was the first to press herself up from the ground again and charged towards Arashi. She punched, but the Akatsuki leader simply knocked her arm down and smashed his elbow into her face.

Tenten tried to stab Arashi with her katana, however he flipped back and escaped the point of her blade, "My injury is already recovering."

Temari jumped up into the air and send a whirlwind towards the Akatsuki leader. He quickly raced through some handseals and countered her attack with a fire technique, "And once I've made sure the five of you are unable to bother me any longer..."

Hinata charged in with her Jyuuken attacks, but Arashi dodged them and brought a swift kick to her face, "Naruto-kun will die and I will win everything."

Ino send another mind blast at Arashi and this time he was unable to dodge it. He groaned but quickly regained his composure and fast enough to catch Sakura's wrist before her fist made contact with him. Hinata's next attack was stopped in the exact same way.

When both girls tried to simultaneously hit Arashi with their free hands, the Akatsuki leader jumped up and kicked them away, launching himself backwards as well.

When he landed, Temari's fan crashed right in front of his feet. The kick that followed from the wind mistress send him spinning away.

"Oi!" Tenten called out to Arashi when he fell down on the ground.

The Akatsuki leader jumped up and turned his head quickly towards the direction in which Tenten's voice came from.

"How do you like this?" Tenten smirked as she proudly presented the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin statue, covered in explosive tags.

"Tsch." Arashi let out as he narrowed his eyes.

Tenten jumped off the statue and formed a single handseal mid-air, "Score one for the good guys."

When she was at an adequate distance away from the statue, the exploding tags exploded. By the time the weapons mistress landed on the ground beneath her, smoke covered the entire area where the statue stood a moment earlier with Arashi no where in sight.

"You did it, Tenten." Ino said cheerful and high-fived the girl.

"No...something went wrong." Temari stated.

"You're right..." Sakura replied, "The barrier still stands."

When the smoke cleared up, the statue seemed to stand unharmed and, not too far away from it, the Akatsuki leader stood.

"Nice try." Arashi said as the smoke cleared up entirely, a stream of red chakra flowing from his body towards the statue, "However, it wasn't good enough."

"That chakra..." Hinata said and slightly trembled, "It's being absorbed by the statue and causes it to restore itself."

"That's right. Right now, this statue is using the chakra of a total of eight shinobi and a bit of mine. The likes of you won't be able to destroy it." Arashi replied and chakra started to glow beneath his feet, "The chance that you'll survive this is...zero."

"Sakura." Hinata said and the pink haired kunoichi gave a quick nod in reply

Sakura glared at Arashi as she slammed her fist on the ground. The Akatsuki leader launched himself up into the air and landed on top of the statue.

Wind blew violently through his robe as he looked down upon the kunoichi below him, "Too much chakra activity at once seems to slow down the process...Looks like I won't be able to take the easiest way out..."

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"We have to come up with a new strategy to take him on..." Temari stated, "Either we try to stall until Hokage-sama and everyone else breaches through the barrier or we have to try something else."

"I don't think we'll be able to stall this long enough for them to break through." Ino replied.

"I think we have no choice but to stop him ourselves." Hinata nodded once as she eyed the Akatsuki leader, "For Naruto-kun's sake..."

"_Two definite melee range shinobi, two definite long-ranged shinobi and one who could go either way...Two medic-nin, one Hyuuga..._" Arashi observed, "_The instant I start to gather the chakra to finish this fight right away, the Hyuuga girl will notice and the others will interrupt me...Taking care of those medical kunoichi will come first...Then next is..._"

"If we are able to stop him from moving, then we can defeat him." Tenten stated.

"Easier said than done with this guy. His speed is unrivaled." Temari replied as a drop of sweat slowly trailed down the side of her face.

"What if Hinata seals off his chakra?" Ino asked.

"I did that before, it doesn't stop him at all." Hinata tightly clutched her fist.

"We've got no choice then..." Sakura said as she readied herself.

"Yeah...The only thing that's left to do..." Temari snapped her fan open and held it behind her back.

"Attack with everything we've got, eh?" Tenten slightly smirked as she laid her hands on two of the smaller weapon scrolls she carried.

Hinata and Ino both nodded and the five girls focussed their attention at the Akatsuki leader.

"Heh...Their eyes are telling me that they expect no mercy, eh?" Arashi said to himself, "Very well. I intend to give them none this time around...Let's do this."

The Akatsuki leader jumped off the statue as the red clouds above his head started to gather and started to spit lightning at each other.

Temari launched a wind attack at the descending Arashi. He quickly formed a couple of handseals, "Goukakyou no jutsu!"

As the great ball of fire absorbed Temari's attack, the five girls split up in order to evade the attack.

Tenten threw several kunai and shuriken at the Akatsuki leader, but all of them just missed him due to the rate at which he was descending from the statue.

Sakura was the first to meet up with him at the bottom of the statue with a shattering punch. Arashi caught onto her arm before her punch reached him and he brought a knee towards her stomach.

However, the pink haired kunoichi noticed the attack and smashed her other fist onto his knee. After she obliterated the bone his knee, Sakura quickly grabbed onto him with both her hands and tossed him away.

While flying through the air, Arashi popped off and send out lightning in every direction.

Sakura and the other girls only barely managed to dodge the lightning, "Kage Bunshin?!"

The Akatsuki leader appeared behind her, "It's not a Kage Bunshin, it's a Raikou Bunshin."

The medic-nin's eyes widened seconds before a kick send her flying away.

"Haaa!" Hinata let out as she thrusted her palm forward.

Arashi knocked the arm off it's course and threw a kick at the young Hyuuga heiress as well.

He was surprised to find his kick block by Temari's fan and was even more surprised when Temari herself planted a kick in his face a moment later.

As the Akatsuki leader staggered back, Hinata charged forward again and she threw another Jyuuken-style punch at him.

"I've got you!" Arashi let out as he grabbed onto Hinata's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Not so fast!" Tenten shouted a split second before three of her kunai hit Arashi's upper arm, releasing Hinata from his grip.

"Hakke Rokkujyuu..." Hinata let out as she shifted her battle stance.

Arashi pulled out one of the kunai that was stuck in his arm, but the moment he tried to move forward he was blasted away from his side.

"Nice work, Ino." Tenten commented.

"Hehehe. I know." Ino grinned widely.

The Akatsuki leader quickly pulled out the other two kunai as well and threw them towards Hinata. However, a well timed wave of Temari's fan caused the weapons to fall on the ground.

Sakura ran towards Arashi again, who quickly formed a couple of handseals.

"Doton: Doryuuheki." Arashi let out and a large, wide wall of earth and clay was created in front of him.

Sakura easily punched through the wall, but was unable to anticipate the punch that Arashi threw back at her. The medic-nin covered quite some ground through the air before Hinata caught her.

Arashi dashed forward at incredible speeds, passed by Hinata and Sakura and headed straight towards Ino and Tenten.

The weapons mistress managed to pull out a scythe from her scrolls and pull off a single vertically slice before the Akatsuki leader reached them.

He summersaulted through the air, evading the slice, and kicked Tenten away before throwing a lightning fast kick at Ino. As the two girls were knocked away, Arashi turned around and blocked the incoming attack from Temari's fan with a single punch.

The wind mistress gasped as he spun around and threw another punch at her. She managed to block it with her fan and snapped it open just before Arashi's second punch reached her.

Before she knew it, the Akatsuki leader was on her other side already and brought a kick to her stomach. As the wind mistress hunched over in pain, Arashi spun around again and delivered another kick to her head.

Hinata charged towards him, but Arashi reached her before she reached him and knocked her away. The girls stood up again and kept on fighting the former fourth Hokage.

For them, giving up was not an option, no matter what might happen to them in the progress. Thus the five girls desperately fought on, trying to defeat the man who threatened the life of someone they held dear.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching the entire fight between them and the Akatsuki leader. The girl who worked at her family's ramen stand, Ichiraku Ayame, was shivering in fear as she watched the girls take on Arashi.

She was too scared to move, afraid that if she did move, that she'd be found and instantly killed. At the same time she wanted to do something instead of idly standing by as the girls pushed themselves to their limits.

Ayame felt tears flowing from her eyes as she watched the girls, who were doing something that she couldn't do.

"Damn it...Not yet..." Sakura let out as she pushed herself up from the ground and charged towards Arashi again.

Ayame closed her eyes and bit on her lip as the sounds of combat overwhelmed her.

"_At this rate..._" Ayame thought as she held her eyes tightly shut, "_At this rate...!_"

Arashi laughed, "Aren't you all quite persistent!"

"We won't stop standing up until you're defeated..." Hinata said, taking on her Jyuuken pose again.

"I will not allow you to take him away from us..." Temari said and gritted her teeth as she ran towards the Akatsuki leader.

"Even if it costs me everything I have, you will regret hurting the people I care about." Tenten raised her weapons and headed for Arashi along with Temari.

"We won't ever give up on saving Nemar-kun and Naruto's life." Ino formed a handseal as she stood up again.

"Because he's someone we all truly love..." Sakura glared at the Akatsuki leader before dashing towards him as well.

"You won't ever be able to defeat the five of us!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Heh..." Arashi simply smirked as the girls continued their assault.

A few moments later, the girls were pushing themselves up from the ground again.

"Fighting in the name of love...What a load of shit." Arashi said as he stood in the centre of the girls, "Death has come for you, little girls. Rest assured that I'll keep you all alive long enough to see Naruto-kun's suffering, however."

"St...Stop it!" Ayame yelled as she ran towards Arashi.

The ramen girl breathed deeply in and out when she ran onto the battlefield, "Please...just...Stop it already..."

"So you were still around, you traitor..." Arashi turned towards Ayame.

"Don't kill them...Why are you doing this? You promised me that you wouldn't hurt anyone, including Naruto and yet..." Tears rolled down Ayame's cheeks.

"Heh...Naive child. There's no reason for me to keep true to my words." The Akatsuki leader replied.

"Please...All you wanted was the demon inside Naruto, right? Just take it, return Naruto to us and leave us alone..." Ayame pleaded.

"Return Naruto-kun? That kid will die the instant we extract the Kyuubi." Arashi stated, causing Ayame's eyes to widen.

The Akatsuki leader turned his attention back towards the girls, who had stood up once again in the mean time, "Now where was I? Ah, yes...It's time to kill them."

Ayame stepped in front of Arashi with her arms spread wide, "I won't allow you to do that."

"And what would you do against me?" Arashi questioned as he kept walking towards her.

Ayame bit her lip, but didn't move out of the Akatsuki leader's way.

"You're a bother..." Arashi landed a single blow to Ayame's stomach.

She fell down on her knees and coughed up some blood as Arashi kept moving onwards.

The Akatsuki leader stopped walking as Ayame clutched onto his leg, "I said I won't allow you to kill them..."

"Everyone! Now!" Sakura shouted and the five girls launched another assault on the Akatsuki leader.

"Fools..." Arashi let out as he quickly formed some handseals, "Raiton: Dai Raigeki no Jutsu!"

A web of lightning struck the girls, making them scream in agony before they finally fall back down on the ground again.

"Don't..." Ayame clutched on tighter to Arashi's leg.

"Tsch...Looks like you've got a death wish as well." Arashi said and kicked Ayame with his free leg.

The girl coughed up some more blood as the Akatsuki leader grabbed her by her throat and rose her up in the air. With his other hand, he punched her away and made her crash into a wall.

By the time she fell down, Arashi had reached her again and was towering above her body, "They say the most inner ring in hell is reserved for traitors...Be a good girl..."

The Akatsuki raised his hand and a small blade of chakra formed in it, "And confirm it for me."

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily, the ongoing fight between him and the Kyuubi seemed to last an eternity. 

Right now, the two of them had a small break in their fighting. They did so from time to time to come up with a new strategy.

"_Something's weird..._" Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at the Kyuubi, "_Why isn't he attacking yet?_"

"**Your time is up, Naruto...**" The Kyuubi stated.

"Like hell it is!" Naruto retorted, "I've still got enough left in me to beat the crap out of you!"

"**I know that. However, your time **_**is**_** up...**" The Kyuubi repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about, you damned fox?!"

"**I'll show it you...**" The Kyuubi grinned widely and chuckled.

Naruto gasped as he saw the white surrounding changed to a colorful picture again.

"Th-This..." Naruto let out as he observed the new surroundings, "How much time has passed?!"

"**Not as much as you'd think...However, take a closer look to the situation...**" The Kyuubi replied.

"Ino...Tenten...Sakura-chan..." Naruto let out as he looked at the girls that lay down on the ground, "Hinata and Temari too..."

"**Ah...You're forgetting the most important one in this picture...The one that is about to die.**" The Kyuubi raised a wicked grin.

"A-Ayame!" Naruto's eyes grew wide.  
"**Unless our fight settles soon, she'll be dead.**" The Kyuubi stated, his grin widening.

"Then quit the talking and get back to fighting!"

"**You know as well as I do that this fight won't end soon.**" The Kyuubi retorted.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clutched his fists, "Then I'll make it end soon."

"**Brat...Did you know that if a kitsune promises you something, he's bound to keep that promise?**" The Kyuubi asked.

"Who the hell cares?!" Naruto yelled, "I'm going to kick your ass right here and now!"

"**I'll promise to protect all those girls for you...**" The Kyuubi said as Naruto charged towards him, making the blonde stop in his tracks.

"Wha-What...?" Naruto let out.

"**Of course, you'll lose your life...However, you'll save the lives of those you care about. Just like how Yondaime used to be.**" The Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto gritted his teeth and gave no other reply.

"**Continue fighting and lose someone you care about or give up on your life and have your loved ones live on...The choice is yours, brat.**" The Kyuubi grinned widely.

Naruto clutched his fists, "_Damn it! I can't just let that bastard fox have my body! But at this rate, Ayame will..._"

The blonde closed his eyes and turned his head away from the Kyuubi, "_There must be something that I can do..._"

"**And? What do you chose?**" The Kyuubi leered expectantly at Naruto.

"I got it..." Naruto spread his arms, "There's nothing else I really can do..."

"**Hm?**" The Kyuubi slightly tilted his head back.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto looked into the Kyuubi's eyes, "Hurry up and finish me. Just promise me that you'll protect Ayame and everyone I love."

"**It's a promise then...**" The Kyuubi's eyes glew bright red as he started to laugh maniacally.

The Kyuubi ran towards Naruto, his eyes still glow bright red as he reached with his arms extended towards Naruto's spiritual body.

"Heh..." Naruto let out and slightly grinned just mere seconds before the Kyuubi reached him.

* * *

Arashi thrusted his chakra blade towards Ayame's throat. Half way through his thrust, he froze. 

The chakra pressure in the air rose up such high amounts that it felt like the gravity of the planet had increased. Sweat slid down the side of Arashi's head, a grin forming on his face.

The girls, who lay face down on the floor, gritted their teeth as they pressed themselves up from the ground again.

"What the hell...is this?" Tenten let out as the pressure of the chakra almost pressed her back down to the ground.

Arashi's grin widened as he turned around and he started to laugh. The girls turned around as well, following Arashi's gaze to the origin of the increased chakra pressure.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata let out.

Arashi laughed louder and started counting the tails behind the boy in orange, "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...Nine tails."

The tails whipped violently at their surroundings, as if ready to destroy anything that crossed it's path.

Arashi stopped laughing and grinned widely again, "Welcome back...Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The boy in orange opened his eyes. Two soul piercing, crystal blue eyes staring straight into the blood red ones of the Akatsuki leader, "Who the hell are you calling Kyuubi?"

The boy grinned widely, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Arashi's eyes widened as if he had just seen a ghost, "I-...Impossible!"

Naruto clutched his fists and the glass shards that lay scattered across the street shattered, "And as for you..."

"I will make you regret ever even thinking about harming my loved ones!"

* * *

**A/N:** I just couldn't resist but leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger (sort of) one last time and you should be glad I decided to give the final chapter more content and thus didn't write the part yet that would have ended with _the_ ultimate cliffhanger. 

Like I said in my A/N at the start of the chapter, Chapter 19 will be out as soon as possible. And no, the next update won't take me another 3 months XD. Regarding a sequel, I decided there won't be one. Making the story script for the game I'm working on with my friends will take a whole lot of time and I just don't have the time to make another huge ass story. I will, however, make a new fic, which I'll slowly work on, where Naruto spends 7 days and 7 nights with each of the girls in Naruto. Or well...most of them. Starting off with the Naruto x Temari pairing, followed by Naruto x Anko and Naruto x Hinata...I guess.

**EDIT:** For those who didn't get the "WHEN THEY MESS WITH FOOD!" thing from Chouji, go play the english version Uzumaki Chronicles for the PlayStation 2. Got to love american voice acting.

Till next time folks. Same ramen time. Same ramen channel..


	19. Chapter 19: From Naruto with Love

**A/N:** First of all. Sorry for the delay. I was quite busy with a lot of stuff and this chapter was actually again longer than I expected. That's  
all I have to say for now. Be sure to read the author notes at the end of this chapter!

**  
**

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19: From Naruto with Love**

"How..." Arashi gritted his teeth and slightly trembled out of anger, "How were you able to come back? The Kyuubi should've surely..."

"Hehehe..." Naruto grinned widely, "Who knows? You won't ever find out, at least."

------_Flashback no jutsu!_------

_"What are you waiting for?" Naruto looked into the Kyuubi's eyes, "Hurry up and finish me. Just promise me that you'll protect Ayame and everyone I love."_

_"__**It's a promise then...**__" The Kyuubi's eyes glew bright red as he started to laugh maniacally._

_The Kyuubi ran towards Naruto, his eyes still glow bright red as he reached with his arms extended towards Naruto's spiritual body._

_"Heh..." Naruto let out and slightly grinned just mere seconds before the Kyuubi reached him._

_The blonde raised his hand up towards the Kyuubi's chest as he closed in. The Kyuubi's eyes widened, but it was too late._

_A sphere of rotating blue chakra struck his chest and forced him back as Naruto shouted, "Like hell if I'd give my life up to the likes of you!"_

_As the Kyuubi staggered back, Naruto roared and another sphere of blue chakra, this time rotating much faster than the last time, struck the Kyuubi's body, "Rasengan!"_

_The sphere of chakra exploded and the violently rotating chakra send the Kyuubi flying back. The demon fox bounced off the ground several times when the rotation of chakra came to an end and Naruto leaped up into the air._

_"I'm going to become Hokage! I won't bring a bigger danger into the world simply for the sake of getting rid of another one!" Naruto shouted, chakra gathering in his right hand again as he raced down towards the Kyuubi's body._

_"I'm going to kill you and finish the work the Fourth started!" The chakra in Naruto's hand formed a huge ball of rotating chakra, "Take this! Oodama Rasengan!"_

_However, Naruto's final attack never reached the Kyuubi._

_The sphere of chakra disappeared and Naruto floated a few feet above the Kyuubi, who was grinning widely._

_"__**This battle is over.**__" The Kyuubi said._

_Naruto gasped and blinked at the demon fox, "Wh-What do you mean? The battle is over?"_

_"__**It's just as I said. The battle is over. I have lost. You have won, brat.**__"_

_"You're actually a-admitting defeat?!" Naruto was shocked._

_"__**Of course...**__" The Kyuubi's grin widened, "__**That was a nice strategy you had there. Deceiving and then delivering a final blow...You seemed to be just like a kitsune.**__"_

_Naruto glared at the Kyuubi, not liking the way the demon worded that last sentence._

_"__**Listen, brat. We don't have a whole lot of time, but there still is some time. I have to tell you some things before you return to the real world, but before that I will answer any question you might have. This is probably the last time we'll talk.**__" The Kyuubi glared at Naruto._

_"Wh-what? But...Did you just give up on wanting to live all of a sudden?!" Naruto shouted, "After what seemed like ages of fighting with me, you just GAVE UP?!"_

_"__**On the contrary, brat...I'm giving up because I **_**want**_** to live...**__" The Kyuubi replied._

_"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "You...I don't get it."_

_"__**There are a lot of things that you mortals can't comprehend...Let me ask you a question in return.**__" The Kyuubi asked, "__**Do you know the reason why I saved you from death whenever you were about to die?**__"_

_"Because...If I die, you die as well?" Naruto replied, not entirely confident in his answer._

_"__**That's correct. I am immortal, but when I'm bound to a mortal soul, I can die.**__" The Kyuubi stated, "__**It's something that's hard to explain to someone like you, but that's the sole reason I used my strength to keep you alive.**__"_

_"But...The seal is broken and I just defeated you...Doesn't that mean you'll die now? Or like disappear or whatever demons do..." Naruto wondered._

_"__**No...It's true that the seal has been broken, however because you wanted to live on so badly, I couldn't instantly break free...**__" The Kyuubi replied._

_"Then...What does that mean exactly?"_

_"__**The battle we had just now was indeed about who was going to live and who wasn't...Live on in your body that is.**__"_

_"W-Wait! Then you're still free?!"_

_"__**...I promise you that I will tell the truth...**__"_

_"Huh? What? Are you trying to tell me you've been lying up until now?"_

_"__**No, it's just that kitsune are bound to their promises.**__" The Kyuubi replied and shrugged, "__**I am free yet I am not free.**__"_

_"What do you mean?! Stop talking in riddles and start making sense already!" Naruto replied and pointed at the Kyuubi, "Weren't you the one saying we don't have a lot of time?!"_

_"__**Very well then, brat...**__" The Kyuubi momentarily closed his eyes, "__**It seems that my soul will still reside in your body and mind.**__"_

_"And...that means..." Naruto stared blankly at the Kyuubi._

_"__**It means you and I will become one and the same being...sort of.**__"_

_"Eh?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "What?! How?! What does that mean?!"_

_"__**We will still be seperate entities, however we'll both be present in your body...**__"_

_"Wha...I still don't get it."_

_"__**You won. That means you will have your body back. However, I can't go out...for the time being. I will still reside inside of you. I guess I'd better explain the conditions to you...**__"_

_"Why didn't you just do so in the first place...?"_

_"__**You were the one asking questions.**__" The Kyuubi replied, grinning widely._

_"Fine, fine...Just to tell me what these 'conditions' or whatever are." Naruto replied and crossed his arms._

_"__**First, you will be able to tap into my power without restraint or...negative transformations...**__"_

_"Negative transformations?"_

_"__**Turning into a real fox of a man...**__"_

_"_Now there's a lame pun if I've ever seen one..._" Naruto thought and slightly twitched, "And? What else?"_

_"__**I will reside inside your mind, but I will not disturb your life unless I find it a necessity. It will be as if I don't even exist and you've obtained all of my powers.**__"_

_"So what's the catch?" Naruto raised an eyebrow._

_"__**You understand that your human body won't be able to withstand the force of my entire power for very long. The more of my power you use, the worse the state of your body will be afterwards. The worst double-edged sword in history, that's the curse I lay upon you.**__" The Kyuubi told Naruto, "__**And then there's one more thing...**__"_

_Naruto unfolded his arms, "What is it...?"_

_The Kyuubi's eyes flared dangerously red, "__**If you ever give up on living, I will make your body mine and you will never return to the world you knew.**__"_

_"Heh! That's all? I will never give up on living." Naruto grinned widely, "Sorry, but you'll never get a hold of my body."_

_"__**Is that so, eh...?**__" A smirk crawled onto the Kyuubi's face as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto._

_The blonde shinobi pondered for a moment and then looked with wide eyes at the Kyuubi, "Wait...Why are you willing to live like that? This was your chance to freedom, so..."_

_"__**Reason? Fine...I will tell you all the reasons I have to do this.**__" The Kyuubi grinned widely at Naruto._

_"__**First, if we'd continue our fight...I have no doubt you would have died along with your loved ones and I would've been captured by that Akatsuki. In other words, I wouldn't have gained any freedom at all then.**__" The Kyuubi stated, "__**Next, by living like that, I will have a certain degree of freedom.**__"_

_"What do you mean with that? I thought you said I wouldn't even notice you being there and all..." Naruto raised an eyebrow._

_"__**Even so, I'd feel what you'd feel. I'd see what you'd see. Far more than I've did the past fifteen years. In other words, I will once again live and have some freedom. Also, I have no doubt 'I' will kill people this way. You are shinobi ater all...**__" The Kyuubi stated._

_"I guess..." Naruto slightly frowned at the thought._

_"__**And...finally...The most important reason of all...**__" The Kyuubi grinned wickedly, "__**You've heard the rumors, haven't you? When a single tail on my body was swung, mountains would crumble and flood would consume the land...**__"_

_"What about that? Your final reason is because that is true?" Naruto blinked at the Kyuubi._

_"__**No, my final reason is...**__" The Kyuubi started to snicker._

_"Your final reason is...?" Naruto wondered out loud when the Kyuubi took some time to snicker._

_"__**Well...My maximum power should be beyond belief if used in your body.**__" The Kyuubi laughed maniacally._

_"And..." Naruto stared blankly at the Kyuubi._

_The grin on the face of the demon fox grew wide as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "__**I want to see it. My power pressed to it's maximum limit.**__"_

_"Eh?! That's your final reason?!" Naruto let out, slightly surprised._

_"__**Unfortunately, it will take a while for you to do that...But even a portion of my power should be overwhelming.**__" Kyuubi's grin widened._

_"I still don't get it...Why should your power increase if I'm using it?" Naruto wondered._

_"__**Why do humans make Jinchuuriki? That's the question to answer your question.**__"_

_"...The question to...answer..." Naruto slightly twitched and looked with a puzzled face at the Kyuubi._

_"__**...My legendary answers give me super strength.**__" The Kyuubi replied._

_"Huh? What?" Naruto tilted his head, "Wait, the most important reason for you to actually surrender is so you can see me pull of some insane stunt with the maximum of your power?"_

_"__**I guess it comes down to that, yes...**__" The Kyuubi nodded._

_"Ano ne..." Naruto twitched._

_"__**Hm?**__"_

_"How the hell is that the most important reason to decide to live in my body as a 'second' being?!" Naruto yelled at the fox._

_The Kyuubi coughed, "__**Well...There's no way I'd be able to do that by myself in your body...Probably...**__"_

_"Probably?!" Naruto shouted, "You're a big fat liar, you bastard fox!"_

_"__**...Fine. My final reason to live like that is because you seem to be getting rather lucky with the ladies these days.**__" A sparkle appeared in the corner of the Kyuubi's eyes._

_Naruto smacked himself, "...You really are a stupid fox..."_

_"__**Alright, I'm lying again.**__" _

_"What?!" Naruto shouted, "Y-Y-You bastard! Why are you wasting my precious time with this stuff?!"_

_"__**We've got some time left for this and I want to enjoy mentally tormenting you while I still can.**__" The Kyuubi nodded._

_"You don't make a whole lot of sense...You know that, don't you?" Naruto twitched._

_The Kyuubi grinned widely, "__**Well...I'll be honest then.**__"_

_"I somehow find that hard to believe..." Naruto replied as he narrowed his eyes on the Kyuubi._

_"__**In order to live on and have a chance to have my own body when the current dangers no longer exist in the world.**__" The Kyuubi stated._

_"Current...dangers...? You mean the Akatsuki?" Naruto wondered out loud as he tilted his head._

_"__**Not just them. Right now there are enough shinobi to seal me inside something or someone again.**__" The Kyuubi grinned wickedly, "__**I remember that day 15 years ago all too well to attempt something like that again for the coming 100 years...**__"_

_"Heh..." Naruto slightly smirked, "So I'm actually helping you to survive by living a long life, eh?"_

_"__**I don't know what will happen in the future, but this will do for the time being.**__" The Kyuubi replied and grinned, "__**Patience is something one needs in order to be the victorious one in the very end.**__"_

_Naruto silently stared at the Kyuubi and then nodded, "I guess that's all I need to know to make sure you never kill thousands of people again."_

_The Kyuubi grinned wickedly, "__**I was right...You've got the cunning of a fox. Well, that's why you should be able to do this.**__"_

_Naruto grinned back at the Kyuubi, "If you think I'm an idiot, you're really stupid."_

_"__**Time's up...The time for you to kill Arashi has arrived.**__" The Kyuubi replied, his eyes glowing bright red as his chakra started to leak out towards Naruto's body, "__**Remember everything I've told you...If you are reckless, you will either kill yourself or lose your body to me. I'll be the demon inside your mind for all eternity. Now go and show the world what destruction my power can bring, Uzumaki Naruto!**__"_

_Hearing the demon fox calling his name made the blonde shinobi gasp and it send a feeling of nausea through his body._

_The demon's chakra flew towards him and struck his body._

_From that moment on, the white walls surrounding him faded away and the scene of Konoha's main street and his enemy trying to kill his beloved Ayame returned before his eyes._

------_End of Flashback no jutsu!_------

"Tsch..." Arashi let out, "Well, it doesn't matter."

Naruto's grin widened, "If that's really what you think, why are you just standing there? Weren't you going to kill me and take the Kyuubi's powers?"

"K-Kyuubi's...power?" Hinata repeated.

"That...That's that demon's...?" Ino's eyes widened.

"How did Naruto..." Tenten let out.

"What? You guys didn't know?" Temari and Sakura simultaneously blinked at the other girls.

"Ano..." Naruto turned towards the girls, sheepishly grinned at them and rubbed the back of his head, "There's a lot I have to explain to all of you, but...could you leave that discussion until I've started beating the crap out of this guy? I don't really want to hear it..."

The girls stared silently at the blonde until the moment he turned his head back around again, faintly smiling at the girls as he did so.

"You're pretty confident..." Arashi replied, "Think you're all high and mighty because you've got tails made out of demonic chakra swaying behind you?"

Naruto took a look at the chakra tails and smirked, "No, not at all. These things will just be a bother anyway."

The tails shattered and disappeared, a bright, blood red chakra covering Naruto's body instead, "There. Much better. It's less impressing though."

"What in the..." Arashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Surprised already?" Naruto grinned widely, "I can't wait to see the looks on your face a few minutes from now."

"Heh...Hehehe!" Arashi laughed and grinned back at Naruto, "Really now? Let us all see the looks on your face within the following seconds then."

A blade of chakra shot out of the palm of Arashi's hand and raced towards Ayame's throat. Several inches before the blade reached her throat, it just stopped.

A hand with burning red chakra clutched onto the wrist of the Akatsuki leader.

"Sorry, but from here on out it's only you that is going to end up hurt." Naruto said as he clutched on even tighter to Arashi's wrist.

"Why you!" Arashi lashed out with his other hand.

It was only for an instant, but Naruto's intent to kill the Akatsuki leader went over the top as he countered Arashi's punch with one of his own as he pulled the black cloaked man towards him. For someone whose speed is reputed as unmatched, it was a counter faster than any other Arashi had seen before.

The fist slammed into the Akatsuki leader's face and send him flying away. Surprise was written all over his face as he placed his feet on the ground, trying to force himself to a stop. Naruto wouldn't allow the former Fourth Hokage to get a chance to do so and charged onward towards him.

Another punch. This time time it aimed for Arashi's stomach.

The Akatsuki leader's feet touched the ground only briefly, but that was enough for someone of his level of skill.

"Doton!" He called out, chakra seeped a trail onto the ground beneath him and within the blink of an eye, the earth rose up to shield him from the punch.

However, that didn't stop the raging blonde's attack. Naruto's demonic empowered punch penetrated the wall of earth. Little chunks of stone flew across his face as he raced on, creating several cuts across his cheeks, but the shinobi didn't even flinch the slightest bit.

"What's wrong?! Is that all you've got?!" Naruto roared as he threw another punch at the Akatsuki leader.

He threw a punch of his own, as fast as he could throw one.

At the last moment, Naruto's fist collided with Arashi's and for a moment the raging chakra created a silence before it's ferocity started to push the Akatsuki leader back.

Blood ran down Arashi's hand as a cracking sound could be heard. The Akatsuki leader quickly moved his fist out of the collision and raced away.

"You're not getting away." Naruto stated as he gave chase.

As the two were fighting, the girls that had previously been defending their beloved Naruto were now staring in awe at his fight.

"Damn it! I can't take it anymore!" Temari roared as she lifted up her fan with all of her might.

"T-Temari?" Tenten let out as she and the other girls looked surprised at the wind mistress.

"I don't give a crap about what you guys do or think, but I'm going to fight along with Naruto." She gritted her teeth and started to move forward.

"W-Wait one second!" Ino let out, "If we go out there, we'll just be a bother to Naruto."

"If we stay here, we might cause Naruto's defeat." Temari said as she moved onward, "That guy will definitely start to use us to get to Naruto when he notices he's no match for him."

"You're right." Sakura smirked as she held onto her hurt arm, "Let's be a bother to that guy one more time so Naruto can defeat him."

"Giving it all that's left in us..." Hinata said, slightly smiling, "I'm sure Naruto-kun would do the same in our position."

"Hehehe...We can't let Naruto take all the credit for defeating this guy, now can we?" Ino smirked.

"Let's do it...one more time." Tenten replied and the five of them readied themselves once more.

Naruto and Arashi's eyes crossed each other momentarily as they both attacked and defended themselves. The blonde shinobi was still overpowering the Akatsuki leader, but in terms of speed they were equal now.

"_Looks like he's more serious now, but this still isn't that Hiraishin no Jutsu..._" Naruto thought as he deflected a thrusting chakra blade from Arashi and replied with a kick as a counter measure.

The Akatsuki leader managed to block the kick with his free arm and then dashed away again. Naruto gave chase, sending out multiple chakra punches in Arashi's direction.

Arashi breathed out a big ball of fire, but that would only hinder the demonic chakra arms for a spare moment. However, that moment was enough for the Akatsuki leader to slightly alter his course and escape the chakra arms.

As their eyes locked, Naruto noticed that Arashi looked the other way for a split second. Quickly following his gaze, he noticed the girls he loved so much moving in on the battlefield as fast as possible.

A small smirk on Arashi's face made Naruto gasp and the surpise became even bigger when Naruto could only see a blurry image of the Akatsuki leader move towards the girls.

Naruto's body reacted instantly, changing it's course just as fast to give chase after the former Fourth Hokage.

"_It's that jutsu! Definitely. However, I can still see him._" Naruto thought as he chased the blurry image of the Akatsuki leader, "_That bastard fox's chakra does some insane things to my abilities._"

The blurry image stopped, becoming clear as daylight again and forming the picture of Naruto's opponent.

"Raiton..." Arashi muttered.

"_He is making his move! I've got to stop him!_" Naruto raced onward as Arashi formed the final few handseals.

The advance of Naruto's loved ones stopped as they noticed the Akatsuki leader in front of them.

A smirk rose on his face just seconds before Naruto's fist made an earth shattering impact on his skull. Arashi exploded with lightning, electrifying the blonde shinobi.

"Gaaaah!" Naruto let out as the lightning relentlessly struck his body.

"No matter how strong you are, you can't stop my lightning!" Arashi roared from high above the ground, "This is the end for you and your pathetic friends!"

A vortex of lightning with the width of the entire main street of Konoha shot from Arashi's body and scorched the ground as it and moved in for the kill on Naruto and his loved ones.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawh!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs and just as the lightning reached him, an explosion of red chakra pushed the lightning away.

The girls covered their faces as the demonic chakra raced towards them as well. It stopped only a couple of meters in front of them and it's force almost knocked them away.

Momentarily, the image of a nine tailed fox formed that roared just as loud as Naruto did. The lightning shattered by the force of the demonic chakra.

The image of the demon fox was destroyed as well as Naruto raced through it, jumping up towards Arashi.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto's voice was darker than usual and his words were emphasized by the dangerous look in his crystal blue eyes.

At that point, time momentarily stopped for the former Fourth Hokage. He could see the red chakra beneath the blonde boy disappear as if it were never even there.

He could see the blonde shinobi called Naruto clenching his fist. But most of all, he could see death awaiting him just a few inches behind the blonde.

Time resumed at that point and Arashi gritted his teeth.

"I won't go down without a fight!" Arashi replied just moments before the first of Naruto's relentless attacks struck.

Blow after blow reigned on his body, Kage Bunshins appeared and disappeared within mere fractions of a second and Naruto's chain of attacks seemed to be without end.

A wicked grin formed on Naruto's face and his left eye became blood red as he looked into Arashi's eyes.

"**How do you like my power now that it's more focused?**" Naruto's voice was twisted and wicked, not like his usual voice at all.

"You..." Arashi managed to let out before a blow to his stomach send him gasping for air.

The red left eye became clear blue again and the wicked grin turned into a wide fox-like grin, "Sorry."

A fist smashed into Arashi's face a second later, "The bastard fox wanted to say his final words. He's really enjoying this after catching a glimpse of what I used his power for."

The attacks just kept on coming from Naruto's side, each more powerful and deadly than the last and it brought the two of them back down to the ground in almost no time at all.

Naruto's punches became faster and stronger with each passing second and even the blonde himself couldn't tell what the limit of his strength was right now.

However, he knew all too well that at this rate the flow of demonic chakra would destroy his body, but Naruto knew he could pull through this.

"_...He has to suffer for what he has done..._" Naruto thought as he relentlessly attacked the Akatsuki leader.

Anger took control of his actions, his eyes flashing between blue and red. Each blow that connected had the Akatsuki leader spitting up more and more blood.

A pain shot through Naruto's arm however and his assault had a brief break. Arashi managed to jump back and launch a single lightning bolt at Naruto during that break and gave him a moment to catch his breath as Naruto was stunned.

The wounds on the Akatsuki leader's body healed rapidly, but he was breathing heavily nonetheless.

"_Damn it...The Kyuubi's chakra is starting to take it's toll on my body...I'll have to finish this right now."_ Naruto thought as he clutched onto his arm.

Arashi slightly grinned, "Just a bit longer and you'll destroy your own body."

Naruto grinned back at the Akatsuki leader, "You'll be dead long before that."  
"Really...?" Arashi smirked.

The feeling of numbness faded from Naruto's body and he launched himself towards Arashi again. The Akatsuki leader smiled at Naruto as he was struck relentlessly by various punches and kicks from the blonde shinobi.

Arashi then suddenly started to throw his own punches and kicks at Naruto as well. The blonde was surprised, but the attacks did little to no damage to him.

An uppercut and Arashi was partly launched up in the air. A kick to his stomach came next and send the former Fourth Hokage gasping for air.

Naruto's right fist smashed into Arashi's face with full force. His left fist came next, aimed for the Akatsuki leader's chest.

Naruto gasped. The attack didn't miss, nor did Arashi dodge it. What surprised Naruto was the fact that his hand extended at the last moment and pierced straight through Arashi's chest.

Naruto shivered and looked with wide eyes at Arashi, who was miraculously still alive and grinning widely.

"_What the hell am I doing?_" Naruto wondered, "_Is this because of the Kyuubi's...chakra? Am I becoming a ruthless demon like him?_"

"It's over for you, you shitty brat." Arashi grinned as he grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto's eyes widened and he punched Arashi with his right hand, sending the Akatsuki leader flying away until he crashed into the statue he had summoned.

"No...It's over for you." Naruto let out as he breathed deeply in and out, his eyes still wide.

He relaxed as Arashi's body fell down on the ground, but he was still feeling weird about what just happened.

The blonde managed to raise a smile nonetheless and laughed a bit, "Hehehehe...Looks like I was able to save everyone."

"Save who...?"

The voice made Naruto's smile fade and turn his attention to Arashi's body, that was standing back on it's feet again.

It was silent in the entire area as the Akatsuki leader rose up from the dead once again and stared at Naruto with burning red eyes while a wicked grin crawled up on his mouth.

"What the..." Naruto let out and shook his head, "_No! This isn't the time to be amazed that this guy is still alive! I've got to finish him off!_"

"You're naive, Naruto." Arashi said loud and clear, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

Arashi's eyes looked at Naruto like he had turned insane, but that was not the case, "With you around, I'm immortal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted at the not-so-dead Akatsuki leader.

"The only way to kill me is to do it in a single attack where death is instantaneous. However, if there's still a single shred of the Kyuubi's chakra in my body...or in the attack..." Arashi's grin widened, "I'll be able to survive by just that!"

As he said that, the wound in his chest started to heal and he started laugh like a maniac.

"I see..." Naruto said smiling at Arashi, "Well...that's just the way it has to be then."

The red chakra surrounding Naruto faded away and Arashi's laughter became more manical.

"Hahahaha! You're giving up?" Arashi stretched out and grinned widely, "That's fine with me. Then..."

"Who the hell is giving up?!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face as he slapped his hands together in a single handseal.

"What..." Arashi let out as blue chakra rose up around Naruto.

"If I can't use that bastard fox' chakra to defeat you, I'll just have to rely on my own power!" Naruto shouted as the blue chakra flared up.

Arashi began to laugh again and shook his head, "Sorry, but that won't do at all. Well...It's time to finish this once and for all. I didn't want to resort to this, but..."

Naruto noticed the chakra gathering in Arashi's hand and it started to spin around, "_Damn...Of course he still has that too..."_

"_I have to combine them in a single attack...I don't know if I can do it, but..._" The blonde shinobi took a moment to consider his next move and doubt slightly crawled up into the back of his mind.

He then felt the presence of five people standing behind him.

"Naruto, we're here to help you." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"You used some crazy power back there, but we can finally help you out." Temari smirked.

"Everyone...did their best for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata added.

"That bastard hasn't got a chance against all of us." Ino smirked much like Temari did.

"We'll give it our all 'till the very end." Tenten nodded once and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto took a step forward and smirked as he stuck his hand out in front of him, chakra rotating in the palm of his hand, "Everyone, please get back. I'm going to defeat this guy for the sake of each and every one of you."

"_I can do this..._"

"What? You learned a cheap imitation of my technique?" Arashi raised an eyebrow as the blue sphere in his hand became bigger and filled with demonic red chakra, "You won't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted as the size of the chakra sphere in the palm of his hand increased.

"You can't even complete it in time! Hahahaha! This is the end for you!" Arashi yelled as he charged forward with the sphere in his hand, "Hiraishin!"

The Akatsuki leader momentarily disappeared from Naruto's sight, but the blur of Arashi's body soon made it's way to Naruto's line of sight and it was heading straight towards him.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Naruto let out as the sphere began to grow bright white and released an immense amount of chakra pressure just by being formed.

Naruto twisted his palm and pressed his arm forward to meet Arashi's attack ahead of him, "Uzumaki!"

The silence before the storm that came seemed to last forever for Naruto, but it was only a split second before he and Arashi were only an inch away from each other.

Their attacks were equally far away from each other and they both pressed their attacks forward towards the others' body.

"RASENGAN!" (**A/N:** This would have been the last cliffhanger if I could've done that XD)

"Wha---?!" Arashi let out as Naruto's Rasengan exploded moments before his own Rasengan reached Naruto.

Naruto's attack blew Arashi's attack out of the way and the giant sphere of chakra pressed the Akatsuki leader away. Naruto's Rasengan left a trail of destruction on the ground as it's power and rotation speed only kept increasing as Naruto pushed the sphere further against Arashi's body.

The Rasengan and Arashi flew off Naruto's hand and crashed into the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin. However, the attack didn't stop there and just kept on raging as the statue let out several earth shattering cries.

The wood of the statue rapidly began to crack and within moment, the statue was destroyed and blown to pieces along with the barrier that surrounded the area.

Naruto breathed deeply in and out as he looked at the Akatsuki leader lying underneath some of the rubble of the statue.

"I won't ever lose to the likes of you." Naruto said, "Not while I'm fighting to protect the lives of the girls that I love so much."

Arashi moved underneath the rubble, but it was obvious that he would be unable to fight any longer.

"You tried to harm the people I care about. I can never forgive you for that. No matter what I have to do..." Naruto walked onward as Arashi tried to push himself up from underneath the rubble, "I'll go through any hell in order to protect them. As for you..."

Arashi tilted his head up and glared at the blonde shinobi.

"I'm going to kill you so you can never, _ever_ harm anyone again!" Naruto straightened up and took a deep breath.

"You've...You've got to be kidding me! Wh-Who the hell do you think you are?!" Arashi shouted as loud as he could, "I'm Arashi! The Fourth Hokage! You can't beat me, you brat! No one can!"

"The Fourth Hokage is the hero that saved the village from the Kyuubi by sealing it inside of my body!" Naruto shouted, "You are nothing but the twisted remains of the hero that died to save this village! You do not even have the right to call yourself a shinobi!"

The chakra burns on Arashi's body smoked more as he tried to move, but the damage to his body was too severe and he fell right back down.

"D...Damn it...I've failed..." Arashi let out.

"You never had a chance to win." Naruto replied, "And now I'll put an end to your life for once and for all so that the _real_ Yondaime can rest in peace as well!"

Naruto slowly moved forward, the new Rasengan he just used and the Kyuubi's chakra had taken a toll on his body.

"_One final attack..._" Naruto thought as he held up his hand and blue chakra started to spin around in it, "_One more and this nightmare will be over._"

The blonde pressed himself onward and when he was a couple of feet away from his target, he jumped up into the air.

The sphere of blue chakra rotated violently as he charged back down again, "It's over!"

The instant that the Rasengan connected with Arashi's body, he coughed up more than a decent amount of blood. The rotating chakra leveled the rubble to the ground and when the attack disappeared, Naruto stood above the lifeless body.

"I hope your body may finally rest...Yondaime..." Naruto said in a whisper before turning around and walking back towards the girls.

"Naruto!" The girls let out as they ran towards their blonde hero of the day.

"Hehe..." Naruto grinned widely as he approached them, "I did it. I protected everyone and put an end to the Akatsuki...I guess."

The blonde shinobi took one last look at his defeated opponent. Naruto's eyes widened and he blinked as a small blonde girl and a man in a black ANBU coat stood in front of Arashi's body, eyeing down on him.

"What...What in the?" Naruto let out in surprise and then smiled, "I see. Don't worry, he's already dead. You stepped in because Konoha would like to preserve the body, right?"

"My, my..." The man in the ANBU coat let out as he straightened up.

"_What...is this feeling?_" Naruto wondered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You really are useless after all...Arashi." The ANBU said and delivered a kick to the fallen Akatsuki leader's stomach.

Naruto and the girls gasped, "O-Oi...What do you mean, he's useless after all...?"

"..." The ANBU remained silent for a moment and then turned his head towards the little blonde girl beside him, "Sayane, please be so kind as to remove him permanently from my sight."

"Alright, daddy!" The girl replied happily and hopped over to Arashi's body, "Should I use the clean way or the messy way, daddy?"

"Clean...There's enough to clean up for Konoha here anyway." The little girl's father replied.

"Oi! What are you doing?! You can't let a little girl...!" Naruto started but was interrupted by the man in the ANBU coat.

"Naruto." He said and turned around, showing his fox-like ANBU mask to Naruto, "I owe you an apology and my thanks."

"W-What are you talking about...?" Naruto blinked at the ANBU shinobi.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thanks to you, my experiment is complete and I'm half satisfied with the result..." The ANBU moved his hand to his mask, "And..."

"My sincerest apologies..." The man said as he removed his mask from his face, "For not facing off against you myself."

"What...What the hell is..." Naruto stared with wide eyes at the man as he lowered his hood as well.

The girls, who were still standing behind the blonde shinobi, gasped and were completely speechless when they saw the man's face.

Naruto slightly lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at the man, "Who the hell are you, bastard?"

"What? You can't tell?" The man ran a hand through his blood red spikey hair, "I am the _real_ leader of the organisation known as Akatsuki."

"The real...Arashi?" Naruto repeated and clenched his fists.

"No, you got that wrong." The Akatsuki leader replied and shook his head, "Arashi is just a fool who wished to become the god he admired. Nothing more than a failed experiment."

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the Akatsuki leader, "_Was everything up until now for nothing then?!_"

"Honestly, he caused us a load of trouble." The Akatsuki leader shrugged, "Risking the release of the Kyuubi, torturing young women, making a mockery of my favourite techniques and even damaging our most important technique. Naturally, the only price he could pay for such insolence is death."

"Before I kill you just like I killed that Arashi guy..." Naruto slightly growled, "Let me ask you one thing..."

"Kill...me? Heh...Calm down, Naruto...I have no interest in fighting you right now." The Akatsuki leader smirked at Naruto.

"What the hell is your goal that you're going as far as sacrificing other people for your own purposes?" Naruto asked.

"Our goal is quite simple, really..." The Akatsuki leader took a deep breath before looking directly into Naruto's eye, "We wish to gather the nine most powerful beings in this world and use their powers to become stronger ourselves. After that, we'll conquer the five great Shinobi countries through manipulation of the economy by providing services way below the prices the Hidden Villages are asking for missions. Once we rule the five countries, we'll continue to take control of the world. All in a way.that would be considered 'legal'..."

Naruto stared with a dumbfounded expression on his face at the Akatsuki leader and blinked a couple of times, "No, really.What the hell do you guys plan on doing with 9 demons?"

"It basically comes down to conquering the world by means that does not go against any written law." The Akatsuki leader stated again.

"Ah, I see..." Naruto said nodding a couple of times. The blonde then pointed at the Akatsuki leader, "Hold it! That doesn't mean you can get away with it!"

"Well, my deepest apologies, Naruto Wright. The only thing you can do to try and stop us is to defeat us." The Akatsuki leader replied and shook his head, "Enough with the idle talk."

"Yeah..." Naruto shifted his position and held his arms crossed in front of him, "_I can't hold back now..._"

"The time for talking is over..." Red chakra began to seep out of Naruto's body and fill the surrounding air, "_I'll protect everyone..._"

"It's time that you pay for all the suffering you've caused." Naruto glared at the Akatsuki leader as the whisker marks on his face widened, "_Because they did so much to protect me!_"

Naruto charged forward, but the Akatsuki leader didn't move a muscle. That was, nothing other than what he needed in order to talk to Naruto, "Do you wish to see those girls die that badly?"

Naruto froze. The atmosphere surrounding him and the Akatsuki leader changed dramatically and it felt like anything close enough would be killed.

"What...?" Naruto let out as he glared at the Akatsuki leader.

"Those seven young women behind you...You want them to live, right?" The Akatsuki leader questioned, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"You just lay a single finger on them and..."

"And what?" The Akatsuki leader interrupted Naruto before he could finish his line, "You'll make me regret it with my life? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "_This guy is serious...If I so much as try to attack him, he'll definitely kill any of them, but..._"

"I see you understand the situation." The Akatsuki leader lifted his hand up in the air and tilted his head for a moment.

"You coward..." Naruto snarled, "You're going to use them to force me to come with you, aren't you?"

"What coward would do such a thing?" The Akatsuki leader smirked and shook his head once, "I still have my honor. And like I said before, I have no desire to fight you right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "_Something's wrong...If they wanted the Kyuubi that much, wouldn't he try to do so right now?_"

"I have several reasons. The first being that your comrades should soon recover from the chakra release of the barrier." The Akatsuki leader shrugged, "The other reasons are of little importance to you."

Naruto threw a glance at the girls behind him, "_As much as I'd like to finish this here and now...I can't risk their lives..._"

"It seems you finally realise that the only option you have is to savor our fight for another day." The Akatsuki leader stated, "Then, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Naruto let out as the Akatsuki leader turned around.

The Akatsuki leader turned his head around, "Had a change of heart already, eh?"

"No, that's not it." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Akatsuki leader, "What's your real reason for not fighting me?"

"What ever do you mean?" The Akatsuki leader asked, "I already told you, your comrades will be here soon."

"That's exactly why you should have another reason to not fight me!" Naruto replied and clutched his fists, "There wouldn't be a better time to kidnap me than now, right?"

"Heh...You almost sound like you _want_ to be killed..." The Akatsuki leader replied and faced back forward again.

"Are you scared of fighting me in my current state, you bastard?" Naruto growled.

The Akatsuki leader remained silent for a moment and then let out a chuckle, "Not at all. Do you know what day it is today, Naruto?"

"You mean..." Naruto mused for a moment and then blinked, "Valentine's Day?"

"That's right. Today's Valentine's Day." The Akatsuki replied and walked over to his daughter.

"W-Wait...Don't tell me that you...you..." Naruto twitched, "_I...I can't even say it..._"

"Heh...The fangirls would wish." The Akatsuki leader replied and slightly tilted his head back, "If you want to know that badly, I do not wish to fight today because today is the day that my love told me she thought she was pregnant with my child. That's all."

Naruto was surprised to hear such a reply from someone who was after his life. The blonde was left speechless as the man walked back to his daughter.

"Sayane, you're done, right?" The Akatsuki leader asked.

The small girl nodded vigorously, "Yes, daddy! Are we leaving already then?"

"After we've sumoned everyone." The Akatsuki leader replied to the little girl.

As if on cue, the remaining eight Akatsuki members appeared in half a circle arond the Akatsuki leader and his daughter.

"It looks like Arashi was a failure after all, huh?" Itachi said when he looked at the devastation that was left in the wake of the battle.

"We're not taking the Kyuubi brat with us?" Kisame asked as he stared at Naruto.

"It will be a while until we can materialize the seal again. There's no need to hurry with the capture of the Kyuubi." The Akatsuki leader stated.

"Tsch...And we're leaving while I was in the middle of my ritual..." Hidan complained, "Jashin-sama will be pissed off."

"Your stupid rituals will kill you one day, Hidan." Kakuzu replied.

"Zetsu-san, what happened to the plant on your head?" Tobi asked as he looked at Zetsu.

The other Akatsuki members stared at Zetsu for a moment, whose eyes darted around while he was being stared at.

"What? I just felt like trying something new." Zetsu replied.

"How artistic...hn." Deidara nodded once and crossed his arms.

"Everyone...We're heading home. And then we'll do what we do every night..."

"Play a game of go fish?" Kisame asked as they started to walk away.

"No..." The Akatsuki leader replied.

"Download a bunch of licensed anime and sell them on eBay for money?" Itachi asked.

"...No, not that either."

"Count our money down to the very last penny?" Kakuzu asked.

"There's no need for that..."

"Stab ourselves and enjoy the pain?" Hidan asked and grinned widely.

"Go away, Hidan."

"Create exploding sculptures to make our secret base look more artistic and explosive at the same time, hn?" Deidara wondered out loud.

"You're on your own with that one, Deidara..." The Akatsuki leader replied.

"How about we all smoke some and just enjoy ourselves?" Zetsu rubbed his chin in thought as the two huge leaves around his head began to regrow themselves.

"We're going to send you back to the rehab clinic if you keep on trying to make us smoke that stuff..."

"We'll be good boys, right? Right?" Tobi asked and looked with anticipation at the other Akatsuki members.

"Tobi, while you can be cool at times, I'm starting to wonder why the hell you're with us..."

"Oh! Oh! I know! How about this..." A blue haired woman with a white flower in her hair said, "You guys don't do anything at all, give me a lot of screentime and let me in on the action for once."

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Then, what are we going to do, daddy?" The little girl wondered.

"We'll do what we do every night...except on tuesday..." The Akatsuki leader replied as he lifted the little girl up from the ground and placed her on his shoulders, "We try to take over the world."

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the organisation known as Akatsuki and slightly twitched, "_...It must be true what they say...In order to be evil, you really have to be one twisted..._"

"Oh..." The Akatsuki leader let out and stopped walking, the rest of the Akatsuki members followed his lead and stopped as well, "Congratulations, Naruto. You've won this battle. However, remember that the war is far from over..."

Shaken out of his thoughts, Naruto stared at the Akatsuki leader, who left just a few words before he and the other Akatsuki members disappeared.

"Remember...The dawn will always rise."

Everything remained quiet for a moment as a gentle breeze blew through Naruto's hair.

He turned around and smiled at the girls behind him, "We've won...eh?"

"They might have ran away in the end, but we've won. Next time I'll definitely defeat him." He slowly moved forward, "_Damn...If we really won, why do I feel defeated...Not to mention my body feels kind of tired...Is this the double-edged sword thing that bastard fox was talking about?_"

"Naruto..." Sakura let out as she looked with worried eyes at Naruto.

Everyone was silent for a moment after that, the expression on the face of each girl being a mix between happiness and concern for Naruto's well-being.

"Oh yeah...There's something I have to do. I think now's as good as any time, since everyone's here." Naruto said smiling slightly as he walked further towards the girls, "_Well...I think I've got enough energy left for this...Now's a good time as any time might be..._"

"You see...I have to tell all of you th-..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he closes his eyes and falls down on his face in front of them, "_Damn it...No way!_"

"Naruto!" The girls let out in unison as they rushed to his aid.

* * *

Naruto found only darkness around him. Not a single spark of light to illuminate his surroundings. 

"Don't worry, Naruto. You're not dead." A warm and caring male voice tells him so.

"Where...is this?" Naruto blinked his eyes.

"Well...That's a good question..." The voice replies, "I'm not quite sure myself."

Naruto turns arounds and blinks upon the image in front of him. A blonde, spikey haired man is standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yondaime?!" Naruto let out in surprise.

"The one and only." Yondaime grinned widely for a moment, "Well...I guess."

"Wh...What happened?" Naruto looked around.

"You passed out." Yondaime smirked, "Being in a vortex of demonic chakra for a long time doesn't really do your body any good. Especially so if you're going to use said demonic chakra to fight someone a bit later as well."

"Oh man...I passed out right in front of everyone." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "They'll be worried about me."

"I'm sure they are. Not to mention that you were about to tell them something important." Yondaime nodded once and then looked with a more serious expression at Naruto, "Naruto, sorry, but we don't have a lot of time left together. It won't be long before I disappear."

"Eh?!" Naruto let out, "What?! Why?!"

"With the seal gone, there's nothing that keeps my soul bound to your body and this world." Yondaime replied honestly, "The Shinigami will soon be here to take my soul to the afterlife."

"What?!" Naruto shouted, "Can't they just leave your soul here, where it belongs?!"

"Don't worry, Naruto...Even though my soul won't be here anymore, my spirit will live on in everyone of Konoha." The Fourth smiled at Naruto, "Besides, I could use a rest after fighting a demon fox for over 15 years."

"I see..." Naruto smiled softly, "You must be happy that you're finally able to get some rest."

Yondaime rubbed the back of his head, "No way. Just because I need it, doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I had way too much fun seeing you grow up. You've become a good man, Naruto."

"Eh..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at Yondaime, "I'm not quite sure I understand, but thanks."

"With the little time I have left here, I would like to tell you about some matters." Yondaime stated as he crossed his arms.

"Eh? Like what?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I imbued you with the knowledge of Hiraishin no jutsu and Shunshin no jutsu. You've been practicing it yourself for quite a while now, but I figured you wouldn't mind if I gave you some techniques." Yondaime smiled at Naruto.

"Eh?! That's all I'm getting? No cool A-rank jutsu or something?" Naruto blinked at Yondaime.

"Sorry, but it's not that easy to pass on knowledge. But your body is able to do those two techniques. I helped you do so a couple of times before already." Yondaime grinned at Naruto and rubbed the back of his head.

"I see..." Naruto nodded, "Wait...how did you...?"

"It's a long story, but I managed to teach you some stuff indirectly. Also, I figured I should help you out getting my voice for when you transformed into the younger me." Yondaime grinned widely.

"Y-You did that?" Naruto blinked.

"Why else did you think my body sounded quite like 'Nemar'? It was my actual voice." Yondaime replied.

Naruto rubbed his head and pondered, "Man, that will be confusing to explain..."

"Either way, I have several things I have left to tell you, so please just listen." Yondaime stated.

"Alright, I'll listen." Naruto nodded once and then parts of Yondaime's body started to be blown away as if turned into stardust.

"There's not much time so I'll make it quick." Yondaime said, "First of all, thank you."

"Hm?" Naruto let out in surprise.

"There were times that I regretted my decision to seal the Kyuubi inside of you, but I'm glad you were able to prove to me that you carry the Will of Fire and will stick to your beliefs." Yondaime said as his knees were turned into stardust.

"Ah...Well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'd say 'believe it', but I don't want to go to hell when I'm dead."

Yondaime slightly laughed as the rest of his body started to disappear into thin air.

"Well, that's good. Next is a bit of a warning..." Yondaime said and took a deep breath, "Please, try to refrain from using the Kyuubi's chakra...I have a feeling that if you start to rely on it, things will turn out far worse than you wish them to be."

"I know...I shouldn't trust that bastard fox all too much, but there will be times it's needed, right?"

"Yes. That's why I forced the seal to allow mixing of Kyuubi's chakra with your own." Yondaime nodded, "There will be times when you need it' s power."

His arms started to fade away as he continued, "However, right now there's no such seal and it requires direct control in order to wield the appropriate amount of chakra."

"So I must learn to control it all by myself?" Naruto asked and slightly frowned.

"You're not alone, Naruto. I will always be with you. And you've got some lovely girls and some nice friends around you that will help you through anything." Yondaime answered, "You won't have to face this alone."

"I see." Naruto smiled widely, "Looks like I've got something to work on again."

"I'm sorry for everything I made you go through, Naruto..." The Fourth's voice slowly began to fade, "However, I know you'll become an even greater Hokage than I was..."

"I hope you never have to make...the same decision as I had to...fifteen years ago...But if you do...I hope you realise...I thought the exact same thing..." The Fourth let out as his head started to fade away, "There's no choice but to do this for the sake of the future of your own..."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he reached out with hand towards the fading Fourth Hokage, who couldn't even finish his last words.

"I promise you...I will do anything for the sake of the future of my own village."

Naruto remained silent for a moment as the stardust lingered around him. A single tear slipped from Naruto's eyes and hit the invisible dark floor beneath his feet.

"Thanks...and farewell, Yondaime Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at the blue sky, his extended hand was being held by Temari and he felt a warm feeling inside his body. 

"Sakura, Ino! Naruto opened his eyes." Tenten's voice rang in Naruto's head.

"I don't really think it was our healing, though..." Naruto heard Sakura say and a moment later, the face of the pink haired kunoichi popped into his sight, "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Y...Yeah..." Naruto let out as he blinked.

He sat up and looked at the girls around him, his eyes lingering on each of them for a second.

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You shouldn't move yet, Naruto. Your body has suffered a lot of stress from the Kyuubi's power, so..."

"Alright..." Naruto nodded ocne. The motion caused his vision to fade in and out for a moment, "I can do this whether I'm lying on the ground or not."

Naruto laid back down on the ground and took a few deep breaths.

"Everyone...Please listen to me until I'm done talking." Naruto said and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the instant result of what he was going to say next.

"The truth is...Nemar-kun...He's...me. I'm him. We're one and the same person. That appearance and name was just something made up by me." Naruto said.

Everything remained silent after that. No gasps, no replies, absolutely nothing.

Naruto gulped and then decided to continue, "Everything I said and did were true, though. I was just being myself the entire time. My feelings for all of you aren't some joke either. They're really the way I feel about every one of you..."

Again there was no reply from any of the girls.

"_Oh man...I have the feeling that this will turn out to be one _bad_ Valentine's Day for me..._" Naruto thought and felt sweat crawl down his spine, "I can understand if any of you hate me for lying, but I..."

"You stupid idiot!" Temari flared and lifted Naruto up by his collar.

The blonde opened his eyes and prepared to get a fist slammed into his face or worse, a steel fan. However, Naruto saw neither of those coming at him.

All he could see was Temari glaring at him with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Why..." Temari asked him, her eyes slightly trembling, "Why didn't you just tell me so right from the start?"

"Because if that letter ended with my name, you wouldn't have come all the way here, right?" Naruto sheepishly smiled at the wind mistress.

Temari looked away and lowered Naruto back down to the ground, "That...That's..."

"It all started two weeks ago..." Naruto began to tell his tale, "Since Valentine's Day was coming up, I was wondering how I should ask Sakura-chan out and all. I must have looked kind of depressed since Ayame-chan's father...You know, the guy that runs Ichiraku Ramen...asked me if something was wrong."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "I told him about it and he asked Ayame-chan if she could help me out. She thought me the basics of dating and the day after that she asked me if I liked someone other than Sakura-chan. I told her I didn't think so and she then asked me what other girls I knew."

Naruto eyed each of the girls around him, "I named all of you and Ayame-chan said we were going to write each of you a letter to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me. The original plan was to just go as myself if I got a response from any of you, but well..."

Naruto raised a smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head, "Everyone wanted to meet me. And I knew it was kind of impossible to go as myself then, so I decided to create an alter ego, but I didn't want to stray too far away from the way I really looked."

"In the end, Hinata was the only one I could be with while being myself since she already liked me." The blonde shinobi took another deep breath and smiled honestly, "There's probably a lot more for me to tell all of you, but this is all that's really important. Even though the plan was to find out who I really like during these past two weeks, I just started to like everyone more and more."

"Even right now..." Naruto dropped back down on the ground and laid his arms behind his head as he stared at the sky, "I can't say who I like the most. It's unfair if I chose any of you without telling the truth..."

"Everyone..." Sakura's voice was calm and soft as she addressed the other girls, "I think it's only fair if we tell Naruto what's on our mind right now. He already knows my feelings, so I'll leave the rest up to you."

Ino stood up from the ground and wrapped one arm around her self, holding onto her side, "I don't like it. If he really liked us from the start, he should've told us the truth...But..."

Naruto looked at Ino as she sighed, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't fall for him, despite his disguise. Even though it turned out that Nemar-kun was in fact Naruto, he's still the same person, right? So...so..."

"There's no reason for me to hate him...After all he did for us...for me...I can say I love him." Ino blushed and stuck her nose up in the air for a moment before looking at the blonde shinobi, "I...really love you, Naruto."

"I..." Tenten spoke up.

Naruto slightly raised himself off the ground, "Tenten...I understand...You have Neji as well and..."

"Screw Neji." Tenten replied fiercely.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong...I really love him, but out of the two of you, he seemed more like the jealous ex-boyfriend than anything else..." Tenten crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "Ino's right...Nothing changes just because you told us Nemar-kun was actually you."

Naruto smiled slightly as he and Tenten stared at each other for a moment. The weapons mistress then threw a big smile at Naruto and slightly tilted her head, "My feelings stay the same for you, Naruto. You're a great guy, there's nothing to dislike."

Naruto turned his head towards Temari and smiled softly at the wind mistress, "Temari...I..."

Temari smirked and looked with wet eyes at Naruto, "You idiot...You don't even need me to tell you, right? If I can, I'd like to talk to you one on one soon, but until then..."

The wind mistress lifted her head, smiled and closed her eyes. As the fluids that had gathered in her eyes sparkled when they were thrown out into the air, she said, "I love you, Naruto. More than I love anyone else."

Naruto felt warm inside after hearing those words from everyone, but he knew there was one more girl who he had to look in the eye.

He turned torwards the timid Hyuuga heiress, who was staring at her lap.

"Hinata..." Naruto said and the girl's fingers dug into the cloth of her shirt.

"N...Na...Naruto-kun..." Hinata let out in a whisper.

Naruto could see the blush on Hinata's face and smiled, "I love you too, Hinata."

Tears fell onto Hinata's lap and she sniffled softly. Naruto blinked at the Hyuuga heiress and hesitantly spoke up, "O-Oi...Hinata...What's wrong?"

Hinata raised her head up, smiling as tears flowed down from her eyes and rolled over her cheeks, "I'll always love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back at the girl as she wiped her tears away. The blonde let out a sigh and fell back down, "I'm glad to hear that from everyone, but this doesn't really help, does it?"

"If you can't decide and all of them love you, why not create a harem and let them all be your girlfriends until you can decide, Naru-chan?" The smiling face of the purple headed kunoichi, called Anko, popped into Naruto's view.

"Waaah!" Naruto let out in surprise and jumped up, giving a headbut against Anko's nose.

Anko stumbled back and held onto her nose as she looked with teary eyes at Naruto,"Owie! That hurts, Naru-chan!"

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing by suddenly getting that close!" Naruto shouted in reply, "Besides, what the hell are you suggesting?!"

"If you have your own harem, it won't be a problem, right?" Anko said with a huge smile on her face as she lifted a single finger up in the air, "Besides, that way I can be with you as well."

"A harem, eh...?" Sakura repeated and placed a finger on her chin as she pondered.

"That's right." Anko replied, "You could even enjoy stuff like..."

Naruto jumped on top of Anko and covered her mouth with his hand, "Be quiet you!"

"I don't really like the term 'harem', but..." Tenten tilted her head.

Anko wrestled herself free from Naruto's grip and smiled, "You could all enjoy being with Naru-chan at the same time. Not to mention that it's much more interesting than a normal relationship. Also, Naru-chan is very knowledgeable. He learned _almost_ everything I kn..."

"Haha! Don't listen to this crazy old lady! She's just trying to lure us into one some kind of weird situation!" Naruto interrupted Anko as he waved his arms energetically.

"O...Old lady?" Anko's voice sounded angry and hostile towards Naruto for the first time ever.

Naruto felt sweat trail down his spine and he hesitantly turned around to face Anko.

"I'm only in my twenties, you know!" Anko grabbed onto Naruto with both hands, "I do not have a single wrinkle on my skin! Not a single one! My skin is still firm and smooth! Who do you think I am? Hokage-sama?!"

"You're almost as old as Kakashi-sensei, right?!" Naruto replied, "That makes you old!"

"Well that makes you someone with a thing for old ladies!" Anko retorted.

"Who told you I liked you?!"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind getting up close and physical with me the other day!"

"Ano..." Ino let out as she and the rest of the girls smiled sheepishly at the two of them.

"Well?" Anko let out as she threw herself around Naruto's neck and rubbed her cheek against his, "What are you going to do?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then pondered.

"I don't really mind if we're all going to be Naruto's until he can make a decision..." Temari said as she looked away, "Not much will change, I guess..."

"You're right, blondie..." Ino replied with a nod, "We'll still be trying to win him over and we can freely spend time with him, I guess."

"Yeah, it sounds like the best solution for now." Tenten stated and nodded as well.

"I think it _is_ the best option we have right now. There's no use in forcing Naruto to decide. This way, we can continue like we did before, right?" Sakura and tilted her head, "Though, we'll be officially considered his girlfriends."

"I...I don't mind if it's all right with N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stated and slightly blushed.

"Then it's settled, right Naru-chan?" Anko said with a smile on her face and lapped Naruto's cheek with her tongue.

Naruto shivered, "Y...You're still not one of my girlfriends, Anko-_sensei_..."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me?" Anko asked with a wicked grin on her face and then kissed Naruto's neck.

"O-Oi! Leave Naruto alone!" Sakura let out as she slightly blushed.

"If you want to play with Naru-chan as well, why won't you?" Anko asked as she trailed with her fingers over Naruto's chest, "You _are _one of his girlfriends after all. Go ahead and do whatever you want with him."

"_Damn you, Anko-sensei...I won't be defeated here by you though. Sakura-chan and the others will rescue me from your grasp once and for all!_" Naruto thought as he eyed Anko from the corners of his eyes.

"Alright then, I will." Sakura replied and walked towards Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto let out and flushed red as Sakura's lips slowly neared his own.

"Hold it right there, forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

"I-Ino?" Sakura let out as she turned around to face her best friend.

The blonde kunoichi pointed at her friend and straightened up enough for her chest to stick out more than usual, "I won't let you get the first kiss that easily!"

"Does it really matter that much...?" Sakura wondered and turned back to face Naruto.

"Of course it does!" Ino exclaimed as she jumped onto Sakura's back, causing the two to knock into Naruto and Anko.

Sakura rolled herself and Ino off Naruto's body and smirked at the blonde, "Hehe. Feisty as usual, eh?"

Tenten bowed over to look straight into Naruto's eyes, "If they're too busy fighting each other, I guess I'll just grab my chance then."

"Objection!" Temari shouted as she wrapped her arms around Tenten's waist and started to pull the weapons mistress away from the blonde, "You're not getting away with it that easily either, Tenten."

"T-Temari!" Tenten let out as she struggled not be pulled away by the wind mistress.

"I...I thought we did the Phoenix Wright parody already..." Naruto said slightly twitching.

"E-Everyone, p-please calm down..." Hinata tried to stop the girls, "L-Let's h-ha-have Na-Naruto-kun de...Wah!"

Unwillingly, even Hinata was pulled into the struggle. Before Naruto knew what happened, the girls were on top of him and each of them were trying to give him a kiss.

"Gaaaaah!" Naruto let out as various soft body parts pressed against him, "_They sure as hell are eager to kiss me all of a sudden._"

"Isn't this fun, Naru-chan?" Anko said with a huge smile on her face.

"F-Fun?" Naruto repeated with a flustered face, "_I'll die for real if this keeps up._"

Naruto desperately tried to crawl out of the mass of laughing girls, who seemed to be enjoying themselves way too much.

"A-Ayame-chan! Save me!" Naruto called out.

When no reply came, Naruto froze and blinked, "Huh?"

The laughter of the girls slowly died out as well and they stared along with Naruto.

"Where is she?" Naruto wondered out loud as he looked around. His eyes then widened and pushed himself slightly up, "C-Could it be that...?"

"That's weird..." Anko placed a finger on her lower lip and pondered for a moment, "She was here just a few moments ago..."

"I wonder why she ran away." Ino blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied and kept scouting the surrounding area with his eyes, "_Why did she run away? It doesn't really seem like her to do that..._"

"Alright, everyone. Let's give Naruto some room to breathe." Sakura said as she stood up, "We don't want him dead today, now do we?"

"Hmmm...I wonder about that..." Ino sang and smirked at the blonde shinobi, who sheepishly grinned in reply.

"We should go find the others." Temari stated, "After all, we don't know if they need help, now do we?"

"Yeah. Let's go find everyone." Naruto said as he stood up along with the girls.

"Long time no see..." A voice drew the attention of Naruto and the others, "Naruto..."

Naruto gasped and narrowed his eyes slightly, "S...Sasuke..."

"The same goes for you, Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned his head towards the pink haired medic-nin, who said nothing in return.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't misunderstand." Sasuke replied calmly, "I'm only back here because Orochimaru had to drag me along..."

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "He's here as well...?"

"More importantly..." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and then glared at Naruto, "Where's _that_ man?"

"Hm? That man?" Naruto blinked for a moment, "You mean...Itachi?"

"Tsch...You clumsy idiot...You really think I do not know where Itachi is?" Sasuke spat on the ground, "I'm talking about is the leader of the Akatsuki."

"The...Akatsuki leader?" Naruto and the girls looked dumbfounded at Sasuke, "Why the hell are you looking for him?"

"Once I've defeated him, I'll be able to get my revenge on Itachi..." Sasuke replied and clutched his fist, "So hurry up and tell me where he is, Naruto!"

"He left...Just a while ago...Itachi went along with him as well." Naruto stated and Sasuke seemed to gasp in surprise.

A moment of silence and a soft breeze passed by.

Sasuke glared, "He...left?"

Naruto and the girls looked at each other for a moment and then nodded simultaneously.

The younger Uchiha closed his eyes and twitched, "I see...So that's how it is..."

"Oi. Sasuke. Now that you're back here anyway, how about staying here?" Naruto asked, "It's much more fun here than at that damned Orochimaru's place."

"I refuse." Sasuke replied, "I cut my bonds with Konoha. You still can't understand that, can you Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice sounded more serious than before.

"I have learned more in the past two and a half years with Orochimaru than I've done in my entire life in Konoha." Sasuke stated, "There's no need for me to come back here."

"The one who can't understand the situation is you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke up.

"Sakura...You're still as annoying as ever." Sasuke replied, "The one who doesn't understand the situation is none other than you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and took a step forward, "Don't you realise that Orochimaru wants nothing but your body?!"

"And?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"A-And?!" Naruto twitched, "Do-...Don't tell me you swing that way..."

"I am NOT gay!" Sasuke exploded and gritted his teeth.

"Really now?" Sakura tilted her head and pondered for a moment, "You never once showed any...ehm...interest in any of us girls."

"Sakura...you..." Sasuke twitched and glared at Sakura.

"That's true, you didn't even show a single hint of being interested in even girls as beautiful as us." Ino nodded firmly.

"That's because I was busy training to gain my revenge on that bastard..." Sasuke twitched more and shook his fist in anger.

"All the other boys back then showed interest in girls. Even Neji slipped once..." Tenten tilted her head as well.

"Like I said...I..." Sasuke replied.

"Come to think of it, you were more interested in Gaara than in me back when we first met..." Temari rubbed her chin, "And even I find my little brother quite handsome, so that means..."

"I was just interested in him because he seemed to be insanely strong!" Sasuke shouted and clutched onto his sword.

"But..." Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes and stared at Sasuke, "You're living with a guy right now that used to have a woman's body, never shown interest in women either and actually has a male subordinate that's pretty much his slave...Not to mention, you're enjoying your stay there as well..."

"For the last time! I am _NOT_ gay!" Sasuke shouted and everyone stared blankly at him in return.

About ten seconds passed before Sasuke returned to normal and lifted his head slightly.

"Just you watch, Naruto..." Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I'll get more girls then you do."

"Heh..." Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke, "What, Sasuke? You think the qu...kwa...amount matters more than the quality?"

"You idiot...I'm going to get more and better ones." Sasuke retorted.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but that's not possible." Naruto flashed the Uchiha another grin, "I've already got the best there are."

Sasuke then pointed at the girls behind Naruto, "I suggest you look behind you, you clumsy idiot."

Naruto slowly turned his head around and gasped, "_D-Did I say something wrong...? No, I'm sure I didn't...but..._"

All the girls were staring at him with big, bright shining eyes, aside from Hinata, who had just flushed red and was avoiding his gaze.

"Later, Naruto..." Sasuke said, "The next time we meet, my harem will have surpassed yours by tenfold. Ahahahahahaha!"

Naruto turned back around and stared blankly at Sasuke, who was fading away in purple flames.

"...While you're at it, you might want to try improving that laughter as well..." Naruto stated and then pointed towards himself with his thumb, "Even I could do a better evil laughter and I'm the hero."

"...I guess laughing is not really my thing." Sasuke stated before completely vanishing.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Man...He ran away again...Now I'll have to do another 'chase Sasuke' mission...Oh well."

"Ne, ne! Naruto!" The blonde shinobi heard his name being called by Ino.

Naruto turned back around again to face his girlfriends, finding them in the same way as they were a moment ago.

"Do you really think we're the best?" Tenten asked before Ino did.

Naruto blinked at them for a moment before he grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head, "Of course! I love all of you and each of you are better than any group of girls Sasuke might get. If he _is_ straight, that is..."

The instant Naruto had finished talking, he had to cover his ears and close his eyes as all the girls squealed. When he opened his eyes again he found all the girls rolling on the floor and mumbling one thing after another.

"_W-Wow...I think I might them feel a bit too good about themselves..._" Naruto grinned sheepishly at the girls, "_Even though they really are better than anyone else._"

"Ah...I'm the best. Naru-chan thinks I'm the best..." Anko sang as she rolled back and forth on the ground.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the purple haired Jounin, "...Who mentioned you?"

Anko's body stiffened and a moment later she was hugging her knees and had her back towards Naruto, "Naru-chan thinks I'm the worst...I'm the worst...worst..."

"I didn't say you were the worst, sensei..." Naruto grinned sheepishly as a drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head.

The girls stood up from the ground and each of them stared at Naruto with a blush on their cheeks.

On that moment, Naruto felt like he had just been pierced by a katana in his heart, "_C-Cute...! It's too cute...! At this rate I'll die just by looking at them...!_"

"A-Aren't you guys over reacting a bit...?" Naruto asked as he grinned sheepishly at the girls, a blush crawling onto his face as well.

"But you know..." Tenten said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Being called the best by the one you like gives you a good feeling, right?" Sakura added and the other girls shyly nodded in reply.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "_I have the feeling that my life will be danger a lot from now on...In more than just one way..._"

"Naruto!" A voice shouted.

Naruto spun around and there in the distance he saw someone down on all fours charging towards him.

"K-Kiba?!" Naruto let out and then smiled.

"You bastard...!" Kiba shouted as he kept on running on all fours towards Naruto.

"Sorry, you missed out on the action!" Naruto grinned widely.

"How dare you get more girls than I do!" Kiba shouted when he was only a couple of hundred feet away from Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto let out and titled his head.

"Take this! I'm going to beat you to show your girls just how cool I am!" Kiba shouted as he jumped up into the air.

He shouted as he came crashing down towards Naruto again, "And then my feelings for all those beauties will be...!"

"REJECTED!"

Before Kiba even reached Naruto, six fists hit his face and send him flying away again.

"Eh...ehehe..." Naruto let out as he stared with wide eyes in front of him, "_Their combined strength makes for a scary attack..._"

Kiba flew over the rest of Konoha's forces. As he did, Shino straightened his shades again and held his fingers pressed against them for a moment.

"_Kiba...You didn't realise this before, but..._" Shino thought as he stood still for a moment, "_You're the guy in this story that will never get something like a harem...After all, this Village's ladiesman is..._"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he came running towards his student.

"Ero-sennin...What the hell took you so long?" Naruto glared at his teacher.

"Now, now...It's not like I wasn't busy or something..." Jiraiya grinned sheepishly.

"I bet you were just trying to see all of this from some perverted point of view, weren't you?" Naruto stared straight into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Wh-what?!" Jiraiya let out, "Is that something you say to your teacher after he honestly worried about your well being?!"

"Naruto, don't be too hard on that old fart." Tsunade said as she walked up to Jiraiya, holding the end of a rope in one of her hands, "He tried his best."

"Who are you calling an old fart, you old hag?" Jiraiya muttered in reply.

"What was that?" Tsunade glared in reply.

"Ehm...Weren't you two supposed to be in love with each other, get married and all that?" Naruto asked as he watched the two Sannin argue.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and then at Naruto before bursting out in laughter.

"Don't worry, don't worry, Naruto." Tsunade said smiling, "Things wouldn't be quite the same if Jiraiya and I weren't like this towards each other."

"That's right." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "I guess we're already sounding and looking like a couple that has been married for years."

The two Sannin laughed again and Naruto just grinned in reply, "_Well...Whatever you two say, I guess?_"

"More importantly..." Jiraiya said as he stopped laughing, "Naruto...How's your body?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, "A bit tired, but alright I guess. It's all thanks to Sakura-chan and Ino's medical ninjutsu."

"I see...Then we'll leave it at that for now." Jiraiya said nodding.

"Sakura, what about you? Are you alright?" Tsunade turned her attention towards her student.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tsunade-sama. Our worst injuries have all been treated already." Sakura reported and Tsunade nodded once in reply.

"Ano...Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto slightly tilted his head, "Why are you holding onto that rope?"

"Ah, this?" Tsunade slightly raised her hand containing the rope up, "We've captured Orochimaru. This is the rope that binds him."

"O-Orochimaru?!" Naruto, Anko and Sakura let out in surprise and the other girls gasped as well.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned around as Naruto and the others ran past them to see the captured Snake sannin.

"Wait...This is..." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Kukuku..." Orochimaru laughed as Naruto and the others stood in front of him.

"So you've finally been caught, eh Orochimaru?" Anko said as she took a step forward and gripped onto the base of her neck with one hand, "I'm going to repay you for what you've done to me now."

"Fear me! For I am Kabutomaru! All your souls are belong to me!" Kabuto, wearing a black wig along with white and purple make up, shouted as he raised his head up.

"Eh?!" Naruto and the girls let out in surprise.

"I'm going to combine myself with Orochimaru-sama's body and form the ultimate lifeform." Kabuto laughed like a maniac, "Thanks to you, Naruto-kun, I've finally found my life's purpose!"

"Wh-What the hell is this, Ero-sennin?!" Naruto turned his head around to face his teacher as he pointed at the laughing Kabuto.

"I'd say..." Jiraiya pondered for a moment, "It's a replacement."

"...You guys didn't use anything special to hold down Orochimaru...?" Naruto stared blankly at his teacher and the Hokage.

"Well, he was unconscious so..." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto let out a sigh and turned back around. Sakura kneeled down in front of Kabuto, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Looks like Orochimaru even drugged him." Sakura stated and tilted her head, "That, or he was hit on his head."

"I wonder why he'd do that to his subordinate if he's going to use him as a replacement anyway..." Temari wondered out loud.

"That's just his nature...That bastard likes doing things like this to others." Anko stated and slightly glared towards Kabuto.

"So he managed to slither away again, huh?" Naruto slightly frowned, "_That snake bastard has a thing for running away..._"

Meanwhile, not too far outside of Konoha, Orochimaru sneezed and then let out a chuckle.

"Fufufufu...I managed to escape once again." Orochimaru stated as he brought his hand up to his face.

"You're as cunning as always, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro replied nodding.

"Kimimaro, do something about that sand around. It's not sexy enough to be near my sexy self."

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kimimaro stared at his master for a moment, "What do you mean with 'sexy'?"

Orochimaru continued to chuckle, "Now that Sasuke-kun's hidden hormones have finally been activated, I must be as alluring as I can be. No one will bring the sexy back, but me."

"Orochimaru-sama, I still don't know what this 'sexy' thing is..." Kimimaro replied, "Could you please explain it to me, Orochimaru-sama?"

"That's right. I'd probably find myself a sexy female body to switch into." Orochimaru said to himself and chuckled again.

"Orochimaru-sama, weren't you going to transfer into Uchiha Sasuke next?" Kimimaro wondered.

"Ah, you're too annoying, Kimimaro-kun..." Orochimaru waved dismissively at his resurrected follower, "Come, we must bring the sexy back before Sasuke-kun loses his puberty again."

"Puberty?" Kimimaro wondered out loud, "What is that? Is it a bloodline limit unique to Uchiha Sasuke?"

Orochimaru stared at Kimimaro for a moment before heading off, "Remind me to take personality erasers with me the next time I resurrect you, Kimimaro-kun."

"What do you mean with 'next time', Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked as he followed Orochimaru as fast as he could, "Also, I still don't know what this 'sexy' thing is..."

Orochimaru took a small note and a pen out of his pocket and wrote on it, "Be sure to give sexual education to Sasuke-kun or he might end up like Kimimaro-kun."

Back in Konoha, the remaining Konoha shinobi and their allies from Suna joined up with Naruto and the others.

"Temari...Naruto..." Gaara said as he approached the two, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Temari smiled at her younger brother, "We managed to survive without getting any serious injuries."

"Don't worry, Gaara!" Naruto grinned widely at the Kazekage, "As long as I'm around, I'll protect Temari as much as she needs it."

The blonde shinobi could see the wind mistress smile softly at him from the corner of his eyes.

"As much as she needs it...?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"What? You don't think I won't be able to protect myself?" Temari placed a hand on her hip and slightly glared at Gaara.

"Ah...I see..." Gaara said nodding.

"Y-You see?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Temari shouted at her little brother.

"Sakura-san!" Lee's loud voice drew Naruto's attention away from Temari and Gaara and towards Lee and Sakura.

"Lee-san." Sakura replied and smiled politely at Konoha's beautiful green beast, "Good to see you're alright."

"Sakura-san! You're injured!" Lee stated, "Who did this to you?! I'll defeat him in honor of your name! More importantly, are you alright?!"

"L-Lee-san...Calm down." Sakura smiled sheepishly at Lee.

"But, seeing you injured and knowing the perpetrator is still out there is enough to enrage my youthful spirit!" Lee burned with flames, "Ooooooh! Wait 'till I find out who did this to you, Sakura-san!"

"Lee-san, please calm down." Sakura told Lee once more.

"There's no reason for me to calm down!" Lee exclaimed and grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders, "Are you really alright, Sakura-san?"

"Lee, you still have your gates open so..." Sakura smiled sheepishly and slightly twitched.

"Oh..." Lee backed away from Sakura and looked at himself for a moment, "I see. I totally forgot about that."

Sakura let out a sigh, "How can you forget such a thing?"

"Gai-sensei told me that a fight is just like training. And since training never ends, I forgot about it since I'm supposed to hold them open for as long as I can!" Lee exclaimed.

"The fighting has ended, Lee-san. You should take proper care of your body." Sakura slightly glared at Lee as she scolded him, "Having your the inner gates open for longer than necessary will cause a lot of strain to your body, you know!"

"Hai! I understand!" Lee saluted Sakura and turned his gates off.

Naruto smiled at the two, "_Heh...Looks like Fuzzy Eyebrows is alright._"

Naruto's eyes wandered over all the other shinobi present. No one he knew was missing from the scene, aside from the hospitalized Kakashi, and everyone seemed to be in no mortal danger.

Neji and Tenten seemed to be talking to each other, but Naruto wasn't quite sure if he wanted to eavesdrop on that conversation and decided to turn his attention elsewhere.

Naruto found Shikamaru staring dully at the devastation in the main street of Konoha.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto took a quick run over to the genius, "How's it going? No serious injuries?"

"Hm? Naruto?" Shikamaru blinked for a moment and then turned his attention back to the wreckage, "Yeah. Seems like everyone got at least better off than our homes did. What a pain in the ass."

"Ehehehe." Naruto grinned sheepishly and placed his hands on the back of his head, "Well, that's good to hear."

Shikamaru took a single glance at Naruto, "Please don't tell it was you who did all of this."

"Ehm..." Naruto blinked and pondered for a moment as he eyed the ruins of several buildings, "I'm not sure if I'm entirely responsible for that."

Shikamaru sighed again and turned his attention to his father, "Pops...Mom is going to kill us if she finds out what happened to our home."

"Hahaha. You're right, Shikamaru." His father laughed heartily.

"Don't take it so lightly...She'll really kill us." Shikamaru stated.

"What?" Temari walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru, "Your house was caught in that as well, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah...From the looks of it." Shikamaru sighed again, "How troublesome..."

Temari grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

"A little, you say?" Shikamaru replied and stared at Temari.

"Fine, it wasn't just a little bit." Temari crossed her arms and slightly frowned, "It was for Naruto's sake, you know."

Shikamaru stared dully at Naruto, who just rubbed the back of his head.

"A-Anyway...Everyone's really alright, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked while he kept a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, somehow..." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "One of those guys, that fake priest, came awefully close to killing Asuma-sensei, but Pops and I were able to stop him."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Everyone, may we have your attention?" Jiraiya's loud voice roared above the noise of the many conversations between the shinobi.

The noise quickly died out and everyone turned their attention to the white haired hermit.

"Before all those wedding crashers came along, I believe we were about to declare two people here husband and wife." Jiraiya stated and several nods came in reply from the gathered shinobi.

"Oi, Jiraiya..." Tsunade slightly glared at her husband-to-be, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" Jiraiya blinked at the Hokage, "What are you talking about?"

"The villagers. of course!" Tsunade nodded once.  
"Damn it all! I totally forgot they were locked up!" Jiraiya shouted, "Let's hurry up and save them!"

"There's no need for that." A voice replied from behind the shinobi crowd.

The shinobi crowd turned around to find out who it was that spoke up.

"Kankurou!" Temari let out as she found her other brother standing there with all the villagers standing behind him.

"Kyaaa! Kankurou-sama, you're so cool!" Several young women from Konoha squealed, "Thank you for saving us, Kankurou-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm the best." Kankurou grinned widely.

"Wow..." Naruto blinked a couple of times, "The cat man actually has fangirls now."

Gaara took out a small notebook from one of his pockets along with a pen and stared at his brother and the villagers, "It's a sign of the Apocalypse."

"A sign of the _what_?!" Naruto let out as Gaara scribbled something down in the notebook.

Naruto leaned towards Gaara and took a peak at what was written down in the notebook, "Signs of the Apocalypse...Number one, Kankurou actually does the dishes."

"What in the...?" Naruto blinked for a moment and then continued to read up what was written down, "Number two, Kankurou actually cleans the bathroom...Number three, Kankurou manages to get a date with something other than his puppets...Number four, Kankurou gets his own set of fangirls...Number five, Kankurou lays off those weird smelling herbs he keeps hiding in his drawer."

Before Naruto could read the other 'signs' in the notebook, Gaara had closed it and placed it back into his pocket.

"_What in the world is this Apocalypse?_" Naruto wondered as he stared at Gaara and then looked at Kankurou again.

Jiraiya coughed to get everyone's attention again, "Well, now that that's settled...I think it's time for Tsunade and myself to exchange our vows."

"That's right." Tsunade nodded a couple of times, "We'll leave the other important talk for after our exchange of vows."

Jiraiya cleared his throat and held onto Tsunade's hands, slightly raising them up in the air, "Well, I suppose we need to get started then..."

"What? Getting nervous?" Tsunade smirked at her husband-to-be.

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he replied, "Who would get nervous over such a thing?"

Tsunade smirked, "Well, what's taking you so long then?"

The white haired frog tamer cleared his throat again and looked straight into the Hokage's eyes, "Tsunade, we've been through a lot together. As everyone very well knows, I'm a lover of women. However, there's just one woman that meant more to me than any other. That woman was ruthless and very unforgiving at times, but she was always there for me. Tsunade...I wish to live with and love you until the end of our days. Do you want me to become your husband?"

"I do." Tsunade replied with a smile on her face and then took a deep breath.

"Jiraiya, despite you being a big perverted fool at times, you were always there for me as well. Even after Dan died, you were the one that stayed by my side and tried to comfort me. Honestly, I was surprised when you proposed to me, but at the same time I felt a feeling of happiness I hadn't felt in a while. Jiraiya, do you want to take me as your wife?"

"Of course, I do." Jiraiya smirked and nodded once.

"Then, from this day forward we'll be known as..." Tsunade stated as she smiled at Jiraiya.

"Husband." Jiraiya added and smiled back at the Hokage.

"And wife." Tsunade finished the line with a nod.

Almost instantly, a roar of cheers came from the crowd that surrounded the newly wedded couple.

"It's beautiful! So beautiful!" Gai wept, tears flowing down freely over his cheeks as he tightly hugged his number one student, "True love is such a great thing, isn't it Lee?!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee wept just as much as his teacher, "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama...They look truly amazing together!"

"_Heh...I can't believe those two are actually crying..._"Naruto smiled at the green clad man and then turned his head back towards his teacher and the Fifth Hokage, "_But they truly do look great together...It's like they finally had their happy ending._"

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" Tsunade roared above the crowds cheers, "There's a lot to do, but today's a bit of a festivity so we'll postpone all that for a day. Everyone who lost their home in this battle will be granted refuge until their home has been restored. Other than that, enjoy today to the fullest. Got it?! I won't except any sad faces today!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The crowd let out in unison.

"Alright..." Tsunade smiled and nodded once, "Then, everyone's dismissed. The injured will be taken to the hospital, of course."

"Oh, and Naruto..." Tsunade called out to the blonde as he was looking around on what to do next, "Please, come to my office. We've still got some things to discuss."

"Ah...Alright." Naruto blinked for a moment and watched the Hokage and his teacher head for the Hokage's office.

"Naruto." Temari walked up to Naruto and smiled softly at him.

Naruto flashed a wide grin at the wind mistress, "Hey, Temari. Something wrong?"

"No...Not really..." She held her arm and looked away for a moment, "I...I too have some things to discuss with you, but we'll do that when it's just the two of us, ok?"

"...Sure." Naruto blinked at Temari and then grinned at her again, "I'll come listen to you as soon as I'm done with talking to Tsunade-obachan and Ero-Sennin."

Temari smiled slightly at Naruto and nodded, "Then, I'll see you in a bit."

As the wind mistress ran back to her brothers, Naruto turned around and headed off towards Tsunade's office.

A while later, he arrived at the office and found Tsunade sitting behind her desk as usual and Jiraiya stood beside her.

"Naruto...Sorry to ask you about this so soon after the battle, but could you tell us everything that happened between you and that man?" The expression on Tsunade's face was dead serious.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, of course. About that Akatsuki leader guy, eh?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other for a moment and then nodded at Naruto.

"Alright, sit back and enjoy then, because this might take a while." Naruto grinned as he sat down on the ground.

He began with Arashi claiming to be the former Fourth Hokage and that he had probably somehow forced Ayame into betraying the village. Next he told them that the seal that contained the Kyuubi had been released by that man and what Naruto went through because of that.

He then informed his teacher and the Hokage about how he kicked Arashi's ass and how it turned out that he wasn't the real Akatsuki Leader.

Finally, he told them proudly he had revealed his alter ego's true identity and that all the girls agreed to dating him for the coming time.

After telling everything to his superiors, Naruto and both Tsunade and Jiraiya remained silent for a while.

"So the seal containing the Kyuubi no longer exists?" Tsunade asked Naruto again.

"Looks like it." Naruto nodded, "That bastard fox is still inside my body, but I'm in full control of all his powers."

"Naruto, I don't think I have to tell you this, but..." Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a moment, "Don't use his powers too much."

Naruto grinned widely, "I know. Yondaime told me the same."

"Did he specifically tell you anything else?" Tsunade asked Naruto and then looked at Jiraiya, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Hmm..." Naruto tilted his head, "He pretty much wished for me to become a great Hokage and take care of the village..."

The blonde then grinned widely, "But that was already something I planned on doing anyway!"

"I see..." Jiraiya smirked, "Tsunade..."

"Yeah." Tsunade replied and nodded once before turning her attention back towards Naruto, "Naruto. That's it for now. Jiraiya and I...have a few more things to talk to you about later on, but for now you can go and get some rest. I'm pretty sure you're tired. You might want to still have a few talks with the girls as well."

"Hehehe..." Naruto grinned widely as he stood up, "Yeah, it's been a long day, but I guess I've still got a few more things to take care of."

Jiraiya raised a fist up in the air, "Go get them, Naruto! Man, I'm so proud of you, my student! Having your own harem filled with beauties at your age! I could've only wished for something like that back then."

"Ehehehe." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_Ero-Sennin and Gai-sensei can be so much alike yet entirely different..._"

"Listen, Naruto." The perverted hermit's eyes burned with passion, "If you ever need any advice, feel free to come and ask m-..."

Before Jiraiya could finish, Tsunade's fist hit him in the face, "Don't try to pollute his innocent mind with your ideas!"

"Well then, I'll be off..." Naruto slightly twitched and backtracked his way out of the room.

"Yeah, see you later, Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile on her face and waved at the blonde.

Once he was outside the building again, Naruto let out a sigh, "_Honestly, are they really going to become a happily after ever couple? They seem still the same...Well, I guess that's reassuring._"

Naruto straightened up and stretched out, "Well then! Time to go meet up with Temari, I guess. She had something to talk to me about after all."

Jumping from building to building, Naruto watched the people of the village working side by side with the shinobi to restore their destroyed homes.

Naruto slightly smiled and then looked his own hands, "_That destruction is partly my fault...I should really help them out soon...But I wonder if my body really is alright..._"

An image of massive red chakra in the shape of a nine tailed fox went through Naruto's mind for a moment, "_I pulled out that much chakra of the Kyuubi in order to protect everyone, but I know that it must have had some bad effect on body. Like that bastard fox said, his power is the ultimate double-edged sword..._"

Naruto continued on pondering as he headed back towards his home.

A while later he arrived at his apartment and, as he expected, found Temari and her two brothers near it.

"Oi, Temari." Naruto greeted the wind mistress with a smile.

"Naruto." Temari smiled back at him and both Gaara and Kankurou silently stared at him.

"_What's with those two...?_" Naruto blinked for a moment and then turned his attention back towards Temari, "So, you had something to talk about with me?"

Temari threw a glance at her siblings and then at Naruto again, "Yeah, but we'll talk about it later, alright? Untill then, I'm sure the others would like to talk to you as well."

"Others?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at Gaara and Kankurou.

"Not us." Gaara stated.

"Geez, Naruto." Temari let out a sigh, "I mean Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Well, perhaps not Sakura, but I'm sure you could use a talk with the rest of them. So please do that, alright?"

"Hmm..." Naruto pondered for a moment, "Alright, then I'll be back soon, I guess."

Naruto jumped off and headed on towards his next destination, "_Something's weird...Those looks on Gaara and catman's face. And the way Temari's acting...Well, she was right that I needed to talk to the others. I wonder who I should talk first with..._"

Before Naruto knew it, he had unconsciously made his way to the Hyuuga estate. Apparently, Hinata just got home as well as she just headed through the front gate.

"Hinata! Wait up!" Naruto called out to the Hyuuga heiress.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She let out as she turned around to face the blonde.

Naruto grinned widely at Hinata, "I'm glad I found you. Could we have a little talk?"

"Eh?" Hinata let out, "O-Of course..."

The two of them headed into the estate and sat down onto one of the many wooden porches surrounding the rest of the mansion.

"Is...Is something wrong, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a blush on her face.

"N-No, not really." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "It's just..."

"Just?" Hinata repeated and shyly looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sure that we need to have a talk. I think I owe you that or something." Naruto said and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"R-Really...? B-But, what do you want to t-talk about, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked questioningly at the blonde.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner, Hinata." Naruto slightly frowned, "I knew you liked me, but I just couldn't tell you for some reason."

Hinata wrapped her right arm around herself and held onto her left one, "N-No, it...it's all right..."

"It's not alright, Hinata!" Naruto grabbed onto the girl's arms.  
"E-Eh?" Hinata looked with wide eyes at Naruto.

"You..." Naruto's grip loosened on the girl and he looked away, "You gathered all your courage to tell me you loved me and that nothing hurts you more than seeing me carry a burden, but I thought that burden would hurt you as well, so..."

"Naruto-kun...That...That burden...It was hiding the fact that...that you were Nemar-kun, wasn't it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto slightly nodded, "I should have told you, but I was kind of afraid that it would upset you back then."

"To tell you the truth..." Hinata gulped, "I...I think I knew somehow...I wasn't really sure, but...something seemed weird about Nemar-kun...I even believed for a moment before today that it was you, but..."

"Hinata..." Naruto let out and the silver-eyed girl tilted her head up in surprise, "Are you...really fine with all of this?"

"Wh-What do you mean, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "You can be honest with me here. No one's around to pressure you. Are you really fine with having to compete over me and practically 'sharing' me with Sakura, Temari, Tenten and Ino?"

Hinata gasped and then smiled softly at Naruto, "I...I am...I lo-...love you, Naruto-kun. A-and I would not mind if we'd all stay your girlfriends until the end of time..."

"But what if it doesn't last forever and I don't chose you to be my only girlfriend?" Naruto stared straight into Hinata's eyes, which caused the cheeks of the Hyuuga heiress to burn up.

She smiled again a moment later, "It will hurt just as much as being rejected now or later on. The only difference is that if it's later on, that I...I have been someone very special to you, Naruto-kun."

"Heh..." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "You really are an amazing person, Hinata. I'm really happy to have someone like you as my girlfriend."

Naruto stood up and took a deep breath, "I guess I should go now and..."

"Don't go!" Hinata pulled Naruto back down and wrapped her arms around him, tightly pressing herself against him, "Pl-please...don't go just yet, N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata..." Naruto blinked for a moment and then wrapped his arms around the girl as well, "If there's still something you want to tell me, then you can do so. Just don't push yourself too hard with things like this. I don't like it when you faint. You might really injure yourself one day."

"N-No...I...I don't...really have...a-anything to say..." Hinata let out as she held onto the blonde shinobi.

Naruto smiled, "Hehehe. That's fine with me as well."

Hinata pulled herself slightly up and stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment, a deep crimson blush burning onto her cheeks. Her hand trembled as she slowly raised it up to Naruto's face and placed it onto his cheek.

Naruto just stared at Hinata as she slowly moved closer towards his face.

"Just...something...I must...do..." Hinata let out as the blush on her face became brighter with each passing second.

As her lips locked with Naruto's, her long silky blue hair fell forward and partly hid the kiss they shared.

Naruto's arms wrapped further around Hinata and pulled her closer towards him.

It seemed to last an eternity, but eventually the kiss ended and Hinata pretty much had melted away in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata? Are you still conscious?" Naruto asked the girl as he sheepishly grinned.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata let out in a whisper.

Naruto brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her, "Alright then. Please, sit straight up then."

Hinata sat up and blushed brighter, if that was even possible, "S-Sorry, Narut-kun...I..."

The blonde shinobi grinned widely and slightly laughed, "Don't apologize. I just don't have a death wish. Your father would slaughter me if he saw me holding you like that."

Hinata slightly glared towards the ground, "I...I won't let that happen to you..."

Naruto laughed again and placed his hand on Hinata's head, "Don't be so serious all of a sudden. It's not like I'd go down without a fight, eh?"

The Hyuuga heiress took a deep breath and her eyes softened again, "I...I'm..."

"Don't even think about apologizing again." Naruto said and hugged Hinata tightly, "Stop worrying and smile. One of the things I really like is seeing you smile, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata let out and blinked at Naruto.

"Did I say something weird?" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I mean it. I like seeing you happy."

Hinata's eyes softened and she smiled at Naruto, "...Naruto-kun..."

"No." Naruto stared at Hinata and placed a single finger against her forehead, "Not that smile. I like that one, but there's a smile I like even more."

"Eh...? I...I'm not sure...I understand." Hinata blinked at Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata..." Naruto grinned wickedly, "Are you...ticklish?"

"T-Ticklish? Why do you..." Hinata tilted her head and before she could finish her line, Naruto jumped on top of her and started to ticke her.

"Hahaha...N-Naruto-kun...ahaha...s-sto...hahaha." Hinata twisted and turned as Naruto mercilessly tickled her. The Hyuuga heiress tried to defend herself, but all her attempts were in vain.

Eventually, Naruto stopped tickling Hinata and allowed her to catch her breath.

As she lay on the floor, still half laughing and taking deep breaths to regain her breath, Naruto crawled over to her and put on his trademark fox-grin, "That smile makes you much cuter, Hinata. So like I said, stop worrying about useless things and keep that smile up. It's alright to smile for your own sake."

Hinata smiled happily at the blonde and nodded, "Th-then..."

Naruto blinked for a moment at the Hyuuga heiress as she stared for a moment into his eyes.

The blonde lowered his head and noticed Hinata's fingers moving eagerly as if they were about to receive something they really wanted.

Realising what might follow next, Naruto quickly backed away from Hinata, "N-No, Hinata...I...I'm ticklish as well...And I just tickled you to get you to smile, so..."

Hinata sat up and smiled at Naruto as she tilted her head, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. This time...This time there's no escape for you."

"_Run or get tickled to death by Hinata..._" Naruto's eyes quickly headed up and down Hinata's body, "_To hell with running. Speaking of hell_..._Ero-Sennin, you're going to burn in hell for passing some of your pervertedness on to me._"

Hinata's smile suddenly faded away and she stared with wide eyes as she blinked a couple of times.

"_Crap. Did she suddenly get the ability to read my mind or something?_" Naruto wondered as he stared at Hinata, "A-Ano...Hinata?"

Hinata blinked again and tilted her head once more, "Neji...niisan?"

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head around and found Neji not too far away from them and heading their way. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood as he completely ignored Naruto and Hinata and headed straight into the mansion.

"What's up with him?" Naruto let out when Neji disappeared from their sight.

"Neji-niisan seemed to be in a foul mood..." Hinata stated and bit her lip for a moment.

"I have the feeling that 'foul' is an understatement..." Naruto replied and sheepishly grinned.

"Yo, Naruto!" A cheerful voice entered Naruto's ears.

The blonde turned around and found Konoha's number one weapons mistress in front of him, "Tenten. You're here too?"

"Heehee..." Tenten smiled widely at Naruto, "I guess we'll be running into each other way more often now, eh?"

"I guess so." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of the head.

"Ano, Tenten-san...Do you know why Neji-niisan seemed..." Hinata looked questioningly at the weapons mistress.

"Ah, he came by here, didn't he? Well, don't worry." Tenten smirked and looked at Naruto, "He's probably just deep in thought on how to win me from you, Naruto."

"To win you from me...? Wait, that means!" Naruto blinked at Tenten, "You told him?!"

"Of course. I can't lie to him, now can I?" Tenten stuck her tongue slightly out of her mouth.

"No, but that means that he..." Naruto slightly twitched, "_He might try to kill me..._"

"I said you shouldn't worry, right?" Tenten sat down beside Naruto and supported her head on her hands, "I had a pretty long talk with him and he seemed to take everything quite maturely."

"Well, he practically ignored our existence when he walked past us..." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded a couple of times.

Tenten let out a small laugh, "Well, I guess he'll won't accept it for a while, though. However, I somehow have the feeling everything will turn out all right."

"I hope so. I don't want Neji as an enemy." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the weapons mistress.

"And I guess we'll have to be careful what we do in his presence." Tenten smiled slightly, "I don't want to hurt his feelings any more than I already did."

"Well, that..." Naruto let out, but before he could finish what he wanted to say, Tenten planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So we'll just have to do it like good shinobi, right?" Tenten smiled widely at the blonde.

"Hehehe...That works for me." Naruto grinned back at Tenten.

"Oh, that reminds me." Tenten slightly tilted her head to look at Hinata, "Hinata, did you kiss Naruto yet?"

"Eh?!" Naruto and Hinata let out at the same time, even though Naruto's voice overshadowed Hinata's by a couple of dozens decibel.

"Uhm...we...well...we..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she blushed bright red.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?!" Naruto blinked at Tenten, "Hinata's my girlfriend too, so..."

"Heehee. I just wondered how cute you two would look together." Tenten stuck her tongue slightly out of her mouth as she smiled sillily at Naruto.

"W-Well...We did kiss..." Naruto scratched his cheek as he looked up towards the sky, "But, I don't think I can tell you how cute the two of us look together..."

Tenten stared at Hinata for a moment, who was still blushing and fidgeting while averting Tenten's eyes.

"Then..." Tenten looked at Naruto and smiled, "Kiss each other right now and let me be the judge."

"E-Eh?!" Naruto looked with wide eyes at Tenten and then turned his head around to face Hinata, "Well...uhm...I...I think..."

Hinata shyly looked up towards Naruto and slightly bit her lip.

"_Oh man...I don't mind kissing Hinata again...Even right now, she's looking cute and beautiful, but..._" Naruto thought as he looked the Hyuuga heiress, "_...I have the feeling Hinata is quite embarrassed right now..._"

"Hinata...Is that...alright with you?" Naruto asked the crimson blushing girl.

The silver-eyed girl slowly nodded and then slowly moved towards Naruto again. Naruto drew himself closer towards Hinata as well and closed his eyes.

Tenten crawled close to the two of them in order to see every single detail as much as she could.

Moments before their lips connected, Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled himself away from Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I can't kiss Hinata like this." Naruto stated.

"Eh?" Hinata and Tenten let out in surprise.

"It's not that I don't want to, really..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "It's just that it feels way too forced like this. Also, it kind of feels uncomfortable with you staring that intensely at us..."

Tenten blinked at Naruto for a moment and then started to giggle, "Naruto, you really are kind of shy, aren't you?"

"It's got nothing to do with being shy!" Naruto shouted and then rubbed the back of his head again, "You're my girlfriend too, you know...I think it must feel pretty bad to see someone you like kiss someone else."

"While that usually is true, you're forgetting that we _all_ love you and you love _all _of us." Tenten smiled at Naruto, "Besides, we've all kissed you before, right? Even in front of each other."

"But even so..." Naruto slightly frowned.

Tenten sighed, stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Naruto, "All you have to do is keep being yourself. Don't start worrying about what we think now that we know that you are actually Nemar-kun. You're still you and nothing has changed. Just keep believing in yourself."

Naruto sighed as well and then grinned widely, "You're right, Tenten. Thanks a lot, but...I still can't just kiss Hinata if you're going to be that up close as well..."

"Then..." Tenten took a step back and smiled happily at Naruto, "Is this far away enough?"

Naruto slightly laughed and shook his head, "Well, I guess it really doesn't matter..."

The blonde turned his head back towards Hinata and gulped, "_Must...resist...huge...makeout...scene..._"

Hinata slowly moved closer towards Naruto as he slowly wrapped an arm around her. The blonde pulled the Hyuuga heiress towards him and their lips met.

He unconsciously pried Hinata's mouth open with his tongue and felt her body instantly heat up several degrees. As their kiss deepened, Naruto carefully took a peek by slightly opening one of his eyes.

To the blonde's surprise, he found Tenten's face an inch or two away from his and Hinata's, "My! You two look so cute!"

"Gah?!" Taken by surprise, Naruto's eyes went wide open and he pulled away from the Hyuuga heiress, falling down on his back because he couldn't help but lose his balance.

A string of saliva hung from the blonde's mouth and he quickly wiped it away as he jumped back up, "Tenten, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" Tenten folded her hands and looked with big wet eyes and Naruto, "You two looked so cute and lovely together, that I just had to see it up close!"

"_Gah...! The puppy dog eyes no jutsu!_" Naruto thought as he stared nervously at Tenten, "_I...I won't be defeated by it again...!_"

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Tenten slightly lowered head and placed a finger on her lips, giving Naruto her most adorable look.

The future Hokage to be felt like he had been sucker punched by the Kyuubi and fell back down. For a few seconds, his soul flew out of his mouth and held up a sign with the kanji written on it that stood for 'Complete defeat'.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Tenten asked as she sat down beside him as well a few moments later.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Naruto slightly twitched, "_Ugh...Why did that look feel strangely familiar...Like I saw it before...I think I introduced this look when I first brought sexy..._"

"Back." Sasuke said as he walked out into the clearing.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru let out and chuckled, "You're just in time..."

"...Do I want to know for what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked dully at the snake sannin.

"...No, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Orochimaru nodded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the snake sannin grinned widely.

"For your combat practice of course..." Orochimaru made a waving gesture with his hands, "I'm talking about dance lessons."

"Dance...lessons..." Sasuke twitched.

Orochimaru grinned widely and chuckled for a moment, "...Yes, I've created this new style using this song from some guy named Injust Laketimber. And I shall name this style..."

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and glared at Orochimaru, "_Finish that line and I'll kill you right here and now..._"

"The Snake!" Orochimaru said, filled with pride as he slithered from left to right.

Sasuke placed his sword back where it belonged and sighed, "_Damn it, I was sure he was going to say that his new style was..._"

Jumping from building to building, Naruto pondered for a moment, "_Why do I have the feeling I ended up in a parody on a parody on something that I've parodied before...? Ah! Too many parodies...literally._"

The blonde sighed and looked over his back in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

He had left the weapons mistress and the Hyuuga heiress behind there, mostly because he didn't want to be caught kissing Tenten in front of Neji and because Hinata was remembering the kiss they had so often that she nearly fainted just by looking at Naruto a few times.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden and looked over his shoulder towards a certain house behind him.

He stared at it for a while and then headed towards it. He supported himself with his chakra as he sticked to the wall.

Naruto peered through a window and into a room, finding no one present, "Ayame-chan...Where did you go?"

The blonde jumped down and headed around the building, where he found Ayame's father, Ichiraku-san, locking the front door.

"Old man..." Naruto blinked at the old man for a moment and then ran towards him.

"Ah, Naruto!" He greeted the blonde cheerfully.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Do you know where Ayame-chan is, old man?" Naruto asked, eager to find out the answer.

The old man smiled at him, "She's all right, don't worry. She just needs a bit of rest right now. I'm really thankful to you for saving her, Naruto."

"She's here? And she's resting? But...she isn't in her room..." Naruto blinked at the old man.

He slightly frowned and shook his head, "She's still in a bit of a shock because of everything that happened. She just needs rest and the medic-nin promised to check up on her in a while. So she's just resting in the living room."

"Ah, I see." Naruto grinned widely, "Thanks a lot, old man!"

Naruto tried to run past the ramen stand owner, but he stopped him, "Where are you going, Naruto?"

"To see Ayame-chan, of course!" Naruto stated and gave the old man a thumbs up, "I'll get her back to her old self in no time!"

The old man smiled, but shook his head nonetheless, "Sorry, Naruto, but she really needs her rest right now. So, I'm asking you as her father to just let her rest for now."

"But..." Naruto protested and then sighed, before turning his big fox-like grin on his face, "I got it. I'll be sure to visit her later, though."

"Alright!" Ichiraku-san patted Naruto on his back, "I'm reopening my stand again, since all those people fixing the broken homes need a meal sooner or later. And, Naruto..."

"Hai?" Naruto blinked at the old man.

"I'm going to give you a free bowel of ramen of every flavor for saving my daughter!" Ichiraku-san grinned at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes became big and shiny for a moment before he screamed out in joy, "Alright! Being the hero pays off in more than one way! My ramen, wait for me! I'm going to enjoy it 'till the end!"

Ichiraku-san laughed slightly as Naruto darted off. The blonde turned around a moment later and ran back, "Come on, old man! We've got a ramen stand to reopen and I can't wait to have a bowl of every single flavor!"

"Easy there, Naruto. The ramen won't run away." Ichiraku-san smiled at Naruto and then nodded once, "However, you're right. Time still is money."

Naruto grinned widely at the old man and then headed off again, "Then, I'll go on ahead!"

The blonde shinobi ran through the main street of Konoha, where less than an hour ago he had fought one of the greatest battles in his life so far.

Left and right were villagers and shinobi alike, repairing the damage that had been caused during the fight. In the middle of the street, Gaara stood and lended them all aid by lifting things with his sand and placing them where they should be.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept on running, "_Everyone...I'll come help all of you out soon enough._"

By the time he reached Ichiraku's ramen stand, he found a familiar face in front of him.

"Yo, Naruto. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, "I-Iruka-sensei?!"

"What's with the surprised look?" Iruka smiled at Naruto, "I'm hungry and almost as big a fan of Ichiraku's as you are."

"Well, I guess I just didn't expect to see you here." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly stopped and blinked at Iruka again, "Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Iruka blinked at Naruto.

"Well, I don't remember seeing you at Tsunade-obachan's wedding, then the Akatsuki attacked and Iruka-sensei isn't really that strong..." Naruto stared at Iruka for a moment.

"I was at the academy. Ebisu-san, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were helping me and the other academy teachers out with a surprise for after Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama's wedding. In the end, it didn't really turn out that well..." Iruka crossed his arms and nodded. His eyes then shot wide open, "Wait...! Did you just say that I wasn't really _that_ strong?!"

"Ehm...well...I..." Naruto grinned sheepishly at his former teacher, whose left eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"Naruto..." Iruka glared at Naruto, before pointing dramatically at the blonde, "Don't you even think I'll treat you to some ramen now!"

Naruto rested his hands on the back of his head and grinned widely, "Fine with me."

"Huh?" Iruka's jaw dropped down to the floor.

Naruto's grin widened as he pointed with his thumb towards himself, "Because I saved Ayame-chan, Ichiraku-osan is going to treat me. One bowl of ramen from every flavor there is! Hehehe!"

"Ain't that right, old man?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

The ramen stand owner came running down the street and when he reached Naruto, he hunched over and took a few deep breaths, "Geez...youngsters...these days...Too old...for this..."

"Old man are you alright?" Naruto blinked at Ayame's father, who straightened up after hearing Naruto's question.

"Y-yeah! Of course I am! I'm quite fit for my old age! Hahahaha!" The old man placed his fists against his sides and belched a loud laughter.

"_No...You definitely were having trouble breathing until a second ago..._" Naruto stared dully at the old man, "Ano sa! Ano sa! You're still going to treat me to all those bowls of ramen because I saved Ayame-chan, right?"

"Huh?" Ichiraku-san looked up at Naruto, "Oh! Yes, of course. I'll open the stand right away."

A few moments later, Iruka and Naruto were sitting on their usual seats at their favourite ramen stand.

"So...Let me get this straight, Naruto..." Iruka said as he straightened up, holding his bowl of ramen in one hand and his chopsticks in the other, "You defeated some kind of clone of the Akatsuki leader, then the real one appeared, who is actually the former Fourth Hokage."

Naruto nodded in reply before digging happily into his first bowl of ramen again.

"He said he didn't feel like fighting you today, despite you being at a disadvantage. He left..." Iruka paused for a moment to eat some noodles, "And you saved Ayame-chan along with a lot of other young women?"

"I guess that's about it." Naruto grinned widely before holding his empty bowl up in the air, "Old man! The next one, please!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I'll have to prepare some extra ingredients." Ichiraku-san slightly frowned, "You'll have to wait for a bit."

"Ah, that's alright. They're for free anyway, so I can't really complain, right?" Naruto grinned widely.

Iruka placed his bowl on the counter again and looked Naruto, "I still can't believe that your fight with someone could cause this much damage to our village."

Naruto slightly frowned, "Well, even though I didn't do all of it, I am responsible for it."

"Don't worry too much about it, Naruto..." Iruka said as he picked his bowl up again, "Everyone in Konoha is working hard right now to undo all that damage."

Naruto pondered for a moment and then stood up, "Old man, I'll be right back! Please prepare all the ingredients for my ramen while I'm gone!"

The ramen stand owner turned his head around, smiled at the blonde and gave him a single nod in reply.

"Oi, Naruto!" Iruka let out as Naruto dashed off, "Where are you going?"

"To help everyone out, of course!" Naruto shouted as he kept running.

A few moments later, Naruto was nearing the former battleground.

All of a sudden, he froze, "Yo Naru-chan."

Those words alone caused him to identify the person standing behind him. Everytime he heard her calling him like that, he just froze. Like it was a technique that froze him on the spot.

"_Perhaps it really _is _a technique..._" Naruto thought as he slightly twitched, "Sorry, Anko-sensei. I don't have time to play."

"And why not?" The purple haired jounin asked him.

"I have to help everyone with the repairs and then I've got a lot of ramen waiting for me at Ichiraku's." Naruto stated without turning around.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I really have to talk to you for a bit." Anko replied.

Naruto turned around to face the jounin and blinked, "Did you just call me...Naruto?"

"Let your Kage Bunshin help them out." Anko said as she started to walk away, "Come on. Let's find some place nice and quiet for just the two of us."

"_Just the two of us...?_" Naruto narrowed his eyes and slightly shivered, "_She's planning something...I can just feel it in my bones._"

"Could you just trust me for once and follow me already?" Anko asked the blonde when she noticed he was standing still on his spot.  
"I'm not sure what you're up to, but fine." Naruto blinked at the jounin and then placed his hands in a position they've grown accustomed to over the years, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

An army of clones appeared and Naruto raised his fist up in the air, "Alright, everyone! Let's help out with the repairs!"

"Alright!" The clones cried in unison as they raised their fists up in the air as well before running onward.

Naruto walked towards Anko and placed his hands on the back of his head, "And...? Where are we going?"

Anko smiled at him, "Follow me."

A while later, the two of them were in one of the many green training areas in Konoha.

"This will do." Anko stated as she dropped down on the grass and laid down, "Come on. Lie down beside me."

"_Suspicious...Very suspicious..._" Naruto thought but listened to the kunoichi nonetheless.

"Well? What is it? It's not like you to call me Naruto." Naruto asked right away.

"You don't like me calling you Naru-chan and I had to show to you that I wasn't going to mess around with you this time." Anko laid her hands on the back of her head and stared towards the sky.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just kind of embarrassing...I guess." Naruto replied as he laid his hands on the back of his head as well.

"You guess?" Anko smirked at him and then shook her head, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Like I said, this isn't like you. So tell me what's wrong already." Naruto replied as he stared towards the sky.

"How are you feeling?" Anko asked and slightly turned her head to look at Naruto.

The blonde did the same and shrugged, "I'm fine. Thanks to that bastard fox's chakra and Sakura-chan and Ino's healing jutsu seem to have healed any wounds and broken bones I might have had."

Anko slightly laughed and shook her head, "That's not what I'm talking about. You had to go through a lot today and in the end you got a lot of girlfriends instead of just one. There must be a lot going through you right now"

"Well...I guess so. My battle, my victory...It was kind of useless, wasn't it?" Naruto blinked at the jounin.

Anko closed her eyes and sighed, "Don't be silly. If it weren't for you, I might not be alive right now. The same goes for Sakura, Ino and everyone else. Not to mention that you rid the world of at least one dangerous madman."

"But, the Akatsuki still exists. Their leader still lives and is out to hurt others." Naruto slightly frowned, "I couldn't stop him today..."

"That may be true, but you've got the strength to defeat them." Anko smiled at Naruto, "Even though some pieces of this puzzle still don't fall into place."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto blinked at Anko and slightly lifted himself off the ground.

"Just things that I can't seem to put together about all of this. Well, don't worry. I've got enough troubles for a lifetime already thanks to you-know-who." Anko continued staring at the sky, "This is just probably part of one of them."

"I see..." Naruto fell back down, "Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

Anko smirked, "You haven't told me yet how you feel about being loved by so many young women."

Naruto slightly laughed, "Are you kidding me? I'm relieved it turned out this way."

"Are you really?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned his head back towards Anko again.

"Are you really happy with things are right now?" Anko smiled at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her for a moment and then smiled slightly, "Well...In the end it's nothing more than prolonging the time that I have to choose one of them. However, this time around, I won't have to go through the trouble of pretending to be myself in a different body."

"You're wrong." Anko said as she sat up.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto blinked at her.

"It's not just prolonging the time that you have to chose one of them." Anko smiled at him and then placed her hand on Naruto's cheek, "Do you remember what you wanted to achieve when you started all of this?"

Naruto looked at Anko's hand for a moment before looking into her eyes again, "Of course. I wanted to have a girlfriend for Valentine's Day."

"And instead of just one, you got a lot of them." Anko smiled at him, "I could tell you were worried about what to do from here on out and I'll tell you what to do."

"What are you...?" Naruto stopped talking as Anko placed a single finger on his lips.

"There's no need to worry about them loving you just because you're no longer 'Nemar-kun'." Anko said.

"_Oh man! I knew it! She was planning on doing something to me and now she is!_" Naruto thought as he stared with wide eyes at Anko.

"You just have to go on loving each of them unconditionally as you did before." Anko smiled at Naruto again as she removed her finger from his lips.

"Eh?" Naruto let out, "O-Of course! But I still have to choose one of them in the end."

Anko slightly laughed and shrugged, "And I'm sure you'll know who it is by the time you need to decide. Until then, just don't worry about it or you'll end up alone again."

"You know, Anko-sensei." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the jounin, "If I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that you switched brains with Ayame-chan."

Anko then crawled on top of Naruto's body and stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't worry. I'm still me."

"I should've known." Naruto slightly let out a sigh and then stared at Anko, "Alright, bring it on. I'm going to get away from you as usual anyway."

Anko smirked at him and sang, "I wonder about that..."

"_Alright...Time to prepare and make my escape...Let's see..._" Naruto's eyes darted quickly around.

All of sudden, Anko dropped down on top of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "_Crap! She's got me!_"

"Naru-chan! Please allow me to be a member of your harem as well...!" Anko pleaded as she tightly hugged the blonde shinobi.

"Wh-What?!"

Anko slightly released the blonde from her hold and looked at him with big teary eyes, "I always wanted to be part of a harem!"

"_No! Not those eyes!_" Naruto's thoughts cried out, "I...I don't have a harem!"

"Yes, you do!" Anko retorted, "The other girls consider it a harem as well...!"

"N-No, they don't...They just love me and are all my girlfriends for the time being. That's all!"

Anko's lower lip began to tremble, "Pleeeaaaase?"

"N-No...And don't think you can convince me with that look on your face!" Naruto grinned nervously as he slightly twitched.

"Pretty please?" Anko rested her forehead against Naruto's.

"I-It's not like it will be easy to have five girlfriends. A sixth one that needs a whole lot of...attention, is just..."

"What if I promised you to be a good girl from now on then?"

"I can't ask you to be someone you're not." Naruto looked away from the jounin, "Besides, it's kind of unfair towards Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten..."

A moment of silence followed and after it, Naruto carefully turned his head back around to look at Anko.

"I understand." She smiled at him, "However, don't even think for a moment that I've given up on you."

Naruto smiled at her for a moment, "So, can I go now?"

Anko crawled off Naruto and sighed as she crossed her arms, "You're missing out on a fine pair of double D's in your harem then."

"Ehehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly and slightly blushed as he stood up, "I have the feeling I won't miss them one bit."

Naruto took one step and then waited for a moment, "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Hm? What is it?" Anko asked as she stood up as well.

"Why do you want me so badly anyway?"

"Two weeks ago, when you were out on a date with Ayame-chan, I was there too." Anko told him, "I overheard most of the conversations you had with her that night and that you thought that I was the one who could help you out."

The purple haired Jounin shrugged, "I guess you were just so innocent that I decided to tease you a bit if I had the chance. However, for some reason..."

"For some reason?" Naruto repeated as Anko paused for a moment.

"It was more fun than usual and I actually found something that was..." Anko winked at Naruto, "Almost as fun as those other things I love to do. I just couldn't get enough of you, Naruto."

"Heh...It's like that after all, eh?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'll be honest with you. There's something about you that I really like as well. Even though I don't really have any idea exactly _what_ that is..."

As Anko smiled at him, Naruto turned back around and headed off, "See you later, sensei."

"By the way, you were right, Naru-chan..." Anko's voice once again caused Naruto to stop in his tracks, "It's futile for me to try to be someone else."

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

Less than an inch away from the tip of his nose was Anko's chest.

"_Oh crap..._" Naruto thought as Anko's arms wrapped around him again.

"It's futile." Anko said as she pressed Naruto's face between her breasts.

"Futile! Futile! Futile! Futile! Futile! Futile! Futile!" Anko repeated the same word over and over again as she rubbed Naruto's face between her breasts.

"Take that!" Anko jumped back after one last rub and Naruto's mouth hung open.

"The world!" Anko called out, her voice echoing through the air as she lifted her netvest up in front of Naruto's eyes, exposing her chest in all it's glory to the young blonde.

"Time stops..." Anko said as she held her netvest up. She bounced up and down several times before lowering her netvest again, "And then time resumes..."

Blood shot out of Naruto's nose, sending him flying away as he passed out. (**A/N:** A cookie to anyone who knows where this is from)

When Naruto regained his consciousness, he found himself back at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Naruto! You're finally awake." Iruka greeted the blonde happily, "Geez...What were you doing? Anko-san had to carry you back here because you had run into a wall."

"A wall?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Wait! Where is she right now?!"

"Huh? You mean Anko-san?" Iruka blinked at Naruto for a moment.

"Of course! Who else?!" Naruto shouted, "Did I still have all my clothes on when she brought me here?!"

"Of course...Why would you not have all your clothes on?" Iruka blinked again at his former student.

"No...Never mind..." Naruto slightly twitched, "_She'll definitely end up killing me one of these days with her actions..._"

"Either way, I finished preparing the ramen, Naruto." Ichiraku-san interrupted their conversation with a grin on his face, "In three minutes, most of it will be ready."

"Alright! I can't wait!" Naruto threw his fist up in the air, "_Finally! My ramen!_"

Three minutes later, Naruto was handed several bowls of ramen and he eagerly began chowing them down.

"Naruto, aren't you forgetting something?" Iruka let out as he stared at Naruto.

"Oh yeah." Naruto blinked for a moment at Iruka, before folding his hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

Iruka sighed, "...Not quite what I was talking about..."

Ichiraku-san laughed, "Don't worry, Iruka-san. I'll give you ten percent off on your next bowl. I'm in a generous mood today."

"You're the best, old man!" Naruto said between devouring two batches of noodles.

"Hahaha. It never gets old to hear that." Ichiraku-san laughed and then smiled at Naruto, "You're cheerful today, Naruto. I heard from Ayame what happened. All five of them, eh?"

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Iruka asked as he slightly bend over the counter.

"Huh? You didn't know, Iruka-san?" The ramen stand owner raised an eyebrow, "Naruto here has five girls that love him on Valentine's Day. If I'm not mistaken, you knew he was trying to get a girlfriend and go out on a date for Valentine's Day...Which is today."

"Y-Yes...But...Five?!" Iruka's eyes widened.

"Ino, Sakura-chan, Tenten, Hinata and Temari." Naruto counted on his fingers, "That's five alright."

"But why...How is that possible?!" Iruka gasped.

"How...? Hmmm..." Naruto pondered for a moment as he continued eating his ramen, "I think I know how."

"W-Well?" Iruka let out.

Naruto grinned widely as he stirred around with his chopsticks in his ramen, "Girls...No...Women are just like ramen. There are a lot of flavors and I love all of them."

Iruka sighed and then slightly laughed as he shook his head, "Honestly...If I didn't know any better, I would say you've become an old grey haired wise man."

"However, I mean it. Everyone has a certain flavor of ramen they like and there a lot of different flavors. So far there hasn't been a ramen flavor I didn't like." Naruto blinked for a moment and then continued eating his ramen.

"I'm sure that there are several flavors you haven't tried yet and probably wouldn't want to taste." Ichiraku-san smiled at Naruto as he placed down another bowl of ramen.

Naruto eyed the bowl suspiciously, "Before I start eating that, tell me what flavor it is..."

The old man laughed heartily, "It's a secret. You won't find out if you like or dislike it until you've tried it anyway."

"Then, let's give it a try!" Naruto cheered and stuck his chopsticks into the new bowl of ramen.

A lot of time and countless bowls of ramen later, night began to fall over Konohagakure.

Naruto stretched out as he walked down the road, back towards his own apartment, "Man, I ate a _lot_!"

"_Even so...Valentine's Day sure flew by quickly..._" Naruto thought as he stared up towards the darkening sky above Konoha, "_In the end, I didn't go on a date with any of the girls and I didn't even get to have a word with Sakura-chan and Ino._"

Naruto let out a sigh and then smiled again, "_Oh well, you can't have it all. I wonder what Temari wanted to talk about though..._"

With that thought in mind, Naruto hurried on towards the apartment he called home.

"I'm home." Naruto announced as he opened the front door of his apartment.

"Welcome home." Temari's voice welcomed the blonde shinobi the instant he stepped into the apartment.

Naruto smiled and closed the door behind him before heading to the living room.

To his surprise, he only found Temari present, "Hm? Where's Gaara?"

Temari smiled at him, "He and Kankurou are spending the night somewhere else."

"You guys...didn't get into a fight, right?" Naruto blinked at the wind mistress.

Temari stared at Naruto for a moment and then laughed slightly as she shook her head, "Don't worry. It's not something like that."

"Good." Naruto nodded once, "So...What was this thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Come over here, Naruto." Temari patted the spot next to her on Naruto's bed.

Naruto sat down beside the blonde and looked at her with questioning eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Remember when I told you when you were Nemar-kun that I couldn't stay here if you chose me...?" Temari asked and looked at Naruto from the corners of her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You...You need to leave soon?!"

Temari closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Well, about that..."

Naruto grabbed onto her sleeve, "You're not going to tell me that it's tonight, right? Please, Temari...Don't go yet."

The wind mistress turned her head around to face Naruto and smirked, "Heh...I won't be leaving tonight. It's just that I need to talk to you about it right now."

"Th-Then..." Naruto blinked, "When are you...?"

"To tell you the truth...You were the reason why I told you...I mean, Nemar-kun, that I couldn't stay here." Temari smiled at Naruto, "I couldn't bare living in the same place as you while loving another man. That's what I was thinking back then."

"Temari..." Naruto stared with wide eyes at the wind mistress for a while and then shook his head, "Then...you're staying?"

"That depends on you, really." Temari slightly shifted around to look directly into Naruto's eyes.

"On...me?" Naruto blinked for a moment and then slightly narrowed his eyes, "...Don't tell me you're going to blackmail me or something..."  
"Who do you think I am?" Temari smirked at the blonde, "Naruto, if I'm going to stay here, I need a place to stay. And I don't feel like living in a hotel for a long while...So..."

The wind mistress took a deep breath, "What would you say if I kept on living together with you from here on out?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her, "Of course you can stay here! If that's all I need to do to keep you here in Konoha, then there's no reason why I'd refuse, right?"

Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto as well and rested her head against his, "Hehehe...Don't make it sound like it's nothing at all, you idiot."

"But..." Naruto looked into Temari's eyes, "Is this really alright? What about Gaara and catman?"

Temari smiled at Naruto, "They're fine with it as long as I promised that I'd come visit them as often as possible."

"So...you really are staying here?" Naruto asked the blonde again.

Temari pulled Naruto closer and gave him a small kiss on his lips, "Right here beside you, on this bed. For a long, long time."

Naruto grinned widely at Temari, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I guess that's sort of my Valentine's gift to you." Temari rested her head against Naruto's again, "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto..."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Temari..."

"So..." Temari smirked at the blonde shinobi, "Where's my gift?"

"Ehm..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really know what to give you right now..."

"I guess I can think of something then..." Temari replied as she slowly pulled Naruto and herself onto the bed.

Their lips met soon after and Temari traced with her fingers over Naruto's back as they passionately kissed each other.

After they broke their kiss, Temari looked seductively into Naruto's eyes, "So...Is that a ramen bowl in your pocket or are you just _really_ happy to see me?"

Naruto slightly blushed and grinned sheepishly, "You know that I don't do stuff like placing ramen bowls in my pocket..."

"I know...I'm just hoping that you're going to do someone here." Temari said as she moved her hands underneath Naruto's shirt.

Naruto felt his face flush bright and he could swear that he felt steam vent from his ears, "_And then the halleluja chorus began to sing._"

Temari pulled Naruto onto her and whispered in his ear, "Let's have an unforgettable night, Naruto..."

The wind mistress started to make a trail of kisses down Naruto's jaw and towards his lips, each kiss being more tender and sensual than the last.

A couple of sudden knocks on the front door interrupted them and Naruto looked towards the door for a moment.

"Should we...?"  
"Ignore it?" Temari added as she turned Naruto's face back towards her own and smiled at him, "Definitely."

"Naruto, I know you're home." Ino's voice sounded amongst another bunch of knocks, "So hurry up and answer the door already."

"Crap...It's blondy." Temari muttered.

"Ino...?" Naruto blinked for a moment.

Temari placed a finger on Naruto's lips, "Leave her to me. We wouldn't want her to barge into us when we're getting up close and personal, now would we?"

Naruto slowly nodded and moved off of Temari, who stood up and headed for the front door afterwards.

"_Oh man..._" Naruto thought as normal color returned to his face for a moment, "_That just now was..._"

Before Naruto could finish the line in his head, his attention was drawn to Temari opening the front door.

"Yo, blondy. What's..." Temari cut off her sentence and quickly slammed the door shut, barricading it with her own body.

"What's wrong, Temari?" Naruto blinked at the wind mistress as Ino kept knocking on the door.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" Ino shouted, "Naruto! Please, open the door."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards Temari, "Come on, Temari. It's just Ino, right? Why are you stressing out like that?"

"W-Well..." Temari gulped, "It's nothing really. Let's just go back to the living room. Blondy can come back later, right?"

"You're acting suspicious, Temari..." Naruto said as he walked to the door, "Ino's my girlfriend too. I can't just ignore her, right?"

"N-No! Don't open the door!" Temari tried to stop the blonde shinobi, but he was already opening the door for his other blonde girlfriend.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto smiled at Ino as he opened the door.

"Yo, Naruto." Ino smiled back at him and tilted her head slightly, "Is something wrong?"

"That's my line..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Temari was freaking out for some reason, but I can't really tell why..."

"Hmmm..." Ino eyed Temari suspiciously, "Anyway, would you mind if we spend the night at your place?"

"We...?" Naruto and Temari repeated and stared at Ino.

"Everyone, come over here already." Ino said and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata appeared next to the blonde girl.

"You see...Since it's Valentine's day..." Ino scratched her cheek.

"We thought it would be a good idea if all of us spend the night together and have a lot of fun." Tenten added with a smile on her face.

"So, that's why we're here." Sakura nodded at Naruto.

"We even managed to kidnap Hinata out of the Hyuuga mansion!" Ino said as she placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto let out, "You kidnapped her?!"

"Uhuh." Ino nodded, "So you'll have to let us all spend the night here, other wise we would've kidnapped her for nothing."

Naruto looked at Temari for a moment, who sighed and shrugged in reply, "Fine with me. It's not like I want you guys to have a Valentine's day without having fun with Naruto. So hurry up and get inside, I guess."

"Hehehe." Ino grinned at Temari, "Glad you think that way, blondy."

"Well, let's go inside then." Sakura said and walked into Naruto's home with a smile on her face.

When everyone had walked past Naruto and Temari, the wind mistress bend over and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry...I promise you a continuation of what happened just before they came...When we have the chance, of course." She whispered with a smirk on her face.

Steam vented from Naruto's ears again as Temari headed back towards the living room, swaying her hips as Naruto watched her, "_Damn, it's good to have a girlfriend._"

Naruto shook his head for a moment and then hurried after his girlfriends into the living room.

The blonde froze as he entered the living room, finding all of the girls sitting on his bed and waiting for him.

"Ehm...so...eh..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at the girls, "_Don't tell me they're expecting things like _this_ and _that"

"So, what shall we do, Naruto?" Sakura smiled at the blonde, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I...I..." Naruto mused for a moment, "_If I say stuff like 'let's get our freak on!' or something, I'll definitely be killed in one way or another...so..._"

Naruto took a deep breath, "I don't know, really. It's kind of a surprise that you're all here now, so..."

"How about we play a game of poker?" Ino said as she held up a deck of cards, "You know, like we did when we were all together last time?"

"Good idea, Ino." Sakura smirked and pulled out a deck of cards as well, "However, I suggest we use my deck of cards instead of those marked cards of yours..."

"Wh-What makes you say mine are marked?!" Ino shouted as she slightly blushed.

Sakura chuckled and leered at her blonde friend, "Because I know you too well."

Tenten then grabbed both decks of cards out of the girls' hands and threw them away. The weapon mistress then proudly presented a deck of her own, "Those are both marked! Let's use mine instead!"

"N-No...That's fine..." Naruto slightly twitched, "We'll use the one I have in one of my drawers..."

A few moments later, the six of them were all sitting down on the ground and Naruto was shuffling the deck of cards.

"I'll definitely win this time." Sakura said as Naruto started to deal the cards.

Naruto smiled at her and continued dealing out the cards and noticed a burning fire in Temari's eyes.

"I'll definitely defeat her...No matter what...Not going out first again..." Temari muttered to herself as she picked up her cards and leered at Hinata.

"Hehehehe...I'll defeat all of you even without my hidden weapon..." Tenten snickered as she picked up her cards.

"That's my line, Tenten..." Ino replied as she picked up her cards, "There's no way that I'll be defeated."

Naruto sheepishly grinned as he dealed the last few cards to Hinata and himself, "_It looks like Hinata and I are the only ones that still see this as just a game..._"

The blonde then noticed that the Hyuuga heiress was staring at him and he blinked for a moment. Hinata partly hid her face behind the cards, but it was all too obvious to Naruto that she was staring intensely at him.

"_M-Maybe I'm the only one playing this game just for fun..._" Naruto slightly laughed as he held up his own cards, "Ehehehe..."

"Alright, let's do this." Sakura said as she took three cards out of her hand and discarded them, commencing the start of the first round.

A while later, Naruto was partly shivering and held a pillow pressed onto his crotch at all times.

"I guess it's true what they say..." Naruto slightly twitched, being the only one out of the game right now while the girls still had most of their clothing on, "Payback is a bitch..."

"Sorry, Naruto." Temari smiled sheepishly at Naruto, "I don't have a jacket to spare and keep you warm."

"Th-That's alright." Naruto replied, "I just had very bad luck for once. I won't die from it or something."

"I'd say it's more good luck for us then..." Ino replied and whistled as she stared at Naruto, "Nemar-kun's body might have been a genjutsu, but you look damn fine yourself, Naruto."

"Ah...well...Thanks." Naruto slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And don't worry about getting cold, alright?" Sakura winked at Naruto.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto sheepishly grinned, "_Why do I have the feeling that I won't be wearing a whole lot for the next twelve to fifteen hours...?_"

"But you know..." Tenten slightly tilted her head and blinked for a moment as she pondered, "Now that Naruto's out of the game, there's not much reason to continue playing, right?"

"Hmm...You're right." Temari replied and crossed her arms.

"Isn't there a way to make this fun again?" Ino slightly pouted as she looked at the other girls, "I kind of like playing poker with all of you."

"There is a way." Sakura held a single index finger up in the air.

"By involving Naruto, eh?" Temari wondered out loud as she slightly tilted her head.

"Exactly." Sakura smiled and nodded once, "Let's..."

"Have the winner be the one to cuddle and sleep next to Naruto tonight!" Tenten cheerfully raised her fist up in the air.

"E-Eh?!" Naruto let out in surprise, "_Not that I mind being cuddled, but..._"

"That's a nice plan, Tenten!" Sakura said, not even slightly trying to hide her excitement.

"Alriiiight!" Ino threw down the deck of cards, "I like that! I'm going to beat all of you then!"

"Heh...That's fine with me." Temari smirked and leered at Naruto.

"_O-Oi! Don't I get a say in this?! I mean...There's other things than keeping me from sleeping for the largest part of the night..._" Naruto thought as he looked at the girls.

"What do you think, Hinata?" Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga heiress.

"_Hinata!_" Naruto turned to the shy Hyuuga girl next to him and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "_Please...Give me a reply that I expect from you..._"

Hinata shyly looked at Naruto and bit her lip in an attempt to supress her blush as Naruto stared at her.

"It's alright, Hinata. Tell them what's on your mind." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "_I know you won't let me down, Hinata! Just tell them what you think!_"

The blush on the Hyuuga heiress' faces brightened as she eyed Naruto up and down, "Bom Chika Wah Wah."

Naruto's jaw dropped wide open, "_Crap! The Naruto effect got her!_"

"Heehee. I'll take that as a definite yes." Tenten said, slightly giggling.

"Then, let's keep on going until there's only one left with clothing on her body!" Ino cheered as she thrusted her fist up into the air.

"Ossu!" The other girls cheered along with her.

"O...Ou..." Naruto slightly twitched, "Ouendan!" (**A/N: **See end of chapter A/N for more info)

Three men in long black coats barged into Naruto's living room. One of them wore a red headband and his red hair stood high up into the air. The was also a blonde man with a mohawk and a man with black hair and an eyepatch.

"Ossu!" The three men cheered in unison as the one with the headband rose his arms up in a 'Y' formation.

Naruto and the girls stared at the three men in silence. Hesitantly, the man with the red headband lowered his hands.

"Oi...Is it me or is there no need for anyone to receive our cheering?" The man with the headband asked his companions as he pointed at Naruto and the others.

"It seems so." The one with the eyepatch replied.

"I think shouting 'ossu' alone was enough." The one with the mohawk stated and nodded towards Naruto, "Look. That guy is without his clothes and he's surrounded by beautiful young women."

"So that means..." The one with the headband narrowed his eyes at Naruto and the girls as his two companions nodded in confirmation.

"Ouen!" The three of them shouted together.

"Dai!"

"Sei!"

"Kou!"

"But man..." The one with the headband crossed his arms and glared at the group, "All we had to do was shout 'ossu' this time..."

The other two nodded in reply and the red haired leader of the group pointed at Naruto, "You!"

"Y-Yes!" Naruto shouted out of surprise as the fierce looking leader of the group walked towards him.

"Don't ever call us again unless it's for something very important." The leader said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Like...winning a game of dodgeball to confess your love to a little girl or like...fighting against a stomachache because you're the main attraction of a concert or when you have a busy day at the office. But this? This doesn't need any cheering up. Have fun with these girls, alright?"

With a pat on Naruto's back, the red haired leader headed back to his comrades, "So what shall we do next?"

"Well, there must be some people in this town that need to be cheered up." The one with the eyepatch stated.

"Let's conquer this town with our cheering as well." The blonde guy with a mohawk nodded once.

"Ossu! Let's go!" The leader cheered, "San! Ni! Ichi!"

"Sore!" The three of them cheered together as they marched out of Naruto's apartment.

After a moment of silence, Naruto slowly nodded, "Remind me never to shout random things again."

"I think...We should forget about that and continue playing our game of poker." Sakura stated.

"Like I said..." Ino cleared her throat and raised her fist up in the air again, "Let's keep going until there's only one of us left with clothing!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "_Well...This can't be that bad...I get to see them undress themselves after all, hehehe._"

An hour or two later, all of the poker games were finished. Naruto's face was flushed bright red and he knew that it would stay like that for a while at least, for even the winner only had her panties left on.

"I...I can't believe I lost...I even had a full house..." Sakura muttered as she leaned forward in defeat, "Why did I have to add that damn rule...?"

"Man...I can't believe this!" Tenten moaned as she threw her cards down, "Just when I thought I had this round in the bag!"

"How could this have happened...?" Ino muttered as she stared blankly out in front of her, "When we were all down to one last piece of clothing..."

"I...won?" Hinata tilted her head and looked at the four queens in her hand again.

"Congratulations, Hinata." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as the depression of the other girls thickened.

Except for one certain blonde from Sunagakure, who had a sinister look in her eyes.

Ino noticed the look in Temari's eyes and slightly tilted her head, "What the heck are you planning to do, blondie?"

"Plan? I'm not planning to do anything at all." Temari smirked, "I just remembered that I'd sleep in my usual position tonight and thus I'll be cuddling Naruto anyway...fufufu."

"What?!" Ino yelled loud enough to make Naruto and everyone else's ears ring.

"That's unfair, Temari!" Tenten protested, "How about sharing the wealth a little with the rest of us?!"

"There's nothing unfair about it." Temari's smirk widened as she swiftly crawled over to Naruto and pressed herself against his back, "Right, Naruto? After all, we've been sleeping in that same position ever since I got here in Konoha..."

"W-Well...I...I guess you're r-right about that." Naruto blushed brightly and scratched his cheek as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't think I'll let you win without a fight!" Sakura shouted before throwing herself with open arms towards Naruto and Temari, ready to tackle them both.

Naruto's mouth dropped wide open and his blood rushed through his face as the topless pink haired medic-nin threw herself towards him.

* * *

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted and an explosion followed his shout. 

"I present to you..." Deidara pointed towards the cloud of smoke remaining after the explosion, "The Thinker by Deidara."

The other Akatsuki members applauded dully for the artistical shinobi and his work of art.

"And you again become a plotdevice..." Kisame said, slightly snickering, "Well...At least you're able to entertain us this time."

"Deidara-senpai, you're art is as cool as ever!" Tobi, the only one who applauded cheerfully for Deidara's art, shouted.

"Fufu...That's right, hn." Deidara closed his eyes and nodded once.

The artist placed a hand on Tobi's shoulder, "Do you want to become my student, Tobi? I'll even teach you the secret behind obtaining these hands, hn!"

Tobi carefully looked at Deidara's hands and then at Deidara again, "I...I don't think I'd like to have your hands, Deidara-senpai..."

"Come, come now, hn!" Deidara patted Tobi on his shoulder, "They'll make you popular with the ladies!"

Kisame chuckled, "I don't think that those hands will make anyone popular with the ladies."

"Kisama-danna...You're mistaken. The women love these hands for their artistic functionality..." Deidara said as he stuck one of his hands in his pocket and pulled something out, "Just take a close look at this, hn!"

"...Is that a cell phone made from exploding clay...?" Kisame stared at the item in Deidara's hand.

"No. Well..." Deidara took a look at the cell phone in his hands again, "Yes, it is...However, the important thing is that it's functional, hn!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the ladies just find it a blast to enter their cell phone numbers on that thing." Kisame chuckled at his own pun.

"At least they enter their numbers into my phone." Deidara retorted with a smirk on his face.

Kisame glared at Deidara, who glared back at him a moment.

"What are you all doing?" Zetsu, with his plant back on his head, asked as he rejoined the others.

"Plotdevicing." Kisame replied nonchalantly, "Speaking of which, care to explain how that plant grew back in just a few hours?"

"It's amazing what Akatsuki fertilizer can do." Zetsu replied.

"I don't remember us having our own trademark fertilizer..." Deidara remarked and then stared at Zetsu for a moment, "Wait...A while ago, after I'd gone to the bathroom, you asked me if I had taken a crap, hn? Don't tell me..."

Everyone stared at Zetsu and a heavy silence fell through out the Akatsuki hideout.

Zetsu in return eyed everyone one by one while he remained silent for a long while as well, "...No."

"Why is everyone staring at Zetsu?" Itachi, who just walked in, wondered.

"Weren't you here just a few moments ago, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked the Uchiha.

"Even I need to go to the toilet from time to time." Itachi stated calmly, "Is there a problem with that?"

"I'll return soon." Zetsu said and quickly left.

Itachi watched Zetsu leave and then turned his head back towards the others, "Explaination?"

Numerous sounds came from the Akatsuki members, though none of them could really offer an explaination to the Sharingan user.

"I see..." Itachi said when the noise died out.

"...Where's Pein?" Itachi decided to break the silence present in the room.

"Watching over the city whose name shall not be named." The Akatsuki leader said nodding.

Kisame chuckled, "Then the next step we must take is preventing the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki from collecting all the deathly holl-"

"Don't you even dare make a Rowling novel reference." Pein, who stepped out of the shadows, said in a threatening tone.

"Well if it isn't Bakura..." Kakuzu replied.

"What do you mean?" Pein stared at Kakuzu, "I do not even close resemble him. Let alone...Oh, I see."

"Either way, what are you doing here, Pein?" The Akatsuki leader looked at the man with many piercings for a moment, "Didn't I tell you to watch over that place?"

"And that's exactly what I did. Then I noticed the gathering here and figured it was time to go." Pein replied, "By the way, where did you go today? It's rare for you to leave that place."

"Just had to pay our respects to good old Valentine's day." The Akatsuki leader said and patted his daughter, who was cheerfully reading some manga, on her head, "Isn't that right, Sayane?"

The little girl vigorously nodded her head and flipped a page in her manga.

"Then, I take it none of you had to do with that statue disappearing from underneath my ass all of a sudden?" Pein asked as he looked each of the other Akatsuki members in the eye.

The Akatsuki leader cleared his throat, "Well...I guess Arashi is the one to blame for that. That reckless fool went too far and caused us quite a bit of trouble."

"...So it seems he paid the price for it." Pein replied, "Well...that's his own fault then."

"Yeah...The technique isn't quite perfect yet." The Akatsuki leader stated, "Well, it was a useful experience."

"You weren't the one falling down from a building all of a sudden." Pein replied.

"Indeed, we had some more fun than that." The Akatsuki leader replied and the other Akatsuki members nodded.

"At least the ones that got some screentime." The blue haired woman muttered all too loud.

"Don't complain. I didn't show up until the end for a plotdevice." Pein replied, "Now shut up and make me a sandwich, woman."

"...Do you have a death wish, Pein?" She asked as she threw a glare at him.

"Do you want to find out why my name is Pein?" Pein retorted.

The woman twitched for a moment as she looked at Pein with a sour face and then let out a sigh, "...I guess we could all use some snacks."

"By the way..." Hidan poked the tips of his three-bladed scythe, "If that reason involves hidden piercings, I'm going to kill myself."

"If that's the case..." Pein replied and turned his head around to face Hidan.

A moment later, Hidan stabbed himself with his scythe.

"...I didn't even say anything...yet." Pein stated as Hidan's skin turned black.

"I think he just needed another excuse to stab himself..." Kakuzu stated.

"And...?" Deidara turned his attention from Hidan and Pein to the Akatsuki leader, "Did we use up enough time yet?"

"Yeah. It's about time." The Akatsuki leader nodded once.

"It's unfortunate." Deidara slightly frowned, "I wanted to go out with a bang."

"Well, we're just being a plotdevice anyway." The Akatsuki leader replied and crossed his arms.

"Looks like there's no grand finale for us." Kisame stated and chuckled.

"Damn, in the end I only got a few lines...Well, lines are money, I guess." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Then, let this emergency plotdevice be dismissed." Pein said as he made a waving motion with his hand.

"Oi, that's my line." The Akatsuki leader replied.

Pein stared at the Akatsuki leader, "It's not your line any more."

* * *

Naruto prodded the two tissues in his nose, "Tissues seem to be life savers these days." 

Sakura smiled sheepishly at Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto. I got kind of carried away..."

"Not to mention that it seemed like you didn't get any nosebleeds from things like that..." Temari nodded once as she had her arms crossed in front of her and stared at Naruto with a slight blush on her face, "I mean...You didn't get one during our game of poker, so..."

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Trust me when I say it's hard to _not_ get any nosebleeds in front of the five of you."

The blonde shinobi then looked at himself and blinked at the girls a moment later, "Speaking of which, none of you really seemed to be affected by seeing me practically naked...Even Hinata didn't faint..."

"Of course." Temari said, slightly smirking, "There's no way a woman would get a nosebleed from seeing a guy mostly naked."

"We do blush though..." Tenten let out in a whisper as she pointed towards the blush on her cheeks.

"I guess we just admire the male physique when seeing it and blush instead of thinking perverted things." Sakura stated and lifted a single finger up in the air.

"Screw admiring the male physique." Ino said as she swiftly crawled behind Naruto and ran her hands through his hair, "We've got a naked Naruto here."

Naruto shivered and blushed as the blonde behind him started to nibble on his ear, "Th-Then...You're trying to tell me women don't get nosebleeds?"

"I'll get myself a nosebleed if you want me to..." Ino whispered into Naruto's ear and then smirked, "Or you, for that matter."

"Of course." Tenten nodded once.

"I don't remember ever getting a nosebleed." Temari slightly tilted her head.

"That's right, we've got more decency than men." Sakura closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Naruto grinned wickedly, "Sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

Sakura, Temari and Tenten blinked at Naruto as he looked straight into their eyes.

"Behold! The mighty Wright pointing finger will reveal the truth behind your lies!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed forward.

"For great justice and every man in the world, I will now show you proof that women do get nosebleeds!" Naruto took a deep breath, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

One by one, the girls' mouths dropped wide open as they stared blankly at Naruto.

The clones appeared all around them and wrapped their arms around the girls, gently holding onto them.

"However, don't worry. I'll be here prevent any of you from getting hurt." Naruto said with his best bishounen smile pasted on his face.

Hinata was the first to flush bright red and pass out in Naruto's arms, followed by Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten with blood flowing out of their nostrils.

"Maybe I went a bit too far..." Naruto sheepishly grinned for a moment.

Naruto's eyes wandered over each of the girls and his mouth dropped wide open, "_Crap! I forgot they're wearing nothing but panties!_"

The still partly white tissues in Naruto's nose turned dark red as he tilted his had back, "_Man, what am I going to do? I can't just leave them, me and my clones like this!_"

Just then, Naruto had an idea and grinned widely, "Alright, everyone! Grab onto each others' hands! We're going to do a combi henge!"

"Eh?!" His clones let out in surprise.

"Transform into a blanket big enough to cover all of them." Naruto commanded his clones.

The clones nodded and transformed after they had grabbed onto each others' hands. Naruto crawled quickly out of the way as the blanket fell over all of the girls.

"Alright...Now all I've got to do is slightly move them...I hope." Naruto told himself as he stood up.

A while later, all of the girls were lying spread out on Naruto's bed, covered up by the huge blanket that was created by his Kage Bunshin.

"Man...They actually all fit on my bed...Though I have no idea how I'm supposed to sleep there..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the unconscious group of girls.

"Now...Let's see where my clothes are." Naruto said as he turned around to start his search through the pile of clothing that was created during their game of poker.

After searching through the clothes for a while, Naruto was dressed in his shirt, pants and of course his boxers once again.

He sat down on the ground and stared at the girls lying in his bed, "I never thought this year's Valentine's Day would be like this..."

"Even though I'm happy that no one's feelings got hurt in the end..." Naruto let out a sigh and slightly scowled, "It's a shame I couldn't do anything special for them on Valentine's Day."

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Sakura asked, causing the blonde to lift his head up in surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto let out and blinked at the five girls, who were sitting up in his bed with a smile on their face.

"If you want to do something special for us, then do it." Temari nodded at Naruto.

"There's still plenty of time left until it's midnight." Tenten added.

"I...I think N-Naruto-kun shouldn't give up that easily." Hinata bit on her lip for a moment, "Be-because, that's not something Naruto-kun would do."

"That's right! Don't give up and give us a special Valentine's Day!" Ino cheered and threw her fist up in the air.

"You're right." Naruto grinned widely as he jumped up, "There's still some time. Let's do it!"

"Before that, we need to get dressed though." Sakura stated.

"Remember, everyone. Do it slow and sensual so that Naruto will receive his divine punishment for what he just did to us." Temari smirked and leered towards Naruto.

"E-Eh..." Naruto quickly looked around and then pointed towards the balcony, "I'll be outside while all of you get dressed."

Without waiting another moment, Naruto darted towards the balcony.

Naruto took a deep breath as he leaned onto the rail of the balcony.

"Even though I said 'let's do it!'...I really have no idea how to make it a great Valentine's day for them..." Naruto muttered to himself, "These past two weeks were so fun that I forgot what to do with any of them actually on Valentine's Day..."

He let out a sigh and a moment later he lifted his head up again, "Wait...I _do_ know what to do!"

Naruto pushed himself up and stared towards the sky, "_All I've experienced these past two weeks were preparations for today! Ayame-chan's teachings, my dates with everyone...Heck, even Anko-sensei sort of helped me out! I'll definitely be able to give them a good time tonight!_"

Naruto grinned widely and slightly laughed before dashing back inside.

"Everyone, I've got good news! I know what we can..." Naruto never got to finish that line as he froze on the spot.

"There _is_ a God." Temari smirked as she and the others looked at Naruto.

"Gaaaah!" Blood shot out of Naruto's nose and send him flying back out onto his balcony, "_So...much...suggestive...positions..._"

He stood back up again and shook his head, "I really do have 'bad' timing for walking into rooms."

Naruto covered his eyes with one hand and moved back into his living room.

"Please tell me all of you are in less provocative positions now..." Naruto said.

"Maybe..." Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Temari was smirking when she said that.

"I guess it's as 'safe' as possible." Sakura stated.

Naruto opened his eyes and moved his hand away from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_They're still not entirely dressed, but at least they're not standing in _such_ positions..._" Naruto thought as he looked at the girls.

Less than a moment later, all of them were dressed and lined up in front of Naruto.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tenten smiled at Naruto.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own, "Everyone, leave it all to me and let's head out!"

"You still didn't answer my question, Naruto." Tenten stuck her tongue slightly out of her mouth and winked at Naruto.

"Let's just say that I hope that all of you are hungry." Naruto grinned widely before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Ichiraku Ramen..." Sakura stated.

"It's definitely going to be ramen..." Ino added.

"Did you expect anything else from our number one ramen idiot?" Temari smirked and crossed her arms as she threw a glance at the other girls.

"It has to be ramen..." Tenten let out a sigh, "I shouldn't have asked..."

"I...I don't think ramen is that bad..." Hinata replied as fidgeted with her index fingers.

"Oi! Are you guys coming or what?!" Naruto yelled as he was already outside his apartment.

Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino all let out a sigh at the same time while Hinata softly bit her lower lip.

"Alright. Let's get some ramen then." Temari said and was the first out of the five of them to follow Naruto, with the others following her shortly after that.

"Eh...Let's see..." Naruto's eyes darted from the left to the right as he walked through the streets of Konoha with his five girlfriends following closely behind, "Where was it again?"

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sakura asked as Naruto stopped walking.

"Ehm...I need to figure out which way to go..." Naruto sheepishly grinned at the girls.

"You...You forgot?!" Temari let out in surprise.

"I-It's not like I forgot, I just need to remember it a bit..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't believe you forgot the route to your number one favourite place to eat just about anything..." Ino stared with wide eyes at Naruto, who blinked at her in return.

"Honestly, how can you forget the road to Ichiraku's ramen?" Tenten slightly frowned, "This is not like you, Naruto."

"We're going to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto blinked at Tenten.

"We are not going to Ichiraku Ramen...?" Tenten blinked back at Naruto.

"We're not going to Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto stated and stared dumbfounded at each of his girlfriends, "I never said we would, right?"

"We aren't?!" The girls let out in unison, causing the blonde shinobi to cover his ears and flinch.

"I...I think Naruto-kun told us quite clearly that we're going somewhere else..." Hinata smiled sheepishly at the others.

"Is there something wrong with me taking you girls to some place other than Ichiraku's...?" Naruto blinked at the girls.

"No, nothing's wrong." Temari shook her head and held her wrists crossed in front of her.

"We'd love to go somewhere other than Ichiraku's." Sakura replied, nodding her head feverishly.

"There's nothing wrong with Ichiraku's, but we don't go somewhere else." Ino stated.

"So just take us where ever you want." Tenten added and nodded once.

"All of you really want to go to Ichiraku's, right?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he eyed each of the girls.  
"No!" Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten let out in unison.

"But why did you...?" Naruto couldn't even finish his question or the girls grabbed his hands and arms and guided him onward.

"It's alright, let's go." Sakura said as she pulled on Naruto's hand.

"You had a nice place in mind, didn't you Naruto?" Temari asked as she held onto his arm.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto let out, "_Even though I have several girlfriends right now...I still don't understand a single thing about what women are thinking..._"

A while later, Naruto and the girls arrived at a certain restaurant and a few moments later they had their own table in a nice and quiet spot of the restaurant. Dinner arrived soon after they had ordered it.

"Itadakimasu!" They let out in unison and broke their chopsticks into two pieces.

"This restaurant is basically where it all started." Naruto raised a smile as his eyes wandered over the entire place, "Ayame-chan and I went here and we discussed our initial plan...The next day, I wrote a letter to each of you..."

Naruto then noticed that the girls were staring with soft, caring eyes at him and he grinned widely, "Oh! And the food here is great too!"

"Those letters..." Tenten smiled and slightly tilted her head, "I'm really surprised something like that could come from you. Even now, it's kind of hard to believe."

"Those were all my words, but Ayame-chan was the one that helped me form proper letters." Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "When I started to think about what there is to like about each of you, I just started to tell Ayame-chan how I felt towards each of you after giving it some more thought..."

"I still have it in my drawer." Tenten cheerfully announced.

"Oh, I still have it too." Ino replied, "Though...I can't really remember exactly where in my room I placed it..."

"I left it back home...I think..." Temari stated as she slightly tilted her head.

"It seems like ages ago since we all received those letters." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Back then, I wasn't even sure if I'd get to date any of you." Naruto grinned widely, "I'm really glad everything turned out as it did..."

"Naruto, you sound like you're about to die." Tenten said and let out a half-hearted laugh.

Naruto blinked at Tenten before he shook his head and put on his trademark fox-grin, "Sorry, but I'm finally able to tell everything to all of you, you know. No more secrets from now on."

"However, you didn't hide much from us." Sakura smiled at Naruto, "From everything you've told me, there wasn't really a whole lot that no one of us knew about. Other than Nemar-kun actually being you."

"I felt really relieved when I was able to tell you that, though." Naruto smiled as he took a bite from his meal, "So, I wanted to just let everyone know what was going on."

"Let's save that for after our meal then." Temari suggested and raised a smile at Naruto, "We wouldn't want to get carried away with talking and waste this fine meal Naruto provided us."

"That's right, Naruto did pay for this after all." Ino said and slightly stuck her tongue out of her mouth.  
"Let's enjoy this while we still can then!" Tenten announced cheerfully and started to dig into her meal.

Naruto smiled at the girls and continued eating along with them.

"_Even though eating dinner together with everyone is nice, I probably can't leave it at just this in order to say we had a great night._" Naruto thought as he eyed the girls while eating, "_No, I'll definitely have to take them somewhere after dinner._"

His eyes fell upon the most silent one of his girlfriends, Hinata. Luckily for Naruto, the Hyuuga heiress didn't notice him looking at her for once.

"_Come to think of it...Hinata hasn't said a whole lot tonight...Maybe she's still embarrassed about that poker game...?_" Naruto wondered as he stared at her, "_Or maybe she still needs to get used to this thing...I do too, so..._"

Hinata then noticed Naruto's gaze lay upon her and she blushed brightly as she continued eating her meal.

"_I think I know exactly what to do..._" Naruto's grin widened and nodded at Hinata before continueing his meal as well.

"Ah, that was delicious!" Tenten exclaimed

"I wonder if I could get the recipe from the chef..." Temari pondered as she stared at her plate.

"Temari-san's good at cooking...?" Hinata wondered.

"Sort of. I've often enough prepared dinner for Gaara and Kankurou." Temari replied.

"It's a nice change from Ramen at least." Sakura said and nodded a couple of times.

"No way! Ramen stays the best meal ever!" Naruto retorted.

"Come on, Naruto." Ino smiled at Naruto, "You have to admit that this better than most ramen bowls."

"Where did the ramen love go?!"

"Oh, it's still here." Sakura winked at Naruto, "It just had to back off against the whirlpool of sensations we got from being out on a date with you."

"_Somehow...I have the feeling Sakura-chan's making fun of me..._" Naruto stared dumbfounded at the pink haired medic-nin.

"So...What are we going to do next?" Tenten wondered.

"Leave it all to me!" Naruto raised his fist up in the air.

Tenten smiled at Naruto, "I know, but I wanted to know what you had in store for us next."

"Hehehe. There's only one way you'll find out." Naruto grinned widely and then pointed towards the exit, "By following me out of here!"

A silence followed as Naruto pointed at the exit. In his mind a miniature Ayame appeared and kicked his shin, "_Damn, I forgot._"

Naruto cleared his throat and stepped aside, "Ladies first."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged before heading out of the restaurant.

"Alright, time to go." Naruto said and followed his girlfriends.

"Ahem...Sir?" Naruto paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I do hope you did not plan on leaving without paying your bill..."

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "How much is it?"

The waiter handed Naruto the check and patiently waited for Naruto to pay up.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Temari was the first to come running back with the others following shortly.

"No...It's nothing..." Naruto twitched as he took out his wallet, Gama-chan, "_It was nice knowing you as a fat frog, Gama-chan..._"

"I have to say, I'm surprised, Naruto." Sakura said as they were walking through the streets of Konoha once more.

"_Having five girlfriends sure is expensive..._" Naruto sighed and patted his near empty wallet before looking at Sakura, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You've actually given all of this some thought, didn't you?" Sakura asked smiling, "I mean, taking us out for dinner and what to do after that and all."

"Y-Yeah...Sort of..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sort of?" Ino tilted her head and blinked at Naruto.  
"It means he's thinking up stuff as we speak." Temari wrapped an arm around Naruto and winked at Ino.

"That's not entirely true either." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"So you're thinking ahead, eh?" Tenten closed her eyes and nodded a couple of times.

"Let's leave it at that." Naruto grinned sheepishly, "_I really should give this a bit more thought, I guess._"

Not too long after that, Naruto and the girls arrived at a certain quiet park. However, that it was quiet didn't mean it wasn't populated. After all, it was Valentine's day and thus there were a lot of couples present.

"Hinata..." Naruto smiled as the six of them walked through the park, "Do you remember this park?"

"O-Of course..." Hinata replied and Naruto's smile widened.

"Is there something special about this park?" Ino wondered out loud.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. This park is where I took Hinata on our first date."

"You sure have an eye for finding great spots, Naruto." Tenten commented, "I remember our date being in beautiful park like this one."

"Hey, you took me to a park as well." Ino blinked.

"Me too." Sakura added, "I guess you have a thing for finding places in nature that are befitting of romance."

"Hmmm...I guess that makes me the only one that didn't go to some park or another..." Temari pondered for a moment and then smirked, "Well, I guess that makes it a bit more special."

Naruto suddenly ran ahead of them.

"Eh? Naruto?" Sakura let out as she and the other girls stopped walking.

Naruto turned around once he had reached a clearing, "Back then, there was this concert down there. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata slowly nodded and then shyly looked at the other girls, who looked back at her.

Naruto spread his arms out and grinned widely, "Despite that, this was a really cool place and really nice. So, I thought we should all be here together some time."

"Ah...I see..." Hinata let out and looked towards the ground beneath her feet.

"Hinata." Naruto extended his hand towards the girl, "Even though you're the most silent and shy girl out of everyone, don't forget that I really do love you."

"Naruto...kun?" Hinata blinked at the smiling blonde shinobi.

"Come over here, Hinata."

Hinata slowly began to walk towards Naruto, throwing a look or two at the other girls as she moved forward.

When she was close enough, Naruto grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards him.

The Hyuuga heiress flushed bright red as Naruto tightly hugged her.

"Don't ever forget how great that night was." Naruto said and moved around Hinata to hold her from behind, "I won't forget watching the stars from here with you either."

Hinata pretty much melted in Naruto's arms and slowly nodded, "...It's something that I remember every day."

The Hyuuga heiress rested her hands on Naruto's arms and smiled softly, "And something I'll never forget. Definitely."

Naruto smiled and rested his head against Hinata's, standing there like that and enjoying their moment for as long as they could.

That was until Naruto heard some sniffling sounds coming from behind him.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as he turned his head around.

Hinata turned her head around as well and blinked.

Naruto then started to grin nervously as he noticed the big, teary eyes of his other girlfriends, "_Oh crap..._"

"O-O-Oi! D-Don't cry!" Naruto quickly ran a bit towards them and waved his arms frantically around, "It's not like I don't love you anymore. I just thought Hinata could use a reminder that I really do love her as well and that she shouldn't be afraid to speak up while you guys are around!"

However, it didn't seem to quite help as the girls kept sniffling and looking at Naruto with teary eyes.

"Hi-Hinata...Please, help me out here." Naruto pleaded the Hyuuga heiress.

"E-Ehm...I...I'm not sure what I can do..." Hinata said as she walked over to join Naruto by his side.

"So...romantic." Sakura sniffled.

"I want to cuddle with Naruto too..." Ino cried.  
"Naruto, you really are a good guy." Tenten added as she tried to hold back her tears.

As Temari didn't say anything, since she was biting on her trembling lower lip, Naruto eyed all of them and rubbed the back of his head.

"_Man...What should I do?_" Naruto wondered.

However, before Naruto could think of an answer to his own question, the girls ran to him and clutched onto him.

A few moments later, Naruto found himself in a position that he'd most likely be in often enough from that day onward.

Temari and Tenten sat behind him, Ino and Sakura by his sides and Hinata in front of him.

"_Too bad there isn't a concert right now..._" Naruto thought as the girls cuddled up against him.

From the corners of his eyes, he noticed a certain trio dressed in black that he had met earlier that night as well. Naruto stared at them as they silently started their cheering, assuming one weird pose after another.

A gentle breeze blew past Naruto as he caressed the girls, "_I doubt it's their doing, but that's one nice breeze..._"

Eventually, the girls fell asleep against Naruto and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing their sleeping faces.

"Ouen!" The trio in black shouted, causing the peacefully asleep girls to twitch.

Naruto twitched once as well before glaring at the trio and feeling the urge to kill them rise up inside of him.

"Dai-sei-ko..." They added in a whisper.

"Damn, we did the cheering properly this time, but not the shouting."

"Why are we staying here anyway?"

"Because we can bend space and time. Besides, there's nothing we've got to do until our third adventure comes out..."

"Alright, let's find some more problems here then."

Naruto watched the trio leave and shook his head, "_What the hell are those guys trying to do anyway?_"

He looked at the girls, each of them peacefully asleep and crawled up against him. Needless to say, he had little room and desire to move any time soon.

Naruto let out a sigh, "_I really am a lucky guy. I'm surprised I haven't been killed yet for being this lucky..._"

His eyes darted around, as if he anticipated an attack on his life.

When none came he just let out a sigh of relief, "_I guess I really do need to relax a bit. I mean, they're able to sleep peacefully, so I shouldn't worry too much about things either._"

Naruto felt his body relax and he took a deep breath, letting himself be intoxicated by the sweet scents of his girlfriends, "_I still can't believe it came to be like this...It almost seems like a dream._"

The blonde shinobi sat there like that for a while, listening to the calm breathing of the girls around.  
Feeling their tender touch run over him from time to time  
Inhaling the sweet smell of their hair.

Fighting the urge to fall asleep right then and there, Naruto shook his head.

"Alright...Time to take the sleeping beauties home before they catch a cold..." Naruto whispered to himself before carefully forming his most used handseal.

Several clones popped into existence and tried their best to not wake the girls up as they picked them up. Carrying the girls in their arms, Naruto and the clones headed back to Naruto's apartment.

A while later, all of the girls were lying on his bed, still peacefully asleep as Naruto watched them in silence.

He brushed a few locks of hair out of Hinata's face. The Hyuuga heiress smiled and moved her lips as if she wanted to say something, but no sound was produced. Seeing Tenten shiver slighty, Naruto bend over the bed and tucked the weapon mistress in.

Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's shirt as he pulled himself away again. He took her hand and placed it by her side before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Ino twisted and turned restlessly until Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder.

Naruto looked at Temari and found her staring back at him. The blonde shinobi moved closer to the wind mistress.

"What's wrong, Temari?" Naruto whispered to the blonde.

Temari smiled at him in return, "Isn't it obvious...? You're not sleeping here beside me."

Naruto smiled back at Temari, "Sorry...I'm just not that sleepy yet."

The wind mistress rolled around, laid an arm around Naruto neck and pulled him against her.

"Temari...?"

"It's alright..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You've still got some stuff on your mind, right?"

Before Naruto could answer, Temari caressed the back of his head and added, "Don't worry. We're all going to stay here for a while. So hurry up, get those worries out of your mind and let's cuddle in our sleep like we always do, ne?"

Naruto smiled widely and then kissed Temari on her cheek, "Then you should go to sleep already. You've also got to tell me tomorrow how you learned to read my thoughts."

Temari winked at Naruto as he straightened up, "It's called love, Naruto."

The blonde shinobi smiled, "Then...I'll be back soon."

"Don't keep...all of us waiting too long." Temari whispered as she closed her eyes.

Naruto nodded once, "I won't."

Naruto stared at the girls for another moment before quickly and silently heading out of his apartment and making his way up to his rooftop. He stood at the centre of it, letting the wind gently blow through his hair.

"It's almost midnight already..." Naruto muttered and tilted his head back to look at the sky above him.

"The end of Valentine's Day..." He sighed, "Why does it feel like it shouldn't be like this?"

"_I managed to save everyone...No one's feelings were hurt and I'm dating the best girls anyone could wish for..."_ Naruto mused as he stared at the passing clouds in the night sky, "_Then why do I feel...empty?_"

The images of everything that happened that day ran through his head again. Naruto tilted his head in a certain direction and muttered, "Ayame..."

The blonde shinobi slightly turned his body around and he stood in silence for a moment.

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Time to go visit her."

Naruto darted off to Ayame's place as fast he could, "_I'm sure talking to her will help me at least a bit._"

Within a few minutes, Naruto arrived at the bedroom he had grown accustomed to during the past two weeks. He found Ayame sitting on her bed, causing him to raise a smile.

Naruto opened the window and almost silently sneaked into the girl's room.

He sheepishly grinned and whispered, "Sorry, Ayame-chan. I know it's late, bu..."

Naruto cut himself off as he saw something sparkle. Ayame tightly hugged her legs and drew them closer to herself.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Naruto blinked as he walked towards the girl's bed.

"N...Nothing...Please...Go home..." Ayame replied, her voice sounding sadder than Naruto has ever heard before.

"You're crying, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the edge of Ayame's bed, "Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"Yeah..." Ayame raised her head up and looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "I've fallen in love with you."

Naruto was speechless. His mouth dropped open far enough to insert a bowl of ramen or two.

Ayame slightly laughed and looked away from Naruto, "I probably shouldn't even have told you that."

"You...You...love me?" Naruto asked, but no reply came from Ayame.

Naruto shook his head, trying to stay focussed, "B-But...that's no reason to cry...is it?"

Ayame leaned against Naruto and her tears started flow, "It is...because I...I can't be with you..."

"I...I'm not sure I understand." Naruto hesitantly wrapped an arm around the crying Ayame.

"Sakura...Hinata...Ino..Temari...Tenten...All of them are in love with you and you love them as well, right?" Ayame asked.

Naruto slowly nodded and Ayame took a deep breath, "I see...Then our mission was a big success, Naruto..."

"I still don't understand what you mean with not being able to be with me..." Naruto looked at Ayame from the corners of his eyes.

"Idiot...You've got five girlfriends already and they're having a hard time dealing with just that...I'm not that selfish to ask you and them to let me be with you as well."

Naruto was at a loss of words, so he just kept listening to what Ayame had to say.

"I'm partly responsible from bringing all of you together...They deserve the chance to be with you..." Ayame looked away from Naruto, "Besides...I'm more like a sister to you than anything else."

"If they deserve a chance, then so do you." Naruto managed to raise a smirk, "Besides, I've never said I considered you as my onee-chan, now did I?"

"Stop..." Ayame's tears stained Naruto's jacket, "Please...just...don't say it..."

"Sorry, Ayame-chan...but I know how I feel about you after what happened today." Naruto smiled softly, "Everytime you were hurt or in trouble...something inside of me just snapped. When that bastard threw you off the cliff, I was scared to death of losing you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ayame and tightly hugged her, "I love you too, Ayame. So...please, don't cry anymore."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Ayame tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Don't say things like that to cheer me up."

"I'm telling the truth. I actually came here to ask for your advice again...and I was kind of worried about you." Naruto smiled and rested his head against hers, "Thanks to you, I'm now certain I really do love all of you. That includes you and heck, I think even Anko-sensei might deserve a 'shot' at winning me over."

"Even if you say that, I won't allow you to hurt those girls...I'm sure they..."

"They, out of all the girls that exist in this world, are the ones that mind extra competition the least." Naruto smiled for a moment and then slightly frowned, "Of course, I'm not sure if they really will accept it, but...I have a good feeling about it."

Ayame seemed to slightly laugh, "I think it's more likely that you become Hokage tomorrow than that they'll accept me."  
"Don't say that. Anything's possible." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then...I have one request..."

"What is it?"

"Let us be the way we were these past two weeks and continue on like that...I'm happy if we're able to do just that."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, "Are you really happy with just that...?"

"Yeah...As long as I can be with you, it's fine..."

Naruto stayed there like that with Ayame until she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about the other reason I came here..." Naruto whispered before bending over and placing a kiss on Ayame's cheek, "Thank you for everything, Ayame. Without you, I wouldn't have had the greatest two weeks in my life."

Ayame turned in her bed and Naruto saw a small smile form on her lips.

With that image stuck in his mind, Naruto headed back for his apartment, where 5 other amazing girls were waiting for him as well.

That night, Naruto slept like he had never slept before. There were no nightmares, no nosebleed inflicting dreams and five girls were cuddled up against him.

Sadly, to all good things must come an end and that includes peaceful nights.

It was still quite early in the morning when some knocked with all their might on Naruto's front door. Naruto slowly rose up from his bed, his girlfriends slowly waking up as well.

"Who the heck is making all that noise this early in the morning?" Temari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's a group of five people." Hinata stated as she sleepily tilted her head towards the door.

"Let them shut up..." Ino yawned before falling with her head onto Naruto's back.

"Yeah, I was just getting to the best part of my sleep." Tenten yawned and shook her head.

"I'll go see who they are and make them go away as fast as possible." Naruto said after noticing that Sakura simply glared at the door in annoyance.

He carefully lay Ino down on the bed and made his way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming..." Naruto muttered as the knocks didn't seem to end.

Naruto opened the door and found himself staring at the masks of an ANBU squad.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're coming with us. Hokage's orders." The front ANBU member stated.

"Eh?" Naruto let out and the girls instantly seemed to be alert.

"Throw the distraction for the woman into the room." The ANBU told his squad members.

"Distraction?" One of them asked in wonder, "What distraction are you talking abou...Oof!"

Said ANBU member got a kick in his nuts and was thrown into the living room, "Thanks for taking one for the team!"

"Now, quickly!" The ANBU squad leader exclaimed and the four remaining ANBU dived towards Naruto's feet.

"Eh?!" Naruto let out as the ANBU squad tackled him and ran out of his apartment fast enough to make Naruto's body rise up from the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata let out as she and the others jumped out of bed.

"Not this again!" Temari snatched her fan from underneath the bed and stormed towards the sole remaining ANBU member.

"Where did they take Naruto?!" Tenten grabbed the ANBU by his collar.

"Ugh..." The dizzy ANBU member let out.

"If you don't start talking soon, Miss Fanny here..." Ino pointed with her thumb towards Temari.

"Hey!" Temari shouted.

"Will shove that fan of hers up somewhere you don't want it." Ino finished her line with a smirk on her face.

"Hokage's...office..." The ANBU member managed to let out as he shook his head.

Tenten dropped the ANBU member and the girls dashed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Is this really all right, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked and arched an eyebrow at his blonde wife. 

"You had a better idea?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow back at the frog hermit.

"But doing this to Naruto...Don't you think it's a little bit...?" Jiraiya crossed his arms and slightly frowned.

"It almost sounds like I have more faith in him than you do." Tsunade leaned back and crossed her arms.

Jiraiya let out a whistle and then shook his head, "It's not that. I'm just wondering if he'll be alright with something like that..."

"Don't worry, don't worry. He can handle it without a problem. It won't kill him...Now...Let's enjoy this while we still can." Tsunade replied before lowering her sunglasses on her eyes and taking a sip from her bottle of sake.

* * *

The girls bashed into the Hokage's office. 

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Tenten shouted in unison.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Dragging Naruto and us out of our bed this early in the morning!" Temari shouted, caring little for formalities.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino threw a glare at the back of the Hokage's chair, which was facing towards them.

"N-Naruto-kun didn't do anything bad!" Hinata stated clearly.

"Hehehe..." The chair turned around.

"Sorry, but Tsunade-obachan isn't here right now. You'll have to answer to me." Naruto, dressed in white Hokage robes, grinned wickedly at his girlfriends, "Uzumaki Naruto, substitute Hokage until Tsunade-obachan and Ero-Sennin are back from their honeymoon!"

A long moment of silence followed with Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Ino staring in disbelief at Naruto.

"Well...Congratulate me or something?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto...You...You're..." Sakura blinked.

"Hokage!" Hinata's eyes seemed to light up with joy.

Naruto jumped over the desk and nodded once, "Substitute Hokage, but Hokage nonetheless!"

"I can't believe it..." Temari managed to let out.

"You can't believe it?" Naruto grinned at her, "Even I couldn't believe it! It's amazing, isn't it?!"

"Naruto...This is..." Tenten was at a loss of words, just like the other girls.

"Come on, we've got to let the whole village know!" Naruto ran out of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, wait up!" Ino let out before chasing Naruto, the others following not too long after that.

Naruto ran through the entire Hokage tower until he finally reached the rooftop. There he rushed to the edge and stood still as he looked over all of Konoha.

Naruto held his fist in the air and shouted as loud as he could, "Alright! Konoha, listen up! I'm Hokage while Tsunade-obachan and Ero-sennin have their honeymoon! I'm going to protect all of you and we're all going to make the old lady and Ero-sennin proud by the time they're back!"

Everyone was staring at Naruto, who grinned as his eyes wandered over the people of Konoha that were already up and busy.

"I'll take good care of everything while they're away, but I want them to be amazed by what we all did together when they come back" Naruto shouted once more, "If you're up for it, make some noise!"

Naruto's grin widened as every person he could see on the streets of Konoha was cheering as loud as they could.

"Naruto." The blonde shinobi turned around to find Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Ino standing behind him.

"Congratulations." They said in unison and smiled at him.

Naruto slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Hehehe...It's kind of embarrassing."

"So? What will the new Hokage do first?" Tenten winked at Naruto.

"Oh, that reminds me." Naruto blinked for a moment and then eyed each of the girls present, "You know that I love all of you."

"You don't have to remind us of that every single time we're together." Ino playfully stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Well, you see...Last night, I headed out for a bit. A dear friend of mine, who helped me out these past two weeks, confessed to me." Naruto smiled, "Would any of you mind extra competition, so to say?"

"Heh...Bring her on." Temari smirked at Naruto.

"We'll have to try our best either way." Sakura nodded once.

"The more, the merrier." Ino smiled at Naruto.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Tenten smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hinata...?" Naruto tilted his head at the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"I..." Hinata gulped and nodded once, "I will never give up on Naruto-kun."

"Everyone...thanks." Naruto smiled as he turned around and placed a foot on the edge of the rooftop, "I'm sure she'll be infinitely thankful to all of you."

"Naruto." Sakura's voice caused Naruto to turn his head back around again.

"Let's have a great day together again."

Naruto nodded once and then turned back around as he grinned, "Nothing but great days await us from here on out!"

Naruto jumped off and headed from roof to roof as fast as he could, enjoying the breeze that ran through his hair. He neared a certain house not too long after leaving the Hokage Tower.

Hanging out of the window that led to a certain bedroom, a hazel haired girl was looking straight into his eyes with a look of surprise.

Naruto raised a wide smile at her and she instantly smiled back at him with an equally wide smile.

"Ayame..." Naruto placed his feet against the wall and stared at her for a moment.

She silently stared back at him as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. A moment later, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"From Naruto with love."

**_The End...?_**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If not and you're one of the critics, have no fear. I too feel like chapters 17, 18 and 19 could have been better and different. Therefor, there will be a chapter 20 in due time, which will be a COMPLETE rewrite of those three chapters. Needless to say it will take me a long time to write. 

Before I explain some things, it's time to reflect back if you ask me.

If you told me a year and a half ago that this story would be as popular as it is today, I wouldn't have believed you. It was supposed to be a short story for Valentine's Day and it turned out to be one heck of a long story. During the course of the story, I feel like I've grown as an author and I really liked writing every single bit of this story. Not only that, but I started to appreciate every single girl in Naruto that I wrote about. I'm really glad I was able to complete this story and even provide you with an alternate ending in due time.

I'm sure the critics(note, that's not an insult) are wondering WHY chapters 17, 18 and of course 19 turned out the way they are, because they all liked the story all in all before that. All I can say is, blame the tunnel vision I had. However, now that it's done, I'm actually beginning to see alternatives that will work better. A lot of my inspiration comes directly from the manga, as in if the current manga events aren't to my liking, then I'm feeling less like writing.

Long ranting aside now, I thank all of my readers for sticking with this story all this time and the reviewers, who all managed to make me raise a smile each morning after I posted a new chapter when I checked my emails. For those that still want more, look forward to chapter 20, but it will come out a looong time from now. Both due to it's probably size and the fact that I've got other matters to attend to. What else lies in the future? Well, first of all, I'm going to check the grammar and spelling of each chapter thoroughly. This one has it's errors as well, but they'll be sorted out in due time. I might post my new latest Naruto fic(s) soon, but probably not.

Either way, I hope we all meet in the near future again and that you'll enjoy reading my future stories just as much as (and hopefully even more than) this one.

'Till next time, folks

Ryushi.

**Ouendan:** A Nintendo DS rythem game. The main cast consists of a bunch of bad ass Yakuza-style male cheerleaders that cheer people up in the most weird situations. Awesome humorous game and worthy of a reference.

**Phoenix Wright:** Another awesome DS game. "Objection!" rules surpeme XD! It's basically the coolest visual novel currently available.


End file.
